All Roads Lead to Denerim
by Sparrow Nightrunner
Summary: All Origins may be true, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy to take out that pesky archdemon. Between a xenophobic Dalish, a reformed playboy, a mage prodigy with a bad temper, and others, getting through the Blight without strangling one another (or Alistair, for that matter) will be hard enough.
1. The Thief

_Author's Notes:_

_I've been working on this story for about a year, and now that I've nearly finished it (and saved it to separate devices... stupid dying laptop wiping out all my other stories...), I feel like I can actually start posting it!  
_

_This is an 'all origins are true' story, and it is epic in length, but hopefully the characters will be compelling enough to capture your interest, curiosity, and perhaps even hearts. There is no main character, making it an ensemble tale of clashing personalities and difficult decisions. Like some other writers in this fandom, I will have two members of the mage origin instead of one: one human and one elf. Thus, instead of one lone Grey Warden with the world sitting on his shoulders, we have seven. Not as dramatic, but a heck of a lot more entertaining._

_Even if you balk at the sheer amount of OCs, I, at least, have had a lot of fun with it._

_There are a lot of chapters, so I suspect updates will be coming hard and fast!  
_

_Warnings: some mild swearing, adult themes, and some relationships that are not particularly heterosexual… the game has Leliana and Zevran in canon, after all._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**1. The Thief  
**

"Maker's Oily Pig Breath," the red-headed elf cursed as she swept through the door. She swiftly crossed to the kitchen table and let the soft bundle in her arms drop onto it. "I want new cousins. Those two dunderheads are obviously defective."

Uncle Cyrion chuckled, glancing up from his cooking. "Need I remind you, Shianni, that one of those 'dunderheads' is my son?"

"Exactly." She crossed her arms, but the smirk on her lips assured her uncle of how serious she _wasn't_. "I blame you."

Cyrion's smile was gentle yet amused as he returned to dicing. "And what is it, pray tell, that I am taking the blame for this time?"

"Apparently, they didn't show up to their fittings this afternoon, which of course meant that Caria came at me with those nasty needles of hers." Shianni raised her voice in an unflattering imitation of the elven community's tailor. "'If that layabout doesn't care enough about his own wedding to show up for his fitting, then I don't care about it enough either!' And then she thrust a pile of cloth into my arms and stalked off." She gestured toward the bundle on the table. "What am I supposed to do with cloth, I asked myself? Really _expensive_ cloth, I might add? And then it hit me… I can strangle _them _with it! Seems only fair, right?"

The elder elf was barely holding back laughter. "Shianni, you are not strangling my son."

"Well, fine. But I'm not sewing any wedding outfits, either. Let Soris and Finian say their vows plumb naked, for all I care." She paused thoughtfully, then let out an amused snort. "Actually, that certainly would liven things up around here."

"Shianni!"

"Oh, don't even pretend to be scandalized, Uncle. I can see right through you."

The elder finally tilted his head back and laughed. Then, he turned his smile to her and shook his head in exasperation. "Be that as it may… perhaps you should go fetch the boys. To warn them of Caria's wrath, at the least."

Shianni let out the most put-upon sigh she could muster. "Fine, fine. I'll go find them and sic them on Caria. But only because I want to watch Fin try to talk his way out of _this _one." She snagged a piece of carrot that Cyrion was currently trying to prepare for dinner, and bounded out the door to the sound of his gentle scolding.

The Alienage was alive in the late afternoon. The buildings may have been sparse and sagging, but the people were as warm and familiar as ever, greeting one another by name and exchanging pleasantries as they went about their business. Old Mariel was under the great tree, telling her grandchildren about its history _again. _The Gerel twins were just returning from work at the Howe estate, looking as haggard as ever, poor guys (Some nobles were easier on their servants than others… Arl Howe was, by all rumors, not). And there went Valendrian, no doubt rushing past to quell some dispute in the Alienage.

Alienage life wasn't the easiest, but it was home, and it was the people in it that made it so.

Though there were two particular people who Shianni was feeling less than homey toward at the moment. If only she could find them to tell them so on no uncertain terms. She spotted Ma Terrin as the older elf puttered in her scraggly patch of scrub brush that counted as a garden in the Alienage. "Hey, Ms. Terrin!"

"Yes, yes, child. No need to yell." The elderly elf squinted up at her. "You mar those pretty features of yours every time you open that mouth, you know."

Shianni rolled her eyes, but smiled, because she knew the elder meant the words fondly. Probably. "I'm looking for my cousins. Have you seen them today?"

"Ah, that little rascal was skiving off again, was he?" Ma Terrin tutted, smoothing the soil in her garden. "That certainly explains the grin on his face when he left."

Shianni leaned on the fence, relieved. Leave it to one of the community busybodies to keep an eye on the troublemakers. "Left? So he's out in the city?"

"And dragged poor dumb Soris with him. Getting into trouble in the market, no doubt." Ma Terrin rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her garden. "Better go rescue him, girl. Now shoo."

Shianni nodded her thanks and turned to head toward the wrought iron gate that separated their world from the one outside.

Shianni had been out in Denerim proper plenty of times—usually to visit the taverns down by the docks, and that was beside the point—but she still didn't like it all that much. The shems... expected certain things. They wanted their elves acting a certain way, all quiet and demure and subservient: all things that Shianni was very much _not_. And she preferred it that way, thank-you-very-much.

But still, a city elf that didn't lower their eyes got noticed, and getting noticed by shems was a _bad_ thing.

Shianni scoped the market crowd, wandering through the stalls idly in hopes of spotting her wayward cousins. When she finally did find the two slender forms of a pair of elf men, she sighed, because they were currently proving that very point.

"...think I didn't see your fingers wander a bit too close to that woman's pocket, elf," the stern-faced guardsman was saying as Shianni approached. No weapons had been drawn yet, but the guard's hand was on the pommel of his sword in clear threat.

Soris was, of course, in full by-the-Maker-we're-gonna-die mode, his eyes frantically darting around as if searching for an escape. He spotted Shianni, his eyes both relieved and pleading.

Finian, though, was too occupied with the guardsman to notice Shianni's approach. He had stepped in front of Soris, as if to act as a shield, but his posture was artfully nonconfrontational, down to the hands stuffed shyly in his pockets. He stared down at his shoes, his brown bangs falling over his lowered eyes in a move that Shianni had seen far too many times to be fooled by. "My... my apologies, sir... I... I swear I wasn't stealing. But the leather of her belt... it was.. I was simply overcome."

The guard blinked, obviously taken off guard. "What?"

Finian raised his eyes, all big and brown and entirely too disarming for his own good. "The etchings on the belt were like my mother's. She..." his head lowered again, his voice shaking. "She died some time ago."

The guard's hostility faded. He looked around uncertainly, as if looking for backup or confirmation, then turned back to Finian. Roughly, he growled, "Be that as it may, don't let it happen again, knife-ears." With that, the guard whirled on his heels and stalked off.

As soon as the guard was out of sight among the market stalls, Finian straightened up and grinned back at Soris. "I don't want to say I told you so... no, actually I do. I wish we had put a bet on it."

Shianni stepped up next to the pair, crossing her arms. "And _how_ did that guard not recognize you, Cousin?"

He turned his mischievous grin to her. "He's new."

Soris sagged against the nearest stall in relief. "Him and most of the other guards, since all the real fighters are apparently headed south. Fin's been testing out the newbies all day."

Finian shrugged. "So far, I'm not particularly impressed. A few look suspiciously inbred."

"All day, huh?" Shianni asked pointedly, struggling to stifle her grin. Dammit, she was supposed to be mad at him! "Forget something else you were supposed to do today?"

Finian's brown eyes went wide and innocent, but Shianni knew him far too well to be fooled. "Oh, right! The fitting! It completely slipped my mind that Caria wanted to poke and prod me in intimate places!"

Soris snorted. "That isn't usually the sort of thing most people forget, Cousin."

Finian's mask broke as he burst out laughing. "You have a point." Some sincerity finally slipped into his visage as he gave Shianni a wry look. "I suppose you were the one she came after?"

Shianni waved off the implied apology with a smirk. "Never upset a woman who's good with needles, dummy, or you might find one in your eye. Better yet, never upset a woman, period."

"Sound advice all around."

The trio turned and started back in the direction of the Alienage.

"I suppose it's advice we should both take to heart," Soris said. "Since we're both going to be married soon."

Finian waved dismissively. "I don't know why everyone keeps saying that. It's all blatant lies."

"What, that you're betrothed?" Shianni laughed. "Soris, I think he's onto us. He knows it's all a conspiracy to get him to reform his roguish ways. What will we do now that he's caught on?"

Soris didn't seem to want to play along, instead eying their cousin with his brow furrowed. "Cousin, this is getting a little... worrying. My wedding is less than a month off, and yours won't be long after that, depending on when your betrothed can come down from Highever. Maybe it's time to drop the game?"

"It's not a game."

"Guys…" Shianni started warningly, not wanting to see this particular argument now. It had been brewing for weeks, really, but did it really need to happen in front of a bunch of shems?

Soris ignored her. He stopped walking, right in the middle of the road, just to stare at the other man. "Not a... Finian, _we're getting married_. This is supposed to be exciting... it's a rite of passage."

"Into what?" Finian whirled, face darker than Shianni had seen since Aunt Adaia died. "A life shackled to some woman I don't know? And what for? Tradition? Tradition is what keeps us in that miserable cage! Always spat on by the humans, stooping and bowing for the so-called privilege of working in some spoiled noble's household, because _tradition_ dictates we can't do any better. What kind of life is that?"

People were staring, most narrow-eyed at the sight of an elf ranting in a public square. Ranting about _them_ even, which Shianni would have found amusing if she couldn't see a pair of armed guards making a swift approach.

"Guys, let's go," Shianni urged.

"We have to make do with what we have," Soris implored.

"I'm not getting married. I'm going to find some way out of it, and then I'm going to get out of that place and give you, and Shianni, and my father, and _everyone_ a better life. We all deserve to be free, completely and truly, for _once_."

"If you ask me," a harsh voice drawled, "you knife-ears got enough freedom already." The guards had reached them. "You enjoy making your scene, elf? Because it's time for you to leave the stage or be dragged off it." The guard then chortled at his own bad joke.

"Sorry, sir," Shianni swooped in, because Finian appeared too riled up to work his usual magic. "We were just going."

"Nah, I think you wanna stay a bit longer." The other guard cracked his knuckles. "Maybe see how loud you can really shout, huh?"

"That will be enough, boys," a third voice chimed in, and the two guards snapped to attention as a third armored figure stepped up to them.

"Sergeant Kylon, these elves..."

"Were just on their way, as they said." The sergeant eyed all three elves sternly, but without the casual contempt that most shems showed. "The two of you may go."

The pair of guards stalked off, muttering.

"Tabris, turn out your pockets."

Shianni barked a laugh, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Finian cracked a wry smile and did as ordered. Shianni was honestly surprised when nothing fell out of them but a couple silvers and a feather… though she did catch a glimpse of something shiny disappearing up her cousin's sleeve.

The sergeant stared flatly at Finian for a moment, obviously not for a second believing that Finian was innocent. Her cousin wasn't even trying to act it—grinning cheekily up at the guard.

Finally, Sergeant Kylon sighed. "One of these days, elf. Now go. I don't want to see you here for the rest of the day."

Finian dipped an elegantly mocking bow and scooped up his dropped silvers. "A pleasure as always, Sergeant."

Finian was practically skipping with triumph as they headed back home, his previous argument obviously forgotten. They were nearly at the wrought iron gate when Shianni finally burst out, "I don't believe for a _second_ that your pockets were empty."

With a smirk, her wily cousin produced a golden sovereign from his sleeve. "A little sleight-of-hand goes a long way, dear cousin."

Soris groaned. "You're lucky your sleight-of-hand hasn't gotten the hand cut clean off. And mine too!" They crossed the bridge into the Alienage.

"Now now," the other man said smoothly, "we all know that cutting off hands is really only a punishment for thievery. For abetting a criminal... well, you'd probably just hang."

"Not funny. So very not funny."

Finian led them to Caria's shop; Shianni followed because she couldn't not watch this exchange. Donning his most disarming smile (and he had a broad selection of those to choose from), Finian knocked and poked his head through the banged up wooden door of the tailor's shop.

Immediately, Caria's voice screeched out. "Oh, and _there_ he is now, come to try to wheedle more work out of the old tailor! Because she has nothing else to do but wait on _his _whims all day!"

Finian slid into the shop, mien oozing regret and apology. Soris followed after, his contrite posture much more sincere. Shianni came in last, closing the door behind them.

The tailor was at her worktable, graying blond hair pinned up while she worked on what appeared to be someone's servants' garb. She glared flatly at Finian, no doubt in her mind who was responsible for the pair's earlier absence.

And she was right, of course. Shianni loved Soris, really… but Andraste's Ass was the man easily led.

"Caria," Finian began smoothly, "I cannot express just how sorry I am that we missed our appointment."

"This should be good," the older woman said snidely, crossing her arms. Shianni agreed wholeheartedly.

"It's just... while I was out in the market this morning, I saw the most amazing hairpin—lined with silver and carved so beautifully. I just had to get it for you, in return for working so hard on the wedding outfits for Soris and me."

A hairpin? Why would Caria want a hairpin? Shianni cast a puzzled look at Soris, who shrugged nervously.

Caria, however, looked stunned, her hand going up to touch her hair.

After a beat of silence, Finian stepped forward, reaching into his shirt to pull out a small, flat box. "I spent most of the day running messages in the marketplace, but I still wouldn't have been able to afford it if Soris hadn't helped. I fear I caused us to miss our appointment... I'm such an idiot, I know."

He presented the box, and Caria took it with wide eyes. When she opened it, Shianni swore she saw the tailor get a little misty-eyed. "It is... quite exquisite. And thoughtful." She glanced at Soris, then gave Finian a wry look. "Who knew you had it in you?"

Finian cast his eyes down. "I understand if you don't want to work on our garb anymore, of course."

"Nonsense," Caria sniffed, setting the pin aside. "We can't very well have the two of you taking your vows in your smallclothes."

"Though it certainly would liven things up," Shianni put in, only to receive a scolding look from the elder.

"Tomorrow morning, both of you. Not a moment past noon... I mean it." She looked at them sternly. "Now out with you; I've much to do!"

Obediently, the trio left.

"Maker's Balls, Cousin," Shianni said with a low whistle as they crossed the Alienage. "You planned that! You have got to be the most manipulative little scoundrel I've ever seen."

He smirked. "But I've got a heart of gold... somewhere."

"And a tongue so silver it could pay for an arling."

"Your hurtful words wound me, cousin!" Fin's hand went to his heart dramatically. "So much so, that I fear I can not muster the strength to present you with your purloined gift!"

"You pickpocketed me a gift? How noble and sweet!"

Finian reached into his vest and pulled out a slender bottle. "Again, with the wounding words! I fear I will need this instead, to drown my sorrows!" He smiled teasingly, waving the bottle around.

"By the Maker, you can be over-dramatic, can't you?"

Finian winked. "It's an Orlesian vintage… I think."

Shianni laughed and took the bottle when it was presented to her, knowing that this was probably a wine none of them would ever have been able to afford. Still, it was hard to be horrified of Finian's blatant lawbreaking, because it wasn't like he stole from people who couldn't afford it.

If him pickpocketing a few uppity shem nobles meant they got a couple nice things... she wasn't going to be the one to call him out on it. He just wanted everyone to be happy.

And free, too... but that wasn't something any amount of charm or nimble fingers could provide.


	2. The Soldier

**2. The Soldier  
**

The cavern's stale air was thick with the scents of sweat and blood. The air was a din of the clashes of metal on metal, metal on flesh, and the screams of the dying all joined in a cacophony that drowned out all words. It was a frenzy of survival and death, no politics outside the inevitable consensus of who killed whom first.

It was just the way Marnan Aeducan liked it.

"Prepare the rockslide!" Commander Blackstone barked out from somewhere behind her. Her war-axe cleaved in the skull of another genlock, and she spared a glance at him from under her steel helm as she yanked it out. He stood on a defensible outcropping ten paces back, his thick black beard matted with darkspawn blood.

In reaction to his order, a trumpet sounded: two long brays followed by a short. It echoed across the expansive cavern where the expeditionary force had made their attack. They had over a hundred darkspawn pushed up against a cliff face, the monsters fighting vainly against the best soldiers Orzammar had to offer.

"My Lady! Left!"

Reacting unthinkingly to that most trusted of voices, Marnan dove to her left, just in time to dodge the swing of a hurlock's blackened greatsword. The creature roared and spat, but Marnan wasted no time in introducing her axe to the back of its knees. It crumpled with a monstrous shriek, only to be silenced by Gorim's sword going into its eye.

Marnan nodded to her longtime right hand man and friend, and he nodded back. No need for words or gestures of gratitude when there were darkspawn to kill.

The dwarves tending the trap would be ready by now. Marnan shoved a genlock away, waiting for the signal.

"Fall back!" The Commander's voice shouted. "Back! By the Stone, where did that trumpeter go?!"

Marnan spared another look around, and cursed again as she saw the trumpeter's limp body thirty paces and a swarm of monsters away. Resolutely, she stamped on a genlock that was still twitching, and raised her axe so as to be better seen. "Free hands, to me! We must retrieve the trumpet!"

"Here, my Lady!" Gorim's voice responded immediately.

"My Lady!"

"Here!"

"Sounding off!"

"At your order, My Lady!"

No more voices responded, but a squad of six would do. She charged into the swarm of darkspawn that had overtaken the dwarven force's right arm, trusting her men to be at her back. She could hear them behind her, cutting a swath of destruction as they became a V-shaped prong with her at the apex. The monsters roared and charged at her, but she did not fear them.

This was her purpose, her true honor: to face the darkspawn and cut them down.

At last, the squad reached the fallen trumpeter. The rumbling sound was positively ominous now, the floors shaking with it.

Without hesitation, she raised the bloody trumpet to her lips and blew three wild, short clips. Immediately, the dwarven lines began to pull back. She could practically feel the collective sigh of relief at the order, but she smiled. The line had not broken during the wait. She was damn proud of her city's warriors.

No sooner had they vacated the battlefield than did a rumbling tumble of rocks roll over it, pouring out of a hidden crevice the dwarves had commandeered and crushing all in its path. Darkspawn roared and were silenced by the stones, the swarm cut easily in half.

Commander Blackstone raised his sword. "Back in, men! We must take the thaig!"

Those nearby roared in agreement, and Marnan smiled as she blew the order's corresponding cadence on the trumpet. The line surged back forward, sweeping over the darkspawn with new energy.

Marnan pulled back from the front lines, because that was nowhere for a signal trumpet to be. She headed over to where the Commander and his defenders held their position, out of the fighting for the moment. Secretly, she hoped that one of them would offer to take the trumpet.

Wait, why secret? This was the army, not the Assembly! There was no need to mince words here. "Someone take this so I can get back to killing!"

Commander Blackstone laughed. "Always eager for sport, My Lady! It is good to have you along, as always."

"It is good to be along… thus why I am here. Now really. Someone take this."

One of the Commander's escort laughed and obediently took the thing. He attempted to wipe the blood off, only for his equally-gory gauntlet to make things worse.

"Should have been born Warrior Caste, I always say," Commander Blackstone said.

"Be mindful of who you're speaking to," Gorim's voice piped up behind her.

"It's all right, Gorim." She cast him a smile from under her helm. "Would that I had been. I find myself much more suited to this than my own caste's particular brand of sport."

"Of that, I have no doubt," the Commander said, raising his sword in a strange sort of toast. He cast out over the fighting, and Marnan was pleased to note that it seemed to be dying down. The last of the darkspawn were being routed, the thaig nearly won.

"A strong success to bring home," Commander Blackstone declared, and then something unexpected happened.

The darkspawn got reinforcements.

They swarmed from behind the dwarves, pouring into the chamber from multiple exits to flank the dwarven line. Marnan only realized what was happening when a genlock charged into her from behind, biting and clawing at her armored form.

She kicked it off with some difficulty, only for the thing to latch onto her helm. Its claws reached into the helm, trying to pry out her eyes. She hastily undid her chinstrap and shoved the helm off, just so she could dash the thing's head against the stones.

It took four blows before it went limp. Marnon paused to catch her breath, assessing the situation through a curtain of red, shoulder-length hair. The dwarven force was completely outnumbered and scattered, the black spread of darkspawn thick throughout the chamber, only occasionally broken up but a cluster of shiny dwarf fighters.

"My Lady!" Gorim panted, a new red line across his face where a sword had struck. "They flanked us!"

"Indeed," she agreed. "We've been outmaneuvered by mindless monsters… how is that even possible?"

"It's not. Not unless something is controlling them."

She shook her head in disbelief. They needed to retreat and reassess, she realized. The thaig was lost, and there was no point losing any more perfectly good warriors on a lost battle. She looked around for the Commander, hoping he would agree…

…only to find him in the fight of his life with a creature four times his size. An ogre.

The Commander's defenders were a bloody pile on the cavern floor, so the Commander stood alone against the beast. It was huge, and horned, and far more fearsome than anything Marnan had ever encountered in the Deep Roads. It let out a monstrous bellow, and answering cries could be heard among the swarm.

The Commander stood his ground, much to his honor. He dodged a slam that might have crushed him, swiping his sword along the back of the thing's knees.

The ogre barely seemed to notice the injury, whirling around to swipe a heavy arm at the Commander. The dwarf was caught in it this time, and thrown farther than could possibly have been healthy.

"Commander Blackstone!" Marnan cried, and dove in to take on the great beast herself. She thought she heard Gorim yell something behind her—it sounded like a protest, but she couldn't worry about that.

She swung her axe right into the darkspawn's exposed back—it wasn't hard to miss, on a monster that big. The blade buried in near the spine, causing the monster to roar and spin back around. Marnan, for her part, held onto her axe, which was solidly stuck in the thing's thick hide. Thus when the ogre whirled, so did she, dangling from her weapon like an armor-plated puppet.

The ogre's arms tried to reach around the grab her, but it couldn't seem to get to her. She smiled and braced herself against the monster, then surged upward. Daringly, she whipped a hand up and climbed, reaching one of the beast's horns. It whipped its head around and roared, but she clung on with the strength and tenacity of one born of the stone.

Her axe was left in its lower back, unfortunately, and she dared not loose her grip enough to retrieve it.

Instead, there was that familiar voice again. "My Lady! Catch!"

She looked up through the wild red mess that her un-helmed hair had become, and saw Gorim charging for her. He raised his own sword and let it loose, and it soared through the air between them.

She risked releasing a hand and lunged up, catching the sword blade-down in midair. Then, bracing against the back of the ogre's skull with her knees, she dared to grip the weapon with both hands, and brought it down swiftly and brutally into the darkspawn's eye. It roared in pain, and time seemed to slow down as it tumbled.

She released her hold on the beast as it fell, falling less-than-gracefully from the thing's back. Gorim was there to catch her, saving her from too much injury, helmetless as she was.

"My Lady, the Commander…"

Abruptly, she recalled the leader of their force, and broke away from Gorim's grip to hurry toward the broken form not far off. The battlefield was wet and slippery with gore, so she slipped slightly as she threw herself down beside him.

"….Lady… Aeducan…"

He was still alive, thank the Stone.

"Commander, we must retreat. The darkspawn… they flanked us."

"Call it… My Lady…" The brave Commander's eyes blinked blearily up at her, the light slowly fading from them. His breath was wheezy, and it looked like part of his chestplate had caved in. She was not so naïve as to think that he could be saved from this.

"You are very courageous, Commander Blackstone. I will be sure to tell your family of the honor you earned them here."

His smile was weak, but warm. "That is… all I can… ask… My Lady…" His last wheezing breath slipped out from his lips, and Marnan bowed her head in a moment of solemnity.

It couldn't last long, though, for other darkspawn were beginning to amass. Only the swords of Gorim and other brave warriors had provided her with even this respite.

Decisively, Marnan stood. "Fall back! Retreat into the tunnels! Where is that blasted trumpet?!"

Someone—a dark-skinned dwarf with a blond beard poking through his helmet, managed to find the horn in the gore. He immediately started blowing out the retreat cadence. Marnan watched as what was left of the dwarven line surged back, pushing against the darkspawn with enough force to break through. She raised her hand and pointed to the exit tunnel nearest the bulk of the line, and the survivors surged into it.

Marnan cast one last look over the battlefield: the rockslide, the ogre corpse, her fallen brethren. As she did, she felt pride and sadness, courage and uncertainty. This battle was lost, but it had been fought well, and there would be more to come. There were always more battles to come, and Marnan fully intended to be a part of them.

That was, provided her father let her continue to risk herself in this kind of battles, rather than the more complex (but just as deadly) kind that most of the nobility favored.

Darkspawn, she could handle with honor and courage. It was the prospect of facing the Assembly about this that terrified her.


	3. The Scholar

**3. The Scholar  
**

Felicity Amell was a master of the art of storming. She could out-storm the most pompous of nobles, the most intimidating of warriors, and the most powerful of magisters, because, once stirred, her anger was something to be _feared_, and she would not cease the tempest until she had seen that whatever had upset her had been corrected.

Or so _he_ had once told her, laughter proprietarily hidden behind his helmet.

The fearfulness of her righteous fury was never better demonstrated than now, as she stalked through the halls of the Circle Tower. She had one book tucked under her arm (a historical account of the Fourth Blight), but its presence was irrelevant, merely a vestige of the dutiful studies she had been engaged in when word had reached her.

The mages were leaving.

Well, not _all_ of them, obviously. Some were to stay behind, continuing their studies as usual. That was part of the problem.

Felicity whirled around a corner and through an open doorway, and there stood the intended target of her storming, serenely packing her bags. Senior Enchanter Wynne smiled warmly up at Felicity as she entered.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Miss Amell. Have you come by to say your farewells? If so, you mustn't worry."

"Why aren't I coming with?" the young woman snapped. Her black hair and dusky skin made the outrage in her dark eyes flash all the brighter.

Wynne did not look surprised by the demand. She unbent from over her bags, taking a moment to stretch her back. "Ah, I remember when I was so impatient."

Felicity didn't have time for Wynne's lectures. The senior enchanter was something of a mentor to her, so Felicity felt the older woman owed her an explanation for this. "I have always been the top of my class. I have an excellent grasp of magical theory, herbalism, history, tactical theory… all things that will no doubt be useful on a battlefield. And I've been studying the darkspawn day and night ever since word reached us that the king was calling the mages in. I _know_ things. I can help!"

_Take me away from here! Away from _him!

Wynne thought, obviously choosing her words carefully. "Perhaps the First Enchanter thought it best not to interrupt your studies. If I recall, you are working on no less than three theses at the moment, correct?"

"Well, yes…" Felicity fumbled, momentarily losing her grip on her anger as she considered that. "It would be a pity to set aside my study on the connection between entropic magic and… but no! That's not the point!" She shook her head, resolutely pulling her anger around her again. "This is a snub! I wasn't even approached with the offer!"

"Not all mages in the Tower were. And consider, Miss Amell, that you are amongst the most junior of the Circle. Our youth are our future. I suspect Irving did not want to risk as promising a scholar as you."

Felicity sagged, her energy seeping out of her as her anger did. Replacing it came a wave of bitterness. "We both know there's more to it than that." She wrinkled her nose, staring down at the book that was for some reason still in her arms. "The king wants power, doesn't he? Magical power, I mean. He wants fireballs, and quagmires, and the wrath of the Maker summoned from on high. And I can't provide that."

Wynne's eyes were gentle with compassion as she stepped forward and enfolded the younger mage into a warm hug. "It will come, my dear, if you only have the will and the patience. And I know you well enough to know that you certainly do have the will."

After a moment, Felicity pulled back and tried to master herself. She blinked back the tears that had suddenly come to her eyes, taking deep breaths so as not to let them fall. A mage was dignified and wise… they didn't cry like spurned schoolgirls just because the bigger kids didn't want to play with them. "I simply don't understand… why is it so hard for me? I understand the theory perfectly… you take the elements and fold them in the desired fashion to suit your ends, and then exert your magical energy proportionally to achieve the desired effect. There are so many treatises on different meditation techniques that can augment the placement of-"

Wynne laid a gentle hand on Felicity's shoulder, silencing her. With utmost confidence, Wynne repeated, "It will come. You are a brilliant young woman, Miss Amell, and a wonderful student, if I do say so myself. The Circle is truly blessed to have such a mind among our ranks. Truly, I would hate to risk your safety at Ostagar, when you have such potential ahead of you."

Felicity wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe, giving up the battle. She cast the older mage a watery smile. "I suppose I should be content with that, then."

Wynne nodded and took a step back toward her bag, then paused, seeming to think of something. She turned back to Felicity with a thoughtful smile. "There is one more lesson, perhaps, that I can give you before I leave."

"Wynne, I am hardly the quiet little apprentice anymore."

"My dear, you never were particularly quiet, when it came to learning." Wynne smiled, mischief sparkling in her deep eyes. "Which is perhaps for the best, as one never does stop learning. Even at my age, the world contains its own lessons."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "If only so you can impart them on those younger than you, I suppose."

"What good, I ask, is having learned said lessons if no one else gains the benefit? Ah, but I am straying off topic." Wynne bent to dig through her bags for a moment, and stood back up holding a sewing needle. "This is something we've worked on before, you recall, and you did seem to have a great deal better grasp on it than most of my students." Felicity was confused, until she added, "Excepting, perhaps, certain mages who have recently escaped again."

Felicity perked up, clutching the book to her chest in anticipation. "You speak of healing magic? But the creation branch of study is hopelessly complex. It can not be properly taught in a single lesson."

"The theory is certainly complex, but I suspect you of all people will not have much problem with that. The practical application is really quite simple, requiring none of the forcefulness nor manipulation of primal or spirit manifestations. You must merely first _understand _that which you are affecting."

Felicity leaned forward, taking the needle when offered. "But, as you've said, we've been over it before. Unsuccessfully."

"Because the lesson lacked a practical element. I could hardly have let you apprentices prick yourselves, now could I? Goodness, the Templars would have gone absolutely mad."

"Prick our… like blood magic?"

"No, no, of course not… but it would not be unexpected for them to jump to such conclusions. Don't you agree?"

Felicity nodded, sharing a mischievous look with Wynne. "So, now that I am a full mage, it is hardly your place to say whether I might or might not prick myself."

"I should not be surprised that you understand so easily."

Felicity carefully set the tome aside and inspected the needle. "So what do I do?"

"Merely understand that which you heal, Felicity. Understand it so fully that you merge with it and become one with it. Then let your energy flow into it, guiding it to where it needs to go, and the affected area will do the rest."

Felicity nodded, carefully lowering the needle to the back of her hand. She bit her lip as she pricked the tip into her skin, wincing as she drew blood. Then, she pulled the needle across the skin, creating a shallow, but irritated, scratch.

She closed her eyes and let her magic flow into the injured hand. She could picture the hand from her anatomy studies… all the bones and muscles that came together to form the universal instrument. She let her magic rush through it, until in coalesced on the tiny injury. Warmth infused the area, and then a sudden itching as the broken skin knit back together. When she opened her eyes and released her magic, the skin was smooth and unmarred.

"Very good, Miss Amell. I do believe I told you so."

Felicity couldn't help the excited smile she cast at the elder woman. "This is… oh, thank you Wynne!"

"It is, as ever, my pleasure. Now, do make sure to practice every day. You can only get stronger and more confident by doing so."

Felicity nodded, pocketing the needle. "Thank you… and… good luck at Ostagar."

"Thank you. I have the utmost confidence that, if Ferelden works together, we can succeed. I will have returned before you even know I'm gone… particularly if you bury yourself in your studies as much as you usually do."

The gentle teasing made Felicity blush, but she was too elated over her personal accomplishment to take any offense. "I… have rather busied myself since my Harrowing, haven't I?" _And not necessarily in studying, more the fool I._

"I daresay these last months have been the happiest and most productive I've seen you. And that is certainly saying something."

The younger mage smiled shakily and turned to start away, and then paused, the mention of Harrowings bringing up something else that had been bothering her lately.

"Is there something else, dear?"

Hesitantly, Felicity turned back to face Wynne fully. "There is one thing. There have been whispers among the other mages. I… I was wondering if they were true."

Wynne regarded her curiously. "I would say that would depend upon the whispers, though it's hardly polite to listen to gossip."

It was probably a good thing Wynne did not listen to current gossip, but that wasn't pertinent to this discussion. "Well, it is simply… they are saying that the next Harrowing will be Kazar Surana."

"Ah." The elder mage spoke that single word as if it contained all the understanding in the world… a mildly perplexing puzzle clicking into place.

"Is it true?" Felicity demanded, finding an echo of that righteous indignation that had brought her here in the first place. "If so, you must realize he is _far _too young. One of the youngest to have been put through the Harrowing, if my readings on it are to be believed. Really, _sixteen_?"

"You are not upset about his youth," Wynne said, ever the shrewd one.

Felicity's rant was cut short at that, and she took a moment to muster herself. "Well, it's just… the timing. They intend to take _him_ to Ostagar, don't they?" Bitterly, she glared at Wynne, daring the elder to deny it. "And why not, I suppose? A mage as talented at wreaking destruction and havoc as him ought to do quite well at decimating an army of darkspawn, right? And I'm sure the little cretin would enjoy it, too. Everyone benefits."

"Felicity." Wynne's voice was gentle, but firm. "Even if the rumors were true that Kazar will be Harrowed soon—which, given his natural aptitude, I would certainly not be surprised—I assure you that Irving has no intention of sending him to Ostagar. As you said yourself, Mr. Surana is far too young, and he has that… rather volatile personality to account for as well. Rest assured that neither Uldred nor I would _permit _him to come with us."

That soothed her outrage. "Truly?"

"Truly. Now go attend to your studies, my dear. I suspect you have a number of projects waiting for you."

Felicity sighed and nodded, retrieving her book from where she'd set it. She turned to leave, and then paused once more.

"Really, now…"

Felicity studied her slippers. "Stay safe, Wynne. I couldn't have gotten as far as I have here without you… I fear the other enchanters find me quite insufferable."

"Hardly true, my dear, but I do appreciate the sentiment. Farewell."

"Farewell." Felicity cast one last smile back, then finally left. Her step was much lighter as she crossed the Tower back to her studies.


	4. The Playboy

**4. The Playboy  
**

"All right, Hugo. Just like we talked about."

The mabari barked softly in response to Percival's whisper. Kneeling as the noble was, he was at his hound's eye level.

"Remember… adorable eyes," he whispered conspiringly. "You're a cute little puppy. No digging in the flowerbed or getting too sloppy with the kisses, all right?"

Hugo quirked his head to one side with a soft whine.

"Well, yes. You can give _some_ kisses… but no sloppy ones. That's my job, and you know it."

The mabari barked once again, and, at Percival's pat, bounded out of the bushes and across the courtyard.

Percival remained hidden, crouched in the bushes on one side of the Cousland estate's courtyard. The position kept him from prying eyes (although, admittedly, not particularly well, since his sandy blond hair, swept dashingly back into a tail of course, did tend to catch the sunlight) while still affording him a view of the entire yard. It was a vital position for observing his current prey.

She was a pretty blond thing: the daughter of one of the knights his father had summoned for the march south. She would be worried about her father's upcoming battles, and afraid of the unfamiliar environment. It was a challenge that was, in all honestly, beneath his skills… but that bust and those eyes simply made her impossible to turn down, unsportsmanlike though it may be.

She startled as the mabari came bounding up to her, nearly dropping her needlework, and Percy wondered if he shouldn't have told Hugo to approach calmly. Ah well, too late to call him back now.

"Nice dog…" she said uncertainly, leaning away from him in obvious fear. Percy snorted to himself, as ever surprised that anyone could find _Hugo_ intimidating. Then again, he was the imprinted master, so he supposed the mabari gave him special treatment.

Hugo played his part well enough. He sat on the grass outside of threatening range, cocking his head and whining softly in a plea to be petted. Percy couldn't tell from his vantage point, but he was certain the mabari was giving the girl the full force of his puppy-dog eyes.

It was a look that Percival Cousland wasn't half bad at pulling off himself.

Tentatively, the girl reached out and patted Hugo's head. Hugo's tail started wagging gleefully at the attention, but he was smart enough not to start barking and rolling around like he probably wanted to. Instead, he sat still, letting the girl become more confident in her attention.

"Well, you're just a sweet doggie, aren't you?" the girl said, smiling as she scratched behind Hugo's ears. Hugo responded with a couple happy licks to the girl's hand. She subtly wiped it on her skirts. "Where's your master, I wonder?"

That was his cue. Percival bounded up to the dog, pretending to be relieved to have found him. "Hugo, there you are! Wandering off again! Bad dog!"

The mabari tilted his head with a confused whine, but it didn't matter because the girl was quick to jump to the dog's defense (Percy liked her more and more). "He wasn't doing anything wrong, sir. Just saying hi, really."

"Well, I'm sorry if he bothered you. I love the dog, but by the Maker is he ever a handful."

"Really, he wasn't any trouble." She smiled. "It's sweet that you care for your dog like that."

"And why wouldn't I? Thank you very much, my lady, for finding him."

Her face went red, but her smile brightened further, her gaze lowering demurely. "Oh, I'm no lady… you may call me Yulie."

"Ah, Yulie. A beautiful name… fit finely to such a beautiful girl."

Her blush turned scarlet, but that was definitely interest sparking in her eyes. An innocent sort of interest, truly, though it was full of curiosity. Percival had no qualms about sating such curiosity. "Well, I thank you, my lord, for your kind words. Might I have your name?"

"Percy. Tell me, Yulie, what brings you to Highever? I don't know that I've seen you before… surely, I would have remembered."

Her hand covered her face, but she didn't protest as he lowered himself onto the bench beside her. "We're staying here while my father marches south with the rest of the teyrn's men. What of you? Do you live here?"

He nodded. "That I do. My father, too, is marching south, as is my elder brother."

Her blue eyes widened fretfully. "A brother, too? You must be so worried for them!" Such pretty, clear blue eyes.

"That I am… frightfully so. I would that I could go with them, but I must stay and look after my mother while they are away."

"That is very sweet of you."

He smiled, and he could practically see the effect his Maker-blessed facial features were having on her. He couldn't deny it: he knew he was handsome—all manly lines, an athletic build, golden hair, and just enough stubble about his chin to hint at roguish charm. It was like the Maker _wanted_ him to be like this, really. "Kind of you to say so. Tell me, do you have someone to look after you while your father is away?"

She shook her head. Shyly, she said, "Perhaps…" her gaze flickered to the longsword Percival always wore strapped across his back. "Oh, I hate to impose…"

"Say no more, my dear Yulie. I will certainly do what I can to protect you." He took her hand and kissed the back, and she practically melted right there on the bench. Percival wondered whether this wasn't going just a bit too quickly to be truly any fun.

"Unhand her, knave!"

Ah, never mind. Enter the obstacle that would make the hunt so much sweeter.

Percival turned to see an older man stalking across the yard toward them. He was dressed in chain, and carrying a worn broadsword in one hand. Yulie jumped from the bench. "Father! It's not… he's not…"

"Yulie, stay out of this." The knight stopped in front of Percy to glare down at him menacingly. "Don't think I didn't see the look in your eyes, boy. My daughter will not be sport for some lowlife rake!"

Percival couldn't help but be amused, because this man certainly didn't know who he was. However, he was content to let it continue as such, if it made things more interesting. He quirked an eyebrow up at the older man. "I can't help but notice, good ser, that you have your sword drawn. Do you intend perhaps to use steel to make your point?"

"I know of no better way. Stand down, or draw your own."

"For a lady as lovely as your daughter, I fear I must meet your challenge, ser." He stood and grinned, his own sword slipping out of its sheath with an exhilarating hiss.

The knight's sword came down at him, and the battle was joined.

The knight was skilled, as was hardly surprising of one of his rank and experience. However, his moves were fairly typical of Highever forces, who were exactly the kinds of fighters Percy had trained with all his life. The man's steady, straightforward swinging held no surprises, much to Percival's disappointment. He parried each blow sent toward him, and was quick to cut in with his own. The other man was obviously thrown off guard by his skill, perhaps not expecting the younger to actually be passing handy with a blade.

It made Percival smile. He may succumb to the vice of Sloth in most areas of his life, but there were two things he was very, very good at. One of those things was swordplay.

Well, the other one was too. After a fashion.

Percival's velvet outfit was soon matted with sweat as he dodged and struck. He'd gotten two touches in quick succession, where the knight only had one. Yulie watched the duel with a fretful expression, biting her lip as her gaze passed between them. Hugo stood beside her, barking happily in encouragement.

The knight swept in, the older man's fatigue making him reckless, and Percival swept his sword aside. Then, the younger man stepped into his reach to place the blade of his sword square at the knight's throat. Defeated, the older man lowered his own blade and stepped back.

Glowering, the knight admitted, "You're a good hand with a sword; I'll give you that."

"It certainly is the only thing he puts any effort into," a voice spoke behind them. "Or rather, one of two things." Percival turned sheepishly to greet his father, who arched an aristocratic eyebrow at him. "Picking fights with my men, are you, Pup?"

"To be fair, Father, he issued the challenge. Not I."

"And I'm certain you gave him no cause, then?" Bryce Cousland cast a meaningful look at Yulie, who was still standing fretfully off to one side. Percival rubbed the back of his neck, grinning, and he could tell his father was being very careful not to be amused by any of this.

The knight, for his part, looked horrified. He stared wide-eyed at Percival, obviously realizing that he'd called the son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever a "lowlife rake." Then, the man threw himself to his knee in front of Percival. "My… my apologies, my young lord. I had no idea."

"Obviously not," Percival laughed.

"It's fine, Ser Gerald," Father spoke up, gesturing for the man to stand. "This is my younger son, Percival. Pup, this is Ser Gerald. A man I would prefer fighting at my side with his whole mind at Ostagar, not worrying that his daughter's virtue may be prey to your charms back here." The admonition was firm enough, though certainly nothing like what Mother or Nan could have doled out.

All the same, Percival sighed. "I apologize, Father. And to you, Ser Gerald. But, your daughter is truly lovely…" He gazed at her fondly, and she blushed and gave him a little smile. "I simply couldn't help myself."

"Really, Pup. If you only put as much effort into disciplining yourself as you did into your swordwork…"

Percy shrugged, unapologetic. "Discipline has never been one of my virtues."

"Of that, Nan has taken pains to inform me." There, Bryce cracked the barest of smiles. "Now, off with you before you make this situation any worse. I have other matters to discuss with Ser Gerald, here."

Percival bowed and turned to leave, but he could feel Yulie's blue-eyed gaze following him. She looked… enchanted. Ensnared by the roguish noble's son who thought to give her attention.

Subtly, he turned and winked at her, a promise of things to come. And thus he left the courtyard on a high note, Hugo trailing gaily at his heels.


	5. The Thug

**5. The Thug  
**

"We are dead. We are so very, very dead." Leske banged his head back against the unforgiving stone wall, wishing that it would swallow him up before Jarvia or someone came back. "I thought we were in trouble when he caught us trying to smuggle that lyrium, but this is gonna be so much worse…"

"Would you shut up?" His companion's voice rumbled from the other cell. "Beraht's not gonna kill us."

"No, he's gonna torture us first. Make us pay for what happened in pain… _then_, he's gonna kill us."

"He's not_. _Gonna kill us." The shadows in the adjoining cell diagonal to his shifted, and Leske thought he could maybe see his friend's hazel eyes glittering out of them. His companion's dusky skin and dust-colored hair were certainly too hard to make out. They always made his friend seem to blend into the shadows, even when he wasn't trying to. "We're not gonna let him."

"Uh-huh… and so just how are we not going to let him, huh?" Leske stood and walked to the bars of his cell, hoping to get a better view of his friend. "Oh, I know… you can sneak out of here by stealing _Jarvia's _armor. Just mind the boss doesn't try to grope you on your way out."

The shadows moved again, and a figure detached from them. Garott's corn-rows were a mess, and the dim light illuminated very little of his scruffy, broad-featured face. What little Leske could see was glaring at him. "You must've gotten hit on the head, too, Leske," the other duster's rumbling bass said. "Because I seem to remember that stealing Everd's armor was _your _idea."

Leske slumped against the bars, because the other dwarf had a point. "We shoulda killed that drunk in the pits."

"No use dwelling on it," Garott turned away from the bars, and Leske lost sight of him again. The duster did, however, hear something shuffling around, and then a soft snap.

"…Hey, what are you doing?"

"Coming up with a plan."

"Oh goody." Leske dropped to the floor again. "Hope this one works better than your 'let's try to sneak lyrium out of a crowded tavern' one. Genius, buddy. Genius."

"Says the one who decided a _duster _could pose as a _warrior_, and then didn't have the brains to at least tie the real warrior down so he didn't wander onto the field and expose everything."

Leske opened his mouth to protest, then sighed. "Yeah. We've both been dumbasses lately, huh?"

Garott made a low rumbling sound that might have been a grunt of agreement, a growl, or a laugh. Sometimes, it was hard to tell with him.

Leske sat in silence for a moment, listening to the continued sounds of rustling in the other cell, punctuated by occasional wooden cracks.

"Really, what are you doing?"

"There are some bits of old wood in here. Splinters."

"And so… we're going to… what? Throw wood shavings at the guard?"

"No, we're gonna punch the guard in the face and take his stuff. After using the splinters to pick the lock."

Leske blinked, thoughtful. "Will that even work? Using _wood _to pick a metal lock?"

"Only one way to find out, ain't there?" The sounds in Garott's cell paused. "And it's not like we don't have time to try. Beraht's not gonna want us to die too quick."

Leske groaned, again wanting to pound his head into the stone until oblivion came. "How in the name of the Ancestors do you make being slowly tortured over a period of days or weeks sound like a good thing?"

"What can I say?" Garott's voice rumbled, and this time, it _was_ a laugh. "I'm an eternal optimist. Now shut your trap and let me save our asses."

And that's what Leske did.


	6. The Hunter

**6. The Hunter  
**

As Keeper of the Sabrae Clan, Marethari had seen her share of tragedies, and she had little doubt that she would see more. It was the way of the Dalish, to bear their tragedies with dignity and strength, nurturing the seeds that the past gave them so that the future might bud and thrive.

That did not, however, make the sight before her any easier to bear.

The worst of the young warrior's sickness had abated, for the time being. The young woman was up and moving about with the same pride that she always had… to a stranger, it might perhaps seem that Meila Mahariel was not ill at all.

Marethari, however, was no stranger. There were signs, and telling ones. It was in the way Meila's step across the rough ground was slightly less confident as she retrieved her arrows from the practice range. It was in the way her bow quivered as she raised it once more to take aim. It was in the upward tilt of her chin as she loosed the next arrow, defying her aim to falter, and then in the way that it inevitably did, the arrow striking the target a hairsbreadth from the center.

Meila Mahariel was dying, and the young warrior knew it, deep down.

The Keeper sensed a presence moving up to stand beside her a moment before the stranger spoke. "I admit, I certainly did not expect her to be back at it so soon. Any other victim of the Taint would be at rest."

"You obviously do not know her, nor us, Duncan."

"I apologize if I offended." This human, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, was cautious with his words, but honest and brave where it mattered. Marethari could respect that. In addition, she could hardly begrudge the man who had saved the young hunter's life, and who was seeking to do so again.

Marethari turned away from the sight of Meila at archery practice, turning her full attention to the Warden. "Do not apologize, merely learn. Our people are proud, Warden, and Meila is prouder than most. She will not easily agree to go with you."

"Certainly, she can be convinced to see reason," Duncan began, but then paused at Marethari's doubtful expression. "Truly? She would refuse my offer, even if doing so means her death?"

"You must understand, Duncan. To submit to a human is something we Dalish have sworn never to do again. To her, this will seem a submission, which she will then see as a betrayal of the clan. She will rather die than betray the clan."

Duncan was silent for a time, casting his gaze over to the warrior in question, at practice at the camp's archery range.

Meila was lithe, but strong, her tanned skin decorated with the _vallaslin_ of Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt. Her fierce forest green eyes were, as ever, trained entirely on her target, unflinching even as she loosed her bowstring. Her hair was red as wildfire, and strung with various beads that she had carved herself from the bones of her slain hunts… the only trophies the young woman allowed herself to indulge in.

In another time and place, Meila might have been considered beautiful, with her smooth face and easy grace, but Meila was too hard and intense for any man to have ever considered courting her as more than a passing thought. Marethari suspected that was the way the young huntress preferred it—she had never shown interest in any of the young men of the clan, only in her duty. The girl was as strong and proud as a grand oak tree, and just as immovable once she had set her roots down.

Marethari did not want to see her fall because of it.

"What do you suggest I do?" Duncan's voice asked, and the Keeper was impressed. The Warden's voice was genuinely querying, trusting in her wisdom and experience in this matter. A rare human indeed.

"Nothing, for the moment. I will speak with her."

Duncan nodded. They both saw Meila double over briefly, her face contorted with pain. Marethari laid a hand on Duncan's arm, wordlessly keeping him from going to the young elf's side. A moment later, Meila straightened again, her face as impassive and her posture as strong as if the previous seconds had never occurred.

"I see what you mean, Keeper," Duncan said. "I shall leave it to you, then."

"You are a wise one, Warden. We will come speak with you in a moment."

Marethari stepped forward, turning her attention fully to the warrior in front of her. A warrior, and an accomplished one… but also still a child in many ways. "_Da'len_, I would speak with you."

Meila lowered her bow and respectfully turned to greet the Keeper. "What is it, _hahren_? Have you spoken with the _shemlen _about my cure?"

"I have." She drew up beside the young woman, mustering her strength to speak these words. For the girl's sake. "You will not like it."

Meila's brow knit in confusion, but she did not speak. It was not her way to question the Keeper, who was the mouth of the clan. To one such as Meila, the clan was everything. That was what would make this so difficult.

"Duncan will be leaving soon. You must go with him, _da'len_."

Meila's green eyes lit with inner fire, but she remained otherwise hard and immovable. "You ask me to leave the clan? I realize I have only brought hardship these past days. What happened to Tamlen because of my complacency weighs on my soul, and I will gladly pay penance for it. But… to cast me out is… disproportionate."

It was as close to a plea as the huntress ever got. The fire in the girl's eyes held anger, and resolution, of course, but also fear. "I am not casting you out, _da'len_. In truth, I wish there were some other way. But it seems that the Creators have crafted you for a different purpose than we had anticipated, and your path must diverge from ours."

"I do not understand." Flat. Defiant. Hiding much fear.

"When I was treating your illness, _da'len_, I noticed things about it. It corrupts rather than destroys, and that is what makes it impossible to cure by any means the Creators have bestowed upon me. According to Duncan, this is the taint of the darkspawn. I have managed to delay it, _da'len, _but I cannot stop it. The only known cure is to become a Grey Warden."

Meila's green eyes flashed at the mention of the Warden's name. "And you would trust the word of a _shemlen_?"

"The Grey Wardens have long been allies to our people," Marethari said sternly. "This you know. This is why I trust that human to do what is best for you, dear child."

"I will not do it." And then, as if deeming the discussion over, Meila raised her bow and returned to her target practice.

Marethari's slow temper stirred, but she tamped it down. This was not Merril, who could be led with a mere expression of disapproval. Light touches, with this child. "It is either that, or die."

"Then I will die. Better to die here among the _elvhen_ than to walk with the _shemlen_ and not have the right to exact payment for their crimes."

Marethari sighed. "Then what of us, _da'len_? Do you not care that your clan would prefer that you live?"

That made the huntress pause, her jaw tightening. Slowly, the girl lowered her bow again. "What good could I be to the clan if my bow is not here to fight for it?"

"You could do much good for the clan, merely by fighting that which might consume our lands if left alone. If the darkspawn taint the land, the _elvhen_ will have no homeland to rediscover."

Meila stared across the range at her target. The young warrior was faltering, the harsh wood of the great oak finally bowing. It was testament to just how much this taint was affecting her. And testament to her own strength that she continued to fight against it.

"Do it for Tamlen, _da'len_. Destroy that which destroyed him. That is how you might honor his memory. It is what the Creators crafted you for."

Meila's gaze dropped, finally, in defeat. "Very well, _hahren_. I will… go with the _shemlen_. For Tamlen."

Tentatively, Marethari reached out and placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, as she had not done for many years. Meila merely shrugged her off and raised her bow to continue her archery practice. Marethari made no comment about the tears she saw in the proud warrior's eyes.

When the time came, after Tamlen's funeral had been resolved, the clan embraced their wayward sister one last time. Meila bore their farewells with the strength and courage that Marethari had come to expect in the young woman, walking with chin held high as Duncan led her off into the forest.

But when Meila reached the top of the final ridge that would take her out of sight of her clan, her head turned one last time to look back, and the Keeper could read all of Meila's heartbreak and terror in that gesture alone.

"Walk ever forward, _da'len._ Never hesitating, nor looking back." Marethari said quietly. "Walk forward until our paths cross again."


	7. The Prodigy

_(Notes: _

_I've updated the cover image. It's a scene from way forward in Chapter 41, but, with this many Wardens running around, I figured you guys could use the visual reference._

_On that note... while it's true that the story is largely written, I am tweaking details as I go. So, if you see something you like (or don't like!), feel free to drop a review, and I'll see what I can do! :) )_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**7. The Prodigy  
**

Jowan hurried through the corridors of the Circle Tower, his shoes scuffing loudly against the stone floor.

Whispers had passed through the tower mere minutes ago: Kazar was awake, and, apparently, not as demon-possessed as several of the Templars had been wagering. One of the Templars had even joked that he was 'tempted to stab that uppity knife-ears anyway, and claim he was.'

At least, Jowan hoped it was a joke. Please Maker, let it have been a joke.

The apprentice ran his right hand absently along the tiny scar on his left wrist as he walked. Jowan hadn't even found out that Kazar had been taken away until early that morning, when he'd returned to the apprentice quarters to find Kazar's bunk empty. Jowan had been out of bed all night himself, first with Lily, and then practicing his… new hobby.

Not that he meant anything bad by it, of course. It was just supposed to give him the edge he needed to be submitted for his Harrowing.

He entered the quarters and headed to the last row of bunks down the line. Sure enough, Kazar was awake… and staring at the brand new mage robes in his lap as if they were a poisonous asp.

"So…? How does it feel?" Jowan asked, coming to rest against his own bunk, which was opposite Kazar's.

The elf wrinkled his nose. "How is it that something can feel like both a badge of honor and a leash at the same time?"

Finally, Kazar looked up and met Jowan's eyes, and Jowan was surprised to see no real happiness in his fellow's expression. Instead, those grey eyes held only their usual cynicism and hints of that ever-present temper that the elf was so infamous around the Tower for… expressions that were ill suited to such a young face.

And Kazar was young. At sixteen, he was—as of this morning—one of the youngest mages to ever pass the Harrowing. He looked it, too: he was small and delicate, even by elven standards. His strawberry blond hair was styled in a boy's cut: cut short and feathered... though he claimed he kept it like that so it didn't get in the way during spellcasting. The way Kazar Surana approached spellcasting, Jowan believed that.

The elf's face was traced with light tattoos that suggested a fire dancing across it, fearsome and beautiful at the same time. Many of the younger apprentices believed that the elf had been given those tattoos before he came to the Tower, and that it meant he was Dalish. Older apprentices, like Jowan, remembered well that this was not the case. Kazar had simply shown up to class with them one day when he was twelve. When asked about them, the elf offered no explanation.

Besides, Kazar had been brought to the Tower when he was four. Everyone knew he didn't remember his real family, so what would it matter if he _was_ Dalish?

Jowan sagged against his bed, discouraged at his young friend's lack of enthusiasm. "I admit, I would have thought you'd be more excited."

"Tch." Kazar picked at a stitch in the mage robes. "Sure, I am. Now I get to walk on the _second_ floor of the Circle Tower without getting funny looks. Hurrah and huzzah, I feel the world opening up before me."

"Well, at least your Harrowing's over and done with, right?" Jowan paused to check that they were out of earshot of any other apprentices, then leaned in. "What was it like, by the way?"

Kazar arched an eyebrow at him, a knowing smile flickering across his tattooed face. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

"Nah, I don't think you do. Better to just let you sit and wait for your own. Half the fun is the mystery, you know."

"You are a very cruel little elf. Just so you know."

Finally, Kazar barked a laugh and beckoned Jowan forward. Jowan's heart was in his throat as he leaned over his smaller friend, even as Kazar's eyes danced with secrets. "They make you fight a demon."

Jowan's heart stuttered, and distant guilt flashed through him, quickly shoved aside. "Wh-what? You're… you're putting me on, aren't you?"

Kazar grinned, his eyes lit with excitement in a way Jowan had rarely seen from the younger apprentice. "I'm serious. They make you fight a demon." The elf laughed giddily and motioned for Jowan to step back, which he did.

Then, Kazar spread his hands in front of him, palms facing one another, and conjured a roaring flame between them. Jowan flinched back, momentarily taken off guard by the sudden heat and light. When he looked back, Kazar had shaped the fire into a creature that Jowan had seen only in books: a Rage Demon. While Jowan watched, Kazar made the manifestation gesture and swipe, like a puppeteer playing with a rather deadly puppet.

Then, just as abruptly as he'd summoned it, Kazar dismissed the flame and leaned forward again. "Did you know that Rage Demons are immune to fire?" he said, his voice picking up speed in obvious excitement. "I didn't. I kept blasting it with flames, but the demon didn't even feel it. So then, I switched to lightning, and _zap!_" Kazar illustrated the story by sending a thin bolt of lightning arcing over Jowan's head, making the older apprentice duck on reflex. "Dead demon!"

"Why do I get the feeling," Jowan said, hesitant to uncurl from his protective hunch, "that you _enjoyed_ fighting the demon?"

"And why not?" Kazar snapped indignantly. "It sure as the Fade made a better target than a couple practice dummies or a shielded enchanter who's pulling his blows. With that demon, I didn't have to worry about being scolded for being too 'enthusiastic'." He rolled his eyes. "I ask you, how am I supposed to know what I can do if the only place I'm allowed to do it is in the Fade, which is _literally_ in my dreams?"

"Perhaps now that you're a full mage, they'll let you practice a bit more freely."

Kazar fell back on his bed as he snapped, "On who? The Templars?" He paused, his eyes narrowing with a smirk. "Though I certainly wouldn't mind that. Just for curiosity's sake, of course… see how effective their so-called anti-magic disciplines are when they're simultaneously turned to stone _and_ on fire."

"You have a rather disturbing imagination, my friend."

"It'd be funny, though, right?" Kazar's smirk broadened. "I think I'll write my first paper about it. 'The study of the effects of the Templar Order pissing me off'. I'd have to do some in-depth research… test it out on _lots_ of Templars."

Jowan chuckled. "And to think that some people were suggesting they make you Tranquil."

Kazar laughed. "If they tried, I'd give them good reason to: nothing says 'Tranquilize me' like a fireball to the face, right? If they tried, I'd take this entire damned tower down with me." He smiled sharply, apparently getting lost in imaginings of doing just that.

Jowan bit his lip, his right hand once again going to that little scar on his left wrist. The mention of Tranquilling reminded him of why he'd sought out Kazar in the first place this morning.

However, it could wait. When Kazar was in one of his 'I like to burn things' moods… it… was not a good time to ask for favors. Then again, it rarely was.


	8. The First Arrival at Ostagar

**8. The First Arrival at Ostagar  
**

"I do not understand." Meila said flatly.

"I have received word of something that must be investigated in Orzammar." The _shemlen_ actually acted sincere… the nerve of him. "I apologize, but I'm afraid your Joining must wait."

The only outward sign of her outrage was her jaw tightening. "You pull me from my people, take me overland to this ruin for some human ruler's stand against the darkspawn, and then tell me you are leaving me here alone? Is this a customary way for you humans to treat your warriors?"

The trio of Grey Wardens who had greeted Duncan and Meila as they'd come into Ostagar exchanged glances behind their commander's back. They'd borne an urgent message from the _durgen'len_, apparently… something that drew the Warden-Commander back out of Ostagar barely five minutes after they'd stepped foot in it.

"You will not be alone, Meila. There are many here who will help you get settled in. The king's men, the other Wardens, mages, and the like."

"All _shemlen._"

Duncan forged on. "There is one other recruit present, as well. A knight by the name of Ser Jory. Perhaps the two of you might meet."

"I have nothing to say to his kind."

Duncan's expression darkened. "'His kind' are going to be your comrades-in-arms. You will be, at the least, civil to them."

Meila looked hard at the human man, taking in the stern expression on his face, and the commanding tone of his voice. Perhaps if she had been a human, she might have balked. But she was not. She was Dalish. And the Dalish took orders from no human.

"Make me," she said defiantly. Then, she spun and stalked off, past the protesting guard out of camp and straight into the woods. If she had to wait in Ostagar for the _shemlen_ Warden's convenience, she would at least be productive and independent.

She'd compromised once just by being here. _Vir Bor'assan:_ bend but never break. She wasn't going to submit to his commands any more than necessary.


	9. Just Another Day in the Denerim Market

**9. Just Another Day in the Denerim Market  
**

At some point in the last two days, the weapons merchant who worked the stall on the northwest corner of the market square had picked up a pair of daggers.

Usually, Finian's fingers didn't get twitchy around the weaponsmith. Anything that could potentially be used against the gracious overlords wasn't allowed in the Alienage, and being caught with pointy things was more trouble than even Fin could probably weasel out of.

But still, his mother had instilled in him a certain appreciation for fine weaponry, so he liked to stop by the stall every now and then to admire the new wares.

The daggers were twins. They weren't particularly fancy: no gaudy jewels or gold leaf or anything equally flashy. No, the craftsmanship in these was simple and subtle. They were steel, the blades sharpened to a fine point that glittered in the morning sunlight. The crossguards were crisp and solid despite their delicacy, and the pommels the perfect size, so that Finian suspected they might be balanced for throwing as well as wielding.

Just looking at them was enough to make his fingers twitch, and not for the usual reasons. These were no easily pawnable jewels that could help pay for a new set of sheets at the Alienage orphanage, nor was it some Alienage elder's absolutely perfect gift, to be doled out when he next got into trouble. No, for once, these were things he wanted to have, just for the sheer pleasure of _having_ them.

But how to get them past the Alienage guards? Well, it shouldn't be too difficult… he snuck things in and out of the Alienage all the time, the only difference being that these were specifically forbidden.

That had never really been a deterrent before, anyway.

Finian didn't even need to think about it anymore. One moment, he was striking up a conversation with the weapon merchant, pretending to be the curious servant of a lord interested in equipping his garrison. The next moment, he was walking away with one dagger stowed precariously up each sleeve, his prizes kept out of view merely by the particular way he curved his wrists.

It was a moment of triumph, as all such little thefts were. Finian couldn't deny the thrill of it: outwitting the mark, nudging them in just the correct fashion with words or guile, and then the subtle motions that distracted and misled at the same time they secured the desired item and hid it about his person. He didn't really even care all that much about monetary reward—though the ability to fund the Alienage's less fortunate was definitely a perk—no, to Fin, the real prize lay in the game itself.

He wondered if he'd still be able to play such games when he was married… to, Maker, a _woman_…? How would he even… no no. Best not to think about that now.

It took him by surprise, to want the daggers for their own sake, but he wasn't really of a mind to question it. Honestly, the things had reminded him of his mother, and he was content to leave it at that.

"Tabris, I'm beginning to think you _want_ to be thrown in Fort Drakon for theft. If so, you need only have asked."

Finian paused, turning a cheeky grin to the familiar figure of Sergeant Kylon, the poor officer in charge of the Denerim market district. He must have really ticked off someone important, to be stationed in the criminal capitol of Ferelden.

"Well, you know me, sergeant… I'm too shy to speak my mind. Not good with words, you know."

"Hm, yes." The sergeant's posture was forbidding, yet tired. "Roll up your sleeves."

Ah, but the sergeant was too proficient at his job for his own good. Well, for Finian's good, anyway. "Is something the matter, sergeant? Or perhaps you have simply taken up an interest in peoples' wrist decorations? I understand embroidered bracelets have become something of the fashion in Antiva."

While he spoke, Finian carefully adjusted the dagger in his right sleeve so that it was more secure (having it fall out right now would be, while hilarious, badly timed), then used his right arm to fold the cuff of his left back, gripping the left-arm dagger through the cloth.

"Alas, as you know, we elves can't afford anything like that. Though I do know a couple elves that wear fine gloves. The Dalish make excellent leather gloves, they say." Finian showed the sergeant his bare left wrist. "As you can see, I'm not lucky enough to own a pair."

Sergeant Kylon stood through Finian's little show with a flat expression. That was something Finian liked about the sergeant; he obviously saw through the mask, but he was just too jaded to reach out and yank it off. Sometimes, Fin wondered whether old Kylon didn't get a little enjoyment out of the games they played too.

After a moment of silence, Kylon sighed and shook his head, exasperated. "Antivan bracelets? Really? Do you just make those up on the spot?"

Finian grinned brightly and pulled his sleeve back down, recognizing the sergeant's capitulation. "Would you know the difference if I did?"

"Regarding jewelry? Not one whit." Kylon sighed again and started off. "I'd tell you to keep your hands to yourself, Tabris, but we both know how effective that will be. Just… try not to pickpocket anyone important today, hm?"

"I do love our little chats. Same time tomorrow?"

"Probably," Kylon muttered as he walked off, disappearing among the stalls.

When he was gone, someone laughed nearby. "That was a fine bit of squirreling the sergeant, that was. Don't know that I've ever seen anyone treat a law officer like that and keep his tongue afterward."

Finian turned to see a wiry, scruffy man leaning casually against the mouth of the nearest alley. The man wore a crooked grin on his long face, as if sharing some joke. If the man hadn't been looking directly at him, Finian might have thought he was talking to someone else. Not many humans addressed elves out of the blue.

Ah well: Finian was, if anything, adaptable. "Sergeant Kylon and I have a strong relationship, forged by mutual apathy. It works well for us, so why change a good thing?"

"I certainly suppose so." The man laughed. "But still, you may want to take your own advice… some nice leather bracers can do wonders to keep things nice and secure, you know."

Finian eyed the man, while sticking his hands in his pockets so that he appeared non-threatening, but so he still could palm the pommels of his new daggers. "Know that from experience, huh?"

The man matched him grin for grin. "Might be that I do." He held out a hand. "Name's Daveth."

"Finian." The elf smirked and took the hand, noticing that this Daveth was, indeed, wearing leather bracers. "Do I have to pay for these tips in some horrible or degrading fashion, or are you new to Denerim?"

Daveth threw back his head and brayed a laugh. "That does about cover it, don't it? No, I just appreciate a good con when I see one. Never been much for it myself, you see. Too used to the old-fashioned cut-and-run."

"I've tried that, but it never works," Fin lamented. "All the guards know where I live, what with me being an elf and all."

"Ah, that does limit things, doesn't it?" A chuckle. "Well, anyway, I thought I'd just give you your dues from one peer to another. Maybe I'll see you around the district?"

"Probably will. All I ask is that you don't cut someone's purse while I'm trying to work them. It somewhat spoils the pitch, you know."

"Unless, of course, that's the point." Daveth winked, then slid back into the alleyway, disappearing into the shadows.

Finian adjusted the weight of the daggers in his sleeve as he headed toward the Alienage. Perhaps the human cutpurse had a point… and he knew a leatherworker in the Alienage who might have the time to whip him up a pair of bracers. It would make carrying these daggers around a possibility, to have such a form of concealment. All Fin needed was some pastries to satisfy the leatherworker's notorious sweet tooth…

Spotting a baker's cart crossing the district, Finian smiled and turned to take a quick detour. His fingers twitched in anticipation.


	10. Dwarves in the Deep Roads

**10. Dwarves in the Deep Roads  
**

Garott Brosca could not stop laughing.

The topsiders who were now his traveling companions obviously thought he was crazy, and maybe he was. But sod it, he'd _won. _He'd beat the warriors in their own arena. He'd outmaneuvered the nobles by escaping justice for his crimes (though that was mostly the Warden-Commander's doing). And he'd killed that slimy son-of-a-bitch Beraht.

And now, instead of living out the rest of his days as some casteless thug, or some surface dwarf lost to the Stone, he was becoming a Stone-damned _Grey Warden_. One of the highest honors a dwarf could earn, second only to sodding _Paragonhood._

Oh, by the Stone. He should try to become a Paragon next. The very idea sent him into paroxysms of laughter.

As his latest bout died down, one of the Wardens—a narrow-faced human named Emmit—cast him a curious look. "This isn't usual for you, is it? If so, it seems an unusual tactic for battling darkspawn."

"What can I say, topsider? It's been a damn good week." He grinned and bit back a chortle. "Anyone else kick an oppressive system in the balls recently? No, just me?" His laughter slipped out, and there he went again.

Rica was cared for. Leske was out from under Beraht's thumb. Even that drunken whore of a mother of his had sobered up enough to goggle at his newfound status shift.

Best sodding week ever.

The Commander and another Warden returned from scouting a side tunnel, and Duncan only paused to give Garott the briefest of exasperated looks (and that didn't help the dwarf's state at _all_). "I believe we've found a way around the cave-in. This way."

The small group of Wardens started down the tunnel, leaving the grand, painstakingly constructed Deep Road for the rough-hewn labyrinthine corridors around it. A perfect metaphor for the whole of dwarven civilization, really. All pompous-ass grandeur, torn up and overtaken by dust.

Dust. Dusters. Oh boy, and there he lost it again.

"I'm beginning to worry about the mental stability of the new recruit, sir," one of the Wardens, Ira, told Duncan flatly.

"Fair bit more entertaining than that Dalish elf, though, isn't he?" said Emmit.

"Hmm," Duncan grunted noncommittally, the sly dog.

Deep breaths, deep breaths. "You think _I'm_ crazy, huh? Obviously, you ain't met many dwarves." Garott's chuckles finally settled down into a crooked grin. "I think it's all the lava in Orzammar. Fries the brains."

"If that's the excuse you're going for," said the archer, Rehg.

Then, as one, all four Wardens tensed. Garott had been with them in the Deep Roads for a couple days now, so he knew what that meant. The smirk fell off his face as he unhooked his handaxe and dagger from his belt. Instinctively, he slid into the shadow cast by a crevice in the tunnel wall, his natural dusty coloring making him blend in with it, as it always did.

A moment later, a clump of wandering darkspawn rounded the corner of the tunnel ahead. They growled and charged, and the Wardens met them with gusto, arrows flying and swords banging.

Garott, for his part, was unnoticed, so he used it to his advantage, slipping up behind one that was itself trying to sneak up behind Ira. A handaxe to the hamstring disabused it of that tactic, and when the darkspawn whirled on Garott, it got a dagger up the nose for it.

He pulled his weapons out of the darkspawn corpse and whirled away, just in time for a massive hurlock to come barreling into him with a maul. Garott received only a glancing blow from the hammer, but even that hurt a great deal. His left side immediately started to throb where it had been hit, and his dagger dropped.

Growling low, Garott stooped to the ground and scooped up some dirt, still dodging the swooping maul. He then introduced that dirt intimately to the darkspawn's eyes, making the hurlock hiss and hesitate for just a moment. It was all Garott needed to slam his handaxe into a very unsportsmanlike part of the hurlock's anatomy (though who could say whether the blighters even used it?) and then scooped up his dagger and stab it under the thing's armor and into its heart.

The other Wardens were just finishing off the rest of the darkspawn band. They were efficient; Garott had to give them that. Then again, so was he.

"Let us move on," Duncan said, stowing his blades. "There could very well be more coming."

"Yeah, no doubt drawn by the sound of _this _one losing his mind." Rehg jerked a thumb toward the dwarf. Garott smirked and flipped his dagger before sheathing it.

The Wardens turned to make a swift exit from the scene of the skirmish, but Garott spotted some things on the field that got those wheels in his head turning. Among the darkspawn corpses were a bow, daggers, various bits of metal that had once been armor…

He let the Wardens get ahead of him, knowing he'd catch up in a moment. Instead, he deftly scooped up anything sharp or jagged and started tying them together, interlocking the scraps where he could.

"What are you doing?" one of the Wardens asked from up ahead. They'd stopped to watch him.

Garott smirked. "Giving any darkspawn that follow us a little present." Finished, he tossed the contraption on the ground in a narrow part of the corridor, kicking dust over it to conceal its presence from the unwary enemy. The claw trap was weak and probably wouldn't last beyond the first bite, but that was still one darkspawn leg torn open. "Think I should wrap it?"

Emmit snorted. "Looks good to me as it is."

Garott stepped up to join the Wardens, and they continued to delve into the Deep Roads together.

They were back on the main highway before they encountered anything else. As they were heading down a long hall, they heard something scuffling around from the tunnel up ahead. The Wardens' lack of reaction meant it wasn't a darkspawn, but Garott could hear the distinct creaking of armor. Rehg raised his bow, and Garott instinctually slipped into the nearest shadow. Whatever it was seemed to be getting closer, though at least it sounded like it was alone.

It took a minute, but soon enough a dwarf-sized figure in mismatched armor walked bold as you please out onto the Deep Road. At first Garott thought that it might be a genlock after all, but a look at the fair skin under its horned helm made Garott realize that the dwarf-sized form was actually a dwarf. Go figure.

The newcomer looked around for a moment, then spotted the Wardens and said, "There you are." Like she'd found a lost nug, not a pack of armed Grey Wardens two days into the Deep Roads.

The Wardens startled, but lowered their weapons. Duncan, as ever, took the initiative. "You were looking for us? Do you bear a message of some kind?"

"You might say that." The dwarf stepped toward them, taking off her horned helm as she did so, revealing a cascade of red hair and eyes as molten and angry as magma.

Garott felt his jaw drop, because he recognized this woman. What Orzammar citizen _wouldn't_? Sure, he'd never seen her in person, but all the stone-cuts dedicated to her apparently bore her likeness close enough.

"Lady Aeducan!" The boss apparently recognized her as well. Duncan hurried forward to inspect the noble. "Are you all right? What are you doing alone this far into the Deep Roads? Were you not leading your own forces elsewhere?"

"I'd rather not speak of it." The princess stalked forward, joining the rest of the Wardens. "Suffice to say that I am coming with you to the surface, if you'll have me."

Garott stayed in his shadow, studying her. The princess was not dressed in her usual Aeducan armor, nor was that any fancy noble's waraxe on her back. No, her armor was a hodgepodge of stained and torn items: a leather chestplate, steel boots, chain gloves… and the waraxe on her back was black and notched. Garott had seen enough darkspawn weapons in the last few days to know one when he saw one.

The warrior princess of Orzammar was alone in the Deep Roads and dressed like a scavenger, and it wasn't hard for Garott to figure out what that meant.

Laughter roared out of him, startling the Wardens. The princess whipped out her waraxe and spun on him, obviously not previously realizing he was there.

"Not this again," Ira groaned.

Garott mastered himself and stepped out of the shadows, just so that the king's daughter could see his mocking bow. "Let me be the first, princess, to welcome you to the ranks of the casteless. Would you like your brand now, or later?"

Her eyes flickered to the tattoo on his own cheek, and he could just imagine what was going through her mind. Her eyes flashed and she straightened. "And just who are you?" She seemed to be living up to the reputation of the infamous spitfire of House Aeducan. Garott wondered what she had done to get kicked out of it.

"You don't need to know that."

"Actually, Garott, a bit of civility wouldn't go amiss," Duncan cut in thoughtfully, eyeing the princess with an impressed expression. "Especially if we're traveling together. If I might ask, Lady Aeducan-"

The princess flinched and interrupted, "Don't call me that. It… is as this brand says. I am no longer a lady, nor an Aeducan."

Duncan's face saddened, though Garott rolled his eyes. He was 'this brand' still, apparently. "Then what might we call you?" Duncan asked.

"Marnan. My name is Marnan."

"Marnan, then. What do you intend to do once you've reached the surface, Marnan?"

"I…" Marnan frowned, then turned to set herself squarely before Duncan. "I was thinking about what you said at my feast. It seems as though I no longer have any commitments in Orzammar to hold me back. As such, I would like to join the Grey Wardens. If you'll have me."

The other Wardens started whispering, but Duncan just smiled. "Of course we will. It will be good to have one with such experience among us."

She nodded, as if it was her due. Garott couldn't help but note the wary glance she cast over at him, and he just scowled in response.

So they were taking some uppity noble bitch back to Ostagar with them, huh? Suddenly Garott didn't feel much like laughing anymore.


	11. Conscription and Calming Draughts

**11. Conscription and Calming Draughts  
**

"He _lied _to me!"

"By the Maker… a b-blood mage…" Lily muttered from somewhere nearby. "I never… I…"

Kazar glared back at her in annoyance, pushing himself up into a sitting position from where he'd been sprawled. His right side hurt: he'd been knocked down pretty hard by the concussion Jowan had unleashed. That damn blast had wrenched his shoulder something awful, and he hadn't even been in front of it! Who knew blood magic could give such a mediocre mage raw power like that?

And Jowan had had the gall to _lie _to him about it!

"Maker's Breath! Is everyone all right?" That was Knight-Commander Greagoir, apparently regaining his senses enough to sit up.

The chamber was a mess. Nearly a dozen Templars were knocked out on the floor, though some were beginning to stir. First Enchanter Irving and some bearded stranger had gotten the brunt of the blast, and had been thrown halfway across the room by the force of it. Everything and everyone was covered in specks of Jowan's blood.

Kazar peered over at the First Enchanter, relieved to notice that Irving seemed all right… the First Enchanter's favoritism was the only thing that kept everyone else from turning on him sometimes. Then, he spotted the figure kneeling over the First Enchanter, apparently checking on his injuries. Long black hair. Ink-spattered robes. Horse face. Felicity Amell.

"YOU!" Kazar surged to his feet, magic pooling hot and vicious in his hands. He launched himself at the Tower's resident know-it-all, intending to stuff a fireball down her nosy little throat, but a suit of heavy armor moved to block his path, and he simply ended up bouncing off a Templar chestplate.

Not to be deterred, he shoved against Greagoir's grip. To his credit, the Knight-Commander held on to him, even though the air around the small mage crackled like an imminent storm.

"You brought them, didn't you?!" Kazar hissed at the woman, straining against the commander's firm grip on his shoulders. "You _were_ eavesdropping in the chapel, and then you ran and tattled to the Templars!"

The young woman stiffened, glaring at him with righteous indignation that only stoked Kazar's anger. "I couldn't very well sit by and do nothing. You were going to destroy his phylactery… you _did_ destroy his phylactery!"

"And it was none of your business!" He summoned a surge of fire, intending to blast the insufferable woman into charred little pieces with it, but Greagoir grabbed him by the back of his neck and did _something_. Kazar felt all his magical energy rush out of him… along with a great deal of physical energy. Groaning, he sagged bonelessly in the Knight-Commander's arms.

"Everyone calm down," the First Enchanter's voice said. "We must think through this rationally." Irving finally sat up, rubbing his head. The bearded stranger nearby was already climbing to his feet.

"I knew it, Irving," Kazar heard Greagoir growl. "Blood magic. Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down. And we have _this_ one to thank for it!"

Kazar felt Greagoir's hands tighten on his shoulders, but his head was spinning too much to do more than struggle feebly. Blast it, but Templar anti-mage skills were _effective_, weren't they?

"None of us expected this, Greagoir." Irving climbed to his feet with the Amell woman's help.

"I did. I've been saying for years that this little menace should be made Tranquil. Now he's aided the escape of a maleficar! I submit that he and this young woman be sent to Aeonar immediately!"

"I… I will pay my penance," Lily said somewhere behind Kazar, causing a fresh spike of anger to shoot up his spine. "I had no idea he was a… a blood mage."

Kazar gave a wordless shriek of rage and tried again to break out of Greagoir's steel grip. When that failed, he merely whirled on the woman as best he could and spat out, "So much for love, huh?" Lily flinched, but refused to meet his eyes, the coward. "Find out the guy's a blood mage, and suddenly he's the inhuman scum of Thedas, is that it? You're nothing but a brainless, spineless Chantry _whore_!"

"Kazar, that is quite enough," Irving's voice cut in firmly.

Kazar turned back to see the First Enchanter moving to stare down at him with weariness in his wizened eyes.

"Have you no regret for what you've done?"

"You mean me helping a lifelong friend escape existing for the rest of his life as some empty, soulless… thing? No, can't say I do."

Greagoir cried, "He's a _blood mage_!"

"He's a _person_! Kind of a dumb one… but he's not evil!"

"Perhaps not now, Kazar," Irving said with a sigh. "But blood magic corrupts. The Jowan you knew will have already started to disappear."

"Chantry propaganda!"

"No, it's true," the know-it-all snitch piped up. "There have been records of well-respected mages dabbling in the art, and then becoming more susceptible to demonic influence. It has to do with the way it drains the life force of the user, making resistance across the Veil more difficult. And then when you factor in the mind control…"

Irving turned to her. "Thank you, Felicity. But I do not believe he will listen to reason in this." Irving turned back to Kazar, his eyes… disappointed. Kazar froze, because that was an expression he'd didn't often see on the First Enchanter's face. Not aimed at _him_. "I am sorry, my boy, but you've left me no choice in this matter. Greagoir, you may take them away."

"WHAT?!" Kazar's world went hot again, but this time, the anger was accompanied by an emotion just as strong: fear. "You're… they're going to make me Tranquil! Illegality be damned, I know they will!"

"It is… for the best." The First Enchanter looked defeated.

"But… but…." Kazar's breath escaped him in panicked gasps, and he could feel the magic surging through him in response to his terror. "But I'm the most talented mage of my generation! You've said so yourself!" Lightning danced up and down his arms, despite Greagoir's magic-blocking grip.

"And it will be most regrettable to lose you." The old man's eyes were steady and resolute, and pitying. The pity was the worst part.

The Knight-Commander called for backup, and two other blood-splattered Templars stepped in to add their dispelling talents to the panicking elf. It felt like his magic was being covered in a heavy blanket… perhaps the last magic he would ever be afforded. Kazar shrieked as he felt them try to snuff it—try to snuff _him_—and surged with everything he had. Fire and lightning and wind gushed from him, the magic tearing at the leashes the Templars were attempting to construct.

All three Templars stumbled back, and Kazar felt their leash snap, the magic vortex he'd conjured rushing out without restraint, fueled by fear. As terrified as he was, he couldn't find the wherewithal to control it, so the storm grew and threatened to consume all of them.

And then Felicity stepped up to him through the torrent, her form sheathed in the white glow of a spell shield. He stumbled back from her, but she stepped in and grabbed his chin, then poured something from a vial down his throat.

His fear ebbed away, and his magic with it. He felt completely drained, having pulled too much power from the Fade in too short a time. He was left gasping, standing powerless and vulnerable before those who would take away his humanity.

"Well done, Felicity," Irving said. He'd surrounded himself and the bearded stranger in a shield, which he now dispelled. "Most laudable thinking. What did you give him?"

"It's just calming draught." She waved a flask. "I used to take it before important exams."

Kazar felt Greagoir's hands fall on his shoulders again, and he slumped, defeated. He couldn't fight back. Not as drained as he was, and not with what the Templars could do.

"We will use every means necessary to track down the maleficar," the Knight-Commander said. "In the meantime, I will personally escort this mage and the girl to Aeonar."

"So be it," Irving said, turning away.

"If I may speak, Commander," the bearded man said, stepping forward. He had watched the entire exchange with an assessing gaze. Kazar might have found it insulting, but he couldn't really muster the will to care at this point.

"This does not really concern you, Warden." Greagoir snapped.

"I believe that it does. As the two of you know, I came to the Tower seeking mages for the army, but I am also seeking recruits for the Grey Wardens. I believe I have found one."

"What? You're not talking about _him_?" Greagoir sounded like he honestly couldn't believe it. Kazar couldn't either.

"There is a Blight upon us, Commander, and we need every advantage we can get. I believe that a mage of this boy's raw talent would go far in turning the tide against the darkspawn."

"But… he aided a maleficar!"

"And in doing so has shown outstanding loyalty to his friend." Kazar stared at the Grey Warden, hardly believing what he was hearing. A new emotion sparked in his chest: hope.

"Yes, yes." Irving said, sounding like he was warming to the idea himself. "That may just do."

"But what if he turns on you?" Greagoir spat out. "This boy is _volatile_. He'd just as soon set you on fire as follow you!"

Much to everyone's surprise, most of all Kazar's, the Warden turned to him. "What do you say, Kazar Surana? If I take you from here and recruit you into the Grey Wardens, would you agree to work with me against the Blight?"

Kazar's chest was tight with gratitude. He tried to speak once and failed, then managed a squeaking, "Yes."

"There you have it. I will take this mage under my wing, and assume all responsibility for his further actions. In return, he will be an asset to Ferelden against the darkspawn.

"Now listen here, Warden!" Greagoir released Kazar, just so he could place himself challengingly in the Warden's face. "This mage is too dangerous to allow to-"

"I _will_ invoke the Right of Conscription, if necessary. Please, do not make me do so."

Greagoir sputtered, but stood down. After a moment, he barked at one of the other Templars to go fetch Kazar's things from his room. The underling left to do so.

Irving turned back to Kazar, relief in his eyes. But still, Kazar couldn't shake the very recent memory of the First Enchanter agreeing that Greagoir should cart him off. So, when Irving took a step toward him, Kazar stepped back. The First Enchanter sighed. "It… is good to know your talents will be put to such a use, though a pity it came about in such circumstances, Kazar."

"Warden," the Amell woman said, "are you sure you can control him? If not, I can provide you with the recipe for my calming draught."

"That is a kind offer, Miss Amell. However, if you wish, I would prefer to have you with me instead."

All heads turned. "What was that, Duncan?" Irving said.

"I had been considering recruiting Felicity here before this whole chain of events occurred." Duncan turned back to her. "Irving spoke highly of you before, and judging by what I just saw, I must say he did not exaggerate."

Amell's dark skin reddened. "I am flattered, truly… but I must warn you that I am not nearly as powerful as you must think. Certainly nowhere near Kazar's-"

"While power is an asset, the Grey Wardens need more than sheer force to stop the Blight. We need intelligence, resourcefulness, and the will to do what must be done for the safety of all. You, Miss Amell, have these qualities in spades. I would be honored to recruit you into the Wardens."

"I… oh my… all the things I could learn! Yes, yes, I'll join you!"

Irving sighed, "And so I must lose two of my most promising mages in one day."

"It will be worth it, Irving," Duncan assured him, "when their promise is turned on the darkspawn."

"Yes, I know." He turned to say his farewells to Felicity, and Kazar used that chance to approach Duncan.

"You… saved me."

Duncan smiled down at him. Blast it, but the man was tall, even by human standards. "The only thing I ask in return is that you fight the darkspawn with me."

Kazar nodded, still stunned. He didn't really know much about darkspawn—the book-reading part of his studies had always been excruciatingly dull—but he saw no harm in turning his talents on them for a while. Not when the alternative was being made Tranquil or worse... though Kazar couldn't really imagine what could be worse than being made Tranquil. Not even death.

He shivered, all too aware of just how close he'd gotten to that awful fate, if not for Duncan's intervention.

The Templars returned shortly, bearing two bags instead of one. One of those bags held all of Kazar's worldly possessions. That didn't include much, since most things in the Tower were considered property of the Tower (as far as the Templars were concerned, that included the mages themselves).

The other mage's bag was a great deal heavier, since it included a tome stuffed with all the notes and herbal recipes the woman had apparently ever learned.

Then, Kazar followed as Duncan led Felicity Amell and himself out of the tower. The other mage was already chattering, asking Duncan obscure questions about darkspawn. Kazar supposed he should listen and learn, but he couldn't really muster the will. His emotions were too churned up after everything that had just happened.

When Duncan pushed through the huge doors that led outside the Tower, he kept on going as if it wasn't a big deal. Felicity and Kazar, however, stopped at the threshold.

The woman took a deep breath of the outside air, her face spreading into an exhilarated grin. "Do you smell it? Its vastness, opening up before us? All the possibilities!"

Kazar didn't deign to respond to her—she had still snitched to the Templars about Jowan's plan, after all. Instead, he took two steps out the door and looked up at the place that had been his cage for the last twelve years. Hadn't he wanted to be free of it? So then why did the prospect of leaving it now make his stomach twist in anxiety?

The tower was so tall. It seemed to look over all of Thedas, but really its view was so very, very small.

No, he wouldn't be scared about this. He was _glad_ he was leaving. No more holding back because it made the enchanters nervous. No more having to sit quietly for hours on end. No more run-ins with a certain enchanter who always made him want to scream and burn _everything_. No more blasted _Templars_, watching every little step, just waiting for the opportunity to run an innocent mage through.

He was free of it all. Like an apostate in that he was free from Circle rule, and yet he would never have to worry about the Templars trying to hunt him down for it. They could no longer touch him! In retrospect, this was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Smirking, he turned away from his view of the tower. Duncan was waiting for them patiently down by the dock. Kazar headed down the worn path between them with a spring in his step.


	12. Winds of Change

****_(rhokesh, you are absolutely right. Kazar makes things go from fizzy to explosive. I try not to play favorites with any characters, but he's just so fun to write. :)  
_

_From here on out, there will be much more interacting and intermingling, so sit back and enjoy the ride!)  
_

**12. Winds of Change  
**

"It's called a shell game, Marnan." Emmit bent over the table, shifting the three goblets where he had placed them face-down. Under one of them was a glass marble.

She frowned, perplexed. "But how can it be a shell game? There are no shells."

The other two Wardens chuckled as they looked on. They were at the adjacent table, sampling the Spoiled Princess's wares. The group had been frittering away the day there while Duncan visited the Mage Tower in search of recruits. Thus far, Marnan only found the surface world more and more puzzling.

"It's not the shells that matter," said Emmit.

"But it's called a 'shell game'," the exiled noble pressed. "How can the shells not be important?"

There was a low rumbling chuckle near the door, and the last member of Duncan's band made himself known. Marnan whirled a glare at him, wondering how long the duster had been lurking there. He had a habit of doing that: lurking. It was something about the way his coloring made him fade into the shadows.

"Maybe the term 'shell' is saying how thick the mark's skull has to be to fall for it," the casteless said with a smirk. He strode up to the table, giving Marnan a grin that was sharper than any sword. "You ever fall for one, princess?"

"I resent the implication, brand. I would challenge you to a duel of honor, except you obviously don't have any."

He laughed, and even that seethed with hostility… a sentiment she entirely returned. "And now neither do you." He reached over the table and starting moving the goblets around one another with the ease and swiftness of practice. When he was done, he said, "Now pick one."

Marnan sighed, but nonetheless pointed to the goblet on the right.

Garott smirked. "Wrong." He lifted the goblet to reveal no marble.

"How could you have possibly known that? You weren't here when Emmit hid the marble."

"Because, your royal highness…" (she winced) "…the marble ain't in _any_ of them. That's the trick." He reached out and lifted the two remaining goblets. Sure enough, they were also empty.

"But, then where…?"

"In his palm the whole time."

Emmit smiled wryly and held out his hand, revealing the marble.

Marnan sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "I do not think much of this 'shell game.' It seems a cruel one."

The casteless threw his head back and laughed, and Marnan wished the brand did not make her feel so wrong-footed all the time. Did it matter if these games of cunning were not her forte? When it came to cutting down darkspawn, there was none better, and _that_ was what mattered.

"So where'd you go, anyway?" Ira asked the brand from the next table over.

Garott shrugged and dropped his pack down between the tables… a pack that Marnan realized was a great deal bulkier than it had been an hour ago, and it had a number of rather large weapons strapped to it.

Marnan narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Where did you get those?"

To that, the brand grinned. "Battlefield. Just outside and up the hill."

"You _looted_ the _dead_?"

"Hey, they weren't using 'em. I figured I might as well see they ended up in good hands. Namely, mine."

"You could not possibly have use for that sword. It's twice your height."

"'Selling it for money' is still a use, princess."

Marnan couldn't take much more of this. She jumped to her feet. "I've told you to stop calling me that!"

"And what does it matter what you tell me to do?" he sneered. "You can order me to walk into a lost thaig and die, princess, and I don't have to do shit but waggle my dangle at you and laugh. Because, like it or not, _we're equals_, princess. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it. _Princess_."

"That's it!" She swept her waraxe off the table and launched herself at him, but didn't get within melee range before the door opened and Duncan came in.

"At it again, are you?" He sounded tired, and Marnan aborted the attack, despite the way the brand was smirking at her, just _daring_ her to strike.

Ashamed at her loss of control, Marnan replaced her axe back on the table. "I apologize, Duncan. I must…learn some self-restraint."

"Tempers are frayed all around, it seems." Duncan came into the room, a robed young woman trailing in more slowly behind him. She was looking around curiously, seeming to study every detail of the room with both scrutiny and wonder.

"How was your trip to the tower?" Marnan asked, watching the woman. "Successful?"

Duncan smiled. "Very. Felicity, would you like to meet your new companions?"

The girl named Felicity jumped, startled, then scurried over.

"I found two mages with a great deal of promise. I will be curious, Marnan, to know how you think it will be best to utilize their skills."

Marnan nodded, curious herself. She had never had a mage before in battling the darkspawn… simply because she'd never had a non-dwarf before. They sounded… useful. To say the least.

"Felicity, this is Ira, Rehg, Garott, Emmit, and Marnan. Ira, Rehg, and Emmit are Grey Wardens under my command, while Marnan and Garott are recruits like yourself. Everyone, this is Felicity Amell."

"How do you do?" Felicity said, smiling politely. "I am so very excited to have a chance to fight against the darkspawn. Granted, I don't expect to be in the thick of it, but I certainly have skills that will be crucial for seeing that there is as little loss on our side as possible."

"Felicity is a healer," Duncan supplied, mostly to Marnan.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a _healer_." The woman's dark skin flushed. "I'm certainly nothing compared to the more experienced mages, but I've dabbled a bit in it. Also in herbalism, though Duncan would not allow me to bring my full recipe kit…" She sighed sadly.

The corner of Duncan's mouth lifted in half a smile. "If I had allowed you to bring all the books and tools you wished to bring, we would have had to find a dragon to carry it all."

Felicity's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, you don't suppose we'll see any dragons, do you? I've always been so curious about them… all that weight and yet still they can stay aloft indefinitely."

All the Wardens' faces darkened. "Oh," Ira said, "I can think of one dragon I'd rather not see any time soon."

Felicity's face fell, and Marnan frowned, confused. Then, she remembered what the Shapers had taught her about the nature of Blights, and what led them. "Oh, right!" she cried, causing everyone to look at her. She felt her face go hot.

And then, "You're dwarves, aren't you?" Felicity said, and everyone was back to staring at the mage. She also flushed, but continued on. "I haven't seen many dwarves. Only the traders who deliver lyrium to the tower, really, and they never stop to chat. But I've read so much about you… the history of the thaigs is tragic, and all the knowledge that was lost! Like golems! Would that we could find a way to recover the golems!"

Emmit gave a low whistle and quietly said, "Lot of lungpower in this one." Garott chuckled.

Felicity turned her attention to the male dwarf. "That mark on your cheek… that's a face brand, right? I've seen diagrams in my readings on the Orzarmmar caste system." Both dwarves stiffened. "Is it true that each child born takes on the caste of the same-sex parent? Does that mean that one of your paternal grandfathers was a criminal, or does it work differently for the casteless?"

Garott turned a sharp grin toward Marnan. "Well, look at that, princess. Someone more insufferable than you."

"Enough," Duncan said with some exasperation. He turned a reproachful eye on Garott, then Marnan. "Now, I need you two to promise me that you will behave on the journey south."

The dwarves exchanged a dark look.

"Very well," she said.

"As you say, boss," he said.

Ira frowned. "Duncan, you make it sound like you're not coming with us back to Ostagar."

Duncan sighed. "I'm not… at least not right away." The Wardens started to protest, but Duncan waved them to silence. "Shortly after I recruited him, Ser Jory mentioned a knight with some skill he'd met in Highever. As we are only a couple days southwest of there, I thought I might head over and scout him out."

"We can come with you," Marnan said.

"That will not be necessary. In fact, I suspect you will do far more good helping the king at Ostagar. No, tomorrow morning, you will all be headed south while I make my way north to Highever."

Marnan seethed, disliking the prospect of allowing her commanding officer to head off alone. Still, she supposed traveling the surface world alone wasn't as dangerous as braving the Deep Roads. And Duncan could certainly handle himself, even if it was.

"So just how many new recruits are you planning to have?" Emmit asked, taking a gulp from his mug.

"As many as it takes."

"I'm not complaining," Garott rumbled. "The more the merrier… though try not to pick anymore women, boss. I think your taste in 'em is a little skewed." He smirked at Marnan.

She fumed. "Is this your definition of 'behaving'?"

"We ain't on the road yet, are we? Besides, I'm just calling it as I see it. Not my fault if it's truth when I say you're a stuck up, hammer-brained bitch, now is it?"

Marnan had had quite enough of this whole exchange. "Go walk into a lost thaig and die," she snapped. Then, she stalked out the door to the sound of the brand's laughter.

The sun was setting over Lake Calenhad. As Marnan stepped out into the evening, she had to blink so that her eyes adjusted. It still caught her by surprise, how the surface's only steady source of light _moved_.

Two weeks, she had been up here while the Wardens worked their way down through the Frostback Mountains, and still she could not shake just how much everything on the surface… changed. The sun, the winds, the weather—life on the surface was just one change in situation after another, it seemed. It was unnerving at the same time that it was exciting. Who knew when water would next fall from the sky, after all?

And there was one thing to be said about the sun… it was quite pretty. Marnan especially loved the colors the sky turned when it was first cresting the world in the morning, or when it was slipping away in the evening. There was simply no equivalent back home.

And now, Marnan saw how the sunset sparkled off Lake Calenhad ahead of her, and she gasped at the sheer beauty before her. The Circle Tower was silhouetted against the oranges and pinks of the evening sky, surrounded by water that reflected the same. The sight was soothing, and wiped away all the frustration that had building up that day. As she strolled down to the lake shore and stood on the edge of the water, she completely forgot why she had stormed out here in the first place.

The sound of carefree laughter pulled her away from her admiration of the sunset, and she noticed that she wasn't the only one outdoors.

An elf was out on the water some distance to her left, dancing on top of the calm surface as if it were a solid floor. It took her a moment to realize that a shimmering sheen of ice coated the surface of the water where he frolicked, allowing him to stand atop the waves without fear of falling in.

He waved his hands about, drawing graceful lines in the air. In the wake of his hands glittered more icy tendrils, creating frozen sculptures made of arches and curves around him that glittered in the sunset.

He laughed again, tossing his head back and spreading his arms wide to the sky. Colorful sparks flickered around his hands, and he spun, showering them down upon his icy creations in a magnificent play of light on water.

It was during this twirl that the elf noticed her watching. He lowered his arms and stopped spinning, but the carefree smile on his face remained. He, like Felicity, was dressed in robes, though he had faint, fiery tattoos across his face that the other mage had not. Marnan wondered at the meaning of such marks, then wondered whether they had any meaning at all.

After a moment of the two just looking at one another, the elf said, "I've always wanted to do this."

"Do what?" Marnan asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

"Walk on the lake." He turned outward again to face the sun. "It was always so close, just outside the doors. But we could never reach it. It was like… a symbol, I guess."

"And now you're free of such restrictions," she hazarded, smiling.

"Yeah, free." He closed his eyes and raised his face up to the sky. "You have no idea how free."

Looking out at the sunset herself, she thought back to the world _she_ had left behind. A world of intrigue and scheming. Where rank was everything, but cunning and manipulation were more than that. A world where Marnan had never been allowed to simply be what she was, free of the expectations of her birth and her caste. All cast aside, now.

"Actually," she said softly as she gazed out at the sunset, smiling for the first time in a long time. "I think I do."


	13. Betrayal

**13. Betrayal**

Bryce Cousland had been up late with Rendon when his old comrade had—quite literally—stabbed him in the back.

To say it had been unexpected was an understatement. One moment, the two of them were discussing battles past and future over Amaranthine's finest vintage. The next moment, Bryce felt cold steel cut into his back, just above the waist.

It was only Bryce's own battle instincts that saved him from instant death, as a turn of the hip sent the dagger plunging into his side rather than his kidney. It was a slightly less mortal wound, but barely.

The next thing he knew, he was collapsed on the floor, watching Rendon's embroidered shoes walk away. Howe emitted a dark chuckle, and foreboding rippled through Bryce as Rendon bent out the door and said, "It's time."

Rendon Howe had always been an ambitious man, and one particularly fond of the subtleties of politics… but Bryce would never have expected _this_ from his old friend. Still, as he lay on the expensive carpet, feeling his lifeblood pour out of him, he knew that this would hardly be the end of it. Howe was, if anything, clever and thorough. If this was a coup, he would not stop killing at just the teyrn.

Bryce pushed himself up, one hand clutching his side while the other supported his weight against the back of a stuffed chair. Rendon turned from the doorway in time to see Bryce straighten back to his full height.

"Still alive, are we?" Howe chuckled, his voice curling around the words with disturbing pleasure. "You always were quite stolid, I suppose. Easily remedied."

"You won't get away with this, Rendon," Bryce hissed, feeling his head start swimming with blood loss.

"Oh, yes, old friend. I think I will." Howe smiled the smile of a cat considering the canary. Too bad for him, the Cousland family had always been far fonder of dogs.

Bryce yanked an old sword off the mantel, bringing it to bear against the other noble. Howe skittered back—he'd never been much for straightforward dueling—and slid out the door, calling for his men. Sure enough, three soldiers wearing Howe's crest stepped into the room, even as Rendon fled.

Bryce cursed. Of course Rendon would have more of his men about! How many were here, waiting for Howe's signal to strike? By the Maker, Eleanor and the children!

The Teyrn of Highever had not earned his reputation for battle prowess lightly, and such did he prove to the three young men who sought to strike him down. Unarmored, wounded, and outnumbered, he still managed to overcome them.

He was standing over the bodies, shaking off his light-headedness and saying a quick prayer for the men's souls (_they _weren't to blame for the fact that their employer was a duplicitous snake) when Duncan of the Grey Wardens burst into the room.

"You lordship, there's treachery…" Duncan trailed off, taking in the scene. He stood in the doorway for a moment, holding a bloodied sword. "I see."

Bryce took a step toward Duncan, then doubled over as pain shot up his injured side. Duncan was at his elbow immediately, steadying his swaying form. "Duncan, my family!"

"We need to get you to safety, first."

"No!" Bryce tore out of Duncan's grip, and didn't so much walk out into the hall as stumble into it. "My wife and son… my grandson… the entire _household_ is in danger!"

"More than you know, my lord." Bryce felt fear lance through him, and turned to Duncan.

"How do you mean? What state are the castle defenses in?"

Duncan shook his head sadly and started leading Bryce away from the sitting room where this treachery had begun. "There are no defenses, I'm afraid. They were waiting inside the castle for the signal. And now, they've cut off the exits. Ser Gilmore set up barricades to keep the main force out and is currently holding the main hall, but the outlook is grim. The estate is surrounded, and all exits are heavily guarded by Howe's men."

"Blast and damnation!" Bryce cursed, then wobbled as a wave of coldness swept over him. "We have to get everyone out!"

"I know many of these castles have hidden exits, in case of siege…?" Duncan prompted.

"Yes. Yes, that's right. We have a small exit through the kitchen larder… it's hidden and only used by the servants and rats. We need to secure it…!" He hissed and felt his knees buckle, but Duncan caught him and held him until the weakness passed.

"Where is this exit, Teyrn?"

"This… this way!" He pointed, and the two rushed off, Bryce stumbling in Duncan's wake.

They met their share of invaders on the way, but Duncan was an efficient dual-wielder and Bryce wasn't about to lay down and die yet, so it was nothing they couldn't handle. They reached the kitchens without too much ado. Bryce swallowed thickly as he stepped over the hacked up body of the woman who had practically raised his sons.

It was in the larder that Bryce's strength finally fled him entirely, and he fell to his knees on the stone. The sword clattered out of his limp grip.

"You lordship!" Duncan knelt down beside him, the grim look in his eyes confirming what Bryce already knew: he was dying.

"Duncan, please. Go find my family. You must save them! I'll… I'll defend the exit."

Bryce couldn't even stand, much less lift a sword, but the Warden didn't say a word about it. Instead, he nodded grimly and rose back to his feet. "I will return shortly… for better or for worse."

As Duncan left through the larder door, Bryce couldn't help a small incredulous snort. The Warden didn't mince words; a quality the Couslands shared.

Bryce tried to push himself upright again, leaning heavily on the larder shelves. Alas, his upper body had no more strength than his lower, and he ended up once again in a heap on the floor. Instead, he could only kneel there in the dark, listening to the distant sounds of his family's ancestral home being overrun.

And then, after what seemed like a very long time, there was a new noise. A bark, and Bryce's heart lifted as a squashed snout nosed through the larder door. Hugo, his son's dog. But did that mean…?

Sure enough, the door swung wide, and Eleanor and Percival ran into the darkened room. Both were bearing armor and arms, and were splattered with blood. Very little of it seemed to be their own.

"There… you both are…" Bryce managed to gasp out, then promptly collapsed to the stone.

Eleanor spotted him first, throwing her bow to the ground to run over to him. She had dusted off her old leathers, it seemed. Covered in the blood of Howe's treachery as she was, Bryce thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Father, they're dead," Percival's voice whispered emptily. "Oren, and Oriana, and Mallol, and Nan, and…" His younger son knelt down beside him and helped Eleanor raise him into a sitting position. "They slaughtered everyone."

Looking into the boy's eyes was heartbreaking. Had this blood-splattered shadow been the same boy who, not six hours ago, had teasingly complained about the responsibility of running a keep? The one who had jested with his brother about his conquests?

Now, Percival's blue eyes showed no laughter, only turmoil. This was the boy's first real battle—as good with a blade as Percy was, all he'd known before this was sparring and tourneys, neither of which taught the lessons of death and pain that true combat did. Percy had always been a creature of passion, feeling things more strongly than his older brother. Bryce had always hoped to protect his younger son from this sort of pain. His laughing, bright-eyed, charming pup hadn't been cut out for the harsh truths of the battlefield.

It seemed, however, that those truths had found his son all the same.

"Maker's breath, Bryce!" Eleanor cried. "You're bleeding!"

"Why is Howe doing this, Father?" The plea in those words was a tired one, as if he'd been asking the same all night. Bryce had no hope of explaining the complex world of political intrigue to his younger boy.

Instead, he met his son's eyes and opted for a firm, "He can't get away this." Percival's hand went to the pommel of the longsword strapped to his back. His son was carrying the Cousland family sword from the vault. Good: Howe wouldn't get it. Percival also had a shield with the Highever crest strapped to his back. It was a sight that filled Bryce with a mixture of pride and pain.

"First, we have to get you out of here," Eleanor said, ever the practical one.

Bryce shook his head sadly, feeling weakness pulling him down now more than ever. "I… won't survive the standing."

"Then we'll make our stand here," Percival said fiercely, some of his old spark returning to his eyes.

"No!" Bryce cried, then hissed in pain. "No, pup. Listen to me. You must take your mother to safety. Then, find Fergus and…" he gasped as a stab of pain rocked him, "…tell him what's happened here."

"We won't leave you."

"The servants' exit is right here," Eleanor agreed. "We'll find you healing magic."

Again, Bryce shook his head. "The arl's men have the castle surrounded… I won't make it."

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct," Duncan said as he returned, wiping fresh blood off his sword. "The castle is surrounded. Getting past will be difficult." Duncan knelt down as well.

"We can carry him out," Percy said sharply, his voice cracking like it hadn't in years. "Then we can come back in and come after _Howe_." The rage and hatred the usually-amiable young man put in that single name left Bryce little doubt that his death would be avenged.

If Percival survived.

"We can't attack Howe here," Duncan said calmly. "There are too many men… we'd never get to him."

"We have to try!"

"Patience. For now, flight is the only option."

"I won't run away!"

It brought tears to the teyrn's eyes, to see his son find his sense of duty at last.

"Duncan," Bryce said, "you are under no obligation to me. But I beg you… take my wife and son to safety."

"I will, your lordship." Duncan nodded, despite Percy's shout of protest. "But… I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything."

"I came to Highever seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

The request was respectful, and reasonable, and promptly drowned out by one upset young pup. "What? NO! I won't agree to any such thing!"

"You must, pup," Bryce whispered. "Our family always does our duty first…"

"My duty is to take vengeance on _Howe_!" Again, Percival's voice seethed with rage at the name. But there were tears in his eyes; he was accepting that Bryce would not be coming with.

"Do so by living, pup. Take word of what has happened to your brother, and tell the king so that all of Ferelden will know what happened here. See that justice is done. Then, become a Grey Warden. I could never have asked for any more for you."

Both mother and son were in tears now. Biting back sobs, Percy capitulated. "Very well. I'll do it, Father. For you."

Hugo growled in the direction of the doorway. Duncan stood, glancing through the open entrance. "We must leave quickly, then."

"Bryce," Eleanor pressed, laying a gentle hand on his side wound. "Are you… sure?"

"Our son will not die of Howe's treachery," he said, mustering all the strength he had left to instill his faith and pride into his son's last moments with him. "He will live, and make his mark on the world."

Eleanor's grip on him tightened, then she turned to Percival. "Darling, go with Duncan."

"Eleanor…!"

"Hush, Bryce." Her grip was strong and steady on his shoulders. "I'll kill every bastard who comes through that door to buy them time."

Percival sobbed in earnest now. "I love you both… so much…" He let Duncan pull him to his feet.

A great crash sounded throughout the castle. Hugo started barking.

"They've broken through the gates," Duncan said. "We must go _now_."

"Goodbye, darling," Eleanor said.

"You do us proud," Bryce gasped.

Percival opened his mouth as if to say something, but Duncan pulled him away and the two men disappeared through the servants' exit. The last view Bryce had of his younger son was of Percival bearing the Cousland sword and the Highever shield, tears in his eyes and hound at his heels as he disappeared into the night to face his destiny.

Then, black closed in one his vision, and Bryce gripped Eleanor's arm. He would die in the care of his wife. His beautiful, fierce, proud wife. "I'm sorry it's come to this, my love."

"We did the best we could. It's in the hands of our children now." She hugged him one last time and set him down on the stones. Then she picked up her bow and aimed it at the doorway as the sounds of armored footsteps drew closer.

"Goodbye, my love."

"I will join you soon, darling."

And then his world faded to black.


	14. An Army of New Recruits

_(Yeah, that last chapter was a barrel of angst... and the next isn't much better. So here, have some Alistair! That makes things less depressing, right? D:_**  
**

_Speaking of which, I think this is a good time to mention that all canonical Romantic Interests will be Romanced in some fashion. Now taking bets on pairings!)  
_

**14. An Army of New Recruits  
**

Alistair wound his way through the king's camp, his splintmail boots kicking up dust and… other things… as he hurried past kennels and practice ranges. He'd been in the mess tent when he'd heard, which was why he still carried a half-eaten loaf of tack bread, forgotten in his right hand.

Word had rippled through camp: the scouts had seen the Grey Wardens approaching on the road, and they had several others with them. _Finally_, it sounded like Duncan had returned.

"Whoa!" Alistair nearly tripped over a mabari in his hurry, but managed to dance into a turn that kept him on his feet.

"Watch it!" the mabari's handler snapped.

"Sorry!" Alistair called, but he was already moving toward the front gates again. Duncan was _back_, so Alistair had no time for lectures on camp propriety and long-winded apologies.

He rounded the corner into view of the huge bridge that connected the camp to the Tower of Ishal. There, he skidded to a stop as he saw the group halfway down it, crossing toward him. Alistair frowned, spotting Rehg's bow first, and then Ira and Emmit, but no Duncan.

It looked like they'd picked up some recruits in Orzammar, though. And, judging by the two figures in robes walking behind the Wardens, they'd made a stop at the Circle Tower as well. Oh joy. Mages.

"Alistair!" Emmit laughed, waving as they came into speaking range. "By the Maker, is it good to see another familiar face!"

Alistair smirked, leaning against the ruin's stone façade as the group stepped up to meet him. "Did you lose something? Or should I say someone?"

"Duncan ran off to Highever," Ira said, looking tired and annoyed, "looking for more recruits. Apparently, he wants to build an army just out of new Grey Warden recruits."

Alistair raised his half-eaten loaf in toast. "The more the merrier."

The dwarf man let out a low rumbling chuckle. "That's what I said."

Alistair blinked, recalling the new recruits' presence. He slapped his head. "Oh, where are my manners?" He stood up straight and spread out his arms. "Welcome… everyone… to Ostagar. Site of glory, and darkspawn slaying, and a fair bit of dog leavings, so watch your step. I am Alistair, one of your soon-to-be comrades, if all goes well."

"Well met, Alistair," the dwarf woman said, stepping forward with a bow of her head. "I am Marnan."

The other dwarf cast an arched eyebrow at the woman, as if puzzled by something in that rather straightforward introduction. "Garott Brosca," he grunted. No bow from him, then.

"My name is Felicity," said the female mage with a distracted air. She seemed to find something utterly fascinating about the ruin around them, judging by the way her head kept turning about.

When Alistair turned to the other mage, all he got from the elf was a narrow-eyed glare. The kind of glare that said 'I'm going to turn you into a frog just so I can have frogs' legs for dinner.' Ouch. "You're a Templar," the elf snapped.

"_Ex_-Templar, thank you very much. Now I'm just Ferelden's most junior Grey Warden. A position I much prefer, I might add."

The elf mage didn't stop glaring. And then Marnan asked, "What's a Templar?"

"A Chantry mage-hunter," Felicity said, now fully attending to the conversation. She gave Alistair a considering look. "How did you get untangled from that? Even if your recruiter invoked the Right of Conscription, certainly the lyrium withdrawal should have been most painful. Or are you still being supplied with lyrium? Does it help against darkspawn mages as well?"

"Whoa, okay," Alistair laughed uncomfortably. "Very much not a discussion I want to have right now. But no, I'm not addicted to lyrium. Duncan pulled me out before I had to take my vows. Now can we talk about something else? I think the elf is trying to fry me with his brain."

The elf's eyes only narrowed further. "Rest assured, if I wanted to fry you, you'd be a charred husk by now."

"Ooookay. Right then. Mess tent's this way."

Garott snorted. "Best thing I've heard all day." He started in the direction Alistair indicated, and the rest of the group followed behind.

Alistair fell into step next to the other Wardens. "Did Duncan say how long he'd be?"

Emmit shrugged. "Who knows, with Duncan? He could be a couple days behind us, or it could be another two weeks."

Alistair sighed and, recalling the loaf of bread in his hand, took a bite. "And so in the meantime, we'll be stuck here, just twiddling our thumbs I suppose."

Emmit laughed. "Well, from what I've seen of the new recruits, just 'twiddling our thumbs' would be a good thing."


	15. A Desperate Rescue

_(Extra super special warning: this chapter deals with the City Elf Origin. So yeah, some content, though only implied, is still a little triggery.)  
_

**15. A Desperate Rescue  
**

_If we run into trouble,_ Soris had warned him, _we won't be able to talk our way out of it_. Finian had just smiled tightly and said something about how he could talk his way out of anything.

Soris would say "I told you so," if his stomach would stop heaving.

The plan had started out well enough. They snuck past the kitchens without incident by keeping their heads down, pretending to just be common servants. Soris did see a couple of the estate's nicer trinkets disappear into Finian's pocket, but his cousin was careful enough not to get caught at it.

But then they opened a door and stumbled onto a trio of guards standing over Nola's body, the humans making disgusting comments about how she was "still warm enough if they're not too picky," and something in his cousin snapped. The next thing Soris knew, daggers popped out of Finian's sleeves and cut twin trails across the first guard's throat. Things had… spiraled down from there.

Now, they were cutting their way through the Arl of Denerim's palace, leaving a trail of human bodies behind them. Soris had a guard's stolen longsword clutched tight in one hand, though it was slippery with blood by now.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," Soris couldn't stop muttering as they ran through the palace corridors. They were going to be in _so_ much trouble for this… if they even made it out alive. Finian didn't say anything, and that scared the crap out of Soris.

They rounded a corner and came face-to-face with one of the bodyguards that had accompanied Bann Vaughan to the Alienage. The man was leaning outside a closed door, looking bored. Two armed, blood-covered elves caught his interest, though.

The guard didn't ask any questions, just attacked. Soris brought his sword up once again when the guard swung his mace in, and the elf managed to messily parry the swing. He wasn't particularly strong or skilled, and he would have given his life's savings for some armor right now… but he didn't really need to be all that good. He was just the distraction.

Soris didn't know where Finian had learned how to fight, though he suspected his aunt—Finian's mother—had something to do with it. Aunt Adaia had reputedly been something of a wanderer before meeting Uncle Cyrion and settling down. It seemed she hadn't settled down too much, if she'd taught her son to fight like this even under the watchful eyes of the Alienage guards.

Finian flitted behind the guard, his daggers simultaneously going into the human's sides, then pulling back out. When the guard stumbled, Finian kicked him in the back, and Soris stabbed his own sword in while the man was distracted by the pain.

Soris's sword was still stuck in the shem when he fell, so Soris toppled to the ground after him with a squeak.

Finian laughed. Once. It was wheezy and tight, but Soris was glad to see his cousin's grim expression crack, despite the oh-so-very grim circumstances.

To think, the day had started out so promising. A double-wedding… it should have been exciting, despite Finian's twitchiness over the prospect. Then the humans had arrived, and everything since then—the arguments, the abductions, the infiltration—had been one long nightmare.

His cousin helped Soris extract his sword, then held out a hand to pull him to his feet. When Fin was trying to pull him up, their blood-slicked grips slipped loose, and both went tumbling down onto the expensive rugs.

Finian, lying flat on the floor, threw back his head and laughed, maybe just a little hysterically. "Ha ha ha… By the Maker… ha ha… we are in so far over our heads, aren't we?"

Soris sighed in relief and sat up. "We must be crazy to try this. Are we crazy, Cousin?"

"Probably." Finian sighed and turned his head toward Soris, all mirth leaving his eyes. "But someone has to be. We can't just let him… that he would…" Fin closed his eyes and turned away, apparently overcome.

"We'll save them, Cousin," Sors assured him, his voice holding a great deal more confidence than he felt. "We have to."

Finian's eyes opened again, this time sparkling with tears. "It's my fault, Soris. If I hadn't tried to _talk_ to the bastard—_twice_—he wouldn't have been able to take the women. If we'd just fought him when we had the chance…"

"We'd all be dead. You know the guards would never have let us get away with that… they'd have seen it as some sort of riot." Soris sighed, tossing the borrowed sword between his hands. "Though they probably won't be very happy about this, either."

"No, I don't think they will." Finian looked at him then, his eyes surprisingly clear and considering. Soris wondered what was going through Fin's head, to make his cousin look at him like that.

Finally, after being stared at for almost a minute, Soris cleared his throat and stood up. He dusted himself off by force of habit…and only managed to smear more blood onto his borrowed servants' linens. "Well, we should get moving."

Fin nodded and climbed to his feet, not even bothering to sheathe his daggers. They pushed through the door into an empty antechamber.

That was when they heard the sound of someone crying.

Both elves ran to the other door, bursting through it together. Inside the bedroom beyond was what—or who—they had come for.

Two men in rich clothing—Soris recognized them as the men who had come with Vaughan to the Alienage—knelt on a plush carpet in the middle of the room, holding down an elven woman. That woman, Soris realized, was Shianni, and the tear-streaked face she raised to them when they entered made Soris want to rip out the throats of all humans present.

Vaughan, standing over the others, turned at the sound of the door opening. He'd been smirking, but that expression died as he took in the sight of them.

"Well look at that," one of the nobles sneered. "Some more elves want to join the party."

"Quiet, you idiot," Vaughan snapped. "They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

Finian stepped forward, wearing one of his patented cheeky smirks—though this one was quite a bit darker than it was when he was just riling guards. "We heard there was a party. We wanted to dress for the occasion, but we didn't have enough dead babies to suit your tastes… so we went with the blood of your guards instead."

"So I see." The nobleman's eyes flickered toward the blades both elves held bared, and Soris was surprised to see fear flash through the man's eyes. He was a sick bastard, but he wasn't stupid. "All right. Let's not be too hasty here. Surely, we can talk this over."

Fin's grin turned into a rictus. "But we already did, at the Alienage. I seem to remember us having a _rousing_ conversation. You made an excellent point with that backhand of yours… I thought I might offer my counter-argument." He pointedly flicked his daggers, splattering blood all over the bedroom carpets.

Vaughan stared at the daggers, and there was a moment of silence where the only sound in the room was Shianni's sniffles. Then, Vaughan raised his eyes again, a sly smile stealing across his face. Soris _knew_ that look. It was the same look _Finian_ wore when his tongue was about to get its most silver.

"Think for a minute," Vaughan said silkily. "Kill me, and you ruin more lives than just your own. By dawn, the city will run red with elven blood."

Soris felt his own sword lowering. The shem was right… this was a bad idea.

Vaughan dared to take a step toward them, his voice gaining confidence. "Think about it. Or we could talk this through. Now that you have my undivided attention."

Finian did something unexpected, then. He threw back his head and laughed. Everyone stood, frozen in a stalemate, while the elf's laughter bounced off the walls.

"Oh, you're good!" Finian crowed. "The calming tone… the confident stance! The way you figured out what was most important to us and used it against us! If I didn't know better, I'd never guess you were terrified for your own life!" His laughter abruptly stopped, and his face darkened. "But see, I do the same dance, so I know all the steps. You _know_ we can kill you." He twirled his daggers deftly around his hands. "You want to talk, bann? Then let's talk about how you're going to let the women go before I get a little stab-happy."

"Please," Shianni's voice pled. "Please, I want to go home."

"I always had every intention of returning your women," Vaughan said smoothly. "A little worse for wear, perhaps, but all alive, I assure you."

Soris felt himself pale, looking down again at Shianni. His female cousin was staring down at the carpet, suppressing sobs.

"If you…" Finian took a harsh breath. "You've got a lot of nerve, treating other people like that."

"Oh, that is cute. You think you're people?"

"People enough to kill you." Finian's voice went low. "You know what? I'm done talking." One of his hands flicked up and back, and one of his daggers soared across the room, lodging itself in Vaughan's chest.

The bann stumbled back, but his two friends leapt forward in his defense. As all three nobles drew the swords at their hips, Soris gulped and brought his own sword to bear.

What happened next was a frenzy of whirling blades and pain. It was all Soris could do to dodge most of the swords swinging at him. The bann's two friends were both going after him, for some reason (they probably figured he was the easier target, which he wouldn't deny), which meant he was ducking under and parrying blades from both sides. It didn't surprise him when he felt one of the blades graze his hip, and then another swipe through his shoulder.

But he got a couple lucky shots in himself, and one of the nobles went down after Soris's sword found his throat. Soris barely ducked in time to avoid getting his head chopped off by the other guy.

"You know what my favorite thing about you knife-ears is?" Soris could hear Vaughan say tauntingly. "Your _women_. So lithe and supple, and unable to do a damn thing about me claiming what's rightfully mine."

"Shut UP!" Finian could be heard shouting, but Soris didn't have time to look over and see how that duel was faring.

He stumbled back as his opponent's sword swept his aside, then twisted. Pain lanced up the elf's arm at the maneuver, and his sword slipped from his grip. Unarmed, Soris could only back away from the noble advancing on him. The shem smirked, sensing victory.

_Clonk._

The man fell, and Soris saw Shianni standing behind the human, a heavy book in her hands. She looked up at Soris with wide, pained eyes, then collapsed.

Soris leapt forward to catch her, easing his cousin to lie back on the floor. Her face was tight with pain, and her hands were fisted over her stomach. Soris swallowed nausea at what this implied. She needed healing, and him throwing up wouldn't help matters.

"Fin…" Shianni whispered, looking over Soris's shoulder. He turned and saw that the rest of the battle had resolved itself in Finian's favor… though the sight made Soris's gorge rise once again.

His cousin was straddling Vaughan's defeated form, shaking and stabbing into the corpse again and again. The young man's usually expressive eyes were wide and scarily blank. Again, the dagger stabbed in. And again. The body's chest cavity was a mess of gore.

"Finian," Soris managed. "Fin, he's dead."

The dagger stabbed in one last time. Then, Finian sagged, a ragged "…Maker…" passing through his lips. "Maker… Soris, what have we done? Oh Maker, we killed them all…"

Soris forced out a laugh. "Don't fall apart on me now, Cousin. If you go crazy, there's no hope for me."

Finian blinked up at him, then seemed to recall himself. "Shianni… Shianni, are you alright?"

Shianni didn't answer at first. She looked between them. "Take me home. Please."

"Yes, of course," Soris assured her, then stood up. "I'm going to go look for the other women."

Fin nodded and stood up himself. As Soris left the room, he saw Finian head over to check on Shianni himself. As soon as he was out of their sight, Soris sighed in relief… then promptly got sick in a flower pot.

They collected the other women—who were in a better state than Shianni, thank the Maker—and headed out of the palace by the same bloody path they'd come. Soris took the rear guard, and it was saddening to see the way they huddled together. Poor Valora… if what had happened to Shianni had happened to her…

No wait. That was an awful thought. It shouldn't have happened at all.

Finian procured a pair of cloaks from among the launderer's things, so that the men wouldn't attract too much unwanted attention with their blood-stained garb. Soris had to leave the sword behind, though he felt vulnerable without it. After this ordeal, he doubted he'd ever feel perfectly safe ever again.

When they returned to the Alienage, they found a small crowd waiting for them. Valendrian was at the head of it, with a good amount of worried elven faces behind him. As soon as the rescued women came through the door, their families and friends rushed forward to greet them. Soris looked away from the sight of Nora's father searching in vain for his daughter.

Soris's eyes turned to the side, to a sight that made him tense up and miss the weight of that sword. There were humans in the Alienage again—that had worked out so terribly for all involved last time that Soris wondered why Valendrian allowed their presence so soon afterwards.

They stood back from the crowd, respectful of the community's private matters. The closest one was tall, bearded, and armed. His face watched the proceedings with a compassionate, yet shrewd, eye. His contemplative gaze briefly met Soris's, and the elf looked away.

The other two watched from behind the bearded human, both leaning against the wall of one of the houses. One was a scruffy, dark-haired man with keen eyes and a bow on his back. He watched the elves avidly, one brow arched as his gaze followed Finian.

The other man was blond, and would have been handsome if his eyes weren't so icily cold. He leaned against the wooden wall with his arms crossed, his gaze absent as he scanned the crowd, as if he wasn't even aware of what was going on. There was a gigantic dog at his knee, and Soris shivered. There had been such dogs guarding the Urien estate.

"Tell me," Elder Valendrian said as the two men stopped in front of him. "What happened?"

Soris exchanged a look with Finian. The latter sighed and tried to dredge up a small, wry smile. "We asked nicely?"

The elder eyed the blood stains that covered them both. "I see. We won't have much time, then." He glanced over at the bearded man. "Duncan, I think now is a good time to finish our discussion."

The bearded human stepped forward, and Soris noticed Finian tensing. It seemed Soris wasn't the only one shaking off the sense of fight-or-flight.

"This is Duncan," the Alienage elder explained. "He's a Grey Warden, and an old friend of mine."

"Valendrian speaks highly of you, Finian Tabris," the human said, quite respectfully.

Finian blinked, obviously taken aback. Then, he threw on an abashed smile. "You obviously have me mistaken for some other Finian Tabris. I'm just the local lovable rogue."

"Somehow, I suspect you are quite a bit more than that." Duncan eyed the bloodstains pointedly. "I came here to ask Valendrian about possible recruits, but found the entire place in quite an uproar when I arrived. Not many mere pickpockets would risk themselves to rescue others."

Finian shrugged. "They'd taken my family and friends. I just retrieved them."

"And it is that attitude that does you so much credit. It takes more than fighting skill to be a Grey Warden." He nodded behind him, to the other humans.

Finian's eyes landed on the brunette man and widened. "Wha… you?"

The scruffy human smirked. "Said I'd be seeing you around, didn't I?" He made a motion toward his cheek. "You've a bit of blood… right there."

Finian absently rubbed his cheek, where a splatter of blood had, indeed, dried. It did not come off.

Heavy footsteps heralded the arrival of the town guard, and most of the elves in the square scattered. Soris made to go with them, but Valendrian laid a hand on his arm. "Don't panic," he said firmly. "Let's see what comes of this."

Soris swallowed thickly, but nodded. That didn't stop him from hiding behind Finian, though, as a small contingent of guards rounded the corner into the square.

"I seek the elder of the Alienage," the leader called. "Is he here?"

Said elder stepped forward. "I am Valendrian, Captain," he said calmly. "I take it you're here about today's disruption?"

"'Disruption'?" the captain said sternly. "Either you are playing dumb, or you have no idea what was perpetrated just now." The captain raised his voice so that any elves brave (and stupid) enough to remain nearby could hear. "The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!"

Soris felt himself go cold, and he drew the concealing cloak tighter around himself. This was it; he was sure of it. He was never going to see the light of day again…never going to see Valora again… to know what sort of life he might have had with her…

A hand on his arm startled him out of his panic spiral, and he looked up to see Finian flash him a wry smile. Then, the hand left as his cousin stepped forward.

"It was my doing," Finian said.

Wha… _what_? What was his crazy cousin _doing_?

The captain scoffed. "You expect me to believe one man did all that?"

Soris started to step forward himself, but Valendrian stopped him with a hand. "We are not all helpless," the elder said firmly, and Soris wondered whether Valendrian was speaking to the captain or to him. What did the elder know? What was going _on_?

The captain considered his cousin with honest respect… so very rare from a human to an elf. "You've saved lives by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage." Again, he raised his voice. "This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

Many elves disappeared through doors and around corners, but just as many stayed to watch this until the bitter end. Soris was one of those who stayed, though he had to fight back tears over what his cousin was doing for him. Prison was one of Fin's biggest fears, and yet he was willing to… He owed it to Finian to stay.

His cousin was white as a ghost, but he made no attempt to go back on his words.

Then, Duncan stepped forward. "Captain. A word, if you please."

"What is it, Grey Warden?"

"I'm afraid I must intervene on behalf of this man. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. I remove this prisoner into my custody."

Soris wasn't the only one who stared: he saw Finian jerk around to gape at the Warden as well. Valendrian, however, watched the exchange with a soft, knowing smile.

"You… you can do that?" Finian sputtered. Soris almost laughed at seeing his silver-tongued cousin so tongue-tied.

"Son of a tied down…" the Captain groaned. "Again?" He cast a glance back at the scruffier of Duncan's human companions.

The brunette grinned and waved.

The captain scowled and turned back to Duncan. "Very well. I cannot challenge you. But for the love of the Maker, get this elf out of the city. _Today_. He must not be around when the news hits."

Duncan bowed his head. "Agreed."

With that, the captain brusquely excused himself and motioned for his men to move out.

Finian looked dumbstruck, watching the guards who might have arrested him calmly walk away, and Soris couldn't say he blamed his cousin. He was a little dumbstruck himself.

"I… I can't believe you did that."

Fin turned at the sound of Soris's voice. Then, he smiled with such relief that Soris couldn't help but mirror it. "Honestly," Finian laughed, "I can't either." He shook his head. "Wow. Me, a Grey Warden… it feels…"

"Amazing?" Soris ventured.

"Weird," Fin laughed.

"So… you're leaving then?" Soris felt his smile fade. "I mean, of course you're leaving. Heh, dumb question…"

"Yeah…" Finian blinked, and started looking around the Alienage as if seeing it for the first time. "Yeah, I… I have to leave." A slow smile stole onto his lips. "By the Maker… I'm actually getting out of here." He grinned at Soris. "I told you so, didn't I? I told you I'd find a way to get out and…" his face fell again. "…and leave you all behind."

Soris could tell his cousin was struggling with how to feel about all of this, so he just put a hand on Fin's shoulder. "It's not like you won't be able to visit. Shianni and me will be expecting handouts, after all. Being the family of a Grey Warden has got to have its perks, right?"

That seemed to settle Finian's anxiety, because his grin turned bright again. "Damn straight it will, and I entirely intend to play favorites. You'll keep my father and Shianni safe while I'm gone, right?"

"Of course. And you'll keep Ferelden safe in return?"

"By the Maker, Soris," Finian laughed. "You make me sound like an actual hero, or something."

Soris, however, wasn't laughing. "Well, you have been my hero since we were kids. It's just official now."

Finian again looked a little dumbstruck, so Soris just squeezed his shoulder and left. When he glanced back at his cousin one last time, Duncan had started talking to him, Finian smiling that sly way he had when he was looking for openings for his word games. The Grey Wardens had no idea what they were in for.

Soris smiled and turned back around, heading back home. He had business with Valora to attend to, after all.


	16. Vir Tanadahl

**16. _Vir Tanadahl_**

The boar rushed at her, but Meila kept her bow level. It already had two shafts in its flank, causing it to skid slightly in the swamp mud. She loosed the next arrow, which landed in the animal's shoulder.

The boar tossed its head, changing its course to go wide around her. She pulled another arrow from her quiver as it tore through the foliage to her right, grunting and squealing. She nocked the arrow and was about to draw the bowstring when it happened again.

Burning, tight and hot, tore through her. It always started in the vicinity of her stomach, but then rushed through her with the swiftness and relentlessness of a mighty river, sweeping away her consciousness for the brief moment when she knew nothing but tearing pain.

She clenched her teeth so as not to cry out, her eyes shutting without her consent and her arrow dropping from her fingers, even while her left hand clenched on her bow. Slowly—oh so very slowly—the pain receded.

While she was recovering, the boar tore out of the foliage, slamming its tusk into her leg, tearing a gash in it. She dodged back before it could do any more damage, then deftly pulled out another arrow and released it at point-blank range into its eye.

The boar finally collapsed, skidding heavily through the mud. Limping slightly, Meila stowed her bow and knelt down beside it, careful to keep her injured leg out of the swamp water. She retrieved the arrows and inspected each one for cracks or bends. Any arrows deemed worthy were returned to her quiver, while the rest were stowed in her bag to be disposed of later (A Dalish did not leave a trail, after all, and Dalish arrows did tend to stand out in the wilderness if left just lying about).

Only then did she allow herself to take out her hunting knife and cut off part of its tusk. This, she stowed in a special pouch at her belt, to be later carved into a bead. Then, she hefted the boar onto her shoulders—doing her best not to think about how her body quivered under the weight as it very well should not have—and turned to start back to camp. It had been a couple days since she'd visited, and the _shemlen_ tended to get uppity if she didn't check in every now and then.

When she had first arrived at Ostagar, she had roamed the wilds for the better part of a week. When she'd returned to the human camp to check whether Duncan had returned, everyone had been shocked to see her alive. They had assumed she'd wandered off and died, and several Wardens had attempted to impress upon her the danger of wandering the Wilds alone. She had ignored them, but had nonetheless agreed to return every couple days.

She didn't really care much what the _shemlen _thought of her roaming the Korcari Wilds, but she had made a promise to Keeper Marethari that she would live and fight the darkspawn in Tamlen's memory. And as that required that she become a Grey Warden, she had to play by their rules. Occasionally.

It had been a month, now, and she did not honestly see why the _shemlen_ feared the forest so much. Certainly, it was a bit swampier than Meila was used to, and she did occasionally run into roving bands of wild folk, but any obstacles were easily avoided or overcome by one as at home in the wilderness as she was.

There were the occasional darkspawn, of course… but after what they'd done to herself and Tamlen, she was all too eager to strike against them. When she found a band, she would follow it, picking off the individuals one-by-one from a safe distance. Then, when the band noticed her, she simply retreated into hiding until they had given up the chase. It was then only a matter of tracking them and once again picking off the members from a distance.

After a month of doing so, she liked to think she was making some mark upon the beasts.

Tracking her way back to camp wasn't particularly difficult… one simply had to find the streams of _shemlen_ "scouting parties" and soon Ostagar's gate into the Wilds appeared from among the foliage.

The gate was closed this time, as it was every other time. Rather than ask the human guards on the other side to open it—a truly embarrassing prospect—she instead walked to the familiar crooked tree that grew right beside the gate. Its branches reached up over the twenty foot wall that separated the camp from the Wilds: tall enough for her purposes.

All it took was a bit of rope to pulley the boar carcass up into the tree. Then, she tied off the rope and followed it up, climbing deftly from branch to branch. The injury in her leg pulled uncomfortably as she climbed, but she merely ignored the pain, as she did the swirling dizziness that was a near constant companion these days.

Then, she was looking over the top of the wall, perched in the tree while she gazed over the Ostagar camp. Tents littered the grounds, of course, many flying flags with symbols or pictures on them. Humans swarmed among the tents... talking, eating, training. None of them doing anything particularly productive. There had been a couple small battles against the darkspawn since Meila had arrived, but the humans really seemed to spend most of their time sitting around, wasting resources.

Worse than that, however, were the flat-ears. They were servants and messengers nearly to a man, and that thought twisted Meila's gut. How did none of them see that they were still slaves, merely with a nicer cage? They spoke like _shemlen_, walked like _shemlen_… even cursed by the _shemlen_ Maker. They had no concept of self outside what the _shemlen _had made them into… no sense of history or culture.

She ached for them. She pitied them. She hated them. She wanted to see them all freed at the same time she wanted to destroy such echoes of past entrapment. It was a jarring contradiction, and she was beginning to understand why Paivel had always said that their duty was to educate the flat-ears. They didn't realize all that they had given up… all that they could be again.

But changing them was a task no elf could do alone.

Meila levered the boar up and over the wall and untied its rope, and it fell on the other side with a heavy, wet plop. The guards near the gate startled and spun, even as Meila swung over the wall herself and landed on the ground beside the boar.

"Maker's breath… stop doing that!"

Meila did not acknowledge the humans, merely picked up her boar and made her way to the Grey Warden camp. It was nestled amongst the other pavilions, a relatively small collection of cookfires and tents, at least compared to the many other armies present.

There was a 'mess tent' near the Warden camp, which serviced it and the nearby forces with hard tack and gruel. That was where she took her catch, raising her chin against the stares that the _shemlen_ always gave her when she was in camp.

Then, when she was within sight of the tent, a particularly vicious wave of dizziness overtook her, and she stumbled a step before she managed to get her knees locked. She couldn't show signs of weakness… not _here_.

"What the… Andraste's knickers, Meila!"

Of all the times for her self-appointed minder to appear... Fen'Harel must have been laughing at her.

And there he was: the obnoxious blond human who kept claiming to be responsible for the new recruits. He was in front of her then, helping keep the boar from slipping off her shoulders. Still fighting off the increased dizziness, she could only glare at him stonily.

"What? Oh, were you carrying this?" he said. "And why not, since it's only the same weight you are?"

"I am hardly delicate," she said shortly.

"No, but you _are_ sick. And… for the love of… is that a _leg wound_?"

"I don't need your help," she said, and pulled away from him, dizziness be damned. She masked another stumble as best she could and continued on to the tent.

There was another human with the blond _shemlen_ this time: one Meila recognized as one of the Wardens who had left with Duncan. Good; perhaps Duncan was back, and she could get this whole ordeal over with.

"Alistair, is this typical?" the other asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Rehg, it is. This is what she does. She disappears for days at a time, and returns with something twice her size slung across her back. I think she thinks we're incapable of feeding ourselves."

She dropped the boar off with the cooks. They were always startled by her arrival, but then they took pains to thank her profusely for whatever she brought for the table. While she appreciated the sentiment, it nonetheless rankled to be so lauded for something she was supposed to be doing anyway. She was a hunter. It was her duty to supply the clan (or camp, she supposed)… so why did they always seem so shocked when she did so?

She stepped back out of the tent, and noticed with some annoyance that the two Wardens were still there, waiting for her.

"One of the recruits is a healer," said the stranger. "We should really take you back to camp to get that leg looked at."

She stiffened at the tone of his voice… like he was speaking of a pet that had gotten its muzzle scratched.

The blond snorted a laugh. "No, no. That's not how you talk to her." He stepped forward, sweeping a bow. "Meila, might we perhaps suggest, as respectful equals, that you maybe could consider accompanying us back to camp… if you're not too busy, of course?"

"Don't patronize me, _shemlen_."

Alistair straightened and let out an exaggerated sigh. "There's just no winning, with her."

Even so, she followed them as the pair started back toward their camp. Walking around the swamp with an open wound was ill advised, after all. She couldn't bear to have it get infected, and then be forced to rely on the _shemlen _for succor. No, better to head it off now.

They weaved their way through the Warden camp, finally coming to stop at a small pitch next to a cluster of tents. On the pitch, a _durgen'len _woman was leading a group of the camp's Grey Wardens (as well as the human named Ser Jory) through some sort of training exercise. It involved them pushing at one another while holding onto long poles, and that was all Meila really cared to understand about it.

Next to the pitch were five people. Two were the other Wardens that had left with Duncan (though not Duncan himself, she noted). They were speaking with another _durgen'len_, who held some sort of metal device between them and motioned to one rather sharp-looking edge as she watched. This one had a curving tattoo on one cheek; she wondered if it carried as much meaning as her own did.

Beside them sat a dark-skinned _shemlen _woman in robes. She worked at a mortar and pestle amidst several stacks of pressed leaves and dried roots. Meila had seen the Keeper at work often enough to know an herbalist when she saw one.

Some distance away from the rest of the group stood a robed elf. Meila knew he was a flat-ear just by the clothes he wore and the way he watched the humans without showing any apparent awareness of their crimes. However, he stood with a particular defiance that had been lacking in the other flat-ears she'd seen in camp, as if he had never, and would never, bow and scrape as other flat-ears did. That, Meila could respect.

What she could not respect, however, were the faint tattoos that were scrawled across the flat-ear's face. Were those supposed to be _vallaslin_? If so, they certainly weren't in any of the traditional designs, and this flat-ear looked to be too young to have earned the blood writing the proper way. It made a mockery of the culture of the _elvhen_, and only her own silent repetition of Paivel's lessons about tolerating the flat-ears' ignorance, so it might one day be rectified, stopped her from gutting him for insolence right there.

The flat-ear stood separate from the group, watching the combat practice with a bored air. Thus, he was the first to notice the trio's approach. When he spotted Meila, he stared openly. Like a child confronted with his first sylvan. When she shot him a cold look that communicated her displeasure with him, his eyes narrowed in return.

Meila ignored the challenge in them and turned to the blond human, Alistair. "Has Duncan returned?"

"What? Oh, uh… no. Not as such." He made a face. "I'm starting to think he just doesn't want to be here, to be honest. Can't say I blame him, getting stuck between the king and Loghain as he is. Must be a lot like getting stuck between a wet cat and a hungry dog." He glanced back at her with a smirk. "Or between you and any human, actually."

She stared flatly at him, wondering if it would be a betrayal of her promise to scalp one of the Grey Wardens who was supposed to train her.

"Aaaaand now you're scary again. Seems to be a pattern." Alistar turned to the group ahead of them, and Meila noticed that the Wardens on the pitch had stopped their practice to watch their approach. "All right, everyone. Allow me to introduce Meila…" He trailed off, then turned to her with brows furrowed. "Actually, I don't know your last name."

She didn't deign to respond, just waited for him to get on with it.

"Right. Anyway, she's another of Duncan's recruits, though you wouldn't know it with how little time she actually spends in camp."

"Well met, Meila," the female dwarf stepped forward with a bow of her head. "I am Marnan."

"Oh my! Your leg!" That was from the herbalist. The woman picked herself up and hurried forward, reaching out a hand and invading Meila's personal space without so much as a how-do-you-do.

Meila skittered back a bit too quickly from the human's upraised hand. "Do not touch me, _shemlen_," she snapped.

Everyone stared, including the herbalist. Then, the male _durgen'len_ snorted. "I don't know what that word means, but I'm pretty sure it was an insult."

"What's a '_shemlen_'?" the one named Marnan asked the general group. As if they would know.

Then, to Meila's surprise, one of them said, "It means 'quickling.'" Meila stared at the herbalist, who still stood only a few paces in front of her. Now, the human was studying her avidly. "It's a very old elven word, referencing humans' shorter lifespans. Or at least, they were shorter at the time… it's said that elves lost their immortality because of proximity to us." She paused and glanced back at the male dwarf. "So I suppose, depending on context, it could certainly be an insult."

Meila was absolutely astounded. This… this _human_…? "You know my peoples' history?"

The human shrugged and smiled wryly. "Well, some. Only what Brother Genitivi detailed in _The Travels of a Chantry Scholar_… But he wrote as an outsider, so I imagine there must have been much he missed." The woman brightened, her voice picking up speed as she spoke. "You're Dalish, right? I can tell by your _vallaslin_. Am I saying that right? _Vallaslin_?"

"I… yes."

"I've never seen one before, though I've seen them illustrated. Which Creator does yours represent?"

Meila took a moment of the ensuing silence to recover from that onslaught. She could feel the gazes of the others on her, and got the distinct impression that several of them found something humorous in this situation. Still, Meila found it hard not to stare back at the human who was asking such informed questions about her culture. Finally, with not a little wonder, she said, "You really want to know, don't you?"

The human nodded enthusiastically. "Elven perspectives are so rare among Ferelden scholarship, since the Imperium took such great pains to wipe it out…" She paused, her eyes widening. "Oh no… I probably shouldn't have mentioned that to a Dalish. I'm sorry."

"No," Meila said, still somewhat in awe of this human. "It is good to hear a _shemlen _acknowledge it." The human relaxed, and Meila found herself doing so as well… just a bit. "As to your question, my _vallaslin_ is a dedication to Andruil, Lady of the Hunt."

The woman stayed silent, as if waiting to hear more. Meila could not do anything but continue.

She felt a small smile creep onto her face as she spoke of familiar matters. "Through my _vallaslin_, Andruil guides my bow and gives me the wits and keen eyes needed to pursue my quarries, both on the hunt and off. By bearing Andruil's markings, I am sworn above others to uphold the _Vir Tanadahl_—the Way of the Three Trees."

"The Way of the Three Trees?" the human queried curiously.

Meila nodded and thrust out one arm. "First, _Vir Assan_, the Way of the Arrow. Fly straight and do not waver. Second," and at this she added her other arm, spread apart to suggest holding a bow, "_Vir Bor'assan,_ the Way of the Bow. Bend but never break. Third," and here she turned her palms up and spread her arms wide, "_Vir Adahlen_, the Way of the Forest. Together we are stronger than one." She dropped her arms. "These are the Ways that all Dalish live by."

"Wow… that is…" the human seemed to be getting misty-eyed. "Thank you. For sharing that, I mean."

Meila nodded, though she had the distinct feeling that _she_ should be thanking the _human_… as absurd a notion as that was. "If you wish, you may approach now. I will not… retreat from you."

"Oh, right!" She flushed and knelt down, hesitantly reaching out to touch Meila's injured leg. While the warm itchiness of healing magic rushed through her—soothing more than the leg, to be honest—a familiar voice spoke up.

"Wow," Alistair whistled, and Meila was startled to find that everyone was still staring at them. "Felicity, just so you know, you got her to say more words just now than I think I've ever heard from her_ combined_. That. Was. Awesome."

The male _durgen'len_ looked incredulous. "I can't believe we found someone who can actually tolerate the mage's nosy nattering."

The herbalist, Felicity, finished healing Meila's leg (the Dalish inspected it: it was as good as new) and stood up. Her face was flushed. "I'll have you know I'm not nosy… merely curious. It's not a sin to seek knowledge of things you don't understand."

"I would agree," Meila said. When Felicity smiled at her in gratitude, Meila nodded.

"Still, bravo." Alistair turned his lopsided grin to Meila, like they were friends or something. "So why didn't you just share any of that before?"

Meila felt the barest of smirks flit across her face, but that alone was enough to make the blond Warden goggle. "Simple, _shemlen_." She turned and started away, content now to return to her hunting. "You never asked."


	17. Fetch

****_(Thank you all for the kind words so far. It's very interesting to see which characters people seem to be gravitating towards. After all, just because I'm not picking favorites doesn't me you can't. ;) ) _

**17**. **Fetch**

"So what do you think his story is, eh?"

Finian stumbled over a root and nearly fell into a ravine, but caught himself against a tree. Give him a busy market full of merchant stalls and running kids, and he was nimble as any given acrobat… but stick him in a forest, and he became more prone to falls than Shianni after one too many drinks. "Whose?" he asked distractedly.

"The noble's." Daveth, on the other hand, navigated the woods like he'd been born here. According to him, that wasn't far off the mark.

Finian glanced up at the human between watching his steps on the muddy earth. "You think he's a noble?"

"Don't you?" Daveth glanced back, smirking. "I'd think someone of your talents would be able to smell it on him, same as me. He's just got that… 'I got me a right heavy purse' quality."

Finian snorted. "I don't do much smelling. Learned better than to use my nose, growing up in Denerim." Daveth laughed. "Me, I work with words. A guy says 'hello' to me, and I'll be able to tell his temperament, his motivations, his mother's first name, and his favorite kind of Orlesian pastry. But Percival doesn't _talk_… so, alas, it seems I will never know whether he prefers croissants or crème puffs."

Daveth chuckled as he skirted them around a rock fall.

The two were out hunting in the woods, trying to catch dinner. Or rather, Daveth was hunting (he had two rabbits already swinging from his belt), while Finian fumbled about with his new shortbow in a way that may have been considered shooting if one were blind, drunk, and had never seen a bow before. Finian's new leather armor kept creaking, too, and he found that disconcerting.

He was used to passing through thick crowds, completely unseen and unheard. A creaky armor-wearing bow-wielding elf was very likely to draw attention. At least he still had his daggers at his wrists, though Duncan had stopped at the last town to have a proper pair of wrist sheaths fashioned for him, complete with a spring mechanism that made them pop out when he needed them.

The sheaths were small and unobtrusive enough to fit under a reasonably loose shirt, too. Duncan would have had to order that special, to make that work, as if he knew Fin would need to be secretly armed while in plainclothes in the future. Duncan played all cool and unassuming, but he was wily when he needed to be.

As they walked, looking for game to stir up, Finian's mind turned toward their fourth companion. Percival did sort of have that noble look to him, Fin supposed. His equipment was certainly nice enough, and that crest on his shield was one Finian had seen before, on the liveries of some servants who worked the various Denerim noble estates.

Thing was, Finian couldn't name which crest that was. The pickpocket had never really bothered to pay attention to the differences between the nobility; he tended to chalk them up as being cut from the same wealthy, arrogant, casually racist stock.

Then again, he knew from personal experience that some nobles could be much, much worse.

"You've gone a bit quiet, friend. You all right?"

Finian shook his head to clear it. "Yeah. Just trying to think, and that's hard enough for me without navigating a forest while doing it."

"Oh, wait, are we 'navigating' now? Honest, I was just walking us around in circles."

Finian laughed and threw a rock at the human. It bounced off his leather pauldron.

"Oh, you got me, you did!" Daveth made to stumble forward, clutching his shoulder with an over-empathetic groan. "I'll never be able to shoot a bow again! Actually, I think I'm dying!" Daveth collapsed on the ground with a cry of "Oh woe!" Finian doubled over laughing. "At least my death was by a mighty foe, slain by a foul rock beastie!"

Daveth fell limp in the dirt, letting his tongue loll out for good measure. Finian managed to collect himself. Grinning, he nudged Daveth in the ribs with his boot.

Daveth cracked an eye open. "What do you think? Too much?"

"I think… you just scared off all the game with your awful acting."

"What? No encore, eh?" He chuckled and sat up, dusting himself off. "Just as well. I'm right sick of rabbit stew for dinner."

"You prefer biscuits and jerky?" Finian helped pull Daveth to his feet. "Then it sounds like the army's the right place for you to be headed."

"Cripes, the army." Daveth shook his head to himself as they started back to their camp. It was getting pretty close to sunset anyway, so they would have had to turn back soon as it was. "Can you believe you and me are going to be in the bloody _army_? How in Andraste's armpit did that happen?"

"The question is, does it say less about us, or about Duncan for recruiting us?"

Daveth laughed. "Fair bet you don't want to mention that to him, eh?"

"I might, just to see his reaction."

"All I can say is be careful. That old bugger's a fair bit faster than he looks. Bet he knows how to wield those blades on his back, you mark me."

"That's me, tempting fate with tongue wagging." Finian slipped down a sandy slope, but recovered at the bottom without actually having fallen down. A fair bit of fancy footwork on his part, if he did say so himself.

Daveth laughed as he took a slightly rockier path to avoid the sand. "You know what I think the problem is? You're too bloody light. I don't know if it's because you're an elf or what, but your feet just seem to fall lighter. Makes the ground keep trying to fly out from under you."

"Huh. And to think, usually it works to my advantage."

"What, being light-footed or being an elf?"

Finian laughed. "You're obviously not an elf, asking a question like that."

This made his companion grow more somber. "That bad, is it?"

And that sucked all the fun from the atmosphere. Finian tried to keep it light. "It's not so bad, as long as you learn to come and fetch when told. And if you're real good, sometimes you get a cookie." Daveth shifted uncomfortably as they walked, and Finian poked him in the side. "You don't seem to mind, though."

"After what I saw you pull with the sergeant back in Denerim? I'd have been right out of it to mind." Daveth cast him a self-depreciating smile. "I do admit, though… I was a bit surprised when Duncan recruited you. It hadn't really occurred to me at the time that an elf _could_ be a Grey Warden, though it made sense once I'd thought about it… Why not, right?" He glanced at Fin—gauging his reaction—and Fin smiled back to show he wasn't offended. "Besides, you were rather covered in blood at the time, so who was I to argue?"

"But if I hadn't been covered in blood, then you'd have let me have it, hm?"

Daveth seemed to be loosening up a bit. Finian was glad for it—he wasn't going to let a bit of shaky race relations get in the way of a potential friendship. "Oh, you're right I would have," Daveth said. "And Duncan too. 'Can't have a pickpocket better'n me on the team' I would've told him. What would be the point of me cutting purses if you then just pickpocketed the cut purses, eh?"

"Ooh, that does sound like a good system. Remind me to try that next time you cut Duncan's purse. You know, before he mows you down and cuts you into dozens of little Daveth pieces."

Daveth laughed as they crossed through the last foliage into camp. "Isn't that the truth?"

The Warden-Commander himself was getting the evening's fire started in the clearing they'd found off the road. He raised an eyebrow as they joined him, as if wondering whether he dared to ask what they'd been talking about. Duncan seemed to find it more prudent not to get involved in their conversations… preservation of sanity and all that.

Daveth settled down next to Duncan to start preparing the rabbits. Finian, meanwhile, started digging through the saddlebags that had been dumped a little farther away from the firepit. The mule they'd rented for the journey down to Ostagar was grazing lazily near the treeline.

The fourth member of their party sat on an overturned log some distance from the firepit, near the bags. As if Duncan had dumped him there at the same time he'd dropped the bags… which may not have been far from the truth. As usual, the human sat listlessly where he'd been set, staring at nothing and acknowledging no one. He ate when given food and followed directions well enough when setting up and taking down camp. But it was obvious his mind wasn't all there… and judging by the look in his eyes, wherever his mind was, it was a very dark place.

Percival's gigantic dog, Hugo, sat next to him, always the stolid sentinel. In the past couple days since leaving Denerim, Finian had watched the dog, and noticed that it guarded its master like it might an injured littermate. It never left his side, even as it watched its surroundings with the attentive eyes that its master lacked.

Daveth's question came back to Finian, then. What _was_ the man's story?

What Finian had said was true; he had never heard the noble utter a single word. Even the names of both noble and hound had been provided by Duncan, so who was to say they were even correct?

Finian had always had a curious mind, so the idea of such a mystery intrigued him.

The dog was watching him, he realized. Those too-smart eyes studied him just like he was studying them. Finian blinked, startled, and the dog quirked an ear. Almost like it… he… was asking him a question. Just how smart was this dog?

There had been mabari hounds in Vaughan's estate. Fin worried if their deaths should weigh on his conscience too.

Finian pulled their cooking gear out of the saddlebags. When he pulled out a wooden spoon, he saw the dog twitch out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced up, and saw that Hugo was staring at the spoon intently, both his ears perked up. Then, the dog seemed to startle, and he looked back at his listless master. Slowly, his ears lowered again.

Hm, the dog had been sitting loyally by his master's side for at least two days, maybe longer. He had to be restless by now.

"You want to play, boy?"

The dog's head snapped around, and he stood in excitement, but then he seemed to recall himself and sat back down.

Finian waved the spoon around. "I'm sure your master won't mind."

The dog whined and looked at Percival again, and Finian realized that wasn't what he was worried about. "You're worried about him, huh? Well, I'm sure Duncan will protect him for a couple minutes."

"Volunteering my services, are you?" Duncan's voice sighed. "I suppose one of the reasons I recruited you was your boldness."

Finian stood and walked over to the dog. Hugo's tail wagged, and he watched the elf approach raptly. When Fin raised the spoon as if to throw, the dog jumped to his feet and barked happily.

The spoon sailed off into the forest, and the dog went streaking after it. He returned a moment later… but not with the spoon. Instead, he'd grabbed a fallen branch that was at least half as long as Finian was tall.

He laughed and did his best to heft the thing and toss it again. It didn't go far, but Hugo brought it back and he gave it another shot. By four throws in, Finian had perfected a technique that involved him spinning around in a circle and releasing the fallen branch mid-spin, sending it flying in a random direction. Between how often he fell to the ground, and the time he nearly clocked Daveth with it, he had almost as much fun as the dog.

Finally, as the sun was setting, the dog tired. Daveth tossed the dog half a rabbit, which he happily devoured. Duncan ladled out stew for everyone, and Finian took a bowl over to the noble's listless form.

"Thank you."

Finian nearly dropped the bowl. The voice was hoarse with disuse, and thick. The elf looked up and saw the noble's blue eyes looking at him—actually _at_ him. Eye contact and all.

For the first time, Finian was struck by just how arresting those clear blue eyes were, and how, when he wasn't staring off listlessly into space, Percival was quite handsome, in a golden, chiseled-by-the-Maker-Himself way. However, that was, as ever, a thought best kept to himself.

"You're welcome, of course." Finian cracked a smile, trying to be encouraging to this new development, despite how his heart raced. "Can't have you starving before you've put at least one darkspawn away."

"Not… that." His hand reached out and tangled his fingers in the fur behind Hugo's ears. "I've been… unfair to him. Thank you."

Daveth was right: the man certainly had an aristocratic accent, though the cultured tone was marred by its emptiness. His tone was low and dead, handling speaking like one would a fine crystal ball: as if were he to inject any emotion into it, everything would crack and shatter.

Shianni had sounded a little like that, when she'd been fighting back tears.

Finian just held the bowl out to the noble, keeping the warm smile on his face despite the empathetic pain that twisted his gut. "It's no trouble. Guarding you is hard work, I suspect. I figured he could use a break."

The dog barked in agreement, and the darkness in Percival's eyes became perhaps a bit less all-encompassing. Then, the noble took the bowl and looked away, and he was gone again.

Finian watched the noble eat for a minute, just to make sure he did, and then headed back to the fire. He sat down, and Daveth handed him a bowl of his own.

As soon as he'd settled, Duncan sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I suspect that I should thank you as well." The commander smiled down at him softly, then nodded back in the noble's direction. "He will need a shoulder to lean on in the coming days. I would hate to lose one of such skill to his own grief."

"So it's grief, then?" Daveth asked softly. "For who? Who did he lose?"

Duncan shook his head. "I'm afraid it is not my business to say… although I suspect the both of you will find out soon enough." He stood. "Eat up. We've got a long road yet to Ostagar."


	18. A Good Army Gives its Prisoners Shirts

**18. A Good Army Gives its Prisoners Shirts  
**

"So why do you suppose we're to be confined to the king's camp?" The other three weren't asking the question, and Felicity was never the one to let a question remain unasked.

"I wouldn't say confined… exactly," Alistair hedged.

"Do you think it has something to do with that… erm… tantrum the elf threw last night?" Ser Jory asked, then turned to Felicity. "Is he always like that?"

"His temper was rather infamous back in the Circle," she said somewhat wryly.

In front of them, Marnan remained quiet as she led them in their tour around the king's camp. She seemed to be too busy studying the fortifications and making mental notes of supplies to attend to the conversation. Felicity wasn't clear on why or how, but it was obvious the dwarf had experience with pitched combat. It was more than could be said for the rest of them.

Really, Alistair should probably have been leading the four of them, being the Grey Warden and all, but he seemed content to escort from second rank, as it were. "I know what it looks like, but it's really nothing to do with… what was his name? Kazar?" Alistair shrugged and scratched his chin. "Though the way he glares at me, I wouldn't mind it if someone decided to put him in time out for a while. Hopefully _before_ he decides he wants to see what a roasted ex-Templar looks like."

Felicity held her tongue at that. Sometimes, she forgot that the amiable Warden had Templar training… it hadn't come up much in the three days since their arrival. Kazar, though… she suspected that after what had happened at the Tower, he had a much more difficult time dismissing it. Given that, she couldn't say she blamed him for his hostility toward anyone connected to the order.

By the Maker, was she feeling sympathy for _Kazar Surana_?

"So what _would_ you call it, Warden?"

"For the hundredth time, Ser Jory, call me _Alistair_. It is my name, after all, and a damn good if I do say so myself." The blond sighed. "All I really know is that a letter from Duncan arrived this morning by courier. Apparently, he's left Denerim and is on his way here. As such, he would like all recruits kept to the king's camp. Knowing him, it's probably just so, when he finally does come in, he can collect you all quickly without having to scour the army camps from walls to washrooms."

"If that's the case," Jory said, "someone should tell that Dalish elf."

"If you want to go find her and tell her, Ser Jory, be my guest."

"You… you mean go out in the Wilds? Are we even allowed to do that?"

"…actually, no. I don't think so." Alistair frowned. "I wonder how she keeps getting out."

That was another matter that had been pressing on Felicity's mind lately. While healing Meila's leg the day before, Felicity had felt something… strange… in the Dalish elf. Something dark and twisted, spreading through her like drops of black oil in a bowl of clear water. She hadn't been able to identify it, and the Dalish elf had disappeared as soon as she had been healed. As of yet, Meila had not returned.

Oh, she hoped the Dalish elf did not stay out in the Korcari Wilds with _that _seething around inside her.

"You have not been sentenced?" Marnan's outraged voice snapped Felicity from her thoughts. She looked up in time to see the dwarf turning to a guard minding a set of hanging cages. "Just what kind of army are you running here?"

The guard shrugged. "Not my fault. I suppose the higher-ups have more important things to do than worry about some deserter."

The other three moved up to stand next to the dwarf. Felicity noted that one of the hanging cages was occupied with a gaunt, nearly naked man. That certainly couldn't be healthy, as wet and cold as this area was this time of year.

Marnan frowned, crossing her arms. "He's a deserter, then?"

"I wasn't deserting." the prisoner spoke up, pressing against the bars of his cage. He looked around at the other three pleadingly. "Does it matter? Please, all I want is some food and water."

Marnan cast a disapproving look at the prisoner. "Where I come from, deserters are cast out into the Deep Roads."

Alistair and Ser Jory looked confused by the reference. Felicity, however, only sighed and started digging around in her belt pouch for the half-eaten tack bread she'd stored there this morning. "And you don't think that's a little… extreme, Marnan?"

"Of course not!" the dwarf seemed shocked that Felicity would even question it. "When you are fighting darkspawn every day of your life, you need your army to stand together, bravely facing their own deaths with conviction and courage. Deserters undermine that, and undermining morale can be absolutely _disastrous_ when you are facing impossible odds."

"Is that what fighting darkspawn is like?" Ser Jory asked. "Impossible odds?"

"Not impossible, Ser Jory," Alistair assured him. "Bloody unlikely, but they still die when stabbed well enough."

"Still," Felicity said, finding her half loaf of bread. "Starving him is an unnecessary cruelty." She handed the loaf of bread through the bars.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the prisoner said, devouring it hungrily. Felicity followed the bread with her waterskin. He drained it.

"It wouldn't hurt to give him a shirt as well," she told the guard.

The guard snorted in annoyance. "And where am I supposed to get a shirt, huh? No one gives me nothing."

Alistair smirked at Felicity. "Not a fan of half-naked men, are you?"

She blushed. "He'll catch a cold like this. Dampness and cold makes one highly susceptible to all manner of diseases. It's even worse if he doesn't have a proper chance to tend to his own hygiene, which only allows diseases to—"

"All right, all right." Alistair laughed and started unbuckling his cuirass. "'Naked man bad,' we get it." Once the cuirass was off, he tugged off his undershirt and rolled it into a wad, pushing it through the bars.

"You are all… very kind," the prisoner stuttered, fumbling with the cloth.

Alistair shrugged and grinned. "I just didn't want to listen to her talk about it for ten minutes." He turned to wink at Felicity, and she felt her face go hot as she noticed just how broad and strong-looking his bare chest was. Coupled with that devilish wink, it left her vexingly tongue-tied.

Marnan spoke to the prisoner then. "We'll see whether we can't find someone to sentence you. That will at least have this finished, one way or another."

"Thank you. You all have my gratitude… for what that's worth."

"None would be needed, if your imprisonment were being addressed properly," Marnan sighed. "Even so, you're welcome. Right, Felicity?"

"What?" Felicity tore her eyes away from Alistair, who was gathering up his splintmail, but making no move whatsoever to put it back on like he should. She blinked, gathering her wits. "Yes, of course."

Felicity followed as Marnan led them away, down a pair of stone steps to a broader section of the ruin.

"That was the right thing to do, I think," Ser Jory said as they walked. "Giving him a little dignity, I mean."

"And food," Alistiar chuckled. "The food probably helps too."

"He must have a family somewhere," Jory said. "A wife, or siblings, or something. I'm sure they would have appreciated what you all just did."

"Never really thought about that," said Alistair.

"I know I would have. I have a wife, you know. And a child on the way. I'd have hated to have wasted away like that, each day knowing they'd never hear from me again."

"I agree," Marnan said from up front. "Far better to die with honor, facing the darkspawn, than to die curled up in some cage." Her voice softened. "It is why my people exile some criminals to the Deep Roads."

Alistair raised a hand. "I'm a fan of not dying at all."

While they were crossing the camp, Felicity spotted a familiar set of maroon robes. Her heart did a leap, and she hurried forward. "Wynne!"

The senior enchanter looked up from the book she had been reading. As Felicity came to a stop beside her bench, Wynne's wizened face crinkled into a welcoming smile and she gently closed her book. "Felicity. I had wondered when you might find me. I hear word from the Tower that congratulations are in order… for both of you."

"Thank you, Wynne," Felicity couldn't seem to tamp down her elated grin at seeing her former mentor again. She could hear the others coming up behind her, and she couldn't bear to embarrass herself. "I've been practicing creation magic… it's just as you said; it's gotten much easier."

"That is good to hear." The older mage glanced behind Felicity. "And who are your friends, my dear?"

"Other Warden recruits." Felicity turned herself to point to each in turn. "This is Marnan, and Ser Jory. And Alistair is the Grey Warden who's been tasked with supervising us."

Alistair chuckled. "You make it sound like it's against my will."

"Is it not?" Marnan asked with a grin.

"Well, yes. But _she_ doesn't need to know that."

"Well met," Wynne chuckled. "I am Wynne, a senior enchanter of the Circle of Mages." Wynne turned back to Felicity. "It is good to see you getting along so well with your new companions, Felicity." The others wouldn't have caught it, but there was relief in Wynne's voice. Wynne knew well that Felicity had never been particularly… adept at making friends with her peers. "Tell me, how is Kazar faring? I'd heard something about a disturbance in the general camp last night."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. That was him. He met a Dalish elf that looked at him sideways, and so he decided to shatter all of the practice dummies in the West Hills camp."

"I see." Wynne said calmly, though Felicity swore the elder woman was holding back laughter.

"It did make a very pretty light show," Alistair put in.

"Let's hope he shows so much enthusiasm against the darkspawn," Marnan said.

"Well, that won't be a problem," the blond replied. "Just have Meila glare at him again, and make sure the archdemon is in his general vicinity. That should about stop the Blight right there."

"Actually, Wynne," Felicity said when reminded of Meila. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"One of the other recruits is a Dalish elf. Yesterday, I healed her for a leg wound, but there was something… else. Wrapped around her like moss on a stone."

"Ah, yes. I believe I have seen the elf you're speaking of. Unfortunately, I haven't had any opportunity to examine her closely, so I can't say what might be ailing her."

"I…can." Both mages turned to Alistair in surprise. He shifted uncomfortably, raising the armor in his arms to cover his torso, as if suddenly realizing he was still shirtless. "Though I don't know if I should."

"Please, Alistair," Felicity said. "The enchanter is a healer… much better than I am. Maybe she can help."

He shook his head, his lips thinning. "Trust me, what Meila's got, no magical healing can help."

Wynne made a sound of understanding. "It's the Taint, then?"

The Warden nodded.

Felicity felt her stomach flip. "But… but how is that possible? She doesn't seem all that affected… she's not showing the standard symptoms, from what I can tell… no weakness, or pain. Just yesterday, she purportedly took down a boar and brought it back to camp singlehanded!"

"Oh, she's showing it," Alistair said grimly. "When she first came to camp a month ago, she was a great deal quicker, and stronger. More stubborn, too, though I know that's hard to believe."

"A _month_?! She's had the Taint for a _month_?! How is she even still alive?!"

"That," Wynne said ponderously, "is a very good question."

Alistair just shrugged. "All I know is that Duncan took her from the Dalish when she got sick, because the only cure for the Taint is to become a Grey Warden."

"That seems… odd," Ser Jory said with a frown. "What about being a Grey Warden cures the Taint?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Grey Wardens are immune to it. You're to become one, and you don't know that?"

"That's how we can defeat the darkspawn, then," Marnan said wryly. "Just induct everyone in Ferelden into the Grey Wardens, and suddenly no one gets sick from their blood. That would be one massive problem solved right there."

Alistair returned the wry look. "If only it were that simple."

"Well," Felicity said, "why isn't it? If we're facing a potential Blight, and Grey Wardens have an advantage over non-Wardens, why not induct the entire army into the Wardens and give them every advantage possible?"

"It's… look, there's some things I'm not allowed to tell you, all right? But let's just say that the Joining ritual is not exactly the sort of thing you want to inflict on people who aren't absolutely dedicated to wiping out the darkspawn." Alistair rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "It's why Duncan has to be picky with his recruits. I think this is the largest wave of new recruits the Ferelden Wardens have had in a century, and that's just because there _is_ a Blight on the way."

"Wait, go back," Ser Jory said nervously. "A Joining ritual? That sounds like another test. Have we not already had enough of those?"

Felicity turned to him. "Does the prospect of magic worry you, Ser Jory?"

"No, it's not that. I'd just thought… I mean, haven't we already proven our worthiness? How many tests do we have?"

Marnan eyed him coolly, obviously not approving of his attitude. "As many as are necessary. The Grey Wardens know what they're doing when it comes to the darkspawn."

"If you're worried about tests," Felicity said, "all you need to do is study. I happen to be very good at tests myself, so I can tell you it's all about preparation and self-confidence."

"A wise lesson, dear," Wynne said with a smile. "One that, I think, applies to many aspects of life."

Ser Jory nodded, his lips pursed. Meanwhile, Alistair chuckled. "Feels like I'm back in school, all right." Felicity couldn't really imagine why that would be a bad thing.


	19. Just an Elf

_(codellmarie: That is some really insightful reading! I can tell you that you are correct on at least one account (not saying which ;) ). One of my favorite parts about playing with this many characters is seeing how it changes canon, both due to their collective numbers and individual natures. If it didn't give you guys _something_ new_,_ then there would be no story!_

_Again, I'm glad to see my little (big) project getting so much positive feedback. Thank you all, and I hope you keep enjoying._)_  
_

**19. Just an Elf  
**

And now there were Templars here. As if he could hate this camp any more than he already did.

Kazar could feel them watching him as he wandered the king's camp alone, and the weight of their stares made heat prickle up and down his spine. Word of what had happened at the Tower must have gotten back to them, to make them watch him as unwaveringly as they did while he passed. Only his own assurances that they could no longer touch him kept him from exploding right there… though whether in rage or gibbering fear was up for debate.

He just couldn't shake the memory of Greagoir's hand on the back of his neck, somehow pulling all the magic from his body and blocking his connection to the Fade. To him, being left bereft of his magic was absolutely terrifying. Without it, he was just… an elf.

He'd never really thought of his race before. At the Tower, he'd always just been Kazar Surana, Irving's favorite apprentice and mage not to be trifled with if you valued keeping certain parts from being frozen off.

But here… ugh. Here, no one knew about his exceptional talents or his reputation. Here, he was "the elf". As in, when someone didn't know his name, they called him "the elf".

As in "Hey, elf! Fetch my quiver, would you?" or "You're the elf Duncan recruited" or "What's it like being an elf at the Tower?" Elf elf elf elf ELF ELF ELF!

As if that was some important, defining feature, or something. It was just the shape of his _ears_, for the Fade's sake.

And then that… that _other_ elf had walked into camp, all proud of her heritage and speaking of things that Kazar had a feeling he should understand… And he hadn't. And he had sort of wanted to.

Why did he care? He wasn't like other elves, who scraped livings together being walked on by Ferelden's upstanding nobility. He was a _mage_, and a powerful one. He didn't _need_ some stupid list of gods or codes of conduct or _sense _of _kinship_.

He'd never needed any such thing before. So… why did the Dalish's obvious rejection of him hurt so much?

"Hey, elf! Where's that armor I requested?"

Kazar whirled, lightning coming unbidden to his hands. "Do I _look_ like a servant to you?!"

The tall, balding man who had addressed him backed up, eyes widening. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. I just thought-"

"That I was an elf, so obviously I must exist to do _your_ bidding? Wrong." Kazar released the electricity building around him at a nearby crate, destroying it and its contents. Then, he whirled and stalked off. He could see that a pair of nearby Templars had put their hands on their swords, but he just glared at them and they made no move toward him.

"I'll give ya one thing, elf," a low, rumbling chuckle sounded from nearby. "Watchin' you is sure as a prince's balls a lot more entertaining than watchin' any of the other sticklers here."

Kazar whirled at the voice, because if _one_ more person called him "elf"… just _one…_

Garott hopped off the base of a ruined statue. He'd been sitting there, apparently, though Kazar would never have guessed it a moment ago. The shadows had an eerie way of blending into the dwarf's skin; it made him hard to spot if he didn't move too much. "Easy, kid. I been called 'brand' and 'duster' all my life." The dwarf tapped the curving tattoo on his cheek. "I know better'n anyone here how frustrating it can be. So stop pointing that thing at me, huh?"

Belatedly, Kazar realized he'd been nursing a lightning bolt in his hand. With some effort (given his agitation), he let it dissipate. "Then why did you do it just now?" Kazar snapped.

A toothy grin crossed the dwarf's face. "Like I said. You're entertaining."

Kazar made a noise between a scoff and a growl. Then, he spun on his heel and continued his exploration of the king's camp.

Garott fell into step beside him. "I notice how those Chantry tin cans watch you. Not too fond of ya, are they?"

"The feeling's mutual."

"Mm. Then would ya like to have a little fun with 'em?"

Kazar stopped, turning curiously at the dark humor in the dwarf's voice. "What do you mean by 'fun'?"

The dwarf shrugged casually, though the smirk on his face was far from innocent. "Nothing permanent, of course. But wouldn't it be funny if, sometime around dinner, they started to feel real woozy. Too woozy to harass any young mages who are minding their own business, of course."

Kazar was intrigued. "And how would this come about, exactly?"

Garott laughed and pulled a vial out of one of the pouches at his belt. "Why, how do ya think?" He twirled the vial around his fingers and smirked. "My own special brand of magic."

Grinning himself, Kazar followed Garott as the dwarf led them through camp, toward the Templars' mess tent. Perhaps there was a silver lining to having the Templars here, after all.


	20. A Royal Welcome

**20. A Royal Welcome  
**

When they rounded a bend in the hillside and Ostagar finally came into view, Percival could do little but stare.

The ruin had been a fortress once, grand and impenetrable. Now, it was cracked and tumbled in several places, the walls marred by both age and battle. Percy wondered whether an ally of the presiding lord had ever taken the fortress from the inside.

Fergus would be somewhere within those walls, unaware of what had happened in Highever. By the Maker, Fergus had lost more than just parents to Howe's treachery. He'd lost a wife. And a _son_.

Percival's mind flashed back to the memory of his mother weeping over the corpses… the first they'd found of many. The image was burned into his soul, bleeding his heart of emotion that had long since drained. He'd never get to teach his nephew swordwork now, or, when he got older, sneak behind Fergus's back to show him the ways of women. Oren was now nothing but a ghost left to haunt the halls of the Castle Cousland.

He wanted to weep, but he'd wept all the tears he had over the course of that first awful night. Now, there was only a vast, cold pit in his soul where there had once been warmth and happiness.

"Come on," a soft voice said, and Percival registered that the elf was standing in front of him, gently taking his arm to lead him forward. "The journey's almost done, and if Daveth doesn't get a bath soon, I'm going to push him into the next lake I see."

"Ha!" came the other's voice from somewhere ahead. "I'd like you see you try, you runt! Even if you managed it, you'd probably just slip and fall in after me, you would."

"Well… I do need a bath too."

Percival tried to smile, he really did… but he couldn't seem to remember how. The elf had kept doing this on the journey south: including him in things and speaking with him as if Percival was capable of speaking back. It ignited a spark of warmth in his internal winter, knowing that he perhaps didn't have to carry the burden of his grief in isolation. It certainly helped keep his mind off it.

Until, of course, Percival looked at Finian's smooth, expressive, very elven features and recalled all the elven corpses he'd had to step over. The Couslands had employed many elves as servants, most of whom Percy had known since he was a child. Like the cook's assistant who always filched him rolls when Percy snuck into the kitchen after bedtime. And the gardener who always grumbled when Hugo got into his flowers, but then promptly pulled a Mabari Crunch out of his pocket.

And then… Maker… there had been Iona. The poor elven woman had made the grave mistake of picking Percival's bed on the night of the attack. No, wait… it had been Percival who had picked _her. _He was the seducer—the _rake_ whose appetites had gotten the poor woman killed. If he'd only disciplined himself that one time, decided not to play that same blasted _game_, maybe she would have had a chance to escape. Or to hide.

It had been his lust that had killed her, not the Howe arrow that had gone through her heart. Desire was just as deadly a demon as Pride and Sloth, it seemed. And he'd been a thrall to all three, then.

Now, the only demon he knew was Rage.

Hugo's head butted anxiously into his thigh, and Percival sluggishly recalled his surroundings. While he'd been… preoccupied, they had somehow walked the distance to the ruin, and were now passing through the gate. Stone arches curved overhead, the vestiges of an empire that had fallen a long time ago.

Everything fell, and died, and decayed, it seemed. One day, there would be nothing left. No wonder the Maker had abandoned the world.

Duncan was talking as he led them. Something about the strategic advantages of their position… Percy couldn't really attend to it. Whenever anyone spoke of battles, images would surface in his mind. His sword plunging into someone's flesh. The sting of an arrow grazing his arm. Ser Gilmore, standing battered and blood-splattered as he urged the Cousland matron and her wayward son to escape the scene of what would soon be a doomed battle. Percy hadn't even been afforded the closure of seeing the knight's body.

"Look at that tower," the elf said softly to Percival, drawing him out of himself again. "I wonder if there's anything interesting in there. Do you think Duncan would let us explore it?"

"I wouldn't count on finding anything," Daveth's voice called back. "Been here for a thousand years, hasn't it? That's an awful long time for the scavengers to pick through it."

Duncan, ahead of them all, could be heard sighing, his lecture falling silent.

Percival looked up at the indicated tower… but all he saw was more old stones.

"Ho, Duncan!" a voice cried up ahead, one that rang a bell of familiarity strong enough to pull Percival out of his murk. Ahead, coming toward them, was a man with golden hair and a charismatic smile. Cailan Theirin.

Percival had met Cailan on occasion, of course, since their fathers had been so close (he ignored a stab of pain at that reminder). Percival had always been a bit dazzled by the man's sheer… brightness. Everything about Cailan was golden, and optimistic, and exciting. Growing up twelve years' Cailan's junior, Percival had always been somewhat in awe of the prince.

And how the prince could spin a tale… Percy recalled hours spent with the other young nobles, listening to Cailan tell grand tales of his father's accomplishments. They were certainly more interesting than any accounting Aldous had ever taught him (and then he'd seen Aldous, limp in the library, bleeding out over all his beloved books… no, focus!).

Percival had dueled Cailan once, back when he'd still been Prince Cailan. And Percy had won, much to his father's dismay. Cailan, of course, had laughed and congratulated Percy on an outstanding duel.

Duncan was talking to Cailan, Percival realized.

"…if I can help it, your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Percival felt his stomach twist. "In the meantime, the other Wardens tell me you've found more recruits."

"Yes, your majesty. Allow me to introduce them to you."

"No need, for this one," Cailan said laughingly, stepping up to Percival. The sun glinting off his golden armor was far too bright. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? Well do I remember your sword pressed up against my throat. It will be wonderful to have you fighting at my side."

Percival tried to think of something to say, but couldn't seem to find anything.

"Tell me, how is your father faring? I'd expected him to arrive by now. I'd hate to have him miss the battle tomorrow."

Percival swallowed and found some words. "Father… will not be coming. He's dead."

It had been the first time he'd acknowledged it aloud. Pain twisted a dagger in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe even as it stoked the burning anger that had been seething deep within him all this time.

For the first time, Cailan balked. "I heard nothing of this when your brother came in. What happened?"

"Arl Rendon _Howe_," Percival growled, feeling that fire burn up into the only real emotion he'd felt since his world had caved in. Rage. He embraced it, and it burst forth from him in the form of words. "He betrayed my father. Sent his men in to kill _everyone_, woman, child, dog, elf…" His voice was rising with his anger. "He slaughtered the entire household like _animals_. Howe deserves nothing but the same mercy he afforded _them_!"

Brows knit in consternation, the king turned to the Warden. "Duncan, is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty," the commander replied gravely. "Arl Howe has shown himself to be a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

Cailan turned away. "I… can scarcely believe it. How could he think he would get away with such treachery?" The king turned back around, meeting Percival's eyes with conviction. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice, you have my word."

"So long as Howe dies, your Majesty," Percival said thickly.

"He will hang, I assure you. I know that will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this."

The rage that had burned inside him cooled at the assurance, tampered down until it was undetectable. He could only nod his thanks.

The king's face softened. "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"I… am not eager to tell him." About Oriana. Or Oren.

"No, I'd imagine not. Your brother will not return until after the battle is over. I apologize, but there's nothing more I can do."

Percival simply nodded again. His father would have been horrified at how casual he was being about addressing the king… but he couldn't find the strength to do otherwise.

The king glanced back at the ruin behind him, then turned to Duncan. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid I must return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." He nodded to the rest of them with a somewhat reduced smile, and then turned. "Farewell, Grey Wardens."

Duncan bowed his head respectfully as the king left. Percival was too drained by that conversation to so much as raise a hand in farewell. So they were going to concentrate on the battle with the darkspawn? Of course they were… it was why everyone had amassed here.

It was… disheartening, to see everyone here, concerned about other matters while Arl _Howe_ resided in Highever, sitting in his father's chair. How could he fight the darkspawn, knowing the usurper lived off his family's coffers?

But what could he do? It was out of his hands now. He had told the king, who would handle it once matters here were taken care of. Now, as he'd promised his father, he would become a Grey Warden.

He knew, though, that his heart would not be in it. After all, he'd lost his heart back in Highever.

"Blimey," said a voice softly behind him. "Your whole family?"

Percival turned, recalling that there were more than just Duncan and himself present. The two thieves looked shocked by what they'd overheard: Daveth stared with wide, appalled eyes, and Finian had turned three shades paler.

"My whole family," Percy acknowledged tiredly. "And the guards. And the servants. And anyone connected to the Cousland name. Except my brother and me."

Hugo butted his head against Percy's thigh with an anxious whine. Percy pressed his hand hard against Hugo's fur, gratefully drawing strength from his loyal hound's mutual experience.

"Are you going to be okay?" the elf asked.

Percival paused to consider that. Was he? He hadn't really considered the future, beyond the brooding wish to see Howe slain. Surely, this emptiness inside him must abate sooner or later. What might fill it, he couldn't say, though he knew it wouldn't be what had been there before.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "But I'll be better. Eventually."

The elf reached out and put a sympathetic hand on his arm, and Percival drew support from that as greedily as he had from Hugo. Anything to diminish the pain.

"Tomorrow, the king's army will battle the darkspawn horde," Duncan's voice cut in softly, and all three recruits (plus one dog) turned their attention to him. "Despite the victories so far, they grow larger in number with each passing day. We will need every man possible on the field. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Finian's hand fell off Percival's arm as the elf said, "A hot meal might be nice, first."

Duncan chuckled softly, much to everyone's shock (Duncan was not much for humor, after all). "I agree. We have until nightfall to begin the ritual, though some preparation is required, which must be begun soon." Duncan motioned for them to start moving again, and the recruits fell into step around him. "There is a Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Hopefully, he will know where to find them all." He paused them at the edge of a long stone bridge that spanned a deep ravine. "In the meantime, I must attend to some business in the camp. You will find me at the Grey Warden tent when you are ready."

With that, Duncan turned and started off down the bridge, presumably toward camp.

Daveth eyed the bridge dubiously, tapping his bow against the stones. "So do you think this old thing is safe?"

Finian stepped out onto the bridge and quirked a grin, though it was a muted one. "Maybe not for you humans. But for a light-footed elf like me, it'll hold."

"Oh, touché, elf. Got me there."

Percival followed the pair as they started across the bridge. The thing had a couple holes in it—signs of battle, probably—which did make the integrity of it seem somewhat questionable. Thing was, Percival didn't much care anymore. If the Maker decided to strike him down where he stood… so be it. He'd accept such a fate, if it meant being with his family again.

He paused partway down the bridge, though, as he took in the view. The Korcari Wilds stretched out in the distance, misty and unknown. His brother was out there somewhere, unaware of what he'd already lost. Or maybe he _did _know. Maybe Arl Howe had planted assassins among Fergus's men as well, and now Fergus's corpse was rotting in a bog… Howe had arrived before Fergus had left, after all.

Oh Maker, Percival really couldn't be the last living Cousland. He really, really couldn't be.

"Percival?"

Percy turned to face forward again, moving to catch up to the other two. They were waiting for him expectantly. Patiently, even. They were handling him with kid gloves, it seemed, but Percival couldn't say he blamed them. He had been rather… delicate lately. Knowing they were aware of what had happened at Highever—even if none of them could do anything about it—eased his burden somewhat.

The trio started off again, with Hugo's nails clicking against the stone behind them.

"So, elf," Daveth began after a few steps. "You don't suppose there are any good marks in camp, do you? With all the nobles running about and all?"

"Well, sure," Finian replied. "If you don't mind the fact that all of them will be heavily armored and armed."

"Right, that does make things a bit more interesting, doesn't it? Though, I'll tell you this from experience… there is nothing funnier than cutting the purse of some noble in heavy steel armor, and then watching him huff and puff as he tries to keep up with you. Even more fun than robbing most other nobles, it is."

"I am right here, you know," Percival said quietly. All three froze in surprise that he'd spoken without prompting, Percy himself the most of all.

"Well…" Daveth chuckled after a moment. "Present company excepted, of course."

"I don't know…" At this, Finian cast a sly smile back at Percy. "We are both pretty good at what we do, and you, my lord, haven't been the most attentive. Who's to say that your pockets haven't already been picked?"

Percival felt a lightening of his features, very nearly a smile. "Because Hugo would have bitten your hand off if you'd tried. He's a bit protective, like that."

"Ah, so to get to the master, I have to go through the dog first?" The elf winked at the mabari, who barked happily in response. "I think I'm up to the task."

"For such a big, scary dog," Daveth said. "He's a bit of a soft touch, isn't he?"

Finian grinned. "I bribe him with games of fetch. It works for me."

"We never did find that spoon…"

Percival looked out over the Wilds again, half listening to his companions banter. The pain in his heart had dimmed, and there was some warmth now nestled in that pit. Perhaps this would be what he needed, after all. A foe to fight and a family name to retake. Perhaps that would help focus this turmoil into something… productive. Percival Cousland, productive? A novel thought.

He would have a purpose. He'd never really had one of those before. Other than to do whatever (and whoever) he damn well pleased, of course.

For his father, he'd become a Grey Warden. For his father, and for Ferelden. But also… for himself.

Provided Arl Howe died a gory, painful death in the end, anyway.


	21. Duncan's Shifty Little Menagerie

**21. Duncan's Shifty Little Menagerie  
**

"And so, there we are sneaking around in an off limits area, trying to be as quiet as possible—because, hey, Templars have beheaded people for less—when Jowan suddenly _yelps_."

"Did you fry him?"

"Almost, yeah." Kazar smirked. "First because I thought we were under attack. Then, when I turned and just saw him just _standing_ there, I almost fried him because he'd _yelped_. While we were risking our heads going after _his_ phylactery!"

Garott leaned back against the column, surveying the mountain view as they talked. The pair had found this quiet little corner of the king's camp not long after the whole 'poison the Templars' bit had gone the way of the thaigs. Apparently, the Chantry had herbalists who could identify cave spider venom when presented with it; who knew?

Fortunately, Garott had noticed quick enough to split the scene, dragging the kid behind him with only some mild hissing and spitting on the elf's part. A duck around a tumbled wall and a hop up to a balcony later, and they'd found this hidden little edge of the ruin that was well out of the paths and views of any metal-covered humans who hadn't liked a little extra seasoning in their lunches. The fact that the isolated hiding spot happened to have a spectacular view of the Korcari Wilds was only a happy happenstance.

"So," Garott glanced over at his elven partner in crime. "Why'd he yelp?"

"I couldn't tell at first. 'Something bit me!' he kept saying, and he started swatting at the ground with his staff. I was like, _hello_, Jowan. You're an apprentice _mage_. Just fire some lightning at it or get over it."

Garott chuckled. "Did he do either?"

"Didn't need to. As it turned out, he was right. Something _had_ bit him. And then it had the unmitigated gall to bite _me._"

"Ah." Garott eyed the remembered annoyance on the mage's face. "Let me guess, it never lived long enough to learn better?"

"Damn straight. On pure reflex, I shoot out a blast of lightning." Kazar illustrated by doing so now, electricity leaping from his hands to crackle into the air in front of them. A moment later, it dissipated. "Next thing I know, I see a half dozen little two-legged lizard things just emerge from the shadows and fall to the ground, dead."

Garott laughed full-bellied, because he recognized that description. The little vermin had a tendency of getting into the tunnels around Dust Town and making a mess of the refuse. "Deepstalkers, eh? Yeah, they do that."

The elf wrinkled his nose. "Is that what they were? Annoying little things." He paused thoughtfully. "Fun to kill, though."

"Tell me about it." Garott flipped his dagger idly as he spoke. "Me and the other duster kids used to make a game outta chasing the things. One point for a kill, two for a live capture. Ten points if you managed to get one of your catches to spit acid on another player."

Kazar threw back his head and laughed. "And to think, the most fun game I had back at the tower was 'Hide the Enchanter's Staff'."

Garott smirked at his younger companion. "Why do I get the feeling that's not nearly as dirty as I'm imagining it?"

"Because I've played it since I was seven, you sick and twisted dwarf."

Garott simultaneously laughed and gagged. "By the Stone, that was a nasty thing to say! Even for you, you evil, evil elf!"

"And now the image will stay in your mind forever." Kazar smiled devilishly. "My work here is done."

Truth be told, Garott liked the mage. He was a little snippy, sure, and Garott didn't want to be on the receiving end of his spells anytime soon, dwarven resistance to magic be damned… but the kid was overall a lot more tolerable than the other goody-two-shoes. Like that other mage and the knight. And that wasn't even _touching_ on the princess. Kazar had a sense of mischief and a disdain for authority for its own sake that the duster related too. Also, like Garott, the elf had a bit of a mean streak. Garott approved.

"…thought I heard someone cast lightning over this way," a familiar voice came into earshot behind them, somewhere on the other side of the pillar they were hiding behind. Garott stifled a chuckle when Kazar groaned softly and started banging his head against the stone. "Or maybe I'm just losing my mind… tends to happen, you know, around _bad-tempered mage runts who can't take a hint!"_ The last bit was delivered in a shout, obviously for their benefit.

Kazar sighed and raised his own voice. "Go _away_, Templar."

"_Ex-_Templar, thank you very much." Alistair's blond head poked around the column. "And there you are. Enjoying the view, are you?"

"I was before your ugly face got in the way."

"Ooh, what a clever comeback. Don't think I'll top that. Now come on; time to go."

Kazar bristled, and Garott saw a couple sparks started coming off his hands, as they tended to do every now and then. "Or what? I'm not some dog you can order around, you know."

"Me," a new voice spoke up behind Alistair. "I like dogs, I do." This was followed by an actual dog's bark.

Curious, Garott stood up and started around the column to see just who the Warden had brought with him.

As soon as he moved, Alistair jumped. "By the-! Don't… _do _that, Garott!"

Garott smirked, pushing past Alistair to see the landing proper. "What, walk?"

"Oh, ha ha. Like you don't know what I mean… you… lurky person." He heard Kazar chuckle at Alistair's discomfort.

Behind the Warden was a small group of strangers. Judging by the dust on their armor, they'd just come off the road, and the plates of camp food they were each working on only confirmed it.

Two of them had that distinct not-on-the-up-and-up look that Garott recognized as akin to his own. If they'd been dwarves and branded, he would have taken them for dusters, but they weren't either. One was tall and human, with a longbow slung across his back and a cheeky grin on his scruffy face. The other was an elf, who Garott's keen eyes noted had a dagger on each forearm and what appeared to be a lockpicking kit tucked into his belt.

Behind them stood another human and a dog. The human was blond and thicker set than the other two… more along the lines of Alistair's build. He had a longsword and shield stowed on his back, and wore armor that indicated access to decent craftsmen. No mere sword grunt, there.

While the other two were grinning, this one bore an expression that was both listless and careworn. It was the sort of expression a guy saw a lot, in Dust Town. It said that the person had been through a lot of crap, and was about one bad hair day away from either trying to scratch the eyes out of the nearest caste-member or throwing himself on his own dagger.

Interesting.

Next to the blond man stood a dog that was very nearly as tall as Garott. He'd seen a lot of mabari since their arrival almost a week ago… and he didn't much like seeing one off a leash like this. Scary things, mabari. And waaaay too smart.

The elf of the newbies smiled in a way that was likely supposed to be friendly. "How do you do? We're the new Warden recruits."

"So the boss scrounged up more, eh?" Garott smirked at Alistair. "Pretty soon, we're gonna outnumber you actual Wardens. So watch your back, Goldie."

"Ah, so that's your plan, is it? Going to take over the Wardens from the bottom up?" Alistair rejoined. Always good for a bit of banter, was Alistair. "Can't say I mind, but watch your back when you get to Duncan. He'll school all of you at once, just you wait."

The human thief burst out laughing. "Learned that first-hand. Man, but the old bugger can _run_, can't he?"

Alistair turned a worried look on the human. "Do I want to know why you were running from Duncan?"

"Cut his purse," the man deadpanned. "Had to run, or else he'd have caught me sooner, wouldn't he?"

Garott couldn't help it: he threw back his head and roared with laughter. The mental image! And the way the cutpurse admitted it so baldly, in front of goody-two-shoes Alistair!

"Is he all right?" Garott heard the new elf asked when his laughter didn't abate.

"Ooh, the other Wardens told me about this…" Alistair said. "Apparently, he's out of his bloody mind… fits in rather nicely with the rest of them, really."

"I resent that!" Kazar's voice snipped. He'd come out from behind the pillar, and now stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He scowled at Garott. "And you shouldn't be encouraging him. You're supposed to be on my side."

Garott took some deep breaths and mastered himself. He smirked up at the mage. "You know, I'm noticing a couple things about Duncan. Recruiting a guy who cut his purse…" He pointed to the human. "…a kid who helped a blood mage escape…" Pointing to Kazar. "…a fella who worked for the local crime lord…" Pointing to himself. "…and who knows who else?" He turned his smirk to Alistair. "Duncan's a little shifty, ain't he?"

"He… but… it's…" Alistair sputtered.

At this, the new elf laughed. "I'd noticed that, too. You know, he plucked me out of the hands of the Denerim guard right as they were about to arrest me?"

"Same song here, elf," Garott said. The elf was amiable enough… might as well make nice. "Name's Garott Brosca."

"Finian Tabris." The elf glanced about at his companions. "And this fine upstanding citizen is Daveth. Behind us are Hugo and his pet human, Percival."

The only acknowledgement the human behind them gave that he'd heard was to reach down and scratch the mabari behind its ears.

"How about you?" Finian turned to Kazar, who had remained silent and smoldering the entire time. "It's good to see another elf among the-"

Garott suppressed a snort before the explosion hit, knowing _that_ was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"Us both having pointed ears," the mage interrupted flatly, "does not make us kin."

Finian, to his credit, recovered quickly. He turned apologetic so swiftly and smoothly that Garott leaned forward, reassessing the elf's demeanor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I assumed we were. You've got a staff: you're a mage, aren't you? Must be a strong one, to catch Duncan's attention."

By the Stone, did the elf just do what Garott thought he did?

Kazar's guard relaxed slightly. "Of course I am. In fact, I'm one of the most talented mages of my generation."

Finian smiled abashedly, and Garott narrowed his eyes, the gears in his head turning. "Admittedly, I don't know much about magic…"

"I don't know how you could, the way the Chantry keeps everyone locked up in the Tower." Kazar was speaking freely now, his previous hostility completely forgotten. "They barely even let _us_ learn about magic, and that's only because we'd probably unwittingly pull Ferelden into the Fade if we didn't."

While Kazar continued to rant, Garott only stared with new respect at the smiling, seemingly unassuming elf in front of him. This elf had just cooled, with a few words, one of the hottest heads in camp. Or rather, he'd redirected the heat, like a master smith redirecting his fire so that he could use it to serve his own purposes.

Very interesting.

When Kazar had wound down—ending with a note somewhere along the lines of "and that's why all Chantry priests need to die painful fiery deaths"—the ex-Templar stepped forward.

"Well, that was… informative. Anyway, believe it or not, you two, I didn't just come here for the company and promises of mass murder."

Garott smirked. "Aw, I'm hurt."

"The fact is, Duncan's back." At that, both stood a bit straighter. "Turns out he's done building an army of new recruits, and is ready to put you all through the Joining. He wants to get the ritual done by tonight, so the sooner we get started, the better."

Kazar sighed. "_Finally_."

"So the boss wants to see us?" Garott guessed.

"Yep." Alistair nodded. "As soon as possible, all gathered together for the first time. Quite touching, really."

"A moment that bards will sing about for years," Finian agreed with that disarming grin of his. So he bantered too, did he?

"Well, let's get going, then." Alistair made a shooing motion, and they all started off toward the middle of camp. "If we take too long, he'll give us his 'disappointed Warden Commander' look. Believe me, you do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that little gem."

Finian's riposte was quick. "Know that from experience, huh?"

"I do try to live as an example to the rest of you. Mostly, a cautionary one."

Finian and Daveth both laughed. Kazar, trailing behind even Percival and the dog, just wrinkled his nose.

Garott drew even with the new elf as they walked. Softly, he said, "You are one manipulative son of a nug, ain't ya?"

The lollygag grin on his face faded slightly, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "I just want everyone to get along."

"With you."

"Hey, Garott?" Alistair called back.

Garott's head snapped up. No way had the guy heard that brief exchange. "Yeah?"

"You haven't seen Meila about, have you? She's the only recruit we haven't found yet."

Garrot snorted a laugh, though he was aware of how the mage behind them hissed at the sound of the Dalish elf's name. "What, you're actually looking in _camp_ for her?"

Alistair groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Relax, Goldie. From what I saw in the deep roads, Rehg's a decent tracker. He can probably pick up her trail."

"Won't need it," Kazar grumbled from behind them. When they glanced back at them, he pointed over toward the wall that separated the ruin from the Wilds. There seemed to be a giant lizard of some kind dead on the ground beneath it.

As Garott watched, the Dalish elf's lithe form landed lightly next to it and stumbled a step, having jumped off the top of the wall.

"What the…" Alistair groaned and raised his voice. "Meila, is _that_ how you've been getting out? Climbing over the _wall_? And that doesn't seem a mite bit dangerous to you?"

The Dalish only acknowledged the question with a cursory glance in their direction. Then, she picked up her dead lizard and started off in the direction of the mess tent.

"Pleasant girl, Meila Mahariel. Talkative. Friendly." Alistair sighed. "You guys go on and report to Duncan. I'm going to go see if I can't convince her to stay in camp long enough to meet us there."

Garott chuckled, and Kazar mumbled something under his breath. The other three only looked on in confusion, though there was definitely awe in Finian's expression as he watched the Dalish elf weave through the camp.

First Kazar's sulking when she didn't want to make friends, and now Finian's semi-reverent staring? What was it with elves and their fascination with the Dalish? It was like Meila was a bloody Paragon or something.

Kazar was the first to continue on toward camp, expression dangerously close to murderous (and to Garott, Carta thug, "murderous" was not just a figure of speech). The dwarf followed behind, though he let himself turn to watch Alistair try to catch up to the Dalish elf. It proved well worth the attention as the Warden nearly bowled over a messenger, and the dwarf chuckled.

The other three followed behind him and Kazar, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Or rather, the two shadier ones were speaking, while "Percival" followed behind in brooding silence. The dog seemed to be attending to the conversation more than he was.

Garott narrowed his eyes at the dog, again wondering how smart it was. And how vicious. He'd have to step lightly around the hound, because a dog as big as a dwarf could easily tear his head off. He rather liked his head where it was. It was useful.

He turned his attention forward again. As far as he was concerned, that dog wasn't the only one to keep an eye on out of the new batch of recruits. Daveth didn't really seem wily enough to be much of an actual threat to anyone without a bulging purse, so Garott wasn't really worried about him. No, it was the other two.

Finian… that elf was crafty. Garott had seen a lot of someone else in the elf's quick responses… the way he could change course mid-conversation, and bring you along for the ride. The way he could talk his way around a volatile situation when pressed. It reminded him of Beraht. And anyone who reminded him of Beraht, no matter how seemingly benevolent, was someone to be watched.

Percival, on the other hand, wasn't much of a threat… _now_. But Garott had seen that look before: he was hanging onto sanity by a thin thread. If that thread snapped—and who could say what would make it do so—then the blond man was just as likely to go berserk as he was to throw himself off a cliff. And if Duncan had recruited him, it was a fair bet he knew how to use that fine blade on his back. Garott didn't relish the thought of being mowed down by some depressed pretty-boy who couldn't handle a couple punches from the bitch known as life.

Garott, for his part, took any punches life threw at him. And then he laughed in her face.

Thinking about the sorts of people he'd be expected to work with from now on, he just hoped the bitch wasn't laughing back.


	22. The First Quest

**22. The First Quest  
**

Marnan walked Jory through the motion again. "It is a downward cleave, Ser Jory. Of course your body is exposed for the duration of the swing. The point is that when it connects, any vulnerability on your part does not matter."

Jory shook his head, glancing around as if for help, first at Duncan, then at Felicity. Felicity watched with the curiosity that was characteristic of her, absorbing the technique even though the mage would likely never use it herself. Duncan, however, merely watched with the impassive expression of a casual observer.

"It… it just doesn't seem like a safe maneuver. It can't be good for your shoulder joints."

Marnan rolled her eyes in exasperation. She respected Ser Jory well enough, but the man was far too cautious. He'd obviously never had to fight tooth and nail for the right to exist as the dwarves did. "Neither is being devoured by darkspawn. And that is what will happen if you do not use everything you have to defeat them. Any given half-hearted swing is not going to tear through an ogre's hide. This…" she demonstrated the cleave again. "…is. And that, I can say with the confidence of experience."

"You've fought an ogre?" Felicity said with some surprise from her seat beside Duncan.

"And killed it." She looked pointedly at Ser Jory. "With a downward cleave."

Ser Jory sighed and sat down on a log across the fire from Duncan and Felicity. "I'm sorry. Yes, I suppose it's a fair enough maneuver, but it's just not my usual style." He dug the tip of his greatsword into the dirt and leaned on it. "I'll see if I can't find an opportunity to give it a try on the field, though."

There was a brief silence. Then, as was customary for her, Felicity broke it with an unintentionally intrusive question. "When did you fight an ogre?" When Marnan did not immediately reply, the mage forged on. "It's just, I understand that they're only seen during Blights. Or, at least, that's what some sources say. So it must have been recently. Unless the sources are wrong… which wouldn't be surprising, since the Tower never kept many dwarven accounts. Are there ogres in the Deep Roads between Blights? There must be, or they'd die out between Blights, I suppose. Do-"

"Felicity," Marnan said firmly. "Enough."

The mage's mouth snapped shut, and she had the grace to look embarrassed. "I did it again, didn't I? I apologize."

Marnan nodded and was glad to have the subject dropped. While it was true that she made ample use of her fighting experience here, she did not like to go into the specific details of her battles… not in front of people who didn't know who she was—or rather, who she had been. Because if she told them the specifics—like her height in the command structure—then they were bound to guess at least part of it.

Marnan preferred to stay a nobody here. Here, she was just a warrior with a decent amount of field experience. No expectations based on caste, or upbringing, or who she was related to. The only ones who knew the truth were the handful of Grey Wardens from the Deep Roads and Garott Brosca. The Wardens had tacitly agreed to keep her identity secret.

Brosca, on the other hand, seemed to be hoarding her secret, waiting for the correct moment to use it to his advantage. She would have to be careful not to give him the opportunity. It was a dance that she'd learned well, growing up a noble in Orzammar… though apparently not well enough to avoid that single dagger in the back that had removed her from Orzammar in the first place.

And there was the duster now, appearing when summoned like a bad omen. He had Kazar and the new recruits with him, though she noted that Alistair was nowhere to be seen.

Alistair had brought the recruits by twenty minutes ago while Marnan and Jory had been with the soldiers, the former laying out effective techniques for killing darkspawn without getting infected. The blond Warden had pulled the two recruits aside and introduced the new trio, then told them to meet at Duncan's tent in the center of camp.

The new elf, Finian, seemed friendly enough, and Daveth was rather honest for a thief, if a bit too candid for his own good. Percival made her curious, however. The young man bore a crest on his shield, spotted only as the group was walking away. When they had seen it, Ser Jory had pointed out that it was the crest of Highever, and explained that that was one of the noble holdings of Ferelden. Ser Jory had then commented that the man's gear didn't match the usual design of a common Highever soldier, and that custom gear meant the man was likely a knight that served the nobility directly... or a noble himself.

Marnan wondered which he was: knight or noble. Curiously, she couldn't seem to detect any indicators either way.

"I heard there's a party here," the casteless said smoothly, coming to a stop at Jory's shoulder and leaning against it. "But you all look stone sober. Looks like I was lied to again."

Duncan smiled. "Hello again, Garott. Good to see you well."

"Same to you, boss."

"And you as well, Kazar," the Warden-Commander greeted as the elf in question sat on the bench next to Jory. "I must admit, I was rather surprised to return to Ostagar and find that your casualty list only consisted of some practice equipment and a crate."

Kazar merely breathed an agitated sigh through his nose and glared at the fire.

"But where are Alistair and Meila? I had assumed she would be coming back with you."

Marnan saw Felicity open her mouth, no doubt to tell Duncan all about just where Meila likely was… and was not.

"Here, Duncan!" Alistair's voice called before the mage could speak.

Marnan was not the only one to be surprised at seeing Meila trotting dutifully at the junior Warden's heels. Jory startled and did a double-take, and Felicity's jaw dropped so low that it may as well have been dragging on the ground.

Marnan, however, did a double-take for a different reason than Jory. The Dalish elf looked… pale. A great deal paler than she had been a couple days before. And had she lost weight in the intervening time as well? Marnan's eyes narrowed as alarm bells tolled in her head.

"Ah, good." Duncan nodded a greeting to the late arrivals and stood. "Now that we are all here, we may begin." He turned a stern eye to Alistair. "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair?"

This evoked a sharp laugh from the elven mage across the fire.

"What can I say?" Alistair said with a bashful smile. "The Holy Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

Marnan chuckled at that one.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair sighed. "You're right, Duncan. I… apologize." It was said with all the sincerity of a child scolded for stealing cookies. Marnan wasn't the only one to smirk at Alistair. Even not knowing the context of the younger Warden's slip, she could well imagine what sort of trouble he'd been pressed into. She had fought alongside Houses who were secretly warring with one another at the same time they were battling the darkspawn… she could well imagine that similar politics arose on the surface as well.

"Now, then, let us not waste any more time," Duncan said, unspoken apology in his voice. "You will all be headed into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. First, each of you must obtain a vial of darkspawn blood."

"Darkspawn blood?" Felicity repeated, eyes wide. "Why would we need darkspawn blood?"

The duster snorted a laugh. "Probably for this ritual that's so secret. Right, boss?"

"Yes, that is correct. Though I can't say more about it yet."

"But…" Felicity clenched her fists. "But isn't that dangerously close to blood magic?"

"Why, because it has blood in it?" Kazar snapped. "Unless you decide to stab yourself and pull magic from your own body, no. It's not blood magic."

"That still skirts dangerously close, though. The Tevinter Imperium was fond of blood magic, and it was they that released the darkspawn into the world in the first place."

"Propaganda!"

"Enough, both of you," Duncan said. "If you are having second thoughts, Felicity, I beg you to speak up now, because there will be no turning back later."

Felicity lowered her eyes and shook her head. "No, Duncan. I was merely… concerned."

"I know." He raised his voice to address the rest of them. "That warning carries to the rest of you. Becoming a Grey Warden is not a decision to be taken lightly, and is not one you can undo. If you are having doubts, speak up now. You may not get the chance later."

Everything was silent but for the crackling of the fire and the barking of the dogs in their kennels. Then, the one called Daveth chuckled quietly. "Well, I wager that's your answer right there, isn't it?"

"What is the second task?" Marnan asked.

Duncan nodded, a brief, proud smile flickering over his features. "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"I think I have seen such a building," said Meila. She stood on the edge of the circle, setting herself apart from the group. "It is overgrown and given to the wilderness, but there are still some stores of information inside."

"I do not doubt it. You, Meila, can lead them to the archive."

Meila nodded dutifully, but Marnan protested. "Is that wise?"

The Dalish elf turned a stony glare down at her. "You object to an elf leading you, _durgen'len_?"

Marnan was insulted by the implication, but she let it slide for more important matters. "No, I object to someone who is _ill_ leading us." Marnan turned to Duncan. "Perhaps it would be best if she stay here, in camp. We can retrieve a vial of blood for her."

Daveth scratched his stubble. "I'd assumed that killing the darkspawn was also part of the test."

"In that, Daveth," Duncan said, "you are correct. I apologize, Marnan, if you find this disconcerting-"

"Not disconcerting. Unwise. A military force must be strong, with all members in the best shape possible, because it only takes one weak arm to break the line. This woman is ill. That means she will not be performing at her best."

"Do not speak of me as if I am not here, _durgen'len_."

"Do you disagree?" At some point, Marnan had risen to her feet. The effect was perhaps less effective here, among the physically taller topsiders, but it got her point across all the same. "You are much paler than three days ago, and I suspect that you are trembling, even now. You are strong, elf… far stronger than most warriors I've known to go through this. But to me, it is obvious that you are finally succumbing to the Taint."

At last, Meila showed an emotion other than cold disdain when her eyes widened in surprise. Then, she turned her stony glare to Alistair. "You told."

"In my defense, I never actually said the word 'Taint'," Alistair said weakly. "I just said you couldn't be healed with magic, and the senior enchanter drew her own conclusions. They… just happened to be the correct ones."

"Marnan, right?" a soft voice said, and the dwarf saw that the elf, Finian, stood at her elbow. "The rest of us are hardly defenseless… maybe this can be considered another part of the test. You know, working as a team, so that even the weakest of us succeeds."

Meila's hard look shifted to him. "Are you calling me weak, flat-ear?"

The casteless one laughed. "Easy, elf. He's on _your_ side."

Marnan considered that for a moment, because she supposed it was a bit more tolerable if she thought of it like that. She sighed, because this was a battle she wasn't likely to win. She knew when to retreat. "Very well, then," she relented.

Duncan nodded, but Felicity spoke before he could. "What are on these scrolls you wish retrieved?"

"Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago." Duncan sighed, his expression wry. "Though once only formalities, I suspect it may now be a good idea to have something to remind many of their commitments to us."

"Who would be foolish enough to forget?" Marnan asked.

Felicity shook her head. "I'm afraid the darkspawn threat isn't quite as clear up here as it is in the Deep Roads, Marnan. Up here, the darkspawn are largely considered defeated, and Blights only seem to happen in history books."

Finian nodded. "Let's hope the whole of Ferelden never has to learn differently."

"Enough talk," Kazar said, looking up at Duncan with fire in his eyes. "Let's just get to the part where we fry some darkspawn."

It seemed such a perfect summation of the upcoming quest that Duncan dismissed them with that.


	23. The Korcari Wilds

**23. The Korcari Wilds**

It took about twenty minutes out in the Korcari Wilds for Finian to realize that he was out of his league.

He'd been a passing decent fighter, for an Alienage elf. His mother had taught him dual-wielding, and he'd practiced in secret after her death to keep his skills sharp. It had come in handy during the whole Bann Vaughan fiasco, and in the days since, while fighting off bandits and wild animals on the road. Suffice to say, he knew his way around the pointy end of a dagger, which was more than most city elves could say.

But the thing was, he had nothing on some of the powerhouses he now fought alongside.

"Take out the archers!" Marnan cried, her war-axe a blur of whirling death around her. She hacked at the knees of darkspawn twice her size, creating a pile of tumbled creatures surrounding her. A pile that Ser Jory was quick to take advantage of with that greatsword of his. The way the knight wielded that thing, he made cutting limbs from bodies look as easy as cutting up a carrot for dinner.

Marnan seemed to slip into the leading roll by default: when they set out from camp, she had taken the rank of their party directly behind Meila's lead, putting Marnan next to Alistair (who, by contrast, had been grumbling that he hated being in front). Obviously, she had experience fighting darkspawn… something to do with being a dwarf, Finian understood. He couldn't guess at the details, though. His education wasn't that great.

Ser Jory did not have the experience, obviously. He was a prototypical warrior: all muscle power and not much by way of brains. Finian's first meeting with the guy had involved him saying something obvious about Finian being an elf, and then bumbling through a sideways apology while said elf simply looked on, amused.

"Do not order me around," Meila cried in response to Marnan's command, even as she hopped nimbly onto a rock and raised her bow. The draw and release was a smooth, single motion… and then one of the hurlock archers on the ridge above them suddenly had an arrow sticking out of its eye.

When they'd left the Ostagar camp, the Dalish elf had led them through the wilds with the sure feet of someone familiar with one's surroundings… far more so than Daveth had been. Finian still couldn't shake his wonder at that thought… a Dalish elf. Meila was a real, living _Dalish elf_. All the things he'd wondered about his heritage over the years… all the times he'd wondered what it would be like to live away from the shems… He had so many questions he wanted—needed!—to ask her.

But now, hip-deep in a darkspawn ambush as they were, was obviously not the time.

"Nice shot, elf!" Daveth crowed as a second of Meila's arrows struck home. He was on a small ridge nearby, shooting at the same group she was. Finian noticed a genlock sneaking up behind his fellow thief, but a shadow moved and then Garott was on its back. The dwarf buried his hand-axe in the back of the genlock's neck while his dagger flitted around to the creature's vital points. The monster fell without Daveth ever noticing the scuffle right behind him, and Garott ducked off into the bushes and disappeared again.

Finian wasn't sure how to react to Garott Brosca. The dwarf had proven himself exceptionally keen when he'd called Finian out on his silver tongue within mere minutes of meeting him. Fin still wasn't sure how to feel about that. The insinuation that Fin played his word games purely for his _own_ benefit… it couldn't be true. Could it?

Finian dodged a charging hurlock, and resolved not to dwell on it right now.

They had been ambushed from all sides while in the bottom of a wide gully, with darkspawn shooting from the ridge above and coming at them from both ends of the ravine.

The swamp made footing treacherous (and wet), so Finian had to be careful as he moved around the crowd of darkspawn circling Percival. He picked off a hurlock by stabbing it in the side, and but it grabbed his arm and yanked him down as it fell. Finian landed on top of the dying darkspawn and kicked out at the snarling thing, getting out of its reach. He rolled back to his feet, now coated with swamp sludge.

"Ow!" Alistair's voice called from ahead. "Why do they keep attacking me?"

"Perhaps because you present a strategic disadvantage on their part with your current placement."

"…is that magey talk for 'I'm in their way'?" Alistair had placed himself in the center of one of the ravine outlets, blocking any darkspawn who thought to come through that way. For all his complaining about being in front, he seemed content to form the solid shield that protected the rest of the party from oncoming threats.

Overall, Finian liked Alistair. The man had a healthy sense of humor that Finian rather enjoyed using as a springboard for his own. If given the chance, he suspected the two of them might devolve into an endless cycle of purportedly witty banter that would only stop when someone cut out one of their tongues.

Felicity was right behind the ex-Templar, using him rather shamelessly as a living shield. Occasionally, she ducked around him to fire a bolt of light at an incoming enemy, but she then flitted behind him just as quickly again.

As Finian watched, Alistair took a nasty stab to the armpit from a hurlock's sword. Felicity simply reached in and put a hand on his shoulder, and blood stopped flowing from the wound.

"That is quite handy…" Alistair said as he bashed his shield into the creature that had stabbed him. "You mages are all right. I think I'll keep you around."

"I am glad you approve," Felicity said with some amusement.

Felicity, too, Finian liked, in an amusing sort of way. The mage was curious and talkative, not unlike Finian himself. The difference, of course, was that Felicity had spent her entire life studying hundreds of dusty old tomes, and all that book-learning seemed to just tumble out of her at the slightest provocation. When Alistair's tour had run into her, Finian had made the mistake of asking her about the potion she had been in the process of mixing. The ensuing lecture on the history of rock salve and its varying nontraditional uses had been utterly exhausting, though he'd tried to remain polite and attentive. Alistair had been holding back laughter during the whole thing.

A growl sounded behind Fin, and he spun away from a genlock that had snuck up on him. It waved a serrated broadsword viciously at Fin, and he, with his little daggers, could only jump back and hope the genlock stopped swinging long enough to give him an opening.

It proved unnecessary, however, when Hugo went barreling into the genlock from the side, taking it down in a blur of teeth and pure canine muscle. Fin grinned and saluted the hound, silently promising him lots more games of fetch in the future.

While Alistair, Jory, and Marnan seemed to have the ones who came from ahead under control, it was up to Finian, Percival, and the dog to stop the stream of monsters behind them from coming through.

Percival in battle was… a little scary, to be honest. Finian was fighting close enough to him to see the dark, heated expression on his face as his sword danced around him. The sword was a deadly piece of work, wielded with a strange mix of easy skill and unrelenting brutality. But it was the dark intensity that glittered in the noble's eyes that discomfited the elf… and intrigued him. Percival was… dangerous. It made something in him flutter.

Finian, all the while, flitted around among Percival's opponents, doling out backstabs and cheap shots with his daggers wherever possible, and then dodged out of range before any of the creatures could retaliate. Again, he was competent.. but nowhere near the courage and skills of his soon-to-be comrades.

Finian snuck behind a pair of genlocks who were heading for Percival. The elf stabbed first one, then the other in the back. The first stumbled and fell, but the other turned and brandished a mace at the elf. Finian was too slow, and took a stinging blow in the side that had him stumbling sideways... right into a massive hurlock a head taller than him.

The hurlock growled, and Finian could smell its rancid breath. He attempted to scramble away, only to be blocked in by the genlock. The hurlock swung its massive hammer at Finian, and he dropped to the ground on reflex, feeling the wind of the hammer sail over him.

Then, the air above him cracked and flashed, and Finian looked up to see both darkspawn that had been menacing him twitching and falling as lightning raced over their forms. Nearby, he heard an exhilarated whoop.

For all that collective prowess among the other recruits, it was nothing… _nothing_… compared to the walking apocalypse that was Kazar Surana.

He was laughing now, standing safely in the center of the melee fighters, despite the fact that most of the darkspawn seemed to want to get past the sturdier members to go after _him_. Finian couldn't say he blamed the darkspawn for that: as soon as the ambush had made itself known, the other fighters had drawn their weapons and waited. Kazar, however, had raised his hands and shot a chain of fireballs up at the archers above them, decimating most of them instantly in a fiery explosion.

Even now, lightning bolts danced across the battle, instantly scorching unsuspecting enemies mid-charge. More explosions rocked the air while Kazar blasted any darkspawn who clustered at the choke points on _both_ ends of the ravine. The most destructive elements of nature danced at his fingertips, then swept forward to do his bidding. All the while, he laughed, apparently having the time of his life.

Kazar Surana confused Finian a little, just because he'd never run into anyone who had so very little care for what others thought of him. Well, except maybe Bann Vaughan, but that was another case of someone who confused him. At least Kazar was a predictable sort of confusing… arrogant, self-absorbed, and with a bit of a violent side.

A violent side evidenced by the glee with which he spun and charbroiled a trio of darkspawn menacing Marnan. Finian could only thank their lucky stars that the mage was on their side, climb to his feet, and dive back into the melee.

Finally, the last of the attackers fell to Meila's arrows, and everyone sighed in relief.

Alistair knelt and wiped his blade off on the grass. As he did so, he turned a raised eyebrow at Kazar. "Just so you know: that laughing thing? Very creepy."

The elven mage was… grinning. At Alistair. That was a new development. "You know us mages, going mad with power and everything. I'm sure it's nothing your Templar training couldn't handle."

"Uh… yeah, sure. That was all completely within my capabilities as a Templar-in-training. Right."

"Order up!" Garott called, juggling a vial of black liquid in one hand. "Who wants some liquid Taint?"

"Ooh, I'll call dibs on that one" Daveth said, pausing in pulling an arrow out of a darkspawn chestplate. He deftly caught the vial when it was tossed to him.

Garott knelt back down and started extracting more from one of the corpses, careful not to let the black ooze touch his fingers… he seemed the only one willing to risk touching the stuff.

Finian noticed Meila swaying where she stood, but when she noticed him watching, she only gave him an intimidating glare and turned away.

Hugo emerged out of the foliage and plodded up to the group, hacking and coughing. The darkspawn's black blood coated his muzzle. Percival immediately rushed to his hound's side and knelt, inspecting his dog's snout with drawn features.

"Oh no…" Felicity hurried over to stand next to the Highever duo, peering down at the dog as well. "It looks like he swallowed darkspawn blood."

"Can he be healed?" Percival asked grimly… it was the first time he'd spoken in front of the other recruits. Finian saw many of them startle at the sound of the noble's cultured voice.

Felicity, however, was all business. "Not unless he can be made a Grey Warden. However… there is a chance he might survive the Taint. It works differently on animals than it does on people. If he survives it, he'll be immune to it, just like a Grey Warden. But… it's a painful process all the same." Felicity glanced over at Meila, who merely pursed her lips.

"Actually," Garott said, tossing a third vial of blood on the ground next to him, "wasn't the kennel master offering a reward for some flower out here, to help cure the sick dogs?"

"Oh, right!" Felicity cried. "White with a red center, he'd said."

"I have seen such flowers," Meila said. "Though I do not approve of this… enslaved wolf being forced to fight alongside us, he fights too bravely to allow him to come to harm."

Hugo quirked his head at Meila, then let out a bark that quickly turned into a whine.

"That's decided, then," Alistair said. "One more thing to do, on our jolly jaunt through the creepy swamp."

Finian smiled at Alistair. "At least we have all the darkspawn blood we need."

"And then some." Garott stood, a pile of vials in his arms. "I wonder if I could coat my weapons with this stuff. There's sure as the Stone enough supply."

Marnan's eyes narrowed at him. "You would poison your weapons?"

"Every advantage helps, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Finian sensed an old argument there, and sought to diffuse it before it came to blows… he wouldn't put it past either of them. "Well, considering we're fighting the darkspawn, Garott, I don't think tainting your weapons would really do much. For all we know, it might make them stronger. Imagine, you stab a hurlock, and the wound heals right back up as soon as you remove the dagger."

Garott cast him a suspicious eye, but then smirked. "You make a good point, elf."

Hugo hacked loudly, and everyone winced, Percy worst of all.

"A bit unnerving, isn't it?" Ser Jory muttered. "First the Dalish elf, then the dog. Any one of us could be next."

"Do not speak of me as if I am already lost, _shemlen_."

"Even if any of us did catch the Taint," Felicity said matter-of-factly, standing up, "we will be taking our Joining tonight. I assume, Alistair, that the ritual has something to do with Taint immunity?"

The Warden nodded. Meanwhile, Garott passed by and pushed a vial into Finian's hands. The elf stored it in his pouch.

"In that case, even if we did get ill, the chances of dying that quickly of the Taint are small. Rather, you'd merely be in awful pain for a couple hours. First, there would be an itchy sensation, like insects under the skin. Then, a burning sensation, followed by trembling and weakness. Now, if you were to decay to the point of the hallucinations, it may be problematic to partake in the ritual, as I understand the visions can be quite horrific, judging by all the screaming and thrashing victims exhibit-"

"Please stop," Jory said weakly. "Just… stop. Please."

"I think what the lady mage is trying to say, Ser Knight," Daveth said with some amusement, "is don't catch the Taint. Easy as that, right?"

Hugo coughed again, as if to drive the point home that it was not, in fact, as easy as that.

"Come," Meila said. "There should be a cluster of the flowers this way." She turned and started off through the woods. With a shrug at the others, Finian turned and followed after her. He heard the rest fall into step behind him.

It took ten minutes of winding through the swamp to find the indicated flower, during which time a pack of wolves thought Felicity would make a nice snack. A couple thwacks on the nose and a blast of lightning from the resident thundercloud made them think otherwise.

Finally, they emerged from the trees into a relatively dry clearing, overlooking a tower that had long since sunken in the swamp. A fallen log sat at the edge of the mire, surrounded by a cluster of white flowers with red centers.

"There, see?" Meila said, stowing her bow. She bent down to pluck one, then froze, her face going white.

Finian wasn't the only one to rush forward. Alistair, who had been right behind him, got there first, catching the elf as she collapsed. Carefully, the Warden lowered the Dalish elf to the ground, and Felicity pushed through the clustered recruits to kneel down next to her.

Meila's face was tight with pain, her eyes glazed even as she stared stubbornly forward. Her mouth was pressed tightly shut, as if afraid she might scream if she opened it. Her hands, meanwhile, clutched at her bared midriff, nails curling to dig into her own skin.

"She's succumbing," Felicity said, yanking off her pack and digging through it. She pulled out a small clay pot and popped off the stopper. "Oh, someone stop her from scratching herself!"

Finian did so, leaping forward to grab the other elf's hands as they started to draw trails of blood.

"I warned Duncan that this would happen," Marnan's voice said irritably from behind them.

"You warned him that the dog would get sick," Kazar said, "so then we'd go looking for some magic flower to heal it, and then she'd keel over while picking it?"

"That'd have been impressive, it would," Daveth chuckled.

Felicity spread the salve in the pot onto Meila's bare stomach, and the pain on the Dalish elf's face eased. She blinked, her eyes coming into focus.

"_Abelas_… I apologize," Meila gasped tightly. "I seem to have fallen…"

"This is just a temporary salve," Felicity said. "It eases the pain, but not the symptoms. Meila, we _must_ get you back to camp."

The Dalish elf fought against Alistair's and Finian's grips, breaking away from them and pushing into a sitting position. Her hand, Finian noticed, clutched at her leather breastplate, just above her heart. "The mission is not complete. _Vir Assan_; I must not waver."

"If you continue on," Marnan said flatly, "you will not make it back at all."

"So be it." Meila attempted to stand, but her legs did not seem to want to hold her. Felicity reached out to support her. "If that is to be my path, then I will walk it with pride."

Once again, Finian was a little awed. Was this the strength of the Dalish he'd heard so much about? Had all elves been like this, once?

Man, had the Alienage elves fallen a long way, and Fin was no exception to that.

"All of us don't really need to look for the scrolls anyway," Finian said.

That caught more than just Meila's attention.

At their curious looks, he shrugged. "We've got what we need for the ritual, right? Now, we just need to get those scrolls… which I seem to recall Duncan tasking to _Alistair_, not to all of us."

"Wow, thanks," said junior Warden said dryly. "I do so love being left alone in the Korcari Wilds to die."

"Some of us would go with you, of course," Finian assured him. "But, honestly, we'd probably pass through the woods easier if there were fewer of us." He turned back to the Dalish elf for confirmation. "Right?"

"That is… correct." Meila looked reluctant to admit it. She winced and brought a hand to her chest. "And I suppose I would only slow you down."

"I'll come back with you," Felicity said to the elf leaning against her. "I know a very talented healer in camp… if anyone can stave off the Taint until the Joining, it will be her."

"Hugo," Percival's voice said softly. "You go with them as well."

The dog's head was hanging low at this point, but he raised it to Percy and let out an anxious whine.

"I'll be fine. Just be a good boy and let the kennel master treat you." Percy turned a furrowed brow to Felicity. "You will see him safely to the kennels, I hope?"

"Of course."

"I… will go back to camp as well," Ser Jory said, shifting uncomfortably. "The women will need an escort, after all, in case of darkspawn attacks."

Kazar snorted. "That, and you're afraid of the forest."

Ser Jory frowned at the mage. "That's not fair… not all of us can shoot lightning out of our fingers. I'm just being realistic, here. They will need protection, and I am ready to be done with this particular test. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Well, I, for one," Marnan said, "would like to continue on to fetch the treaties. I am quite curious as to what potential allies they concern."

"Same here," Daveth said. "You don't suppose the ancient Grey Wardens were lucky enough to treat with high dragons, do you? That'd be a nice twist, right there."

Finian chuckled. "What, summoning an army of high dragons to take out the darkspawn?"

"Would be something to see, wouldn't it?"

"Sure, right before they ate all of us whole."

"Good way to die, though," Alistair put in. "Lots of people die from battle and disease, but how many ghosts can come back and say they were eaten by a dragon?"

"We'd be the envy of all the ghosts, we would." All three laughed.

Garott snorted, staring at the three of them incredulously. "This is going to be a loooong journey."

"We'd better be off," Felicity said.

Meila winced as the mage helped her walk. "The ruin you are looking for is south-east of here," the Dalish said, "on a hill just past the sunken dome. It has many statues in front of it, so I hope that even you _shemlen _would be able to identify it."

"Ah," Alistair sighed wistfully, "the insults to our collective intelligence. I missed those."

Meila just scowled at the blond and allowed herself to be walked off. Ser Jory nodded and followed, attentively keeping an eye on the forest around them. With a last whimper and wag of his tail, Hugo trailed after them, though he kept pausing to look back at Percival… as if to check that his master was still all right.

That left seven of them, standing on the edge of the bog.

"So…" Alistair started, looking around. "Southeast is…"

Daveth pointed, chuckling.

"Right. I knew that." Alistair started off, and Marnan fell into step beside him.

Finian found himself walking in second rank, next to Garott. The dwarf smirked up at him. "Nice work," he rumbled, too softly for any of the others to hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually, though he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"The Dalish elf. Changed her tune like a minstrel on a lute. I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted."

Finian swallowed. He didn't like being confronted about this… not by a stranger. For the second time, he said, "I just want everyone to get along."

"If that's what you gotta tell yourself to help you sleep at night, go ahead." The dwarf's grin was dark, the shadows of the canopy playing across his face. "But me? I know different. If you ever want to fess up and admit what a smarmy, silver-tongued little bastard you are, I'll be all ears."

Finian didn't say anything else for a good long while.


	24. Enter: the Witch

_(I try to stay light on directly copying the in-game dialogue... but I love this scene so much that I just had to keep it mostly intact. Certain characters may have succumbed to a bit of MST3K-esque snarking, though. :) )  
_

**24. Enter: the Witch  
**

By Kazar's reckoning, being recruited into the Grey Wardens was, by a far margin, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Kazar laughed as he felt an arrow fly past his ear. Turning, he sent a volley of thunderbolts out at the darkspawn archer who had dared to target him, the mage chortling in delight as the creature shrieked and blackened into a charred husk under the onslaught.

It was freedom. It was power. It was… so amazingly wonderful to finally let loose, just the way he'd always wanted. The scent of burned flesh surrounded them, and it brought a satisfied smile to Kazar's face to know that _he_ had put that smell there. This was what he was _made_ for! This was what he was meant to _do_!

He laughed again as he rained fire down upon the darkspawn alpha. Alistair stumbled back as he got caught in the blast, since he'd been engaging said alpha.

Alistair turned a glare back at Kazar. "Hey, watch it!"

"Too hot for you, Templar?" Kazar laughed gleefully, then swept out a hand and encased a stream of approaching darkspawn in ice. He then made a game out of blasting each to bits with lightning in the most spectacular way possible.

He couldn't imagine how other people lived without magic. He certainly didn't know how he had, locked up in the Chantry's cage for so long. Let Knight-Commander Greagoir try to Tranquil him now!

Finally, much to Kazar's disappointment, the darkspawn attack ebbed. Finian killed the last genlock with a double stab to the back, and all that they were left with was the sound of frogs and their own heavy breathing.

Alistair stomped over to Kazar. He looked furious, and his face was now red and blistered in patches, which only heightened Kazar's elation. "What was that? You blasted me, you little creep!"

Kazar couldn't seem to stop grinning. "No, I blasted the alpha. You just got in the way." He felt his grin morph into a smirk. "What's the matter: your Templar training can't stand up to a little bitty fireball?"

"There was nothing little or bitty about that thing! What were you thinking, firing into melee?!"

The others were gathering around the two of them. "Remind me never to get on that elf's bad side," Kazar heard Daveth whisper. It was a sentiment Kazar could appreciate.

Marnan stepped between Alistair and Kazar, scowling her disapproval at both like an enchanter scolding unruly apprentices. "It does not help us to fight amongst ourselves."

"Right," Alistair said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll just _ignore_ the blatant attack against my person. That sounds like an excellent idea."

Kazar laughed. "I've told you before, Templar. If I wanted to hurt you, you'd already be a charred husk by now."

Alistair paused, looking around that the corpses nearby. Nearly half of them had been dispatched by Kazar's spells, and showed it. "You know, I'm starting to believe that."

Kazar just smirked and pushed past the Templar. He could still feel the magic singing through his veins, and it made him want to dance with it. Alas, they were in the ruin's shadow, so it wasn't likely any more of the creatures were lurking about. More's the pity.

"Mm, old ruins," Garott said as the group started up the hill toward the archive. "Always good for a little scavenging." The dwarf smirked and shifted the kit on his back. Kazar had seen a number of things disappear into that pack out here… but never anything of any apparent use. A bit of wood here, a leaf there. Either the dwarf suffered from some kind of strange compulsion, or he saw uses for random junk that others did not.

"You don't suppose we'll know the scrolls when we see them, do you?" Daveth asked. He had a fresh scratch across his face where a darkspawn had gotten him. Kazar was glad he hadn't taken any damage himself. Without the Amell woman here—annoying twit though she was—any wounds they collected had to make do with only a quick poultice application for healing.

"They'll bear the Grey Warden crest, I suppose," Alistair said.

"The Grey Warden crest?" Finian said teasingly. "In an old Grey Warden archive? Shouldn't be hard to spot then. I'm sure the scrolls will be the only Grey Warden items in the Grey Warden archive."

"Ooh… good point." Alistair sighed. "I suppose we're going to have to do a bit of digging around, then."

And that's what they did. When they reached the ruin, they found it caved in and tumbled, rubble covering almost everything. Admittedly, earth had never been Kazar's strongest element, but between him magically breaking through the rocks and Garott rigging up a pulley to clear the debris away, they managed to unearth a wall of what had once been shelves. Finian started digging through that while the rest of them continued clearing the debris.

Finian worked down the lines of shelves. Occasionally, something would clink or clatter as he found an object of interest and tossed it on the growing pile… an old knife, a pot, a stamp, something that may have been a letter opener… but no scrolls, as of yet.

Kazar blasted apart another rock, making the attached wall of rubble come tumbling down nearly on top of him. He jumped back, and looked up to see that the fall of rocks had revealed a staircase heading up behind it.

Sitting on it, watching them, was a woman.

"Well, well," she said silkily. "What have we here?"

Behind him, Kazar could hear weapons being drawn, and something that sounded like Finian hitting his head on something (complete with a soft yelp). Kazar didn't do much of anything, transfixed as she stood and made her way smoothly down the stairs.

Kazar may have been a mage, but he was also a healthy, hot-blooded young man. And this woman was not wearing a _shirt_. Well, sure, that drapery thing she had may have been counted as a covering… technically… but there was far more skin than not.

"Are you vultures, I wonder?" the woman continued, reaching the bottom of the steps. "Scavengers, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely intruders, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She rounded the curve of the rubble pile, turning to face them with arms crossed under her bosom. It was… distracting. "What say you? Scavengers or intruders?"

"We are neither," Marnan's voice spoke up sternly.

There was a low rumbling chuckle. "Speak for yourself, princess."

"We're Grey Wardens," Finian said quickly, coming forward to stand in front, next to Kazar. He was rubbing his head. "From what I understand, the Wardens once owned this tower, so we can't really scavenge or intrude."

"The Grey Wardens have long since left," said the woman. "Invoke a name that means nothing here if you must; it means little to me." The woman started walking, moving around the group. Some might say _prowling_ around them. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered. 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long." She stopped and stood at a window, so that the afternoon light touched her skin just so. "Why is that?"

"Nobody answer her," Alistair whispered. "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman made an amused sound. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes… swooping is bad…"

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is," Daveth said, looking more nervous now than he'd been when facing down darkspawn. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"An apostate?" Kazar said, now staring at the woman for a reason other than to appreciate her ample bare skin. Yes, she did have that certain… carriage… that defined a mage who was assured of their own power. Also, a staff. It was mostly the staff that gave it away.

"A Witch of the Wilds?" The woman leaned against the stone and looked over them, obviously amused. "Such idle fancies, those old legends."

"Notice she doesn't deny it," Garott said with amusement.

"How have you escaped the Tower for so long?" Kazar found himself asking. He was fascinated by the discovery of her… this was a mage who was every bit as free of the Chantry as he was! "You must be powerful. Or very clever. How did you do it?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Sense I more than casual curiosity in your questions? No matter." She raised her head to Percival, who stood in the back with sword still drawn. "You there. You have not yet spoken. Have you a mind of your own? What are your thoughts?"

Percival's gaze was steady and heated, full of suspicion as he regarded her. Kazar was honestly surprised when the man actually answered. "I think you're toying with us."

The witch laughed. "Toying with you, am I? Nay, but I am merely a curious local, come to investigate the home intrusion that you committed." She turned to Marnan, pushing off from the wall. "You. Women do no frighten like little boys. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

The dwarf's lips pinched, but she nonetheless nodded her head in greeting. "I am Marnan. A pleasure to meet you."

The witch paused in surprise. "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds." She looked over all of them. "You may call me Morrigan."

One by one, the party gave their names, though Alistair and Daveth seemed reluctant to do so. Kazar would have laughed at their superstitions, if he hadn't been so rapt on watching the witch.

"Shall I guess your purpose?" Morrigan continued when introductions were done. "You sought something in this ruin? Something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer'?" Alistair advanced a couple steps, hand going to the pommel of his sword. "You stole them, didn't you? You're… some kind of sneaky…witch-thief!"

"Smooth," Kazar deadpanned.

"How does one steal from dead men?" the witch posited.

Garott chuckled. "Quite easily, actually."

"Those documents are Grey Warden property," Alistair pressed, showing a bit of spine, for once. "I suggest you return them."

"I will not," Morrigan said sharply, "for 'twas not I who removed them!"

"Then who did?" Finian asked politely, as if they were having a discussion about the weather over tea.

Morrigan balked a bit, apparently caught off guard. "'Twas my mother, in fact."

"So she's the _daughter_ of a sneaky witch thief," Garott said.

"Your mother?" Finian asked. "Can you take us to her?"

"Hm." Morrigan studied Finian, and Kazar was surprised by how sharp her eyes could be. Like a bird's. "Now there is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful," Alistair whispered. "First it's 'I like you…' Then _zap_! Frog time."

Kazar cast an incredulous look back at the blond. "Who in the Fade taught you about magic, Templar? Because they obviously need to be _fired_."

"Mean that literally, do you?" Alistair sneered back.

"Very well, Morrigan," Marnan said diplomatically. "Lead on, and we will follow."

"If it pleases you." She turned and disappeared into the rushes, and the group slowly moved to follow after.

Percival, Kazar noticed, had still not put his sword away.


	25. A Calling

****_(Konous, that is a very fair complaint. Occasionally, I have to make a decision on who gets the POV light in a chapter when there's no clear person running the show, and sometimes that decision is essentially just throwing a bone to a character who doesn't get a really good chapter for a while. That's kinda the case with the last one. But if you're worried about Kazar not getting enough time, have no fear... he gets plenty down the road. His arc has barely begun. :D_

_As for this chapter... I don't usually translate Elvish, since context is usually enough to go on. If you're curious what she's singing, plug the lyrics into youtube. It'll pull up a familiar scene.)  
_

**25. A Calling  
**

All she knew was fire.

It was a burning, all-consuming heat, roaring through her until her muscles spasmed with it. Meila felt trapped by it, hedged in by disorienting red and thrumming pain.

At some point, she had fallen to the ground. Above her, she could see shapes moving and hear the sounds of battle. She knew she needed to get up, but the pain made it hard to focus. It was hard to _see_ with everything so bright. She scrabbled for her bow, certain she had dropped it nearby.

A genlock growled right above her, and she forewent looking for her bow to draw her hunting knife instead. She slashed wildly at the looming shape. Something cold and sharp slashed into her arm, and the knife dropped. Still, she refused to cry out, despite the stinging pain that flowered from the wound.

Something else growled behind her, and a brown blur tackled the darkspawn, tearing into it despite its own wheezing breaths. The dog.

Meila had not thought much of the creature at first… seeing in it the same twisted deformation of domestication that her own people had undergone at the hands of the _shemlen_. It, too, had once been a noble creature, now doomed to serve the _shemlen_ because it knew nothing else.

Except that this creature was still certainly noble, in its own way. It fought on, despite the pain of its illness, and made protecting its clanmate—the human named Percival—its top priority. In that, Meila saw something Dalish in the dog.

"Felicity, 'ware your flank!"

"What? I… EEK!"

"Got it!"

The two humans were running around above her, though Meila saw them as little more than blurs at this point. Her arm wound stinging, she felt around for her knife.

The mabari's heavy four-legged tread approached, and she saw the knife drop in front of her with a metallic glint of sunlight. Gratefully, she retrieved it. "Thank you, brave creature," she managed hoarsely.

The dog barked, then coughed.

The sounds of battle had wound down; it seemed the humans had proved victorious. Felicity's dark form appeared in front of Meila. "You're bleeding!"

"It is a flesh wound."

"Exactly. That means your flesh has been wounded. May I?"

Meila sighed and held out her arm, knowing she couldn't afford to be any more of a detriment than she currently was. The human grasped her arm, and healing magic flowed into her, knitting it up. "My bow… I think I dropped it."

"…Meila, it's on your back."

"Oh." She frowned. Her head felt muzzy, and a fresh wave of hot pain sliced through her, flowering out from her stomach in a pulse of agony. She hissed, but did not cry out. Crying out was weakness.

"Come on. We're almost there… Ostagar is in sight."

"I… cannot tell," she gasped between gritted teeth. Visions of dark shadows and red hot rivers swam before her eyes. "It is far… too dark."

"J-Jory!"

"Here, my lady. I'll get her."

The knight's large form knelt over Meila, and she felt herself be lifted and borne like a child. In the wake of the pain, she was too weak to do much but struggle feebly.

"Hurry!"

There was a bouncing sensation and a sense of movement, but those were just distractions when compared to the seething darkness that seemed to creep in on the edge of her awareness. That darkness had voices… thousands of them. They were there, watching her. Hissing and laughing. One of them had Tamlen's face.

"_Vir sulahn'nehn_," she chanted as the world faded around her, trying her best to keep the shadows at bay. "_Vir dirthera… vir samahl la-"_ She gasped as another spike of heat swam through her. Somewhere, the dog whimpered. "_…vir samahl la numin… vir lath… sa'vunin…_"

Voices broke into her awareness, one of many now… all of them dark and twisted, beckoning for her.

_Come to us. Join us, little lethallan._

"Wynne! Wynne!"

"Felicity? What's the matter?"

_You are weary, da'len. Come and rest. Submit to the dreams and join us._

"Oh dear. Yes, I see what you mean. Lay her here."

"Can you do anything?"

"We will see."

_Come to your new home. Your new kin need you, lethallan._

Vir Assan. Vir Bor'Assan. Vir Adahlen.

_I will not submit._

And then all was blackness.


	26. Desire and Rage

**26. Desire and Rage  
**

"So… does anyone else here doubt that that was really Flemeth, or is it just me?"

Percival looked up at the sound of Alistair's whisper. So far, the journey back toward Ostagar had been quiet. Everyone, it seemed, was deep in thought.

"Since I have no sodding idea what a 'Flemeth' is…" Garott said with a snort. "…I'm gonna go with 'who cares?'"

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know," Daveth said. He'd been uncharacteristically twitchy, ever since this Morrigan showed up. Percival didn't blame the thief; he didn't trust her either. "Me, I was born in a small village not too far east from here. Grew up hearing tales about the Witches of the Wilds. They'll drag children off in their sleep, they will."

"And what, pray tell, would I do with children, I ask?" their guide called from up ahead, letting them know that, despite the distance they were keeping from her, she could still hear them.

"Eat them, probably," Alistair grumbled. Again, Percival agreed.

The moment the witch had appeared, alarm bells had tolled in his head. Something about her was just… _evil_. He couldn't place it. Perhaps it was the way her eyes watched them predatorily, probing for weaknesses. Perhaps it was the silky, yet challenging way she spoke. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was an apostate and a barbarian, and therefore could not be counted on to follow the strictures of society. Like common decency, for one.

That was perhaps what frightened him most, about this woman… not her manner or her magic. Not the fact that she may or may not have been the daughter of a thousand-year-old sorceress. No, she was a _woman_, and a _damn_ sexy one. And she knew it.

Her ensemble was crafted painstakingly to elicit promises of excitement and mystery; Percival's experienced eye knew that upon first sight. And worse… it worked. Percival felt himself… _stirred_ by it, mind roaming unbidden as he pictured himself running his hands over that wind-roughened skin and through that tangled hair.

That was what alarmed him most of all about her. She awoke things in him that should have been dead. But life went on even after tragedy, and his body still remembered fondly the whisper of sheets. If she realized and acted upon it… he couldn't say that he could control himself.

No, losing control was not an option anymore. A Cousland did his duty first… that's what his father had said as he lay dying. For his father, Percival would do his duty. And that duty was to _not_ bed wilderness witches who had stolen Grey Warden treaties. No matter how much he may have wanted to.

All this rage and desire was filling up that emptiness inside him. He had a hard time letting it go, when at least it made him _feel_ things again.

"And here we are," Morrigan said, stopping at a ridge. As they pulled up beside her, they saw Ostagar's walls before them. "'Tis reasonable to assume you can take it from here, I think. Do come back soon."

Despite the silky sarcasm in her voice, Finian's response of "Thank you, Morrigan," sounded entirely sincere.

Marnan sighed and started down the ridge, heading toward the ruin. Percival took up the rear. He fought not to let his eyes linger on artfully revealed skin as he passed the witch, but he could tell by the quirk of her lips that she was all too aware of his internal struggle. A Desire Demon given flesh, she was.

Once they were out of earshot of the apostate, Alistair immediately got to mocking. "'Thank you, Morrigan, for stealing our scrolls and then not turning us into to toads on the way back. So kind of you, really'. Andraste's knickers, Finian, do you have to be nice to _everyone_?"

Said elf shrugged. "She wasn't that bad. A bit cold, but we were strangers… heavily armed and outnumbering her. She was scared."

"Scared?" Alistair snorted incredulously. "Somehow, I don't think that was it."

"I agree with Alistair," Daveth said. "They're witches, right? Maybe we should check the scrolls over for hexes, or something."

Kazar threw his hands in the air. "For the last time, magic doesn't work like that! By the Fade, I wish that Amell twit were here, just so she could explain it to you!"

"Obviously, there are other kinds of magic than what you encountered in your Tower," Marnan said reasonably. "Myself, I'm not sure what to think of either woman. They _did _return the scrolls. Without asking anything in return, at that."

"Good point," Garott chuckled. "She did hex the things, then."

"They obviously recognize the darkspawn threat," Finian reasoned. "Think about it… if Flemeth _is_ as old as they say, she's had to have lived through several Blights, right? So she, out of anyone, would know the danger."

"Or maybe it's all a trick," Alistair argued shrewdly, "to lure us into a false sense of security."

"If the trick is to put us at ease," Finian bandied back, "then it's obviously not working… is it?"

That made Alistair pause. "Well… maybe they're not very good at it."

"No…" Percival said softly, though he could tell everyone's attention swiveled to him every time he spoke. It made him inwardly wince. Still… "They're manipulators. Or at least, Morrigan is. Whatever their motivation, they're getting something out of this."

"I agree with Ser Smiles back there," Garott said. "They both stank of craftiness to me, and not just in a witchcrafty way."

"It's a moot point now," Marnan said. "It's over and done with. Let's just get these treaties back to Duncan."

They walked the rest of the way back to Ostagar in silence, passing through the gate into camp with a collective sigh of relief. Alistair went off to report to Duncan, while the rest were left to their own devices until nightfall, still an hour or so away.

"So where do you suppose Felicity took Meila?" Finian asked.

"Who cares?" Kazar scoffed, and abruptly turned and stomped off. Garott made a pointing motion and slipped off into the shadows, presumably to keep an eye on the young mage.

"She knows a healer in the mages' camp," Marnan said. "She will likely be tending to her there."

"Ah." Finian then glanced up at Percival. "You want to check on Hugo first?"

Percy unclenched a fist he hadn't realized he'd been clenching. Shortly, he nodded, and the four recruits set off toward the sounds of dogs barking.

Ser Jory was there, looking out over the dogs. He turned and smiled at them as they approached. "Ah, good. You're back. I trust everything went well?"

"Yep," Fin said. "We got the treaties, all ready to be rubbed in peoples' faces."

"Excellent."

Marnan asked, "How are Meila and Hugo?"

Ser Jory nodded to one of the pens. "Hugo's doing much better." Sure enough, when Percy drew even with the indicated pen, his hound looked up at him and gave a wag of his tail. "The kennel master fixed him up with a paste from that flower. Says he'll most likely make it through, and be fine in a couple days."

Percival sighed, feeling something close to a smile reach his face. A burden he hadn't been aware of lifted from his shoulders. His last connection to his past was here, safe. As Percy watched, Hugo laid his head back down on his paws and went to sleep.

"Meila, though… She… erm… she collapsed on the way back to camp."

All four of them turned to Jory. Marnan sighed: "I _knew_ we should not have let her come."

"Is she all right?" Finian asked.

Jory shrugged. "I can't rightfully say. When I left them, Felicity and the elder mage were working on her, but they shooed me out of the tent before they'd made any progress. Last I saw, she was spasming and kicking around, and looked to be holding back a scream."

"Poor elf," Daveth whispered.

"Will she last until the Joining?" Marnan asked.

Again, Jory just shrugged.

"Perhaps it is best we do it sooner, then," said the dwarf, "rather than later."

"I think I'll go peek in on her," Finian said, and flitted off.

Marnan turned to Daveth. "You go retrieve the duster and the mage. I'm going to help Duncan get the ritual started."

"Agreed. I'm about ready to have this done, I am." Both also departed, heading for opposite corners of the camp.

This left Percival and Ser Jory alone. Percy spent the silence just watching his dog breathe. One less casualty to mourn.

"So…" Ser Jory began. "I've been wondering."

Percy looked up at the knight expectantly.

"You carry the Highever crest on your shield. I'd moved up there recently, you know, to start a family with my wonderful wife."

Percival turned his eyes back to the kennel, not liking the direction of this conversation.

"Well… I'm just wondering, really. Your name is Percival, right? And there's… Well, since his swordplay is rather legendary in the tourneys up there, and yours seems fit to match that description-"

"Yes," Percy cut in, a bit sharper than he'd intended. "I'm Percival Cousland."

"Oh. Sorry, my lord. I did not intend to pry."

Percival turned that over for a moment, then sighed. "I know, Ser Jory. It's just… a painful connection for me, right now."

"Oh? And why would that be? As I understand it, the Couslands are considered one of the most—"

"_Were_ considered, Ser Jory." His grip on the kennel fence tightened at that dagger in his heart, though it was perhaps not as sharp as it had been before. "Now, I'm all that's left."

"Oh." Ser Jory was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." And he sounded sincere, damn him.

That left Percy with only that burning rage, circling low in the otherwise empty pit of his soul, and nowhere to let it loose. If he kept going like this, it would soon consume him.

And part of him was beginning to wonder why he didn't simply let it.


	27. The Joining

**27. The Joining  
**

The circle of gathered recruits was soundless. Despite what they had just seen, no one had the courage to break the sacred silence of the ritual.

Meila was already unconscious on the ground, having been the first to be submitted.

Daveth, the next, had not been so lucky. He would precede his fellow recruits into oblivion.

Ser Jory, after him, had panicked and drawn his sword, and Duncan had illustrated under no uncertain terms that, in this, there was no turning back.

That left six pairs of shocked eyes, one slightly less shocked pair, and one that was merely saddened and world-weary.

"You have been called to submit yourself to the Taint," Duncan's voice broke the silence, and the cup passed hands again. One by one, six more drank darkspawn blood. One by one, they each fell back, fading into dreams of a fearsome black dragon.


	28. Matters of Honor and Glory

****_(Today is a double update, because posting only the previous chapter as a full update would have been evil. If you just clicked the "most recent chapter" button to get here, click the "previous chapter" button now. You'll see what I mean. _

_Back? Ok, let's continue.)  
_

**28. Matters of Honor and Glory**

Marnan awoke feeling much as she usually did after spending a night carousing with the Warriors: an ache in her head, a foul taste in her mouth, and some new bruises that indicated she'd probably fallen flat on her face at one point.

She opened her eyes and sat up. Above her stretched the night sky, still so dazzlingly strange to the dwarf. Around her were the twilit ruins of Ostagar… sprinkled with the prone bodies of her new comrades.

Well, most of them were prone, anyway. Percival's pale figure knelt beside Daveth's body, and Alistair crouched over him with a hand on his shoulder. They were speaking quietly… though Marnan could not make out what was being said. Perhaps some kind of benediction or prayer?

Duncan moved around the ruin, checking on the rest of them for signs of life. Some of the others were stirring. Finian was mumbling fretfully like a child caught in a nightmare, and the casteless groaned and rolled over as Marnan watched. The mages were both still out cold, and she couldn't tell the Dalish elf's state from here.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Duncan said, reaching down to help Marnan to her feet. "How do you feel?"

"A bit like I just spent a night sampling something a fair bit stronger than mosswine."

Duncan chuckled, the relief of having the ritual done evident on his face. "I daresay I can't imagine one of your background getting quite so…"

"Drunk?" Marnan smiled, feeling some of that relief herself. "You have obviously never been a dwarven warrior."

Then, it hit her. The Joining was over… she was a Grey Warden now. A Grey. Warden. One of the most honorable vocations that any being—be they human, dwarf, elf, or nug—could take on.

She looked at her hands, as if they might have somehow transformed to reflect the change. She didn't feel particularly different, really, but she knew she was. Whatever they had drunk—darkspawn blood included—had made them darkspawn-killers to the core. They had been stuffed in the forge and shaped, and now it was only a matter of time until it could be discovered what sort of weapons they might become.

"Sodding Stone," the duster's voice groaned. "Who let a nug burrow into my head?"

Marnan scowled, recalling that the casteless wretch was also a Grey Warden now. A blatant _criminal_, being afforded such an honor… oh well. As he'd pointed out often enough, they were equals now. She just had to tolerate him, and try to fight as far away from him as possible.

Duncan crossed the ruin to help Brosca to his feet, and Marnan wandered over to where the other two humans were kneeling. Only as she got closer did she realize that what was being said was no benediction.

"…all die, Alistair. Every last one. Finian will be next, just you wait, or Duncan. And then the rest of you…"

Marnan shivered, because the human's voice was as empty as it was soft.

"Easy, Percival," Alistair whispered soothingly. "You're just a bit upset."

"You don't know." Percival shook his head, and, when Marnan could properly see his face, she saw that his eyes were as cold and lost as his voice. "You can't know. How everyone… all of them…"

"Death is a necessary consequence in war," Marnan said, and those deadened eyes turned up to her.

Percival blinked, and suddenly his face contorted with anger so intense that Marnan was taken aback. "Don't speak to me of 'necessary consequence'." He stood abruptly, pulling away from Alistair's comforting hand. "You may know war, dwarf… but I have a more-than-passing acquaintance with _murder_. Death is never necessary, and I sure as the Void am not going to just sit and accept it." With a spin of his heel, the blond man stalked off into the night.

"Oh dear…" Finian's voice said softly from nearby. He looked wryly at Marnan in the firelight, still lying on the ground. "That's the sort of thing I was hoping to prevent."

"You'd better go after him or something," Alistair sighed.

"I will… in a minute… when I can sit up without retching." Finian paused, taking a deep breath. "All I can say is I've had lichen ale that sat better than this."

"Is that some sort of dig at the spirits of my people?" Marnan asked.

"No, it's a dig at lichen ale."

Marnan considered that, then shrugged. "Fair enough. And for what it's worth, I'd agree."

Felicity's prone form let out a groan then, reaching a hand up to rub her face.

"I'm glad most of you made it," Alistair said, standing up. "At my Joining there was one death. It was… horrible."

"I can't believe you _stabbed _him!" Felicity's voice cried, and she sat up.

Duncan's response was gentle, but firm. "It was necessary. Ser Jory knew that there would be no turning back once the ritual had begun."

"But… you _stabbed _him!"

"What," Brosca scoffed, "you'd rather have the whole 'Grey Wardens are Taint-twisted, and that's why they're so good at killing darkspawn' secret come out?"

"Ser Jory… probably wouldn't have told."

"When he went for his blade," said Duncan, "he left me no choice. I'm sorry."

Kazar started thrashing around. When sparks started dancing from his hands in his sleep, everyone stood up in alarm.

"Someone slap him awake, or something," Alistair suggested. "Hopefully _before_ he kills us all in his sleep."

"On it," the duster said. He leaned over the elf and smirked, and Marnan turned away, because she really didn't want to know what devious way the criminal was going to wake the mage.

Instead, Marnan walked over to where Meila still lay, senseless.

"She'll probably take a bit longer to recover than the rest of us," Felicity's voice said, and the healer appeared beside her. "After all, she did not have many energy reserves before the ritual, because of her sickness."

"But she will recover?"

"Almost assuredly." Felicity cast Marnan a smile. "She survived the Taint for that long, after all… I don't see why a bit of darkspawn blood now should give her any trouble."

Behind them, Kazar awoke loudly with a sputter and a crack of lightning. A moment later, Garott burst out laughing. Marnan rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, it is finished," Duncan said. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

"I feel special already," Brosca chuckled.

"What was with those dreams?" Kazar sat up, rubbing his head. "I've had less disturbing dreams when literally fighting a demon in the Fade."

"Kazar!" Felicity hissed, for some reason. He made a face over at her.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn," Duncan explained. "As we all do. That, and many other things, can be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget… there is one last part to the Joining." Alistair moved to the table where they had first put the cup. Now, there was a stack of something glittery and metallic. Alistair held up a piece of the pile to reveal a black pendant on a silver chain. "We take some of the blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far."

There was a moment of silence while he passed the pendants out, while everyone reflected on the deaths of Daveth and Jory.

"Take some time, all of you, and rest up," Duncan said softly. "Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us."

There were nods all around, and several of the new Wardens started off. Felicity drafted Alistair into carrying Meila back to camp, and Finian took the last pendant, to deliver to Percival.

"Marnan," Duncan's voice said, before the dwarf could head off to a much-needed bedroll. She turned expectantly. "If you are up to it, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

"What makes _her_ so special?" Kazar could be heard muttering, but then the mage had disappeared into the darkness.

"Of course, Duncan. I'd be honored."

He nodded, and motioned for her to follow him. She fell in step behind him and to the side, as she would have any commanding officer back home. And that's what he was, now that she was a full-fledged Warden.

They wound their way down a slope, and a candlelit table appeared in the darkness, surrounded by a cluster of figures.

"…Loghain, my decision is final," a golden figure was saying as they approached. He was wearing what was obviously largely ceremonial armor. He must be the human king, then. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Cailan," argued a darker man in darker armor. As Duncan and Marnan rounded the table to take the free place on its other side, Marnan could see that there were heavy bags under his eyes. "The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

The darker man, Loghain, stiffened. "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

Ah, politics. How Marnan had missed being stuck in the middle of it.

The pair argued a bit more about the current state of the forces, and Marnan deduced that this Loghain was some sort of general or tactician, and likely far more experienced than the much younger king.

Then, once the king had made his point rather succinctly, he turned to the Wardens. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your majesty."

"And this is one of your new recruits? I understand congratulations are in order."

Marnan bowed. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan," Loghain sneered. "We must attend to reality."

"Fine," the king snapped. "Speak your strategy." He unfurled a map onto the table in front of him. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines. And then…?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon," Loghain said, pointing to a spot on the map. "Signaling my men to charge from cover."

A flank? Marnan was intrigued, remembering the battle down in the Deep Roads that had so efficiently routed _them_ after such a maneuver.

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember," the king said with impatience. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best." Marnan could already see the tactician's displeasure at what was to come next. "Send Alistair and some of the new Grey Wardens to make sure it is done." The king smiled at her.

Marnan stiffened. "I cannot speak for the others, but I would personally prefer to fight in the battle, your majesty."

"Of course… we need not have all of you climb the tower. The rest of you may join in the battle with me."

Marnan thought over that, looking at the map. It illustrated a line of the king's main forces, front and center across the gorge. Off to the side, hidden in the Wilds, were the forces that she assumed to belong to this Loghain man.

"May I offer a suggestion, your majesty?"

King Cailan smiled. "Of course. I'd be happy to hear anything a Grey Warden brings to the table."

"Take the flank…" she pointed to the marker for Loghain's men, and then crossed the gorge to its mirror position on the other side. "…and change it into a pincer. We'd have a much better chance of catching the lieutenants and emissaries near the back if we come at them from both sides."

"That will not be necessary-" Loghain began.

The king interrupted: "I think it's an excellent idea!"

Duncan cast a curious eye down at her. "You are thinking of placing the rest of the new Wardens there? Just the handful of you?"

Marnan faced her commander's doubt with confidence. "Kazar Surana alone could absolutely decimate the horde… but he won't get a clear shot if he's stuck behind a line of knights and mabari hounds. Put him behind the enemy, with the advantage of surprise, and then clip his leash… I am certain that will make the difference.

The smile the king flashed her was brilliant as the sun. "You must have quite a bit of experience under your belt. I assume you will be leading them?"

Marnan bowed her head respectfully. "If that is your majesty's wish."

"It's settled then. My forces will draw the charge. Then, when the beacon is lit, the forces of Loghain and… oh, how daft of me. I'm afraid I never caught your name."

"Marnan, your majesty."

The king blinked, and then smiled in a way that told her he very much recognized it. "Stone met, Marnan. Loghain's and Marnan's forces will leave hiding when the beacon is lit and charge the back of the horde."

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much!" Loghain protested, glaring at Marnan. "Is that truly wise?"

"Enough of you conspiracy theories, Loghain," the kings said with exasperation.

"Your majesty," Duncan broke in. "You should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There are no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Loghain protested. Marnan was beginning to grow rather annoyed with this man. A little tactical caution, she could understand, but he obviously flat-out distrusted the Grey Wardens!

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" the king said.

"I…" Duncan looked like he wanted to protest, then settled on, "Yes, your majesty."

At this point, a new voice broke in, and Marnan recalled that there were more than the four of them at the table.

"Your majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary," said a gaunt, bald man wearing mage robes. "The Circle of Magi-"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage!" snapped another voice, this one belonging to an elderly woman in red and gold robes. Marnan understood that meant she was from the human Chantry. Marnan was rather glad she hadn't specifically mentioned that Kazar Surana—the lynchpin of her arm of the attack—was a mage.

"Enough!" Loghain cut in, taking command with the ease of experience. "This plan will suffice." Reluctance filled his tone as he relented. "The Grey Wardens will light the beacon and create a third arm behind the horde."

"Thank you, Loghain," said King Cailan. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battling beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

Loghain, for his part, was already walking away. He paused to look over his shoulder. "Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

Marnan shuddered. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something in Loghain's tone reminded her of Bhelen.


	29. The Night Before

**29. The Night Before  
**

"We're not fighting in the battle?"

"No, Templar. _You're_ not fighting in the battle. _I_, on the other hand, am necessary for it." Kazar's teeth glinted in the firelight at his smug grin.

Garott fingered the heavy pendent around his neck, still startled by its weight. It kept banging against his chest… he supposed it would take time to get used to its presence. Still, he was reluctant to take it off. Not because of any sentimentality, of course… but because Duncan might sodding _stab_ him if he did.

Though the look on the knight's face had been priceless. Best. Cult ritual. Ever.

The new Wardens had once again been collected from the four corners of camp, and were now gathered in front of the brazier. Apparently, the news Duncan and the princess brought was too urgent to wait until morning. What news? Why, half of them would be sent up a tower to turn on a glorified lamp, while the other half would play heroes down on the ground. Easy bet where the princess had put Garott in her little scheme.

"The task of our force will be to engage the enemy from afar," Marnan said, ignoring Alistair's complaints and Kazar's smugness, "so as to give Kazar the longest possible window to sling his spells. For that reason, I would like Meila and Felicity with us."

Meila nodded from where she was sitting on one of the benches. She was still recovering and weak, but that didn't mean she wasn't back to her old stone bitch ways. "I will atone for my failings this afternoon."

Marnan smiled at her. "I'm counting on it."

"But what of me?" Felicity said nervously. "Certainly, you can't think that I would be particularly effective…"

"Honestly, I need you there primarily to heal. If Kazar and Meila are creating an obvious threat of themselves, they're going to attract attention and take some fire. Your job will be to keep them on their feet." Felicity nodded in understanding, but still bit her lip.

"What about you, princess?" Garott asked with a smirk, startling those nearby when he spoke. Heh. "You going to pick them off from afar with the heat of your glares?"

"My job is defense. Any darkspawn that comes too close will taste my axe."

"Leaving the rest of us to climb the tower. Convenient."

"You are welcome to come along, brand."

Garott gave the princess one of his sharpest smirks. "I wouldn't follow you into safety if the cavern was coming down on my head, much less follow you into a fight."

Her eyes narrowed all disapprovingly, but she didn't rise to the bait. More's the pity.

"I can't believe I won't be in the battle!" Alistair cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, we have an important job," Finian said, nudging the blond man. "Without the beacon, the plan doesn't work."

"Ooh, _strategy_. Exciting."

The princess turned a wry smile to him. "The king felt much the same, actually."

Alistair slumped. "Oh, great. Now I'm being compared to him, am I? This day can't get any worse." Finian looked baffled, but nonetheless reached up to pat him on the shoulder.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair," said Duncan.

"He needs four Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch? Just in case?"

"This is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes the Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there."

"I get it, I get it." Alistair paused, the corner of his lip curling up. "But just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no."

"Way to take a stand, blondie," Garott chuckled.

"I don't know," Finian said with a smirk. "That could be a great distraction."

"If we're lucky," Kazar said, "maybe they'd go blind."

"Or at least we could cut them up when they all keel over laughing," Alistair concluded.

Duncan looked over the gathered Wardens, a low sigh escaping through his nose. Garott wasn't the only one to laugh.


	30. Climbing the Tower

_(How is it that all my long chapters are Finian's? He's such a spotlight hog. XD)**  
**_

**30. Climbing the Tower  
**

The sounds of pitched battle waged somewhere outside, fierce and frightening… but inside, there was a much different conflict unfolding.

"Would you two… stop… looting things?! It's making me uncomfortable!"

"Then don't look," Garott grunted while he jimmied the lock off an old chest.

Finian, meanwhile, had climbed halfway up a wall to take a peek at an urn in an alcove. Yep, these settings were definitely ruby. His fingers twitched just looking at it. "Relax, Alistair. Duncan said we had about an hour. It doesn't take that long to climb three sets of stairs."

Percival stood a silent and stolid watch in the doorway of the chamber they were currently ransacking, on the second floor of the Tower of Ishal. He watched them impassively, that cold, empty look back in his eyes. It made Finian worry. Well, at least the noble wasn't sinking into himself, like he had on the road out of Denerim.

And like he'd been after the Joining. Once he'd been able to stand up and keep his dinner down, Fin had found the noble just sitting by the kennels, staring off at nothing. Nothing Finian did had been able to rouse him, so he'd slipped Percival's amulet into his pocket and sat with him in silence well into the morning.

"Garott!" Fin called. "Catch!"

Deftly, the dwarf turned and caught the urn when it was tossed to him, and Finian had his hands free to slide back down the wall.

"Nice find, elf. These rubies have a good cut."

"I know, right?" Fin grinned. He and Garott may not have entirely trusted one another, but if there was one thing they could commiserate on, it was their mutual fondness for finding nice stuff. "I can't decide whether to break the urn and just take the jewels, or try to find room for the entire urn in my bag."

"If you think it's worth something, go for it. It's your find." Garott tossed it back with a shrug. Fin caught it and stowed it in his pack. If he needed the room, he'd just break it later.

Alistair had his hands over his eyes. "Whatever happened to 'we have an important job, Alistair'? That's what I want to know."

"Don't you know?" the dwarf chuckled. "The elf's a wily little puppetmaster. Would've said whatever you wanted to hear, just to get a chance at the tower."

"Oh, sure," Fin crowed while digging through a bookshelf next to a window. "And your so-called 'refusal' to fight under Marnan's command had nothing to do with possible scavenging?"

"What can I say?" Garott's smirk was toothy. "I'm an opportunist."

"Don't let me disturb you two, then," Alistair groaned. "I'll just be over here. Not lighting a beacon. Don't mind me."

While digging through the bookcase, Finian saw something down below the window, the shadows shifting in rain-soaked courtyard beneath it. He peered out, leaning over the sill, feeling the spray of rain against his face.

"Oh no…" Alistair whispered. "Percival, get back!"

An arrow whisked past Finian's ear at the same time he heard a crash behind him. He jerked away from the window as a volley of arrows followed the first through it, flying past his face close enough to feel the wind of their passage. The elf ducked out of sight behind the bookcase.

When he turned, he saw Percival in the doorway, his shield blocking a stream of darkspawn who were trying to enter. As Fin watched, the noble's sword lopped off the head of one hurlock, but another only crowded into its place. The weight was slowly pushing the noble back into the room.

"What the sodding Stone are darkspawn doing past the front lines?" Garott growled.

Finian twisted his wrists, popping his daggers out of his wrist sheaths. He cast the dwarf a grin. "I assume they wanted to get in on the looting."

Garott snorted, unhooking his dagger and hand-axe from his belt. "Too bad we got here first, eh?" And with that, the two of them dove in.

Percival and Alistair created an impenetrable wall around the doorway, their swords flashing while their shields steadily pushed back against the encroaching pack. Finian honestly saw no way around the pair, until he noticed Percival being backed up into a table.

Finian nimbly hopped up onto the table, then, grinning, used it to jump straight over the shield wall. He landed ungracefully on top of a genlock, but slit its throat before it had a chance to complain about being used as a landing pad. Sporting a few new bruises, the elf spun away from a sword that came at him, and swiped at the neck of one of Alistair's hurlocks. A hand-axe to the throat presently took down the darkspawn that had attacked Finian anyway, though he was hard-pressed to spot the dwarf in the crush.

And then, it was over, the small wave of darkspawn dead at their feet. All four Wardens took a moment to catch their breath, carefully wiping the blood off their respective weapons before stowing them.

"So much for this being the safe job," Garott grumbled.

"There are darkspawn ahead of the line," Alistair panted. "It's official… we have to get to the beacon. _Now_."

"Agreed. Looting just got a lot less tempting," Finian said, putting on his best 'oops, my mistake' smile. Alistair just made a face at him.

The four of them hurried out into the hall. They could now hear the sounds of darkspawn throughout the tower around them: growls from down the hallway, and the scrabbling and clanging of feet on the floors above them. And something heavy slamming around above that, the tower echoing with the thunderous sound.

They found the stairs up to the third floor, Alistair taking the steps two at a time. As they continued on, Finian noticed Garott stopping at the upper landing. The elf turned and saw the dwarf digging through his scavenging sack.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, hearing the sputtering sounds of darkspawn coming from below them. The darkspawn were heading for the same staircase the Wardens had just climbed.

Garott flashed a toothy grin, deftly tying a rope across the staircase doorway. "Giving them a reason not to follow us." Something bladed lay at his feet. The sounds were coming closer. "Go on. I'll catch up."

"But…" A gauntleted hand pulled Finian away from the landing, and the elf reluctantly stumbled after Alistair as they continued running through the curved halls.

Percival was in front now, and he skidded to a stop abruptly around a corner, then ducked behind his shield as a volley of arrows shot into it. The room beyond was seething with a good two dozen darkspawn, and they'd all seen the trio come in.

Alistair ran past Percival, bowling through a line of archers like an angry midwife through… anything, really. Finian followed behind him, leaping on those darkspawn that were unlucky enough to fall down. It was his job to make sure they never got up again.

Over the clashing of steel, Finian could hear the sounds of dogs barking. He saw Percival go rushing by into the next room, but he was too preoccupied with ducking the greatsword that tried to shorten him by six inches to think about it much. Then, Percival reappeared, a dark smirk on his face like a herald of death, and with no less than four huge mabari hounds behind him.

"Avenge your masters," the noble growled, and the dogs leaped into the fray, tearing and biting at tainted flesh with relish.

Finian felt a glancing blow from a mace sting his side, and he dropped to the ground and rolled under a weapon rack to escape his attacker. A moment later, a concussion rocked the floor, and said attacker had been sideswiped by a ballista bolt, and was now pinned to the wall by a two-foot long wooden shaft through its shoulder.

Garott smirked at him, standing _on _a ballista that had been pushed against one wall. "Didn't miss all the fun, did I?"

"I think it's arguable that you _are_ the fun," Finian panted, getting to his feet and running up behind one of the hurlocks flanking Alistair.

"Sodding right," he heard Garott mumble, followed shortly by the concussion of another ballista shot.

Finian took out the hurlock attacking Alistair with a swift double jab into its side. Then, he twisted around to hamstring a genlock that was clawing at the flank of one of the hounds. Said hound promptly jumped on said genlock and ate its face.

Percival was nearby, fighting off a hurlock and a genlock near the exit into the next room, keeping his back to the wall so they couldn't flank him. Finian dove in and jammed both daggers into the hurlock's sides, and, while it roared in pain, Percival took the chance to thrust his sword through its chest.

The genlock then tried to climb Percival's shield, actually latching onto the thing. However, a swift, brutal motion from Percival slammed the monster into the wall. It dropped off the shield and slumped, leaving a trail of blackened blood on the wall as it fell.

A mabari howled nearby, and Finian turned to see that the skirmish was over, and none of them seemed the worse for it. Fin had a couple new slices he couldn't quite explain, but all four Wardens looked around with clear eyes and intact limbs… which was more than could be said about any of the bodies on the floor. Especially as the mabari hounds continued to tear at them.

"That…" Alistair panted, wiping his brow with one bloodied gauntlet. "…was _insane_."

Garott glanced back. "More coming." Now that it had been pointed out, Finian heard growls from the stairwell behind them, though the growls were interrupted by a metallic swooping sound.

"What did you…" Finian began. Garott just winked.

"They're everywhere," Alistair said. "I can feel more up ahead. I… don't think we can take much more."

"Someone better make a call," Garott growled. "My traps won't hold them for long."

"There are side rooms off the next chamber," Percival said, then turned and ran through the door without waiting for a response.

They followed after him, turning into a side room off the corridor just as they heard another wave of darkspawn clatter up the stairs behind them. As soon as Alistair had lumbered into the room, Percival and Garott slammed the door shut behind them.

All of them stayed still, holding their breath as they heard a veritable horde of darkspawn pass by the other side of the flimsy wooden door. Someone gulped.

They had ended up in a barracks. Bunks lined the walls, interspersed with trunks and various personal knickknacks. Out of habit, Fin snagged a scrimshaw necklace off a nightstand and slipped it into his pocket. Then, he winced, because he hadn't really meant to do that at a time like this.

Finally, the sounds of growling and shuffling outside their door faded with distance, and everyone breathed again.

"We're never going to make it to the staircase at this rate," Alistair groaned quietly. "How are we supposed to get past a small army of darkspawn with just the four of us?"

There was a window in the room, open and unshuttered to the spring rain. Finian leaned out of it, seeing the courtyard below seethe with pockets of darkspawn. From up above, he could hear something thundering around, closer now than it had been before. Like something gigantic was walking around up on the roof.

Finian poked his head further out the window, trying to see what the thing making the noise was. Then, he noticed the jaggedness of the stones of the tower's façade.

"How well can you climb, elf?" a low voice asked right next to his ear, and Finian jumped, realizing Garott was leaning out the window next to him, also looking up at the stones.

Fin pondered that. There had been a certain palace district estate back in Denerim where he'd had a personal interest in frequently climbing into a second story window. And rooftops had always made excellent escape routes when the guards had seen his hands wander a bit too much. So he wasn't unfamiliar with how to pick a vertical path... But… "It's raining, and higher than anything I've ever tried. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be a bit shaky."

Garott snorted a laugh. "You, lie? Never."

"Um, hello?" Alistair's voice called behind them. "What are you guys doing: enjoying the view? The darkspawn army is through the door _this_ way."

Finian thought about that, then grinned at Garott. "He makes a good point. Darkspawn army's that way… so I'm going _this_ way."

The dwarf chuckled and pulled a rope out of his bag. "Loop it around something and drop it back down. We're probably going to need to pulley the tin cans."

Finian nodded and stifled a laugh as he glanced over at Alistair and Percival, both of whom were watching Garott and Finian with baffled expressions. Alistair's expression, in particular, was something he wanted to get a painting of someday.

Then, as Finian looped the rope around his shoulders for safekeeping and climbed up onto the windowsill, Alistair finally seemed to realize what they were planning. "Hey… hey hey hey! Are you _insane_?!"

"Honestly?" Finian said with a grin. "I've been called that from time to time." Then, he hopped up, his leather gloves catching onto the rain-slicked stone above the window. Carefully, he found a solid foothold on a broken brick, and started making his way up the wall.

It took him a long time to pick his way up the side of the tower. The wind and rain buffeted at him, making him slip around more than he was honestly comfortable with. Once, a brick he was using as a foothold broke loose, and he listened to it clatter its way down the tower for several very long seconds. It was a long distance down. He swallowed.

Finally, shaking with nerves, physical effort, and being soaked through, he reached the lip of the top of the tower… and what he saw there made him duck right back down again.

The creature on the top of the tower was huge, with menacing, spiraling horns bursting from its head. It bent over the bodies of what had once been guards. As Fin watched, it tore off the leg of one corpse and closed its jaw around the limb. Armor and bone alike crunched under its bite.

"Maker's Acrid Bootstench…" Finian whispered. Then, he spotted the box that would light the beacon, right behind the beast. Shaking, Finian fought to remain still—far more still than he had ever been when hiding from guardsmen or angry Alienage elders. His breathing seemed incredibly loud and ragged.

Then, when the monster turned its back—its heavy footsteps were the thunderous sound they had heard two floors down, it seemed—Finian pulled himself silently up over the lip of the tower, and took cover behind a broken bit of wall. He uncoiled the rope from around his shoulders with trembling fingers, and looped it around what had once been part of a decorative iron latticework in a window. He slipped both ends of the rope over the edge, hoping the others had the sense to climb quietly.

Garott came up first, and, when he spotted the monster, the look on his face matched pretty closely with Finian's own. A moment later, he'd stepped sideways into a shadow and disappeared.

Alistair was next, his chestplate tied to the rope so that he could pulley himself up, with help from Percival below. The ex-Templar was grunting with the effort of it, but Finian's frantic 'shut up shut up shut up' gestures silenced him as soon as he came into view.

Unfortunately, that was not soon enough. Even as Alistair reached solid ground, Finian heard the creature moving around behind them, coming closer. It had heard something, and was coming to investigate.

Alistair spat a curse and started frantically pulling at the rope, trying to bring the last of their team up before things went south. This made him rather conspicuous, of course. As soon as the giant darkspawn rounded the broken wall, it would see him.

"Hey, you ugly son of a nug!" a voice shouted from the other side of the tower. "You smell worse than my mother's breath! Take a bath!" There was the sound of something shattering, followed by an acidic sizzle and a roar of pain.

The monster thundered away from their hiding spot, and something smashed. The monster roared again, and there was the sound of a mighty slam.

"ELF! A little help?!"

Finian jumped, realizing that he was just _sitting_ there while Garott faced that thing alone. Alistair was still pulling Percival up, his hands slipping on rain-coated rope in his haste. Finian was the only one who could do anything.

He jumped up from behind the wall and rounded into the room. The chamber took up the entirety of the top floor, with a high ceiling that housed the beacon above them. Smashed crates and tables littered the floor, and the dwarf seemed to be doing his damnedest to use them to his advantage. Garott was running for his life from the charging monstrosity behind him, the dwarf ducking between piles of rubble that only made decent cover for the two seconds it took the monster to swipe them aside.

Finian gulped, the weight of his daggers suddenly feeling very insignificant.

Still, Garott was going to be crushed by a sweep of those powerful arms if Finian didn't do something. The elf and dwarf might have had their differences, but he was still a teammate, and Finian wouldn't let him down.

Finian ran around behind the monster—not a difficult thing to do, since it seemed fixated on tearing Garott into little dwarf pieces. Then, the elf leapt in and stabbed both daggers into one massive ankle.

The creature growled and paused in its tirade, then kicked backwards, catching Finian in the stomach and sending him flying across the room. He landed roughly on the stone and rolled a good ten feet before he stopped—hard—against a pile of broken crates.

It was all he could do for a moment to breathe, even as the monster roared and charged through the debris toward him.

And then Alistair was in front of the thing, bracing with his shield against the monster's momentum. The human, too, went flying when it hit him, and Alistair crashed into the debris next to Finian. The creature's charge had nonetheless been broken, though, and then Percival was there, plunging his sword deep into the monster's left side. The darkspawn swept an arm out like it was swatting a fly, and Percival was pushed a couple steps back, despite the swipe hitting his shield.

"Well, this is nice," Alistair said, carefully levering himself to his feet. "Us getting together to fight for our lives… spending terrifying time together… we should do this more often."

He reached down to help pull Finian to his feet, and the elf only winced a little. Somehow, he had kept hold of his daggers through the tumble. "We could invite the large guy along," Fin said. "Make it a real party."

Alistair smiled wryly. Then, they both winced as Percival was knocked off balance by the monster pounding against the ground at his feet. The darkspawn picked up the noble by the chestplate, and might have done worse if Garott's hand-axe hadn't landed in its foot. The monster dropped the noble and started after the dwarf again, who turned and ran.

"We've missed the signal for sure," Alistair said, face and voice serious. "Finian, you light the beacon. We'll… try to keep it distracted."

Finian nodded, disturbingly relieved not to have to get near that thing again. Then, Alistair charged toward the monster with shield raised, and Finian ran for the box of fuel that would light the signal. It was a compartment in the wall that connected up to the brazier above them. There was a tinderbox next to it, still somehow intact.

His hands shaking, trying not to listen to the crashes and roars behind him, Finian lit the tinder. Then, he stoked the flame, blowing on it to encourage its journey up toward the top of the tower. Soon, the heat was too much for the elf, and he closed the compartment door. Only when he looked up and saw that the signal fire was blazing above them did he turn back to the battle.

The monster was bleeding from a myriad of lacerations around its legs and thighs, but remained relatively unharmed about the head and shoulders. If anything, the cuts to its lower, more reachable half only seemed to make it angry. Alistair and Percival had taken up opposite positions on each side of the creature, each doing their best to hack one arm each to bits. It didn't seem to be working.

Garott seemed to have a broken nose, judging by how much he was bleeding from it, but he dodged around and between the monster's legs all the same, continuing to hack and stab at it. It seemed obvious to Finian, now, that Garott's light little weapons were not going to be able to penetrate that tough hide.

Finian frowned down at his own daggers, because his weapons weren't any better. The only place on this thing that they'd likely even be able to penetrate would be its eyeballs.

The eyes. That might work.

When the monster slammed both hands on the floor, creating a concussion that sent all three of his teammates sprawling, Finian started moving forward. He sprinted, jumping over a pile of debris so as not to break momentum. As he did so, he reversed his grip on his daggers to a backwards one. When he was right in front of the creature, the monster slowly straightening from its ground pound, Finian sprang.

He stabbed downward with all his strength, and his daggers hooked onto the top of the monster's horned head as it rose from its crouch. It roared, and Finian felt its hot breath on his stomach. He kicked out and bent his knees to keep his legs firmly out of reach of the thing's jaws.

One gigantic hand curled around his waist, and Finian moved frantically, yanking his daggers out of the creature's thick skull to bring them in again… this time with perfect accuracy.

The monster roared as both its eyes were slashed clean through, and that hand around his waist tightened so violently that Finian felt something inside him crack. He gasped, but didn't have time to react, because he was suddenly whipped around, his head snapping forward with the force of it. Then, he was flying through the air at impossible speed…

…until he hit something solid a moment later.

There was a second where the only thing he was aware of was a ringing in his head, and he lost sight of the tower to a wave of blackness.

Then, the pain rushed in. His leg his back his head his ribs oh _Maker_ it all hurt so bad. He tried to cry out, but he couldn't seem to find the breath to fill his lungs with.

"FINIAN! Oh Maker, don't you die on me too!"

Hands were on him, and everything they touched throbbed. He tried to whimper, but there was something in his lungs. A cough didn't clear it… was that blood he tasted?

He opened his eyes, and blearily registered the man kneeling over him. A golden halo in the firelight.

"More coming," Alistair's voice said from far away… or maybe he wasn't too far, and Fin was just hearing everything through water. "We need to go."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," Percival hissed. Percival was the figure above him. But where… the thought slipped away as another wave of pain rushed over him. "Can he be pulleyed down?"

"Not in that state," Garott said, somewhere behind Fin. "Bet that toss busted some ribs. It'd probably only make things worse."

"Then I'll carry him."

Finian felt hands slide under him. In any other case, they'd have been overly gentle, but now… when one of them brushed his right thigh, agony shot through him and a strangled shriek left his mouth, despite lack of air. Blackness started closing in from the corners of his eyes.

"May be kinder to put him down quickly," the dwarf's voice grunted.

"You try it, and I run you through here and now." Then, more gently. "Easy, elf. Just hang on."

Someone was whimpering feebly. Finian thought it sounded like himself. He couldn't see anything anymore through the darkness. His whole body throbbed, a steady beat of pain to the rhythm of his heart.

"Oh blast it!" Alistair's voice cried. "Here comes round number… I can't even remember anymore!"

From far away, Fin heard the sound of steel being drawn, and there was a sensation of movement that faded as the rest of the world did. And over it wavered a frightened, fading voice: "Don't die on me, Finian. Please… hang on."


	31. The Blackened Battlefield

**31. The Blackened Battlefield  
**

"What is _taking_ them so long?"

Kazar's impatient hiss, barely audible over the sounds of battle in the distance, only heightened Felicity's anxiety.

"Something is wrong," Marnan whispered, craning her head through the leaves to try to see the tower from their hiding spot in the foliage.

"Perhaps we should take the initiative." Meila's voice floated down from above them. She was perched somewhere in the trees to watch for the signal.

"No," Marnan said through gritted teeth. "If we attack without the added threat of Loghain's men, half the horde will turn around and crush us."

"Bring it on," Kazar growled.

Felicity was shaking, by now. The rain was colder than any she'd experienced before, in her short time out of the Tower… seeping into her robes and through her shoes. Her ears and nose were numb with it, despite the hooded cloak she had pulled over her head. There was some weak ice salve in her pack, but she was loathe to use it for something so mundane, when there was the possibility of encountering emissaries wielding frost spells in the near future.

That was, if the beacon would light. What was taking Alistair and the others so long?

"Marnan," Felicity whispered, "you don't think they encountered trouble, do you?"

"_Da'halam!_ It's lit!"

"What?"

Meila's voice revealed her relief. "The beacon was lit just now!"

Marnan sighed. "Thank the Ancestors." Felicity heard shifting as the dwarf pushed up from the undergrowth.

Felicity did her best to extricate herself, stifling a groan. Her limbs ached both with cold and with crouching down for so long. Through the gloom, she could see Kazar's petite form stretching as he stood next to her. Presently, Meila dropped out of a tree and joined them.

"All right. Our job is to cull the horde from behind," Marnan said, fixing a helmet over her head. At some point during their stay at the camp, it seemed she'd gotten a suit of plate armor made for herself. "Target emissaries and lieutenants as a priority, and don't make targets of yourself by just attacking wildly."

"Yeah, yeah." The elven mage rolled his eyes. "Can we just go kill stuff now?"

"Kazar, she's talking mostly to you," Felicity pointed out.

Marnan turned toward her. "Felicity, I want you to try to keep out of sight as best you can. I have a feeling things could get pretty hot. I don't want you needlessly endangering yourself."

Felicity nodded, more than happy to comply with that.

Meila deftly strung her bow and nocked an arrow. "I am ready."

"Good." Marnan sighed, hefting her axe. "Let's move out."

The four of them ran through the foliage of the Wilds, heading around the base of the Ostagar cliffs, toward the sounds of battle. It wasn't long before they broke through the trees and came upon the sight of the darkspawn horde slicing hard through the Ferelden lines. Felicity peered through the rain, trying to figure out who still stood, but she couldn't tell from this distance.

Meila was the first of their group to attack, her arrow catching a hurlock emissary mid-spell. Then, Kazar lit up the darkspawn with fire, and it was all Felicity could do to fling the occasional sputtering spell bolt and wait for the inevitable.

And there it was… a group of archers near the downed emissary turned to them, and the four Grey Wardens ducked behind cover as arrows filled the air around them. Kazar shortly responded in kind, and ice streaked across the ground the darkspawn stood upon, freezing their legs in place, making them easy targets for Meila.

A force of darkspawn melee fighters broke away from the horde to come toward them across the rain-dampened ground, only to be scattered by a well-placed fireball. A handful stood back up despite scorched skin, and kept the charge. However, Marnan stepped up to meet them with axe swinging, well before they got to the ranged Wardens.

Felicity felt another rain of arrows rush past them, and reached over to touch Meila on the shoulder, giving her a burst of healing that closed up the new gash on her upper arm. The Dalish elf nodded her thanks.

Kazar grinned gleefully not far off, fire and lightning shooting from his fingertips to the point of excess. The younger mage never had had much grasp on the concept of mana conservation. However, Marnan's plan seemed to be working: the elven mage was decimating the darkspawn back line. The field was now set ablaze in several places despite the rain, and blackened darkspawn corpses littered the ground in their corner of the horde.

An enemy's lightning spell streaked through them, making Felicity yelp with both surprise and burning pain. Immediately, she pushed a healing spell through herself to repair what had been burned, then hurried around to do the same to the other three. Kazar growled and responded in kind, sending lightning of his own to the emissary who had attacked them.

Marnan killed the last of the current darkspawn wave, and raised her axe again as more broke away from the horde to head toward them. "Where in the Ancestors' name is Loghain?"

Felicity jerked her head up, realizing that the reinforcements should have been here by now, crashing into the horde from the other side. But she looked around and only saw more and more darkspawn emerging from the forest behind the horde. It seemed the darkspawn army in front of them wasn't even the entire force their enemy had!

"Marnan," Felicity hissed, pointing to where it appeared the _darkspawn_ were getting reinforcements, rather than the king's men.

"Might of the Paragons! What is this?!"

Suddenly, a yelp sounded from next to them, and Kazar stumbled back three steps, wavering on his feet. Felicity rushed forward to help steady him, only to see, to her horror, an arrow shaft sticking out of his upper chest, just under his collarbone.

The elf's lithe finger's gingerly touched the growing red spot around the shaft. "I'm…I'm bleeding?" Kazar stuttered in shock, color draining from his face.

Felicity surged healing into him, but dared not remove the shaft. It went in deep… so deep that it may very well poke through the other side, and puncture some vital organs along the way. She couldn't heal all that… not in time to save him, not without proper bandaging. Perhaps not even then.

"Marnan!" Felicity called, holding Kazar upright as the other mage's legs buckled. She looked over her shoulder, only to see the dwarf engaged with another group of darkspawn that had broken off toward them.

Sparks fizzled feebly from Kazar's hands. "Stop that! Save your energy!" she scolded, though she wasn't sure whether he heard her, with his eyes glazing over like that.

"Come," Meila's voice spoke, and the Dalish elf moved to keep the slumping elf upright from the other side. "We must get him to safety, or he'll perish."

"Agreed," Marnan gasped, shoving the last of the darkspawn to the ground and cleaving its head in two. "We must retreat," she said grimly. "This battle is lost, and we'll just die dashing ourselves upon the stone if we don't."

Felicity cast a look over the battlefield, hoping to see Loghain's men crushing the horde, or the king's men pulling off a miraculous victory. But all she saw were more black, tainted shapes. Many of them approaching… far too many to hold off without Kazar.

"Move out!" Marnan said.

When she felt Marnan's hand push at her lower back, Felicity wrapped one of Kazar's arms around her shoulders, and Meila did the same with the other arm, and both started running through the foliage with the young elf dangling between them.

Kazar stifled a shriek behind clenched teeth as they started moving, and Felicity poured more creation magic into him, doing her best to knit up whatever internal damage that arrow shaft was causing. They needed to find safe, dry ground before she could address it properly, but this should at the least keep him going.

Theoretically, anyway.

Hearing the roaring of the battle continuing behind them, Felicity could only stumble through the underbrush with the others, hearing the grunting of pursuit behind them and hoping that Alistair and the others would at least get out of this mess alive.


	32. The Survivor's Curse

**32. The Survivor's Curse  
**

_The clashing of steel was all around him, a symphony of pain as he dodged and ran. And the form in his arms was growing so cold and so still. Only the body's occasional whimpering gasps indicated that he was still on this side of the Veil._

_He roared out his pain, using the shield still clasped in his hands to both bash through the attackers and defend that delicate, mangled form. Blades slashed into him from behind, but he only used that pain to find the strength he no longer had, to turn around and throw himself at those that sought to cut him down while protecting his new charge._

_He was fury. He was vengeance. He was Rage. _

_And then, at last, the darkness closed in, and even that strength failed him. They closed in around him as he fell to his knees, still curling protectively over the shuddering form in his arms. He couldn't let them take another. No more._

_Please, Maker. Don't take another one_

And then he woke up.

Percival jerked upright with a gasp, a jolt of remembered pain lancing through him. Where was his sword? He had to fight… had to…

"Oh, do calm down, dear. You're safe enough, for the moment."

He whipped around in his seat at the voice, only to gasp as pain lanced through his back and over his shoulders. They'd slashed through his armor in places, he recalled.

He was sitting on a pallet in a small hut, sunlight filtering in through the windows on each wall. In the distance, birds chirped and frogs croaked, and the air was fresh with subtle herbal scents. The dichotomy was jarring, after the remembered frenzy of the battle; Percival had to breathe deeply to calm his stuttering heart.

Across the room, there was a bed. That was where the voice had come from, for a familiar old woman sat on the edge of it, putting together a poultice in her lap.

In the bed was a familiar elf, very drawn and very still.

"Is he…"

"Alive, for now," Flemeth said, not looking up from her work. "Though it is hard to say what his future holds. Then again, can the same not be said for anyone?"

Carefully, now mindful of the healing cuts along his back, Percival climbed to his feet. He was aware of his knees twingeing, bruises fading on the caps, but he didn't pay it any mind. He'd been stripped down to his trousers, and didn't know how he felt about this strange wild woman being the one to do so. Well, perhaps better her than Morrigan.

Percival cast his gaze around for the younger witch, but it was just the two of them in the hut.

No, three, he told himself firmly, walking carefully over to the bedside. It made his heart sink, seeing the elf like this. Since Percival had first met him, Finian had always been all smiles and motion and brightness. To see him draped in sheets, broken and still, was as good as seeing him put on a pyre.

Just like Daveth. Just like his family. "You… healed us? You? Why?"

"Might I take that as a 'thank you', young man?" The old woman's mouth tipped in a knowing smile. "No matter. In answer to your question, my reasons are my own. Suffice to say that I want the oncoming Blight to succeed no more than you do, and it would certainly be hard to ensure its failure without Grey Wardens."

"Without…" Percival's mind flitted back in time. "The battle. What happened at the battle? Why are we here, and not at Ostagar?"

The witch did not answer right away. She carefully wrapped up the poultice and pulled the sheet off the elf to place it on one splinted leg. Percival looked away, because Finian's body was black and swollen in more places than not, and that thigh-bone had definitely been broken, though at least now it was set and splinted. As Percival was looking at the hut's hearth, he realized that each breath Finian took was accompanied by a soft wheeze. Percy shuddered.

"Ostagar is lost, I'm afraid," Flemeth finally said, and Percival turned back to see her covering the elf again. "By the time I got there, you four were the only ones I could salvage. The rest of them have long since fallen to the darkspawn."

Percival's world rocked. "We… we lost? But certainly, some must have survived!"

"Oh, some certainly did. The forces of that Loghain boy, it seemed, never stepped onto the field at all." She turned and fixed Percival with that too-knowing gaze. "But as for the rest of them—the members of your order, for example—no. There were no others that Morrigan or I could find."

Percival felt it again: that emptiness opening up inside him. Duncan. Cailan. Hugo. The other Wardens. Suddenly, the hut seemed far too small, and far too quiet. He stumbled to the door and burst through it. He barely registered the door banging against the side of the hut, nor the way that made the other Warden standing outside jump.

An ever-growing list of names rattled around in his head as he staggered to the edge of the swamp. Father, Mother, Oren, Oriana, Iona, Mallol, Aldous, Nan, Ser Gilmore, Fergus Daveth Ser Jory Duncan Cailan Hugo Marnan FelicityKazarMeila _so many oh Maker there are so many. _And if that sight in the hut was anything to go by, Finian's name would soon join that list as well.

Percival's knees buckled, and he landed roughly in the mud, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. It was happening again. Maker, it _burned_. He could feel it eating him up inside. No one left… once again, no one was left. There would be no Duncan to whisk him away and give him a purpose this time. Because now Duncan was dead too.

"P…Percival?" Alistair's voice was soft and uncertain, thick with a grief that Percival knew very well. The sound of footsteps approached him ponderously.

It burst up in him then. Laughter, harsh and painful. This man… the one who had put a hand on his shoulder after the Joining and pretty much told him he was imagining things… he now knew better, didn't he?

Alistair didn't come any closer, and when Percy looked at him over his shoulder, he saw the other Warden watching him with wide, broken eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't laugh anymore, and his pit emptied of everything but that low burning rage that was his constant companion.

"I told you, didn't I?" Percy said, his voice sounding a great deal steadier than he felt. "I told you. Everyone I know dies. Stay away from me, or you'll be next."

"Percival…" Like he was biting back tears.

How dare he… Percival felt the rage coiling up inside him, wrapping around his heart. "Don't you look at me like that. Like I'm your last connection to what you lost." He stumbled to his feet, whirling on the other Warden. Alistair took a startled step back, but stayed silent. "Don't you _get_ it? They're _dead_. They're all _dead,_ and you might as well lie down and die too, because you're going to follow them. Just like the rest of them. Just like _everyone_!"

There were tears in Percy's eyes now… a surprise, since he hadn't been able to dredge up enough feeling for tears for weeks. It was all fresh again… the pain of seeing his father, lying on the floor in his mother's arms. Of Oren's cut-up body. Mother Mallol, friend and spiritual guide, pinned to the pulpit with a sword through her chest. Now the older images were mixed with new ones of cheerful, amiable Daveth, dead and cold on the ground of Ostagar. Of Duncan, bidding them a safe battle as they started across the bridge toward the Tower of Ishal. Of Hugo, curled up in the kennel, trying to sleep off an illness that destroyed everything it touched. Of Finian lying so still, that wheezy little sound coming through his lips.

Everyone he cared for died. Every single one.

He spun away from Alistair, because he couldn't bear to look into those broken eyes anymore—such a mirror to his own now. Rage whirled through him, and raised his head to the clear spring sky and roared out his fury.

"IS THIS ALL PART OF YOUR PLAN?! Shall I befriend the archdemon too? Make nice with him? Then will you strike him down too?!" He threw out his hands, beseeching the Maker. "Or is this some sort of punishment?! Killing others to account for my sins; how is that fair?! Whatever happened to 'Our Maker sees this with a heavy heart'?! Or was Andraste just full of SHITE?!"

Alistair was still standing behind him, far too silent and still _looking _at him like that. Percival spun back on the other man again, advancing a step with a canine snarl. "You should have died with them. _We_ should have died with them." He took another step, and the other man took a shaky step back. "Doesn't it just _burn_, knowing that they gave their lives for you, and you're not the least bit worthy of it?" He advanced more quickly, feeling around his person for a sword… a dagger… _anything_. "That there is _nothing_ you could _ever_ do to make up for that sacrifice?" He growled again, shoving Alistair up against the wall of the hut, and the other Warden was still just _looking_ at him. "You want me to end it for you, Alistair? The pain? Because it doesn't go away. It never. Goes. _Away_."

"Or for the love of…" a new voice rumbled, and Percy was suddenly yanked off Alistair by someone gripping his ponytail, snapping his head back.

He growled ferally, his world going red, and he whirled on the attacker with a punch. Garott caught the flying fist with his free hand and twisted it. Percival felt the pain as the maneuver strained his shoulder, but he didn't _care_. He needed to _hurt _something, because there was so much pain inside him that it could only overflow… if not at Alistair, fine. Garott, then.

Percival kicked out, his bare foot catching the dwarf across the recently reset nose. Garott responded in kind by biting the leg—the dwarf was no stranger to dirty fighting, apparently. Again, Percival felt the pain, but it only added to his compulsion to make someone _hurt_. He grabbed Garott's throat and squeezed, and the dwarf's jaws loosened enough for him to pull his leg out.

Garott grabbed his arms with both hands, yanking him forward so that they were eye level, Percival snarling into a pair of brown eyes that looked… miffed?

Then, Garott swiftly drew back one hand and delivered an open-palmed slap across Percival's face that sent the noble reeling. His head ringing, he stumbled a step to the side before losing his balance and falling, his rage suddenly fleeing him as his head spun.

For a minute, he lay face-down in the mud, catching his breath and realizing what he'd just been trying to do. "Oh mercy… oh Maker, what have I done?"

"Nothing, yet." Garott bent over him, studying him with a flat expression. "Better now?"

"I…" He swallowed, and shame washed over him. "I was trying to kill you."

"Yeah?" Garott arched an eyebrow. "Not doing a very good job then, were ya?"

Percival turned his face into the dirt, ashamed. Oh _Maker_, what had come over him? He'd been a bit… off lately, sure. But to try to _kill_ an ally? One of the few allies he had left?

The dwarf nudged his bare back pointedly with one leather boot, then started walking away. "Get over it."

Percival raised his head, watching the dwarf sit down in the shadow of the hut and resume sharpening his weapons. Apparently, he'd been sitting there doing so during Percy's entire scene.

Percival's hands clenched in the dirt, and he felt that awful, destructive anger flicker, still inside him. "It is not that easy."

Garott swiped his hand-axe across his whetstone, dark eyes looking up to meet Percival's. "Didn't say it was."

Slowly, Percival nodded, then lay back down in the dirt, because he didn't trust himself to do anything else.


	33. Lost and Found

****_(Wow, thank you all for the nice feedback! A bit surprising, considering how mean I'm being to the Wardens. I'm glad to hear so many people are enjoying it. Well... maybe not the being mean part, so much.)  
_

**33. Lost and Found  
**

Something heavy landed on the ground nearby, and a Dalish accent said, "This was all I could find."

Kazar opened his eyes. He tried to turn his head at the sound of the voice, but doing so sent a fresh wave of agony from the vicinity of his collarbone.

"Don't move," Felicity's voice said wearily above him. She sounded tired, and frustrated. Then, her voice rose. "Thank you, Meila. Were you able to find anything in the mage camp?"

"I could not get that far in."

"So it's completely overrun, then." So Marnan was nearby too. She also sounded tired. And sad.

Kazar squinted, the world swimming in and out of focus. There was something green and splotchy above him. A tree. And beyond that, the bright, sunny sky. Hadn't it been raining? It felt like it had been raining… he was cold enough for it.

"What… about the Tower of Ishal, Meila?" Marnan's voice continued. She was somewhere to his right, but he couldn't see her, because it hurt to turn his head. All he could see was the stupid tree above him.

"I attempted to scout it, but it, too, was overrun. It is impossible to say whether the other Wardens would have gotten out in time."

"They had to have," Marnan said tightly, though it was obvious she didn't believe that any more than Kazar did.

His head was clearing a bit now, even if his eyes couldn't seem to focus right. They'd been in a battle, he remembered, and he'd been shot. Then they'd dragged him through the woods and… he couldn't really say what had happened after that. He remembered a lot of Felicity telling him to do things, and the burning pain of someone taking the arrow out of him… but everything else was pretty vague.

A dark form appeared in his field of vision. Ah, there she was now… his over-bearing know-it-all of a savior. Her hands were all gentle and caring for now, but he had no doubt that she'd turn stiff and self-righteous again the moment he did something she disapproved of.

There was the soft pop of a cork being removed, and then Felicity's hand spread something wet across his forehead. Something that swiftly began to feel like ice, seeping through his skin and into his veins.

"W-what's the id-dea?!" he stuttered hoarsely, every word stretching that arrow wound. He shivered in earnest now. "That's-s-s fucking c-cold!"

"Kazar! Language!" Yep, there it was. Like an annoying, bossy older sister.

"He's awake?" The red hair of the dwarf warrior appeared in Kazar's vision on the side opposite from Felicity. He squinted, but couldn't seem to make out her face.

His chattering teeth jarred the arrow wound, and he clamped both jaw and eyes shut with a groan. Ice coursed through him.

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, Kazar," Felicity said, not sounding very sorry at all. "But I need to lower your fever, and the only means I have of doing so at the moment is warmth balm."

"I ha-a-ave a f-f-fever?"

Someone gently tucked covers tightly around his torso, though he couldn't say who, since his eyes were still closed.

"For nearly two days."

"How are you feeling?" Marnan asked.

"C-cold."

Felicity sighed. "Meila, have you had any luck finding help?"

"There are no settlements within a distance that we can reasonably carry him," said the Dalish.

There was a moment of silence, then Felicity reluctantly said, "Perhaps we should track down those apostates after all, then. I'd hate for my own concerns to endanger anyone's life."

"I have already attempted to do so."

"You… what?! But I said I didn't want you seeking them out!"

"And since when do you have the right to command me, _shemlen_?"

Kazar chuckled, opening his eyes and craning his head around just so he could see the glares they were giving one another. It hurt, but it was worth it. So much for them being the only ones who could tolerate one another.

"It doesn't matter," Marnan interrupted tiredly. "The end is the same, Felicity, is it not?"

Felicity harrumphed, but capitulated. "I suppose."

"However," Meila continued, "I'm afraid that I was unable to locate them, based on the instructions. Perhaps if you could be more specific,_ durgen'len_?"

Marnan laid her head in her hands. "I cannot. These surface forests… the navigation of them is so unfamiliar to me, with no specific pathways or separate chambers. Without a guide, I get confused. I am sorry."

Meila nodded. "This is understandable. These mages are obviously quite skilled at hiding. I've found very little evidence of their presence here, and certainly nothing I can track. I do not doubt that this 'Morrigan' led you about in circles while guiding you, merely so that you would have difficulty retracing the path later."

Kazar squinted over at the other elf, and the question came out of him, unbidden. "Is that s-something D-dalish do?"

Meila looked at him coolly, but nonetheless nodded. "On occasions when we have reason to accept a stranger into our camp, yes."

"Oh." A particularly harsh shudder jerked through him, jarring his wound. He closed his eyes again against the ensuing flash of pain. "F-fuck."

There was a minute of silence while Kazar just shivered. Then…

"I… I am so sorry, Kazar," Marnan suddenly said harshly. "All of you. This is all my fault."

"What?" That was Felicity. "Marnan, _no. _We've been over this."

"And I stand by my apology. It was my idea to try to flank. I agreed with Duncan to let the front lines face a potential Blight horde. The guilt for this fiasco is mine."

"Marnan, that's not true!" Felicity cried.

"It seems to me," Meila put in, "that the greatest guilt here belongs to the man who did not answer the beacon as we did. If we are to be angry with anyone, let it be him."

"Now that," said a new voice, and all three women around him jumped, "is the most sensible thing any of you has said all day."

Meila's bow was out and drawn in a flash, an arrow aimed into the trees toward the voice. "Who goes there? Show yourself."

"Meila, be at ease," Marnan said. "That… is Morrigan."

"'Tis true," the witch said, stepping out of the shadow of a gnarled tree, "I am certainly myself. And you, it seems, are lucky to be alive."

Kazar squinted, having difficulty focusing. Felicity was still huddled over him, even while Marnan and Meila stepped forward to greet the new arrival. The witch looked exactly as wild and exactly as shirtless as she had been last time Kazar had seen her. Judging by the pink in the splotchy blur that was all he could make out, anyway.

"How long have you been watching us?" Meila said stonily.

"Touchy, are you? Worried that your infamous 'Dalish survival skills' are failing you? How very quaint. Did you not recently say that I was 'obviously quite skilled at hiding'?"

"Apparently, a while," Marnan said wryly to Meila. Then, she addressed Morrigan. "Then you know of our plight?"

"Yes, I am aware of the… state of your fellow Warden." At that, Kazar saw her cast a glance in his direction. He couldn't read her facial expression with how his vision swam, but her voice sounded… unconcerned. That wasn't good.

After a moment of silence, Marnan pressed, "Might you be able to help us?"

"Perhaps. But why would I _want_ to help you?"

"What?"

"You come into my woods twice now, always asking and never offering. You ask me to take this creature in for healing, yet you offer nothing in return."

"What would you ask?" the dwarf said. "Wealth? Power?"

"Oh, but that is a question…" The woman began circling around the camp, eyeing them each in turn like a prowling cat. "What could I, a mage of some not insignificant skill, possibly want from you, four—and, let's be honest, soon to be three—Grey Wardens wandering lost in the woods, with no order behind them and nothing of their own but ashes and rubble? What might I want from you? Why, the answer is simple then, is it not? I want nothing."

Marnan's voice was confused. "Then you will help us after all?"

"No…" Kazar said hoarsely. "Sh-she's leaving m-me here to die."

"You make it sound needlessly malevolent," the witch said. "I am merely leaving you as I found you. That I announced my presence at all is merely a matter of chance on your part."

Marnan's axe came off her back. "You could truly be that cruel?"

"'Cruel' is a matter of opinion. Is it cruel for the wolf to strike at the weakest member of the herd, if it means feeding its young? Is it cruel for the spider to spin its web across the most likely path of the fly, when it would starve otherwise?"

"No," Marnan said sternly, "but it is wrong to leave a _child_ to die when you are perfectly capable of doing something about it."

Kazar squeaked a protest. _Child_?!

The witch began to speak again, but Felicity's voice interrupted her.

"Perhaps… there is something we can offer you… Morrigan, right?" A wary nod. "You're an apostate, correct? A mage trained outside the Tower?"

"If this precedes some sort of threat, mage, I will not be taken in by it."

"Not… a threat. A trade."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm listening."

"Kazar and I _were_ Tower trained. Between us, we possess a wealth of knowledge that you may not have been privy to during your upbringing out here. Uses of healing, primal magic, spirit magic… would it not be beneficial to supplement your current repertoire with somewhat more… standardized knowledge? If only to get a fuller range of magical skills?"

The witch thought that over. "And you offer to… teach me these Tower-taught skills? The pithy spells that your Chantry approves of? You really think that a fair trade?"

"Knowledge," Felicity said, quite firmly, "is always a fair trade, because only by having it can you ensure that it is never used against you."

The witch hummed thoughtfully. Then, quite suddenly, she said, "Very well."

"You'll help us?" Felicity squealed with excitement.

"Provided you hold up your end of the bargain… yes. I will show you and your companions back to my mother. She will be able to care for your companion there."

"Thank you, Morrigan," Marnan said dutifully.

"Gratitude is hardly necessary." The woman turned and started off into the woods. "'Tis a trade, after all."

Kazar found himself being shifted from the bedroll he was on onto a makeshift litter made of reeds and wolf skin. Ah, the usefulness of having a Dalish elf in the party. The transfer hurt, but he was just too tired, cold, and miserable to curse anyone out for it. Then, the litter was borne up, and he watched the tree canopies pass above him. Above that, solid and bright, was the clear spring sky.


	34. Wallowing Blonds and Big To-dos

**34. Wallowing Blonds and Big To-dos  
**

It took two days for the elf to wake up.

When he did, Garott heard him hoarsely ask for water. Then, once given a sip, he slipped away again.

It took another day of the elf wavering in and out before he showed any sort of coherence. And when he did, the blond wreck spent a good half hour weeping into his lap. The elf, of course, spent the entire time patting his back and whispering soothing words, and that was really only encouraging the man's wallowing, as far as Garott was concerned.

But what did he know? He was just some dumb duster, after all.

The ex-Templar wasn't handling things much better, to be honest. He wasn't screaming at the clouds or trying to kick the crap out of his companions, but he had grown overly morose. Apparently, his defense mechanism—his sense of humor—had completely broken down under the weight of his personal tragedy.

Pfft. Please.

Garott was hardly heartless, mind. He wasn't particularly happy that the boss was dead; of course not. And he'd miss some of the more entertaining Wardens, like Emmit and Kazar. But you just had to adjust to their absence and move on with your life.

He didn't understand why the topsiders didn't _get_ that.

He chopped dexterously at the gourd now, feeling his frustration pique just at the thought of it all. They had a sodding _job_ to do. It didn't matter that his boss was dead (again)… when Garott Brosca was given a job, he finished it. And his companions—the only other Grey Wardens within any reasonable distance—were starting to become a distraction. Not the entertaining kind, either.

He glanced over his shoulder at them now. He was stationed in the hut's kitchen area, preparing dinner from what he could with the witches' strange stock. After living with humans for a month, Garott was under the impression that these herbs and cuts of meat were strange, even by surface standards.

Still, one couldn't go wrong with some old-fashioned roasted meat and vegetables. Thus, the gourd. And it was better than letting Percival try to cook, or—Ancestors forbid—_Alistair_.

He shuddered at the memory of that one time they'd let the ex-Templar cook dinner at Ostagar. No one would ever make that mistake again.

The rest of the Wardens were in the hut's bedroom area. Finian was, of course, still bedridden—although Flemeth indicated that he should be up and about in only a couple more days. The broken leg would likely not stand up to extended travel for another week or so, but that was still damn impressive as far as Garott was concerned. He'd once seen a woman get her arm broken by an angry client. It had been swollen and useless for over a month afterward. Of course, she'd then died of whatever sickness the client had given her, but that wasn't the point.

Finian seemed to be teaching Percival some sort of card game. It looked like a gamblers' game to Garott—the kind Beraht used to rig. And it seemed it worked the same way up here on the surface—every time coin changed hands between the two, it always passed from human to elf. The sneaky rascal was cheating, no doubt about that. Still, they both seemed to be having fun. Garott even saw the blond wretch crack a smile or two.

Percival had been relatively docile since his breakdown a couple days earlier. He seemed to have better control of himself, anyway, though there was still the potential for something nasty. Garott had resolved to keep an eye on him. If there was one thing they didn't need at this point, it was to have one of them cut down by the sword of their own comrade.

Alistair sat on the other pallet, watching Garott, of all things. Apparently just because he could. It made the dwarf sigh. Like he'd said… all this wallowing was distracting.

Flemeth puttered around the kitchen near Garott, mixing some sort of potion together out of various herbs and roots. He never bothered to ask her what she was up to… as something of a tinkerer himself, he found the greatest satisfaction in being able to work uninterrupted during the building process, thus saving all the payoff for when the item in question performed the way it was intended. This was the case whether it was a claw trap concocted out of old bits of armor, or an acid flask rigged to burst explosively when one threw it at an ogre. He assumed it was the same case for potions.

Morrigan had been in and out in the last few days, but she rarely did more than offer cool remarks or be deliberately provocative—in multiple meanings of the word. That morning, she'd quite deliberately trailed a hand up Percival's arm while asking insincerely about his fading injuries. After she'd left for her daily woodsy wandering, Percival had set to brooding something fierce. Finian had then pointed out that she was likely just uncomfortable with the strangers in her home and was trying to take control of the situation. After a bit of thought, Garott had to admit that the elf was probably right. Finian was one manipulative son of a nug, but that certainly gave him a good eye for motivation.

Sometimes, Garott wondered what the elf saw when he looked at _him_.

The hut door opened, and there was the witch now. "Mother, I'm home. And it seems I've been followed by a handful of strays."

"Welcome back, dear. Do be a good hostess and let them in."

Garott glanced back curiously, only to nearly drop the kitchen knife as a familiar dark-haired head poked through the door.

"Felicity!" Percival was the first to react, leaping up and crossing the room in two long strides. He swooped down on the mage and wrapped her in a hug that was part enthusiasm and part relief.

"P…Percival?"

Alistair was equally dumb-founded. "You're… you're alive?" Finian just smiled broadly and waved from his bed.

"Great," Garott grumbled, though he couldn't bite back his own smile at seeing the mage alive, obnoxious though she was. She'd healed his ass once or twice, after all. "Now I gotta cut up more of these damned gourds."

"You're… you're all here?" Felicity's smile grew as she extracted herself from Percival's embrace. "Alive? Oh, wonderful!" She turned and shouted through the door. "Guys! Alistair and the others made it!"

Percival hurriedly opened the door, and Meila's tattooed head poked in, scanning the room. Meanwhile, Flemeth shooed Alistair off the pallet and began smoothing it out.

"Lay him over here, dears."

"One might think, Mother," Morrigan said acidly, crossing her arms under her bosom, "that you were expecting me to bring company."

"Of course not, dear. Your will is your own, after all." That sly smile said entirely differently, and that made Garott chuckle.

Meila moved into the room, a litter behind her, borne on the other end by Marnan (aw, son of a nug. Her too?) Slung between them was Kazar, looking weak and pale, and rather miffed at life in general.

Garott laughed. "What is it with elves being so damned delicate?" At Meila's sharp look, he amended, "Well, elf _men_ anyway."

Finian, of course, had a smile and a retort for that. "It's because we're so handsome. The Maker felt the need to compensate somehow." This earned a snort from Kazar.

The girls laid the mage on the pallet, and Flemeth retrieved some of her fresh brew and ladled it into a bowl. This, she brought over to Kazar. While she coaxed the elf to drink, Garott turned and started digging through the cooking supplies. They genuinely did need more food, if all of them wanted to have dinner.

Really, Flemeth could have warned him, at least.

"Oh, Fin!" Garott heard Felicity cry. "What happened?"

"He decided to take a ride an ogre, that's what," Alistair said. Ah, so there was a bit of that humor again, though a bit more melancholy in tone than usual.

"Not recommended," Finian said lightly.

Marnan chuckled. "Well, I could have told you that. Going for the eyes, I take it?"

"I dual-wield daggers. It was pretty much the only target I had available."

"I gotta say, funniest thing I've ever seen," Garott put in, chuckling at the memory. He glanced back, noticing that the others had settled down into various positions around the hut. Morrigan, meanwhile, was sulking in a corner, glaring coldly. Yep, elf had a point about her. "The look on the ogre's face, when the elf just jumped up and latched on… like 'what the Stone is this little thing, and why is it stabbing my face?' Priceless."

"And then," Finian said sheepishly, "it decided to use me for sackball practice. I was kind of tempting fate, on that one."

"Still," Percival put in, "we couldn't have beat it without you."

He could feel the shock run through the new arrivals at the sound of Percival's voice. Garott just shrugged and started preparing the spit for the meat. He was now used to the advent of the man talking. They'd get used to it, too. Assuming the guy kept talking.

"It's true," Alistair said. "If you hadn't blinded it, Percival and me would have just kept smacking at it until it got smart enough to just try to attack one of us at once." He paused. "Lucky for us, ogres have very short attention spans." That drew some chuckles, though it was more the relieved kind of chuckling than the humor-elicited kind.

"How about you, Kazar?" Finian asked. "What happened?"

"What does it look like?" the mage said crossly. "I got shot."

"Loghain quit the field," Marnan said, and the whole room darkened at the reminder. "We were left with a horde of angry darkspawn and an incapacitated mage. So… we retreated."

Morrigan chuckled. "Is that another way of saying you ran away like little schoolgirls?"

"Wisest decision I've even heard you make, princess," Garott countered.

"Honored to have your approval, brand," she shot back.

"Whoa, whoa!" Alistair broke in, looking between the two dwarves. "Can we not… do this right now? Please?"

Marnan sighed. "You're right. I apologize." She met Garott's eyes with determination. "Garott Brosca, if you'll have it, I would like to declare a truce between us. At least until certain more pressing matters are dealt with."

Garott snorted. Leave it to the princess to make a big to-do about not biting one another's heads off. Still… he agreed with the sentiment. It made a lot more sense than the topsiders he'd been coping with recently. Maybe the dwarves did have something in common. "I'm game if you are… Marnan."

Judging by the look in her eye, she was very aware of the lack of surname, and not a little surprised by it. He just smirked and turned back to his cooking.

"I, too, would like to… what was it? Declare a truce?" Felicity said. She turned pointedly toward Kazar, who was squinting up at her with narrowed eyes. "Kazar, I… apologize for what happened at the Tower. It was none of my business, and I never would have wished… what almost happened… upon you." That piqued Garott's curiosity… there were lots of things left unsaid in that sentence. "I do not expect you to forgive me, or even like me. But I would like it if we could work together, as colleagues, and mutually endeavor to stop the Blight."

Kazar looked at her suspiciously for a minute from the pallet. Then, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Still, even a lukewarm response was a win, with him. And judging by the smile on Felicity's face, she knew it.

"I, too, would like to apologize, if we're airing things," Percival said, and all eyes turned to him. The blond man had taken up a position by one window, leaning back against the sill. When he spoke, it was in a soft, cultured tone… with none of the growls and clipped tones that Garott had assumed were customary for him. Percival's gaze flitted from Warden to Warden. "These past weeks, I've been… rather indisposed. Truth be told, some fairly painful events unfolded shortly before Duncan recruited me. I'm still not ready to speak of it… I don't know that I ever will be…" He drifted off for a moment, but then shook his head to clear it. "The point is, I've said some things I regret, and done some things I'm not proud of." At that one, Garott was included in the gaze. The duster shrugged it off. "I haven't been able to put my heart into the fight, and for that I apologize."

"In that case," Marnan said with a diplomatic smile, "we are glad to have you join us at last. It is nice to meet you, Percival."

He smiled. It was thin and still had some of that pain in it, but Garott definitely found it much more tolerable than any of his other expressions. "My friends call me Percy." He then did a strange hesitation, his mouth opening and shutting once. Then, he took a deep breath and swept a courtly bow, "Percy Cousland. A pleasure to meet you all."

Felicity gasped, eyes going wide and hand going over her mouth. Alistair, who had been tipping back on a stool, suddenly fell backwards with a crash. Finian hid sniggers behind his hand.

Everyone else, including Garott, looked around, confused by the reactions.

"Cousland?" Felicity sputtered. "As in Teyrn Cousland?" For some reason, the blond man winced.

Aaaah, a noble. That might explain it. Well, well; it seemed the princess wasn't in solitary company.

Finian smiled at Percival, though there was something sad in his eyes. "You know, Daveth once told me that from the moment he met you, he knew you were a noble. He called it a 'quality'."

"Did he?" Percival matched the elf's expression.

"Yeah." Finian sat back on the pillows, sighing wistfully. "I never did get him to teach me how to sense it. It would have come in handy."

"Mm. You'll have to detect nobles the old fashioned way, then."

"How's that? Look for the upturned nose and contemptuous smirk?"

"No. Walk up and ask a man the time of day. If he then kidnaps your cousin for your impertinence, he's a noble."

Finian fell back against the covers and roared with laughter. Garott sensed a story there, but it was obvious no one else was privy to it. Everyone was still too dumbfounded with the revelation that Percival had just told a joke—more than the fact that he was a nobleman, even.

Garott smiled and set the meat to cooking over the fire. Percival, it seemed, wasn't going to be too much of a burden after all. Now, they just had to worry about Alistair.

Speaking of whom… "Well, this is all quite touching, isn't it?" The man carefully picked himself up again after his tumble. "While we're at it, does anyone else want to submit any apologies? Say, for being a little bit difficult?"

"Why do you look at me as you say that, _shemlen_?"

"And don't you _dare_ turn that look on me, Templar."

A sigh. "Right, never mind. Moment over, I guess."

Garott wasn't the only one to chuckle.


	35. Unsettled

**35. Unsettled  
**

Meila was not nervous.

Two days ago, they'd come upon a packed road. It was heavy with foot traffic, wagons, and pack animals. Such groups passed theirs once every couple hours, laden with children, the elderly, and all the earthly possessions some of the travelers seemed to have. All the while, the party passed farms and homesteads, every one of them abandoned. Lothering was the apparent destination of all these humans, just as it was for the Wardens.

Lothering. A _shemlen_ settlement made of stone and wood. Stationary. Brimming with the people who had enslaved hers for a thousand years. And she would face it with _shemlen,_ two _durgen'len_, and a couple of flat-ears.

She was most certainly, most definitively, most obstinately not nervous.

The Wardens had been traveling for over a week now, when the journey should have taken only a couple days. However, Finian had been unable to walk for most of that time, and Kazar was still getting his stamina back after his illness. Or perhaps the mage had never been particularly hardy to begin with; Meila really couldn't say.

Now, at the least, Finian was capable of walking (instead of alternating between hitching rides on the backs of Percival or Alistair), albeit not very fast and only with the aid of a walking stick. Morrigan had been most cross about the elf using her magic staff to help him walk, but he had nonetheless somehow gleaned her permission out of her, as was his knack.

Meila was beginning to pick up on little things like that, after having spent time with these outsiders. It came as a surprise to her at first—though she now knew it shouldn't have—to find that each of her companions was just as prone to subtle differences and idiosyncrasies as any Dalish elf.

Felicity Amell, for example, had a heavy book in her bag. Meila had not initially understood the mage's compulsion to carry such a thing around, as it was heavy and the bearing of it obviously exhausted her. Then, after their flight from Ostagar, Meila had watched as the healer spent a frazzled day caring after the injured flat-ear. That night, the healer had pulled out the book and started reading it and writing in it. Meila had watched as the human had settled right back down, obviously soothed by the process.

Felicity was a Keeper, or as close to one as the _shemlen_ could come. She kept the knowledge of her people, and was constantly seeking to expand it. This was something the other Wardens obviously did not understand, with how they teased her about 'bedtime stories' and 'diaries'… but Meila understood. Meila found it… respectable. A strange thought, concerning a human, but humans, as a whole, were strange.

Like Alistair. All the time Meila had been in Ostagar, Alistair had been the one to try to take control, telling her to stay in camp and whatnot. But only now, as she watched the way he deferred to others, did she realize how very reluctant he had been to perform such a task. He was the most senior of their numbers, but seniority held no importance, for him.

It was all very strange. And yet, it was these various oddities that made it easier for Meila to see the people underneath each face. Perhaps she had judged too harshly, initially.

Even if their people had enslaved hers for a thousand years.

Since stepping out on the packed road, Meila had given up her position at the front of the group to Marnan. The huntress much preferred to walk parallel to them off the road (she just preferred the feel of turf under her feet over packed dirt). As such, when they stopped moving, she could not tell why right away.

Only by peeking out of the trees did she see the cluster of figures up ahead, in front of what appeared to be overturned wagons sprawled across the road.

"Uh-oh." Alistair could be heard whispering as a trio of figures stepped forward to meet them. "Highwaymen. Preying on refugees, I'd bet."

Meila slipped back to the treeline, unslinging her bow. When she saw Garott slip away, she hoped it was to do the same.

"Ho, there travelers!" the cheerful human in front called. Meila was all too aware of other humans approaching them stealthily through the trees, and she slid between a pair of twin trunks so as not to be detected. "So good to see new faces! And led by a dwarf, of all things!"

"I am hardly a thing, ser," Marnan said, openly putting her hand on her axe handle.

"Uh…" the human on the right said. "They don't look much like them others. Maybe we should just let these ones pass."

"Nonsense!" the leader cried, cheerfully turning to Marnan. "Wonderful day, is it not? A simple ten silvers, and you're free to move on and enjoy it."

"Or we could roast you on a spit for free," grumbled Kazar.

"No, no need for any of that," Finian said, limping his way up through the other Wardens so that he stood next to Marnan. He made an unimpressive figure, wearing that friendly smile and leaning heavily on the twisted piece of wood Morrigan used as a staff. "I'm sure we can come to a peaceful agreement, here."

"Ah, yes, see?" the highwayman leader crowed. "What a smart elf you have here, indeed!"

"It's a pretty nice set-up you have going here…" Finian continued, waving at the overturned carts. "The carts blocking most of the road are a nice touch… though a little obvious."

"Well, we certainly appreciate the compliments! You have a bit of experience with such things?"

Finian chuckled. "Oh, you might say so, and not usually from this side." He winked conspiringly and lowered his voice as if to impart a great secret. "As your friend noticed, we're not refugees."

"Well, even non-refugees have to pay the toll…"

"All in good time, my friend!" Fin hobbled forward and put a hand to the highwayman's back, leading him back toward the broken carts. "But the thing is, I notice some things about your operation that you could do a bit better on. First of all… ten silvers is way too low for marks as obviously capable as us."

"Maker's breath," Alistair could be heard whispering as they moved to follow. Meila silently paralleled them, flitting from hiding spot to hiding spot. "He's not bartering them _up_, is he?"

"Just let the elf do his thing," Percy whispered back.

"Well, I can hardly set the cost any higher," the highwayman said. "Refugees don't tend to have much more than that. To ask more would provoke them to fight, and we don't really need the pointless bloodshed."

"True, true, but that's not the _point_," Finian said breezily. "You didn't _evaluate_ your mark. You should have scouts out ahead of the ambush point, to let you know about unusual circumstances. Case in point, you haven't even _noticed_ that two of my men have disappeared."

"Wait, what's that?" the highwayman turned to peer back at the group.

"Uh… yeah…" said the second highwayman. "Weren't there another dwarf, or something with them?"

"Good eye!" Fin crowed, slapping said highwayman on the back. "This one's a keeper, good ser!"

"If you had more men, where…"

"Oh, they're around. It… probably won't be important." Finian grinned toothily, but even Meila could detect the threat in the cheerful words. She kept still among the trees. She could hear one of the bandits hiding near her whisper to another one. They were close by indeed.

"Now," Finian continued, after allowing just enough time for that to sink in, "were this my ambush, I'd put archers behind the carts, and maybe even get a mage, for if the marks get frisky. Though those get expensive, and be careful of the blood mages. Oh man, does that get messy." Finian stepped back from the highwaymen and let out a wistful sigh that, had Meila not known better, she would have sworn was genuine. "Ah, I miss it sometimes. Not the blood mages, of course. But the thrill of the trap! The comradery of the gang! And, of course, the weight of the sovereigns in one's pocket! Though…" he looked around thoughtfully. "…I don't suppose you get much coin out here."

"Alas, no." The highwayman also sighed. "At least the picking's easy."

"Well, as easy as picking off the living gets, anyway."

The highwayman's curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean by that, friend?"

Finian laughed, waving at the team behind him. "Where do you think we just got all our nice things? The dead! _Ostagar_, man!"

"Uh…" said the second. "We heard that's full of darkspawn."

"If it's full of darkspawn, how did we get all this stuff, hm?" Finian winked. "We certainly didn't walk up and ask nicely. No, there's an entire _ruin_ down there, full of abandoned army camps. The king himself left some stuff down there, not to mention several noble houses, and you're here picking off _refugees_? Heh, good luck with that."

"Will… erm… will you excuse me for a moment?" The highwayman turned and conversed quietly with his two companions, and Meila felt the men in the trees near her shifting nervously. The Wardens, meanwhile, all stayed silent, seemingly reluctant to break the spell. Meila looked over them from her position. Most seemed to be staring at Finian in shock, though she noted that Percival merely had the look of someone who was waiting for something.

She had noted that the _shemlen_ noble and the flat-ear had something of a comradery between them that went a bit further than most of the others', possibly crafted before Duncan had brought them to Ostagar. The fact that a human could be so casually friendly with an elf intrigued her… though it was obvious to her that the human did not regard them as equals, even if he himself wasn't aware of it. And she wondered whether the elf didn't perhaps think of them as more than mere comrades… but she was certainly imagining that.

Then, the highwayman turned back around, and his two fellows ran back to the carts to start gathering everything.

"Well, now, friend! You've given me much to think about! And Ostagar's just down the way, you say? Why, I do grow a bit bored of this old trick myself. Perhaps a change of scenery would do the men some good, eh? Get the blood flowing?"

"That's the spirit," Finian agreed enthusiastically. "Oh, and of course. Your ten silvers."

Finian flipped a coin through the air between them, which confused Meila. Had he not been doing this in the first place to avoid that very thing?

"Much obliged, friend!" With that, the highwaymen started off, loading up one of the carts and heading south. Meila waited in perfect stillness as shadows moved around her, the potential ambushers now following their leader southward.

The Wardens all stayed still and silent while the highwaymen passed. Then, only when they were safely out of earshot, did the beaver dam break.

"That was… what was that?!" Alistair sputtered.

"I don't get it," Kazar said. "What was with the ruse, if you just paid him in the end anyway?"

Finian grinned, holding up two heavy purses he hadn't had a moment before. "What, you think I paid with my _own_ money?"

Marnan, however, regarded Finian grimly. "You realize, do you not, that you just sent those men to their own deaths?"

Finian's grin faded. "Yeah… I do." He paused while he tied the purses onto his belt. "The way I figure it, their deaths would have been just as certain if we'd fought them. Now, it's their choice. In the end, they're willing to risk the danger for a little loot… I just nudged them in the direction."

"By lying to them."

Finian shrugged. "I was also pretending to be another highwayman. Only an idiot trusts a highwayman."

"And a pickpocket, apparently," Marnan said. Then, she walked purposefully past Finian, done acknowledging him. The look on Finian's face was… crestfallen.

As they started forward, once again heading toward town, Morrigan said disdainfully, "I fail to see why we did not simply kill them." Meila left the trees as the road rose up on an old Tevinter stone highway. She followed some steps behind the rest of the group as they traveled.

"No… killing," Percival muttered. "No more than necessary. There's been enough of that already."

"Why? Have you not the stomach for it?"

"Why must you make not wanting to go on a murderous rampage sound like a weakness?" Percival hissed darkly.

"My, my, but that did come to mind quickly despite the fact I never mentioned any such thing. Your quick protestation doth give thee away."

Meila heard it all from outside the fray, as she usually did. It was keeping her vision clearer, perhaps, than that of her companions, to be afforded the outsider's perspective.

Then again, there was perhaps something to be said about always being the one looking in. It grew wearying, sometimes, keeping up her stoic defenses against her companions' encroachments. She had to remain pure… to maintain her independence from the quicklings' matters, so that she would never be forced into a position where she must rely on them for anything. Becoming dependant on an outsider was as good as submission, and submission was a betrayal of the Dalish.

Still… it grew tiring, keeping her mental bowstring constantly pulled so taut.

After some minutes of walking, the trees thinned and gave way to campsites. These were not the robust, homestead campsites of the Dalish, nor the tidy, functional camps of the Ostagar armies. These camps were scattered and disorganized, and heaped with crates and knickknacks in equal measure.

Beyond these camps, down the road and behind a low wall, was a village. Or at least, Meila supposed it must be a village. The squat, stone structures were similar enough to the various ruins she'd seen, including Ostagar. However, these weren't inhabited by undead or human armies, but by _shemlen _civilians. And so _many_ _shemlen_ civilians. The place was _swarming_ with them.

Meila stopped at the crest where the road turned downwards and wound through the campsites. Something about the sight of the town unsettled her, and it took her a moment to realize what it was: there were children here. This was no army camp, full of human fighters like those who had Marched upon her people. These were the innocent, and the frail, and the frightened fleeing their homes as best they could when their homes could not flee with them.

They would see her for what she was, and hate her or fear her… and she could not rightfully take up arms against them. Not against civilians. It left her at a loss for how to face these people. It was a sensation she did not appreciate.

"Well," Alistair's voice said up ahead, "here we are. Lothering."

"It's like someone poked up a nest of spiders," Garott observed. "They're everywhere, aren't they?"

"Look at all these refugees," Felicity said. "They can't think this is a safe place to stop…?"

"We're planning on stopping here," Kazar pointed out flatly.

"Yes, but we have big swords and the ability to sense darkspawn creeping around," Alistair replied. "They don't quite have the same luxury."

"And we wouldn't be stopping," Marnan said, "if we didn't need someplace stable for you and Finian to finish healing."

"I'm _fine_," the mage snapped.

"I, however," Finian said softly, "would appreciate the rest." He was still eyeing Marnan apprehensively, and she was still not acknowledging his presence.

"We'll need to figure out what we're going to do before proceeding anyway," Felicity said. "After all, stopping the Blight will certainly not be as simple as walking up to the archdemon and stabbing him in the eye. The chance to study our resources and plan accordingly would not go amiss."

"You're talking about the treaties?" Garott asked.

"In part. Like I said, this is the sort of thing that requires consideration of all possible goals and the most efficient routes to said goals."

"By the Void," Kazar groaned. "You're going to make this into a blasted homework assignment, aren't you? I thought I left that behind when I was recruited into an order designed to kill the living crap out of things."

"Think of it as a learning experience," Alistair said cheekily, obviously enjoying Kazar's unhappiness.

"I don't want to learn! I want to set things on fire! _That requires no additional learning_!"

They had started toward the town, still arguing. Meila however, found that she was rooted on the top of the slope. She was left staring over the settlement, her stomach in her mouth.

"You all right?"

That was… Percival, strangely enough. The man had been in the back of the group, as seemed to be his habit, and was thus the only one to notice her hesitation. The thought crossed her mind to question why he cared, but she snuffed it before it was given voice.

Instead, she confessed, "I am nervous."

The human's face showed his confusion, and he tried to follow her gaze. "Of what? The town?"

His confusion made her regret the slip. "You would not understand, _shemlen_."

He looked back at her. "No, I suspect not. Still, if you must wander into the wolves' den, at least you have others to shield your back." The silent assurance under the words surprised her: it was a promise that, should anything happen, the other Wardens would stand by her.

_Vir Adahlen_. Together they were stronger than one

Meila found herself nodding speculatively and followed Percival as he started down the path. Indeed, she was learning many surprising things about her companions. Now she could only hope that the rest of the humans in this 'Lothering' felt the same.


	36. The Chantry Sister

_(Kaassie: eeech. Good catch on the crossbow thing. I think I'll go back and tweak that when I get the chance. I blame my Rule of Cooling it instead of looking it up. Bad author. No cookie for me. As for your first concern, just hold on a few more chapters. :) )  
_

**36. The Chantry Sister  
**

"What do you mean there's no room?"

"Inn's full. Chantry's full. Every house has more boarders than floorboards." The Templar looked over the group, then turned back to Marnan. "If you want to set up camp outside with the others, no one's going to stop you. But you'd be far better just moving on."

Marnan could not stifle a pang of annoyance at such an inconvenient twist, but it was hardly the Templar's fault. As far as she could tell, the man was doing the best he could.

"Who is in charge here?" she asked.

"No one, really, since the bann went north with his men. The Revered Mother and the Templar captain, Ser Bryant, are doing their best to make up for the absence, but…"

"May we speak with them?"

He shrugged. "Sure, if you wish. Won't get you any place to sleep, though."

"Thank you, ser," she said with a sigh. As the Templar nodded and walked off, Marnan glanced behind her.

They were in the village proper now, having just come in through the campsites when the Templar had greeted them.

Alistair stood at her right shoulder, with the others trailing behind. Marnan felt a fresh pang of rage as her eyes flicked past Finian. That he'd… she still couldn't believe that seemingly friendly, gentle Finian Tabris had just convinced a group of men to walk to their own deaths.

But she supposed that was the way of it. She'd grown up in a nest of vipers, and the ones with the most dangerous poisons were often the ones who could convince you they weren't poisonous at all.

Bhelen came to mind. He'd always been her ally, she'd thought, always good for a bit of support when Trian got too uppity. He'd been able to smooth over with a smile and a few words any commotion caused among the Nobles regarding Marnan's frequent trips out with the Warriors. He had been a welcome island of sanity among the hair-pulling madness of the Diamond Quarter.

Then, he had betrayed both her and Trian, all while wearing that charismatic smile.

Finian was perhaps a different species from her brother, but a poisonous snake was still a poisonous snake. She was ashamed that she had been fooled by the act. And the fact that he still held consternation in his eyes as he watched her… she would be a fool to believe any expression he put on his face from now on. To people like him, everything was a mask.

"The Chantry is right there," Alistair said, nodding toward a large building up ahead. "Shall we?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kazar's voice snapped. He was glaring at Alistair, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a posture Marnan had long since attributed to an imminent rise in his temper. "I'm not going in there. It's bad enough that the Templars have taken over the town."

"They had to, Kazar," Felicity reasoned. "With the bann's forces gone, no one else is around to impose order."

"So they need _Templars_ to lay down the law?" He scoffed. "Whatever, as long as they don't bother me. But that doesn't mean I'm walking in there and offering my head on a platter for them."

He turned and started off.

"Good idea, kid," Garott said, making the elf pause before he could get too far. "I think I see a tavern across the stream, and it's been _way_ too long since I had a drink. Anyone wanna join?"

Finian cast one more glance at Marnan, then smiled tiredly at the duster. "I could use a seat."

"And _I_," Morrigan said, "could use my staff back. Thus, I must accompany you to this establishment, lest you squirrel it away."

"I wish to see the Chantry," Felicity said suddenly. "Outside the Tower of Magi, the Chantry scholars keep the best archives in Ferelden. I've never had a chance to peruse a Chantry library."

Marnan nodded her approval. "Very well. We will see if we can't speak with this 'Revered Mother'…" She was still uncomfortable with the nuances of surface religion. "Then, we will meet you there." She started toward the Chantry.

Alistair fell into step behind her, but he did call out to the other group. "Finian, see if you can't use those weird mind control powers of yours for good and get us a couple inn rooms. I'm so sick of sleeping in a tent."

"I'll see what I can do," the elf joked, and Marnan's hackles rose. "Though I have to warn you… the laws of nature are a bit outside my power, as of yet."

"You'll just have to keep working on it, then."

Marnan marched resolutely toward the Chantry, and only looked back when they reached the entrance into the courtyard. Alistair paused in following her, looking startled by the glare she leveled at him. Coming behind him were Felicity and, farther back, Percival. Everyone else had turned and was heading across the river toward the inn.

"What?" Alistair said, looking confused.

"I can't believe you're encouraging him." She spoke sternly, but softly enough that her voice wouldn't carry across the square.

"Who, Fin? Wait… you're actually really upset about the highwaymen, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

Felicity broke in thoughtfully, "He did make a good point on the road, Marnan. If we'd fought them, their deaths would be assured. Now, they have a chance of survival, though slight, as well as a chance to change their minds."

"At least a fight," Marnan growled, "would have been _honest_." She whirled on her heel and stomped the rest of the way to the Chantry. After a moment, she heard the others following.

However, when she pushed through the doors, only Alistair and Felicity came in with her. Percival stopped at the threshold and, for a long moment, stared up at the front of the chapel with blank eyes.

"I… I have to go." He all but fled, leaving the three of them wondering. Alistair seemed to be biting his lip.

"Alistair," Marnan said, breaking the silence that had ensued. "How might we recognize the Revered Mother?"

"Oh, trust me. We'll know her when we see her." Alistair turned and led the way into the chapel, and Marnan took the time to study the religious space. Felicity did the same.

The Chantry would usually have been grand, in its own way. It had high, arched ceilings, and plentiful decorative columns and carvings. It was built out of solid stone, which Marnan was dwarf enough to appreciate, though she'd never really held much interest in building things herself.

Now, however, most of the floor space was packed with bedrolls and supplies. People idled near the edges of the room, seeming to have nothing to do but stand about and pray to their Maker.

The Wardens passed refugees and priestesses alike, and turned a corner. "Aaaand there she is." Alistair waved a hand, indicating an older woman who was sitting in an alcove, her head bowed with exhaustion. Marnan couldn't help but pity the burden she must bear, trying to keep control over such a chaotic town.

Standing over her was a man in Templar armor, though he had his helmet tucked under one arm. He, too, looked tired, and he spoke to her in a soft, wearied tone. From what snippets drifted toward them, it was a report regarding the local availability of food stores.

Marnan approached the pair with respect. She may not have followed the Chantry, but people who would do so much for so many deserved what honor she could afford them.

The man stopped speaking as they approached, and they both turned to the Wardens with expectant expressions, though their eyes weren't unkind.

"I apologize for the intrusion. My name is Marnan. Are you the Revered Mother?"

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with anything?"

"We are Grey Wardens in need of assistance. We were wondering if there were any help you could offer."

"Oh. Oh dear." She looked up at the Templar, who now bore a worried expression.

"Grey Wardens?" he said. "There is a bounty on any information pertaining to your whereabouts, and a higher one for your heads. You must know this."

Alistair's spluttered "W-what?!" echoed through the chapel, and Felicity frantically shushed him.

Marnan decided it best to lower her voice. "No, we did not. Who issued such a bounty?"

"Teyrn Loghain," the Templar said.

"THAT SON OF A-"

"Alistair, hush!"

"I am sorry to be the one to deliver such news." The Templar bowed his head in greeting. "I am Ser Bryant, the captain of the Lothering Templars. Rest assured, I do not believe the reports, so you will not be harassed by any of my men while you are here."

Marnan could hear Alistair and Felicity holding a furious, whispered conversation behind her. "What reports might those be, precisely?"

"The report handed down from Denerim is that the Grey Wardens betrayed the king at Ostagar, and left him on the field to die."

"That's a lie!" Alistair roared. "_Loghain_ betrayed the king! Most of our order died fighting by the king's side, while he walked away!"

"I… find that almost as hard to believe," Ser Bryant said uncertainly.

"You put us in a difficult position," the Revered Mother broke in. "We can not be seen to aid you; you must know this. All I can promise is that we will keep your presence here a secret."

"Then that is all we will ask," Marnan said, even as she heard a protest raised behind her. "Thank you."

"I apologize, Grey Wardens. Good luck to you."

Disappointed, Marnan turned and led her companions away from the alcove. However, they'd barely left earshot when a Chantry sister slipped smoothly out from behind a bookcase to meet them, making no attempt to hide the fact that she had been eavesdropping.

She smiled brightly and smoothed a strand of short red hair behind her ear. "You are Grey Wardens, yes?"

Marnan was surprised to hear that her accent wasn't Fereldan, but rather Orlesian. Standing on the border between the two countries as Orzammar did, Marnan was well familiar with the current charged relationship between the two nations. At least, the theory of it, from what trickled in through traders.

"So you heard that, did you?" Alistair said, half sarcastic and half sheepish. Felicity's hand on his arm seemed to have calmed him, at least.

"I am Leliana. You said you were looking for help against the darkspawn. That's why I am coming with you."

Marnan was both amused and taken aback by the girl's boldness. "I'm sorry, but our path will be very dangerous—"

"I can fight," she interrupted, not missing a beat. "I have daggers, and I'm a good shot with a bow. And I have picked up other skills in traveling that might be of use to you."

"Where would a Chantry lay sister learn how to shoot a bow?" Felicity wondered sincerely.

"I was not always a sister. Please, I will not be a burden, I promise."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…" Alistair said, "why would you want to join us?"

"The Maker wants me to go with you," Leliana said with confidence. "He sent me a dream."

"Oh, is that all…"

Felicity appeared confused. "But Chantry canon dictates that the only one the Maker has ever spoken to directly is Andraste. Particularly since her death. I haven't read any accounts of such holy visions."

"What I saw was real," Leliana pressed. "I know it was. The Maker needs me to help you in this troubled time."

"Right," Alistair grumbled. "And I'm the King of Ferelden. And this dwarf here? She's a magical dwarf, who spits candy and swings an axe forged from wishes and starlight."

"For all you know, Alistair," Marnan said, "that may be true." Then, she turned back to the priestess, studying her. Beneath the Chantry robe, the human was certainly fit enough… better than some of the priestesses she had glimpsed at Ostagar, anyway. Marnan was inclined to believe the Orlesian when she said she had combat experience.

Then again, the dwarf's faith in her own ability to judge people had been very recently shaken. Thus, Marnan did what any great leader did when necessity dictated it: she deferred.

"Felicity, what are your thoughts?"

Felicity looked startled at being addressed. Then, she said, "Well, we certainly do need all the help we can get, and having someone with an association with the Chantry could hardly go amiss. If we are indeed to be hunted, we will need all the potential allies we can scrounge up, particularly if they have access to connections the rest of us do not."

Leliana was nodding along thoughtfully, Marnan noted.

"With that in mind, we do intend to stay here for several days… although, come to think of it, that may prove quite risky, if we've a bounty on our heads. Then again, I can't imagine Finian could travel much farther without a break. I do need to tend to... oh, I'm digressing, aren't I? Regardless, if we are staying for a time, we hardly need to come to a decision immediately. Thus, we can test out Leliana's skills—with your permission of course, Leliana—in order to confirm that they will, indeed, prove beneficial to us. Such a trial period will also allow Alistair to come to a decision about whether or not she is as mad as he obviously believes she is."

Alistair cracked a smile at that one. "Picked up on that, did you?"

Felicity returned the expression. "I daresay Kazar could have picked up on it, and his grasp of subtlety equates to freezing things so that they shatter instead of making them explode in a blinding ball of fire."

"Healing magic _and_ insulting Kazar? You are the best mage ever."

Marnan did not miss the flush that came to Felicity's cheeks at that, and she made a mental note to keep an eye on that situation. Even so, she turned back to Leliana, who watched the exchange with an amused smile on her face. "Very well, Leliana. Will you consent to a trial period while we stay in Lothering?"

"Of course I will. Oh, you won't regret it!"

"Please, see that we don't." Even so, Marnan smiled, feeling optimistic for the first time since setting foot in this town.


	37. A Good Old-Fashioned Tavern Brawl

**37. A Good Old-Fashioned Tavern Brawl  
**

Finian jumped as a tray laden with tankards landed heavily on the table in front of him. Garott was settling into the seat across from his.

"The bad news?" the dwarf said. "There's a Blight coming, no one can afford any food, and there's still no free rooms in the inn. The good news? There's still booze."

Finian chuckled, and stopped rubbing his sore leg to lift one tankard in toast. "To there always being booze." Garott grinned wryly and tapped his drink against Fin's. Both took a gulp, and Fin immediately coughed, then laughed.

"Yep," Garott said, wiping his mouth. "Awful swill. Makes me a little homesick, actually."

The mages both eyed the tray dubiously. Morrigan took a sniff of the air and wrinkled her nose disdainfully. Kazar, however, experimentally picked up one of the other tankards and studied it as one would a piece of jewelry of questionable authenticity.

The mage sipped it, and then jerked away as if burned and started spitting. "Demons' teeth! People _willingly_ drink this?!" Garott and Finian both laughed.

Through a clever combination of intimidation, smooth-talking, and Morrigan transforming into a rat and nipping at some toes (mostly the last one), the group had managed to commandeer a table in the Dane's Refuge. It was along the wall under the balcony, making it crowded as well as small. There was enough room for one person on each side… which made it awkward, considering there were six of them.

Meila had showed no interest in the table, fortunately. She leaned against the nearby wall, stiff as a tree as her eyes darted around the room. Morrigan and Kazar milled next to the table, whispering to one another what were most likely snide comments on both their parts about the other customers in the tavern.

The Refuge was as packed as the rest of the village. Most tables were crowded with ragged refugees who were fortunate enough to be able to afford a table, though Fin did spot a couple armed figures, some priests, and even what appeared to be a Templar conversing with a knight.

At Kazar's exclamation, Percival roused, raising his head off the tabletop. He'd slunk into the tavern about two minutes after the rest of them, wordlessly slumping into the seat next to Finian. Now, he picked up a tankard and downed it all in a couple long gulps. Only as he set the empty tankard back down did he make a face in reaction.

"That is… truly awful."

"My cousin, Shianni, says that with drinks like this, getting drunk is a reward for getting it down."

Garott leaned back in his chair and arched a brow. "This cousin get kidnapped?"

Finian laughed and went in for another sip. "Actually, yes."

"Ah. I'd wondered."

"Drinks that aren't mostly dregs taste better," Percival informed Kazar, who was glaring at his tankard as if it had insulted him. "The best is a good wine. Something with a bit of sweetness, or, even better, spice, and a kick, but still subtle." His eyes went distant, and he fidgeted with his empty mug. "I used to help Fergus—my brother—sneak bottles up from the wine cellar, back when he was courting his wife. Oriana was Antivan and therefore foreign, so, of course, Father didn't approve. So Fergus made me, the baby brother of twelve, his accomplice, and favored me with a sip of what I'd brought as a reward." Percival twirled the tankard, smiling sadly. "He got me rather addicted to the stuff, I'm afraid. From those days on, I associated wine with illicit romantic entanglements, much to my father's simultaneous chagrin and amusement down the road."

It was more than Finian was used to hearing Percival say about the past. The pickpocket wondered if the noble even knew he was speaking aloud.

"I take it you must have had your own share of such… entanglements, then?" Morrigan said with an arched eyebrow. Finian sipped his mug, hiding a twinge of far more interest in Percy's answer than he really ought to have.

Percival chuckled darkly, setting the tankard down. "Let us just say that the Cousland castle wine cellar now has more blank spots than not." Then, any mirth dropped off his face, and he growled. "That is, if _he_ hasn't made off with the entire stores by now."

The others looked on quizzically, but Finian had an idea of who Percival was referring. When they'd met King Cailan, Percy had spoken of an Arl Howe who had betrayed his family, and he'd injected such hatred and rage into that name that Finian felt an empathetic spark of anger for his sake.

Now, seeing the anger and grief churning in the noble's eyes, Fin reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A low voice said nearby, and the Wardens looked up to see two armored men approaching their table.

The other one sneered, "It looks like an armored elf, a shady-looking dwarf, and a man with a Highever shield on his back."

"Looks like we just need the man with the Templar shield and vacant eyes, and we'll have the complete set." Finian noticed the way their hands hovered over their weapons. Oh boy.

"Whoa, wait a second," Finian said, and they glanced down at him with the casual contempt many humans reserved for elves. That would make this harder. "Sers, sorry if we've offended, but is there a problem here?"

"I'd say there's a problem," the second man snapped. "You're Grey Wardens. The exact Grey Wardens Teyrn Loghain appointed us to watch the roads for."

"You have a problem with Grey Wardens?" Kazar snapped, eyes narrowing.

"You lured the king into a trap to die," the first man growled in a low bass. "You betrayed him, and now—"

"What?!" Percival roared, leaping to his feet. "How _dare_ you accuse _us _of betraying Cailan! The real traitor is _Loghain_!"

"We were there! We saw what happened!"

"Then you are obviously _blind_. Or what else do you call quitting the field when the king was _depending_ on his reinforcements?"

"Loghain recognized the trap for what it was. If he had sent us in, we would have all died too."

"Or we would have won, and the Blight would be over, instead of coming through the Wilds, nipping at our heels!"

The rest of the tavern had gone deathly silent but for the stand-off between the two. Even the minstrels on the second level had stopped playing.

"Percy…" Finian hissed, trying to get his friend's attention. But the human was out of his reach, and his leg throbbed too much for Fin to be able to stand and approach either man.

"You don't deny you're Grey Wardens, then," the second man said. He started to draw his mace, but Meila was then behind him, pressing her hunting knife against the back of his neck.

"We are all Grey Wardens," she said coldly. "And the human speaks true. We did not betray your king."

"I've have enough of these lies!" cried the first of Loghain's men. "Kill them all!"

With that, there was the hiss of steel as two tables on opposite sides of the tavern, with three armored men apiece, rose to their feet and armed themselves. Percival whipped his shield from his back and pulled out his longsword with a feral growl, and Finian saw Meila duck under a mace blow from the man she had been menacing.

Finian tried to stand up, but his leg throbbed sharply as soon as it touched the floor, and Morrigan had already taken up her staff (his makeshift walking stick) to wield it against one of the approaching trios. He hissed in pain, then noticed the fire crawling up Kazar's arms. The mage looked at the trio Morrigan wasn't attacking with a smirk of anticipation.

"No collateral damage," Finian thought it prudent to warn the other elf.

Kazar glanced sidelong at him with some annoyance. "But-"

"No collateral damage. This is the only eating establishment in town. Do you want to live off hard tack even here?"

Kazar growled, but nonetheless dispelled the fire in his hands. Instead, he swept his hands forward, conjuring a sheet of ice across the ground that crawled up the enemies' legs, freezing them in place. Garott emerged from the shadows underneath a table behind them, and promptly smacked one in the back of the neck with his hand-axe, laying him out.

On the other side, a giant spider was darting among the other trio, and it took Finian a moment to realize that spider was Morrigan. She jumped up on tables, and at one point climbed the wall, to dodge the soldiers' sweeping blades. One soldier's arm was stuck to the staircase banister by a clump of webbing.

All the while, Percival engaged the leader with sword whirling. He moved with the ease and precision of a dancer, even while his eyes were hot and clouded with that anger that sometimes overtook him.

Meila wasn't faring quite as well. She ducked and dodged to try to keep out of range of her opponent's mace, but he kept closing in. Knowing that Meila worked best when given some distance, Finian popped his daggers out of their wrist sheaths, and threw one into the side of the man's neck. He thanked all those nights spent sneaking out to practice that it actually connected, though it didn't sink in very far.

It served to distract the man, though. He turned toward Finian, ripping the dagger out of his neck and tossing it aside. In three steps, he had advanced on Finian and took a swipe at his head. The elf attempted to jump back, out of the chair, but his leg buckled as soon as he put weight on it. He tumbled to the tavern floor, and the man looming above him smirked in triumph.

Then, a sword swung in low from one side, and Finian saw the knight he'd noticed earlier taking the soldier's legs out from under him. A moment later, there was a Dalish arrow in the back of his neck, and the soldier began coughing and wheezing, obviously choking on it.

Finian winced and scooted across the ground toward the soldier. He then used his remaining dagger to properly put the man out of his misery. Once that was done, a gauntleted hand reached down and helped Finian to his feet. He nodded his thanks to the knight, leaning on the stranger while his bad leg bucked and trembled under him.

The rest of the fight seemed to be proceeding in a similar fashion. The knight's Templar friend had joined the fight alongside Morrigan, facing off against two soldiers at once while the Morrigan-spider darted in to gnaw on their backs. Meanwhile, lightning streaked across the room as Kazar fought off two simultaneously, though Garott kept getting between the soldiers and the mage with his dagger and axe, never letting them get in sword range of the magical powerhouse. As Finian watched, an arrow sprouted from the chestplates of one of those enemies, telling Fin what Meila was up to.

Percival, however, stood against the leader alone, the pair cleaving out an empty spot in the crowded tavern as they fought wildly. As Finian watched, Percival smashed his shield into the other man, sending him stumbling back, then followed it with a stab that would have been lethal, had the soldier not deflected it off his own shield. The stab was returned, but Percival batted it aside with a growl.

Lightning streaked from Kazar, who had downed his opponents, to the one the Templar was fighting, and then Morrigan pounced upon the last of her group and bore him to the ground, shredding his armor to pieces with her mandibles.

Percival surged forward, smashing into his opponent once again and moving too quickly for the soldier to get his guard back up. Just like that, the leader was on his knees with the noble's sword at his throat.

"Okay, okay! You win!" the man gasped.

Finian's heart jumped in his throat when he saw the expression on Percival's face, and realized that the human had no intention of stopping there. "Percy, no! He's surrendering!"

Percival growled ferally, and for a moment, Finian thought he'd ignore the words and kill the man anyway. Finian tried to step forward, but could only groan and clutch onto the nameless knight as his leg gave out again.

But then, Percival tossed sword and shield on the floor with a clatter, and reached down to pick up the soldier by the front of his chestplate. He slammed the man into the nearest wall with such gusto that dust fell from the rafters.

"You take a message to Loghain," Percy growled, an inch from the other man's nose. The soldier could only nod, obviously terrified of what he was seeing in the noble's eyes. "You tell him that the Grey Wardens know what really happened. And we will not stand idly by while the debt of all those deaths at Ostagar remains uncollected. You tell him that we are coming for him. Is that clear?"

The man nodded again, wide-eyed. Percival held him to the wall for a couple seconds more. Then, he contemptuously dropped his prisoner and stooped to pick up his sword and shield. The leader and the two soldiers left alive scurried out of the Refuge without another word.

Fin bit back a shiver that wasn't entirely fear as Percy's darkened gaze swept past him. The noble certainly was… intense in the heat of battle. Dangerously so.

There was a clatter and a thump, and Garott climbed on a table and addressed the rest of the tavern. Unsurprisingly, everyone was staring, either fascinated by or afraid of the battle that had broken out in their midst.

"Anyone else have a problem with Grey Wardens?" Garott rumbled flatly to their silent audience. This prompted the staring faces to turn hurriedly back to their business, and sound slowly began to emerge in pockets around the tavern again.

The minstrels were starting to play again as the knight helped walk Finian back to his seat.

"Thank you, for that," Fin said. "I'd be two halves of an elf instead of a whole one, if not for you."

The knight smiled wryly. "They were obviously the aggressors, and it looked like you and your friends could use the help."

"We were doing just fine," Kazar said, moving to lean back against the wall with arms crossed. The rest of the Wardens were converging back on the original table as well.

"I'm sure you were," the Templar said, following now-human-Morrigan back to the group. His dark eyes narrowed under brown brows as his gaze darted between the two mages. "Am I to understand that both of you are Grey Wardens, and not just apostates using them for protection?"

"You can 'understand' whatever you like," Morrigan said dismissively. "You stepped in to help _us_, after all. We owe you no explanation."

"Henric," the knight said calmly, "we're not here for that." The knight turned back to the group. "I am Ser Donall of Redcliffe, and this is my travelling companion, Ser Henric. We've no quarrel with the Wardens."

The Templar nodded, lips still pressed together.

"I'm Finian," the elf said, gingerly lowering himself back into his vacated seat. "And these are Garott, Percival, Kazar, Morrigan, and Meila." He met Donall's eyes questioningly. "Is it true, then? Loghain has declared us traitors?"

"Yes."

"That _bastard_," Percy growled, slamming a fist on the table as he sat down. Finian laid a hand on his arm to calm him.

"We don't believe it, for what it's worth," Donall assured him. "Nor did my lord, before he took ill. Truth be told, one of my comrades was recruited into the Wardens not long ago."

"Ser Jory," Finian guessed.

Donall looked surprised, then smiled. "Yes. You know him?"

"He was recruited in the same wave we were." He paused, feeling his heart sink at the man's hopeful expression. "I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

Kazar made a disgusted noise, and Fin hoped he didn't mention the manner of Ser Jory's death.

Donall's face fell, but then turned wry. "We'd thought as much, when we heard what happened at Ostagar. Though, like I said, we have doubts about Teyrn Loghain's version."

"Good on you." Garott had slipped back into his original seat across from Fin. "Have a drink on us, since they'll go to waste otherwise."

Donall laughed lightly. "No, I made the mistake of drinking here the other day. Won't be doing that again."

Garott shrugged and took a swallow from his mug.

"Wow, looks like we missed a bit of excitement," a familiar voice said from the entrance, rising above the tavern's renewed noise. "And I thought we were having fun in the Chantry. Then again, I never do have much fun in the Chantry."

Finian smiled up at Alistair in greeting, which the blond man returned with a nod as he and the other Wardens wound through the tavern toward them. Finian noted that a red-headed Chantry sister seemed to be trailing behind the three. Both she and Felicity were staring at the bodies around the tavern with wide eyes.

"Alistair?" Ser Donall asked. "You're all right?"

"No thanks to Loghain," Alistair said dryly, then nodded in greeting. "Good to see you, Ser Donall. What are you doing in Lothering?"

"Oh dear… you hadn't heard?"

That was a phrase that was rarely followed by good news. Judging by the look on Alistair's face, he knew that too. "What is it?"

"Eamon is sick. Very sick. They've tried potions and magical healing, but all to no effect. Lady Isolde sent us out to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, in hopes that that may heal him."

"The Sacred Ashes? The remains of the prophet?" Felicity said, drawing even with the table. "It is said to merely be myth. If not, I can't imagine that an urn could have stayed intact for so long when there are so many factions that would seek to possess such a thing, even if only for its symbolic power."

"That's not true," said the priestess who had followed them in. Finian was surprised to hear that she was Orlesian. "It is said that Andraste's most faithful disciples secreted the Ashes away and hid it. Any true believers would have made certain such an important relic was well protected. I'm sure of it."

"_Or_ they may have run away with it and gotten felled by a dragon," said Morrigan, "thus smashing said sacred artifact upon the rocks and scattering these holy ashes upon the four winds like so much dust. So sad, I'm sure."

"That… is one concern," Ser Donall hedged.

"Who's to say such ashes would be able to do anything, anyway?" Percival said, staring darkly at his hands. "Who says Andraste was special at all, and not just completely mad?"

The Templar and the priestess both gasped, and Alistair goggled. Finian was himself taken aback, to hear such things from _Percival_.

Kazar barked out a laugh. "I don't know about mad, but I always did say she was an unholy bitch for what she did to us mages."

"She was also the _shemlen _who freed our people from the Imperium," Meila said, staring stonily at Kazar.

"Yeah, and then condoned the domestication and imprisonment of every mage in Thedas. Forgive me for not praising her for putting me in one form of slavery instead of another."

"Guys, this is off topic" Finian broke in, seeing several people ready to verbally pounce on the mage (and, in Ser Henric's case, possibly physically). He turned to Marnan, who only stared back at him flatly. "How was the Chantry? Any luck?"

"No," she said shortly. "It seems their hands are tied, what with our new status as outlaws. One you seem to have already discovered." She waved at the bodies that the tavern servers were now going about disposing.

"Nothing like an old-fashioned tavern brawl to say 'welcome to town'," Garott said with a chuckle.

Alistair, however, was still distracted by Ser Donall. "How long has Eamon been sick?"

"A couple weeks," Donall said with a sigh. "He just grew tired and stopped eating, and now no one can wake him."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Morrigan groaned. "We are not going to go all the way to Redcliffe on some personal quest of yours, are we?"

Alistair scowled at her. "Eamon is a good man, and one respected at the Landsmeet. Further, his forces never made it to Ostagar… though I suppose now we know why. If… _when_. _When_ he recovers, he can help us."

"With more than just forces," Percival said thoughtfully. He glanced back at Alistair. "He's Cailan's uncle, King Maric's brother-in-law through his wife. I remember that. And further, King Maric always deferred to him in matters of state."

Alistair stared at Percival, and his voice wobbled a bit as he asked, "You knew King Maric?" Finian studied Alistair, wondering at the ex-Templar's strange tone of voice.

Percival shrugged. "I never met the man personally outside being introduced once as 'Bryce's second son'… but, yes, I've seen him meet with the other nobles, when my father could get me to sit still enough to watch the royal court in Denerim." He frowned thoughtfully. "Teyrn Loghain met with him often… and so did Arl Eamon. He can help us against Loghain."

"This Loghain man did us wrong," Meila said, "but he is not our primary enemy. The darkspawn are our enemy, and should remain our focus."

"We won't be able to focus if we're in hiding from common lawmen," Percy argued. "We need to take care of this business with Loghain. I take it he's running Ferelden through his daughter?" He looked at the knight for confirmation.

Donall nodded. "He's declared himself Anora's regent, and is currently ruling in her name."

"Wait, explain this to me," Marnan broke in, frowning. "What right does Loghain have to claim the throne? I was given to understand that the kingship up here was hereditary."

"It is… usually," Alistair said. "Thing is, Queen Anora was the king's wife, wasn't she? And her father just happens to be Teyrn Loghain."

"Had he no heirs?"

"Not as such, no."

Marnan made a noise of understanding. "Ah, so King Cailan's death not only paves a path to power for him to point the finger at us… but it also vacates a throne that has no clear successor." Marnan sighed. "If I know anything about politicians, this can only lead to civil war."

"And just why would a warrior," Kazar said with narrowed eyes, "know anything about politicians?"

Garott, for some reason, laughed. Hm.

"Eamon is respected and Cailan's uncle," Alistair repeated. "I know him; he's a good man. If anyone can speak for us, it will be him. Problem is, he needs to be able to speak. Which he can't do if he's unconscious."

"I hope you're not suggesting we track down this relic of yours," Morrigan said snidely.

"No… just that we keep him in mind. When we're making plans."

Percival nodded. "Agreed."

"Well, we'd be happy for the help," Donall said. "If you're staying for a couple days, Henric and I will be in the Chantry. Scouring the library in hopes of tracking down a relic no one has seen in a thousand years."

"I'll help, if you like," Felicity offered. "I'm quite good at scouring libraries."

Donall smiled. "If you've the time, we'll take all the help we can get." With that, he and Ser Henric excused themselves and left, although not without Henric casting suspicious looks back at Kazar and Morrigan.

The Wardens clustered around the table spent a moment in silence. Then, Marnan climbed into the spare spot at the table and picked up a tankard. "This anyone's?"

Finian shook his head.

Marnan gave the ale a taste and wrinkled her nose, but then tipped her head back for a hearty swallow. Setting the tankard solidly back on the table, she said, "We have our work cut out for us, it seems. We are the only Grey Wardens left within a hundred miles. It is up to us to stop the darkspawn, and now we've lawmen to dodge as well."

"Sounds like fun," Garott chuckled. "At least between the lot of us, we've got plenty of experience doing both."

Finian raised his tankard. "To taking impossible odds and rigging them into a win."

Garott chuckled, and both dwarves clinked their mugs with his in toast.


	38. The Caged Qunari

**38. The Caged Qunari  
**

That afternoon, the Wardens and their rather attractive duo of camp followers staked out a camping spot in a clearing, slightly outside the city of refugee tents. All the while, Garott derived no end of amusement from the way the Dalish elf was glaring at the newest of their number.

Meila's stony façade had gained a couple cracks since their first encounter, the elf warming to the other Wardens until most of them received a lukewarm response from her most of the time, with perhaps a few degrees in either direction depending on whether you asked her intrusive questions about her people (solely Felicity, at this point) or did something she disapproved of.

However, this Leliana girl was obviously categorized back under '_shemlen_' in the elf's mind: an unfamiliar outsider who was to be mistrusted and subtly blamed for everything that had ever happened to the elves.

Thus, Garott's amusement.

The Wardens were getting quite practiced at setting up camp by now, even the ones who had never had occasion to do so in their previous lives. As was usual, Meila proved the most adept at finding the perfect spots to pitch the tents and dig the firepit. Between her direction, and the combined efforts of Percival, Marnan, and himself, they managed to get the tents erected. This was in spite of the fact that Alistair had his hands full with Finian, who was crashing fast. The pickpocket slumped against the ex-Templar, his injured leg completely limp; he seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open.

Finally, once the cluster of their tents had been arranged around the small site, Alistair ducked into one of the tents and eased Finian onto a bedroll. Felicity scurried in after them.

"Morrigan," she called, "you should come help me take a look at Fin. It'll be a wonderful learning opportunity!"

"Exciting indeed," Morrigan said with a roll of her eyes. Even so, she sashayed her way over to the tent and followed the healer in.

Alistair settled outside the tent with a sigh. "Well, this has been an exhausting day. Anyone else think Fin has the right idea of it?"

"What," Garott said with a smirk, "laying in a tent with two young, attractive women tending to his needs? If only we could all be so lucky."

Alistair's eyes widened and his face went red. However, Percy, Kazar, and (surprisingly) Leliana all laughed.

Marnan gave Garott an incredulous look. "You have a thing for human mages, then?"

Garott shrugged and grinned. "Apparently."

"If it is all the same," Meila said, shouldering her quiver. "I would prefer not to idle about camp when there are things to be done."

"Let me guess…" Alistair said sarcastically. "You want to run off into the woods and go hunting?"

She gave him that ice bitch look of hers. "The humans in the town lack for food, correct? It was my duty in my clan to provide. I see no reason that the _shemlen_ here should not benefit from that."

Alistair looked genuinely shocked. "Is… is that why you kept bringing all those animals to the Ostagar camp?"

She turned from him without answering. "If any of you wish to come along, feel free."

"I think I will," Percival said with a sigh, gathering his shield from where he'd set it. "If only to help you carry your kills. It will help keep my mind off… things, at the least."

Meila nodded and walked off into the woods. Percival trotted out after her.

Marnan sighed. "I must admit. I don't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing, either." She paused and turned to Leliana. "Perhaps now would be a good time to familiarize ourselves with the town. Do you mind?"

"You want a tour, yes?" Leliana grinned. "I will be happy to show you around. Anyone else want to come?"

"Pass," Alistair said, dropping back into the dirt.

"I wouldn't mind scoping the place out," Garott said, and grinned at the sour expression Marnan cast him.

"Sure, whatever," Kazar huffed. "Better than staying in camp alone with this idiot."

"Ooh, upgraded from 'Templar,' am I? Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"Shut up, Templar."

"Aaaand there it is."

Garott was chuckling as the four of them headed out, winding their way back toward the town proper. Leliana immediately began expounding upon the history of the town (something about trade routes), but Garott tuned her out. Instead, as they wandered through the village, he was studying the town itself.

The Grey Warden recruits had passed through Lothering on the way from the Mage Tower to Ostagar, but they'd only stayed long enough to spend the night at the inn. Garott hadn't had the chance to properly case the town. And with so much chaos and only a handful of Templars keeping order, any given residence wouldn't have been hard to burglarize.

Not that Garott thought doing so would actually be worth it… not now, when everyone was selling their earthly possessions just to feed themselves. Still, old habits died hard.

"Do people actually _live_ like this?" Kazar asked, squinting around at the admittedly unimpressive houses.

"If you think this is bad," Garott said, "I should bring you to my part of Orzammar sometime."

He saw Marnan glance back from where she walked beside the human.

"What? And get robbed as soon as I stepped in? No thanks."

Garott chuckled, because the elf had the right of it.

"You are from Orzammar, then?" Leliana asked. The four of them had stopped in a narrow avenue among the houses. Refugees still clogged the streets, but not as much as the main thoroughfares.

"Marnan and me both. Where else would a dwarf come from?"

Leliana shrugged. "The ones I've met in Orlais all grew up on the surface. I've never known one that actually came from underground. But now it seems I know two!"

"It is hardly something to get excited about," Marnan said, frowning up at the human. "You speak of us as if we are some novelty."

"Oh, sorry! I meant no offense."

Marnan sighed. "No, I'm being unfair. It has just been a… grating day."

Garott arched an eyebrow at her. "You still upset about the elf?" At Kazar's hiss, Garott amended, "The _other_ elf."

Marnan looked away, then snapped back, her face heating up. "I would not expect you to understand, Brosca. However, in _my_ part of Orzammar, talking people into doing things that will ultimately be their undoing is practically a _sport_. Far more than the Provings. It's despicable… and I'd thought I'd left that all behind!"

"No, no. I get it." Garott rubbed his hands over his corn-rows, remembering his own first impressions of the elf. "I knew someone a little like that, too. My boss, actually. Could talk a snake into eating its own tail."

"And yet Finian does not bother you?"

"Of course he does." Garott shrugged. "I sniffed out the elf's puppeteering ways before you did. But the thing is, I don't think he knows his own power. He doesn't know he's being manipulative."

"How can he not know?!" Marnan cried.

"Same way Felicity doesn't know how nosy her questions can get, and Kazar doesn't get how nuts he sounds when he laughs mid-battle."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"People don't see themselves clearly. It's up to everyone else to shine a mirror on 'em"

Marnan eyed him. "That is… surprisingly astute."

He smirked. "What, for a piece of casteless scum?"

She paused, then sighed and looked away. "I was going to say 'for a thug', but I suppose I would have meant the same thing." She turned back to Garott. "I take your point. Mirror reflected. I suspect I owe you an apology for all—"

He waved her off. "Nah. I don't need it. Besides, if you apologized, then I might have to too. And we both know that ain't gonna happen."

He swore he saw the beginnings of a smile spark across her face before she turned away. Then, she started back through town, and the other three followed. Leliana was looking between them with an eerily knowing smile, and Kazar just looked bored. Not enough burning things for his taste, probably.

They resumed their tour of the village, and Garott followed in silent thought until they reached the edge of towm opposite the refugee camps. There, he spotted something that made him pause and move in for a closer look.

"What _is_ that thing?" Kazar asked, obviously spotting it too.

"A Qunari," Garott grunted distractedly, moving up to stand in front of the cage. The other three followed him, all while the large man inside looked at them flatly. "They make damn fearsome fighters. My boss used to keep a couple Qunari mercenaries on hand, for when heads _really_ needed busting."

Marnan turned to Leliana. "Why is he in this cage?"

"The Revered Mother said he murdered a whole family, even the children." Marnan's face, of course, showed only horror at the thought.

Garott, however, was intrigued. He turned back to the Qunari and asked curiously, "Did you do it?"

At first, it didn't seem the creature would answer. Then: "Yes." Flat. Matter-of-fact.

"That is all we need to know, then," Marnan said, and made to leave. However, Leliana, of all people, stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"He is to be left here, to the mercy of the darkspawn. No one deserves that… not even a murderer."

Garott chuckled. "Glad to hear you say that, lay sister." Then, he turned his attention back to the cage. He ran his hand along a metal bar, feeling the familiar chill of it. "You know, I was stuck in a cage once. Spent three days there before I broke me and my buddy out. Not for murdering a family, but the way everyone acted, defiling the Proving was just about even with it."

"Defiling the…" Marnan's shocked voice said. "That was _you_? _You _are the duster who defeated the Warrior caste's best?"

"Damn straight, princess," Garott laughed. "And I don't regret a moment of it."

Marnan was silent for a moment. "I honestly regret that I missed seeing that fight."

He was surprised by the words, but chose not to acknowledge them until he could analyze them a bit more. Instead, he turned his face up to the Qunari.

"So, do you want out?"

"No."

Again, Garott was surprised. He'd never known a convict who didn't jump at the chance at freedom. "What?"

"No. This is my atonement."

"You mean…" Kazar said quizzically, "…you're sorry for what you did?"

"No. Such feelings serve no purpose."

Kazar stared at the Qunari, his eyes narrowing. "You're weird."

Garott, however, could feel those gears in his own head turning, a plan hatching. "So you want to atone. What if there was another way, besides starving in a cage or being torn apart by darkspawn?"

The Qunari just looked at him, but didn't shoot him down. Garott decided to take that as a good sign.

"See, we're Grey Wardens trying to stop the Blight. And we kinda need every sword we can get at this point. What do you say?"

The Qunari looked at him flatly for a moment. "I had heard the Wardens were mighty warriors. Clearly, not all rumors are true."

"Oh, _that's _it." Kazar's hands lit with fire, but Marnan stepped between him and the cage.

"We are not warriors of legend, Qunari," Marnan said. "That is why we would have you join us."

At this one, Garott turned to her in surprise. "You agree with me, do you?"

She met his eyes flatly. "He expresses a desire to atone for his crimes. It is a point of honor that we should provide him with the opportunity to do so."

Garott smirked. To the Qunari, he said, "So, if we let you go, will you fight with us?"

"So be it," the Qunari said.

"You can't possibly trust him!" Kazar cried, hand still sparking.

Meanwhile, Garott slipped his picks out of his pack and started tinkering with the cage lock.

Marnan turned on the mage, lips pursed. "He wishes absolution for his wrongs. From what I've heard of _your_ past, you wish no such thing."

Kazar's eyes narrowed on the princess. "What I did wasn't wrong."

"Precisely my point."

The tumblers slipped into place with a click, and the cage door swung open.

"So it is done," the Qunari said, stepping out. "You may call me Sten. You have freed me, and so I will fight with you against the darkspawn. That will be my atonement."

All his sentences were terse and direct. However, Garott wasn't interested in someone friendly, like this Leliana woman. They needed strength and power, and a Qunari could deliver that in spades.

Though first, he supposed, they'd have to get both of them some gear.


	39. Not Like Other Templars

_(Estrea: Andraste's knicker-weasels... did you get your hands on my notes? XD Not all your guesses were dead-on, but most were in the ball-park, and you picked up on a couple threads that literally have all of one sentence dedicated to them so far. Very nicely done. I hope I don't disappoint your expectations!_

_Also, thank you to people who've been pointing out errors, both in comments and pm. With a story this big and wieldy, little details tend to slip through, and the demon, as they say, is in the details. )  
_

**39. Not Like Other Templars  
**

"Of_ course _elfroot is important, but 'tis hardly the only herb in the woods, now is it?"

"But none of the books I've studied on the subject mention _cattails_ as a legitimate herbal supplement."

"No… I don't suppose they would, would they?" Morrigan's knowing smirk might have been infuriating, if Felicity hadn't been so fascinated by the information the witch was imparting.

They had been in Lothering for three days now. In that time, Felicity had had plenty of time to make good on the deal struck with Morrigan back at Ostagar. She had taught the witch a basic heal spell and what few spirit spells she could pull off, like the shield. Morrigan, in return, had proved to be a font of information in her own right.

The other mage's shapeshifting abilities, for example, were fascinating to Felicity. She had badgered the other mage with questions over the last week about what it was like to wear another form. In response, the witch had merely rolled her eyes and answered something along the lines of "you will never know."

That did not stop Felicity from continuing to ask, of course.

Morrigan was tolerant of the attention, at least (perhaps flattered, even?). The same could not be said of Sten, who was the other main source of interest in their camp.

Felicity had never seen a Qunari, of course, and mentions of them were surprisingly scarce among the reading material allowed in the Circle. It was a pity, really, as any nation that could face the Tevinter Imperium was certainly significant in the larger picture. Yet so little was known about the kossith and their strange religion. At least, so little was known to _her._

She'd attempted to rectify that ignorance, of course. When the other Wardens had walked him into camp, she'd peppered him with questions about the Qun and his homeland. He had tolerated it for a few minutes of spare, single-sentence answers, then had cut her off with a terse, "This is pointless," and had walked away. Garott and Kazar had both burst out laughing.

In the three days since, it had been a source of both frustration and fascination, and she wasn't certain which emotion she should feel more strongly.

Now, Morrigan and Felicity were wandering the woods just southeast of Lothering, collecting herbs to replenish their stocks. Alistair trailed behind them, looking thoroughly bored as he stared up at the sky.

"Alistair," Felicity teased, "I do believe escorts are meant to keep an eye on their surroundings. Or do you expect an attack from a wily nimbus cloud?"

Alistair's lips quirked. "Just keeping an eye out for stray dragons." He tipped his head forward to aim that roguish smile at her, and she felt her face go inexplicably hot. "Can't have them swooping down and gobbling up our healer, right?"

"Oh _please_," Morrigan groaned.

"You, on the other hand… I think I'll let them eat you. Then I'll probably laugh."

"How very chivalrous."

"Be nice," Felicity scolded, though she didn't really expect either of them to listen. They'd been at one another's throats since their first meeting, after all. Or so the others had told her, as she'd been otherwise occupied during that particular event.

Morrigan harrumphed and resumed gathering cattails.

Alistair, however, stepped up alongside Felicity as she collected the leaves off an aloe plant.

"So what nefarious mage use will you put this plant to?"

Felicity smiled. When he waggled his eyebrows, it turned into a giggle which she quickly stifled. "Aloe is most commonly used for soothing burns."

"Ooh, sign me up for that. Especially if I'm going to be squadding with Kazar in the near future."

Felicity couldn't fight back a laugh at her fellow mage's expense. "It can't be that bad."

"He seems to think 'friendly fire' means 'setting his friends on fire.' And he loves doing that, let me tell you."

"Yes, he did always have a habit of such things back at the Tower. Being rather careless about the wellbeing of his peers, that is." Felicity gingerly worked off a branch, careful not to waste any leaves. "Most of us other apprentices wondered why Jowan followed him around, when no one else could stand the little horror. With the revelation that Jowan is a blood mage, I suppose it makes sense… obviously, Kazar made him bleed, making it easier for Jowan the practice his magic."

"Wait… Kazar's only friend was a blood mage? That explains so very much…"

She laughed. "Doesn't it just?"

Morrigan could be heard muttering something under her breath not far off, but both of them ignored her.

"What about you?" Alistair said. "Did you have any tagalongs, blood mage or otherwise?"

"Oh, no. No, I didn't really have any close friends growing up. I was far too shy."

That made Alistair stop and give her a quizzical look. "You, shy? _You_?"

She laughed, moving onto the next plant. "It's true. I've always related better to books than to people, and I'm afraid most of my peers found me quite intolerable. The enchanters who taught my classes liked me well enough, but I've never really connected with any of my peers on a personal level." She cut off a branch. "The only two people who ever seemed to genuinely care about me beyond my schoolwork were Wynne and Cullen."

"Ah, right. Wynne was that mage at Ostagar, right?"

Felicity nodded. Not for the first time, she felt a pang of worry about how her mentor had fared. The mages wouldn't have been on the front lines. They might have made it out.

"And Cullen? Was that another shy apprentice?"

She shouldn't have brought him up; already, guilt was stirring in her stomach. She straightened from her herb collecting, glancing at Alistair to see that he watched her curiously. "Actually… he's a Templar."

Alistair's eyebrows shot up. "A Templar took an interest in you? _How,_ exactly? Did he hurt you?"

"What? NO! Cullen would never have hurt me." Felicity felt her face heat up again, this time in embarrassment. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"What do you… oh. OH!" Alistair's own face went red, and he stared at Felicity. "Are you serious? You… with a Templar?"

"Nothing so untoward as what you're thinking!" Felicity protested. By the Maker, she could have curled up and died of mortification right there. "We never got that far. He didn't allow it."

"But if he had, you would have…?"

"Perhaps." She studied Alistair, trying to read the tension in Alistair's shoulders. Alas, she wasn't sure why he looked like he'd been hit with a paralyzing spell all of a sudden. "It's… hard to say. We were… well… sweethearts, I suppose."

"How did that happen?" He asked softly, his eyes still masked.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. It just sort of… fell together." She shook her head, a fond smile coming at the memory. "When he was first stationed at the Tower, fresh out of training, he was constantly stuttering and dropping things around me. I thought he was maybe a bit lyrium-addled, to be honest, and made it my business to help him about his duties as the charitable person I was. Little did I know that his bumbling was nerves, and my proximity only made things worse. Still, he was unbelievably sweet, and I often got the feeling that he watched me not with intent to guard the world from me… but rather to guard me from the world.

"Then, I was selected for my Harrowing." Her smile faded. "As you may know from your own training, it is a process we must go through, to weed out those apprentices without the mental acuity to become full magi. The Templars take the selected mage apprentice out of bed in the middle of the night and bring them up to the top of the Tower. There wait a number of mages, including the First Enchanter, and a greater number of Templars. One of those Templars is afforded a spot right next to the magical font where the ritual will take place, and it is he or she who is tasked with the duty of slitting your throat should you fail the Harrowing and fall to the demons of the Fade… or even if you simply take too long."

Alistair was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"When I walked into the Harrowing chamber, my stomach all tangled with nerves and my mind abuzz trying to dredge up every little magical fact I'd ever learned… I crested the stairs to see _Cullen_ standing next to the font. The look on his face as I approached… he was so very frightened. His eyes were pleading with me to be strong enough for this, but he was also proud. Of me, for being afforded this chance. It was that which made me set aside all the theoretical babble that my mind was tangled up in, and to forget the fact that, for all my good grades, my actual spell abilities were really not strong enough to warrant a Harrowing, and to instead simply dive in and do it.

"It was only afterwards, as I was moving my things to my new quarters with the other mages, that Cullen finally came in and said it. He stopped by to help me carry my belongings to my new room and, over the course of four trips, confessed that he had always had a crush on me, and that he had been so relieved not to have to kill me that he simply had to let me know so, as a point of honor."

She smiled fondly at the memory of Cullen's flustered face as the words tumbled out of him, occasionally stuttering and uncertain, but still carrying their own brand of assurance and strength.

"And that's when you got together?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, no! No; I hadn't previously even considered the possibility, though he was certainly kind and handsome enough. But Cullen was always very dutiful, and would not have accepted any actual actions on such feelings. Even as I warmed to the idea over the next weeks, he refused to acknowledge me and took pains to avoid me, obviously embarrassed over his slip. It seemed that every time I turned around, I was catching glimpses of him escaping around a corner in the other direction."

"So you found the one thing a mage can do to truly frighten a Templar," Morrigan's voice said. Even she had paused in her foraging to listen. "Bravo. I think I shall have to try that." She eyed Alistair pointedly.

"Don't even think about it," the ex-Templar said.

"Still," Morrigan continued. "I take it you must have forced a confrontation at some point, since this Templar of yours was obviously too much of a scared little boy to do it himself."

"I did." Felicity felt her cheeks flare up again, wondering why she was saying all of this. To make it hurt less, perhaps? "By this time, I had realized that I reciprocated his fondness, and thus thought it unproductive for the two of us to stumble over ourselves avoiding the subject. So, I cornered him while he was on nocturnal storeroom duty—a relatively secluded post—and… forced an acknowledgement of our mutual affections."

"What," Alistair said sharply, "did you walk up and kiss him or something?"

Felicity felt her face go so hot that she wished she was any good at ice magic, just to cool it. Morrigan burst out laughing.

"You… did, didn't you?" Alistair's expression was incredulous. "You, a mage, walked up to an on-duty Templar and laid one right on his lips! Felicity, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

She tried to will her blush away. "It's not as if I made a habit out of doing such things."

"If anyone had seen you…!"

"I _know_, Alistair. Cullen said much the same thing." He'd been both horrified and delighted by the kiss. Felicity could remember his strong hands resting uncertainly on her upper arms. "But as I assured him, I had made quite certain that we were alone, for the moment, and, unless he intended to do something quite a bit more involved, we would notice someone coming in long before they noticed us." She smiled. "He turned completely scarlet at the mere words."

"Frustration over your _insanity_, no doubt," Alistair grumbled. "A _Templar,_ of all people."

"Cullen was hardly just any Templar. He was different." Felicity's face was burning. "Besides… don't you think it isn't a little romantic? A mage and a Templar, caught betwixt duty and forbidden love."

"Romantic?" Morrigan scoffed. "Try _disturbing_."

Felicity twisted the sleeves of her robe. It was in dire need of a good wash, she noted. "After that first kiss, things got away from us, a bit. We never set up any formal meetings or anything… but the Tower was only so large, and thus we certainly ran into one another from time to time. And when we did, his protestations about duty and his vows as well as my own resolution not to let him distract me from my studies were thrown aside. Our eyes would meet this certain way, and then we'd be stealing off behind a bookcase for a kiss, or ducking into an alcove for an embrace. It went on like that for months.

"And then, the rumors started. They were innocuous at first, and no one paid them much mind, since mages are awful gossips. But then, Cullen was called into the Knight-Commander's office and given a stern lecture about the dangers of mages and the importance of duty. He told me later that no names were mentioned, but it was obvious that Greagoir had heard _something_.

"And so, as the whole thing was my fault in the first place for drawing him into it, I realized it was my duty to push him back out. All it would take was for us to get a little sloppy, and we would be found out. Discovery was something neither of us could risk."

Alistair nodded. "He would have been ejected from the order, and you…"

"Precisely. So, when I realized that the two of us could never work…" She sighed, the next part making her heart sink. "…I called it off. I told him I could not afford the distraction, and it was better if we both forgot anything had ever happened. It broke his heart." She bit her lip. "I don't think he ever did forgive me."

"And he was still stationed at the Tower after that, wasn't he? Talk about awkward," Alistair joked wryly.

Felicity winced. "I… yes, it certainly was. In all honesty, shortly after our… falling out, word came that King Cailan was summoning mages to Ostagar. I wanted to go, because it would mean not having to pass _him _in the hall every day and pretend I couldn't detect the hurt under his helmet.

"And so, I studied. For weeks, I pored through the libraries and absorbed everything I could about darkspawn, and battle tactics, and anything remotely useful. I made my intentions clear to several of the senior enchanters, and most of them agreed that such things would certainly come in handy. However, in the end, I was simply not a strong enough spellcaster to go along. I never had been."

"Felicity..."

"But then Duncan asked me to join the Wardens, and I jumped on the chance. It would take me _away_, completely and utterly. No more Templars. No more mage politics. No more _him_, still watching over me like a fool even though I knew it pained him to do so now." She shook her head and sighed, staring down at her sleeves.

"Would you go back?" Alistair asked softly. "To start again with him, I mean, since you're a Grey Warden now?"

Felicity thought about that. She supposed that, yes, she was no longer technically under the Templars' authority. It wouldn't have been quite as taboo to involve herself with Cullen now, though it certainly still would have violated his vows. Still, not the world-rocking, career-ending kind of violation. Now that she was a Grey Warden, she and Cullen _could_ have had something of a future together.

At long last, she shook her head. "No. Setting aside the fact that I can hardly afford the distraction, what with the oncoming Blight, I suspect this entire ordeal has had its toll on me, and will only continue to do so over the course of it. I'm not the same studious apprentice he stuttered over in the Tower halls, and I wouldn't pretend to be."

Alistair cracked a smile. "Well, if it helps any—which it probably won't—I can't really say I much care about _that_ Felicity. I like the one who's right here."

Behind them, Morrigan muttered something and stalked ahead.

Felicity felt her blush shoot up to the tips of her hair. "Th-thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

Alistair shrugged, but that lopsided grin was in full effect. "You heal me when monsters stab me. That's not kindness… it's self preservation."

She laughed and turned to continue picking herbs. "Then, thank you. That's a very selfish, shrewd thing of you to say, and you should be ashamed of yourself. You're a bad person, Alistair."

"Wardens-" Morrigan's voice called.

"At least I didn't use my feminine wiles to corrupt some poor Templar," he teased.

"I suspect, Alistair, that 'feminine wiles' hinge upon the status of one being female. Therefore, if you had, I would be rather disturbed."

"Oh, no you would not. You'd be fascinated; try to figure out how I worked. You'd probably try to dissect me or something."

Felicity paused at that, then shot him her best approximation of a sly grin. The way he was grinning back, it was like the two of them were the only people in the world. "You know, you may be right."

("Wardens!")

Alistair clasped his hands to his chest. "Maker, save me from the curiosity of Felicity Amell! I promise, I will forever be boring and predictable, if it will keep her dirty magey hands off me!"

"Oh hush. You could never be boring." As soon as she said it, her face flushed… again.

Alistair paused in his jesting to give her a quizzical smile. "You… you think so?"

"Oh, for the love of-" Morrigan's voice shouted from up ahead, a frantic note in it. "BEARS, YOU MORONS. BEARS!"

Felicity and Alistair whirled, and only then did they see the pair of large brown bears that were bearing down upon them from across a clearing. One charged right through Morrigan, and if she hadn't transformed into a cloud of insects, she would certainly have been crushed.

The other came for them, and Alistair's switch into battle mode was absolutely breath-taking. His sword and shield sprang into his hands, and suddenly the laughing jokester was gone, replaced with a strong, protective knight. His arm swept back to move Felicity firmly behind him, and then he set his feet in the ground to receive the bear's charge.

It lumbered up, roaring low in its throat as it rose onto its hind legs in front of them. Then, it let itself fall on top of the man. Felicity focused what healing magic she could, and began knitting his wounds from a distance, even as the bear's claws bit through his armor.

Finally, Alistair managed to kick and wiggle his way free. He rolled away, and then jumped right back in. Felicity risked a look over at the other bear. It was caught in a swarm of insects, but didn't seem to be particularly hurt by it.

The bear Alistair was fighting bayed in pain, and Felicity turned back to see that Alistair was repeatedly bashing his shield against its snout, disorienting it. He slashed at its hide, but his sword did not seem to be having much effect. Even worse, the other bear heard its fellow's cry and started lumbering toward them, ignoring the flies.

Felicity turned and shot a spell-bolt at it, but the bolt was as weak as all of her offensive spells, and that only seemed to provoke the creature. It turned toward her and ran at her at a full-on charge. She could only watch, frozen in horror as the gigantic mountain of fur bore down on her.

"FELICITY!" Alistair fought to step to her aid, but his own opponent knocked him aside.

Felicity shot another bolt at the charging bear, but the spell fizzled harmlessly against its fur. Three more bounds, and she would be crushed beneath its massive paws. Two more.

One more.

There was a rumbling bark, and a blur sprang out of the foliage and attached itself to the bear's neck. The bear roared and drew back on its hindquarters, close enough that Felicity could feel the spittle falling from its mouth. Hanging from the bear's throat by a powerful set of jaws was a gigantic, filthy mabari.

It couldn't be!

The dog growled and tightened its jaws, even as the bear thrashed and pounded at it. It seemed that the dog was weakening… but then a giant spider crawled up onto its back and added its own mandibles to the bear's throat. Between the two of them, the bear tumbled down with a final sputtering growl.

Alistair, meanwhile, was still fighting off his bear. His right arm and back were a mess of scratches where the bear's strong claws had broken straight through his armor. Still, they were largely superficial wounds, and a burst of healing magic knit them up without any fuss.

The warrior's sword plunged deep into the bear's hide, even as the Morrigan-spider spit a glob of web into its face. The bear tossed about, but finally went down as Alistair smashed his shield over its head one more time. Finally, gasping for breath and splattered in blood, Alistair stepped back and noticed the dog.

"Andraste's knickers… _Hugo_?"

The mabari hound raised his head, his tail wagging tiredly. Then, he whimpered and collapsed. Felicity and Alistair both rushed over to meet him.

"Ugh. What _is _that thing?"

"This _thing,_ Morrigan," Alistair bit out as Felicity knelt to inspect the dog, "just saved our collective hides. So shut up for once, would you?"

Felicity ran her hands along the dog's back, regretting that she had never really studied canine anatomy. Hugo was an absolute mess… his fur was matted and burned, and caked with blood both black and brown. His hide was covered in a patchwork of scratches, many more than a week old from the look of it. Still, she couldn't feel any broken bones, as far as she could tell. And when she ran a hand along his snout to check for bruising, his tongue snaked out to lick her hand.

Experimentally, she sent a burst of healing magic into him, and was surprised as it rushed through him as easily as any human, closing many of his worse wounds. The dog startled at the sensation, its head popping up with a growl.

"Easy, Hugo. I'm healing you. We can't take you back to Percival with you in this state."

At the mention of his master's name, the dog's ears perked, and he abruptly jumped up with a happy bark. His tongue lolled out.

"I wonder where he's been all this time," Alistair said, studying the dog.

Felicity only shook her head helplessly and scratched the dog behind the ears, sending more healing magic into him as she did so. Then, she wiped her hand on her robes. "All I can say is that, wherever it was, it was filthy. Let's stop by the stream before we take him back to Lothering, and see if we can't wash some of this off."

"That," Alistair laughed, "sounds like an excellent idea. And since it's your idea, you can be the one to wash him."

"Alistair, I can not say enough how very chivalrous and gentlemanly you are."

"I do try."

"Somebody kill me," Morrigan groaned.

Hugo barked happily, and followed the rest of them as they turned back to Lothering.


	40. Kin, and Other Lies

_(Re: Shale. I'm sorry to break the news, but Shale will not be appearing in this fic. The fact is, I never got the DLC, so I never had her in my party, and thus I am not comfortable enough with her character to write her, much less in a way that would do her justice. So, sorry. She'll have to remain a statue in a town square. :( )_

**40. Kin, and Other Lies  
**

As if the Leliana person couldn't get any more obnoxious… it turned out she sang, too.

Kazar glared across the camp at her, wondering if he could make her burst into flames without being too obvious about it. She was currently singing for a bunch of the refugee children, who were gathered around her feet like ants over a dropped sweet. The songs were all stupid ones, about talking animals and griffon-riding warriors and, of course, Andraste.

They were all children's songs, Kazar thought. Though, if he'd ever known any of those, he certainly couldn't remember them. Who'd want to anyway? They were completely inane.

The Warden camp had become something of a curiosity among the refugees since their arrival in Lothering. To some, the Wardens offered hope. To others, the Wardens offered somebody to blame. To still others, the Wardens offered a pretty good bounty if collected, though Sten's greatsword and Garott's various well-hidden traps tended to dissuade that last group from actually acting upon it.

Kazar sat near the firepit in the afternoon sun, helping Garott and Finian sort through the many objects they'd salvaged from the abandoned belongings scattered around the village… and perhaps from some of the not-so-abandoned belongings, knowing those two.

At least, Garott was sorting through the findings, his face heavy with concentration as he picked up bits of seemingly useless scrap metal and set them carefully aside into a separate pile. It was more of the dwarf's strange compulsion that Kazar had noticed long ago. Now, Kazar figured that Garott must use such things for the traps that currently kept scavengers from getting into their camp.

Finian, however, watched Leliana, and he looked fascinated. Every once in a while, he'd hum along to a snippet the bard was singing, and Kazar had to fight with himself not to blast the other elf in the face in annoyance. The only thing stopping him was the fact that they'd spent three days here, waiting for Finian to heal. Kazar didn't need to make it longer. No matter how much he wanted to.

Percy sat about four feet away from them, working on sharpening Marnan's axe. Next to him was a stack of armor and weapons that were in dire need of upkeep. Kazar didn't really understand how such things worked, since the only upkeep a mage needed to worry about was making sure he didn't waste all his magic on one spell.

Included in Percy's stack were the suits of armor they'd scrounged up for Sten and Leliana. Sten's armor was mostly the castoffs of the Lothering bann's garrison, while Leliana's leathers had required some finagling on Fin's part with a rather ornery merchant. Kazar didn't get the point of going through so much trouble to get the bard armor when they let Meila strut around in practically her smallclothes. The Dalish elf's bare belly-button was just asking for a lightning bolt in it.

The Dalish elf was out of camp on another hunting trip, and Felicity, Morrigan, and the Templar had left to go collect herbs. Marnan was in town—something about helping the Chantry track down a missing amulet. Kazar honestly didn't care.

Sten stood at the edge of the camp, stiff and silent. Just like he'd been the last couple days. The Qunari was _creepy_, as far as Kazar was concerned. He was just so… cold. Kazar didn't really understand cold people, being an elf of passion himself. And what he didn't understand, he liked to blow up in a ball of fire. Except no one was letting him do that. Ugh, it was just like being back in the Tower. When could he go back to killing darkspawn?

"Do you think it takes long to learn that?"

Kazar, Garott, and Percival all looked up at the sound of Fin's voice. He was still staring at the damned _bard_. Kazar turned back to his work.

"Learn what, elf?" Garott asked. By the Fade, every time the dwarf said that word, Kazar's hackles rose. How would he like it if Kazar said 'duster' all the time?

Finian waved a hand in Leliana's direction. "_That_. The storytelling. The songs. And of course, the musical instruments." Finian positioned his hands as if strumming an invisible lute, his infamously nimble fingers dancing over imaginary strings. "To inspire through song, and evoke joy or sadness with a well-placed note."

Garott snorted a laugh. "Something tells me you'd be a natural at it."

Fin turned guileless brown eyes to the dwarf. "You think so?"

"Assuming you can carry a tune, of course."

Finian grinned and turned back toward their supposed work. Then, he started humming.

"That wasn't an invitation," Kazar snapped.

"You can sing along, too, if you want," Finian said with a smile that made Kazar want to kick him.

"No, I can't."

At that, Garott chuckled. "Can't sing, eh?"

"I sing _fine_. Musical studies is one of the cultural classes we were forced to take at the Tower." Kazar looked away from them, glaring at Leliana as he said, more quietly, "I just don't know any of these songs."

Finian actually laughed. "Everyone knows these songs. Right, Percy?"

The noble nodded distractedly. "My caretaker, Nan, especially loved the ones where naughty little boys had nasty things happen to them." He smiled softly. "Can't imagine why."

"Well I. Don't," Kazar bit out through clenched teeth.

Something in his voice made the others turn to look at them.

Finian was immediately soothing. "Well, what songs do you know?"

Kazar shrugged, staring into the firepit. "The great Tevinter cantatas. The twelve symphonies of Val Royeaux. And more of the Chant than I really tried to remember."

Finian looked taken aback. "Those aren't children's songs. Surely, you were-"

"I don't know."

"But what did your mother-"

"_I don't know_." Anger flared through him.

"But how could you-"

He spun on the nosy twit, magic flaring hot and wild in his hands. "Because I don't remember my mother!"

The three of them were silent, even Garott's face registering shock at that statement.

"I was brought to the Tower when I was _four_. So no, I don't know any fucking children's songs. Now stop. Talking. About it."

And so they did, the four of them falling into a silence that Kazar might have thought awkward, if he hadn't been so relieved. At least Finian wasn't humming along anymore.

It was only after about ten minutes that their silence was broken, when a bark could be heard above the singing of the children and bard.

Percival's head shot up. "Was that…?"

"A dog?" Garott finished with amusement. "I didn't know what a dog was before Ostagar, but I'd've thought you would."

"No, that's not it." Percival set aside the cuirass he'd been working on and stood. "I'd recognize that bark anywhere… but how could that be?"

As if on cue, a gigantic, wet dog bounded out of the brush. It slid to a stop at the edge of camp, barked once, and then barreled straight into Percy, knocking him into the dirt.

"Maker's breath! _Hugo_!"

While the noble was being mauled by an overzealous mabari, Alistair emerged from the treeline near where the dog had come from, followed shortly by Felicity and Morrigan. They were all as wet as the mabari, but the grins on Alistair's and Felicity's faces were self-satisfied.

"Oh, thank you, Maker," Percival muttered. "You're all right. Thank the Maker you're all right." He clung onto the dog, water and all, and Kazar was taken aback to notice that the nobleman was actually _weeping_. Seriously? Over a _dog_?

Kazar missed the Percival Cousland who had called Andraste a madwoman. That guy, at least, had had some fortitude.

"I think he was waiting for the right dramatic moment to show up," Alistair said cheerfully as the trio drew even with them. "So that, when Felicity needed saving from being mauled by a bear, he could leap out of the bushes and maul that bear right back."

"You were mauled by a bear?" Finian asked Felicity, eyebrows high.

"Actually, there were two of them," Felicity said. "Though Alistair rather selfishly kept one all to himself."

"You know me," said the Templar. "I'm selfish like that. Felicity says I'm a bad person."

Felicity nodded sagely, and then they both laughed. Kazar silently groaned, because this looked to be the beginning of some sort of unholy pact between the two. They were bad enough _individually_.

Percival sat up, but he still had one arm wrapped around the dog. "Thank you, both of you. And Morrigan."

"Twas no doing of mine," she said dismissively. "Although now that I know the mangy creature is yours and not Alistair's, I find myself far less repulsed by it."

"He's not mangy," Alistair said, leaning down to make a truly disgusting face at the dog. "Are you, boy?"

"Even so," Percival said, smiling at both of them (wait, _smiling_?), "I can't possibly express how much it means to me, to have Hugo here again." He turned to the dog and said in mock reproach. "You do realize you're never leaving my sight again, I assume?"

The dog wagged its tail and barked.

"I didn't know you had a mabari," Leliana's voice said, and the bard came to stand next to Percival, her lute slung over her shoulder. The children she'd been singing to were dispersing, sped along by Kazar's glares at them. "Oh, he's cute!"

Hugo's tongue lolled out.

"Don't let him hear you say that too often. It'll go to his head." Percy rubbed behind the dog's ears. "And yes, I've had him since we were both pups."

"I sense a story!" The bard sat down next to the pair, reaching out to pet the dog as well. This seemed to be a cue for the rest of them to settle in. Alistair sprawled out on Leliana's other side, and Felicity knelt over Garott's pile to investigate their findings. Morrigan, Kazar noticed, hovered behind Percival, her lips drawn in a thin line.

"Well, there is a bit of one, I suppose." Percy smiled wryly, rubbing the stubble on his chin with the hand not clutching the dog. "I got him when I was thirteen, although 'got' is probably not the right term…" He shook his head and continued. "You see, the kennelmaster's favorite hunting hound had just given birth to nine healthy, purebred mabari puppies. It was all he ever talked about: how strong they all were, and what good things they'd do for our defenses. And so, being a curious sort of lad, I wanted to see them.

"Thing was, that wasn't exactly allowed. Mabari puppies are fiercely sensitive to the imprinting process. Not even the kennelmaster can come near them for those first weeks, or else they imprint on him and don't nurse correctly. So they have to leave the bitch alone with the puppies, and then walk the potential trainers into the kennels so the dogs will imprint on _them_. Hopefully, anyway. Mabaris can be notoriously picky." Again, Percy scratched his hound fondly behind the ears, and the dog barked contentedly.

"Well, I'd never been one to let little things like rules and logic stop me from exploring. So, one night, I snuck out of my room and crept down to the kennels. They kept nursing mabari in a back room behind the others, so I snuck in there and opened the door just a crack. Just to peek. By the light of my torch, I could see the mother, sleeping on a pillow, a bunch of soft little shapes cuddled up next to her. It was strange to me, that such big, powerful dogs could start out so small and soft. Curiosity satisfied, I closed the door and turned to go… but then I felt the softest little tug on my ankle."

Leliana covered her mouth, giggling. Everyone else seemed to be fully into the story, too. Kazar, despite himself, found his curiosity piqued.

"I looked down, only to see a tiny mabari puppy, no bigger than a cantaloupe, gnawing on the bottom of my pajama pants."

"He snuck out while the door was open?" Finian asked.

Percy shrugged. "I can only assume so. Obviously, I panicked. This was the kennelmaster's prize litter, and I had inadvertently let one out of the room. I reached down and grabbed hold of him, but it took me a while to pry him off my trousers. And then, as I picked him up, he only latched onto my thumb." Percy rubbed at his right thumb, looking at Hugo fondly. "Strong jaws, even back then."

Sten, who was watching them out of the corner of his eye, made a low "hm" sound. Kazar jumped and stared at the giant suspiciously as Percy went on. Again, _creepy._

"I rushed back to the room and opened the door, but when I tried to put him down, he wouldn't let go. I managed to pull him off, but as soon as I set him on the ground, he ran back out again. I tried to get a hold of him again, but he just kept running around me and then latched right back onto my pant leg. I practically had to kick him back into the room before I finally managed to get the door closed with him on the other side of it.

"I snuck back to my room with my heart in my throat, now more sure than ever that I didn't want to get caught. But no one was up, so I got back to my room safely, and soon forgot about the entire thing."

"Except you were imprinted," Alistair guessed with a smirk.

Percival nodded. "A couple weeks later, the kennelmaster started going about imprinting the dogs. The knights who wanted a hound could go in first, followed by the rest of the Cousland garrison. Those that were lucky would get one right away, otherwise they would simply have to try again with the next litter. But after a couple days, some of the dogs just wouldn't imprint. This wasn't unusual, since some mabari are pickier than others. So, the kennelmaster decided to walk the unbonded dogs through the castle and see if any of the men struck their fancy. I happened to be in the courtyard with Father, Fergus, and a couple of my father's men, practicing my swordwork at the time.

"And so, when the kennelmaster came out into the courtyard with the unbonded dogs, one of the puppies started going crazy. He barked and wagged his tail, and generally acted how a mabari usually does after a long separation from its master."

"Kind of like how he did just now?" Finian teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. The thing was, that reaction was very obviously the action of a dog that had _already_ been imprinted. The kennelmaster was confused, because this puppy in particular had shown no interest in any of the possible candidates. Still, he went ahead and untied the dog's leash.

"And so, imagine everyone's shock when the puppy bounded straight up to me while I was in the middle of a drill and barked in greeting, tail wagging. Next thing I knew, everyone burst out laughing. I'd gotten a bit of a reputation as a miscreant by that time, so it was immediately obvious to everyone what had happened." Percival's smile was wide and warm with memory. "My father had to drag me to my mother so that she could scold me, because he was laughing too hard to properly pull it off himself."

"Percy," Finian chuckled, "I had no idea you were such a trouble-maker."

"Nor I..." Morrigan mumbled thoughtfully.

Percival shrugged. "I probably could have given even you a run for your money, elf, back when I was at my worst. Father always said the Maker made me the perfect _second_ son."

He and several others laughed. Kazar just scoffed, admitting silently to himself that perhaps he just didn't get the joke. And it didn't help his temper at all that Cousland was now saying the "e" word too.

"You're lucky you got to keep the dog," Alistair said mournfully. "Imprinted or not, where I grew up, my caretaker's wife would have whisked the puppy away, that's for sure."

Felicity's head popped up. "That's terrible!" Kazar twitched. Hello, _Circle Tower_, much?

"I can't really blame her or anything," Alistair said with a shrug. "See, I was a bastard without a father, and Arl Eamon took me in and raised me. I'm pretty sure she was worried I was Eamon's son."

"But to not let you have a _puppy_..."

Kazar threw his head back and groaned. "By the _Fade_, can we stop _talking_ about the damn _dog?_!"

Alistair gave him a sour look. "You're just upset you never got one either."

"No, I'm sick of listening to all these life stories!" He couldn't take it any more. "Just, all of you shut up!" Magic surged through him, unbidden. "Just _shut up_!"

"Kazar!" Fucking _Felicity._

"No, just no! What are all of you, priests taking confessions? If I have to hear one more person talk about their parents, or their cousins, or some bleeding heart noble who took them in, I am going to personally make every last child in this town explode, just out of _spite_! ARGH!" He could feel the torrent inside him surging through, and so he blasted a puff of fire into the firepit and turned to storm off into the forest.

Footsteps scurried behind him. "Kazar, wait!" Felicity's voice called.

He whirled around and shot a fireball, and only Felicity swiftly erecting a spell shield saved her face from being burned off. She stared at him from behind the shield in shock.

"Stop, Amell. Just stop it. You are not some older sister who has to loom over me all the time, scolding me for cursing or chewing with my mouth open. I don't want you in my life, so back the fuck off." Kazar turned back around and continued toward the treeline. "Call me when we cut this psychobabble shit and get back to killing darkspawn."

The silence rang heavy behind him as he delved into the forest. Only when he was out of sight, and he was sure he wasn't being followed, did he let the magic in his hands go.

He felt… drained, and it had nothing to do with his magic. It was exhausting, being so upset… but why was he so angry? Gah, he never liked to analyze his own reactions to things. Doing so made him uncomfortable.

He wandered his way through the woods until he found the stream that curved around to pass through the town. Here, it was fifteen feet wide, the cool, clear water rushing past. He leaned down to splash some water on his face, hoping it would refresh him. All it ended up doing was make him notice his reflection.

The Circle Tower didn't have a lot of mirrors. Vanity wasn't the sort of thing the Chantry approved of, so the apprentices tended to rely on their friends and bunkmates to tell them when they had a pimple or were looking exceptionally ugly that day. For that reason, Kazar's reflection always surprised him a little.

He looked like an elf. It used to catch him off guard, when people referred to his race, but now he supposed it was what most people who didn't know him saw. His ears stuck out proud and pointed from among the spikey mess of his strawberry blond hair. His hair was getting a little long… it was starting to get in his eyes. He usually asked Jowan to cut it by now.

His face was still a field of fiery tattoos, and that, after the elf thing, was the first and only thing most people ever noticed about him. He preferred it that way, because otherwise they'd notice the soft lines of his face, or the delicate point of his nose, or his grey eyes that had occasionally been compared to a woman's. Blast it, if anyone ever called him 'pretty' again, he'd throw up. And then he'd turn them to stone.

There was a noise across the stream, and Kazar looked up to see Meila picking her way along the opposite bank, her belt laden with various grouses. He wondered what she saw when she deigned to look at him. It wouldn't be the fact that he was an elf… at least not in any way that the others did. And probably not the tattoos, either… she had to be used to face tattoos, being Dalish. So what did she see? A mage? Or a kid? Or something else completely?

And why did he care?

"Oh, thank the Maker. Other elves. And here I was worried we'd have to avoid more humans"

Kazar spun his head, and saw an elven woman emerging from the trees, a crate of dishes clasped in her arms. Behind her was a young girl with her hair all done up in braids. The girl carried a bundle of dirty cloth, likely laundry. Both woman and child were looking from Kazar to Meila and back, relief on their faces.

Meila, who had been studying the ground directly across the stream from Kazar, stood up straight and said, "_Andaran atish'an_." Kazar thought that might have been a greeting. "Have the humans in camp been giving you trouble?"

"Oh, no. Nothing more than the usual. Still, it makes doing the laundry uncomfortable, to have them leering at us. As if we don't have the right to wear clean clothes, too."

The woman knelt down next to the stream. The girl openly stared at both of them, standing just behind the woman's shoulder. Mother and daughter, Kazar realized with a pang.

"Then don't _let_ them leer," Kazar snapped, standing up from the stream. "If someone gives you a hard time, you stand up and give it right back."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh no, we dare not do that. It may be different where you're from, but here among the humans, elves have been put in prison for less."

"Why?!" Kazar cried, no longer able to contain his building frustration over the entire matter. "Human or elven, what does it matter?! It's just the blasted shape of our _ears_!"

The mother and child stared at him in awe. Meila, however, looked utterly horrified, which Kazar supposed was an improvement over her usual wall of ice.

"Is that truly all you think we are?" Meila asked slowly, as if having difficulty processing that. "_Shemlen_ with pointed ears? Do you not know of your own history?"

"History is dead and gone," he spat back. "I don't see how it matters either way."

"But… have you no sense of heritage?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to say? That I've always longed for the kinship of other elves? Because I _haven't_, Meila. There were only a handful of us in the Tower, and the only thing—the _only_ thing—we had in common was the fact that we had to work twice as hard as any of the humans to gain any respect, all because of your so-called 'heritage'. My sense of identity lies in the fact that I am a _mage_, and a damn formidable one. I don't need any inane 'kinship' from strangers who happen to have the same ear shape."

He spun and started away from the stream (he grew so tired of storming off), but he heard Meila hiss something in a dead language behind him, and then she was suddenly in front of him, blocking his path.

Her feet weren't even wet from crossing the stream… how had she done that?

"And what of when that magic fails you, _da'lethallin_? What are you then?"

"It won't," he growled, though the memory of Greagoir's hand on his neck, snuffing out his magic, sprang to the forefront of his mind.

"Magic is what you do, not what you are. I do hunting, and that perhaps makes me a hunter. But I _am_ a member of the Sabrae Clan of the Dalish, and I _am_ one of the _elvhen_, and I _am_ one of the chosen of Andruil. These are core parts of my being that cannot be taken from me by any means. Can you say the same, _da'lethallin_?"

He couldn't, not with the renewed memory of Templar anti-magic dancing in his mind. So, instead, he focused on something else. "Stop using that language! It's dead! Why don't you understand that it's dead?!"

She started away, approaching the elves who still watched them from beside the stream. "It will not be dead so long as there are those among us who remember," she said firmly. "As you, obviously, do not."

"_Neither do you_! You're not some immortal keeper of ancient lost knowledge! You're, what, ten years older than me? Tops?"

Meila did not answer right away. Instead, she offered one of the kills at her belt to the woman. Only after the woman had nodded her thanks did Meila turn back to regard Kazar. Now, there was actually some expression in those usually-stony eyes. Sadness. And pity.

It was ridiculous. No one pitied him. The things he did warranted respect and fear, not pity.

"Perhaps it is that you do not knowwhat it is to be one of the _elvhen. _But whether you acknowledge or not, _da'lethallin_, you are, and it will always be so. "

"What does that word mean?" the nameless elven woman asked.

"'Little cousin'," Meila answered, not taking her eyes off Kazar. "For kin is what we are, whether he accepts it or not. He does not need to face everything alone."

A knot was tightening in his throat. Like a noose. "I don't need your _kinship_."

"Yes, _da'lethallin_. I think you do."

He wanted to blast her, but he couldn't seem to summon the appropriate anger to do so. So instead, he spun on his heel and stormed off into the forest, away from her _pity_ and her _kinship_ and her stupid dead language that rang true with something distant and faded inside him. And if his storming looked more like running after a while, no one was there to see it. And if that burning in his eyes hinted at tears threatening to fall, well… he would vehemently deny it later, even to himself.


	41. The Best-Laid Plans

******41. The Best-Laid Plans  
**

"So, there is an entirely logical way that I have deduced to go about this," Felicity said, sitting down on a flat patch of dirt near the campfire. She carefully unrolled the map (drawn on hide courtesy of Meila, of course) she had been working diligently on the last few days, revealing a completed map of Ferelden.

Percival knelt down with the others, marveling at how much detail the mage had been able to infuse into it, from the various curves of the rivers to the smaller keeps of the Bannorn. Percival's eyes lingered on the far northern dot of Highever.

Finian's fingers danced along the coastline. "Did you draw this entire thing from memory?"

Felicity flushed. "Well, yes. So it's probably off in several details. However, the major points of interest should be accurate enough for our purposes."

Marnan nodded and sat across the map from the mage. "So what is your idea?" The rest of them were circled around the map, firelight flickering off the faces of eight Wardens, three companions, and a dog. Percival knelt between Marnan and Hugo, fingers idly buried in the scruff of the dog's neck.

Having Hugo back was a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. Hugo was now his oldest friend, and remained the only link he had to his past. Percy had gotten better since those first days after the tragedy in Highever, but it seemed that the presence of his loyal hound made the transition to this strange new life much more bearable.

Percy didn't care if he had to carry the mabari on his back… this dog was never leaving his side again.

"Well," Felicity said, looking flustered, "it's obvious, isn't it? We have three treaties, plus an additional possibility that Alistair has suggested, and a limited amount of time before the Blight gains too much strength. Four destinations; eight Wardens. Therefore, we split into groups of two, divided according to who each pair would be best suited to convince, and bring the applicable treaty and any willing allies to the intended destination." Felicity leaned over the map and pointed to each location in turn as she listed them off. "Garott and Marnan to Orzammar, Kazar and myself to the Tower, and Meila and Finian to track down the Dalish rumored to be somewhere in the Brecilian Forest. That leaves Alistair and Percival to go to Redcliffe to investigate Arl Eamon."

"What? No!" Kazar snapped. He'd been quiet since his tantrum a couple days before. Some might even say pensive, if it had been anyone but Kazar. It seemed he had his usual fire back now, anyway… not that Percy was in any position to judge another based on temper. "What makes you think I'm going to the Tower? I'm _never_ going back there, least of all with you."

"Each group is separated by how well they will appeal to the leading power there," Felicity reasoned. "Thus, the dwarves will have the best reception in Orzammar, the Dalish will be more likely to listen to elves, and the enchanters of the Circle know us as former members." Her brow furrowed. "First Enchanter Irving likes you, Kazar. He'll be most likely to listen to you."

"Likes me?! He almost had me Tranquilled!"

Percival jerked to stare at Kazar. Now, _that_, he hadn't known. And judging by the shocked expressions around the circle, no one else had either.

"There were extenuating circumstances-"

"Bullshit. I'm not going back."

Felicity sighed. "Well, where would you like to go?"

Kazar's eyes flicked toward Meila.

"The Dalish?" Felicity sounded as shocked by that as Percy felt.

"It is true," Meila said, "that my people will be more receptive to elves than to humans—even if those elves are not Dalish. I think it wise that I take only Finian and Kazar with me." Fin, sitting by the map across from Percy, nodded thoughtfully.

Felicity rubbed her hand over her eyes. "But then that leaves me journeying to the Tower by myself. If I were to run into trouble—"

"I will come with you," Leliana burst out, smiling brightly even in the dim light. "I have always wanted to see the inside of a Mage Tower. It will be fun, yes?"

Felicity nodded gratefully. "Although I still worry about what will happen if we run into trouble on the road."

"Then I will come as well," Marnan said, and Percy was once again shocked. In response to the varying questioning looks she received, the dwarven warrior admitted, "I, too, have little desire to return home. There… is nothing for me there. It would only be awkward."

Awkward? How could a homecoming be awkward?

Garott chuckled, and Felicity turned to look up at him. "Then _you'll _be going to Orzammar as the only Grey Warden… if you want to, that is."

Garott's chuckling became a rumbling laugh. "Of _course_ I want to. I've been _dying_ for the chance to go back and rub my status in the Assembly's collective faces."

Felicity frowned. "You shouldn't go entirely alone."

"And so I won't. Hey, Sten! Wanna come to Orzammar with me?"

The Qunari at the back of the group eyed him for a moment "What will this journey entail?"

"Politicians, probably. But if we get lucky, maybe darkspawn will have overrun the city, and we'll get to bash in some heads."

The Qunari paused, glancing among the other Wardens. Then, he sighed. "Very well."

Felicity nodded, lips pursed, then glanced around at the other Wardens. Her gaze landed on Percival. "You don't mind going with Alistair to Redcliffe, do you?"

Percy shrugged. "Chances are Alistair and I are going to be dealing with nobles. That's my area of expertise, I guess. If Arl Eamon can't be roused, hopefully the words of a Cousland will help keep things from getting too out of control among the Ferelden nobility."

Felicity nodded. "That was my reasoning. That leaves… Morrigan." The healer looked up almost hesitantly at the witch. "Where would you prefer to go, Morrigan?"

"Hmm," the witch hummed, and Percy's hackles rose as her eyes landed on him. Maker's breath, she was like a _vulture. _One sniff of weakness and she never stopped circling.

"No," Percy snapped, before he could stop himself. "Not with us. Your strangeness will make the situation with the nobles even worse." It was an excuse, and they both knew it.

That mouth of hers was curled into an alluring, knowing smile, yet she said, "Very well then. If I cannot go to the Dalish, and I _will_ not go to the Tower, then it seems I am bound for Orzammar." She stepped smoothly around the circle to stand next to Garott. One of her hands trailed up his arm, and Percy's hackles rose again, albeit for a different reason.

The dwarf grinned. "Glad to have you along," he purred.

The woman was a _leech_. So why was she still so damned appealing?

"It is settled, then," Marnan said. "Tomorrow morning, we will split up and set out. Garott, Sten, and Morrigan will go to Orzammer. Felicity, Leliana, and myself will head to the Circle. Meila, Finian, and Kazar will seek out the Dalish clan known to currently be wandering the Brecilian Forest. And Alistair and Percival will go to Redcliffe." Hugo barked, and Marnan smiled. "Sorry. Alistair, Percival, and _Hugo_ will go to Redcliffe." She sat back. "The travel times vary, but hopefully the convincing itself will not take long." She turned to Alistair. "Do you think Arl Eamon would mind if we met in Redcliffe when the treaties have been collected upon? It's centralized, and home to a neutral party."

Alistair shrugged. "If he's feeling better, he'll probably actually love the idea. He always did love to have a front row seat."

"Very well. We'll convene back in Redcliffe, then." Marnan looked around. "I don't think I need to tell you all that what we set out to do tomorrow could very well change the course of the Blight, and therefore history."

"No pressure," Alistair said.

"Still, it's pretty epic, isn't it?" Finian said with a grin. "Uniting factions that have stood by themselves for centuries, all under our own broken banner? It's like something out of a story."

Leliana giggled. "I think that's my line."

"Still," Percival said, "whether it ends happily or in tragedy is yet to be seen. Maker knows it began tragic enough already."

"But that's what Grey Wardens do," Finian pressed. "We turn the tide of darkness. 'In War, Victory.'"

Marnan said, "'In Peace, Vigilance.'"

A chorus of voices around the circle finished the motto: "'In Death, Sacrifice.'"

"Until we meet again, my friends," Marnan whispered, "stay strong, and Stone guide you."

With that, they slowly dispersed, heading to their tents or away to begin their watches. Percival stood up and dusted himself off. Finian uncurled nearby, stretching out his previously wounded leg seemingly just because he could.

The elf favored him with a grin. "So… alone on the road with Alistair, huh? Good luck with that."

Percival cast the elf a smile. "At least he's easy to get along with. Even your infamous diplomacy will have trouble keeping the nations of Meila and Kazar from declaring war on one another."

"You're preventing a civil war, and so am I," Finian sighed with mock weariness. "Such is the burden of the Grey Wardens." He paused to look around them. The camp was settling down, now. Marnan and Felicity spoke with heads bowed together by the fire while Garott puttered with his trap kit nearby. Meila stood watch at the edge of the firelight. Everyone else had settled into their tents. "Still," the elf said, "I can't say I'm not excited."

Percy arched a brow at that. "About what, exactly? The Dalish?"

The elf chuckled. "Why do you sound so surprised?" At Percival's quizzical expression, he explained, "Back in the Alienage, the Dalish were this nebulous… thing. An aspiration. When someone ran away from the Alienage, it was to join the Dalish. Like they were this elven paradise we could only aspire to. Even after meeting Meila, it's hard to shake that." He paused thoughtfully. "Actually, _especially_ after meeting Meila."

Percival didn't quite understand. "There were really elves who left the safety of the city for such a meager existence?"

Fin snorted with little humor. "You saw the Alienage. Our existence was already meager."

"But at least it was safe. Alienage elves have stable homes, and work—"

"And they even bathe themselves and only speak when spoken to. Almost as smart as any given mabari." Finian was looking at him, his smile gone. "It was a _cage_, Percy. And it kind of hurts to hear that you think it a fitting one."

Fear curled tight in Percy as he looked at the disappointment in the elf's eyes. "That's not what I meant…"

"No, it's not what you meant to _say_." Finian sighed, playing with his sleeve where Percy knew his dagger sheaths were hidden. "I notice things, you know, about what people say. What people call each other. And you know what you tend to call me? 'Elf'."

Percival felt himself pale, having not realized such a thing himself. "So does Garott."

"Yes, but he means something different by it. He calls me 'elf' in a sort of 'you're an elf; I'm a dwarf; and we're surrounded by humans, so let's commiserate' way. You call me 'elf' in a 'you're an elf, and that makes you different from me' way. Yet you saved me back in the Tower of Ishal, endangering yourself in the process." Finian met his eyes earnestly, and Percy knew Fin's masks well enough by now to detect the pain there. "Percy, what, exactly, am I to you?"

Percival swallowed, having difficulty coming up with an answer that didn't make him sound like a terrible person. He glanced down at Hugo, who looked back up at him quizzically.

It had seemed natural, back at the beginning, to rely on the smiling elf who had so gently drawn him out of his misery. He'd placed himself in the elf's care, because that's what elves always did… they cared for people. He'd had his elf and his dog, and losing either had been unthinkable… that's why he'd panicked when he'd seen Finian crumple back in the Tower of Ishal. Because Finian had been his elf.

His servant. Oh _mercy._

When Percy went too long without speaking, Finian smiled. It was gentle and warm… if Percy hadn't seen Fin's expression a moment before he put the mask on, the noble never would have guessed how hurt the pickpocket was.

"You know, Percy. I'm pretty good at reading silences, too."

"Fin…"

"It's okay. You've had a lot on your mind. I shouldn't have brought it up." The gentle hand on his arm spoke of forgiveness, but Percy couldn't figure out whether it was genuine or one of the elf's acts.

_Maker, stop thinking of him as the elf!_

Before he could collect his thoughts on the matter, Finian had excused himself and slipped into his own tent, citing an early departure the next morning. Percy was left frustrated and angry with himself, wondering how he could have let himself hurt the elf like that. And it only made it worse when he realized that most of his guilt was because _he was_ _still thinking of Finian like that_. It was a lord's duty to protect and see to the happiness of his vassals and servants, after all, as his father had hounded into him time and time again.

It was all a twisted mess of awful emotions, and he found himself longing for that empty pit of grief, because this was a tangle he couldn't hope to control.

And there it was, bubbling beneath all the rest of it: the rage. Except, this time, it wasn't aimed at Howe, or Loghain, or even the Maker. No, this time, the focus of Percival's burning, searing fury was _himself_. And he knew of no way to let it out as it continued to bubble and build.

Hugo whined, and Percy forced himself to unclench his teeth and take a deep breath. He set about getting ready for the night, going through the motions mechanically while the mess inside him continued to churn. Even after he'd settled into his bedroll and blown out his lamp, he continued to toss around under the surging heat of rage that curdled inside him. He wanted to dash something against the nearest tree, but the current target of this inferno was himself. So he could only grit his teeth and clench the ground until his knuckles turned white, hoping that the fire in his veins would subside on its own.

At some point amidst his tossing and turning, Hugo left the tent. Percy didn't think much of it as he curled in the dark, suspecting the dog would sleep better outside than with him flopping about anyway.

He was therefore surprised when he saw the dog's dark shape return sometime later and move behind him. Percy forced himself to relax, sighing out through his teeth.

Then, a dark chuckle filled the tent. "If this is how aware you continue to be of your surroundings, you will be killed by an assassin ten feet out of camp."

Percy jerked upright violently, getting tangled in the bedroll. "Morrigan!" He ripped at the sheet, trying to free himself as he sputtered, "W-what do you think you're doing here?!"

Her sillhouette was barely discernable in the dim light filtering through the walls of the tent. She _lounged_, the low light caressing her form and making her skin look warm and more inviting than ever.

Her shadowed smile sent twin bolts of fire through him... one outrage, the other, something _else_. "Hello, Warden." It burned hotter as she leaned forward and gently touched her hand to his cheek. "One might think you were unhappy to see me." Maker, her scent, wild and distinctly _female_; he shivered.

He forced himself to jerk back. "Unhand me this instant, or I swear I will tear your hand _off_."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" She _loomed_ now, creating a striking sillhouette that struck longing within him. And _mercy_, her scent… at this proximity, that wild, sharp scent she exuded was utterly intoxicating. He was suddenly having trouble thinking.

"Why…" _Focus!_ "Why the blazes are you in my tent?"

"The proper question, Grey Warden," she said in a tone that was practically a scold, "is why I haven't been in your tent before now. I'm not blind. I know you desire me." She leaned in, her warmth a tangible thing that reminded him of so many pleasurable nights. "And it just so happens that I find you not... unhandsome." A warm hand trailed down his arm from shoulder to elbow, and his flesh prickled in his wake. "'Tis our last night sharing a camp. Why not make the most of it?"

He took a breath to protest, but that damn scent overwhelmed him more completely than any spell could have. His rage faded away, but in its place roared a desire of such intensity that he was taken aback by it. How long had it been since he'd touched a woman like this? Since a woman had touched him?

Morrigan gently guided one of his arms forward, so that his palm sat at the curve of her waist. The skin there was weathered and the muscles taut, yet the flesh was warm and soft in the way that only a woman's could be. So inviting to stroke it… _Maker_, she was so damnably beautiful.

Unbidden, a soft sound escaped him, and she chuckled and leaned in, her warm breath hitting his lips.

No… _no. _ He couldn't give into this. He'd cast this demon out! Desire had no more hold on him!

Except that was definitely what this was, roaring up inside him.

He shoved Morrigan away from him, struggling to get untangled from his blanket before she could recover. He mustered up the previous anger, because that was the only thing that could combat desire this intense. "How _dare _you, you witch?!" he spat as he managed to free himself from the bedroll, stoking the flames with his frustration. "What are you playing at, sneaking into my tent in the middle of the night? I knew you were bold, but I wouldn't have pegged you as some wanton trollop!"

"How dare I?" she scoffed, leaning back. In the darkness, Percy could make out the unmistakeable shape of her arms crossing. "I come in here and offer myself on a platter, and you ask 'how dare I'? What would you have me do, wrap myself up in bows like some gift?"

"I'd rather you didn't come in here at all!"

"Now, we both know that's not true." His anger flared. "But you wish to spend the night cold and alone? Have it your way; I won't stop you." She got her feet under her and started toward the entrance. "Perhaps I'd better send the elf in, instead. I doubt you'd turn him away."

His anger suddenly flared, infusing him with white-hot fury, and before he could stop himself, he'd launched himself at the witch. He bore her to the ground, hands shaking with the desire to rip to tear to cause her to _hurt_… but then her scent wafted over him and something inside him buckled and collapsed and then he was kissing her.

Everything burned. It was fury. It was need. It burned through his body, making him want to do _something_ that he suspected was both horrible and wonderful. His Rage and his Desire had combined into something new: something terrifying.

He grabbed at flesh, fingers pressing in just a bit too hard, to really _feel_ that supple body pinned beneath his. He bit and bruised, and she shuddered beneath him, nails drawing stinging lines across his back, and it was pain and ecstasy all at once.

Amidst the flames that had overtaken him, a thought crossed his addled mind that this wasn't like him. He'd never bedded a woman like this: primal and rough. But then he felt Morrigan's hands at the ties of his trousers, and the thought fluttered away.

He growled low with… _something_ (angerdesirehateneedfuckyes), and he felt Morrigan's sultry chuckle against his cheek. His lust—or was it his fury?—surged through him, and he slammed his mouth over those smirking lips, taking control of that acidic tongue with his own. It made her moan, being forced into submission, and that itself sent another jolt of heat through him.

He was a roaring bonfire, and she the fuel. He devoured her, uncaring for her gasps of pain, unflinching when she bit and scratched and left just as many marks on him as he did her. He took, and he destroyed, and she joined in the primal, mad dance with wild abandon.

The witch of the wilds had awakened a beast, and now it devoured her with all the savagery owed it.


	42. Departure

_**This is a double update!**  
_

_If the most recent chapter you read was Kazar's, not Percy's, click the "previous chapter" button now. It's kind of important to the plot and stuff. :)_

**42. Departure  
**

Their parting of ways the next morning was muted and lacking for lengthy goodbyes, for the most part because each trio packed up and left at different times. Meila kicked a groggy thief and irritable mage awake and marched them out of camp at the crack of dawn. Then, Marnan and Felicity packed in the dewy early morning and Leliana attempted to make breakfast, all while Sten shuffled around them to get the campfire masked. It was only long after the first two groups had left that the rest even stirred.

And if a giant spider skittered out of a certain noble's tent at sometime around midmorning, while the rest were just beginning to awaken, the only one to see it was an uninterested Qunari, who merely glanced at it, sighed, and then went back to eating his biscuit.


	43. A Dalish Welcome

**43. A Dalish Welcome  
**

"You know. I think she's lying to us. She's not following trail markers. She's just leading us deeper and deeper into the forest, and then she's going to leave us there to die."

"Kazar, we're not lost."

"No, _she's_ not lost. We, on the other hand, have spent the last two days wandering past what I _swear _are the same three clusters of trees. _We _are completely, utterly, absolutely lost, and she knows it. It's all part of her plan to get rid of us."

"I… really can't tell if you're joking."

Meila had long since stopped trying to silence the pair's banter. Still, she could only sigh and lament the loss of all the game they scared off with their noise. She supposed that the Dalish scouts currently lurking among the trees might at least get some entertainment from it. Perhaps that was why they had yet to make themselves known?

She'd sensed the scouts watching the Wardens at camp that morning, and the scouts had been shadowing the party ever since. Still, it was bad form to address them before they were satisfied as to the harmlessness of their group, so Meila continued leading the flat-ears through the Brecilian Forest, following the subtle stacked stones that were meant to lead friendly travelers to a neutral area near the camp.

She supposed she might have lurked overlong, herself, just to listen to the pair's back-and-forth.

"Maybe the whole Dalish thing is a trick, meant to lure us into the woods where no one can hear us scream. Maybe they actually kill other elves. Who would know?"

Finian laughed. "I'd think someone would have noticed a trail of elven corpses, even in the middle of the forest."

"Not if they've got a way to get rid of them. Two words. Demonic. Trees."

"Well, now you're just starting to sound paranoid."

"I'm dead serious. We had a class on this at the Tower. In places where there have been lots of deaths, the Veil wears thin, and demons sneak through. Thing is, they don't always possess people, or even animals. Ergo… demonic trees."

"We call them sylvans, _da'lethallin_" Meila offered from up front.

"AHA! See? She's totally planning to feed us to one!"

"I think I'll choose this time to point out," Finian laughed, "that, demonic or not, trees are made of wood, which I understand burns even better than darkspawn flesh. If it comes down to it, you'll just have some particularly evil kindling."

Kazar mumbled something, and even Meila had to bite back a smile.

Admittedly, she hadn't held either flat-ear in high regard as they'd set out on the journey. Finian was friendly enough, but soft and used to the ways of the human cities. Still, he was curious and receptive, and seemed genuinely eager for the chance to meet a Dalish clan. Kazar, on the other hand, stubbornly refused to acknowledge the primal yearning that Meila knew plagued him. She could only hope that he didn't choose to take out his frustrations on the innocent _elvhen_, if only because it would make asking for their aid all the more difficult.

Dalish did not easily give aid to outsiders. That, Meila knew from personal experience on the other side of the exchange.

"Halt, strangers. Come no further."

The flat-ears jerked in surprise at the voice, but Meila only bit back a relieved sigh. At last, the Dalish were showing themselves. She had admittedly begun to worry that they would not do so at all.

"_Dar'atisha_," Meila bade them, stepping forward to greet the trio of warriors that emerged from the path ahead of them. "I am Meila Mahariel of the Sabrae Clan. I bring Grey Wardens in need of assistance from the Dalish who dwell here."

"You are not of our clan, Meila Mahariel," said the leader, a tall, striking blond woman with a voice as unyielding as the earth. Her bow was steady she leveled it at them. "If you would seek out the Dalish, go to your own clan for aid."

"I cannot." Meila knew that she could not show hesitance to a woman like this. "They have moved north, and are beyond the point where I could get to them in time."

"And yet you did not go with them." The accusation and suspicion were as sharp as any knife.

"I am a Grey Warden. My place is here, to combat the Blight."

Still, the scouts hesitated, and Meila began to get the sinking feeling that something was wrong. This was more than simple caution—they were raising their defenses like a turtle withdrawing into its shell.

The hunter to the left of the woman turned to the leader. "Grey Wardens are exceptional at combating evil forces. Perhaps they can help."

"It is not their business," the leader hissed back.

"Is everything all right?" This was Finian's voice, open and caring in the face of defensive hostility. "It's true; we've got a number of skills between us that might give a fresh perspective on whatever your problem might be. And as we desperately need the legendary warriors of the Dales to combat the upcoming Blight, we will do whatever is necessary to secure your safety and health in order to make that possible."

The flat-ear's words seemed to be working. At the least, the scouts lowered their bows. "We have felt the Blight encroaching on the land," the leader said, eying Finian. The flat-ear just grinned, adopting a nonthreatening, yet still confident stance that spoke of hidden strength. Meila wondered whether such a posture was a natural one, or fabrication on the thief's part.

At least his leg had fully healed. It wouldn't have been very convincing to assure the Dalish of their capabilities while sporting a limp.

"Very well, Grey Wardens," the leader said. "I am Mithra, and I will guide you to our camp. Mind yourselves." With that, she turned and began leading them back along the path, cutting through the underbrush with confidence and grace.

As the Wardens fell into step behind her, Meila heard Kazar whisper, "Is is just me, or is Meila totally checking out Mithra?"

"You, my friend," Finian chuckled, "need to learn the meaning of the word 'tact.'"

Meila felt her face go warm, but ignored the flat-ears, instead leading them silently along the path Mithra cut back toward her clan.

When they finally broke through the trees and came upon the camp, it felt like coming home to Meila. Sure, the people were different, and the layout of the tents not one her clan would have used. Yet the scent of the halla… the comforting bulk of the _aravels…_ the sound of the wind whistling through the chimes set over the Keeper's tent… it all made Meila's blood sing with pride and joy.

It seemed, however, that it did not necessarily have the same effect on the flat-ears.

"So this is it?" Kazar's voice asked as soon as they emerged from the trees. "Wow. Tents. How very mystical and ancient."

Finian, on the other hand, stared around with wide eyes. He seemed to be dumbstruck—a state Meila had doubts would last for long.

The men and women of the camp looked up at them as Mithra led them through it, obviously curious about the strangers. Meila nodded to each in greeting, hoping her obvious origin as one of their own might soothe any anxiety as to their intentions.

She also noticed, however, that the overall feeling of the camp was rather subdued, lacking the laughter and playing children her own usually had. She wondered if this was merely a difference between clans, or a signal of something far more sinister.

Then, she no longer had to wonder, as they rounded a copse of trees and came upon the Keeper's tent. Strewn behind it were a dozen pallets, each containing a sickly figure. Meila guessed by the size of the camp that this was a good portion of their population—no wonder they had been so careful about strangers, with their warriors depleted.

"Is this the darkspawn taint?" Meila guessed, her mind going back to her own survival of such. Tamlen hadn't been so lucky.

"No," Mithra said shortly. "It is not darkspawn. Here is the Keeper; he will explain."

Sure enough, a tall, serene man unfolded from among the pallets and approached. His shoulders hung with weariness as he addressed them, but his voice was kind. "_Andaran atish'an_," the Keeper said. "I am Zathrian. Tell me, strangers: what is your business here?"

"We're Grey Wardens," Finian said, stepping forward. "I'm Finian Tabris, and this is Meila Mahariel and Kazar Surana. We've come to seek aid against the Blight."

"Ah, I see." The Keeper cast an eye over his shoulder at the pallets behind him. "I am sorry, but I cannot offer any assistance at the moment. As you can see, we do not have the warriors to spare for such an endeavor."

Kazar scoffed. "We have treaties that say you're traditionally beholden to us. I thought you Dalish were all _about_ tradition."

"We are about more than that, _da'len_."

"_Again_ with the dead tongue names?"

"I would certainly offer aid if I could, but we barely have the warriors to defend ourselves." He indicated the pallets. "I can not risk more. I am sorry."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Meila asked.

"I would not ask any such thing of outsiders. But perhaps…" He paused thoughtfully. "If you want your warriors, then our problem must first be addressed. If you see fit to help us in this matter, then we will certainly be able to accommodate the Wardens in whatever way they see fit."

Finian grinned. "Just point us at what monster needs killing."

"Hmm. While there certainly is a monster to kill, it will not be so easy as that." The Keeper's eyes roamed over the three of them. "It is no ordinary affliction that plagues my clan. It is one spawned of demonic forces, a darkness that is both vicious and insidious."

"See?" Kazar snorted. "What did I tell you? Demonic trees."

"No, _da'len_, but close. Very close." He knelt and rooted through a pile of herbal supplies, only to come up with a fang, far too large to belong to any wolf. "You see, my clan is besieged by werewolves."

All three Wardens paled. "You can't be serious," Kazar said weakly.

"So then, all these people…" Meila said, looking behind the Keeper at the ill.

"Have been infected, yes. I… have had to lay many more down, and these will likely be just as unfortunate. However, I have to _try_ to heal them."

"There's no cure?" Finian asked.

"None that I have come upon in my many years." Zathrian sighed. "The only way to save these men—and thus earn your warriors—would be to kill Witherfang, the monster that leads the rest. None of my men have been able to do so, but perhaps you Wardens will prove luckier than they."

Meila exchanged a glance with Finian. The thief's face was taut, but held a note of determination on it that she had rarely seen him carry.

"Very well, _hahren_," Meila said. "We will hunt down this Witherfang for you."

"And so we're delving back into the forest," Kazar groaned, "full of demonic trees and now _werewolves_, which, I might add, can turn us into one of their own if they so much as give us a playful nip. All to kill some mega-werewolf, risking health and sanity to get a bunch of archers so we can slay a demon-tainted dragon-god." Kazar paused, then smirked, a ball of fire sparking to life in his hands. "You know what? That sounds like my kind of fun. Point the way, Keeper."

Meila and Finian both smiled as well.


	44. A Timely Intervention

****_(This chapter kicks the wordcount over 100k, and yet we're just now getting into the meat of the game! Wow. Thanks for everyone who's been hanging on so far. We've got quite a ways yet to go!) _

**44. A Timely Intervention  
**

"So…" Alistair started, "there's something I think I should mention. Before we get to Redcliffe."

Percival looked up at him curiously, but didn't say anything. He hadn't actually spoken much since leaving Lothering. Most of the time, Alistair felt like he was holding a conversation with himself. It made him babble, just a bit.

"Not that it's anything too important… that's why I didn't tell you this before now. But… it might come up."

A smirk twitched at the noble's lips, and Alistair was glad of _some_ sign of humor from the guy. Maker's breath, had he been _dour_. "You might as well spit it out."

"Well, you remember how I told you I was a bastard," he said in a rush. "My mum being a maid from Redcliffe, and then me being sent off to be raised in the Chantry? Well, there's a bit more to it than that. Turns out…" He trailed off as a familiar rush of tingling trickled into the edge of his senses, and he groaned.

Percival scowled and looked up ahead, apparently feeling it too. "Hold that thought."

"Darkspawn," Alistair grumbled as he, Percival, and the dog took off at a run along the hilly road. "I'm having a dramatic moment, so of _course_ there would be darkspawn."

They could hear the sounds of it, now: the familiar growls and clangs echoing through the hills. Someone cried, "Help!" from up ahead, and the two Wardens put on a burst of speed. Their armor clanged and clattered as they ran, Hugo bounding around the hill ahead of them.

When they rounded the bend in the road, they saw a single, heavily laden cart being set upon by a band of darkspawn. A pair of dwarves stood on top of that cart, one batting any darkspawn who attempted to climb the cart away with a walking staff. The other dwarf… just watched.

Hugo got to the darkspawn first, leaping upon a hurlock mid-climb with jaws gnashing. He tore his quarry off the cart and pinned it to the ground, tearing out its throat.

Percy and Alistair were right behind the mabari. They rounded to opposite ends of the cart with shields and swords raised. Alistair swept in low, knocking two of the creatures off their feet. Then, putting his back to the cart, he went about the bloody business of cutting the creatures into little bits.

It wasn't long before he was surrounded by a mountain of the things. Even so, when he heard one of the dwarves above him cry, "Get back, boy!" he wasted no time in jumping to the man's aid. He slid around the cart, only to see that a pair of genlocks had succeeded in climbing on top of it, with a third halfway up. Alistair put his sword through the one still climbing, then tried to climb up onto the cart himself. It proved more difficult than it looked.

Grumbling, he let his bulky shield drop to the ground, then tried to climb up again. The dwarves were being backed to one corner of the cart, though the elder tried to ward them off with his stick, the younger safely behind him.

Alistair got his foot on one of the wheels and, with a grunt, rolled up onto the edge of the cart. The entire thing rocked, making both dwarves and genlocks need to regain their balance. Alistair didn't even try to stand up on the over-laden thing. Instead, he got to his knees and drove his sword into one genlock's side. It shrieked and turned on him, and it didn't take much for Alistair to grab hold of the creature and toss it off the cart. The genlock landed flat on its back on the ground, and that was all Hugo needed to maul it to death.

The other genlock continued to harry the dwarves, grabbing the walking stick and wrestling the older one for it. Alistair crawled up behind it and pommel bashed it over the head. It slumped, and the elder dwarf kicked it off the cart after its brethren.

Percy and Hugo had done a stellar job cleaning up the darkspawn below—blackened corpses now littered the road. Percival himself stood over the pack's alpha, panting heavily and staring down at the thing.

"Thank you kindly. Mighty tight, that was," the elder dwarf said with a relieved laugh. "If you and your friend hadn't shown up when you did, I don't know that me and my boy would still be standing."

Alistair smirked and sketched a mock bow, even though he was on his knees. "It was no problem. It's what we heroes do, you know. Now… how do we get down?"

The dwarf laughed, and nodded toward the younger, who was already hopping off the cart.

When the boy hit the ground, however, Percival's head snapped up, and the look in his eyes made Alistair scramble off the cart despite his bulky armor. His ankle jarred from the fall, but he ignored the pain to put himself between the dwarf and the noble.

Percival's rage-clouded eyes turned to him, and there was no flicker of recognition in them. The other Warden took a menacing step toward him, a snarl rumbling in his throat.

"Percy? Chum? Battle's over. Nothing left to kill." Hugo whined his agreement.

The noble blinked, and sense slowly returned to his features. Alistair sighed in relief as the noble glanced around, getting his bearings. This battle frenzy Percy tended to work up was getting a little bit disturbing, but Alistair couldn't really think of a way to fix it.

He limped back to the cart to help the elder dwarf down.

"Many thanks again," the dwarf said. "If you keep helping me out, I'm going to owe you quite a debt!"

"Hey, the chance to kill a bunch of darkspawn? We should be thanking you."

The dwarf chuckled. "You're a braver man than I, then. Or more foolhardy… hard to tell the difference sometimes. Name's Bodahn Feddic, and this is my boy, Sandal. Say hello to the nice gentlemen, boy."

Sandal smiled brightly up at Alistair. "Hello." Alistair could only blink and wave a greeting at the boy's cheerfulness, given the circumstances.

Percy drew even with Alistair, apparently now fully recovered as he wiped blood off his sword. "I'm Percival, and this is Alistair. What are you doing out here, traveling in darkspawn-infested areas? You don't look to be refugees."

"Ah, and that we are most assuredly not. I'm a merchant, braving the roads no other man would dare, and making a tidy profit off what gets left behind in the shuffle."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "So… you're a scavenger?"

Bodahn seemed honestly surprised by Alistair's flat tone. "I _rescue_ things. A man leaves in a hurry, he leaves some things behind. Nice things. Things that we can't let the darkspawn horde get a hold of. I find these things, keep them out of darkspawn hands, and bring them somewhere people can actually use them. That's not wrong, now is it?"

"You know," Alistair said to Percival, "between him and Garott, I'm starting to think this is a dwarf thing."

"What would be Fin's excuse, then?"

"Hm… you think maybe he's half-dwarf? Can that even happen?"

Percy snorted a laugh, then turned back to Bodahn. "No, I can't really say it's wrong. You're right; better you find them than the darkspawn. Still, you might consider hiring guards, if you're going to be travelling cross-country in the middle of a Blight."

"A Blight, is it? Can't say that's a rumor I've heard." Bodahn rubbed his beard, eyeing the pair consideringly. "But hiring guards? I just might do that. Tell me, where are you two young sprouts headed? Perhaps we're going in the same direction."

"Redcliffe," Percy said.

"Ah, good place, Redcliffe. Lots of good trade. What's your business there, if I might be so bold?"

"Actually, we're Gre-" Alistair began, but Percival made a hissing noise that silenced him. With a jerk of his head, Percy drew him aside. Bodahn watched quizzically as they took a couple steps away.

"We shouldn't go throwing that around, Alistair," Percy whispered.

"What? It wasn't like I was going to intimidate him or anything."

"He's a merchant and a scavenger, which means he's obviously driven by profit. Do you really think he wouldn't sell us out to Loghain's men if given the chance?"

Alistair felt a dark anger stirring in him at all the levels of treachery the teyrn was guilty of, but he shoved it down. Still… "You want me to lie?"

"Not lie. Just don't go walking around screaming 'We're Grey Wardens, come and get us' from the top of Fort Drakon. The fewer people who know what we are, the less likely we'll be betrayed by one of them."

Alistair studied his companion for a moment. "Something happened, didn't it? Before Ostagar, even?"

"Let's just say I know well the feeling of having a figurative dagger thrust into my spine. It's not an experience I'd like repeated a third time."

Alistair nodded, the bitterness of Loghain's betrayal of the Wardens making him agree with the noble. As one, they returned to the dwarves. Bodahn was watching them curiously.

"We're king's men," Percy said, at last.

Bodahn laughed. "Something tells me there's more to it than that… but as you will, I won't pry. Pleasure to meet you both. I find myself fancying a stop at Redcliffe myself. Mind if I tag along?"

Alistair glanced at Percy, who frowned.

"I'm sorry, but speed is of the essence. I can't imagine your cart moves very fast."

"On the contrary, friend! My mules are the fastest and strongest stock this side of Orlais! And having me and my boy along is hardly without its perks. Why, strong young fighters like yourselves will no doubt have use for enchantment, which my boy is a fair hand at…"

"Enchantment!" Sandal broke in cheerfully.

"…and I've got lots of supplies, and a fine stock of cheeses and sweets that will no doubt be a nice change from travel fare. All priced at a mighty fine discount, of course, given what you did for me and my boy!"

Alistair glanced at the cart. Cheeses, was it?

Percival smirked at Alistair, no doubt guessing his thoughts. Alistair snorted and pointedly mentioned, "Can't have good cheese without wine. You do have wine, right?"

"Of course, of course!"

Percy laughed, bobbing his head in defeat. "All right, all right. We'll travel with you, Bodahn. Though don't think we don't know this is just a scheme to get a pair of capable bodyguards for free. We expect payment in the form of enchantment and supplies."

"And cheese," Alistair piped up. "Can't forget the cheese."

All three laughed, and the dwarves started going about picking up after the attack. Alistair couldn't help but notice how Bodahn's hands checked the darkspawn for trinkets and gold. Hugo, meanwhile, was introducing himself to Sandal, who just smiled brightly as the dog sniffed his legs. Dog and dwarf were the same height.

"So… what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Alistair jerked away from the sight. "Hm?"

Percy regarded him, somewhat sheepishly. "Before the darkspawn attack… you were about to say something. Something that might come up at Redcliffe?"

Alistair opened his mouth, his mind going back to the conversation not ten minutes ago. Suddenly, it seemed like too much. Maybe Percy had a point… the fewer people who knew dangerous secrets, the better. "You know what… it doesn't matter. It probably won't be important."

Percy just shrugged and moved to wipe some of the blood out of Hugo's fur. Alistair was left alone, thinking that maybe he'd regret the decision later. Still, for now, it didn't matter. So he'd just keep his mouth shut, and hope that Eamon was well enough to be able to do the same.

Maker, he hoped Eamon was all right. After Duncan… he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Eamon, too.


	45. Girl Talk

****_(Her Eternal Grimoire: Fortunately, you won't have to wait too long for updates. Welcome aboard. :)_**  
**

_Kaassie: Yep. The splitting-up thing was one of the reasons I started this story in the first place. So many interesting combinations. And don't feel bad about Meila ... only one extremely savvy reviewer picked up on it. She's been a very self-contained character so far, but when you start prying open a shell, sometimes things like that just pop out.  
_

_As to your complaints about how fast Leliana and Sten were introduced... yeah, I can see that. Honestly, the Lothering section was already so big and charactery that I felt bad stuffing any more in there. Hopefully, the future fleshing out of their relationships with the other characters will help satisfy previous shortcomings. Speaking of which...)  
_

**45. Girl Talk  
**

"And _that_ is how you properly dispatch a group of bandits," Marnan said, planting her bloodied axe in the ground as she caught her breath. "Not by talking them into walking to their own deaths."

"I really wish I had seen that," Leliana said with a grin. She wandered among the bodies strewn about the lakeside road, collecting her arrows.

Felicity, however, frowned over the bodies, even while Marnan felt a burst of healing go through her that eased her new bruises. "This isn't right," the mage said. "There shouldn't be bandits this close to the Tower. The Templars would never allow it."

Marnan cast a distracted glance out over the lake. In the distance, the Tower of Magi could be seen rising from the water. "It is a Blight. Perhaps they retreated to the Tower."

"The horde is nowhere near here, though." Felicity, too, cast a look at the distant spire. "Oh, I hope you're right. What else could possibly happen, to make them stop guarding the roads outside the Tower? They've always done so, if only to ensure escaped mages don't get far." Still, Marnan didn't miss the way the mage bit her lip.

"If something is amiss," Marnan told her, "then we will fix it. We must, to stop the Blight."

After a moment of hesitation, Felicity nodded. "Of… of course. You're right. If other factors present themselves, we will simply address each as it comes." The mage shook her head to clear it and started forward. The other two women fell in step beside her.

"So…" Leliana said, seemingly just to break the silence. The bard never really seemed to be comfortable with silences. Between her and Felicity, Marnan was coming to appreciate the practical silences of a good old-fashioned forced march through the Deep Roads. "…do Templars really do that? Go out of their way to keep mages from escaping?"

Felicity sighed. "It's really not so bad, provided you don't actually _try_ to escape. There are a couple odd cases that make escaping practically into a hobby, but most of us—them, I suppose now—are fairly content just to go about business under the Templars' vigilant eyes."

"Ah, so you are used to being stared at by Templars?" Leliana said, a teasing smile stealing across her features. "Yet you blush so much when Alistair looks at you."

Sure enough, Felicity's dark features darkened further in a blush. "I-I do not! Do I? I mean, he doesn't look at me, does he? Well, of course he must look at me, I suppose, as he must look at everyone, not being blind. But he doesn't look at me especially… does he?"

Leliana laughed, and Marnan couldn't help an amused smile herself.

"Well," Leliana said, "you are very pretty. I don't see any reason why he _wouldn't_ look at you."

"Oh, stop teasing me," Felicity huffed. "I'm a _mage_."

Marnan thought it diplomatic to point out, "You are also a fellow Grey Warden, and therefore a comrade-in-arms." She felt sorry for her companion, even though she really shouldn't be encouraging this. "I suspect that would carry much more weight, for one of his disposition."

"A pretty comrade-in-arms!" the bard laughed.

Felicity fidgeted with the sleeves of her robes. "Am I really that obvious? Oh dear, if I've revealed so much to you, he's surely noticed. I suspect the two of us will have to speak about it when we reconvene. One way or another, that conversation will prove to be utterly mortifying."

"I would not worry about it," Marnan said. "Alistair is… rather dim about certain things. I assure you, he has not noticed."

A burst of laughter escaped the mage before she got a hand over her mouth. "I don't know whether to find that rather accurate evaluation encouraging or depressing."

"What about you, Marnan?" Leliana asked, turning a bright smile to the dwarf. "Do you have any strapping young men waiting to sweep you off your feet back in Orzammar?"

Marnan chuckled. "I highly doubt it." What with everyone in Orzammar thinking she was dead.

"Oh, come. Certainly you must have some stories, yes? You never talk about your adventures!"

"The majority of my best 'adventures' have happened while on the surface, and Felicity has been present for most of those. If you wish, ask her."

Leliana gave Felicity a pleading look. The mage sighed. "Admittedly, Marnan, I wouldn't mind getting a bit of teasing material. It seems only equitable, after all."

"Well, when speaking on the subject of romance, you will find little material for me." After a pause of bearing their pleading looks, she admitted, "In truth, I never had much time for romance… my dalliances were always more related to mosswine and smashing things. I had my share of suitors, certainly, but each one that my father approved of, I did not… often for the very same reasons. The men I preferred—and, I suppose, occasionally fancied—would _never_ have met my father's expectations."

Leliana's brows were furrowed. "But parental approval is not everything, yes?"

Marnan allowed herself a wry chuckle. "In my family, it most certainly was."

"I never knew you had such an overbearing father," Felicity said sympathetically.

"It was his right," Marnan said. "And it was not so bad as you topsiders think. Caste is an important part of Orzammar culture… and from a young age, I had a bit of a habit of ignoring that in favor of playing with the boys across caste lines. I never really grew out of it. In truth, it was… irresponsible of me."

"But I always thought you liked the Warrior Caste," Felicity said, confused. "Why would you have dallied in others when your own fits you so perfectly?"

Marnan stopped in her tracks, shocked by the words for more than one reason. Silently, she cursed the mage for being so simultaneously well-informed and ignorant.

Both humans stopped walking to look back at her with questioning expressions.

"Felicity," Marnan said, forcing herself to meet the mage's eyes, "I am not of the Warrior Caste."

Felicity's lips came together in a silent 'Oh,' and Marnan could almost see the intelligent woman putting pieces of the puzzle in place. 'If she wasn't born a Warrior, that means she must have _dallied_ with the Warriors.' 'So her father didn't approve of her spending time with Warriors.' 'But what family wouldn't approve of one of the most prestigious castes in Orzammar?' 'Unless she comes from a caste that is even more prestigious.' 'There's only one above Warriors, right?'

There was a long moment of silence while Felicity didn't ask what caste Marnan was actually from. She didn't have to.

And the fact that Leliana didn't, either, was telling in a very different way.

It was dark by the time they got to the docks outside the Circle Tower, so they decided to check in for the night at the Spoiled Princess. By this time, even Marnan was beginning to get nervous about the lack of people about. Last time she'd been here, the place had been reasonably active… now, the dock community was an absolute ghost town.

Also, there was a Templar out on the docks, standing where the ferryman should have been. He did not look to be offering rides.


	46. The Elven Spirit

**46. The Elven Spirit  
**

Meila had always been one of the more difficult of his companions to read. Still, Finian was rarely one to back down from a challenge, so he had with great care learned to tell the difference between her stony looks and her icy ones. Between her confused frowns and her annoyed ones. It was a process that required trial and error coupled with careful observation.

Still, it seemed to pay off, because he could tell that the frown on the Dalish elf's face now was definitely puzzled. It wasn't a promising expression, when she was leading them through a thick, possibly haunted forest.

"Okay, now I _know_ I've seen that rock before." Kazar stopped and pointed at a boulder up ahead on the game trail. "I remember thinking, 'hey that looks a bit like a mouse getting eaten by a fat bird.' And look, there it is again."

Meila stared at the indicated boulder stonily. She was definitely puzzled, and a little frustrated too.

"Just admit it," Kazar went on. "We're lost. We're lost, and we're going to die in the spooky forest, nothing left to mark our passing but our bleached bones."

"You're feeling particularly morbid today," Fin observed lightly.

"Can you blame me? An hour ago, I almost got sat on by a _tree_. Being killed by a _tree_… I never would have lived that down! Well, not lived… gah, you know what I mean."

"At least you set it on fire before it came to that."

Kazar paused, then smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah, there is that."

"We are not lost," Meila's voice broke in. She was still staring at the boulder Kazar had pointed out, this time glaring at it as if it had done her wrong. "I know exactly where we are. However… we are not where we should be."

"And that means… what?" the mage asked.

Meila sighed through her nose. "It seems the legends of this part of the forest being guarded by a wily spirit are true. It is turning us away from our destination."

"A spirit." Kazar crossed his arms and smirked. "Right. Or maybe you were just so busy thinking about Mithra and her sexy bare midriff that you got turned around."

The hard look she gave Kazar was annoyed, but Fin detected the slightest reddening of her tanned features. "I was doing no such thing."

"Is that sort of thing frowned on among the Dalish, too?" Finian broke in as Kazar took a breath to continue baiting her, feigning less interest in the subject than he should rightfully have been able to. "Because it is in Ferelden, at least among the Alienages. Marriage is considered this huge rite of passage, steeped in tradition. You don't even get a say in it; the elders pick someone of the opposite gender _for_ you, and if you deviate from that, it's _you_ who are in the wrong."

He'd often wondered if it was the same way among humans, especially given Percy's... no. No. He wasn't thinking about Percy right now. It was too sore yet.

Meila was frowning at Fin now. Possibly consternation? This was one expression he had difficulty reading. He felt like he was on pins and needles here, with this particular subject… one of the few things he rarely talked about, in the interest of not implicating himself.

"There is nothing against it in the old ways, but it serves no purpose," Meila said sharply. "It does not benefit the clan—or community, I suppose—for two women to bond in such a way. There can be no offspring of it, when a Dalish's utmost priority is to see that our lore is carried through to the next generation. Pursuing such bonds is therefore pointless."

"So…" Kazar said, tilting his head. "…you're a virgin?"

Now Meila's face was definitely red. Her glare, however, was ice cold. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It's not wrong, you know," Finian said, proud that his voice sounded soothing instead of defensive. "I say people should be free to enjoy themselves with whoever they choose, however they choose."

"You would think that," Kazar grumbled.

"You don't agree?"

"Sex shouldn't be a free-for-all." Finian was honestly taken aback to hear such candid words from a sixteen-year-old. "There are some things that should probably be common to all of it. Like consent."

Finian forced a laugh. "Well, that's a given."

"Not to some people," Kazar grumbled, not looking at either of his companions. Finian had difficulty keeping his smile.

The ensuing stretch of silence was broken by a nearby howl, and the three Wardens' conversation was abandoned as their weapons came out. Finian held his daggers loosely in his hands as he scanned the treeline, and Meila had her bow out as she did the same. There was another baying howl, this time from a different direction.

"I think we found the werewolves," Finian said lightly.

"Thank you, stater-of-the-obvious." Lightning danced up and down Kazar's arms. "You're as bad as the Templar."

"Alistair doesn't state the obvious. He simply tends to make observations."

"Yeah. _Obvious_ ones."

"Be silent!" Meila hissed, and they could hear the sounds of several large forms crashing through the trees around them. A moment later, they appeared.

Seven large, looming creatures emerged from the trees. They were humanoid in build, though their ragged fur and vicious, slavering snouts left little doubt that these were not, in fact, humans. They walked with deadly, loping grace, and each sported fangs and claws that looked like they could cut through steel like cheese.

Suddenly, Fin wished they'd brought one of their sturdier comrades along.

"Hrr…" One of the creatures stepped forward, this one taller and more golden in coloring than the rest. "You are sent by the treacherous Dalish… you will come no further."

All three Wardens stared. Kazar sputtered, "Did… did that thing just speak? Because I think I just heard that thing speak."

The werewolves growled and, Finian, sensing an avoidable confrontation, stepped forward. "What Dalish do you speak of? We are simple Grey Wardens…"

"Do not play me for a fool, elf. I can smell the evil one's presence on you. _He_ sent you to kill Witherfang!" The werewolves howled in apparent rage, now surrounding the trio from all sides.

"Well, yes, he did," Finian hedged, trying a different tactic. These things had encountered Zathrian before, it seemed. "But we're honestly a third party. We have no quarrel with you. Perhaps if you could take us to Witherfang, we could work out something—"

"NO! No deals with elves! You will only trick us!" The wolf growled. "I am Swiftrunner, and I will not stand by and let you elves hurt our lady!" He threw back his head and howled, and the werewolves attacked.

Lightning erupted all around them, scorching dirt, trees, and werewolves alike, and Finian heard the dull twang of a bowstring. Fin could only hope that the other two had the rest of the pack in hand, because Swiftrunner dove in at him, snarling, and it was all Finian could do to keep his feet under the onslaught.

Swiftrunner was vicious, pressing the attack in a way that had Fin unable to do much but dodge and roll. He came out of a roll behind Swiftrunner's back, and managed to slash out at the werewolf's hamstrings, but the creature's hide was thick, and Fin had to jump away again before it truly did any damage.

"The prey thinks it can run away?" Swiftrunner growled in outrage, its arm darting out faster than Fin could anticipate as he was trying to skirt around the large creature. Swiftrunner's claws pierced his leather armbands, drawing blood, and the creature used its grip to whirl the elf around and slam him into a tree.

Fin's breath whooshed out of him—parts of him were still a bit sore from _last_ time he'd been slammed around like that—and he blinked spots away from his eyes. When he could properly see, Swiftrunner loomed over him. The elf swiped toward the monster's throat, but Swiftrunner's jaws snapped out and caught his left hand, even as the right one slit a shallow red trail across the werewolf's neck. Finian winced as he felt the creature's strong jaws crushing the delicate bones of his hand, and his dagger dropped to the ground.

Swiftrunner's claws came up and pinned Fin's hands to the tree. "You take a message to the Dalish elf," Swiftrunner growled, its rancid breath stealing over Finian's face. "Hrr. You tell him no more tricks. He knows how to end this. Hrr. You tell him to break it, or all of his precious elves will die." Finian nodded, his mind whirling through what such a message might mean.

With a final snarl, the werewolf pushed away from the trunk and howled, and the three werewolves left standing bounded away from the globe of fire that had sprung up in the middle of the road. The werewolves growled and ran off up the path.

"Finally!" Kazar's voice groaned, and the globe of fire dissipated in a puff of smoke. Meila and Kazar were inside of it, though the archer was on her knees. She raised her bow after Swiftrunner's retreating form.

"No!" Finian cried, jumping into the woman's shot. A moment later, the werewolves had disappeared into the forest.

Meila lowered her bow, scowling at him. "You would defend such a creature?"

"They're sentient," Finian panted, rubbing at his injured hand. "Zathrian never said they were sentient."

Kazar was looking at him as if he'd sprouted another head. "They're also still _werewolves_."

Meila nodded in agreement and tried to stand, but promptly doubled over again, hand going to her midriff. Four deep lines crossed her stomach where one of the beasts had gotten its claws in her.

"Blast it!" Kazar spat, noticing the marks at the same time Fin did. "I think we're out of poultices too. We should have bullied Amell into making us more back in Lothering."

"I am fine," Meila said, this time succeeding in standing. It did not make Finian any less wary.

"I'd… like to head back to the Dalish camp anyway," Finian said. "I think we need to talk to Zathrian about something before we try to go any farther."

"It's not like the haunted spirit forest will let us get any farther anyway," Kazar said, and the trio started back—reluctantly, on Meila's part.

Finian sighed. "Anyone else get the feeling we're just running a maze for someone else's entertainment, here?"

Kazar snorted. "Remember when you accused _me_ of sounding paranoid?"

Fin shrugged. "I don't do well with being… trapped. And that's what this whole thing feels like."

"…trapped."

"Well, you know what it's like, Kazar! Having everything dictated for you by others: where you can go, what you can do, where you can live…"

Kazar stiffened. "No one tells me what to do."

Finian stifled a sigh, because _really. _"Well, they did to me. I've never handled… cages… very well, I guess." He paused, noticing that both were looking at him curiously as they walked. He figured a story might illustrate his point best. "My cousin Shianni once caught a rabbit. It was a spindly little thing that had been getting into the neighbors' vegetables, but she managed to catch it with an old water cistern. Next thing I knew, she'd dubbed it Cabbage and pestered my father into building an enclosure for it in our yard.

"I felt sorry for it. It was like it had its own Alienage, separating it from its natural brethren." Meila made a soft sound, and Fin didn't look up to see whether it was from the story or from her wounds. "So, one night, I snuck out and let the rabbit go. I snuck out of the Alienage with Cabbage bundled in my arms—if anyone had caught me, they'd probably have thought I was smuggling something. But I let it go among the noble estates, where it would have plenty of food and room to roam, then snuck back into the Alienage with no one the wiser.

"Of course, when Shianni saw what happened, she immediately guessed it was me. She was so furious… I had to do chores for her for a week before she would even speak with me again." He chuckled fondly at the memory. "Can't say I regretted it."

"The freedom of a dumb animal was worth a week's chores?" Kazar said incredulously.

"It was symbolic," Meila posited softly. She eyed Fin thoughtfully, and only Finian's diligent study of her allowed him to read the new respect there. "You could not free yourself, so you freed the rabbit."

Fin nodded, smiling. "I've never liked the cage of Alienage life, but I couldn't think of any way to get out of it. Any other city would treat me exactly the same, and I certainly wasn't going to bank on stumbling into the Dalish—no offense Meila."

"We do pride ourselves in being difficult to track."

"Then, Duncan came along, and freed me in a way that I never thought possible. We're more than elves, you know? We're _Grey Wardens_, and that means that even the shems have to respect us."

"They should respect us for being elves, as well," Meila said quietly. Uncertainly, Fin nodded. They thought about that all the way back to camp.

They had been walking the Brecilian forest for two days, yet it took them only a handful of hours to return to the Dalish camp… as if the forest had been deliberately turning them around in hopes that they would stay near it. Meila, Fin could tell, was agitated by this revelation.

They walked into the camp at dusk, weary and dirty. Zathrian greeted them just inside the camp.

"Ah, you return. And yet the curse remains. Have you given up the quest?"

"No," Finian said, suddenly annoyed by the older elf. Still, he hid it well behind his tiredness. "But there's something we need to discuss."

Zathrian nodded, as if he'd been suspecting as much. "Now is not the time for such things, then. Come, rest and heal. We will handle such things by the light of the morning."

He left them at that, and another robed elf came forward. "I'm Lanaya, Zathrian's First." To Meila, she said, "Come, _lethallan_, I'll see to your wounds." Meila sighed and nodded, and Lanaya turned to the men. "Are either of you hurt as well? If so, we have herbs that can ease such things. It's the least we can do, after what you've agreed to do for our people."

Finian waved her off, and Kazar sniped, "It really is the least, of that I agree."

"Thank you, Lanaya," Meila said. "Perhaps you might show me the uses of some of these herbs, so we might be better prepared?"

"Of course. This way." The two women headed off, toward the area that still seemed to be functioning as a hospice.

This left the two non-Dalish elves alone. For a moment, Finian just looked around, at a loss as to what to do. The Dalish camp was beautiful in the evening light, in a wild, yet homey way. Torch posts littered the grounds, casting a flickering orange glow over the dusk-lit earth. The craftsmen seemed to be tidying up their workstations for the night, and Finian saw a group of elves gathered in a circle around a man who gestured in the manner of one telling a story.

"Great, so now we're spending a night among these people," Kazar's voice grumbled next to him.

"I don't know, it could be exciting," Fin said, understating his curiosity so as not to upset the mage any further.

"Exciting? Facing an army of darkspawn is exciting. Setting a demonic tree on fire and listening to it burn is exciting. But this? This is just… aggravating!"

"How so?"

"How so what?"

"I find the atmosphere rather relaxing. So why do you find it aggravating?"

Kazar had obviously never been asked to explain such a thing before, by the way he stuttered. "Well…I… it's… it just is!" He huffed and stalked off, leaving Finian alone.

Finian wasn't one to waste such an opportunity to explore. He'd spent his whole life confined to the narrow world of Denerim, where an elf was better off keeping out from underfoot and blending into the humans as much as possible. As it happened, Finian had very often taken advantage of how beneath notice elves were—not being worth attention made it a great deal easier to slip away with things that may not have been strictly his.

But this… this was entirely different, and the sheer magnitude of that difference only dawned on him as he wandered around the camp. These elves didn't just acknowledge their elvishness… they _celebrated_ it. It was in their food, their clothing, the tales the storyteller spun around the campfire. It was a novel concept, to know that there was a culture here outside what little the humans afforded them. One richer and longer than any human's could hope to be.

For the first time, Finian didn't feel restrained by his race. No, he felt freed by it.

The Dalish elves seemed to sense his wonder, for they helped him with knowing smiles and eyes that only hinted about how deep this well could go. They shared their food with him, occasionally extolling on the religious significance of the beast they ate, and Finian was left marveling at the strange, yet pleasant palette of flavors. Rather like a metaphor for the entire camp, really.

One of the craftsmen spoke with him briefly while carefully wrapping a suit of leather armor he was working on. The leatherworker extolled on the importance of keeping the leather wrapped overnight so that it did not dry out before it was properly shaped. Then, Fin spoke to the halla keeper, who even brought one of the beautiful creatures out so that he could stroke its sleek white fur.

But it was Sarel, the storyteller, who enchanted Finian most of all. Though the man was initially wary, Finian's earnest curiosity won him over (although a bandaged Meila coming over to sit next to Finian undoubtedly helped too).

Soon Sarel was telling him about the long, often tumultuous, history of the elves. Finian sat on a log across the campfire as the sun disappeared from the sky, committing every word to memory. The other listeners around the campfire, including Meila—who was carving what appeared to be a bead out of a werewolf tooth—often joined in, making the stories an interactive experience that impressed upon Finian just how close to the core this history was to the Dalish elves. And how they overcame that history by doing everything as one.

_Vir Adahlen_. 'Together we are stronger than one.'

After the histories, they moved into songs, some in Trade tongue and others in the language of the Dalish. Suddenly, simply speaking the old words seemed to be clumsy… the melodic ancient language was obviously meant to be _sung_.

First, Sarel sang a ballad of an ancient elven hero, then everyone joined in on a traditional war march. And then Meila walked the whole gathering through one of her clan's favorite elven language rounds, the harmonies blending and flaring beautifully as they echoed against the trees. Finian joined in all of it with gusto, whether it was a soft, tragic song about a lost home, or a lively dance around the fire meant for couples (on that one, he actually got Meila to laugh as he dipped her and spun her about, and he counted that as one of his more impressive feats).

Then, while Sarel was singing a gentle lullaby—dropping any of the children still awake right to sleep in their parents' arms—Finian heard something from behind him, in the trees. A second voice sang along with it at barely a whisper… but it was the owner of the voice that surprised him.

Fin excused himself quietly and slipped away, working his way cautiously to the edge of the camp. Silently, he leaned around a large tree trunk to confirm the identity of the second singer.

Hidden from the rest of the camp but still within earshot of the storytelling circle, Kazar sat nestled against the base of the trunk, and Fin couldn't say how long he'd been there, listening. Now, the mage sang softly along with the Dalish lullaby, his arms wrapped tight around his knees and tears streaming freely down his face.

There was movement in Finian's peripheral vision, and then Meila slipped softly around the opposite side of the tree trunk and knelt down next to the mage. Kazar didn't startle or anything, but he did stop singing, looking over at her with wide, watery eyes.

Fin slipped in and gently sat at Kazar's other side, and the three silently listened to the lullaby for a moment. Kazar's eyes wandered upward, searching the sky. Roughly, he whispered, "I know this song."

Finian smiled, thinking that a lightly teasing comment about stating the obvious would be out of place here. "It's a beautiful one."

"Someone… someone used to sing it to me. In someplace warm and safe." The mage's voice wobbled, and he cleared his throat. "I think it might have been my... my mother."

"_Mamae_," Meila whispered.

"_Mamae_," Kazar agreed, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. "I…" his voice broke. "…I'm Dalish."

Meila dared to snake her arm around Kazar, and Finian leaned his shoulder against his young companion's.

A grateful smile broke across the younger elf's face, which he cast at both of them. Then, with a bit more confidence, he repeated, "I'm Dalish."

Finian would have clasped Kazar's shoulder, but his injured hand gave a warning throb. So instead, he just sat with Meila and Kazar, listening to Sarel move from the lullaby into a song celebrating the elven spirit. Meila led them through it with a gentle smile, and Kazar's wasn't the only set of misty eyes that night.


	47. The Doomed Village

**47. The Doomed Village  
**

"Well… this is new."

Percival glanced behind him. Alistair had stopped to stare at the makeshift wooden barricade that had been erected across the road into town.

"It _is_ a Blight," Percy said with a weary smile. "We should take it as a good sign that the people are at least setting up defenses."

"Right, that's how to defeat the archdemon… shoddy wooden barricades." The other man kicked at the low barrier, making it shudder. Still, he was smiling lopsidedly as he fell back into step with Percy. "Now if only we could find a way to cut off the dragon's wings, they'll be so much more effective."

Percy chuckled, adjusting his shield against his sweaty back. It was a warm day, and both men were perspiring enough to show it. Still, at least his sweat no longer stung the healing scratches in his back.

He didn't know what he'd been thinking, letting Morrigan mark him like that. No, he didn't know what he'd been thinking, period. Then again, perhaps lack of thought was the root of the problem. Really, _Morrigan_? Tangling up (both figuratively and literally) with that witch was bound to lead to disaster. And yet, if she approached him again, he didn't know whether he'd be able to deny her. Already, he was missing the earthy taste of her skin and her intoxicating scent, and that was just all kinds of _wrong_.

Still, at least Alistair was decidedly… dim about certain things. The first time the two had bathed while traveling together, Alistair had noticed the various nips and scratches on Percy's person. He'd promptly laughed and teased Percy that being thrown around by darkspawn was _Finian's_ job.

Percy had done his best to smile and play it off like all the marks were battle wounds, but a mortifying part of him delighted in the sordid secrecy of a dangerous tryst. A hold-over from his previous life, of course. He'd always used to take his entertainment from such games. Except now he shouldn't be immersing himself in such distractions; he had a _duty_. Maker, what was _wrong_ with him?

And, again, because the absolute horror of it could not be stressed enough… _Morrigan_?!

They wound their way down the hilly path to the town nestled on the lake below. Hugo bounded along the path beside them, marking every tree and lamppost he could find. Percy couldn't really say where the hound was getting all the water for it.

Further down the path, Bodahn and his son trundled their cart along the bumpy incline. The two Wardens figured they might as well see the dwarves safely into Redcliffe village before heading up to the castle.

"You know, for all the years I lived here, I never wondered why it was called 'Redcliffe'," Alistair said, gazing around. "Is it because the rocks are kind of reddish? Or is it something else? I bet Felicity would know."

"Feeling pensive, are you?"

The other man shrugged. "I just never really thought of it. But Felicity does. Wonder, I mean. All the time. You know, the first time I met her at Ostagar, she was staring at the ruins like they were a giant piece of cake that had just been put in front of her. Of course, then she asked me point blank if I was addicted to lyrium." He chuckled. "Lot of balls on that girl, considering how brainy she is."

Percival didn't bother hiding his grin. "Felicity is quite remarkable, isn't she?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so… flabbergasting. You know, I once asked her about the different kinds of insects that tended to swarm the camp at Ostagar… I was just venting really. And she went off and started naming every single kind. Like she had some sort of mental list previously constructed in case such a conversation ever… what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Percy stifled his laughter, because, _really_. The man was talking about the woman blathering on about bugs, and he still managed to sound like a mooning puppy. Pah, virgins.

Percy glanced down the trail, and only then did he realize that there was a commotion up ahead. The dwarves, it seemed, had run into their welcoming party… in the form of one harrowed-looking guardsman.

"…not here to help us? Have none of our messengers gotten through?"

The two Wardens picked up their pace as Bodahn cast a confused look back at them.

"What's this, now?" Alistair asked, the two of them stopping beside the merchant. "What's going on?"

"You really don't know?" the guardsman asked. He couldn't have been much older than Percy, but he looked wearied beyond his years. "Maker's breath, has no one heard?"

"Heard _what_?" Percy asked, his patience worn thin from the long journey.

"Redcliffe is under siege, sers. It's all we can do to keep our village standing."

"Under siege from what?" Alistair asked with an arched eyebrow. "As we were strolling casually in, I couldn't help but notice the lack of an invading army."

"They don't reveal themselves during the day, but they're still out there. Now that you're in, good luck getting out again. I'm so sorry."

"Damn it, _specifics_," Percival growled, though he did his best to rein in the completely inappropriate surge of anger that bubbled up from nowhere. "_What_ is menacing you?"

The guardsman just shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me. I'll take you to Bann Teagan. He'll explain everything."

That made Alistair startle. "Wait, Teagan? He's _here_?" At Percy's sharp look, he explained, "He's Eamon's brother. I suppose if the arl's sick, it would make sense for Teagan to come." He turned back to the soldier. "But why is he down here in the village, and not up in the castle?"

The soldier eyed Alistair curiously, but answered, "We haven't let him. No one's heard from the castle in days. And with the creatures coming out of it… it would be far too dangerous to send him up there, too."

Alistair paled. "What do you mean, no one's heard from the castle in days?"

"Come on. The bann will explain everything."

The guardsman turned and hurried down the path.

Bodahn breathed out a sigh through his nose. "Well, seems my boy and me have stumbled out of the Deep Roads and into a Deepstalker pit."

"Come on," Percy said, putting a hand on Alistair's shoulder to nudge the shocked man forward. "We'll get you two safely settled in the village, then see what we can do about this mess."

And so they continued down the winding path in lower spirits, with Bodahn's cart trundling behind them. As they descended into the village proper, actual residents could be seen, scurrying about with the hurried steps of people afraid to be outside, lest a demon leap out of the bushes upon them. Those that stayed outside were armed with what seemed to be farming tools and old, barely-useable heirlooms. Wooden barricades similar to the ones they'd already passed crossed the main thoroughfares, making it hard to navigate the merchant's cart through the defenses, flimsy though they were.

Blood darkened the soil underfoot, and Percival could smell the faint scent of decay on the air. Dully, Percy noted that, if these people were, in fact, under siege, then a town this shoddily defended was doomed. He'd never been all that interested in Aldous' lessons on siege warfare, but he'd absorbed enough from his father's battle stories to know that much.

And yet, Percival couldn't much find it in himself to care. Sure, a part of him ached over the death that he knew was to come upon these people. But a greater part of him merely sighed at the inevitability of it all, already giving these souls up as lost. After all, anyone who came in contact with Percival Cousland died.

Listlessly, Percy helped Alistair get Bodahn's cart parked in a free spot behind the Chantry, where the defenses were strongest. The other Warden, in stark contrast to Percy's apathy, was thrumming with anxiety, obviously worried about his childhood home. Had Highever not already fallen into traitorous hands, Percy might have empathized.

The travelers followed the guardsman into the Chantry building. Once inside, the others continued forward, but Percy stopped in the doorway, a spike of anger shooting through him, just as it had back in Lothering's Chantry.

He had never been particularly pious in his previous life… no pristine Chantry brother in the making, for certain. Not with his habits. However, Mallol, the Cousland estate's Mother, had been a dear friend, always willing to lend a gentle ear when his parents' judgment would have been too harsh. One of the few women in his previous life who he hadn't attempted to bed.

In the end, he'd found Mallol in the chapel, pinned to the pulpit by a Howe soldier's sword through her bosom. Where was the Maker, then, while his kindest and most noble followers died? And yet Percival, sin incarnate, was allowed to keep on living and sinning?

The Maker had much to answer for, and thus Percy couldn't stand to listen to the Chanters spout about the Maker's wisdom and Andraste's compassion. If he did, he suspected he'd lose his tenuous hold on his sanity and kill every priest in the chapel.

A cold, wet nose nudged his hand, and Percival came back to himself with a start. He looked down at Hugo, who peered up at him anxiously.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

The hound whined, and Percy sighed, scratching the dog behind his ears to comfort him. Then, step by step, he proceeded into the Chantry.

The similarity to the Lothering Chantry was striking. The Redcliffe Chantry, too, was packed from wall to wall with huddled forms and collections of junk. Women and children settled behind makeshift barricades, as if a couple stacked chairs would be an effective deterrent once the heavy chapel doors came down. It would be far easier for all of them to just wait to die.

Alistair and Bodahn were talking to a man in chain armor near where the front of the chapel had once been… it seemed a pillar had toppled at some point, smashing against the front wall. A cruel sort of poetry, that.

As Percival approached, the cheer in their voices grated his raw, weary nerves.

"…to see him standing there," the stranger was saying, "covered in mud and holding four chicken feathers!" All three men burst out laughing.

"In my defense," Alistair chuckled, his face red, "that horse always did have it out for me."

"According to you," the man said with a winning smile, "_all_ the horses had it out for you."

"Why yes. Yes they did." Alistair glanced back and spotted Percy standing two steps behind the group. "Glad you finally joined us. Percy, this is Bann Teagan. Teagan, Percival Cousland."

Percy flinched at the use of his full name, but he supposed it would be necessary, when dealing with nobles. Best to wave his connections around as much as possible, little as he liked such blatant flaunting.

Pride. Maker, he wasn't going to succumb to Pride too.

Percy sketched a bow appropriate to their stations and surroundings, just to get the point across. Teagan arched an eyebrow, still smiling. "Percival Cousland? I don't believe we've ever met, but I've certainly heard enough about you." He _laughed_, and Percy had to tamp down a flare of temper. "Your name is reportedly used as an insult in West Hills. Small surprise, considering the utterly scandalous things you were said to be doing with Arl Wulf's twin nieces." The older man arched a brow. "Out of curiosity, were any of the rumors true?"

Percival had no will to delve into past conquests, especially with Alistair staring at him with such shock. "Aren't you under siege or something?" he growled, and Alistair's shocked look morphed into a disapproving frown.

Teagan, too, seemed taken aback, but he recovered quickly. "Ah, yes. I suppose I should get right to the point."

Bann Teagan went on to outline a dire situation, involving undead coming out of the castle and the mysterious lack of any word from it—things that were obviously related, in Percy's opinion. He only paid half a mind to the man's report on the state of the village. Instead, he spent most of the explanation watching Hugo and Sandal play with a couple of the village children.

Maker, he felt so drained.

"Well, of course we'll help!" Alistair cried after explanations had been handed out, and Percy winced. The man was obviously not thinking clearly, though Percy could hardly blame him.

"Do we really have time?" Percy asked his companion sharply.

Alistair turned incredulous eyes to him. "What? Are you serious?"

"We have a duty, Alistair. Or had you forgotten that you're a Grey Warden? This was already a divergence from directly addressing the darkspawn horde when we left Lothering. We don't have the time to go around adding complications to it."

Alistair's brow furrowed, and his voice had some bite in it as he asked, "So you'd… what? Leave all these people to die?"

"These defenses won't stand up to a prolonged siege." Percy's voice was empty as he watched Sandal run around with a ball raised in the air, four children and a dog chasing him gaily. "They're doomed no matter what."

"Teagan, will you excuse us?" Alistair grabbed Percival's chestplate and dragged him into a semi-private corner behind a bookcase barricade. There, the senior Warden spun on him, eyes flashing. "What in Andraste's name is wrong with you?!"

"Alistair," Percival said flatly, "Redcliffe is, in the larger scheme of things, not vital to the Grey Warden cause. You're letting your personal attachments get in the way."

"Personal atta… By the Maker! You make having a past sound like a bad thing! But then I suppose _you_ would, wouldn't you? What's wrong; embarrassed by what a hellion you used to be?"

Rage surged in him, and he struggled to keep the flames down. "Grey Wardens do what must be done to stop the-"

Alistair's fist came in too fast for him to react, and he stumbled back against the bookshelf, nearly toppling it. His face stung and throbbed, and he touched his nose gingerly as Alistair exploded.

"No! I'm calling this out right now! This isn't a Grey Warden thing; this is a Percival Cousland thing! You're pissed off because all these tragedies keep happening—and I'm with you there! I _understand_ that part! But we actually have a chance to _stop _this one!" Alistair waved a hand wildly to indicate the chapel full of civilians. "Think of all these people! They might lose everything, just like you did! If you could, wouldn't you want to at least _try_?!"

It was an emotional plea… one that stole all the rage from him and left him with empty desolation. "Why invest such hope in a hopeless situation? I… I can't do it." Something in him broke, and he sank to the floor, feeling that awful pain in his chest resurfacing with all the buried memories this whole mess unearthed. "I can't care anymore, Alistair. If I care, and we fail… I'll break. I really will."

Alistair was silent for a moment, and Percy didn't have the strength to look up and read his expression. Then, slowly, Alistair said, "Then do it because we need Arl Eamon to combat Loghain."

_Loghain_. A name that stoked that fire back up. Howe was Loghain's man—everyone knew that—and Percy had little doubt that the double betrayals were connected somehow. Which one was pulling the strings, he couldn't say, but they were tied together in Percy's mind. They needed Eamon to fight Loghain. They needed Eamon to fight Howe.

Slowly, Percy looked up, and Alistair flinched back from something he saw in Percy's eyes. "Very well. We'll fight these undead. To take down Loghain Mac Tir."

Alistair nodded grimly, in complete accord with the motive, if not the sentiment. He held out a hand and pulled Percival to his feet. As one, the two Wardens returned to Teagan to start discussing how to save a doomed village.


	48. A Dwarf's Guide to Surface Weather

**48. A Dwarf's Guide to Surface Weather  
**

If there was one thing about the surface that he would never get used to, it was the weather.

When Garott had first stepped out of Orzammar with the Wardens (and Marnan), it had been cold. Not the still, old kind of cold that you found in the Deep Roads, but a stinging, active kind of cold that bit at your fingers and toes.

As Duncan and the new recruits had originally descended the path along Lake Calenhad, things had gotten warmer and more pleasant. Then, in the Korcari Wilds, the air had felt sticky, but cool. Finally, after Lothering, the air had warmed up to the point of discomfort.

Except, now, they were ascending into the mountains again, and it was back to the first kind of weather: stinging, windy cold.

Garott didn't know how the topsiders coped with all this change all the time.

He rubbed his hands against the fur beneath him to warm his fingers up, earning a snort from his mount.

"Laugh it up, missy," he chuckled. "Let's see how well those pretty assets of yours hold up when that scarf thing is all that protects them against the cold."

The beast beneath him rumbled, and Garott was sure it would have been an acidic response had she been able to speak. But, no, Morrigan kept her bear form and continued plodding up the slope. Her warm, furry bear form.

Sten loped alongside the bear-witch and her dwarven rider, as usual seemingly unaffected by the cold bite in the air. Then again, Sten wasn't typically affected by much. After a week of traveling with just him and the ice witch for company, Garott was honestly starting to miss even the princess. At least needling her had been entertaining. Now, he was sodding _bored_.

The three of them had taken the western route up through the mountains. It hadn't taken long for them to realize that Garott, with his stubby legs and laden tinkerer's pack, was by far the slowest of the group. Over dinner the first night, he'd joked that perhaps Morrigan could transform into a griffon and fly him there like Wardens of old.

The next morning, Morrigan had shapeshifted into a bear, and Sten had picked the dwarf up and set him on her back like one might a saddlebag. Garott wasn't about to complain… not if it got them to their destination faster. And he wasn't about to turn down the free ride, either, though he had no doubt Morrigan was keeping a mental tally of every time he accidentally tugged her fur or kicked her.

Apparently, a bear-witch and a Qunari could make really good time when they wanted to. It had taken them nearly a month to get from Orzammar to Ostagar, all told. Now, a week in, they were probably about halfway there… if the map Felicity had drawn was any indication, anyway. The mage was annoying, but he couldn't help but defer to her in these sorts of things.

Too bad the map hadn't indicated how sodding cold it would be. Amell could have at least mentioned _that. _She couldn't expect a dwarf to figure these things out his first time on the surface.

Garott glanced sidelong at the Qunari as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, big guy, why aren't you cold? Isn't your homeland… kinda tropical?"

The Qunari didn't answer right away. Only after a minute of Garott's pointed staring did he relent. "It is irrelevant."

"Sod that. You're cold. Just admit it."

"Why does it matter?"

"It'd make me feel better about complaining, for one."

"I am not here to indulge your feelings." Anyone else would have made that line drip with contempt, but from Sten, it was flat and matter-of-fact. Below him, Morri-bear rumbled with what the dwarf could only assume was a laugh.

Garott wasn't one to give up easily, though. He was _bored._ "Then why are you here, big guy?"

"I am fulfilling a need," the Qunari said. "You had need of help against the darkspawn, and so here I am."

Garott eyed the giant curiously. "I thought you were atoning?"

"I atone by fulfilling this need."

"So at what point will the debt be repaid?"

Sten cast him a flat look. "I do not understand the question."

Garott leaned back, running his hands through Morrigan's rough fur. "How many darkspawn heads do you need to squish before you've atoned? Twenty? A hundred? A thousand? When are you done settling your mental ledger?"

Finally, there was an expression on the giant's face… he looked slightly insulted. "The worth of lives cannot be measured by arbitrary increments."

"Good point." Garott gave the Qunari a sharp smile. "Where I come from, they're usually measured by who their daddy is."

"And that is a failing of your society, not mine." Sten turned forward, and seemed content to end it there.

Not sodding happening. "No need to get philosophical about it. I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna walk away mid-fight just because you'd cleared your conscience."

"I will not leave until the task is done," Sten said, starting to actually sound _impatient_. Good, it proved the guy wasn't a golem. "I said I would help the Wardens combat the Blight, and so that is what I will do."

Garott snorted. "You've got a lot of honor, for a guy who killed a bunch of people." The Qunari's look would have been extremely intimidating, if Garott hadn't been riding a sodding _bear_. "Not that I'm judging, big guy. I ain't exactly got a clean conscience, either. I was a thug and hitman for a crime boss, before the Wardens scraped me out of the dung pile. But the thing is, it's kinda bad for the brain to let it bother you. Leads people to drink, and there is nothing worse than wallowing uselessly in a bottle. So yeah. We killed people. It happens."

"You were serving your role. I was not. It is different." Then, the Qunari huffed, "Enough of this. Let us move on."

"Ain't got anywhere to go, big guy."

"I do not wish to discuss this."

"Fair enough. Admit you're cold, and I'll stop."

The _look_. Stone, this Qunari was intimidating. That was kinda the point of bringing him along, actually. "Very well. If it will cease this pointless line of questions."

Garott waved his hand in a 'do go on' gesture.

The giant sighed through his nose shortly and turned forward again. "I admit that the… climate here is certainly far different from that of Par Vollen."

"Colder, you might say?"

"Yes. Are we done now?"

Garott leaned back in his seat with a smirk. "Yeah, I think so."

Sten nodded and turned his attention forward. They walked in silence for a while, minus the occasional snuffling from the Morri-bear.

Then, the quiet was pierced by a distant, echoing roar.

The trio paused and looked up to identify the source. A moment later, a gigantic dark shape swooped into view high above them, appearing from behind the Frostback Mountains to the west. It circled around a peak for a moment, then swooped low below the treeline behind them. When it rose again, it had something in its talons—it looked like a deer, if Garott knew his surface animals.

The creature roared again, its mighty wings sending out gusts of wind that they could feel even from a distance. Painstakingly, it rose, angling off to disappear back behind the mountain peaks with its doomed prize.

Garott let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Was that what I think it was?"

"That depends what you thought it was."

"Not one for rhetorical questions, are ya, Sten?"

"If you continue talking, you may draw it closer and be able to confirm whether it was what you thought it was."

Morrigan rumbled a chuckle, and Garott kicked her pointedly. "Laugh all you like, missy. A dragon that size could probably pick even you off the ground. Bet you look a lot more filling than little old me." The bear huffed, and Garott smirked. "Anyway, let's hope it doesn't come any closer."

Sten eyed him. "You do not wish to pointlessly fight it?"

"What? Sodding Stone, no! I'm not suicidal." He snorted a laugh at the very thought, and Morrigan rumbled her approval as she started moving along the mountain road again. Garott cast a glance back at the peaks behind which the dragon had disappeared. "In the immortal words of one of my dimmer colleagues: 'swooping is bad'."

Morrigan rumbled again, and Garott couldn't decide whether it was amusement or irritation. Ah well, he'd never been all that good at reading her in human form either.

"Perhaps you could ask it whether it is cold," Sten deadpanned.

Garott took a moment to stare at the Qunari, then threw his head back and laughed. "You know what, big guy? You're all right."


	49. Broken Circle

_(uchiha jinrai: Sorry, but it's less a stance and more of a hard fact at this point. I've seen LetsPlays that use Shale, and I agree that she's awesome. She's a fun character, in a deliciously gruesome way. But the fact that I've never played with her to get to know her more personally, coupled with the sheer number of characters already in the story and the fact that I'd just be shoe-horning her into an already-mapped plot, means that I would not be doing her justice, on several levels. So no, I cannot be convinced. It was worth a shot though, right?)_**  
**

**49. Broken Circle  
**

Felicity prided herself at being good at puzzles. When presented a problem, she approached it like a puzzle, and was thus able to come up with a solution. This particular dilemma, however, she was beginning to think was unsolvable.

They were waiting in the Spoiled Princess, because no amount of logic, cajoling, or bribery had been able to have any effect on the Templar who guarded the ferry boat. The man simply stared at Felicity with obvious hatred, impervious to the papers she waved plainly in his face.

Marnan was tapping her fingers impatiently on the table when Leliana came in, fresh from her latest turn at trying to persuade the man. The bard came up to the table and looked between them, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I will give the Templars this: they are certainly disciplined," the Orlesian said. "I turned on wiles for him I haven't used in a long time, but he just clenched his jaw and told me to go away." The bard paused, shrugging. "He must fancy men, or something."

"A pity we're short on those," Felicity sighed. Marnan grunted distractedly, staring at her hands as if they'd done her a personal wrong. "I just don't understand. This isn't normal. He's obviously covering up for something that is happening in the Tower."

"The question is," Leliana said, "is he keeping something _out_, or keeping something _in_?"

Abruptly, Marnan stood. Wordlessly, she grabbed up her pack at the foot of the table and stalked out into the night. Curious, Felicity and Leliana followed.

The dwarf stalked straight toward the Templar, who frowned as she approached. He said, "How many times must I tell you women, the Tower is off—"

Marnan pushed him off the dock. He toppled back into the lake with a splash, and Marnan turned to the other two while he bobbed and spluttered in the dark waters of Lake Calenhad. "Diplomacy has broken down," she said simply, gesturing to the now unblocked ferry.

Leliana was giggling, and Felicity couldn't help but agree with the bard as the trio piled into the boat. The Templar spluttered and shouted in protest, but by the time he'd gotten back up onto the dock, they had pushed off and were a good fifteen feet out. His heavy armor would never allow him to follow them, and taking it off would doubtless take too much time. And further, there was no other boat the Templar could use. He was well and truly evaded, that simply.

"For such a simple plan," Felicity observed, "that certainly was effective."

Marnan cast her an incredulous look as she pulled on the oars, but Felicity did not miss her smile in the moonlight. "What part about 'I push him in the lake and we steal the boat' was a plan, exactly?"

Leliana pulled a lantern out of her own pack and lit it, illuminating the softly churning waters of the lake around them. "Sometimes the simplest plans are the best, no? It means they have less chance of something little going wrong."

Felicity nodded, seeing the logic in that.

"Now I feel foolish not to have tried it sooner," Marnan grumbled. "Serves me right for trying to be civilized."

Leliana laughed. "It can sometimes be very difficult, no?"

"And inconvenient." Marnan shook her head, still pulling on the oars.

Felicity, in the meantime, found words largely escaping her. She simply sat in the front of the boat, watching the dark silhouette of Kinloch Hold loom closer. There was something ominous about it now: dark and waiting. Even so, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was coming home.

They landed at the docks below the tower, much to the obvious surprise of the pair of Templars guarding it. The two attempted to explain the exact same things the one on the other shore had: that the Tower was off limits, and that no one was allowed inside.

Marnan simply marched them past the protesting Templars, complaining rather loudly that no one seemed to respect Grey Wardens topside. The Templars were too thrown off to force them back into the ferry boat, but they did follow closely behind as the trio marched up the steps to the Tower.

When they entered, Felicity's nose was assaulted with the familiar aromas that she hadn't even realized she'd missed. The air of the Tower was always peppered with herbal and alchemical scents, the dustiness of hundreds of books in a small area, and the stuffiness of hundreds of bodies in the same, all layered over by a subtle scent of something burning.

It made her sharply miss her old life, but at the same time, she couldn't help but detect another, newer scent among the familiar ones. It was something earthy… something thick. She couldn't guess what it was, but its presence was disconcerting. Nothing changed in the Circle Tower, not even the scents.

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing sound of steel being drawn. Then, a blade of cold metal pressed against her throat, and Knight-Commander Greagoir's steely eyes were looking down at her.

"Have you been corrupted?" he barked, even while she heard answering weapons being drawn from her companions. "How did you get past the guards? Was it blood magic?"

"I… no! How could you think that?!" She was shocked by this turn of events. Greagoir had always remained calm and resolute in the most stressful of situations—like the incident with Jowan. This tired, overreacting Greagoir worried her even more than the lack of any mage presence in the entry hall.

There wasn't a single mage in sight, but the place was absolutely crawling with Templars.

Greagoir looked at her through narrowed eyes for one more moment, then cast a glance at her companions. Finally, he lifted his blade from her throat, but didn't sheathe it. "I'm sorry for the abrupt greeting, Miss Amell, but I can't take any chances."

That was more akin to the Knight-Commander she was familiar with. She rubbed her neck and nodded back to her companions. Marnan warily put her axe away, and Leliana's daggers disappeared. "Please, Commander, could you explain what's going on? I came expecting to be able to speak with Irving about the Blight, only to find the Tower barred."

The Templar commander pressed his lips together, finally putting his own sword away. "I'm afraid Irving is… unavailable, at the moment. As are all the mages."

Felicity swallowed, and noticed that the heavy emergency door that led from the entry hall to the rest of the Tower was barred shut. It had never even been closed before, in all the years she had lived there. It was merely supposed to be a precautionary measure, so that the Templars could guard the exit if something dangerous were to get loose in the Tower.

In fact, such a disaster would lead to a scenario that looked exactly like this.

"What's happened? Is there something in the Tower? Did you leave the _mages _in there with it?!"

He raised a hand to cut off her increasingly incredulous questions. "As a matter of fact, the _mages_ are what we're keeping in. The Circle has been corrupted by blood magic, releasing all manner of demonic forces upon the Tower. Every mage beyond those doors is a risk, and I will die before I let it spread beyond this Tower."

Marnan stared at the inner doors with a frown. "So there are monsters in there? Why not just kill them and save the mages?"

"Because the monsters are the mages, Marnan," Felicity said, feeling faint as the enormity of the disaster dawned on her. "Demons corrupt the living, much like the Taint does. The difference is that demons are drawn to magi, because we have a strong connection to the Fade… we're easily possessed. When a demon possesses a mage, the mage is… transformed into something called an abomination. And once a demon is joined with a soul as an abomination, the only reliable means of separating them is death."

Marnan looked decidedly paler. "So the creatures in there would be innocent mages?"

"Innocent no longer," Greagoir said, "if demons have corrupted them."

"This was caused by blood magic?" Felicity asked quickly. "How? Who?"

"Uldred," Greagoir growled. "The bastard led a coup… he must have been brewing the thing for years, and saw his chance after so many Templars died at Ostagar. He certainly overwhelmed us at first; I'll give him that. But we will not be put down so easily; justice will be served, and soon."

Leliana asked softly, "What does that mean?"

"I've sent a request for the Right of Annulment from Denerim."

Felicity gasped, horrified, and Leliana let out a soft, "Oh no..."

Marnan looked sharply between the two of them. "What is that?"

Felicity could barely say it, but forced it out. "They're going to purge the Circle!"

"Purge?" Marnan eyed Greagoir sharply. "As in kill the entire Circle of Magi?"

"It is a necessary action," Greagoir said calmly, glaring at both women, "when a Circle is irredeemable."

"But isn't Irving in there?" Felicity squeaked. "And the other senior enchanters?! What if they're still alive?!"

"I can't take that chance!" In the shout, Greagoir showed just how much this ordeal was wearing him down. He took a deep breath and gathered himself before addressing the women again. "The Circle is _lost_, Miss Amell. Simply thank the Maker you weren't in there as well."

Unbidden, tears came to Felicity's eyes, thinking of all the people who had been in there. The enchanters… her peers… roommates and study partners… she had never been close to many of them, true, but she had known them _all_, in the way that people who lived together tended to know one another. Their faults and strengths were familiar to her, and it was their presence that made this home. She could not let them be annulled.

Felicity clenched her fists, and she blinked her tears away. "No. No, you can't do this."

"Miss Amell, you are not thinking clearly-"

"Of _course_ I'm not! You're threatening to kill my peers and mentors!" Anger sparked in her: a true righteous fury that was as vicious as it was slow to stir. "I _refuse_ to believe that every mage in the Tower succumbed to the demons. The Harrowing is designed to weed out such people, after all. Thus, it only stands to reason that there must be survivors, _clean_ of the demonic taint, and that such survivors would be capable of helping to cast out the abominations."

"The problem is that there's no way of knowing who is safe and who isn't," Greagoir said with narrowed eyes. "We're dealing with _blood magic_, Miss Amell. Not only are blood mages indistinguishable from their fellows, but they also have the means by which to enthrall anyone who might disagree."

"And so you'd rather kill the lot of us and be done with it?" Felicity got in the Knight-Commander's face, challenging him with a finger to his chestplate. "Templars claim to protect us mages from ourselves, so is this what you call protection? Or are we merely your prisoners, meant to exist quietly in our tower while the world forgets we exist, with you the ever-watchful guard-dogs just waiting for the excuse to pounce on our throats? I've never believed such things before, but your speed at seeking the right to Annul the Tower can have no other logical conclusion than that you value our lives below your own. But you tell me, Knight-Commander of the Templars: what are you without us? Just some Chantry choir boy with a pointy stick, that's what!"

With a huff, Felicity whirled away and stalked toward the door leading into the Tower. She heard someone give a low whistle, but nonetheless heard Marnan and Leliana fall into step behind her.

"Blast it, Miss Amell! If you go through that door, we are locking it behind you!"

"Then you'd better pray that I do find some survivors, if you don't want three more deaths on that quagmire you call a conscience."

The Knight-Commander was silent as Felicity reached the door, and the Templars beside it stepped aside after a quick glance at him.

Heavy footsteps came up behind them, and Felicity turned her glare on the Knight-Commander. He matched it.

"Irving," Greagoir said. "If you find Irving, and he tells me himself that the Tower is safe, I will call off the Right of Annulment. I will only accept the word of the First Enchanter."

Felicity nodded, glad to have that much compromise, at least. "Irving, then." The heavy doors were opened for them, and the three women stepped through.

The doors shut behind them with a note of finality. Felicity suppressed a shiver, staring back at the unyielding steel.

"That was… amazing!" Leliana said. "The way you stood up to him!" She shook her head with a smile.

Marnan eyed her as well. "I have to admit, seeing that finally made me realize why Duncan picked you. You've got a backbone of steel under all that flower-picking and useless knowledge, don't you?"

Felicity felt her face heat up in a blush. "Well, I couldn't just let him kill all the mages, could I?"

"No," Marnan said, smiling. "You couldn't have. Come on: let's go save us some survivors."

And when Marnan spoke of survivors, Felicity wasn't thinking of looking for only mages. There was a certain young Templar who she hadn't seen in the front hall, and that frightened her more than it really should have.

As it turned out, they didn't have to go far to find the first survivors—there was a cluster of them at the end of the hallway, ranging from tender apprentices of ten, to Harrowed mages, to white-haired Wynne. A glowing barrier blocked the single door leading into the rest of the Tower.

"Wynne!" Felicity ran up to the senior enchanter, relief bringing tears to her eyes to see her mentor healthy and—more importantly—unpossessed.

The elderly mage turned to her with pinched eyes, showing the same weariness that Greagoir had, even as Felicity enveloped her in a hug. "Felicity? My dear, what are you doing here?"

"Grey Warden business, technically," Marnan said wryly. She nodded cordially to the mage. "It's good to see you well, enchanter."

"And you, Marnan." Wynne extracted herself from Felicity's grip. "Though I can't imagine why the Wardens would wish to enter the Tower at so perilous a time, we could certainly use the aid." She turned to Leliana and forced a weak smile through her obvious exhaustion. "Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Wynne."

The bard smiled warmly. "So I'd gathered. I am Leliana. I travel with the Wardens, though I am not one myself."

"They stand for a good cause," Wynne said, a real smile flickering across her features. "Even so… Felicity, should you not be out battling the Blight?"

Felicity couldn't find the words to explain, so Marnan said, "We would if we could, but Ostagar decimated all the forces that would have fought beside us against it. We came here to recruit more allies." Marnan frowned, looking over the huddling collection of mages. "It seems such allies will be scarcer and harder to come by than we'd hoped."

"Have no fear, Marnan," Wynne said. "Even if our numbers are depleted, we mages are strong. Even a handful of us can turn the tide of the war."

Marnan smiled. "So have I learned. If we dwarves had mages like you surfacers do, we'd never have lost the thaigs. Though I suspect the ancient cities would have been a great deal more scorched."

Wynne chuckled. "And how _is_ young Mage Surana faring? I can't help but notice that he is not with you."

Felicity smiled wryly. "He opted to search for the Dalish elves instead. He… wasn't particularly eager to return to the Tower."

Wynne's own smile saddened. "No, I don't suppose he would be. Still, it is good to know that he is alive, at least. We lost a great deal many good mages at Ostagar. Not as many as the Templars or the Wardens, but we hardly left unscathed before Loghain's deception became apparent."

Leliana asked, "Then you do not believe the story that the Wardens betrayed the king?"

"How could I? I am old, not blind." Wynne sighed. "Even so, there is little we can do about it, now that the Templars have locked us in here."

"I'm surprised you got past the Templars," said one of the other mages, Petra. The red-headed mage nodded cordially to Felicity in greeting—they'd never had any reason to dislike one another, before. "Last any of us heard, they'd barred the door."

"Truth be told, Greagoir let us in," Felicity admitted, drawing curious looks all around. "It was… a one-way trip."

"Oh, _Felicity_," Wynne sighed.

"I couldn't just sit by! Not when he…" she cut herself off, looking at the assembled survivors. A dozen eyes around the room watched her, and she swallowed. Then, she raised her voice, because they all had the right to know. "Knight-Commander Greagoir has sent for the Right of Annulment."

Whispers, both fearful and angry, broke out over the room. Exclamations of disbelief and surprisingly creative curses filled the air for a time, until Felicity raised a hand and cleared her throat. Slowly, the din died down.

"There is one hope. Greagoir said that if Irving tells him the Tower is safe from demons, he'll call off the Right." Felicity turned uncertainly to Wynne. "You don't happen to know whether he's even alive, do you?"

Wynne chuckled. "Oh, I have no doubt that old devil's still kicking, somewhere. It should only be a matter of finding him."

"And killing abominations along the way," Marnan put in, a hand on her axe handle.

"That as well. Come, we should leave at once." Wynne picked a pack up off the ground and grabbled an enchanter's staff that was leaning against a wall. "It should take more than a week yet for the messenger to get to Denerim and back, even if Greagoir sent it out as soon as the Tower fell. Nonetheless, we shouldn't waste any more time than necessary."

"Wynne," Petra said fretfully, "are you sure you're up to this? After what happened…"

"I am hardly made of porcelain, Petra. Watch over the younger mages. We will return."

Felicity bit her lip, carrying not a few reservations herself about having the elder woman join them. Even so, she nodded and followed Wynne as the elder let down the barrier that led into the rest of the Tower.


	50. Transformation

**50. Transformation  
**

Kazar twirled the long, sinewy oak branch in his hands. He could feel the natural energy pulsing through it. It was like holding a piece of the planet's soul: ancient and powerful. "I have to say, I'm really starting to see the benefit of dealing with demonic beings. I don't get why the Chantry freaks out so much."

Meila glanced over her shoulder at him from ahead on the trail. "Do all demonic beings speak in rhyme and impart magical gifts?"

"How should I know? I've only met three that didn't try to kill me." Kazar paused, then chuckled. "Or that I didn't try to kill first, actually." He waved the staff, letting his mana channel down it. The magic burst out of the twisted end in a green puff that hit the ground and immediately blasted up into a mire of vines and weeds. Kazar giggled—not his usual destructive style, but satisfying in its own way. "But really, trading a bone necklace for an oversized acorn? And then the acorn for one of the receiver's _limbs_? I'm starting to think this forest has an adverse effect on the sanity of all creatures that dwell in it. But if I get a staff out of the deal, I say it's a fair enough trade!" He barked a laugh.

"By all rights," Finian grumbled, "a fair trade would mean that the staff goes to me. Since it was my necklace that was traded."

"Ha! And you're going to tell me that the necklace was legitimately yours to begin with? You, with the stickiest fingers on this side of the Frostback Mountains?"

"Good point. I could just steal the staff."

"And what would you do with a magic staff?"

"Use it as a walking stick, obviously." Fin cast a flat glance over at Kazar, and the mage sighed through his nose. Finian's banter had been lackluster today; the other elf seemed to be in a bad mood or something. It had been hours since he'd even tried to crack a smile.

It was a pity. Ever since that night at the Dalish camp, an ease had settled between the three of them. Kazar felt… like he belonged to something. It was a strange sensation, but not an unwelcome one. "Okay, I give. What's wrong?"

"Why would you think that anything's wrong?" Fin asked sharply.

"Was it that hermit's nosy questions? Because I am all for going back and giving him a little shock to the nuts, if you want. 'Have you ever been in love?' Sheesh."

"It's not an unreasonable question," Fin said defensively. "Or at least it wouldn't be, if you'd ever made any sort of real connection with another person in your life."

"Whoa, hey!" Kazar was getting pissed off, because that one had actually _hurt_. "Okay, what crawled up your ass and died this morning?"

Finian blinked, then looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I'm not feeling well."

"You _guess_?"

Meila studied Finian over her shoulder. "I had noticed that you did not eat much of your breakfast. This is rarely the case, for Grey Wardens. Perhaps you're hungry? Would you like to stop for lunch?"

Finian went a little green. "No, no. I don't think hunger is the problem."

"So you get a little tummyache and start sniping at people?" Kazar scoffed. "Wow, Garott's right. Deep down, you're kind of an asshole."

"Are you seriously accusing me of that right now?" Finian snapped. "_You_?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"_Dar'atisha_, both of you. Calm down." Meila had stopped trying to lead them through the forest, and instead turned to give them her full attention. She frowned thoughtfully at Finian. "I admit that Kazar has a point. You are uncharacteristically sharp-edged today."

Fin sighed and looked away. "What, so I have to be all smiles and empathy all the time? I'm not allowed to have bad days too?"

"We only wish to help, _lethallin. _Tell us what's wrong. Perhaps we can ease it."

Finian's right hand started rubbing the back of his left. "I… don't know. I'm just not up to all that joking around today. Everything's so… _grating_."

"Welcome to my world," Kazar said with a snort.

"Maybe I am sick. I dunno." He cast a look at Kazar. "Is being a hot-headed ass contagious? If so, I think I know where I got it."

"Oh, ha ha. And you said you weren't up to joking today."

Meila frowned. "Why are you rubbing your hand?"

Finian froze, like an apprentice who had just been caught sneaking into the storeroom. "W-what?"

"You're rubbing your hand, _lethallin_. Is it paining you?"

Finian blinked, staring down at it. "I… I guess. Swiftrunner got his claws into it during our fight with him."

"Why did you not tell anyone? We could have healed it at camp."

Fin shrugged. "It wasn't anything too bad… not like what you had. I didn't want to bother anyone over something so small."

Meila was already digging through her herbal pouch. She had learned a couple basic herbal remedies from Lanaya, Zathrian's apprentice. In a forest inhabited by bears, sylvans, and the occasional darkspawn, it had come in handy in the two days since. Meila pulled out a sprig and started toward Fin.

"It's fine," Finian said, testy again. He held the injured arm protectively to his body. "It's not a big deal. You don't need to waste our resources on it."

"Herbal resources are hardly a problem in the Brecilian Forest," Meila said flatly. She held out her palm pointedly, and Finian placed his wrist in her hand with a sigh. Deftly, Meila uncinched his left arm's dagger sheath and handed it off to Kazar.

Kazar took the leather wrist sheath carefully, trying not to trigger the mechanism that would make the dagger pop out. That sounded like a good way to cut his hand open.

Meila, meanwhile, was rolling up the other elf's sleeve. As she did, she froze, and Kazar knew the Dalish elf well enough to know that was as close to jaw-dropping shock as Meila ever got.

"What's wrong?" He prompted. Finian looked up at her anxiously.

"You said Swiftrunner gave you these?"

"Yes."

"With his _claws_?"

"Of course. Or do you think I wouldn't remember him goring my arm?"

Kazar peered over Meila's shoulder, and immediately saw why Meila was worried. The scratches on Finian's forearm weren't healing properly… or at all. They were red and raised, like the arm had just been injured earlier that day, and they were threatening to burst open at the slightest movement.

Meila went pale and leaned in close to inspect the back of Fin's hand. "Is this... a tooth mark?"

Finian and Kazar paled as well, and Kazar involuntarily took a hasty step back.

"He… he did have my hand in his jaws for a second… but he just held it! He didn't break skin!"

"He wouldn't have to," Kazar realized shakily, studying Finian for any outward sign of contamination. "If he'd already clawed you open, and then a little saliva seeped into the claw wounds…"

Meila nodded, her expression stony as she raised her eyes to Fin's. "That would explain-"

"Explain what?" Finian snapped, snatching his hand away. "I'm not at my best, and that means I'm a werewolf? I'm allowed to be in a bad mood!"

"Defensive, aren't we?" Kazar snorted, though he found very little funny about this situation.

Meila's voice remained even and calm. "I would like to take you back to camp, _lethallin_. Just in case."

"We won't get that far," Kazar pointed out. "The Swiftrunner attack was_ days _ago. There's no way we'll get back in time."

"I'm not a werewolf!" Fin skittered back, holding his hand against his chest and glaring at both of them. Kazar may not have been an accomplished liar like Fin, but he knew enough about bluster to know that the other elf was terrified.

"Calm down, _lethallin_." Meila was gritting her teeth. "You are being irrational-"

"I'd hardly trust you to be the judge of rationality," Fin spat. "You'd mistrust your own mother if she spent a year or two among the _shemlen_. I'm surprise you suffer Kazar and me, much less the rest of the Wardens. You must scrub yourself raw every night, trying to get rid of our quickling corruption."

Meila's face went red, though Kazar couldn't read her well enough to know whether she was angry or embarrassed. "That's enough!"

"Right, get righteously angry. It's the only emotion you know, except maybe pride and pig-headedness. I can't figure out how you managed to stay with the Wardens at Ostagar for a full _month_, and yet _none _of them tried to slap some sense into you."

"How dare-!"

"Oh, not because of any racial inferiority. The opposite, actually. You think you're better than everyone else, and it gets _really_ obnoxious. It's no wonder everyone thinks you're such a stone cold bitch. You're never going to belong with the rest of us. Ever. And you no longer fit in with the Dalish. So where do you belong, Meila Mahariel?"

Meila opened and closed her mouth a couple times, squeaking once. Kazar barely stifled a snort of laughter, but even that turned Finian's attention to him.

Fin practically hissed. "Why hide your laughter, Kazar? You love seeing innocent woodland creatures get torn apart—why not your companions as well?"

"Going to go into how much of an arrogant prick I am, are you?"

"No." Fin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You _know_ that. You _count _on it. Because otherwise people would see that, underneath that fire and noise, you're just a scared little boy who's never had anyone love him."

Kazar bit down a twinge of fear, quickly replacing it with anger. "Would a scared little boy melt your face off?" he growled.

"Yes, if that scared little boy happens to be a mage who over-compensates for his weaknesses with magical overkill. But I suppose it makes sense that you would, since you only feel in control of your own life when you're chucking fireballs."

"Shut-!"

"It's no wonder you didn't want to go back to the Tower, when all they want to do there is control your magic—the only thing that makes you feel like your life is worth living. What are you without it, Kazar? No family. No friends. No one who cares whether you live or die or become a soulless, lifeless Tranquil… even those you thought you could trust were willing to do that to you, weren't they?"

"SHUT UP!" Kazar was horrified to find tears in his eyes. He channeled that horror into anger, then changed that anger into a blast of fire aimed at Finian.

The thief anticipated it, leaping easily upward and grabbing a tree branch. He flipped up into the tree, glaring down at the both of them. "There you go again: trying to hide behind your magic. I know something about hiding emotions, so realize that it comes from a knowledgeable source when I say you're awful at it." He ducked behind the trunk to dodge another blast, hopping deftly into a different tree as that one caught fire. "And now you'd destroy one of the few people who actually could give a damn, just because of a couple hurtful truths?"

"You're not Finian!" Kazar growled, blasting again a little wildly. "You're some Rage-Demon-twisted abomination! Get out of my friend this instant, or I'll do to you what I did to the last Rage Demon I fought!" Finian had disappeared into the trees, so Kazar stopped to catch his breath. His pool of magic was getting dangerously low. The forest around him burned quietly.

Then, light laughter echoed throughout the trees, bouncing off the trunks so that its source was impossible to pinpoint. Kazar and Meila both looked around warily, unnerved.

"I'm not Finian?" Fin's voice sounded like its usual cheery self, and Kazar shrieked as the thief dropped out of a tree right in front of him. Finian smiled brightly and assumed a relaxed position with his hands in his pockets—had Kazar not been in the middle of a very disturbing conversation with the thief, he'd have sworn Fin looked completely normal. "Or could it be that you never really knew me at all?" Finian's smile turned wistful, and he gazed down at his injured hand. "Could it be that Garott's right, and I'm just a puppeteer so used to pulling strings that I don't even notice my own fingers anymore?"

The smile dropped altogether, replaced with an eerily blank expression that he now turned on Kazar. The mage shuddered, because those brown eyes seemed to gaze into parts of him that he kept thoroughly locked up, even from himself.

This close, Kazar could also see how pale Finian was.

"So werewolves are abominations…" Fin said thoughtfully, as if discussing the weather. "But so are sylvans, right? What makes the Grand Oak so special, I wonder?"

"Special how?" Meila hazarded from somewhere behind Kazar.

Fin's eyes flicked over Kazar's shoulder, presumably to meet hers. "He listens to reason, and just wants to live in peace. And, of course, he can speak."

"So could Swiftrunner."

And Fin grinned, bright and… relieved? Now Kazar was just confused. And still unnerved. "I suppose he could, couldn't he?" He turned to Kazar, and _chuckled_. _What_? "Do you think he'll give you any gifts, if you give him an acorn?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Fin ignored the question, again looking past him, at Meila. "A spirit protects this forest, right? So why do you think it's protecting the werewolves, too?"

"It wasn't protecting them," Meila's voice said uncertainly.

Finian shrugged, his eyes now lifting to watch the clouds. "It turned us around when we were looking for them, then didn't interfere when we abandoned the search and headed straight back to the Dalish. If I were a forest spirit who was up to mischief, I would have probably done the exact opposite."

Kazar was still reeling from the biting words from before. "Hello? Can we get back to the topic of you being a werewolf?"

Finian's eyes dropped down to meet Kazar's, and his head cocked to one side thoughtfully. "I lied, you know. To the hermit."

"Wh-what? By the Fade, you've completely lost your mind, haven't you?"

"When he asked if we'd ever been in love. All three of us said 'no.'"

"And I meant it," Kazar said, confused.

"Yes, _you_ did." Finian's gaze flicked back to Meila. "Both of you. But I was lying."

Despite himself, Kazar felt a twinge of curiosity. For all the talking Fin tended to do, it was rarely about anything personal. "You've… been in love?"

Finian nodded, starting to undo the buckles of his remaining wrist sheath. "Well, puppy love, I guess. I wasn't much older than you, and hadn't ever really thought about such things before." His leather bracer popped off, and he handed it to Kazar. The mage took it, bemused.

"In Denerim, there was this tavern down on the waterfront. The seediest dive you've ever seen, but they didn't mind elves coming in and speaking their minds. That was actually part of the appeal for the human patrons, because drunken elves are an excellent source of information on what goes on behind closed doors in the noble estates. No one ever notices the servants, after all."

Fin pulled off his pack and started digging around in it. "Anyway, the point is, after my mother died, my cousins and me would go down to this tavern and get completely sloshed, at least until the guards came in after dark to drag all wayward elves back to the Alienage." He pulled a coil of rope out of his pack and held it out to Meila. "Tie me up."

Silently, Meila stepped forward and took the rope. Finian held his arms out with his wrists pressed together.

Kazar warily shifted his grip on the dagger sheaths in his hands. "Does this story have a point?"

"Other than distracting me?" Finian said grimly. "Not really. But unless you want me to start either hyperventilating or trying to chew off my own arm in a minute, I'd really like to continue. If it's not too much trouble."

Despite himself, Kazar smirked. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Much obliged. Anyway, so Soris, Shianni, and me—my two cousins, remember?—would head down to this dive of a place almost every night, because my mother had just died, and Shianni's answer to unhappy emotions has always been 'drown them in booze until they're happy again'…" He suddenly paled, frowning. "Maker, I hope Soris has been keeping her stash out of her reach." He shook his head to clear it.

"So one evening, I'm playing cards with a couple other elves from out of the city—and making a bit of a killing, since I knew a thing or two about sleight-of-hand by that point—all while doing my damnedest not to fall sideways out of my chair. Then, one of my current opponents leaves, and this human with bright red hair and a devious grin sits down in the free chair, plays a round, and then calls me out on my cheating."

Kazar couldn't suppress a laugh. "Your 'puppy love' busted you?"

"Well, nothing so dramatic. More of a comment on how nimble my fingers were… followed by a whisper of how useful that might be for 'other things.'" He swallowed, nervously eyeing the knots that Meila was tying around his arms. "I was quite drunk, and my cousins were distracted with a bawdy ballad by the bar, so it didn't take much for him to lure me, giggling, out of the tavern and into a back alley."

"Wait wait wait… _Him_?"

At that, Fin aimed a little smirk up at Kazar, though there was something challenging in his eyes. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Kazar didn't bother hiding his disgust, because that was far better than the spike of old fear that churned low in his stomach. "I don't need to hear about two men doing that!"

"Then I'll spare you the graphic details." Finian was full-on grinning, now. "Anyway, I snuck out to that seedy tavern every evening after that, whether my cousins were going or not. We would meet in the alley behind the tavern, and soon we were doing more than just messing around. It turned out he wasn't half bad with a dagger."

"Oh _by the Fade_!"

Finian laughed. "That's wasn't a euphemism, honest! Aiden always wore this finely jeweled dagger at his hip, though I suppose that should have been a giveaway, but I'll get to that. The two of us would duel, which was something I'd been sorely missing since my mother's death. Aiden was also the one who taught me how to pick locks and pockets." He sighed, turning wistful. "Everyone always assumed my mother taught me that, but she'd probably have been ashamed. She knew how to, I think, but she never would have wanted me to turn into a criminal." He glanced at Meila, softly saying, "My legs, too." Meila nodded grimly and bent to start tying Fin's ankles together.

"So what happened?" Kazar asked, because Finian looked distracted by the rope wrapping around his ankles.

"One night, we were cornered on the streets by a contingent of household guards, looking for their wayward lordling. As it turned out, Aiden was a slumming noble… the son of some bann who had an estate in the palace district. I never did pay much attention to the names and crests, to be honest. He was apparently studying in Denerim for a couple months, and had been off his father's leash for the time we'd known one another. But now his father was in the city, and wouldn't allow his son to spend his time in seedy taverns and suffer the company of knife-ears."

This time, it was Meila who asked, "So you ceased relations?"

He laughed, though it was thin. Finian was starting to look pale and shakey. "Oh, no. Actually, it got more interesting after that. See, now, instead of sneaking out to the docks, I was sneaking into his estate in the palace district every night. It certainly honed my stealth and lockpicking skills, I'll tell you that, and most of my climbing was learned from trying to climb up the stone wall into a second story window near his chambers.

"And some of the treasures that they kept just lying around! I swear, Aiden would put the most random trinkets out along my path, just so he could chuckle when he found them in my pockets later." He sighed wistfully. "He never did begrudge me anything I stole… always said it was the least he could do."

"You really cared for this _shemlen_, then?" Meila said, and Kazar definitely detected a note of suspicion or bitterness or something in her voice.

"I said it was puppy love, didn't I?" He forced a shrug, though he now looked pained. Kazar wasn't sure whether the pain was his current condition or something to do with the story. "I was young and ignorant of human culture; I didn't really know what I was getting into. He never made an issue about my race… at least, not that I knew about." He winced, and this time Kazar figured it _was_ the story.

"So he turned out to be a _shemlen _pig?" Kazar guessed, the old elven word feeling strange—but not wrong—on his tongue.

"Pretty much." Finian tugged at the ropes around his wrist, swallowing. "Like I said, elven servants notice a _lot_, and they'll talk about it freely once you give them a little drink or gold. One way or another, our little affair became known to the noble father, who… wasn't pleased that his son was dabbling with an elven man. A knife-ears and a male… one would have been a scandal, but both was a downright crime, apparently." He snorted a laugh, but it was forced.

"He burst into Aiden's room with a full squad of household guards and turned us both right out of the bed. I was dragged, plumb naked, down to the household dungeons. And as they carried me away, I heard them arguing—him _denying_ that there was anything between us, claiming I was just a male street-walker he'd picked up, because that was apparently preferable to him actually _caring_ for an _elf._ I'm told he was shipped out to Orlais the very next day… for his studies. I never saw him again."

His eyes grew haunted, and he kept tugging at the ropes around his wrists.

"So…" Kazar hazarded, guessing that the hardest part wasn't even told yet. "…how long were you in that dungeon?"

"Four days." Fin's voice shook. "I was locked up in pitch darkness for four days, in a cell so small that I couldn't even lay out flat on the floor. I didn't see anyone else the entire time—they didn't feed me or check on me. I think they might have put me on trial for theft—they did go through my pockets after all—if they'd thought I was worth the trouble. But I was an elf… I would have starved and rotted in that little cell, and they figured no one would have noticed or cared. Because who cares if another knife-ears dies in another fetid hole?" Fin's voice seethed with bitterness.

"That is awful," Meila said. "That is exactly why we Dalish fight the _shemlen_, because we can not stand to see our kin treated like that."

Fin nodded distractedly, his eyes staring desolately at something the other two couldn't see.

"How did you escape?" Kazar whispered, feeling a twinge of sympathy that was very unlike him. Still, he couldn't imagine being so trapped and powerless.

"I didn't," Fin said hoarsely. "Valendrian, the Alienage elder, interceded on my behalf. Again, it was the elven servants knowing things… he found out where I was being kept and paid for my freedom right out of his own coffers. My first sight after four days of captivity and darkness was of him standing sternly in the doorway, giving me that 'oh, Finian' look of his.

"I swore, after that day, that I'd give back to the Alienage in what ways I could… sneaking expensive trinkets and useful items into the Alienage when they were called for. Because of what Valendrian did for me. And for myself, I swore that I wouldn't ever lose control of a situation like that again. No one could ever talk for me, and I certainly wouldn't let myself fall into a position where I would be at someone else's mercy." He pressed his lips together, looking down at his bound wrists. "I think I'm about to break that vow."

And that's when Kazar realized just what was going on. "How long until you… uh…"

"I dunno." Finian tugged at the ropes again, visibly shaking now. "But I can feel it. And I… _Maker_, don't these seem a little _tight_?" Finian struggled with the ropes, white as a sheet, and Meila had to grab his arms to still him.

He needed a distraction, Kazar decided. "You know, I was almost put in prison, once."

Finian's eyes darted up toward him. "You… you were?"

"Yep. Knight-Commander Greagoir of the Templars wanted to send me to Aeonar, the mage prison. Would have done it, too, if Duncan hadn't been there."

"Wha-why did he want to do that?" Finian was still pale and shaking, but seemed to be successfully distracted, from both his bindings and his imminent fate.

"Hm… well, I think I'll start from the beginning. I had this friend named Jowan. Failure of a mage, but good minion material, or so I always figured. He tended to follow me around like a loyal dog, which, I admit, was pretty damn flattering. But I never suspected that he was keeping, not one, but _two_ secrets from me…"

And so Kazar told the trembling elf the story of how he'd tried to help a friend escape and had nearly been made Tranquil for it. Finian listened avidly, shaking like a leaf and occasionally wincing in pain. He seemed to have difficulty concentrating, but Kazar kept him occupied by illustrating the basement battles by conjuring flame-formed figures between his hands. As said figures reached the phylactery chamber and destroyed Jowan's leash, Fin laughed with shared relief, though it was an airy, pained sound.

And then, at about the point in the story when Jowan blasted everyone and fled, Finian doubled over and started screaming. Kazar leapt back, but Meila drew her bow off her back, falling into a defensive stance. Watching Fin's lithe form become bulkier and larger, Kazar couldn't bite down a burst of nervousness. Suddenly, the ropes did not look nearly strong enough. Kazar used his staff to pull vines down from the nearby trees and wrapped the transforming figure in them.

By the time Finian was back on his feet, he wasn't Fin anymore, but rather a slavering, furred creature who just happened to have their comrade's brown eyes.

"Do you suppose he's one of the talking ones?" Kazar hazarded weakly.

The werewolf lunged at them with a snarl, the wrappings around its ankle bringing it to the ground. Kazar and Meila both paled as they heard one of the bindings snap almost immediately.

"Guess that's a no." As the werewolf lurched back to its feet, Kazar drew more vines out of the trees, these wrapping around its limbs to hold it to those very trees.

Meila leveled her bow at the thrashing creature. "If he cannot be reasoned with, we must take him out," she said slowly, holding her arrow level with the monster's head. Meila didn't flinch. She never did. She didn't shoot right away either—Kazar wasn't sure he wanted her to.

"Come again?" Kazar winced as a vine snapped, and the werewolf lurched forward a step. Kazar sent another puff of magic from the Grand Oak branch, and roots burst up from the ground, wrapping around the monster's ankles.

The Finian-wolf howled its rage to the sky and thrashed, and the ropes around its wrists gave way with a creak and a final snap. It started clawing at the vines around its arms and shoulders.

"I see little other choice," Meila said grimly. "He's a werewolf now."

"We're trying to lift the curse, aren't we? Once we do, he should—probably—revert back!"

The wolf howled again, kicking at the roots around its feet. Most of the restraining vines and ropes now lay in shredded heaps around it.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime? This obviously won't hold him. We need some sort of cage."

Both winced at the thought of subjecting Fin to that, but Kazar wasn't going to let a sob story stop him from doing what he had to. "Then we'll make a cage."

He planted the oak staff in the ground and rolled up his sleeves, then dug deep into his mana. He raised his hands toward the thrashing wolf and infused the earth underneath it with magic. Then, he pulled _up_, first one handful of earth, then another, then another, until eight pillars of stone rose up around the werewolf, twice the height of the creature.

It was exhausting, Kazar realized, to exhibit that much control over his magic. Yet it was also strangely satisfying, to pull off a reasonably complex task. More satisfying than the simple destruction of a fireball. It was something to ponder, perhaps, when he wasn't in danger of being savaged by a former friend.

The werewolf broke out of the roots and howled, throwing itself against the walls of its stone cage. It tossed itself against one side, then another, snarling and thrashing like the trapped animal it was. The creature wasn't happy about it, but it would hold.

Meila lowered her bow, her brow furrowing as she watched the werewolf pace. "Do you suppose he's in there? Aware?"

"If so, we'll have to apologize to him later… or make him grovel in gratitude for sparing him." Kazar picked up the oak branch, using it to stabilize the earth around the stone pillars. "For now, we've got a white wolf to find."

Meila nodded and, now only two, the Wardens set out to head deeper into the Brecilian Forest. The desolate howl of the creature that had been Finian Tabris echoed among the trees behind them.


	51. Mother and Son

**51. Mother and Son  
**

"So… what do you suppose our chances are?" Alistair's voice called over the din of battle. "That Eamon's still alive, I mean?"

Percival beheaded another walking corpse, then pivoted with his shield to block an axe that came in at his back. Hugo wove around him, sinking his teeth into the shin of Percy's newest attacker. "If the source of this is, in fact, his son? Probably better than any of _these_ poor saps." He dodged back from a sundering blow, then kicked out and sent the undead staggering backwards, right into the Wardens' prisoner.

The mage cried out and backed away, releasing a pulse of energy that repelled the corpse away from himself. Percy bashed the undead with his shield, sending it to the ground. He wasted no time in crushing the thing's skull with a stomp of his steel boot.

Then, while Alistair and Hugo flanked the last cluster of undead in the castle's chapel chamber, Percy turned a sour look to the mage. "Can't you cast anything useful? A fireball, or something?"

"Blood magic doesn't work on the undead," Jowan replied defensively. "They don't have any blood!"

"There's more to magic than stabbing yourself, you know," Percy growled, turning to slice apart one corpse that had escaped the ex-Templar's circle of re-death.

Ever since they'd stumbled upon the blood mage, Alistair had been all for leaving him in his cell to rot, but Percy figured they might as well make use of the mage's claims of wanting to set things right. Still, Percy was watching him carefully for deceit. If the mage showed any signs of betrayal, Hugo was under orders to take him down in the most vicious way possible.

Maybe it was the uncomfortable echo of this whole situation that had Percy so on edge. Redcliffe castle looked very much like Highever from the inside, and this wasn't Percy's first time forging through hostile corridors during an enemy siege in search of the castle lord.

At least this—forging through the corridors of the haunted castle—felt more productive than defending the town had. After spending an entire day gathering supplies, shaking sense into the smith, bullying the tavern keeper into being more than dead weight, and flat-out bribing the only combat-capable person in town to help them... the battle for the village had still been a rout.

Percival and Hugo had watched the road with what remained of the arl's knights. It was depressing, how happy they had been to take orders from _anyone_, much less someone as inexperienced with such things as Percy. It was only after most of the men had fallen to the shambling hordes (and _they _were a horror that did not even bear thinking upon), and Percy was forced to retreat down to the village proper, that he saw just how ragged Alistair was run after directing the townspeople in holding off the undead coming up from the lake. By the time Percy got there, the blond Warden had apparently run out of pseudo-inspiring speeches.

In the end, they'd managed to withstand the attack, but barely, the dregs of the arl's men backed against the chantry doors. Many of the men believed it was Andraste's own grace that had kept the undead from breaking through. Percival wasn't sure whether he should pity them or envy them for such a sentiment.

Honestly, he didn't remember much of the night. Most of it was a blur of bashing and bloodshed. All he knew that he'd been bruised and bone-weary—and therefore spectacularly short of temper—come the following morning.

And so, when Lady Isolde had come down from the keep and pulled Teagan away, Percy had been more than happy to forge through the bowels of Redcliffe Castle in an attempt to track down and destroy the source of these evils. It had just so happened that said path led through the dungeons, and thus past a certain maleficar.

Hugo leaped on the last of the corpses and started tearing into it and, the chapel skirmish done, Alistair stormed over and glared at Jowan. "So this is a lot of trouble you stirred up, isn't it?"

"I told you, I'm sorry." The mage's eyes darted between them, but neither Warden showed anything but hostility. "I promise… if we can get to Connor, I can make things right."

"I still don't like the idea of working with a blood mage," Alistair grumbled. Even so, he wiped the rotting gore off his sword and sheathed it.

"Much less the blood mage that enabled the release of an army of undead," Percy agreed. "It makes Kazar look like a child playing with flint and steel."

Jowan blinked. "Kazar… Surana? You know Kazar Surana?"

Alistair snapped his fingers. "_Jowan. _Now I remember where I've heard that name before!" He pointed at the mage. "You're the blood mage friend who almost got Kazar Tranquilled." A ghost of a smirk crossed the ex-Templar's face. "Really good at messing things up for other people, aren't you?"

"Tra-_Tranquilled_?! Is he all right?"

"Oh, certainly," Alistair said with a smirk that bordered on cruel. "Last I heard, he was quite contentedly enchanting weapons. They say the life of a Tranquil is very peaceful, you know."

"Oh, _Maker_…" Jowan sank to his knees, his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, my friend… what have I done?"

Percy arched an eyebrow at Alistair. "That was a bit vindictive, don't you think?"

"You know what? I feel much better about working with him now," Alistair sniggered, then raised his voice. "I said _almost_, genius. He's fine, and as hot-tempered as ever, I suspect. He's probably setting cute little woodland critters on fire as we speak."

Jowan peeked up at them from between his fingers, as if hesitant to believe him. "I don't understand… woodland critters? Why wouldn't he be at the Tower?"

"Well, he did get kicked out of the Circle. That part _was_ your fault, from what I understand." At Percy's questioning look, Alistair shrugged. "Felicity told me a little of what happened. For example, our friend here doesn't have an intact phylactery, so the Templars can't track him."

Percy nodded. "Which was why Lady Isolde could hire him without fear of the Templars knocking down the walls in search of a malificar." He knelt to inspect Hugo as the mabari sat beside him. The dog's muzzle was absolutely caked with congealing blood, but there was no helping that.

"Right, which led to this whole mess with the army of undead, and Connor being an abomination, and whatnot." Alistair glared at Jowan, eyes narrowed. "I hate to say it, but apostates like Jowan and Morrigan make a _really_ good case for why mages should stay locked up in the Tower, and Kazar, legitimately free mage or no, doesn't exactly help either."

Percy did his best not to wince at the mention of the witch. "At least there's Felicity."

Alistair hummed thoughtfully. Then, his mouth tilted into a grin. "If we tried to lock her back into the Tower, I suspect she'd lecture our ears off on the far-reaching moral implications or something. What a way to go deaf…"

Percy suppressed an eye roll, then stood, content that Hugo was uninjured. "We should get moving." He grabbed the mage by the collar of his ratty robes and pushed him forward, and Alistair fell into step beside him.

They ran into more undead as they delved deeper into Redcliffe castle, but never quite as many as the chapel free-for-all, meaning everyone—including the handful of knights they let in through the front gate—managed to keep their limbs intact all the way to the main hall. More's the pity, in the case of the mage.

What they saw when they got to the arl's audience hall turned Percival's stomach: Teagan dancing and carrying on like some sort of jester, Lady Isolde with her shoulders slumped in defeat, and the boy who must have been Connor Guerrin, playing at lordling while his hometown fell to pieces around him.

Of more interest, though, was the squad of dull-eyed soldiers behind him. Not undead… enchanted. Controlled by a child. Percy found that more unnerving than the walking corpses.

Percival could hear the knights following behind as he and Alistair stepped forward into the main hall. He held Jowan's robes tightly in one hand, even though the mage had made no attempt to bolt. He wasn't taking any chances with this one.

The delight dropped off the boy's face as they approached. "So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?"

"…yes, Connor." The Arlessa's voice was as defeated as her posture.

When Connor spoke, there was a dissonant echo in his voice, as if something much more terrifying were speaking with the child's voice. Percival shuddered, because he had no doubt that this was precisely the case.

"These are the men who tore through my guards? The one I sent to take back the town?"

"…yes."

So this was an abomination… this was what it was like to look into the eyes of a demon. Everything in Percy was screaming at him to kill it. _Run it through_, his mind shrieked.

Percy got a hold on the heat that flared up inside him, channeling it into throwing Jowan down on the rug in front of him.

"We've brought you a present," Percy growled at the child. Then, to Jowan, he said. "Fix it."

"I-it's not really that simple," Jowan stuttered. His eyes were wide and fixed on the abomination.

"Fix it, or I kill it."

"You dare to threaten me?" Connor cried.

"Please, do not hurt Connor!" Isolde cried, near tears. Percy wasn't moved; he was too disgusted by the spineless, underhanded shrew who had half caused this. "He is not responsible for what he does! It was him!" She pointed a finger wildly at the mage. "That mage poisoned my son's mind, made him into this creature!"

"Actually," Alistair said drily, also scowling at the Arlessa, "I believe it was your _husband_ that he poisoned."

"I didn't summon the demon!" Jowan protested weakly. "I just… made it possible for him to do so…"

"It doesn't change the fact that a demon was summoned," Percy said shortly. "As far as I'm concerned, all _three_ of you are culpable."

"It was a fair deal!" Connor roared, louder than he should have been able to. "Father is alive, and now no one can tell me what to do!" The Teagan creature cackled in agreement.

Percy's hair stood on end, and his sword was in his hand before he'd even thought of it. As he took a step forward to behead the monster, Alistair's hand fell on his arm.

Blinking back the redness that had been creeping into his vision, he noticed that the abomination was rubbing his eyes.

"M… mother?" the child's voice said, now lacking its supernatural echo. "Where am I?" Eyes peeked up fearfully from between his fingers. "What's going on?"

"Connor!" Isolde cried, falling to her knees beside her son. "Thank the Maker!"

Percival couldn't move; he couldn't breathe. Connor… was still alive under that? No, no. He couldn't believe this! It was a trick, certainly!

He looked pleadingly at Alistair, who watched the boy with wide eyes. Connor's face was back in his hands, his head shaking as if fighting off a nightmare. When the boy's face rose again, the previous coldness was back in his eyes. "Mother, stop that!" The vocal dissonance was back as well. "You are beginning to bore me!"

Shaking, Percival slowly slid his sword back into its sheath, his rage now a sputtering, ineffectual thing. He couldn't attack Connor, not after seeing that. Something about seeing that frightened child, comforted by his worried mother… it made him think of Oren and Orianna.

"But let's keep this civil," the abomination said, turning to squint at the Wardens. "Tell me, teacher. What are these men here for?"

Jowan picked himself carefully off the carpet, eyes darting nervously. "I believe they wish to help you, Connor."

"Ha! Help me? Like _you_ helped me? You never were anything but a bumbling fool, and now I'm more powerful than _you_!" With that, Connor swept out a hand, and Jowan went hurtling back across the hall. He hit the wall and slumped to the floor, dazed.

"Well?" The abomination snapped at Percival and Alistair. "What do you want?"

_To kill you_, Percy wanted to say.

Alistair cleared his throat. "We seek an audience with Arl Eamon."

"Do you think me a fool?" Connor sneered. "You would hurt my father, just like _he_ did!" The boy waved an arm at the mage's slumped form. "I will not let that happen! Men, kill them all!"

And then, to no one's surprise, the men behind Connor leapt at his command, drawing their weapons and charging the Wardens and knights. Isolde shrieked and scurried back into a corner… at least she was out of the way. Then, Teagan drew his own sword and lunged straight at Percival, his eyes wide and mad.

Percival got his shield out in time to deflect, but didn't draw his sword again. That red heat burned through him, bidding him to lose himself in the battle, to give into that rage that was his constant companion nowadays. He knew that if he drew his sword, he would do exactly that… the weight of steel in his hand would be all it would take for him to lose control and mow down the entire room.

But he couldn't do that here. Even as Teagan swung madly, each impact on his shield sending a spike of anger scorching through him, Percy did not draw his sword. Teagan and the guards were innocent. They were slaves to the abomination.

Connor had to die.

Still stepping back and blocking Teagan's swings, Percival looked around for the boy. Everywhere he looked, soldiers in Redcliffe armor fought one another, and it was impossible to tell who was fighting for which side. Alistair was holding down two at once, Hugo had one man's ankle in his jaws, and Jowan was on the ground, fumbling around with a longsword someone had dropped.

Then, Percy spotted the boy, who was now near one wall, watching the fight with wide, terrified eyes. Connor's eyes met Percival's, and then the boy shrieked and ran for the servants' exit. Seeing the innocence return was almost enough to break Percy's resolve, but then Teagan's sword slammed against his shield again.

Hugo was suddenly at Percy's side, growling low as he snapped at Teagan. "Hugo!" Percy cried, blocking another swing and pointing to the fleeing child with his free hand. "Take down!"

Hugo immediately turned at the command and bounded after the child.

"NO!" Isolde's voice shrieked, and she tackled the dog with more courage than Percival had honestly come to expect from her. Hugo snarled and spun, but she clung to his back, out of reach of his jaws.

Meanwhile, Connor disappeared through the doorway, and Percival cursed. He turned his concentration back to his fight, only to realize that Teagan had gotten some good hits through his armor and shield. His ribs hurt, and his shield arm was beginning to twinge with exhaustion. He couldn't stay in defensive mode much longer… sooner or later, he would have to draw his sword and lop the noble's head off. He grit his teeth and grasped for his sword.

Then, a wave of magic shuddered through the chamber, and everyone stumbled under it, thrown off balance. Percy's shield was blown wide, and he fully expected the bann's sword to pierce his gut in the next moment. However, when he looked up, Teagan was rubbing his head and looking around with wide, clear eyes.

A brief survey of the room revealed that all the enchanted men had regained their senses, though it was far too late to save some. And, collapsed on the ground, surrounded by a spray of blood, was the reason for their renewed coherency.

Jowan smiled weakly up at them, pale from blood-loss and with a longsword shoved into his own thigh. His hands trembled as he attempted to remove it, but his fingers slipped and he fell back, apparently exhausted.

"I'd always heard blood mages had the ability to control minds," Alistair said, also eying the mage. "I never knew they could _un-_control them, too. Guess it makes sense, in a really icky, still-evil way."

"_YOU!_" the Arlessa shrieked, stomping over to the mess that the blood mage was lying in. Hugo followed warily behind her. Isolde stopped carefully outside the worst of the puddles, so her skirts didn't get stained. "How _dare_ you show your face here! Teagan, kill him quickly, before he casts another spell!"

"Considering his last one made my mind my own again," Teagan said carefully, still rubbing his head, "I'm going to have to respectfully decline, Lady Isolde."

"If it helps," Alistair said, "I don't think he's really up for another spell. Or _standing_, for that matter." Alistair gave the mage a flat look. "I'm sure we all feel bad for him. Poor helpless maleficar."

Percy walked carefully through the slick blood until he was standing next to the mage. Jowan looked up at him with nervous eyes, which widened in fear as Percy knelt down and put a hand firmly on the sword still sticking out of the mage's leg. He pressed down on it, making the blood mage wince.

"You could have run away at any time during that skirmish," Percy growled, the battle rage still threatening to break through despite the fact that the fight was over. "But you did not. For that, you live." Roughly, he yanked the sword out of the mage's leg. Jowan cried out and tried to clutch at his thigh, but Percy batted his hands away and pulled out his injury kit to start bandaging the wound.

"What?!" the Orlesian harpy shrieked. "You're going to _help_ this assassin?!"

"Hugo," Percy said, not looking up, "third wheel."

The dog responded readily to the old command. Percy heard the dog growl, and then Isolde's yelps and protests quickly backed to a much more tolerable distance.

"I… thank you." Jowan said weakly.

"You said there was a way to fix Connor," Percy said shortly. "Speak it."

"It's… it's a ritual. In my grimoire, provided the Arlessa hasn't destroyed it." Jowan's eyes flickered over to the fuming woman, now trapped against a wall by a bloody mabari. "I can send a mage into the Fade, and they'll be able to combat the demon possessing Connor, without hurting him."

"You're talking about blood magic?" Alistair said, and Percy realized that the other Warden was standing right above them. "You really expect us to use blood magic?"

Jowan shrugged. "It's either that, or kill the child."

Alistair ran a hand over his eyes. "How is it that _blood magic_ is the lesser of two evils here?"

"We'll need to begin as soon as possible," Teagan said, stepping up to stand beside a scowling Alistair. To Jowan, he asked, "I take it you need some time to recuperate enough blood?"

"Well, yes... but…"

"But?" Percival said impatiently, prodding the wound to get the mage talking faster.

Jowan winced and sat up. He was still shaky, but he seemed to be regaining some strength. "The thing is, the ritual needs three things: a blood mage to cast the spell, another mage to go into the Fade, and… erm… a power source."

Percy frowned, not trusting the mage's hesitancy. "_Explain_."

Jowan seemed to sense Percy's waning patience, judging by how quickly the words tumbled out of him. "It takes a lot of magic to send someone into the Fade. So, since this is a blood magic rite, it takes a lot of life force."

"_How much_?"

"…all of it?"

Slowly, Alistair said, "So you're saying, someone needs to die, to save Connor?"

Jowan's eyes shifted between the two Wardens nervously. "In a nutshell, yes."

"No, absolutely not," the ex-Templar said. He met Percival's gaze. "We can't condone blood magic. It's... it's _insane_. Even without the whole, 'killing someone' bit."

Percy sighed. "In that case, we have a choice between allowing the undead to continue attacking the town, or killing Connor. Tell me, Alistair: which sounds more appealing?"

Alistair opened his mouth, but not words came out for a moment. Then, he closed it and gave Percival a sour look. "Stop making blood magic sound like the least awful option, here. It's _blood magic_."

"A Warden does what he must, to stop the darkspawn. Perhaps it is time we learn just what that means."

Alistair huffed a sigh, glaring at the far wall. "Fine. But we can't sacrifice anyone. What are we supposed to do... hold a town raffle to see who gets to be the one to take one for the team?"

"I'll do it."

Percival, Alistair, and Teagan all turned to stare at Lady Isolde. She was huddled against the wall, pinned by a menacing mabari hound, but her eyes burned with resolution.

Percy swallowed a swell of grief, because he'd seen such resolution before, on another mother willing to give herself to save her son.

"Lady Isolde-" Teagan protested.

"I will gladly give my life to save Connor's. Please."

"You can't be serious," Alistair argued. "Look, that's very noble and all, but there's got to be another way. Maybe without killing _anybody_?"

"Well…" Jowan said, "I suppose if I had lyrium instead, no one would have to die. But it would take a lot of lyrium."

Alistair jumped upon the chance. "The Circle Tower has lyrium! And, ha! You know what, we can find a second mage there, to fight the demon. Maybe Felicity can give it a go!"

"That's days away by boat," Teagan broke in. "I would hate to risk Lady Isolde, but can we really lose that much time while that demon is set on terrorizing the town?"

"Please," Isolde begged, braving the mabari to take a couple steps closer. "Please, I will do it now."

"Um…" Alistair said. "There is another problem with that. We don't have a second mage."

"Then we will find one!" Isolde cried. "I will gladly give up my life, if it will save Connor!"

"_I'll kill every bastard who comes through that door to buy them time."_

"No," Percival said, his voice rough. He stood, hoping that would make him feel less like the world was tilting from under him. He stared down at the blood-stained floor, trying to shake off the images of a blood-splattered larder.

"I've heard there's a collective agent in town…" Jowan said.

"No, we are not sacrificing Isolde."

Alistair arched an eyebrow at Percival. "_Now_ you're compassionate?"

"How dare you say what I can and can't do!" Isolde cried, anger flashing in her eyes. "You would deny a mother's right to protect her son?!"

Percy's rage flared up in response, and he spun wildly toward the woman. "And what of your son, after your death?!" he roared. He stalked toward her, fists clenched. "You would doom him to a life without you? With the knowledge that you had died to save him, and he must somehow prove himself worthy of such a sacrifice?"

The woman shrieked as he lifted her, single-handedly, by the front of her dress and shoved her against the nearest wall. Somewhere far away, someone cried, "Percy!"

"Losing a mother is the worst pain a son could possibly endure," he growled, letting go of his rage, just a bit, so that she could see what such a loss had done to _him_. "You would take away his mother, when his father's survival is already in doubt? You're a fool and a bitch, arlessa, but I never took you for _cruel_."

Arms grabbed him and pulled him back off the arlessa. He didn't fight them, merely continued to stare at the woman with that rage stirring inside him. She stared back, wide-eyed, seemingly hypnotized by what she saw in his eyes. Even Teagan fussing over her didn't make her stir.

"You… you're right," she said softly, stunned. "I did not think of that."

"We'll head straight for the Tower and back," Alistair said quickly from somewhere near Percy's elbow. His grip was firm on Percival's upper arm. "If you guys just make sure to burn all your corpses before each sunset, Connor shouldn't be too much of a threat in the meantime."

"If you think that best," Bann Teagan said uncertainly. "I and the men will hold the castle, then. You two will head for the Circle Tower?"

"Within the hour," Alistair assured him, guiding Percy toward the door with a firm hand. Percy didn't protest… that old grief had swept up to drain him like a dagger to the heart. He kept hearing his mother's voice, bidding him farewell as he fled into the night after Duncan.

Somehow, Alistair seemed to sense that, and Percival couldn't even summon up the wherewithal to be grateful for that.

It was all he could do not to collapse into himself, because he couldn't say that his mother would have been proud of what he'd become. Oh sure, he was a Grey Warden… but he was one who shoved defenseless women around and sicced his dog on children. Oh, how she would have scolded him for that. Suddenly, he keenly missed the sound of his mother's voice, even if only to admonish him.

Then, Percy tasted fresh air, and blinked to find that they were winding their way back down the path toward the village, just the three of them again: the two Wardens and the dog.

Alistair was talking. "…maybe Kazar or Morrigan would be better suited for that sort of thing, but I wouldn't trust either of them as far as I could throw them. Besides, the only two places that have lyrium are the Circle Tower and Orzammar, and the dwarves are probably going to be a bit suspicious if we just walk in there and start taking their ore. Unless we pose as miners. I don't know… I think I could make a convincing dwarf, if it came down to it."

"Thank you," Percy said, before realizing he'd even wanted to say it.

Alistair glanced over at him curiously. "Oh, you're back are you? And you're welcome. Why are you thanking me?"

"For backing me up, in there."

Alistair shrugged. "I didn't want to kill anyone, either. This way makes the most sense, and does the least harm."

"Provided Connor doesn't attack the town again," Percy said bitterly.

"Well, yes. There is that." Alistair was silent for a moment, then cast a sidelong look at Percy. "So… are you all right? You got a bit riled up, in there."

"Wouldn't you?" he asked tightly.

Alistair sighed. "No, I suppose so. So that's what happened, huh? To your own…" He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yes." Percy winced at the pain in his chest. Where was that protective layer of anger when he needed it? "My father lay dying from treachery, and my mother decided to hold the exit over his body against the usurper's men, so that Duncan and myself could escape."

Alistair's eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

And there was the surge of anger, at least. "Don't be." He embraced the anger, reveled in it. "The one who will be sorry is Arl Rendon Howe, for daring to do what he did to my family."

Percival startled as he felt Alistair's hand fall onto his shoulder. "There's not much we can do for it now… but when the time comes, you won't have to face him alone."

Percy nodded, the rage abating in favor of something… warm. "Thank you."

"All in a day's work, for us heroes." The weight of Alistair's hand left his shoulder, and they made the final turn into the village. "So what do you think the chances are that Bodahn's going to want to come with us?"

Percy cracked a small smile. "You actually like the dwarf following us around, don't you?"

"I'm just saying, having easy access to something other than biscuits and salted meat is _nice_. And come on, we're picking up _lyrium_… I'm sure we can pick up a little extra for Sandal to make an enchantment or two, right?"

Percy just shook his head and followed Alistair through the barricades, down to the town proper. Percy turned toward the docks, seeing that someone was already preparing a boat for their trip across the lake. It would likely be a long, anxious journey while they fretted about the fate of the village they were leaving behind.

Percival could only pray that it survived in their absence, and prayer was not something he put much stock in these days.


	52. A Little Bit Invincible

**52. A Little Bit Invincible  
**

Marnan felt a little bit invincible.

She stood solidly planted on the floor as a lesser demon blasted fire into her. The heat seared for a moment, breaking through her natural dwarven resistance, and then she felt a burst of healing magic from somewhere behind her. Grinning, Marnan cleaved the demon's head in twain while it was still spitting fire.

A pair of abominations behind it stumbled back as the rage demon combusted, and Marnan waded through the smoke with her axe swinging. They were sliced open under her onslaught, and she ignored the pain of their dying blows to tackle the desire demon that had positioned itself in the doorway.

The demon wove a spell that closed around Marnan's mind like icy pincers, but she shook it off, more glad than ever for her dwarven heritage. A moment later, her axe connected with the demon's inappropriately bare torso. The demon shrieked and clawed at Marnan's face, leaving stinging welts across her cheeks and nose under her helmet. Another burst of healing magic, this time from off to one side, quickly closed the wounds.

"_With axe in hand the warrior cleaves_

"_A path of blood; wades through like leaves…"_ Leliana sang between her laughter.

"_And should you ever do her wrong_

"_You'd do well to recall this song_

"_For bloody and proud and gory and strong _

"_That is the warrior Marnan!"_

"Did you make that up just now?" Felicity called. A spell bolt shot out from the side, slamming into an abomination that Marnan realized was clawing at her back.

An arrow followed close behind the spell bolt, piercing the abomination's side. "Do you like it?" Leliana laughed. "I thought it quite suitable for our Marnan, yes?"

"A fine battle anthem," Marnan called, grinning despite (or perhaps because of?) the battle. "Any dwarf would be proud to be so lauded for her ability to wade through the guts and gore of her enemies!" She punctuated the statement by whirling her axe around herself and tearing open part of the desire demon's stomach. Acrid smoke spilled out of the creature through the wound, and it shrieked.

"Really, now," Wynne tsked. "Felicity, if I had known you became this chatty during life and death situations, I might have opened fire in class more often."

Leliana laughed. "Now that is a good way to teach students defensive magic, no?"

Marnan chuckled herself, slamming her shoulder into the desire demon's injury. When it doubled over, a final swing buried her axe in its throat, and the desire demon started to dissolve. Something bit into Marnan's back, but a burst of healing magic from Wynne's direction gave Marnan plenty of time to dislodge her axe and turn on her other attackers without any danger.

The four women were on the second floor of the Circle Tower, having fought their way past dozens of such monsters, and likely still to face many more. They were currently positioned in what had once been an office of some kind: a ruined desk provided ideal cover for Felicity and Leliana to fire from a distance, while the single doorway into the Tower corridors was an ideal choke point. All Marnan had to do was stand in the doorway and look menacing, and the creatures lined up for her axe like livestock to slaughter.

Wynne stood against one wall, separated from Felicity and Leliana as a matter of strategy (and Marnan agreed with the wisdom of not having both healers in a position where they could both be taken out by one fireball). The dwarf had to admit: while Felicity certainly did well enough as a healer, the younger mage had nothing on Wynne's capabilities. Marnan felt not only healed, but legitimately refreshed whenever one of Wynne's spells ran through her. It was rather spoiling her for any other healing, to be honest.

The last abomination dropped with a messy _splurch_, and Marnan yanked her axe out of it and looked around. The floor around her was littered with felled abominations and the ashy remains of lesser demons. She was the epicenter of a puddle of blood and gore that completely obscured the stone floor underneath.

Marnan grinned, leaning on her axe to catch her breath. Her three companions eyed the mess with a great deal more disdain than she did. "Why is it I'm the only one getting dirty, here?" the dwarf teased, pointedly wiping off the gore caked onto her armor.

"You seem to enjoy it, dear," Wynne said, smiling gently. "We wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

Felicity, meanwhile, was looking a little green. "You have part of a colon on your shoulder…"

Marnan dutifully picked off the offending organ and flung it away.

Leliana, meanwhile, was starting to range around the room, checking chests and drawers for anything of use. Marnan wasn't sure how to feel about the recent revelation that the bard truly was quite deft with locks and traps—the Orlesian had implied as much when she had joined the Wardens, but it was another thing entirely to see it in action.

Still, it wasn't Marnan's business to pry into the bard's past, though she was growing increasingly curious. Asking after others' stories would have been rather hypocritical, after all.

"Those were full manifestations," Felicity said at last. She raised her bag onto the desk and pulled out the large leatherbound book she was always carrying around. She flipped through it quickly with one hand, her other fumbling around in her pack for quill and ink. "The demons, I mean. No hosts or anything. That means that either the Veil has torn very thin here, or someone is purposely summoning these things, and they have enough ambient psychic energy to sustain their forms."

"Meaning…?" Marnan pressed, wading through the corpses to meet the mages at the desk.

"Well, if it's the latter, it might actually be a good sign." Felicity apparently found the page she had been looked for, and huddled over the book to jot down some notes. "It means that there are still people alive in here."

"Unless the only ones left are blood mages," Wynne said sadly.

Felicity paused in her writing, glancing up at Wynne with a frown. "Do you think they would suffer being used as energy sources like that? It would be more logical for the demons to keep a handful of mage or Templar prisoners alive for the purpose of fuel. Unless they can use the abominations… I hadn't thought of that, though I doubt the possessing demon would want to share. I suppose it depends on the type." Felicity flipped a page and hurriedly started writing.

Marnan leaned over to peek at the page and saw something about 'anchoring the animus through the Veil' and 'full manifestations in connection to partial.' The dwarf could only shrug and trust that Felicity could put whatever knowledge she was collecting to good use.

"Hey, you ladies like books, yes?" Leliana's voice spoke up, and Wynne and Marnan both glanced over. The bard was kneeling at a heavy wooden chest, her lockpicking tools arrayed around her.

The older mage chuckled. "I admit, I have a fondness for them, be they painstakingly researched histories or not-so-painstakingly researched romances."

Leliana chuckled as well, then reached into the chest and pulled out a huge black book. She dropped it on the ground in front of her with a heavy thud. While Felicity barely glanced up before continuing to pore over her codex, Marnan and Wynne crossed the room to Leliana's side.

Wynne knelt next to the bard and gracefully turned to the first page. The dwarf was careful not to drip blood on the book as she leaned over Wynne's shoulder. For the most part, the contents of the book were incomprehensible—even moreso than in Felicity's codex. Each page Wynne turned revealed another strange symbol or design, and the few words present did not seem to be in any language Marnan knew. And as a well-educated noblewoman, she knew more than a few, at least well enough to recognize them.

Wynne's brow was knit as she carefully turned each page, her eyes boring into the paper. Leliana bit her lip and met Marnan's eyes, seemingly taken aback that her find was perhaps not as well-received as she'd thought it would be.

"What is it?" Marnan finally asked after a long silence.

"It is a grimoire," Wynne said. "A mage's spellbook." She sighed and closed the tome. "It is, however, not like any spellbook that I've ever seen. It is… archaic. The few rituals that I recognize are very, very old versions of ones used today. That Irving had a book of such ancient knowledge, locked up in his office all this time… why did he never tell us?"

Felicity had wandered over now, and bent to study the cover of the book. The black leather was etched with a stylized tree. "That symbol…" she ran over to grab her codex and brought the heavy tome back to the group. Kneeling on the ground, Felicity began flipping through the pages. Then, about a third of the way into the tome, she uttered a soft "Aha!" and pointed.

On the open page of Felicity's tome was a sketch, accompanied by various scribbled notes in the margins pertaining to symbolic meaning and historic precedent. The sketch matched the etching on the front of the tome almost perfectly, with any variations excusable as caused by the rendering process itself.

"This is one of the symbols associated with _Asha'bellanar_. Meila told me about it when we were recuperating after Ostagar. Apparently, it's an old Dalish legend about a spirit woman who walks the wilds. The name means 'Woman of Many Years,' and it's said she is a powerful mage who walked the Wilds centuries ago, and continues to do so today."

Marnan blinked. "Flemeth?"

Felicity nodded and looked up at her. "Yes, or so Meila seemed to believe. That's why she brought it up, because we were staying at the hut of a Dalish legend. She was practically gushing, to be honest."

"Flemeth?" Wynne asked, shocked. "You've met Flemeth? _The_ Flemeth?"

"Ooh, I would have given anything to be there," Leliana said. "I wonder if all the stories about her are true?"

"A couple, at least." Felicity closed her codex and hugged it to her chest. "She is a powerful mage—a shapeshifter. And she does have at least one daughter. Leliana, you've actually met her."

Leliana's eyes widened. "You mean Morrigan, don't you? I thought there was something strange about her. To think, she's Flemeth's _daughter_!"

Wynne continued to frown in apparent bewilderment. "How can you be so sure this was truly the Flemeth of legend?"

Felicity opened her mouth, a spark in her eye indicating that she had a mentally prepared argument for the affirmative. Such arguments from Felicity were often long and rambling, so Marnan spoke before the mage.

"Perhaps she was, and perhaps she was not. In either case, it is apparent that this—" Marnan indicated the black grimoire "—is hers. After how she saved our lives and sheltered us after the battle, it is the least we can do to return it to her."

"Why would the mages have Flemeth's grimoire in the first place?" Leliana wondered.

"Why else, child?" Wynne said. "To study it." Wynne pulled her own pack off her back and slid the book into it. "Though I admit I intend to have a stern word with Irving once this is all over. Really, keeping such a find from the rest of the Circle? What was he thinking?"

Felicity smiled, and all the women packed up their various books and thieving tools. "You always did say that mage politics was a matter of madness more often than not."

"And getting moreso all the time," Wynne sighed, and stood.

As the four women headed out of the room and started back through the circular corridors, Leliana said, "Felicity, Meila is the Dalish elf who is always glaring at me, yes?"

Marnan laughed. "That is a pretty apt description of Meila in general. 'The glaring Dalish elf.'"

"She doesn't glare at me," Felicity said with a shrug. They turned and started heading up a staircase to the next floor.

"And rest assured that the rest of us are amazed by that."

Leliana smiled, but pressed on with, "Does she know many Dalish stories, like that?"

"Oh, yes. She has a great deal of knowledge of her peoples' lore." Felicity's eyes glazed over a bit, which Marnan found both curious and amusing. "I can't tell you how much knowledge I've gleaned from her that is impossible to find in Ferelden texts. The historical accounts that the Dalish keep are an entirely different perspective from what stands as historical 'fact'… it's both fascinating and disconcerting to know two different versions of history, realizing that both can't be true."

"I think I would like to hear some of these stories," Leliana said wistfully. "I've heard a couple in my travels, but the Dalish are usually so private about such things."

"Oh, I couldn't do them justice," Felicity said. "Don't ask me to try to storytell… I'm notoriously dull at anything requiring such creativity and finesse."

"You should ask Meila when we get back to Redcliffe," Marnan suggested. "The elf seems to love talking about her culture. Who knows? It might make her stop glaring at you quite so fervently."

Leliana smiled. "I think I will do that."

Their conversation was cut short by a pair of blood mages who came around the corner, spotted them, and immediately started casting. Marnan dove in immediately, barreling into the shades that the mages summoned while Leliana's arrows sailed past her, into the mages themselves. The women made short work of that encounter. The abominations that littered the floor beyond them proved of little difficulty as well.

The desire demon and enthralled Templar on the next floor proved a bit more difficult, if only because the Templar actually had a fair amount of battle prowess. Even so, Marnan far preferred taking a few hits to letting the demon play with the poor man's mind, and her companions seemed to agree. Thus, she was forced to put the poor man down, rather than let him be the plaything of the wretched creature.

A couple heals from the mages later, and Marnan was ready for her next bout. Felicity hung back in the room with the poor Templar, jotting down a couple notes in her codex, while the other three started ahead.

However, the women didn't anticipate what kind of battle they were in for as they stepped out into the central hall on the third floor. Standing beside a pillar of flesh-like corruption, over the prone body of a mage, was a creature larger than any of the abominations they had seen thus far.

Ponderously, it turned its eyes to them, and Marnan felt a rushing in her ears. "Oh, look… visitors. I'd entertain you, but too much effort involved." Its voice was sluggish and smooth, calming like a lullaby. Marnan shook her head, feeling a strange lethargy descending upon her.

"I will not listen to your lies, demon," Leliana said sleepily, covering her ears with her hands. "You have no… power over me." The bard swayed and collapsed, and Marnan couldn't seem to dredge up the proper alarm.

"There's so much violence in the world," the demon cooed. "Don't you want to leave it all behind?"

"Resist!" Wynne muttered. "We must resist, else we are all lost…" The elderly mage fell to her knees.

"You've fought hard. You deserve… to rest."

Marnan planted her feet, fighting the waves of drowsiness, even as Wynne collapsed behind her. Her mind was fogging, despite Marnan's attempts to shake off the spell. She couldn't… give into…

..what? What was she…

No. No, fight it!

Her head drooped, and she felt the world tilting around her. Her mind reeled, but there was something… some spark of hope…

Felicity! Felicity hadn't yet entered the room! She was still free of this trap!

Marnan opened her mouth, taking a breath to shout a warning to the unenchanted mage… but her voice chose that moment to flee her, as did the rest of reality.

The ground rushed up to meet her, and she knew no more.


	53. The Nature of the Beast

_(Kaassie: Get out of my notes! XD Honestly, I never believed there was a "right" option in dealing with Connor. In my play-throughs, I've** never** gone the get-lyrium-from-the-Circle route, because, whether the game reflects it or not, it's irresponsible to leave Connor unchecked. So, yeah, expect consequences for Percy and Alistair's decision. As for the action being lacking... erk. Now I see it. I will pay more attention for that in the future.  
_

_Marvey4: I will not reveal specifics on pairings and plot details, though this chapter will answer your question about Fin. As for the Companions... there are a couple companion-centric chapters on the near horizon, so hopefully that will help pull their contributions forward. It's a problem, I think, with having so many Wardens: the group of characters everyone knows and loves gets less screen-time. I'm also trying to avoid parroting too much in-game content, which means I end up skipping over or summarizing the conversations everyone's had in-game already (like the first meeting with Flemeth). I suspect that might be part of the problem, too, and I will try to work on it. As for them meeting in small groups: keep in mind that even though they don't meet everyone at the same time, there will be time for groups to be reshuffled and everyone to bond. This does lead to a stretched plot, though, by the very nature of the story. Hopefully you guys are used to it, after 100k+ words. XD  
_

_As for the "two healers are overkill" thing... that's the fun! The characters are thinking in terms of actual people when making their parties, not 'tank-rogue-healer' battle roles. One of my favorite things about writing this is seeing how that affects the results (*cough*squishy elves without a tank*cough*).  
_

_Whew. Long author's note is long.) _

**53. The Nature of the Beast  
**

They watched from the safety of a ridge as the werewolves milled about thirty feet below, picking over the ruins of an ancient elven city. Swiftrunner, the one who had bitten Finian, was among them.

Meila glanced over at Kazar as they crouched in the shrubbery. The mage was biting his lip, one hand running along the twisted wood of his staff as he considered the pack of deadly creatures below. Meila had half expected him to begin aggressive actions as soon as the wolves were in sight… but the younger elf had been uncharacteristically thoughtful in the past hours.

In the hours since they'd left Finian trapped in a stone cage, that was.

Meila had to admit, she'd been rather lost in thought herself, even while carefully tracking the werewolf pack through the forest. It seemed that the Grand Oak was as good as his word; Kazar's branch allowed him to offset the machinations of whatever wily forest spirit was protecting the werewolves.

There could be no doubt, really, that this was exactly what was going on. Finian had been right; the forest itself wanted to protect the werewolves. The Dalish were hardly prone to blindly submitting to the random whims of every wild spirit they came across, but they nonetheless had a healthy respect for such entities. It was in their best interest to exist in harmony with such beings, so Meila found it disconcerting to be moving so blatantly against its will. What's more, why was this against its will?

Did it have to do with the Dalish elves? Was Keeper Zathrian truly not telling them everything? That a Keeper would so withhold information, when it would hurt his people to do so… it was unthinkable. And yet…

"Do you think he was right?" Kazar suddenly whispered, breaking the silence that had stretched between them.

Meila didn't have to ask what he meant. It seemed it weighed heavily on the mage's mind as well. "They do speak," she whispered back. "That shows some degree of control. There is more to this than the Keeper told us."

Kazar bit his lip again, looking over at her with uncertainty… an expression that, on him, was both refreshing and disconcerting. "What if Witherfang's heart doesn't cure the curse?"

Meila didn't answer, because doing so was unnecessary. They would lose not only the Dalish elves, but Finian as well. After a moment, she said, "We should speak with them."

They both peered through the foliage. The werewolves were sniffing around suspiciously below, and Swiftrunner's head swiveled around warily. Had they been detected?

Kazar swallowed, and nodded. "There are obviously two sides to this story. We've only heard one."

They traded a look, for once in full agreement. And what a startling agreement it was, for them to try something this rash. But they had to, for the sake of their comrade.

Kazar smiled wryly. "I swear he planned it this way." Still, when Meila stood and stepped up to the edge of the ridge, he dusted himself off and followed.

"Swiftrunner!" Meila called.

Immediately, the werewolves spun and growled, taking up battle stances as they peered up at the elves. Swiftrunner bared his teeth as he spoke. "Hrr… you dare to approach our sanctuary?"

"We would speak with Witherfang."

"You think we are fools, elf?" The werewolves growled in agreement. "You will not harm our Lady!"

Meila paused, confused as to who this 'Lady' was.

Kazar took up the conversation. "We don't want to harm anyone. We just want to talk. Zathrian's a big fat liar, so we thought we'd get your side of the story before we do something stupid."

Swiftrunner growled, but didn't answer right away. He looked between the two of them, then sniffed the air. "Where is the third one? The one with the knives who spoke for you before?"

"You bit him," Kazar snapped. "Where do you think he is? We had to put him in a cage just to stop him from eating us."

Swiftrunner quirked a head to one side. He still growled, but Meila was beginning to think that was a fairly constant sound with him. "Hrr… he has not found his mind. You bring him to the Lady, and she can tame him."

"We would rather cure him," Meila said. "And you. That is what you want, is it not? To be free of the curse?"

This was met with barks and growls from the other werewolves that Meila could only hope was assent.

Swiftrunner stared up at them, his eyes narrowing. "Very well, Dalish elves. But if you betray us; we rip you apart."

Meila nodded, thinking it best not to correct the vicious beast in its assumption that Kazar was Dalish. She grabbed a vine hanging near her feet, and swung off the ridge by it. It flung her over the werewolves, and she slid down it deftly as it pendulumed back. She landed deftly on the ground in front of Swiftrunner.

The werewolf stepped up close, and it took all of Meila's self-control not to draw her knife or make any other hostile actions as it loomed over her. Instead, she stood perfectly still as the werewolf's fetid breath ghosted over her. He sniffed around her gingerly, as if checking for the odor of trickery (who knew; perhaps werewolves could sense such a thing?). She stood, unflinching, as the teeth came within inches of her throat.

"Very well," Swiftrunner growled at last, stepping back. "Come; we will take you to the Lady." And with one last backward glare, the werewolves started off toward the elven ruins.

There was a rumble behind her, and Meila turned to see Kazar riding what looked like a slow-motion rockslide down the cliff face they'd been above. His brows were knitted in concentration as he pushed the stone under his feet, riding the rock like a lift. When he was at ground level, he jumped gingerly onto the dirt path next to Meila, though he did turn to look up at the deep vertical furrow his magical stunt had cut in the cliffside.

Kazar leaned on his staff, seeming to need the rest. At Meila's questioning look, he nodded back toward the ridge. "I have to say, control takes a lot more effort than just letting go and destroying everything."

Meila considered that, looking up ahead where their unlikely guides had disappeared into the trees. "I suspect that is true in more than just magic."

It was surprising how quickly Kazar caught onto her meaning. The two elves seemed to simply be in accord over this entire affair. She could not guess whether that was a good sign or bad.

Even so, she followed the tracks that Swiftrunner had left, winding their way deeper into the ruins. Both were well aware that this was likely a trap of some sort. However, both were confident enough in their own abilities—as well as desperate enough—to take the risk.

Silently they followed the tracks down to a stone entrance into a large ruined building. The werewolves had long since disappeared inside, but she could hear their growling tones echoing about as if in a large hall.

Meila found her steps faltering slightly as they proceeded inside, and a heavy stone ceiling closed in overhead. The last time she had been in such a structure, Tamlen and herself had been beset by undead, and then cursed with the Taint. What's more, the stuffy, confined feel of such stone structures made her all too aware of just how few escape routes there were, should trouble arise.

She couldn't retreat into a tree and snipe from the upper branches here. Nor could she blend into the shrubbery. She was hopelessly exposed and vulnerable… and, above all, _trapped_. It was a sensation that made her feel an unexpected stab of empathy for the flat-ears who had to endure this on a daily basis.

One such flat-ear beside her stepped into the building as if it was no big deal, apparently unaware of how disconcerting being enclosed was. He had grown up enclosed, she realized. In fact, he hadn't known anything else until he'd been recruited into the Wardens. It was a strange idea, when, to Meila, it was the exact opposite.

Kazar turned a quizzical look back at her, and she realized she'd stopped in the doorway. Shoving down her nervousness, she tilted up her chin and strode into the chamber. Such fear had no place here; they had things they needed to do.

Swiftrunner was waiting for them off a side corridor. He watched them with narrowed eyes, but nonetheless turned and led them into an even more confining stone hallway. Kazar cast her an arched eyebrow, and Meila realized she was breathing much too quickly. She forced herself to calm… her people had once lived in cities like this, long ago. She could stand it for a little while.

The corridor opened up, and they were greeted with a chamber full of snarling beasts. Werewolves surrounded them from all sides, too many for even Kazar to take out before they ripped him to pieces. Judging by the widening of the young mage's eyes, the same thoughts were passing through his head.

Here, they were truly at a disadvantage. Now, they could only put their faith in the mercy of these beasts.

Standing in the center of the chamber, lit by a stream of sunlight coming down from the ceiling, was a spirit that Meila could only assume was the Lady.

She was beautiful: a creature who encompassed both the savage power and the wild beauty of the forest. Her eyes were black and fathomless, and her only coverings were the vines that wrapped around her legs and arms, as much a part of her body as her midnight black hair and her smooth, silver skin.

Meila's mouth went dry, and she fought not to fall to her knees in awe of such a lovely creature.

"I bid you welcome, mortal," she said in a voice that echoed with the voices of a thousand trees. "I am the Lady of the Forest."

"I admit," Meila registered Kazar saying through her haze, "I was expecting another werewolf."

Swiftrunner growled, stepping up to menace the small elf. "You will speak with respect to the Lady!"

The Lady lifted one hand to the wolf's shoulder, and he instantly calmed. "Hush, Swiftrunner. Your urge to battle will only see the deaths of those you are trying to save. Is that what you want?" Transfixed, Meila noted that the Lady's hand was made of graceful wood, though it was also twisted with age.

"No, my Lady," Swiftrunner said, mollified. He looked at the two elves with apparent contrition, and Meila began to understand why the spirit—_this _spirit—protected these creatures.

"Then the time has come to set our rage aside, and speak with these outsiders." She turned back to the elves. "No doubt you have questions, mortals. There are things that Zathrian has not told you."

"That, we'd gathered," Kazar said.

Meila struggled to find her voice. "What would you have us know?" Something in her voice made Kazar's head whip around to stare at her.

"It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer. The same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer."

Meila listened raptly, as the Lady of the Forest told her tale. When he was young, Zathrian's family had been accosted and killed by a nearby tribe of humans... a tale that echoed what Ashalle, her guardian, had once told Meila about her own parents' deaths. In revenge, Zathrian had summoned the Lady and bound her to a wolf—Witherfang—to wreak havoc upon the tribe. The humans—all the humans, not only the ones who had committed the crime—suffered, and the tribe fled, leaving the werewolves behind.

Once, perhaps, Meila might have dismissed this as justice well served against the _shemlen_… but now, she wasn't so sure. Looking into the face of this noble spirit, and seeing the long suffering in the eyes of the werewolves around her, Meila realized that perhaps Dalish vengeance did not supersede all else. The elves had been enslaved and cast out of their homeland. But that did not make right the fact that these creatures struggled with their sanity every day, and spread their curse simply as a matter of their natures, whether they willed it or not.

"Why did you attack the Dalish?" Meila asked after the story had been told.

"To force Zathrian to act. We have sent Zathrian word every time he's passed this way, but always, he's ignored us. This time, we will not be denied."

Swiftrunner stepped in, passion ringing through his rough voice. "We spread the curse to his people, so he must end it to save them."

"And yet he does not," Meila said bitterly, anger sparking within her for the sake of the werewolves. She understood now… why Zathrian asked for Witherfang's heart. Why he denied that the werewolves were any more than mindless beasts. "Even with the lives of his clan on the line, he merely seeks revenge. I'd never thought a Keeper could be so… small-minded. So petty."

"Please, mortal," the Lady said, stepping toward Meila. "You must go to him. Bring him here. If he sees the creatures, hears their plight… surely he will agree to end the curse."

Kazar snorted. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"In that, the boy is absolutely correct," said a new voice behind them.

The chamber filled with noise as the wolves snarled and bayed, but Zathrian was unmoved as he entered the chamber, strolling in with his staff swinging.

"Hello, spirit," Zathrian said coldly, coming to a stop some distance behind Meila and Kazar.

Swiftrunner bounded up and towered before the Keeper. "She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!"

"Swiftrunner, stand down," the Lady said softly, and the werewolf returned to her side.

"You've taken a name, spirit? And given names to your… pets?"

"It was they who gave _me_ a name, Zathrian, and the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them find who they are."

"Mindless beasts my ass, you manipulative bastard," Kazar muttered, glaring at the Keeper. Meila couldn't help but agree with the mage on this one.

"Who they are now does not change them from who their ancestors were. A point that you two," he turned his cold look on the Wardens, "would do well to remember. These creatures were _shemlen_, once. They deserve nothing but to wallow as they once had us wallow."

"The _shemlen_ who enslaved us are long dead, Keeper," Meila said. "As are the ones who harmed your family. These beings before us have done nothing to deserve their fates."

"And you call yourself Dalish? Have you forgotten, then, what it is we fight for?"

The implication stung, but she held her ground. She turned to face Zathrian fully, well aware that in doing so, she was showing her back to the Lady and the werewolves. It was Zathrian, now, who she was wary of. "I am Dalish, and I do not need your approval to claim myself as such. I follow the _Vir Tanadahl_. You, on the other hand, have forsaken it."

"You dare to lecture me on the _Vir Tanadahl_, child?"

"I do, as that is my duty as a devoted child of Andruil." Meila took a step toward Zathrian. "The Way of the Arrow, you have forsaken, for your unwavering duty as Keeper should be to your people. The people in the _present_, Keeper, who suffer from the curse _you_ caused."

Another step. "The Way of the Bow, you have forsaken. You do not bend when necessity demands it, grown stiff and brittle with time and anger. As such, you lose your utility as a leader and a father figure, and weaken the clan as a whole because of it."

Meila stopped two steps in front of the Keeper, meeting his unwavering gaze with one of her own. She could see the doubt in his eyes. "And the Way of the Forest, you have forsaken. You think yourself a lone figure of vengeance, but it need not be that way. If you release your isolation, and at the least grant these creatures their humanity, you can end the suffering of not just your own people, but of all the people affected by this curse, _elvhen, shemlen, _or spirit."

"That… I cannot do," the Keeper said firmly. "I am sorry, child, but you ask too much. I held my daughter in my arms as she died. These creatures killed my son and daughter, and that is something I can never forgive."

"An impasse," Kazar said from somewhere behind Meila. "Wonderful."

"Are you certain that is the only reason you won't end this curse?" the Lady asked ponderously. Zathrian's lips pressed together, and Meila turned her head enough to ask for an explanation… but not enough to let Zathrian out of her sight. "Witherfang and I are bound as one being, but such powerful magic could not be accomplished without Zathrian's own blood."

"A blood mage," Kazar breathed.

"Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of the ancestors," the Lady continued to the Keeper, "but that is not true. As long as the curse exists, so do you."

"No," the Keeper denied a bit too quickly. "That is not how it is!"

"Coward," Meila hissed, and heat flared into the Keeper's eyes as he glared at her.

"So, out of curiosity," Kazar said. "If we were to kill him—hypothetically—would that end the curse?"

"No," the Lady said. "His death would not end the curse, but his life relies on its existence… and I believe his death plays a part in its ending."

"Then we'll kill him now!" Swiftrunner howled. "Let's tear him apart!"

"For all your powers of speech," Zathrian sneered, "you are beasts still. By killing me, you would destroy your only chance at ending it. Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will _never_ perform it."

"Then we'll just have to beat it out of you," Kazar said sharply, lightning dancing up his arms and around his staff.

"You would turn on one of your own kind?" Zathrian snapped at the mage. "Then you are no better than these beasts!"

"That's a comparison I will wear with pride, if it means I'm less like _you_."

Zathrian turned to Meila. "Come, _da'len_. We will put down these creatures. For the pride of the Dalish."

Meila didn't even deign to shake her head in response. "I will do no such thing, Keeper."

"Then you will die with them!" The elder elf skittered back, raising his staff in the air.

Glowing lights surrounded the werewolves, trapping them in lit prisons that they could only struggle vainly against. The Lady of the Forest transformed into a white wolf and howled in pain or rage; it was difficult to tell which.

The howl was answered above them, and another werewolf fell from the hole in the ceiling, landing nimbly in the center of the room, in front of Witherfang and Kazar. This werewolf was also surrounded in a nimbus of light, but rather than confining, this one seemed to be controlling it, guiding it like a leash.

Meila had her suspicions, as she took in the werewolf's rough brown fur and relatively smaller build. And when the wolf threw back its head and let out another baying howl, Meila caught a flash of familiar brown eyes.

Meila didn't have time to think about it as a cone of frost blasted into her from Zathrian's direction. The huntress rolled to the side, out of the effect area, but not before her left arm had already gone stiff and sore from the cold. She skittered away from the mage, drawing her bow. Her first arrow flew straight for his heart, but he negated it with a blast of fire that burned it to ash before it arrived.

The two Dalish elves backed into opposite sides of the chamber and began slinging attacks at one another, a deadly battle of arrows and icicles raining through the air between them.

Meanwhile, Meila was peripherally aware of the rest of the battle. The trees in the chamber had uprooted themselves, becoming lumbering sylvans that Kazar kept back with a constant ring of fire spells (one of the sylvans was already crackling and falling apart). However, Kazar was having difficulty because of the werewolf that dogged after him, interrupting his spells and forcing the mage back on his heels. Already, the boy's form was a bloody mess of welts from the wolf's claws, his robes hanging in tatters.

All the while, Witherfang and the werewolves howled and snarled from within their prisons of light.

Meila's arrow hit its mark in Zathrian's shoulder, but the elder elf was unfazed. Instead, Meila felt her heart go cold as she saw the blood from the wound coalescing in the air around the Keeper. Blood swirled around him, pulsing with a strange rhythm, and then he swept his arms forward, toward Meila.

She was blasted halfway across the room, only her instincts making her duck into a roll in time to stave off severe injury. Even so, she would be bruised.

She rolled under one of the decimated sylvans that littered the chamber, coming up right in front of Swiftrunner.

"The small one!" the wolf cried, though his voice was muffled, as if spoken through water.

Meila turned to look for Kazar, and went cold as she spotted him. The Finian-werewolf was on top of him, savagely ripping into his chest while the mage's hands sparked feebly. He was out of magic, Meila realized.

Without thinking, she drew back her bow and sent an arrow slamming into the wolf's side, and the wolf rolled off the mage. Meila didn't waste any time in sprinting toward the other elf, digging into her pouch for the herbal concoctions she had been practicing on. She could only hope they were at least partially effective.

The werewolf leapt up to meet her before she could close the distance to Kazar's shuddering form. The wolf's snarling face was abruptly in hers, and only a timely duck saved her from losing a good chunk of her face to a swipe of those sharp claws.

An aura of leaves grew to surround the werewolf, and the beast hesitated before its next swing, shaking its head roughly.

The Lady's muffled voice reached her ears. "I've settled his rage for the moment. Speak with him! Quickly!"

Meila put her trust in the spirit, even as she shot an arrow across the room at Zathrian, who was reviving the sylvans. "Finian! Listen to me, _lethallin_!"

The werewolf howled, snapping out at her, but she didn't flinch.

"I know you are in there. You do not wish to do this, _lethallin_. You are not Zathrian's slave, or anyone's."

The wolf snarled, but stepped back, shaking its head again. Zathrian's leash of light around him twisted and tugged, and Meila took that as a good sign.

"He cannot control you!" Meila pointed toward the mage, who was surrounded by blood as he summoned a pair of shadowy demonic creatures, seemingly from straight through the Veil. "Free yourself, _lethallin_! Bite the hand that would trap you!"

Sure enough, with a feral growl, the werewolf turned and bounded across the room, the leash of light snapping apart. The Finian-wolf barreled into the Keeper just as the shadow creatures manifested, and all three enemies were soon consumed by a whirlwind of snarling fury.

Meila sighed in relief and sent a smile of thanks to the Lady, who nodded back. Then, the huntress closed the rest of the distance to the mage. Kazar seemed to have started patching himself up with previously provided poultices, though his entire torso was still a gory mess. When Meila offered him one of her lyrium potions, he made a face.

"Ugh, homebrewed." Still, he downed it without further complaint, and another quickly applied poultice and an injury kit set him aright again. Meila helped the mage to his feet, and they looked over to see their unexpected ally diving and rolling around the two shades with all the dexterity of an elven thief, and then savaging them with all the strength of a werewolf. It was a potent combination.

Kazar picked up his staff from where he'd dropped it nearby, and Meila watched from the corner of her eye as he waved it around. Meanwhile, she sent a well-aimed arrow through Zathrian's right arm, interrupting his next spell. A moment later, roots reached out from the walls of the chamber and closed around the elder elf, and the stone floor snapped up to clamp around his ankles. Within seconds, the Keeper was bound by roots and rocks, and stretched out at their mercy.

"Release them, Zathrian," Meila said, "or your own creation will tear you apart." She indicated Finian, who had already utterly destroyed one shade, and was making short, vicious work of the other.

"Very well," the Keeper said, his head hanging. "I cannot defeat you." He waved a hand within the confines of the roots, and the werewolves abruptly broke free of their cells.

The white wolf immediately leapt forward to take out the last shade, then turned to confront Finian. The Finian-wolf showed no signs of calming at first, growling and leaping upon Witherfang. However, a swift tussle between the two soon had the werewolf at Witherfang's mercy, the white wolf's maw at Finian's throat. The white wolf transformed back into her spirit form and whispered softly in Finian's ear, and the cloud of rage started falling from Finian's eyes.

"Fascinating," Zathrian whispered, "that she can so tame such beasts."

"Not tame them," Meila said. "Free them."

Sure enough, when the Lady stood up, the Finian-wolf was looking around with wide, clear eyes, and Meila wondered how much the creature that had once been their friend understood of the situation.

The Lady approached the Keeper's strung up form. "Then let us get this done at last, Zathrian."

Zathrian stared at her, long and hard. His head drooped, and his voice was broken as he spoke. "I… can not do it. I am too old for mercy… all I see are the faces of the ones who killed my children."

"Then maybe it's time to end it," Kazar (surprisingly) said, leaning heavily on his staff.

"I have… lived with this hatred… for a very long time. It has consumed me like an ancient, gnarled root."

"I, too, desire nothing but an end," the spirit said gently, and Meila's heart ached for the heavy echoes of years in her voice. "I beg you, Maker. Put an end to me." She swept out her arms, and the werewolves all bowed their heads. "_We_ beg you. Show mercy."

Silently, slowly, Zathrian nodded. Kazar released the root bindings and stone shackles. The Keeper stepped forward, head bowed. "You shame me, spirit. I think it is time. Let us put an end to this."

The two moved to face one another, and wolves crowded protectively around their Lady. The air was thick with anticipation, with longing.

And then, a flash of light, and it was done. Zathrian fell dead, then the Lady faded in a white light. One by one, the werewolves began to glow as well… and each shrank and reformed. Humans and elves alike fell to their knees in a circle around where the Lady had stood, bearing clothes of different origins, of different lifestyles. One was a rich merchant woman, another a gruff human in old robes, another a Dalish hunter in leathers. Among them, too, were humans who bore no clothes at all… who had never been fully human, born with their curse. And then there was Finian, near the back of the group, staring at his own hands.

The human who had been Swiftrunner—now a tall man who was one of those who bore nothing—stepped forward. "It's over…" he said roughly, seeming to have difficulty working his human jaw, even as he marveled at it. "She's gone, and we're… human! I can scarcely believe it!"

Meila and Kazar shared a smile.

"Grey Wardens," Kazar said with a smirk. "Heroism is what we do. Or so we're told."

"Will you be all right, to get out of the forest?" Meila asked.

The man chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that… we have lived here for many years, no matter what form we've taken. We will find other humans… see what's out there for us." He bowed his head. "Thank you. We will never forget you."

One by one, the former werewolves expressed their gratitude, some bowing heads or exchanging words, while others insisted on shaking hands or touching them in some other way. One large man swept them both into a tight hug, making both elves stiffen in discomfort. Their mutual horror as their eyes met over his shoulder was certainly a bonding moment between them.

Finally, it was just the three Wardens left in the chamber: the two of them standing awkwardly, and Finian sitting with his head bowed. Their companion had yet to acknowledge them, and Meila worried that something was wrong. Did becoming a werewolf do something to one's mind? What if he'd been legitimately hurt?

"Hey, Fin?" That was Kazar, daring to limp closer and crouch down next to their fellow Warden. Gently, the mage prodded the pickpocket in the shoulder with his staff. "You okay?"

Finian's form shuddered, and then something that looked suspiciously like a tear glinted in the air under his downturned face. Meila and Kazar exchanged an alarmed look.

Meila felt a distinct twinge of anxiety. During her time among the Wardens—particularly this last week—she had come to think of the two elves as kin. And it worried her, to see a young man that she considered of her own clan in such a state.

She knelt down beside the elf and laid a hand on his shoulder, and that seemed to break some sort of internal dam. He shuddered again, and a sob burst out of him, and then another. His hands went up to cradle his face while he wept, and it was all Meila could do to drape an arm around his shoulders and wait it out.

In a Dalish, such tears as she had now seen both fellow elves exhibit would have been a weakness. With these two, however, it seemed there was a sort of strength in it. Neither was prone to acknowledging their own troubles in such a way, and so, as horrifying as it was to see Finian reduced to tears, she also knew that he needed the release. If he had smiled and jested after such an ordeal, she would have found that far more worrying.

She winced inwardly. These were very un-Dalish thoughts. Maybe Zathrian had had a point, and she was forgetting herself?

There was a thud as Kazar sat down in front of them, his lips pursed in thought. No snide remarks, no impatience or scoffing… just silent contemplation. Could it be the young elf was growing up?

"I'm sorry," Finian's voice croaked thickly from behind his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"If this is about mauling me," Kazar said, "then forget it. I'm surprised no one did it sooner… though I always expected it to be the Templar who cracked first."

A cracked laugh escaped the thief, and Fin wiped at his eyes. "Not for that." Finally, he looked up, and Meila caught a glimpse of watery eyes before they darted away to stare at a wall. "I… I don't deserve this. Not after all those terrible things I said..."

Meila fought back the stinging memory of it. "You were not yourself, _lethallin_."

Finian shook his head. "But I _was_. And the worst of it... you don't even know..."

Now, Kazar did scoff. "What, that you manipulated us into talking to the werewolves? You really expect us to be mad about that?"

Finian blinked, his eyes flitting between them in surprise. "You… knew?"

"Yeah, duh. And, honestly, I'd be madder if you hadn't. Can you imagine if we'd tried to kill Witherfang instead, and just ended up finding out about what a jackass Zathrian was afterward? And then we'd have had to explain to everyone why you didn't come back with us to Redcliffe." Kazar made a face. "'Yeah, Fin couldn't really come. Why? Oh, he's probably devouring innocent children right now. That or chasing his tail. Yeah, he has a tail now'. Right, that'd go over _real _well."

Finian laughed, though it was still cracked and hoarse.

"For what it's worth," Meila said gently, "in the future, I would hope that such dissembling will not be needed. I think you've proven yourself insightful enough that can simply give your opinions on such things outright, without resorting to manipulation."

Fin nodded slowly, his fingers running through his hair. "It's… a hard habit to break. No one listens to an elf, otherwise."

"Perhaps not an elf," Meila conceded. "But to a Grey Warden, they do. And you are that, now, as much as any of us."

"They especially listen," Kazar said, sitting back with a glare, "when you imply that they'll get some sort of reward for helping the werewolves. I fully expect some kind of payment for all this goody-two-shoes crap, just so you know."

Finian laughter was fuller now, his usual spirit re-emerging. "Duly noted." Meila helped pull the thief to his feet, and the three of them started winding their way out of the ruins.

Kazar picked at the tattered robes, the remains of the fabric now growing stiff and brown with his blood. "Ugh. I think I'll start by requesting a new set of robes. Fin, you think you can 'liberate' one of Zathrian's sets when we go back through the camp? He won't exactly need them."

Finian cast the mage a sly smirk, though it remained somewhat reduced. "I don't know, the tattered look is good on you. Really matches the facial tattoos and oak branch staff for a 'mad wildneress mage' flavor."

"What, you're trying to turn me into Morrigan now?" They stepped out into the high-ceilinged hall of the entrance chamber. "Or should I start asking dumb questions and trading cheap ornaments for giant acorns?"

"You never do know when we'll have to placate a giant squirrel," the pickpocket said solemnly. Meila smiled.

"I approve of Kazar getting in touch with his less… domesticated roots," she admitted, not without humor. She paused to give the mage a considering look. "The forest looks good on you."

Kazar just rolled his eyes. "Oh, you would say that. For a minute back there, I was worried that you'd try to get 'undomesticated' in the middle of negotiations."

Meila's furrowed her brow, even as Fin stifled a laugh. "I do not understand."

"Don't you?" Kazar arched an eyebrow, but now he was grinning too. The mage clasped a hand to his chest and spoke in a falsetto, "'Oh please, noble forest spirit, let us help you. In return, I only ask that you ravage me with wild abandon!' Admit it, if she'd asked it, you would have knelt down right there and pleasured her. …however you'd do that to a woman who's part tree, anyway."

Finian barked out a laugh, seemingly at Kazar's sheer audacity. Meanwhile, Meila felt her face go red, because Kazar wasn't far off the mark. She had been rather… taken with the Lady. But it was merely awe of such a noble, beautiful creature, certainly.

Finian nudged her side, his smile bright and soothing. "I was there, remember? From what little I saw, he was staring too."

"Well, she was _naked_," Kazar said crossly.

The conversation fell away as they stepped out of the ruin and into the sunlight, and Meila had never been so happy to breathe the forest air again. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and savoring the feel of the breeze on her face.

"Uh, guys?" That was Kazar, who pointed at a lone creature up the hill in the path ahead of them. It sat in the middle of the path, still and silent, a white shape against the muddy, grassy forest backdrop.

Finian gasped, "Is that…?"

"It can't be," Meila said uncertainly. "The spirit was released."

Carefully, they approached the white wolf. The creature watched them with calm eyes until they were within ten feet of it. The wolf's eyes pierced into Meila's, its gaze both soothing and empowering. Then, with a flick of its ears, it rose and ran off into the forest, disappearing into the trees.

The three elves watched the white wolf go.

"Meila, why was it staring at you?" Kazar asked.

"Its mind is its own," Meila said with a slight shrug. "Perhaps for the first time in a very long time."

Fin smiled at her teasingly. "I think you made a friend."

"Perhaps I did," Meila said, and she could not help but smile. She looked pointedly at her companions. "I seem to be doing that quite a lot as of late."

"Careful you don't get too many," Finian said gravely. "It can get quite addictive, having so many people to talk to. You start actually caring what they think and everything."

Kazar snorted. "Is that the excuse you're going with now?"

Finian grinned and shrugged. "It's one I'm testing out. What do you think?"

Kazar blinked, then his eyes narrowed, and one corner of his mouth twisted into a smirk. "I see what you did there. Can't fool me, you silver-tongued rascal. You're trying to make me into a friend."

Fin winked. "Oh, you're too smart for me, Kazar. Now I realize that I will never wheedle my way into your good graces, for the company you keep is very exclusive."

"Damn straight."

"And you could certainly never care for a comrade. Such emotions make you weak, after all."

"Yep."

"Why, the likes of Kazar Surana would certainly never risk his life to help another. Such rash actions as, say, walking virtually undefended into a werewolf lair for the sake of another is certainly below you."

"…shut up, Fin."

Meila couldn't help but chuckle, and it wasn't long before all three of them were laughing in earnest. All the while, in the trees, Meila felt the continued eyes of the white wolf watching. But rather than unnerving, she found the gaze… comforting. And as they wound their way through the forest back to camp, she was happy to sense the white wolf follow.


	54. Rumors and Overheard Conversations

_(As many of you noticed, there was a chapter yesterday, but ffnet decided not to show it, along with 80% of other updates site-wide. It seems to be fixed now, so head back to chapter 53 for plot and things.)  
_

**54. Rumors and Overheard Conversations  
**

When the whispers started rippling through Orzarmmar, Oghren didn't pay them much mind. What did he care if another sodding Grey Warden had wandered into the city? One had been in a couple months back, and Oghren had been sick of the brouhaha then too.

Still, at least it made better listening over his cups than all this lamentation about the various tragedies that had recently befallen House Aeducan. He much preferred brooding in a corner while listening to rumors about some lucky sod of a casteless who had returned to the city as a Warden, than brooding in a corner listening to rumors that Lord Harrowmont had killed the king, or that Prince Bhelen had killed his entire sodding family. At least the rumors of the ascended casteless came with supposed accounts of the Warden's amazing prowess at the Proving, and his courage and valor in the Deep Roads.

Whole bunch of nug piss, as far as Oghren was concerned, but at least it was decent entertainment.

Thus, he wasn't sure how to feel when the Warden walked into Tapster's and parked his legendary keister at the table right next to Oghren's.

It was a busy evening at Tapster's, the usual bustle of the front room more lively than it had been since they'd closed the great doors to the surface. Everyone just seemed to want to talk, lately. Talk and get drunk… Oghren was on board with the second one, at least, though he'd have preferred it if he had a buxom beauty or two to have a 'conversation' with himself. Not many ladies seemed to want to associate with the local laughingstock these days. Not since Felsi left.

He sat alone at a table in an alcove at the back of the tavern, nursing his fifth (Seventh? Twelfth?) mug. The warmth in his belly was hitting him just right, everything just fuzzy enough to be fun without dulling his awareness too much. Thus, he picked up on it quickly as the murmur in the front room suddenly changed in volume and tone. This sound was excited and loud, and Oghren was tempted to peek out to see what all the fuss was about. Nah, too much work.

Soon enough, though, the source of the hubbub stepped up into the back room, scowling at something behind him and telling a waitress who was dogging at his heels in a rumbling bass that he didn't want to be disturbed. Obediently, the army of gawking locals behind the dwarf and his strange companions was batted away, and the trio dropped into the table next to Oghren's.

The leader let out a sigh of relief and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, and Oghren only had to catch a glimpse of the brand on the man's right cheek to guess who this was. Honestly, the stories had been every bit as much bull as he'd thought. Some noble, humbled warrior of a man this was. The fabled casteless Grey Warden looked… annoyed. Like a cook who'd found a nug in her larder.

The human woman with the Warden let herself into her seat more gracefully… and _what_ a woman she was. She was dark and formidable, though Oghren would have been hard-pressed, in his current state, to say what exactly made her so dangerous-looking. Her lips were quirked in a reserved sort of amusement as she eyed her dwarven companion.

The third companion was far taller than the human, and broader than the dwarf. A Qunari, Oghren realized, and one who didn't seem to be showing much expression at all.

"Sodding Stone," the Warden rumbled tiredly, his eyes still closed. "I have never needed a drink this badly, and I once fell into a crevice for two days without any water."

"Oh, certainly it can't be so bad to be lauded as a hero," the woman said silkily, amused.

"For what? Kicking the crap out of a couple Warriors? I don't remember everyone being so happy about it at the time."

Oghren chuckled into his mug, remembering the fuss some time ago about the casteless upstart who had trounced the best Warriors on the Proving grounds. Way to go, kid.

The Qunari's head turned to stare at Oghren, and the dwarf raised his mug in toast to the large man. The Qunari turned away.

"Tis not the homecoming you expected, I take it?" the woman said, leaning back in her seat.

"Oh, I expected the bowing and the hilariously ironic awe, and I wasn't disappointed about that. But by the _Stone_ did his royal pain-in-the-ass-ship choose a bad time to die. We have a Blight to settle, and I'm stuck having to _prove my loyalties_ to a pair of _yes-men_? I used to get paid to knock around guys like those ankle-biters. You'd think bein' a Warden in the middle of a Blight would at least grant me a sodding audience with one of the blighters who can do something about it."

Oghren snorted a laugh. So that part of the rumors was true, then… the two contenders for the crown were fighting over the Warden. Oghren didn't envy to guy; he'd had his fill of politics back when Branka had been rubbing elbows with everyone in the Assembly. He couldn't imagine how much a headache being thrust into the middle of _this _mess would cause.

A waitress came by with a tray, plunking another mug in front of Oghren, then setting the tray of three cups in front of the trio. The Warden grabbed up one and downed it with a swig that gave Oghren a dose of respect for the guy.

"I used to stare up at the Diamond Quarter, you know, just wishing I could spend a single day there," the Warden said wistfully after he'd set the empty mug back on the table. "Now that I have, I can say that I miss Dust Town. The vermin there are much smaller, and they don't talk."

"Perhaps you could kill the both of them and take the crown yourself," the woman suggested with a sly smile. "That would solve the impasse, one way or another."

"Yeah, right. Doesn't work that way, more's the pity." He rumbled a sigh, his voice going so low that Oghren had to lean over in his chair a bit to hear. "I wonder if _she_ could make a difference here. Sod it, I should have dragged her along, even if it meant weathering her glares the whole way."

"Why do you keep her secret, I wonder? And so very well that the rest of us do not suspect it until we stumble upon broken carvings of her?" The woman arched a brow at him. "Could it be that you truly never intended to tell it?"

The Warden shrugged, but took a pull from a second mug instead of answering properly.

For the first time, the Qunari spoke, his voice flat and business-like. "You said the 'Paragon' the Shaper spoke of might be able to end this quickly?"

Oghren nearly choked on his ale, suddenly feeling much more invested in the strangers' conversation. The beast of a man could only be talking about Branka.

"Maybe…" The Warden sighed, setting his mug back down. "Paragons are like sodding gods here, Sten. The Shapers would have you believe they shit gold and live forever in the stone, or some claptrap like that. All she'd have to do is point a single finger, and this whole damn fuss would be done with.

"Problem is, she left Orzammar a couple years back and took her entire House with her… I don't remember why, only that it caused a lot of chaos among the upper castes, and that trickled down to the lower."

The woman arched a brow. "Good for business, I take it?"

"Sodding right it was. Point is, unless we want to wander the Deep Roads, looking for someone who's most likely already dead, that idea's probably not going to amount to much other than wasting our time."

The Qunari made a sound not unlike a growl. "You, a Grey Warden, think fighting darkspawn is a waste of time?"

"No, I think fighting random darkspawn is a waste of time, when I should be working toward getting that army to take out the archdemon. There's no army to collect in the Deep Roads, unless you count the Legion of the Dead."

The woman hummed. "Then it seems we must suffer the machinations of these nobles until we have satisfied one of them enough to gain their audience." She paused. "At such a time, my suggestion to simply kill one of them will likely resurface."

"Honestly, Morrigan, yeah. I'm keeping it on the table."

The woman smiled her approval. "I always did like you."

The Grey Warden tilted his head back and drained the rest of the mug.

From that point on, Oghren paid a great deal more attention to the rumors of what the Grey Warden was doing.


	55. The Cavalry Arrives

(dierdreaes: You're not the only one that feels that way about Felicity as an Arcane Warrior. Honestly, I kind of wish I'd thought of it before I had most of the story plotted... instead, Felicity's character decided to go in a completely different direction. I wouldn't count her out as "pointless," though. Combat ability does not necessarily equate to usefulness... just look at Finian, who is arguably the weakest fighter after Felicity. Ah, well. Hopefully this chapter will help illustrate her development a bit.

Also: sorry, Seredine.)

**55. The Cavalry Arrives  
**

Contrary to popular belief, Sloth Demons were not, in fact, particularly lazy.

In fact, they were masters of deceit, more than willing to expound a great amount of effort to trap and ensnare their victims. They fed upon doubt and depression, wringing every last bit of willpower from their victims through means that were often insidious and frightfully effective.

However, as far as demons went, they were not particularly spiteful. Felicity would even hazard to say that they were the most reasonable of the demonic archetypes, and sought to sustain themselves in a way that was efficient, rather than to seed destruction and chaos.

It was with this in mind that Felicity, upon overhearing her companions' downfalls, had approached the demon. For this reason, she had been able to talk it out of immediately entrapping her, as her suggestion of ensuring that its feeding sources remained accessible seemed to intrigue it—although she suspected a certain long-acquired… resistance to mental intrusion… played a part in keeping her upright long enough to lay out her intentions.

Thus, Felicity made a deal with the Sloth Demon … she would not interfere with its business and would ensure that all its current living victims remained alive for it to continue feeding on. In return, she would remain awake and in possession of all her faculties, so that she could best perform the task.

It wasn't the first Fade creature she'd encountered face-to-face, and perhaps that was what allowed her to phrase her suggestion in the correct way. Even so, dealing with a demon raised all sorts of internal alarms. Was proximity alone enough to corrupt her soul? What if the creature asked more of her; how much of herself was she willing to sell, to save her companions? It was a quandary she'd only faced once before, when she was little more than a child playing with forces outside her understanding.

Back then, that protective instinct had cost her freedom and family. This time, it may just cost her soul.

For what must have been days, now, Felicity had stood above the bodies of her companions and Niall, keeping them watered and comfortable while they slept fitfully. She wished that she could merely shake them and awaken them, but she knew enough about this sort of magic to know that their spirits were elsewhere, and could not be drawn back until the demon released them.

And so she could only bide her time, trying to calculate how long it would be until the Right of Annulment arrived. It was a futile exercise, since she didn't know when it had been sent for, nor was there an easy way to tell the passing of the days from within the shuttered Tower without the regular tolling of the meal bells. Still, it was better than worrying… about her friends, about Irving, about Cullen… no, far better she keep her mind occupied.

Now, she surreptitiously checked over her shoulder to make sure that the demon was occupied. As usual, the creature was in its own world—or, more likely, in the Fade. It rarely stirred and spoke to her, and only then to ask her curious questions about her friends in the manner of an alien spirit attempting to understand the mortal mind. Why did the priestess conceal its true nature? Why was the dwarf afraid of its sibling? Why did the old woman so easily accept a spirit, but so scorn demons? Felicity could answer none of these questions, though her mind keened with curiosity with each minor revelation.

Satisfied that the demon was currently oblivious to the plane, she knelt beside Niall's sleeping form again. She had not known the older mage all that well back in the Tower; he had been too brash for her sensibilities, though she'd never had any real quarrel with him. Still, his habit of acting too quickly had apparently worked to their advantage, because, the first day, Felicity had discovered something of interest on a parchment stuffed hastily in the mage's pocket.

The Litany of Adralla was the sort of thing that Felicity had only read about. Had Niall not scrawled its name in the upper left-hand corner of the page, Felicity might have thought it merely a particularly fervent prayer. But, now that she'd had time to study it, she recognized the magic in the words: the symbolic power invested in the stanzas that bolstered the willpower. Combined with proper application of magic, it would be quite effective indeed against the mind-control effects typical of blood mages.

She had spent the last few days memorizing the words, making certain she got it exactly right, should she need it. Now, the Litany was scorched into her mind, for the most part memorized in its entirety… however, 'for the most part' would not suffice. She needed to _know_ this, like she had never known anything before.

Something crashed outside the hall, and Felicity hastily hid the parchment back in Niall's pocket. She had seen a good share of abominations and blood mages milling about these last days (it was a state that had her constantly on edge), but the presence of the Sloth Demon seemed to warn them off from doing anything to her. She was under its protection, and that thought made her shudder in fear at the implications.

Still, this was how it had to be. Otherwise, her companions would not have survived this long under the demon's magical sleep. Not physically, anyway, though she could not say anything about their mental states.

There was another sound—a shout—and Felicity registered it as coming from through the hall's entrance door. Her heart started pounding as she recognized the voice. She glanced at the Sloth Demon, who hadn't stirred.

Hurriedly, she stood and went to the door. She could hear them now, their heavy footsteps pounding through the corridors, getting closer. She slipped out the door and into the hall. As soon as she had shut the door behind her, she was tackled to the ground by a huge mabari hound and promptly smothered in smelly dog tongue.

Two armored figures pounded up behind Hugo, and Alistair barely stopped himself from beheading Felicity. His jaw went slack and his sword fell to the ground. "Felicity? You're alright!"

Percy, however, thrust out his shield to block Alistair from reaching out to her. Then, his sword swung down so that the tip was an inch from her eye in obvious threat. His eyes were hot, but his voice was cold. "What manner of abomination are you?"

Felicity, despite the noble's hostility, couldn't quell her relief at seeing the two warriors. "I'm not one, though I don't blame you for thinking so. Honestly, Alistair, you're a Templar breaking into a tower held by demons and blood mages… suspecting demonic possession should by all rights have been _your _first instinct, not his!"

Percy blinked and lowered his sword, and Alistair chuckled, "You _are_ Felicity."

"How are you here, unhurt?" Percy asked, shooing Hugo off her. She gladly accepted their help in standing.

"There's a Sloth Demon in the next room. It found me more useful awake than ensnared in the Fade with the others, and so here I've been, biding my time."

"A Sloth Demon?" Alistair hissed, lowering his voice. "Did it hurt you? Has it tried to possess you?"

Felicity shushed him, though she couldn't stamp down the warm feeling in her chest that his questions were out of concern for her.

Percy's question, however, was not. "What do you mean, the others are ensnared in the Fade?"

And so, quietly and as succinctly as possible, Felicity told them about what had happened, and what manner of creature they were dealing with. "And if you walk in there," Felicity finished, "it will most likely merely pull you into the Fade as well."

Percival made a low growling noise. "Then how can we hope to beat it?"

Alistair, however, studied Felicity. He favored her with a knowing smirk. "You have a plan, don't you?"

Felicity felt her face warm, though not unpleasantly so. Alistair had such faith in her, it seemed. "You didn't think that I spent the last days playing nursemaid without studying the way the magic works, now did you?"

He chuckled. "You'd have to have studied something, or else you'd have gone mad."

"I have a very curious mind," she admitted with a smile, feeling lighter than she had in days as she looked up into those laughing eyes. Alistair was here… with his help, they could fix this.

Percival cleared his throat, and whatever spell they'd been caught in broke as they recalled their situation. At least Alistair looked as discomfited by Percival's knowing expression as she was. "So, what, exactly, is your plan?"

"Well, the demon spends most of its time in the Fade, while keeping a manifestation here by feeding off the sleepers. Meanwhile, it feeds off the psychic energies of its victims in the Fade, likely all kept in its own realm. There is no guarantee that defeating its manifestation here will break its hold on the sleepers. However, if someone were to be pulled into the Fade, but stay in possession of their faculties, they could confront the demon there, breaking its hold on its victims. The demon will be banished and the sleepers will awaken unharmed."

"All of this assuming, of course," Percival said flatly, "that we can resist the demon's spell in the first place."

"It is hardly simple, but I have deduced some means. I've discovered a litany—a spell—that wards off mind-control effects. Altering that into a ritual may protect someone from such things in such a subjective realm as the Fade, where willpower is so powerful. I had initially expected that I would be the one who had to go plunging in alone, but now that you are here…." Felicity paused, realizing that this, in itself, was no mere boon. "Why _are_ you here? Should you not be in Redcliffe?"

The men exchanged a look. Alistair cleared his throat. "They're… having a couple demon problems themselves. Let's just say that, if your ritual requires lyrium, we should be sure to save some. They'll need it at Redcliffe."

Felicity's heart fell at such news. "It does. And that's awful news." Both men nodded solemnly, and Felicity made a mental note to ask them more about it later. "Speaking of the lyrium, that's the main reason I haven't been able to do the ritual before now. It needs raw lyrium, which is kept in a cache in the storage tunnels. I don't have access to them while I must remain near the Sloth Demon, but as it is not yet aware of you two, you'll be free to go fetch it. Bring me about five pounds, and I'll be able to cast a ritual strong enough for all three of us."

Percival and Alistair nodded their understanding. "Where are the tunnels?" Percy asked.

"The second floor. There's an entrance to a staircase there… though it's usually locked." She frowned, well aware than neither man owned a lockpick, much less knew how to use one. Then, Felicity snapped her fingers as realization dawned. "The Senior Enchanters were provided with keys."

Swiftly, she ducked back into the main room, once again checking to make sure that the Sloth Demon remained unaware of its surroundings. She skirted carefully around it, not wishing to startle it awake by approaching. When she reached the pallets where she'd laid out the others, she knelt next to Wynne and started digging through her former mentor's pockets. She winced as she did so, well imagining what sort of stern lecture the elder mage might have for her regarding proper respect of the privacy of the helpless.

Then again, Wynne was a practical woman. Perhaps she would have approved of Felicity's actions during this whole ordeal, though that was very doubtful.

Finally, her fingers closed over a keyring, and she slipped it into her own pocket and stood. As she started back toward the door, however, the demon's smooth, curling voice spoke.

"You grow restless," the Sloth Demon purred. "Perhaps a bit of rest might do you some good?"

Felicity could feel the demon's tendrils seeping lethargically into her mind, but she wrapped her willpower around herself and resisted. The tendrils retreated. "I am restless because I worry about my friends. You are not being cruel to them, I hope?"

"Cruelty is such a… strange concept. So nebulous. Undefined. I do not force them to stay as they are… I offer them places to do so, and they remain on their own. Is that your definition of cruelty, mortal?" It sounded genuinely curious, honestly thoughtful.

Felicity had to bite her tongue not to quibble. She had a deal to upkeep, at least for a little while longer. "If their minds are their own, that is all I can ask."

The Sloth Demon hummed thoughtfully. "What a silly concept… their minds were mine as soon as they entered my realm. Just as yours could be, if you wish." And then its alertness retreated again. Felicity remained where she was for several minutes, just to make sure the demon was completely unaware of its surroundings. Then, carefully, she crossed to the door.

Alistair and Percival were waiting for her on the other side, both pale.

"What do you suppose it's doing to them?" Alistair whispered, eyes flickering toward the door into the corrupted chamber.

Felicity shook her head and thrust the keyring into his hand. "I don't want to think about it. Here. Get me five pounds of lyrium, and hurry. I'll prepare the ritual… we need to perform it as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Percy growled, his eyes narrow. "We'll make that monster feel every minute of pain it might have inflicted on our allies."

Felicity nodded, though something about Percy unnerved her when he spoke like that. Alistair seemed to sense it, for he laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Five pounds of lyrium coming right up." His sideways smile made her trepidation evaporate. "You're lucky I'm not a full Templar, you know, or else I'd probably take all that lyrium for myself and run."

In her relief, Felicity's chuckle sounded a bit too much like a giggle. "As if you could abandon your fellow Wardens, crippling addiction or not. You'd probably thrust it into my hands regardless, right before you keeled over and went into a withdrawal seizure."

Alistair's grin grew wide and warm, and something sparkled in his eyes. "That is possibly the best way anyone has ever described my painful demise." His hand squeezed her shoulder again, and their eyes locked as sincerity thickened his voice. "Thank you for saying that."

Felicity only smiled, because there was nothing for him to be grateful for. When he smiled at her like that, _she _should be thanking _him. _"It's only the truth. If you enjoy hearing it so much, perhaps I should describe your possible painful demises more often."

His free hand reached up, and his thumb reached up to stroke her jawline, and her heart soared. His chuckle was gentle and soothing, warming her blood. His eyes sparkled, clear and warm; she couldn't seem to look away. "You know," he said softly, "I don't think I'd mind that."

She tried to summon up some sort of teasing response, but her head seemed to be full of cotton. His hand on her shoulder was a supportive weight, a promise of a strong shield arm that she had certainly taken advantage of more than once. Meanwhile, the hand at her jaw was gentle, his thumb running idly along her skin with all the delicate care one would give to fine porcelain. It made her feel… cherished. Cared for. Protected.

It was something she hadn't felt since Cullen. Cullen, who had regarded her with much the same warmth as Alistair now did, and it suddenly seemed she was looking up into her former beau's eyes instead of her fellow Warden's.

Abruptly, she backed away, and she didn't miss the flash of confusion and hurt that crossed Alistair's face as she did so.

"I really am counting on you two," Felicity said quickly, turning to Percival so she didn't have to see that expression on Alistair's face. The nobleman's face was impassive. "Be back as quickly as possible. There's no saying how long we have until the Templars invoke the Right of Annulment."

"Yes, the Knight-Commander mentioned something about that," Percy said with a nod. "We'll do our best not to let you become a splatter on the Tower floor." The noble turned and started back toward the stairs down. "Hugo. Alistair. Come."

The dog immediately fell into step behind the nobleman, but the ex-Templar lingered, looking at her.

"Felicity, I'm…"

"You've got nothing to apologize for," she said firmly. She dared to step up to him and pressed a hand to his cheek, marveling at the roughness of his stubble. "We'll have plenty of time to speak. Later. For now, I think our minds should be focused on saving our companions, don't you agree?"

After a brief hesitation, he nodded. "Later, then." Then, that smirk flitted across his features. "It's a bit unnerving, you know, when you read me like a book."

"Well, you do leave yourself open for it." She stepped back, feeling better again. "At least you're an interesting one."

"You're not half boring yourself, you know." He winked and turned to follow Percy, and Felicity was glad that he'd turned away, before her blush had completely consumed her to the tips of her ears. Alistair was sweet, but he would never have let her live it down.


	56. The Fine Art of Suicide Missions

**56. The Fine Art of Suicide Missions  
**

He'd intended to come to Lothering to find information. The rumors spreading across the countryside claimed that such was the place where his targets had last been seen, so it had seemed a promising place to start. A couple coins slipped under a table here or a wink offered in the right direction there, and the locals would surely tell him everything he needed to know about the targets' numbers, skills, and, most important, destination.

But alas, it seemed it was not meant to be. The dead tended to be quite uncooperative, even to those as skilled at interrogation as the Antivan Crows.

Carolina scowled and stood, kicking the corpse she had been studying. He chuckled, and she turned a hard look on him. "You find something amusing about this, _elf_?"

Ah, that word. Most seemed to think it an insult, but he found it refreshing to be reminded of that which had so often given him a distinct advantage. "I was merely considering what such a display of temper does to your lovely boots, my dear. When yours are covered in gore, where will you find proper replacements in a country like Ferelden, hm?"

"What I do with my boots is none of your concern, elf."

"Ah, and yet my offer to help you remove them—along with the rest of your clothing—still stands, my dear Carolina." He winked lasciviously, if only to see her scoff. He did so enjoy provoking the hard-edged mage. She was often the most entertaining, and it wouldn't be long before they were both dead in the dirt anyway.

Ah, but not today, it seemed. Today, he was doomed to lead his charges through this ghost town. Zevran glanced around, once again sighing at the empty houses and torn bodies that littered the streets. Old blood splattered the cobblestones and what remained of the citizens were well into the decay process, indicating that this place had been overrun quite some time ago. A week, at least.

The lesser Crows were currently split into small groups, scouring the village for survivors that could be questioned. But Zevran knew it was futile. Any survivors of this massacre would have fled long ago. Lothering was a dead end.

Zevran couldn't resist chuckling at the thought. A dead end for dead men walking. Ah well, he could stand to wait a couple more days.

As for the lesser Crows who accompanied him, he could only assume that, as they were still following him now, they would not return to their senses in the next few days. Most of them were apprentices overeager to prove themselves, or newly promoted Crows with unrealistic ideas as to their own abilities. Such idiocy from all of them, to sign up for this suicide mission under Zevran's lead. Not a single one would have made it as a Crow. If anything, Zevran considered granting them all such swift ends a mercy.

Carolina stomped through the ruins, Zevran following at a lazier pace behind her. He inhaled the scent of death and decay, feeling this a fitting place to end his illustrious career. Too bad the Wardens he was hunting did not seem so eager to oblige his wishes.

As if summoned by the thought, a pair of young assassins came running from the direction of the highway. Zevran had set these two to watch the road for travelers while the rest of them picked through the town. It seemed they'd found something. Either that, or they wanted in on the fun picking through the corpses themselves.

"Master Arainai!" One of them called, and Zevran couldn't suppress a chuckle at the honorific the newer assassins had given him during their travels. He was certainly quite a bit above any of their levels, but he was hardly a Master.

"Master Arainai! You won't believe this! They're coming right to us!"

Zevran felt a twist of anticipation, but didn't let his face betray any of it. "Oh, and who is this?"

"The Wardens!" The apprentice and the new assassin skidded to a stop in front of him, their eyes lit in anticipation of what they no doubt thought would be an easy fight. "There are three of them walking right into the town now!"

Only three? Zevran suppressed his disappointment, reminding himself that even a single Warden should be enough to kill the entire squad of assassins. Assuming the legends were true, of course. "Then let us see what all this fuss is about, hm?" He motioned for the pair to lead, and he fell into step behind them, the three assassins soon disappearing into the alleys of the ruined village.

Zevran heard them before he saw them, as the Crows were winding their way through the yards of what had once been humble abodes.

"…come by sooner. We might have been able to stop this."

"What, and face down the entire horde? Anyway, you were a bit preoccupied chasing your new tail, so I don't see how that could have happened."

They spoke with one another, it seemed, completely heedless of the nest of assassins they had walked right into. Or perhaps the Wardens did know, and did not care, knowing their skills would easily overpower the assassins? Ah, but Zevran was rarely so lucky.

"You're right, I guess. It doesn't make the sight any easier to bear, though."

"You forget, _lethallin_, that these villagers had plenty of warning. They chose to stay here, rather than leaving to seek out safer lands."

He motioned for the apprentice and rookie to stay out of sight, then approached the voices on his own, creeping through the yards until he reached a fence that overlooked the main road into town. There, he crouched, obscured by bushes and watching as the trio crested the hill leading in from the farmlands. Zevran was surprised to see that these fabled Wardens who walked right into his snare were all elves.

"Not everyone is as easy to move as the Dalish, Meila," the one in the lead said, glancing over his shoulder at the woman. He was dressed in leathers, and Zevran's practiced eye caught the glint of wrist sheaths on both forearms. An interesting choice, that. The man also had a small lyre strapped to his back, the instrument unusual in its lopsidedness and the strange, vine-like carvings crawling up the sides.

The other two, however, were the ones that truly caught Zevran's eye, and he could see how even these Crow apprentices had recognized them. The guards who had survived their encounter with a group of escaped Wardens some weeks back had been most descriptive, featuring heavily among the stories two elves that bore such facial tattoos.

There was the elven woman with her red hair strung with beads and a bow strapped to her back. Zevran nodded to himself at that; the Dalish were notorious for their bowmanship, and rightfully so. He would have to warn Carolina to mind that one, as mages and archers rarely got along on opposing sides of the battlefield. The bedroom, of course, was another matter entirely, but such was the case for most things, Zevran had found.

The guards' stories, however, had mentioned nothing about the large white wolf that followed at the archer's heels. He suspected if the wolf had been present at the time, it no doubt would have featured in the tale, just as the giant spider and vicious mabari hound had. It was amusing, how unnerving some people found animals on the battlefield.

Zevran would have to use it as a disarming tactic at some point. Then, he recalled that he wouldn't get any such chance. Alas, such was the way of things.

The wolf's ears perked up, and it turned its head to growl straight at Zevran's hiding spot. The assassin could only arch his eyebrows, wondering if this would be his end here and now.

"Not _again_," the third Warden groaned. "Meila, can't you control that thing?"

"He is a creature of his own mind," the woman said calmly. "And a noble one at that. Would you ask a friend to be put on a leash?"

"It's a _friend_ now? By the Fade… Fin, talk some sense into her! This isn't Hugo… this is a wild wolf!"

The man in front only shrugged and sent a tight smile over his shoulder. "I don't know, Kazar. I rather like having Fang around."

"Oh by the… you _named it_?!"

Zevran stifled a chuckle as all three disregarded the wolf's growling and continued up the road. How silly for them to ignore an obvious omen, but perhaps he was in a particularly apt position to appreciate the irony.

The third Warden gave Zevran the most hope. An elven boy by his description had also featured prominently in the soldiers' retellings… a mage, supposedly. Zevran had previously seen robes like this one wore: they were made of hide and fur, which Zevran recognized from his brief sojourn with the Dalish as the type Keepers and their apprentices preferred. So he was dealing with two Dalish elves, was he? Strange, the boy did not act particularly Dalish, but Zevran was not one to quibble over details, if it meant he was as deadly as the Dalish reputation merited.

Zevran dismissed the dual-wielder as a non-threat, but the two Dalish elves would prove quite interesting. Perhaps they would provide the end he craved after all. And if not… well, there were still other Wardens about. His end would come from one of them, certainly.

He slipped away, nodding to the pair of fresh assassins that still waited on his signal. The three flitted off into the village, collecting the others and preparing for an ambush. Zevran found a suitable spot next to the ruined chantry, stacked with plenty of crates and broken walls for his companions to use as cover. Several of them set out leghold traps in the obvious choke points, but Zevran knew such things would prove little use against a skilled archer or a powerful mage. And if these elves were Grey Wardens, then it was safe to assume that they were skilled.

Zevran made no attempt to hide, to the awed whispers of the nine apprentices and fresh assassins around him. Zevran leaned against an abandoned merchant's cart, in full view of the road, and chuckled to himself. Yes, Zevran Arainai was so skilled, so fearless, that he needed no concealment from even the fabled Grey Wardens. Or so they fancied, no doubt.

Again, not a single one would have made it as an assassin, if they truly did not see the dagger poised right between their collective shoulder-blades. Zevran was doing them, and the Crows, a favor.

When everything was ready, Carolina smirked and ran off, crying rather unconvincingly about the darkspawn that were attacking her. Any fool would have noticed that the corpses here were a week old, and that Carolina did not have a scratch on her, but such was the consequence of hiring one of the Crows' dimmer hedge mages for this task.

Sure enough, Carolina returned a couple minutes later with three rather skeptical-looking Wardens at her heels. Well well… they, at least, weren't fools. Their eyes fell on him, and he chuckled as he watched all three immediately came to the right conclusions.

Zevran reflected that he always did have a flair for the dramatic, even as he stepped forward and gave the signal. His fellows appeared from their hiding spots, bows drawn and blades at the ready. The three Wardens were surrounded by eleven of the most well-trained murderers money could buy. If Zevran had been trying, it might have been a fair fight.

With a grin, savoring the irony of the situation and anticipating the oncoming battle for more reasons than one, he drew his sword and raised it. "The Grey Wardens die here!"

Bowstrings all around the clearing twanged, and all three Wardens sprang into motion. The mage's fingers began dancing, and fire soon rained on one pocket of archers. And sure enough, as soon as Carolina revealed herself to be a mage with a lightning spell, the Dalish archer's arrows were set straight on her, even as the Dalish elf dove for cover against the assassins' suppressing fire.

The white wolf streaked across the road, nipping at the heels of the Crows' melee fighters as they closed in on the mage. The Warden mage seemed to be doing well enough at keeping them at bay, regularly casting a rather impressive series of lightning and fire blasts that kept the killers at a safe distance.

Zevran dove into the chaos gleefully, his longsword and dagger becoming a whirl of death as he went straight for the mage. In such matters, it was always best to take the casters out quickly, and this mage appeared more dangerous than most, judging by the smoking ruins where half his archers had been a moment before.

Oh yes, he wanted to die. But he certainly wasn't going to make it easy for them to bring it about!

As he was lining up for the killing blow behind the mage's oblivious back, his dagger was intercepted by another's. Startled, he dodged back in time to avoid the second dagger arcing in toward his neck, and he turned to see the dual-wielder, crouched in an easy battle stance, smirking at him as if teasing him for failing to stab his friend.

So this dagger fighter wanted to play, then? Zevran was hardly one to turn down such a challenge.

Zevran turned his full attention to the dual-wielder, stabbing his sword in to end it quickly with a killing blow, but his blade was easily knocked aside and rejoined with a stab at his side. He parried the blade gracefully, but the second dagger swooped in quickly enough to throw him back on his heels, lest he mar his perfectly marketable face.

The dagger wielder pressed the advantage as well as any Crow, and only Zevran getting behind the other elf allowed him to gain equal ground again. The other elf spun agilely to meet him, blocking his double-thrust with a two-handed parry, and Zevran nearly laughed as the elf's foot came forward to kick at a rather impolite area. Zevran slid back out of harm's way as soon as he saw the other elf's weight shift. So this elf knew how to fight dirty, did he? How often had the assassin used that very same maneuver himself? It was particularly effective, he'd found, when his opponent wasn't wearing any clothes.

Now completely engrossed it their deadly, whirling dance, Zevran's awareness of the rest of the fight faded. How silly he'd been, to discount the dual-wielder as a non-threat… this was the most challenge he'd had in months! He dodged the whirling daggers and ducked behind the broken merchant's cart, hoping to catch his target as he came around. However, the elf didn't follow Zevran around the side as expected. The Antivan looked around for the other elf, perplexed, and then yelped as the elf came down from _above_, having climbed _over_ the cart.

Zev rolled away before he could be pinned down, but not before taking a slice to the shoulder for it. It was one of many such wounds he already bore from those glinting daggers, and it was all Zevran could do not to laugh with elation. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted, to die in a battle as one befitting his skills! The secret poet in him crowed in triumph, even as he again threw himself on those whirling daggers, his own blades blurring as metal rang on metal again and again.

At some point as they spun and ducked around one another, their eyes locked, both sparkling with primal enjoyment. Zevran could see the wonder in the other's eyes—that of one just discovering the beauty of the deadly dance… not unlike the discovery of sex, really. Zevran was almost disappointed that he would not be able to enjoy that discovery with future duels. Alas, they _were_ trying to kill one another, and that did put a damper on future relations.

So engrossed in the fight was he that he didn't notice as, one by one, his assassins were consumed by a torrent of fire. He didn't hear Carolina's screams as a white wolf tore into her throat. He did not register that the only sound left in the abandoned village was the rapid ring of steel on steel as the pair traded blows again and again.

And then Zevran sprinted back around the cart, turned to anticipate the dual-wielder's little jumping move, and came face to face with a small, irritated mage. The mage lifted a hand, and the sting of lightning enveloped Zevran. The world flickered out, and Zevran thought that this was it… and that he was not nearly as happy about that as he should be.

His senses returned slowly, first and foremost accompanied by the tingling ache of the newly electrocuted—one of many sensations he was familiar with, courtesy of the thoroughness of Crow training. He wondered if this was what it was like to be dead, but quickly discarded the idea. There were many different beliefs about what happened after one kicked the bucket, but Zevran suspected 'eating dirt' was not one of them.

He opened his eyes and lifted his face from the mud, rather surprised to see just who was crouching over him. His mind swiftly assessed the situation: his arms were tied behind his back, and the woman had a knife held threateningly in front of him. They'd kept him alive? Why? An answer presented itself easily enough: they obviously wished to interrogate him before they killed him.

A bad time to lose his nerve, it seemed, but there it was. He couldn't deny the wave of relief that washed through him at realizing that his end had not yet come. He… didn't want to die? He wanted to live? Yes, it seemed it was so.

It seemed this would have been far more convenient to have discovered sooner, but Zevran was never one to dwell upon lost opportunities... he was more skilled at making new ones.

The woman and dual-wielder were both crouching over him, the first with a hunting knife trained on him and suspicion in her eyes. The second, however, looked more curious than hostile… a strange expression, given Zevran had just spent the last five minutes trying to kill him. Behind them stood the mage, arms crossed and scowling. The wolf could be seen in the background, making a hearty meal of the fresh corpses. Ah. Yes, not a single other Crow was left alive, it seemed. That was, admittedly, rather impressive.

Zevran attempted to sit up to meet his captors with a bit of dignity, but that only woke up all the stings of his battle wounds, on top of the ache of electrocution. For all his years of training, he couldn't suppress a groan.

"I rather thought I'd wake up dead… or not wake up at all, as the case may be."

The mage grumbled something, but it was the dual-wielder who engaged him. "We have some questions, and corpses can be stodgy about answering."

Zevran couldn't help but smile, since he'd made a very similar observation not that long ago. And wouldn't you know it… the dual-wielder's lips quirked in response.

"Ah, so I am to be interrogated, then." Zevran knew this technique… he'd seen it employed many times, and had occasionally been roped into it himself: one interrogator makes himself look menacing and ready to kill at a moment's notice, while the other smiles and pretends to be the victim's friend, so the victim feels like they can trust that person. Usually, Zevran was cast as the friendly one, likely due to his race and amazingly good looks. Just once, he would have liked to be the intimidating one. Ah, but that was neither here, nor there.

Still, from this angle, bound and helpless on the ground, he could see why it worked. "Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran—Zev to my friends—and I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"Obviously," the mage said snidely, but the rogue waved him to quiet.

"What are the Antivan Crows?" he asked, and Zevran was actually a little insulted by the question. Could they really not… no? No, the dual-wielder was exchanging curious looks with his two companions. They'd never heard of the Crows; that must be rectified, if only as a matter of professional pride.

"We are an order of assassins based in Antiva. We pride ourselves in getting the job done, given the right price, that is. I'm surprised you haven't heard of the Crows. Where I come from, we're rather infamous."

"Not for being good assassins, apparently," the mage snapped.

Zevran forced a weak laugh. "Yes, I can see how you might get that impression. Rest assured, for one to fail like this is quite… rare. It's rather frowned upon among the Crows, you see, to get paid to kill a mark, and then not kill him."

"Who paid you?" the dual-wielder asked.

"Me personally? The Crows. But as to who paid the Crows… it was a rather taciturn fellow in the capitol. Loghain, I think his name was."

The mage spat a rather blasphemous curse.

The answer sparked an interesting light in the dual-wielder's eyes, and Zevran definitely detected the gleam of a plot being spun. Ah, so the mage and the archer were the muscle here… it was apparent that the brains of this operation was the rogue. After a moment of thought, the rogue asked smoothly, "When were you to see him next?"

Ha, as if Zevran could not guess what the schemer was planning. Pity, he'd have to spoil such a poetically delightful plan. "I wasn't. If I had succeeded in killing all of you, I would have returned home, and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be, at least, as far as the Crows are concerned." He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "No need to see Loghain, then."

The rogue let out an appreciative snort of laughter. Zevran cursed silently as he was taken in by it; he knew it was a mask for the matter of interrogation, but it was an effective one. Even he, a Crow trained to withstand such techniques, was warming to the rogue.

It didn't help that all three elves were quite attractive. Alas, it was as if the powers that be had designed this trap with Zevran's specific weaknesses in mind.

"Are you particularly loyal to Loghain, then?"

Ah, but that was an awkward question to ask a Crow. "I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes?"

All three nodded, as if there was any doubt.

"Beyond that, no. I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service. Should you wish to return the favor, you would have to take it up with my superiors." He paused, and amended, "...or would have, anyway, were I not now as good as dead in their eyes."

Something glinted in the rogue's eyes. "And sparing your life would not be fair payment for seeing such a job done?"

"WHAT?" the mage squawked. "Finian, he tried to murder us! You said we'd wake him up for questioning, not take him on as another pet!"

The woman leveled a hard look up at the mage. "I hope you are not referring to Fang as a 'pet', _da'lethallin_."

The mage threw his hands in the air. "You too? Wonderful, we named it. Now we have to keep it."

Zevran allowed himself a chuckle, and turned his attention back to his interrogator. He startled when he realized that the rogue hadn't taken his eyes off Zevran. The assassin could feel the assessment in the other elf's gaze. Definitely the brains, yes.

And it seemed the rogue was still awaiting his answer to that rather possibility-laden question. Zevran had expected to be killed as soon as the Wardens were out of questions, but it seemed this 'Finian' had other plans.

The assassin pondered the question. "In the Crows," he said carefully, "it is rather bad for business for one to stab the hand holding the purse strings, if you take my meaning. However… dead men do tend to have minds of their own, yes? What with being uncooperative in interrogations and the like."

Zevran was surprised by how easily the other elf caught his meaning. A sly smirk stole across Finian's face. "You seem to be doing well enough at that, though."

"Ah ha ha… yes, I suppose I am. I do aim to please, in whatever way befits the situation."

"Fin," the mage spoke up again. "You can't be serious, here. This guy's an _assassin_. What's to say he won't turn around and stab us in the back as soon as we untie him?"

The rogue sent a grin over his shoulder. "And you'd let him? I'd expect you to turn him into a husk of charred meat if he even implied it in jest, much less made an actual attempt."

The mage wrinkled his nose, mollified, but made no move to deny it. Zevran arched an eyebrow, making note not to provoke the mage unnecessarily, even if the boy's obvious temper looked like it would be great fun to rile.

"In this," the woman said, "I agree with Kazar. This man is dangerous."

"And that's why we can use him," Finian said. He turned to arch a brow at the assassin. "Right, Zevran?"

"In whatever way you see fit," he replied easily, masking his nervousness from having his continued state of existence be voted down. "I am quite good at a number of things—stealth, lock-picking, poisons, making people die—and I assure you, I have other talents that, should they be necessary, would also be at your disposal." And that could be used against the Wardens, if Zevran felt so inclined to finish his contract after all.

"You must think we're royally stupid!" the mage, Kazar, snapped, as if reading his mind.

"No, I think you're royally tough to kill… I'm only _hoping_ you're royally stupid." The woman tensed, her knife coming a couple inches closer to Zevran's throat, and Zevran quickly backpedaled, realizing that Finian was the only one he should be joking with at the moment. "Let me rephrase that." He met the rogue's eyes, because he wasn't making any ground with the other two, and it was obvious who the one in charge was anyway. "I'm _hoping_ that you're the sort of fellow that takes a chance every now and again. Ha ha… no?"

The rogue let him stew on his nerves for a bit, the bastard. Again, Zevran felt the piercing nature of the elf's gaze—even if a smirk did quirk the rogue's lips—and the assassin wondered whether the rogue had spotted his rather unloyal thoughts a moment ago. If so, he was as good as dead, and he did not want such an end anymore. Not like this, anyway.

"One last question, Zevran of the Antivan Crows." The assassin swallowed at the low, silky tone in the rogue's voice. "Is your loyalty worth your life?"

It was a threat, even if it was delivered in a soft, seemingly friendly tone, and Zevran wondered just what sort of creature this particular Warden was. The other two were straightforward enough—to the point of boredom, in the case of the woman—but this elf was dangerous in the way that the smoothest of Crow Masters was dangerous. All soft words and silver tongues, until you died of a poison you hadn't even been aware of drinking.

He licked his lips, trying to come up with a way to get this man to put some trust in him. At least until he could properly sort this out. "I happen to be a very loyal person, up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. That's not a fault, really."

The rogue didn't react one way or another. It was... disconcerting.

"But as I said, the Crows do not take kindly to such things as failure. The severance package is garbage, let me tell you. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Even if I finish the job later, they would be just as likely to kill me on principle for failing the first time."

That, at least, made the rogue nod thoughtfully.

"Thing is, I like living." Surprisingly. "And you are obviously the sort of people to give the Crows pause. It is in my best interest to serve you, yes?"

He heard the mage growl, "You can't seriously believe this," but he didn't take his gaze off the rogue's big brown eyes. This 'Finian' was obviously the one to convince… Zevran suspected that, if he could be won over, a clever, scheming sort of man like this would be able to persuade any dissenters from cutting Zevran's throat. At least until the assassin had a chance to decide whether he intended to do the same to them.

"So you'll be using us as protection," Finian said slowly. "You're expecting them to come after you?"

No point denying it. "Possibly. I happen to know their wily ways, however. I can protect myself, as well as you." He glanced around at the assassin corpses that littered the ground. "Not that you seem to need much help in that department."

"That we don't." Again, it was a threat, delivered with a smile. Even so, Finian nodded to the woman, and the Dalish elf bent over him with the knife. For a moment, Zevran worried that they had decided to kill him after all. Instead, the Dalish elf reached behind him, and, a couple seconds later, Zevran felt the ropes around his wrist lose their tautness.

He pulled his hands forward and rubbed his wrists. He was startled to see that his bindings hadn't been ropes, but vines. The doing of the mage, perhaps?

Both elves crouching over him stood, and the rogue offered a hand to help Zevran up. The assassin took it, all too aware of the deadly dagger stored inches from where his hand gripped, ready to pop out and stab him in the heart should he reveal any ill intent toward the Wardens.

"We accept your service, then, assassin," the rogue said, pulling Zevran to his feet. "Your life for your loyalty."

Zevran flourished a bow. "So it is then that I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you," he said, catching and holding Finian's gaze, "until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear."

An amused smile quirked the rogue's lips. "Now that, I didn't expect."

And with that, the tension hanging in the air dropped, though Zevran had difficulty placing just what kind of tension it was. "So, my exalted and most merciful master, what would be your bidding?"

"For now? Kill darkspawn with us."

"Ah, a fine use of the legendary subtlety and finesse of the Antivan Crows."

Finian smirked and started leading them away from the scene of the carnage. The other two elven Wardens fell in step behind them. "Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there, assassin?"

_Braska_, but the rogue's grin was infectious, now that the threat of imminent death seemed to have passed. "Why, I would never think to speak so disrespectfully to one of the fabled Grey Wardens. Especially not one who has no reservations about jumping over carts to stab hapless assassins."

Finian laughed, and Zevran took that as a good sign. Yes, getting into this one's good graces was his best bet at surviving this new development, especially given the glares the other two were leveling at his back.

"This is just wonderful," the mage's voice grumbled behind them. "First the wolf, and now an assassin? You know what? I want a dangerous pet that will one day turn around and kill me. Maybe a sylvan. Or a Rage Demon. Can you talk a Rage Demon into joining us, too, Fin?"

"We need every able sword we can get against the darkspawn," his rogue said in entirely reasonable tones. Silver-tongued rascal. "And think of it this way: should Loghain's regency become a thorn in our sides down the road, well… let's just say having a trained assassin on our side may make things a lot smoother."

Zevran arched a brow at that, even as the mage grumbled quietly to himself, seemingly mollified. He never would have expected a Grey Warden—heroic saviors of Thedas and all that—to be so… shrewd. Ah well. It would certainly make things more interesting, at the least.

Until he decided whether or not he was going to kill them all, of course.


	57. The Prince of Snakes

**57. The Prince of Snakes  
**

They got a couple stares as they wove their way back through Orzammar. Garott supposed the citizens had their right to stare, since the trio was absolutely covered in darkspawn blood. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle. Most of the poor sods had probably never seen a darkspawn in their lives. He hadn't before Ostagar.

And look at him now, covered in the creatures' gore, with a recommendation from Lord Dace tucked firmly in his pocket. Sure, the materials used to 'convince' the deshyrs were likely forged—or at least stolen—but that was right up Garott's alley.

Lord Harrowmont could shove his Proving. He'd already gone through that once, and he had no intention of risking his neck like that again. Prince Bhelen was more Garott's style anyway, if the blatant blackmail was anything to go by. Garott just wouldn't let himself become a lackey again.

"Mm, I must say I like this deadly Grey Warden walk you've got," Morrigan's voice said silkily behind him. "Feeling particularly formidable today, Warden?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Garott shot back with a smirk. "I'm a darkspawn killing machine. Maybe once the Assembly sees how much blood I'm coated with, they'll buckle down and give me my sodding army, king or not."

"Yes, and perhaps my mother will keel over and die in the next couple days."

"Never hurts to be optimistic." He arched a brow back at her, and she laughed. That, at least, seemed to be a genuine one.

He had Morrigan pegged, now, after so long traveling with just her and the Qunari. She was manipulative, yes, but only to certain ends. He hadn't quite figured out what those ends were, but it seemed to have something to do with ingratiating herself with the Wardens. She'd had Percival panting after her back in Lothering (and gotten a couple bites from him, judging by those new marks on her bare skin when they'd left the village), and now she seemed to think that seducing Garott was a viable course of action.

He had to admit that she was a damn fine woman, especially for a human, and he doubted that she was one to get emotionally attached after a tumble. However, Garott didn't trust a person whose motives he didn't understand. Until he knew what the witch was getting out of it, he didn't trust her enough to be alone and naked with her.

Sten followed behind Morrigan, his face impassive as he scanned the crowd with an eye attentive for trouble.

Garott could not believe how glad he was that he'd saved the Qunari. The man was a strong, steady sword, willing to wade right into a fight with his blade swinging, leaving Garott the chance to sneak in and pick around the edges. The dwarves only wished their warriors were so brave. No wonder the Qunari were so damned good at taking over Thedas.

Still, there were things about Sten that Garott found perplexing. He'd tried to pay the Qunari once, as a good boss should pay any of his hired swords. The Qunari had refused to take the purse, and, obviously insulted, had said something along the lines of "You would not reward a spider for spinning a web." Garott could only shake his head in confusion and make a note not to try that again.

Vartag Gavorn had said to meet him in the palace once all the applicable votes had been secured, so that's where Garott was headed. By now, the auspicious glamor of the Diamond Quarter no longer impressed him, due mostly to the conduct of its residents. At least when dusters had quarrels, they settled it by honorably trying to kill one another. None of this whispering behind other peoples' backs and blackmailing and bribing their way to the top.

Then again, Garott supposed if the castes weren't prone to such things, he never would have gotten his job in the Carta, and then where would he be? Begging for scraps, that's where.

Garott tossed the palace doors wide as he entered, and every guard in the place turned to watch him cross the entrance hall. The nobles and servants alike started whispering among themselves as he stepped inside. He smirked at the lot of them, well aware of the eyes that were trained on his face brand. How it must stew them, to see casteless trash elevated to the illustrious Grey Wardens.

Walking around in areas that had been denied him before never got old, if only because it so obviously steamed those who felt entitled to his exclusion.

Garott stopped expectantly in the middle of the hall. There were three doors off the chamber, and Gavorn had not seen fit to offer him further instructions other than 'Report to the royal palace when you're done.'

"What is your business here, Grey Warden?" One of the guards said, stepping forward to meet him.

Garott crossed his arms casually, still smirking. The guards were glaring at the weapons hanging off his belt, and he had no intention of removing them. "Is that any way to address your prince's champion? Then again, I suppose delivering a couple papers isn't exactly the height of heroism. Where's Vartag Gavorn? He here?"

The guard nodded behind him, and another guard went running through a doorway, hopefully to fetch the prince's yes-man.

"We will let him know you came by," the guard said, turning back to him. "In the meantime, honored Warden, please wait outside. You're dirtying the entrance hall."

Garott barked a laugh. "Oh, am I? And do you mean my current coat of darkspawn blood when you say that?" He laced his next words with menace. "Or are you just maybe talking about something else?"

The guard paled. "I would never presume to... We are honored to have a Grey Warden in our midst."

"Yeah? Funny how that works, isn't it? I was born less than a person, not even worth the effort of putting me out of my misery, and now I come back a Grey Warden and it's suddenly an 'honor' to know me. Guess we dwarves are charming, like that."

The guard looked utterly flustered, probably trying to reconcile the casteless Grey Warden dichotomy. However, he was saved from trying to scrounge up an answer by the door on the left opening.

The head that peeked out at him wasn't Gavorn's, and Garott was genuinely dumbfounded at seeing this particular face in the palace, of all places.

"You're back!" Rica cried, bursting out of the doors and running over to him. His sister tackled him in a hug, burying her face in his filthy leathers. "Garott! It's so good to see you!"

It was all he could do to stand there and blink, the usually smooth-running cogs in his head stuttering over this shock.

He hadn't had the heart to set foot in Dust Town yet. He'd fought and scraped his way out of that rat hole, and had no intention of ever going back. As such, he hadn't had a chance to meet his family and old friends. He'd kind of hoped they'd crawl out of the tunnels when they heard of his presence in Orzammar… and he admitted he'd been disappointed when he'd passed a couple days without word. Still, he'd had more important things to do than dwell on missed happy reunions, so he'd shrugged and gotten on with his job.

"And just who is this?" Morrigan asked silkily, though there was an underlying hostility in her voice. "An old flame, perhaps?"

"What?" Rica drew back to look at the witch. Then, she _laughed_, and Garott marveled that he'd never seen his sister so happy. "No, no, nothing like that. I'm Rica, Garott's _sister_. And you are…?"

"Charmed, I'm sure." The sarcasm in the witch's voice was thick enough to spread on bread.

"Morrigan, act civilized for a couple minutes," Garott said, finding his wits. "Rica, what are you doing here?"

"You don't know?" His sister peered up at him in surprise. "No, I don't suppose you would, would you? I'm…" Her grin was bright, once again so very unlike the downtrodden sister he was used to. "I'm Prince Bhelen's consort!"

"Oh, how convenient indeed," Morrigan's voice cooed. "If one must sell oneself, one couldn't have picked a better buyer than-"

Her words were cut off by Garott's hand-axe flying at her. She apparently anticipated the weapon, and the axe passed harmlessly through the cloud of flies she immediately shapeshifted into. The axe embedded itself in the wall behind her with a clunk, and several guards around the room looked uncertain over whether to apprehend the Warden or not.

As the Morrigan swarm reformed into her usual shapely figure, Garott scowled at her. "I usually don't mind your snide remarks, but my sister is off-limits. Got that? Or else I'm gonna have to bring up a certain nobleman you ain't exactly been chaste with yourself."

"If you thought I was being sarcastic," the witch said stiffly, "then that is your own failing, not mine. I, for one, applaud such ambition, particularly if casteless life is as unbearable as you have often implied. I say bravo to her for managing to claw her way out of such a dreary existence."

Sten, however, frowned at that. "So the woman seeks to change her own station by attaching herself to one of the leaders. This is strange. What does he get out of this?"

Garott stiffened, but Rica smiled shyly at the question, silencing any response. She smiled up at him, her hand going to her belly. Which Garott realized, was a bit rounder than it had been when he'd left. And not merely from plentiful food.

His eyes widened. "You're…"

She nodded. "Bhelen says he doesn't care… even if it's a girl, he won't turn me away. He's… he's a good man, brother. It means so much to me to see you supporting him."

"As it does to us all," said a new voice, and Garott looked up to see the man himself, leaning in the doorway through which Rica had come.

At least, Garott could only assume this was Prince Bhelen. He looked enough like Marnan, though his hair was a shade lighter, closer to strawberry blond than Marnan's spitfire red. His eyes had the same confidence she did, though, as well as a certain amount of craftiness that Marnan did not.

Not for the first time, Garott wondered what the truth behind Marnan's exile truly was.

"You must be the honorable and suspiciously well-positioned prince," Garott chuckled, not bothering to bow.

Bhelen nodded with a good-natured smile, though his eyes watched Garott with the cunning intensity of a cat on a mouse. "That I am. It is good to meet you at last, Garott Brosca. To say that I've heard a lot about you is an understatement. I admit, the stories do not disappoint."

Yep, this was a silver-tongued adder, if he'd ever met one. He snorted. "You'll find flattery doesn't work on me, your princeliness."

At this, the prince smirked and inclined his head. "I did not say that all the stories were flattering."

At that, Garott laughed in earnest, and finally gave the prince a bow… though it was one of a man bested in a verbal sparring match, rather than that of a commoner to a prince.

The prince nodded his own acknowledgement. "When you've caught up with your sister, Warden, please, meet me in my chambers. We've matters of the throne to discuss, I believe."

"That we do." The prince left back through the doors, and Rica immediately swatted his arm. "Ow. What?"

"I can't believe you talked to Bhelen like that!" she laughed. "I was used to it with Beraht… but not with a prince! By the Ancestors, Garott, if he didn't have the sense of humor he does…!"

"He'd be down one of his most influential supporters, wouldn't he?" Garott said with a smirk. "Don't worry, Rica. Bhelen's not the kind of man to let an opportunity slip by him, even if that opportunity gives him a little lip."

Rica shook her head in exasperation, still smiling fondly. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? I guess I should be glad. When you left to join the Wardens, I was worried you'd come back as some grim, straight-laced figure from out of an old tale or something."

Garott wrapped an arm around his sister again. "Never fear, Rica. I will always be the same irreverent thug you know and love. I just happen to have added 'kicking archdemons in the balls' to my job description."

"I still can't believe it, you know. My little brother… a Grey Warden."

"Says the sister who is carrying the child of a sodding _prince_." Oh Stone, this would make him and Marnan _in-laws. _"Seems we Broscas are moving up in the world, eh? What must Ma think?"

Rica caught the question that he would never be able to ask out loud. "She's okay, Garott. Bhelen's providing for her, and for me, and she's doing a lot better these days. She misses you, though."

He grunted, looking away.

"Come on. You shouldn't leave Bhelen waiting." She started back through the door, and Garott followed.

Morrigan and Sten walked behind. When the guards blocked them from following the dwarves into the residences, Sten looked about ready to start adding notches to his greatsword.

"It's okay," Garott said to his companions. "I'll go on alone. You guys wait for me; I won't be long."

"I will not be left out," Morrigan fumed.

Garott arched an eyebrow at her. "If the prince wants to see me alone, then I guess I get to be the only one he'll _see_." He could tell by the flash of understanding in her eyes that she took his meaning, and he turned and left the pair to their own devices.

Rica led him through the corridors silently. She was nervous, he realized. But was she worried for Bhelen or for Garott?

After a couple minutes, they turned to a set of double-doors and Rica knocked. "Let him in," came that smooth voice from inside, and Garott stepped through the double doors into a chamber bigger than four or five houses in Dust Town. Bhelen sat at a desk off to one side, and nodded a greeting. "Thank you, Rica. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with him alone."

"Of course, my lord," Rica said with a bow, and disappeared with the soft click of the door shutting.

Garott was left standing alone in the middle of the adder's nest, being studied by the king of snakes himself. It was surprising how nervous he suddenly was. Bhelen was an opportunist, and Garott knew from personal experience just how little such kinds could be trusted.

"Let's not mince words, Warden," Bhelen said at last, the charismatic smile dropping from his face as he leaned back in his chair. Now, the prince was all cold calculation, and that was a change that Garott found himself appreciating. "You're an intelligent man, that much is clear, and not above getting your hands dirty. I can appreciate that. But if you ever dare to come out and accuse me of what you just implied in the entrance hall, I will have you killed. Do not doubt that."

Garott nodded, feeling much more comfortable with this Bhelen than the smiling, laughing one from five minutes before. Heh. "Don't worry; I don't volunteer information. Not unless the price for blabbing is higher than the cost… and since you've got my sister in your pocket, the cost is more than I'd ever be willing to pay."

Bhelen's eyes narrowed. "If you're implying that I'd ever hurt Rica-"

"Why wouldn't you?" Garott let one hand fall to his dagger, lamenting the fact that his hand-axe was still stuck in the entrance hall wall. "She's a casteless concubine. Last I heard, you nobles don't exactly get invested in those unless there's a little bundle involved. You don't even know if it's male, so what's she to you?"

Bhelen stood up, obviously beginning to lose his temper. Garott found it encouraging that this would get him so worked up. "You'd speak of your sister that way?"

Garott laughed humorlessly. "You're one to talk, considering what you did to your own."

At that, both of them froze. Bhelen's eyes went wide as he studied Garott, and the Warden cursed inwardly at the slip. Too late to recall it now.

The prince's lips quirked in a sly smile, and Garott could practically see him putting the pieces together. "You were still in the Deep Roads, weren't you? You and the Wardens? Harrowmont, that scheming son of a nug. He'd spoken with the commander about his projected route… he would have sent her straight to you."

Garott forced a smile, though he felt like he'd just lost a major bargaining chip. More… he felt like he'd somehow… betrayed Marnan. What was that about? What did he care? "Imagine if she came back and testified against you. I bet her accusations would carry a bit more weight than mine, since she obviously _knows_ what went down first-hand."

Bhelen sat back again, eyes hooded. "And you would allow her to do this, knowing that, if Harrowmont won, it would send your sister back to Dust Town?"

"She can find another noble. There's only one throne."

Bhelen was silent for a minute, obviously turning that over in his mind. Garott kept his gaze steady and confident, unsure whether this all was a bluff or not. The only sound for a long moment was that of a nug, scrabbling quietly in a corner of the room.

Then, the prince asked, "What, exactly, are you demands here?"

"Just this: if I make you king, you treat my sister with the respect a girl like her deserves, whether that kid is a son or daughter."

"A non-issue." Bhelen waved a hand dismissively. "I have no intention of turning her away. If the child is a girl, then the deshyrs will just have to hold their tongues until we can present them with a son. Of that, you have my word."

It was Garott's turn to study the prince, and Bhelen met his eyes steadily. Garott couldn't detect any lie in that assurance, and he prided himself in being pretty good at detecting bullshit. Satisfied, he nodded. "Then I guess we both got a good reason to get along, don't we?"

Bhelen's smile was slow and sly, and a little respectful. "That we do. Well played, Warden."

Garott bowed again, smirking. "So, my prince. What's the next step in making you king?"

The prince's smirk widened. "Oh, this is one you'll appreciate, I think. Rica did say you have a strong sense of irony."

Garott arched a brow.

Bhelen stood up. "Orzammar has some… problems. Ones that I'd like to see solved, and intend to do so should I take… _receive_ the crown."

Garott smirked, unfooled.

"And so, I need to send a message to the Assembly, to make my intentions clear. At the same time, it will be cleaning up a deepstalker nest that has been festering in this city for far too long, ruining lives and leeching off what little economy we can maintain."

Garott laughed, because he did, indeed, have a strong sense of irony. "You're talking about the Carta."

"That I am." Bhelen smiled at him, a gleam in his eyes. "What do you say, Warden? Would you like to take back Dust Town, for all the branded boys who have to sign on as a thug or get their heads knocked in, and for all the casteless girls who have to spread their legs to have any hope of anything better?"

Garott laughed heartily. "For them? No. This, I'll be doing for me. You got yourself a deal. Boss."

The prince held out his hand, and sod it if Garott didn't shake it. As he left the room and worked his way back to the entrance hall alone, a nug crawled out of a hole in the wall and climbed up onto his shoulder. Once perched, it chittered something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Not a word, Morrigan," Garott said with a snort. "Some people would pay for the sort of entertainment you just witnessed. Now, let's find our Qunari. We've got some heads to bash in."


	58. What Might Have Been

**58. What Might Have Been  
**

They didn't find five pounds of lyrium. As it turned out, the storage tunnels had been completely overtaken by abominations. This was to be expected, Alistair supposed, because one couldn't have a proper quest without slaying a dozen monsters on the way. They only managed to get part of the way in before they had to call it a loss and head back.

Still, Felicity took what little lyrium they had scrounged up with pursed lips, and Alistair felt a bit like he was back at the Chantry, forgetting parts of the Chant again. "This is enough for one of us," she said, her gaze flicking between the two of them.

"You should be the one," Alistair said. "Since you, you know, actually know what you're doing."

She smiled bashfully, and he stifled the urge to reach out and touch her. He was having the strangest impulses lately. He'd already given into that one once… no need for an encore. "No, it is probably best if I remain outside, so I can continue to sustain your material bodies." She looked up at him. "It should be you, Alistair. Your Templar training already gives you a natural mental resistance to demonic control… the ritual will be able to build upon that."

Alistair glanced over at Percival, who nodded. "I agree. When it comes to demons, I do not have the… best defenses." There was bitterness in his comrade's tone, and Alistair thought it best not to ask.

They were huddled in a side room off the main chamber, Hugo occasionally growling in the direction of the door. Felicity took the lyrium and dipped a broken quill pen inside. Then, using it like a brush, she started drawing fancy designs on the floor, and an old, Chantry-trained part of him started to spike in nervousness.

"So… this isn't going to hurt, is it? Or turn me into anything… warty?"

Felicity smiled teasingly. "You still think being turned into a frog is the worst thing a mage can do to you? After _this_?"

Alistair shrugged, but returned the smile. "Not the worst, no. But that doesn't exactly make it pleasant, now does it?"

Her soft laugh was musical, and Alistair again wanted to reach out and touch her. He seemed to be a bit muddled lately.

She gestured for him to stand on top of one of the runes. Obediantly, he did so, even offering her a mocking salute. He was rewarded with another chuckle. Then, Felicity stood on another rune she'd drawn and started chanting something. Alistair bit down a spike of anxiety as he felt magic begin swirling around the both of them; everything in his Templar training told him to disrupt the spell, but he suspected Felicity would be a mite miffed if he did so.

That Templar voice became ten times stronger as he felt the magic seep into his mind. _Calm_, he reminded himself. _You know this. Discipline. Mental fortitude. _He closed his eyes and sought the old meditations, even as the magic wrapped gently around his mind. It didn't intrude, as he'd worried it might, but rather wrapped around his mind like a shield. It almost tingled, actually.

From somewhere far away, above the magic and the sound of Felicity chanting, Alistair heard Hugo start barking. Then, there was the hiss of Percy's sword leaving its sheath, and Felicity's chanting stopped mid-word.

There was a long sigh, deep and echoing with a sibilance that set Alistair's hair on end. "Certainly, mortal, you did not expect this to work…?"

He opened his eyes, and he froze when he saw the demonic creature. It towered over all of them, regarding them with tired, fathomless eyes.

Felicity didn't look up, but the manner of the spell she was casting abruptly changed, and he felt something like a tether join the shield around his mind, connecting him to her.

Percy stepped between the pair of them and the demonic creature. "Get back, demon!" he growled. Hugo braced himself next to his master, hackles raised at the creature.

"How bothersome," the creature sighed, and Alistair felt lethargy descend on his mind.

"No… no!" Percy said, his voice thickening. "We won't submit, demon!"

"Somebody pinch me…" Alistair murmured, his eyelids drooping.

Felicity continued chanting, even as her head started nodding.

Percy was the first to drop, his hound collapsing beside him with a whine. The room swayed around Alistair, and he fought to keep his grip on those meditations. However, they slipped away, buried under the realization that this was a perfect place to take a nap. Yep. Naptime.

Felicity mumbled one last thing with a flash of light flying between them, just as Alistair spiraled down into slumberland.

He was therefore rather surprised when he opened his eyes a moment later, and realized that he was still in the Circle Tower.

He sat up, rubbing his head where he'd hit it when he'd fallen. Something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. At least he'd fallen on one of the soft carpets that the mages decorated their tower with.

Wait, why had he fallen, again?

He climbed to his feet, dusting off his armor. He paused in confusion, his fingers lingering over the Templar logo on his chestplate. That… wasn't right. Was it?

"Alistair! Dozing off on the job again, are you?" One of his comrades laughed, poking a helmeted head into the room. Strangely, his fellow Templar's name escaped him at the moment.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a bit muddled," Alistair said, rubbing his forehead.

"Some apprentice's prank, no doubt. By the Maker, the little terrors should all be made Tranquil."

"That's an awful thing to say!"

His friend laughed, holding up his hands in defeat. "I know, I know. Alistair, defender of the weak and obnoxious, and all that. Now come on, the Knight-Commander will have your head if you're late to your post."

Alistair nodded and followed his fellow Templar out of the room, though he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He was supposed to be doing something, wasn't he? Maybe he was just late for his post, as his friend said.

They wound through the corridors of the Circle Tower, weaving around the mages that scurried to and fro like rats in a larder. Most mages avoided the pair of them, many pretending they didn't exist. This was normal; a Templar got used to withstanding their contempt. Most Templars returned that contempt tenfold, but Alistair had never really been able to hate the mages on principle like that. Just a few in particular.

Though he did have a healthy fear… erm…respect for their spells. He had a distinct memory of being fried by a fireball once, though he couldn't recall for certain when that had actually happened.

He followed his friend through the corridors and down a level, to a small study that was often used by the enchanters to get work done when they didn't want the lesser mages and apprentices bothering them. He hid a smile as he saw just who was making use of that study.

Felicity sent him a pointed glare over her book, then turned nonchalantly back to whatever paper she was currently working on. Alistair bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning like a moron as he took up his post by the study door. The Templar he was replacing saluted, and both other Templars marched off, leaving him alone with the mage.

"Honestly, Alistair," Felicity tutted, snapping her book shut and sending him a withering glare. "You couldn't be any less subtle if you painted a sign in the great hall."

Alistair shrugged, unrepentant, and allowed his grin free rein. "Not my fault I like watching you. Even better that I'm duty-bound to do it."

She just rolled her eyes and shuffled through her papers. "I don't see what could be so interesting about watching me pore through old books."

He closed the door quietly, then wandered over to the table she had commandeered. "Well, for one thing, when the others ask me what the Tower's newest enchanter is up to, I can answer them."

She smiled up at him teasingly. "So you're spying on me? I should have expected as much."

"Nah, I just like to sound smart. I don't get to do it all that often, you know."

Her dark eyes softened. "Oh, I think you're plenty smart about the things that matter."

He once again felt that urge to reach out and touch her. This time, he gave in, running one gauntleted hand over her cheek. "Yes, but you, my dear enchanter, are unashamedly biased."

"Hm, I do believe you're correct." Her eyes sparkled, and she carefully set her papers down. She stood up, and something about the enchanter robes she wore seemed strange… well, she was still recently promoted. He hadn't gotten used to seeing her out of basic mage robes yet. That had to be it. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced up, startled, to see her watching him with concern. Seeing no point in hiding it—she'd ferret it out anyway—he rubbed his head and admitted, "I've been feeling a bit muddled. The other Templars think an apprentice must have cast a spell on me as a prank."

"Hm…" she placed a hand on his shoulder and sent a burst of magic through him. From anyone else, he would have been nervous, but this was _Felicity_. Then, she smiled teasingly again. "Well, I don't sense any entropic spells on you. What I do sense, however, is that you have a bruise on the back of your head. How might that have come about?"

"I…fell?"

"Mm-hm. You know, for a trained warrior, you are awfully clumsy." She reached up to run a hand through his hair, and his breath hitched. She whispered a healing spell, and the ache in the back of his head abated. When she started to pull away, he caught her arms with his own.

"I do it so that you can have a reason to heal me. We both know how much you like taking care of me."

Her eyes sparkled, and Alistair's heart skipped in his chest. Her fingers smoothed over his scalp. "Yes, almost as much as you like protecting me."

He grinned in defeat, and she pulled him down into a kiss.

His heart pounded as their lips met, and confusion roiled through his mind. Her lips were soft and warm, and he felt a headiness come over him like he'd never felt at the mere touch. But that couldn't be right… this was hardly their first kiss. Was it?

He stiffened, confused, and Felicity drew back with a furrowed brow. She studied him for a moment. "Perhaps it wasn't the bump on your head after all. Are you still feeling off?"

"Something's wrong," Alistair stepped back, his hand dropping to his sword as he looked around the study. For the briefest of moments, he had a bizarre double-vision experience, where he spied, instead of the Circle Tower, a twisted plain scattered with gnarled plants. A nightmarish world.

Wait… nightmare. The Sloth Demon. Oh Maker.

That magical shield around his mind flickered into feeble existence, and his true memories resurfaced in a tidal wave. His first action after recalling just what was going on was to stare at Felicity and blush so badly that he feared his face might combust.

Felicity looked worried, now. She took a step toward him, and he stepped back. "Alistair? Are you all right?"

Oh Maker. He'd… and she'd… and they'd… He might faint, he really might. He couldn't say he regretted it, and it did make certain things make a lot more sense… but by Andraste, what a way to figure it out!

"Alistair?" Now she looked hurt, and that made him regret his hesitation.

"This isn't real," he blurted unceremoniously.

Okay, now she looked _really_ hurt. And a little pissed off. "Is this your idea of calling this off?"

"What? No! That-that's not what I meant! Primarily because there's nothing to call off, but that's not the point-"

"Nothing to call off?" She now looked furious. "Alistair, I'd have at least thought you'd be a gentleman about this! I thought you different from other Templars!"

"That's not—by the Maker!" He reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, even as she tried to back away. "Felicity, you are the most brilliant person I know. Just _think_ for a minute. This isn't _real_. You're not an enchanter; you're a Grey Warden. We both are!"

"A Grey Warden?" Her brows knit in confusion. "Why would I become a Grey Warden? I'm perfectly content here, at the Tower. With you."

Again, he felt himself blush. "Right, yes. Remind me again, then, how exactly we got together."

"Is this supposed to be funny? You know that."

"Maybe I hit my head harder than we thought. Humor me."

She rolled her eyes, then froze, her brows again knitting in confusion mid-roll. "We… met when you came to the Tower…"

"When? What did I _say_?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Something about… lyrium. About not having completed your vows. But that can't be right… you wouldn't have been allowed into the Tower if you hadn't."

"Right, because we had that conversation on the bridge at Ostagar. Do you remember Ostagar?"

She blinked. "I… do. We fought darkspawn… and there was some kind of ritual? But how could that be? I've never been out of the Tower."

"Yes, you have," he assured her earnestly. "You know something feels wrong. Trust that feeling… or failing that, trust that this place obviously follows no rightful rules of logic. Just look at me… could you _really_ see me as a full Templar?"

Felicity bit her lip in thought. "You'd probably go mad and take your sword to the nearest Chantry podium."

"Exactly, because I'm much _happier_ as a Grey Warden. And until a couple minutes ago, I thought you were too." He couldn't hide his disappointment.

She stepped away, running her hands over the books on the desk. "I suppose… I would be more productive as a Warden, at least," she said ponderously. "An enchanter's life would be nice—I'd get full access to the vaults, and I think that I would love teaching the apprentices—but to what ultimate end is such a life? You make small difference to anyone outside the Tower, which exists as an island by itself."

"Compounded by the fact that it is, in fact, on an island."

She smiled, but it was a sad one. "I might have ended up like this, had Duncan not asked me to come with him. In the Tower. Continuing to my studies. Idle." Her brows knit. "Which would explain why a Sloth Demon would put me in this dream, to keep me complacent and to feed upon my unproductivity."

"And so why would I be here, then?" Alistair said, tapping the Templar crest on his chestplate. "I can't say I ever dream of Templars, except for the occasional one about smacking my old trainer in the face with a shovel."

She turned to look at him, as if for the first time, and he knew the moment when everything finally snapped into place by the blush that shot up to the tips of her ears. "Oh _Alistair_. I'm so sorry! This isn't your dream… it's mine." Her eyes dropped, and her shoulders hunched up in embarrassment. "It must be horrifying, to have been caught in such a compulsion, to correspond with the dream like that."

"Wait… a compulsion?"

"Well… this dreamscape is designed to follow closely with my deepest desires… or something else that would provoke an entropic response, I suppose. When the Sloth Demon discovered us, I realized I wouldn't have enough time to finish the ritual to make you completely immune to its effects, and so I switched the spell to one that linked us psychically. As such, it seems you were pulled into the same reality as I was, and were thus forced to live out the reality of my dreams."

"…you dream we're having a secret affair in the Circle Tower?" His head spun.

She still didn't look at him. "Well, me being an enchanter was certainly something I used to aspire to. And as for you… it's an obvious holdover from Cullen, isn't it? Following my brief involvement with him to the logical conclusion. Thus why it was projected onto you, as an obvious substitute."

"So… you thought I was Cullen?" He winced… that thought _hurt_.

"Well, it makes the most sense, don't you think?" She met his gaze, eyes hooded. "What else could it be?"

He sighed, feeling an ache in his chest he wasn't sure what to do with. All that had just been part of the dream? The feelings he was having for her weren't real? No, that couldn't be right. He'd been feeling this before the Sloth Demon had come along.

But it was obvious that the same wasn't true for her.

"No, you're probably right. As usual." He couldn't look at her, instead electing to look around the room. He didn't want her to see his disappointment. "So now that we're both 'awake', so to speak, how do we get out of here?"

"There should be a portal connecting this area of the realm to the others that the Sloth Demon holds, for ease of transit. We'll be able to see it once I dispel the illusion… give me a moment."

She closed her eyes, and Alistair felt free to look at her again.

She wasn't beautiful in a classic way, he supposed, but something in his heart still tugged as he watched her, biting her lip in concentration and with her brow furrowed. She had long, silky black hair that he just wanted to run his hands through, because it looked so soft. Her figure was equally soft, and Alistair mused that it might be rather pleasant to hold such gentle curves at some point when their lives weren't at stake. And her eyes, when they were open, had such spark and wit in them, hinting at the ever-active mind behind it.

It was smart of the Sloth Demon to try to trap her in a Tower full of books, because nothing else could have possibly distracted an ever-curious mind like that of Felicity Amell.

After a minute or two, the Tower around Alistair started wavering, the walls becoming transparent to reveal that nightmarish landscape behind them. After another minute, the Circle Tower disappeared entirely, and they were standing in a barren, gnarled area. Alistair looked up into the sky, and shuddered as he spotted a city on a distant crag.

The Black City, the source of all this corruption and the reason why mages were so dangerous. He may not have paid too much attention when the sisters tried to teach him the Chant as a child, but that, he remembered vividly.

"There are some indications, you know, that the Black City was corrupted before the Tevinter magisters got there," Felicity's voice said, and Alistair glanced over at her, trying to hide his nervousness. "As opposed to it being the golden seat of the Maker, that is. Some accounts claim that it was the city that corrupted the magisters, rather than the other way around."

"The Chantry lets such stories into the Tower?"

"Not directly. But when under such an obviously-biased thumb, one learns to read between the lines." She sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter what corrupted what, in any case. The result was the same, regardless." She turned away and started walking up a sloping ravine. "Keep an eye out… there will likely be a couple lesser demons around to keep an eye on us."

Alistair dutifully put a hand on his sword, but nonetheless tried for a smirk. "So our babysitters don't look kindly on us breaking out of our cribs? Pity. I was looking forward to snack time."

She chuckled, and he felt a bit of that hurt from earlier fade. "Do you think dream cheese is as good as real cheese?"

"Why does everyone pick on that? So I like cheese; it's not unusual to have a favorite food, you know. Unless you're some sort of undead, I suppose. You know, I never really thought about that. Do walking corpses need to eat?"

Felicity, to his amusement, treated it like a real question. "No. Not in the way we do, anyway. Such undead are the result of lesser demons possessing the newly deceased. As such, it is the _demon_ that must sustain itself, and they are perfectly capable of eating off strong emotions. Often in the most unproductive ways, actually, as that usually means they provoke such emotions from unwary mortals by attacking and killing them. A somewhat short-sighted means to go about it, come to think of it."

"Well, no one ever accused the dead of having good foresight."

There was a cry from up ahead, and Alistair's Templar friend from earlier rounded into view in the path. There was no fun banter this time, more's the pity, as the Templar raised his sword to attack.

Alistair wasted no time in drawing his own blade and stepping in front of Felicity, even as she started casting. The charging Templar demon bounced off his shield with a clang, and Alistair's sword swooped in, cutting through the Templar's armor like butter.

"That's an illusion too?" he muttered as he neatly impaled the creature on his sword, and the Templar faded in a gush of brimstone-scented smoke. More Templar-shaped demons were pouring in from around the landscape now, and Alistair charged up to meet each in turn. He felt the hum of magic wrap around him, and for a moment panicked, looking for an enemy mage… but then realized it was bolstering his strength.

He cast a grin back at his own personal support mage and cleaved a circle of demonic death around her. A dozen demons surrounded them, Templar- and mage-shaped alike. The former charged at him with swords swinging, while the latter stayed in back to sling destructive spells at the pair of them. Felicity constructed a glowing ball around herself that deflected the magic attacks, leaving it to Alistair to slice through the creatures one-by-one. He trusted his body to her healing as he felt demonic swords slice into his back and legs. When a fireball caught him clear in the face, a burst of healing immediately afterward made him grin and smash the offending mage to the other side of the Fade with his shield.

It was rather cathartic, honestly, to bash his way through the evil creatures that took such forms. Stabbing Templars proved a good release for old frustrations accumulated from years of enduring the scoldings of the lay sisters and the harsher punishments of Templar training. And as for the mages… well, it became a great deal of fun to knock them down, as he imagined one had Jowan's face… then Morrigan's… then Kazar's… then back to Jowan's.

Percy had a point. The only decent mage was Felicity.

After a frantic five minutes or so, things settled down, and Alistair was left panting and grinning on a field devoid of any more enemies. He met Felicity's gaze to find her face glowing with victory. Their eyes met, and Alistair was overcome with the desire to march over to her, sweep her into his arms, and kiss her.

No, definitely not the work of the Sloth Demon, that.

He broke his gaze away before he actually did something so monumentally stupid as that. Because, really, things were awkward enough already. So he cleared his throat and put his sword away. "Such a fuss kicked up over little old us. You'd think we'd kicked their dogs, or something."

Felicity started leading them up the path again. "Maybe you did, in a dream, and simply don't recall it."

Alistair fell into step beside her. "What? I'm insulted! I have never kicked any dogs, imaginary or otherwise, and I am hurt—no, _heartbroken—_that you would accuse me of something so awful."

She arched an eyebrow, eyes sparkling. "Says the man who just wiped a good dozen sentient creatures out of existence."

"You've obviously never learned the Templar code of honor. Stabbing and killing things—especially mages—is honorable and a matter of duty. Hurting a cute wittle puppy is a thing worthy of scorn and as such will not be tolerated. Expecially in Ferelden."

"Ah, I see. One must never dare harm a dog in Ferelden, after all."

Alistair nodded sagely. "They're practically avatars of Andraste, if you ask the nobility." He paused, smirking as a thought came to him. "What do you suppose Percy would do if we erected an altar for Hugo? Like, put a crown on him and started worshipping him as a god? Would he find it funny, do you think, or would he murder us all in a fit of rage?"

Felicity laughed, and he forgave her, then and there, for any pain he'd been feeling about her not returning his feelings. "I suspect he'd primarily be confused, and ask whether we'd lost our minds."

"Well, that question would have been far more timely earlier. Say, about the time we accepted Morrigan's help. I personally started suspecting around then that we were all crazy."

"Speak for yourself, Alistair!" she laughed.

"Right, because there's nothing mad about walking into a Circle Tower on lockdown because it's invaded by powerful demons and blood mages, knowing full well that there was no way out again, should you even survive and not be captured. Yep, that sounds like a perfectly sane course of action."

"And so where does that put you, who did the same without even any prior experience with the Tower?"

He grinned. "See, I'm the big dumb sword jockey, so I'm allowed to do crazy stuff like that. You're brilliant, so you should know better."

Her face went red, and she looked away. He wondered if he'd said something wrong. After a moment, she mumbled, "You're not dumb, Alistair."

He shrugged and now it was his turn to look away, because he didn't want her to see how much hearing that from her meant to him.

They walked in awkward silence for a couple minutes. Then, they turned a corner and came upon a shiny portal in the middle of the path.

"This must be it," Felicity said. She stepped up to it and ran a hand along the twisted frame. "This will take us to another part of the Sloth Demon's realm, though it's impossible to guess where."

"So… we just step through? Like it's not all glowing and creepy?"

"Unless you wish to stay here for the rest of eternity, yes."

Alistair glanced behind them, back over the cracked, twisted landscape. "You're the mage. Lead the way."

She nodded and stepped through, disappearing into it with a flash of light. He swallowed a lump in his throat and quickly followed.

It was like being dunked into a tub of cold water—an abrupt, encompassing sensation that seemed to seep chillingly into his bones. But a moment later, it had passed, and he was standing on solid ground that looked a great deal like the place they'd just left.

There were two exceptions to that, though. One was a glowing podium with an open book on top of it. The other was a man in ragged mage robes slumped against it, his head dropped into the cradle of his arms in apparent despair.

Felicity stood next to Alistair, also getting her bearings. She cast an assessing gaze over Alistair, as if to make sure he was all right, and he couldn't deny that he quickly did the same for her.

Then, Felicity turned, spotted the mage, and said, "Niall?" Slowly, she started toward the podium, and Alistair followed right on her heels with his hand on his sword, in case this was just another demon.

The man at the podium slowly raised his head and blinked at them with deadened eyes. "Wha… Felicity Amell?" he said thickly. "What are you doing here? You weren't in the Tower…"

"I came back." Felicity's steps sped up, and she was soon standing next to the other mage, examining him with that healer's eye of hers.

"Felicity, who is this?" Alistair asked, not sure whether he could take his hand off his sword yet.

"Oh, right. Alistair, this is Niall, one of the Tower's more advanced mages. Niall, this is Alistair."

The mage used the podium to stand up straight… relatively anyway—even upright, he seemed to sag. The mage looked at Alistair, perplexed. "A Templar? I was under the impression you'd all either been ensnared or had left."

Alistair was confused for a moment. Then, he realized that he was still in the Templar armor, just as Felicity was still wearing the enchanter robes. "I'm not actually a Templar. Felicity, why am I still a Templar?"

"It's the manner of the Fade, Alistair. It's all about what mental image you project. You could likely change it if you wanted to… but it can be difficult, especially for non-mages. Unless you want to risk running around in your skivvies for the remainder of our stay, it may be better to leave the armor as is."

Alistair tapped the steel chestplate, then shrugged. "At least it's protective."

"I still… don't understand," Niall said, looked between them. "Felicity… you should not be here. You left the Circle… why would you come back?"

"I couldn't simply let demons destroy the Tower," she said.

"She's a little bit of a busybody, like that," Alistair added lightly.

"And now you're trapped here." The mage sighed and looked down at the book in front of them. "I suppose that explains the new additions to the nexus. You'll find no exit this way, I'm afraid. Not one that's easy to decipher anyway…" He trailed off and looked at Felicity for a moment. "Though I suppose if anyone can find a way to use this, it would be you."

Felicity blushed but nodded and stepped up to peer over the book. "What is this?"

"It's a map, as far as I can tell. It keeps moving and shifting, and spots keep appearing and disappearing, I can only assume as different dreamers are captured in the case of the former… and then, for the latter, when they die." He frowned and pointed to a blank spot on the map. "There was one there a couple minutes ago… that one must have been yours."

"You've been studying it, then?"

"Not much else to do. I… can't say how long I've been here. Far too long, I fear. I feel so weak… so tired." He drooped a bit, then seemed to shake himself awake. "But at least I managed to free myself of its illusion... that would have drained me far faster, I suspect."

"You mean like the illusions the others are caught in?" Alistair asked worriedly.

"That's what I was afraid of," Felicity whispered. She cast an anxious glance back at him, and he wanted to kill anything that would frighten her like that. "The others have been in the Sloth Demon's control for days. I managed to sustain their bodies, but their minds were being fed off of this entire time."

"So I guess there's no chance of them breaking out on their own, then?"

Niall was the one to answer, shaking his head sadly. "If your friends haven't broken the illusion by now, then they probably never will. I'm sorry."

"I probably wouldn't have broken it either," Felicity sighed, "if not for you, Alistair."

"Goody. Obviously, you just need to plop me in everyone else's dreams like you did your own. Maybe give Marnan and Percy a couple kisses, to shock them awake."

To his surprise, Felicity froze. Abruptly, she spun and enveloped him in a hug. "Alistair, that's brilliant!"

He blinked, _very_ aware of her body pressed against him. Suddenly, when she smiled like this, he took back his previous thoughts about her not being beautiful. She was bloody gorgeous. And now her arms were wrapped around him, her weight pressed against him like she belonged there. He swallowed. "You… er… want me to go into their dreams and kiss each of them?"

"Perhaps… kissing wouldn't be necessary," she said, pulling back. Now her face was a little red, but she was still smiling. He couldn't resist reaching up to caress her cheek, because she was so beautiful like this it actually _hurt_ not to touch her. She didn't seem to notice, as caught in her thoughts as she was. "We can go into each dream and dispel the illusion. That will gather more forces for us to face the demon with, as well as force it out of hiding to reclaim its captives. We will then be able to confront Sloth directly and break the spell! It's perfect!"

"Well," he said softly, "you did say I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. Guess it was inevitable that I'd prove you right. You're always right, after all."

"Not always." Her face flushed, and she stepped back. Alistair sighed at the loss. "But in this, let us direly hope that I am." She turned her attention to the podium. "Niall, explain to me everything that you've discovered about this book, and this realm in general. We need to use this map to link the portal here to each of these locations, and I suspect it will not be an easy task."

Niall's smile was tired, but hope sparked in his eyes. "No, probably not. But… it's not as if we have much else to do, is it?" He and Felicity leaned over the podium and began talking about 'vertices' and 'essences' and other things that went right over the ex-Templar's head.

And so, he found a twisted tree to lean against and relaxed, watching the mages. Or rather, he watched Felicity, in her element solving an impossible puzzle. An amazing woman. Intelligent. Caring. Lovely. Even her occasional bursts of self-righteous temper were only proof that she was fiercely passionate about what she cared about.

Even if she didn't return his feelings, he was honored to be able to fight beside her. To protect her. Anyone who tried to hurt his mage would have to answer to his Templar-trained sword first.

Even as the mages cast some sort of spell and Felicity beckoned Alistair back through the portal, he was chuckling at the irony.


	59. An Unwelcome Inevitability

**59. An Unwelcome Inevitability  
**

Garott didn't know what was more surprising: that Leske turned and stabbed him in the back to defend his position as the local crime lord's second-in-command and plaything… or the fact that this didn't really surprise him at all. He pondered it, while he crouched over his former friend's body.

Leske had always been an opportunist. He'd gained what little power he could, no doubt scraping his way up to the top over a hundred other lives, but that was the risk everyone took when they joined the Carta. Landing on top of that deepstalker nest was an impressive feat. Took a lot of backstabbing. And frontstabbing, sidestabbing, headstabbing... just a lot of stabbing in general, really.

Garott couldn't hate Leske for betraying him. He probably would have done the same thing, and been more shrewd about it to boot. "You poor son of a nug," he whispered, voice forcibly level as he closed his ex-partner's eyes. "You picked the wrong bet to back." His throat tightened, and he cleared it. "You always were a sodding lousy gambler."

He remained crouched there while the other two looted the corpses, the dwarf working through his grief with the methodical patience of one who'd grown up in the instability of the slums. It would ache for a while, but he'd deal.

Finally, he stood and looked around. "Anything interesting?"

"Only a rather remarkable set of documents in this chest," Morrigan hummed. She held up a stack of papers. "They would be quite devastating to your prince friend's case, were they discovered." Suddenly, the papers erupted into a puff of fire, and Morrigan grinned. "Whoops. How clumsy of me."

Garott grinned himself, nodding his approval.

Sten, meanwhile, cast Morrigan a sideways look. "Was giving all our opponents horrifying visions with magic truly necessary?"

"Perhaps not, but 'twas fun."

Sten rumbled a disapproving "hm," but accepted that and turned toward Garott. "We have cut off the head, but it is unlikely that the body will die. The seed of rebellion is not something that can wiped out so simply."

Garott shrugged. "If it's good enough for Bhelen to give me my sodding army, that's fine with me." He snagged the remains of one of Jarvia's more brilliant traps, because he kind of wanted to reverse-engineer it. "Come on, let's get out of here. I never want to see this place again as long as I live." He led the pair out through what appeared to be a back exit. Sure enough, they emerged in an armorer's shop, much to the surprise of the rather startled armorer, who apparently had had no idea about the secret door into a criminal stronghold in his wall.

It was lucky Jarvia had decided to stand and fight rather than escape… if _she_ had been the first one out of that exit, she'd have probably killed him. And what sort of mess would that make for Bhelen's case?

Triumphant, the trio returned to the palace. Bhelen was expecting them, and greeted them with noble words and a winning smile. Garott nodded and spoke with appropriate respect (well, for him, anyway), but otherwise didn't pay much attention to the conversation. He was suddenly just too weary for all these games.

And who could blame him? He'd just wiped out, single-handed, the organization that he'd worked for since he was ten. He'd killed his best friend and partner of ten years. His sister was carrying an Aeducan child, but there was no guarantee that if she birthed a daughter, the Assembly wouldn't throw her into a magma pit, even if Bhelen did keep his word.

It was all… exhausting. With all that, on top of the Blight, he felt overwhelmed. He even had the sudden urge to see Kalah. His mother.

Then, Bhelen gave them their next, and purportedly last, task: finding Branka. Sodding _Branka_. Paragon who disappeared into the Deep Roads two years prior _Branka_.

Garott all but stormed out of the palace, and didn't say anything to either of his companions until they were in the merchant's quarter, pawning off the odds and ends they'd found stashed in the Carta hideout. Then, the tired, rusty wheels in his head started spinning, and he found himself staring at a hunk of lyrium ore up for sale, trying to think of how the blazes the three of the them were going to survive the Deep sodding Roads_._

"We're gonna need a map," he groaned.

"Beg pardon, Warden?" Morrigan asked offhandedly. She was admiring a jeweled mirror on the merchant's shelves.

"A map. Of the Deep Roads. We're gonna need one."

Sten said, "I take it finding such a thing is not that easy."

"Nope." Garott turned and started away from the stall, and the pair followed (reluctantly, in Morrigan's case). "Thing is, anything the Shaperate has upstairs will be sodding _old_. The place will have collapsed and been re-tunneled by 'spawn in the meantime. Might as well be working blind." He stopped them in an alcove off the square and rubbed the exhaustion from his face. "Only two kinds of people might have a good one... Grey Wardens and the Legion of the Dead. I ain't gotta tell you why finding Wardens with maps is a problem, and the Legion... well, if you get far enough into the Deep Roads that you find the Legion, you don't need the sodding map in the first place."

"It seems to me," Morrigan said, "that what we require is not a map, but a _guide_."

"Guides who'd be either Wardens or Legion," Garott said. "Same problem."

"Has not..." Sten began, then cut himself off.

That made Garott arch a brow. Since when was the Qunari hesitant about _anything?_ "You got an idea, big guy?"

Sten sighed through his nose and shifted, and yep, that was definitely discomfort. Interesting. "I am given to understand that one of your fellow Wardens has frequently been involved in military expeditions into the Deep Roads."

Garott stiffened. "You mean Marnen?"

"Yes. The female _karasten_." He paused, then said quickly. "I cannot understand how such a thing might be so, that a woman would function as a soldier, but that is what I am told is the way of it. Correct me if I am mistaken."

Garott couldn't help but be amused by that. Stenny was weirded out by ladies in armor? Huh. Who knew? "No, you ain't wrong, and I'd bet my boots the princess would deck you for saying what you just did. You got a problem with woman Warriors, big guy?"

Morrigan huffed and crossed her arms.

"It is not a woman's place," Sten said.

Garott snorted. "Yeah, definitely don't say that in front of the princess." He shook his head incredulously.

"You are missing the point," Sten said sharply. "If she has, indeed, been part of military campaigns into the Deep Roads, then it would stand to reason that she would retain knowledge of them."

"Ah, I get what you're getting at. And, no. There's not a nug's chance in Dust Town that I'm going running to the princess for help."

"I see. I had thought you had no other viable plan for how we will survive the Deep Roads," Sten deadpanned. "It seems I was mistaken, or you would not dismiss this one so quickly."

Garott glared up at the Qunari, who returned the look flatly.

"It seems to me," Morrigan put in, "that the chances of _anyone_ being able to track this woman are slim, particularly if she has been gone for such a very long time. Why not simply venture forth and let what comes come?"

Garott sighed and shook his head. "Bad idea." He unhooked his hand axe and flipped it while he thought. "Look, even with a map, dragging you two down there is a gamble. It's a big darkspawn nest... literally. Chances are better than not that you'll catch the Taint and die." He froze as his mind caught up to his words.

Son of a sod-swilling noble-hunting whore. These two weren't Wardens. If they caught the Taint, then it would be Garott alone against the entire whole damn horde, and even _he_ wasn't slippery enough to survive sheer numbers on that scale all alone.

He turned and banged his forehead against the nearest wall.

"Are you well, Warden?" Morrigan prodded doubtfully.

"Sod it. Sten's right. We're gonna need back-up."

Sten hummed, as if it was a foregone conclusion. "You have assured us that you are not suicidal. Although the truth of that statement is yet to be determined."

"Thank you, Sten, for the ringing endorsement." Garott sighed and turned to address them. "Morrigan, I need you to take a message to Redcliffe."

"Why must it be me, I wonder?" she said with narrowed eyes.

Garott arched an eyebrow. "Unless you know of a way to make dwarves and Qunari fly, I'm gonna say because you can get there the Stone-damned fastest. Besides, weren't you saying the other day how much you hated this 'stinking hole in the ground'?"

Morrigan sighed. "Oh, very well. I shall do thy bidding, as usual."

"As it should be," Sten said with something that, on him, counted as a smirk.

"And you, my large associate," Morrigan rejoined sourly, "are lucky that I do not turn you into a toad." She waved a dismissive hand and started off toward the Orzammar exit. "Do enjoy your hole in the ground, boys. I will be flying free as a bird. As a bird, at that."

Garott snorted and watched her go, then turned to his stoic companion. "In the meantime... come on, Sten." He started walking, this time beelining for Tapster's. "You stopped Jarvia's daggers from filleting my ass. You may not like to be paid, but by my reckoning, that means I owe you a sodding drink. And you're going to take it, whether you like it or not. That's a sodding order."

Sten followed behind Garott as he made his way up the tavern steps, fully intending to get the both of them thoroughly drunk after a day like that. And by the Stone if the Qunari wasn't smiling, just a little bit.


	60. The Lighter Side of Undead Invasions

**60. The Lighter Side of Undead Invasions  
**

Finian picked idly at the lyre's strings, wincing as every couple notes came out sounding like they'd been picked specifically to sound the most discordant possible.

It had been a surprise when Sarel had presented him with the finely carved Dalish lyre—a gift for putting the curse to rest. Apparently, it had belonged to the storyteller's late wife, and Finian hadn't had the heart to turn the gift down.

"If I may be so bold, my friend, may I ask who taught you to play in such a… distinctive manner?" The assassin's Antivan accent always made him shiver a little bit, because _damn. _"I fear that I might need to track them down and murder them, so that they do not spread such a technique to other people."

Finian smirked, glancing up at the man walking beside him. "No one taught me… I'd never touched a lyre in my life before a couple days ago." He turned back to his instrument, plucking out a string of notes that didn't sound half bad. "But there is a minstrel who's supposed to meet us in Redcliffe. I'm hoping she can teach me."

"Ah. It is a good thing then, that we are almost there, yes? I would so hate to have to smash such a beautifully made instrument."

There was a snigger from behind them. "You know, I think the assassin's growing on me."

Finian turned his head to look at Kazar, who, despite his protests that he didn't need _charity_ from any _Dalish_, was still wearing the Keepers' robes which Lanaya had presented him with. Like the lyre, the defensively-enchanted robes were a gift for fixing the curse, and also to replace those Finian himself had torn.

Fin suppressed a wince at that thought and turned back around, once again consuming himself in practicing the instrument. He could see Meila and the white wolf—dubbed 'Fang' at some point—ranging ahead, scouting for friends and foes alike. Every time he glimpsed the wolf, a spike of shame shot through him. So far, though, he'd done well at hiding it from his companions.

The four of them had been traveling out of Lothering for a couple days, now, and could see Lake Calenhad in the distance to their right. It wouldn't be long before they reached the keep. Fin hoped that then, at least, he could have a moment of privacy to thoroughly freak out. Bottling it up for so long could not be healthy.

It wasn't just the long, horrid hours he'd spent as a werewolf, consumed by a monstrous rage. It wasn't even just the fact that he'd attacked his companions, nearly _killing_ Kazar. No, the most terrifying thought about the entire ordeal had been right _before_ his transformation. The awful things that had just... _poured _out of his mouth, verbal barbs meant to hurt his companions. He hadn't known he was capable of such cruelty... that the things he noticed about other people could be turned into weapons like that.

And then, there was the most terrifying part of all. Meila and Kazar had said they weren't mad at him for manipulating them into allying with the werewolves, and the scary thing was… neither was he.

In his feverish, temperamental state of mind, he had coldly weighed the possibilities, predicting his companions' actions on their personalities and motives. He'd weighed them against his own, and he'd spoken a couple words that would best prompt each to do what _he_ wanted them to, even if he wouldn't be there to direct them at the time. All this was done in a flash of insight, laid bare by the raw emotions summoned up by the curse.

And Finian wasn't sorry he'd done it. He was horrified, certainly, but not sorry. It had most likely saved his companions' lives, as well as the lives of any of the werewolves that they might have killed before being slain themselves.

And right before he'd changed... the thought had crossed his mind that he was _glad_ he'd been cursed. Because it meant the two stubborn Wardens were far more inclined to try lifting the curse instead of simply slaughtering the beasts.

Garott had called it far before Finian could have realized: he was one manipulative son of a nug. And he wasn't sorry. He would do it again. Because it had saved lives.

He glanced over at the assassin now. The Antivan hummed quietly to himself, seemingly just so he didn't have to hear Fin's lyre. The acquisition of the assassin had been a calculated move on his part. No pretense. No lying to himself. He had straight-up worked the situation like clay, and now they had a trained assassin who was willing to kill Loghain for them, if need be.

Something in Finian quailed at that thought of sending an assassin to eliminate their foe, and perhaps that was why he hadn't sent the Crow to do exactly that. No, for now, the assassin was merely a card up the sleeve they could pull out as necessary. No need to show their tricks so early in the game.

Fin wondered how far he could take his silver tongue. What else could he lie about and still get positive results? Could a couple words in the right ear stop the civil war? Could a proper application of sheer charisma help them rally forces for the Blight?

His silver tongue was his greatest weapon. Why shouldn't he use it, if the results benefited the common good? Grey Wardens did what had to be done to stop the Blight; that's what Duncan had always said. So what if that meant pulling a couple strings, to make it so?

This realization about himself thoroughly freaked him out, but he didn't dare show any of it to his companions.

They saw the castle in the distance as the sun was setting, the stone walls in stark silhouette against the twilight sky. It would likely take another hour, at least, for them to reach it.

"We should make camp here," Meila said, coming back from scouting as the sun touched the horizon. The four stopped in the middle of the mountain path. "We can go the rest of the distance tomorrow."

"Why not go the rest of the distance tonight?" Kazar asked irritably, leaning on his staff. "I, for one, thoroughly miss sleeping in a _bed_."

"Maybe they'll be low on rooms at the inn, and we'll all have to share a bed," Zevran said with exaggerated hopefulness.

Kazar snorted. "Did you hear the word 'sleep', assassin? That was my operative word. Something tells me what you have in mind is anything but. Also, _ew_."

Finian sniggered. "I think I'm insulted. You don't think I'm handsome, Kazar?"

Zevran grinned. "I, for one, think you're _quite_ handsome," he purred theatrically. "Though not as handsome as I, of course."

"Of course."

"I swear I'm going to blast you both," Kazar said flatly. "Right in your handsome faces if need be."

Fin and Zevran both laughed. The assassin, he'd found, appreciated the sport of riling the mage as much as anyone else, though he was careful not to do it unless Finian initiated. A good self-preservation instinct, as far as Fin was concerned.

The flirting was something that had emerged over the last couple days. The assassin flirted blatantly with all three of them, despite the fact that both Meila and Kazar were obviously not interested.

As for Finian… well, the other elf certainly _was_ handsome. And that accent was just short of hypnotic. If the other elf made a serious offer, Fin didn't see any reason he'd turn it down... who knew, it may serve as a welcome distraction from a certain... _other_ companion of his. But as far as he could tell, the assassin's flirtations were just that, merely meant to tease and play. There was no real guarantee that Zevran was even inclined toward men, and Finian wasn't going to make any moves until he knew that for sure.

Sex was a touchy subject in Ferelden, particularly when it involved anything other than a man and a woman in a Chantry-ordained marriage bed. Finian didn't know much about Antivan thoughts on the subject, but he didn't want to insult their new companion by making any assumptions one way or another. So, for now, he just played along.

Meila was frowning impatiently... she had once again become cold and detached since the Crow had joined them. Fin turned to her. "Many inn doors have locks, Meila. If we sleep in Redcliffe, you won't have to stay up all night, staring at Zevran's tent in case he decides he's changed his mind about murdering us."

Meila stiffened guiltily. "What is to stop him from sneaking into our rooms? He claims he can pick locks."

"Exactly. _Claims_."

"Ah, Warden, I am wounded by your lack of faith in my abilities."

Fin cast the Crow an incredulous look. "The chest near the spiders' nest."

A shameless grin met him. "It was a difficult lock."

"The bandit stash."

"My pick broke."

"The _child's lockbox_."

"I was struck by conscience, and could not bear to open so private a treasure."

Fin smirked and turned back to Meila. "He can't pick locks. Also, he's an awful liar."

"If I am so awful at lying, then why did you believe me when I told you I could pick locks in the first place, hm?"

Meila sighed and nonetheless turned to head back up the path toward the distant castle. The other three followed behind.

"It's lucky Fin's got his kit," Kazar snarked. "If stuck with the Crow, we wouldn't be able to open our own eyes without a key."

"Ah, at generating eye-opening experiences, I am quite skilled," Zevran quickly rejoined, still grinning. "Care for a demonstration, my young friend?"

"Sure, if I can demonstrate on you what I do to lecherous old men who can't take 'no' for an answer. Here's a hint: it involves a very specific application of ice magic."

"Ah. Yes, I can see how that would be quite effective at making your point. Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a very convincing Crow interrogator?"

"Has anyone ever told you 'shut up'?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact. Many times. Yet I am quite incorrigible, or so I have been told."

"You know what? Me saying earlier that your were growing on me? Yeah, I take that back. Except maybe growing like some awful fungus that's difficult to get rid of."

Up ahead of them, Meila stopped walking and drew her bow, and the rest of them immediately forgot the conversation and fell silent. Finian had often wondered why Meila's sense for danger seemed so much keener than the rest of them, but, with how often it had saved their hides, he wasn't complaining.

Finian slipped the lyre's strap around his back and stepped up lightly to draw even with the archer, who had her bow raised toward something ahead of them. Ten feet in front of her, Fang growled, hackles raised at something Fin couldn't see.

Then, figures lumbered toward them over the crest of the hill, and something about their jerky, slow movements made Finian shiver.

"What is that?"

"Undead," Meila said softly.

"What?" Kazar came up next to them on the archer's other side. "You can't be serious. Why would there be undead _here_?"

"Believe me, _da'lethallin_, once you've seen walking corpses, you do not forget them. Those are undead, without doubt."

"Then it seems it falls to us to make them redead, yes?" Zevran chuckled, twirling his sword and dagger in lazy circles.

Fin smirked, his own daggers springing into his palms with a twist of his wrists. "Is killing the already dead covered in Crow training, assassin?"

"Not as such, no. But one would think the principle is the same, yes?"

Kazar snorted. "Let's test that, shall we?" The mage swept his staff forward, and a lightning bolt crackled through the darkness.

Fin blinked away the after-image of the bolt, and saw the crackling glow of electricity still bouncing around the cluster of undead. The creatures jerked and screeched as bolts streaked between them, and Fin could see smoke rising against the twilit sky.

And then, to Fin's surprise, they continued shambling toward them, as if nothing had happened.

Meila's bowstring twanged, taking one through the throat. It didn't even slow down.

"Guess not," the Crow tsked. He waggled his eyebrows at Fin. "Shall we, my deadly little Warden?"

Fin nodded and they ran forward together, meeting the shambling corpses with blades spinning. Fin plunged his daggers into one corpse's eye sockets, and then ducked as it swiped out at him with open hands in the next moment. He slid around behind it, slicing its neck half off. It lurched to the side, and Fin rolled to dodge a strike from another corpse.

A moment later, that corpse was encased in ice, its rotting flesh made brittle with frost. Fin leapt in and stabbed his daggers into the two delicate points at the shoulders, and the brittle ice fractured and cracked. The entire thing shattered, leaving a gooey mess on the ground that had Zevran laughing something along the lines of, "Must you show off so blatantly, Warden?"

The assassin wasn't doing badly himself. His sword certainly seemed to be doing more damage on the creatures than Fin's daggers. Still, Finian wasn't about to be outdone by the Crow. He moved swiftly to his next opponent, dodging easily between a pair of the slow-moving monsters.

His next opponent was the one with Meila's arrow in its throat. He reached up to grip that arrow and pulled the corpse around, making it stumble as it sluggishly tried to correct its weight. With his free hand, he stabbed it four times in quick succession along the spine, then kicked it to the ground, where it twitched and moaned, but seemed unable to stand again.

Then, fire blasted behind him, and two of the creatures went down in flames. This left one last corpse standing, already blinded by an arrow sticking out of each eye. Zevran and Finian raced against one another to take it down, and it finally collapsed as the assassin's two-handed slash cut its head cleanly from its body.

Kazar and Meila approached and stood over the corpses while the melee fighters cleaned the gore off their blades.

Kazar scowled at Fang, who still growled from twenty feet away, having stayed out of the fight. "What's the matter, wolfie? Don't like predead meat?"

"He is not a slave," Meila snapped irritably. "Do not treat him as such."

"What? I was just asking it a question."

Fin kicked at one of the corpses that still twitched on the ground. "Kazar, can I get a light please?"

The mage grumbled, but nonetheless came closer. A moment later, a ball of flame sprang to life in his free hand, illuminating the path in flickering orange.

Finian studied the corpses, taking in the features and clothing under the various bits of gore. "They're guards and elves."

Zevran nodded. "Such people one might find working at a noble's estate, yes?"

In a sing-song voice, Kazar said, "_Someone's_ been messing with _demons_."

"Alistair and Percival should have been here before us," Meila said. She, too, knelt beside the corpses, her face grim. "Something must have happened to them, to allow this."

Finian felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, because she was right. _Percy._

"We have to get to the castle," Fin said, standing. "That's where Arl Eamon should be, so that's where they would have gone."

The others nodded, and they took off up the path at nearly a run.

Other clumps of undead met them on their way, but they were swiftly dispatched with a blast of lightning and a swipe of Zevran's sword. They passed a couple buildings that marked the outskirts of a village, but each was dark, probably abandoned. Then, they reached a bridge over a waterfall and stopped, staring at the stream of undead pouring down the hill in front of them.

They were about fifty feet from a fork: one path leading through a gate and up a winding hill toward the castle. The other fork led down, past a windmill, to the town proper. Going down that fork was a stream of undead—not an unmanageable horde, but certainly a steady line.

Set in front of the windmill below were a set of wooden barricades, where a rather scraggly group of defenders seemed to be holding the undead back, though barely. As Fin watched, a shambling corpse slipped through the line and shoved one defender off the cliff, only to have a knight kick it over after its victim. Bodies littered the ground around the barricades, and it was nearly impossible to tell which belonged to the undead, and which to the defenders.

"Enough of this," Kazar hissed in frustration. He stepped forward and planted his feet, then let out a vicious stream of fire that lit up the entire pathway, from barricades to gate, hitting every undead in sight down to the last. Finian had to avert his eyes from how bright it was in the night. The groans and creaks that filled the air stopped, replaced by crackling and the sounds of the burned out corpses collapsing.

A moment later, Kazar sagged against his staff, and Finian grabbed his elbow to help keep him on his feet. In the distance, they could hear the raised shouts and cheers from the defenders, and a couple of them broke through the barricades to greet them.

"Praise the Maker, Andraste answered our prayers again! Thank you!" cried one who, as far as Finian could tell in the dim light of the burning corpses, seemed to be wearing armor similar to Ser Donall's. "To what do we owe this timely arrival?"

Finian decided to go with something simple, and not too incriminating. "We're looking for two of our friends… Percival and Alistair? Do you know them?"

"The Wardens?" The knight nodded, waving a hand down toward the lake. "They left for the Circle Tower three days ago."

"They _left_?" Kazar said incredulously, even as he swayed. "Was this before or after the undead started taking scenic evening strolls?"

"After," the knight said uncertainly. "From what I understand, they're fetching something to stop… whatever it is that's causing these undead."

"Leaving you undefended in the meantime," Meila said grimly.

"It's not as bad now as it was before their arrival," the knight said quickly. "These attacks are manageable, at least."

"Tell that to the man who just got thrown off a cliff," Kazar grumbled.

The knight bowed his head in acknowledgement. "And our losses would no doubt have been worse if you had not intervened." He saluted. "I am Ser Perth, knight of Arl Eamon and leader of the village defenses."

"I am Finian Tabris, and these are Kazar, Meila, and Zevran. We're comrades of Alistair's and Percival's, and had hoped to find a bit of solace at Redcliffe."

"There's not much to be found here, I'm afraid. If you're with the Wardens, you'll want to talk to Bann Teagan up at the castle." He glanced up the path. "The road up there should be clear now. Once the waves stop, they rarely start again until the next night. Not that I'd expect you to have much trouble, in either case, after seeing _that_." He turned to look at Kazar in honest awe. "Would that we'd had you at the beginning, mage. We'd never have sustained as many losses if we had."

"Yeah, yeah," Kazar muttered, still looking drained. "I'm awesome. Tell me something I don't know."

"Thank you, Ser Perth," Finian said as the knight looked confused by the mage's response. "We'll go talk to the bann. Will you be down in the village, if we need you?"

He nodded. "Here until dawn, and then off to sleep before the next round tomorrow night. These days, most folks are sleeping down in the Chantry."

"Joy," Kazar said. "It's like Lothering all over again."

Zevran arched a brow. "Let us hope that this village does not meet a similar fate, yes? Particularly not while we are in it."

"We'll be fine," Fin said, starting up the path to the castle. Meila fell into step beside him, her eyes trained expertly on the path ahead, in case of trouble. Behind them, Kazar conjured a flame that seemed to be the only light for leagues in the gloaming.

But, it was as the knight had said; no further waves of undead came. They reached the darkened castle gates only to find the courtyard inside abandoned. The door into the castle was broken inward, the heavy lock busted off and bits of wood clawed away. Fin swallowed, but resolutely stepped through.

The white wolf had trailed after them most of the way, hackles still raised. Now, though, it completely refused to enter the building, instead electing to pace outside the door. Meila muttered something about agreeing with its distaste for stone walls, and Fin had to stifle a smile.

He took the lead as they entered the foyer, his step light and his form flitting between shadows with the practice of a city-born thief. Meila was a good scout on the road, but this was Fin's element. He heard the creak of Zevran's leather armor off to one side, and turned to catch the Crow winking at him from a nearby alcove before he slid into a shadow and disappeared.

Zevran, too, it seemed, was passing familiar with how to sneak around a noble residence.

Fin grinned, not to be outdone, and sank into the shadows behind a suit of armor: a feat that took a great deal of dexterity. Zevran's soft curse floated across the corridor, and Fin had to chuckle.

"Seriously? Must you two really do this _now_?" Kazar's annoyed voice said from somewhere behind them, and both rogues burst out laughing. They vacated their hiding spots, and Fin couldn't help but share a look with Zevran. The spark in the Crow's eyes promised that they'd pick up their little game later.

All the sneaking around was unnecessary, anyway, as the place seemed to be abandoned. They entered what appeared to be a throne room, though the fancy draperies were tattered, and the floor was coated in dried blood.

"There was a battle here," Meila said unnecessarily. She cast her gaze around the floor, looking for something. "But there are tracks going through the blood… something survived, and passed through this room several times afterward."

Fin asked, "Was it undead?"

"It is hard to say… though most of these tracks don't have the dragging gait of the corpses." She knelt down and traced a bootprint. "No, these are quick and steady. Someone survived."

"Can you track where they went?" Finian asked hopefully.

She nodded and stood. "This way." She headed off through the entrance opposite the one they came in.

Fin was about to follow her, but stopped when he noticed that Kazar wasn't moving. The mage was staring, wide-eyed, at one particularly large marking on the floor. From the circular shape, it looked like something had exploded there. Something bloody.

"Kazar?"

The mage started and looked up, his eyes blank. Then, he blinked and shook his head, as if dispelling some thought. "I'm coming; keep your trousers on," Kazar grumped, starting after Meila. "Who decided you could boss us around, anyway?" Still, he followed without further protest, and the three followed Meila deeper into the castle.

"I, for one, am quite happy to have Finian boss me around," Zevran chuckled. "Particularly with regards to trousers and the matter of whether they are on or not."

"Fin, can I fireball him? Just a little teeny one?"

"No, Kazar." Despite the dire circumstances, Fin had to fight not to laugh. "You cannot fireball our allies. Not without a healer on hand, anyway."

"A most practical decision, Warden," Zevran said cheerfully.

"Suck up," Kazar grumbled.

They passed down a hall, and then through another broken door and up a staircase. Here, they did run into some resistance, in the form of a pair of skeletons in guard armor who seemed to be patrolling, of all things. These enemies were dispatched easily enough.

Another corner, and they reached a room with a large, iron-lined door in one wall. Meila pointed to the door. "That is where the tracks seem to lead."

Finian wasn't surprised when he stepped forward and found the latch locked from the inside. This was a classic vault door, and would be no easy lock to break. The perfect challenge, as far as he was concerned.

He stowed his daggers and opened up his lockpicking kit at his waist. "Be ready," he advised as he knelt before the lock and got to work. "We don't know whether they'll be friendly or not."

Behind him, he heard the comforting creak of Meila drawing her bowstring, and smiled. It was dark in the castle corridors, so Finian had to operate mostly by feel. There were a good five tumblers, requiring a manual dexterity even he struggled to match. One of the tumblers was surprisingly stiff, and he broke a perfectly good pick before he found the right pressure to coax it into place.

Finally, the lock clicked into place, and Fin sighed. He wiped the sweat off his brow and glanced behind him, happy to see all three companions ready for possible attack. Settling himself into a ready crouch, he opened the door…

…and ducked as a sword nearly took his head off.

Zevran was there a moment later, sword and dagger both pressed to his rather surprised assailant's neck—an assailant dressed in guard armor. From inside the vault a man said, "Hold! It's just a couple elves!"

"Ah," Zevran chuckled, "I don't know if 'just' is a word you truly wish to qualify that sentence with."

"Easy, Zevran," Fin said, sliding into the vault to stand behind the guard who'd nearly cut a foot off his height. He glanced around the room, hoping he looked non-threatening enough not to attack on sight, but still tough enough that they'd think twice before fighting him. A difficult posture to pull off, in all honesty.

The vault was a small room, packed with shelves and armor stands. He saw a couple paintings and jewelry cases that made his fingers twitch a little, but he knew better than to snatch anything now, with a dozen eyes trained on him.

The people packed into the little room looked ragged and tired, but no less willing to put up a fight if it came to it. Half of them were guards, two were elven servants, one was a man in chain armor, and one was an elderly human woman who leaned on a cane. There were also two people of particular interest. One was a woman in the bright, shiny garb that was apparently the current fashion among the nobility. The other was a gaunt man in tattered robes who sat in one corner, his hands tied together and one guard stationed practically on top of him.

"Is one of you Bann Teagan?" Fin asked the room at large.

"That would be me," the man in chain said, stepping forward. Despite his lack of decoration, he had a certain regal bearing that spoke of nobility. Hm, maybe Daveth had had a point; nobles _did _have a certain way about them, didn't they? "And who, if I may be so bold, are you?"

Finian sketched a bow as he heard his companions coming in behind him. "I am Finian Tabris, and these are Meila, Zevran, and-"

"…Kazar?" That was from the gaunt man in the corner, whose eyes were suddenly very wide.

In the blink of an eye, Kazar was in motion, launching a lightning bolt at the restrained man. The man rolled out of the way, obviously having expected the shot, and managed to scramble to his feet. As soon as he was on two legs, however, frost coalesced around his ankles and grew, encasing the lower half of his body in ice.

Kazar stalked over, eyes livid, and smacked the other man soundly over the head with his staff. Then, the young elf glared.

The other man cracked an eye open. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Kazar snapped. "You want me to hit you again?"

"I'd… expected you to kill me, honestly."

"I should kill you, you son of a bitch. You almost got me made Tranquil!"

Ah. This must be his blood mage friend from the Tower

"I know," the other mage said quietly, "and I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

"You never do, Jowan," Kazar said, throwing his hands up in the air, but his temper had obviously faded to mere exasperation, so Fin didn't see the need to interrupt the reunion. "Let me guess: you have something to do with this whole mess too, right? Despite 'not meaning to'?"

"This is all his fault," hissed the woman in noble's clothing, and Fin was surprised to hear an Orlesian accent out of her. "He… he _seduced_ my Connor with his dark magic!"

Kazar snorted and turned an incredulous look to her. "Lady, Jowan couldn't seduce a Desire Demon."

"Ouch… hurtful," Jowan said.

"Oh, deal with it you big baby."

"Perhaps," Finian said lightly, "someone should start from the beginning."

The bann cleared his throat. "I'll try as best I can." And from there, he outlined the entire situation: Connor exhibiting magic, Jowan being hired to teach him, Eamon's poisoning by said apostate… followed by Connor's possession and the manifestation of an army of undead. Both Jowan and Lady Isolde—as that was apparently the Orlesian woman's name—broke in regularly to argue their sides, but they were swiftly silenced by the bann so he could continue his relatively neutral narration.

"During the ensuing flight," Bann Teagan finished, "Connor fled, and the blood mage used his magic to free the rest of us. None of us wanted to go up and kill Connor, of course, so the only other option was suggested by the blood mage." He nodded toward Jowan, as if anyone would be confused about who he was referring to. "He suggested a ritual that would send a mage to the Fade to confront the demon, since doing so would save Connor's life. The problem was, the ritual took a life to make that happen, and neither of the Wardens were willing to allow that."

"That brute of a man wouldn't let us even try to save my Connor," Isolde said, near tears. Fin wondered who she was referring to as 'brute'.

"So," the bann interrupted quickly, "the Wardens left for the Circle Tower, to gather enough lyrium to do the ritual without taking a life. Connor stayed quiet in his room for the day… and then the attacks started again that night. We have only managed to stay alive by locking ourselves in this vault every night."

"Meanwhile," Meila said disapprovingly, "your fellows in your village fight for their lives to defend it against the creatures. It seems foolish to balk over one life when the needs of the clan are at stake."

"Yes, exactly!" Isolde cried. "I even volunteered! I would gladly give my life to save my son's!"

"You still want to?" Kazar asked, eyeing the woman thoughtfully. "Because I could do it, if you do."

At that, the woman burst into tears. "Yes! Yes, I don't want my baby to suffer any longer!"

Bann Teagan frowned. "Now, wait. Alistair and Percival could be back any day now."

"And for each of those 'any days'," Finian said calmly, "more of your men die. Each of them has families too, you know. Can you really look into their family's faces, knowing that you could have done something to save their father, their husband, or their son? All at the price of one life, freely given?"

The bann's eyes flickered with doubt.

"Wait," Kazar said, turning narrow eyes on Finian. "You're on board with this? _You_?"

Fin shrugged. "She wants to save the one she loves. I say she deserves to be given that chance." It wasn't untruthful.

"Uh huh… First you approve of assassination, now blood sacrifice. If you ever endorse wholesale baby slaughter, I'm checking for demonic possession. Just so you know."

"I will consider myself warned." He turned back to Teagan, making his eyes carefully earnest. Grant him the power; make it _his_ choice, so he would be less likely to change his mind. "We won't do it without your permission, of course, my lord. But every moment you hesitate costs more innocent lives. It seems to me you've wasted so many of such moments already."

"You're… right," the bann sighed, his head hanging. "Eamon would never forgive me if I let his city fall."

"Oh, thank you Teagan!" Isolde launched herself into the man's arms, weeping. "Please, take care of them when I'm gone. I just want them to be happy and safe!"

"Jowan," Kazar said in a business-like tone, "how soon can you start the ritual?"

"Within the hour, I think." The now-thawed Jowan smiled hesitantly at his fellow mage. "Lady Isolde was most careful to keep my grimoire nearby, once she knew what I needed it for."

"And you didn't once try to take it and escape?" Kazar scoffed. "I'm rather ashamed of you. You're losing your touch."

The human shrugged, his smile teasing. "I guess Bann Teagan and Lady Isolde just don't invoke the same sort of panic that the prospect of a pissed off Kazar Surana did."

"Damn straight they don't."

Fin watched the exchange with interest. It was easy to see why the pair had been—and still were to some degree, by the looks of it—friends. Jowan's demeanor was unthreatening and soothing, which seemed to work well as a coolant for Kazar's notoriously hot temper. And still, that spark of gentle humor was exactly the sort of thing to offset Kazar's harsher cynicism.

As Fin studied Kazar—taking in his flippant remarks and the off-handed arrogance he exuded—the pickpocket came to the conclusion that the young mage was actually quite happy to see his friend. Of course, Kazar would never admit it out loud, and would likely happily turn anyone who suggested such a thing into an ice statue.


	61. Your Best Nightmares

**61. Your Best Nightmares  
**

Marnan sighed, trying her best to stand still. Her legs ached and her entire body thrummed with restless energy; it felt like she'd been stuck in her father's throne room, standing dutifully between her brothers, for _days_.

"My Lady, you're fidgeting again," Gorim murmured in her ear, and she turned enough to glare back at him, only to meet with his laughing eyes. The three siblings stood beside their father's throne, watching their father hold court, and watching the deshyrs watch them, and her bodyguard and friend stood right behind her, as always, ready to guard and to chide as the situation required.

Still, there was something off about his eyes. What was off about his eyes?

Wordlessly, she turned her attention back forward, and she heard Gorim chuckle. She hated these functions; he knew that. Even worse when she wasn't allowed to attend them armed or in armor, as was the case now. No, this was a formal civil court. That meant she had to wear a dress like a proper lady of House Aeducan.

The bodice itched, and she didn't like how her blasted skirt tangling around her legs when she moved. Worse, without the weight of a weapon on her back, she felt naked and vulnerable… though that was a strange anxiety, here in the safety of Orzammar. No one would dare touch King Endrin's beloved daughter in his own palace; she knew enough about politics to know that much.

"…to excuse Lady Helmi's conduct in the Assembly, my king," one of the deshyrs was saying. "It is unbecoming of anyone, least of all a woman of her… reputation."

"I will not stand for such slander!" said lady shot back. "You will do well to recall, young man, who signed over the permit to your southern mines some years back."

"Only because you owed my father a debt, Lady Helmi. It was hardly a matter of honor."

"Even if that were true, it still speaks poorly of your own honor that you would denounce your business partner so."

King Endrin nodded along to all of it, allowing the drama to unfold as he always did. He enjoyed the games the Houses played, and encouraged his offspring to try their hands at it themselves.

Marnan hated it. She always had. But she could not disobey her father—thus, if he wanted her to stand in the throne room while he held court, then she would stand in the throne room while he held court.

"Do try not to get too far behind, dear sister," Trian's voice hissed in her ear. "I know how anything more subtle than a Proving bout confuses you."

Her spine stiffened. "The Provings are plenty subtle, in their way. Not that you'd know of that, having never fought in one."

"And why would I need to, when I have plenty of brave warriors who are honored to fight for me? A concept that you have never been able to grasp."

"Perhaps my warriors find honor in fighting _beside_ me, rather than _under _me, Trian."

"Brother, sister… this is not necessary," Bhelen's voice said smoothly from her other side. "We should be enjoying the opportunity to stand in on this, not digging up old arguments."

Marnan sighed, because their little brother was right. Baiting Trian never did any good anyway. Despite the fact that he was the eldest and therefore the one traditionally voted heir, everyone liked Marnan better. That would be a sticking point between them until the day one of them died.

Something in her heart tugged at that, but it fluttered away, taken by the mind-numbing drone of the deshyrs delivering economic entreaties.

And then, something new happened. One of the heralds scurried into the room, announcing that they had visitors. Endrin stood, and the hundred deshyrs followed his example at the tables and benches throughout the hall.

Marnan's eyes widened as, of all things, _humans_ walked into the throne room. She had seen humans once or twice, in the occasional traders that ventured into the city. However, none would have been so bold as to interrupt the king's court, and the deshyrs' disapproval was evident by the roll of whispers that echoed around the chamber.

Leading the way was a man in Templar armor (and something in Marnan paused in confusion, because she should not know what a Templar was). When the guards by the door reached for his weapons—after all, one must remove one's weapons in the presence of the king as a sign of good faith—the blond man merely frowned and shooed the guards away empty-handed.

Behind him were three women in robes: two in mages' robes and one in the uniform of a Chantry sister… and it again occurred to her that she should not know what such things were. She frowned, confused.

"Who are you, strangers," King Endrin said slowly, "that you come into my hall thus?"

To Marnan's shock, the man completely ignored the king's question. His eyes roamed around the hall for a minute. Then, they landed right on her, and they widened a bit. "Marnan? Wow, I didn't even know you _owned_ a…" he trailed off, obviously noting Marnan's confusion. "Never mind. Let's just get out of here."

And suddenly, it came to Marnan that she much preferred to be with these strangers than to stand in her father's court for the rest of eternity. She nodded and took a step off the dais. "Let's go."

Tension thrummed through the deshyrs and her father frowned at her. "Daughter, what are you doing?"

She paused, though from respect for her father rather than uncertainty over her choice. "Leaving."

"In the middle of royal court? How then, will you ever learn to hold it yourself, if you never stay for one all the way through?"

Marnan fought down her annoyance. Again, this was her _father_; she had to be respectful. "I have stood here for long enough to get the gist, Father. Now, I wish to leave."

Trian growled, "See, Father, the contempt she holds for the throne and all it stands for!"

"Oh sod off, you nug's hindquarters."

"Marnan!" King Endrin rose to his full height, his mien regal, imposing, and not a little terrifying. "No daughter of mine will disrespect the matters of the deshyrs in such a way. Whether you like it or not, Daughter, this is where you belong… not out on the field with your Warrior playmates."

Marnan felt her face grow hot. Something in her quailed at having these humans present for this, but she was determined to hold her ground. Even against her father. "You think you are grooming me for the throne, but I've never wanted it! It's Trian's by tradition, and we both know he wants it a great deal more than I!" She turned to her elder brother, who glared back at her through narrowed eyes. "You want it? It's yours. I will gladly abdicate any right to it. If you want to squabble over that damned chair so badly, squabble with Bhelen."

"Daughter, you have a _duty_—"

"Sod your duty!" A rumble of disapproval went through the deshyrs. "My duty is to my _men_. Those who live and die in the Deep Roads every day so that we can continue to exist. And if being an Aeducan denies me the right to do so, then perhaps it is better that I no longer am one!" She wasn't sure why she spoke that strange last line, but something in it rang achingly true.

To the roars of the deshyrs, she turned and took another step toward where the humans waited, wide-eyed. However, the hiss of steel sounded behind her, and a cold metal blade pressed against the back of her neck.

"I am sorry, My Lady," rumbled Gorim's voice. "We can not let you leave."

Alarm bells were ringing in truth now in her head, because Gorim had _always_ had her back. Slowly, she turned to look at him—really _look_—and she realized what was off in his eyes. In a flash, she realized that there was none of that which had prompted so much unwavering loyalty over the years… none of that silent yearning that she had long ago come to accept as a necessary part of his service.

He had never said it out loud, of course, but she'd known. All her life, she'd known. And he'd never asked her whether she felt anything in return, because he already knew what her answer would be. And yet still, it was there, down all those years.

Except not now, and that was when Marnan realized how _wrong_ everything was. This whole thing was… off. Her standing side-by-side with her brothers. Bhelen's neutral smile. The human strangers who she wanted more than anything to leave with and never come back.

She frowned, grabbed Gorim's sword arm, and twisted it until he released the sword into her grip. Then, she punched him in the face.

The throne room was suddenly filled with monstrous shrieks and growls as chaos broke loose. Deshyrs grew claws and fangs (just another day at court), and threw themselves on her and the humans alike. Now armed, if perhaps wearing less protective armor than she would have liked, she turned to meet her attackers and rammed each of them through as they came.

She waded through the crowd, the deshyrs disappearing in puffs of smoke on her blade. She took blow after blow from the creatures, but a few bruises were nothing (especially when she felt a rush of healing magic go through her), and she swiftly retaliated and smashed through the shades in turn. Most of the deshyr-demons were weak enough that they poofed apart after one blow.

Soon, she found herself back-to-back with the blond man. Alistair, she recalled.

"I'm sorry to say, Marnan," the man said through a grin as he swept a pair of the creatures aside with his shield, "that you can't really pull off the docile lady-of-court look."

"You, on the other hand," she rejoined, "make a quite convincing Templar. Is there something you've neglected to mention, Alistair?"

"Why yes, actually. I've been a Chantry spy this entire time. Leliana and I are going to convert all you heathens to the faith, and then bring Morrigan in for apostasy. Oh, and we'll probably also lead an Exalted March at some point… haven't decided what against, though."

Marnan sliced the head off a guard, memories returning to her with each swing of her stolen sword. The Wardens. The Circle Tower. _Bhelen_.

Marnan cast around through the carnage for the demon who had been unfortunate enough to pick _that_ form. The fake Trian was carving his way through the crowd toward Alistair with his maul, while the false father disappeared in a puff of smoke with an arrow through his throat even as Marnan noticed him.

But then, she spotted Bhelen, and the demon who wore his face got one thing right: this Bhelen was staying back from the fighting, obviously waiting for the opportune moment to make his move. It was so like the Bhelen who had betrayed both her and Trian that Marnan felt rage unlike any other spike through her.

She shoved through the line of clawing deshyr-demons, cleaving a path with her sword straight toward the likeness of her treacherous younger brother. A claw bit deep into her shoulder, but she ignored the pain and kept toward him.

She remembered when he'd fallen into that deepstalker pit when they were kids. He'd cried for days after that.

She remembered when he'd talked Trian and her into sneaking into Dust Town… 'just to see it'. The guards had been forced to intervene, but their younger brother had been so thrilled that they couldn't stay mad at him.

She remembered a dozen times that she and Trian would have torn one another apart, either by words or with hands, had Bhelen not stepped in and cooled both their heads.

But most of all, she remember Bhelen looking her in the eye and _smiling_ as he condemned her to death in the Deep Roads.

The false Bhelen drew his sword and shield as Marnan approached, but she was not deterred by any demon's stolen skills. She knocked the weapon and shield out of its amateur grip and reached forward with her free hand. Gripping his chestplate, she lifted him onto his toes.

"You picked the wrong dwarf to impersonate, demon," she growled, and plunged her sword deep into the simulacrum of her brother's heart.

It was over far too quickly. Bhelen dissipated, and then so did the other deshyrs, and the very walls around her. She was left on a desolate, cracked landscape with the others staring at her.

And by the Ancestors, she was still wearing that Stone-awful dress.

She sighed and turned to fully face her companions, reading the shock and awe in their eyes. She would not lose her courage; not now. "I suspect that I owe you an explanation."

"You're… a child of King Endrin of Orzammar, aren't you?" Leliana breathed. "You're a princess!"

Marnan winced and snapped her "No!" a bit too harshly. Calming herself, she walked over to the humans. "No," she said a bit more gently. "I _was_ a princess. But my brother Bhelen betrayed both myself and my elder brother Trian, and I was stripped of my title and exiled as a result. Now, I'm a Grey Warden, nothing more or less."

Leliana still looked like she'd found a particularly delicious piece of chocolate. Felicity, too, regarded her with bright, curious eyes, and Marnan guessed it was only a matter of time before the intrusive questions flowed out of her. At least she was holding her tongue, for now.

Wynne, at least, regarded Marnan with solemn sympathy. An expression that was matched, oddly enough, by Alistair.

"Andraste's knickers," the ex-Templar breathed, shaking his head. "Garott's nickname… I thought it was sarcastic, but he knew all along, didn't he?"

She nodded. "I don't know why he never let it slip. He certainly had plenty of opportunities."

"Maybe he figured it wasn't his secret to tell?"

Marnan could only shrug helplessly to that.

"Is it true that the dwarves vote on their kings?" Felicity burst out, seeming unable to contain it anymore. Marnan sighed. "Is that the reason for the hostility we witnessed with your elder brother? He was afraid that, if it came down to a vote, you'd receive more than him? And those were the deshyrs, weren't they, the ones who would have voted? I thought most of their meetings were done in an Assembly hall, not in a king's throne room! Just how symbolic is the king, anyway? What kinds of powers does he hold over the nobility?"

"Felicity," Alistair said gently, "enough."

And, to Marnan's shock, the mage fell quiet. The dwarf turned a startled look at Alistair, who was displaying a rather unexpected amount of sympathy. No wisecracks or indignant sputtering at having been lied to.

"You're taking this quite well," she observed carefully.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Let's just say… there's something I should probably tell you guys. When this is all over."

Marnan nodded, and Felicity started leading them through the landscape. After a couple minutes of walking, they found a round portal and stepped through.

There was a run-down mage waiting for them on the other side, huddled over a glowing book. He offered them a tired smile. "You're getting faster at that."

"I should hope so, Niall," said Wynne. "We certainly have little time to spare."

Felicity asked him, "Any sign of the Sloth Demon yet?"

Niall shook his head. "No. I don't know what he's doing… there haven't been any new dreamers since you came, and he doesn't seem to be resisting your release of them all that hard."

"I suspect that we will find out one way or another soon," said Wynne.

Felicity moved over to Niall's side and peered over at the book. "This last one must be Percival, then."

"Which begs the question," Marnan cut in, looking at Alistair. "Just what are you and Percival doing here anyway? Should you not be at Redcliffe, trying to cure Arl Eamon?"

"We… ran into a bit of a snag," Alistair hedged. "Seems our dear Circle Mages aren't the only ones getting possessed by demons these days."

"Oh dear," Wynne sighed.

"We may have a bit more trouble with Percival," Felicity broke in as she and Niall wove some sort of spell over the book. "There's a reason I kept this vertex until last… it's centralized, and there seems to be a great deal more entropic energy flowing from it than the others."

"Meaning…?" Alistair prodded.

"Meaning that whatever dream the demon put him in, he wants to stay there. Very, very badly."

No one had the heart to respond to that. They may not have known the details, but it was obvious some sort of tragedy had occurred in the nobleman's past. It seemed they would soon learn a great deal about the manner of that tragedy.

Marnan gripped her sword—how she wished she had her _axe_—and followed Felicity and Alistair through the glowing portal.

They emerged into a sun-filled courtyard. The grass underfoot was surprisingly soft, and lush greenery surrounded them. Creatures that Marnan understood were called birds perched in the trees above them, singing. Even the stone walls surrounding the courtyard were lined with vines and flower-colored trellises. It was all a sharp contrast to the nightmarish wasteland they had just left.

Across the courtyard was a practice pitch occupied by a dozen people. Men and women, old and young milled around the pitch while a pair of men sparred. One of those men, dressed in little more than cotton breeches, was Percival, and he was laughing.

It wasn't the dark laughter that she'd seen him occasionally partake in, nor even a lighter chuckle. These were the full-blown belly laughs of one who was thoroughly enjoying life, passionately and without reservation, even as he parried and riposted against the other man's blade. Marnan had never thought that Percival Cousland could laugh like that.

Leliana made a sad sound. "He looks so happy, doesn't he?"

"Remember, this is all the Sloth Demon's trick," Felicity said uncertainly. "We are doing him no favors by allowing this to continue."

"It is likely as you observed, Felicity," Wynne said. "This is the scenario with the most entropic energy because the dreamer will genuinely not want to leave."

Alistair sighed. "I, for one, can't wait to see how he reacts when we try to wake him up. Anyone want to take bets on whose head he tries to cut off first?"

"It may not be pleasant," Marnan said. "But it must be done." She started toward the pitch, and the others fell into step behind her.

She could see the gathered humans a bit better now. Percival and the young, dark-haired man he was sparring with (also shirtless) were centralized. Watching them from off the pitch were a pair of women—one older and one younger—and an older man. The man grinned and shouted teasing encouragement at the fighters while the elder woman alternated between scolding him for slips of the tongue and joining in the heckling herself. The younger woman, meanwhile, winced every time the dark-haired man got hit.

There were a handful of armored men on the other side of the pitch, also watching and laughing. Near them, a boy played with a practice sword, obviously mimicking the elder men. An elderly woman kept an eye on the boy with a sour expression, muttering to herself while she took a paring knife to a pile of potatoes.

Farther back, against the wall, was a gaggle of female admirers, whispering among themselves and watching the fighters with hungry eyes. What in the Ancestors' name would possess Percy to dream _that_?

It took a moment for Marnan to spot Hugo. The dog was off to one side of the pitch, alternating between growling at anyone who got too close and whining anxiously in Percival's direction. Could it be that Hugo was genuine?

"Only more proof," Alistair said, following her gaze, "that Hugo's smarter than the rest of us."

At hearing his name, the mabari's head swiveled around. He barked and bounded over, sitting in front of them with a whine.

"Aw, poor puppy," Alistair said with a small smile "Don't worry, we'll slay those nasty demons for you."

Hugo barked, his tail wagging.

"Well of course you can join in!"

Hugo stood and bounded around them, as if urging them on.

Wynne gave Alistair a quizzical look. "Are you honestly having a conversation with a dog?"

"In my defense, the dog converses back."

Leliana giggled.

It seemed the dog's barking had drawn some attention, because the boy came running over. Hugo's hackles went back up, and he turned to rumble a menacing growl at the child.

"Hugo! What are you doing over here?" The child turned wide eyes up at them, and Marnan almost believed the innocence there. "Who are you people? Are you friends of my grandfather's?"

"Oh do stop this charade, demon," Wynne sighed. "It befits none of us."

"What? What's a 'charade'? Is that a kind of wine? My uncle Percy likes wine, but he says it's better when its shared with a close friend. I tell him I'm his close friend, but he just laughs and says I'm far too young for that."

"And that you are, Oren!" came a voice, and, for a moment, Marnan didn't recognize it. The cultured accent was the same, but Percy's voice had never held such… energy. The blond nobleman came up behind the boy and ruffled his hair fondly. "Too young for both wine and close friendship."

"At least 'close friendship' as Percy defines it." Percival's sparring partner laughed. He had his sword slung across one shoulder. Both men were sweating and breathing hard, but had the exhilarated glow of exercise that Marnan was rather familiar with herself.

Percy turned his smile to them, and Marnan caught her breath despite herself. Percy was actually… quite handsome. She'd never realized it before, because the gloom and bitterness that accompanied him everywhere was ugly in itself. But now, his features were finely carved and golden, and his bare torso showed off an athletic, warrior's physique that any Warrior down in Orzammar would have envied.

"Welcome, my friends," Percy said warmly. "I have to say this is a pleasant surprise." He cast his gaze around them, finally resting on Marnan herself. There was a strangely enticing glint in his eyes as he bent down and took her hand. "I must say, Marnan, you are quite the stunning woman without all that steel plate masking your beauty." And, much to her shock, he raised her hand her his lips and kissed it. Then, he winked.

Caught between being outraged, embarrassed, and flattered, words completely fled her.

"Did he… did he just do that?" Alistair whispered, apparently just as shocked.

"Percy, do you know who we are?" Felicity asked carefully.

"Of course I do." Percy dropped Marnan's hand and stood up straight again. "I can't say I ever expected to see you here in Highever, but it's good to see you nonetheless. Come, you can meet my family!" He waved at the crowd behind him. Most of their eyes were now trained on the newcomers.

"Your family?" Leliana asked weakly.

The dark-haired man laughed. "Come, brother. Introduce us! Or have you now forsaken all propriety and manners altogether?"

"Only in matters where it doesn't suit me," Percy rejoined. To the Wardens, he said, "This ugly lout is my brother, Fergus." Fergus barked a laugh and swiped at the blond man. "And this scamp is his son, Oren." Again, Percy's hand ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hugo once had louts," the boy said sagely. "We had to bathe him in special soap sent in from Orlais to kill them all."

"That's lice, Oren," his father corrected with a laugh.

"You don't still have lice, right boy?" the boy asked the dog, stepping closer.

Hugo barked and snapped at the child, and only his father's timely grip on his shoulder yanked him back.

"Hugo!" Percy said sharply. "Bad dog! Really, what's gotten into you?"

Hugo whined, head low, and hunkered down beside Alistair.

"Is everything all right, Pup?" This was the old man. He and the two noblewomen were within speaking range now. The younger woman quickly gathered the boy protectively into her arms.

Percy frowned at his dog. "Something's wrong with Hugo."

"His stomach is probably just upset," the older woman tutted. "Small surprise, with what you let him get into."

"Mother!"

"Oh, hush. I don't believe for a second that him tearing up Lady Ellia's dressing room was an accident. Some of those cosmetics were likely toxic, you know. You only have yourself to blame."

The older man laughed. "Still, that one was damn creative of you, Pup. Getting into her skirts by having your dog rip up all her skirts?"

"Bryce! Don't encourage him!"

"All I mean, Eleanor," the man chuckled, "is that if he devoted that much thought and creativity to everything else, we would soon be the proud parents of the ruler of all Thedas!"

"Father," Percival groaned fondly.

Marnan couldn't find the heart to interrupt such a domestic scene. And, looking back at the others—Leliana was near _tears_—they couldn't either. Percy was happy, for the first time that she had ever seen him… well and truly content.

"This isn't right," Alistair managed thickly. "Percy, you must feel that this isn't right."

"What isn't?" the young noble asked a bit too quickly. "That's ridiculous, Alistair. You've obviously been hit in the head one too many times."

He turned sharply and walked back to the pitch, his 'family' turning to follow.

The Wardens and their companions exchanged looks among themselves.

"This is going to be more difficult than I'd thought," Felicity sighed.

"How can we convince him to leave," Leliana asked, "if he refuses to disbelieve?"

"Perhaps we should simply begin taking out the demons without his permission," Marnan suggested.

They all stared at her wide-eyed.

"Uh, Marnan?" Alistair said. "You know Percy, right? You've met? Because if we even attempt to attack one of those creatures, he's going to go into one of his rages and use us for sword practice."

"Not to mention," Wynne said softly, "such actions would obviously break the boy's heart."

"Agreed," Felicity said. "We must somehow convince Percival to remember on his own." She glanced down at Hugo, who quirked an ear up at her hopefully. "Perhaps if we can convince one of the demons to reveal itself, it will be enough to snap him out of it."

Alistair's face brightened. "Felicity, that's brilliant. He'd never hurt Hugo, even in a dream."

Felicity reddened and nodded. "A demon would defend itself." She looked across the courtyard. "Hugo, go for one of the women in the corner. They're unarmed and thus will be forced to manifest something, but they're not as emotionally charged as his family members."

Hugo barked, tail wagging, and sped across the yard. Growling, the hound barreled into the women, sending them scattering, shrieking.

"Hugo!" Percy's voice cried. He broke away from his family to chase the dog. "Hugo, heel!"

The hound ignored his master's commands, chasing one of the young women halfway across the yard before he caught her and barreled her to the ground. Sure enough, as he tore into her, her fingers elongated into claws, which dug into the dog's neck. Hugo howled in pain.

Percival stopped about ten feet from the scuffle, staring in obvious confusion.

Leliana leapt forward and tackled another of the 'women' as she came near them, and this one wasted no time in hissing a curse and freezing the bard where she lay. Marnan stepped up and kicked the creature away, before it could hurt her companion. Her feet promptly got tangled in her skirts, and she growled and used her sword to cut the damn things off at the knee.

"But… what…?" Percy's voice was thick, torn. "What's going on?"

"It's a dream, Percy," Felicity said in her most reasonable tone, even as she cast a dispelling spell on Leliana. "You're under the spell of the Sloth Demon."

"No… no, that can't be." Something haunted flashed through his eyes, before he turned an angry gaze on them. "Maybe _you're _the trick! You're trying to confuse me with these illusions!"

"You know that's not true," Felicity plead.

"Lies!" Percy pointed his sword toward them. "Leave now, demons. I won't tolerate you hurting my family!"

"You'd best do as he says," a silky, sibilant voice said, and Marnan shuddered to realize that it was coming from the child, Oren. "He's ours, and he will fight to protect us. Even if it means killing all of you." Percy didn't seem to even hear the demonic voice.

"Percy…" Alistair said, his voice breaking. "Percy, you've got no family to protect. They're dead. You know this."

"LIES!" Familiar rage flared in the man's eyes, and he leapt forward at them.

Alistair stepped up to meet him, blocking each furious blow with sword and shield but not striking back. "Fight it, Percy! You're letting the demon win!"

"The only demons I see here are _you_," the nobleman growled, and smashed a particularly vicious blow into Alistair's guard. The Templar grunted and stumbled back a step.

With alarm, Marnan noted that the rest of the 'family' was circling around them, obviously anticipating a fight, but none making any moves yet. Most had manifested weapons, even the older woman with the paring knife looked demonic and deadly.

"So much for ending this peacefully," Wynne sighed, and cast a spell that threw a stone fist into the cluster of guardsmen.

Marnan didn't waste any time springing into action. She followed that fist to the downed guardsmen, using their stunned states to stab one with her sword and then take his maul out of his hands.

Much more satisfied now that she had a decently heavy weapon to bear, she brought the maul around to crush in the spine of another demonic guard. It disappeared with a blast of smoke.

The battle was joined, now, though it was dangerously precarious. Marnan had no armor, so her dress tattered away under blow after blow… at least she had two healers behind her, because that was the only thing that kept her on her feet.

Leliana wasn't much better than Marnan in her Chantry robes. But at least she'd gotten a bow from somewhere, and wasted no time in returning fire to the demon in Percy's mother's form.

"NO!" Percy howled, breaking away from Alistair to charge at Leliana. Marnan was too caught in trying to smack a knight into oblivion to get there in time. Fortunately, Hugo met him halfway, barreling into the nobleman and pinning him to the ground with his bulk.

Percy struggled viciously, but Hugo just whined and pressed the man into the dirt. With every demon that dissolved into a cloud of smoke, his struggles became more half-hearted, as if the reality of the situation was finally winning out. At about the time that Marnan smashed the child-like demon's head in (demon or not, that image would follow her forever) Percival fell limp and silent. Hugo whined again.

Finally, the last of the demons were vanquished, and the sunny courtyard around them began to dissolve back into the twisted landscape of the Fade. Marnan's dress was in tatters, but at least she wouldn't have to wear the thing for much longer.

"Percy?" Felicity's voice said hesitantly. Marnan turned to see the others circling around the nobleman. "Percy can you hear me?"

"Hugo, get off him," Alistair grunted, and dog obediently lifted from off his master's back.

Marnan joined the circle around the noble, and she immediately saw why the others were so concerned.

Percival remained where he'd fallen, motionless. He didn't acknowledge any of them; instead, his eyes were clouded and distant—mad, a part of her squeaked—and filled with such consuming despair that Marnan almost regretted what they'd just done.

"He's in shock," Wynne said gently. "It's not uncommon, after a traumatic experience."

Alistair knelt down next to the other man, hesitantly reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. Percy blinked.

"Percy, you have to snap out of it. We've got a demon to kill… and then another demon to kill. And then, when we get to Redcliffe, _another_ demon to kill. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Percival let out something like a whimper, but at least that was a response.

Marnan settled at the noble's other side. She and Alistair pulled Percival up into a sitting position. Percy blinked, his eyes still clouded, but he seemed to register their presence.

"Kill me," he whispered, and Marnan's heart stuttered, certain that she'd heard that wrong.

"What…?" Felicity said, leaning over them. "What did he just say?"

"Kill me," and now it was more of a growl. "Please… I can't…" His voice cracked, and a sob wracked through him. "I can't lose them. Not again. Please… please just kill me." More dry sobs shuddered through his form, and Marnan could only hold onto him while he crumpled. Alistair's worried eyes met hers.

"You did not think it would be so easy, mortals?" the Sloth Demon's voice spoke up. It formed about twenty feet from them, all sharp angles and darkness. "That I would let you roam my realm, tearing down these dreams I put so much work into constructing? I made you happy, and you went and knocked down my gift like spiteful children."

Percival's form wracked again, and the Sloth Demon groaned in something that almost sounded like pleasure.

"It's feeding off this young man's despair." Wynne's voice sounded horrified.

"Indeed," the demon purred. "Such a font I've found, in this one. So eager for nothing more than that everything stay the same. No progress. No future. Only the still, unchanging past." The demon glided closer, and Percy keened as it neared, his body drooping. "And now that you've shattered that… oh, his anguish is a banquet before me. Such hopelessness. Such… despondency."

Leliana raised her bow, standing protectively over them. "We won't let you take him, demon!" Marnan was surprised to hear such a hard voice out of the bard.

The Sloth Demon chuckled, and it was the oiliest sound she'd ever heard. "Foolish mortal… he is already mine."

Percy slumped in Marnan's arms, weeping, and even the dwarf could see the dark magic emanating from the nobleman. Skin-crawling shrieks pierced the air, and five creatures appeared in a circle around them.

Marnan and Alistair both stood and drew their weapons, and Percy fell limply to the ground at their feet. "You guard him," Alistair said to her. "I'll take ugly over there."

Marnan nodded, standing over the noble's shuddering form and raising her maul to the monsters around them. Her companions followed suit, circling around their comrade's prone figure. The demonic summons closed in.

The gaunt, twisted form of an abomination threw itself at Felicity. Meanwhile, Leliana kept interrupting one Desire Demon's spells with a constant stream of arrows, while a second Desire Demon circled Wynne, cackling.

It was the ogre-like demon that leapt straight for Marnan, and it was all she could do to keep the hulking creature from tearing her to shreds. She was hardly inexperienced with such creatures, but that did not make the fight easy. She met one swing of its powerful fists with her maul, jarring her already-aching shoulders, and then slammed her weapon into the monster's knee. It stumbled back.

It might have been a victory, had the last monster, a Rage Demon, not come around behind her and lunged for Percival.

She swept her maul around to meet it, batting it away and placing herself as a shield between it and its prey. The Rage Demon roared and spat fire, and she stood her ground, feeling her skin char under the onslaught.

She didn't have time to retaliate, because the ogre was nearly on top of her, roaring in triumph as it raised its arms to deliver the killing blow. She turned back around and slammed the pummel of her maul into its gut, then swept the weapon low to take out the ogre at the knees. It toppled.

The Rage Demon slammed into her back, and she stumbled forward. It again lunged at Percival, but she caught it with her maul and turned it aside. It stumbled away, and she stepped in and swung the hammer up into its belly. It toppled backwards, and she raised her hammer and slammed it into its head in a final, killing blow.

Concerned, she turned her attention back to the ogre, only to see it stumbling to the side, three arrows protruding from its neck. A fourth hit into it in the side of the head, and it disappeared with a roar.

Leliana smirked. "I said you wouldn't win, demons."

Marnan nodded her thanks and turned her attention to the others. Wynne seemed to have shaken off her Desire Demon with Hugo's help. Now, the elder mage was concentrating on healing Alistair, who was getting shoved around by the Sloth Demon something awful.

Felicity, however, was hunkered in a magical shield while the abomination tore at the invisible wall between them. Each blow made the mage flinch, and Marnan wondered how much such a shield was sapping her.

Marnan wasted no time stepping in to meet the abomination, even as Leliana's arrows soared past her to collide into it. A moment later, her maul took the creature through the chest, and it disappeared.

Felicity smiled at them, drooping as the shield dissipated. "Thank you… I fear I'm rather hopeless in single combat."

Marnan shrugged. "You're a healer. If you're in single combat, I'm not doing my job." The burns on her face made it sting to talk, but it was ignorable. She swung the maul up onto her sore shoulder, and turned to face the Sloth Demon.

It was running Alistair ragged, now, and Marnan was rather impressed that the ex-Templar had lasted so long alone against it. The Sloth Demon kept raising his arms in spellcasting, but Alistair was quick to leap in with a particularly vicious attack as soon as it began—Templar training, in this case, proved quite beneficial. Wynne seemed to be quickly tiring, behind her constant stream of healing magic.

"Felicity," Marnan said, "can we kill that thing in here?"

The mage hummed in thought. "Theoretically, yes. This being its realm, it may be more difficult than merely damaging it, but it would hardly be invulnerable."

"What happens if we kill it?"

"We should be ejected, once its hold on us is broken." She paused thoughtfully. "Either that, or the realm would collapse and we'd be spat deeper into the Fade, stranded and doomed to wander the dream realm for the rest of eternity."

"That is… not very comforting," Leliana said.

"Perhaps it isn't comforting," Wynne said tiredly. "But we do not have much of a choice either way."

"Agreed," Marnan said. "Hugo, guard your boy. Ladies, cover me." The mages and bard nodded, and Marnan hefted her maul and attacked.

Alistair stumbled back from a vicious blow and took a blast of cold for it. Marnan was on the creature a moment later, swinging the maul into its back. The weapon seemed to pass right through the demon's form with only some resistance, as if it were passing through gel. It turned ponderously to her and raised its arm to cast at her, and she ducked to avoid a wintery blast of her own.

Alistair's sword darted in, slashing into its stomach. His weapon, too, did not seem to do much damage, passing through the form as if through a ghost.

"Incorporeality!" Felicity gasped, and Marnan didn't have the time to ask what in the Ancestors' name that word meant. "It's not entirely manifested, to protect itself from us!"

"Always figured a Sloth Demon would cheat," Alistair panted drily between swings.

Marnan got sideswiped by one of its arms and stumbled back. "Feels manifested enough to me."

"It's fading in and out!" Felicity called. "We need to find a way to keep it here!"

"Allow me to help with that," said Niall's voice, and the demon began to glow and shimmer. It stopped fighting and turned its ponderous gaze on Niall, and so Marnan did too.

The mage was heading toward them from a portal up a nearby hill, the large book from before clasped open in his hands. He muttered to himself, and each word seemed to strengthen the glow around the demon.

"You expend so much effort, human," the demon cooed at him, and Niall's eyes squinted in resistance of whatever the demon was doing to him. "Wouldn't you prefer to rest?"

"Do it… quickly," Niall gasped. "I can't hold it for long!"

Alistair was the first to move, stepping forward and plunging his sword into the demon's back, and it shrieked in earnest as the blow finally did some damage. Marnan followed suit with her maul, taking out its legs. It toppled, and Alistair made short work of it with a slice across its throat.

Niall collapsed and then the world around them wavered nauseatingly. Marnan felt like her footing was slipping, even though her feet were solidly planted. The wasteland of the Fade turned to white nothingness, and Marnan knew no more.


	62. Desire's Deal

_(Everyone, thank you for all the feedback, particularly the constructive criticism. Fight scenes are one of my great weaknesses, so the more help I get on how to keep them interesting, the better!  
_

_ uchiha jinrai: It will come.)_

**62. Desire's Deal  
**

The first time she had disappeared, he'd been confused. The second time, he'd been annoyed. Now, he was just plain furious.

Kazar planted himself in the middle of the Fade island, letting magical fire crawl up his arms in clear threat. "Come out, demon, or I burn this entire place down, and take the kid with it!"

"As you wish, little mage," cooed the creature's sultry voice. The Desire Demon appeared in front of him in a rush of smoke, a pout on her face. "You're no fun."

"Fun? Maybe I was unclear about how this works the first three times. I fight you. You die. No more of this blasted poofing to a different spot when I'm about to deliver the killing blow."

"Must it really be so?" she sighed. The fingers of one hand idly ran down her bare breast. "There are so many more pleasant ways to handle this confrontation, don't you think?"

He forced his eyes back up to her face, and scowled, insulted. "Is everything about sex, with you creatures?"

"Not carnal pleasures, then." The Desire Demon glided past him, her hand brushing his cheek as she passed.

He jerked back and spun, not wanting to lose sight of her again. Not after chasing her halfway across the Fade island. _Three times_.

"Certainly, there are other things you desire. Things that may be in my power to grant." She studied him for a long moment, her eyes digging deep into his psyche. Then, her sultry smile turned sly. "Yes, I see that there is one thing."

"If you think you can extort me-"

She laughed, a musical sound. "Extortion? Such a strange word when faced with Desire!" She glided up close enough that he could smell the brimstone of her skin, and he hurriedly stepped back. "No, what I propose is an exchange. Something I desire more than anything… for something you desire more than _anything_."

He should blast her now. He really, really should just throw out a lightning bolt and be done with this whole ordeal. The others were waiting for him.

"Power, little mage," she whispered, reaching forward to wrap a talon-like hand around his chin. "And all the freedom and joy that comes with it. You crave it. You burn for it."

The words twisted inside him, wrapping around him like a spell. But it wasn't a spell. He swallowed.

"I can give you such power... more than you've ever dreamed. No one will dare to challenge you. No one will ever again tell you what to do. No one will ever be able to do as _he_ did." One of her hands skimmed his throat. He shuddered but he was too entranced to think about pulling away. She stepped behind him and whispered into his ear with a voice like nectar: "Would it not be utterly delectable, to return and ensure his demise by the very same magic he once used to control you?"

"Blood magic," Kazar breathed, though there didn't seem to be enough air. All he smelled was brimstone. "You're offering to teach me blood magic."

She pressed against his back, running her hands leisurely up his sides. A ripple of goosebumps followed in her hands' wakes. "If your incompetent friend is made so powerful through the art as to send other mages into the Fade and knock Templars unconscious, then imagine what _you_, the most talented mage of your generation, will become." Her hand caressed his face, and he found himself pressing into the touch.

"Unstoppable," he whispered, and he sounded possessed, even to himself. He tried to shake her off and gather his wits, but the demon's words made his heart patter and his head spin. "No... this is a trick. You're trying to possess me."

"Mm… if only," her voice cooed in his ear. Her grip loosened, and she came around in front of him again, her eyes appreciative. "A mage of your power and beauty would certainly bring… delicious results. But no, a Pride Demon has already staked a future claim on your soul, and I am in no position to fight _him_."

_Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end._ "Mouse."

"But even a Greater Pride Demon would be no match for you," the demon purred, "were you to take me up on my offer."

Kazar's wits seemed to be returning, though he still shivered with the rush of powerlust she'd invoked. "What do you take me for? You think I'd sell my soul for... for power?" His mouth was dry, though, and his voice had an uncertain quaver in it.

"Not yours," she said. "The boy's."

"No deal." The words were not nearly as forceful as they should have been.

"Why so hasty?" she cooed, unperturbed, and began circling him again. "Think of what you're giving up. What you desire, more than anything, is to be seen as the great asset that you are. You wish for nothing more than the opportunity and tools to defeat your foes... which as a Grey Warden, happens to involve this Blight. Do you not owe it to your order, Grey Warden, to take a tool of such utility as the one I offer? When it means that, should your companions fall, you will have the strength to destroy an entire horde? Is that not worth more than one child?"

He was slipping. He could feel his will scrabbling for purchase, as if the floor were tilting and there was nothing to hold onto. "And what would you demand in return? The kid?"

"Eventually, yes." She pouted. "I can see that you would have no interest in my offer were I to continue as I have been. Your companions would immediately notice something amiss. But we spirits can be… very patient."

"You're saying you'd leave Connor and come back later?"

"Yes. Long after your Blight is finished. Long past the point when anyone would suspect you. You leave me with my life today, and vow not to interfere when I finally do claim my host… and you will have all the power you have ever desired."

Once again, her words were intoxicating, but more from the promise in them than any actual spell. He took a shaky breath. "The others would never forgive me."

"They need not know." Her smile was enticing, and he found himself taking a step closer to her.

_Power_. Unlike anything he'd ever imagined. He'd be able to move mountains… to call storms upon anyone who stood against him. No one would be able to use him like a puppet… a doll. All he had to do was sign away the soul of some dumb kid who had dealt with a demon to save his father's life.

They needed power, didn't they? They needed every advantage to stop the Blight. No one else but him could provide this sort of firepower, so didn't he have a _responsibility_ to take it? Kazar licked his lips, and he felt the demon's claws twining through his hair. He leaned his head back into the touch.

"You will be free," she whispered, her breath hot against his throat. "The most powerful mage in the world." Her hands tugged, and a throaty groan escaped him. "Unstoppable."

"Yes," he gasped breathlessly. "I accept, yes. Teach me."

Her chuckle was molten against his throat, and he shivered in something that he could only assume felt like lust. Her talons glided down to caress his cheeks, guiding his face forward so that he looked into her deep, ageless eyes.

She smiled and Kazar could see all his old dreams and secret yearnings fulfilled in her gaze. "I knew there was a way this could end pleasurably," she purred, and leaned in to press their lips together.


	63. Strength of Willpower

**63. Strength of Willpower  
**

Percy felt… empty. Like a vessel that had been completely drained. No anger. No sadness. No pain. Just… nothing. He was too tired to feel.

The ceiling above him was high. Windows lined the top of the wall, revealing a starry night sky beyond. The air smelled of corruption and filth.

Something cold touched his ear, and he turned to see Hugo nuzzling into him. The hound whined and licked his nose. The man reached a hand up and stroked the dog's muzzle.

"Percy? Are you all right?"

He turned his head to see Felicity pulling herself to her feet nearby, watching him with concern. Next to her sat Alistair, rubbing his head and getting his bearings.

He turned back to the ceiling, pondering the healer's question. Was he all right? Just what was 'all right' anyway?

He wasn't all right. He hadn't been all right for a long time. Ever since Highever, he'd been a mess. In his depression, he'd been a burden. In his anger, he'd been a risk. And now, his soul had been used to sustain a demon against his fellow Wardens… because he'd been too weak to turn his back on the obvious illusions.

He couldn't let that happen again. He had to pull himself together. They were dead, and he had a new life now. He had a duty to the people of Ferelden, and he couldn't perform it while living in the past. He had to do as Garott had said so long ago… and get over it.

"Oh goody." Alistair's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "He's back to his 'strong silent type' act."

"I'm thinking," Percy said. He sat up, one hand running idly through Hugo's fur.

Felicity knelt in front of him and reached out a hand to feel his forehead. He winced at the touch, but allowed it. "You seem to be well enough. Are you feeling any aftereffects?"

He shrugged. "Just tired."

"So does this mean we're done?" Alistair asked. He walked over to the spot the Sloth Demon had been standing before it had sent them to the Fade. "We killed the demon? We can actually get on with it now?"

"Yes, Alistair," Felicity said with a small smile, standing. "We can get on with it now."

Percy pushed himself to his feet, feeling an unnerving calm settle over him. He hadn't felt calm since… before everything had happened. Was this what resolution felt like? It wouldn't be easy, but perhaps a bit of focus was what he needed.

"Maybe it's time we all get on with it," he muttered, invoking curious looks from the pair. He didn't offer an explanation, and they didn't ask.

Alistair cautiously stepped out of the little room they'd attempted the ritual in. His sword raised, the ex-Templar walked down the corridor and peeked through the open door into the floor's central chamber.

He jerked back with a yelp as Leliana turned out of the doorway at the same time. The bard laughed.

"Maker, Leliana! Don't sneak up on me! I almost lopped your head off!"

"Don't worry; I would have ducked. I may be able to sneak, but you are louder than a bear wearing bells, no?"

"Yes, well… you try walking around quietly with metal plates strapped to your legs." Alistair pouted, and both women laughed.

Percival shouldered past them and stepped into the chamber, noting the gummy patches of corrupted slime covering the walls and floor. This might have been their tomb, had the others been as weak-minded as him.

Never again, he resolved.

Marnan and the old woman from his dream knelt next to another, prone figure. He stopped, startled to see the old woman out of the Fade. He'd thought she was a part of it, but apparently not.

He didn't recognize the robed figure they knelt over at all. Whatever was going on there, the old woman didn't look happy about it. Her head was bowed, and she and Marnan both wore grim expressions.

Hugo sniffed the air, his hackles up. Still, he stayed quiet and close to Percy's side, as loyal and protective as ever. It made the noble insanely grateful for his hound, and he resolved never to doubt the mabari's instincts again.

Felicity and Alistair came through the door behind him, the pair keeping a rather conspicuous distance from one another. Felicity immediately cried out and ran to the prone form.

"Oh no! Wynne, what happened?"

The old woman shook her head grimly, cradling the man's head. "He's gone."

"Oh, Niall! After he worked so hard to save us, too!"

Percy remembered the prone figure now, though vaguely through the haze of that last battle. This man had done… something. He couldn't really remember. And it had cost the man his life. Again, something that wouldn't have been necessary if Percy had just been strong enough to resist the demon.

Rage spiked through him, and he stifled his frustrated growl before it could leave his throat. Just one more way his weaknesses had caused harm. Hugo quirked his head up at him in concern, and Percy patted his hound's head. Then, he stepped forward to watch the room's other exit while the rest fussed over the corpse.

"It must have been hard," Leliana's voice said softly. She moved to stand next to Percy, her eyes searching his face. "To lose all that."

He grit his teeth against the rush of pain, and cut it off abruptly before it could get to him. They were gone. He had a new life. "Are you looking for a confession, sister?"

"It helps to talk, sometimes."

"Not in this, it doesn't. This is best left forgotten."

"Surely, you can't mean that. Our memories are what make us who we are."

"Perhaps that is the problem," he said softly. He could hear the others moving up behind them, and he didn't want them to hear.

She got the point. Her eyes widened, but she closed her mouth and didn't press any further.

He turned to the approaching group. "Are we ready to move on?"

They nodded. The old woman said, "We need to find First Enchanter Irving. If he is not here, then the last place he could be is above us, in the Harrowing Chamber."

"Although I'd like to stay a bit longer and talk about Marnan," Alistair teased. "Specifically, Marnan in a _dress_. Why, just a couple jewels and you would have been quite the beautiful princess."

Marnan looked at him flatly, though her eyes carried some mirth. "I have my axe back, you know."

"Right. Shutting up."

"Still," Leliana giggled. "The look on your face when Percival kissed your hand…! One would think you'd never been greeted like that before!"

"That is because I had not. Any man who would have dared back in Orzammar knew my reputation well enough to know I would have punched him in the face for trying."

"You had a reputation?" Percy asked.

"She's a princess."

"Leliana!" Wynne chided. "That is not your secret to tell."

Everyone glanced at Percy, because he was apparently the only one who didn't already know. He shrugged. "I'm supposed to be impressed that she has a bit of blue blood? Shall I remind you what color mine is?"

Felicity chuckled. "Good point."

Wynne looked confused. "And what color is that?"

"Oh, right. I suppose we should introduce you properly," Felicity said. "Wynne, meet Percival Cousland. Percy, this is Senior Enchanter Wynne. She's the healer who patched Meila up at Ostagar."

He bowed his head, and Wynne arched an eyebrow, no doubt recognizing his surname.

"It seems the Grey Wardens have more than their share of nobility, then."

Alistair cleared his throat nervously. "Speaking of which… this may be a bad time to mention this, but-"

CRASH.

"…oh for Andraste's sake! You've got to be kidding me!"

The rest of them were already moving. Marnan opened the door into the corridor beyond, and Hugo charged ahead, barking.

Percy rounded the corner and skidded to a stop, startled to find a dragon, of all things. Well, not a full dragon. A drake.

"Oh wonderful," Alistair groaned behind him. "I always wanted to fight something that could bite me in half."

Hugo was already leaping at the creature's throat, so Percy didn't waste any time in charging him. Marnan was right behind him, and the two fanned out to either of the creature's flanks. His sword bounced off the drake's tough scales with its first swipe, but he didn't hesitate to thrust his sword in again, trying to get underneath the scales.

There was a flurry of high-pitched growls, and a half dozen baby dragons rounded the corner ahead. Alistair rushed to meet them.

The drake's head came around with a growl, and its teeth sank into Percy's shoulder. The pain fanned the heat inside him and spurred him into a rage—even as he felt healing magic flow through him—and he used the extra strength of anger to plunge his blade right through the creature's tough scales into its throat. It shrieked, dropped Percy's arm as it tossed its head back. Marnan's axe cut its spinal cord in half at the back of its neck, and it collapsed.

Percy's body still burned for blood, but he stepped back and managed to tamp it down as the others cleaned off the last of the dragonlings.

"What do you suppose a nest of dragons is doing here?" Felicity asked, kneeling next to the felled drake. Her hands traced the scales reverently.

"No doubt Uldred put them here as guardians," Wynne said.

Alistair furrowed his brow, prying the last of the baby dragons off his sword. "Can blood mages do that?"

"Not blood mages. But one of the Libertarians under his command was a respected draco-biologist who may have had a few spare eggs lying about." Wynne sighed. "Uldred must have been planning this for months, to be able to bring a drake in."

"Well… let's hope his other means of protection are a bit less… creative."

Fortunately, they were. The party fought their way through a final room of demons—rather cathartic, as far as Percy was concerned—before entering a chamber that had a staircase… and a Templar within a glowing cage.

The Templar turned as they entered, and his face immediately twisted. "This trick again? I know what you are! It won't work! I'll stay strong!"

Felicity looked caught between shock and heartbreak. "Cullen?" Alistair jerked in surprise.

His head was bowed but he watched them with a narrowed gaze. "Begone, illusions! I will be no more fooled by this one than any of the last!"

"Cullen, it's me!" Felicity stepped up to the barrier. "What's the matter? What have they done to you?"

"Stop it, I said!" The Templar fell to his knees and clasped his head, his voice strained. "Andraste grant me strength! How far they must have delved into my thoughts… Enough visions! If anything in you is human, kill me now and stop this game!"

Percy winced, knowing too well what such despair felt like.

"This is your old boyfriend?" Alistair asked Felicity with obvious hostility.

Felicity burst into tears, still staring at the broken Templar.

Percy said coldly, "He is fighting the blood magic. He must be far stronger than any of the other Templars."

"Cullen…" Felicity whispered.

"You broke the others," Cullen gasped, "but I will stay strong. For my sake, for theirs…" His voice fell to muttering, and there was madness in it. "Sifting through my thoughts… tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have… The ill-advised forbidden affair… a _mage_ of all things! I am so tired of these cruel jokes!" His voice broke into more sobs. "…these tricks…. These…" He broke down into weeping, obviously near his limit.

"This is horrible," Leliana whispered. "There must be something we can do for him."

Felicity nodded resolutely, though tears still streamed down her face. "Cullen… Cullen, listen to me. We can get out out of there."

"Begone, I said! Why are you still here? I've always been able to banish you before!" His voice cracked in panic. Percival could only imagine what sorts of tortures would bring a man to the edge like this. This was a man who had lost everything and then more; that, Percy knew from experience.

"I don't know if letting him out in this state is a good idea," Marnan said. She watched him with narrowed eyes.

"We can't leave him," Leliana protested. "He's in pain!"

"He's completely off his nut, that's what he is!" Alistair said. "You'd let loose someone who's obviously lost most of his marbles? He might be dangerous!"

Percy gave him a hard glare. "You'd chain me up as well, then?"

"That's… that's completely different!"

"Come, Alistair," Percy said coldly. "We all know what your real problem with him is."

Alistair's eyes widened, but he seemed unable to come up with a response.

Wynne stepped up behind Felicity. "Miss Amell, is this true? Were you and this man truly…?"

"Yes," Felicity said. She turned from the Templar—who had bowed his head and seemed to be trying to pretend they weren't there—and faced the rest of them. "Cullen and I were… together. We never got farther than a couple kisses shared behind the stacks, but…" She cast a glance back at the Templar, biting her lip. "… but I still hate to see him in such a state."

"What can we do? I know of no way to break this spell over him."

"I do. Niall, he… he found the Litany of Adralla."

Wynne's eyes widened. Apparently, that meant something to mages. "You have it?"

"I've memorized it. I can use it to break the mental hold the blood mages obviously still have on Cullen."

"Would that stop him believing us illusions and attacking us?" Marnan asked pointedly.

"I think we can defend ourselves," Percy said. He nodded to Felicity. "I say release him. He'd be a strong ally, if he's got this sort of mental resistance."

"Maybe he's even Grey Warden material, no?" Leliana said.

"No, I think not," Alistair grumbled.

Felicity turned back to the trapped Templar. "Cullen, I'm going to cleanse your mind." This invoked no response, and she seemed taken aback. Again, she bit her lip before saying, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. For the way things happened between us."

"You think to use _that _against me? That I care?" Cullen's voice growled, and his eyes, when raised, dripped with contempt. "If you've sifted through my thoughts, then you know I'm _glad_ she cut it off… that I was never allowed to get so attached to her… a _mage_!" He said the word the same way Percy said _Howe_.

"Cullen!" She yelped, aghast.

"What a fool I was! But the Maker knows my sins, and I pray he will forgive me!"

"Cullen, you loved me."

"Love?" Cullen sprang to his feet, sneering. "No, never. It was the foolish fancy of a naive boy. I know better now."

Felicity started crying again, and Percy wasn't surprised to see Alistair's sword come out. "Don't you speak to her like that!"

"Is this your new thrall, mage? Your new bit of meat to puppet around?"

Alistair stepped right up to the barrier, so that only the thin glowing shield separated them. "How dare you! Felicity is one of the gentlest, most caring people in Ferelden. I don't care what those blood mages did to you. You will not speak to her like that. Is that clear?"

Percy arched an eyebrow, because he'd heard royals give orders with less authority in their voices.

Cullen looked around them with narrowed eyes, and Percy was glad to see that he actually appeared to _see _them now. Felicity, her face in her hands. Leliana, jaw dropped in shock. Wynne and Marnan, looking back at the man with equally guarded expressions.

Percy, himself, knew what it was like to lose control of oneself… to have one's entire worldview flipped in one cataclysmic event. He couldn't be angry at this man for lashing out. It would be hypocrisy.

"So you would have me believe you are real," Cullen said sharply. "That you came here? Why? Who are you, that you would fight through four floors of demons for a couple _mages_?"

"We're Grey Wardens," Percy said simply, and the Templar's face snapped to his. "We came here in search of aid for the Blight. Obviously, we met with some obstacles."

"The Grey Wardens… yes." Cullen turned his eyes back to Felicity. "They'd said you left to join them. Then this is… not an illusion?"

"No." It seemed Percy was the only one capable of words at the moment. "We are real, and we will get you out to prove it."

"What?!" Alistair whirled on him. "Are you _insane_?! After all those nasty things he just said to Felicity, you still want to _free_ this bastard?!"

"You'd leave a man to blood magic just because he's been traumatized into hating that very thing which traumatized him?" Percy said coldly back. "Perhaps you'd better leave me in there as well, then. At least _he_ has some mental fortitude."

"Percy, this is not about you!"

"No, it's about mustering every possible ally we can against the Blight. We're Grey Wardens, and Grey Wardens do what we must to fight the darkspawn. That includes helping people who may not be very nice."

"I… agree," Wynne said reluctantly.

"You've both completely lost your minds!" the ex-Templar protested.

"Alistair," Felicity's voice said softly, and the ex-Templar immediately spun back to her, his face softening. Shakily, she said, "I agree with them. I'd still like to free him."

Alistair's voice was gentle, and he reached out to hold her elbow supportively. "After what this bastard just said to you…?"

"I… I know." She wiped her tears from her eyes. "But Percival is right. We can't leave him under the blood mage spell any longer than necessary."

Alistair's lips pursed, but his eyes shone with an emotion that made Percy honestly uncomfortable. "You're too damned compassionate for your own good," he said thickly, but nonetheless pulled away.

She stepped up to the barrier and closed her eyes. Then, she started chanting. At first, it sounded like a prayer that might have been pulled straight from the Chant. However, as it went on, Percy felt something in his head loosen, like a collar that had slipped a notch. He could tell from the startled looks around him that the others felt the same.

Cullen watched her distrustfully, but the strain in his features slowly ebbed as some of what had been tormenting him faded. By the time Felicity's voice stopped and the mage opened her eyes, Cullen's expression had changed to wonder and relief.

"Finally," the Templar sighed, hanging his head. One hand rubbed his forehead. "I had forgotten what having my thoughts to myself felt like."

"How long have you been under their spells?" Felicity asked.

Cullen's head snapped up, and he again regarded her through narrowed eyes. After a moment, he answered. "I'm… not sure. Since they took over the Tower. They caught a bunch of us… put us in cages and tormented us. I'm the only one left."

Wynne stepped forward. "What did they do with the mages?"

"What, you mean the ones who didn't join them?" The Templar scoffed. "They were rounded up too. He's been turning them into abominations… but then, if you got this far, you already know that."

"What of Irving?" Wynne pressed. "Have you seen the First Enchanter?"

"I haven't seen anyone except what they conjured up to torment me!" he snapped. "And even if I had, what would it matter? Every mage involved in this disaster could be corrupted by now, either a blood mage or possessed!"

"That's not true," the enchanter said with forced calm. "I am not a blood mage, nor am I being controlled by any demon."

"And how would we know that?" The Templar looked her over suspiciously. "That's the insidious thing about blood mages: you can never tell who's made the deal until they stab themselves and make you dance like a marionette."

"There must be some way to tell," Marnan said with a frown.

"No, the only way to defeat the blood mages… to be absolutely _sure_… is to kill every mage in that chamber."

Gasps sounded from around the party.

"Kill everyone?" Leliana squeaked. "Surely, there must be some uncorrupted! The Maker would never allow-"

"The Maker is the one who bids us to cast those creatures down," Cullen growled. "Magic shall serve man, not the other way around. So spoke Andraste when she cast out the Tevinter magisters, and so must we uphold that law now!"

"You know, I was considering maybe letting you out of this cage," Alistair said. "But now I really can't say I want to."

"You can do that?" Marnan asked.

"Templars are trained to dispel this sort of thing," Alistair said, glaring at Cullen. "Which begs the question of why he hasn't broken out himself… I'm betting they took away his lyrium. Is that why you're so cranky, Cullen: no regular doses of lyrium to take the edge off?"

Cullen returned the glare. "And just what are you supposed to be, then? Some failed Templar who couldn't make it through training?"

"No, much better. I'm a Grey Warden, which means I'm in my full rights to leave you in there to rot, if I think it helps Thedas. And you know what? I'm pretty sure it does."

"Alistair," Felicity chided softly. "Free him."

"Yes, listen to your mistress," Cullen sneered, "like the loyal dog that you are."

Hugo whined in confusion.

"Do I _have_ to, Felicity?" Alistair whined. "He's such an _ass_."

Despite everything, she smiled. "Yes, Alistair. You have to."

Alistair sighed, but nonetheless bowed his head and put a hand to his forehead. His face relaxed into a meditative expression, and for a moment Percy wondered that he was about to fall asleep.

Then, Alistair pulsed. A blast of energy came out of him, and the barrier fizzled out under it. This left them blinking at a possibly hostile Templar with a grudge against mages in a room with two mages.

Percy found himself relieved, despite that.

"I… didn't really expect you to do it," Cullen admitted carefully. "My mind is my own, and yet… I still thought this might have been a trick."

"Yes, well," Alistair grumbled. "We're just fine upstanding citizens like that."

"You're Grey Wardens, you said. You're looking for an army?" Cullen glanced around at them, his gaze turning to rest on Percy. "If you kill the mages… annul the Tower, we Templars won't have to guard it." Several voices around the room protested, but he rolled right over them. "We will be able to march beside you in full force. No fear of corruption, or blood magic. None of those dangerous magic spells."

"Magic is one of the most important elements of pitching a war against the darkspawn," Marnan protested. "Without their healing and crowd control abilities, we stand no chance at breaking through to the archdemon."

Cullen spun quickly on her. Percy did not miss the sight of Alistair stepping protectively in front of Felicity. "So you'd trust the lives of your army to mages?"

"Yes, I would."

"Have you not _seen_ how easily corruptible they are? The abominations that roamed this tower—that _you_ no doubt had to wade through just to get here—were all once mages. All of whom succumbed to the demons that are drawn to them like moths to flame! The mages can't _help_ but be possessed!"

Percival was reminded of Connor, and he couldn't really argue the point, there. Still, without mages like Felicity, Kazar, and Morrigan, their chances against the darkspawn were decidedly slimmer.

For a moment, he imagined what would happen if a demon dared to approach Morrigan in the Fade. The idea of her disdainful outrage at such a creature, and then prompt brutal destruction of it, gave him a surprising amount of hope for the rest of them.

"And should such mages turn on us," Percival said, "we will slay them accordingly. Until then, they're useful."

"I… see. You will not take my advice." Cullen sighed, looking around at them. "Then perhaps it is best if I remain here, rather than accompanying you into the Harrowing Chamber." He eyed Felicity's dejected form, until Alistair moved to block his view. "No matter how much I'd love to _kill_ that _cretin_, Uldred… I fear that once I start killing mages, I won't be able to stop."

"Then guard the exit," Percy suggested. "If any of the blood mages escape, be sure to lop their heads off."

Cullen's hand fell to his sword. "That order, I will gladly follow."

They left him there, simmering, and climbed the stairs to the final floor. Felicity was still oddly quiet, but that was understandable.

They walked in on some sort of ritual in progress. A handful of mages were arranged in a circle around the room, their hands magically bound and their forms sparking with magical energy—painful magical energy, judging by how they tossed around. In the middle of the room was a man and a handful of abominations, all clustered around another sparking mage. This man writhed and screamed, until the mage directing the ritual stepped up and grabbed his chin.

"Do you accept the gift that I offer?" he said sternly, as if this wasn't the first time asking the question.

The tortured mage gave the tiniest of nods, and the man let him drop to the ground. The mage lay there, crumpled, while the man and a duo of abominations circled above him. As one, the unholy trio raised their arms and thrust magic into him that seethed with evil even from a distance, and the mage started screaming again.

Percy had to look away for the brightness of the light. The screaming stopped, and Percy turned back to see an abomination climbing to his feet where the mage had been a moment before.

"That," Alistair muttered, "was something I never needed to see."

"It's horrible," Leliana agreed.

The man who had been directing the ritual turned toward them, followed by his trio of abominations. "Ah… look what we have here: intruders," he said silkily. "I bid you welcome. Care to join in our revels?"

"Uldred, how could you?" Wynne said softly.

"Where I come from," Marnan said, stepping forward and addressing the mage, "revels involve more alcohol and less evil magic. They do tend to involve a lot of head smashing, though, if you're interested."

"How very… old-fashioned. I am rather impressed that you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants." The grin on the madman's face was so oily, it made Percy yearn for a bath. "Ah, well. They are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence."

If Morrigan had been there, she would likely have hexed him then and there.

"Those were once people, you monster!" Leliana growled in an uncharacteristically hard tone.

"And now they are something better," Uldred replied quickly. "A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us—calls us abominations—when we have truly reached our full potential!"

"Abominations?" Alistair said skeptically. "_That's_ your full potential?"

"Look at them!" Uldred gestured around, at the mages still held captive. "They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious!"

"You're mad!" Wynne said. "There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!"

The mage laughed. "Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am _more_ than he was." He smirked at the elder mage. "I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it."

"Yeah, no," Alistair said. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'take your glorious transformation and shove it up your nose'. Then suffocate on it."

The blood mage laughed again. "Such confidence! Do you not realize what you're up against? How much resistance I've already put down? Why, even the First Enchanter couldn't resist me forever." He gestured to one of the mages: one who was old and grey. "Isn't that right, Irving?" The mage shuddered, trapped.

"What have you done to him?" Wynne gasped.

"Stop him…" Irving gasped. "He… is building an army…"

"You're a sly little fox, Irving," Uldred interrupted. "Telling on me like that." He turned back to them with a shrug. "And here I thought he was starting to turn."

"There's still hope," Felicity whispered. "If we bring the First Enchanter back to the Knight-Commander unharmed, we'll be able to stop the Right of Annulment."

Percy whispered under his breath, "Hugo, guard the old man." The hound wagged his tail in understanding.

The man was still talking. "…wander around this tower, knowing you are a pawn of the templars? You are a thorn in my side, and I must remove you before you fester!"

Leliana wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"I cannot let you leave, but… killing you? Such a waste." He looked around at them all with a sly grin. "Such raw potential, with the strength of demons behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that. I can give you power, and a new life."

Percy felt temptation tug at him at the mention of a new life… but he would be damned if he would let it come at the hands of a demon. He turned to look at the others. Marnan, Leliana, Wynne, Felicity… no one was taken in by the offer, and Percy had never felt so proud to be a Grey Warden.

Alistair smirked. "Smash him to abominable little pieces?"

"Smash him to abominable little pieces," Marnan agreed.

"I call dibs on the abominations," Percy said, stretching his arms in preparation.

"Fight if you must," Uldred said snidely. "It will just make my victory all the sweeter." He motioned to his abominations, and they needed no more prompting than that.

Percy was true to his word and immediately went in to intercept the abominations that came toward them. A swooping blow from his sword caught two of them across the chests, and he turned to jab at the third, just to get its attention.

There was a roar from Uldred's direction, and, from the corner of his eye, Percy saw the blood mage transform into a Pride Demon. It was far larger and more fearsome than any of the religious texts he'd read growing up could have conveyed. Still, he trusted Alistair and Marnan to hold the demon down… he had to keep these three off the mages.

As he shifted into a defensive stance between the trio of abominations, he could hear Felicity's voice above the din. She recited the Litany continuously, her voice echoing around the chamber.

One of the abominations leapt at his back and latched on, its acrid breath against the back of his neck. He reversed his sword and stabbed back, impaling it, and it shrieked in his ear. He slid to the side as the other two lunged in at him, and he raised his shield. One bounced off, but the other slammed into his sword arm as he was bringing it back around.

He winced as he felt the creature's claws digging through the joints of his armor. He stepped into its grip, elbowing it right in the solar plexus. Its grip loosened, and he swung his sword into one of its arms, slicing it open. The abomination skidded back, and Percy ducked away, raising sword and shield to slam into another of the creatures that came in on him. He parried an arm swipe with his sword, then slid in to plunge his blade deep into the abomination's heart. It collapsed.

That left two, one hunkered over its stabbed stomach and the other with a bleeding arm. Percy wasted no time in circling around the one he'd stabbed. It tried to turn to meet him, but he was too fleet of foot. He pressed his shield against the monster's side to throw it off balance. It tipped a bit, and Percy stabbed its thigh in its weakness. It threw its hands out at him, but a kick to the injured leg sent it sprawling. He plunged his sword into its back, and it fell still.

He turned for the last abomination, only to see it pinned to the floor nearby by an arrow through each foot. He sent Leliana a salute, and started toward it.

Then, the Litany suddenly stopped. "ALISTAIR!"

Percy spun to see what caused such panic in the healer's voice. Alistair was suspended in the air in front of Pride Demon, his head thrown back in a soundless scream. The demon laughed, squeezing his fist together, and Alistair's armor crumpled inward, crushed by an invisible force. Then, Alistair dropped limply to the ground, and the demon turned to the rather startled-looking Marnan.

Percival was already moving in their direction as he heard Wynne call, "Felicity, the Litany!" Stutteringly, Felicity's voice resumed its chant, though there was a tight, worried undercurrent to it now.

Percy reached the Pride Demon as it was encasing the dwarf's feet in frost. Marnan fought valiantly, but only got one leg free before it batted her across the room like a rejected toy.

What arrogance this demon exuded! Percy found that pit of rage burning in him and stoked it, mustering his anger until the heat suffused his limbs. He stabbed his sword into its lower back, and the demon hissed and spun on him. He danced back from the mighty swipe, pushing the arm away with his shield so he could jab into the creature's thigh.

It _laughed_, and he growled. He felt a blast of fire hit him straight on, but the burning on his skin was nothing compared to that inside him. He growled again and plunged into the blast. The demon howled as his sword impaled its hand clean through.

The demon raised its impaled hand, and Percy, strengthened by his anger, gripped the hand with sword and shield and went up in the air with it. He swung his legs up and kicked the demon full-force in the face. It roared again and flung him away.

He landed roughly against the stone, his left shoulder jarring and making an unnerving popping noise. It dangled uselessly as he shoved himself to his feet, and the pulsing pain from it served to cover everything in a red haze.

With a growl, he let his shield drop to the floor and charged the demon again. He barely registered that Marnan was back to swiping at it with her axe, looking none the worse for wear—having two healers did seem to have its benefits.

His vision red, he slid right through the gigantic monster's legs, cutting its belly open from below. It raised a leg to stomp on him, but stone wrapped around the elevated leg, petrifying it. A spell bolt and an arrow hit it in the back in quick succession.

Marnan swept her axe into the frozen leg, tearing it open to the bone, and Percy slashed at its chest. The demon's arms flailed, and fire burst from the creature. Both melee fighters were tossed aside… which was just as well, because a flurry of spells came at it from all directions.

The Litany rang through the air, and Percy could see the mages around the room bursting free of their prisons. One by one, each threw the most destructive spell they knew at the abomination, lighting up the room with lightning, light, fire, and all manner of other things that Percy could not comprehend. The Pride Demon screamed, giant patches of its body smoking under the assault.

A final arrow from Leliana pierced its heart and the demon's form twisted in a fiery swirl of smoke and ash. It fell to its knees in the cloud, and when the haze lifted, Uldred's body was all that was left.

"Alistair!" Felicity ran across the chamber to where the ex-Templar had crumpled. Her hands shoved a series of healing spells into him. Too panicked to think it through, apparently.

Marnan, who had some sense, knelt on Alistair's other side and started working his crushed armor off, because no amount of healing was going to help if the man couldn't breathe properly.

Percy was startled when he felt something touching his shoulder. He vision flashed red and he spun on his attacker… only to see Wynne, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your shoulder appears to be dislocated. Might I set it, or are you determined to walk around with it like that for the rest of the day?"

He forced down his rage and wrapped himself in calm again. "I… yes. Thank you, that would be appreciated."

She tutted and bent to inspect the shoulder. "Such manners, now of all times? I must say you are a most strange young man." She gently touched the shoulder, and he hid a wince. "I will reset it now. This will likely hurt."

It did, although her healing magic dulled the pain quickly, at least.

"Fe-Felicity?" Alistair's voice wheezed. The man was awake, it seemed. He was still a limp puddle on the ground, though now the healer had his head in her lap. The look they were sharing was so intensely private that Percy looked away.

Instead, he followed Wynne as the older woman moved toward the First Enchanter. The man sat on the floor, breathing hard. Hugo licked the mage's face encouragingly.

This 'Irving' looked up at them wryly as they approached. "Maker, I'm too old for this."

"Irving, I'm glad you made it," Wynne said. Percy reached out his non-throbbing arm and helped the old man to his feet.

"For a while there," the old man said, "I feared we might not." Voices rose nearby in agreement: the other mages scattered throughout the chamber. "Thank you, Wynne. And the rest of you." Irving turned a curious look on Percy. "To what do we owe this timely rescue?"

"We're Grey Wardens," Percy explained, glancing around the chamber. The other mages were picking themselves up and checking one another over. Leliana was, of all things, picking through the corpses, while Marnan resolutely ignored her scavenging and studied the downed abomination. And Alistair and Felicity were speaking quietly to one another, quaint little smiles on their faces. Maker, _virgins._ He turned his attention back to Irving. "We were hoping to recruit aid against the Blight, but, obviously, it didn't go as planned."

"No, I suppose it did not, and for that, we owe you our lives."

"That you do."

Marnan cast him a raised eyebrow as she stepped up beside them. "How many mages survived, do you think?"

Irving and Wynne exchanged thin glances. At last, Wynne said, "Other than the ones in this room, and the survivors down on the first floor, there will also be a few out around Ferelden, pursuing their research and such. Only some of those would be suitable for combat."

"Still," Irving added with confidence, "even a few mages can turn the tide of battle. We will help you fight the darkspawn however we can. It's the least we can do."

Marnan nodded her thanks, always diplomatic. "It is all we can ask."

Percy thought this a good time to break in. "There is one… other matter."

"Yes?"

"You are not the only ones who have had some difficulty with abominations. There is a matter concerning the Arl of Redcliffe that needs raw lyrium. Apparently, his young son is an untrained mage who somehow managed to attract a demon. Now, the entire village is besieged by undead."

"Oh dear," Irving said. "Yes, I can see how that could have happened, if the boy was untrained. How would lyrium help, precisely?"

"Blood magic," Alistair's voice wheezed darkly. He joined the conversation, slung between Felicity and Leliana with an arm around each woman's shoulders.

"There's a malificar at Redcliffe who was attempting to teach the boy," Percy elaborated. "And failing, apparently. He suggested a ritual that can send someone to the Fade."

"Yes, I see," Irving said. "To confront the demon directly. That could work. But to use blood magic…"

"It's either that, or kill the boy," Alistair said. "I just… can't do that. Not when he was just trying to protect Eamon."

Everyone but Percy looked confused by that.

"I think…" Wynne said gently, starting for the door. The rest of them followed. "…that you two had better start from the beginning. You can fill us in during our trip."


	64. A Family Matter

_(Charamai: I do try to make things more interesting, at least. :) That's a fair take on the Connor thing. In game, I tend to do Redcliffe first, then tackle the Circle once my potion stores can withstand no replenishment, so that tends to color my opinion of the whole thing too. Again, it's the wonder of the game that things are not black and white, so every player has their own interpretation. For the sake of the story, I have been adjusting distances and travel times for consistency's sake (DAO tends to play fast and loose with their own timeline XP), so that does exacerbate certain things.)_

**64. A Family Matter  
**

He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't come back here. Yet… here he was. Ankle-deep in multiple kinds of refuse, smelling the stink of tunnels too tight and too populated, and staring at a scum-encrusted doorway he'd sworn he'd walked away from forever.

"You are unnerved," Sten observed.

Was that the word for it? Garott wasn't sure. He'd come here on some gut-wrenching impulse, despite the fact that he _knew _it was a bad idea. He was starting to make rash decisions based more on instinct than calculation, apparently—maybe it was a Grey Warden thing.

"Promise me one thing, Sten. If things get… messy, don't kill anyone."

"You are telling me not to fight for our defense?" The Qunari sounded miffed. "Why?" He'd been doing that more and more lately... questioning him. It was almost enough to make a guy feel inadequate.

"Let's just say I'd rather you didn't decapitate my mother."

"I see." The giant paused. "I do not understand the pointless importance you southerners put on kin ties. If she is worthy of being decapitated, why not let it be so?"

"It's a respect thing, Sten. This woman raised me and Rica on scraps... somehow between all the drinking, anyway."

"You do not sound respectful."

"Yeah, go figure. Just... don't kill her, okay?"

Sten seemed to mull that over, then sighed. "Very well." It was low, as if it were against his better judgment. The dwarf was half on-board with that sentiment.

Garott nodded his thanks and waded through the muck, opening the door without preamble.

The two-room shack was warm, at least, with the hearth lit. Even so, Garott had forgotten what a rotten pisshole the place was. After staying places like the Spoiled Princess and an upper-end inn on the edge of the Diamond Quarter (gratis for the financially-conscious Grey Warden, of course), he couldn't imagine living in this dungpile. Old trash littered the floor, and the walls were stained with decades of filth. It carried the same stink as the rest of Dust Town, with the addition of one particular sharp tang that Garott had gotten to know very well growing up.

"Sodding Stone, girl!" slurred a voice from the back room, where Garott knew the beds were. "I've told you time an' again not to come sloppin' through Dust Town. Those boots are too damn nice to-"

The voice fell silent as its owner stepped through the doorway. Kalah's hair was the same scraggly red mess, her face brand stark against her splotchy skin. Her bloodshot eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"I don't think my boots are in any danger of getting worse," Garott said. "Darkspawn blood stains pretty damn bad."

"Don't you sass me, boy," his mother snapped. She stalked across the hut and backhanded him. Garott felt Sten tense up behind him, but the Qunari was as good as his word. "Who do you think you are, waltzing back through the slums like you own the place? How long you been back, huh? Days! Days an' you don't even visit your own mother, you ungrateful whelp! I hadda hear that you were in Orzammar from Alimar!"

This had been a bad idea. He'd _known_ this had been a bad idea. Why had he come, again?

Garott took a breath, schooling his face into neutrality. "I had business in-"

"Don't feed me that slop, you little wretch! You were down here just yesterday, pokin' your nose in Carta business, 'cause you just can't leave anything alone. And now what we got down here to keep us afloat, huh? Am I supposed to go back to cleanin' chimneys?"

Despite himself, Garott felt anger stir in him, along with something else that felt an awful lot like grief. "I killed Leske yesterday."

"An' it's all about you, ain't it? You just had to have your revenge, an' now all us Dusters are gonna starve, because you went and slaughtered the only thing that made us matter!"

"We never mattered!" Garott rarely raised his voice, but when he did, it came out as a vicious roar. Even Kalah, in her drunken rage, flinched back. "Those people up there? They never cared about us; they're too busy living in their shiny little worlds to give a shit about the dusters… the only reason any of 'em ever cared about the Carta is because it dipped into their own profits. If that's all dusters had going for 'em, then maybe it's better I slaughtered 'em!"

"Why you…"

"We can be so much more! We can be craftsmen, and fighters, and… sodding paragons, if we work at it! We just have to get the chance!"

Kalah was staring at him like he'd lost his mind. Maybe he had. Once, the words coming out of his mouth would have felt like idealistic drivel, except now they felt sodding _true_.

"That's what I've been doing since I got back. Bhelen claims he's gonna change our lot if he gets put on the throne… let us in the army, make us respectable. I don't know if he _intends_ to keep his word, but I'm gonna sodding _make _him keep it."

Kalah let out a bitter, dry laugh. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"I do," he growled back. The insanity that had infused him was fading, leaving him simply tired with dealing with all of it. He turned and started toward the door. Sten even ducked down and held it open for him.

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

"Go sleep it off, old lady. Next time you see me, the world'll have one less archdemon."


	65. The Laughing Killer

**65. The Laughing Killer  
**

Night over Redcliffe was beautiful in its own way, she supposed. The lake shimmered in the darkness, and the lanterns across the village below flickered with a sort of charm not unlike fireflies. She could not get used to the blocky stone, though, nor the presence of so many _shemlen_.

_Humans_, Meila chided herself. _Humans_. If one of them had the nobility to give her own life for kin and clan, it was the least Meila could do to respect them for that capacity.

She perched on a small bridge between the castle and the town, the waterfall above her sending soothing sprays across her back as she looked out over the village and the lake. The white wolf sat beside her, and she wondered what it saw as it looked over the village. Territory? A rival pack? What could a white wolf that may or may not have been Witherfang possibly think of these strange situations?

Meila did not think it her place to pry, even if she thought she could. It was enough, for her, that the wolf continued to deem them worthy of protection. If that protection did not extend to the interiors of stone buildings, she couldn't say she blamed the noble beast. The only reason she herself tolerated such places was because they were so dear to her _lethallinen_.

And there was one of them now. Her eyes narrowed as she heard his voice, and she leaned over the bridge banister to try to catch sight of him. Sure enough, he and the _din'tu-samahl_—the laughing killer—were hopping between the rooftops below. Tonight, it seemed they were engaged in a game of agility.

Finian's figure leapt lightly across a gap in the rooftops, and he slid down to the eaves before he caught himself, laughing. The assassin followed suit, his voice low and purring—probably saying something deliberately provocative.

Meila did not trust the assassin. She did not trust his too-easy laugh. She did not trust his quiet way of walking. And she especially did not trust the way he clung onto Finian like a wolf guarding its meal. If Finian himself were not so adamant about the usefulness of such a being, Meila and Kazar both would have killed the man days ago.

Then again, the young mage was another concern of hers. Ever since the mage's trip to the Fade the previous night, Kazar had been acting strangely. He was jumpy and snappish, more prickly and prone to temper than usual. Yet, at the same time, there was a strange shine in his eyes. As if the boy were immensely satisfied with something.

Any questions, of course, were immediately met with a flare of temper. Jowan had nearly lost his hair because of that. Still, Jowan was proving exceptionally adept at soothing the younger mage's temper... a skill, it seemed, that had been honed over many years of practice.

The blood mage was another perplexing puzzle. Meila had been given to understand that all blood mages were like Zathrian… scheming and twisted by their magics. Yet Jowan was… not. He was bumbling and, if anything, too gentle, to the point of being gullible. He had poisoned Eamon, true, but because he had been tricked with promises of civic duty and return to a quiet life in a gilded cage.

The assassin teased the blood mage incessantly about being tricked into working for the 'obvious villain.' However, it was obvious the assassin did not believe in such labels himself: it was clear to her that this Zevran Arainai's morality was strictly based on personal gain.

She heard the pair approaching now, and smoothly slipped off the bridge, secreting herself in the recess under it. Fang silently followed suit.

"…so I joined her in the carriage for the night and left the next morning."

Finian's laughter rang through the night. "And she didn't try to kill you?"

"Well, yes. Twice, actually," the assassin said gaily. "Then she decided to try and use me instead."

Two sets of light leather boots passed above her, and then continued on up toward the castle. She waited for a moment, then climbed back up to the path and silently fell into step some distance behind them.

"The woman had actually convinced me to speak to the Crows on her behalf… what can I say? I was young and foolish at the time. Then, as I was kissing her goodbye to return to Antiva City, she slipped on the threshold and fell backwards out of the carriage. Broke her neck." The assassin's shoulders rose in a shrug. "Shame, really, but at least it happened quickly."

"So… you didn't actually kill her." Meila was alarmed to hear only amusement in Fin's voice, not chastisement.

"Not as such, no. Ah, but as it turned out this was a stroke of luck on my part. I later found out she had told the driver to take her to Genellan Island instead. She had planned to lose me in the provinces. I would have looked very foolish to the Crows." They passed through the portcullis into the castle, and Meila stopped underneath it, slipping into a shadow. "As it was, my master was very impressed that I had done such a fine job making it look like an accident. The Circle of Magi was unaware of foul play, and everyone was happier all around."

"Another stunning victory for the the great Zevran Arainai," Fin laughed. "Does that sort of thing happen a lot?"

"You mean being spared by a benevolent mark who then helps me escape from the Crows?" The assassin elbowed the pickpocket playfully, and Fin laughed again. "Yes, it does seem to happen now and again, doesn't it?" The pair stopped walking outside the castle side entrance that both seemed to favor over the main one. Apparently, neither wanted to go inside just yet. "It was after that when I learned that one needn't let a pretty face go to one's head. Professionalism is key. That's my moral of the day, you see."

"Right, you're nothing if not professional," Fin deadpanned.

"Ah, what can I say…" The assassin leaned close to Finian, and Meila frowned. "…I am known to break my own morals, from time to time. Then again, this exception to the rule did not come easily; you did have to capture me and tie me up first." He leaned in closer, so that Meila could barely see his grin. "Now that I've mentioned tying me up in that context, do we have any extra rope about?"

Finian stepped back quickly, though his face showed nothing but amusement. "I'd better get inside. You know how the others worry about you corrupting me."

"And with good reason… I would indeed enjoy corrupting you. Sleep well, my dear Warden. I know I will, with dreams full of you!"

Finian laughed once more and ducked into the side entrance. Once it shut, the assassin let out a dark chuckle and stretched like a cat.

"It is not polite, you know, to eavesdrop on private conversations," the assassin purred to the night sky. "Though I admit, I do not see why _he_ seems so interested in my various adventures. I would hardly accuse you of the same, my beautiful Dalish maiden."

Seeing no point in hiding from a quarry who knew she was there, she stalked forward. He didn't even flinch as she grabbed him by the front of his vest and pressed her hunting knife to his throat… even then, he wore that same crooked grin.

"Ah, this is the part where you demand to know my intentions with your fellow Warden, yes?"

"I know perfectly well what you intend," Meila informed him. "You claim you spent a short time among the Dalish, so you know how important kin are to us." She leaned in threateningly. "I consider Finian to be my kin. If you hurt him, in _any_ way, I will hunt you with such singlemindedness that you will throw yourself at your Crows just to escape me."

She didn't let him answer, swiping a thin line of blood pointedly across his throat. He still didn't flinch, but the smile did drop off his face. His eyes were half-lidded, calculating, as she walked away.


	66. Reunions and Revelations

**66. Reunions and Revelations  
**

Wynne wasn't entirely sure why she requested Irving's permission to go with the Wardens. Perhaps it was her maternal instincts kicking in, that she worried for the young people. Perhaps it was because she had missed Miss Amell, one of her protégées, in the past months. Perhaps it was her wish to do something important and right before she crossed the Veil.

Whatever it was, she now found herself standing on the deck of a ferryboat crossing Lake Calenhad, watching the distant silhouette of Redcliffe Castle draw nearer and nearer. The afternoon sun felt unusually bright after so many days in the darkness of the Circle Tower, and the early summer wind was brisk and warm on her skin.

She sipped the tea Felicity had brewed, smiling as she noted the presence of certain calming herbs in the mix. It was so like the dear girl, to worry that _she_ might be anxious, when it was the Wardens who should, by all rights, be nervous wrecks.

It would only be an hour or so now before they arrived; after nearly a day on the boat, they would no doubt be happy to see land again.

And here was one now who would be particularly happy to see land, stumbling across the deck to cling to the side. The poor dwarf retched once again, and Wynne politely averted her eyes until she was done.

"Ancestors…" Marnan mumbled dryly. "And I used to think having no land _above_ me was unnerving."

Wynne hummed and walked over to the dwarf. She laid her free hand on the woman's back and sent her a bit of healing magic to settle her stomach. The mage also offered her cup of tea, which Marnan politely waved away.

"Thank you," Marnan sighed. She turned and leaned back against the railing, still a bit green. "Where does all this water come from, anyway? Does it all fall from the sky?"

Wynne chuckled. "That is part of it, yes."

"We have lakes underground, of course. Springs, and streams from runoff. But it's always from up above… from the surface. I never wondered where it came from before the surface. At some point, you have to run out of 'up.'"

Wynne leaned against the railing next to her. "There is a philosophy in there somewhere, I think."

"If there is, I'm too damned tired to think of it." Marnan closed her eyes against the sun. "The first thing I'm going to do when I get solid ground under me again is fall asleep on the nearest bed. Or cot. Or large domestic animal. As long as it is soft, I will not care."

"Your stomach bothered you last night? I thought Felicity provided you with a potion to soothe it."

"She did. But she should have provided _Leliana_ with a _sleeping_ potion. Sharing cabin space with a bard is not advisable for those who would rather rest than hear tales from far-off lands all night."

"Ah, I see," Wynne said, trying to stay appropriately solemn.

Marnan angled a shallow smile at her. "Oh, go ahead and laugh. _Someone_ should."

"I apologize, Marnan," she chuckled. "I mean no disrespect."

"I know. I suppose it is better that than listening to Felicity scribble into her codex all night. At least Leliana's stories are interesting."

Wynne chuckled again, because _she_ was the one who had shared cabin space with the younger mage. "I admit, being old does have its advantages. One of those is falling asleep easily, despite incessant quill scratching."

"If only we could all be so fortunate," Marnan sighed with a half laugh. She fell silent and leaned back against the balustrade, and Wynne resumed her watch. The castle was closer now. Not much longer.

What she did not have the heart, nor the right, to mention was the fact that Felicity had done more the night before than write in her book (though, yes, there was a good deal of that... Wynne should have expected the girl would take to documenting her travels once she was out of the Tower). As it happened, Wynne had awakened in the wee hours of the morning to hear the girl stifling tears into her pillow.

Felicity did not seem to want anyone else to know, however, even Wynne. This was a surprise to the enchanter, who was used to the younger mage storming into her chambers at the slightest upset and venting until Wynne had relented and agreed to help remedy whatever had upset her. Then again, even Wynne had no cure for what affected the girl now.

Wynne did not think it wise for Felicity to bottle herself up as she apparently had been, and the enchanter had to remind herself not to meddle overmuch. She had pushed one apprentice away by being too overbearing; she could not do so again.

"AAAEEEEE!"

Marnan and Wynne both jumped as a shriek rent the air, followed by the thundering tread of heavy steps coming from belowdecks. A moment later, Alistair burst out onto the deck, laughing and clutching a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Alistair, give it back!" Felicity followed four steps behind, her face blushing darkly. Oh dear.

Alistair crossed straight to the balustrade next to Wynne, holding the sheet of paper out at arm's length over the water. "No need to be embarrassed! I think it makes me look quite dashing!"

Felicity leaned against the rail next to him, trying to snatch the paper back, but her reach was no match for his. "It's an… anatomical study! Purely academic!"

"Which is why you were academically hiding it under your pillow," Alistair laughed, winking at Wynne and Marnan.

Leliana and Percival could be seen peeking up the stairs from belowdecks. The bard giggled knowingly, while young Lord Cousland merely rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

Wynne had been rather surprised to see the obvious chemistry between her protegee and this young Warden man… almost as surprised as she had been to learn about the girl's brief fling with Cullen. Whether with a Templar or a Warden, Felicity had always seemed to be a relatively asexual girl, especially compared to the notoriously insatiable appetites of certain other mages around the Tower. To learn that she had carried a brief affair, no matter how trivial, with a _Templar…_ and that Wynne had never suspected… well, it indicated that Felicity was perhaps a great deal better at secrecy than she would have given the girl credit for.

This Alistair, though… he was a good enough boy, that much was obvious. But it was also obvious that this was distracting them, as evidenced by Felicity's difficulty with the Litany after the boy had been injured. Such distractions were dangerous in Grey Wardens. Certainly, Felicity was smart enough to see that, and that was why it hadn't gotten any farther than these flirtations.

On top of that, Felicity's apparent fixation on Templars was rather worrying. Wynne would so hate to see the girl make the same mistakes that she had. Perhaps that, if it progressed, would be worth some meddling.

"What is it?" Marnan asked her fellow Wardens slowly, as if against her better judgment.

"Well, remember yesterday, Marnan," Alistair sang, "when we were practicing our weapons out on deck?"

"Yes, of course."

"You remember that it was warm out here, so I had my shirt off?"

"Right. You and Percival both."

"And you remember Felicity, scribbling at what we _thought_ was just another codex page?"

"I… think I see where this is going."

Felicity stopped trying to grab the paper with a huff, her skin dark with a very telling blush. "It was a motion study. In the future, it will help me to learn more precisely where the muscles are located during active poses, for more efficient healing mid-battle."

"Right," Alistair chuckled. "That's why they're all of me, and none of Percy."

"Well… I… but… just give it back!"

He laughed but relented and handed her the paper, and Felicity stalked off in a huff.

Even as the door belowdecks slammed shut behind her, he didn't stop grinning. "Is it bad that I think she's adorable even when she's angry? How hopeless is that, on a scale of one to ten?"

"About a six, I think." Marnan arched an eyebrow. "Realized it, have you?"

"In the Fade, yeah." He turned to face them, leaning against the railing. Today, he was dressed in comfortable travel clothes, like most of them, rather than his borrowed Templar armor (the only full set of armor available, after his previous suit had been crushed). It was easy to forget how large the boy was, when he wore armor, but it was hard to deny it in a simple tunic and breeches. "But after that whole Cullen thing… I don't really have the courage to tell her."

"That doesn't stop you from teasing her, I see," Wynne chided gently.

"I can't help it. I'm weak. And bored. And she's really pretty."

"And here I thought most boys grew out of pulling pigtails," Wynne said thoughtfully.

"Alistair is very much a child at heart," Marnan said.

"Hey! I am right here, you know!"

Both women laughed. Wynne glanced across the lake and saw that the village docks were in sight. It would only be a matter of minutes, now. "It looks like we shall be arriving soon. I shall go see if I can't stir the other three to gather their things… and perhaps I shall smooth over a certain girl's temper while I'm at it?"

Alistair gave her a pair of puppy eyes. "Yes please."

Shaking her head, she went below deck to fetch the other three. Sure enough, they did arrive within ten minutes, and everyone was relieved to be on solid ground again, judging by the groans and sighs as they disembarked. Even the dog bounded around the dock happily.

"Well, this place looks much better," Alistair said, hefting the sack of lyrium dust they'd managed to collect from the caves under the Tower. He looked around the bustling village with a smile.

Percival, on the other hand, frowned (though that was hardly a change from usual). "A bit too much better… where are the barricades?"

"Took 'em down," said one of the dockworkers who was helping them tie off the ferry. He smiled at the Wardens. "Don't need 'em anymore, now the shamblers are gone for good."

Both men paled, and Wynne could guess, judging by the story they'd told the women, why they were worried. "What do you mean," Alistair said slowly, "by 'gone for good'?"

The dockworker shrugged. "They were gone for a bit, right? When the first Wardens came by? But then they came back. It wasn't until the second group of Wardens went up to the castle that they stopped altogether."

The Wardens exchanged glances.

"What second group?" Percival asked in a low voice.

"I dunno. Bunch of elves. They're staying up at the castle, though they'll come down to town every once in a while. Just look for an armed elf, and safe bet that's a Warden."

"Thank you for telling us," Marnan said diplomatically. "That's good to hear."

The dockworker saluted and wandered off.

The group immediately huddled up, and Alistair snapped out, "Kazar, that little _twerp_! He performed the ritual, I just know it!"

Wynne had known that Kazar Surana had been recruited to the order alongside Felicity, but she hadn't expected quite this hostility from a fellow Warden. "Alistair," the enchanter chided. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! Are you joking?! He would have had to _kill _someone, Wynne! Unless the Dalish elves suddenly have huge stores of lyrium lying about!"

"We should wait until we hear his side, no?" Leliana said. "Finian never would have let him hurt anyone needlessly. Not without reason."

Marnan snorted a laugh. "Keep in mind you speak of the man who talked a group of highwaymen into walking to their own deaths."

"…I _still_ would have liked to see that."

_What?_ Wynne tried to detect whether Marnan was joking, but could detect no humor in her tone.

"Whatever happened," Percival said in a low voice, "standing here arguing about it isn't going to help. Let's go up to the castle and check out the situation there."

"Since when are _you_ the practical one?" Alistair grumped. Nonetheless, he followed as Percy started up to the castle, and the rest trailed behind them with their travel loads.

Wynne ran an assessing gaze over the villagers as they passed. The town had the feel of a place at the beginning stages of rebuilding: with the remains of chaos being picked through and cleared bit by bit. According to the boys, the village had been under siege. It was good to see the town in good spirits after such disaster… though she did see a couple long faces.

They walked up a long hill, and Wynne was soon digging her staff into the ground just to keep up with the young people. At one point, Marnan offered to take her bag; Wynne hesitated, but then accepted, because there was really no point in wearing herself out and slowing all of them down.

As they passed a windmill, Hugo sniffed a tree and started growling. This made Percival stop and, since he was in the lead, the rest followed suit.

"What is it, boy?"

The dog turned up the path and barked.

A white wolf rounded the corner in the cliff-side path ahead of them, its ears pricked. When it saw Hugo, it lowered its head and growled in return

"Oh goody," Alistair groaned. "A welcoming party. What do you want to bet there's more of them just around the corner, ready to eat us?"

A familiar elf stepped out behind the wolf. "Actually, no. No one is eating anyone." She knelt down beside the wolf, and whispered to it, rubbing the scruff of its neck. Slowly, the hostility left the wolf's stance.

Out of habit, Wynne ran an assessing eye over Meila Mahariel. The girl had made a miraculous recovery indeed, showing no sign whatsoever of having carried the Taint for so long, when most people who survived it at least had lesions and growths.

"Meila!" Felicity cried, and Wynne was rather startled when the girl ran up the hill and enveloped the other in a hug. From the look on the elf's face, Meila was equally surprised.

This broke the ice, and the rest of them climbed the hill in lighter spirits, obviously happy to see their fellow. All except the dog, who hung his head and followed Percival reluctantly.

"You look well," Marnan said as they pulled up beside her. "Is it just me or do I see a few more beads in your hair?"

"Yes, you do."

"You have a wolf now?" Alistair looked quizzically at the animal. "Where did you get a wolf?"

"In the forest, I would assume," Percival said flatly. "Hugo, play nice." The mabari whined uncertainly. "Just because the wolf marked your territory doesn't mean you can glare at him like that." The dog gave a short 'woof' and Wynne swore it was practically a conversation. Mabari were intelligent, reportedly, but could they really be _that_ smart?

"This is Fang," Meila said, extricating herself from Felicity's hug with obvious discomfort over the gesture. It was a wonder that she tolerated it. "He is not a pet; he is a friend. We helped him and his pack in the Brecilian Forest, and so now he helps us."

Alistair stared. "You… helped a pack of wolves."

"It is a long story." Her eyes fell on Wynne. The girl's jaw hardened and she stepped forward, and Wynne braced herself, unsure what the proud Dalish elf had in mind.

To her surprise, Meila bowed her head. "I never thanked you, _hahren_, for what you did for me. You saved my life at Ostagar, and for that I can never hope to repay you."

Wynne smiled, even as everyone else stared at the elf in shock. "I need no thanks; we should all be so lucky as to help the Grey Wardens. All the same, your thanks are appreciated."

Meila nodded sharply and turned away… perhaps uncomfortable. The rest of the Wardens watched her with wide eyes and slack jaws. "What is it?"

"Who…" Alistair sputtered. "Who _are_ you, and what did you do to the stand-offish Dalish elf we all knew and were kind of afraid of?"

Meila stiffened, her expression going stony. "You would prefer I go back to calling you all _shemlen_ and running off into the forest alone?"

"No no. This is good. Forget I said anything."

"How were the Dalish?" Leliana asked, and the elven woman stiffened further. The gaze she leveled at the bard was cool. "Was it much different from your own clan?"

"…yes. A bit. But it was not a bad difference; it gave us a chance to share our different songs and stories amongst ourselves, and both with Finian and Kazar."

"Somehow, I can't really imagine Kazar singing along with the Dalish," Alistair snorted.

"He did. He has quite a good singing voice, as a matter of fact."

Wynne wasn't the only one to chuckle as Alistair's mouth dropped. "Yes, the Circle Tower does try to teach basic pitch and tone. To protect the Templars' hearing, as I understand it, since they're the ones who have to listen to us in the baths."

Marnan cast her a worried look. "They even watch you in the baths?"

"It's not nearly so bad as that," Felicity said quickly. "They merely stand outside the door. You do have to be quick, though… if you take more than three minutes to wash, they assume you're practicing blood magic and bang down the door." Felicity rolled her eyes. "Maker forbid you run out of soap and have to ask them to fetch more."

"Although," Percival said grimly, "their paranoia does make sense, given recent events. Uldred and the others had to practice their craft _somewhere_."

The Wardens fell silent at that, thinking for a moment.

Alistair turned to the elf. "Meila, what happened here? Did Kazar do the blood magic ritual?"

She eyed him a moment before answering. "He did, yes."

"That little son of_-_"

"Alistair," Felicity sighed.

"I do not understand," Meila said. "Why is this a bad thing? Was it not preferable to exterminate the demon as soon as possible?"

"Not if someone had to _die_," Alistair said through gritted teeth.

"People were dying anyway," Meila said flatly. "Every night, those things came down to attack the town. Many people died. If we had to take one life, freely given, to stop the deaths of many, then it was a necessary sacrifice, for the good of the community."

"So the undead were coming down every night?" Marnan sighed. "That's why you did the ritual?"

"Who was sacrificed?" Percival said very softly, though it was apparent by his clenched fists that his calm was very fragile. "Was it Lady Isolde?"

"Yes."

Alistair cursed, and Percy abruptly turned and walked three steps away, breathing deeply.

"I can't..." Alistair sputtered. "I can't believe this! How could you guys do this? Why?!"

"I do not understand the question," Meila said. "I just told you why."

"He's just upset," Felicity said softly to the elf.

"_Just?!_ I'm not _just_ upset!" He turned toward Felicity, but didn't seem to have the heart to yell at her, so he spun on Meila instead. "I'm really, really, _really_ upset! And pissed off! We had a plan!"

"And so did we," Meila said stiffly, meeting him glare-for-glare. "I understand the mother's death was not ideal-"

"Not _ideal_?!" Alistair snapped. "Now you look here; just because she's human doesn't mean that she d-"

Meila had a hunting knife out and at Alistair's throat in a flash, and now, instead of stiff and stoic, she looked livid. "How _dare_ you imply such a thing, _alas_. That woman's sacrifice was one of the most noble things I've seen any of your kind do, and I will not have you belittling it, nor me, by implying that we allowed it out of hatred."

"We?" Percival's voice asked softly. He was still turned away from them, his stance a picture of tension.

"All three of us agreed that it was the best path." Meila stepped back stifly and put her knife away.

"Still, it is very sad," Leliana said, "for the boy to lose his mother in such a way. Because of his own actions, even."

Alistair took a shaky breath and dropped his head into his hands. "Eamon's never going to forgive us."

"Is Bann Teagan still in charge?" Percival asked, turning back to the group. Meila nodded, and the group started moving again, this time with Meila and the wolf in tow. The atmosphere between them was very wrought.

"This Connor…" Wynne said reluctantly, breaking the tense silence. "Now that the demon is taken care of, he will need to be transferred to the Tower as soon as possible."

"Perhaps we should wait until his father is awake first, no?" Leliana said. "So that he at least has a chance to say goodbye."

Wynne frowned, unsure that was wise, but the others nodded, and it was not her place to tell all of them what was right and wrong. No matter how much she may have wanted to.

They climbed the hill to a grand stone castle, the courtyard alive with militiamen and knights running through their paces. The white wolf broke away from them at this point, disappearing into the woods by the castle. Up a staircase and through a doorway, they entered into a throne room that was depressingly marked by bloodstains and empty of anyone who might guide them. Here, the path branched off, and the Wardens paused uncertainly.

"Where do you suppose everyone is?" Marnan asked.

Percy turned to his hound. "Hugo, find Fin." The dog barked happily and jetted off. He led them through another hall with more doors, and paused at a closed one opposite them. There, the dog sat and barked again.

A moment later, a grinning elven face poked out. "Hugo!" The mabari tackled the elf to the ground, laying sloppy kisses all over the elf's laughing face.

Wynne had seen the young man before, but only in passing. He had poked his head in while she was treating Meila at Ostagar, asking after her recovery. He seemed a nice enough boy, though she didn't know him nearly as well as she did the other two elven Wardens.

"Finian, is that a Dalish lyre?" Leliana said excitedly, breaking the silence as if it had never been.

"Yeah," the elf replied from under the dog. "I was hoping you could… blegh, Hugo!... teach me how to play it… C'mon, gettoff… maybe?"

The bard grinned. "Of course!"

The door Finian had come through opened wider, revealing what appeared to be an office beyond it. Several men stood around a desk inside it, including a man in knight's armor, a man in chainmail, and another elf.

The man in chainmail stepped out with a broad smile. "Ah, Alistair, you've finally returned! You were taking so long, we were worried you'd run into trouble."

"Yeah, Teagan, funny story… we did."

"You'll have to tell me some other time. For now, come in! You're just in time for Ser Donall's report on the Sacred Ashes!"

"You've found them?" Leliana gasped in awe, and Wynne was very confused. She had heard nothing about the sacred artifact until now… at least not as the Urn pertained to the Wardens.

"No, no. But we may have made some progress."

They were ushered into the little room, which swiftly became cramped with all of them packed in. The man in knight's armor, who introduced himself as Ser Donall, explained that he had heard the Chantry scholar, Ferdinand Genitivi, was currently researching it.

This, as Wynne expected, elicited an excited gasp from Felicity. "Brother Genitivi? _The_ Brother Genitivi? Oh, I've read all of his books; he's the Chantry's foremost scholar in the current Age. Where is he? Is he here?"

Ser Donall laughed. "No, last I heard, he was residing in Denerim. Sounds like as good a place to start as any."

Felicity turned to Finian. "You're from Denerim, right? Do you know where he lives? Have you ever seen him? Would he mind if we stopped by?"

Finian gave her a baffled look. "Felicity, I'm an _elf_. In Denerim, elves and famous Chantry scholars don't tend to link arms and take strolls down the boardwalk." He shrugged. "Though I suppose I could help ask around."

Wynne smiled and laid a hand on the younger mage's shoulder to calm her. "All in time, dear." Still, it was good to hear the girl excited about something again. "What's this about the Urn of Sacred Ashes, now?"

"Arl Eamon's sick," Finian began.

"You mean he was _poisoned_," Alistair growled.

"Right." The elf didn't miss a eat. "Thing is, nothing works to cure him. So, the Guerrin household figures, if they're stuck praying for miracles, why not help it along a little?"

Wynne hummed in thought. "Well, that certainly is a good thought. But I am not unfamiliar with curative mixtures myself. Perhaps I might try my hand at curing your arl?"

There was a low chuckle from near the wall, where the other elf leaned against it and watched them with dancing eyes. "Trust me: no amount of healing herbs will be able to cure _that_ poison." The elf spoke in an Antivan accent. "It is a rather ingenius mixture, actually. A little nightshade, a drop of asp poison, a good dollop of sleeping potion… well, I dare not reveal the entire recipe—trade secret, you understand—but rest assured it is quite complex. It is also obviously made with the express purpose of not being curable, should your amateur assassin have been discovered. Which he was." The man chuckled again. "Considering how little expense your Teyrn Loghain took in finding the vessel to carry out the assassination, the poison itself would have been excessively expensive. I'm rather insulted none of us were hired for the job."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Wynne, for her part, was wondering whether she could take this man's word that healing magic would do no good for the arl.

Alistair's eyes narrowed. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"Ah, my apologies. It is very rude of me not to introduce myself." The elf pushed off from the wall and swept a deep bow. "I am Zevran Arainai of the Crows of Antiva."

Alarm bells immediately tolled in Wynne's head, and she abruptly pushed any of the children near her away from the dangerous man.

"You're an assassin," Leliana said, with far less horror and far more fascination than Wynne would have liked. Really, now.

"Well, yes, that goes without saying." The man's smile remained bright, and Wynne was disturbed to see how their fear and hatred amused him. "As a matter of fact, I was hired by your Teyrn Loghain to murder you all. Don't worry… I probably won't do it."

A number of weapons left their respective holsters and sheaths, and the assassin's grin didn't fade. It brightened, in fact, when Finian slid between him and them… putting his back to the _assassin_.

"Hey, hey," Finian said placatingly. "It's all right. He's joking about that last part." The elven Warden sent a glare back at the assassin. "His sense of humor has appalling timing."

The assassin chuckled. "Ah, but we cannot all be silver-tongued rascals, my dear Warden."

"Fin," Alistair said slowly. He seemed to be developing an eye twitch. "Tell me you didn't know about this."

"Well, yeah. Considering we first met him when he was trying to kill us."

Meila, who was leaning against the opposite wall, spoke up now, her voice hard. "Perhaps one of you can talk some sense into him. I do not trust the assassin, and neither should any of us."

"An assassin," Percival said thoughtfully. "You're thinking to use him against Loghain?"

"Yes, exactly" Finian said in obvious relief. As eyes widened all around, he quickly added, "Not that I intend to assassinate Loghain, necessarily. It's just… a good card up the sleeve, you know? Just in case the civil war isn't resolving itself fast enough."

It was the same sort of staring that Meila had gotten outside. Wynne agreed that the idea was appalling, but the Wardens were staring as if the boy had grown a second head.

"Are you feeling all right?" Leliana ventured softly.

Finian sighed, exasperated. "These are desperate times. And if Loghain's desperate enough to send assassins after us, it's a good idea for us to have someone on our side who knows how they work. It's the same reasoning that we used when first testing Leliana. It's just that Zevran's profession is a bit… more taboo."

"Taboo?!" Alistair sputtered. "He's an _assassin_, Fin. He's going to kill us in our sleep; he just pretty much said so right to our faces!"

"He's not going to kill us," Finian said flatly, his smile dropping. Behind it was a creature who was much more... cunning. "The truth is, he already tried to kill us. And he failed, badly. That means that as soon as he leaves our company, the Crows will track him down and kill him in the most painful, most humiliating way possible. He _has_ to stay with us—and keep us _alive_—to save his own skin. Do you seriously think I hadn't thought this through? That I'm that gullible?"

Again, shocked silence met the outburst.

"He stays," Finian said firmly. "As my man alone, if need be. If you have a problem with that, come talk to me later, but be warned that there isn't a sovereign's chance in the market that I'm discarding a card this valuable."

Wynne was _sure _that this course of action wasn't wise, but it seemed the young elf wouldn't be persuaded by his friends, so what chance did she have?

"Well, this is a pleasant twist," Alistair sighed. "Percival and me pick up a merchant on the road, while the girls recruit an extra healer. The elves? They pick up a murderer-for-hire. I wonder what Garott'll pick up in Orzammar? Maybe a reformed darkspawn? Or ooh, I know: Marnan's treacherous brother!"

"Don't even jest about that," Marnan said wide-eyed.

The door behind them opened, and a lightly tattooed head full of spiky strawberry blond hair poked in. "Oh look. I thought I heard a cat being drowned, but it turns out it's just Alistair's whining."

"Kazar," Alistair growled in return.

The young mage stepped into the room, and Wynne wasn't surprised to see Jowan's head poke in behind him. Since hearing that both mages were present in the same castle, she had figured as much. Jowan had always followered young Mr. Surana around like a puppy.

"So how was the Circle Tower?" Kazar said with narrowed eyes, looking around the room. "Have fun? Oh look, you picked up another naggy healer. Hurray."

"Kazar!" Felicity hissed.

"It's all right, Felicity," Wynne said gently. She nodded to the young man. "How are you, Kazar?"

He glared at her suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "Fine. Great. Why are you here?"

"I wish to help the Wardens." She smiled. "I believe that puts me in your service, rather than the other way around."

"Oh Kazar, it's awful!" Felicity burst out. "Abominations completely destroyed the Circle Tower!"

Kazar turned his narrow gaze to her. "And why should I care? I say good riddance!"

"You can't mean that. It was your home-"

"Only because they took me away from my _real_ home. Let me repeat: good riddance."

"I care…" Jowan put in, wide-eyed. "What happened?"

Felicity turned immediately hostile. "Blood magic happened, _Jowan_."

Jowan's swallow was audible, and he shrank away. Kazar jumped in front of him protectively, his infamous temper sparking in his eyes. "An abomination took over here, too, and blood magic _saved_ everyone."

"Saved everyone by killing Lady Isolde, you mean," Alistair snapped.

"That was her decision, Alistair," Finian broke in calmly. "She practically begged us to do it, because she knew her son was suffering."

"You too, Fin?"

"If not for Jowan's _blood magic_," Kazar said pointedly, "that village down there would be a smoking ruin right now."

"Right. Since when have you cared about helping people?"

"Whether you believe it or not, Templar, I am a Grey Warden just like you. I fucking care. Lay. Off." He spun and stalked out, and Jowan slipped out just in time to avoid the door as Kazar slammed it behind them.

"He has been more ornery as of late," Meila said blandly.

Alistair shook his head. "How can you tell?"

"Believe it or not, he has gotten better," Finian said softly. "The forest mellowed him a bit." He moved to the desk, where a sheaf of papers was set out. "Maybe he's getting restless, though. We all know how he loves to wreak destruction." Wynne had to nod to that. She had taught the boy from time to time, after all. And patched up victims of his temper tantrums. Finian's eyes suddenly lit with an idea. "Hey, since we're all here twiddling our thumbs anyway, maybe we can do something about the Urn."

Felicity leapt on it right away. "You mean track down Brother Genitivi?"

"Ooh, that would be _amazing_," Leliana breathed. "To see the remains of Andraste herself… can you imagine?"

"Is it wise to get so distracted from the Blight?" Marnan asked with a frown.

"It's not a distraction," Fin said. "It's helping Arl Eamon. Who, I remind you all, is pivotal in stopping this civil war among the nobility."

"So tracking down some human holy relic is pivotal?" Meila asked doubtfully.

"Not just a human relic," Leliana gushed. "Andraste's Ashes belong to the _world_!"

"I find that naïve."

"Well, it's true."

"We should leave as soon as possible," Felicity said, her eyes sparkling as she warmed to the idea. "The sooner we set out, the sooner we either find the Ashes or discover that they are unobtainable, and then the sooner we will be able to turn our attention back to the archdemon."

Marnan sighed. "In that case, I suppose we should leave tomorrow morning. Is everyone good with that?"

There were nods all around, and the various Wardens excused themselves to go pack and otherwise prepare themselves for the trip.

Wynne could only blink and try to absorb what she'd seen so far. These… children were the Grey Wardens upon whom the fate of Ferelden rested?

Perhaps it was fortunate she had elected to come with them, no matter the reason. They all had a lot of work ahead of them.


	67. Open Mouth, Insert Silk-Shod Foot

_(Snorpenbass: Thanks for the correction. I've been figuring it's pretty big (a bit smaller than Lake Michigan-ish?), but I sorely underestimated historical boat speed. It's hard to research. I tweaked the previous chapter a bit to just an overnight voyage. Fortunately, the meat of it stays the same. :) )_

**67. Open Mouth, Insert Silk-Shod Foot  
**

Leliana hummed to herself as she dug through the next bureau. The tune was an old Rivaini sea shanty… nothing all that deep or meaningful, but fun. Lots of verses about wenching and plunder. In her old life, it had kind of made her want to be a Rivaini pirate.

She laughed to herself at the thought. Companion to the Grey Wardens during a Blight was a definite step up from _anything_ she'd been in the past: bard, lay sister, spy, or anything else. Who knew that in running from Orlais, she would find her true calling?

Ah, but the Maker did work in mysterious ways. To think that the Chantry thought that the Maker had turned from the world; it was obvious His hand was still at work. The Wardens alone were proof of that!

Leliana paused in her rummaging to pull out one of the outfits in the bureau. It was a classic man's quilted doublet with embroidered stitching in various colors, with a white linen undershirt underneath: most men would look quite dashing in it. It looked to be about Alistair's or Percival's size. Maybe she could get one of them to wear it somewhere, just for fun?

Well, maybe not Percival. The dour man obviously didn't like her, with how he glared at her whenever she tried to speak to him. But Alistair was nice. Maybe Felicity could help bully him into it; it'd be doing the girl a favor, after all, to put him in decent clothes for a change!

She laughed at the thought and draped the outfit over a chair with a handful of other salvageable ones. She was currently in one of the various abandoned quarters around the castle. Most of the remaining staff and the guests had all taken rooms as near the entrance hall as possible, leaving little hallways like this one abandoned yet.

Leliana wasn't really one to steal wantonly… Maker forbid! But such nice clothes would be eaten by mothballs before the servants ever got to this wing of the castle, so it was her civic duty to rescue them. And any matching shoes, of course.

It was a relief, anyway, to be away from the Wardens for at least a little while. They were fascinating people, and many of them were quite nice, but she needed a break. If it wasn't Alistair and the elf mage nearly coming to blows, then it was everyone's mistrust of the Antivan Crow. If it wasn't that, then it was Percival and Meila both glaring at her if she so much as looked in their directions. And dinner had been very awkward, because Alistair was still angry at the elves, and everyone else obviously wanted to know about the other teams' adventures, but no one was willing to reveal more than the bare details of their own.

It would have been funny, if Leliana hadn't been bursting with curiosity after the elves clammed up over as simple a question as where the white wolf had come from.

Leliana laid a final outfit—a slimming satin dress she intended to give a try herself—on the top of her pile and folded all of it into the wicker basket she'd brought for just that purpose. Humming to herself, she left the room and started down the hall, toward the next set of rooms.

She paused though, her humming falling silent, as her ears picked up another song. The voice wasn't refined, but it was strong and sure, and the melody of the song itself was positively haunting.

"_Melava inan enansal  
"ir su araval tu elvaral  
"u na emma abelas…"_

She set the basket down and stepped softly as she followed the sound. She turned a corner in the corridor and reached a window that faced into a small courtyard. The moonlight illuminated a copse of decorative trees and clusters of flowering bushes, with a stone path weaving between the greenery. A garden, though one much less strictly organized than the kind Leliana had often seen in Orlais. This garden was still somehow untamed, much like the rest of Ferelden.

"..._in elgar sa vir mana  
"in tu setheneran din emma na."_

Between two of those trees hung a hammock, with a familiar Dalish elf sprawled in it, lit by a lantern swinging on a branch just above her head. Meila sang to herself in what the bard recognized as the ancient elven tongue, the elf's expression and posture utterly serene as she concentrated on something she was doing with her hands. Carving, Leliana realized, seeing the glint of metal.

"..._lath sulevin  
"lath araval ena  
"arla ven tu vir mahvir…"_

Leliana perched at the window, fascinated by the song. Meila Mahariel was no bard, able to evoke any emotion by an inflection of the voice… but her heart was in whatever she was singing, and her voice caressed the ancient language like family.

Abruptly, the song stopped, and Leliana blinked and realized that Meila was staring over at her.

"Oh, please don't stop. That was beautiful."

"I wasn't singing it for you," Meila said shortly. She turned back to her carving, but now seemed to be glaring at the item in her hand more than shaping it.

"I'm sorry to intrude, then. But may I ask what it's about? It sounds sad."

The elf's eyes flickered back up toward her, unreadable. "It is, and yet it isn't."

Leliana waited, hoping that the elf would go on.

After a long silence, Meila sat up in the hammock and peered at her. The bard had never met an elf with such piercing eyes before. Then again, she had never met a Dalish elf. They were not as savage and fearsome as the tales said, but they were certainly proud, if the Dalish Warden was anything to go by.

"It is a song of Arlathan, our homeland," Meila said softly. "Of loss, and enduring to a better future."

"That's beautiful."

"Yes. It is." The Dalish elf looked at her with stony eyes. "Is there something you want of me?"

Leliana leaned against the windowsill and shrugged, enjoying the cool night breeze that wafted past her. "What are you doing out here? Surely, you don't sleep out here?"

Meila stiffened, frozen as if by an ice spell. "And why is that so far-fetched? The others grow anxious if I camp outside the castle perimeter, and I do not wish to sleep within stone walls. This is a good compromise, is it not?"

"What's wrong with stone walls? I happen to find comfort in knowing there is a foot of stone between me and the rest of the world. Like a big shield, you know?"

"I do not know," Meila said flatly. She set her carving tools aside and stood, and Leliana realized she was still wearing her leathers.

"Are you sleeping in your armor?" Leliana gasped.

"Of course," the elf all but snapped. "What else would I sleep in?"

"A night-gown, or a robe. Something soft, and fluffy."

"And what good would that do if I were attacked during the night?"

Leliana stared, and realized then that the elf truly came from an entirely different world. How strange she must find everything here. "What is it like?"

The Dalish elf blinked, looking taken aback by the abrupt shift. "What?"

"To be a Dalish elf. Such a lifestyle, living in the forest, must be peaceful."

Meila's stony expression cracked into one of sheer incredulity. "Peaceful? Know you nothing about the history between our peoples?"

"Of course I do. I did not mean it like that." Leliana paused, trying to come up with a good way to say it. "I meant that your people live simpler lives, closer to the earth."

Meila stiffened. "It is not simple."

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to belittle your culture. I have met few elves who were not pledged to the service of an Orlesian noble-"

"_Slaves_."

"No!" Leliana said in alarm. "They're serfs!"

Meila had gone very cold. "They serve humans and are never offered anything better. What you humans call the practice makes little difference."

"It is not a bad life!" Maker, this was coming out all wrong. "Elven servants are well-compensated for their services. A well-trained servant is highly valued in Orlais. Elves are nimble and dextrous, and many people find them pleasing to look at."

"So your kind treats us like pets, to be bred and kept for utility and entertainment?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"You asked what it is like, _shemlen_, to be Dalish." Now, there was heat in those piercing eyes. "It is not merely a matter of being close to the earth, as you seem to think. We live like we do because we have no place to settle that does not belong to _shemlen_. We are not content to submit to the _servitude_ of your kind, and so there's no other option but to avoid your civilization altogether."

"It doesn't have to be that way. There are many ways an elf can get ahead in the cities-"

"We do not wish to be free _in spite_ of being elves. Each of us should be judged on our own merits and abilities."

"You're an elven Grey Warden. Perhaps you can serve as a good example for your people."

"And what would count as a 'good example'?"

"Many city folk tell tales of the Dalish, of how you snatch away children in the night. If you showed people how well-behaved you are-"

"_Well-behaved_?!" Meila actually _sputtered_. "I am not some pet who can be told to sit and stay on cue!"

"I did not say you were!"

"You did not have to!" Meila gave her the coldest, hardest look Leliana had ever seen. It was refreshing, almost, to have someone show you unabashedly what they thought of you. In Orlais, people smiled and talked circles around one another, and this sort of conversation would never have happened. "You see my kind as different from yours, and that is why you fear us."

"I don't fear you!"

Meila's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps not fear, _shemlen,_ but you still see us differently."

Leliana paled, because there was truth to the elf's protests. "I… did not realize I was doing that. I'm sorry."

The fury fell from Meila's face, and the elf eyed her suspiciously."You... truly mean that."

"Of course. I will try better in the future to not let my past conceptions cover my sight, yes?"

The suspicion seeped away from the elf's expression, making way for bafflement. "You do not mind that I stood up to you, just now?"

Leliana just shrugged and smiled. "No, I don't mind. You gave me something to think about."

The elf looked away, back to her carvings. "I had not... expected that." More softly, she muttered, "Perhaps there is some merit in rethinking preconceptions on both sides." With that puzzling statement, Meila slipped back into her hammock and resume her carving.

After a moment of Leliana watching her at it, Meila glanced up again. "What is it?"

"Thank you for the talk. It was interesting."

The elf blinked, startled. "You… are a strange human."

Leliana grinned and just nodded a farewell, "Have a good night." She turned and walked back through the castle deep in thought. So distracted was she that she did not remember to retrieve the found outfits until an hour later.


	68. A Ballad of Dangerous Men

_(Courtesy warning: If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships, you may want to stop reading when Zevran shows up. I think you can guess what happens from there. :) )_

**68. A Ballad of Dangerous Men  
**

Finian was hiding. Blatantly and unashamedly. He wasn't sure what had happened at the Circle, but it had put something hard in Percival's eyes. Something that made him keep glancing over at Finian with cool distance and... betrayal.

He didn't want to deal with that. He _couldn't_ deal with that, after everything.

Fin sighed, plucking idly at the strings of his lyre, too softly to make any real noise. He was nestled between shelves in the Redcliffe Castle wine cellar, a single lantern casting flickering shadows across the walls. Not the most pleasant of places—it was cold, even in summer, and it had yet to be cleaned after the siege—but it was better than the castle dungeons. Those two places were the only ones that weren't crawling with Wardens and Warden companions, and Fin had no intention of using the other place.

His fingers danced out a short melancholic melody, and it sounded much better than it would have a week ago. Just four simple notes in a minor key. He hummed an echo of the notes, wondering if there was a song in there somewhere. Or if there had to be. He'd have to ask Leliana.

He winced in the privacy of the cellar, thinking about the reunion earlier that day. It could have gone better, and probably would have, if Zevran hadn't been there. Or Kazar. Or Alistair, for that matter. Any combination of those three seemed like a bad idea.

Still, he was glad to see everyone back and in one piece—with the exceptions of the Orzammar crew, of course. And if he was inappropriately glad to see Percival, well... that was his problem. Especially if said noble was apparently not so happy to see him.

He laughed quietly to himself, plucking out another string of notes. Soothing, this time. A lyre was a lot like a person, he mused. You just had to know what strings to pull. An unflattering thought, but there it was.

Like Felicity. Distract her with something that piques her curiosity, and she would jump right on it, and drag everyone else along with her. The argument about Zevran, Alistair's outrage over Isolde, and Kazar's little outburst... all had been wiped from memory by the mere suggestion of tracking down Genitivi.

He admitted that he had his own reasons for wanting to go to Denerim. It had been his home, so of course he did. He just… needed to see how they were faring. The mess he had left behind couldn't have been easy to clean up. He needed to assess the damage.

He sat back with a sigh, and his pockets jingled. He winced again, because his fingers had rediscovered their old twitch in the past couple days. Jewelry, papers, gems, runes… anything that might sell to a vendor outside Redcliffe had found its way into his pockets these last days. He tried to feel ashamed, but very little of his finds would be missed, and every sovereign they could squeeze meant one more that could be put toward the war effort.

Saving the world didn't come cheap, after all. The others didn't know it, but Finian was already planning how they would get into Denerim, the very seat of the man who wanted them very, very dead. They needed disguises, and that meant buying different clothes, and supplies, and maybe even a cart.

The elves would likely slip by all right—though they needed some sort of skin-colored powder to mask certain facial tattoos—and no one would look twice at Leliana if she wore her Chantry robes instead of her leathers. But how to mask a big, loud man like Alistair… Or worse: grim, glaring Percival. When you glared at people like that, they tended to remember you, if only because they were afraid you'd corner them in a dark alley. And that was outside the fact that Percy was a noble, and thus had likely met half the bluebloods in Ferelden.

He sighed, and his next string of notes was sharp and discordant. Just like his thoughts.

Maybe the others were right. Maybe keeping Zevran on was a bad idea. It wasn't that Fin didn't trust the assassin not to kill them—he could read people well enough to know that the assassin's fear of Crow retaliation was genuine—but rather he didn't trust the assassin on general principle. The man was wily. And selfish. And cunning. And charming. And fun. And handsome. And dangerous.

Wait, was he putting 'dangerous' under the positive qualities?

Right. Well that was part of the problem right there, wasn't it? First Percy, now Zevran? He had always been attracted to the worst kinds of men, starting way back with that conman's son when he was twelve. One of these days, it was going to get him killed. It nearly had, back in his Aiden days.

He still couldn't believe he'd told Meila and Kazar that story, fit of werewolf-onset panic or not. All his life, he'd had a strict policy of keeping his preferences between himself and his lovers. He'd made the mistake once of being less discreet, with that conman's son. The conman's son's father—the conman—had ingrained it on Finian in no uncertain terms that such things were meant to be kept to the shadows. It got awkward, otherwise, and, depending on the person, it got potentially very painful. And then awkward again when your curious cousins scoop your battered body out of a gutter the next morning.

That was why not even Soris and Shianni knew about his preferences, much less anyone else in the Alienage. He'd kept his few trysts strictly outside the walls of the elven community, because he couldn't bear to think of disappointing his father like that. An elf was supposed to grow up and get married, and Fin never would.

A bark broke the silence, followed by the distinctive sound of a mabari hound thundering down rickety cellar stairs.

Finian leaned his head back against the rack behind him with a hopeless laugh. "Percival, you cheater."

Hugo rounded a wine rack and barked happily, obviously delighted to have found Fin. Little did Hugo know that he was just a pawn for his evil, cheating master, who came around the rack after his hound.

Percival crossed his arms and leaned against the rack, cutting an imposing figure, even out of his armor as he was. "Hiding, are you?"

Finian shrugged. "I wanted to practice my playing without hurting everyone's ears."

Percy looked at him flatly for a moment, then sighed. "You're a good liar, Fin."

"I do try."

"Don't. It's not a compliment."

Fin bent over his lyre, pretending not to be aware of the blue eyes boring into him.

"Why did you kill lady Isolde?"

The note he was about to strum came out sour, and he carefully corrected his fingering. So that was what had been bothering the man. "I didn't. Jowan did."

"But you had final say."

"No, that was Teagan."

The noble slammed a fist against the rack, making a dozen bottles clink and threaten to fall. Finian froze and dared to look up. Percy looked _livid_. "Don't read me that tripe. Teagan agreed with _us_. They _all_ did. Then you were there for five minutes, with your silver tongue, and suddenly they changed their minds? Do you _really_ think I'm that stupid?"

"No," Fin said softly, even while inside he felt something shatter. "I don't."

The noble's jaw was tight, his hands clenched. "Then I have to assume you _wanted_ Isolde to die. Just tell me _why_, Fin. You owe me that."

Fin swallowed and gently set the lyre aside. No use pretending to play it... and in this state, Percy may very well smash the instrument over Finian's head anyway. "It was the most good for the greatest number."

"You _killed_ a woman!"

"To save an entire town."

"With _blood magic_."

Fin winced. Well, yeah. "It was for a good cause-"

"The Circle Tower was utterly routed by a blood mage. It's _evil_, Finian."

He stiffened, but stayed sitting. If he stood right now, Percy might just punch him in his current state. With careful calmness that he didn't feel, Fin explained, "It was either that, or allow the undead to continue attacking the town." Fin forced himself to meet Percival's eyes, showing the noble his conviction that, yes, he was still sure he'd done the right thing. "What is it about killing one to save a hundred that is so evil? Is it the fact that the one death is decided as a departure from the default and must be actively carried out, whereas the hundred are from negligence alone and therefore require no active killing on our part? Is that what makes it wrong?"

"You don't know that any more townsfolk would have died," Percy argued back. "You and the others could have simply fought beside the town defenders until we returned, but no. You took the route that involved sacrificing a human being to blood magic!" Percival turned away to calm himself, and Fin took the reprieve from those blue eyes to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry it had to happen, really," Finian said softly, watching Percy pull himself back from the brink. The human was really, genuinely upset about this, on a personal level more than a moralistic one. "But it was about ensuring that the fewest people possible died. We couldn't take the chance of another attack on the town."

"And the ends justify the means, no matter how brutal, is that it?" Percy said in a cold voice.

"No!" Maker's stained socks, this was hitting all the uncomfortable places that Fin had been ignoring over the weeks. "I mean, okay, a little. It stopped the undead. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Percy slowly turned and regarded Fin through a hard mask that even _he_ had difficulty reading. The noble took a long, slow breath through his nose, then said, "My mother died defending me."

Oh.

"The pain of such a loss is... indescribable. Knowing that _your_ life was somehow deemed more important than hers? More worthy, when she was one of the most important people in the world to you?" Percy looked away. "Did you consider Connor at all? You took his mother from him. Did you consider that, in your calculations?"

Finian found it hard to breathe, all of a sudden. He thought of his own mother, and how many habits he'd picked up over the years that she would have disapproved of. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would feel if she'd actively given his life for his. "No," he admitted softly. "I had not."

He stared down at his hands to hide a wave of shame. This was the cost, he realized, of playing games with lives. People were so much more complex than playing cards or a lyre's strings. Actions could have rippling consequences. He knew that. But he'd missed this part. Or maybe he just hadn't wanted to think about it. What sort of monster _was_ he?

But, even then, as he replayed the sight of all those bodies by the barricade, he couldn't say he would have done any differently if asked to do it again.

Percy sighed into the silence and moved in to sit across from him. The tension seemed to be leaving the noble's form, now that he'd said his piece.

"I won't apologize for it," Finian said quietly. "But you're right. How it affects Connor is awful, and I'll bear the guilt for that for the rest of my life."

Percy's blue eyes searched his, as if for artifice, but he wouldn't find any. Then, the human nodded to himself, and more of the tension left his shoulders. "I just keep imagining what it will be like, when he loses his father as well."

"You don't know that." Fin reached for his lyre, and plucked out a few light, soothing notes. They both seemed to need it. "We're going after the Ashes, after all."

Percival made an incredulous noise.

"We might find them."

"Chasing after echoes and dreams, if you ask me."

Fin reached out a foot to gently nudge Hugo, who was sprawled out between them. "We're Grey Wardens. We do what we must, right? And if we 'must' find the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, then I suppose the cosmos has no choice but to abide by that."

Percy slanted a glance at him. "Somehow, I doubt that is how it works."

Finian shrugged and bent back over the lyre. The tension between them was breaking, bit by bit, and he was suddenly feeling very aware of the noble's presence. "Would you like to talk about her?"

"Hm?"

"Your mother."

Percival leaned back against the shelf, his eyes going distant. For a moment, Fin thought he might do just that. Then, Percival shook his head sadly. "No, I'd best not." He sat up again. "I promised myself I wouldn't dwell on the past. We must keep moving forward, and not be bogged down by old pains." He paused. "Apparently, it's harder to do than I thought it would be."

"It's certainly not easy," Fin agreed. The song coming out of the lyre now was distant and sad. "I know I had trouble doing _anything_, after my mother died. But if you smile and tell everyone you're fine for long enough, even you start to believe it, right?"

Percy gave a weak huff of a laugh.

Finian nudged Percy with his foot. "I think happy memories, though, should be dwelled upon."

The laugh was a but stronger this time, if also a little incredulous. "You're like a mabari with a bone sometimes, aren't you?"

Fin dared a smile. "I just like hearing about you. I think you're interesting."

"Interesting?" _That_ earned him an aristocratically arched brow. Victory! "Am I like some sort of study subject, then? What about me could possibly be that fascinating?"

"Good point. You're obviously dull as dirt." Fin leaned forward and scratched Hugo behind the ears. "Let's talk about Hugo, then. He's the most interesting of the lot of us, I think."

Hugo barked his agreement, and that got a far more genuine laugh from the nobleman.

Percy leaned back, fully relaxed now. He was still achingly serious, though. "I know you mean it in jest, but it is still good to be asked. About myself, I mean." He stretched out, his foot nudging his hound. "It is... a good thing that you took the time and care you did when we first met. You saved my life and sanity. I've never thanked you for that."

Fin smiled, fighting not to show how much such earnestness from Percy affected him. "It was hardly as dramatic as that."

"It was. If you hadn't been there… I can't say what would have happened. I'd probably have gone mad, thrown myself off the bridge at Ostagar. You made things… bearable. Thank you."

_Maker_, Percy was an unfairly beautiful man, especially when his blue eyes were going soft like that. Fin stared down at the lyre to hide the heat that crept up onto his cheeks. "You're welcome, for what it's worth. But it hardly was anything as dramatic as you shielding me from further attack with your own body when I was severely injured at the Tower of Ishal."

Percy's smile was slight, but more than Fin could have hoped for. His pulse quickened. "I would say it was much more. I suppose we'll have to disagree on who saved who, then."

Finian reached to the wine rack above him and pulled out one that looked like a decent vintage. He popped the cork and held it up. "Here's to being less heroic than the other guy."

Percy chuckled, and reached for the bottle once Fin had had the first taste. The nobleman took a sip and swirled it around in his mouth, and Fin had never seen someone take wine so seriously.

When he had swallowed, Percy arched a brow. "What?"

"I've never actually seen someone do that with spirits before."

"This, my friend, is _wine_. You may gulp down other forms of drink, but wine is meant to be enjoyed _before_ it goes to the head."

Finian laughed and reached out to take the bottle back. "All right you posh, high-class noble: educate the poor deprived elf."

And so he did, extolling upon 'bases' and grapes, and Finian sat back to enjoy it.

The pair stayed down there for the better part of an hour, passing the bottle back and forth while Hugo dozed contentedly between them. They spoke of inconsequential things—past misadventures, Percy's conquests, Denerim, familial anecdotes, and, yes, their mothers—anything but the current situation and the Blight.

By the time the bottle was most of the way gone, Finian was feeling pleasantly warm and fuzzy, and growing more so every time Percy laughed. The nobleman's face was flushed, practically glowing every time he smiled. Which was quite a bit, once he got some wine in him.

"…came by later, of course," he was saying with a devilish grin that made Fin's blood purr. "Her father nearly had an aneurism when he opened the door to see me standing there. Oh, how he glared. Then, he slammed the door in my face." His laugh was warm and free, and Finian wanted to throw himelf on the noble then and there. "Of course, there's nothing more thrilling to a young woman than a forbidden affair, so I just had to walk around to the window and pull her out of it." He raised the near-empty wine bottle in toast. "I introduced her to more than sex that night."

Fin chuckled. "Some might say you corrupted her."

Percy shrugged, still smirking. "Corrupted. Debauched. Freed. It's all about point of view."

He wanted very badly to be debauched by Percival, especially when the man grinned like that. Perhaps Fin was a bit more drunk than he'd thought (drunk on _wine_? Shianni would never have let him live this down), because he never would have said what he did next sober.

"So with all those women you've tumbled, have you ever tried something… else?"

Percy gave a baffled laugh. "What, like spanking? I always found that sort of thing a bit gauche."

"Not exactly that, no." Fin lowered his voice, even though they were the only ones there. "Have you ever tried bedding another man?"

Percy looked startled by the question, as if it had truly never occurred to him. Fin's blood warmed as he watched the nobleman honestly think it over. No immediate disgust; that was good. Then again, given Percival's apparent experience, Fin had expected him to be relatively open-minded "I can't say I'd ever considered it, no."

"Would you like to try it?" Percy's eyes widened, and Fin chuckled. "There are certain things, you know, that women aren't really _equipped _to understand."

"Are you… coming onto me?" Stunned. And a little frightened.

Fin shrugged casually, even while his heart pounded. "It's just something I thought might be fun."

Percy looked at him silently for a long time… or it felt long, anyway. Fin watched the emotions play across his face: shock, confusion, disgust…and a tiny spark of curiosity. And then, horror.

Percy stood abruptly. "I should get going. It's getting late."

Fin kept his grin, like it didn't matter. _So it's just women, then__. Of course._

"I suppose you're right." Fin chuckled lightly. "The girls will probably roll us out of bed at a completely unreasonable hour tomorrow. Meila is of the firm belief that every minute of daylight is meant to be utilized, including the minutes before the sun has technically risen."

Percy didn't respond, just looked down at him with a blank expression. Fin let his smile fade, because it didn't seem to be helping anything. For a long time, they just looked at one another, and Finian was surprised to find that he couldn't read the nobleman. Laying between them, Hugo whined.

Finally, Percy looked away. "Goodnight, Fin."

"'Night, Percy."

Percival left. Hugo woofed and stared after him. Then, with one last look at Finian, the mabari sprang to his feet and scampered after the noble.

After the sounds of their footsteps had faded, Fin let his head fall back against the rack. Then, he forced a laugh. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

A lyrical chuckle filled the cellar. "But you can have a good laugh at his expense when he fails, yes?"

Fin jerked upright. "Zevran? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." The Crow's form emerged from the shadows at the end of the aisle, a cat's grin on his features. "Tsk tsk, Warden. Propositioning people behind my back. Here I thought I was the shameless one."

"You still are." Finian found himself wishing he was a bit less tipsy at the moment. He'd never be able to keep up with the assassin's quick wit in his current state. "Last I knew, spying was frowned upon, yet you show no remorse."

"Ah, but why would I be remorseful when it means I now have you all alone and at my mercy?" Zevran's voice was wrapping around him like a warm fog, and his heartbeat was picking up again. Especially as Zevran prowled closer.

Fin leaned back casually against the wine rack, trying for a cocky grin. "And now that I'm at your mercy, assassin, what do you intend to do with me?"

"Whatever I wish, of course." His voice was a purr. "You will find being my prisoner most agreeable, I think." Zevran stopped two steps from him, his eyes running over Fin with a predatory gleam. That look made Fin's head spin more than the wine had.

Somehow, Fin got some words out, though he barely registered them. "I'm pretty sure that taking me hostage is a violation of our contract."

"Not the way I treat my hostages, it is not." Zevran crouched down in front of him, gently lifting the lyre out of his lap and setting it aside. Finian let him, too distracted by how the lamp-light danced across the other elf's skin. "I am your man, Warden. Without… reservation." The way his tongue rolled around that last word made Finian shiver. Judging by the sudden quirk of his lips, the Crow had seen it. "It is my duty to see to the health and wellbeing of my employer, yes? And if that display just now was anything to go by, there are certain needs of yours that are not being attended to. They should be… addressed."

Zevran's face was a foot from his own, leaning over him. Still, Finian managed to collect his wits together, because he wasn't going to just let a dark, sexy, and apparently _willing_ man reduce him to a stuttering puddle. "When you put it that way, you make it sound like I was throwing myself at Percy."

"Not throwing, precisely. But I have a feeling your offer was a great deal more sincere than you let him think." Zevran reached out, and Fin's breath hitched as the assassin's fingers played lightly along his collar. "It is becoming much clearer to me why you have been declining my advances until now."

At this, part of the fuzzy spell over Fin broke, and his heart started pounding for a different reason than the assassin's proximity. He forced a laugh. "What are you saying, exactly? That you think I'm in love with him?"

"Oh, not love. That would be silly. But a man has needs, yes? And that nobleman of yours surely used to be the focus of several of yours."

Zevran's other hand gently rested on his knee, and his thoughts turned dizzy again. "…used to be?"

The Crow's eyes darkened as he chuckled, and Fin shivered again. "That was all before you picked me up, of course." The hand at his collar moved up to trace his jugular, and Fin couldn't seem to breathe right. His head tilted back of its own accord. "Now, I think you will be pleasantly surprised to find that you will no longer have any need of him at all. Convenient, no?"

The hand on his knee slid up his thigh, and Fin's reply was cut off by a sound between a squeak and a moan.

Zevran chuckled again, the sound of his voice making heat coil in all the right places. "You seem rather at a loss for words, Warden." His head swooped in, and for a moment, Fin thought he was coming in for a kiss. Then, instead, Zevran ducked down and licked a line up his throat.

Fin's arms wrapped around Zevran, because now he could feel the other elf's warmth, and he had better not _dare_ pull away. "Zevran," he managed, "if this is another joke…"

"No joke, my Warden." His lips moved against his collarbone, and Fin had to bite back another keen. "Simply tell me what you want, and you will have it. It is as simple as that."

Finian thought about fighting it. Zevran was an assassin, and one who used sex as a tool as often as not. He was a predator, and that thought should not thrill him the way it did.

His head was too thick with wine and lithe, overpowering _man_ to think of any more protest than that, and any doubts were swiftly shucked aside when Zevran's lower hand reached his upper thigh.

"Take me to bed, Zevran." The assassin's hand moved even _higher_, and he didn't bother biting back his moan. "Tonight. Now."

Zevran's laughing eyes met his, and that chuckle made him melt. "As you command, my Warden."

He was already so wound up that the assassin's first kiss had him seeing stars. He turned to putty in the assassin's talented hands, and the Crow wasted no time in showing him an entirely new array of skills he had to offer.

As Fin gave into what the Crow offered, he wasted no thoughts of the Blight, or Percival, or anything except a pair of _very _talented hands, playing him like a lute as they drew him up and toward the bedroom Fin had staked out. And if this night's events led to more awkwardness with Percival the next morning, well, he couldn't say he regretted it.

Provided the assassin didn't stab him in his sleep or anything. But for this? That was a risk he was willing to take.


	69. A Friend's Mistakes

**69. A Friend's Mistakes  
**

Jowan had been trying not to let Kazar out of his sight for too long. A large part of it was survival instinct, as most of the current castle inhabitants would have been happy to throw Jowan back into his cell, or, even better, off the arling's eponymous cliff. The young elf certainly provided him a modicum of protection from the rest of them, but there was more to it than that.

They had been friends, once: practically brothers. Jowan wasn't sure what they were now, but a bond of twelve years could not so easily be broken. There was proof enough in the fact that the notoriously volatile Kazar Surana hadn't killed him on sight when they had crossed paths again.

Then again, perhaps that leniency was more because of Kazar himself than because of their bond. Something in the elf had… changed, though it was difficult for Jowan to place what, exactly, that change was. He was still temperamental, cocky, and cynical, but there was something different, too: something deeper.

Like now. Back at the Tower, when Kazar was upset, he would take it out on the nearest inanimate object and go into a stormy fury that would take Jowan hours to coax him down from. But now… he simply disappeared. No flung spells. No cornering innocents and letting them have the sharp edge of his tongue. Just… ducking out away from everyone and finding a quiet place to brood.

That was how Jowan found him up on the battlements, after a good three hours of searching the castle. Kazar had stormed off after dinner, when he and Alistair had very nearly attacked one another in an ongoing argument about the necessity of Lady Isolde's death. Jowan had spent most of the meal sunk low in his chair, trying not to call attention to himself.

Usually, when Kazar stormed off, Jowan just had to follow the trail of scorch marks and crying apprentices to find him again. This new Kazar was less destructive. It was both encouraging and unsettling.

In any case, he managed to find Kazar up on the top of the castle's walls, leaning on the balustrade while he looked out over Lake Calenhad. His posture was contemplative, and that was another shock in itself. Kazar didn't contemplate. Anything. He just _did_ things, and then looked annoyed when older mages (that was, _all_ of them) chided him for _not_ thinking.

Again, it was a development that was both encouraging and unsettling. What had happened to his young friend to change him like this?

Well, other than being betrayed by a blood mage best friend. And being nearly killed at a rout at Ostagar. And killing a mother to save a child.

Stupid question, actually.

"Do you think you can see the Tower from here, on sunny days?" Kazar asked as Jowan approached.

Jowan stopped respectfully just outside Kazar's immediate blast range, turning idly to glance over the lake. It was night, thus far too dark to see anything, of course. The stars were pretty, though. "No, it's too far. I've looked."

Kazar's laugh was more of a snort. "It's ridiculous, isn't it? Even when we're free of the Tower, our lives still revolve around it. People from it keep popping into my life, despite my wishes for the opposite, and you went and poisoned a guy just to get back in."

"It was just the one time, and yet no one lets it go," Jowan joked lightly, though it wasn't really a joking matter, what with the arl _still_ being sick.

Kazar laughed anyway. "Tell me about it. Try traveling with Amell sometime… I helped _one_ maleficar escape, and she forever after treats me like a naughty little brother she has to teach better."

"Well, rest assured the maleficar is very grateful."

"Yeah, he better be." The smirk Kazar slanted at him in the starlight was wry, but also a little fond, and Jowan was glad he had _one_ person who wouldn't be happier to see him hanged. "I think he can repay me by acting as my human shield between me and her for… oh, say, the next year or so."

Jowan's heart sank, because of course Kazar didn't know. He never talked to Teagan, so he wouldn't. "Kazar, I'm not going with you to Denerim."

The elf scoffed. "You really think I'm letting you slip away again?"

"Bann Teagan has demanded that I remain here until Arl Eamon either wakes up or dies. In either case, my fate will be decided then."

Kazar turned fully to face him, looking at him quizzically. "And you're just going to take that? Stand here and let yourself be caged _again_?"

Jowan sighed. "I'm… tired of running. I knew the consequences of my actions would catch up to me someday. I'm sick of trying to avoid them."

Kazar looked at him long and hard, the blankness in his expression making Jowan's stomach twist. Kazar didn't _do_ blank. Then, the elf scoffed again and turned away. "Sure, run from me and Lily, but Maker forbid _Teagan_ should ask you to sit and stay. Betraying him would just be _wrong_."

"I'm sorry," Jowan said. Again. Still heartfelt. And pained, what with the mention of Lily.

Kazar didn't look at him. "Why did you do it, Jowan?"

"I told you… I panicked. With Greagoir and Irving, and Lily going to be sent to _Aeonar_-"

"Not that." It wasn't a snap. It was an earnest question, asked with a sidelong glance. "What made you strike the deal in the first place?"

Jowan's world spun, because he'd never expected anyone to ask him _that_, especially not Kazar. He leaned against the battlements to steady himself, looking up at the stars while he thought about how best to explain it. Or whether to explain it at all. "It wasn't my choice, originally."

Kazar snorted, disbelieving. "To learn it, you made a deal with a _demon_. That's not the sort of thing you can just blunder into."

"I didn't approach the demon, all right? It found _me_." Jowan sighed. "Look, things between Lily and me were just starting to get serious, right? So I was restless, worried that we'd be caught, and that made my defenses in the Fade weaker than normal. So the demon came to me one night when I was dreaming and tried to… you know… break in."

Kazar's head whipped around. "You almost became an abomination? You never mentioned anything about that!" He sounded hurt at not being told, and that made Jowan feel even more guilty for what came next.

The blood mage swallowed. Well, Kazar hadn't torn him apart for the other thing, so maybe Jowan would survive this one. Besides, the elf had a right to know… better he be warned, for everyone's sakes. "I couldn't fight him… he was far too strong. But I managed to talk him out of it. He was a Pride Demon, and as he was knocking me about the Fade, he mumbled about how I was weak, but he supposed I'd do. So I… told him that I knew of a much stronger mage, one more befitting of such a strong demon." Kazar had gone very still. "He was delighted, of course. He pressed me for more information, and… offered to teach me blood magic—to get me to my Harrowing—if I told him. And if I didn't, he said he'd take me over anyway and find this mage himself. So… I made the deal. I had to; it was either that or die." Jowan fell quiet, rubbing the back of his hand as he waited Kazar's reaction.

Kazar was… quiet as he stared out over the lake. "He was right at the entrance of my Harrowing, like he was waiting for me. Like he _knew…_" Kazar made a choked noise, then whipped his head around to glare fire at Jowan. "You sicced a _Pride Demon_ on me?!"

Jowan tried to swallow. "I panicked…"

"You _panicked_?! How is it that you panicking always ends up with me cleaning up your messes?! By the Veil, Jowan, you've got to be the _worst_ friend _ever_!" Kazar paced along the battlements, his hands waving furiously and occasionally emitting sparks. "Damn it, Jowan, he _found_ me. He was there at my Harrowing, pretending to be a previously killed apprentice! Do you have any idea how lucky it is he didn't make a move in on me right then?!"

"If anyone could have defeated him, I figured it was you."

"Bullshit!" Kazar whirled on him, fire flaring up his arms. He stuck a flaming finger at Jowan. "You _panicked_, so you went and saved your own skin, just like you always do! And now a Greater Pride Demon has apparently staked a claim on my soul, because _you_ went and ran your mouth in your fear!"

Jowan paled. "Staked a claim…?"

Kazar threw his hands in the air and spun away. "I'm like a demon buffet, apparently, but Mouse—the demon _you_ sent me, thank you again for that—is apparently so powerful that no others want to challenge him."

"You… how could you possibly know that?" Jowan's world tilted as realization of something Kazar had said earlier hit him. Slowly, he asked, "And how did you know that you need to make a deal with a demon to learn blood magic?"

Kazar went still and the magic around his hands dissipated into nothing. He was still turned away, so Jowan was left staring at his back in the starlight, panic clawing at his insides. The ritual. Connor's demon.

"Kazar, tell me you didn't. _Please_, tell me you didn't."

Kazar spun back, eyes blazing. "_You're _going to lecture me? _You_?" But it wasn't a denial, and something in Jowan broke.

Jowan sagged against the balustrade. This was all his fault somehow… everything was always somehow his fault. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You'll never be free of it, now. It follows you _everywhere_, like whispers in the back of your mind, begging you to let the demons in."

"You think I haven't noticed? I can fight off a couple more nightmares. Not everyone is as weak as _you_," Kazar snapped, and Jowan winced, suddenly wondering whether the Pride Demon didn't have a foothold in the younger mage already.

"It's not about strength… I thought you _knew_ this. You were strong enough _without _it… why would you need to even make the deal?"

"You think this is _easy_, being a Grey Warden?" Now Kazar was spiraling up into frantic and upset. "Knowing I'm going to have to face an archdemon at some point, on top of the _entire fucking horde_?" Lightning spun around the elf, wild and distressed. "Marnan keeps saying that _I'm_ going to be the lynchpin that turns the entire damned Blight… do you have _any_ idea how much fucking pressure that is?! I'm a barely Harrowed mage, not Andraste!"

The elf spun out toward the lake and let loose the energy that had been building up, and it launched through the air with a deafening crack of thunder, and the flash of lightning lit up the night for one blinding second.

Jowan blinked, clearing his vision to see Kazar panting and leaning against the battlements, staring back out in the direction of the Circle Tower. They stared in silence for a while, two paces apart.

Then, Kazar said, "Don't tell anybody." It wasn't _quite_ a plea, but it was close enough to add a whole new layer of worry to this already rather stressful situation.

"I… won't."

Kazar looked at him sharply, then nodded. He slumped down to the ground with a sigh, and Jowan wanted to do nothing but sit next to him and try to give any comfort he could.

But whatever they'd used to have, it had never been comforting, and this _thing_ they were now was far too fragile to tread new territory. So he stood a silent vigil while Kazar sat in the darkness, the weight of the world on his very small shoulders.

And that, too—Kazar being pulled into the Wardens—was all Jowan's fault. Perhaps it would be better to be dragged off to Aeonar than to have to repay his only friend for all the wrong he'd done him. But even that, he knew, was the coward's way out.

Jowan was so sick of being the coward.


	70. Let Your Drunkard Be Your Guide

**70. Let Your Drunkard Be Your Guide  
**

This time was it… somehow Oghren just knew it. This was hardly the first time the Warden had elbowed his way into the back room of Tapster's, seeking the peace and privacy of the back wall right near where Oghren liked to set his own camp.

But this time, there was something different about the way the Warden's eyes scanned over the crowd, and Oghren sodding _knew_ why the duster was there. He'd heard the rumors; it had only been a matter of time.

Sure enough, the Warden asked a brief question to a barmaid, who jerked a head back in Oghren's direction. The berserker hid his knowing grin in his mug.

About sodding time. For a while there, he'd worried the kid would try to leave without him.

The Warden wove his way toward the back room, as usual, and his Qunari companion followed behind, as tall and stoic as ever. At some point, they'd lost that lady mage of theirs, more's the pity. The woman was an ice queen, from what Oghren had overheard, but by the Stone was she some fine eye candy.

And then the Warden was standing over his table, staring down at him. "You Oghren?"

Yep, Oghren wanted to say. The drunk you keep sitting next to is the guy you've needed all this time. What are the odds, huh?

He settled for a simple "Yep."

The Warden cast a glance back at the Qunari, who grunted. Then, he kicked out a chair and sat in it, so the two dwarves were facing each other. "I'm Garott Brosca, a Grey Warden-"

"I know who you are," Oghren said, setting his mug down. "By now, every nug in the city knows who you are. You're here about Branka, and it's about sodding time."

The Warden blinked, then smirked, and Oghren decided he kinda liked this guy's style. "You expecting me?"

"Only for about a week, yeah." Oghren gestured to the barmaids for another round of drinks. This wasn't the sort of discussion he wanted with a cold belly… but then, few were. "Word is you're gathering supplies to strike out into the Deep Roads. I'm comin' along."

The Qunari spoke. "He would slow us down."

"Slow you down nothin'. I'm the only one in this town who can show you the _way_."

"Word is you got a drinking problem," the Warden said dubiously.

"Nah, it ain't a problem. Builds character. Trust me, I can find your Paragon three sheets to the wind and with an ogre chewing on my arm."

The Warden sat back with a doubtful look. "You think you can find Branka?"

"She's my wife, isn't she? She's got a special kind of crazy that only I've ever got inside. I know where she was headed, and I can follow her trail after that. You need me."

"Or," the Warden rumbled with a slow smirk, "I could beat the information I want out of you and leave you here to drown in your cups."

"I'd like to see you try, kiddo." Oghren leaned forward over the table, matching the Warden menacing grin for menacing grin. "You may be an ex-duster with a Qunari at your shoulder, but I'm a berserker whose amazing, gorgeous wife left him behind to wander the Deep Roads with a bunch of _smiths_. I'll cut the two of you into pieces before I even _feel_ that little dagger of yours."

And, much to Oghren's surprise, the Warden threw his head back and roared with laughter. A frightened-looking barmaid placed the next round of drinks on the table, and the Warden picked up a mug. "Sod it. You're hired." He raised the mug in toast, and Oghren tapped it with his own. The Warden drained his mug like a pro, and Oghren figured they'd get along just fine.


	71. Endings and Beginnings

_(200k words! Wow. This is getting a little ridiculous, but it's so fun, I can't stop! Thank you everyone for getting this far, and I hope you'll still be here in another 100k!)_

**71. Endings and Beginnings**

The morning dawned bright and warm, with a clear sky out of the west and a mild breeze that only cooled, and didn't hamper movement. It was, all in all, a good day to travel.

Felicity wandered downstairs with her codex in hand, hoping to finish up the last of her Redcliffe notes before she left. This wasn't likely, as she hadn't had nearly enough time to scour the entire castle the night before. There were bound to be secrets and objects of interest that she had missed.

Incomplete though they were, taking notes on Redcliffe had proved an effective diversion, at least. It was far better that than to dwell on what had happened at Kinloch Hold.

She did not think she would ever understand... and that bothered her. _Why_ would anyone stoop to dealing with a demon? Didn't they understand the _risks?_ How could a man fall so low as to destroy their home and kill everyone who lived there?

Then again, that wasn't fair. Felicity couldn't understand. Her first magically quickened foray into the Fade when she was eleven, had resulted in meeting a _spirit_. A good spirit who, unlike demonkind, had meant no harm at all, and the ensuing ordeal had been enough to caution her away from _ever_ making anymore deals with Fade creatures. It was an experience that other mages did not have. When it came to understanding the temptation, she had no point of reference.

And yet, she wanted to understand. She _needed_ to, on a fundamental level, because she could simply not comprehend a world where such terrible things were allowed to happen. Blood magic, and demons, and the Blights, and... and _Cullen_. Maker, Cullen.

Every time she thought of him, she heard his words again, and she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

And so, she buried herself. She logged events, and drew maps, and kept notes of such detail that there was no time to be upset. As a healer, she knew there were healthier ways to deal with pain, but she was hard-pressed to think of one.

When she got there, the castle dining hall was still waking up, with a handful of servants scurrying about between a cluster of groggy guardsmen and an ornery old woman with a cane. Percival sat bleary-eyed at the end of one of the tables, his hound at his feet. He was staring at the breakfast plate in front of him as if he hadn't even registered its presence yet.

Felicity sighed in sympathy. Being a Grey Warden meant a lot of mornings like that, when the nightmares were particularly bad.

Felicity nodded a greeting to Percival and dropped her codex on the table two seats down. Hugo's head shot up, and he barked a happy greeting, his tongue lolling. This seemed to startle the nobleman out of his stupor, and the man started picking at his plate.

Felicity bent down to scratch the dog behind his ears, then straightened and opened her codex to her most recent entries: maps of Redcliffe and the environs, notes on the various citizens of import, and the odd jotted memo to look into something that had caught her curiosity.

Percival peered over and pulled a map of the castle from between the pages. "There's a secret passage there." He finger tapped a blank wall in the dungeons.

Felicity blinked. "There is?"

"It leads out through the windmill. It's how Alistair and I got into the castle during the siege." Percy turned back to his breakfast, and Felicity could only sigh and make a note to investigate that when next she came to Redcliffe.

Raised voices approached from the hallway.

"…Warden, but it's out of my hands. He will await Eamon's judgement, assuming my brother even _survives_."

"That's an excuse and you know it. Do you _know_ what the Tower does to blood mages, Teagan? Is that the fate you would wish on the guy who rescued your nephew?"

"Only because he began this whole incident in the first place!" Teagan walked briskly into the room, as composed as ever. Kazar, at his heels, was not nearly so.

"Bullshit. Lady Isolde started it when she had the hare-brained idea to hire a _maleficar_ to teach her son. It's just lucky Jowan isn't the malevolent kind of maleficar."

Teagan spun stiffly to level a look at Kazar. "I don't know how it works in that Tower of yours, but in civilized society, we do not speak ill of the dead."

"So you'd rather condemn an honest man to Tranquility—after he's tried to make amends for something that wasn't even his doing—than admit that Isolde was just a dumb bitch with the foresight of a blind fish."

"Kazar!" Felicity couldn't help scolding. Kazar wrinkled his nose at her.

"He stays in his cell until Eamon wakes up," Teagan said levelly. "That is final." With that, the bann turned and walked away, perhaps a bit more briskly than was considered polite.

Kazar stood for a moment, his hands sparking, but he didn't throw off a spell. Then, he clenched his fists and sighed, and everything in him seemed to slump.

"He might have been more lenient," Percy said evenly as Kazar dropped onto the bench across from them, "if you hadn't insulted his dead sister-in-law."

"Dumb bitch deserved it," Kazar grumbled. He dropped his face into his hands, and it struck Felicity that he was genuinely upset about this.

"Kazar, I know it doesn't seem fair to have Jowan sent back to the Tower." She tried to sound comforting. "But he_ is_ a blood mage." Kazar stiffened, but Felicity pushed on. "They're highly prone to demonic possession and corruption. Perhaps it's better to have his connection to the Fade cut, for everyone's sakes. We can't afford what happened at the Circle Tower to happen again." Maker forbid.

Kazar raised his head from his hands, his face livid. "So you'd suck out a man's soul on the _off-chance_ he might get possessed? Why not Tranquil every mage in Thedas, then, while you're at it?"

"He's a maleficar, Kazar. His soul already belongs to the demons. It's different."

"No, it's not. That's all just a load of Chantry propaganda. And that's a fact for your damned book, Amell."

Felicity fell quiet, realizing she would not convince him to step down from his stance. Kazar was a creature of passion, not logic, and his heart was too tied up in the subject of Jowan for him to see reason.

It was actually sweet, how hard he was fighting to save his friend, even after everything.

A servant came by with two plates of meat and eggs, and dropped one plate in front of each mage. Kazar dove into his with the gusto of both a young man and a Grey Warden.

Percy sighed into the silence, rubbing a temple. Felicity cast him a curious look, her healing instincts springing to life at the slightest indication of pain. "Are you alright?"

Percival shrugged. "Just a bit of a headache." The look he cast back at her bordered on a smile. "Fin and I found the wine cellar last night."

"Oh, I see." For a moment, Felicity considered refusing to heal him, as a lesson on the consequences of excess. But no… they needed every Warden at full capacity, for the road. "I might know a tonic for that."

"That's not necessary, though Finian might need it. He was pretty far gone." Percy stirred his plate, his brows furrowing as he continued softly, "At least, I hope he was. I can't think of any reason he'd flirt with me sober."

Kazar choked.

Felicity stared at Percy in shock. "He… he _what_?"

Percy froze, apparently unaware he'd said that last bit out loud. "It… it was nothing. Just a couple throwaway words. He probably didn't know what he was saying."

Kazar mastered himself and said sharply, "You know that Fin fancies men, right?"

Percy stared at him wide-eyed. "No."

"Well, he does. Apparently noble men."

The color drained from Percival's face.

Felicity tried to gather her knowledge on the subject. "It's not unheard of. A couple of mages in the Tower have been known to be caught dallying with members of their own gender, though I don't see the biological benefit of such an action."

Kazar snorted. "You think sex is about biology? If anything, biology is the _unwanted_ part of it. Just ask our friend the reformed rake, here."

Percy didn't seem to be in any state to answer questions. He was pale and staring at nothing, obviously running over things in his mind.

"Kazar, you are far too young to be speaking so baldly about... such things!"

Something dark passed over Kazar's face, and he abruptly shut down. "Get stuffed," he grumbled, going back to his food. Now, he just picked at it.

A disconcerting reaction, when she had expected protests about how he wasn't a kid anymore or something. Still, both of her companions had retreated into their own thoughts, so Felicity could only sigh and turn back to her notes. However, she quickly found that she couldn't concentrate, so she closed the codex and put it in her bag, supposing she should go take inventory of their supplies before they left.

Grabbing a biscuit and her bag, she headed out of the castle, only to find the entrance courtyard a flurry of activity. Servants scurried back and forth, loading a horse-drawn cart with boxes and bags. The guards had paused in their morning routines to watch, which meant that Marnan, supervising, inducted them to help. Meila, meanwhile, was speaking sternly with a pair of men in grubby clothes, gesturing to the horses hitched to the cart, while her white wolf watched the entire scene from under the portcullis that led over the bridge toward town.

Felicity pulled up beside Marnan, and the dwarf nodded in greeting. "Is there anything you need, supply-wise?" Marnan asked.

Felicity smiled, glad the dwarf had already gotten the process started. Marnan always took charge, as if it was as natural as breathing for her. _How had none of us ever guessed_? "With Wynne's herbal supplies supplementing my own, we'll have plenty to last us a while. I'd hate to needlessly bog down the cart that we are apparently utilizing."

"Says the woman who carries a book as heavy as I am in her bag." Still, Marnan was smiling. "And as to the cart… it was Meila's idea. Apparently, the Dalish pack their entire lives onto landships every time they move camp."

"Ah, yes, I'd read about that. They call them _aravels_, and they use halla to pull them. As I understand it, though, they are quite a bit freer with the halla than humans are with pack animals."

"Those poor farmers will understand it pretty soon as well." Marnan's smile broadened, and she nodded toward where the elf's argument had escalated to her scolding them while they cowered. "I'm going to throw in a couple extra silvers, for their trouble."

"You bought the cart from them?"

Marnan nodded. "They are farmers from out east who lost most of their land to the Blight. They were more than happy for a bit of extra coin." She frowned. "Fin talked them down a bit too far to be charitable, in my opinion."

That startled Felicity. From what Percy had said, she'd expected Finian to still be in bed. "He's up?"

"Almost as early as I was, and even more chipper than usual. He keeps singing." Marnan rolled her eyes. "He left for the village some time ago, though. I dared not ask why."

Felicity sniggered. She pulled out a piece of spare parchment and a quill, then headed over to the cart to start checking stock. Marnan walked at her side, and started listing off the supplies they'd already packed onto the cart: food, spare weapons, camping supplies, sellables…

About ten minutes into it, Percival came out of the castle and silently helped load and sort the cart. He seemed to be brooding, though it was often difficult to tell, with him. Hugo alternated between darting around the yard, shamelessly soliciting for belly rubs, and glaring territorially at Fang, who hadn't moved from the portcullis.

In that time, Meila had scared the poor farmers away, and now brushed down the horses, speaking softly with them.

Twenty minutes after that, Leliana and Alistair came out of the castle together. Leliana was avidly gushing about Andraste and the Ashes, while Alistair was strapping on a new set of plate armor, obviously taken from the Redcliffe garrison.

Felicity couldn't help but sigh in relief. Really, seeing him in the borrowed Templar armor had been too much. Especially after the kis... incident in the Fade.

Abruptly, Leliana cut herself off. "Ooooh, look how pretty they are!" She scurried down the steps toward the pair of horses, and started petting one. "What are their names?"

To Felicity's surprise, Meila readily volunteered the answer. "Saber and Timothy." The elf frowned. "Hardly fitting names, but can any name gifted by another being be appropriate?"

"Who cares what we call them," Alistair said, "as long as I don't have to care for them. Just because I used to sleep in a stable doesn't mean I have any fondness for horses. It tends to breed quite the opposite, in fact."

Felicity's heart constricted. "You used to sleep in the stables?"

Alistair shrugged with forced nonchalance. "Lady Isolde wasn't particularly fond of me."

"But still! To make you sleep in the _stables_? She can't have been a very nice woman to do that to a child."

"In her defense, she did worry that I was Eamon's bastard son. I wasn't, but she didn't know that. She felt threatened by me, I guess. So, into the stables I went."

Felicity sighed, because this was no subject to be flippant about. Still, she couldn't press it.

Presently, Finian came through the castle entrance, ducking to give Fang a quick pat as he passed. He balanced a huge crate precariously in his arms. His face brightened as he saw them. "Oh, good! Alistair, bring your Templar armor."

"What, why?" Alistair blinked. "And how did you know I had Templar armor?"

Finian dropped the box on the back of the cart, and Felicity opened it up to count whatever was in it for inventory. "Chantry robes?" she asked in confusion.

Fin grinned. "When we get to Denerim, we're going to be refugees from a village Chantry near Lothering. The guard goes light on Chantry representatives, and, if dressed as Templars, a couple of our fighters could stay armed without raising eyebrows, even in town."

"That's a good idea," Leliana said thoughtfully. "It's simple, and no one will question why so many of us are together that way."

"The one problem was that I can't find anything that would cover up Kazar's and Meila's tattoos." Fin looked up at the healer. "Felicity, do you know of any flesh-colored pastes or anything?"

Meila protested before Felicity could even turn the question around in her head. "What makes you think I will hide my _vallaslin_?"

"It's very distinctive," Fin said apologetically. "We can't properly blend in with it showing."

"Wait, I don't like this," Marnan said with a frown. "Why are we preparing disguises?"

"Well, we're going to Denerim," Fin said with a shrug. "Loghain's seat of power. And he's already sent the one assassin after us; if he finds out we're nearby, I doubt he'll balk at sending more. This will make us able to wander the city without his knowledge."

"Can we not simply confront him and have this done with?" Marnan sighed. "What am I saying? No, I suppose a politician is a politician, no matter the race. Very well, but how do you expect to explain _my_ presence? From my understanding, even surface dwarves are uncommon in the Chantry."

Fin's smile turned sheepish. "I hadn't gotten to that one yet."

"So, wait," Alistair groaned. "I'm still going to have to wear that Templar get-up? Do I have to pretend to be a stodgy, pious Templar?"

"It wouldn't hurt. If it helps, Percy will too." Fin glanced around. "Is he up? We need to drag him down to the Chantry so we can find a set that fits."

Felicity looked around. To her surprise, the nobleman had disappeared. Zevran was watching them from the balcony up by the doors, though. Upon being spotted, he winked and put a finger to his lips.

"Well," Alistair sighed with a crooked grin. "At least I get to smite every mage who looks at me sideways. Particularly certain evil little elven mages."

"Just don't actually bring him in for apostasy," Felicity warned.

"Aw, but that sounds so _fun_. Maybe they'd give me a medal. Don't you want me to get a medal, Felicity?" Alistair turned big puppy eyes on her, and it was one of those things that reminded her just how very unlike Cullen he was. Alistair was… just Alistair, and she couldn't say that was a bad thing.

There was the rumble of a cart approaching, and everyone looked up to see a pair of dwarves coming into the castle. The older, bearded one flashed them all with a smile.

"Word on the street was you folks were heading out for Denerim today. Mind if a humble merchant and his son tag along?"

Alistair snorted. "I think 'humble scavenger' might be more accurate, Bodahn, but sure."

The dwarf bowed, never losing that cheerful smile. "Generous as always, Warden. For the rest of you, my name is Bodahn Feddic, and this is my son, Sandal. Rest assured you won't regret allowing my boy and me to come along; I'll make any trouble worth your while."

"A merchant?" Finian asked Alistair.

Alistair shrugged. "His cart's good for carrying stuff. And get this: his son can _enchant_."

Felicity blinked down at her inventory list, something niggling at the back of her mind. It snapped abruptly to the forefront. "The lyrium!" she cried in realization. "Now that we don't need it for the ritual, we can use it to enchant our supplies!" She looked up at the others, watching realization dawn over each of them.

"Bring it right over to my cart," Bodahn said, "and we'll see what we can do."

"Enchantment!" Sandal agreed, clapping his hands together.

Marnan grabbed the sack of lyrium from amongst their supplies, and all three dwarves retreated to the other cart.

What followed was a flurry of activity while the Wardens gathered together their weapons for enchantment. Felicity dug through her codex for her notes on the proper Tevinter runes, hoping they were accurate enough.

Every weapon that could hold an enchantment was inscribed with a silverite rune, of course, except for Finian's off-hand dagger, upon which he requested a paralyze rune instead. Alistair further stacked a hale rune onto his sword, Leliana put a slow rune on her bow, and Meila's bow was inscribed with a cold iron rune, for undead.

Percival, when he reappeared midway through the enchanting alongside Wynne and Kazar, refused to allow his ancestral sword to be altered. Zevran also refused to allow his blades to be touched. When asked why, he merely grinned and said that he had his own method of making his weapons more deadly, and that made Felicity shudder.

The Wardens had finished that and were packing up the last of the cart when Hugo looked up and started barking happily. As they watched, an eagle flew low over the courtyard, and Hugo streaked after it with his tail wagging.

The eagle landed at the top of the stairway into the castle, and transformed into a human form as Hugo raced up the steps. Morrigan waved her staff, and Hugo froze, paralyzed, two steps from tackling her to the ground.

"Hey!" Percy cried, running up the steps after his dog.

"It serves the creature right for attempting to maul me," Morrigan said stiffly.

Most of the Wardens stared at her in shock. Finian, perched on the cart behind Felicity, was always fast to recover. "Morrigan, welcome back! It looks like you lost a couple people."

"I am but a messenger, it seems," the witch said. She stepped around Hugo and Percy and started down the stairs toward them, swinging her staff with each step. "Though I cannot say I am distressed to get out of that stinking hole _you_" –she pointed at Marnan— "call a city."

"Mm…" Zevran hummed appreciatively from his continued perch on the balcony. He eyed the area of obvious male interest on her person. "This stunning goddess is a friend of ours? I do believe the prospect of this journey just got more enjoyable."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed and Fin laughed. "She's a witch of the Wilds, Zev."

"_Zev_?!" Alistair hissed.

The assassin wiggled his eyebrows. "Wild, eh? Allow me to be one of those willing to fall under your spell, my fair witch."

She turned to glare at him. "And what, exactly, are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Zevran Arainai. I am an assassin hired to kill you all."

"Indeed? Then I will have to watch my food and drink more closely from now on." With that, she dismissed his existence and stepped up beside the cart, where Marnan and Felicity stood. "I come bearing a message from your dwarven friend. It seems he is being sent on an errand into the Deep Roads and he, being neither stupid nor suicidal, requests aid."

Marnan frowned. "What sort of errand would send him into the Deep Roads?"

Morrigan waved a hand. "Something about the need for a Paragon to settle the throne, and the only Paragon alive having wandered in there two years prior."

Marnan paled. "To settle the throne? My father's _dead_?" She turned away and cursed colorfully. "That _bastard_! I should have known he would take it to this conclusion!"

"Yes, you really should have," Morrigan said. "Your brother is most ambitious. I do not see how you could think he would not kill the king… but perhaps things work differently down in that hole than in the rest of the world?"

"No," Marnan said darkly. "Apparently not."

"What's going on?" Fin's voice asked. "Your brother, Marnan?"

Marnan sighed. "Perhaps it is time you all knew." The dwarf glanced around, taking in the Wardens, their companions, and a good number of the castle residents that had come out to watch them depart—not the least of which among them was Bann Teagan. "I was born to House Aeducan, daughter of King Endrin of Orzammar. However, due to the machinations of my younger brother Bhelen, I was stripped of my name and caste for the crime of killing my older brother Trian… a crime I did not commit. Even so, I was exiled to the Deep Roads to die, and would have done had Duncan and the Wardens not also been in the Deep Roads at the time."

"Your brother did that?" Percy's voice asked, shocked, and Felicity remembered that the nobleman hadn't been present in Marnan's dream to know the details. He stood up at the top of the stairs, his expression dark.

"Yes." Marnan's face was stone. "It was a play for power, of course. Trian was the eldest, and thus would have been traditionally voted king, whereas I curried favor among the more warrior-favoring deshyrs, and thus was a viable heir anyway despite my own thoughts on the subject. Bhelen was always ever third, a mediator and diplomat more than either myself or my brother. He was always… quite good with words." Marnan's eyes cast sidelong toward Finian, who had the good sense to at least look abashed.

"You have to go back," Percy growled. "Depose this usurper."

"To what end?" Marnan asked sharply, spinning to face the noble (the _other_ noble, Felicity supposed). "To take the crown for myself? I do not want it. I never have."

"He's betrayed you, and your family," Percy said simply. "_His _family. That can not go unpunished."

"And cast my home city into chaos with the loss of the last heir?" Marnan turned back to Morrigan with a sigh. "You said the secession is in dispute. Who are the other candidates?"

"There is only one… a 'Lord Harrowmont', I think his name was?"

That name apparently meant something to her, because Marnan's face spread into a relieved smile. "Pyral's still standing against him? Lord Harrowmont is an honorable man. If he is made king, he'll be sure to help us. We should settle the throne in his favor post-haste."

"Wait, wait," Alistair cut in from near Bodahn's cart. "What about the Sacred Ashes? We can't just abandon Arl Eamon."

"The Deep Roads are not a destination to be taken lightly. Brosca will need our help."

"Right, and Eamon can just hop out of bed and find the Ashes himself, can he?"

Felicity sighed, because they were really both being rather illogical about this. No surprise, given their respective origins. "Then it seems clear to me that we simply must split up once again. Alistair will take a group to Denerim as planned, while Marnan brings another to Orzammar."

Both of them nodded in agreement, each still eying the other.

"But anyone who goes to Orzammar will miss out on the Sacred Ashes," Leliana protested. "That's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"You're assuming a handful of Grey Wardens can succeed where a thousand pilgrims have failed," Percy said grimly, coming down the stairs toward them with his dog at his heels. "And assuming the Ashes do as the legends say. And assuming they ever existed at all."

"That's an awful thing to say." Leliana nodded to the rest of them, looking resolved. "I'm going with Alistair to look for Andraste's Ashes. I _know_ they've got to be somewhere."

"Yes," Morrigan said with an arched brow. "You have fun with that."

"Are you with me, Morrigan?" Marnan asked, and received a roll of the eyes and a nod. "What of the rest of you?"

"I'm in," Kazar said from where he'd been standing by the wall. He waved his staff at Alistair. "Anywhere that doesn't have _him_ breathing down my neck sounds perfect."

Alistair glared. "Just because I have a _conscience_-"

"I get it: you think I'm evil and have no soul. Stop. Bothering me."

Felicity sighed, but held her tongue. Instead, she took her supply list back up and started going through it, trying to deduce what ratio should go with which party while the others bickered.

"Fine," Alistair said. "You know what? I'm glad I don't have to have you with me. You'd probably try to reburn the Ashes or something. Leliana's good. Fin, you still with me? We'll need a guide for Denerim."

The elf nodded, though his smile was diminished. "Of course. How else would you track down the Chantry scholar?"

"And that means," the Antivan called smoothly, "that I am also going to Denerim. Perhaps we will get a chance to inform my previous employer of my changed allegiances, yes?"

Alistair scowled up at the Crow. "No assassinating."

"Aw," Finian chuckled, "and I was looking forward to throwing the nation into further uproar."

"Perhaps another time," the Crow agreed with a grin.

Alistair rubbed his eyes, but then turned to Percival. "What about you, Percy? You with me or Marnan?"

Even while making notes on the supply list, Felicity could sense Percy's hesitance. When she looked up, she saw him glancing between—oddly enough—Finian and Morrigan, his expression shuttered.

Finally, he said, "Marnan." Morrigan smirked knowingly and Finian's smile grew brittle. It was a very strange exchange.

"Very well," Marnan said. "I shall take Percival and Kazar. Meila, do you mind coming as well? Your tracking skills will be an asset."

Felicity was surprised when Meila stiffened, and her eyes dropped to the ground in the first show of uncertainty Felicity had ever seen in her. "In actuality, I do mind. I… suspect I will be unable to perform at my best in these Deep Roads."

Marnan's brow furrowed. "It wouldn't be much different from tracking on the surface. You will do fine."

"I will not." Meila's face rose again, her expression hard. "I… have difficulty enough abiding the stone walls of this castle without losing sleep over the prospect of it collapsing upon my head. Were I to venture any deeper, for an extended period of time… I suspect I would be at the least highly distracted, at the worst utterly overcome. No, I will stay on the surface."

It was clear that this admission was a surprise to everyone. Meila Mahariel was not one to let others know her weaknesses.

Slowly, Marnan nodded. "I understand. It is a good soldier who knows their own faults."

Meila nodded absently, raising her chin in defiance that anyone should find fault in her decision.

"That leaves the two healers," Alistair said, and Felicity's head snapped up. Her face warmed as she found Alistair watching her. "Felicity, would you… erm… like to come with me?"

Her face went red-hot, because there was more in that invitation than there had been in any of the others. And judging by that hesitance, he was aware of it. It was utterly vexing, because she couldn't do that to him. Not after what she'd done to Cullen.

"I have no problem with going to the Deep Roads, dear," Wynne said gently, her smile just a bit too knowing, and Felicity felt even more flustered that the elderly woman would take such a taxing journey for her sake.

But then the thought struck her that the Deep Roads were not merely taxing, and all warmth fled her. The Deep Roads… the darkspawn. "No, Wynne. You shouldn't." She glanced around, doing her best to remember who had elected to go where. Leliana and Zevran would go after the Ashes, but Morrigan… "You and Morrigan should go after the Ashes, not the Deep Roads."

She very carefully did not look at Alistair's face.

"And what makes you think," Morrigan said, "that I have any interest in some long-lost Chantry relic?"

"It's not that," Felicity explained. "It's the fact that you're not a Warden." She looked at Wynne, feeling herself pale as she imagined her old mentor growing weak and splotchy with Taint. "The Deep Roads are essentially the home of the darkspawn, filled with far more than we can possibly conceive. We Wardens are immune, but non-Wardens risk contracting the Taint and dying a horrible, painful death."

Meila frowned. "Can we not merely cure the Tainted as I was? By making them Wardens themselves?"

"Even if they were willing," Alistair said, eying Morrigan as she scoffed, "we don't have the resources. The Joining involves certain… things that I'm not entirely sure about. All I know is it involves lyrium and it's very difficult to prepare. Duncan had a stash of supplies, I think, but I have no idea where it might have been."

"So we can't make new Wardens," Finian said, stunned. "We're really the only ones left in Ferelden."

They all stayed silent for a moment, digesting that. Surely, reinforcements might come if given enough time…? Though, if they were, surely they would have arrived by now… Perhaps Ferelden truly was abandoned, given up as lost. A depressing thought.

"Are you certain you wish to go with Marnan, Felicity?" Wynne asked gently. "I know you were looking forward to meeting Brother Genitivi."

Felicity winced, because she _had _been, so very much. "The Sacred Ashes mean more to you than they do to me, Wynne. I can always track down the scholar after the Blight is taken care of. For now, I am needed in the Deep Roads."

Wynne's smile was proud. "That is very selfless of you, my dear."

Felicity fought not to crinkle the parchment in her hands. "Just… promise me you'll take notes…? A _lot_ of notes?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"I mean it. I want to be able to recreate the entire ordeal. Not a thing left unwritten!"

Wynne wasn't the only one holding back laughter now, but Felicity couldn't find it in herself to care. She was too relieved that Wynne, at least, would run a far smaller risk of being exposed to the Taint.

"That settles it, then," Marnan said. She nodded up to Felicity. "We'll split the supplies and head out."

And that's what they did. Their rations were split down the middle, and anything intended for the Sacred Ashes crew was moved to Bodahn's cart, including Finian's disguises, two crates of arrows, and most of the cheese. Wynne insisted that Felicity keep most of the herbal supplies, since the elder mage would have a chance to pick up more near the Brecilian Forest and in Denerim. Felicity could only agree with the logic of that, since she doubted elfroot would be in steady supply underground.

They said their goodbyes with a hopeful air, the taste of new journeys on the breeze. As Felicity was securing the last of the much-lightened cart, she mused that she would miss Leliana's chatter. She wished she'd had more time to ask Meila about the Dalish, and she'd only just reunited with Wynne, so could she really leave again before she'd learned _everything_ the enchanter had to teach?

And, of course, she would miss Alistair, though she dared not dwell upon the pang that thought provoked.

It was only as Marnan was leading their group out that Felicity spent one last glance back at him as she followed the cart. He was watching her, his face an open book of hurt and longing, and it occurred to her that she had put that there.

No, it was better this way. She couldn't risk turning him into another Cullen… better to end it early.

But then she saw Leliana sneak up next to him and give him a whisper and a nudge, and after that he was running toward her, his armor clanging with each step. She stopped and waited, something in his eyes making her heart race.

And then he was there, his arms tight around her and his lips pressing against hers. The kiss was chaste, but not devoid of meaning because of it. His armor was hard and cold against her, but it promised strength and protection even as the hand cradling her head whispered of gentility and devotion. Her knees nearly buckled, so she clung hard to the planes of his chest.

It was over too quickly, and they spent a moment just looking at one another after parting, something new and wonderful sparking between them.

And then, Felicity registered their audience—complete with catcalls and hisses from certain mages—and she felt her face flush as she pulled away. Judging by the reddening of his cheeks as they stepped away from one another, he had come to the realization at the same time.

Still, he smirked, and it was just so _Alistair _that Felicity wondered how she could ever have thought he was like Cullen. "Sorry… I guess I just couldn't let you leave without making things _really_ awkward."

She smiled reassuringly. "At least it was properly dramatic."

"You think so? And here I thought it was awful timing, but I guess that makes good drama." He fidgeted, and it was both endearing and exasperating how childlike such a gesture was. "Just… take care of yourself, Felicity? Please?"

She stepped in again, laying a hand on his arm. "I'm not the one who wades into the middle of the horde and starts shouting taunts to draw them in."

His smile turned lopsided. "Yes, but I'm also not as _squishy _as you are."

"Is that truly the term you want to use on a woman just after kissing her?"

His face reddened again. "But you _are_!" She yelped as he reached forward and brought her back against his chest again. His arms were tight around her, perfectly fitted across her back. He gave her a playful squeeze. "You're all soft and huggable. I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

She giggled, because this was probably the most ridiculous conversation they could be having right now. "Huggable?"

"Yep," he said solemnly, except for that crooked grin.

"Remind me to see about expanding your vocabulary when we meet again."

"I'll hold you to that."

And this time, as Felicity started off, she was looking to the future with more than mere planning. There was hope, there, too, and an unspoken promise.


	72. Shadows in Dreams

**72. Shadows in Dreams  
**

The archdemon's song keened to him, as it did to all of them when they slept. Years' worth of drills on how to protect his mind while sleeping went up in so much Tainted smoke when the dragon whispered its demands in a language he couldn't understand. Its presence was oily and unpleasant, clinging to his soul even as he tried to retreat from it.

He saw the dragon flying through a great canyon, bathed in red light and listening to the growls of hundreds… _thousands_ of its followers below. The archdemon roared, and he shuddered and resisted its insidious pull. His blood burned.

And then, there was a pull from another direction—from somewhere _else_—and a sensation of being tugged through a curtain and doused in cold, purifying water.

Kazar gasped and opened is eyes to see a generic Fade landscape around him. He was sitting under a ruined stone structure, the Fade's twisted flora a familiar sight around him.

He sighed and leaned back against the cracked wall behind him, waiting for the burning ache in his blood to abate. Darkspawn dreams always did that, and it wasn't a sensation he liked, because it wasn't something he could fight against.

Not that the Fade was much better lately.

He could sense them, lurking just outside the blurry edges of his awareness. They whispered in voices made of oil and sin, their dark forms flitting around just at the corners of his eyes, but gone when he turned his head.

He tried to keep his shields up. He needed to defend against them, but between this and the darkspawn dreams, he was just too tired to last much longer. Blast it, why had he thought blood magic was a good idea?

And just what had pulled him here, out of the archdemon dream anyway?

He heard something skitter behind him on tiny claws, and Kazar jumped to his feet at the sound. He whirled and shot off a fireball without thinking, and it slammed ineffectually into a ruined wall and dissipated. The voices at the edge of his awareness tittered.

Kazar gripped his magic around him like a lifeline, casting around for the source of that skittering sound. _He_ was here. That had to be why he'd been pulled into the Fade… what else could possibly be strong enough to break the enthrallment of an archdemon?

By the Veil, he needed to wake up. Why couldn't he just _wake up_?

There was another sound to his right—the shifting of pebbles—and Kazar shot a burst of ice that froze a hundred-degree arc around him in place. He panted now, his breath misting in the bitter cold in the air.

But this was the Fade; it shouldn't _have_ air. The thought crossed his mind that Felicity or Wynne might have been able to explain that. They might have been able to _help_. But he didn't dare go to them, because then they'd know.

They'd know about his mistake; his moment of weakness. They'd know that he was more frightened by the shadows in his dreams than anything else in his life. The archdemon was a threat that could be taken down with swords and spells… this was not. This was an insidious encroaching, whispers weakening his mind until he could only yield out of sheer exhaustion. The Fade was a land of willpower, and Kazar had always thought himself as having plenty of that.

Bluster, all of it. As the shadows at the edges of his mind closed in, he could feel himself bending under their weight. The only thing that kept them out was his fear of what giving in would make him become.

The whispers had a response to that thought, promising power and sex and blood and anything else he might desire, and his knees buckled under the weight of his own indecision. He covered his ears with his hands, even though he knew that did nothing to ease the pressure on his mind.

"This isn't real," he whispered. "If I don't let you in, you can't touch me."

A low, rumbling laugh somewhere in the fog behind him had Kazar leaping to his feet and spinning around. He launched a torrent of lightning in that direction, pouring all his terror into the maelstrom. The broad, towering shadow on the edge of the Fade disappeared, blinking out as if it had never been, and the whispers abruptly stopped.

Kazar released the spell, panting. His nerves were frayed, ready to twitch into action at the slightest sound. But all was silence, the demonic presences he'd felt around him dissipated like so much smoke.

Was this a reprieve? Or a trick? He couldn't trust his own perceptions here. Just because the threat seemed gone didn't mean it was.

"You learn your lessons well, Mage," a voice drawled in his ear, and Kazar's heart stuttered to a stop. He hadn't even been aware of the rodent perched on his shoulder. Had he been there this entire time? "It will make victory all the sweeter when you finally yield to me." And then, Mouse laughed, his voice growing low and demonic. Kazar felt it wrapping around him, making the air heavy and black.

He screamed and threw his magic wide in an electric burst all around him, only to bolt upright in bed, his form still lighting up the tent with the lightning flitting around his form.

"…ow."

Kazar yelped and spun, the lightning around him sparking, only to see a ruffled-looking Percival Cousland squinting at him from his bedroll. The nobleman was rubbing his shoulder.

The tent flap opened, and a dog and a dwarf both poked their heads in. Hugo immediately crossed to Percy, snuffling about his master's form.

"Is everything all right?" Marnan asked. "I heard lightning being cast."

Kazar realized he was still sparking, and snuffed the last of his spell. The tent went dark. "It's fine," he said stiffly. "Just a bad dream."

"The archdemon?"

"…yeah."

Percy's sigh filled the tent. "I as well. I can't say I'm sorry you woke me, Kazar."

In the darkness, Kazar could see the dwarf's silhouette turning toward the nobleman. "Were you hit? Should I go wake Felicity?"

"It's fine. Just a bit of a shock."

"Is this normal, Kazar? Casting in your sleep? Do we need to worry about separating you during camp?"

"Percy said it was fine, so it's _fine,_" Kazar snapped. He stood up and shoved past the dwarf out into the night. It was cloudy and dark, the only light a low campfire between the two tents. Somewhere beyond their camp, off in the darkness, was Morrigan's tent, always separated. Maybe she had the right idea of it.

Kazar crouched next to the fire and heard Marnan walk up behind him. He didn't bother hiding his scowl.

"I apologize if what I said was ignorant. I just don't want undue harm to come to anyone."

"Because I'm too dangerous to let around other people, right?"

In the low light, Kazar could see her puzzled frown. "That is not what I said."

"It might as well have been." By the Fade, he missed Fin and Meila. Marnan just didn't _get_ him. None of them did.

At the same time, he was glad the other elves weren't here. They'd just _know_. Or Fin would wheedle it out of him, at least.

"Kazar."

"Go to bed, Marnan. I'll take watch."

"I don't know that I should leave you in this agitated state."

Kazar laughed, and it sounded bitter even to himself. "Don't you know? I'm always agitated. Go. It's fine."

She sighed, but nodded and turned to duck into the girls' tent. Kazar heard Amell's voice raised in a sleepy question, but Marnan's short answer seemed to satisfy the nosy twit, because he heard nothing more from that tent.

Kazar sat beside the campfire, finally letting himself hug his knees to his chest now that he was out of sight of everyone. His nerves were on end, every shift of the wind and rustle of leaves making him twitch. He kept expecting to see a pair of beady eyes glinting from underneath the bushes at the edge of camp.

It was all from his nightmares, but that didn't mean it wasn't terrifyingly real.


	73. A Nighttime Visitor

**73. A Nighttime Visitor  
**

Between the lingering song of the archdemon and a persistent ache where Kazar had inadvertently zapped him, Percival had difficulty going back to sleep. He sat in the darkness of his tent, running a hand idly through Hugo's ruff.

Outside, there was a shriek and a blast of fire, and Percy just rubbed his eyes in exasperation as he heard Marnan come bursting out her tent again, firing off questions. Kazar's voice was too soft to hear the words, but his tone sounded sheepish. It was going to be a long night for them all, it seemed.

Hugo shifted, his body tensing as something small and furry squeezed through the still-open tent flaps. A moment later, Hugo's tail thumped into Percy's knee in greeting, and a familiar silhouette peeked outside through the flap.

"My," Morrigan said, sounding amused as she dusted herself off, "but he is rather jumpy tonight. I've never seen someone leap so high at the sight of a harmless little mouse."

"Morrigan," Percy growled. "What are you doing here?"

That piercing gaze turned to him, glittering in the dark. "By such a question, I assume you do not pertain to the meaning of life, or something so existential as that?"

"In my _tent_, Morrigan. What are you doing _in my tent_?"

"I do believe this is the communal tent of multiple Wardens, and is therefore not yours at all. Gnash your teeth all you like; I am not leaving until I wish it."

This was bad… already, her scent was wafting over to him, enticing him. "If you think you can just crawl into my bedroll—"

"Oh do get over yourself. I am hardly some lovestruck schoolgirl who is blinded by a pretty face and a bit of troubled moping. Believe it or not, I am not here to throw myself upon you."

That surprised him so much that the rage that had begun to bubble evaporated. His next statement did not come out with any of the menace he'd intended. "I seem to recall you having no trouble doing that last time."

Morrigan's smirk was shadowed in the dark. "Worried that I am so easily capable of dismissing your entertainments after sampling them, are you?"

To Percy's silent horror, he very much was. He had once had sex down to an art… an experience that had women young and old clamoring for his talents, and rarely just once. It was _Percival _who decided whether he might bed a particular woman a second time. Never was it the woman to turn him down.

"I find your silence to be quite telling…" Morrigan sang softly, that wicked smile on her face. Percy once again had to fight the dual sensation of wanting to grab her and shake her and wanting to pull her close against himself.

More of the former at the moment, though.

"Get out," Percival growled, the rage returning.

Hugo whined in protest.

"Hugo, no. Earlier today, she paralyzed you. People who paralyze you can not stay in our tent."

Hugo whined again, licking Percy's hand.

"I believe the true alpha has spoken," Morrigan said smoothly. "Perhaps he is not the dumb, mangy beast he seems."

Hugo's tail wagged, but his whine sounded confused.

"You still haven't answered my question," Percival said sharply.

"And I have no intention of doing so. Am I not allowed to sit where I please? This is as much my camp as it is yours, you know."

Percy sighed and threw himself back on the bedroll. "_Maker_, you're impossible," he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"If you truly find my presence so repulsive, perhaps you should have picked the elf instead."

And just like that, Percival's exasperation fled. He froze, one hand still over his eyes, trying to get his mind started again. "What… what do you mean?"

She scoffed. "Do not pretend that either of us is stupid; it demeans us both. I saw the way you looked at him today… like a badger cornered by a wolf."

Percival snorted a laugh, and lowered his hand to his side. "A badger isn't bad. Better than a bird or a hare."

"Only because badgers are exceedingly vicious. I should know, as I have been the wolf before."

Percival turned toward her in the darkness. All the fight had gone out of him. "Is that what this is about? I chose you over him?"

"I was merely wondering if you had come to your senses."

"Regarding…?"

"Not being such a frightened little boy over a subject we both know you are quite knowledgeable about."

Percival sighed and closed his eyes. "Get out."

"I've already told you-"

"Yes, yes. This isn't my tent, and I can't order you about. I don't care. Get out, or I'll drag you out myself."

There was a moment of silence. Then, she huffed. "So be it. Continue denying yourself that which should really be very simple. 'Tis no business of mine."

"Damn straight it's not."

She harrumphed and fell silent. When Percival opened his eyes a moment later, she was already gone.


	74. A Fundamental Part of Living

_(clafount: Welcome aboard. It was interesting to watch your progress through your reviews. XD  
_

_uchiha jinrai: Aw. Honestly, I was aiming to give us (well, me) a character development break between big plotty arcs. Sorry it didn't come out as restful as I was hoping it might be. Back to action now, though.)_

**74. A Fundamental Part of Living  
**

"I still don't understand, Meila. Andraste was the one who freed the slaves. Aren't you excited?"

"No, I am not."

Of course Meila had not expected the journey to be quiet: not when she realized just who her new party was comprised of. Between the still-somewhat-heated banter that sprang up between Fin and Alistair, Zevran's frequent innuendos, and Leliana's… Leliana-ness, Meila Mahariel was certain that any game within miles would have been chased off by the constant noise, had the Blight not done that already.

_Hahren _Wynne alone seemed to appreciate the peace of silence, and so the Dalish elf found herself the most at ease when she walked alongside the elder woman.

Occasionally, the healer would pause by the roadside to pick a plant, detailing the various medicinal uses for such an herb—a good supplement, Meila found, for the brief lessons Lanaya had taught her—but the woman was otherwise quiet, simply enjoying the warm weather, and occasionally casting kind, if somewhat baffled, looks at the antics of the others.

But the Dalish elf could hardly avoid it altogether. Thus, when the resident Chantry sister sidled up next to Wynne and began asking her about the Ashes, Meila was unwittingly roped into it.

"I am," the bard continued. "People have been looking for her Ashes for a thousand years. Can you imagine? We might be the first to find them!"

"Don't get too excited, dear," Wynne said gently. "If we do, it certainly won't be easy."

"But if anyone can do it, the Wardens can," Leliana said with utmost confidence. "The Maker smiles on them."

The Dalish elf shot her a hard look. "Just what about having lost most of our order—including our commander—and being betrayed by the king's adviser makes you think your Maker smiles upon us?"

"I believe he does," she said calmly. "I have seen you Wardens do amazing things so far, and I know I will see you do more. You give people hope in a very dark time. That is why, if Andraste's remains are to be found by anyone, it must be you."

"Or perhaps it is all some great jest by the Dread Wolf, who is only building us up to fail for his own amusement."

"I can't see how any deity would find the Blight amusing. Your gods must be very cruel if you believe that."

Meila did her best not to pounce on the other woman right there. "The one god certainly is, but only because he tricked our benevolent Creators into trapping themselves where they cannot reach us. At least the Creators do not willingly turn from us in a time of need, as your Chantry claims your Maker does."

"But I believe the Chantry is wrong about that!" Leliana protested vehemently. "The Maker _is _here. He does care about us. That is how I know we will win!"

"You speak of winning and losing as if this is some sort of tourney with a chance at clean victory. When the Blight corrupts everything and kills entire villages, can any such thing possibly exist? How could your Maker allow such a thing to happen in the first place?"

"It is not His fault. It is the old Tevinter magisters who corrupted the Golden City and began the Blight-"

"And your Maker was powerless to stop them? How can you claim he is all-powerful, then?"

"And yet your Creators did nothing as well."

"Because they were trapped by one of their own! Not because they grew upset with us and decided not to interfere in favor of pouting like a child denied a toy!"

"Because we betrayed and murdered the woman He loved! Would you not be angry with someone, if they had done the same?"

Meila threw her hands in the air. "But this is my point! How selfish is it, for your Maker to deny the rest of the world his care, simply because of something that happened centuries ago to a single woman?"

"You cannot call the Maker selfish. You cannot know His mind."

"And yet you claim to."

The women glared coldly at one another, until Wynne's sigh broke the silence. "And that, I think, is enough of that discussion."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Meila," Leliana said softly. "Truly, I am. Even if you don't believe in Him, I know the Maker will watch over you."

"Don't patronize me, _shemlen_," the Dalish elf growled. "I don't need your empty platitudes."

"They are not empty-"

"Girls," Wynne cut in wearily. "_Please_."

Meila obligingly fell silent and turned her efforts to ignoring the bard's existence, if only because she didn't want to upset the _hahren_ she owed so much to. Upon turning her attention forward, she noticed the boys glancing over their shoulders at them with some concern. Meila could feel her face flush—it was usually not in her nature to make such a scene.

It was just as well that the party had fallen into a tense silence, anyway, because it wasn't long before Meila felt the burning pinpricks that indicated the proximity of darkspawn. On reflex, she whipped out her bow, and she saw Alistair and Finian draw their weapons at the same instant. Following their lead, their companions also got into ready stances, and a glance behind them ensured that Bodahn and Sandal had stopped their wagon and were looking for a defensive position.

They were on a stretch of road that had once been farmland, scattered with a few ragged, sick copses of trees. Gently sloping hills obscured the sight, but Meila guessed that Lothering couldn't be more than an hour ahead of them at this point. Still, the curves and dips of the farmland were sufficient to block the sight of the darkspawn Meila knew to be nearby.

She heard a guttural growl to the right, and whipped her bow toward the offending sound. A moment later, a trio of genlocks ran over a hill into view, Fang growling and nipping at their heels. Meila let fly without even thinking of it, taking one of the creatures in the side. A moment later, another arrow tore through its throat. The Dalish elf glanced sidelong at Leliana.

This, at least, was one thing they had in common.

Even as Meila let her next arrow fly, she was aware of darkspawn emerging from the dips and turns in the land all around them. She had a rhythm to these kinds of fights, aiming and loosing, and then reaching for her next arrow before the previous had hit its mark. On some level, she knew the boys engaged the creatures around them, but her focus was on the archers that hung back to take her comrades out from behind.

And then, an emissary stepped over the hill, waving its arms in glowing circles. She nocked an arrow and took aim, but too late.

Lightning burst forward from the emissary's hands, and the party was engulfed in a tangle of burning bolts that bounced between them.

Meila jerked under the burning pain, dropping her bow. Everything went numb and white for a moment, then screamed back to life in pinpricking agony. She was on the ground, her limbs floundering every which way, unable to draw breath correctly as her lungs twitched and locked up of their own accord.

Then, a curious warmth settled over her, soothing the burned muscles and returning her body to her own control. She took a deep, much-needed breath and looked up to see Wynne still standing. The healer stood with her arms outstretched—one hand over Meila, and one over Leliana—with healing magic pulsating around her in a way that Meila had never seen any Keeper or healer accomplish before. Wisps of light flickered around her.

A glance over at the emissary revealed that Fang had taken down the spellcaster, but the Wardens weren't out of danger yet, given the dozen darkspawn that charged in at their prone forms.

Meila didn't waste time recovering. Her bow had been dropped and had clattered out of reach by the side of the road, but that didn't mean Meila was defenseless against the darkspawn that circled around them. The elf sprang to her feet and drew her hunting knife, slashing out at the nearest genlock with vigor that denied the vestiges of pain still settled into her muscles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leliana draw twin daggers to do the same.

Wynne started forward, running for where the boys remained prone, but a pair of hurlocks charged in to block the healer's path. Meila dove in front of the healer, slashing out with her knife, and one skittered back, growling through the newly opened slash at its throat. Meila felt the other dig claws into her side, and it took a couple stabs to pry the creature off her. Fang loped in to finish off the other.

Wynne fell to her knees over the boys' forms and began to glow, and Meila took it upon herself to guard the healer while she worked. They were surrounded by a ring of darkspawn, the monsters spitting and growling. Two dove in from opposite sides of the circle, and it was all Meila could do to leap between them with her knife, standing practically on top of the kneeling mage.

One creature threw itself into her knife, shrieking as she twisted the weapon in its gut. The other monster latched onto her left shoulder, its claws digging painfully into her skin through her leathers. When she felt its teeth dig into her shoulder, she yanked her knife out of the darkspawn in front of her and stabbed the one clinging to her in the eye. It fell back.

More darkspawn immediately swamped her, no less than three clawing at her, blocking her view of the battlefield. The only indications she had about what was going on were the white wolf's growl and Leliana's shouts.

Then, the hurlock to Meila's left was yanked away by its ankle, then kicked across the road by a particular ex-Templar. Alistair clambered to his feet next to Meila, scooped up his shield from the ground, and bashed another genlock over the head.

Meila sighed in relief as Finian and Zevran hopped to their feet as well, each taking one of the creatures down in a whirl of blades.

Warmth flooded Meila's limbs, and wounds she hadn't even been aware of sustaining closed up. She glanced over at Wynne; the elder's smile was tight, but warm.

The addition of three more fighters proved to even the odds, and it was only a matter of time before they were all standing over a pile of corpses. Meila retrieved her bow while the others went about ensuring that all the darkspawn stayed down.

"Well, that was refreshing," Alistair said, wiping blackened blood off his face.

"That isn't the word I would have used," Wynne sighed, then swayed rather alarmingly. Meila was at her elbow immediately. "I'm alright, Meila," the healer said, rubbing a temple with one hand. The healer's words were proven false a moment later when her legs buckled. Meila caught the woman before she collapsed, and found that the elderly woman was a dead weight in her arms.

"Maker's breath!" Leliana jogged over from the dwarves' cart, having apparently taken it upon herself to defend the merchants (And she'd succeeded on her own? That was curious). The bard now watched the healer with all the concern Meila felt. "She looks so pale, does she not?"

Finian walked up to stand beside them, twirling a pair of looted coins between his fingers. "We should find a place to rest, I think."

"Agreed," Alistair said.

"Lothering is not far from here," the bard said. "We will be able to get her a nice warm bed there, no?"

Meila found herself exchanging a glance with Fin. The other elf winced sympathetically, but nonetheless said, "I would… steel yourself, Leliana. Lothering isn't exactly in the state you left it."

"What do you mean?" The bard glanced between the three elves. Even Zevran wasn't making light of the situation, as much as Meila would have expected him to. "What has happened?"

"The darkspawn," Meila said shortly, and that was all that needed to be said. The Orlesian's eyes widened, and then turned to stare over the horizon, toward the distant village. The bard swallowed.

"Still," Fin sighed, "it's better than making camp out here in the open. Come on." He turned and started through the sea of darkspawn corpses.

Alistair sidled up beside Meila. "You need help with her?"

The Dalish elf didn't deign to answer the human, instead scooping up the unconscious woman and taking it upon herself to bear the burden. Alistair could be heard sighing and muttering something, but nonetheless fell behind to go talk to the dwarves.

For once, the Wardens walked in silence, which was only broken when they crested a ridge in the road and came upon the ruin of Lothering. The Orlesian gasped, and Bodahn could be heard fretting about the destruction.

Meila couldn't blame them; the ruins were no easier to look upon the second time around. The Dalish elf could not understand why so many of the humans had remained in the village, despite knowing about the approaching darkspawn. Had they not understood that remaining in one place would mean their obvious doom? Yet, even so, seeing the wanton destruction made something inside her ache.

Finian, who had been leading them to that point, paused and turned. "Any suggestions on where to take shelter?"

"While I was setting up my ambush to kill you," the assassin said lightly, "I could not help but notice that the Chantry seemed relatively intact. That is probably the most defensible position we can hope for. It is certainly better than sitting in the middle of town and hoping no opportunists are around to take advantage this time, yes?"

"Is there something we should know here?" Alistair's voice piped up, and Zevran chuckled. Even so, the Wardens resumed their march down into the town. Meila did not like the idea of staying in a ruined shrine to the humans' Maker, but the burden in her arms stilled any of her protests.

Leliana remained eerily silent as they made their way into the ruined village. Meila couldn't help but watch the bard out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't particularly fond of the lay sister, but that did not mean Meila would have wished this upon her. It was obvious from the stunned look on Leliana's face that this had once been home to her.

Meila could not imagine coming upon her clan's camp, only to find them all killed. Losing Tamlen had been difficult enough to bear.

They made their way through the town in silence. The corpses had been picked over by scavengers, but Meila couldn't help but notice that there were no signs of any animals feeding off the remains. In fact, the only animal Meila could detect nearby was Fang, and even he seemed reluctant to linger near the Tainted corpses.

There was debris piled in front of the Chantry doors, but Alistair and Zevran cleared it with little fuss. Meila followed the boys inside, her arms aching from her burden but refusing to flag.

The interior of the Lothering Chantry was as good as a tomb. It was dark and dusty, and the acrid stench of stale decay filled the air despite the shattered windows letting streams of dirty sunlight in above them. The corpses strewn around had died in the same manner as those outside, though some had obviously been afforded much quicker deaths than others.

Despite tears in her eyes, Leliana skittered ahead and brushed down what had once been a refugee's pallet. Meila laid the healer on the bedding, then opened her herb pouch to see whether she had any revival herbs on hand.

"Maker…" Alistair whispered, staring at the bodies. "Anyone want to help me… um… clean this place up a bit?"

"I'll help you," Leliana whispered, standing. "It is the least I can do, to make sure they are all given a proper burial."

Alistair and Leliana began moving the bodies, taking them outside. Zevran joined in, seemingly for lack of anything else to do… though Meila did see his fingers wandering into pockets as he did so. Bodahn snuck into the Chantry while they were doing this, his hand protectively over his son's eyes; the merchant ushered Sandal to a corner of the room and distracted him from the scene with something small and round.

Fin knelt on the other side of the pallet, drawing her attention back to the task at hand. "Is she all right?"

"It is hard to say," Meila answered honestly. "I am no healer." She placed a hand on the healer's forehead. The woman's skin was clammy, but not too warm or too cold …at least not as far as she could tell. "But collapsing can hardly be a good sign."

Fin nodded, looking worried. "Is there anything you need? Herbs, or something?"

Meila shook her head, upending her herb pouch on a relatively clean stretch of stone. "Nothing that we could get on land this tainted by the Blight." She found a chunk of Deep Mushroom, recalling Lanaya explaining that the reagent had energy-restoring characteristics. She'd also said something about it having less effect on mages… something to do with their connection to the Fade.

Meila hesitated, uncertain. She picked up the bit of mushroom to try simply putting it in the healer's mouth, but a smooth Antivan accent interrupted her. "I would distill that first, were I you."

Meila turned a hard look up at the assassin, who was standing over them with his hands on his hips. "And what would you know about potions?" she challenged.

"Ah, not potions, perhaps. But there is very little practical difference between a bungled potion and a well-made poison, yes?"

Meila felt herself pale. "This should not be poisonous. I was told warriors chew this to supplement their energy during long battles."

"And assassins slip it into food to induce heart attacks in particularly elderly and frail victims... to avoid suspicion of foul play, as it were. While our dear Wynne is quite… well-kept for a woman her age, she is still no spring chicken, yes?"

Meila reluctantly nodded, seeing the logic in his words. She suppressed a wave of guilty anxiety at what had almost happened. "I thank you for speaking up, then. You suggested distilling it?"

He looked amused, but then, when did he not? "It was a simple mistake, for a beginner. No need to look as if I have kicked your favorite puppy, my beautiful elven maiden."

"I do not," she said harshly, suspecting this was a lie. Even so, she turned her concentration to pulling out her tinder and getting a spark up to boil the bit of mushroom in distillation agent.

Zevran shrugged, and both he and Fin turned to help clear out the Chantry. This left Meila alone with her thoughts. She dove into the task of mixing up something to revive the _hahren_. There was nothing else for it, because the only one who might have been able to tell her what was wrong was Wynne herself.

While the others shuffled around her before finally leaving, she brewed up the potion and tipped it into the mage's mouth. There was no response as Meila gently set the flask aside, and she sat back to watch the healer, wondering what else she could do.

Then, the _hahren's_ eyelids fluttered, and Meila sat up. Wynne's eyes opened, coming to rest on her a moment later. "Ah, for a moment I'd thought… never mind. Thank you, Meila. I can only assume the taste of Deep Mushroom on my tongue is your doing?"

"Mine and the assassin's," the elf admitted.

"Truly? Perhaps… there is more to him than I had initially thought."

"Perhaps," Meila agreed. "But I still do not trust him."

Wynne's smile was warm, igniting a spark of relief in the elf. "I would expect nothing less than utter vigilance from you, my dear." With great care, the elder woman sat up, and Meila reached forward to help her. Wynne looked around. "What is this place?"

"The Lothering Chantry. What remains of it, anyway."

"So I see," Wynne breathed. By now, the bodies had been cleared, but the destruction and bloodstains remained. "Rarely has the necessity of what you Wardens do been more clear."

Meila nodded, helping the woman to stand. "Are you all right? You collapsed. We were all concerned."

"I suspect that is another of your understatements," Wynne said, retaining her smile. "I am well, considering the circumstances."

Meila frowned, confused. "I do not understand. What circumstances?"

Wynne sighed. "I suppose it is time I explain myself. Come, let us find the others. I have something we must discuss."

Meila nodded, leading the healer out of the Chantry and into the afternoon light. The scent of burning flesh instantly assaulted Meila's senses, and she merely needed to turn her head to see a pillar of smoke rising from just outside town. Immediately, Meila unstrapped her bow and sprinted toward the disturbance, the healer following somewhat unsteadily at her heels.

She ran down the path out of the village, rounding a hillock to come upon the souce of the smoke. There, she skidded to a stop.

A makeshift pyre burned in a clearing where a collection of refugee tents had previously stood, the blaze spewing Tainted smoke into the sky. Zevran, Fang, and Fin all hovered just ahead of where Meila stopped, the latter turning to greet the two women with a nod. Next to the pyre, bodies were laid out in neat rows, and Alistair grimly moved between them, loading bodies onto the fire. Leliana stood before the pyre, chanting through tears.

Meila was not familiar with human funeral rites, but there was no doubt that this was such, and something in her quailed at the idea of simply sitting idly by while others honored the fallen. Thus, when Wynne stepped forward to join in, Meila found herself following. She stooped next to Alistair and helped him carry a particularly hefty body.

Leliana paused in her singing for a moment at the sight of Meila's participation. Then, the bard's face crumpled into a grateful almost-smile, seemingly incapable of any truly happy expression. Meila felt a pang of… something, but turned away and concentrated on the task at hand without analyzing it.

Then, Leliana resumed her chant, commending the souls of the dead to peace at their Maker's side, and it struck Meila that, whatever the differences between humans and elves, grief—one of the most fundamental parts of the experience of living—remained very much the same.


	75. Acting the Warden

_(All right, this is the last Garott chapter before the other Wardens __arrive, I promise. I just need to close up a personal arc and establish something for waaaay later. Thank you for your indulgence. XD )  
_

**75. Acting the Warden  
**

When he'd been the local drunk's punk runt growing up in Dust Town, he'd never have dreamed that he'd one day be out in the Deep Roads, leading an official patrol on a sweep through the royal house's ancestral thaig. Yet here he was, doing exactly that. Fate had a sense of humor, sometimes.

Garott adjusted the final winch on his current mechanism: a beauty of a trap that spanned an entire tunnel entrance. When triggered by a pressure plate, a heavy blade would swoop across the opening, neatly bisecting any nasty beasts passing through it. Best of all, it was easily reset by anyone who had simply been told where the crank was.

"I still do not agree with setting traps across entire tunnels, Warden," the patrol's captain said hesitantly. "What if our own men were to stumble into one?" He was a Warrior caste dwarf, usually proud as a prince, but Garott in all his Grey Warden glory was apparently enough to cow him.

The rest of the dozen men in the patrol weren't much better, either. All these high-born dwarves turned meek and deferential around his casteless-born hide. Garott was getting too tired of it to find it very amusing anymore.

"Then maybe your boys shouldn't be 'stumbling' through the Deep Roads. I dunno what a bunch of strapping Warriors would be doing stumbling anywhere. They take tips from Oghren, do they?"

The aforementioned berserker brayed a laugh and took a hearty swig from his flask as if to prove Garott right. Oghren and Sten stood off to one side, watching Garott put the finishing touches on his trap. Oghren seemed to be enjoying himself, though Garott suspected that had more to do with whatever was in that flask than anything that was actually happening in the sober world. Whatever… Garott could handle drunks just fine.

Sten, meanwhile, seemed more content than he'd ever been. Whatever crazy logic the Qunari operated under, this current business of tromping through the Deep Roads with the Orzammar patrols seemed to be satisfying his expectation for whatever a Warden was supposed to do.

Garott had been at it for a week now, accompanying the patrols deeper and deeper into the lost thaigs, and setting up all sorts of goodies for the hapless dawkspawn who wandered the roads.

Oghren wanted them to press deeper, toward the old Ortan Thaig, where Branka had last been seen. However, Garott wasn't one to take unnecessary risks, especially when he was dragging two non-Wardens into the most Tainted place in Thedas. Garott was a planner at heart, and most of his plans involved the two warriors not dying a slow, horrible death by Taint poisoning. Thus, he kept within a couple days of Orzammar, securing the tunnels closer to the populace.

Still, it was better than staying in the sodding city. Ages ago, being bowed and scraped to had delighted him, but it had started to ring hollow after his heart-to-heart with his mother. What good was being treated like a sodding Paragon if everything else stayed the same?

By the Stone, this whole Grey Warden hero-of-Thedas business was going to his head.

"My apologies, Warden. I just mean that-"

"I know what you meant." Garott stepped away from his mechanism and turned his attention entirely toward the patrolmen. "You want your boys' strolls through the Deep Roads to be clean and worry-free, right? Well, that's too bad, because that aint gonna happen. I'm just evening the odds a bit… making it just as dangerous for those blighters as it is for us. You still got a problem with that, captain?"

The Warrior hung his head. "No, Warden."

Oghren laughed again, and Sten's expression was dangerously close to a smirk. Glad he had their approval, at least. "Good. Next time you think about opening your mouth, think about whether you have any idea what you're talking about, huh?"

He turned and started off down the next tunnel, already pulling the next bit of scrap metal out of his pack. With the sounds of clanking metal and Oghren's rumbling chuckles, the patrol fell into step behind him.


	76. The Black Grimoire

**76. The Black Grimoire  
**

"What is this, precisely?"

Percival's tight voice broke her out of her morning inventory. Felicity glanced up from her logbook, seeing that the nobleman had paused in loading the cart. He had a sack in his hand that Felicity recognized as one of Wynne's bags—lent to her to supplement her own herbal supplies.

However, Percy wasn't looking at the herbs. What he was staring at, muted horror on his face, was a very old, black tome that had apparently also been stored in Wynne's bags.

Felicity gasped, immediately recalling the book. She cast a glance across the camp, but Kazar and Marnan were both still picking at their breakfasts (as they had both done for the past week of travel), while Morrigan had yet to emerge from her own tent.

"This is a grimoire, isn't it?" Percy's blue eyes darted up toward hers, his face hard. "What is a grimoire doing stashed in your bags? _Hidden_, even?"

"It's not mine." Felicity set her codex down and scurried over to the noble. Only once she was in whispering range did she say, "It's Flemeth's."

Percival's eyes widened, his grip on the book tightening. "_Flemeth's_?"

"We found it in the Circle Tower. It simply didn't seem right to leave it there. However… I hesitate to return it."

"Is it dangerous? Is there blood magic in here?"

Felicity bit her lip. "I'm not certain. The writing is… impossible to comprehend. Symbols and lettering that have fallen out of use. Perhaps Morrigan could make sense of them."

Percival's knuckles turned white. "And then she might use whatever nefarious secrets are present in this tome for her own ends."

Felicity fidgeted. "Such does seem in alignment with her character, yes."

Percy turned his gaze down on the tome. "Then again, the alternative is to keep it hidden, when it should, by rights, be passed to Morrigan. Are we really in any position to decide what Morrigan does and does not have rights to?"

Felicity studied him. That question had not sounded hypothetical. "Of course we do. It is for the greater good that this remain out of the hands of both Flemeth and Morrigan. That is what Grey Wardens are about, after all: doing what they must for the good of all."

Percival's brows were low over his eyes, but he nonetheless slipped the book back into the bag. "Then why does it feel I'm overstepping my duty?" Even so, he placed the bag on the cart and bent to pick up the tent poles, resuming the matter of packing in silence.


	77. Adventures in Denerim

_(And now, to make up for the shortness of the last two chapters...)  
_

**77.** **Adventures in Denerim  
**

"So, what is the first thing you're going to do when we get to Denerim?"

The pickpocket's question was playful, so Alistair had to answer in kind as he led them along the road. "I'm thinking… bath. Definitely a bath. Scented soap, fluffy towels, the whole package."

"Mm," the assassin hummed. "You forgot to mention the beautiful Rivaini washing maid with wandering hands, insatiable curiosity, and long, luscious legs. Otherwise, I entirely agree." A pause. "Better yet, skip the bath."

Alistair fought not to smile, because the Antivan would never let him live it down if he did. Instead, the warrior concentrated on picking imaginary dirt off the borrowed Templar armor he was now sporting. They were almost in sight of Denerim, now, and it would hurt his disguise if he wasn't absolutely pristine. Or so he pretended, anyway.

"I want to go shopping," Leliana said excitedly. "I haven't seen a proper market since I came to Ferelden. Think of all the different clothing and jewelry that must be for sale in the capital city!"

Fin laughed. "Somehow, I suspect Denerim is a little different from Val Royeaux. It's better to _hide _your jewels in Denerim's market. Unless you want to attract pickpockets, of course."

"Attract pickpockets, eh?" Zevran purred, and, even without turning, Alistair just _knew_ he was giving Finian some sort of wholly inappropriate look (Alistair was pretty sure they thought they were being secretive, but by the Maker, tent walls were _not_ that thick). "I shall have to keep my jewels on full display, then. Although, the way I define 'jewels,' I suspect the guards might object. Or perhaps not… one never does know about these things until they've tried it, after all."

"That…" Wynne sighed, "…was a mental image that I did not need. Thank you, Zevran."

"Always a pleasure, my dear Wynne."

Alistair was still a little unsettled by Wynne's whole, 'oh, I have a Fade spirit living inside me, except it's dying' thing. It sounded a little too close to all the dire warnings about abominations he'd had drilled into him back in his Templar recruit days. The whole mess at the Circle Tower didn't really help him be any more comfortable with it, either. But he'd gotten used to the idea, at least. Mostly.

He just didn't really want to be standing nearby if Wynne's little friend decided it was a demon after all. There were a lot of things he could do out of necessity, but striking down kindly old ladies who darned his socks wasn't really one of those things.

As for Zevran… after a week on the road, it was becoming pretty clear that the assassin didn't actually intend to stab them all in their sleep and leave them for dead. At least not right away. Alistair still wouldn't trust the Antivan to cook his food or watch his dog for a weekend, but he could say the same about a couple of his fellow Wardens, too. He was pretty sure the assassin wouldn't carry on with Fin like this if he intended any immediate harm, anyway.

But still… Alistair was _this close _to giving the cheeky bastard the big-brothery 'if you hurt him...' talk. The only thing stopping him was that he was pretty sure Meila had already done so.

Yeah, Alistair had his differences with Fin. After some time, he accepted that (mostly because a week of manly pouting would have been _exhausting_). And if there was anyone who could convince you not to be mad at him, it was Finian Tabris.

"What about you, Wynne?" Fin pressed, ever cheerful. "What are you looking forward to?"

"I suspect finding a certain Chantry scholar so that we might find a holy relic is more than enough to be excited about, young man."

"Nothing else?"

"Not really, no."

Alistair called back, "Oh, stop being a stick in the mud and just say 'a nice warm bed' or something. He won't shut up until you do, and you don't really want him hounding you all day, begging for small talk, do you?"

That had Fin, Zevran, and Leliana all roaring with laughter behind him, which was a nice enough distraction.

While it was true that Alistair did want a bath (and, come to think of it, the bed sounded pretty good, too) there were a number of things he wasn't looking forward to as they approached the city walls. Walking through the front gates of Loghain's base of power, for one. Pretending to be a knighted Templar was a close second. And Maker, his _sister_ was somewhere in the city, if Arl Eamon's records were to be believed.

He hadn't told the others about that part. He hadn't told them about a couple important things, and it was starting to weigh him down. That one… thing… it would come up; he _knew_ it would. And it wasn't like he was _hiding_ it or anything. He just… didn't want them to know. He really, really didn't want them to know. Maker, what would someone like Leliana make out of him being a king's bastard son? Or worse, someone as schemey as Fin?

And what would Felicity do, when she found out? Would she feel betrayed that he hadn't mentioned it sooner? Would she get all dazzle-eyed over the thought of him being some sort of shiny-armored prince, even though they both knew he was very much _not_?

The point was, it just hadn't come up, and he hoped it never did.

His sister, though… what might it be like to have a family?

Alistair's hand reached up briefly to touch the Chantry amulet now clinking against his Templar chestplate. He'd broken down a couple days ago and told them about his mother's amulet, and—wouldn't you know it—Fin had reached into his suspiciously full bags and pulled it out, right then and there. Apparently, someone's fingers had gotten a bit sticky in Eamon's study… but if it meant having that last connection to both his mother and Eamon back, Alistair wasn't going to be too righteously affronted by the blatant theft.

Maker, he hoped the amulet wouldn't become a memento of Eamon the same way it was of his mother. Eamon had to be all right… right? They couldn't really face Loghain without the man. The thought of taking down Loghain without Eamon's political genius… it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Perhaps, my dear _Mother_ Wynne, you might look forward to having two strapping young elves bowing to your every whim, hm?" The Antivan's voice was, as ever, thick with lewd undercurrents and easy charm. "As everyone knows, we elven servants are at your… service, in whatever way a beautifully bosomed goddess such as you might require."

"For the last time, Zevran, _stop talking about my bosom_."

Leliana laughed. "If you keep this up, I don't think the gate guards will believe your disguises. Servants don't tend to flirt with the Chantry women who have taken their vows. At least, not in public!"

"Oh ho!" Zevran cackled. "So you are saying that such things might happen behind those pristine chapel doors, then? Do go on, dear bard! Do not spare us a single forbidden, secretly depraved detail!"

"I also seem to recall," Wynne said with a sigh, "that part of our cover was to remain _quiet_."

Zevran and Leliana both chuckled, but took the hint, and the troupe approached the city walls in silence.

Alistair glanced behind him at the others. Wynne and Leliana were both looking convincing enough in their Chantry robes, while Fin and Zevran wore simple servants' linens. A keen eye, however, might have noticed the daggers the bard and both elves hid under their clothing. It was just as well: Alistair didn't want to be the only one armed, in case something happened. And knowing their luck, something certainly would happen.

They'd had a bit of trouble getting Meila to accept a disguise, though. The Dalish elf stubbornly refused to cover her face tattoos… something to do with their religious significance, if he had to guess. The solution? Hiding her in Bodahn's cart. It seemed to Alistair that the lesser of two evils would be for her to just put some powder on her face, but what did Alistair know about the various neuroses of Meila Mahariel? He'd established long ago that he didn't understand her one whit, and would not even try for his own sanity's sake.

That, of course, meant the wolf was following Bodahn's cart like a vicious, wary wolfhound. Of course, if the wolf actually tried to follow them inside the city, there was no way the guards would be fooled into thinking Fang was only some wolf-like breed of dog. No, if there was one thing Fereldans knew, it was their dogs, and Fang was definitely no dog.

Minus that one thing, though, they were the innocent picture of a small band of refugees: a Chantry mother and sister, a Templar guard, servants, and a merchant and his son. Nothing to indicate they were renegade Wardens at all. Alistair had to admit: this idea of Fin's had been a good one.

They were in sight of the main gates, now, so Alistair unclipped his Templar helmet from is belt and settled it over his head, sticking him in a world where every sound was slightly muffled, he had no peripheral vision, and he was smelling his own breath. Not altogether pleasant… Alistair hated helmets, except the part where they stopped nasty things from happening to his head. He was rather attached to his head.

As it turned out, Alistair needn't have worried about the white wolf. As they stopped at the gate, Alistair threw one last glance back at the party, and the wolf was nowhere in sight.

The guards at the gate barely even glanced at them, basically asking their business because they _had_ to. Then, the guards offered Mother Wynne (he grinned inside his helmet at that thought) their salutes and waved them into the city.

And what a city it was: all bustle and noise and strange smells that Alistair really didn't want to identify. They arrived early in the afternoon, and it seemed like _everyone _was out on the streets at this time of day. Alistair pretty much had to make a path, just so they could get Bodahn's rickety cart through.

The first order of business was to find an inn. They needed somewhere to set up base, so they could stash Bodahn's cart and let Meila stretch her legs. Fin, despite adopting an overly polite, submissive manner that simply _oozed_ I'm-just-some-poor-elf-servant-don't-notice-me (Maker, but the elf was _good_), guided them to a dumpy little place about a block behind the Chantry.

The inn was called the Blessed Horse, and it was perfectly middle-of-the-road: not nice enough to attract anyone important, but not seedy enough to have unwanted ears hanging around. Even better, as close as it was to the Chantry, it was entirely believable that a couple misplaced Chantry people would reside there. As they pulled up in front of the two-story wooden building, Alistair could hear the Chantry's bells ringing in the air above them.

From the cadence of the tolls, it sounded like a funeral was on. Judging from Leliana's sad frown, she recognized it as well. Silently, Alistair wondered how many of those the Chantry was hosting these days, what with Ostagar, and the Blight, and impending civil war and all that. He thought it was best not to voice such a question.

Wynne, Leliana, and Fin went inside to see about rooms, leaving Alistair and the assassin to lead the Feddics around back, where they could stable the mules and cart. Immediately upon storing the cart in the lean-to designed for that purpose, Alistair and Zevran began off-loading some of the crates and sacks.

Meila bent out from a niche between two crates. She gave no sign of discomfort, despite having been stuck in the same, cramped position for hours (Due to personal experience involving a Redcliffe kitchen cabinet when he was a boy, Alistair knew that she should have been aching all over by now). Instead, she simply climbed off the cart and bent to retrieve her bow and quiver from behind the sacks.

"I must admit, my beautiful elven maiden," Zevran's voice purred as he slung one of the bags across his shoulder, "that such a demonstration of your flexibility is quite enticing. Would you object to further demonstrations?" Meila gave him one of her stony glares, and Zevran waggled his eyebrows. "No? Perhaps I will have to come up with ways to convince you, then. I can be quite… convincing."

Alistair removed his helmet with a sigh and then quirked an eyebrow at the assassin. "Does Fin really not mind you flirting so blatantly with everyone?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Zevran turned a look at him, and Alistair snorted incredulously, because if there was one expression Zevran Arainai could not pull off, it was _innocence_.

Bodahn approached them then, having briefly rooted through his cart, apparently to double-check that everything was there. The dwarf favored them with a smile and a bow. "Many thanks for your kind escort, Wardens. Do you have any further need of me or my boy today?"

Alistair exchanged a glance with Meila, who shook her head. "I think we're good for now, Bodahn. Off to go play in the city, are you?"

"A merchant's work is never done, messere. If that's all, Sandal and I will be heading for the market to see whether there are any stalls available to rent. Please, if you leave the city again, make sure to let us know."

"Will do." Alistair saluted, and Bodahn bowed again. Sandal grabbed a lockbox off the cart, and the two headed out, the younger dwarf humming tunelessly as he walked.

After they were gone, Zevran arched an eyebrow. "We should stop by their stall later, just to see what the going rates are for his merchandise. I have been dubious about your so-called 'discount' for some time."

Alistair couldn't help it: he laughed. "You're not alone." He motioned out the door. "Shall we go see whether Fin's finagled any first-born sons out of the inn staff yet?"

Meila frowned in confusion. "What would Finian want with first-born sons?"

"Mm," Zevran purred. "Assuming they are suitably strapping, what wouldn't he want with first-born sons?"

Alistair gave the assassin an incredulous look. "How in Andraste's name did you manage to pull innuendo out of _that_?"

Zevran chuckled and started toward the door. "A lot of practice, my friend. That, and a rather shamelessly vulgar mind."

"No kidding." Alistair grabbed their sack of civilian clothes and followed the assassin, and Meila fell into step silently behind them. He didn't miss her soft exhale (practically a sigh of relief, from her) when they stepped out into the open air.

Alistair paused there, frowning back at her. Her tattoos remained entirely too noticeable. They couldn't just walk in the front door with her.

"What?" she asked, meeting his regard with a challenging glare.

"I'm not telling you what to do… but we can't exactly walk you in the front door."

She gave him a flat look. "I am not stupid. I did not intend to enter through the front." She pointed to a decorative tree that sat between the stable and the inn, then up at a nearby window. "I will meet you inside."

Somewhat embarrassed, Alistair turned and followed Zevran around to the front of the inn. The interior was a cramped tavern level, just a little too dark and dusty to be considered nice.

The other three of their group were parked at a table against a wall, cuts of lean meat and a loaf of bread in front of them. Fin waved them over, and Alistair let himself drop into a free chair, happy to sit after lugging around all his heavy armor.

"How's our extra passenger doing?" Fin asked quietly, his eyes flicking around alertly.

Alistair shrugged. "Cranky and a little crazy… so status quo, for her."

"Alistair," Wynne chided.

"We have two rooms," Fin continued. "I think it might be a good idea to head up there now and get cleaned up."

Alistair grinned. "Is that a subtle way of saying I smell? Because I'd like to see you simmering in a tin tube all day and coming out any better."

Fin smirked back. "I wasn't going to say anything…"

"Right."

"Seriously, though. We need to talk business. The less public the venue, the better."

"To our rooms it is… wait, did you say two?"

Fin's grin grew. Oh boy.

"I'm going to have to share with you and the assassin, aren't I? Two cheeky elves who never shut up, making eyes at each other? Wonderful…"

They stood up, Alistair hastily stuffing a hunk of bread in his mouth (lugging around so much metal worked up an appetite!). There was a staircase in the back of the tavern, and they headed up to the second floor, down a short hallway, and into a small room that was probably large enough for one person, but not three. Definitely not six, after Meila emerged from an alcove down the hall and slipped into the room behind them.

Meila closed the door, crowding them all into a room alongside two beds, two nightstands, and a window that looked like it badly needed a new frame. Wynne settled onto one of the beds with a tired sigh, while Zevran settled back against the window, crossing his arms. Leliana perched on the bed next to Wynne, and Fin leaned against the frame of the other. Alistair, for his part, was already trying to work off his plate armor.

"So, we need to find Brother Genitivi," Fin began.

"If anyone knows where the Sacred Ashes are," Leliana agreed enthusiastically. "It will be him. But where do we start looking?"

"Can we not simply ask someone?" the Dalish elf said. "I was under the impression this scholar was well known."

"Yes, but it's not that easy," Leliana said thoughtfully. "The problem is who to ask. If the wrong person hears that we are seeking the Urn of Sacred Ashes, when everyone knows Arl Eamon's men are also seeking it, it could all get back to Loghain. He might be able to put the pieces together, no?"

Alistair wasn't the only one who stared incredulously at Leliana at that astute answer (although Zevran's expression verged more on 'thoughtful').

Finian recovered first. "I've got some contacts in the market district that might be able to help… assuming they haven't been arrested or, worse, gone legit." He wrinkled his nose as if he couldn't fathom something like that. Then, he cleared his throat and spoke a bit more hesitantly. "While we're headed that way, and if you guys are all right with a detour… I would also like to check on the Alienage. I left it in… a bit of a mess when I left, and I want to make sure my family's… well, okay."

It was possibly the most raw Alistair had ever heard the pickpocket be. The others picked up on it too, judging by the gentle smile Leliana was wearing, and the concerned look in Meila's eye.

Alistair offered a soft grin of his own, hoping to ease whatever anxiety Fin had been shoving down all this time. "And here I was wondering how I was going to bring up the subject of detours. I've got family near there too."

Finian seemed cheered by that, then turned confused. "You do? But I thought-"

"Well, turns out I have a sister," Alistiar said quickly. "She lives here… well, not _here_ here of course, but here in Denerim. She had the same mum, apparently, and I thought it might be nice to… um… meet her." Alistair felt himself turn scarlet under their scrutiny. Maker, did their smiles have to be so _knowing_?

Leliana giggled. "Of _course_ we'll meet your sister. And go to the Alienage. Oh, this will be so much fun!"

Wynne sighed and laid back on the bed, and Leliana dutifully shooed everyone of the male persuasion out of the room. Fin led them into the room next door, where Alistair set about getting the rest of his armor off.

Ugh. He _still_ needed a bath.

Twenty minutes and liberal application of a sponge later, Alistair was dressed in a simple linen tunic and feeling almost presentable. He fretted for a moment (is this really what I want to be wearing when I meet my _sister?_) but a tap on the amulet hanging from his neck helped calm his nerves. So did swinging his sword up onto his back, because even incognito, there was no way he was walking around without a weapon.

Finian finished checking that his daggers were safely stowed inside the sleeves of his servant's tunic, while Zevran lounged on one of the beds, seemingly asleep. "Ready?"

"Not really."

Fin grinned and started out of the room, and Zevran proved that he had been very much awake by smoothly rolling off the bed and padding after him. Much, apparently to Fin's dismay.

Alistair watched curiously as Finian frowned at Zevran. "You should probably stay here, Zev."

"Oh ho, and why would you think that?"

Fin put a finger pointedly to his cheek, right where Zevran's tattoo was. "We're trying to fit in, remember?"

"I assure you, my Warden, anyone who would recognize me is either going to know you anyway, or is already dead. Besides, I am hardly about to let you run around an area infested by people who wish you dead without me. You will recall that _I _am not the one who needs protecting, in that regard."

Finian's expression with tight. "And you're saying I am?"

"I am saying, Warden, that your kind attracts trouble like a wealthy merchant's daughter attracts suitors. I am more than enough proof of that, yes?"

For a moment, Fin looked like he was going to argue, but then he shook his head and pasted an entirely too believable smile onto his face. "Good point."

Judging by the arch of the Antivan's blond brow, he was no more fooled by that than Alistair. The trio made their way downstairs, only to find Leliana waiting for them at the bottom. She was dressed up in a brown wool dress and a brimmed straw hat.

She grinned as she caught sight of them, twirling her hat. "What do you think? I look Fereldan, no?"

"Um…" Alistair said.

"Wynne not up for the market?" Finian said smoothly.

"No, I'm afraid not. But at least Meila has someone to keep her company, no?"

"Ah yes," Zevran said. "Between Wynne's sleeping and Meila's self-enforced vow of continued silence, I can only imagine what sort of hijinx they will undoubtedly get up to."

"Hey," Alistair said, "lay off the sarcasm. That's my job… and you sound far too cheerful to pull it off properly."

The assassin bowed. "I apologize. I shall endeavor to be grouchier in the future. Perhaps you might also aid me in learning how to state the obvious while remaining blissfully ignorant of even more obvious things."

"Yeah, and then I'll… wait, what?"

"Come on!" Leliana urged, and the group of four started out toward the market.

They slipped through the crowd unnoticed with surprising ease, really. Sure, some people eyed Alistair's sword warily, but there were enough people armed around that it didn't draw any suspicion. Apparently, past the front gates, no one cared.

The market itself was even busier than the rest of the city. Alistair saw every kind of person, from hulking mercenaries, to grubby urchins, to hooded figures wandering the streets. Stalls lined the road, which Leliana seemed to be having a grand old time browsing.

Alistair was rather surprised when Fin turned down a side street and actually flagged down one of the shadier figures. "Slim!" the elf called, and the man startled. A weird name, considering the man was anything but 'slim'.

"By the-! Tabris, that you? Maker, you wouldn't believe the stuff I've been hearing about-" The man cut himself off as he noticed the rest of the group.

Fin gave the three of them a 'wait here' motion, then drew the hefty man deeper into an alley.

Leliana busied herself looking into the window of a dress shop, humming quietly to herself. Alistair, meanwhile, fidgeted, glancing up the street, because this was exactly the sort of situation where certain elves might get jumped, out of sight of the rest of them.

"You should enjoy yourself," Leliana said softly, not even looking away from the window. "At the very least, you are less likely to draw unwanted attention that way."

Alistair did a mental double-take at the shrewd line from the seemingly cheerful musician. Meanwhile, Zevran eyed the Orlesian with an arched brow. The Antivan said, "Ah, and a woman of your talents would certainly know much about escaping attention, as it were. Tell me, my dear; while you are teaching Fin music and poetry, are you coaching him on the subtler bardic arts as well?"

Leliana cast the elf a very complicated smile, and Alistair was very, very confused. Cheerfully, but with an underlying edge Alistair had never heard from her, Leliana said, "Oh, I don't think he needs my help with those. He's a natural, as I know you have noticed."

"Ah, yes. I had wondered how much of that might have been your doing, dear bard."

Alistair raised a hand. "Am I missing something here?"

"Yes, indeed you are. Likely several things," Zevran replied nonchalantly, and then made no attempt to explain anything. Leliana _giggled_. Ugh, since when were these two in on anything together?

Fin returned before Alistair could put on a proper pout, his chubby friend nowhere to be seen. Fin's expression was grim.

"Everything all right?"

Finian shook his head. "The Alienage is… no, it doesn't matter." He sighed and pasted a smile on his face that would have been entirely believable on anyone else. "The good news is that Slim Couldry will see about getting Brother Genitivi's address for us. The scholar will probably be watched, so we have to be careful going forward, but Slim's good. He'll get us what we need."

"For a price, I assume," Zevran said.

Fin flipped a sovereign between his fingers, then made it disappear again. "Not one I'm unable or unwilling to pay."

As they started winding their way through the market district, Leliana asked gently, "You learned something else, too. Something that worries you. Would you like to share?"

Fin's fake smile faded, and he sighed. "Turns out, we won't be visiting my family after all. The Alienage is in quarantine for a bout of plague… at least according to official sources."

"You have doubts, my Warden?" Zevran asked.

"I… yeah. I left the Alienage in a bit of a mess, when Duncan recruited me. Guards poking around, bad public relations, and whatnot." He lowered his voice and spoke quickly. "Perhaps it had something to do with me killing the bann's son in his own home… just maybe." Alistair's eyebrows weren't the only one to rise over that one. "The point is, there's probably more to it than 'the elves are sick'."

"Why, my dear," Zevran said lightly, "I had no idea you were a budding assassin as well as a budding bard."

"It's more complicated than that." Fin sighed. "It doesn't matter. Let's just find Alistair's sister."

They walked in silence for a while, Alistair checking street signs and addresses as they passed. He wondered if he maybe shouldn't have asked this Slim Couldry guy a question or two himself. Namely, where the blazes 26 Market Street was.

"Take a left," the Antivan's voice suddenly whispered. "_Now_."

Alistair opened his mouth to question, but Leliana and Fin each grabbed one of his arms, and all four of them turned into an alley.

They had been approaching some sort of major market square, set up with pavilions and stalls. Zevran peeked out at it, then drew back, cursing softly in Antivan.

"See someone, did you?" Fin teased.

"The more pertinent question, I think," Zevran replied, "is whether he saw us."

"Who is it?" Leliana asked.

"A Crow Master named Ignacio. He _shouldn't_ be a threat, but I'd rather avoid a reunion, if it's all the same to the rest of you. Exchanging pleasantries, giving updates on mutual acquaintances, explaining why you're not dead yet… it would all be quite awkward, you see. Best to avoid it altogether, yes?"

They started down toward the other end of the alley, winding behind a cluster of houses off the square. Fin led them back out into a different part of the market district, brushing through the crowd.

After a couple minutes of following the elf along the busy street, Alistair noticed Zevran watching Fin with an amused grin on his face.

"Do I want to know?"

"He really is quite good," Leliana said softly, also watching Fin. "If I weren't watching for it, I don't know if I'd even notice."

"Indeed," Zevran purred. "My Warden's fingers are quite nimble. It must come with a great deal of fervent, vigorous practice."

"Never mind," Alistair groaned. "Question answered."

"We're here," Fin's voice called up ahead, the smirk on his face letting them know that he knew exactly what they'd been talking about.

Alistair's heart fairly jumped sideways in his chest. Sure enough, his fellow Warden was standing in front of a door with a rusty iron 26 above it.

"This is it? This is it! My sister is in there! Doesn't that sound strange? Sister? Ssiiiissteeeer…" He could tell by their expressions that he was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop. The happiness bubbling up in his belly made him not care. He had a family! And she was just on the other side of this door! "Fin, you have to come with me. If you don't, I just know I'm going to make a mess of it. I might anyway, but at least you'd be there to smooth it over. And you would smooth it over, right? Because making it worse would be really, really mean."

"You won't make a mess of it," Fin said warmly. "But sure, I'll come with."

Alistair could not properly express his gratitude, so he didn't try. He turned toward the fateful doorway and took a deep breath. Then another. And another. Gee, the air here certainly was all dry and panic-filled… maybe if he went and breathed way over there, near the market…

Fin knocked, and Leliana and Zevran each took him by an arm and propelled him through.

He went in with high hopes and a stomach full of nervous butterflies. Ten minutes later, he stepped out with both well and truly dashed. Brutally. Against jagged rocks.

Fin closed the door gently behind them as they stepped back out into the sunlight. His face was a neutral mask, which was about as much as Alistair could ask, after the sorts of accusations Goldanna had leveled at him.

"Well, that didn't go very well, did it?" Alistair said with forced humor. He jumped as Fin laid a slender hand on his upper arm, and when he looked, there was no hint of laughter on the elf's face.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I didn't have any sister before, and I don't really have a sister now. It's not like anything's actually changed. This frowny face right now is my own fault for putting my hope in a… in a…"

"Heartless shrew?" Now there was humor in Fin's expression, albeit wry.

"I was going to say 'total stranger'… but that about sums it up, doesn't it?" Alistair sighed, letting his eyes roam over the bustling market nearby. "It's just… it would have been nice, you know? To be part of a family. I've never had that… and now I guess I never will."

"You're wrong." Alistair turned back to the elf, feeling Fin's hand give his arm a squeeze. "You do have a family: the Wardens. By blood or not, we are brothers and sisters, and, whatever our differences, we're going to stick by you."

Alistair felt a little of that desolation inside him subside. From anyone else, such words would have been cheesy at best, hollow at worst. But Finian Tabris… he made the words _work_, spoken with such utter earnestness that Alistair _had_ to believe them.

Alistair dredged up a smile. "Thank you, Fin. That's good to hear."

"Anytime…" The hand dropped from his arm, and Fin's grin turned teasing. "…my prince."

Alistair groaned. "Oh no. No, we are not going to start with that."

"Is that a royal order?"

"So help me, Fin, if you breathe a _word_…"

"All right, all right." Fin raised his hands in surrender. "And I had a slew of 'bastard'-'royal bastard' quips ready to fire, too." They started off down the street, and Alistair wondered where the other two of their party had gotten to. "Come to think of it, if your father was king, and I'm like your brother, does that make me royalty?"

"It doesn't even make _me_ royalty," Alistair said with a snort. "If I don't get to be royalty, there's no way a mouthy little elf thief is going to be." By the Maker, it was actually _working._ Fin was actually making him feel better about his sister being an unholy hag and his greatest secret getting out. The man's tongue was magic, or something.

"Ah well," Fin said. "I'd probably get excruciatingly bored sitting on a throne all day anyway. Though there is something to be said about making the nobility dance for my amusement."

"Ah _ha_, finally, you admit it! Garott will feel vindicated, I think."

Finian smirked and opened his mouth to say something else, but then he stopped mid-stride as they turned a corner and found where Zevran and Leliana had gone.

The pair were standing against the wall of one house, speaking with a man in the uniform of a city guardsman. Some sort of ranked officer, by the look of it. Only the fact that Zevran and Leliana seemed calm and in control of the situation stopped Alistair from turning on his heel and running—preferably dragging his fellow Warden with him.

Fin has stopped dead in his tracks, so Alistair took the lead and tried not to look too fugitive-like as they approached.

"…business in the market district," the officer was saying in a flat, all-business tone. "If so, feel free to carry on. But I've got too much to deal with as it is to be worrying about a couple foreign-" The officer glanced up at Alistair and Fin and cut himself off. Something flashed in his eyes, but it was brief and unidentifiable. "Ah, never mind."

Alistair glanced back at Fin, and noticed that the elf was looking pale and stiff, though he had pasted a brittle smile onto his face. Zevran and Leliana both looked as worried by that reaction as Alistair was.

The officer's eyes barely flicked over Fin before settling on Alistair, and the warrior got the feeling there was a lot more to this situation than either the guardsman or the thief were letting on. "I'm just making the rounds to spread the word. There's been a rash of pickpocketing reported in the last hour, and my guards are out looking for the culprit. Keep an eye out, that's all." He nodded to the four of them. "Have a good afternoon."

As the officer started away, Fin suddenly said, "Sergeant-!"

The officer paused without looking at Fin. "One other thing. If any of you happen to know someone who's good with words, have him see me later. I may have a couple jobs for him." Then, he walked away.

Fin's face split into an incredibly wide smile. "Come on; we'd better get back to the inn."

As Fin started off at what was practically a _skip_, Alistair called, "Wait, what just happened?"

"I have no idea!" Finian called back with a laugh. "But we apparently have one ally in this city. I'm not pushing my luck by waiting around for him to come to his senses!"

"This seems a wise course of action, then," Zevran chuckled. And thus the four of them headed back to the inn, a great deal more and less productive than they'd expected when they set out.


	78. Return of the Exiled Princess

**78. The Return of the Exiled Princess  
**

Though Marnan had known on some level that she was 'banished,' she had been mostly fixated on the 'stripped of her title and kicked out of Orzammar' part. The 'and never allowed back in' part hadn't really occurred to her. That is, not until she was physically blocked from going through the city's surface gates by some cheeky guard who she had once schooled in a mass drinking match.

After a good five minutes trying to speak reason to the guards, Kazar grew impatient and summoned a tangle of vines from the earth to entrap them. Marnan shoved past them without hesitation, and even Felicity seemed too relieved to chastise the younger mage.

Marnan felt her heart constrict as they descended into the earth, the familiar weight overhead summoning up stabs of homesickness she hadn't been aware of before now. Behind her, she heard Felicity exclaiming in wonder over the architecture and the statues of the Paragons.

It was all Marnan could do to fight back a hundred unpleasant emotions as the scholar named each Paragon in turn as they worked their way down. Tenders of the halls watched them pass, but didn't dare bar their way.

Finally, they passed through a second set of enormous doors and emerged into the heat and noise of Orzammar. For that instant, as the first burn of sulfur stung her nose and the sound of the Commons at peak hours washed over her, she realized how much she had missed it. No amount of sunshine could compare to the golden warmth of _her_ city, and _her_ people. In that moment, she had come home.

The feeling couldn't last, though. It seemed someone had sent word ahead of the armed strangers approaching, for a row of guardsmen awaited their arrival. They were spread in a line across the entrance into the Commons, and led by the stalwart captain of the Orzammar guard.

The captain's bearded face twisted in shock at the sight of her, but then darkened again. "Halt, by the order of the Orzammar guard! You are not allowed in this city, by penalty of death." It was strange hearing such words from a man who had helped teach her her arms, but she would have expected nothing less from him against a suspected traitor.

Marnan stopped in front of them, and the other Wardens spread out on either side of her. "Is that order from Lord Harrowmont or my treacherous brother, Captain?"

"You are in no position to speak of treachery. Turn and leave."

Indignance flashed through her. "How could you still think that I could have done such a crime when the obvious traitor is even now vying for-"

A hand fell on her shoulder, silencing her and helping quell her building anger. Percival stepped forward from his spot beside her. "We are Grey Wardens, Captain, summoned here by one of our own to assist with matters pertaining to the Blight. I was under the impression that you're duty-bound to let us through."

The captain paused at that, his eyes taking in the rest of their ragtag line. Recognition flickered across his face as he noticed Morrigan. Expression grim, he turned back to Percy. "Very well… but for the sake of the order of the city, this business is to be concluded as soon as possible, or else _she_ will be removed from the premises."

"Understood."

The captain waved his gauntleted hand, and the guards slowly moved aside. "You'll want to speak with Prince Bhelen." Marnan's hands tightened into fists. "He's been working with Warden Brosca, and will know where the Warden is."

Swallowing her pride, Marnan started forward toward the Diamond Quarter. As she passed the captain, she heard him mutter, "I thought the Wardens had better sense about choosing allies." She had to take a deep breath to stop herself from challenging him for that insult on the spot.

They wound their way through the Commons, past merchants and taverns. Everyone stopped to stare at the ragtag group. Marnan wanted to think that it was the surfacers that drew the curious stares and whispers, but she felt far more eyes on her than not.

What was Brosca thinking, working with _Bhelen_? The duster was far too intelligent (a fact Marnan admitted despite herself, when she herself had been fooled by her brother) not to see him for the conniving snake that he was. Could Bhelen have gotten to him? Blackmailed him? Or _bribed _him? Brosca was above the taking of bribes by now, certainly?

Percival fell into step beside her as they passed a nug vendor. "We won't let this stand, Marnan. Don't worry."

"What can we possibly do to oppose it?" Marnan all but snarled. "My brother has the entire city wrapped around his finger; they won't believe my word over his."

"There must be some proof of his treachery. Something we can show to your Assembly that will prove his crimes."

Marnan sighed harshly. "Did your Arl Howe leave any proof? And would the nobles of Ferelden truly be open to seeing it if he had?"

That deflated Percy a bit, but his expression remained tight with resolution. "Then with or without their approval, we will see justice done. Of that I promise you, Marnan."

Marnan smiled gratefully up at the human. "Then I thank you, and I vow to help you against your family's betrayer when the time comes as well." They paused to briefly clasp hands in fraternal understanding.

Then, they turned onto the staircase up toward the Diamond Quarter, and Morrigan's voice rose from the back of the squad. "So what, pray tell, do you intend to do once you've had your hypothetical revenge? Simply turn the throne over to this Lord Harrowmont man? Yet another scheming politician?"

"Pyral is an honorable man," Marnan shot back. "He is wise, and good with details."

Kazar snorted a laugh. "And I bet he squeezes out gold every time he squats."

"Kazar!" Felicity admonished.

"My point is," Kazar continued, "no one gets that high up in politics without having to wash the dung and blood off their hands a couple times. I'd bet my staff your Lord Harrowmont isn't as pristine as he makes out to be."

Percival stopped on the staircase to turn a glare back at Kazar. "My father was the most respected man in court."

"Yeah, and then he was killed and overtaken by someone more schemey than he was. Point proven."

"Can you not simply take the crown yourself?" Morrigan asked.

At this, Felicity shook her head. "Gray Wardens are forbidden from holding office, Morrigan. It's to make sure we aren't tied to one particular place."

Morrigan's eyes strayed to Percival. "Hmm, pity."

"Even if we could," Marnan put in quickly, "I wouldn't want it. I've never wanted anything to do with the throne."

"I feel the same," Percy said, and they started up the stairway again. "I always figured: let my elder brother have all the titles and responsibility. I'd just bask in the riches, as well as the women angling to get at said riches."

"Glory, here," Marnan agreed. "I always enjoyed the honor and glory that came with the Aeducan name, but I could never stand political intrigue. A pity we seem waist-deep in it, now."

"We'll get through it." Percival said. "You're a good leader, Marnan, if how you've been dragging us through so far is any indication. You'll make sure we get there, even if you have to bash down the archdemon personally."

Marnan cast a smile up at him, a curious bout of playfulness swelling in her chest. "You're not a half bad leader yourself, despite your protests to the contrary. I think I might just deputize you."

"Oh, Maker. Anything but that." Percy's face twisted in horror that was probably only half-faked, and the mages could be heard snickering behind them.

"Too late. I, Marnan ex-Aeducan, hereby dub you, Percival ex-Cousland, as my second-in-command, to be unofficial arbiter and leader of the Wardens when I am not available, and duty-bound to take up my axe and horn in the event of my untimely demise. So say I under the eyes of the Paragons and the Stone. That means there can be no take-backs."

Percival groaned, and the mages laughed in earnest.

Thus, it was with lighter hearts that they emerged into the Diamond Quarter.

Kazar gave a low whistle as he looked out at the view. "You grew up here?"

"A gilded cage, at best," Marnan replied.

"Yeah, the Circle Tower was a lot like that."

Marnan glanced back and saw genuine contemplation on the young elf's face. She arched an eyebrow at Felicity, who was walking next to him. Felicity shrugged.

More eyes followed them, this time belonging to people Marnan had known growing up. The dwarf kept her face forward and her attention on her companions, letting their wordless support bolster her.

Then, just after they had passed the Harrowmont estate, Marnan heard the door burst open. The Wardens turned at the sudden noise, Hugo's hackles rising and lightning flickering up Kazar's arms.

Out of the estate stepped Lord Pyral Harrowmont himself. The elder dwarf was surrounded by retainers and household guards, but nothing in his stance was aggressive. In fact, when he spotted Marnan, his expression was relieved, and he swiftly walked toward the Wardens. .

"Lady Aed… Marnan. It is good to see you."

"Pyral." She stepped up to meet him, waving at the other Wardens to stand down. "You as well." They clasped hands in greeting, and Marnan could not describe the relief of seeing a friendly face. It healed something inside her to see her father's old friend well.

"You return at a tumultuous time," he said. "I'm deeply sorry, but your father-"

"I know. Rest assured, Lord Harrowmont, that I will not allow my brother to besmirch my father's memory like this."

He nodded, smiling proudly. "You do him much honor, my lady, whether you still carry his name or not."

Marnan bowed her head in thanks. The retainers of House Harrowmont formed a loose circle around the Wardens. Behind them, other nobles were gathering to watch, as they often did for any great political theater.

Lord Harrowmont pulled away. "Perhaps, if you've a moment, we might discuss the current state of the city in my estate."

"A bold move, Lord Harrowmont." Marnan's spine stiffened at the voice behind her. "Speaking so openly to a known traitor in a public square." She turned to see that Vartag Gavorn, her brother's second, had broken through the circle of onlookers to stand directly across the circle from Harrowmont. He was surrounded by an attachment of House Aeducan guards.

"Neither of us has anything to hide, Gavorn," Harrowmont said tiredly. "Can you and your prince say the same?"

Gavorn stepped forward. "I should see you hanged for speaking such treason!"

"I say nothing that the Assembly does not already suspect." Lord Harrowmont beckoned toward the Wardens, and they started toward Harrowmont's door.

"Wardens, you have been summoned," Gavorn nearly shouted, making Marnan stop in her tracks. "By the rightful king of Orzammar, Prince Bhelen of House Aeducan. You are to report to the palace immediately, to discuss Grey Warden business."

Marnan spun on her heel and stalked over to Gavorn. His smug expression notwithstanding, he didn't seem to anticipate the punch she launched right at his face. A ripple of tension passed through the Aeducan guards around him as Gavorn stumbled back, but none moved to apprehend her.

Marnan gazed over the Aeducan guards—all once her men. Men she had sparred with, and spoken with, and occasionally gotten roaring drunk with. Men she had fought beside in the Deep Roads. She let them all see the conviction and honesty on her countenance, and one by one, they all removed their hands from their weapons, some bowing their heads subtly in old respect.

Marnan looked back at Gavorn, who was now nursing a nosebleed. "You tell my brother, Gavorn, that if he wishes to see us so badly, he can very well come tell us himself." Then, she spun on her heel once more and followed Lord Harrowmont to the noble's estate.

The district was utterly silent as they closed the estate's heavy doors behind them.


	79. Breaking Quarantine

**79. Breaking Quarantine  
**

"Does it get any easier, Zev?"

The Crow cast a curious glance across the table, where the Warden was nursing a tankard of cheap wine. Zevran himself was working on whatever awful spirit the Blessed Horse tavern was trying to pass off as Antivan brandy. He had a strong suspicion it had never been outside some brewery in the Free Marches, much less to Antiva.

"Does what get easier? Being this irresistibly handsome? I'm afraid it does not, but, alas, it is a burden I must bear."

Finian's expression briefly lifted in amusement, and it faded quickly. The Warden had been subdued most of the evening, ever since they'd returned from their tour around the market. Not even 'Mother' Wynne's gentle condolences regarding the Alienage nor the bard leading the tavern in a rousing musical number could cheer him up. It was a pity… Finian's face was much more suited to smiling.

One by one, the humans of their party had trickled up to bed, leaving the two elves dressed in servant linens and nursing their mugs at a corner table slightly too large for them.

"Not that." The Warden lowered his voice. "I mean killing. Does that ever get any easier?"

Zevran leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes drift over the inn's common room. He noted no one that seemed to be giving the pair any attention—one of the few advantages of being elves in a human world was that most people didn't bother to eavesdrop.

"Practice does make perfect, my dear, or so they say."

Finian cast him a flat look. "Don't be deliberately obtuse. You know what I mean."

Zevran shrugged. "I apologize, Warden, but I'm afraid I am not the one to ask such a question." At Finian's curious look, Zev went on. "To a Crow, murder is the means to an end… that end being getting paid so that we might enjoy good wine and better women. It is part of the job. This is quite different from killing either in battle or in a crime of passion."

"The only methods I'm familiar with."

"Just so."

Fin took a long pull from his goblet. "My first kill was here in Denerim, you know."

"Your dastardly bann's son, I presume?"

"One of his guards, actually." Finian's eyes were distant in memory. "My cousin Soris and I were sneaking into the bann's estate, disguised as servants. It worked for a while, but then we walked into this room where a trio of them were standing over the body of one of the Alienage women. They'd obviously just finished doing terrible things to her, and the guard said… he said that they could probably go again, if they weren't too picky." He took another long gulp. "The next thing I knew, my daggers were in my hands, I was covered in blood, and he was dead on the floor."

Zevran watched the Warden polish off the last of his wine. For all of his easy tongue and his insatiable curiosity about Zevran's own adventures, the Warden rarely spoke about himself. This was territory that the Crow would need to tread softly upon. "A first kill more worthy of you, I cannot imagine, my Warden."

"Except that now my family is paying the price for my one afternoon of recklessness." Finian dropped his head to the table. "They're caged in the Alienage like animals and slaughtered at the whims of the nobility, and it's all my fault. What kind of monster lets that happen to the community he grew up in, and then just walks away?"

Despair was thick around the Warden, and Zevran had to stop himself from placing an arm around the other elf's shoulders. Their implicit arrangement was one of business and leisure. Comforting embraces were not typically included in that, and Zevran knew better than to even consider it.

"I am under the impression," he ventured instead, "that you would have been arrested or worse otherwise. And then I might never have tried to kill you, and then where would I be? Languishing about utterly bored, that's where. No no, it is far better that you left when you did."

Finian made a muffled sound against the table. Zevran smirked, because it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. His suspicions were confirmed when Fin rolled his head to cast an honestly amused—if still somewhat subdued—little smile up at him. "Maker forbid you be bored, Zev."

He nodded solemnly. "Although, I do admit that your claiming of my services has summarily deprived many people of my talents. Pity them, Warden, for they cannot imagine what they lost."

Finian snorted and hid his face in the table. "I wonder if I should be the one pitied. Alas, it seems I am stuck with you."

Zevran nodded again, taking a sip of his awful brandy as he let his gaze roam over the room. Ah good, still no suspicious behavior. "I would not be so worried, my dear Warden. If your family is anything like you, I am certain they are strong enough to weather whatever has come their way. Likely whilst still finding reasons to smile."

Finian raised his head from the table, at least. Not so despairing, much to the Antivan's relief. "You may have a point. I just wish I could be sure."

"Then why do you not?"

"They're in quarantine, Zev. The city locked them up."

"My dear, when has a locked door ever stopped you before?"

Finian stared at Zevran, his face blank. Then, he started fidgeting with his empty goblet, looking thoughtful. "It wouldn't be as easy as picking a lock… these are portcullises. Guarded portcullises, at that. We'd either have to concoct some disguise that they would allow past or jump over… the… wall." His eyes widened, and the smile that lit his face was dazzling.

"Ah, I take it you've come up with a plan?" Zevran prompted, amused. Finian's smile was infectious, so the Antivan had to fight to keep his usual poise, lest he too grin like some sort of mad idiot as well. One mad idiot between the two of them was entirely sufficient.

"I've never climbed over a city wall, but I know someone who has. Come on!" Without further ado, Finian jumped from his chair and all but darted toward the stairs. Zevran took one last sip of his brandy and followed at a more leisurely pace.

By the time he'd gotten upstairs, Finian was leaning into the girls' room, whispering to someone the Antivan couldn't see. From somewhere behind the door, he heard the bard squeal, "Ooh, I will come too!" at which Finian shushed her and whispered something about waking Wynne.

A moment later, Finian shut the door, grin solidly in place, and the elves headed back to their own chamber. The pair slid expertly inside… their stealth aided by the fact that Alistair was snoring rather spectacularly.

"Denerim at night is no place for linens, so leather up."

"My dear Warden, you cannot guess how long I have waited for you to say that to me."

Finian snorted softly and smacked Zev's arm. "Has anyone ever told you you're insatiable?"

"Why yes, many times." He stooped to begin donning said leather. "Often, I tell myself that. To boost my morale, you see, when I am facing the most exhausting of nights." He looked at the Warden meaningfully and winked.

Finian smirked. "Warden endurance _is _legendary."

"And with good reason, my dear."

"Oh Maker…" Alistair groaned sleepily from his cot. Both elves froze, but Alistair just rolled over and stuffed a pillow over his face. "Could you two do that when I'm not in the room, please?"

"As you wish," Zevran said obligingly, and Finian stifled a laugh, sweeping up his pack with a flourish.

The two of them snuck back out of the room to Alistair's resumed snores, and met Meila and Leliana out in the hallway. The women were also dressed in leathers, most spectacularly being the Dalish elf's midriff-baring little number.

"I'm bringing some potions, just in case," Meila said, indicating a pack strapped to her belt.

"We're only sneaking through the night," Finian laughed, "to break into a heavily-guarded, quarantined part of the city. What could possibly happen?" His Warden sure did seem to be in a much better mood, now that he'd decided on a course of action.

The four of them headed out, their tread light as they slipped down the stairs and out the tavern's back door. In the stables, Bodahn could be heard rooting through his cart with his son, the elder talking loudly about how well business had gone that day (apparently, fairly well). The four rogues snuck past the stables without alerting the two dwarves of their presence, and then they were out on the street.

Zevran fell into step behind Finian as they started through the darkened city. His eyes scanned the rooftops, as the Antivan was overly aware of just how easy it was to jump prey in cluttered cities like this… an awareness born from experience at the other end of the hypothetical ambush.

At some point, Zevran had discarded the illusion that he had any intention of doing the Wardens harm. Not only because, were he lucky enough to take one or two Wardens out, he had no reasonable hope of getting away with it. No… he was beginning to appreciate the merits of having the Wardens around, last defense against the encroaching darkspawn that they were. Zevran wasn't one to subscribe to causes—doing so just complicated things—but if there were any cause worth championing, stopping the Blight from spreading seemed entirely practical.

And Zevran was nothing if not practical.

This was why he had assigned himself to the protection of the Wardens. It was why he'd made himself as invaluable as possible to the one Warden who had dared to trust him. He had not so recently been willing to throw his life away… the Wardens had given him a reason to keep living, and he would gladly take that chance, and defend with his life the Warden who had made it possible.

It was practicality.

"So how are we getting in?" Leliana asked as they ducked into an alley.

"Up and over," Finian said, pointing toward a nearby rooftop with a low overhang.

"Ooh, that looks like fun. It has been a long time since I snuck around on rooftops!"

Zevran cast a smirk back at her. "I would bet it has, dear bard." This earned him a sour look from the sister, and he laughed. He was amazed that no one else had guessed her illicit past, but he supposed it was to be expected, as they hadn't known what Crows were, either.

Finian led them to the overhang and hoisted himself up with the ease of practice. Zevran and Meila followed fairly easily, though Leliana did need a bit of elven help being hoisted up.

Once on the roof, Finian took a couple deep breaths… he was getting tense again. Zevran nudged the Warden and gave him a playful smirk. "Up for a race, my Warden?" This was a game they had played often on slow nights back in Redcliffe, and he could tell from the grin Finian sent back that it was a welcome distraction from his worries.

And so, with the Dalish elf's eyes heavy at his back, the two jetted off across the rooftops, leaping between buildings with all the grace and agility of their roguish selves. Zevran chased Finian up over a slanted roof, overtaking the other elf at a gap over an alley.

However, Finian played dirty. Zev felt a tweak in the vicinity of his hindquarters, and stumbled enough for the Warden to laughingly retake the lead.

Finally, they reached the stone wall that separated the Alienage from the rest of the city, and it was perhaps fortunate that Finian was leading, because Zevran might have run right past it otherwise. The pair waited on a wall-adjacent rooftop while the girls caught up to their impromptu race.

"It is so cute," Leliana laughed as she bounced onto their rooftop, "that you two can still play like that in times like this."

The Dalish elf gave her a hard look. "We are not here to play."

"We're here to play a little," Finian said, turning to look up at the wall. It stood a full ten feet higher than their rooftop, but this height was made inconsequential as Meila drew a length of rope from her belt and tied one end to a peculiar-looking arrow. One shot of her bow later, and they had a viable route up to the top of the wall: no trouble for four people as capable as themselves.

Rappelling down into the Alienage was a lesson in Fereldan culture. It wasn't as bad as some other slums Zevran had seen—primary among them being the dockside squalor he'd lived through his apprenticeship in—but it was certainly a change from the cleaner, 'human' parts of Denerim.

The place was dominated by wooden structures—where stone seemed to dominate the rest of the city—and poorly kept ones at that. Worse, the place stank of the sickness and filth of a district that hadn't had a proper cleaning in quite some time.

They descended into a moon-cast shadow behind a two-story structure, casting all four of them in impenetrable gloom. It was impossible to see the other three in the darkness, but a hand on Finian's arm confirmed that the Warden had once again become far too tense.

"Something wrong, my Warden?"

"It smells sick."

"I guess the quarantine is real after all," Leliana whispered.

Finian could be heard swallowing, and Zevran squeezed his arm briefly before letting go. Silently, the Warden led them behind a cluster of buildings and out into a main thoroughfare.

"A _vhenadahl_…" Meila breathed, staring across the darkened district at a large tree that stood in the middle of the square.

Zevran, however, was more concerned with the sound of heavy armored footsteps he heard down the way. He hissed an Antivan curse and shoved his Warden into an alley. The girls, fortunately, had the mind to follow his lead. They hunkered in a shadow as an armored form passed their hiding spot. Curiously, he was not dressed in guard armor.

"A Templar?" Leliana whispered once he had passed. "I wonder what a Templar would be doing here at this hour?"

"Perhaps there is dark magic about?" Meila said.

"Don't say that," Fin groaned. He stepped back out onto the Alienage's one street and led them under a wooden walkway and to a door. Zevran kept an eye out for that errant Templar while Finian knocked softly. A moment later, the door opened a crack, spilling a sliver of firelight out onto the road.

"Go away," a female voice hissed. "There aren't anymore sick here."

"Shianni?" The Warden sounded surprised. "What are you doing at my-"

"Andraste's Oiled Tits: Fin?!" The door was thrown open, and a red-headed elf yanked the Warden through the door. If he hadn't been smiling, Zevran might have stabbed the stranger then and there. Even so, he kept his hands near his blades as he and the women followed Finian into the building. Leliana had the presence of mind to swiftly shut the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?" the new red-head babbled, her hands roaming all over his Warden's person as if to check that all his parts were there.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? Why are you at my father's house?"

"Oh, Fin, it's awful." Now she dragged him over to the small house's fireplace, and Zevran was ready for her to stop touching him now. "They've got your father!"

"What?"

"It's not like that!" another elf said, coming out of the back room. "They're healers, Fin. Your father was sick, and the city was nice enough to let a few healers in."

Finian _finally_ pulled away from the red-head's grabby hands. "Hold it. Start from the beginning." He turned to the male. "Soris, what's going on here?" Ah, so this was the cousin.

Soris looked uncomfortable. "Well, after you left… there was a bit of a mess. The humans weren't too happy about losing the bann's son, especially since the bann himself died at Ostagar."

"Yet another problem Loghain caused," Meila said flatly. Both Alienage elves looked at her curiously, seeming to register the presence of the Dalish elf, then the Antivan and Orlesian.

Soris stared at them, hesitating, but Finian murmered, "Go on, Soris," and the cousin obeyed with the ease of old habit.

"There were uprisings, on both sides. The bann's men against elves, us against guards. But that wasn't as bad as the plague."

"How a plague got in here without affecting the outside districts is beyond me," the red-headed woman grumbled. Zevran's own instincts agreed with her.

"What plague?" Finian pressed.

"The healers think it might have something to do with the Blight," Soris said. "It starts with a cough, and then fever, dizziness, and exhaustion. Soon you're coughing blood and falling down in the streets. When _hahren _Valendrian fell sick, we begged the new bann for help… and Bann Howe sent it!"

"Wait, wait," Zevran cut in. "Howe, as in Rendon Howe? Short, oily, unfortunate nose? He is the one who stepped into the convenient void left by the death of the previous bann?"

Again, Soris seemed to have forgotten that the other three were there. "Uh, yeah? I guess?"

"Hmm." Zevran arched a brow at his Warden. "Have I ever mentioned that it was this Arl Howe who introduced me to Loghain?"

"The same guy who killed the Couslands," Finian said, apparently in full agreement with Zevran's suspicion.

"This is a man who seems to like having his finger in every pot. If he were Antivan, he would be what we Crows call a 'regular customer.'"

Leliana said, "And _he_ sent the healers, not the Chantry?"

Zevran crossed his arms over his chest. "What manner of healers are these, I wonder?"

"They're not healers!" the red-headed elf burst out.

"Shianni!" Soris said. "Stop being so suspicious, just because they're human!"

"That's not why I'm suspicious!" Shianni circled the room, gesturing wildly. "Dozens of elves have gone into that building, and most of them never come out!"

Finian paled. "Including my father?"

"Sorry, cousin," Soris said. "He started coughing a couple days ago. The healers promise they'll help him."

"Lying Tevinter bastards, all of them!" Shianni spat.

"Tevinters?!" Leliana yelped. She exchanged a worried look with Zevran, and he nodded grimly.

Finian's eyes flickered between the two of them. "What's wrong with Tevinters, Zev?"

Inwardly, Zevran cursed Fereldan backwater ignorance. Could they really be so closed off from the rest of civilization, that they couldn't _know_…? He steeled himself. "Tevinter mages do not travel to foreign lands to heal their elves, my Warden. They have a far more profitable use to put foreign elves to."

The word 'slaves' hung heavy in the air, unsaid, but Zevran could tell by the pallor on his Warden's face that the other elf understood perfectly well what the Antivan was talking about.

It was the Dalish elf who broke the silence. "This cannot be allowed to stand." Meila stepped forward, raising her hand as if to call them to arms. "We have fought against such atrocities for our entire history, and so must we do again, and again and again until these _shemlen _realize that we are not going to lay down and take it. We are _elvhenen_, and we will not submit!"

A long, awed silence greeted this declaration.

"You're Dalish, aren't you?" Shianni breathed.

"I am _elvhen_, as are you. We are too strong to sit here and do nothing."

"They have my father, Meila." Finian took a deep breath, resolution hardening his face in a way it rarely did. "Of course we're going to fight back."

Zevran twirled his dagger, smirking his approval. Awful circumstances aside, he did so love when his Warden got like this. "Just point at the man who needs to die, and it will be done."


	80. Skewing the Odds

_(Kaassie: ...huh. O_o Honestly, I see where you're coming from, but I don't see the problems where you do. Things like them being allowed in are explained by the Grey Warden thing, and Marnan's 'men' offer her respect because they've been through things together that no official exile can erase completely (she was respected as a warrior even before her appointment as commander) The idea is that these people would have known her well enough to know that her crimes wouldn't be all they seem, and I thought I'd conveyed that. Maybe my Orzammar headcanon isn't quite as well-expressed as I'd hoped. Hm...)_

80.** Skewing the Odds  
**

The Deep Roads had a habit of clinging to you like bad mud, even when you were back in civilization. Garott's main thought as they walked through Orzammar after a days-long patrol through the lost thaigs was that he would kill a lesser noble to be given a decent bath.

"Two years, Branka's been in those tunnels." Oghren shook his head and snorted a laugh. "If she weren't already a bit off in the head, I'd be worried."

Garott grinned. "Hard to believe she _wanted_ to go into the Roads. How she convinced her entire House to follow her, I'll never know."

"Ah, Smiths are bonkers. Mention the Anvil of the Void, and they start getting all moony-eyed." Oghren wriggled his eyebrows. "It's a handy thing to bring up from time to time, if ya know what I mean."

Garott laughed. "Knowing and wanting to know are completely different things, old man."

They climbed a staircase up into the Commons, and Garott jumped as a lightning bolt zapped into him from across the square. Sten and Oghren immediately whipped out their weapons behind him, and Garott was ready to face more of Harrowmont's rabid fans… but the delicate, tattooed, elven face smirking back at him tore all the fight out of him.

Garott threw his head back and laughed. "Why you scrawny little sparkly bastard!" He crossed the square in quick strides and slapped Kazar on the back. "That ain't how you're supposed to greet your comrades." Garott paused, stepping back to really study the elf. "Paragon's balls, you look like a forest got sick all over you."

Kazar spread his arms and turned, giving Garott a show of his strange new woodsy elf robes, complete with a twisted tree branch for a staff. "I got them from the Dalish for helping kill the Keeper. How much sense does that make?"

"About as much as anything in this backwards Blight."

Oghren seemed to have decided that Kazar was no threat. He came up beside Garott and gave Kazar a long, considering look. Then, he nodded to himself. "Yep. This kid looks like a delicate little twig."

Kazar yelped indignantly, and Garott guffawed.

"For your information, I am the most talented mage of my generation."

"Yeah, yeah, and I can fart the Orzammar anthem. Don't hear me bragging about it." Oghren took a good swig of his flask and added to Garott. "Heh, that's actually true. Clears a room like you wouldn't believe."

"Garott, what is this fuzzy red thing?" Kazar asked, obviously disgusted. "It keeps trying to speak like a normal person."

"This," Garott said, "is the guy who's gonna lead us to the Paragon that can get us our Stone-damned army."

Oghren raised his flask in toast. "And don't you forget it, twiggy."

Garott glanced around, and spotted Felicity nearby, speaking with a chatty young lady and the lyrium seller. "So the wet blanket's here too, eh?"

Kazar nodded. "Apparently, the dwarf girl wants to go to the Circle Tower, despite demons practically tearing the thing down. Dwarves are crazy."

"Yep. Who else came?"

Kazar started counting on his fingers. "Morrigan. Marnan. Percy… and the dog, I guess."

Garott raised an eyebrow, because that was about half the numbers they'd had. "And everyone else…?"

"Going on some dumb quest for an old Chantry relic."

The contempt in his voice made Garott chuckle. "Not a believer, I take it?"

"Does it matter? The Templar was leading the charge, and I wasn't going to follow him if the end of the world depended on it."

"Ah."

"Garott!" Felicity had finally noticed him, apparently. She excused herself and scurried over to join their conversation. "Is it true you sided with Bhelen?"

"Oh, here we go…"

"Marnan is completely torn up about it. How could you side with the man who killed their brother and had her exiled?"

"To be fair, Amell, the princess went to lengths to make sure no one knew that part of the story."

"But you know it now! How could you side with Bhelen?!"

Garott sighed and started heading for the Diamond Quarter. "I don't gotta answer to you."

"But you will have to answer to Marnan. She will demand it."

"And that's her right."

This shocked the nosy woman into stopping, and Garott left her and Kazar to their devices to climb the stairs.

"That was well done," Sten opined. "Though I do not approve of the _saarebas_ attacking us as a greeting."

"Ease up, Sten. The kid was just having fun."

"Magic should not be used so casually. It is a dangerous thing."

Garott cast a glance back at the Qunari, whose jaw was locked tight. "We need the firepower. So let it go, all right?"

Sten huffed discontentedly, but did as he was told.

"So…" Oghren's gruff voice said after a moment of climbing in silence, "that girl got anyone?"

"Trust me, old man, that's a pile of crazy even you couldn't handle."

"Heh heh… I like a challenge."

Garott now needed a bath to get that image out of his mind. They emerged into the Diamond Quarter, Garott hoping with every step that he could get to the royal palace without event. No such luck.

About halfway through the district, a red ball of fury launched herself into his path and smacked him across the face without so much as a how-do-you-do.

"Oh-hoho!" Oghren catcalled. "You dog, you…" He trailed off as Marnan turned her glare to him. "Erm… hiya Lady Marnan."

"Oghren," she acknowledged, then went back to tearing into Garott. "How _dare _you. You besmirch the name of the Grey Wardens by aligning yourself with that treacherous snake! You're every bit the monster he is!"

Garott rubbed at the fresh ache in his jaw. A crowd was beginning to form, as it often did to any good spectacle. Percival and his mutt were watching on Harrowmont's doorstep. "You done?"

"No, I am not done! I will never be done! I thought you better than this, but I come to Orzammar only to find that you are every bit the selfish, casteless thug that you were when Duncan found you! Have you learned nothing about-"

It was the 'c' word that did it. "He's marrying my sister."

Good, that shut her up. Apparently, that little tidbit of news hadn't penetrated her reactionary indignance.

"Yeah, the duster he's got with child? She's my sister Rica, and I'll be damned if I'm turning my back on the guy who promises to give her—and all dusters—a better life." He shoved past her, continuing onto the palace. Over his shoulder, he called, "He may be a scheming son-of-a-bitch, but I'll be damned if he doesn't get results. That's what Orzammar needs, princess… results."

He nodded a greeting to Percival as he passed, and the human nodded back, thin-lipped. No outburst from him, then. Huh. That was a nice surprise.

Garott entered the palace and headed straight back to the prince's room. As usual, Garott was the only one allowed back, which Sten and Oghren were used to by now. Sten waited in the foyer like the walking statue he often was, and Oghren found a pretty servant girl to fail to hit on.

Garott knocked as a matter of courtesy before letting himself into the prince's chambers.

Rica immediately jumped off the desk she'd been sitting on and ran up to meet him. "Garott, your face! What happened?"

"Bad breeding, mostly."

She slapped his arm. "That's not funny. It looks like you got in a fight!"

"Don't worry about it, Rica. Fighting's my job. Keeps things exciting and all that."

She sighed, but let it go. Bhelen took this moment to speak from behind his desk. "Rica, could you leave us? We need to discuss business."

She sighed again. "Of course, my lord." She didn't leave without tweaking his ear once, though. "We're going to talk later, whether you want to or not."

Garott and Bhelen both kept their fond smiles until she'd closed the heavy doors behind her. Then, it was all business.

"So I take it from the spreading bruise on your cheek that you encountered my dear sister?"

Garott settled to lean against the opposite side of the desk. "All those years of swinging an axe sure gave her a damn good right hook."

"It's the only way she knows to react to politics. Sometimes I think I did both her and Orzammar a favor by disqualifying her from Father's throne."

"By killing your brother and framing her for it, yeah."

Bhelen looked at him for a moment, his face unreadable. Then, he chuckled. Once. "Sometimes, I forget how bold you are."

"We both know the score; no point hiding it. You talk to her yourself yet?"

"Do I look like I've been pummeled within an inch of my life?" Bhelen leaned back in his seat. "No, I'm not dignifying her presence with a response while she continues to side with Harrowmont."

"I take it the other Wardens didn't jump on your side of the line as quick as I did, boss?"

"It doesn't matter. We've got Oghren, and he's the one we need to find Branka. They don't have a chance without him."

Garott took a moment to figure out how to word his next sentence without incurring the prince's wrath, and Bhelen sensed the hesitation.

"Is there a problem, Warden?"

"I'm just surprised you hadn't guessed why the other Wardens were here."

"I'd assumed they were investigating why you were taking so long to acquire aid for the Blight."

"Not quite. See, I summoned them."

Bhelen didn't respond right away, his expression carefully schooled into calm. Once he'd mastered himself, he leaned forward and said in a low voice, "You summoned my sister here during the most politically charged election of my life?"

"Yep, that about sums it up."

Bhelen stared at him hard, trying to read something in his features. "You're not stupid, Brosca, I know you're not. So what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you were sending me into the Deep Roads with no help but some washed-up drunk and whoever I could scrounge up myself. I may be a Grey Warden, boss, but that don't mean I'm suicidal."

"So you intend to bring Marnan to meet Branka with you?" The prince was barely suppressing his rage, if how hard his hands gripped one another was any indication. "Need I explain why this is a disaster? If Branka has the ability to choose between the opinion of an ascended casteless and _the_ warrior princess, who do you think she's going to pick?"

"Easy. I got Oghren, smarts, and a mean streak. I'll make sure she picks the right side."

"You'd damn well better, Brosca." Mollified, the prince sat back in his chair. "You are dismissed."

Garott sketched a sarcastic bow and left, not nearly as certain that they would win this as he'd pretended. But, hey, the prince didn't need to know that.


	81. Unrest at the Alienage

**81. Unrest at the Alienage  
**

Fin was nervous, but determined. As the Alienage elves had begun gathering around the hospice that morning, Meila and Leliana had taken to the alleys to try to break in through the back. But Fin… no, he wanted to see these people who dared to kidnap his father. Face-to-face. He was going to get inside in the best way he knew how.

So, there he was, in plainclothes, leaning on Zevran as Shianni led the way through the morning crowd. He could hear people start whispering as they noticed him, but he refused to look away from the human figures up ahead. Zevran's presence at his elbow helped keep him from turning into a gibbering child who just wanted his father back, especially as he heard words of blame and suspicion bandied among the people he'd grown up among.

"Easy now," one of the healers was calling to the crowd. "Everyone stay calm, and we'll help everyone we can."

As the humans loomed closer, Finian's mind was racing with the many doubts surrounding their plan. By the time they were in the front, he could feel the eyes of the crowd on the back of his head.

But then, one of the Tevinter healers turned to him and exclaimed, "Oh, you poor man! I've never seen someone so sick!"

Finian froze, not expecting quite so strong a reaction. Could they see through him?

"Come forward, come forward!"

This was better than could perhaps be believed; it made him suspicious. He scrounged up the most convincing stumble he could manage, letting Zevran keep him upright. Then, he coughed, and Zevran half-carried him before the healers. They were conferring among themselves, looking at him with genuinely worried expressions.

"Tread carefully, Warden," an Antivan accent whispered in his ear.

Finian pretended to stumble away from Zevran, toward the healers. "I heard you…"—a cough—"…could heal the—" He finished this one with a hacking cough.

"You were smart to come to us. It's… it's quite advanced. Come, come. Hurry."

The healer grabbed him and helped him up onto the porch in front of the hospice. They really thought he was sick… could they sense the Taint in his blood? Was that what this plague was?

The man helped him through the door into the hospice... which proved to be wide open and distinctly not filled with sick people. Once they were out of sight of the crowd outdoors, the healer shoved him toward a desk dominating one corner of the room and left, returning to his post outside.

Guards crawled all over the interior, a good half dozen in all. One of them stood behind the desk, "Ah, a new one. Come closer, elf." Finian was all too aware of his lack of armor, but at least his daggers were a familiar weight in his sleeves.

Fin stumbled forward, pretending to cover another cough, but someone behind him had sharp eyes.

"Wait a minute… something's wrong." A gauntleted hand grabbed his arm. "He's not sick, he's-"

Finian spun around, his daggers popping out of his sleeve with a flash of steel. A moment later, the man that had grabbed him slumped to the ground, his face with a new hole in it.

Hissing steel surrounded Finian as the other guards drew their weapons. The one behind the desk vaulted it to meet him.

Finian burst into motion, spinning under the first guard's arms to punch a dagger into his gut. He felt a blade bite into his collar and skittered out of his range. He ducked between two as they tried to circle him, slashing both daggers across one guard's back as he passed. There was an advantage, he found, to his lack of proper armor: never had he been able to move so smoothly in battle, ducking and weaving like a performer of the most deadly dance ever.

This hardly offset the obvious disadvantage, as he felt a mace graze his back, and a sword bit into his knee.

One guard stabbed low, but Fin spun to the attacker's side and got a jab into his armpit as he passed. Then, the elf was twisting out of the way of a maul, hopping over the weapon to punch both daggers into another guard's eye sockets. A greatsword swiped in from the side, seeking to bisect him,and he dropped to the ground fast enough to bruise his elbows. The air of the sword passing above him ruffled his hair, and then that maul came down at him again. He rolled sideways, and a broadsword that had been waiting for him sliced open his side.

He needed to get off the ground _now_. With a hiss, he kicked out at the arm holding the broadsword, knocking it aside. He then launched himself into the knees of that guard, sending them both to the ground and granting him a path out of the guards surrounding him. He sliced open that guard's throat on his way back to his feet.

The maul-wielder sideswiped him, and he was knocked aside with a new very painful bruise in the ribs. He stumbled into the desk, but decided to go with it, and rolled up onto it so that he was kneeling on the stacks of papers and ledgers. His hand found something round and hard... an inkwell.

There were three guards remaining: one with a maul, one with a mace, and one with a greatsword. They circled him in a leisurely manner, and Finian was alarmed to find himself feeling a little woozy.

Gee, maybe fighting six armed men without armor hadn't been the best of plans. Wynne was going to give him such a disapproving grandmother look if he survived this.

He wasn't about to make this easy for them, of course. He palmed the inkwell, and when the maul-wielder came in at him, Finian threw it full-force into the man's face, and it burst. The guard reeled back, clutching his eyes, and the other two burst into motion. By the time they reached the table, however, Finian had already flipped clear over the blinded guard and landed on the other side of him.

The one with the greatsword reached him first, and Finian used the stumbling maul-wielder to his advantage, keeping the incapacitated guard between himself and the not-so-incapacitated one. When the great-sword user hissed what Fin assumed was a Tevinter curse and just shoved is comrade aside to charge, Fin stepped to the side and tripped him. The charging guard went down, and Fin stabbed his daggers low into the man's back, aiming for the kidneys.

The last guard got a good hit in with his mace for that, smashing a blow into Finian's back that had him gasping for breath and pretty sure he had a cracked rib now. The elf toppled forward, a bit more theatrically than was perhaps necessary, and fought to draw breath around a sharp pain in the back of his chest.

The single remaining guard chuckled and worked his way calmly around Fin's limp form. "I think the boss will understand if we don't keep you alive," he said, coming to a stop right above Fin. The elf was on his stomach, so couldn't see above the guard's knee, but he could tell by the shifting of the man's weight that the guard was drawing back for a killing blow.

He burst into motion, twisting to land a two-legged kick right on the guard's kneecaps. He toppled on top of Fin, who had been expecting him, and had his daggers up to meet him right through the chest. He had a horrifying view of the man shuddering his last breaths, and shoved the man off of him.

Finian sat up, wincing at the pain in his side, chest, knee, shoulder... and now that the rush of battle was wearing off, he was feeling a little more light-headed than was probably good, considering at least two of the guards were still groaning and rolling around. No, he probably shouldn't pass out until he was the last thing alive in the room.

With a shaking hand, he fumbled at his belt, where Meila had insisted he carry a healing poultice (On the rare chance he got into trouble, she'd deadpanned. And the others thought she didn't have a sense of humor.) His fingers weren't really working all that well, tingles of cold crawling up his limbs. But he managed to get the poultice out and pressed it clumsily to the worst gash: the one at his side. He felt the healing herbs working in it almost immediately, warmth spreading from the point of contact, soothing the sharp pain in his chest and the stings of his myriad new cuts.

Wynne had apparently been teaching Meila some things. Fin didn't remember Meila's concoctions being so potent before. That was probably fortunate. After a semi-suicidal stunt like _that_, just needing to have his clothes restitched could probably be counted as a victory.

After a couple minutes of breathing, the wooziness faded, and Finian felt fit to stand without fainting. He glanced over at where the guy who'd taken the inkpot to the face was still groaning, but the man likely wouldn't be getting up any time soon. That was good enough for him.

Still, it felt strange to stand over a bunch of bodies and realize that _he_ had put them there. No one else. Maybe his mother, and Aeden, and Duncan, and all those others had seen this in him, and that was what made him worthy of wielding his daggers. Or maybe he was just as crazy as people kept accusing him of being. More likely the latter, really.

Carefully, he wiped his blades off on one of his attackers' clean shirts, then slid them back into their sheaths. They weren't hidden now, since his shirt was hopelessly torn.

Finian made his way back over to the desk and, wiping the blood off his hands, he carefully handled the contents. He blanched as he discovered an order for 'eight males and six females.' It confirmed their suspicions about what was really going on.

There were two other doors in the place. One went out through the back wall, so Finian carefully peeked into the other.

Cages. They had the elves in teeny cages, like dogs.

The Warden stumbled back to the bodies, his fingers trembling from something other than weakness as he untied a keyring from a guard's belt. Then, he returned to the door and entered into the room, dropping to the floor in front of the nearest cage. The rectangular kennel was too small for one person, yet somehow it was holding three.

"Finian?" It was Caria, the woman who had once tailored his wedding outfit. She was trapped in one of the glorified birdcages against the opposite wall. "Finian Tabris? You're here? Did you… kill them?"

Finian nodded, watching his hands as he tried each key in turn.

"Good. I hope you made those horrible people hurt."

That… was not the sort of thing he'd ever expected the tailor to say. The lock clicked open, and he moved to her cage. "Where's my father?"

"He's gone." This was Alim, one of the Alienage men a few years older than Fin. "They took him out the back. We don't know where."

Fin nodded and moved to the next lock, unlocking each cage in turn. Once done, he stepped back, and the trapped elves climbed out.

"Is it true you killed the king?" That was Matihl, a fifteen-year-old girl, and Fin paled to think what would have happened to her in Tevinter.

"Matihl, hush!" Caria scolded.

"I didn't," Finian said anyway, glancing through the doorway to make sure the way out was clear.

"The shems are all saying you did," the girl went on. "You and the Wardens. There are posters."

Fin froze. "Posters?"

"Wanted posters. After the king died, they came into the Alienage and asked a bunch questions to draw you for them."

Fin suddenly felt dizzy. They had posters. Drawings. He hadn't thought of that possibility while crafting their disguises. Oh Maker… he'd erred in showing his and Alistair's faces in Denerim. They needed to move inns, _now._

"Tabris?" Alim prodded, watching him anxiously. "Something wrong?"

Fin took a deep breath, then made himself turn back to the elves with a reassuring smile. "No. Come on, let's get all of you out of here." He beckoned them to follow and stepped out of the room. He heard gasps as they each spotted the pile of bodies, but no one commented on the mess; Fin gave them a wide berth even so. Recalling the two mages and small squad of guards out front, he led them toward the back door.

Once he reached the door, he checked the elves behind him. They clustered together, still shaken but hopeful. He motioned them to silence, then crept up to the door; he could hear voices on the other side. He placed his right hand on the knob and twisted his left wrist, making one dagger spring out of its sheath into his left palm (Someone, probably Matihl, yelped at that).

Carefully, Fin cracked the door open, and was instantly relieved to see two familiar redheads on the stoop outside. They were talking to a male elf that Fin didn't recognize… from the looks of it, the elf was the back door guard. As Fin watched, Leliana tried to sidle up to him with a playful smile, only to be rebuffed and told to leave. It may have been funny in any other circumstance, but they couldn't afford to waste time when a ship could leave port with Fin's father at any minute.

Finian caught Meila's eye and bobbed his head in suggestion, and the Dalish elf nodded. Looking relieved, she stepped up and slammed the guard elf back against the doorjamb, then executed a rolling move that flipped him over her shoulder, landing flat on the ground. When he tried to stand, Fin's dagger was there to greet him, and Fin lowered his free hand to muffle the guard's shout of alarm.

The guard well in hand, Fin called back quietly, "You can come out now." The prisoners filed out silently. "Go home and lay low… and don't let the healers out front see you."

All of them nodded, and someone (probably Matihl) muttered, "Duh." One by one, the elves dispersed, leaving the trio with their prisoner.

When Finian turned his attention back to the guard, the Warden noted that the other elf's eyes were rather fixated on the gore-encrusted sleeve now dangling directly above his face. Good: that would make his point quite nicely.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you work for slavers against your own people, and I don't care. Your employers kidnapped my father and are trying to enslave everyone I've ever cared about, and I'm armed, highly trained, and rather short on mercy at the moment." He paused, waiting until the elf looked up to meet his gaze. "Now, I'm going to offer you a generous bribe to walk away from Denerim and never come back, and I suggest you take it." His smile was part honey, part steel. "What do you say? Nod or shake your head."

Eyes wide, the guard nodded. Finian deftly sheathed his dagger and reached into his purse and dropped six sovereigns onto the man's chest, never losing eye contact. Then, he slowly removed his hand from the man's mouth and stood.

The guard finally broke eye contact when he fumbled with the money and scrambled to his feet. He bobbed his head once—part intimidation and part gratitude—and then skittered off, disappearing into an alley.

Fin sighed, rubbing his face. He didn't really like intimidating people, but it was awfully effective for certain purposes, wasn't it?

"Are you all right, _lethallin_? You are covered in blood."

Fin dropped his hand. "Some of it is theirs." Meila thrust a potion into his hand, and Fin gladly gulped it down. More healing was good.

Leliana peeked inside the hospice. "You took out all those guards on your own? …I would have liked to see that." The bard gave him a pouting look. "I'm never around when you do interesting things."

Finian let himself smile. "I was just on the other side of the door. Maybe if you were more effective at seducing guards…"

She smiled back. "Why, I am a sister of the Chantry… I would never try such a thing!"

"Good, because you're apparently bad at it."

"I think you would be surprised," she said with a wink.

"That can't have been all the prisoners," Meila interrupted, giving them both quelling looks for having gotten off track. "I was under the impression a great deal more than that had been taken in."

Fin deflated immediately. "There had. The other prisoners said that my father had been taken out this way at some point. They must be storing the majority of the elves in a different spot."

"It would have to be large, and probably have good access to the bay," Leliana said thoughtfully. "And abandoned, of course. Finian, can you think of any place like that?"

He shook his head, at a loss. "After a massacre and a plague? There are probably more abandoned buildings here than not… and Maker's spit, that's a depressing thought."

Meila's hand fell hard and firm on his shoulder. "We will find them, _lethallin_."

"Come on," Leliana said. "Let us get Zevran and begin the search."

Finian nodded. "I'll need my armor, I think, but first…" He glanced back at the hospice. "Meila, could you search for tracks? Carting that many elves has got to leave marks. Leliana… would you mind heading back to my pl… my father's and grabbing my leathers?"

Leliana shook her head vehemently, grinning. "Oh no. You're about to do something interesting again. It is my duty as a bard to watch you do it. I'm covering you."

Fin nodded to that, part amused and part glad to have the support. Then, he disengaged from the women and headed back into the hospice. He skittered around the downed Tevinters, his fingers twitching as he spotted purses and jewels, but he couldn't take the time to loot. Not when his father needed him.

That thought steeled him as he paused at the front door. He released his daggers once then resheathed them, checking that all the gore from the previous fight hadn't clogged the spring mechanism. No, still as fast as ever. Good.

He waited a minute, to give Leliana a good vantage point. Then, he calmly reached out and opened the front door.

The healers were still talking to the crowd. Finian didn't pause long enough for anyone to register his presence before he'd sidled up to the nearest guard and punched a dagger into his throat above the gorget with his left hand while simultaneously stealing the guard's sword out of its scabbard with his right. The guard slumped, and Finian had a new sword, all in one swift motion.

The elves who had seen this had gone deathly silent, staring at him. The healers noticed and began to turn, but not before Finian had thrown his left-hand dagger into one mage's chest—more than the injury, the dagger's paralyze rune activating stopped the mage from reacting. The other started casting, only to be interrupted by a timely arrow from somewhere on the nearby rooftops.

Finian tried swinging the sword once, just out of curiosity, and wrinkled his nose at how slow and unwieldy even a longsword was. He immediately tossed it in Zevran's direction. The Crow caught it deftly, having just left his previous sword in the body of a guard. Zev flashed Finian a grin, then dove gleefully into the slaughter.

The healer that Fin had thrown the dagger at removed the offending weapon and tossed it aside, his face twisted in anger. "Treacherous elf!" he cried, then raised a hand and fire burst at him.

Fin had known testy mages long enough by now to anticipate the spell, and so he rolled to the side, most of the fire bouncing off his back in his roll.

He bounced to his feet brandishing his remaining dagger, which he swiftly put to use in the healer's side. The mage send a burst of ice in his direction, and Finian cried out as his limbs stiffened in reaction. He was too slow to dodge the pulse of pure force the mage sent out, and he went tumbling to the ground.

The mage started firing up a larger spell, but stuttered to a stop as a sword came through his back, followed swiftly by an arm reaching around to run a dagger across his throat. The mage toppled, revealing a smiling Zev behind him.

"And so the dashing hero swoops in to save the day. I do believe, my dear, that makes you the damsel in distress." The rest of the battle was dying down—only two guards remained, and the Alienage elves seemed to be happy enough to take care of them themselves.

"Still kicked your butt, though. Some hero." Finian smirked and climbed to his feet.

"The strength of the hero is always in the one telling the tale, my Warden."

Finian raised an eyebrow to that, but they were interrupted by approaching steps. Meila appeared from behind the hospice, her bow slung across her back.

"I believe I have found the tracks you spoke of. We should go after these _shemlen_ immediately."

"Not just humans, Meila," Leliana said gently, appearing from the opposite end of the square. "There was an elf, too, remember? No matter what race, they are evil and must be stopped."

Meila gave Leliana a long, stony look, but then slowly nodded.

"As soon as I'm properly armed and armored, we'll go," Fin said.

"I've got your armor." Shianni appeared from the chaos, a familiar bundle of leather in her arms and her face hard-set.

He didn't like that look on her face. "You're not coming with."

"They're my people too, cousin," she said, handing Finian his leathers. "All of us want to figure out what's going on. This was never a hospice, was it?"

"No." Fin took his armor and begain strapping it on over the ruined linens. "It never was."

"Let us help! Valendrian went in there, Fin!" This was echoed by other elves around the Alienage. Finian looked around and noticed that the last of the guards had gone down, and many of the elves looked raring for a fight. Several of the hospice prisoners had rejoined their family and friends. Faces all around were bleak.

Finian didn't answer right way, silent as he and Zev put his armor on. Once he was properly dressed for a fight, he walked to his lost dagger and snapped it back into its sheath. He straightened and turned to the crowd. These were his old friends and neighbors; now they looked at him with mixed apprehension and awe. He couldn't let anyone else be hurt for this.

He chuckled. "You know, the elven spirit is an amazing thing sometimes. When I left, you were all complacent, living meekly in this… cage, happy just not to be bothered. Then, I messed it all up. I called the nobles' attention to us, and that led to all this, and I wasn't even around for it.

"I can't change what happened, and I can't fix it, and I'm not going to apologize for it. But I can sure as the Fade fight for you in your time of greatest need. You were strong enough to come this far. I'll do the rest."

One by one, they nodded their approval, until Shianni stepped up and hugged him. "Good luck."

Murmurs, nearby. The rest of the elves echoing the sentiment. Fin could only nod his thanks and let Meila lead him off.


	82. On Properly Equipping your Berserker

**82. On Properly Equipping your Berserker  
**

They were finally going all the way to Branka, and it was about nug-thumping time.

Not that Oghren blamed the kid for waiting for back-up, no. That was the main reason the Warrior hadn't run off and gone all on his lonesome years ago, what with being just sane enough to realize what a sodding death trap the place was. Unlike his wife and her entire house, apparently. As far as Oghren was concerned, more Wardens meant a better chance of making it to her and back with his skin intact… unless Branka decided to flay him himself when he dragged her home. Heh, crazy bitch. Damn, he missed her.

But still, it felt good to finally be on the move after so many years of waiting. Even if Brosca and Lady Marnan did bicker like a pair of married old alemakers.

"…irresponsible to give him any more authority, you must realize this. He'll turn the entire Assembly on its head!"

"Maybe that's what I _want_, princess. Ever thought of that?"

Oghren was a little worried, honestly, seeing just what kinds of Wardens Ferelden had to offer. Kids, all of them. There was the golden-boy kid who was some sort of angsty fancy-pants; there was the smarty-pants kid who was a real blabbermouth; and there was the twitchy twiggy _kid _kid. Oghren was pretty sure that, at the twig's age, he'd still been learning how to swing his axe.

The ex-princess was the only one of the lot he'd have put any confidence behind, but whatever. They were going after Branka, so he'd take whatever help he could get.

"What you're advocating is civil war." Marnan had been marching with the rest of them, but she whirled on the duster now. The rest of the Wardens stopped walking as well, all sighing with different levels of frustration. "Bhelen has always been prone to grand ideas and strange ideals. It may bode well for your kind, but the rest of Orzammar will not sit quietly and let such things happen. Not without a fight."

Garott crossed his arms defensively. "And just what is 'my kind' exactly?"

"You know exactly what I'm referring to."

"Say it. Go on."

Marnan sputtered for a moment, then spun on her heel and started forward again. "I don't need to justify myself to you."

"That works both ways, princess. If you don't got to justify it, then I don't either."

Marnan threw her hands in the air in frustration. "He _murdered _his own brother and father, and blamed the former on me and the latter on his political rival! What more proof do you need that he's _evil_?"

"And what's the alternative, then? Sodding _stasis?_ Harrowmont is all about the old blood club. He'll let Orzammar suffocate on its own tradition, you mark me. _That's_ evil, by my reckoning."

Marnan responded, of course, but the rest of them stopped listening as Morrigan groaned, "Must they _really_ carry on in such a manner?"

Twiggy watched them with narrowed eyes. "It's like being back at the Circle, listening to the Loyalists arguing with the Libertarians. How annoying."

Felicity cast Twiggy a curious look. "I would have thought you would sympathize with the Libertarians, Kazar."

"You kidding? I don't care squat for politics." He huffed. "I just want to burn darkspawn."

"Wasn't Uldred a Libertarian?" Golden-boy asked Felicity.

Felicity nodded. "They're not all necessarily that extremist, of course. But the divide among the College of Enchanters does lead to some interesting political treatises."

The witch made an incredulous noise. "I fail to see how a collection of theoretical drivel and so much air could ever be interesting. _Action_ is interesting."

"It is such things that drive action, Morrigan," Percival said firmly. "Words can cause wars, and stop them. Are not the treaties we currently pursue such a case?"

"And see where it has led us… delving into the Deep Roads with nary an idea where we are going save by the word of this… creature."

Oghren realized belatedly that the witch was referring to _him_. Bah, he'd been called worse. "I know exactly where we're goin'. Keep your panties on." He paused and chuckled. "Or better yet, don't."

"One more word out of you and I am turning you into a toad."

Oghren belched, to show how much he thought of that.

"In all honesty, Morrigan," Goldie said mildly, "I suspect a toad might be an improvement."

"You have a better suggestion? Shall I turn him into a mouse instead?"

Goldie considered it. "No, still a step up."

"A slug?"

"Closer."

"Really, you two," Felicity cut in. "It is such threats of transfiguration that promote superstition about mages among the uninitiated. Percy, you should have more manners than that."

The witch crossed her arms under her _fine_ rack. "Are you implying that I should not?"

"Well, you did grow up in a forest, so it would stand to reason that your civil skills are underdeveloped…"

"Ha ha, yeah!" Oghren brayed. "Come join me on the crass end of the pond!"

"Ugh." Morrigan wrinkled her nose. "I would rather have my toenails pulled out one by one."

"In other news," Kazar cut in. "Percy has a sense of humor. Who knew?"

Goldie cast Twiggy a dark, very _non-humorous _look, and Oghren didn't bother to stifle a guffaw. The _look_ swung to him, but they were interrupted from further conversation by the Wardens all tensing at the same time and looking around the walls.

"Incoming," Marnan said, like it wasn't obvious.

The skittering of a dozen feet echoed through the tunnels ahead, and Oghren drew his axe and took a swig from his aleskin for luck_. _Yeah! Time for some _action!_

They came out of the tunnels hard and fast (heh). A wave of them came in, and the Wardens met the buggers with a wave of their own. Marnan led the charge, and Oghren fell gleefully in behind her, with a Qunari, a Goldie, and a dog all coming in with him. He met a hurlock with his axe, and the squelch of its insides squishing were _just _what the healer ordered after two years of sitting on his hands doing nothing.

He let loose the grip he always kept on his frustration and anger, and slipped into a full-on rage like a long-lost pair of trousers. The tunnels went red, and he gleefully dove into the melee with his weapon a-swinging.

_Splorch_. Down goes Mr. hurlock!

_Splosh. _Sit, genlock, sit.

_Gurgle gurgle squish. _And now your insides are your outsides, emissary!

He was kinda aware of the others, in that way that you were in a rage, where you only registered them in that 'oh yeah, don't kill that person' way. Sten was nearby, lopping off heads like a pro, while Marnan kept calling more of the spawn to her... which was weird, because usually that was the sword-and-boarder's job. But nope, Goldie was tearing through the back line with more ferocity than his dog.

That startled Oghren right out of his raging, and he stopped and gave Cousland a good look. Huh. If he didn't know better...

A genlock jumped him from behind. Whoops, right. Killing stuff.

Oghren whipped around and skewered his attacker, and Felicity's healing magic made up for his loss of focus. Not that focus in battle was ever Oghren's thing. Or avoiding damage, actually. Eh, she meant well.

The fight didn't last long, anyway. One last fireball detonated, and Sten splattered a genlock against a wall, and then they were done. Oghren found himself feeling pretty refreshed after their little bout. Which meant that he turned his head and saw just how the golden-boy had to take a second after the battle to get his head back together.

His suspicion from before clicked into place, and he threw back his head and laughed.

Twiggy looked at him dubiously. Garott, though, smirked as the party wiped the Tainted blood off their weapons. "Something funny, old man?"

"Yeah, I'll say. You, Goldie!"

The boy in question looked at him uncertainly. "It's Percival."

"Whatever. You got no idea what ya are, do ya Goldie?"

"I know what I am: I'm a Warden."

"Naaah." Oghren laughed again at the boy's indignant look. "You're a _berserker_, kid. The way you lost your head in the fight… that's a _rage._ Never seen a human do that before… then again, ain't seen many humans."

This piqued the boy's interest. He finished wiping his sword and closed the distance between them, intensity in his eyes. "You know why I'm so angry when I fight? Do you know how to stop it?"

"HA! Stop it? Kid, you should _nurture _it! C'mere: show me that toothpick you use as a weapon." Oghren stood his axe up in the mud and gestured for the sword. Percival hesitated, but Oghren grunted impatiently, and he handed it over.

"Now gimme that board."

After glancing around at their companions, Percival unhooked his shield and also gave it to Oghren. Oghren hefted the pair for a moment. Then, he flung them aside.

"Hey!" That rage Oghren had identified flashed in the human's eyes.

"Flimsy little toys!" Oghren hefted his axe and tossed it to the boy, who caught it with a grunt. "Give that a few swings, now while you're still riled."

Percival glared. "Shall I imagine I'm chopping you in half? That's my family's sword you just threw into a wall!"

"Go for it, if it helps ya rage."

The boy grit his teeth, then turned his back on Oghren and gave the axe a hefty, angry swing, stumbling a bit from the unfamiliar weight of the weapon. Oghren nodded… it was rough, but a berserker wasn't supposed to be graceful, was he?

"You think he should use a two-handed weapon?" Marnan asked curiously, stepping up beside him. Good tactical head on her shoulders, this one. "He was trained on a sword-and-shield."

"A good rager is wasted on a shield," Oghren said with a snort. "We're good at killing… fast, messy, and brutal. Can't do that if we're hiding half our strength behind a sodding _shield_."

Marnan nodded thoughtfully, then stepped toward the boy, who was still testing the weight of the weapon in his hands. She drew her own axe. "Percy, up for a bit of a spar?"

The human nodded, and the two turned to face one another, the other Wardens clearing enough room around the pair to afford them a decent sparring ring.

Garott moved over to Oghren's side, sitting down on a stone while he watched the fight. "Anyone wanna make bets?"

Twiggy leaned back against Garott's rock on his other side. "Come on," the elf said. "Percy's got no clue what he's doing with that thing." His point was proven a moment later as the human misjudged the range of the axe, whiffing a blow against the dwarf. "It's gonna be Marnan."

"I'll take that bet," Garott said with a rumbling chuckle, extending his hand. "Loser washes the darkspawn crap off the winner's shoes?"

The elf snorted and shook his hand once. "You're on."

They settled down to watch the sparring match, which the princess really did seem to have the upper hand on. She had the experience, after all. The smarty-pants and the witch were on the other side of the circle, looking fretful and amused, respectively. The Qunari was off to the side, watching attentively.

Then, Garott hopped off his seat and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey pretty-boy! Where's Howe at these days?"

Oghren laughed as that proved to be a trigger. Heat flared up in the human's eyes, and he threw himself at his opponent with all the unbridled fury of the best dwarven warriors. He lunged right into Marnan's axe, throwing her off guard, and knocked her on her ass with two swift, brutal strokes. The cavern was silent and still as the human stood over her, catching his breath and shaking off the burst of rage.

Then, Garott and Oghren both whooped in laughter.

"What'd I say?" Oghren laughed. "Berserker!" He offered his flask to Garott, who raised it in toast and took a sip.

"Ah, crud," the elf groaned.

"He's still inexperienced with it," Felicity said. "He was taught with the sword. Would equipping him with a greatsword help the transition at all?"

"Perhaps," Marnan said, picking herself up. "What do you think, Percival?"

The human shrugged, still playing with Oghren's axe. "It… does seem a lot easier to handle one of these when I'm… raging."

"Yep," Oghren said.

"Sten?" Marnan said, turning to the Qunari. "Might we test his talent with your greatsword?"

"Do what you will," the Qunari said, tossing the sword at Percival's feet. "It's too small for me anyway."

"Lovely, being provided Qunari castoffs," Percival muttered. Even so, he handed the axe back to Oghren and hefted the two-handed sword. He and Marnan faced off again.

As they began trading their first swings of this match, Garott called out to the Qunari. "I hate to say it, big guy, but you're probably not gonna find much bigger here. We're kinda in _dwarf_ territory."

"Any two-handed weapon will suffice, for now."

Good thing he wasn't picky… all they had was darkspawn weapons, at the moment.

Felicity spoke up. "Once we leave, we will be able to equip you properly. Come to think of it…" she turned to address Garott, "whatever happened to those oversized weapons you found at Lake Calenhad?"

Oghren was looking in the right direction to see the Qunari stiffen.

"Wait, what?" the elf asked. "You found weapons at the Circle Tower?"

"I recall those," Marnan spoke up, her and Percival now leaning on their weapons in rest. "They were indeed large. You said you got them off a battlefield. Were they Qunari?"

Garott shrugged. "It was getting dark. I couldn't tell."

And then, Sten was suddenly on top of Garott. The gigantic man yanked the dwarf in the air by his collar and slammed him against the wall, a good three feet off the ground. "Where are the weapons?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Garott cried out. "Easy, we'll get you something your size!"

"I don't care about that," the Qunari said. "The weapons you stole from that field: _where are they_?"

This was the first time Oghren had seen Garott honestly fearful—whatever he was seeing in the Qunari's eyes apparently scared the bravado right out of him. "I sold 'em. In Ostagar."

Sten dropped the dwarf in the dirt and turned away, his face blank. "Then we will go to Ostagar."

"Well, now," Morrigan said with some amusement. "That is something of a long trip, for a simple weapon."

Felicity made a noise as if to speak. She was looking at the Qunari thoughtfully. Then she seemed to decide to go ahead and say whatever she wanted to. "I've read accounts… the Qunari carry personal blades. It's some sort of spiritual significance. Sten, you were one of the Qunari on that field, weren't you?"

The Qunari didn't answer right away, just stared at the girl. Then, "I was."

"So one of the weapons Garott took was _your _sword?"

"Yes."

Felicity nodded in understanding. "We'll get it back."

Again, Sten stared at her. Then, he nodded almost gratefully.

Marnan looked amused. "Nice to see you making decisions for all of us."

Percival shook his head. "One of us took something important from one of our companions. It is our duty to get it back."

Marnan shrugged. "Very well. Sten, as soon as we're done here, we'll head back toward Ostagar."

Sten nodded, his eyebrows raised in thought as he considered Marnan in silence. Stone, but Oghren wished he knew what that guy was thinking sometimes.

"It is the right thing to do," Marnan continued. "Wouldn't you agree, Garott?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be preachy, princess."

"In the meantime," the witch said. "Tis getting a bit rank in this cavern. Now that we've established the importance of proper weapons amongst warriors, may we move on?"

"I'm with the foxy witch," Oghren said, replacing his axe on his back and starting toward the cavern's exit.

"If you even try it, dwarf, I am turning you into a fly and squishing you."

"Heh heh… kinky."


	83. Meanwhile, Back at the Inn

**83. Meanwhile, Back at the Inn...  
**

Alistair yawned as he made his way back up from the inn commons. Breakfast had been hearty, if a bit lonely, and Alistair was still working on his last piece of ham. He hadn't bothered to put his armor on; no one had been around when he'd woken up to make him, so whatever. He wasn't going to wear that Templar armor any more than he had to.

He could practically hear Felicity scolding him for being so careless, in Loghain's city no less. The thought made him smile as he pushed through the door back into his inn room.

That smile faded at the sight of the stern elderly woman in his room, regarding him with an expression that suggested he'd just been caught stealing cookies. Out of reflex, Alistair hid his last bit of ham behind his back.

"Alistair," Wynne said, and the Warden felt inexplicably anxious. "Do you know where the others disappeared to?"

Well, that wasn't too bad a question. He shrugged and popped the last of the ham into his mouth. "I can't say. Fin and Zevran were gone when I woke up."

"As were Meila and Leliana. Did either of them tell you where they'd be going?"

"Nope. Maybe they went shopping?"

"In their armor, Alistair?"

At that, he looked around and noticed for the first time that the elves' armor was nowhere to be found. He didn't see their weapons or packs either, though that wasn't strange, since both elves tended to carry concealed daggers in public.

"Um…"

Wynne sighed. "So you didn't have any part in their disappearance?"

"Apparently not." Alistair paused. "I wonder why they didn't take me with."

"Alistair!"

"Well, I have to figure I'm not sneaky enough or something. Wonder what they were doing, that they just took the sneaks…" A very disturbing answer popped into his head. They'd snuck off in the middle of the night, in Denerim, with the _assassin_. "Oh no, they wouldn't."

Though, after that whole mess back in Redcliffe, Alistair wasn't so sure what Fin and Meila were capable of anymore. But come on… _Leliana_? She was a Chantry sister, for Andraste's sake! She couldn't possibly have any part in the assassination of major political figures!

Wynne rubbed her eyes. "Perhaps they merely wished to track down Brother Genitivi in a stealthy way."

"Right… sure. Maybe that's it." Still, why did he have a feeling of foreboding all of a sudden?

There was a clatter from the courtyard outside, and Alistair moved to the window. He could see the stable behind the inn, including the three grim-faced guardsmen who walked into the yard.

"Well, that can't be good."

"What?" Wynne poked her head out the window, then pulled Alistair away from it. "This cannot be a coincidence. Your armor, hurry!"

The elder ran back to her own room, and Alistair tried to do what he could to be quick about attaching a hulking metal suit to his limbs. In the end, Wynne had to come back in full Chantry Mother mode and finish up.

Alistair could hear shouts downstairs now.

"The helmet, quickly." He obediently strapped his helmet on and lowered the visor. Wynne thinned her lips. "Let us hope our disguises can pass muster so easily without Finian's oversight."

Alistair nodded, grabbing his bag and strapping on his swordbelt.

The pair of them headed down the stairs to see a group of guards harrowing the innkeeper. The guards waved a couple pieces of paper in his face, and Alistair was pretty sure he saw his own face on one of them. This, here, was pretty much the opposite of good.

'Mother' Wynne bowed respectfully to the guards as they passed. They stopped bothering the innkeeper to salute in return. The innkeeper, for his part, looked worried and confused, but he wasn't pointing directly at them, so Alistair wasn't about to complain. Good man.

Alistair kept dutifully at the mage's heels as they walked calmly out the door. They headed out onto the street, Wynne turning them toward the Chantry.

"This is bad," Alistair said, once they'd put some distance between them and the inn raid.

"We need to somehow warn the others that the inn isn't safe."

"_Nowhere _is safe. Did you see? They had _drawings_. This is so very bad."

"Just keep your helmet on for now. We must somehow warn the others. There has to be something we can do."

Alistair paused as they reached the Chantry, his eyes drawn to the two women by the Chanter's board, one shouting hilariously mangled food-related verses of the Chant. "Hey Wynne? How's your memory of the Chant?"


	84. His Mother's Son

**84. His Mother's Son  
**

Someone was crying, but most of them were just silent and numb, watching the foreigners count them and sort them like cattle. Cyrion had lost track of how long he'd been in a cage now… two days, perhaps three? They'd healed his cough, certainly, but no doubt only to make him more suitable for whatever purposes they intended.

His son had been in a cage once for about this long. It made him wonder whether Finian had been forced to endure the sneering jeers, the looks of condescension, the utter lack of privacy for even the most basic functions… it was all dehumanizing on a level that even Cyrion had never quite known before. No wonder his boy had grown so restless after that whole ordeal.

The elves were lined up in cages along the walls of a broad room deep in the old warehouse. There were a good dozen elves in all, with room for more. Usually, it was just guards in here, feeding them and keeping them cowed. But something was happening now… first, a messenger ran through from the Alienage side of the warehouse. Then, guards started dashing back and forth in both directions. Then, one stumbled past from the Alienage side, an arrow in his shoulder and blood seeping from a number of puncture wounds.

"What's going on?" one of the young elves asked tentatively, only for a guard to bash a gauntleted hand against the bars of his cage. Cyrion grit his teeth, schooling himself to patience.

And then, the dock-side doors burst open and the head of the operation himself swept into the room, Tevinter mage robes flaring and a contingent of armored men at his heels. He turned to survey the elves, and then sighed. "It will have to do. Get the cages loaded… no matter how this ends, we will likely be sailing before night falls."

There were two-handed rolling carts in one corner. They'd only managed to load the first cage on it—the one with the small boy and his mother—before the door at the opposite end of the chamber burst open, and four figures stepped out onto the raised walkway.

Cyrion caught his breath, at first thinking that he'd gone mad, seeing Adaia stride into the room, all decked in leather and covered in blood. But then, the lead rescuer smiled dangerously at the Tevinter leader and said, "You must be Caladrius. We need to have a talk about your business model." Cyrion's heart started pounding even faster—that wasn't Adaia, it was _Finian_, and dear Maker what was the boy getting himself into now?

His son's companions didn't inspire much more confidence: they were all dressed lightly in leathers and carrying, at best, bows and a sword. That, against twice as many men much more heavily armored?

"Ah, so it is elves that are causing such a disruption. I might have guessed." The Tevinter turned his attention fully to the intruders, obviously coming to the same conclusions that Cyrion did. "I suppose we knew this little arrangement wouldn't last forever. And who might you be?"

Finian sketched a bow, as cheeky before authorities as he had ever been. "I am Finian Tabris of the Grey Wardens, and these are my companions, Meila, Zevran, and Leliana. It appears, my good man, that you've accumulated something that doesn't belong to you. Several somethings, in fact. We're here to kindly ask that you return them."

"A Grey Warden, hm?" The Tevinter didn't seem the least bit perturbed… if anything, he was even more amused. "Now that is a surprise. You know, the regent speaks the name of your order like a man cursing the greatest demons of the Fade… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to find you interfering here."

At that, Finian arched a brow. He leaned casually on the banister separating their raised walkway from the rest of the room, but Cyrion knew both the boy and his mother well enough to recognize the dagger sheathes strapped to his forearms. Maker, he'd hoped Finian would never come to this, but the boy had always been his mother's son. "So it's our dear regent behind your little operation? And here we figured it was just one particularly ambitious arl."

"They did seem fairly close when I met them, my Warden," one of Finian's companions put in cheerfully through an Antivan accent. "Perhaps condoning slavery was something they thought to bond over, like card games or a particularly talented prostitute."

Finian chuckled. "So tell me, Caladrius… what does Loghain get out of this? Money? Tevinter support? A problem made to just go away?"

"I suppose he sees a bit of all of the above," Caladrius said with a casual shrug. "Though I can't claim to speak for the latter two, gold certainly does speak a long way even in your backwards court, and that is all that matters to us."

"I'd gathered as much." Finian stood up straight, and a dagger appeared in his hand as if by magic. He twirled it. "See, that's where I think we might run into a bit of a problem, here."

"We shan't, depending on how reasonable you are, my dear Warden." The Tevinter strode a couple steps toward them, unimpressed. Cyrion, however, was noticing how the guards were getting ready for a fight. "Truth be told, there was always a limit on how long we could operate here. We're paying for Loghain's troops now, but sooner or later, we will become inconvenient. I have heard that your order are running into a bit of trouble with your dear regent. I think we can help one another out."

"And what kind of help would we want from a Tevinter slaver?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised how well money talks… though I wouldn't expect an elf to understand." The Tevinter paced for a moment, then apparently came to a decision and turned to the Wardens with a smile. "Tell you what: one hundred sovereigns from you and allow me to leave with my remaining slaves-" Cyrion saw Finian's grip on his dagger tighten- "and I give you a letter with the seal of the Teryn of Gwaren implicating him in all of this, for you to present to any potential allies that you please. A fair trade for cutting my business here short, don't you think?"

One of the women behind Fin—a human, Cyrion realized—sidled up and whispered something in the boy's ear, only for the Antivan to furrow his brows and mutter into his other. Finian, for his part, didn't drop his smile, and the fourth member of their party stayed back, hard eyes never leaving Caladrius.

Finally, Finian shook his head and waved both his companions off. "An interesting offer, but I've got a counter. Two hundred sovereigns, and you leave without the letter or the elves."

Cyrion's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Where had the boy gotten _two hundred _sovereigns? Oh, _Finian_.

"Oh, no that won't do." Caladrius glanced back at their cages like a fond kennelmaster surveying his hounds. "Without them, this trip simply wouldn't be profitable, would it? But I can be generous. Keep the money. I shall give you the letter for free and be on my way with my profits and my property."

Finian shook his head, looking almost apologetic. "Alas, it seems we are at an impasse. I can't let you take the elves, and you refuse to leave without them."

"Indeed," the Tevinter sighed. "And I was so hoping we could resolve this without resorting to barbarism." Caladrius raised his hand to signal his men to attack, but Antivan drew something from his pocket and hurled it in front of the walkway, obscuring the four in a shattering of glass and a waft of smoke. It cleared a moment later, and all four were gone.

"What? Find them!" Caladrius said, raising his voice for the first time. He drew the staff off his back, but an arrow appeared in his arm before he could raise it, and it tumbled to the ground. Cyrion thought he spotted a flash of red hair in the doorway.

The guards tore up the stairs to the walkway, only for a shadow to emerge from underneath it and fall in step behind them. The first guard was gutted on a sword and dagger before they even registered its presence.

Cyrion heard whispering behind his cage, and saw Finian and the human girl working their way around behind the Tevinters. "He's got two guards sticking on him like burrs," the woman whispered in an Orlesian accent. What an eclectic group of characters his son had picked up. Somehow, Cyrion did not find that fact surprising.

"I'll take left, you take right, and we'll hope Meila can keep him from casting long enough to keep me alive."

"Shall I hum a war chant while you go?"

"If you can find a way not to give away your position, go for it." Finian smirked, but then burst out of hiding, leaping into a double-thrust on one of the men guarding Caladrius. Cyrion noticed that the boy hadn't looked inside the cages at all. Was he afraid of what he would see, or of what he wouldn't? Cyrion admitted that he himself had been saddened to see how many elves had already been shipped to Tevinter, including Soris's young wife.

Finian was… dazzling. That grace and nimbleness was Adaia's, no doubt, but the flair he added to every slash and dodge was all the boy's own. When he saw Fin flip over one guard to come down on the other's shoulders, he nearly cheered.

Not so much as Caladrius, having regained his staff, shot a bolt at the archer in the doorway that threw her back into the next room, then turned a murderous look to Finian. He raised his arrow-bloodied hand, and a red aura swirled around him.

"Son, behind you!" Cyrion called.

Finian yanked his dual-daggers out of his fallen foe and _finally_ looked up at Cyrion. Relief crashed over the boy's face at seeing him, but that second of hesitation cost him dearly. Caladrius raised his arm, and both Finian and the mage's own remaining guard threw their heads back and screamed.

The Orlesian woman shot an arrow at the mage that struck true in his back, but that only made the Tevinter laugh. "You backwards Fereldans! Making a blood mage bleed will only make him stronger!"

"Unless that blood is poisoned," a cheerful voice said from the raised walkway. There, the Antivan and the elven girl stood amidst a circle of guard corpses. The Antivan flashed the Tevinter a very sharp grin and finished applying something to an arrowhead. Then, he handed the arrow to the archer. "Try this one, my dear."

The woman nodded, never taking her hard eyes off the mage as she nocked and released. Caladrius took a couple steps back, but the arrow landed directly in the center of the man's chest.

Whatever was on that arrow, it must have been awful, because the mage started shrieking and clutching at his chest. He fell back to the ground, twitching and cursing in the Tevinter tongue.

Antivan and archer leapt over the banister, running to help pick Finian off the floor. "Are you all right, _lethallin_?" the woman asked.

"Fine," Finian said, shuddering. "Though for future reference, having your blood boil in your veins is not a pleasant sensation."

"Is that what he was doing?" the Antivan said, looking thoughtfully down at the still-twitching mage. "Then I suppose this must be something of a taste of his own poison, as the saying goes."

Fin moved to stand over the mage. "Was there a paralyzation agent in that poison, Zev?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want our wily mage to wiggle his fingers when we try to question him, would we?"

Finian nodded. "Mind holding him down?"

The Antivan's grin bordered on disturbing. "Do I get to be the scary one for once?"

"Yeah, Zev. You're going to be the scary one." Fin looked up at his two other companions. The human inspected the corpses, while the elven woman stood over her, watching both exits attentively. As Cyrion watched, the human produced a keyring from a guard's belt and headed for the nearest cage.

The rescue, it seemed, had been a success. Cyrion wasn't the only one to sigh in relief.

"Wakey wakey, slaver scum." Finian's voice drew Cyrion's attention back to the blood mage. The Antivan was now behind the prone mage, kneeling on his shoulders and with a dagger to his throat. Finian stood over him, slapping him lightly.

It must have been quite a sight, coming to with the sight of two blood-stained elves grinning sharply down at you.

"I've thought of a new offer," Finian said silkily, and Cyrion was appalled to hear that hard edge in his son's voice. "Would you like to hear it?"

Caladrius swallowed, eyes darting between the two elves. He seemed to have difficulty moving his lips. "I… would be open to it."

"You get out, now. Leave the letter, leave the elves. Or, I let my Crow here do whatever he wants to your slaving ass, and I eventually let him kill you out of the mercy in my heart."

Caladrius's eyes darted up to reassess the Antivan, who was now grinning in what could only be described as an I'm-going-to-enjoy-hurting-you manner. Cyrion was reeling a bit himself. His son, traveling with a _Crow_?

Maybe that explained the hardness in Finian's expression, but Cyrion doubted it. "That's my final offer, Caladrius. Your choice."

"I… very well. You win. The letter's in my robes… take it!"

Finian smoothly stooped down and rifled through the man's pockets. He came up with a sealed letter and a couple coins beside. He flashed the coins at the Tevinter before pocketing them. "Get him out of here."

"My pleasure." Zevran grabbed the mage by the injured arm and dragged him out the dock-side door. The Crow seemed to enjoy making the paralyzed mage bump into things.

Finian turned to the human, who had unlocked all the cages without Cyrion realizing it. Carefully, the other elves stepped out of the kennels. "Leliana, we need to go through the offices. Look for paperwork, ledgers, anything. The more we can find against Howe and Loghain, the better." The human nodded and disappeared after the Crow.

The elven woman moved to stand guard at the Alienage-side doorway, and only then did the newly released elves feel free to approach their prodigal savior. Cyrion remembered well the unrest after his boy's abrupt conscription... the madness of young elves revolting, and older elves blaming the young. The name Finian Tabris had been a curse just weeks ago, but Cyrion doubted it would be any longer.

Finian met Cyrion's eyes, and before either knew it, the elder elf had met his son in an exuberant hug. "If your mother could see you now…" he whispered proudly, and Fin hugged him tighter for a moment before letting go completely.

"Valendrian? Is he here?"

Cyrion shook his head sadly. "He was sent on an earlier ship. This is all that's left of us here."

Finian's eyes widened in horror as he looked around at their depleted numbers. "What? Then the rest of them…"

"No, _lethallin_," the elf in the doorway spoke up, also looking saddened by this news. "We cannot chase them down. The Blight."

"I _know_!" Finian shouted so suddenly that the Alienage elves jumped. The boy turned and paced a couple steps rubbing his face. "But… slavery, Meila! The _hahren_, my cousin's wife… Maker's striped stockings, this is a nightmare!"

"Even if you follow them, my Warden," the Antivan said, striding through the door with the Orlesian right behind him, "you will not find them easily. They'll have been scattered and sold by now." He shook his head, and the look in his eye left no doubt in Cyrion's mind that this man was a killer. "Say what you like about the Imperium; their slave trade is very efficient."

"But hard to track," the Orlesian sighed. "No paperwork, other than the letter in your hand. They must have destroyed everything when they detected us coming."

Finian's pacing was getting increasingly agitated. He had never liked the idea of anyone being trapped, after that incident with the noble boy

"No one blames you, Finian," Cyrion tried. "You did an amazing job in just freeing those of us here and putting a stop to the operation. It was more than we could have hoped for."

"But if I'd just _been_ here," Finian said. "If I hadn't joined the Wardens…"

"Then you would have been executed for the murder of Bann Vaughan," Cyrion said calmly.

"You see?" the Antivan said with a bit more cheer. "No good for anyone." Cyrion realized this must have been a discussion they'd had before.

Cyrion turned dubiously to the Crow, surprised to be of one mind with an assassin. "I have to admit, Finian, your associations have always been dubious, but do the Wardens know you've got an Antivan Crow in your company?"

"Uh… it's not exactly something I've written to Weisshaupt about, no." And _there_ was the Finian Cyrion remembered, smiling bashfully, with just a hint of mischief.

"Ah. As long as you know what you're doing, son."

"I don't, really. But if it helps, I'm really good at improvisation. When it doesn't get me arrested or killed."

The Antivan laughed, and Cyrion decided he wouldn't berate his son for his choice in companions: not when they'd apparently made such a good team. As the four turned to start heading out of the warehouse, Cyrion fell into step beside them.

"And who are these fine ladies, then?"

"Oh, right. Father, this is Meila Mahariel, a fellow Warden, and Leliana, a Chantry sister who's been helping us. Guys, this is my father."

Leliana giggled. "Well, we had figured that out on our own."

Cyrion whispered conspiringly, "Both quite pretty, wouldn't you say?"

To his surprise, both Leliana and Zevran burst out laughing at that. Meila, however, glanced anxiously at Finian, and Finian himself bit his lip.

"Actually, Father…" the boy reached back and pulled the Crow to his side. The other man looked surprised—but not unpleasantly so—as Fin wrapped an arm around his waist. "There's something we should probably discuss."

Cyrion took another look at the Antivan. The man was talented, obviously, and he had the sort of face that would get all the Alienage girls swooning—and many human girls at that. But there was more to it, now that he looked closer: there was a certain protective way the Crow held himself over Finian, and the guarded, analyzing expression with which he watched Cyrion spoke of intelligence and caution in equal measure.

Valendrian had never revealed much about the nature of Finian's imprisonment at a noble estate all those years ago, but Cyrion had wondered. At an age when Soris had been bumbling over every cute girl he came across, Fin had been practicing climbing the buildings around the Alienage and picking pockets in the market. When Valendrian had told him there had been an incident with a noble's son… but he'd dismissed his suspicions when Fin never came forward about it.

That his son had never felt confident enough to tell him about this made him sad, but then again, it spoke volumes about how much his boy had grown, that he was willing to broach the topic now.

Cyrion nodded and smiled, placing a hand on his son's shoulders. "And we will. But first, I think I will have to invite you and your companions to lunch. It's the least I can do." He nodded a special thanks toward the Crow, because Finian was the kind of boy who needed an eye kept on him, and he could only assume the Crow was the one to do it. The Crow smirked, seeming to come to his own conclusions about Cyrion, and nodded back.

And then, he let the Wardens lead him and the other elves along the winding route out of the warehouse, into sunlight again.


	85. The Wicked Witch?

**85. The Wicked Witch?  
**

Ruck was… unnerving to deal with, so Percival was glad Marnan did all the talking. The twisted dwarf kept referring to the "sweet song" and the "darkness within"… it was an arrow that hit a bit too close to the heart. Percy felt like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since his Joining because of the Taint.

Still, as they settled down to camp in a side passage off the Ortan Thaig, Percival couldn't help but be further disturbed by the way the boy reacted when they'd suggested telling his mother they were alive. The Warden was so distracted that he couldn't seem to summon the rage for his nightly practice with Oghren, until the dwarf just shrugged and sat by the fire to drink instead of walking him through maneuvers.

This left Percival alone in his contemplation (Garott called it "brooding"), sitting with his hound in the dim light at one side of the camp, doing basic maintenance on his armor and weapons. New greatsword notwithstanding, he just couldn't bring himself to neglect his family blade.

What kind of son would do that… was Ruck really that ashamed, that he'd rather his mother thought him dead than know that he yet lived? Did he truly think his mother's grief over his death would be any better?

Then again, what would Percy think, if Fergus turned up a ghoul like that, rather than dead? He tried to imagine his brave, fun-loving brother, scavenging in the Wilds and turned into a twisted _thing_. He shuddered at the idea. Part of him thought that, yes, it would be better for the mother to think her son dead than to have her last memories of him tainted by the image of that horrible creature.

Could anyone else in their party understand that sort of familial bond? Not Kazar or Felicity, Circle-grown as they were. What about Marnan? But no, her familial bonds had seemed political at best. Maybe Garott… not his mother, but his sister? He'd aligned himself to a snake for her sake, but that may have just been more of an alignment of like-preferring-like than familial loyalty.

Oghren refused to accept the fact that his wife was probably in much the same condition. Even if they found her as a ghoul and dragged her back, Percy doubted the stubborn dwarf would believe it. Sten never spoke of his family at all… did Qunari even have families like humans did?

And then there was Morrigan and her mother. Percival suspected that, were they to find Flemeth in such a condition, Morrigan would laugh and laugh and laugh. Percival could not understand such antipathy as those two showed for one another. Flemeth may have been a bit rough around the edges (admittedly, so much so that one couldn't tell where the edges were anymore), but she was still Morrigan's _mother_.

Percival's mind went back to the tome, sitting unknown in Felicity's bag. Its existence had been tormenting him ever since he'd stumbled across it. How could silence make him feel so guilty? Was it his right to keep that book's presence from Morrigan? Was it his right to speak it?

There was a zap of lightning and raucous laughter from the fireplace, breaking into Percival's thoughts. He glared over at the noise, only to jump as a voice spoke directly above him.

"You have been polishing that same spot on your chestplate for five minutes. Not that this is necessarily a bad thing, as I do not mind seeing my own reflection."

As if summoned by his thoughts, she stood over him, peering into his chestplate.

"Morrigan!"

The witch arched a brow. "You were expecting someone else, perhaps?"

"Go away." Percy turned resolutely back to his armor. True, he'd been making an effort to be more companionable all around, but he couldn't do this right now. Hugo didn't seem to agree. He raised his head up toward Morrigan and whined.

The woman took that as invitation, and Percy scowled down at his dog. She settled cross-legged beside him, just watching him clean his armor.

After a couple minutes of silence, Percival sighed. "What do you want, Morrigan?"

"Why must I want anything? It is either sit here, or sit over there." She waved a hand vaguely toward the campfire. As if to prove her point, Oghren's voice could be heard drawling something, sending Garott and Kazar into laughter while Felicity's voice rose in scolding indignation.

Percy snorted a reluctant laugh. "I see your point."

"And this is what makes you the sensible one."

Percival turned his attention back to his work, overly aware of her continued gaze. She didn't seem to be watching him for any particular purpose, merely for the sake of something to look at. He supposed the upkeep of warrior equipment would be an alien sight for the witch, and a nice change from the dirt and darkness they'd been surrounded with for the last couple days.

They sat in silence for some minutes, Percy feeling inexplicably twitchy under her regard. After a while, just to fill up silence, he said, "It must be quite a change, going from a life-filled wilderness to a hole in the ground."

She seemed surprised by the words. "It most certainly is. I wasn't aware that you cared."

He snapped a glare up at her. "Do you have to make everything into a fight?"

"Twas no attempt to fight; twas fact," she replied stiffly. "You have never previously shown any interest in my wishes or my life; why start now?"

Why indeed? He should just ignore her. She was trouble on legs; he had no business getting involved with her in any way. He turned back to his work.

"I find your silence most intriguing."

"I don't care!" he said, somewhat defensively.

"Then why, pray tell, did you ask?"

He was honestly not sure. This thing with the book was messing with his head.

It burst out of him. "Why do you hate your mother?"

Again, Morrigan seemed surprised, but the curling smile that lit her face a moment later indicated it was a pleasant one. "Well, now, that is an interesting question. Why don't you hate yours?"

"What?" Percy was so shocked that he forgot his armor altogether. "Because she was my mother! She was always there for me, supporting me when I needed it, and scolding me when I needed that as well."

"Well, suffice to say that mine was not."

"That can't possibly be true."

"Can't it?" Morrigan arched a brow and leaned forward, giving Percival a spectacular view that reminded him of a certain night back in Lothering. He swallowed. "Would your mother have destroyed every trinket or toy you held dear, simply so that she could be the sole recipient of your affections? Would she have kept you in a cottage away from any form of civilization, reliant on her for everything from food to social interactions? Would she have refused to allow you to venture beyond that until such a time as doing so benefited _her_? Is that the sort of thing a _loving, supportive_ mother would do, Warden?"

Percival was shocked… but that description explained so much. "If you were so aware of what she was doing, why did you stay with her for so long?

"Being aware of her manipulations is not the same thing as being capable of escaping them." Morrigan sat back with a shrug, as if it were nothing, when it was, in fact, _everything_. "I had no knowledge of the outside world, and I'd met enough Templars who wandered into the Wilds after Mother to know what they would do to me as soon as they suspected what I was."

"But then why did she let you go now? Certainly, traveling with us is teaching you to be self-sufficient. She has to know that you will be able to escape her now."

Morrigan hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps she believes that the risk of my defection is worth it, if I achieve what I set out to do."

"And what would that be?"

A pause, barely detectible. "Why, help stop the Blight, of course."

Percival snorted. "It can't just be that, if she was that obsessed with keeping you leashed"

"It is, as far as you are concerned." Morrigan sighed. "My mother's mind is a strange place. She did not take me in for companionship, as far as I can tell."

"Well, why did she?"

"If I were capable of understanding the twists of her ill mind, I would have gone insane long ago."

"Oh come, it can't be that bad. You grew up with her; you must know her mind on some level."

"Only in that I know it better than any other mere mortal." She threw her hands in the air. "Everything she ever shared with me was on her own terms. What little she has told me of her life may very well be fiction. I've had nothing concrete that she did not spoon-feed me herself, so how am I to know truth from falsity?"

Percival groaned, because it was as if the Maker himself were telling him what to do. It was too much. He turned to Hugo and whispered a short set of orders into the mabari's ear. Hugo stood and took off at a lope toward the other side of the campsite. The others were too caught up in whatever tale Garott was telling to notice.

Morrigan arched an eyebrow. "What, pray tell, was that about?" Percival raised his hand in a gesture begging patience.

A moment later, the mabari returned, a big black book clenched firmly in his jaws. Hugo dropped it in Morrigan's lap and panted, looking proud of himself. There was some sort of leaf clipping on his muzzle.

"Ugh… what is it now, you mutt?" Morrigan held the book away from herself so the dog slobber dripped away from her. Then, she blinked and held it closer. "Wait… this is…"

"Flemeth's grimoire," Percival finished quietly. He watched the camp, but no one had taken notice of the mabari going through Felicity's herb bag. Small surprise, with how often the dog was caught with his nose in Morrigan's.

Morrigan held it close to herself and started going through it. "Where on earth…?"

"It was in the Circle Tower, apparently. Felicity was keeping it."

"And she told you about it, it seems," the witch snapped, looking up at him sharply.

"Yes." Percival bowed his head in acceptance of her anger. "I was part of the deception, however small a part, and for that I apologize."

Her angry expression faded to something cool and guarded. "Then why give it to me now?"

"Because it is your right. Whether you get along with her or not, she is your mother. Whatever is done with that book, it should be your decision."

Morrigan ran her hands over the book's cover, the coldness in her expression fading. "But what if there are dark magics in here? Surely your Maker would object to my learning them."

"Possibly, but it is not my place to say."

Morrigan was quiet for a time, and then started going through the book. Percival found himself watching her, marveling at how the slight furrow of concentration on her brow made her seem so much more… human. The way she worried her lip as she flipped through it was the manner of a young woman striving to understand, rather than a witch looking to manipulate.

Manipulation, Percy realized, that she must have picked up from Flemeth. How could she be otherwise, when she knew no other way to be?

One of her long-fingered hands ran along a strange diagram on one page, her lips mouthing words Percival could not guess. Once again, he was reminded what an exotic specimen of woman she was. Crafted by her mother to be irresistible bait, a shrewd assistant, and a cold woman who rejected any attachment out of hand.

But underneath that was curiosity and strength that was fascinating in its draw. His initial attraction to her had been shallow: attracted to her wild beauty and mysterious air. But there was so much more to her than that, and he was shocked to realize that he rather wanted to unwrap this shelled being, to see what sort of creature lay inside.

She glanced up at him, her golden eyes catching his, and he startled as he realized he'd been staring. "You are a very strange man," she said. She turned her head and caught his lips in a swift, blazing kiss. He reached for her, but she was gone before his hands got there; her body and book both disappeared into the cavern darkness in the form of some small furred thing, no doubt to contemplate the tome in solitude.

Percival found himself wishing that the kiss had been longer, and that Morrigan had stayed with him. Never before had sitting alone felt so lonely.


	86. Going Rogue

**86. Going Rogue  
**

They waited until nightfall, despite Finian's agitation about the wanted posters and Alistair's lack of knowledge about them. Leliana soothed him by working on his fingering with his lyre. By the end of the day, he and Meila were singing Dalish songs together for the Alienage kids. Even she and Zevran joined in, by the third or fourth time through each song.

And so, that night, they packed up their fresh non-bloodstained outfits—courtesy of the grateful shop owner for clearing the healers off his doorstep—redonned their leather armor, and snuck out of the Alienage in the same manner they'd come in: up and over the wall.

Leliana was almost sad to wave goodbye… she'd met a lot of good people today. She'd never really thought about what it must mean to be separated from the general population like this. She'd always thought that the elves must be safer and happier among their own kind… but that was obviously not true. She couldn't keep believing that, after what she'd seen today.

The four rogues hopped off the rooftops and took to the alleys. This meant they ran into a mugging and had to put a stop to it, but it was still safer than the higher-profile running-on-rooftops craziness of the night before… no matter how much less fun.

They were skirting around the market quarter when Leliana heard something that made her pause. Was that… a Chanter? At this hour?

The others noticed her stop. "Leliana?" Finian prodded. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, I really hope not." She worked her way out to see the Chantry, because the Chanters shouldn't be out working at this hour. It was too dangerous, unless something had happened. Oh, she hoped nothing had happened… not here too.

"Maker, my enemies are abundant," the Chanter was saying, very slowly. Her voice was hoarse, but strong. "_Many_ are those who rise up against me."

Leliana poked her head out of the alley and gasped, and she heard the others have similar reactions behind her. _Wynne_?

"But my faith sustains me," Wynne was saying. She was dressed in her Mother's robes, and a Templar looked to be nodding off behind her. "I shall not fear the _legion_, should they set themselves against me."

"Oh, that is _clever_," Zevran whispered appreciatively. Leliana rolled her eyes, but smiled. Silently, she agreed.

"Should we see how long they can keep this up, or should someone go grab them?" Finian asked with a smile.

"I'll go," Leliana laughed. "I'm least conspicuous."

The square was pretty much empty at this time of night, but Leliana still carefully timed her casual stroll out of the alley and into the Chantry, walking right past the pair, who, to their credit, didn't miss a word of the Chant. Leliana grabbed up a bucket and the well and pumped a couple times, then carried her bucket back out, pretending that this was nothing but a late-night emergency well-run. She returned to the alley with a bucket of water she wasn't sure what to do with.

A moment later, the Chant of Light stopped filling the square, and Wynne and her Templar escort shuffled into the alley. Alistair ripped off his helmet with a sigh of relief, his hair matted with sweat. "_Maker_, am I glad Duncan conscripted me." Leliana offered her water with a smile, and he started gulping it down.

Wynne, meanwhile, ran a hand over her throat, her hand briefly glowing blue with healing magic. "I must say, that does take a great deal more lung-power than I would have guessed. I shall have to tip Chanters better in the future, I think."

"Must they really shout it in a public square like that?" Meila asked. "Do the followers not know the words already?"

"I don't think they do it for the devout followers, Meila," Finian said with a grin.

"Then they intend to annoy and enrage those who do not wish to have Chantry teachings shoved down their throats?" Meila sounded so indignant that even Leliana stifled a giggle.

"It is natural, when you believe something strongly," Leliana said, "to want to share it, no? Is that not why you are so proud of your Dalish tattoos that you refuse to hide them?"

"It is hardly the same," the elf said. "My _vallaslin_ are what I am… how we dedicate ourselves to the Creators."

"And the Chant is how we dedicate ourselves to the Maker. You do not need to accept it; we merely want others to know our joy."

Meila seemed to turn that over in her head. "I suppose that seems fair."

"Whatever the case," Alistair cut in, "as far as I'm concerned, I'm all joyed out. Do we want to know where you lot have been all day, that we had to stand there and do that for _hours_?"

"Rest assured," Zevran said, "we were up to no good."

Wynne looked genuinely worried, so Leliana put in. "We were only checking on Finian's family. That's all."

"I see," Wynne said with a relieved sigh. Leliana was tempted to ask what they'd _thought_ they'd been doing. "They were well, I take it?"

"Not so much." Finian smiled tightly. "I'll fill you in later."

"Good idea," Alistair said, setting the bucket aside. "For now, let's get out of here, because, by the way guys, the guards are after us."

"I know," Fin sighed. "They put up wanted posters."

"Oh, was that what they were waving around?" The group started down the alley, following Finian deeper into the city. "So… which of us has a higher bounty, do you think?"

"Alistair," Wynne said in exasperation.

Fin chuckled. "Has to be me. I killed a noble, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm a threat to Loghain's regency, remember?"

"Ooh, good point."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Leliana asked. Maybe it was the bard in her, but it sounded like there was an interesting secret afoot!

Even in the darkness, she could see Alistair flush. "I'm… uh… so good looking that the court will just have to make me king?"

Zevran laughed. "Subtlety is not one of your strong suits, my friend."

They came out into a street that appeared to be part of a laborer's district, then promptly crossed it into another alley. Finian seemed to be leading them somewhere.

Leliana and Zevran both stared at Alistair pointedly as they walked, until the human finally gave a twitch and said, "All right! Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to _swear_ not to tease me about it, _Zevran_, or so help me you're going to lose those bits of yours that Fin seems so fond of."

Zevran nodded sagely. "I will swear it on my eternal love for leather."

"Right… well, here's the thing… it's probably largely my fault that Loghain is so big on having us all die as quickly as possible. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if _I'm _the reason he hired you, Zevran."

"Because you are some sort of threat to his regency?" Leliana confirmed, drawing a nod.

"The _only_ threat, in fact. I'm kind of…" His voice got really quiet. "…King Maric's bastard son."

Leliana gasped, though something old in her was delighted to be privy to such a scandal. The Antivan, meanwhile, laughed.

Alistair glared at him. "Remember, not a _word_."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, your majestic Wardenness."

Alistair groaned, and Leliana couldn't stifle her own laughter.

"If it is any consolation," Meila said from the back of the group, "I see no point in obsessing over the identity of one's parents. In Dalish society, one's value to the community is judged by what one can do."

"Thank you, Meila," Alistair said.

"In fact," she went on, "I believe that, were Alistair Dalish, his abilities would not merit him being granted _any_ position of power, much less major leadership of any large number of people."

"And now I take back my thanks."

"That means we've got two royals in the Wardens," Leliana said. "You and Marnan. You should get together and talk about royal things!"

"I'm not royal! I'm a bastard! I want nothing to do with kings and regencies… I just want to heal Eamon so he can fix everything."

"And it has not occurred to you," Zevran pressed, "that his solution may well involve your bloodline?"

"It has, yeah. I'm just really, really hoping it doesn't."

Leliana was about to comment on that, but Finian suddenly shushed them from up ahead. They were working their way through a dark alley, buildings towering all around them. Finian looked around anxiously. "I thought I heard voices."

Meila's eyes were sharper than anyone else's. She pulled her bow with one hand while pointing up to a wooden walkway above them with another. "There!"

An arrow flew through the darkness toward them, lodging in Zevran's shoulder. As the Wardens and their companions drew their weapons, a dozen men burst out of the shadows and swarmed them.

Leliana ducked under an overhang as she nocked her bow, trying to find the archer who had hit Zevran. The boys were engaging the melee attackers, and Wynne was quick with getting the arrow out of the Crow, but Meila seemed to have spotted the attacker and let fly already. Leliana followed the elf's gaze and spotted a trio of archers up on the walkway.

Leliana raised her own bow and shot the archer, and Meila shot her arrow while Leliana nocked her next one. They glanced at one another and smiled—and set about alternating shots, giving their target no time to recover as he was pierced by arrow after well-aimed arrow. At last, the first archer went down; Meila nodded her head to the right, and they switched targets to the next archer down the line.

However, Leliana lost her rhythm as something bit into her back—one of the thugs had broken away from the boys. Healing magic washed over her a moment later, but it broke her attention away from the archers. Leliana ducked a swing of the man's broadsword and scurried out from under the overhang.

Meila, apparently noticed the interruption, and turned and shot Leliana's attacker in the foot, stopping him from following as he stumbled. A moment later, Finian was there, smiling apologetically as he swiped his daggers across the man's throat to finish him.

The archers on the walkway saw the opening, and a flurry of arrows came down toward all three of them. Leliana started to dodge away, but one arrow hit her in the back of the knee, going right through the muscle above it. Her leg buckled, useless and in pain, and she collapsed onto her side in the middle of the alley.

More arrows thumped around her, and she could only duck her head and hope no more hit, as helpless as she was. A moment later, a presence moved over her, blocking her from the arrows. She looked up, expecting Alistair, but instead saw that it was Meila.

The elf had taken a couple arrows herself—most notably a shaft in her hip and a deep cut across the right side of her bared midriff. Still, the Dalish elf stood tall and proud as she stood over Leliana, steadily nocking arrow after arrow as she shot down the archers. Her hands didn't even shake.

Leliana, downed and in excruciating pain by just the one arrow, was amazed that this small, elegant elven body could possibly hold such strength.

The last of the archers fell, and Meila turned her attention to the melee fight. Alistair looked like the spoke of a deadly wheel, surrounded by no less than five men who seemed to take turns swiping at his armor. Wynne was right behind them, an aura of healing around her and a drawn expression on her face… she reached into her pouch and fumbled with a blue potion. Zevran and Fin, meanwhile, danced around the outside of Alistair's circle, picking off thugs from the back. As Leliana watched, Zevran took another down and shouted, "Ha ha! That's four for me!" which Fin matched in turn with a twist and a smirk. "Five!"

Leliana scrambled to lift her own bow to help, but her hands were shaking too much with pain to risk shooting at anything near her friends. With a sigh, she set her bow down and helped in the only way she knew how: she sang, her voice warbling through her pain.

_"Fly, Warden, fly_  
_On Griffon wings._  
_Your armor shines like fire_  
_Your sword and bowstring sing."_

Zevran, who was already weakened from the arrow wound in his shoulder, took a blow in the back from a greatsword and toppled to the ground. Finian savaged his attacker a moment later.

_"The darkness must fail_  
_You will prevail_  
_Let none stand before_ you  
_Who do not feel your sting."_

Wynne was exhaustedly trying to fire off what spells she could, but her strength was obviously flagging. Alistair, distracted, took a hammer blow to the head defending her. His helmet crumpled in, and he stumbled. Once he'd dispatched that opponent, Wynne helped him remove the ruined thing and healed him, and he gave her a bashful smile of thanks.

_"Fight, Warden, fight_  
_The final battle here_  
_Bring forth the light_  
_That evil must fear"_

Meila's bow sang again and again, her arrows releasing in rhythm with Leliana's song.

_"They will flee once more_  
_As Ages before_  
_The Grey Warden's victory_  
_Draws ever near"_

Meila's bow twanged one last time, and the last of the attackers fell. It took a moment of them standing in silence for their victory to sink in.

"Oh, thank the Maker," Fin said, collapsing practically on top of Zevran.

The Crow chuckled. "My Warden, I am perhaps unfamiliar with playing the part of the damsel in distress, but I suspect there must be something in the code of a knight in shining armor that involves not sitting upon the mortally wounded?"

"You're not mortally wounded, you baby," Fin said with a smile, even as Wynne rushed to the Crow's side to heal the ugly gashes that seeped through his armor.

"Yes, but claiming it is mortal goes far to score sympathy points, no?"

Meila, meanwhile, knelt down beside Leliana, inspecting her knee.

"You should see to your own wounds," Leliana pointed out, eying the spots still oozing blood on her midriff and thigh.

"They can wait." The Dalish stood and raised her voice. "_Hahren_, I do not believe my poultices will suffice for the_ satusulahn_'s wound."

Wynne nodded and rose with difficulty. Alistair had to walk her over to the two archers… and Alistair wasn't looking his best either. He still looked a little dazed.

"_Satusulahn_?" Leliana echoed curiously.

Meila gave her a considering look. "It means 'singer'."

"I see." Leliana smiled. "It's pretty. I like it."

If she didn't know better, Leliana might think that Meila blushed, just a bit.

Once Wynne was kneeling beside Leliana, she pursed her lips. "May I move it, dear?"

Leliana swallowed and nodded, and when Wynne carefully moved the knee into a better position to examine, Leliana had to hold back a scream. By Andraste, it hurt!

"Oh dear… it's gone right through the muscles above the knee. Even if I were at my full power, I wouldn't be able to heal this well enough for you to walk tonight." Wynne nonetheless began rifling through her healer's kit. "We will have to make do with removing the arrow and fixing what we can, for now. We will need a safe place to rest, however."

"That may prove problematic, I think," Zevran commented drily. Finian was helping him to his feet, but the assassin still looked wobbly.

"I lost my helmet," Alistair put in thoughtfully. "On the one hand, it will be hard to hide without it. On the other hand, I don't have to wear it anymore. I think I'm rather happy about that."

"You'll be easier to hit on the head, though," Fin said. "Then again, it's not like your head is anything of significance."

"I'll have you know I rather like my head, and Felicity agrees with me, so nyah."

"Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?"

"_Children_," Wynne sighed. "Might I get someone to hold Leliana while I remove the arrow?"

Leliana yelped as the Dalish elf's hands were suddenly on her shoulder, guiding her to lie down on the spare robes Wynne had laid out. "This will hurt, dear," the healer said, "but only for a moment."

And that it did, as Wynne pulled the wooden shaft right out of Leliana's knee. She could feel it scraping bone. But Meila's hands were strong, keeping her still, and someone gave her a cloth to scream into, muffling her cries.

And then, the arrow was gone, and healing magic washed over her, soothing the pain. Wynne slumped, looking like she wouldn't be much more capable of walking than Leliana was.

The Dalish elf let her sit up, and Leliana wiped the tears out of her eyes. She was about to thank the healer when she heard noise coming from one of the alley exits. The companions all stiffened, Meila's bow making a reappearance, and Finian drawing a dagger despite the Crow leaning heavily against his other side.

Thugs would have been bad, but this was much worse: these were armored guardsmen… a good half dozen of them. The guards were moving cautiously, apparently having heard the noise of the fight. When they spotted the Wardens, they stopped, and the two groups spent a moment staring at one another.

The guards no doubt saw a group of people sitting among a circle of corpses. Leliana could only hope it was too dark, and they were too blood-splattered, for them to recognize the faces from the wanted posters.

The companions, on the other hand, saw more opponents that they were in no way equipped to fight. And so, when one of the guards suddenly cried out in alarm, the companions burst into motion.

"Time to go!" Alistair cried, scooping up Wynne like one would a babe about to be put down for a nap. Fin and Zevran made their stumbling, four-legged way toward the end of the alley. That left Meila to take care of Leliana.

Leliana understood, in theory, that Meila was fairly strong for an elf. She'd seen as much in their battles, most recently just now. However, the woman was not prepared for the elf to scoop her up and roll her gently onto her back, holding her thighs against either thin hip while Leliana wrapped her arms around that delicate neck. With little more than a grunt and with no mind to her continued injuries, Meila loped off after the others, easily overtaking them as they flitted through the alleys.

Never, in all her years, had Leliana thought that she might one day receive a piggy-back ride from a Dalish elf.

And what a ride it was! Leliana's knee was still sore, making her wince when Meila occasionally jarred it. However, there was nothing more exciting than the harried flit from alley to alley as they stayed just ahead of their pursuers, or the clang of armor behind them as the heavily-armored guards struggled to keep pace. Meila practically flew, her gait smoother and more sure than any horse Leliana had ever ridden—and Leliana smiled to herself to think what the Dalish elf might think of _that_ comparison.

It wasn't long before Leliana felt confident to hold the smaller woman tighter, because she knew she need not fear snapping the elf's delicate neck… Meila would simply refuse to let her. It was an amusing thought worth thinking about some other time.

They were down in the dockside district now, passing piers and smelling fish everywhere. The moonlight bounced off the waves dazzlingly.

Meila ran along one pier, but the sounds of alarm had drawn other guards, and a second squad stepped out in front of them. Meila turned their group in the only direction open—toward the docks, her gait pounding on the wooden planks as they wove though a maze of mired ships.

The others were tiring, even if Meila was not. Leliana could hear Alistair's heavy breathing, and Fin seemed to be dragging Zevran more than helping him run. A glance back proved that the guards were in hot pursuit, only about forty feet down the pier.

And then, Zevran raised his head, and something he saw ahead of them made him smile.

"Oi!" A call came from ahead of them, and Meila abruptly skidded to a stop, jarring Leliana's wound. Everyone else followed suit, including the guards.

The bard turned her attention forward, only to see an admittedly striking woman coming down from the huge three-masted ship they were directly in front of. The woman's dusky skin was northern, and the sway of the ample hips was that of a woman who knew the power of her own sexuality.

Leliana expected the woman to confront them, but instead, she passed the entire Warden party, throwing them a wink as she did. Once she was between Wardens and guardsmen, she faced down the guards with her hands on her hips. "And just what do you think you lot are doing, harassing my crew in the shadow of my own ship?"

That accent was Rivaini. Ah, that explained the woman's exotic coloring.

"Ma'am." One of the guards stepped forward. "We found these people in the center of a slaughter. They must be taken in for questioning."

"A slaughter, eh? And you just let them at it, did you? Maybe you should be bringing in whatever lowlifes attacked them then, because none of my crew would be stupid enough to start something like that. If they did, I'd slit their throats myself."

This seemed to make the guardsmen uncomfortable, and Leliana stifled a laugh.

"Tell you what: it's late, I'm tired, and all you fine men could probably use a break. I'll discipline my boys here, and you lovelies can just concentrate on cleaning up whatever mess they left and take the rest of the night off. How does that sound?"

They didn't seem to be buying it, the lead guard looking skeptically at the woman. Then, Finian opened his mouth.

"Pl-please, captain… we didn't mean nothin' by it," Finian stuttered in a surprisingly awful Rivaini accent. "Theys attacked us while we was comin' back from the Pearl… an' Jon here had a bit too much to drink, and they just jumped out and we had to defend ourselves, right? Don't give me muck-bucket duty again—I'd rather sit the night out in jail, I would."

The woman, if anything, looked amused by this development. "You'll take your punishment and like it, sailor. You rather I docked your pay?"

Finian hung his head dramatically. "No, ma'am."

The guards ate up this little bit of theater. "Erm, right. Well, we'll leave it to you, then. Someone will be by in the morning to follow up for the report, though, don't you doubt it!"

"Right, of course." The woman waved a hand. "Off you go now, gentlemen."

The guardsmen filtered away off into the night. Only after the last was gone did the woman finally turn to them. She sauntered back toward them, then stopped like she was striking a pose: her arms crossed under her ample breasts and a smirk on her lips.

"Well, this is certainly a nice surprise. I never thought I'd see you in _Denerim_, Zevran."

"Isabela," Zevran grinned, though the effect was somewhat lost due to the fact that he was hanging off Finian. "You are looking as beautiful as ever."

"Beautiful and lonely. So cruel of you, Zevran, to leave me bereft of a husband and a lover in one night."

"At least you got the ship, from the looks of it."

Isabela chuckled smokily. "That I did. Come here, and perhaps I will thank you properly."

"Alas, I am afraid that I am now a one-elf man," Zevran sighed airily. "I keep telling him that all the women of the world are left bereft without me, but he does not believe me."

"Because I have yet to see any legions of women pounding at our door," Finian laughed.

Isabela arched a brow. "So you are attempting to make this elf into an honest one? You have your work cut out for you, sweet thing."

"I do love a challenge."

"Not I. Give me easy and fun." Isabela looked around at the rest of them, her eyes lingering equally long on Alistair's face and Meila's torso. "I was about to ask what sort of trouble you lot had gotten yourself into, but anyone who's been in a tavern in the last week could answer that. It's a good thing those pesky guards didn't get a good look at you, or that little show just now wouldn't have worked, that's for sure." She sashayed to Alistair, peering up at him appreciatively. "I've never been with a Grey Warden before. I wonder if what they say about your stamina is true…?"

"That, dear Isabela," Zevran chuckled, "I can confirm without doubt."

Isabela hummed, and reached up to stroke Alistair's face, once. "Enticing." Alistair's entire face went red. Leliana could barely contain her laughter.

"We thank you for helping us," Wynne cut in diplomatically. "However, we are injured and must find a place to hide. So, if you are done, young lady, I fear we must be off."

"Oh, you need somewhere to stay? Somewhere discreet, I take it? Where no one will admit to being there to anyone of authority?"

"Well, yes. That would be ideal."

The smile on Isabela's face turned mischievous. "I think I know just the place. Oh, this will be fun."


	87. Crossing the Chasm

_(It was pointed out to me shortly after posting the last chapter that Wynne and Alistair were a bit too credulous regarding where the rogues went... so if you caught the last chapter within an hour of posting, I did slip in a few extra lines where Alistair goes "where were you?" Check it out if you want, but it's not a big thing.  
_

_uchiha jinrai: Yay. Glad to hear it. The Dalish word is an original compilation of canon words: Sa-tu-sulahn: one-creating-singing. I wish we had enough pure canon to go on, but I hope that it makes sense, anyway.) _

**87. Crossing the Chasm  
**

It was in the Dead Trenches—watching the archdemon soar over its seething army of darkspawn, the army's torchlight lighting the trenches up like magma as far as the eye could see—that the Wardens realized just what they were up against.

Seven of them against thousands. The archdemon had called together an army. And the Wardens had seven. Even if most of Felicity's understanding of warfare was theoretical, she knew that these were odds not even the most reckless gambler would take.

"He doesn't come above the Trenches much," Kardol said. "Just sits down there and shrieks. Won't likely see him this far in, either." The Legion captain had pulled them into a small alcove in the old thaig ruins, offering them meager fare of water and some sort of gamy dried meat that Felicity had no wish to have identified for her. Outside their alcove, the Legion of the Dead could be heard fighting another wave off, throwing the attacking darkspawn off the great stone bridge and into the chasm below.

"Have you ever considered trying to take him down?" Marnan said. She sat across from him with Kardol's Deep Roads map laid out on the stone table between them.

The captain snorted. "And how would we do that, jump on his back?"

"You have archers, certainly?"

"Archdemon's not our job, m'lady. Whole Legion knows that. We fight the 'spawn, hold the line, but an archdemon? Taking one of those without a Warden is suicide."

That piqued Felicity's curiosity. "Is that official Legion rote?"

The ragged tattoo-faced dwarf gave her a curious look. "Close enough. Not sure where it comes from or why, but it's one of those bits of knowledge that's been passed down for a long time. Me, I'm not willing to test it on my own men. There are few enough of us now as it is."

"Sodding right there are," Garott rumbled heartily. "Good man. We'll take the scaly son of a bitch."

"I fail to see why we do not attack it now," Sten said from somewhere in the back. Again.

Kazar was the one to answer this time, giving the Qunari an incredulous look. "You saw the army it had with it, right? The one that would turn us into people-shaped mush if we even got close to it? Why do you think we're trying to recruit an army: for dramatic tension?"

Sten gave something between a grunt and a harrumph.

Felicity sighed and went back to her codex. She was currently adding to her Deep Roads map, including everywhere they'd been today as well as the parts of the Roads that the Legion of the Dead had mapped out. It was really fascinating how extensive it was—a dozen paths leading to nearby thaigs and even the surface.

"I still think finding Branka is madness," Kardol sighed. "But if it gives us a king, I suppose it's worth the risk. We can't do anything but hold the line until there's a king to give us new orders again."

Darkly, Percival added, "In the meantime, darkspawn overrun your own fortress."

"Yeah, something like that."

"You say that your current orders are to hold the line," Marnan said. "What if we simply _move_ your line?"

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid. This bridge is just too well guarded. As soon as we try to make a move across it, they start throwing their best at us. We may be the Legion of the Dead, but I'm not going to waste useless deaths for no progress."

"Branka's in there," Oghren grunted. "We gotta clear the bridge anyway."

Kardol snorted a laugh and leaned back, shaking his head. "You can most certainly try; I won't stop you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Something snapped loudly, and everyone spun to look at Garott, The duster held up a spring mechanism and smirked. "Oh yeah. We know what we're doing; don't you worry about that."

Felicity took that as her cue to start packing her notes away. A pity, really, as she'd been hoping to interview Kardol a bit more. Who knew when next she'd get a chance to learn about the Legion of the Dead first-hand? Alas, they had a job to do, and a Paragon to find.

Felicity stood as the others did, double-checking the straps that secured her staff and her healer's kit. It still annoyed her, feeling the lightness felt by the lack of the Black Grimoire. How Morrigan had found out about the book, Felicity would never know, but there was no reversing the flow of knowledge. What was known was known.

They emerged from the alcove to a break in the fighting. The Legionnaires were lined up around the end of the bridge, weapons raised on fatigued arms, but stalwart nonetheless. Felicity wondered what sort of person it took to drop everything to fight the darkspawn… but then she realized that it took the same sort of person that became a Grey Warden. Someone with nothing to lose.

Felicity wondered whether the Grey Wardens ever recruited from the Legion of the Dead.

The Wardens lined up in front of the bridge, gazing off into the distance at the ruins of Bownammar. The place was ancient, even by the standards of the thaigs. The edifices of the fortress rose hundreds of feet in the air, and who could say what stood beyond those gates? All they had were a couple old maps—from before the darkspawn occupation of the fortress—to go on.

Marnan, Percival, Oghren, and Sten all stood at the edge of the giant stone bridge, each hefting their weapons—an impenetrable line of two-handed fighters. Or, at least Felicity hoped it would prove impenetrable, as the second line—Kazar, Morrigan, and herself—would prove a great deal more vulnerable. Hugo sat practically on Morrigan's feet, and Felicity wondered when the hound had gotten so fond of _Morrigan_, of all people.

Garott had one final, quiet word with Kardol. Then, he started drawing things out of his scavenger's sack: pointed, nasty looking things that Felicity really had no description for. She'd seen him use basic claw traps and the like before, particularly in their days down in the Deep Roads. However, none of those had seemed as complex as the broad, bladed metal _thing_ that he now very carefully placed in front of the warriors, nor the jar he put even more carefully twelve paces in front of that.

Garott lay a field of such devices along a good span of the bridge. Once his bag of tricks was exhausted, he worked his way back to the group _very _carefully, a smug smile on his face.

Felicity had a difficult time deciding whether Garott was ingenious, or utterly mad.

It did not take long for the darkspawn to notice their presence nearby—a side effect of their mutually Tainted blood, of course. And thus, no sooner had Garott ducked behind the front line that a rumble of footsteps could be felt through the stone of the bridge. Felicity watched, her staff at the ready, as dark figures came into view from the murk across the chasm.

The first wave never reached them.

It was actually a bit glorious, watching the succession of traps that the darkspawn stumbled into. A caltrop trap led directly into a fire trap, which exploded and set off an acidic bomb. The darkspawn went down shrieking under the resulting succession of explosions and the snapping of blade and claw traps. By the time the smoke cleared, all darkspawn save two had collapsed, and those two—crippled by caltrops and claws—were as good as target practice for a laughing Kazar.

Behind them, the Legionnaires burst into applause. Garott sketched a bow toward them, looking quite pleased with himself. After that little show, Felicity honestly didn't blame him.

However, the traps had made a lot of noise, and that meant more darkspawn. There were still a couple traps left unsprung, but it wasn't enough to slow the wave of footsoldiers that stumbled into their front line. The warriors sprang into motion, and the battle was joined.

Felicity was casting healing spells almost immediately, healing a gash on Oghren's forearm when the dwarf dove into the fray with no regard for personal safety, and blunt damage when Percival took a mace to the armpit. Oh, she wished Percival would go back to sword-and-shield… he got hit much more often without his shield, and that meant more work for Felicity, whether Percival was more effective as a warrior or not.

Darkspawn archers came rolling in behind this wave, staying back from the traps, but Kazar had them well enough in hand. A well-aimed fireball knocked most of them clear off the bridge and set the rest to burning.

Another wave was approaching over the bridge, even as the current battle raged on. Felicity shouted, "More coming!" even as she cast a heal at Sten's sword-punctured side. A moment later, a giant spider and a mabari tore into the fray, the former spraying webbing toward the oncoming swarm that stuck them right to the stone. The mabari chewed his way through them. Then, one of the darkspawn got its teeth into the hound, and Felicity cast a heal at the same time that Kazar froze the monster in ice. As one, they both reached for lyrium potions.

After they'd downed the potions, Kazar started casting again, but asked somewhat anxiously, "So how many of these can we take before we start getting loopy?"

"Three, probably. Four at best, before side effects will make us hindrances rather than help." Felicity cast a regeneration spell on Garott, who had somehow caught the attention of a recalcitrant hurlock, and was trying the duck behind the berserkers to shake off its attention.

Kazar nodded, his brow furrowing as he zapped a hurlock archer with lightning. Judging by how his eyes cast down the bridge, he was doing the math. "Shit. We both need to conserve, don't we?"

That honestly shocked Felicity… it was far more consideration than Felicity had come to expect from the once-reckless elf. "Yes, if the darkspawn are as relentless as the Legionnaires say."

They were making some progress, at least. Marnan and Sten seemed to remember that they were trying to push a line, and were pushing step by bloody step. Their refusal to retreat made both targets of the fresh attackers, taxing Felicity's magical reserves. Added to that was the fact that Oghren and Percy were both in full rages, and thus not concerned about their personal health at _all_. It was frustrating, from her healer's standpoint, to have fighters who did not appreciate just how much energy she was pouring out just to keep them all on their feet.

She had her differences with Garott, but at least the man knew how to _duck_.

Marnan and Sten pushed forward again, and Felicity was forced to scurry down the bridge after them as they finished off the darkspawn Morrigan had webbed and met the next wave.

This group of attackers had an emissary—a fact that made itself known as the ground exploded around them. Felicity yelped, immediately throwing out heals left and right, cursing that she couldn't somehow get them all at once. Soon enough, she felt that empty pull across the Fade that meant she was out of magic, and reached for the next lyrium potion. A wave of dizziness and a feeling of disconnectedness accompanied this one, but it faded quickly.

The stones under her feet were shuddering, and it took her a moment to realize it wasn't the lyrium potion doing that. A moment later, she realized what was happening and spun on Kazar. "No earth magic on the stone bridge! You'll send us all into the chasm!"

The elf stopped casting, his eyes going wide. Then, he cursed colorfully and shot a fireball at a cluster of hurlocks instead. A pair of them growled and broke away from trying to get a shot on Sten, aiming right for Kazar instead.

The young elf backed up, shooting lightning bolts at them in quick succession. They went down before getting within melee range, but Kazar had to gulp a lyrium potion afterwards. Felicity wondered what number he was on.

She turned her attention back to healing—the injuries were stacking up quickly. Half of Percy's chestplate had been torn open by an alpha's greatsword—though he obviously didn't register the pain, the way he was tearing across the battlefield—and Garott appeared to be limping. Oghren didn't seem to be using one of his hands properly, and Morrigan had dropped her spider form in favor of casting entropic spells into the crowd.

Lightning burst through the Wardens, and Felicity grit her teeth against the buzzing, burning pain of it. Chain lightning, of all things! Between heals, she turned a pointed look at Kazar, only to find that he was shaking off the pain too. That accursed emissary!

Hugo was on it, it seemed. The dog leapt on top of the enemy spellcaster, sending both toppling to the ground with the dog's jaws at its throat. It cast a fireball in Hugo's face, sending the hound flying.

"HUGO!" Percival could be heard crying, disengaging with his current opponent to charge the emissary. The creature was promptly cut in two.

Behind him, Marnan and Sten moved the line up again, though it was getting rather too crowded to tell at this point. They were about halfway down the bridge, now.

Once again, that emptiness hit her, and Felicity reached for another potion. Number three. She downed it, and had to regain her bearings after the potion hit her stomach. She turned her attention back to the fight, but not without noting with concern the sensation of floating she was experiencing.

Kazar was cursing from somewhere to her left, fire and lightning crossing the bridge with increased desperation. The warriors were flagging, the accumulation of their injuries slowing even the berserkers down. Felicity just couldn't keep up… not without getting the chance to apply some bandages and poultices and, in a couple cases, _stitches._

Two thirds of the way across the bridge, an ogre rumbled up, throwing a stone into the fray that sent Morrigan and Oghren both flying. Morrigan tumbled clear over the edge of the bridge (oddly eliciting a shriek and renewed bout of rage from Percival). However, she returned a moment later in her eagle form, though her flight patterns were injured and erratic.

The shapeshifter landed beside Felicity, and the healer did what she could to mend the bird's broken limbs. When Morrigan returned to her human form, she nodded her thanks and shakily stood.

Percival and Sten were engaging the ogre, one strong enough and the other angry enough to cause the gigantic monster pain, at the least. Marnan, meanwhile, met another wave of reinforcements with Garott, the pair desperately trying to keep any from leaking past the line.

It didn't work, as a steady stream was heading toward the mages now. Kazar and Morrigan did well enough to fend them off—the latter going so far as to bodily shove Felicity behind the two of them—but that change in tactics took their useful crowd control spells away from the warriors' front, which put more stress on them to hold the line. It was momentum, like an avalanche gaining more strength and devastation due to the steady growth of its own weight.

Archers' arrows were flying now, and Felicity had to down one last potion, losing track of where she was for a moment at the wave of dizziness and confusion that accompanied it. Only Kazar's urgent cry of "Felicity!" roused her, and she shook her head to clear it.

It didn't work all that well. That was it, then. No more lyrium for her.

She turned her attention back to the battle, horrified to see Percival slumped against one side of the bridge, bleeding from the head and looking dazed. The ogre fought Sten now, the Qunari gritting his teeth and matching the beast blow-for-blow, but the dents and slashes on his armor told of how much damage he was taking in the attempt. Marnan was down on one knee, her other leg torn up by something wicked.

Flames shooting out of Kazar's hands briefly obstructed her view, but it was likely for the better, since a couple genlocks had somehow resisted Morrigan's paralysis spell and were charaging the mages. Felicity scrambled to heal what she thought was the most severe (head wound, leg tissue, dog's broken ribs), and then provided magical strength to Sten as the Qunari stumbled back.

Another ogre could be heard stomping up the bridge, and all three mages had to duck a volley of arrows.

Kazar cursed as he stood back up, his head swiveling about. "Where are those damned archers?!"

"I believe they are using the cover of the bridge supports," Morrigan said, pointing. "Twould be what I would do."

"Time for them to meet my good friend, Mr. Fireball." The elf shot out said spell, making several archers burst from hiding, in flames. Garott burst out of the spot as well, and Felicity cast a heal on him as he rolled to put out the flames.

The other ogre crashed into Marnan's weak line, and the princess was thrown back toward the mages. Felicity cast another heal, but it was merely to keep her from dying from internal damage then and there—she would likely not be getting up again for the rest of the fight.

Morrigan shifted shape swiftly into a bear, charging up to meet the monster, and the two started wrestling. Meanwhile, Oghren was trying to tear up the legs of the first ogre, who had crushed something important enough in Sten for the Qunari to be lying face-down on the stone. Felicity cast a hurried spell, repairing the damage.

Oh no. That empty feeling again.

Light-headed with both dread and lyrium, she fumbled with her pack, starting to pull out potions and poultices. They would have to do—oh _Maker_ they were in trouble.

Hugo whined in pain as lightning flew from the darkness at the edge of the bridge. Another emissary.

Felicity started forward with her poultices, but a hurlock blocked her path, and she was knocked aside with a single back-hand. It turned to Kazar, who met it with a blast of ice that froze it solid. Then, the elf burst it with lightning, killing it.

Kazar was panting and leaning heavily on the oak branch that he used as a staff. For a moment, their eyes met, and the fear she saw in his eyes matched her own. Out of magic. Helpless.

The ogre Morrigan was fighting lifted the bear clear off the ground, then turned and threw her like a boulder back the way the darkspawn had come. Felicity wanted to cry as she heard the joyous roars from the darkspawn at the other end of the bridge. Hurlocks and genlocks swirled around the ogre and charged the mages: two of the last targets standing in their way.

Once again, Kazar stepped forward, raising his staff. Bolts of nature magic fizzled weakly out of the staff, so Felicity could only wince as the first of the creatures lunged into him, slashed a clean line across his unarmored torso with his sword. Kazar stumbled back from the next flurry of strikes, red staining the front of his Keeper's robes.

"I'm bleeding…?" Kazar muttered, and for a horrible moment, it was like Ostagar all over again. Their last defense—their strongest weapon—was about to go down, and this time there was nowhere to run.

And then, Kazar's head jerked up, his eyes lit with new fire. "I'm bleeding," he repeated, and this time, it sounded like a _threat._

Felicity leapt forward as the footsoldiers surrounded him, bringing her own weak staff to bear to defend the young man she regarded as a little brother. However, before she got there, she was blown back by a concussion of pure force, as were the darkspawn surrounding him.

Felicity tumbled across the stone, rolling to a stop some fifteen feet back. She looked up, sure she was going to see Kazar exploded into tiny elf bits… but what she did see made her more horrified than that.

Kazar stood in a circle of pain-wracked bodies—the only creature standing in a ten-foot radius. A red aura surrounded the elf, swirling dangerously and growing as it leeched energy off the fallen foemen around him.

But… this was… _no. NO!_

Kazar raised his arms, waving them in an intricate pattern that Felicity had only seen enchanters pull off. The evil aura wrapped around him, coiling tight as he charged the spell.

Then, it released, and chaos broke through like demons pouring out of the Black City.

A vortex of fire spun into being with wild abandon on the bridge, its monstrous column descending from the top of the chamber deep into the chasm. Wind accompanied it, gusting so strongly that Felicity had to keep her head down and grip the bridge not to be blown around like a leaf. That wind shoved a half-dozen darkspawn clear off the bridge. The fiery vortex spun down the bridge, burning and throwing around everything in its path.

One of the ogres had survived the fire. It roared out its pain and charged Kazar, but the mage stepped forward to meet the monster, raising a hand and emitting a blast of force that stopped the gigantic beast in its tracks. It stumbled back, and Kazar raised his hands again, his gesturing painting streaks through the red aura. The ogre roared again, this time in agony, and its blood exploded in its veins. The monster twitched for some time even after it had died.

Kazar stepped past their allies—those who were conscious looked as horrified as Felicity was—and directed a stream of lightning that soared straight across the huge cavern to the fortress gates. Distant shrieks could be heard.

Shakily, Felicity got to her feet and followed in the elf's destructive wake. Marnan was trying to sit up nearby, pale and staring after the elf. "Was that not…" she wheezed. Felicity only nodded and gave her a potion.

Next was Percy, still slumped by the side of the bridge. He, too, watched Kazar's progress. Though dazed, his eyes were hard and cold. She gave him a poultice for his head.

The others got similar care as she went to each one by one with first aid supplies. Neither Garott, nor Oghren, could be awakened, and Felicity thought Morrigan must be somewhere farther down the bridge. The rest, however, were silent as they picked themselves up and started collecting what they could salvage.

Felicity hurried up the bridge, terrified by Kazar's destructive power with every charred and mutilated corpse she came across. It appeared the elf had done that explosive-blood thing several more times—including on an emissary. It made her want to vomit, to know what sort of magic allowed him to do something like that. Finally, she found Morrigan. The witch had reverted to her human form, and was lying unconscious but alive among a circle of savaged corpses.

Careful of Morrigan's obvious blunt trauma injuries from being thrown so far, Felicity knelt down. She could feel her magic trickling back now, so she used what little she had left to reach into Morrigan and fix just enough of the damage to keep the woman going. It would take days for this sort of injury to heal, even with magic.

Exhausted in every way, Felicity jumped when she heard the scuffle of footsteps. She snapped her gaze upwards and saw Kazar coming back up the bridge. That aura was still swirling around him, and the expression on his face was eerie in its blankness.

Kazar stopped when he saw Felicity watching him, the two twenty feet away from one another. From across a newly opened divide, they studied one another. Felicity couldn't say what the boy was looking for, but she herself was disturbed by his expression. She would have expected… something. Anything. Anger. Violent glee. Power-satiation. Not… nothing.

"They're dead," he croaked emptily. The aura around him faded, and he was suddenly very pale.

"You killed them all," Felicity agreed. "With blood magic. You're a blood mage."

"Yeah." He swayed. "I'm a blood mage."

Kazar collapsed, and Felicity burst into silent tears.


	88. The Other Side of Blood Magic

**88. The Other Side of Blood Magic  
**

Mouse was waiting for him.

"Amazing," the demon's voice rumbled in his ear. Purred, almost. "You are magnificent."

"They'll never understand," he whispered back into the darkness. "I had to do it. They were all dying."

"Then that is their failing, not yours." A hand ran through his hair, comforting. He wanted to shake it off, but he was just so tired. He was tired of fighting, and tired of making excuses to everyone. He was tired of hiding the horrible deal he'd made.

"Not horrible… a bit over-eager perhaps, learning the arts from _Desire_." There was amused contempt in the demon's low voice. "You needn't have dealt with that creature at all; I was more than willing to teach it all to you for free." It wrapped around him, like a stifling blanket, and he knew he should keep fighting it. But he could barely open his eyes even in the Fade, so what was the point?

Something took him in large arms and rocked him, and it was as comforting as anything would get, especially now that they knew. Did he have to keep his guard up, even here?

No! Damn it, the demon wasn't getting him like this.

Kazar forced his tired mental projection into wakefulness, shoving out of the demon's arms. He landed on the ground, weak, bruised, and sore in a way he'd never been before. Like he'd just overexerted a brand new muscle.

He opened his eyes to the Fade, forcing himself to pick himself up despite all weakness. Mouse sat before him—now in human form—watching him do it with a knowing smile.

"What?" Kazar snapped, in no mood to deal with this creature when things were going so poorly in the real world. Maker, _they knew_.

"You need not be so guarded against me, mage. You know I won't make a move until you will it so. Come, you need something to wind you down. Perhaps some sweets?" Mouse snapped his fingers, and a pair of dream-mice scurried into view, carrying a platter on their backs. Mouse removed the lid to reveal Orlesian cocoa-filled pastries—those had always been Kazar's favorite treats, on those rare occasions the apprentices were given them at the Circle Tower.

"A poor substitute, I admit, when you have access to the real thing," Mouse sighed. "But perhaps even the Fade mimicry will help settle your nerves about the battles before you."

Kazar's mouth watered just looking at the assortment, but he remained stubbornly standing. "You've been in my memories. You're already in my head, aren't you?"

"I admit, I've peeked. I couldn't help myself." Mouse flashed him an unapologetic smile and helped himself to one of the pastries. "You are such a fascinating creature, mage… obviously born to be great, but constantly tied down by those pathetic nothings that you consider friends."

"They won't be friends anymore. Not now that they know what I am." Kazar slumped to the ground. Mouse offered him a pastry in condolence. Against his better judgment, the elf took it.

"And that is their failing, not yours," Mouse repeated, taking a bite of his own confection. "What you said before is true; they'd all have died without your blood magic. And look how much it turned the battle! If you truly must think my kind's gifts are sacrifice, at least it is one that has proven well worth it."

Kazar swallowed, because the demon made _sense_. As little as he wanted to admit it, the demon's words were hitting a note of truth deep inside him.

"Only because I am right." Mouse sat back with a smirk. "The fact is that your mortal companions are unable to comprehend just how much potential you have. I, on the other hand, have seen your core, and I know just what you may be capable of, given the correct tools. I will give you those tools, when you let me in. Consider, mage, being capable of taking out that entire army in that Trench, singlehanded, no lyrium potions necessary. Imagine blasting the archdemon to pieces without ever having to draw it to the ground!"

Kazar took a careful nibble of the pastry in his hand. It was an imitation of the real world confection, but it tasted good all the same. "You would help me fight against darkspawn?"

Mouse laughed, and his voice briefly had the low rumble of his true form. "Why I most certainly would! If we were sharing your world, you and I, I would do everything in my power to ensure there was as much of it possible for me to enjoy! That most certainly involves stopping your Blight by any means necessary." He paused to take a bite of his pastry. "It would be poetic, don't you think? Darkspawn are creatures of our world, released in yours. Let them be destroyed by a similar being of both worlds… you and I, mage."

"I…" Kazar shook his head. "I'm not becoming an abomination! I refuse to be!"

"Pah, 'abomination' is such a pithy term. It is what weaklings who cannot handle the power turn into. It is the word for that Connor creature: those who fumble with the arts with no direction or true understanding of what power really is. You and I would be no abomination, mage. We would be a _god._"

Kazar shivered, enticed by the demon's words despite himself. More, they had been bound for a while now… long enough for Kazar to be able to sense that Mouse believed every word he was saying… there was no deception here. Pride did not need to deceive, not in something like this.

Mouse reached over, running a hand soothingly down his face. Kazar flinched, but did not slap it away. "You need not make your decision yet, mage. I have waited long, and I can wait longer still for a host as magnificent as you. Just know that I will be here, only a thought away, should you call."

Something was pulled at him, drawing him out of the Fade. He was waking up. As the Fade shimmered out around him, Kazar watched Mouse finish the last of his pastry.

"Be strong, mage," the demon's voice rumbled in his ear as it all disappeared. "And remember that you were right."

Blackness surrounded him, and he could feel himself being tugged toward the waking world like surfacing from a dive. The waters were cold, but he felt a lingering presence somewhere nearby that had not been there before… at least, not so overtly. He should have been terrified—and he was—but he also found comfort in it, and wasn't _that_ all kinds of wrong?

He took his first breath of consciousness, and immediately regretted it. He ached everywhere, and he was too weak to even draw breath to complain. Horrible thirst parched his tongue, and he was cold everywhere, with hardly the strength to shiver.

"…be a couple more hours before she awakens," someone was saying nearby. "She took a good bit of damage when that ogre threw her. She was lucky to still be in bear form at the time, or she would likely have not survived the impact."

"Maker, was it really that close?" said another. Percival, Kazar realized. And the first voice was, of course, Felicity.

"If I didn't know better," Garott's low voice rumbled through a cough. "I'd say the little firecracker saved all our asses with his stunt."

"His _stunt, _Garott," Felicity snapped, "was _blood magic_."

"Oh, my mistake. His _blood magic_ saved all our asses, then."

"Being saved by demons is not any respite at all," Percival said gravely. "They will call in their debts, sooner or later."

_How poorly these people understand mine_, an amused voice rumbled in the back of Kazar's head. Kazar squeaked in surprise at hearing Mouse speak in the _waking _world. Mouse really _was _inside him already! By the Fade, did that mean he was already an abomination, and hadn't realized it?

Mouse chuckled at the thought. _No, mage. We are not yet one. Not until you choose to make it so… I will not join with you unless it's your choice. Of that, you have my word._

It shouldn't have been comforting, but strangely, it was.

"Elf? You awake, elf?" Garott's voice rumbled nearby, pulling his attention back outside. With some difficulty, Kazar forced his eyes open.

He was on a bedroll somewhere in the ruins of Bownammar, judging by the stonework on the walls. A couple pallets were scattered across the cramped little room, on which lay Morrigan, Marnan, and Sten. Felicity and Percival knelt next to the witch's bedroll, but Garott was now leaning over Kazar.

Kazar spent a moment staring up at the dwarf, trying to get the room to focus properly. The dwarf smirked and reached down to tweak his nose.

He yelped. "I'm awake!" He was alarmed by the dry crack in his voice. "I'm awake," he repeated, a bit more strongly.

"How you feeling, elf?"

"Weak. Really thirsty. Do you have any water?"

Garott glanced back at the others pointedly. Felicity made no move toward him, merely staring at him as if he had just turned into an abomination and bitten the head off a baby. No help there, then. Not that he was surprised.

Garott sighed and stood to grab a bucket and ladle from the corner. The dwarf was moving carefully around an injury on his chest, Kazar noted, just as Percival had bandages wrapped around his head. All of them were sporting something, it seemed, except the healer.

Garott returned to his bedside and brought a ladle of lukewarm water to his lips. He nearly laughed with relief as the liquid slid down his throat, and he greedily took each spoonful the other Warden offered.

When he'd drank his fill, he laid back with a sigh and closed his eyes. "You lost a lot of… of blood," Felicity's voice said nearby. "That's why you're feeling so awful."

"Trying to make me feel guilty?" he snapped.

"Don't you?" she returned. He turned his head to look at her, seeing her wearing her lecture face. "Blood magic is evil, Kazar! You know that… the Keeper you had to kill was a blood mage, right? So were the mages who destroyed the Tower, and the disaster at Redcliffe started with blood magic!"

"And every unjust slaughter in history involved swords and arrows, but you don't see them outlawed."

"That's completely different!"

"Why, because the _Chantry_ says so?" Kazar shoved himself into a sitting position, despite the weakness and dizziness that washed over him. "Magic is a _tool_, Felicity—one that can be used for better or worse—and blood magic is no exception to that."

"Except the fact that it makes you more amenable to demons," Felicity shot back. The others—Percival, Garott, and Marnan—watched their exchange in silence. "How long have you been dealing with demons, Kazar?"

"My entire life! I'm a mage; we deal with demons our entire lives, if only to fight them off! For all the Chantry warnings against blood magic, I've found it no more dangerous than the damned Harrowing, which _they_ make us undertake!"

His shouting drew outside attention in the form of Oghren bursting into the chamber, waving his axe and stumbling a bit. "Where's th' sssodding danger?"

Percival gave him a flat look. "Aren't you out of booze by now?"

"Heh… you wish." Oghren stumbled back, half against a wall.

It distracted most of them from Kazar's magical choices… except for fucking _Felicity_. She still stared at him like a mother disappointed in her recalcitrant child.

It was too much… he couldn't breathe. Kazar shoved himself to his feet, stumbling a bit when the strength leeched out of him. He stubbornly kept his feet, though the worried look Garott gave him indicated he'd gone white.

"Kazar…!" Felicity protested.

"Eat deepstalker shit," Kazar spat back, storming out of the chamber as best he was able in his condition. He wove through a series of tunnels and came out onto the platform overlooking the chasm. He sat on the edge of the chasm (sighing in relief, because his legs had been about to give), peering down at the river of magma below. Nearby, Kazar could see the bridge swarming with Legionnaires, rather than darkspawn. One of several _good_ things that the _evil_ of blood magic had wrought.

_They cannot understand_, Mouse's voice whispered. _Their minds are closed. But you, mage, know how wonderful blood magic can be. Look at the win you wrought today, all because you used what we gave you._

Kazar nodded, his indignation fading before the demon's soothing words. Perhaps their source was demonic, but the words themselves could not have been more true. He'd turned a tide today, and damn whether that Wynne-wannabe approved or not.

Something scuffed behind him, and he turned in time to see Garott settling down on the ledge beside him. Garott held out a flask. "Oghren's finest… wanna sip?"

Kazar hesitated, then took the offered flask. It burned going down, and he coughed. "Stealing from our party members, now?" he wheezed, handing the flask back.

Garott smirked. "Figured the old man had had enough." Kazar managed a weak chuckle. "You okay, kid?"

Kazar shook his head, wiping his mouth. "It's fine."

"You know what you're doin'?"

"I… think so."

Garott arched a brow and took a swig. "Don't sound too sure, kiddo."

Kazar gazed into the chasm. How easy it would be to throw oneself into it, were one inclined. Kazar had never been inclined toward anything like that, preferring to scratch and claw at obstacles until he got his way instead. "I didn't mean to become a… a blood mage. It just happened." By the Fade, he was beginning to sound like Jowan. "But now that I am one, I'm going to use what I've got against them." He waved toward the ruins where the darkspawn still ran rampant. "We need every weapon, even the ones that others may not approve of. That's what it means to be a Grey Warden during a Blight."

"Yep."

Startled, Kazar did a double-take. "You're not going to argue with me?"

Garott shrugged. "Why? I agree with ya, kid. If you got the weapon, and know how to wield it without hurtin' yourself, I say use it."

_This is an ally worthy of you_, Mouse whispered.

Despite himself, Kazar smiled, agreeing. "Thank you," he said, a little thickly.

"Any time, kid. Any time."


	89. Wherein Disregard for Privacy Pays Off

_(JohnboyJTB: I'll use the ones fit. It's a balance between all the content and getting too sidetracked from the main drive of the story and characters, and that's all I'll say about future plot details. :) )_

**89. Wherein Disregard for Privacy Pays Off  
**

Given their new status as fugitives, it took them a week to finally get the chance to speak with Brother Genitivi. Usually, Wynne might not have complained about the break—Leliana's knee certainly needed the rest—except for the place where they were staying in the meantime…

The Pearl. What sort of madness had taken the Wardens, that they thought a _brothel_ was a proper place for them to stay? Sure, it was certainly discrete enough for a hiding place—the Pearl seemed to operate in a world outside any earthly laws—but the people inside, who were helping them? Wynne was torn between wanting to frog-march the Wardens out of the building immediately and wishing she were still young enough to enjoy some of the entertainments.

Isabela proved a useful connection, getting them into a room in the back of the Pearl without any questions. Finian and Leliana had taken turns singing for their supper, and had disappointed quite a few patrons over the week as the customers learned that neither was for rent. Leliana was disturbingly good at putting on a show for the patrons. It made Wynne wonder just how 'bardic' the girl was.

Then, five days in, a chubby man named "Slim" ducked into the tavern, waited for Finian to finish his set, and drew him into a back room to talk. When Fin came back, he was grinning broadly, and the Wardens got to planning how to get back up to the market district without drawing unwanted attention.

They settled on calling on another contact of Finian's (a guard captain of all things!) to divert patrols from their route. This allowed the Wardens to walk right up to the scholar's doorstep and go inside.

When they were met with only the man's assistant, it seemed it was an operation wasted. However, while Finian and Wynne drilled the twitchy man on information regarding the scholar's whereabouts, Zevran was snooping around in the background.

Suddenly, Weylon, the assistant, broke off his guesses of checking near Lake Calenhad to spin on Zevran. "You can't go back there!" he snapped. The Crow, who had been curiously eying a doorway deeper into the house, arched a brow.

"Why not?" Finian asked.

"Why not… why…?! It's private, that's why!"

Even Alistair seemed surprised. "We did explain who we were, right? How we're Wardens looking to stop the end of life as we know it? What if there's something back there that might lead us to Genitivi?"

"There's not. It's just his study, and I would prefer it not be disturbed until he gets back." The man turned back toward them, only to yelp as he found Meila nocking an arrow so close to his face that it was practically touching his nose. The Dalish elf's expression was hard.

Finian, however, looked serene. "Let's try this again. What's back there, Weylon?"

"Oh my!" Leliana and Zevran had taken advantage of the man's distraction to duck inside and see. Leliana covered her mouth with her hands in the doorway, and Zevran disappeared into the room with a frown.

Weylon's eyes darkened. "I gave you a chance to turn back."

"I hate to alarm anyone," Zevran's voice called. "But I do not believe that is Weylon."

A fireball burst forth inside the tiny shack, proving their point.

Wynne scrambled to her feet, activating a healing aura that would soothe most of the burns. Then, she went about snuffing what she could of the fires that started around the wooden building. Nearby, she felt the magical pressure of Templar magic, and sighed in relief as the enemy mage cried out, drained.

An arrow and a slash of Alistair's sword later, the imposter lay dead at their feet.

Zevran emerged from the back room, paging through a journal with a raised brow. Leliana, meanwhile, could be heard chanting funeral rites for someone in the back room. It was not difficult to deduce what had happened from that.

"So… who was this guy, exactly?" Alistair asked, cleaning the blood off his sword.

Finian knelt beside the body to study him. "An assassin, maybe? Meant to trap us and anyone looking for the Ashes?"

"A very poor assassin, if that is so," Zevran said distractedly. At Fin's curious look, he shrugged. "What? His manner was all wrong. Not very professional at all."

"About as professional," Alistair pointed out drily, "as hiring a blood mage apostate to kill your only political rival?"

"Hm. Good point. And to think, I thought Loghain had good taste, thus why he hired me." He held out the journal. "Or perhaps this mage was from someplace else. There may be another faction that does not wish Genitivi to be found."

They crowded around the journal that the assassin held, Wynne spotting the relevant information first.

"Haven? I've never heard of such a place."

"The journal says its rumored to be somewhere in the Frostback Mountains."

"Oh goodie," Alistair sighed. "Let's go find some mountain climbing gear. I think I'm going to need warmer socks. Wynne, can you-"

"Oh, for pity's sake, Alistair. Were you never taught to darn your own socks in the Chantry?"

Alistair made a sound not unlike a child denied a sweet

She sighed and relented. The boy did, admittedly, have very good puppy eyes. "Very well. But so help me, Alistair, while we are traveling, I am teaching you to sew."


	90. Battle Hymn of the Champion

_(Extra super special warning: this one's dark, guys. Dragon Age levels of darkness.)  
_

**90. Battle Hymn of the Champion  
**

_"First day, they come and catch everyone."_

Marnan stopped at the sound of a distant voice, its echo bouncing eerily up the tunnel. She motioned the others to a halt and listened.

"_Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."_

"What is that?" Percival asked beside her.

"I don't know." Marnan swallowed and started forward through the bowels of the darkspawn nest once again. The steps of her comrades behind her were more cautious.

"_Third day, the men are all gnawed on again."__  
_

The tunnel twisted ahead of them, narrowing so that they had to pass through one at a time. The walls wept with viscous flesh-colored goo.

"_Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate."_

The voice was up ahead, getting louder as they stepped closer. Hugo growled as something fell wetly from the ceiling of the tunnel, but there was no movement beyond that, and they passed on.

_"__Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."_

"She sounds unseated," Percival murmured. Marnan shuddered and nodded, trying not to listen to the words, because something told her this rhyme was no idle poem.

"_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."_

The tunnel opened up into ancient dwarven masonry, but it had fallen to the Taint long ago. Awful fleshy growths clung to the walls and corners, weeping with the same goo she had noted before. The smell was abhorrent.

_"__Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."_

Behind her, someone retched. Garott forced a chuckle. "You'd think a blood mage would have a stronger stomach than that, elf."

"Shut up. This is disgusting."

_"__Eighth day, we hate it as she is violated."__  
_

Marnan was shaking now, but nonetheless wound her way through the maze of fleshy masses that had overtaken the ruined thaig. They had to press on.

"_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."_

"Cannibalism," Felicity breathed. "That must be how they induce it." She sounded horrified by something. Marnan did not want to know what.

_"__Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."_

Now, only an old door separated them from the speaker. Marnan checked behind her, to make sure the others were ready. They were silent and pale, but they were prepared for a fight.

However, when she opened it, there was no fight to be had. All that met them was an increase in the unholy stench and the beginning of the poem again.

"First day, they come and catch everyone," chanted a voice in the corner of the large chamber. A dwarf huddled there, hunched over and staring blankly at a wall. "Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."

Marnan recoiled as she got closer. No, not a dwarf. A ghoul. The Taint was strong in her, eyes murky and black splotches taking over her skin.

"Third day, the men are all gnawed on again." The ghoul scratched her arm compulsively, seemingly unaware of their approach. "Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate."

"Wait," Oghren breathed. "I know her. Hespith?"

"Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn." No response.

"Hespith! Sod it, woman, where's Branka?"

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams." The Wardens gathered around the woman. "Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."

Felicity dared to venture closer to her, peering at the woman, Hespith. "This behavior is compulsive. It seems that the Taint has driven her mad."

"Eighth day, we hate it as she is violated."

"This ain't no Taint, woman!" Oghren growled.

"Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."

"It's not Taint that did _this_," Percival whispered, looking pale. "This is something completely different."

"Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."

Oghren let out a cry of frustration, stalking up to the woman and slapping her across the face.

The ghoul twitched, broken out of her reverie, and Marnan reached a hand back to her axe, just in case. However, this ghoul was no more mindless than Ruck had been. Her Taint-blinded eyes turning to stare at them, then shifted to focus on something on the far floor. "What's this? Humans? Bland and unlikely. Feeding time brings only kin and clan." Her voice softened. "I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

"Hespith! Come on, girl!"

"I don't understand," Felicity said, continuing to peer at the woman. "This does not act like typical corruption."

"Corruption!" the woman cried, spinning toward Felicity. The mage stumbled back under her regard. "The men did that! Their wounds festered and their minds left. They are like dogs, marched ahead, the first to die."

The woman slumped, and the Wardens listened in dawning horror as she went on.

"Not us. Not me. Not Laryn. We are not cut… we are fed. Friends and flesh and blood and bile and… and…"

"S-stop!" Kazar shuddered. "Just… just stop!"

She did not stop. "All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"What change?" Felicity breathed.

"More important, Branka was here?" Oghren cut in, like a dog worrying a bone. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Branka!" Hespith hissed. "Do not speak to me of Branka! Her lover, and I could not turn her."

"Wait, what?" Oghren sputtered.

"Forgive her… but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

The other Wardens looked too shaken to go on, so Marnan stepped forward, waving the Warrior away. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it and placed herself in front of the creature, trying her best to appear nonthreatening. "What did she do, Hespith? What did she become?"

"I... I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become!" She got increasingly agitated, her voice losing the monotone of the chant. "I will not turn! I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" The woman burst into motion with such suddenness that Marnan stumbled back, fearing an attack.

However, Hespith did not attack. She fled, tearing out of the room, deeper into the acrid tunnels. Hugo started after her, but Percy called him back.

"We should let her go," Percival said solemnly. "She has suffered enough."

Marnan nodded numbly, trying to process what little of the broken story Hespith had spoken of. The others looked similarly shaken: Sten's expression was grim, Oghren and Garott both appeared to be shocked into silence, and Morrigan looked vaguely ill. Kazar was muttering to himself, eyes wide and distant, and Felicity had gone pale as a ghost, also whispering something under her breath.

Not really wanting to, she turned to Felicity. "What does it mean?"

Felicity took a moment to look down at her, and she had to wet her lips a couple times. "For a long time, scholars have wondered how darkspawn turn people into their own kind… I think this dwarf has just told us."

"No," Garott's voice whispered.

"It fills many gaps.," Felicity went on. "Why do darkspawn drag their prey away? How are they able to replenish themselves so quickly? Where do the different species of darkspawn come from? The more sense it makes, the more I wish I didn't know."

"Damn it, Felicity," Marnan said. "Speak plainly!"

Felicity shook her head, struggling for a moment. "The men… the men they turn into ghouls. Like Ruck, and the unlucky ones will devolve into mindless monsters. There has never been a full female ghoul spotted… not even during Blights. Did you know that?

"No, females… if what Hespith said is true, females corrupted with the Taint are taken underground, and cared for, and fed. They are systematically corrupted further through bodily fluids and cannibalism to… to…" She cut herself off with a squeak.

"To become one of them," Garott finished quietly. Felicity nodded and buried her face in her hands.

"Stone…" Oghren groaned. "Branka, what have you _done_?!"

Marnan shuddered, that awful poem once again running through her head. It was a tale of awful things—torture, and rape, and cannibalism… so much suffering that simply seeing it had driven a woman mad. In what state must this Laryn be?

She took a deep breath and looked back up, because they needed to continue on. She froze, though, as she saw Garott watching her with wide eyes.

"That coulda been you," he whispered, and Marnan felt ill all over again.

He was right. If it hadn't been for the Wardens… the darkspawn would have eventually overwhelmed her.

"Your own father banished you out here," the other dwarf continued. "You mighta been a monster like that, because of him."

"He did not know."

"Does that matter?"

Marnan looked long and hard into the duster's eyes, realizing with flagging heart that, no, it did not. Not with something this horrific. She looked away, her sense of conviction flagging at the terrible thought. Women should not be allowed in the Deep Roads, she realized. Not in the patrols, not in the army, not even in the Legion of the Dead. The risk was simply too high.

"This…" Percival said softly into the tense silence, "This is why we fight darkspawn. This is why we are Grey Wardens." Marnan raised her head, watching the human pace through the chamber, his hound at his heels as he spoke. "Because, no matter how horrific our own crimes—be they thuggery, theft, murder, apostasy, or even blood magic—none of those can hold a candle to the pure, unmitigated _evil_ that is darkspawn." His voice gave strength to Marnan's flagging courage. "These are creatures that corrupt _everything_, and we must do everything in our power to stop this Blight before it gains a foothold.

"Think of all the women who might one day know the fate of these down here. We fight for them. Think of all the children who might never know what it means to live on untainted soil. We fight for them! Think of all the lives in Thedas, many of whom don't even know there's a Blight begun. They need us to press on; that is our duty as Grey Wardens!"

This got a couple grunts of agreement from the regrouping party. Marnan smiled, glad for the man's help in rallying the others when she could not.

"In war, victory!" Percival said, raising his sword.

Marnan and Felicity spoke the next part with him: "In peace, vigilance."

And then, all together—quietly—they finished, "In death, sacrifice."

Percival nodded and turned, and the party fell into step behind him with renewed vigor. They trotted through the hallways of the old thaig, no longer seeing the corruption as merely spreading growths but rather as indications of the evil that they had to stop. That they _could_ stop.

"Thank you," Marnan said, falling into step beside the nobleman. "We needed that."

To her surprise, the man gave her a tight smile. "You did deputize me, if I recall correctly."

"And it is reassuring to see that my choice in lieutenants was no folly."

Percival shrugged a bit. Hugo, walking at the man's other side, turned his head and whined anxiously as they passed a side corridor. "What's wrong, boy?"

"Tis the creature," Morrigan said, peering into the darkness. "She is following us."

Marnan shuddered again, wondering what Hespith was doing. She did not think the woman was in any way malevolent, but the reminder of what they had done to her did not help.

The distraction did not last long as they stepped out into a wide open cavern and were greeted by a charging ogre. Marnan threw herself gladly into the next series of battles, thinking little as they tore through the old thaig. Hespith's whispers followed them through the cavernous halls, the woman seemingly unable to contain her story, now that she had begun to tell it.

"They took Laryn," Hespith's voice warbled behind them as they stepped through a heavy double door. "They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood."

They entered a hewn tunnel, where there was an ominous rumbling up ahead. Hugo seemed agitated by whatever it was, his ears back flat against his head. They all had their weapons out, so none of them had a hand free to pet the animal.

"And while she ate," Hespith said, "she grew. She swelled and turned grey and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then, she made more of them."

The fleshy growths were everywhere—floor, ceiling, walls. Marnan's boots sunk into them as they turned a corner and beheld the monster that had once been a dwarven woman named Laryn.

"Broodmother…"

There was no dwarf left in this monstrous creature. She was a pile of flesh, mound upon mound of corrupted fat and skin, piled higher than most houses. Tentacles squirmed around her gelatinous form, some waving in the air while others wound into the dirt.

Her eyes, though… her eyes were those of a dwarven woman, maddened and corrupted by Taint, but proof that all that Hespith had said was true.

Marnan froze, the fact crashing down upon her that, in another reality, this might have been her. Without Duncan and the Wardens—yes, even Brosca—she would have been dragged back here. _She _would have been fed corruption until she bulged and deformed. _She _would have happily eaten the flesh of her one-time companions and comrades. _She_ would be creating more of these creatures, continuing the deadly cycle.

It could not be allowed to stand.

Marnan hefted her axe, staring down the monster as it roared. Genlocks appeared out of the darkness to guard their broodmother, and roared in echo.

Marnan had her own roar in return. "For Laryn!" she cried, surprising herself, but the others took up the cry. A fireball shot into the broodmother and her kind, and Hugo streaked after with a resounding bark. Marnan was at the dog's heels.

The first swing of her axe bit into one of the tentacles blocking the broodmother. The monster shrieked, and Oghren dove in ahead of her to sink his own axe into her meaty flesh. Sten, who had a warhammer at this point, knocked the genlocks aside like toys.

Percival was stuck at the side of the cavern, fighting a tentacle that had sprung up from the ground under him. His greatsword hewed at it, but even his two-handed sword had difficulty cutting through it. Morrigan, meanwhile, was blocking the entrance from back-up with webbing in her spider form.

Lightning zapped through the broodmother, and she thrashed. Marnan was knocked away with one giant tentacle, Oghren sent flying the other direction. Garott, a moment later, climbed up its back, smashing his hand axe into the creature's neck.

One of its tentacles shot up and grabbed Garott by the ankle and started swinging him around. Marnan leapt in and planted herself at the base of the tentacle, then began chopping at it like a woodcutter looking to fell a tree.

And fall it did. Three hard swings cut the tentacle off at the base, and Garott landed in a pile of limp appendage with an oof, dizzy but unharmed.

The same couldn't be said about Oghren, who was the next to be grabbed. He was thrown against the wall—fortunately, Felicity was fast with her heals.

The chamber was filling up, however, as more darkspawn tunneled in. A hurlock appeared from practically below where Marnan and Garott were trying to untangle the latter from the hewn tentacle. It burst up between them with a roar, and Marnan smashed her axe forward in reaction. Garott's dagger pierced its back at the same time, and the monster went down without doing more than scratching Marnan's armor.

There were more, though. Sten was buried in the things, despite how Hugo tore through the monsters and Kazar shot at clusters with wild abandon. Felicity was surrounded, Morrigan's entropic spells standing between her and death.

Marnan entertained the idea of helping with the smaller darkspawn, but the broodmother had other ideas. Something thick wrapped around her waist, and Marnan was lifted clear off the ground.

The monster brought the dwarf close to its face and roared, and Marnan fought not to gag at its rancid breath. She brought her axe down and around on the monster's exposed chest, cutting a weeping black line across the monster's right breast.

It roared again, Tainted spittle splattering across her, and Marnan brought her axe around to swipe at that monstrously deformed face. It jerked her back, and her axe swiped by harmlessly.

The grip of the tentacle around her tightened, and she felt her armor buckle under the pressure. Marnan grit her teeth against the pain as deforming metal met her ribcage. A burst of healing from somewhere below her eased it, but there may be a slight breathing problem now.

The ground rumbled under the broodmother, and the monster sank into a lopsided sinkhole with a shriek and loosened her grip. This distracted it enough for Marnan to wiggle through, and she looked back at her companions in time to see Kazar gesture, clamping a maw of stone over the tentacle that had been holding her. The elf smiled thinly as he noticed her regard, then turned to encase a charging pair of genlocks in ice.

Marnan was in front of the broodmother's distended stomach, So she rose up and took a swing, rupturing it open. What spilled out was a nightmare of blackened innards and corrupted goo. It coated her boots, making footing slick.

The monster roared, and Marnan found herself borne up once again, this time by a grip on her thigh that had her dangling upside-down.

Her vision spun as the broodmother shook her around. In the midst of the dizzying spinning, Marnan caught a glimpse of someone up (down?) on the ledge above the group. Even upside-down, she recognized the Paragon who had once been the star of Orzammar. Uncorrupted and watching their battle coolly.

"Branka!" Marnan shouted, pointing with her axe. The broodmother shook her again, and Marnan lost sight of the woman. By the time Marnan swung her axe up and cut her leg free—making her topple onto the broodmother's shoulder—the Paragon had disappeared from her previous perch.

It was enough for Oghren, though. The Warrior, who had been raging in a circle of darkspawn, suddenly roared out, "BRANKA!" and disappeared through a crevice off to the side of the chamber where the woman had just been. The darkspawn he had been fighting followed him out, as did a good half-dozen after that.

"Oghren, wait!" Felicity yelled, but he was long gone.

Percival cursed and dove into the crevice after him, Hugo at his heels. Morrigan gulped down a lyrium potion and shouted, "I have poultices: I will keep them alive!" Then, she turned into a wolf and surged out after them.

"Good luck!" Felicity shouted back, healing Marnan even as the dwarf felt something acidic burn through her side.

Marnan swung down, cleaving her axe into the broodmother's left arm from her precarious perch on the thing's thrashing shoulder. Garott, meanwhile, hacked at the monster's other side, apparently trying to climb it but unable to get a good foothold through all the puss and blood.

Sten defended the mages, letting Felicity concentrate on keeping the pair of them alive. Easier said than done: the broodmother's fluids burned, and she had a tentacle wrapped around one of Marnan's ankles yet again. Marnan clung to her axe, still lodged in the thing's collarbone, so the tentacle's tugging proved fruitless.

A volley arrows pounded against the wall nearby as a line of genlocks took advantage of her being stretched out before them. Marnan grit her teeth over a scream as she felt two of the things piercing through her rent armor and diving _deep_ in her back. So deep she could feel the metal arrowheads scraping things that were not meant to ever meet metal.

She didn't have time to assess the damage, however, as the broodmother got another tentacle onto her leg and gripped it above the first. With a twist and a yank, Marnan's right leg broke in half with a pop and a snap. This time, she _did_ scream, but stubbornly gripped her axe for dear life. _Stone_, she could feel her knee _tearing away from her leg muscles_.

"ELF!" Garott's voice called wildly, and it took Marnan a moment to realize through the pain he was being wrapped up and constricted by a tentacle. "We could use some fireworks, here!"

"I can't! I'll hit you!" Kazar's voice shouted back.

"DO IT!" Marnan shouted, trusting her dwarven magic resistance to keep her alive. She ignored what tasted like blood in the back of her throat.

It seemed to take forever before the air heated around her. The rancid cavern air started swirling, and the acrid stench of burning flesh became stifling.

The broodmother threw back its head and shrieked, and the grips around Marnan's leg loosened. She grit her teeth against the pain (between her shattered leg and the arrows, she doubted even Felicity could do anything for it now) and instead steadied herself as best she could on the monster's tossing shoulder. She planted her good leg deep into the flesh of the monster's breast, and wriggled her axe free of its collarbone. The heat was stifling, fire blocking her view of anything but the broodmother, but the force of the vortex also kept her shoved up into the thing's side. Her leg was mangled, there were arrowheads inside her, and the monster's acidic juices coated her—she could take a couple burns on top.

With a roar of her own, Marnan yanked her axe out and swung it around, the blade sinking satisfyingly into the monster's throat. It gurgled and spat, and she did it again, and again. She didn't stop swinging until its head flew free, and the body slumped down in a mass of charred, oozing flesh.

She bounced as the body collapsed into itself, taking her with it. Garott reached in and yanked her free before she could be buried in rolls of fat and blood. The pair of them rolled across the chamber, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

And only then, the threat of the broodmother nullified, did Marnan feel it. Pain. Weakness. A metallic taste in her mouth that, upon rolling on her side and spitting, did indeed appear to be blood.

Marnan gingerly reached back to touch the arrow shafts, trying to guess what they'd hit. Something important, judging by the waviness of her vision. Even brushing the shafts shot pain through her.

Marnan had been on the battlefield enough to recognize a mortal wound when she felt one.

For a moment, tight fear flashed through her, then despair. No. She shoved it aside. _No. _She wouldn't linger on that. She could hear her companions cleaning up the last of the darkspawn in the chamber, and there would be more ahead. She couldn't break down; they needed her to be strong.

The last of the broodmother's guards went down, and Wardens had a brief respite, but roars echoed from the tunnel that Oghren and the others had disappeared down. Marnan could feel the mass of them ahead, now agitated by the death of their broodmother. Her Warden senses were smothered in it.

Percy, Oghren, and Morrigan had no hope of fending off that many enraged darkspawn alone.

Kazar, pale and panting, let his blood mage aura drop. He reached down and pulled Felicity to her feet—the healer had a gash down her back that couldn't have helped her spellcast any.

Sten, standing over them both, eyed the path that had led them into the chamber. "More are coming."

"Let's not be here when they get here," Garott said, pushing up to his feet. He turned to help Marnan up, then went stone-still as he really _looked _at her. She didn't want to know what he saw.

"Marnan!" Felicity cried in alarm, going pale. She raised her staff to cast.

"Don't!" Marnan grit out, rolling over and managing to get a knee under her. She stayed steady through a wave of vertigo. Even speaking was making her dizzy. _Keep going. Just keep going until you can't._ "Don't waste your magic. I can feel the damage. Any healing you do won't last through any movement."

"Great," Garott groaned. "Guess we stand here."

"No." Painstakingly, Marnan got her axe under her. She grit her teeth as she climbed to her feet, leaning on the weapon for support. Her insides _burned_, and her broken leg would take none of her weight, but at least she was upright, not lying in the muck. "No, you go after the others. Help them. Find Branka. I will do what I can to slow down your pursuit."

Even Sten turned to look at her measuringly at that.

"No!" Felicity said.

"Fuck no," Garott snapped.

"I can't walk, and the forces ahead will overwhelm the others if they don't get help; I know you feel them too." The darkspawn were closing in around her senses like a noose, and they heard the distance sound of Hugo's barking echoing down the tunnel. "There's no time to argue! Go!"

"She speaks wisdom," Sten said. "Come!" The Qunari took off down the hall, and Kazar cursed and scurried after him.

Garott and Felicity lingered, though, even as the first darkspawn rounded into the chamber from the entrance tunnel. Garott's hand axe spun across the chamber and embedded into its throat.

Felicity reached in to steady her, and Marnan felt a trickle of healing magic seep into her. Marnan turned a scolding look on the mage, but the tears in Felicity's eyes kept her from saying anything. "For strength," she whispered.

"Princess, you sure about this?" Garott asked, retrieving the weapon.

"Yes." Two more hurlocks rounded into the chamber, and Garott dodged them and stabbed one from behind. Marnan turned to meet the other, balancing on one foot as she somehow raised her axe toward it. "I'm leaving Orzammar to you, Brosca. Please, do what is best for the city."

The remaining hurlock lunged at her, and she met it with a wild swing that immediately put her on her knees. She grit her teeth and cut it off at the knees. The scrabbling of genlocks could be heard approaching through the entrance, even as someone down the tunnel screamed.

"Sod that!" Garott spat, even as Felicity grabbed his arm and they started down the tunnel. "We'll be back for you! Don't you dare die before then!"

"Just go!" she shouted. She glanced behind her as a trio of genlocks charged around the bend, making sure her friends were gone. When one of them darted around the corner and made for the tunnel, Marnan roared to her remaining foot and lunged at it, blocking it and any others from following.

In war, victory.

She hit her knees again soon after, her leg shrieking in pain and every breath bursting through a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her axe, however, was not weakened. It was a whirling blade of death to the darkspawn that dared to attempt to follow the Wardens. This was what she had been born to do: the sole sentinel against the wave of death that would crush the world's only hope.

In peace, vigilance.

This was her duty, to protect them by taking down every one of these monsters that she could. This was her Calling.

In death, sacrifice.


	91. In Uthenera

**91. _In Uthenera_  
**

Meila enjoyed second watch while on the road. It was peaceful and quiet, filled only with the sounds of the others sleeping in their tents. She sat on a fallen log by the campfire, Fang at her feet. He had hardly left her side since she had left the city—Meila was surprised that the wolf had waited for her to emerge for so long. Surprised and honored, that the creature deemed her worth such regard.

They had been on the road for several days, now, the familiar scents and sounds of the Brecilian Forest soothing her after so long inside unnatural city walls. Truth be told, only her duty to her fellows had kept her within them for so long; now that she was back in the wilderness, she felt she could breathe again.

"Mm, I love this time of night," a voice said behind her, and Meila glanced up as Leliana stepped out of her tent and stretched. The woman cast her a smile in the firelight, and Meila nodded back.

Taking that as invitation, the musician walked over and settled smoothly on the log beside Meila. Only a couple weeks ago, she might have been annoyed by the intrusion, but she had been finding herself relaxing around the others as of late. Perhaps it was the fact that none of her human companions hated elves as much as her Dalish elders always said they did. Perhaps it was that the Wardens had been through enough together—saving one another's lives again and again—that the bond was welcome. Perhaps it was that Meila herself was realizing how lonely being strong and aloof could be.

Whatever it was, when Leliana sat beside her, Meila gave the woman a good attempt at returning her smile.

"I think I love the stars the most," Leliana went on. She waved up at the sky. "Sometimes, when I miss Orlais, I look up and I feel like I am there. Do you ever feel like that?"

Meila nodded, letting her own eyes rise up. "Yes. It helps, sometimes. When I see the stars, I remember that, even though my people may wander now, scattered and scorned, once, we had a nation of our own under those same stars. It seems only inevitable that the nation will come again under the same."

Leliana was quiet. When Meila looked over at her, she was startled to find the human watching her warmly. "You really care about your people, don't you?"

"Of course." Meila felt her back stiffen. "Is there something wrong with that, _satusulahn_?"

"No, I don't think so," Leliana said easily. "Actually, I find it admirable. I feel the same about Val Royeaux. I know Orlais has its problems, but it is part of who I am. I cannot change that, nor would I want to."

"Yes, exactly." Meila relaxed again, letting her gaze stray back up to the sky.

The pair looked up in peaceful silence for a while, the human humming softly under her breath from time to time. Then, something tickled the edge of Meila's darkspawn senses, and she turned her attention toward the tree line.

Fang got to his feet, his white fur standing on end and his head swiveling toward the south. A growl escaped his throat.

"What's wrong?" Leliana whispered.

"Darkspawn," Meila replied, standing and drawing her bow as the feeling grew stronger. "Wake the others."

The bard nodded and did as Meila said—belatedly, Meila realized she wasn't even surprised by humans taking orders from elves anymore. There was no time to think of it, though.

She drew an arrow and nocked it, but no darkspawn emerged from the darkness. She could sense them nearby—it made her blood tingle—but she had no way of pinpointing where. Fang's growls rumbled through the camp.

"Huh?" Alistair's voice asked groggily from nearby. "Whadda?"

Then, the night erupted in ear-splitting cries, and a squad of shrieks appeared from the shadows in their very camp.

Meila's arrow went flying as if by itself, landing in one that lurked near the healer's tent. It shrieked and ran at her.

The companions' camp burst into motion, her fellows jumping out of their tents to fight in their nightclothes. When Zevran jumped out of Fin's tent, pulling on a pair of leggings, Fin just flashed the rest of them a bashful smile and got to stabbing shrieks.

It was easy enough to back up and let fly, especially as Alistair trundled through the clearing, banging shield with sword to draw the monsters' attention. After Wynne had set up her healing aura and Alistair had gotten the shrieks' attention, it should have been a typical slaughter as the rogues executed the darkspawn as efficiently as possible.

However, it was not simple. Meila heard Fang attacking something behind her and turned her bow toward the danger. A shriek dodged around the wolf, hissing. It turned just as Meila drew her bowstring back, and Tainted green eyes met hers.

"_Lethallan_?" a raspy whisper croaked out of the creature, and Meila fumbled a shot for the first time in years.

The shriek stumbled back, disappearing into the shadows, and Meila froze, her heart pounding. She recognized that voice—had heard it in homesick dreams many times. It belonged to a man who was like a brother to her.

She lurched forward, stumbling after the monster with Tamlen's eyes and voice. She nocked another arrow, but couldn't find the strength to pull back the string, especially as she passed behind a tent and spotted the shriek cowering under a tree, cornered by the great white wolf.

Meila swallowed and trained her bow on it, doing her best not to shake. "Tamlen?"

"No! Stay back, _lethallan_! I- I'm sick!"

His voice was scratchy and warped, and his form was far more darkspawn than elf… but she knew him all the same.

"_Lethallin_," Meila choked out. "It will be all right. We can help you."

"No… no! No help. Too late." Meila lowered her bow, and Tamlen let forth an inhuman shriek that belied what he'd become. "STAY BACK!"

She snapped her bow back up, though the idea of shooting her old hunting partner seemed inconceivable to her.

This was the boy who had once stolen her favorite halla figurine as a child, then cried when he'd genuinely lost it.

This was the preteen who had raced her up the trees, all bright, sharp laughter in the face of her stubborn determination.

This was the young man who had restlessly insisted they patrol farther from the perimeter of the camp than the Keeper liked, and in doing so had come across a trio of hapless humans who had showed them a carved stone with written elvish on it.

This was _Tamlen_.

"Meila?" Alistair's voice spoke up behind her. "What's going on?"

She didn't take her eyes off the shriek, though she heard the others finishing the battle behind her. "Tamlen," she said through a lump in her throat. "I fought this illness and won. You're strong; you can too."

The shriek tossed his had back and forth. "Never strong. Not like you. He… he sings to me, _lethallan_. I can't… he wants me to hurt you… I WON'T!" Tamlen shrieked and dug warped claws into his head. He was in pain, tormented.

The campsite was silent. Her breath coming hard, Meila drew back her bowstring.

"Do it…" Tamlen whispered, humanity slipping from his Tainted eyes. "Please, _lethallan. _Don't let me… please."

Tamlen had never begged in life; he'd been far too proud. That, more than anything, let Meila release her arrow. It flew true, punching right into the shriek's heart. It slumped to the ground with a sigh, and Meila followed his example as her knees gave way.

She dropped her bow and knelt in the dirt, feeling something awful and harsh tearing at her insides. From behind her, Zevran and Alistair rushed over to double-check that the darkspawn was dead, but then Finian kneeling down in front of her blocked her view.

Carefully, he wiped wetness from her face. She blinked, realizing with shock that she was weeping. She hadn't cried when her _vallaslin_ had been applied. She hadn't cried when her clan had turned her out. But now, seeing her friend and clansman twisted into a tormented shadow of himself, she could only think that he deserved all the tears she could give him.

Finian pulled her close, into a hug, and she wept into his shoulder. For Tamlen, for the clan she would never see again, and for things that she couldn't even put words to.

At last, the deluge of tears slowed, and Meila pulled away from her fellow elf to wipe her weakness from her face. She felt arms around her shoulders, and turned to see _hahren _Wynne bending down to hug her in turn, and Meila was surprised to feel comfort from the gesture, even if there was no way the others could know what she lost.

"Who was that?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Tamlen," Meila said. She gathered her bow off the ground and stood. "He was my hunting partner, until the Taint corrupted us both. I was lucky enough for Duncan to find me and bring me back to succor. Tamlen was not."

"Oh." Alistair said. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. He'd known the pain of losing comrades as well, hadn't he? Human or _elvhen_, the pain was the same.

Meila shook off her companions' hands and turned back toward the body slumped against the tree. "He was as kin to me. If I may, I would like to bury him as I would any of my clan."

"Of course, dear," Wynne said.

"Just tell us what to do," Leliana said.

Meila nodded and shakily directed the boys to start digging a grave in a patch of good soil. She went to the tree line and selected a blooming seed pod from a nearby tree. Then, she helped move the body into the grave and covered it, hoping that it would be deep enough not to Taint the ground.

"When a Dalish dies," she explained to the assembled companions, "we bury them in a grave. Then, we plant a tree above them, so that life may spring forth from their death."

"That is very poetic," Leliana murmured.

Meila nodded, and knelt above the overturned earth to bury her seed. She smoothed her hands through the dirt, saying her final goodbyes, while the others moved back toward the campfire. She doubted any of them would sleep that night.

It took her a long time to find the strength to rise and wander over to the campfire. When she did, most of her companions were sitting, speaking quietly. Leliana, however, was standing next to the fire, her fingers twisting one another in a gesture that Meila had come to recognize as signifying nervousness.

"Meila," the bard said. "If you would like, I would like to sing something, for your friend."

Meila stopped outside the firelight. She was too drained to put up a fight if the sister wished to perform her Chant. "What would you sing?"

Leliana seemed to sense her reservations. She smiled sadly, firelight flickering off her auburn hair. "A song that was sung to me, many years ago. It was… when my mother died." Meila wasn't the only one to raise her eyes in attention at this. Leliana had never spoken of such things before. "This wise elven woman comforted me and told me that we shouldn't fear death, or hate it. Death is just another beginning. One day, we all must shed our earthly bodies and allow our spirits to fly free."

Meila nearly lost her breath right there, the bard's gentle words echoing Dalish lessons she had learned growing up. Lessons that were easy to forget, in times of pain. That a Chantry sister could understand this… but Leliana was more than just a sister, just as Meila was more than just a Dalish.

"May I sing this song for you?"

Unable to speak, Meila nodded. Ponderously, Leliana turned to the fire and began to sing. Expecting a Chantry hymn, Meila was shocked to hear an old Dalish melody pour forth strong and pure from her throat.

"_Hahren na melana sahlin…" _More than a Dalish melody: Dalish words. There were elves in her clan who weren't fluent enough to sing this song.

"…_Emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin…"_

Meila's knees buckled as the melody flowed over her, and Alistair guided her gently to sit on the log behind her.

_"Vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas…"  
_

Leliana turned to meet Meila's gaze, her eyes soulful and and dark in the firelight. The _satusulahn_ may not have known in her head what the words meant, but she knew in her heart, and thus sang with all the sorrow and hope that Meila had never been able to express.

Finian produced his lyre from somewhere and began strumming it along, strings softly harmonizing with Leliana's voice.

_"Vir sulahn'nehn…  
Vir dirthera…  
Vir samahl la numin…  
Vir lath sa'vunin…"_

Her companions listened in reverant silence, joined around the campfire in comfort and brotherhood. Alistair's arm fell around Meila's shoulders, and she leaned into her fellow Warden, her heart constricting as she watched the bard who sang as if from Meila's own soul.

"_Vir sulahn'nehn…" We sing, we rejoice…  
"Vir dirthera…" We tell the tales…  
"Vir samahl la numin…" We laugh and cry…  
"Vir lath sa'vunin." We love one more day._

Leliana's voice faded out, Finian strumming a few last light notes on his lyre. The bard turned to face Meila, her hands once again working nervously. Meila just gazed back, unable to speak.

"Well?" Leliana said nervously, finally breaking the quiet. "Was that all right?"

Meila couldn't find the words, so instead, she stood and walked over to the bard, pulling the human into a warm embrace. The elf felt like she was overflowing, the tears streaming silently down her face insufficient to express just how perfect the song had been.

"Thank you," she whispered thickly in the _satusulahn's _ear.

Gently, a hand reached up to card through the beads in her hair.


	92. The Ultimate Proving

**92. The Ultimate Proving  
**

It was hard to say what hit the hardest, with the whole sodding-Anvil-of-the-sodding-Void debacle.

First, when they finally got the hordes to manageable levels and were raring to turn back for their fallen princess, the psycho-bitch had turned up and locked the sodding door behind them. They had nothing for it to forge on.

Then, there was the psycho-bitch herself. Branka the sodding Paragon Smith. Paragon of sacrificing her own people and going absolutely off her nut, maybe.

The traps up to the Anvil had been a pain. Garott could handle the mechanical stuff just fine, if it weren't so old and prone to sticking. Didn't help that he _really _wanted to strangle something at that point, and the only enemies making themselves known were twice his height and made of rock. At least the walking statues were no match for two pissed-off berserkers, a blood mage, a shapeshifter, and a Qunari.

Then there'd been the grand finale. The Anvil itself. And Paragon _Caridin_, somehow still alive (kinda), asking them to destroy the thing. And they'd been forced to side with the _psycho-bitch_ and kill a sodding _legend_, because the Stone-damned Blight called for nothing less than every advantage they could muster.

Except for Felicity, actually. The mage had been in tears, begging them not to go through with it, putting up magical shields around the golemized Paragon and screaming how "bringing back golems isn't worth the cost" and "the knowledge of this should be lost." And the irony of _that_ turn-around would have been funny, except a little voice in Garott's mind had kinda agreed with her. Because yeah, it was unpleasant.

But they were Grey Wardens. _Grey_. _Wardens_. They were fighting an ancient, impossible evil, and that meant sometimes, they had to do unpleasant things. It was time Felicity sodding _got the message._

And then, after leaving Branka to her work, dragging a roaring mad Oghren and an inconsolable Felicity and a _barely conscious_ Kazar (blood magic uses blood, kid... _regulate that_), they'd had to find a way back around Branka's block, only to come back to Marnan _way_ too late.

They found her body in the tunnel entrance off the Broodmother's chamber, surrounded by dead darkspawn and still holding her battleaxe.

But the spawn hadn't gotten Marnan's body—the Wardens made sure of that, giving her to magma as hot and inexorable as she'd been.

The whole thing was a debacle, and a mess, and had killed the princess, and would have been a waste of sodding time if not for the addition of the golems. As such, even after the long trek back to Orzammar to cool off, Garott was in _no mood_ to deal with any more of this nug-dung. Judging by how quiet everyone else was on the trip back (especially Felicity, which was as good as a _miracle_ after the golem thing), they agreed with him.

They arrived in Orzammar with no fanfare, and headed straight for the Diamond Quarter to get this thing done, once and for all.

The Assembly Hall went dead silent as the Wardens stormed in. Prince Bhelen, on the floor, cut himself off mid-speech. Lord Harrowmont stood on the dais above him, expression distasteful as he gazed down at the prince. Both contenders looked up at the Wardens expectantly, as did the entirety of the assembled deshyrs.

Garott didn't know what they expected, though he doubted seven blood-covered Wardens and a dog was really what they had hoped for. Cousland was at their head, Marnan's axe strapped across his back over his greatsword, the weapon still stained from all the Tainted blood the old girl had spilled before they'd taken her down.

Garott and the mutt were on either side of the prettyboy, with the other Wardens and companions spreading out behind them. Garott himself carried Branka's crown, tucked in his knapsack.

They stopped in the middle of the room.

"Ah, the Wardens return!" Bhelen said, eying Garott with a pleased air. "Welcome back… tell us, was your mission successful? Did you find Branka?"

Harrowmont, meanwhile, frowned, no doubt noticing the loss of his particular pawn.

"Yeah, we found 'er all right," Oghren grumbled.

Bhelen raised his brows expectantly. "Well?"

"We found Branka," Garott said, digging through his bag to retrieve the crown. "We found Branka, and Caridin, and the sodding Anvil of the Void." He pulled out the crown, holding it up. "Paragon Branka figured making a golem army was too important to leave, so she made a crown for the rightful king instead of coming herself."

Bhelen grinned, sensing victory. "And who did the Paragon choose, Warden?"

He could feel eyes on him, both dwarven and non. His fellow Wardens watched him, but didn't intervene. Bhelen's name was on the tip of his tongue, but then he saw Marnan's axe in the corner of his eye, reminding him that this bastard was responsible for exiling her, and for slaughtering her family, and for sending them out again, and he couldn't do it. Contract be damned, differences aside, she'd been a good person, and Garott wasn't going to let it end this way.

"Sod it! Branka didn't sodding care!" Garott threw the crown to the ground, to the gasps of the assembled deshyrs. "Caridin didn't sodding care. _I _don't sodding care!" Garott stalked up to Percival and yanked the axe off his back. "The only person I woulda trusted with that crown is dead in the Deep Roads!" He swung the axe down with all his might, where it lodged in the Assembly Hall floor at Bhelen's startled feet. "Dead because you nug-humpers couldn't stop bickering between yourselves long enough to realize that the walls are caving in around you!" Garott waved an accusing hand around the entire hall. "Marnan Aeducan died fighting next to topsiders and the Legion of the Dead to protect the world from darkspawn, while you, the so-called elite, sat on your asses, bickering over which of these assholes gets to sit in a pretty chair while civilization falls!"

This earned him shouts of protest, and Bhelen looked livid. "Now, you listen here, you ascended casteless thug…"

"No, _you_ listen." Garott surged forward, yanking Bhelen up and gripping him by the throat like the prince was a seedy seller during a shakedown back in his Carta days. "We are in _the middle of a_ _Blight_, you slimy son of a bitch, and the Grey Wardens have had _enough_. This is going to be settled, _now_."

The hall guards started in on Garott, but Sten drew his hammer and kept them back with a glare. To one side, the dog growled, and there was the crackling of a loaded lightning spell somewhere behind him. Garott ignored all of it.

Still grabbing the prince by the collar of his fancy coat, Garott started dragging Bhelen toward the door like a naughty child being hauled off to bed without dinner. "You two are going to settle this the old-fashioned, dwarven way: by beating one another to bits on the Proving Grounds."

"Now wait a minute!" Harrowmont scurried down the dais. "Give us a moment to gather our men! To choose a champion!"

"NO! No champions. No time to sabotage the other team. Just you two assholes, with weapons, trying to stab each other to death."

The Assembly broke into excited murmurs. This may have been gross misconduct, but the idea of an impromptu Proving overwrote any scandalized feelings. Harrowmont protested into the rising excitement, but Hugo growled and herded him after Garott like a wayward nug. Bhelen remained apparently speechlessly flabbergasted at the idea of being man-handled, and Garott tugged him on.

It became a parade, the Wardens dragging and herding the two contenders for the crown through the Diamond Quarter, with the deshyrs crowding out in a train behind them. They attracted attention as they headed down through the district, making more nobles fall in line behind the excited Assembly. Guards joined as well, eying the Wardens and their captives guardedly, but either too respectful of Wardens or too curious to intervene.

Or maybe they were just as sick of the whole thing as Garott was.

The Commons were bustling, which meant that word spread fast about what was going on. By the time they were marching across that great bridge to the Proving Arena, it seemed that the entirety of Orzammar was trailing behind them to watch the show. The guards at the entrance took one look at Bhelen, one look at Harrowmont, and one look at Garott's face, and promptly ushered them inside.

"Get these two bastards prepped," Garott said, shoving the prince into the arms of the astonished barracks master. "They're going on the field in five." The sturdy dwarf glanced back at the crowd filing up toward the stands and nodded. By now, the pair of contenders seemed resigned to their fate, and glared at one another as they shuffled into the barracks to get armored and armed.

Garott wasn't surprised to see the Proving master scurrying down from the stands. "What's the meaning of… you?" He stared at Garott. "What's going on? We have no bouts scheduled for hours."

"Impromptu bout," Garott said.

The Proving master eyed the crowd still streaming in. "Stone! I haven't seen this many people since Marnan Aeducan took the field in her own glory Proving!"

"Yeah, well this is sorta related." Garott glanced back at the barracks. "The contenders'll be winning the Orzammar crown."

The Proving master's eyes went wide. "I… I see. To the death?"

"I suppose that depends on who wins, don't it?" Garott turned and led his companions up into the stands. The Grounds master came with, waving the Wardens into the premium box beside him. They squeezed onto a pair of benches that were haphazardly placed in the box.

"I take it this is unconventional," Felicity posited, sitting down near the back. She hadn't said much since the whole thing with Caridin and the golems, instead burying herself in her codex on the way back to Orzammar.

"Yeah," Garott grunted. "But it's entertaining, and that means the deshyrs are gonna go with it. They love their political theater."

Even the Proving master smirked at that.

In the stands around them, a roar went up, and the two contenders stepped onto the field.

Neither of these men were natural fighters, and it showed. Bhelen wore a set that was all shiny and undented… ceremonial, at best. Harrowmont, meanwhile, moved stiffly under his set, unused to the weight. Bhelen had a longsword and shield, whereas Harrowmont fidgeted with a shield and hammer. Garott wondered if either knew which ends of their weapons to operate.

The two stood facing one another in the middle of the arena, and the Proving master moved to the front of the box.

"This is the ultimate Proving!" the master belted out, his voice filling the arena. "Fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar, to determine our next king! Two contenders! Only one crown! Which of these outstanding men will win the throne of Orzammar?

"Will it be Prince Bhelen Aeducan, last child of our late, great King Endrin and current head of the Great House Aeducan?" Bhelen pumped a fist, and a cheer went up.

"Or will it be Lord Pyral Harrowmont, who has served the Assembly and the previous king for his entire life?" Another set of cheers rose as Harrowmont bowed toward the stands.

"The Assembly can't decide! The Paragons can't decide! Now, the Stone will decide in the ultimate test! Fighters, ready your weapons!"

The two politicians held their weapons ready.

"First one to fall is vanquished, and the last standing is declared King of Orzammar! FIGHT!"

The stand roared as the two circled one another. Bhelen stepped forward first, testing Harrowmont's defense with a short swing. The blow bounced off the older man's shield. Harrowmont responded by skittering back, hiding behind his shield. When Bhelen stepped in again, the older man once again raised his shield to deflect the blows, then struck out with his hammer. Bhelen dodged aside, not even bothering with the shield.

The fight that followed was a metaphor for the entire sodding situation. Both were careful men—they wouldn't have lasted this long if they weren't—and that meant a long time of the two just circling, planning their next steps. Bhelen was more aggressive than Harrowmont, though, which meant most of any clashing was Bhelen's doing while the younger man maneuvered around the elder, his sword seeking a weak spot.

Harrowmont, meanwhile, turtled up behind his shield, using that like a weapon in itself to fend Bhelen off and tire him out. While Bhelen circled, Harrowmont stood his ground, waiting patiently for his opponent to strike before offering a swift counter. A counter that Bhelen always anticipated and out-maneuvered.

No wonder the election had gone on so long. As opponents, their styles were pretty much perfectly matched. No wonder they'd needed a third party to intervene.

No third party would step in now, though. There were only the two nobles and the cheers of the crowd.

Then, Harrowmont made a mistake, raising his shield too high and letting Bhelen get a foot up under it. A kick sent the shield spinning across the Grounds, and that was the end of it. Bhelen didn't hesitate to go for the kill, neatly removing his opponent's head from his body, and a thunderous cheer swept through the arena.

Bhelen raised his bloodied sword high in victory, and the crowd took up the cry of "Bhelen! Bhelen!"

"Victory goes to Bhelen Aeducan!" the Proving master shouted, some magic of acoustics making his voice carry over the noise of the crowd. "The Stone has decided!"

Garott felt something hard and cool pressed into his arm, and turned to see Morrigan pressing Branka's crown against him. She arched a brow and smirked, and Garott snorted a laugh and took it.

He hooked a rope to one of the columns in their box and rappelled down the side of the arena, landing in the pit after a couple bounces. The crowd cheered again, some probably recognizing him as a Warden, others as the cheeky duster who had once infiltrated the Proving and kicked the honor out of the Warrior caste's best fighters.

Garott waved and held up the crown, and the roar was deafening. A rhythmic pounded started somewhere to the left of the stands, and was soon taken up throughout the whole arena, dwarves taking weapons and feet against the ground like a giant drum.

Bhelen watched Garott approach with a smirk, dropping to his knees and presenting the top of his head. Garott obliged, placing Branka's crown on Bhelen's head, and the crowd devolved into cheers again. Bhelen stood and turned to the crowd, raising his arms to bask in their adulation.

"May it be my honor to present," the Proving master cried, "his majesty, your newly appointed sovereign, King Bhelen Aeducan!" Cheers drowned him out, the noise fit to bring the cavern down on top of them. Whether it was actual support of their new sovereign, relief at the stand-still finally seeing a conclusion, or just the burst of adrenaline of seeing a good old-fashioned beheading, it was hard to say.

"By the way, Warden," Bhelen said softly, still turning to acknowledge his adoring public, "you are so very fired."

Garott smirked at his new king. "Glad to be of service. Next time you need to fight for power, just do everyone a favor and hire a hitman."

The new king of Orzammar chuckled. "Will do, Warden. Will do."


	93. A Breath of Mountain Air

_(Courtesy warnings: mild non-het and much-needed fluff ahead.) _

**93. A Breath of Mountain Air  
**

"Oh, by _Andraste_, Fin! You've got a problem with kleptomania, do you know that?"

The elf hummed in acknowledgement of Alistair's comment, but continued digging through the merchant's back room, absently dropping all sorts of goodies into his bag. This old hidden town was a cache of treasures, from old jewelry to clothing that was so long out of fashion that Orlesians would likely bring it back in again.

"There's a dead guy… right over there. We just killed him, like ten minutes ago. And you're raiding his back room!"

Fin found another treasure—a small statuette of a historic Andrastean soldier—and tossed it across the storeroom at Alistair. The warrior fumbled at the catch, but managed not to drop it.

"What's this?"

"Seems to be a figurine." Finian's head was back in his current crate.

"…oh, you are a tricky little elf. Plying me with gifts, are you? I'm onto you. My affections cannot be bought!"

"Then put it down." Finian's smile went unseen in the stack of goods.

There was a pause. "…oh never mind." His heavily armored footsteps retreated through the door, leaving Fin alone, and the thief chuckled.

Haven was… inhospitable. As soon as they had stumbled into the town after days of wandering the mountains, a guard had confronted them and told them to turn around and leave. They'd continued in anyway, only to find the town all but deserted.

Except for the shopkeeper, who took so much umbrage at their patronage that he attacked them. Well, he'd actually reacted with hostility to their asking after Genitivi, and that was suspicious enough.

Whatever kept these people hidden on this remote mountainside, they wanted it to stay that way. It baffled the thief. They had so much neat stuff! Why not trade it?

He pushed aside his current crate, revealing something that made him gasp—or rather, a pair of things. Delighted, he reached into the pile and grabbed them up, then plucked up his loot bag and darted out of the storeroom.

The shop's front room was empty—his companions had apparently moved outside while he looted. Who could blame them, as gorgeous as the weather was?

When he stepped outside, it was into the crisp mountain air, the sun beating down warmly while a cold breeze came down off the mountaintops. The sky was cloudless and bluer than Fin had ever seen. Here, in this little corner of the world, it was easy to forget that there was a Blight on.

The town of Haven was quiet, pastoral huts connected to gardens and meadows among the slopes and clusters of trees.

Alistair stood just outside the door of the shop, rolling the figurine around in his hands. Fin sent his fellow Warden a teasing smirk, and Alistair stuck his tongue out at him. No wonder Wynne always called them 'children'.

Slyly, Fin slipped his own prize behind his back, searching out the others.

He spotted Fang first, the wolf's white fur shimmering in the sunlight. The wolf sat in one of the cottage gardens. Beside him was Meila, the elf carving at a hoof of the deer they had eaten for dinner yesterday. On her other side was Leliana, giggling and trying to sneak peeks at the object as Meila moved it away. The Dalish elf didn't seem particularly annoyed by the attention… in fact, a smile threatened the characteristic calm of Meila's expression. Finian doubted either woman was aware of how close they were sitting, nor how long their eyes lingered on one another.

A low chuckle drew his attention to the side, where Wynne and Zevran lingered by the cottage, watching the girls. Wynne was on her knees, grinding a mortar and pestle, while Zev leaned back against the wall with his arms stretched above his head, utterly leonine in the sunlight.

Fin approached with the silent step of a practiced footpad, keeping his find behind his back. He had been meaning to get the assassin _something _for over a week, after everything with his family and the slavers and... yeah. The Crow hadn't needed to help with all that. But he had. If their little arrangement was a matter of mercantilism, then it seemed that extra work earned extra reward.

Or at least, if Zev asked, that was what Fin would tell him. Honestly, Fin just wanted to do something special to show his appreciation.

"Do you suppose," the Antivan was asking idly, "that she has a plan before she starts carving, or does she simply make it up as she goes?"

Wynne didn't look up, grinding a pile of seeds. "Meila is a very careful young woman. I would think the former."

"I disagree… she is entirely intuitive. She does not show it, but it is there nonetheless. What do you think, my dear Warden?" Zevran arched a brow, his shining eyes turning to reveal that he had been entirely aware of Finian's stealthy approach.

Finian laughed, keeping his find behind his back. "I think that if you really wanted to know, you'd just ask her."

"Ah, very true." Zevran's grin was as infectious as always. "But it is fun to stand back and philosophize, no?"

"Mm. Zevran Arainai: Antivan Crow, Warden companion, awful poet, and amateur philosopher."

"You wound me, my dear, bringing my poetry into this."

"Dirty poetry, Zevran. Those two words should not exist together in the same sentence."

"Ah, you have simply not developed a taste for truly awful poetry, then. Give it time, my Warden… we will get you there."

Dimly, Fin heard Wynne sigh and stand. "I will go check on Alistair. We must move on soon."

Fin nodded but didn't watch her leave. He moved to lean sideways against the wall, facing Zevran with his prize still not-so-subtly held behind his back. Zevran shifted his own stance to face Fin.

The assassin laughed fondly. "So tell me, my Warden, what is it that has you smiling so smugly at me?"

"I have something for you."

"Oh ho? Might it be a kiss, perhaps? Or perhaps you are misleading me, and have written me an awful dirty poem at last? Or perhaps a song, my aspiring bard? My heart patters in anticipation of your terrible rhymes and novice melodies."

Finian schooled his face to utter seriousness. "Rest assured, Zevran, when I write you a song, it will be as fantastic as you are. I will accept nothing less."

"Mm… flattery will get you everywhere, my Warden. As you well know." Zevran leaned in as if to steal a kiss, but Fin bounced back a step, grinning.

"You tease me! How cruel!"

"I still have something for you… and it's not that! Pay attention!"

Zevran laughed full-throated, leaning back against the wall again. The sunlight made his golden complexion seem to glow. "Very well. I will indulge you… what is it that you wish to give me?"

Finian produced his gift, and Zevran's playful smile dropped into a look of honest surprise. "Boots? You are giving me boots?"

Finian shoved them into the man's hands, and the assassin took them, looking perplexed. Then, Zev's eyes widened, and he pressed one to his nose and took a hearty whiff. "Aaah, that smell!" A broad smile lit his face. "This is Antivan leather, isn't it? I would know that anywhere!"

Finian leaned back against the wall, trying not to look smug. He apparently didn't do a very good job, because Zevran took one look at him and laughed.

"You continue to amaze me, my dear! I don't know how you found these, but thank you!"

"Go ahead and try them on."

"But I'm not done admiring them yet!" Zevran absorbed himself in studying the boots, handling the leather and rubbing his nose against them. "Can you smell that? Like rotting flesh! Just like back in Antiva City!"

Finian laughed, delighted that he'd correctly identified the leather. He remembered Zevran telling him of his life as an apprentice, living by the tanneries. It seemed his suspicions that Zev was more homesick than he let on were correct. There was no going back for the former Crow… but maybe this would help.

"Now if only you could find me a prostitute or two," Zevran was saying, "a bowl of fish chowder, and a corrupt politician! I'd really feel like I was home!" Zevran's laugh was full and unbound, and something in Fin swelled with it. He'd never seen Zev so happy. He wanted to see the man like this again; it was every bit as much a rush as any thefts or manipulations ever were.

Zevran hummed pleasantly as he kicked off his boots and slipped the new ones on. He kicked out a couple times, rolling his ankles in the tough leather. "And they fit! Marvelous!"

Finian chuckled. "Can't have my assassin getting cold feet."

"Rest assured that, wherever you are concerned, my dear, my feet will never be cold." Zevran stood, satisfied with the fit of his boots, and met Fin's eyes slyly. Without warning, he swooped in and kissed him, right there in front of everyone.

Fin had never kissed in public before, never mind that all present were perfectly aware by now of what the two were up to most nights. Even so, Zevran pulling him close, curling an arm around his waist… that was familiar enough for him not to mind much. That wasn't what surprised him most about it.

They had kissed before, in passion and in play… but never like this: _g__ently,_ and with a leather-clad hand cradling his head. Fin's spine melted, and his thoughts fizzled away until all he could think was a startled _Wow…_

Of course, they weren't alone to enjoy it, as evidenced by the delighted squealing he heard from the garden and the groaning from by the shop.

"That's so cuuuuute!"

"Maker's breath… I did not need to see that. I did not want to see that. I am now going to go bang my head against a wall until I have no more memory of ever seeing that."

The two elves parted, chuckling. Fin's face felt unseasonably warm.

"Thank you, Finian," Zevran said softly, mindless of their audience. Fin's breath caught in his throat; Zev never used his name. "This was a splendid gift."

Fin wanted to jump him right there, regretting that they had business to get back to. Zevran must have read his expression, because he smirked shamelessly and winked.

"Damn it, Zev." Fin slapped the other elf's chestplate lightly, then found his fingers tracing the curling tattoo on the Crow's cheek. "You realize you're going to have to thank me properly later, right?"

"Mm… do I get to wear the boots?"

Fin smirked, lowering his voice to a purr he knew Zevran liked. "How about _only_ the boots?"

"Oh ho, I like the way you think! My dear, I cannot wait."


	94. On Leadership

**94. On Leadership  
**

The Spoiled Princess was bustling. Between laborers helping with the rebuilding, refugees seeking shelter from the Blight south and east, and standard traveling merchants, there was hardly a free table to be had. Amidst this bustle, Percival sat alone with a goblet of cheap wine, Hugo laying at his feet.

Felicity had taken the ferry to the Circle Tower hours ago, with the dwarven girl Dagna in tow. The girl had tagged along with them from Orzammar at Felicity's behest, and the two had promptly erected a bubble of scholar-babble around themselves to the absolute exclusion of the rest of the group. Which was perhaps for the best, really. Percival still recalled being blown off-balance by one of Felicity's kinetic pulses at the Anvil of the Void. Perhaps it was better that she turned her attention to Dagna rather than to questioning the rest of the Wardens' decisions.

Garott had accompanied Felicity and Dagna to the Tower, citing something about making a delivery of his own, and Percy hadn't been able to scrounge up the moral outrage to question it. After blood magic, and political corruption, and condoning the deaths of dwarves to create golems… whatever they had to do, they would do. It was the way of the Wardens.

He just wished Garott had at least told him what was going on before heading off to do it Somehow, he doubted his father had had this in mind, when he'd made Percival swear with his dying breaths to dedicate his life to the order.

"Here's the guy!" said the voice of the only other member of their party still in the inn. The dwarf wove out of the crowd and stopped next to Percy, a dwarven barmaid somewhat reluctantly in tow. "Tell 'er, Warden, about that dragon I killed."

Percival took a sip of his wine, hiding his smile behind his goblet. "I'm not going to do that, Oghren."

"Ah, come on! It was great!" Oghren leaned close, lowering his voice. "Come on, Perce… help a guy out, eh?"

Back in his Highever days, Percival would have gladly gone along with this, but he was beyond the point where deceiving women into bed held any appeal to him. "Oghren, you are a fine warrior who just stormed the Deep Roads and took part in a huge historical event. You don't need to lie to impress a woman."

"Bah. Shows what you know!" The woman rolled her eyes and started off, and Oghren whirled. "Wait, Felsi! Ah, Stone!" The dwarf scurried after her, disappearing back into the crowd.

Percy sat back and drained his cup. It had been over a week, now, since Marnan had died defending them in the Deep Roads. She'd been a good leader, and a good friend, and Percival was honestly not sure how they would defeat the archdemon without her. But the Blight marched on, and they had to keep going regardless.

Percival was worried that they were falling apart. Marnan was gone, and now the others were scattered, each wandering off in disparate directions. Felicity hadn't asked anyone before inviting that Dagna girl to the Tower with them, and who knew whether she'd be back that night. Oghren had surprised everyone by agreeing to come to the surface with them, but had promptly started drinking himself into a stupor every night. Garott was unpredictable ever since that business with the Proving, Sten seemed more withdrawn by the day, Kazar was his usual hotheaded self except moreso, and Morrigan spent all her time alone… cavorting with demons, for all Percival knew.

That shouldn't be the way of it. Someone had to keep the team from unraveling.

Suddenly restless, Percival stood. Hugo hopped upright with a wag of his tail. "All right, boy. Let's go for a walk."

The Warden headed out of the tavern and into the night. The change was astonishing: the light and noise of the tavern spilled out into the darkness, but everything else was still. The Circle Tower was a dark silhouette against the night sky. The lake shimmered quietly, reflecting the starlight.

A ripple disturbed the still surface of the water, then another, and Percival spotted the first of his wayward companions.

Kazar's robed form could be seen walking along the shore, identifiable by the twisted wooden staff on his back. As Percy watched, Kazar stooped and picked a stone off the ground. An echo of his voice could be faintly heard across the water, and Percival realized he was speaking.

The noble approached quietly.

"…see the point. They can't touch me anymore." He paused, tossing the stone idly between his hands, head tilted as if listening to something. He shook his head in a negative. "And what would be the purpose of that?" Again, he paused, then burst out laughing, tossing the stone into the water. "Okay, so that would make _me_ feel better… but come on. Let's be realistic. They're protecting the mages from a darkspawn army right now, and we're going to need all the mages we can get to make it to the archdemon alive."

A twig snapped under Percy's feet, and Kazar spun, looking like a puppy caught in the pantry.

"Kazar? Who were you talking to?"

It was instantaneous: one moment, Kazar was wide-eyed and guilty; the next, he was hot and defensive. "What, I can't talk to myself when I'm alone?"

"That was not really talking to yourself. I've had less active conversations with Hugo."

"I don't have to answer to you." Kazar huffed and started walking away, and Percy pursed his lips. This was the problem… without Marnan, they didn't have the proper leadership. She had deputized Percival in jest, but he still couldn't help but feel responsible.

He raised his voice. "Then who do you have to answer to, Kazar?"

The mage spun back, and lightning started crackling up his arms. "Who says I have to answer to anyone? I'm not a Circle mage anymore… I don't need a caretaker!"

"Are you sure about that?" Percy snapped back. "Because last I knew, independent, well-balanced individuals don't turn to blood magic."

"Oh, _here _we go."

"Don't give me that. I haven't said a _thing _about it since that stunt on the bridge. I may not like it, but I understand the necessity."

"Then what, Cousland? Why are you bothering me?"

"Because you don't seem to know when to _stop_. You're like a storm that's all wind and fury now… but sooner or later you're going to blow yourself out."

Kazar set his jaw stubbornly. "Then let's hope that happens after I kill the archdemon." Kazar didn't storm off, as Percy though he would. Instead, the young elf merely turned his back and resumed throwing rocks into the lake, this time without the monologue. The use of the word 'I' made Percy's brows rise. It was apparent, however, that Kazar was done speaking.

Percival sighed and turned, heading away from the lake. Hugo bounded ahead of him, turning them up the hill toward the road.

By the roadside on the crest of the hill above the village, he found Sten. The Qunari worked in darkness and silence, digging through the roadside brush.

"Looking for something?"

"Yes," Sten grunted shortly. With a happy bark, Hugo burrowed into the brush to help search.

Percival frowned, noticing several dark shapes that had been thrown to the roadside nearby. Bodies, he realized. Very large, very old bodies, decomposing and picked clean of possessions and flesh.

"Are these-"

"Yes."

"You knew them?"

"Yes."

Percival stared out at the shapes that had once been Qunari warriors. "I'm sorry." He paused, and the Qunari gave no acknowledgement of the sentiment. "Would you like to burn them? Or bury them?"

"No."

Percival glanced over at the Qunari, surprised. "Don't Qunari honor their fallen?"

Sten stood up and looked at him for a while. Then, he sighed through his nose, turning to face Percival more fully. "Those are not the fallen. Those are empty shells."

"Then that's it?" Percival couldn't hide the spark of outrage that lit inside him. "You die and then, poof, empty shell?"

"No."

Again, Percival was startled. He looked over at the brush where Sten had been rifling—and Hugo was now digging. Realization dawned. "You were looking for their weapons."

"Yes."

"What will you do when you find them?"

"It is my place to send each blade of the fallen _beresaad_ back to Par Vollen."

There was a certain heaviness in his tone… containing more than just loss of fellow soldiers. This was… responsibility. Guilt, even.

"You led them."

Sten looked at him, face unreadable.

"You're an officer?"

"It is irrelevant." Sten moved to return to searching.

Fire ignited in Percival's belly. "Hey, wait a minute!" Sten didn't stop, so Percival stalked forward to block the larger man's path. "All this time, you've been a military officer, and you never said a word?"

"You are in my way."

That fire grew, and he fought the red creeping along the edges of his vision.. "You could have spoken up during the bridge fight. Offered suggestions with the broodmother. Helped make sure Marnan _didn't die_, and you just took orders like a common grunt?"

"_Parshaara_!" Percival had never heard the Qunari raise his voice before. It was… admittedly rather intimidating. "You waste useless anger on what has already passed." Sten shoved him bodily aside.

"And what about now, Sten?" Percival all but shouted. "This team is unraveling out from under us, everyone spiraling off in different directions. They need leadership!"

"Then lead them."

"I don't know how!"

"That is not my problem."

Mentally balanced on an edge that Percival knew to be dangerous, he stalked after the giant and grabbed him by one massive arm.

Sten's reaction was immediate. He reached back and locked a hand on Percival's wrist, then twisted the entire man around so that Percival's legs tumbled over his head and he landed on his back. The blades on his back clanged painfully against his armor. Percy grit his teeth, fighting for both breath and control of the fire inside him.

Sten looked down at him impassively for a moment, then made a noise of contempt and turned to return to the bushes.

That tipped Percy's precarious balance, and red flooded his vision. He rolled over and surged forward, tackling the back of the giant's knees. Both went rolling to the roadside.

Sten twisted, dislodging Percival with a single swift kick, but Percy didn't feel the impact, his world nothing by sharp edges through his rage. As Sten moved to stand, Percival was already on top of him, punching him squarely in the jaw.

The Qunari countered with an efficient, solid punch to his side, and Percival channeled the pain by grabbing the offending arm and yanking it downward to trap the Qunari off balance, then kneeing him in the face. Sten grabbed him by the leg and flipped him again, but he didn't stay on the ground any longer this time.

Sten was a trained fighter in many disciplines, his movements efficient to the point of grace, whereas Percival had only had a handful of scuffles with his older brother to teach him hand-to-hand techniques. However, Sten was seeking to incapacitate rather than injure… and nothing short of a mortal wound could stop a raging berserker.

Percival was relentless. For every punch, he returned the force in full. Each time he was thrown down, he burst back up with more fury than before. His world narrowed to this single opponent, a giant of a man who should have outmatched him in every way… but didn't. Slowly, like rain wearing down a mountain, the Qunari tired.

Through the haze, Percival registered his own body pulling his greatsword and the tiny part of him that deciphered allies from enemies during his rages started screaming, forcing him to mentally backpedal just before he made the killing blow.

Slowly, his fury faded, leaving him panting, disoriented, and sore. He was standing over the giant, his blade against his prone opponent's throat. When he looked down and surveyed the Qunari, all vestiges of his fury fled to make way for shock.

Sten was smiling.

Percy removed his sword from the giant's throat, and the larger man climbed leisurely to his feet while Percy sheathed his blade.

"Well?" Percival prompted after the silence stretched out. He rubbed at his forming bruises—now that he'd come down from his rage, he appreciated just how rough that scuffle had been.

Stun sighed, a rough, short blast through his nose. "Very well. You asked why I have remained silent, and thus I will answer.

"For weeks, I have watched you Wardens. You are easily distracted, and concerned about petty personal matters, and often wander off to take care of inconsequential business. You employ _saarebas_ unsupervised among your ranks, and the closest thing you had to a commander was a woman soldier, which is unheard of in the Qun. So, yes, I have remained silent. I am a stranger, unfamiliar with your ways. My leadership would not be welcome, as is apparent by how any input I have given before now has been dismissed. But if you wish to ask after my experience, so be it."

"I'm listening now, Sten. What should I do?"

"The most pressing matter first. That elf _saarebas _must be leashed, or he will strike out."

"_Saarebas?"_

"You call them mages. I find our word more fitting."

"You think Kazar needs to be put under control?" Percival said incredulously. "I don't see how."

"It is not a matter of what you can see; it is merely what must be done. If you do not, he will cause damage to himself and all around him."

Had he not said something similar to the elf's face that very night? "How would I go about doing that?"

"Among the followers of the Qun, _saarebas _are chained and collared, their lips sown shut. I take it that is not an option?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hm. A pity."

There was a pause, and Percival did a double-take. Was that… a joke? Couldn't be… Sten's stoic expression didn't so much as twitch.

"The dwarven Warden is _karashok_. He is uncomfortable in positions of authority and seeks a commander. If you make your superiority clear, he will fall into line. Further, he will prove a useful lieutenant by defending your position against others who doubt it."

"Others such as insubordinate Qunari?"

"Yes." Sten met his look squarely, and something in that made Percival smile. "The healer _saarabas_ is a scholar. Use her, but do not allow her to make decisions for all. She lacks the practical knowledge to do so effectively. The other dwarf needs discipline. He is a good warrior, but not a soldier."

"None of us are really soldier material, Sten."

"That is true. Strange, what your society makes Wardens of."

"Don't I know it."

"The other female _saarebas _is an unknown. She is headstrong and keeps to herself. I do not think her dangerous, but trust her with nothing."

"Somehow, I suspect Morrigan would object to the statement that she isn't dangerous."

"You asked for my input. I provided it."

"That you did. You've really have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"As I said, I have watched you Wardens for some time."

"Well, thank you; you've given me much to think about."

Sten grunted acknowledgement, watching Percival.

"Sten?"

"Yes."

"I'm curious. You must have analyzed me as well."

"Yes."

"Indulge me?"

A sigh. "You were bred as _karasten_, but not trained. This is strange and inefficient. Even so, it is innate. You seek order and understand something we of the Qun have always taken for granted: that one must strive to fulfill that which one is tasked. I believe your language has a word for it."

"Yes," Percy said softly. "Duty."

"Yes. You alone among the Wardens hold this to be a guiding feature of your life. In that, you are the most Qunari of your companions, and the most fit to lead."

Percy didn't bother hiding his shock. "You think I'm like a Qunari?"

"No. Only that you are moreso than your companions."

"And that makes me best in a position of power." Percival found himself smiling. "I see."

"I doubt it," Sten deadpanned, and Percival chuckled. That _was_ a joke! Who knew Sten had a sense of humor?

They both looked over as the bushes rustled, and Hugo reappeared, something round clasped in his jaws. He plodded up to Percy and dropped it at the noble's feet, giving the human a lollygag look.

"A cake?" Percival looked around, seeing only trees and road and battlefield. "Where on Thedas did you find a cake?"

Sten was smiling again, though it was so muted that it was easy to miss in the darkness. "Now here is a being who knows his place as a soldier."

"Soldiers steal cakes in Par Vollan, do they?" Percival knelt down to his mabari's level, noting the slobber that marred the frosting. "Well, you've gone and ruined it, so we very well can't bring it back. I hope you enjoy getting sick disposing of the evidence."

Hugo barked happily and leaned in to take a bite. Percy stood with a sigh, turning an incredulous look to Sten, only to find the Qunari sitting down next to the mabari. As Percy watched, Sten broke a piece off and popped it into his mouth.

"Sten? What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

Percy shook his head, holding in laughter. He turned and started off. "You two enjoy your dessert, then." A bark responded the affirmative behind him, and he headed off into the darkness.

Sten _had _given him a lot to think about. The theme of it seemed to be that the party needed someone to take charge. Was it Percival? Who else could it be? Felicity? No. Perhaps Alistair, the most senior Warden? Well, his personality didn't suit, never mind that he wasn't even here. There didn't seem to be any other viable option.

Was Percival capable of stepping into the boots that Marnan had previously filled?

He found a stone ledge that overlooked the lake, and he settled down on it, feet dangling over the precipice. The left side of his jaw twinged at the change in elevation, a bruise forming there—among other places—where the Qunari had hit him.

Maker, he'd fought a Qunari in single combat… and won! He almost wished his brother was still alive, just so he could rub this in his face. The mental image of Fergus' stunned reaction to such an announcement made him smile… which made his face ache more.

Feathers fluttered behind him. Then, something warm and herbal in scent pressed against the ache, soothing it.

"Tis either a very brave man who baits a Qunari, or a very stupid one."

Percival smiled around the poultice she pressed to his jaw. "And which one am I?"

"Both." The warmth disappeared momentarily, only to press against a bump on his forehead. "But then, I am headstrong and not to be trusted."

"Eavesdropping _is_ a rather headstrong habit."

"Tch. I was hardly eavesdropping, as you were carrying the conversation where any could hear it. A fact for which you should be grateful, as I now have the capacity to ensure you do not shortly expire from internal hemorrhaging."

He turned to smile at her, and she paused, startled. "Morrigan, I didn't know you cared."

She sniffed and went back to applying poultices to his bruises. "I assure you, I do not. I merely prefer a world where there are as many Grey Wardens as possible to stand between myself and the darkspawn. That is all."

"Of course, Morrigan." She tweaked one of his sores, and he chuckled.

She worked in silence for a moment, then commented, "You are certainly in good spirits."

"I just bested a Qunari in hand-to-hand combat. Wouldn't you be?"

"Hard to say, as 'tis doubtful it will ever come up." She moved around to his other side, tending to a cut on his eyebrow.

"Maybe he'd let you use your bear form."

"That would not be hand-to-hand, would it? 'Twould be hand-to-paw. 'Tis not the same."

"Hm." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was all shadows and sharp angles in the darkness, yet her pale skin was luminescent.

"Still, there is something to be said about it," she mused. "It is not easy to impress a Qunari, you know."

"Now that I've accomplished that, I think I shall move to the next challenge. What does it take to impress a Witch of the Wilds?"

Morrigan stopped treating his wounds and pulled back to stare at him incredulously. "…whyever would you want to do that?"

He turned to face her more fully. "I might know a witch worth impressing."

She studied him. "You've reconsidered."

"I suppose I have."

"Why?"

He raised a brow. "Why, is the offer no longer valid?"

"'Tis… but you must first tell me why you have reconsidered, now of all times."

Percival shrugged. "I can't rightly say. All I know is that you fascinate me, and I would very much like to take you up on your offer from back in Lothering."

Morrigan stood, pacing away like a nervous wolf. She looked down at him with suspicious eyes, paced a bit more, then stopped and spun resolutely. "Very well."

He was on his feet without his consciously meaning to be. She froze like a startled animal, but nonetheless stood still as he stepped cautiously toward her.

She was harsh, and prickly, and perhaps a little _insane_, but looking at her now, in the moonlight, he could also see the silent pleasure in her eyes at the attention. When he dared to reach forward to touch a bit of that bared skin at her waist, she rolled her eyes, but, yes, there was certainly the slightest upward quirk to her lips as well.

He gave her a tug, and she considered it a moment before deigning to step into his arms... as if to establish that this was only happening because _she_ allowed it to be so. It made him chuckle, and she huffed half-heartedly in the darkness. He breathed in the scent of her hair… it was the same sharp, wild scent he remembered, and it sent bolts of awakening through him. He felt his control slipping for the second time that night, this time the heat coiling inside him having nothing to do with anger.

Well, perhaps a little to do with anger. This was _Morrigan_. A certain level of frustration was to be expected.

She pushed gently but insistently against his chest, and he reluctantly disengaged and stepped back.

She was certainly looking amused now. "As… flattering as it is that you find me so irresistible as to leap upon me like a starving man upon a meal… there are two things I must first ask."

_Anything. _"And what would those be?"

"First, a favor."

Percy arched a brow. "And what would that favor entail?"

"In large part, killing my mother."

That shook off the last of his haze. He took another step back, studying her in full. "What? Morrigan, I know you have problems with her, but certainly you know the difference between familial bickering and something worthy of murder."

She crossed her arms, offended. "I certainly do, and thus I tell you that Flemeth needs to die. If she does not, then she will surely kill me."

Percival rubbed his eyes. "You'd better explain."

"Gladly. That grimoire you gave me was not Flemeth's grimoire… at least, not her _real _one. However, it did contain a number of secrets, including the secret of why I have never met any of my sisters."

Percival turned to look back at her. There was a tightening in her voice… the equivilant of any other woman being near tears. "What is that?"

"Flemeth _is _my sisters. Or rather, she became them, when it became convenient."

"I'm not certain I understand."

Morrigan stamped a foot. "Flemeth is uncommonly old, correct? That, at least, is an accepted fact, even if no one knows how old. That grimoire you gave me details the means by which she unnaturally extends her life." Morrigan took a breath, her voice slowing down. Percy stopped himself from reaching out to her, because he doubted she'd accept the comfort. "When her body grows old and frail, she abducts a pretty mage girl. Raises her, and teaches her the arts. Then, when that girl has grown into a woman, she performs a ritual that allows her to take over the younger's body."

Percival stared, having difficulty processing that. "Like a demon overtaking an abomination… Morrigan, is Flemeth an abomination?"

"How am I to know? Whatever she is, she certainly isn't completely human."

"And you think she'll do it to you?"

"I know she will… especially once she learns I've discovered the ritual. The old hag never could countenance anyone knowing her secrets. She will not rest until I have been silenced, one way or another. That is why I need her real grimoire, so that I might discover a way to counteract it."

"Wait, her what?"

"Flemeth's true grimoire. She won't have it far from her person, of that you can be sure. That is why you must kill her, because that is the only way she will part with her grimoire."

"Morrigan… if we kill her, you will not need her grimoire."

Morrigan threw her hands in the air. "Have you not been listening? Flemeth is. Not. Human." She was pacing again, her voice and path winding tighter and tighter. "She is a tricky old witch who will have a contingency against this very eventuality, of that you can be certain. Killing her physical body will not finish her off, but 'twill take time for her to recover her strength afterward. 'Tis as much as I can hope for."

Percy reached out and stilled her pacing by placing a steady hand on each of her shoulders. "Morrigan, I will not allow her to take you. I vow it."

Morrigan stared up at him, looking stunned. Then, she scoffed a laugh. "Yes, that is all very noble, but it will come to naught if you don't kill Flemeth."

"Then that is what I will do." He leaned in and kissing her temple. _Maker_, she tasted good. Into her hair, he asked, "What was the second thing?"

"A warning."

"About Flemeth? I would think that would go without saying."

She sighed and pushed away from him again. "Not that, you fool." She met his eyes with contempt masking something earnest and sweet, and Percy again felt the need to unwrap the shell of this fascinating, strikingly ingenuous woman. "Don't get attached to me, Warden."

"Hm?" She had a line that appeared between her brows when she was serious. He'd never noticed that before.

"I mean it. We can be many things… companions, bed-warmers, coconspirators… but attachments more than that will only end badly, and I have no wish to deal with anything messy. Therefore, you are not to become attached."

"And if I do?" he dared.

"Then more the fool you," she sneered. Then, she leaned up and caught his lips with hers, and his retort was chased out of his mind by the taste of her lips.

Lust and something else roared up in him the same way that his rages did, but he knew how to bank such things by now. He channeled this new heat like he would a rage, using its strength to lift her clear off the ground and press her against a tree.

He let his passion have free reign. While he laved her skin with kisses and rough caresses, her hands moved swiftly to remove his armor. His gauntlets went first, and he immediately reached up to card one hand into her soft, wild hair. Their lips met a moment later, and her legs wrapped around him, inviting and demanding all at once.

As the fire roared through him, devouring the last of his thoughts under scent and skin, his last coherent thought was that this was one person he could never hope to hold authority over, and with her, he found he didn't mind at all.


	95. Here There Be Dragons

**95. Here There be Dragons  
**

When Alistair had signed on to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes, he wasn't sure what that might entail. Demonic opposition, perhaps. Traveling to remote corners of the world, sure.

Fighting dragonlings and an ancient cult? Hadn't really come to mind.

His sword was getting a good workout, at least, though he worried about how badly his blade was getting dulled against the toughened scales of all the drakes. The weapon was holding, for now, but he would need to take a whetstone to the whole thing, once they were done here.

Alistair was in the lead as they wove through the icy tunnels, the chilled creaking of his companions' leather armor a comforting presence behind him.

Genitivi was exactly the sort of brilliant half-madman Alistair had come to expect in scholars like this. The man had insisted on climbing a mountain despite a leg so shattered that not even Wynne could heal it—all so he could finish his research.

Felicity would have loved him.

Alistair led them out into a broad cavern, pausing as he realized that they weren't alone. A trio of armored men stood in their path, and a survey of the wide room revealed more behind them—at least two mages—and more to the side. All looked ready to attack. They were _really _not alone.

"Stop!" the central figure commanded. "You will go no further!"

Well, at least these guys felt like talking. That was better than the stab-first ask-questions-never policy everyone else in the old temple had been adopting.

Finian stepped forward, his daggers disappearing smoothly into their sheaths. "Finally, someone reasonable. I'm afraid there's been something of a misunderstanding here."

"The only misunderstanding is that you dare to walk these hallowed grounds at all. You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young! Who are you, that you desecrate the sacred home of the Living Andraste?"

Finian bowed smoothly. "My name is Finian, and we are but humble pilgrims. We had heard of the Urn of Sacred Ashes resting in the region, but when we sought it, your people attacked ours."

Alistair eyed the mages in the back of the room, wondering if he had enough Templar in him to smite both at once. He'd never tried a double smite before, and didn't really want to. He really, really hoped Fin knew what he was doing.

"All this for a relic?" The man stepped forward, and Alistair raised his shield. "Know this, pilgrims… the prophet Andraste has overcome death itself, and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine! Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now!"

Alistair may not have paid all that much attention to his Chantry teachings growing up… but he was pretty sure this was several kinds of blasphemy. How could the most sacred relic in Thedas be in the hands of these people?

The man stepped forward swiftly to tower threateningly over Finian. "What hope do _you _have?"

To his credit, Finian didn't even flinch."To slay Andraste?" His big brown eyes widened, looking utterly guileless when anyone who knew him knew he was very guile… full. "We would never do such a thing! What do you mean, She has overcome death? This must be a miracle far greater than any old relic!"

The man glared down at the elf, some of the fury smoothing out. "That it is, stranger. We faithful can only tend to Her until it is time for Her to rise to Her full glory. You have slain many of us, but you can be forgiven if you leave _now_." The man spun and started stalking away.

"Wait! Can we not see this miracle?" Again, the elf didn't flinch as the large man spun back on him. "We have come far… will you not let us at least give our respects to the prophet Andraste?"

The man loomed over the elf, his voice going soft. "None but the Disciples may approach Andraste. She is not ready yet, but when the time is right, She will descend upon the nations in fiery splendor, and all will know Her." He paused, looking the rest of them over. "But… perhaps there is a way to make up for your recent transgressions."

Finian nodded. "We had no wish to harm you or your fellows. Tell us how we may serve."

It was all Alistair could do not to shift nervously. This _was_ an act… right?

"Perhaps, through Andraste's mercy, Her greatest enemy will become her greatest champion." The man straightened, addressing all of them now. "The Ashes you seek reside atop this mountain, watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen Lady. Now the Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing Her new form. They are a remnant of Her past incarnation, and She cannot move on as long as they exist. The Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes to make them Her own again. All it will take is a drop of Her blood."

Alistair shuddered. This sounded like blood magic.

"Blood carries power! Strength! Knowledge! Through it, all the power that is held in the Ashes will be returned to our Lady!" Okay, now, this _really _sounded like blood magic.

Meila's voice spoke from the back of the party. "Then why have you not done so already?"

"The Guardian has foiled all our attempts to reach the Urn. He keeps what power remains from the true Andraste! He knows the Disciples and we cannot touch him, for he draws his strength from the Ashes themselves. But you could deliver our Lady what is rightfully Hers, at great personal reward, I assure you."

Blasphemy and blood magic, all bound together with a bit of hereticism to boot. Alistair was caught between being horrified and laughing really, really hard. "I could just imagine the Grand Cleric, if she were here. Her head would explode, I kid you not."

"Finian," Leliana said uncertainly, "he thinks Andraste is reborn. It is preposterous; I do not like this."

"He is a fanatic," Wynne agreed. "And a dangerous one."

Finian turned a calm smile back at them. "Guys, this is the _risen Andraste_. So much more important than some old relic, don't you think?"

Alistair exchanged a nervous glance with Leliana. The sister was chewing her lip, but she nodded.

The Disciple turned his attention to Fin. "Many have been led here, but only you had the fortitude and skill to survive the temple. You were led here by Andraste's hand to do Her work."

Finian bowed. "Tell us what must be done, Father."

"The task is simple: I give you a vial of the holy Andraste's blood, and you empty the vial into the Ashes."

Behind him, Leliana gasped, and Alistair didn't blame her. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Whatever magic was held in the Ashes will be undone… and our great Lady will be freed from the shackles of Her past life."

"Fin, I don't like the idea of helping these people," Alistair said softly.

"There is a great power contained in blood," the man forged on. "Through Andraste's guidance, we have learned to harness it. It can be yours, in exchange for a trivial task—a vial of blood, emptied into the Urn. That is all I ask."

The elf nodded a bit too eagerly, and Alistair once again wondered just how much of this was an act. "Consider it done."

The priest reached into his pocket and pressed a vial into the elf's hand. "Take this… You know what you must do. Come, let us beseech the holy Andraste to let you pass." With that, the man beckoned them to follow, and then the Disciples started out toward the back of the chamber, where a sliver of light seeped through.

The Wardens fell into step behind the cultists.

"Very clever, my Warden," the Crow said, too softly for the cultists to hear. "We just may get through this with our necks intact."

"You aren't really going to defile the Ashes, are you?" Leliana said. Fin didn't answer, his eyes faced forward.

Alistair agreed, falling into step beside the elf. "I'm just going to assume you have something amazing and tricky up your sleeve."

A fleeting smile crossed the elf's face, and that was enough to ease Alistair's concerns for now.

They ducked through a tunnel and came out into the sunlight, overlooking a snowy valley. As they stepped out onto the ramp leading down to the valley floor, a huge shadow passed overhead. Alistair ducked back on reflex, and was glad he did when a roar echoed off the valley walls.

The Warden companions huddled at the top of the ramp, watching in the shadow of the doorway as a dragon swooped overhead. Their platform was a good two hundred feet off the valley floor, diving down in a steep slope toward the ground ahead of them.

A high dragon. These madmen thought Andraste was a high dragon. That was crazy, terrifying… and a little awesome.

The cultists had reached the bottom of the valley, and their leader was speaking with the dragon. She roared, but his placating gestures seemed to be keeping her from attacking. Apparently, she didn't want to attack the ones who had been taking care of her young.

"Zev," Finian whispered. "You've got confusion poison on hand, right?"

"Mm, that I do." The assassin chuckled. "After all, one of the most effective ways for an assassin to escape suspicion is to have the victim attack the guards himself. Mind, it is excessively expensive and hard to find."

"I'll pay you back."

"Wait wait wait…" Alistair broke in. "You want to get a _dragon _to _attack_? This is your brilliant tricky thing?"

Zevran paused, considering. "Alas, the agent would probably not work on a victim of that size. But you know what might provoke a dragon to attack? Its own minions attacking it first."

"Good idea," Fin said. "Do it."

Zevran reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a vial, and Meila handed him one of her arrows. Leliana followed suit.

"I do not like attacking from the shadows like this," the sister whispered, as both she and Meila took aim. "But they cannot be forgiven for what they would do to the Sacred Ashes."

Both archers let fly, their arrows soaring across the valley. Both struck true, one punching into the back of an armed fighter's neck, and another lodging into the shoulder of a mage.

Both yelped and spun, but the poison worked fast. When the dragon roared in agitation over the sudden movement, they spun back. The warrior waved his weapon threatening, and the mage began casting. The other Disciples tried to stop them, but then the affected warrior surged forward and attacked the dragon.

Alistair winced as fire blasted out of the dragon's mouth, roasting most of the cultists alive. Whatever weak peace had existed between the Disciples and the dragon had been spectacularly shattered, and the dragon commenced raining fiery death on every creature in reach.

The leader of the cultists scurried around, still trying to placate the furious beast, but it silenced him rather effectively. Being grabbed in a dragon's jaws, thrown fifty feet in the air, and swallowed in a single bite tended to do that.

"Maker's breath," someone whispered while they watched the slaughter from the cavern exit.

"Has it occurred to anyone to wonder," Zevran said, "how we will now get past an angry dragon?"

"Hey, _you're_ sneaky," Alistair said. "_I'm_ doomed."

The remaining cultists were scattering now, and the dragon took to the air with a couple flaps of its massive wings. It swooped upon its prey, spraying fire over them and snapping them up with angry abandon.

"She truly is a magnificent creature," Meila whispered, looking mesmerized.

"Yes, one who magnificently wants to eat us," Alistair said.

"Perhaps we can wait her out," Wynne said. "Remain here until the beast finishes and flies away."

As she was speaking, the dragon snapped up the last of the cultists and took to the air. For a moment, Alistair thought the mage might be right, as the shadow swooped over the valley, circling.

Then, the flap of wings got abruptly louder, and the dragon landed on the ramp in front of them, shaking the stone under their feet. It roared right at them, close enough for them to smell its breath.

"We run now, yes?" Zevran laughed weakly.

"No," Fin said. The elf surged forward, sliding down the ramp, right underneath the dragon. It roared, snapping at him as he dove past. Alistair didn't let it follow, though.

Alistair charged, screaming something along the lines of "By Andraste, we're going to die!" He bashed the dragon in the nose, and it spun its attention to him.

Yep. Definitely going to die.

Its jaws were massive, and probably strong enough to cut right through Alistair's armor. It coiled its neck back, and he ran to the side, slashing its neck with his sword. When the head lunged forward to snap at him, it missed his torso by inches.

The others were doing their best to hurt the thing, but without much success. Arrows whizzed through the air, and magic bolts pounded into the dragon's hide, but the attacks didn't seem to be making any sort of impact. He could see Zevran and Finian darting around behind the creature, but they kept having to dodge its sweeping tail and flapping wings.

The dragon reared its head back again, this time to give Alistair a taste of its fire, and Alistair could only raise his shield and hold his ground as flames poured over him. To his surprise, it was hot, but not burning. Magic, he realized, noting a defensive magical shield blocking him from the worst of the blast. He tossed a smile back at Wynne, who motioned for him to turn around and pay attention, like a schoolteacher.

The dragon bit at him, and he raised his shield, catching the dragon's jaws on the steel. Maker, its head was big enough to fit a full shield standing up in its mouth. It chewed at the shield, and Alistair could feel it creaking and warping under the force, but the metal held strong. He shoved inward, making the dragon choke. The dragon growled and, gripping his shield, yanked it backward. Alistair stumbled forward, off balance.

The dragon picked him up off he ground by his shield, straining the warrior's shield arm something awful, but then dropped him before he was too far in the air. It shrieked, flapping its wings and blasting fire in the direction of Wynne and the archers.

Alistair picked himself up, wondering what had happened. A moment later, he spotted it: an arrow in the muscle of its right wing. That had to hurt.

The dragon leapt into the air, wheeling above them with a roar. Its injured wing flapped twice as hard as the other, apparently having trouble finding strength. Meila and Leliana stepped out to shoot at the beast while Wynne washed everyone in a quick burst of healing magic. The ache in Alistair's shoulder faded.

The dragon swooped down and over the ramp, blasting fire as it did, before lifting off for another circle of the valley. Wynne's shielding magic kept the damage minimal, at least. When the dragon rounded close again, Alistair noted another arrow in its wing.

The dragon swooped in and hovered off the side of the ramp, just out of sword range. It beat its wings powerfully, sending a pounding series of gusts over them, knocking the lighter members of their party (in other words, everyone but Alistair) off their feet.

Alistair stood against the wind, glaring up at the dragon. It stopped gusting with its wings and craned its head forward to snap at him. He bashed its nose with his shield, and it wavered in the air, dipping briefly in its hover, then fluttered back.

"Blast it! We need to bring it down!" Alistair growled.

It roared and wheeled to swoop away again. Then, there was a movement out of the corner of his eye, and Fin leapt from the ramp to the creature's thigh, his daggers digging into its scales.

"FINIAN!" The assassin's scream jarred something in Alistair as Zevran sprinted to the edge of the ramp, but the dragon was already swooping away, determined elven Warden now in tow. "_Loco maldito_!" The Antivan spun on the rest of them. "Take that dragon down, _now_!"

For a moment, Alistair froze, everything he'd thought about the assassin roughly shoved aside. Then he shook his head to clear it. "Ladies, take out the wings. Me and the Crow are going to give her a nice greeting when she comes down."

The archers nodded, and Zevran and Alistair took off down the ramp. The dragon roared overhead, its shadow wheeling unsteadily around the cavern. At one point, it could be heard slamming into a wall, and Zevran's head snapped up in concern.

"Keep moving," Alistair snapped, and the elf gritted his teeth and followed.

They set up in the middle of the valley, finally looking up to see the dragon. Finian had somehow managed to climb up onto the thing's back, and was tucked safely behind its shoulderblades, twin daggers digging hard in the base of the wings. Between that and the steady volley of arrows punching through the membrane, the dragon careened into another wall. Alistair held his breath, but Finian held on after the impact.

Alistair put his fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp, high pitched whistle, and the dragon roared in response. "Come down and get the tasty morsels, you great unwieldy beast!" Zevran clanged his dagger and sword together in agreement.

The dragon was losing altitude, now. It lurched sideways across the valley, roaring as it crashed into an old stone arch. The structure tumbled, and the monster fell with it, crashing to the ground in a rain of stone that had Alistair silently praying that the fragile little elf riding the dragon was all right.

Zevran and Alistair sprinted toward the fallen beast as it rolled over back onto its stomach. There was no elf on its back, much to Alistair's horror. It flapped lopsidedly, only getting a couple feet off the ground before crashing on its side again.

The dragon roared, turning ponderously toward Alistair and Zevran. Alistair spotted the slender form dangling under its right wing, clinging to the limb even while his legs hung loose. Still alive. That was something.

Alistair stepped up to the dragon, banging his shield with his sword to draw its attention. He felt Wynne's protective wards wrap around him a moment before the dragon's fire washed over him.

A grounded dragon proved to be an angry dragon. It rolled back to its feet and lunged at him, pinning him under one huge talon. He sprawled, pinned and helpless, and very aware of the fact that its teeth could probably saw his bones in half.

The beast twitched, whirling its head around to growl at the assassin harrying its rear. The smirk on the Antivan's face was taking entirely too much pleasure in stabbing a dragon in the hindquarters. The dragon kicked out, but the wily elf dodged around it.

Alistair struggled against the monster's talons, but he remained pinned. He was thus afforded a spectacular view as Finian swung himself up to the dragon's neck and started shimmying his way up the serpentine appendage.

The dragon noticed, though. It gave off trying to bat Zevran away in order to shake its head, trying to dislodge the climbing elf. Finian yelped, clinging to its spines with arms and legs alike.

Alistair managed to get his sword arm free. Even better… his sword was still in it! He brought the sword up and stabbed it right into the monster's wrist, and the beast reared back with a shriek. Alistair scrambled away, ducking a string of arrows aimed at the creature's heart.

Once out of immediate stomping distance, Alistair turned and raised his shield, goggling as he had to look up and up and up. Up on its hind legs, Alistair wondered how anyone had _ever_ slain one of these gigantic things, much less hunted them to near extinction.

The dragon roared, still strong and dangerous, not seeming to mind the scattered arrow shafts and cuts around its body at all. It swung its head high, despite the elf now clinging to the back of its skull.

Alistair dove in, slashing at its knee and moving to the side in time to avoid being crushed. The dragon roared again, this time about two feet from Alistair's face, and he could feel the heat of another blast of fire. Wynne's magic or not, his skin was starting to feel like he'd sat out in the sun too long.

Finian ended it before Alistair became dessert. Gripping the back of the monster's head with his knees, the elf lunged forward and stabbed his daggers simultaneously into both eyes.

The dragon threw its head back and shrieked, spasming violently as Fin twisted the blades. Zevran and Alistair had to scurry back, just to keep from being crushed by the thrashing beast. It released a puff of fire from its snout that sailed right over Fin, though somehow the elf clung on.

It rolled over twice in its throes, running into another ruined arch. The structure held for a moment, until the dragon's sweeping tail knocked out a column, and the structure tumbled down on top of both dragon and elf, throwing dust up in a white cloud. Then, stillness.

"No no no no…" Zevran chanted, dropping his weapons and sprinting for the rubble. Alistair was at his heels, trying to sheathe his sword on the run.

The dragon's snout was visible near one edge of the pile, the rest of its head crushed behind a particularly large piece of stone. The assassin threw himself into the mess, trying to push the stone away, but it was too large. Alistair joined him, and the stone piece budged. A bit. Only when the Dalish elf and her freakish strength joined them were they able to roll it away.

Alistair stepped back and panted to catch his breath, barely catching Meila's cry of "_Lethallin_!" He looked, fearing he'd see little bits of elf smeared all around the scene. Nothing so dramatic, though the form curled in a hollow made by the dragon's skull meeting its throat did not seem to be moving much. Meila shoved the dragon's neck further out of the way, while Zevran carefully drew Finian out and away from the dragon.

Finian was still and pale, and Alistair shivered, remembering that he'd been in a similar state after Ostagar. And now, no Witch of the Wilds was on hand to perform a convenient miracle. His skin was too severely burned to even see what sort of trouble he was in.

"Wynne!"

"I am coming, Alistair! Patience!" Wynne huffed up to meet them, leaning heavily on Leliana. She looked exhausted and had just run across a rather wide valley, so Alistair obligingly shut up.

Zevran knelt with Fin's head in his lap, whispering to him. "You are not allowed to die, you crazy bastard. I need to kill you myself for even thinking about doing that, and that means you need to live long enough for me to get properly prepared. And you know us Crows… it takes us time to prepare. That means you need to hold on and _not die_. Do you hear me? You are not allowed to die!" There was a tremor in Zevran's voice, and Alistair could only watch as Wynne knelt down and placed a brief, comforting hand on the Crow's shoulder before getting to work on Fin.

He saw, now, that he'd been wrong about the assassin. Ex-assassin, technically. Whatever was going on there, it wasn't any trick on Zevran's part.

Wynne's hands glowed blue as she ran them over the elf. Meila stood over them, watching the hands as avidly as Zev was. How was it she described Fin… like kin? Alistair felt a bit of that himself. They were fellow Grey Wardens, the three of them. That was a bond that nothing could break, and seeing one of his fellow Wardens circling death wrenched his gut something awful.

Leliana put a hand on his arm. "He'll be all right," she whispered. "He is stronger than he looks, no?"

Alistair nodded, but was nonetheless relieved when Fin stirred. Wynne sat back with a tired sigh, and Meila was quick to swoop in with a potion for the woman. Meanwhile, Zevran coaxed Fin back into the world of the waking with gentle words, and Fin's eyes cracked open.

Despite everything, Finian grinned weakly and whispered, "So how badass was that, on a scale of one to ten?" His voice was wheezy and cracked, but Zevran laughed anyway.

Alistair chuckled a bit himself, though it was mostly relief. "I'd give it a six."

"What? Alistair, I rode a _dragon_. That's at least an eight." Zevran helped him sit up; he seemed to be regaining some strength, though he was still way too pale, and his voice remained scratchy.

"Yeah, but you forgot the part where you were supposed to jump off before it crushed you with its death throes."

"Do not listen to him, my Warden," Zevran said smoothly, all evidence of his earlier break-down gone behind his customary smile. "He is an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Rest assured it was all quite badass. A nine, at least." Zevran paused. "Now, if you are feeling better, kindly remain still so that I may kill you for even attempting something so insanely dangerous."

Fin wriggled his brows, and Alistair rolled his eyes. This was where the pair started getting all… flirty. "Worried about me, Zev?" Then, he coughed.

"I have invested a great deal of time in keeping you alive, my Warden. I hate to see my hard work go up in a blast of dragon fire."

The two continued speaking, but Alistair turned his attention to where the women stood. They watched the elves too, but turned away at the same time Alistair did.

"We will need to make camp here," Meila announced

"Aw, but we are so close!" Leliana said, peering at the doorway at the far end of the valley.

"This relic has waited for a thousand years, _satusulahn. _It can wait one more day."

As worried as Alistair was for Eamon, he only had to take one look at Wynne and Fin to agree. Wynne was barely keeping her feet, and Finian was still far too pale. Even if they tried to continue, they wouldn't get very far before one of them collapsed.

"I'm all for a break," Alistair said. "Between dragon babies and evil blood cults, I think we could all use some time to get cleaned up before meeting this immortal guardian of the holiest relic in Thedas. Or maybe that's just me."

Wynne smiled. "Why Alistair, I do believe that is one of the best ideas I have heard all day. Come, let us move away from this corpse before the scavengers arrive."

At that, the Wardens picked up Finian—using Alistair's cloak to sling him between himself and Meila—and headed off to one edge of the valley. They set up camp there, in the shadow of Andraste's sanctum.

All in all, it wasn't an altogether bad place to be.


	96. Return to Ostagar

_(Wow. Well, I guess it's a good sign that dramatic tension is successfully increased, that so many of you were genuinely scared by the close call. __I promise, I'm not *trying* to kill Fin off... It's just Fin's natural flair for the dramatic seems to manifest the strongest during boss fights. He wouldn't get into these messes if he played it cautiously, like, say, Garott... but then he wouldn't be Finian, would he?)_

96.** Return to Ostagar  
**

Ostagar was… a ruin. In every sense of the word.

A hundred years from now, when archeologists visited the site, they would no doubt note the tumbled walls and pillars where the darkspawn army had broken through. They would study the remains of the army camps, ransacked. They would see the dessicated bodies pinned on the walls and staked over the barricades as trophies and warnings. They would write about the Taint in the soil, how even then it would impede renewed growth.

For now, Felicity could not bear to write down any of it. Let the future historians, removed from the slaughter of that awful day, analyze the ashes of Ostagar. Felicity could not.

"This is it," Garott's voice rumbled. They stopped in the middle of what had once been the King's Camp, some of the Wardens still wiping darkspawn blood off their weapons. "The quartermaster was right here."

Felicity pursed her lips, noting the mess of tumbled crates in front of them. It could take hours to dig through that mess. Apparently, the others felt similarly. Oghren took a pull from his flask and Kazar muttered something under his breath.

Percival finished cleaning his blade of the hurlock he'd decapitated with it, and sheathed it smoothly on his back. "Better get started, Garott."

"You got it, captain." Garott stepped toward the mess.

"We're not here to loot, Garott," Percy continued, voice pitched with a tone of command that he'd taken up more and more often as of late. "If you see something useful, go ahead and take it, but I don't want to see you wasting time scavenging. That clear?"

Garott smirked and gave the nobleman a sarcastic salute, but nonetheless offered no argument.

That had surprised Felicity, to be honest. As soon as she and Garott had stepped off the boat at Lake Calenhad, Percival had torn into the both of them for running off without consulting the group—namely, Felicity's bringing Dagna and Garott's… whatever he'd been doing that had had him follow her into the Tower. She'd asked, but he'd refused to tell her.

Then, Percival had gathered them all up on the hill above the Spoiled Princess. He'd pointed out the Qunari bodies, explaining in no uncertain terms why they were going to Ostagar to retrieve, not only Sten's sword, but the swords of his fallen comrades as well. Then, he'd told them Morrigan's problem and asked them to accompany him to confront Flemeth, citing duty and loyalty to one's companions.

Not even Kazar—who obviously chafed under Percival's taking command—had protested to that part, much to Felicity's surprise. She wouldn't have predicted him to submit quietly to command... but then, she didn't really know him, did she? She'd never actually known him.

At least someone was stepping up. Ever since Marnan's death—Stone protect her—the Wardens had been unfocused. Percival kept them on task, albeit a bit more firmly than Marnan had.

For her own part, Felicity kept her opinions to herself. If the incident at the Anvil had done anything, it had made it entirely clear that her input was not appreciated. She was silently appalled by the actions of her fellow Wardens. Resurrecting the golems, killing Caridin, letting _Bhelen_ take the throne... So many vital things lost, and the preservation of something that, upon further reflection, should _never _have existed. It had been naive to think that something like golems could exist without a cost.

She couldn't help but think that if Marnan had been alive, she never would have allowed any of it. Just the name sent fresh spikes of guilt through her. Felicity was the healer, wasn't she? She should have been able to _do _something. She should have been able to save the dwarf. It was all Felicity was good for, wasn't it, given that they didn't want her input in any other respect?

Truth was, she was a failure all around, wasn't she? Sometimes, she wondered why Duncan had taken her from the Tower at all. There were times when she wanted to just leave all this behind, climb into her own bed at Kinloch Hold, and curl around a book about distant travels or metaphysical theory. Books, she could handle with the scholarly detachment of theoretical understanding. Living it was... not like she'd expected at all.

Garott, Sten, and Hugo started digging through the pile of debris, Percival keeping a sharp eye out for danger as they did so, directing Oghren to take his drunken derriere somewhere it wouldn't get in the way. Where did the dwarf keep finding alcohol anyway? He couldn't possibly have brought this much out of Orzammar with him, and the last tavern standing for leagues was the Spoiled Princess at Kinloch Hold.

Kazar and Morrigan had already moved out of the way, deeper into the ruins. Felicity sought them out, worried about the pair alone in a darkspawn infested ruin.

At the spot where the tents of King Cailan and Loghain had once stood, she spotted them, up on the raised scaffold that overlooked the Wilds. Kazar was staring out, while Morrigan paced idly.

The witch noticed her first, nodding in acknowledgement. "This is as close as I dare get to my dear mother. I think I shall await you here."

"Is it really safe to be here all alone?" Felicity asked, drawing even with the witch.

Morrigan eyed her. "I have survived in these Wilds far longer than all of you combined. Do not fret; I have ways of passing unnoticed."

Felicity considered that. "I suppose that makes sense, given your shapeshifting. Although darkspawn are a great deal different from normal beasts. What if they can detect the artifice?"

"Then I will merely blast them into charred husks. Really, you make it sound as if I have not done it a thousand times over now."

A smile bubbled up unbidden. Morrigan arched a brow. "That is… certainly a good point, Morrigan. I suppose I needn't be worried about it."

Morrigan continued staring at her, those golden eyes of hers gleaming. "Tis in your nature, just as deception is in mine. Although I cannot decide whether your habit for intrusion is a facet of being a healer, or of simply being a busybody."

"It is likely they are related," Felicity said. "One can hardly heal correctly if one does not believe that one knows what's best for everyone."

"That is… most certainly true. A fair point, in fact." Morrigan looked amused.

"Except that you don't," snapped the third mage present, making Felicity jump a bit. Kazer looked over his shoulder at them, narrow-eyed. "You're just a know-it-all twit who thinks that being book-smart means a damn thing out in the real world."

"Kazar!" It didn't help that his words echoed all the things she'd been telling herself the past weeks.

"It seems rather odd to me," Morrigan said calmly, "that any of us should speak upon the subject of real world experience. I am given to understand you were both raised in that awful tower on the lake."

"Yeah, but I never claimed to be smart. I'm just useful." Kazar turned away again. Felicity covered a wince and drew up even with him, her breath catching at how very far down the ground was. Only then did Felicity see what he was looking at: the battlefield.

The stand of King Cailan was laid out before them, the lines blurred now. Felicity could see where the main line had laid in wait… where the archers and mages had perched on raised platforms behind the lines… where Marnan's auxiliary group had joined the battle, identifiable by the torn, scorched ground where Kazar had cast his spells. Where Loghain's men had turned around and marched away.

"If we'd been stronger…" Kazar whispered, his voice hoarse. "Just a little bit, could we have turned the tide?"

There was a lot of emotion buried under that plea. "I doubt it, Kazar. We were only four of us."

"Not just us," he snapped, turning blazing eyes back to her. "_All _of us. The Wardens, the other mages, even the king. We could have held this position… it's a _good_ position! Even without Loghain, if we'd just had the guts to do what had to be done, like a Warden is supposed to, could we have won, right here?"

"Kazar, what are you talking about?" Felicity looked over the field again, seeing the corpses not dragged off for the darkspawn to feast upon. She could see how the men had fought—bravely and to the last—and couldn't see how much more they could have done. "We did everything we could. A man is only capable of so much."

"How true that is…" The elf gazed over the field, his eyes narrowed in thought.

He'd been doing this increasingly often of late: escaping into contemplation. Once, she might have considered that an improvement on his usual brash thoughtlessness, but now it gave her an inexplicable sense of foreboding. Sometimes, while he was thinking he would stand with his ear cocked, as if he was listening to a song that no one else could hear.

"My mother, on the other hand…" Morrigan sighed. "A pity she would never engage the archdemon herself. How delightful it would be if the two creatures wiped one another out."

"Unlikely, given the matter of her unnatural longevity."

"My dear Warden, I think I speak for many of your companions when I beg that you please obtain a sense of humor." That elicited a snort from the elf.

Felicity felt herself flush. "I have one. I simply find it difficult to find humor in the prospect of facing an ancient abomination. To be honest, I'm rather nervous."

"If anyone can succeed, it must be you."

"Well, you may say that…"

"I most certainly do not just say that!" The outrage in the witch's voice made Felicity turn around in shock. "Rest assured, I mean it when I say that I think you Wardens are the ones most capable of pulling off such a task. I would not have asked if I did not!"

Kazar snorted, still looking outward. "And I'm sure the fact you have Cousland wrapped around your little finger has nothing to do with it."

"That is in no way related, and I resent the implication."

"Wait, what?" Felicity's mind did a skip at that. "You and Percival?" She turned to Kazar. "Her and Percival?"

Kazar shook his head. "You're hopeless, Amell."

Felicity turned back to Morrigan. "When did that happen?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I assure you, it is not in any way comparable to the sickeningly saccharine exchange of googoo eyes that you have with Alistair. It is a matter between he and I, and I will not coo over boys like a trite schoolgirl with you."

Felicity felt her face grow even hotter. "That is… fair enough. Even so… if Alistair were willing to fight an ancient abomination for me, I would find it incredibly romantic. Few people would risk that sort of danger unless it was for one they cared a great deal about."

That seemed to take her off guard. "…Indeed? I admit, I had not considered it in such a fashion…" She turned away, and Felicity wondered why something about that might upset her.

It certainly made Felicity miss Alistair keenly. She joined the other two mages in gazing out over the Wilds. But while they were lost in thought about Percival or… whatever Kazar was thinking about… Felicity was wondering how Alistair was doing with the Sacred Ashes. Had they truly any chance of finding the relic? Where was the search taking them? Had they met Brother Genitivi, and did any of them really appreciate the man's genius?

And most importantly, were they still all right?


	97. Facing Phantoms

_(Marvey: I was hoping no one would call me on that. Alas, it seems I'll have to change the word to something less punchy after all. Bleh.)_

**97. Facing Phantoms  
**

When the immortal guardian of this so-called holy relic had mentioned a series of tests of faith… Zevran had been expecting singing of the Chant, or walking through fire, or some other ridiculous proof of faith in the Maker, such as it was. He had not been expecting riddles.

Zevran refrained himself from fidgeting while they waited for the girls to go down the line of ghostly riddlers. Alistair and Finian were not so well trained, and thus fidgeted with abandon. Between the two of them, Zevran suspected they were sufficiently restless to make all these ghostly figures roll over in their respective graves.

Though… honestly, the assassin had doubts that these specters were the historical figures they claimed to be. Why would great generals and Andraste's enemies linger beyond the Veil, just to stand around and ask silly questions of wayward pilgrims?

It was a good trick, though. How the guardian had known about _her_… well, there was obviously some sort of magic afoot. Perhaps not a miracle sent from the Maker, but something gave breath to illusions here.

Perhaps there was a certain something on the air? If only he could bottle it… he could probably make a fortune off whatever it was on the Tevinter black market. The thought made him smile, and he turned that expression toward the two restless Wardens.

"Anyone up for a game of cards? Preferably the kind where we are required to strip?"

"Zevran!" Alistair hissed. "This is Andraste's resting place!"

"And… your point?"

"Just… no. There will be no stripping in Andraste's resting place. All right?"

Zevran sighed theatrically, making Fin smile, at the least. "Oh very well. Though it seems to me that, were I to be stuck on a mountaintop for several thousand years, I would not mind a bit of excitement, no?"

Finian wheezed a laugh. The other elf was not back to his full strength, after the incident with the dragon a couple days back, but at least he was able to walk around again. It had been the worst kind of surprise, seeing that his Warden could, in fact, be harmed, demon's luck notwithstanding. But Wynne was good at what she did, and a couple days of bed rest had gotten the Warden back into fighting shape quite quickly.

Well, mostly. Something… had happened to the elf's voice while he'd been killing the dragon, pulling the smooth strength right out of it and reducing it to a crackling shadow of its former self. The Warden rarely spoke at all now, and that was just tragic. Part of Zevran hoped the Ashes _weren't_ just legend, if only so he could use their supposedly miraculous powers to heal the elf and hear him properly again. Admittedly, he'd gotten fond of the sound of Finian humming softly as he prepared for bed, and the bright, thoughtless way he laughed, and, yes, the way he purred when touched in the right way.

It would be a pity for the cosmos to lose those lovely sounds; that was all.

There was a final rush of noise from the side of the chamber, and the door unlocked with a whir of gears.

Wynne sighed. "At last. For a moment there, I had worried."

"I don't know," Leliana said cheerfully. "I think it was fun."

"Agreed," Meila said with a soft smile. "Being able to see such notable historic figures, and to hear their voices... It's… positively transcendent."

"Were you surprised to see Shartan among Her guardians?"

"I admit that I was, and grateful I am that I had the chance to see it." Zevran had never seen the Dalish elf grin as freely as she did now. Clearly, something in this whole experience had touched her. "We may not be followers of your Maker, but Andraste was clearly a good woman who did much for both our peoples."

"That She was," Leliana agreed, and the look that passed between them crackled with warmth and tension. Really, if they did not resolve it soon by themselves, Zevran was seriously considering locking them in a small room together and throwing away the key.

Except that Leliana could pick locks. Hm. Maybe a pit without a ladder? Then again, Meila was an uncanny climber. Well, he would have time to think of an appropriate plan to facilitate their imminent dispersal of sexual tension later.

For now, the six of them walked through the open doorway, Alistair going first with his shield raised. One never did know when one required to fight for one's life during a test of faith, after all. It seemed to Zevran that killing a dragon and its cult of pretenders should suffice, but there it was.

There were figures in the next room, but none of them moved to attack. When the first stepped into the light cast by the temple's high windows, Alistair dropped both sword and shield in a clatter. In fact, at the sight of the graying, bearded human in engraved plate armor, everyone but Leliana and himself froze in place, stunned.

Alistair was the one to give a name to the figure. "Duncan?" he whispered, fearful and hopeful at the same time, and Zevran understood, having heard enough of the Grey Wardens' story to put a person to the name.

"This is a trick," Meila breathed, raising her bow. "He could not have survived that battle. This is a demon in Duncan's form." Smart girl.

"I am no demon," the phantom spoke in a slow, rich voice. "But neither am I here in the flesh. I'm sorry, Alistair, but this cannot be the happy reunion I know you must wish for."

"Then… what is this supposed to be, exactly?" How the man could sound both sardonic and near tears was beyond Zevran's ability to understand.

"A redemption, of sorts. Come, Alistair, we've much to discuss." The old man backed out the light, and as if caught in a spell, Alistair followed him, his expression drawn with grief.

The others made to follow, obviously still suspicious, but then another figure slid into the light in their path. He was a fair-haired elf, clad in green leathers and face covered in tattoos. His eyes locked right on a shocked Meila.

"Hello, _lethallan_."

The afforementioned archer's legs promptly buckled, though Leliana and Zevran managed to keep her upright.

"Another trick. You're dead. I killed you myself."

"I know, and I don't know that I can ever thank you for that. You have to forgive yourself, _lethallan_… I never blamed you for any of it."

While he drew her away, another stepped in. This one was an elderly elf with grey hair and simple clothes.

"Valendrian?" Finian's voice cracked. "No, not you…"

So that was the way of it, was it? Seeing his Warden's pain, Zevran was swiftly losing patience for this particular stunt. What part of faith in the Maker required being haunted by old ghosts?

When a tattoo-faced dwarf approached Leliana, and a mageling who could be no more than nine reduced Wynne to near tears, Zevran readied himself. He could see the last figure slipping through the shadows toward the light, and there was little doubt in his mind what form it would take.

Sure enough, Crow armor… raven hair… and those damned _eyes. _So disbelieving last time he'd seen them, full of enough pain and betrayal for him to start out on this fool's errand in the first place.

"Do not even think about it," he growled at the phantom, his fists gripping his daggers hard.

"Zevran." Damn it, did they have to use her _voice_, too? "It's all right."

She was speaking in their native tongue, so Zevran gladly switched to it, not trying to wonder how a Ferelden illusion could speak Antivan. "Do not think that I will open up to you simply because you wear her face. I do not know what you are, but you are not Rinna."

It had been a long time since he'd said her name out loud, he thought.

"You are right, Zevran." Still, the earnestness in her eyes did not abate. "But neither am I the illusion you think I am. I am something in between."

"Ridiculous."

"Are you really so closed to the possibility of something greater, Zevran? Of something wonderful? Would it really be so bad if I were Rinna?"

"And what would you expect me to do if you were? Throw myself at your feet and beg forgiveness? Weep? What good would that do? My regret does not undo what happened, nor does the false forgiveness of a phantom."

"If that is the case, and you have accepted that it cannot be undone, then why does it still haunt you?"

That… was not a question he was prepared to face.

"You came to this country, Zevran, to seek something that we in the Crows were never taught to seek… redemption, in the only way a Crow can understand. It was a foolish plan—just like you to run off to a foreign country on a whim of passion—and it was never what I would have wanted you to do. Why did you do it, Zev?"

The words were getting to him. This was not his Rinna, but the words she voiced were exactly what the true Rinna would have said, had Zevran not let Taliesen slit her throat.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Tell me anyway."

Zevran swallowed, his hands finally dropping from his daggers. "I wanted to die."

"And this is what you call accepting the past? How is my death made any better by yours?"

He shook his head, denying the truth of the words.

"It is a Crow's way of thought," she continued. "A death for a death, always in the most costly of absolutes. The ironic expendability of our own lives… programming so deep we never even realize it. Zev, I always knew that something like this could happen."

"That does not make it right nor forgiveable. I never wanted this!"

"Of course you did not! Who would? But we were Crows, first among all else, and it was just an inevitable part of our nature."

Zevran shook his head and paced away. "Stop it, phantom. You are far too philosophical about this."

"Did you not expect the same from us someday? From Taliesen? From me? Who do you think is leading the hunt for you even now? We do what we do. It is our way."

"It is no longer mine!" Zevran growled, spinning on the illusion.

And she smiled, a pleased, sultry smile that had always twisted his heart, near the end. "And why not, Zevran?"

"Because I am no longer a Crow!"

It was the first time he'd really, truly acknowledged that fact. It was a realization that had been long in coming, and he suddenly felt set adrift by those seven simple words. If he was no longer a Crow… then what was he?

He forced a laugh, understanding. "So this is the game, is it? Revelation, yes? Is that what you came for, phantom?"

"It may have to do." Rinna's form stepped forward, and he matched the movement with a step back. If he had to see the illusion touch him, it would undo him, he just knew. "You do not need to forget about what happened, Zevran, nor even forgive yourself, if you're not ready to. But you must accept that there are many kinds of redemption. Look at the path you are on. Is it not just the littlest bit wondrous, that you are here? Now? With these people? Are you a Crow here, or something else?"

"I… honestly cannot say. I do not know."

"And I think just knowing that will save you a great deal of misery." Her smile turned bright, and his heart ached. "That's all I would have wanted, Zevran. For you to find real happiness, away from the bonds that bound us both. It was a fate neither of us were ever aware of… but why not take advantage of everything it has to offer?" She waved over at where Finian was turning away from his own ghost. "And I do mean everything!"

And that was pure Rinna, right there. Zevran choked down a lump in his throat. "You would have just wanted to watch."

"And why not? He's cute." She winked, her form starting to blur and turn misty. "At the least, I am leaving you in good hands."

"Better than you would ever have imagined, my dear."

"Oh, now I _really_ wish I could watch." She was almost gone now, and Zevran was rather proud that he did not reach out for her, watching her leave his life again. "Goodbye, Zevran."

"Farewell, Rinna."

She faded away, and Zevran fought down a shiver to chase away the heaviness that drooped around him. A light touch on his cheek helped pull him out of it, and he turned to look into Fin's worried brown eyes. Tear-streaked and still haunted by whatever ghost this place had conjured up for him, his lover's eyes only spoke a question of concern for Zevran.

Zevran's chest constricted. Again, his lover genuinely cared, silently ensuring that he was all right while refraining from prying. It was eerie, sometimes, how perceptive his Warden was.

Zevran held Fin's hand with his own. "I will tell you about her later," he promised, gaining a solemn nod from the other elf. No exciting adventure this, for Finian to laugh over: it was one he'd never felt capable of revisiting. Now, though, he felt like maybe he could.

The pair pulled away from one another to find that the rest of the party was similarly collecting themselves. Leliana was wiping tears from her eyes, while Wynne was being consoled by Meila, of all people. Of all of them, Alistair seemed to have taken his little session the most positively, grim determination setting his jaw in a way that Zevran had never really seen on the man.

Still, the room crackled with new wonder, and hope, and whatever other things the various revelations had been able to pull out of people.

Alistair retrieved his sword and shield and took the lead into the next room.

And was promptly shot in both shoulders by a pair of arrows.

Zevran's weapons were out in an instant. Wynne's protective blue glow briefly surrounded them, and the party charged forward, ready to face whatever the Gauntlet had for them.

Though Zevran doubted any of them had expected to face… themselves.

The assassin noticed the ghostly form of a charging ex-Templar first. Rage was written across the phantom's face. Their own Alistair stepped forward to meet his double, deflecting that first blow with his shield. The ghostly Alistair was aggressive, though, and bashed at the other's defense, not letting him get a blow in. Zevran took particular glee in doing that for him. He slid up behind the ghostly warrior and slid his sword into the soft spot in the armor's armpit.

Hm. It certainly felt real enough. Were these illusions or not?

Phantom-Alistair spun, sweeping his sword around to chop Zevran's head right off, but the assassin had easily anticipated as much, and ducked. The real Alistair shoved at the ghost from behind, and Zevran punched his dagger up into the ghost's knee while he stumbled past.

"Zevran, why do you know all the weak spots in my armor?" the real Alistair panted, giving the Crow a sour look.

"For such a case as this, obviously," Zevran returned with a smirk, even as he spotted a shadow moving behind Alistair. "The more pertinent question, however, is whether _he_ does as well." Zev nodded a head toward the shadow, giving the Templar enough time to turn and deflect a flurry of slices that might have been quite a devastating backstab. Zevran's own double emerged, face twisted in an unflattering charicature of glee as he dodged under Alistair's guard.

Zevran didn't have time to watch, though. Phantom-Alistair had recovered, and turned his full attention to Zevran. The elf was encouraged to note that the ghost limped. That was a good sign… it meant they could be hurt.

The ghost's next swing was strong, but slow, and Zevran was able to keep out of his way. That was the key to fighting men like Alistair: overpowering them was unlikely, but out-maneuvering them was much easier, and more fun. Zevran dodged into the ghost's guard and stabbed his blades deep under one of the plates of in his opponent's sides.

The phantom stumbled back, obviously hurt, and Zevran spotted the phantom forms of the archers and Wynne on the other side of the room behind him. The ghostly Wynne had frozen their own ladies in ice, apparently. However, it would not stay that way for long, because he could make out the form of their Finian sneaking toward them. A good plan, taking out the spellcaster. Zevran would have done so himself, did he not have a two-hundred-pound Templar looming over him.

Speaking of which… Zevran ducked another blow, spinning into a series of slices that rebounded off a ghostly shield. Ghost-Alistair kept that shield up, even as Zevran tried to strafe around him. Bah, obnoxious.

He feinted to the left, and the warrior raised his shield in that direction. Zevran then side-stepped into the man's guard and sliced across the man's ghostly throat. His opponent's sword came down, and Zevran had to dodge back before he could really dig his own blow in, though. Still, he knew he was superior. Whether it was that these illusions were inferior, or whether he was simply better than Alistair… well, he would have this wrapped up soon enough.

And thus, imagine his surprise when a pair of daggers slipped into his ribcage from behind.

Zevran froze, feeling the two pieces of cold metal inside him in what could very well be a killing blow. He'd forgotten about Finian's phantom, and how stupid of him to underestimate the man who had captured him in the first place!

The warmth of Wynne's healing magic flooded into him, and Zevran found the strength to yank himself off and away from the daggers. He stumbled into a spin, and beheld his lover's shadow… a pale comparison indeed. This illusion's cold eyes held none of his Finian's warmth and joy. It would pay dearly for daring to take this form.

Another rush of healing washed over him, and Zevran used that renewed strength to pounce at the ghost. It parried smoothly, riposting in a move that Zevran, in turn, dashed aside. They swiftly descended into a deadly back-and-forth of whirling blades.

It struck a familiar chord in Zevran, the rhythm of the duel harkening back to that first time he'd fought Finian. It was a dance they had engaged in many times since then, but there was a vast difference between a duel for practice or enjoyment and a duel to the death. There was an edge of danger to the dance that was both exciting and worrisome.

Last time, they had essentially stalemated. And Zevran knew that Fin's combat skills had improved since then. That did not bode well.

Sure enough, Zevran found himself swiftly overwhelmed by the spinning flurry of daggers that wore his lover's face. He was soon perpetually back on his heels, just trying to keep his skin on his bones. A couple stinging lines across his body told of how poorly he was doing that.

A Dalish arrow intervened, abruptly pinning one of shadow-Fin's feet to the ground. This stopped the phantom mid-flourish, and Zevran took his window to press his advantage, twisting his blades in to knock one of the daggers out of the thief's hand. The phantom stabbed in with the other, but Zevran dodged around the ghost and got behind it.

He kicked out the ghost's knees, further hampering the thief's admittedly superior agility (though Finian's flexibility certainly did come in handy in other situations). Then, Zevren pressed himself up behind the ghost and laid his sword across its throat. One simple slice, and he could move on to the next opponent.

Except… he could not make that final slice. He looked down into the phantom's eyes, and the thought of slitting Finian's throat twisted his gut. He could see Rinna's eyes, so full of pain and betrayal, and he could not do that to his Warden.

Foolishness! This was not his Warden! This was a phantom wearing his shape!

So why did the prospect of killing it wrench his heart so?

Zevran teetered, torn between the simplicity of doing what must be done and the complexity of something that in all honestly frightened him. He shoved such pointless thoughts aside, willing his sword to just _slice_. A simple motion: one he'd done a hundred times before!

Too late, he registered the glint of the dagger the phantom still had, and then his thigh was sliced open like a slab of meat at a butcher shop. Zevran cried out and stumbled back… two inches to the left and that would have taken something particularly irreplaceable!

His leg buckled, though he at least managed to keep his hold on his blades as he toppled to the ground. A good thing, too, as the ghostly Finian pounced upon him, and it was all Zevran could do to parry the deadly dagger. A moment later, a figure in plate armor yanked the phantom off him by the scruff of his neck, and tossed him aside like a naughty puppy.

Zevran slumped back with a sigh. Never had he been so happy to see Alistair.

Across the room, the battle seemed to be going in their favor. Ghost-Wynne was down, and Finian fought phantom Meila in melee combat—the Dalish elf was formidable with a bow, but her knife fighting left much to be desired. Zevran had seen cranky Antivan fishwives do much better.

Wynne knelt beside him a moment later, pressing her hand to Zevran's wounded leg. The old biddy looked tired, but she was strong in her own way, with how she kept going.

Once she'd made sure Zevran's leg wouldn't gangrene and fall off (to say nothing about the new holes in his back), Wynne laid a hand on the Antivan's arm and gave him a suspiciously warm smile. "Thank you, Zevran."

"For what?" he asked cautiously.

"For hesitating."

_Braska_… someone had _seen_ that? Well, that was it; he may as well turn in his assassin card now. He'd never live it down. "What are you thanking me for? If I had simply struck, it never would have wounded me. It made for extra work."

"And yet, I find I cannot regret it." She helped him to sit up, and she was still wearing that creepy matronly smile. "I doubted for a long time, but now I see that I was mistaken."

What she was mistaken about, he really didn't want to know. He turned his attention outward, just as Leliana's arrow slayed the final opponent… herself. Heh.

The phantoms faded around them, leaving them alone in the room. It was a surprise that they had been ethereal after all… Zevran could attest to how real they had felt.

Finian appeared at his side. "Zev?" he rasped, putting his entire question into the single syllable. And thank goodness… his voice was painful to hear. Still, those brown eyes could not be properly copied, and that made Zevran smile.

"I am fine, _amor_," he chuckled. "Truth be told, I had forgotten how deadly those daggers of yours could be from the receiving end. Not a mistake I will be making again, in any sense, my dear." Zevran wiggled a brow, prompting a weak, scratchy laugh.

Argh, definitely needed to steal a pinch of that healing voodoo for his Warden, assuming it worked.

"So, what I want to know," Alistair said, pulling Zevran's attention upward. Between Wynne and Fin, Zevran was half-pulled to his feet. "…is whether every prospective pilgrim would have had to fight spooky versions of themselves."

"What do you mean, Alistair?" Wynne asked, sending one last burst of healing into Zevran to get his leg back up to full functionality. They all started toward the next room.

"Well, think about it. We're combat capable, right? We kill lots of things, so that wasn't really too bad for us. But what if we were Andrastean clerics… or refugees or something? Would we still have had to fight our own shadows, or what?"

"I suspect so," Zevran said. "But it would not have been nearly as interesting. Keep in mind, the shadow versions would be equally as terrible at combat."

That made the warrior chuckle. "You kidding? Can you imagine those spooky doubles engaging in epic slap fights? I'd pay money to see that."

"Hm, agreed. Especially if any of them are women as comely as our current company." Zev threw a wink at Leliana, who giggled.

Fin bumped into Zevran, face screwed into an exaggerated pout.

"Not you, my dear Warden. No slap fights for you. Wouldn't want to ruin that handsome face."

At this, Meila joined in, "I think it is quite apparent that Finian is in little danger of getting hit. _He_ knows how to dodge."

Zevran laughed, because they so rarely drew the Dalish into the fun. "That is a low blow, my dear Dalish maiden!"

"Not as low as the blow that felled you," she deadpanned, and simply the fact that she was attempting a joke had them all chuckling in appreciation.

Zevran threw an arm around his Warden as they walked, drawing a curious look from the other man. Even so, the assassin was too elated to care. Phantom eyes and old memories be damned… this right here was far truer than anything he had ever known. There was companionship here, and trust, and other things that he had never dared dream of, as a Crow. Except that he was no longer a Crow.

What he would do with that information was yet to be seen, but Zevran was, as always, adaptable.


	98. Metamorphosis

**98. Metamorphosis  
**

A fricking _dragon_?

_You must admit, it is a fitting form for a being of her reputation._

Not. Helping. Mouse.

Flemeth roared again, spraying fire across the charred ground where a swamp had been about five minutes ago.

"Couldn't've taken the deal, eh captain?" Garott shouted. The dwarf had scrambled under a fallen log, shielding himself from most of the blast.

"If you wanted to face Morrigan's wrath when she discovered the lie, be my guest," Percival replied. He and the dog were crouched behind a tree that couldn't have done much to shield them from the fire.

Felicity, meanwhile, huddled in a ravine with Kazar. She was digging fiercely through her healer's kit, tossing vials and poultices aside in search of enough warmth balm to stave off dragon's breath.

_A futile endeavor. No pithy plant puss can defend against the might of a dragon, even a false one._

Yeah, well, Amell is the posterchild for futility.

There was the flapping of gigantic wings, and Flemeth rose into the air above them. All of them ducked as she passed overhead. Kazar left cover long enough to shoot a fireball in her general direction, but it burst in the air past her. Damn, dragons were hard to hit, considering how big they were.

Sten slid down smoothly into their ravine and deposited a coughing dwarf at Felicity's feet. Oghren had gotten the brunt of the dragon's first blast of fire, and he showed it. Felicity went to healing the dwarf's charred skin.

"Bah, leave it!" Oghren growled. "S'just a little sting… no teeny fire can take down a dwarf berserker!"

"Perhaps not, but infection will," Felicity said calmly, healing up most of the burns anyway.

Flemeth must have sensed the magic or something, because next thing they knew, there was a dragon perched on the lip of the ravine above them. Amell threw an elemental shield around all four of them just as Flemeth filled the ravine with fire. Once the blast of fire stopped, Sten jumped and slammed his sword—what was it called: Asail? Asoka?—into her nearest talon, cutting off one claw, and Kazar lobbed the largest lightning bolt he could muster right between her eyes. She shrieked and wheeled off, lifting into the air again.

"Move!" Percival shouted. He appeared at the lip of the ravine, reaching down to help pull them out of it while the dragon roared overhead. Felicity accepted his help, scrambling to keep hold of the warmth balms she'd collected in one arm. Sten lobbed Oghren out, then climbed out on his own.

Kazar wasn't about to take orders, so he waited at the bottom of the ravine while Flemeth wheeled around again. She landed above him and roared.

"Kazar!" Percival shouted. "Get out of there! That's an order!"

_Everyone else was just in the way. Show them true power, mage._

Kazar smirked, gathering his magic. And when the dragon rained down fire on him, he took it… he grasped that fire and turned it back on its master, giving it his own burst of power. He laughed as the fire burst against the dragon's skin like a dozen fireballs.

Flemeth growled, and started to climb down into the ravine after him, but there was suddenly an armored man and a mabari nipping at her heels, and she turned her attention to them.

_A foolish move, turning her back on us_.

Kazar grinned in agreement. He raised his hands up and blasted the dragon's wings with ice, making her shriek. She moved away from the ravine, snapping up Hugo as she moved. The dog howled, Percival's enraged roar joining the dog's on the air a moment later.

The fight was moving out of sight, so Kazar waved a hand toward the edge of the ravine, pulling up on the earth to create a ramp up and out. He sprinted up to the top, finding that the dragon was now perched on a small hillock, the warriors swarming around her feet.

Percival had her attention at the moment, the human hacking fiercely at her foreclaws. She twisted her head to grab him bodily and toss him into the air, but Cousland raised his sword and turned it downward so that, when he came down again, it caught in the dragon's jaw. She tossed her head to dislodge it, and he went flying into the trees.

Still, Kazar could see the dragon's blood trickling out from between her jaws, and he smiled. He could feel its power from here, and he no longer felt repulsed at the idea of using it against an enemy… against one this strong, they needed every advantage they could get.

Kazar sent a bolt into the dragon's face: not lightning, but rather something far more insidious. The magic latched onto the witch's blood, and he gasped at the power he felt there. This was a being far stronger than any he had touched before… it was a being who was beyond mere mortal bonds… the magical contact alone sent elated tingles through his limbs.

Kazar had no hope of controlling Flemeth, not as powerful as she was… but he could at least distract her.

_To what end? This is finally an opponent worthy of you! Would you have one of the sword swingers take your glory?_

He ignored Mouse's annoyance, twisting his bolt of power to burrow deeper into the dragon's blood, infusing it with fire more painful than any poison. The blood seeping down her jaw popped and bubbled, and he knew that the blood inside her was doing the same.

She thrashed and roared in agony, and Kazar had never felt so strong. He laughed, awash in waves of power that radiated from the creature. For a long few seconds, he felt capable of tearing down the sky, had he the desire.

But Flemeth was no fool, nor was she inexperienced with magic. He felt her do something with her own power, and his link to her blood snapped off like a snipped string. Ignoring the Qunari and dwarf hacking at her flanks, Flemeth leaped into the air and swooped straight toward the mage. A brief flash of fear went through him as her jaws opened wide, but it was swiftly overwritten by defiance, and he raised a fireball to meet her as her maw snapped down.

A hand roughly tugged him out of the way right before she would have bitten him in half, and the fireball detonated right in front of him, throwing him back. Flemeth, who had gotten it in the side of the face, wheeled away and up, swooping around to make another pass.

Kazar climbed to his feet with some difficulty, understanding for the first time why the others got so angry with him when he detonated these in their vicinity. A quick ice spell snuffed the fires that clung to him and his rescuer, but didn't cure the sting of the burns. A moment later, though, Felicity's healing magic washed over him, and he was grateful that she'd gotten so quick with her heals over the weeks.

He turned to his would-be rescuer, finding that it was Garott. "What was that? I had her!"

"If by had her, ya mean she almost ate you, then yeah." The dragon's roar echoed through the trees; she was coming back around. "Come on. I was hoping to use a tin can as bait, but you went and pissed her off, so you'll have to do."

Garott took off running and Kazar, curious despite himself, ran after the dwarf through the brush. The dragon landed heavily behind him, so close he could hear her breathing. Her footsteps as she chased them through the swamp shook the ground, and Kazar sent a bolt of nature magic into the earth that made all the plant life writhe and grow as they passed, slowing her down.

They burst through a stretch of trees and into a bog, where a domed ruin stood half-submerged in the water. Garott hopped toward it on stepping stones, displaying a nimbleness Kazar hadn't expected from the dwarf. For his part, the elf just cast ice over the surface of the water, letting him run without all that ridiculous hopping.

Behind them, he knew when the dragon reached the water by the splash and the wave that washed over his feet. Ew… swamp sludge.

_You have waded through worse, have you not_? Mouse said with some amusement.

Didn't mean it wasn't disgusting. Garott and Kazar entered the ruined dome together through a hole in the side, and Garott ran them right through it to a window on the opposite wall. There, he grabbed a hanging rope and turned. "Might wanna find some cover, elf."

Flemeth had followed them to the ruin, but she stopped outside it. She sprayed fire at them through the building, and the pair of them ducked behind the old wall.

"Son of a nug, why ain't she following?"

_Because she is a wise witch who knows a trap when she is led into one._

Kazar cursed, because Mouse was right. This was no dumb beast who could be walked into a snare. She would need to be pushed into whatever Garott had devised. Kazar hoped it was good.

Kazar snagged Garott's dagger from his belt, ignoring the dwarf's grunt of protest. He plunged the blade into his own hand, and blood and magic poured from it wildly. He could taste the swell of his own power on the air, a biting scent that was both sweet and acrid. Mustering his magic, he blindly handed the dagger back to Garott, the dwarf suddenly seeming a small insignificant speck against the rush of awareness that surrounded him.

He could feel everything… the rush of the wind, the steady lifeforce of the trees, the slow ripples in the water around the ruin… it all opened up before him, and he laughed at the giddy feeling.

"Yep. That's still creepy," a voice rumbled near his physical body, nothing more than a whisper on the wind.

Flemeth's power was a beacon to him now… he'd never sensed a whirl of magic and life and _being_ so intense as what gazed at him from the other side of the ruin. It watched him, knowing him as he knew it, and he laughed again, delighted.

He reached out with his magic, tangling it through the wind around them, weaving it with his will. He wove his power into the water below them, and took all that mass and moved it behind Flemeth. Then, he _pulled_, wind and water both shoving the dragon from behind in a torrent.

Powerful as she was magically, her body was physical, so it jerked forward. She fought it, but it shoved her into the ruin, sending her toppling to the tilted stone floor. Garott pulled his rope.

It was immediate: flasks burst above the dragon, raining acid down on her. A moment later, the stones themselves came down, the entirety of the structure crumbling on top of her just as she was finding her feet. She was buried with a roar.

The roar and rumble of rock faded out, and the swamp fell silent.

From the far shore, Kazar heard cheering. The others stood, watching them. Percival was leaning heavily on his greatsword, but they all looked fine. A victory, it appeared. Garott stepped up on top of the pile and took a couple bows for their audience.

Still, something had Kazar keeping hold of his blood magic. _There_… a pulse of life from under the pile.

"She's still alive!" He shouted, but too late. The dragon burst up out of the fallen stones, and Garott was thrown wide, onto the far shore. It was all Kazar could do to freeze the stones in front of him before they crushed him far more effectively than they had Flemeth.

Flemeth rose into the air, her wings spread wide. She turned and swooped upon the warriors, snatching Sten clear off the ground and bearing him high into the air. Kazar, knee-deep in swamp muck, grabbed the streams of wind around her and yanked her down. She jolted in the air, and Sten dropped like a stone, falling with a hard splash into the bog.

When Felicity ran to the side of the pond to cast a healing spell, Flemeth slammed into her hard, and the healer went hurtling to the ground, cracking her head against a stone.

Kazar rained fire and lightning down upon her with wild abandon, feeling his strength waning. He'd done too much too fast… and now that the healer was down, he couldn't trust the warriors to stay standing against a dragon for long.

_You should never have trusted in the others in the first place. You are all that is necessary to take the dragon down._

He scoffed, scurrying out of the way as she blasted fire toward him. He skittered around to the opposite side of the rubble pile in the middle of the swamp. He could feel himself weakening from blood loss, and that was all the proof he needed that he couldn't stand up to her.

_You can, mage. You are ready._

Time seemed to stop, the dragon hanging in the air as its jaws reached out for Oghren. Understanding washed over him, and Kazar knew what had to be done, like a final piece of a puzzle inevitably clicking into place.

So this was how it was. Not in fear or desperation. Not in power-lust. Not in mindless obedience to a creature who had control over his mind. It was an end… two halves of a whole finally knowing what they were to one another.

Kazar didn't say anything—he didn't need to. He merely dropped the wall that separated them, and the demon rushed in. Kazar gasped at the rush of power he felt as their minds twined, the demon's elation matched by his own.

_Finally_. It was neither Mouse's voice, nor his, but a bit of both.

Time resumed, and the outside world returned. Oghren was snatched up and thrown across the bog, and Kazar watched in wonder as she chased the flying dwarf with a burst of fire. As if with new eyes, he appreciated the vibrancy of the fire, the shimmer of the dragon's glittering scales, the taste of blood and life on the swamp air.

He raised his hand in front of his face, and laughed. "It's heavy," he whispered in wonder. There was a certain _weight_ to everything here… an indescribable solidity that defied meaning. Of course there was: he'd spent his whole life here, after all, and a swamp was hardly the most wondrous place to come into being… yet it was experienced with the newfound appreciation of one who had spent long centuries wandering the Fade, looking for such a chance as this.

And what a chance. He breathed in, and he could feel power crackling the air. He breathed out, and the twin beings in his mind—both among the most powerful of their kind—burst with experiences and truths and things he couldn't give name to. It was an ending, and a rebirth, his mind awhirl with thoughts and sensations that were at once alien and familiar. He could have spent all day marveling at this new sensation.

However, he did not have all day. Flemeth landed heavily on the rock pile above him, and he could feel her regard. He reveled in it, turning up to meet her. He could still feel all that power strumming through her… more than what she'd let them see initially, like a fire whose bulk was banked.

He laughed, because the bit that she was drawing from suddenly seemed so fragile beside the torrent he held in his hand. He reached out and grabbed hold of the dragon's being, gripping her blood despite the block she'd put up against him. He tore through that shield and flung her bodily away.

_The mortals will get in the way. Take her down away from them. This is ours alone_. And he couldn't rightly say it was Mouse's voice when it was also his own.

He flung her into the distance, then took off after her, mowing through water and flora with brutal efficiency to reach his prey. A red glow surrounded him, seeping out of his very skin as if his small form was incapable of concealing the power he wielded. Somehow, he knew that were he to look at his reflection, his eyes would be glowing, but the thought only delighted him, because he had no reason to hide his true power here.

He found her half submerged in a bog, fighting to regain her feet against his grip. He laughed, slamming her flat into the water like a child abusing a puppet.

The dragon roared and spit fire into the air, and he released her from his hold so he could summon his power around her. She struggled wetly into the air, but was shoved down again when he unleashed thunder around her, the very air all around the bog crackling with magic. Another extension of will rained fire to join in the storm, engulfing the dragon's form in steam as the fire tore through the water of the swamp, burning it away. He grasped that steam, turning it to an icy blizzard that wound impossibly through the firestorm.

Somewhere, Kazar could hear himself laughing, joyous at the power in his grasp. He was unrelenting, a force of destruction like none other! Only a god could hope to challenge him, and he welcomed them to try!

Flemeth jerked out of Kazar's storm, and he could see the effect his torrent was having on the dragon. Her scales were falling off, her wings singed and torn. She tried to take flight, but seemed unable to get off the ground.

Kazar laughed louder, his demon half providing him with a deliciously insidious thought. This time, when he reached forward with his magic, it wasn't to cast another elemental spell—although he could… he would have been happy to do this all day. But there was an even more delightful option. This time, he poured himself over Flemeth, dismantling her defenses from the inside out. He seeped into her magical resistances, found her shapechanging spell, and popped it.

He felt the magic waver and scatter apart at his touch, and it was exhilarating. The dragon's form glowed and shrank, revealing that of the woman. Physically, she was smaller, but Kazar knew differently. He felt her power surge, the witch more in tune with her own magic in this form.

Flemeth stood up in the middle of the bog, unconcerned and untouched by the filth around her. Slowly, an intrigued smile stole across her face. "Well well, now. What have we here?"

Kazar stood on the edge of the bog. Power crackled around him, and he knew he could still match her, even now. If she wanted to play games, he was all for letting her. All the better when he immolated her. "Are you done holding back, or do you want to get thrown around more?"

She laughed, full and throaty. "My, but you are a spirited one, aren't you? And who could blame you… newborn as you are, you can't know your limits yet."

He wasn't surprised she could sense what he was. It was like recognizing like. "You're an abomination."

Again, she laughed. "A good guess, but it is of no matter. It is but a label, given by those who don't understand. But you understand, don't you, child? What it means to be what you are."

Kazar lowered his staff, though not his guard. "If you're trying to evoke some sort of comradery, you can stuff it. I just want to kill you."

"So eager. Do you truly think you can stand up to my full power, child?"

"Yes!" There was a discordant voice underlaying his own, and the red glow seeping out of him flashed. "I am more powerful than you are. I can feel it."

"Ah, but do you truly know how to use that battering ram of yours?" She eyed him knowingly. "I think not. Perhaps someday, you may be able to kill me in truth, but today is not that day, child."

He could feel her refusal to match him with her full power, and that enraged him. "I will not be toyed with!" he roared, sounding far more like Mouse than Kazar. His magic crackled in the air around them.

"And so you won't. Take your victory today, and then learn. Grow, and discover, and know yourself. I have no doubt we will meet again."

It was a dismissal, and his Pride flared. He screamed his anger and brought his wrath in on her with a crash of fire and thunder. She built a magical shield around herself, but it was a formality, and he crashed through it without trouble. His wrath rained down on her, all the elements of the world slamming through her frail human body. All magical resistance was swiftly overwhelmed. He continued the torrent, until her life was finally snuffed out in a burst of released magic.

Kazar kept it up for another couple seconds, just to be sure. Then he dispelled the storm, panting as he stared at the spot where the witch had died. It was harder to release the rest of his magic, the power crackling around him dissipating in stages. Slowly, Kazar let his magic go, and the glow on his skin and the red of his blood mage aura faded.

He wavered for a moment where he stood, his mortal body taxed and low on blood. However, his demon half drew from the Fade to bolster him, and he felt it rushing over him in a brief restorative flood.

Thus, he was able to turn and walk back through the swamp toward his companions. He reached the shore where the warriors had been, and found them still there. When Percival—standing over Felicity and Garott's unmoving bodies—raised a sword weakly in startlement, Kazar almost laughed. He managed to bite it back, though. He couldn't afford to let them know what he was… they would try to stop him.

Having to kill them because they got in his way would be inconvenient.

When Cousland recognized Kazar, he lowered his sword with a sigh. "Maker, I thought you were dead for sure. Where's Flemeth?"

"Dead." His voice sounded normal again, at least.

Cousland's eyes snapped up, shocked. "What? You?"

"Yeah. I killed her." He wished he could find victory in that, but the bitch had all but let him win. He felt cheated. "Anyone dead?"

"None so far." He leaned heavily on his sword and nodded toward Felicity. "Knocked out." Toward Garott. "Very knocked out… possibly broken arm." He motioned back toward Oghren, who sat up against a tree, spitting blood. "Awake, but that doesn't count for much, with him."

There was a splash of water, and Sten appeared, a certain mabari hound draped over his shoulder. The Qunari was limping, but didn't do more than grunt as he laid the dog gently in front of Cousland. Said noble was pale. "Is he…?"

"Alive. As expected, for so mighty a warrior."

"The same could be said for a number of us." Kazar felt Percival's eyes turn to him, and he met the look. The noble's face read disbelief, and confusion, and a little bit of awe.

He smiled.


	99. A Leap of Faith

_(Warning: This one may be pushing the rating a teensy bit. Not recommended reading for work or school.)  
_

**99. A Leap of Faith  
**

Dragon bone proved almost impossible to carve, but Meila wasn't going to give up. She could feel the bead nestled inside what had once been a talon, and it was her duty to bring it out. What form it took was another question entirely.

The bard stood on the platform next to hers, gazing down into the black pit in front of them. The others were on the other side of the chamber, Wynne chastising Zevran and Finian for bouncing from platform to platform, which seemed to play havoc with the ghostly shape in the middle of the chasm.

Alistair was standing on the first floating platform that had come into existence when Leliana had taken her position. He looked pale, eying the ghostly bridge in front of him dubiously.

Meila's attention, however, was on the bard… as it seemed to always be these days. She couldn't get the human's voice out of her head. Her music, and her good-heartedness, and her refusal to let the evils of the world around them bring her down. Once, Meila had thought it arrogance, but now she knew that Leliana's grandiose dreams were not a matter of arrogance, but of hope. It was a hope that struck a chord deep in the Dalish elf.

Leliana showed little of that precious optimism now, though. She stared morosely into the dark pit below them, lost in thought. Something in their meeting with the ghosts had clearly unsettled her, as it had them all. For her part, Meila couldn't seem to get the forgiveness in Tamlen's eyes out of her mind. It was why she now busied herself with her carving.

Still, she couldn't help but watch the bard out of the corner of her eye.

"My goodness, would you two simply stand still? I am trying to uncover the pattern."

"My dear Wynne," Zevran replied flippantly, "you are no more likely to uncover the pattern by careful planning than we are by jumping around like madmen. And our way sounds much more fun."

"I wish Felicity was here," Alistair grumbled. "She could probably do it… and she'd make sure I didn't die. I miss that."

"Fear not, my friend. We shall return you to your lady friend in due course. Once we solve the puzzle that the Maker has so kindly erected for us, yet has nothing to do with a test of faith."

"Oh Zevran," the _hahren _sighed.

Meila cast a concerned glance over at Leliana. The elf rarely took part in their banter, but the bard rarely passed a chance to join in… particularly when there was anything negative being said about her Maker.

"Are you all right, _satusulahn_?"

Leliana glanced up at her, smiling faintly. "It is all right. Do not worry about me."

Meila noted that that was not a 'yes.' Hesitantly, unfamiliar with the custom, she ventured, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Oh, Meila. You don't have to do that."

That frustrated her, and she lowered her carving. "You are obviously upset. Is it amiss to wish to know what is wrong?"

The bard blinked at her, startled. "Not… wrong. Just unexpected." She turned back to gazing down into the pit. "That phantom… he was…" she trailed off.

"A good friend?"

"The best." She wiped at her eyes, and Meila took a step toward her in alarm, before recalling that they needed to stay on their platforms, lest Alistair go plunging down into the abyss. "It was partly because of me that he died. If he hadn't gotten caught up in bardic intrigue…" She shook her head sadly.

"I do not understand." But she wanted to, very badly.

"I was not always a chantry sister," Leliana said. "There was a time that I led a very… different life. I was not a good person. I did terrible things."

"We have all done terrible things, _satusulahn._" Leliana shook her head in denial, obviously thinking the elf knew nothing of regret. This could not stand. "There was a time when I would have killed on sight any human who was found wandering too close to my clan." Leliana's eyes snapped up. "In fact, I did. Many times." The pain of those lives she had cut short hit her now, but she took a breath and weathered it. "I cannot take back those lives I took, and I cannot hope to find their families and make amends. However, I know now that it was wrong, and so I can only strive to do better in the future."

Leliana nodded. "That was why I joined the chantry… to get away from that sort of life, so I wouldn't be tempted. Yet here I am."

"If it is any consolation, I would not have been able to remain in a life of peace and inactivity either."

They shared a brief smile. Then, Wynne's voice spoke up, "Meila, move around to Leliana's other side." Silently, the Dalish elf did so, watching the next platform shimmer into place in front of Alistair. The warrior stepped onto it nervously.

"What of you?" Leliana asked. "Was that man… the one we saw on the road?"

"Yes. That was Tamlen."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be. He was suffering. Putting him down was a mercy." Still, she could not look at the other woman.

"You cared about him a lot."

"We grew up together. He adored the hunt as much as I did. We took down our first boar together." She reached up, touching the bead from that first kill, wound into her hair at her right temple. "He was always temperamental and entirely too brash, but so very brave. He was as a brother to me."

"I thought that, once, too, about the woman I worked for." Leliana smiled sadly. "I cared about her, too, and not like a sister. But then she went and turned on me. I should have seen it coming, but I was so blind back then."

Meila's heart ached for the bard. "We are all blind until our eyes are forcibly opened."

"That is very true."

Wynne's voice interrupted them. "Blast it, that is not correct. Meila, please move back to the platform you were on before."

Distractedly, Meila did so. Something was snagging in her mind. Once she was back on the original platform, she said, "A woman?"

Leliana's smile was wistful. "Yes. A beautiful, strong-willed, brilliant woman. Marjolaine as the kind of woman you only meet once. That meeting does not end well, but you often find you can't regret it."

"I was… not aware that it was acceptable for a woman to…"

"To what? Fall in love with another woman?"

Meila nodded jerkily. The philosophy of the Dalish clans had no room for such things, and Finian had given her the impression that it would not be welcome in the human world, either. Then again, he was quite clearly bedding the Antivan, and none of their companions batted an eye.

"It is not about a woman, or a man, or however one identifies oneself," Leliana said, that melodic lilt of idealism returning to her voice. "It is about two people, recognizing in one another something that they need."

"And you needed something from this Marjolaine?"

"I did. Security, and companionship, and guidance. But I don't need that anymore, not now that I have the Maker, and all of you."

Leliana smiled at her, and Meila couldn't help but return it. "So then, what do you need now, _satusulahn_?"

The bard hummed in thought. "Goodness, I think. And strength, to keep me from wandering. Oh, and a good sense of humor helps too, no?"

Meila arched a brow. "Do you realize that you just described Alistair?"

Leliana laughed, light and musical. "And that is a bit horrifying, no? No, not Alistair." She wrinkled her nose, looking at the man stepping carefully onto the next bridge section as it appeared in front of him. "_Definitely _not Alistair. I think I need to work on my list, then. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

Meila blinked, surprised. No one had ever asked her such a question before. "I have never really thought about it." She watched Finian test one of the platforms with a foot, making Alistair shout anxiously. "I have always stood on my own strength, even when hunting with Tamlen. It seemed… unnecessary. Unpleasant, even, to burden myself with the care of another."

"That must have been very lonely," Leliana breathed, and it was not pity Meila heard in her voice, but compassion.

"It was," Meila murmured. "Now I am unsure how to stop."

Leliana reached out a hand toward her, but they were interrupted by a victorious whoop from the center of the room. Alistair had made it all the way across, and the bridge was now solid as it spanned the abyss.

The look in the bard's eyes promised that they would continue this later, and they headed over the bridge after the warrior. With a collective sigh, they passed through a doorway…

…only to be met with a wall of fire.

"Oh, great," Alistair drawled. "Who let Kazar do the decorating?"

Behind the flames, they could see an elaborate chamber, with a high dais centralized against the back wall and a statue of a woman standing tall in the center.

In front of them, just inside the fiery blockade, stood a pedestal with a golden plaque on it. Wynne stepped forward to read it.

"'Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit,'" the healer read. "'King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight.'"

"Aha!" the Antivan crowed. "And finally, we reach an actual test of faith! One of four is not a good ratio. Whoever designed these tests should be fired immediately."

Finian squeaked something that only the assassin could hear, and Zevran barked a laugh. Meila winced… every time Finian spoke since the dragon, she couldn't help but think that it sounded like his throat hurt badly.

"Does this mean we have to walk through the fire?" Alistair said. "Can we… not? Maybe have you fancy rogues just climb up and over the walls instead?"

"Alistair!" Wynne chided.

"What? I'm rather attached to my skin. I'd rather not burn it off, thank you."

"The Maker will not let us come to harm," Leliana said, reaching up to start undoing her leathers. Meila found herself fascinated by the motion.

"Leliana!" Wynne cried. "Dear, what are you doing?"

"It says to cast off worldly trappings. Certainly, everyone knows what that means?"

Zevran whooped another laugh. "The Maker wants us to get naked together, eh? You know, this fellow is really starting to grow on me!"

"Oh dear…" Wynne sighed, rubbing her head.

"So wait," Alistair said. "We not only have to walk through a wall of fire… we have to do it in the altogether? Is no one else the least bit worried about this? What if this is all an elaborate trap?"

"In Andraste's resting place?" Leliana said. "I should hope not." She peeled off her cuirass.

"I say sally forth," Zevran said, his grin bright and highly entertained. "If it is, indeed, an elaborate trap, then the trappers are welcome to their spoils. It would have taken a great deal of work to set up all those ghosts and puzzles for a hoax, when a simple net would have been far easier and likely just as effective."

"That's creepy, Zevran," Alistair deadpanned. "Stop being creepy."

The assassin shrugged, then stooped to untie his boots. "What? I appreciate a thorough job when I see it."

A hand touched Meila's arm, and she jumped, tearing her gaze away from the sight of Leliana's skin being revealed inch by inch. The smile Finian gave her was soft and encouraging, and she was uncertain why.

It startled Meila back into action, at least. She turned her attention to her own armor, her fingers hovering over the straps as she realized just what it would mean.

This was a test of faith of the human Maker… a being which Meila put little stock in, and would not have followed even if she believed in such a being. Would this wall of fire somehow sense that and kill her for it? Or was it merely another illusion? Somehow, she doubted that anything here was mere illusion; there was magic here, to be certain… what kind was up for debate.

"Meila?" Wynne asked. "Is something wrong, dear?" She, like the others, was starting to divest her equipment.

"I am… concerned," she admitted quietly. "I cannot cloak myself in the goodness of a Maker I do not follow, and would make no attempt to pretend otherwise."

Zevran snorted. He stood completely nude, amidst a pile of leather and an unlikely quantity of weapons discarded from his person. "I would not be worried. The meat of it is the riddle… the rest was just flavor text."

Wynne sighed. "Zevran, must you be so disrespectful in the shadow of the Urn?"

The Antivan shrugged unapologetically, but took the hint to shut up. Instead, he leered pointedly at Alistair, who was down to his smalls and doing his best to cover his groin with his hands.

Everyone else was nearly done, and Meila would not be left behind. So, she stiffened her spine and set about removing her equipment. Her quiver and bow, she set on the ground, followed by her herb pouch, her carving tools, her hunting knife, and her waterskin. Her armor went last, with little fanfare, until she stood as naked as the rest of them in front of the roaring fire.

Finian laughed creakily at something, and Meila turned to note that he was nudging Alistair playfully. The warrior was still in his smalls, blushing from head to toe.

"Oh, really, Alistair," Wynne sighed. She had her arms crossed over her chest for modesty (and to hide her bosom from an all-too-eager Zevran's perusal). "You've lived in a barracks before, and an army camp. You've been naked in front of your comrades, certainly?"

"Well, yes… but none of them were _him_, were they?" He waved a hand toward the assassin, whose grin was utterly sanguine. He was taking far too much enjoyment in this situation, as far as Meila was concerned.

Fin whispered something to Zevran, and the Crow burst out laughing. "_Mi amor _suggests that the women be kind enough to distract my lecherous gaze from the poor innocent chantry boy. As a matter of charity, of course. What do you say, my dear Wynne? Will you give me an eyeful of your lovely bosom, to save Alistair's virgin modesty?"

"No, but I will gladly freeze your eyes shut. For Alistair's sake."

"Well played, you crafty mage!"

Meila watched them at it, her heart aching at the fondness she could see between them all… even Alistair and Zevran. Was this sort of comradery what she had been missing all those years? Each weakness was bolstered by another's strength, so each of them needn't stand alone.

She smiled, because she needn't feel like an outsider here. These people had seen her in her weakness, and they thought no worse of her for it. In fact, they had supported her when she had been unable to function. When the Taint had been slowly eroding her strength, they had carried her and healed her. When Tamlen's death had broken her spirit, they had sat beside her and helped her lay him to rest.

All her life, she had fought to protect her kin and clan, and yet, here with these people, she only now understood what that meant.

"Is everyone ready?" Leliana asked brightly. Meila turned toward her, and her breath caught. The human was glowing, within and without… firelight limned her form, illuminating smooth skin and old scars alike. Something about seeing her like this—so vulnerable, and yet empowered—made Meila's heart flutter.

"Off they come, I guess," Alistair sighed, and for all their teasing, everyone averted their eyes from the uncomfortable warrior.

Wynne was the first to step through, going carefully and with a healing spell at the ready in one hand. But she made it through without incident, and turned an encouraging smile to the rest of them. "It is hardly even warm."

Leliana followed after that, her head held high and her movements sure and graceful. Alistair followed with a mumble.

Zevran stepped forward next, but hesitated slightly just before the flames. Then, Finian slipped past him, tweaking his hindquarters just before stepping into the fire, and Zevran followed him to seek revenge, laughing.

Meila stared at the flames, her doubts once again making her hesitate.

"You don't need to be afraid, Meila," Leliana said, and Meila looked up to see that the bard was standing _in_ the flames, extending a hand toward her. "We won't let you come to harm."

A test of faith though it was, Meila realized that this need not be a test of faith in the human Maker. No, this was a test of faith in her companions, and she was surprised to find that she trusted them wholeheartedly.

Meila reached out and took the human's hand. Their fingers twined together, and Leliana's smile was dazzling. The hunter took a step toward the bard, then another, her eyes never leaving Leliana's. The warm grip of the other's hand was her anchor.

Before the Blight, she never would have believed that she would one day trust a _shemlen_ enough to walk through fire for her. And yet, that was exactly what she was doing now, and it wasn't all that large a leap of faith. It was as simple as knowing that this, here, was what she needed.

Leliana was what she needed.

"We're here," the human whispered, though she didn't break their eye contact. Meila registered that they had made it out of the wall of fire, but it was irrelevant.

Her heart fluttered as she stole closer, feeling the warmth coming off the human's softer body. Their fingers were still twined together, and Meila reached forward to take the bard's other hand. "We are, and I am not entirely certain how."

Leliana hiccuped a giggle, dropping her gaze to stare down at their linked hands. "Me neither." She swung their arms, and it was a gesture that was entirely Leliana's own. It was strange, knowing someone well enough to think things like that. "Where do we go from here?"

"I... think we need not talk." When Leliana's eyes met hers again, Meila started to lean in, giving the other time to resist. She'd never done anything like this before, and wasn't sure of proper protocol… but it felt right. And the smile that lit Leliana's eyes as their lips met erased any hesitation.

Her lips were soft and warm, just like the woman, and that was just so perfect that Meila grew bold. She deepened the kiss, letting her instinct guide her. She wrapped her arms around the bard, one hand finding the back of her neck while the other nestled perfectly into the smooth curve of the human's back. Leliana's body was all warm curves against her own leaner physique, but from here Meila could feel the strength underneath.

The world returned slowly, and Meila became aware of the others watching them—complete with catcalls and commentary. She felt her face get hot as she pulled away, but turned a hard look to them that defied them to say a disparaging word about it.

To her surprise, her companions were all smiling, and a bit too knowingly at that.

Leliana stepped away with a giggle, blushing for the first time that Meila had ever seen her. "I was wondering when you would realize it."

Meila looked between the lot of them, processing the fact that her monumental realization had apparently only been a surprise to her. Once, she may have been bothered by that, but now only sighed. Alas, if they each had weaknesses, lack of social awareness was definitely hers. It was one of the reasons Leliana fit opposite her so well.

"Next time, _satusulahn_, for efficiency's sake, perhaps it is best if you simply tell me these things."

"But this way, it is more fun, no?"

Despite herself, Meila found a smile tugging at her lips. "That it is."

"I agree!" came Zevran's voice. "And on the plus side, I no longer need to be distracted from Alistair's modesty."

Meila cleared her throat and turned her attention to the others. "I suspect it may also be fun to see whether an arrow can pass through holy fire and still do harm to an elven man."

Alistair stared in exaggerated shock. "Why, I do believe that was a joke. Again! Meila Mahariel… has a sense of humor? This place really is miraculous!"

"And a human man," Leliana said with a wink. "Shall we go test it?"

The bard held out her hand, and Meila took it with a smile. Together, they passed through the fire in reverse to retrieve their bows, the laughter of their companions chasing them in a chorus behind them.


	100. Small Victories

_(Thanks to all of you who are still reading after 100 chapters and 275k+ words! I'm glad I'm not the only one getting invested in this story. :) _

_Her Eternal Grimoire: I'm not entirely sure, actually. In the first draft, they did actually address it during the wine cellar scene in Redcliffe, but I had to trim that part of the conversation out because it disrupted the flow too much. At this point, it may just be too long ago. I'll keep it in mind for eventual potential fence-mending, but I can't say anything for certain at this time)  
_

**100. Small Victories  
**

They had faced Flemeth, and no one had died. They had gotten the grimoire, and Felicity had raided Flemeth's herb stash, and Garott had scavenged up a sack full of useless useful things… and no one had died.

For Percival, that counted as a victory.

He looked at the form beside him in the bedroll, daring to reach over and smooth her wild, feathery hair. Had she been awake to feel it, she would no doubt have cursed him—both verbally and magically—but now she only hummed in her sleep.

She had looked so… surprised when they had come limping back up the trail from the Wilds. Surprised that they had succeeded. Surprised that they had come back for her. It was subtle, but he had been learning to read her over the last weeks, once he'd realized that her true feelings were rarely on the surface. Each of her masks hid a different pain, and each discovery of the truth of her both elated him and made his heart ache.

He was, in many ways, a broken man. Howe's betrayal of his family had broken him, and he'd healed back up crooked and scarred. And it was that which allowed him to recognize the same in Morrigan. Scars made one hard… but that didn't mean there wasn't softer tissue to be found underneath.

Though he suspected if he ever said that out loud, she would hex him back to the Exalted Age and feel no remorse.

He reached for his clothing and slipped it on, careful not to disturb the sleeping witch. Then, he slipped out of the tent. Hugo was guarding the entrance, as always, and the mabari's head shot up to greet him. Percy leaned down to scratch the fellow behind his ears.

Morrigan's tent was always a bit removed from the rest of the camp. While it was true that there was no such thing as a secret in a group like theirs, Percival nonetheless did not feel the need for the others to know the intimate details of his love life. It made Morrigan's tent much more conducive to their meetings than the one that he shared with Oghren.

Ugh. How had he ended up with Oghren anyway? Ah, right. No one would share a tent with Kazar.

He rubbed his forehead as he wound his way back toward the campfire light that denoted the main camp. Ever since defeating Flemeth a couple days ago, the elf had been utterly insufferable. It wasn't that he rubbed his achievement in everyone's faces… it was more that he didn't _need_ to. He just had this smug look all the time, and didn't listen to a word anyone said. Simple things like directing camp set-up and deciding which path to take back to Redcliffe became arduous tasks when the mage questioned his every word.

That morning, Sten had suggested putting him on a leash until he settled down, and Percival was honestly considering it, gross violation of personal rights notwithstanding.

As of that morning, they were no longer in the swamp; the land had shifted to woody hillsides, though the Taint blackened the land in monstrous streaks everywhere they went. The land itself was scarred, and Percival was uncertain whether it could ever heal.

Tonight, Garott was on watch at the main camp, though it took Percival a moment to spot him in the dim light. As Percy sat down beside him in front of the campfire, the dwarf nodded a greeting, then turned his attention back to the shiny metal in his lap. It was familiar metal, now that Percival had a closer look: limned with gold.

"So help me, Garott, you had better not be altering Cailan's armor."

"Nope. Cleaning it." The rogue held up a cloth and plate of… some sort of grease. "I figure we'll get a better reward for it in Denerim if it's not covered in darkspawn crap."

"We're not sure there will be a reward at all, Garott. We're bringing it back as a matter of honor, not profit."

Garott's smile flashed in the darkness. "Don't mean a man can't hope. Gratitude is bankable, you know."

Percival sighed, but let it go. He wasn't about to complain if Garott wanted to clean the set of armor they'd found at the ruins.

Morrigan had been the one to find the king's body, strung up like a feast decoration. Somehow, the darkspawn had known that Cailan was important, and had displayed him for all to see as a trophy. It was all Percival had been able to do to refrain from punching anybody while he took the man down and buried him, despite protests from several of his companions.

Perhaps it said something about his leadership that they helped him bury the king despite their protests. He wasn't sure what that statement might be, though.

"Hey, captain?"

"Yes?"

"You know what you're doing with her?" Percival glanced up in confusion, and Garott nodded his head back toward Morrigan's tent, barely visible through the trees.

"Going to dispense relationship advice, are you?"

"I just don't wanna see you exploded into a hundred prettyboy pieces."

Percival chuckled, reaching over to snag Garott's waterskin. A sip proved, as he'd suspected, that its contents were very much not water. "Someone's been stealing from Oghren's stash again," he said with a smile, and took a larger pull while Garott chuckled. He handed the skin back. "Rest assured, at this point, I'm far more worried about Kazar blasting me apart than Morrigan."

"Nah, the elf's a kitty cat." Garott took a pull from the skin himself. "He'll hiss and spit, but just keep 'im fed and rub his belly and he won't bite too hard."

"I'd rather he didn't bite at all."

"Shoulda thought of that before you let 'im take down a dragon on his own." Garott smirked and turned his attention back to his armor.

Percival leaned forward, rubbing his eyes to quell the headache that seemed to always be looming these days. "I'm not even sure how that happened. We were losing… and then suddenly she was gone, and Kazar was running off after her.

Garott shrugged. "Well, the kid did do the blood magic thing. I should know; I watched him stab his own hand with my dagger. Kinda creepy, actually."

"The worst part being that this entirely justifies his use of blood magic. We wouldn't have survived without it." Percival buried his face in his hands. "_Maker_, my father must be rolling around in his grave right now, knowing I'm condoning blood magic."

"But you have to admit, it came in handy."

"It did." Percival sighed. "A Grey Warden does what must be done to stop the darkspawn, no matter the cost. I can only assume that goes doubly during a Blight."

"Kinda gives me hope, to be honest."

"Hope?" Percival glanced at the other man, watching the firelight flicker across his dusky skin.

"Yeah. Knowing the kid can throw a dragon around like that? Imagine what he can do to the archdemon, if we can just get 'im to the big bad lizard with his skin intact."

Percival smiled, despite himself. "There is that. Marnan did put a lot of stock in Kazar's ability to turn the tide. Perhaps she knew more than the rest of us."

"Nah." Garott's smirk flashed in the darkness. "But the old girl had her bursts of insight, every once in a while."

Percy reached over and snagged up Garott's waterskin again, then raised it in toast. "To Marnan, somehow still being right even beyond the grave."

After he'd had a pull, Garott snagged the skin and raised it himself. "To Marnan."


	101. Crow-Watching

_(Courtesy warning:_ _M/M romancy stuff.)  
_

**101. Crow-Watching  
**

Zevran was up to something. It was in the furtive way he studied Alistair. It was in the way he smiled mysteriously whenever Fin caught him at it. It was in his words and his silences: the assassin was up to something.

At first, Finian had been merely curious. Zevran was often inexplicable… as far as Fin was concerned, that was part of what made him exciting.

But it went on for days, and Finian couldn't shake the feeling that, whatever he was up to, it had something to do with himself. If it was just some sort of game, the Antivan would have let him in on it by now.

The party worked their way down the mountain, their progress achingly slow because of the injured chantry scholar they were escorting back—they had refused to leave the man alone on top of a mountain, as he'd wanted. It was the least they could do to bring him back to Redcliffe, where he might hitch a ride home to Denerim.

It did mean they had to move slowly and take breaks often, though, and Finian got a taste of what the trip from Ostagar to Lothering must have been like for everyone else. Back then, _he'd_ been the injured one.

Not that he wasn't injured now. It was hard to keep a cheerful face on everything, despite their success with the Ashes, now safely stowed in Alistair's pouch. His throat hadn't healed from the fight with the dragon, and small surprise: he'd swallowed dragon fire. It was a fight he couldn't regret (when else would he ever get the chance to _ride _a _dragon_?) but the loss of his voice was a bit steeper payment than was fair.

But he couldn't show the others how much it bothered him, so he kept his disposition calm and cheerful.

They stopped at midday about halfway down the mountain from Haven, once again settling onto the side of the path so that Genitivi could rest on a boulder. Fin settled onto a fallen log nearby, taking out his lute to occupy himself while the others bantered, and Fang circled around their camp protectively.

Sure enough, Alistair turned a look on the Antivan. "Is there something I can help you with, Zevran? Or are you just going to stare at my posterior all day?"

"Hm… well, now that you mention it, the latter option does seem the better, yes?"

"_No_."

Leliana giggled. "Better you than me, no?"

"Wynne!"

"No, Alistair. I'm not getting involved in this one." The elderly mage settled on the boulder beside Genitivi.

Zevran gave a sigh. "Obviously, we have many issues to work out among us. I think we must go back up the mountain and face the Gauntlet again. And let us be particularly thorough about walking through that fire, yes?"

When Zevran flashed Fin a wink from across the clearing, Finian cast him a playful smile, but he found he couldn't feel it. It… bothered him, seeing Zevran flirt like this. He'd never minded before, but there was something different now that made Fin ache just a little bit every time the assassin flashed that smile at someone else.

Was Zevran getting more aggressive in his flirtations? Was it the fact that Fin couldn't join in, with his voice destroyed? Or was it the fact that he worried that Alistair's strong, golden good looks or Leliana's sweet charms might lure his Zevran away?

His Zevran. That was the problem. In truth, he had no claim over the Antivan… their relationship had always been one of convenience: Finian releasing tension caused by his yearning for Percival, and Zevran ingratiating himself with the only Warden who could walk beside him without constantly checking over his shoulder for a dagger in the back.

Except… it hadn't been about Percival for a long time, now. He kept coming back to the assassin for his own sake: because Zevran was fun, and handsome, and a talented lover, and just complex enough to intrigue a people-watcher like Fin. The pickpocket had gone and become attached.

And now this dagger of his own making was stabbing him in the back, because Zevran had slowly but surely wheedled his way into the hearts of their companions, earning their trust through his loyalty and his wit. And that meant Zev no longer needed to keep himself attached to Finian as a matter of protection. It was only a matter of time before Zevran realized that, and started questing out.

And so it was that every time Zevran flirted, Fin felt a discordant note ring in his head. But he had to keep smiling and laughing along, because otherwise Zevran would detect his attachment, and go running in the other direction all the faster.

That night, Zevran didn't follow Fin into his tent as he usually did, and Finian could only figure that the assassin had finally realized it. He smiled to himself as he shucked off his dusty clothing and curled up into his bedroll. At least it had been a fun run, right?

With a heavy heart, he blew out his candle, falling asleep to the sound of the rest of the camp settling in for the night.

He was roused sometime later, as someone slipped smoothly into his tent. Fin jerked up in bed, instantly recognizing that cat-like grace.

Zevran pressed a finger to Fin's lips, as if the latter were capable of more than squeaking a greeting. In the dim light, Finian thought he could make out a mischievous smile.

"I have a surprise for you, my Warden. Forgive me that it took so long… you are, admittedly, a far better pickpocket than I."

Fin was confused, and reached for his taper to figure out what in the Fade the other elf was talking about. However, Zevran's hand on his stilled him, and he instead felt a half-full waterskin pressed into his hand.

"What are you-?" He whispered, even that making his throat burn.

"Hush, _amor_. Don't speak, just drink."

This was all very perplexing, the assassin's intensity entirely out of character. Fin spent a moment studying what he could see of Zevran's face in the dim light leaking through the tent walls. Zevran's eyes were bright with both anticipation and… anxiety?

Fin gave his lover a smile, and dutifully raised the waterskin to his lips. It was filled with… water. He'd expected a potion or something, given the elf's insistence that he drink, but instead merely got a couple mouthfuls of water. Not very clean water, either… there was a chalky taste to it.

When Fin lowered the waterskin, Zevran watched him so anxiously that Fin had to smile. He cleared his throat and teased, "Is this the part where you inform me that it was all a trick, and now you're assassinating me after all?"

Then, he froze, and Zevran's face split into a victorious grin. Finian raised a hand to his throat, realizing that there was no pain. Gone, just like that.

"And to think that I never did put much stock in miracles," Zevran said.

Finian smiled back, realizing what his lover had done. "You think it's maybe time to start?" and his voice was as strong and smooth as ever.

"Perhaps," Zevran purred, and Fin chuckled as the Antivan leaned forward to kiss his throat. "But then again, if these are indeed the ashes of the Maker's bride, would it truly have been so easy for me to sneak a pinch away from Alistair for my own selfish ends?"

Fin fought down a laugh, delighted and amazed (and, admittedly, relieved) that Zevran had done this for him. "How is curing _my_ voice selfish on _your _part?"

"Simple, my dear." Zevran moved downward and lapped at his clavicle, and the pickpocket released a surprised moan. "Mm, there it is. Yes, rest assured, it was entirely selfish."

Finian fairly giggled, wrapping his arms around his lover. "In that case, you've been a very naughty Crow, stealing a holy substance in the dead of night."

Zevran hummed his approval. "Going to punish me, my Warden?"

Fin moved so that his lips hovered over Zevran's. "Someone has to."

"In that case, _amor_, I am glad it is you."


	102. A Tale of Two Maleficarum

**102. A Tale of Two Maleficarum  
**

It had been a rough couple of weeks rebuilding Redcliffe, but Jowan wasn't going to complain. They had needed all the free hands they could get for the clean-up, so they hadn't forced him back into his cell yet, pending good behavior. Sure, he had to endure a guardsman following him around at all times, but he'd grown up in the Circle Tower, and so this wasn't anything new.

Not being allowed in the same room as Connor was a bit tougher. Jowan worried, sometimes, that they were just letting the child roam the castle freely, undertrained as he was. No matter how many times he tried to explain, Teagan just didn't seem to grasp that it was the boy's _lack_ of training that made him susceptible to demons, not necessarily Jowan's influence.

But blood magic was contagious. Apparently. And that meant he had to pick up and leave any room that Connor walked into, or else his guard would run and tell Teagan, and he'd be thrown back into his cell.

He was, however, trusted with the care of Eamon… a fact he found ironic. It was largely because he was Tower-trained, which meant he knew enough herbalism to keep the comatose man clean and pain-free. Maybe they figured that caring for an invalid was a duty befitting a malificar?

That's where he was when the Wardens returned, anyway: washing the old man's bedpan under the watchful eye of his guard. That was when the door opened and Felicity Amell walked into the room.

The woman paused when she saw Jowan, and he did the same. He'd never known her all that well at the Circle, despite being of similar age and sharing a lot of classes. He'd always been a bit jealous of her ability to grasp every single lesson set before her, to be honest.

"Jowan," she said in greeting, and he was surprised that her voice lacked the hostility it had held against him when she had left.

"Felicity," he returned uncertainly. "When did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago." She stepped more fully into the room, digging through her bag as she came to Eamon's bedside. She, like Jowan, didn't seem to mind the guard.

Felicity settled on the opposite side of the bed, ignoring Jowan as she pulled a couple bottles from her bag. Then, she leaned over Eamon and started checking his vital signs.

Jowan swallowed. "Are the others with you?"

She glanced over at him, like an afterthought. "Yes. Teagan was pulling them into his office when I left. I thought it more prudent to check on Eamon." She turned her attention back to the comatose man. "Has there been any change?"

"None. I've been keeping him going, but he's never so much as twitched to show any improvement."

Felicity nodded. "Then we will have to hope the others find the Ashes."

Jowan fidgeted for a moment, his stomach twisting in knots. Then, he stood. "Um… excuse me."

He rushed out of the room, his guard following at his heels.

The arl's room was at the very back of the castle's second floor, which meant that Jowan passed several people on the long trek toward the entrance.

As he passed one group of retainers, he heard an old woman who had been there during the siege mutter, "…just so tragic, to lose one of the few Wardens we have left." Jowan's stomach twisted further. They'd lost a Warden? As in, one had died? Oh Maker, _who_?

Jowan stopped outside the arl's office, straightening his robes. Then, he cracked the door open and poked his head in.

Teagan was speaking. "…attacked our men just north of the Bannorn. We need to act soon, whether Eamon can be roused or not."

"Loghain's directed actual men against us?" the Cousland man asked. He paced, and the other Wardens respectfully gave him plenty of room to do so. Jowan didn't blame them… Cousland was _scary_. "Do we know who contributed men on either side?"

Teagan nodded. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise you that Amaranthine has been pivotal in quashing resistance to Loghain's regency."

Cousland's fists clenched. "That does not surprise me, no."

While they spoke, Jowan did a headcount, but he didn't know anyone else in the room, save the mabari. There was a red-headed dwarf, an underdressed woman, and… a Qunari? Maker! But no elven mages.

"Howe detected the Wardens' interest in Eamon, and tried to march on Redcliffe. However, South Reach blocked his forces before he could pass the Bannorn. Arl Bryland has been staunch in his support of our side."

"He's a good man. My father always spoke highly of him."

"From what I've heard, you're far more familiar with his daughter."

"_Don't_, Teagan."

The room fell quiet at the man's growl, and Jowan cleared his throat quietly. Cousland spun on him, and Jowan flinched. "Um… hello."

"You." The Warden was upon him in an instant. Jowan yelped as Cousland hauled him up by the collar and slammed against a wall. The mage clutched at the man's steel fist, his feet dangling six inches above the ground.

"Did you know?" the Warden growled, and Jowan was—not for the first time—struck by how similar the man was to the mabari he prized so much.

"Know what?" he squeaked.

"Blood magic. Kazar. _Did you know_?"

Oh no, they'd found out. They'd killed Kazar, and that was why he wasn't here, and now they were going to kill Jowan. "…yes?"

Cousland's grip tightened. "When?"

"I…"

Cousland slammed him back against the wall, and Jowan thought that the Warden really would kill him. "_When_, Jowan?"

"I don't know!" Cousland's fist tightened as if to slam him back again. "I think it was during the siege! Connor's demon!"

"What?" Teagan gasped.

Cousland's hand pressed into his throat, and Jowan sputtered. "You're saying Kazar learned blood magic from Connor's demon?"

"Yes! I-I think so!" he choked out. He couldn't breathe.

"Easy, captain." That rumbling voice was from a shadow to one side, and Jowan jumped to realize there was another dwarf there. "Don't wanna break him, do ya?"

Cousland let go, and Jowan dropped, leaning back against the wall to keep his feet. Cousland loomed over him. "What deal did he strike?"

"I don't know, honest!"

The Warden turned to Teagan. "Has Connor been acting strangely? Is the demon still there?"

The noble shook his head. "As far as I can tell, the boy is entirely back to normal. As normal as expected given the loss of his mother, anyway."

"If you wanna know, boss, just ask the elf."

"Just walk up and ask him nicely, should I?" Cousland snapped.

"'Twould certainly be amusing to watch you try," the woman hummed.

And Jowan was too relieved to hear that Kazar was apparently still alive to guard his mouth. "I could ask him."

Cousland and Teagan both snapped suspicious eyes to him, but the darker dwarf chuckled. "There, see? No problem."

"Garott, you obviously don't know who this is."

"Jowan, right? The kid's best and only friend since he was four?" Cousland stared at him, and the dwarf smirked. "Turns out, the kid does more than spit and glare, if you just sit down to talk to him once in a while."

Jowan nodded. Everyone at the Circle had always wondered what Jowan saw in Kazar, but this here was a guy who got it. "I'm worried about him. He jumps into things too fast. I promise, if I can figure out what he did, I'll tell you right away."

Cousland stared at him for a long time, and then nodded, and Jowan wondered when the man had become so commanding. "Very well. Last I knew, he was heading up to the ramparts."

Jowan nodded and, just to be sure, bowed as he left. He skittered out of the room, bumping into his guard as he went. Then, with his armored follower in tow, he started toward the stairs up to the castle walls.

Sure enough, he found Kazar on the castle walls, overlooking Lake Calenhad in the same spot he had been during the Wardens' last visit to Redcliffe. This time, Kazar wasn't looking north-east, toward the Circle Tower, but rather northwest, to the far-off shapes of the Frostback Mountains.

Kazar gestured as Jowan neared, and the guard behind him yelped. A glance back showed that the man was trapped behind a wall of fire.

When Jowan faced his friend, he was startled by the amused smirk the elf cast the guard. "That's far enough for you, I think." He turned his attention to his fellow mage. "Hello, Jowan."

Jowan froze, because Kazar was smiling at him. It was a cocky, amused smile, just like the ones he'd used to wear back at the Circle Tower. He hadn't seen this smile since Kazar had taken the Grey.

"Stop staring, Jowan. It makes you look like a simpleton."

A laugh burst out of him, and he closed the distance between them to stand beside him against the balustrade. "You're in a good mood."

"I suppose I am." Kazar turned his gaze back out over the lake.

"Even though the others know about… you know?"

Kazar snorted. "My blood magic? Yeah, they know about it. It's saved their asses a half dozen times by now."

"Wait… you've been _using_ it?" That… wasn't good. He thought. He'd only used his own in emergencies, and even being careful he could barely fight back the demons that pestered him in the Fade each night.

"Of course." Kazar rolled his eyes. "What's the point of having it if you don't use it?"

Something in his friend's tone rang alarm bells in Jowan's head… Kazar said that like it was obvious fact. It shouldn't be… not with blood magic.

Kazar was watching him out of the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't expect you to be able to understand."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazar laughed, head thrown back freely, and Jowan goggled. "I'd forgotten what a nervous little mouse you were."

He smiled shakily. "Well, you've always been bold enough for the both of us."

"Very true." Kazar paused thoughtfully. "Still, you have your uses." It alarmed Jowan that he couldn't tell whether the elf was joking. "Without your bumbling, I never would have become a Warden, and would still be under the thumb of those damned Templars."

"Glad I could be of service, I guess?"

Kazar chuckled. "Oh, you certainly should be." There was something going on here. Kazar's tone was… off. The elf had always been cocky, but not like this. "I wouldn't be what I am today without your cowardice, and for that, you should be commended."

Cowardice? Commended? For that matter: simpleton? Kazar didn't talk like this. Jowan was too uneasy to respond.

Kazar didn't seem to care. He turned back to looking out over the lake. "I think I might be strong enough, now. If we meet the archdemon, I'll be able to take it out."

"With the help of your fellows, of course."

"Ha! Those fools couldn't handle a woman _shapeshifted_ as a dragon. They'll have no chance against one with the soul of an old god." He turned his eyes back to Jowan, and they burned with excited fervor. "We saw the archdemon in the Deep Roads. We know where it is. All I'd need to do is go down there again as I am now and I could take it out… I could singlehandedly end the Blight in one blow! Those mortals are just holding me back!"

Jowan felt his world rock. It was a slip… one that Kazar obviously didn't realize he'd said. The small elf turned back to gazing out over the lake… toward the location of the archdemon, Jowan realized, and it was all Jowan could do to stay upright and breathe as panic crawled up his spine.

_Mortals_. As in, Kazar wasn't. As in, Kazar had become what all mages knew never to become. And with all the pride he was showing, Jowan had no illusions about what manner of creature Kazar was. Oh _Maker_, Kazar was an abomination, and it was _all Jowan's fault._

It was all he could do to nod and hold back tears as his friend continued to monologue, oblivious to Jowan's turmoil. Thank the Maker that Pride was by definition self-centered, because it would have detected Jowan's realization otherwise. Asking Kazar about his deal with Connor's demon was the least of their worries now, because who could guess what sort of dangerous concoction a talented, volatile mage and a Major Pride Demon would create? And worse than that was the clawing, tearing guilt.

_He_ had done this. _He _had told the demon about Kazar. _He_ had begged Kazar to help destroy his phylactery, and then fled, leaving his friend to have no choice but to take the Grey. _He _had bumbled Connor's education, leading to Kazar going into the Fade and meeting Connor's demon, all alone.

Kazar, his best friend, was gone. And it was all Jowan's fault.


	103. Reunions and Revelations, the Second

**103. Reunions and Revelations, the Second  
**

Alistair wasn't sure which one of them did it. Brother Genitivi had flatly refused to do it himself, declaring that he wasn't worthy of it, since he hadn't gone through the Gauntlet. And it wasn't Alistair himself because… well… he'd have preferred to save all the Ashes he could for Eamon.

But it might have been any of the rest of them. Meila had been growing frustrated with their slow pace, while Leliana had expressed how much it looked like the leg hurt. One of the elves might have done it for chuckles (Finian's voice hadn't healed miraculously overnight by sheer coincidence after all). By Andraste, even Wynne was a healer at heart, and would have likely dipped into the pouch to ease the old man's pain.

Whoever it was, Alistair kept his mouth shut about it, because they moved a _lot_ faster once the Ashes had healed Genitivi's leg. And he wasn't going to complain about anything that got them back to Redcliffe faster.

He was strung tight as a bowstring by the time the castle came in sight, a silhouette on the next hill, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. They were almost there, and they had (most of) what they'd gone to retrieve. Soon, Eamon would be awake, and he'd finally _fix _things.

"Do you think the others have returned yet?" Leliana's voice asked as they approached. Alistair was in the lead, so he had to peek over his shoulder to see them.

"They were heading into the Deep Roads, dear," Wynne said. "Such a journey is bound to take quite a while."

"Right," Alistair said. "Because us trekking the long way across Ferelden—twice—was a hop and a skip, wasn't it?"

"The Deep Roads are quite vast," Genitivi said. "Really, the length of such a journey would depend on their destination."

"Have you been into the Deep Roads, Brother?" That was Fin, ever curious.

The old man chuckled. "Not inside them, no… the dwarves would never have let me in. I did, however, spend a bit of time in Orzammar, who keep highly detailed records of such things."

"I cannot imagine staying in such a place for any extended period of time," Meila volunteered. "It sounds dark and soulless."

"I assure you, it is neither," Genitivi said with another laugh. "The magma ensures that there is plenty of heat and light, and the soul of the people is carved into the very stone above their heads. Their pride is not unlike that of your own people."

Meila made a doubtful sound, but nonetheless fell into a pensive silence. Leliana's hand threaded into hers while she thought, and Alistair hid a smile by turning forward again. Who knew that all Meila needed to mellow out was a pretty face to moon at?

As they crested the final rise before the Redcliffe gates, barking filled the air. A moment later, a familiar mabari tore through the open gates and bounded toward them, still barking his head off. Genitivi paused, and Fang growled, but the rest of them just smiled.

"Well, that answers that question," Alistair said as Hugo vaulted into their group and tackled Finian to the ground. Everyone laughed as the dog gave him a couple sloppy kisses, then hopped off the elf to bounce around them, barking playfully.

"My, but this creature certainly does have a long memory," Wynne said with some amusement.

"You don't know the half of it," Finian said with a grin, hopping smoothly back to his feet. "The reason he likes me is because I played fetch with him once. On our way to Ostagar."

Alistair gave a low whistle.

"It is fortunate, then, that you did not mistreat him, no?" Zevran said. "Or else we would have a dog plotting vengeance upon you, and that would simply be too amusing to stop."

"So, you wouldn't save me from a mabari attack, because you would find it funny?"

"Hilarious. I would be sad, _amor_, but I would also be laughing."

"You are the worst bodyguard ever. Meila, can I trade Zevran for Fang?"

"Absolutely not, _lethallin_. And I must warn you that if you intend to make an illicit switch during the night, wild wolves do not take as kindly to being hidden up your sleeve as you might think."

And thus they were laughing as they walked through the Redcliffe gate and into the courtyard. On the top of the stairs in front of them stood Percival and Teagan. Teagan was wearing a relieved smile and Percy… well, he was looking relaxed, and that might as well have been a smile, on him. The pair started descending the stairs to meet them.

"Alistair!" Bann Teagan called. "Welcome back! How was your mission?"

"A roaring success, minus the dragons and evil cults and whatnot," Alistair replied with a smirk. "I've got a pinch of Ashes right here." He patted the pouch on his belt.

"And judging by how they healed Fin's voice," Leliana added brightly, "they most certainly work."

Finian turned wide, innocent brown eyes to the bard. "Why, Leliana! How could you accuse me of using the Ashes for personal gain? I never touched that pouch."

Zevran chuckled.

"You found the Urn?" an excitable voice called, and Alistair's stomach did this funny flipping thing. Felicity scurried up to them, having come from the lower entrance. Her eyes darted between all of them. "I can scarcely believe it! It must have been amazing! You took notes, right Wynne?"

"Yes, of course, dear."

"And you're all well. You can't imagine what a relief it is to see all of you hale."

"Well," Alistair said, "we did have miraculous healing ashes, so… any major injuries sorted themselves out."

"So that part of the legend is also true? That's amazing!"

Felicity turned that stunning smile to Alistair, and he found his mouth too dry to speak properly. Oh Maker, last time he'd seen her, he'd kissed her. It had seemed like the thing to do at the time, but now what? Was he expected to kiss her again? Not that he didn't want to… but one didn't just grab a lady and plant one one her… he didn't think.

"Unless… you didn't get bumped on the head, did you Alistair?" Felicity moved closer, her grin all playful and relieved, and then her hand was on the back of his head. "Because if you did, I don't think the healing did a very good job."

He swallowed past the dryness of his throat. "And if I didn't get bumped on the head?"

She thought for a moment, her smile brightening. "Then, considering the variables of the circumstances and your personality, I suppose the only logical reaction is to be flattered."

His laugh was brief, but heartfelt, dissolving his nervousness in fond warmth. This was _Felicity_…there was no need to act like a shy Chantry boy around her.

He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, then cradled the back of her head to pull her close, so that their foreheads were touching. Her deep brown eyes sparkled, and he could get completely lost in those eyes… literally, given the labyrinthine mind behind them. "I missed you," he said thickly.

Her hand was still in his hair, moving gently through it. "And yet you don't even bring me a gift," she teased softly. "I believe social protocol dictates you give a woman a gift after calling her fat and then not seeing her for a month."

That reminded him of something, and he jerked back. "Oh, I did! Get you a gift, I mean. Well, a person actually." He pulled away from her, pausing to note her puzzled/amused expression. "Not that a person can be a gift, and he did come of his own accord on his way to Denerim… but never mind that. You'll love this." Alistair took her hand and walked her over to where the rest of the group was still in discussion with Teagan and Percy. "Felicity, this is Brother Genitivi. Brother, this is the girl I told you about."

Felicity's eyes went so wide that Alistair was worried they might fall out of her head. Meanwhile, the Chantry scholar smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Felicity worked her lips a couple times, seeming completely at a loss for words for perhaps the first time in her life.

Finian nudged her gently. "He's way better than notes."

Felicity's breath whooshed out of her. "Brother Genitivi! Wow, this is an honor. I've read all your works, including the ones that weren't technically allowed in the Circle Tower. You're brilliant, and I've got so many questions about your travels! When observing the Qunari, did you ever note any family units, or did you never get close enough? If a lyrium potion allows full access to the Fade for a short time, why are the effects cumulative? Has any dwarf or other geologist of merit ever investigated Dragon's Peak, as having a potentially active volcano above the largest city in Ferelden seems ill advised? And… I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Genitivi chuckled. "I am always happy to meet an eager student." He turned to Alistair. "You were right… she is quite bright."

"She's also been into the Deep Roads," Finian piped up.

That piqued the scholar's interest. He turned back to Felicity. "Is that so?"

Felicity colored prettily. "I… well, yes, I have. We went as far as Bownammar… I mapped it, if you're interested."

"I most certainly am," Genitivi said with a bright smile. "Lead the way, Miss Amell."

Felicity was bursting with pride and excitement as she started leading the scholar back into the castle. Immediately, the air filled with her resumed stream of questions, about the history of the Deep Trenches, and Flemeth, and anything that came to mind apparently, while the Chantry scholar listened raptly and answered when given the chance.

Alistair watched her go, smiling. To his grinning companions, he said, "I think she liked her present."

This actually tore the girl away from Genitivi for a moment. She excused herself and ran back to Alistair, and he barely got his arms up in time to catch her as she launched herself into him.

Her lips were on his before he knew what was happening, but he wasn't about to complain! Maker, he'd missed her voice, and her smell, and her warmth, and everything about her.

As fast as the kiss had come, it was gone, leaving him a little dazed. "I love it," she gushed. "You're amazing." Then, she turned and ran back to Genitivi's side, thrumming with excitement as she led him inside.

"We escorted him too, yes?" Zevran said. "Why do we not get a kiss?"

Alistair couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin from his face. "She thinks I'm amazing."

"Don't let it go to your head, tin can," rumbled a voice that Alistair hadn't heard in a _long _time. "She's hadda rough coupla weeks. Too many lyrium potions."

Garott walked smoothly down the stairs, a red-headed dwarf in tow. The red-head laughed. "Nothing wrong with a crazy lady, now and then. Makes things excitin', if you know what I mean." The dwarf gave them a lascivious wink.

Zevran laughed. "Why, I could not agree more!" He threw an arm around Fin. "My Warden here recently had an encounter with a dragon himself, except that he actually jumped on its back and rode it! It gave me more than a couple ideas for riding in other ways, as it were."

Percy went completely white, staring at the two elves blankly. Alistair wondered whether the other man was about to faint.

Meanwhile, Garott roared a laugh. "You _rode _a _dragon_? Elf, what is it with you and jumping on things that wanna eat you?"

Fin shrugged, looking bashful, for once. "Guess I like things exciting?"

Zevran nodded solemnly. "That you do, _amor_. Rest assured, it is not a fault."

Alistair snorted. "You _would_ say that."

"Heh." Garott turned a discerning eye on the Antivan. "You must be the assassin I keep hearin' about. Carta thug here. Pleased to meet ya and all that." Garott held out a hand.

"Well met, Carta thug." The assassin shook it with a grin, and Alistair had the feeling that this may be the start of a very disturbing alliance. Maybe not dangerous—he was past the point where he blindly mistrusted either of them—but certainly disturbing.

"Bah, more elves," the red-head said, taking a swig of something that, judging by the smell, was definitely not water. "None o' you are as touchy as the one we got, right?"

"Define 'touchy'," Alistair said, throwing a pointed glance at Meila.

The Dalish elf ignored him. "And you are?"

"Name's Oghren. Wardens picked me up in Orzammar, and I stuck like a bad rash."

"Do you have a problem with elves?" she asked, though it was less of a challenge and more curiosity.

"Nah," Oghren said. "As long as you all don't bother me with your… frolicking or whatever, we're good."

"Frolicking?" Fin asked, holding back a laugh.

Meila tilted her head thoughtfully. "I am not sure whether this is insulting or not."

Leliana giggled. "If it helps, I have never seen any of you frolick."

"Why, I am quite good at it, dear bard," Zevran said. "Although, that greatly depends upon how you define 'frolick'."

Alistair groaned in Percy and Teagan's general direction. "Do you see what I've had to put up with? How have I not lost my mind?"

Percival was still eying Fin and Zevran. In a whisper he asked, "Are those two… together?"

Oh boy.

"Why yes, we are!" Zevran said loudly. "Also, my friend? Elves have very good hearing."

"It's not a big deal, Percy," Alistair said. "Meila and Leliana have shared a couple kisses too." He waved behind him at the women in question, suddenly feeling a very stony glare on the back of his neck.

Percy stared at Alistair blankly.

"Oh ho! Ya don't say?" Oghren crowed, eying the women in question. "You, and you, eh? Playin' horizontal handball? Ever need a… er… referee? Heh heh."

"That is disgusting," Leliana informed him sagely.

Alistair scratched at the back of his neck. He just _knew_ Meila was glaring at him, but it wasn't like it was a secret, right? They'd kissed _right in front of them_.

He would never understand the ball of crazy known as Meila Mahariel.

"So how did your mission go?" Finian asked Garott. Sneaky little guy, changing the subject. Alistair also noticed that he'd taken a step away from Zevran, apparently to keep from breaking Percival's brain.

"Well enough," the dwarf said with a shrug. "We hadda wade into darkspawn infested ruins and kill metal suit monsters, then got to play kingmaker in the worst way… so Orzammar as usual."

"Also, we killed a dragon," Oghren said. "That part's not as important, but it sure does make us sound good."

"Alistair, there is one thing." At least Percival seemed to have snapped out of it, since he was talking like a normal person again. "We went back to Ostagar, and found a couple of Duncan's personal possessions. We thought it only right that you have them."

Alistair's throat tightened, but he bit back the old wave of grief and nodded. "Thank you."

Percival nodded back. "All right, let's get this done." He turned to head back up the steps, and the rest followed with surprising ease. "If you've got the Ashes, we'd best wake Eamon immediately. Loghain's men are getting either brave or restless, neither of which are good for our side. We could use a political mind like Arl Eamon's."

When had Percy gotten so commanding, exactly? And, wait...

Alistair stopped. "Shouldn't we wait for Marnan?"

Everyone stopped, and Alistair's stomach dropped as he saw Percy's shoulders stiffen. He and Garott exchanged a silent look, and the dwarf nodded grimly.

Percy sighed and turned back around, standing above them all on the steps. "Marnan won't be coming. She died in the Deep Roads." Behind them, Leliana gasped. "It was a death she would have wanted: in battle, with honor."

Garott snorted. "And surrounded by a ring of dead darkspawn."

The words were delivered so matter-of-factly that it took a minute for Alistair to process them. Marnan… dead? But… she had been the most competent of all of them! She'd actually known what she was doing. Oh Maker, how could they hope to fight the final battle without her?

"I'm going to miss her," Finian said softly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Garott rumbled gravely. "She and me had our differences, but she was good people. World needs more like her."

It wasn't the sort of thing that he'd ever have expected out of Garott, but they'd all had a lot of time to change in the intervening time. When they'd split, Percy had still been pretty wrecked, and Felicity had been torn up about not meeting Brother Genitivi, and Zevran had still been a borderline threat, and Meila had been in her shell, and Alistair had been a naïve boy who just wanted the perfect family he'd always secretly dreamed of…

They'd all had time to change.

Alistair hung his head. "Wow… that one was…wow. It's dangerous stuff, being a Warden during a Blight, isn't it?"

"We'll get through it, Alistair," Percy assured him. "We just have to keep moving forward. Now come on; let's wake Eamon."


	104. An Abrupt Departure

_(And a digital cookie for poison1234 for guessing it. And welcome aboard, anesor. :) )  
_

**104. An Abrupt Departure  
**

The hall outside Eamon's room was cluttered, as if they were all waiting for either a birth or a death. The two healers and Teagan had gone inside with the pouch of Ashes some time ago, and the wait was making some of the Wardens go a little stir-crazy.

The ex-Templar had pulled a chair up from somewhere and set it right next to the door. He slumped in it now, his feet tapping and fingers fidgeting. Next to him stood a pale-faced kid named Connor, waiting for news about whether he'd lose his daddy too.

Garott kinda hurt for the kid. It had to be hard, seeing his entire family knocked down in one blow. Not that the sprout knew what that blow was… the kid had no memory of what had happened, as far as anyone could tell. Garott knew the story better than the kid did, and he'd literally been under a rock during the entire mess.

Garott leaned against the wall opposite Alistair. Everyone else was arranged along the walls down the corridor: elf, drunkard, assassin, Dalish elf, bard, witch, Qunari, the kid… even the blood mage had been dragged out of somewhere. Now, he was trussed up in anticipation of Eamon's judgment, a guardsman close at hand behind him.

The captain paced between them, his pooch watching him at it with an occasional anxious whine. Of all of them, Percival seemed to be the most nervous about the outcome, which was kinda funny, considering Alistair was the one with the personal connection. Ah well, maybe it was just part of Captain Cousland's special brand of crazy.

Finally, Felicity's head poked out of the doorway. She flashed them a tired smile. "Connor and Alistair, you can come in now."

Said blond jumped to his feet, but recovered himself before he physically shoved past the girl he was sweet on. He and Connor filed into the room, and Felicity disappeared again with a soft shut of the door.

Percival sat in his vacated seat, slumping forward in relief. "Maker… I suppose that means he's all right, at least."

"I wonder what took so long," Fin asked softly. "When the Ashes healed my throat, it was instantaneous."

"Hm, but a poison destroys much more than a single part of the body, my Warden," the assassin said beside him. "There was far more to heal. The Ashes are miraculous, but not that miraculous."

Garott snorted a laugh.

"Why did you guys take so little of it?" Kazar asked, disdain thick. The kid had been a real piece of work, lately. Killing Flemeth had gone to his head, as far as Garott could tell. Watching the tug and pull between him and the captain was hilarious. "If we had the whole Urn, we'd be invincible. We could crush both the Blight and Loghain without a scratch."

"Miracles aren't meant to work that way," the bard said. "Anyone who was so greedy as to take the entire Urn for themselves would be selfish and thoughtless not to leave some for future generations."

"So?" the kid said succinctly.

"The immortal Guardian wouldn't have allowed it anyway," Finian said. "It's a moot point. It was either take just a pinch, or get squashed by a thousand-year-old ghost."

"This from the guy who rode a dragon," Garott chuckled.

Fin smiled back. "What can I say? I couldn't climb the Guardian—no good footholds. I'm afraid of things I can't climb."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door again, this time opening wide to allow a group of people to step out into the hall. First was the old woman and Amell, then a man Garott had seen only in sleeping form.

Eamon's eyes were sharp, for a guy his age. His gaze swept over all of them, and Garott recognized the same political type of mind behind a gentle facade that he'd seen a hundred times in Orzammar. Most recently, he'd seen it in Bhelen and Harrowmont… before the former cut the head off the latter, anyway.

Garott exchanged a glance with Finian, who nodded to indicate that he saw it too. He doubted anyone else was sharp enough to see it.

They'd have to be careful if they were handing their reins over to this guy. Having a good politician on their side wasn't a bad thing, but they needed to make sure they didn't get the short end of that deal.

Teagan and Alistair followed Eamon out. "Everyone?" Alistair said, beaming. "This is Arl Eamon. Eamon, meet the last resistance Ferelden has against the Blight."

Eamon smiled with soft humor. "Certainly an eclectic group. It is nice to meet you all. Your companions have informed me of the situation, and I feel it is imperative that we act immediately."

Percival stood. "And what action would that be?"

Eamon's eyes turned to the golden boy, and the old man paused. "You look familiar, Warden."

"Percival Cousland, sir. Last living member of my line."

"Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that, son. Your father was a good man." Eamon looked genuinely saddened by that news. Must've been hard, actually, to fall asleep for a couple months and wake up in a completely different world.

"So?" the witch asked impatiently. "What is to be our course of action?"

"A Landsmeet." Eamon shook off his grief for now, his voice gaining its previous confidence. "I will call a Landsmeet immediately, summoning all Ferelden's leaders to Denerim to take control back from the usurper. Once that's done, we will have the armies of the other arlings to call from, which means we will be able to march against the archdemon."

"We already have an army," Kazar snapped. "One with mages, and Dalish, and _golems_. What more could a bunch of humans do? We should be marching _now_."

"I think, child, you misunderstand the sheer numbers of the horde."

"The fuck I do. We just got back from the Deep Roads. _You've_ been asleep for the entire Blight. If anything, you misunderstand what a couple well-prepared Wardens can do."

Yep. Killing Flemeth had definitely gone right to his head. Even his old Circle buddy seemed afraid of him now.

"Kazar," Percy sighed, "we are not marching on the horde with Loghain nipping at our heels."

"Forget Loghain! He's nothing but a flash in the pan! The Blight is real, and long, and permanent if it isn't stopped. Let this old man handle the politics. We need to head for that archdemon _now_."

"Kazar!" Percival drew himself up to full height, his voice snapping out with all the authority of a tried and tested general. "We are going to Denerim for the Landsmeet, and that is final."

Something happened, then. Garott wasn't quite sure what it was, but it seemed to shake up the other Wardens. Kazar's whole mien changed into something far more dangerous than a little elf kid. His eyes flickered with red light for the briefest of moments, and when he next spoke, there was an undercurrent of a much deeper voice speaking alongside his own.

"I will not be commanded. You have been holding me back, and I refuse to tolerate it any longer. Go to your Landsmeet, humans. By the time you are finished, I will have taken care of the Blight myself!"

To punctuate his point, he launched a fireball into the middle of the hallway, but Wynne and Felicity both snapped up elemental shields to contain most of the damage. Garott felt a blast of heat on his face all the same.

Once the smoke had cleared, Kazar was gone. Eamon called for his guards to chase down the kid, but Garott knew the only thing they'd have to show for it was a few new burns... if they were lucky.

Alistair turned wide eyes to Percival. "Percy, that was…"

"I know." The captain had gone pale, staring at the spot the kid had disappeared from.

Garott raised his hand. "I don't. What just happened?"

"Kazar's an abomination, Garott," Felicity said softly. Like the kid had torn out her heart with that one.

"How did that happen?" Alistair said, and he sounded accusing now. "When we separated, he was a piece of work, sure, but he didn't have a _demon_ inside him."

"It had to be the blood magic," Felicity said. "After all, blood magic does make one more susceptible to demonic influence."

"Wait, hold up. Blood magic? Kazar's been using blood magic?" Alistair turned an incredulous look on Percy. "And you knew about this?" Then, to Felicity. "And _you_ knew about this? Everyone _knew_ about this?"

Garott didn't care for the accusation in the Templar's voice, even if it was mostly directed away from him. He stepped in, crossing his arms. "Hard to miss, when it saved our asses a bunch o' times."

"Felicity," Wynne asked sharply, "is this true?"

The other mage was near tears. She nodded. "We tried to get him to stop, but he refused. He's been getting more standoffish… we should have noticed something was wrong."

"I don't think so," Garott said. "However it happened, this was gradual. None of us coulda known."

The Dalish elf spoke up. "Of more import than arguing about how it happened, is deciding what to do about it. Are we going after him? Can he yet be saved?"

"Saved?" Alistair said, his incredulity rising to dangerous levels. He'd probably pop a vein soon. "He's been dealing with demons, and you want to save him?"

"He is as kin to me," she said sharply. "Of course I want to save him."

"That's all well and dandy, but it's not even possible! There's no way to separate an abomination!"

"Yes," Felicity said quietly, her voice warbling a bit, but she managed not to start bawling, thank the Stone. "There is. The spell used for..." Her eyes flickered toward the arl's room, where Connor still lingered. "...the one Kazar used here. It may be possible."

That pulled the momentum right out of Alistair, and he stared at the girl in shock. "You too, Felicity?"

"We need every Warden we can get, don't you think? Especially with Marnan gone. Without Kazar's firepower, our chances of defeating the archdemon will drop significantly."

"Put that much stock into his fireballs, do you?" And now he was snapping at his girlfriend. Stone, this whole thing had the Templar tightly wound.

"Yes, but it's more than that. We're Grey Wardens, and that means we must stand together. We owe him to try to save him, even from himself." She wiped at her eyes. "He won't thank us for it, but it's enough that he be safe and free."

Alistair stared at the girl for a while. Then, he heaved a sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Andraste's knickers. Fine. Let's go after the bloody elf and drag him back kicking and screaming. Sounds like fun."

"Alistair," Eamon broke in. "We're going to need you at the Landsmeet. Without you, we have no means of challenging Loghain."

Alistair stiffened, then turned wide eyes to Eamon. "That's your plan? Using my bloodline to… Eamon, you know I want no part in that!"

"We won't have a choice, Alistair."

Well, this was interesting. There was something being unsaid here.

"No. I refuse. And you know what? I have a good reason to go after that abomination, better than anyone here." Alistair drew himself up straight. "I was trained as a Templar. If anyone can handle Kazar at his most possessed, it'll be me."

"Alistair, we need you _here_." Garott watched with grim amusement as Eamon saw his plan crumbling around him. "You don't even know where the boy went or what he intends."

"I do."

That soft, squeaky voice was Jowan's, who everyone had forgotten was even there, tucked into the far corner as he was. His guard tugged at his bindings, but the mage still met their gazes grimly.

"He's going back to the Dead Trenches, where you lot saw the archdemon. He's going to try to take it down himself."

"Is he strong enough to walk into the Deep Roads alone?" Fin asked.

"With a demon inside him, possibly," Felicity said. She cast a quick look at Alistair. "I wish to come too. To make sure he gets back all right."

"And I." Meila stepped forward. "I will help track him."

"Even into the Deep Roads?" the bard asked.

"He is kin to me, _satusulahn_. I will follow him to the realm of the Forgotten Ones themselves."

Leliana took the elf's hand. "Then I will come with you."

"I want to go, too." That was Jowan again. Everyone turned to stare at the apostate, who swallowed.

"You are in no position to go anywhere," Teagan said harshly.

"Please, Arl Eamon." Jowan tried to step toward the noble, but his guard tugged him back. "I know I have a lot to answer for, and I swear that I will… but Kazar is… was… my best friend, and the ritual is going to need me."

"Blood magic will not be necessary," Felicity was quick to say. "We can get lyrium when we go through Orzammar."

"You're still going to need at least two mages. And it's my spell; I know it better than either you or Wynne."

Said enchanter was pursing her lips in quiet disapproval, but had yet to comment.

"Why save him at all?" Teagan asked. He wasn't mean about it; he seemed more baffled than anything. "Even if you manage it, it will be a waste of time and resources when we will need all the forces we can muster at the Landsmeet."

"A Landsmeet will take a while to gather, won't it?" Fin said thoughtfully. "For all the nobles to gather their men and head to Denerim? I'm sure this will be taken care of by the time everyone's ready."

"But I do not see why you insist on chasing a boy who has all but abandoned you."

"Did you not do the same, Teagan, risking everything for your brother?" Finian gestured at Eamon, who was wearing the look of a man who'd accidentally swallowed nug droppings with his porridge. "You led a ragtag defense of the town and gave yourself over to a demon, all in hopes of saving your fallen, demon-bound brother. Isn't it the least we can do, to do the same for our brother?"

"And you expect us," Eamon said slowly, "to allow _Alistair_ to go on this dangerous mission, when he will be needed in Denerim?"

"He's the only person in Ferelden who is both Templar and Warden. This makes him uniquely suited to facing an abomination in the Deep Roads." Fin shrugged. "Or else you could force him to come with you, and risk losing several more Wardens in the Deep Roads instead. That will leave us with, what, four of us to face the horde?"

The words were getting through to Eamon. This was a man who wasn't used to being told 'no,' no doubt relying on his easy manner to grease most wheels. But Alistair was kicking back, so he knew that the only way to keep things moving was to make sure that his tool's side mission was as efficient as possible.

Smart elf. Garott was glad he was on their side.

"Very well," Eamon said around a sigh. "Alistair, this task must be carried out as quickly as possible. It will take only a matter of weeks before the Landsmeet will be ready. Two weeks. Promise me that you will be in Denerim in two weeks, whether you find this boy or not."

"I promise," Alistair said gravely.

"Jowan," Eamon said, turning to the apostate, "I will allow you to go as well. But you will come right back here afterward. Alistair, I am charging you with the responsibility of seeing him back to Redcliffe to face justice for his crimes."

"Of course, Eamon. You have my word."

"In the meantime," Percival broke in, "the rest of us should head for Denerim. At the very least, we can feel out the situation with the rest of the nobility."

"Figure out who's on our side," Finian said with a nod.

"Start greasin' the palms of the ones that ain't," Garott said with a wink at the elf.

"An excellent idea," Eamon sighed. "At the very least, the word of a Cousland should help offset whatever lies Loghain has been spreading. You may stay in my city estate, as a sign of my personal support."

"We thank you, Arl," Percival said diplomatically. "You five had better get going as soon as possible, if you want to catch up with Kazar before he gets into the tunnels."

"Right," Alistair sighed. "It was nice seeing you all again, as short as that lasted."

"Some of us are rather enjoying the shortness of it," Morrigan said with a smirk.

"Right, yes. Didn't miss you."

Meila was the one to sigh and start off down the hall, nodding a short farewell as she passed. Leliana followed, pausing to give Finian a hug. Only when Felicity had exchanged a couple soft words with Wynne did she and Alistair head off as well, the latter grabbing Jowan by the ear and dragging him off as well.

That left the rest of them, all set to head for the Ferelden capitol, apparently.

"Well," Percival sighed. "We'd better get packing ourselves. We'll be leaving for Denerim first thing in the morning."


	105. Chasing the Prodigal Warden

**105. Chasing the Prodigal Warden  
**

"…So then I say something like 'we have to find a way to bring it down,' which apparently Fin took as _suggestion_, because next thing I know, he runs out of nowhere and jumps up on its _back_. I think the dragon was as surprised as we were!"

Felicity laughed weakly, letting Alistair's voice soothe the anxiety that churned inside her. Churning because of the boy who, despite his protests, she wanted to protect like a little brother. Some big sister she had turned out to be… how could she have been so foolish? Wasn't she supposed to be the intelligent one? Shouldn't she have been able to identify the signs?

Leliana spoke up behind them. "I thought the part where Zevran got all fierce and protective was really sweet."

"Do not be a busybody, _satusulahn_."

"Aw, but it was cute!"

"It was also not our affair." Meila's chiding was matter-of-fact, almost gentle. It lent credence to the discovery that she and the singer were… involved. Meila must have changed quite a bit for the better, to countenance such a connection with a human.

The fifth member of their group, Jowan, remained in the back, silently following them with his eyes trained on his toes.

Felicity wasn't really sure what to make of him. She dearly wanted to mistrust him—he was a blood mage, after all, and his bumbling was part of what had set all this off—but she found that she couldn't. Jowan had always been entirely nonthreatening… there wasn't a malevolent cell in the man's body. There wasn't an intelligent one, either, and that was something of the problem, but the man had never meant any harm, and that was what was important, right?

"So the dragon flies up and away, and for a minute I swear we'll never see either of them again. But then… _bang_! The dragon runs into one of the valley walls."

Felicity listened distractedly, her mind elsewhere. She tried to calculate the odds of taking down Kazar without hurting him. If Alistair could just get a good smite on him, they'd be okay… at least until the ritual was done.

Jowan's ritual. She shuddered to think that they would be using blood magic, but it was the lesser of two evils. And at least the Deep Roads would probably have enough lyrium to accommodate the spell without requiring a sacrifice. Bhelen owed them; he would have little choice but to provide them with the necessary lyrium when they passed through Orzammar. It really did work out quite nicely, all things considered.

"Am I that boring?" Alistair's voice broke in.

Felicity smiled up at him apologetically. His face was twisted into a boyish pout. "I'm sorry… it's not that. I'm just a bit distracted by the circumstances."

Alistair sighed. "I suppose that makes sense." They walked in silence for a moment. Alistair, however, was not one for silence. "So… blood magic? How long, do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't practicing when we left the Circle Tower. If he had been, he wouldn't have been so angry with Jowan about it." She paused, remembering the events that had led them both to being recruited… it felt like a long time ago, when it had only been a couple months. "Although, come to think of it, he did not express any actual upset about the practice itself… he was more angered by the fact that Jowan had concealed it from him. I wouldn't be surprised if Jowan's taking up blood magic prompted him to do so as well."

"It's not like I encouraged him or anything!" Jowan's voice said thinly from the back of the group.

"The point still stands that you learned blood magic, then he did. Those two things cannot be coincidences."

Jowan sputtered ineffectually.

"You were his friend, yes?" Leliana asked. "Did you never talk about it?"

"N-never!"

"It is likely that _da'lethallin_ looked to his elder companion to set an example, and thus took his learning blood magic as permission of a sort." Felicity cast a curious look back at the Dalish elf, who shrugged. "He is younger of mind than he would have any of us think."

Jowan had gone ghost-white. "I… I didn't mean… I never wanted him to take it up. You think he looked up to me? That's… hard to believe."

Alistair snorted. "I'll say."

Felicity, however, wasn't so sure. Jowan and Kazar had always been inseparable, and they had always been just the two of them. Felicity knew well what extremes loneliness could drive one to. It made one cling to what little one had… even if that one thing happened to be _Jowan_.

"Then again," Meila continued, "_Da'lethallin _is very utilitarian. It may simply be that he sees such things as a tool. Thus, when given the chance to learn blood magic, he took it, as a matter of practicality."

Felicity hated to admit it, but Meila had a point. That was exactly how Kazar thought. Perhaps not all the blame could be on Jowan, then. Which made her feel all the guiltier for not somehow noticing and stopping it.

Alistair snorted a laugh. "So at what point did 'letting a demon make him a puppet' come into it?"

"It's not like that," Felicity said. "My understanding is that when a mage becomes an abomination, the two halves merge into one. You remember Uldred, claiming to be a newly reborn creature?"

Alistair shuddered. "How could I forget?"

"Kazar's mind would currently carry his memories and desires as well as those of the demon. Neither side is in control, necessarily, although one may be more dominant in the merging than the other."

"But…" Alistair seemed to be turning something over in his head. He cast a worried glance at Felicity. "The thing is… when Connor was possessed, there were definitely… two of them in there."

That made Felicity's stomach drop. If the circumstance with Connor had been different than the current one, would the Fade ritual still work? "How do you mean?"

"Well… most of the time, Connor acted like that: acting on Connor's memories and desires, but definitely heavy on the Desire Demon side. But then, a couple times, this scared little boy broke through, and he'd start crying and asking what was going on."

Leliana made a sympathetic noise. "That sounds horrible."

"So you're saying," Felicity said slowly, "that Connor's original self would still manifest? That they weren't completely merged?"

"Sure didn't seem like it."

That was bad. What if their ability to free Connor had merely been an effect of that? What if Jowan's ritual didn't work on a completely merged abomination? There was one person here who might be able to answer that question better than she, but it was a long shot. She stopped and turned, and their party stopped with her. "Jowan?"

"What are you asking me for? I don't know anything about abominations!"

"Not that." Maker, he was difficult to bear at times. "Jowan, what are the chances of the ritual working, really? On a fully joined abomination like Kazar, not a bumbling one like Connor?"

Jowan swallowed audibly. "Well… it may be a bit more difficult, yes. Especially since both the mage and the demon are likely to fight back… and they're both really strong."

Alistair's eyes narrowed at him. "Now wait. How would you know how strong the demon is?"

Jowan went even paler. His voice shook as he spoke next: "Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? Kazar's strong, so the demon must be strong to take him."

Leliana shook her head. "You are a very bad liar."

"How you ever managed to hide the fact you were a blood mage," Alistair agreed, "I'll never know."

"Jowan," Felicity said, trying not to let frustration get the best of her. "We need to know the truth, so we have the best possible chance of success. What, exactly, are we facing?"

His head drooped in defeat, his long fingers clasped tightly together. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" He took a breath to steady himself. "It's a Pride Demon. A powerful on. I met him once… in the Fade. He's the one that taught me… and then he found out about Kazar and it's all my fault because I was too much of a coward to face him and now my best friend is a _monster_ when I never-"

"Jowan!" Felicity's healing instincts kicked in. "Breathe!" She couldn't stay angry with him… not when he was obviously already fighting himself about it.

"A Pride Demon," Alistair muttered, brows furrowed. "That's a doozy. Are we up for that?"

"It can't be much worse than Uldred, yes?" Leliana said.

"With Uldred we had two healers," Felicity said. "Also, Uldred was distracted by his ritual."

"If that was him distracted," Alistair said lightly, "I'd have hated to see him going all-out." He rubbed at his chestplate, and Felicity winced at the memory of seeing the man's armor caved in. It was not an experience she wanted to have again.

That was another reason the thought of engaging Kazar filled her with apprehension. If Kazar didn't get beaten into submission, then Alistair would. If Kazar transformed, the warrior would be their main line of defense. She could easily remember the sheer physical force that Uldred's demon had wielded. Was Kazar's demon as powerful as that? Was he more?

They started up the road again in thoughtful silence.

"Maybe we can look through your notes from the Circle," Leliana said.

This made Felicity shift her bag nervously. Her far lighter bag. "I… do not have them, at the moment. I left my Codex with Brother Genitivi."

That made Alistair stop dead. He turned to stare at her, and seemed incapable of talking for a moment. "Wait… you mean you left your book… which you've been dragging around since _Ostagar_… in Redcliffe?"

Felicity shifted uncomfortably. She could feel their regard, and understood why they were surprised. It must have seemed out of character. She tried to explain, "Speed is of the essence. It seemed silly to be bogged down by such a heavy tome, when very little of the information kept within would come in handy in this particular situation."

Her explanation did not alleviate the staring and she felt her face flush.

Meila's brows lowered. "Did you not have maps of the Deep Roads that may be useful for navigation?"

"I did look to bring those, yes. However… when I searched my Codex, I found that they had already been ripped out."

"Genitivi?" Alistair asked.

"No. I asked, but he had no idea. I… think it might have been Kazar."

Alistair looked stunned. "You're saying… Kazar is planning his route."

"He's seeking the Dead Trenches," Felicity said. "Where we saw the archdemon. He may be rash, but he's not foolish enough to wander the Deep Roads without a map."

"So if he's got our maps, how do _we_ keep from getting lost?" Jowan asked nervously.

"We follow him," Meila said, "and do not lose the trail."

Felicity nodded. "I can help a bit with navigation from memory, provided we follow the same paths we did previously. However, if he deviates, I will not be of much help."

"Then let's hope he doesn't deviate." Alistair's jaw was set in a grim line, and he turned and wordlessly led them along the path again.


	106. Whose Tent is This, Anyway?

**106. Whose Tent is This, Anyway?  
**

For the first time in his life, Percival felt like he was an honest-to-Maker soldier. There was just something about having men in Redcliffe tabards setting up camp around him, the tents organized into neat rows, with the larger circular pavilion of the command tent in the center that made it all feel official. The camp wasn't large, but it was _organized_.

He had a vague impression that Ostagar had felt like this, but he couldn't remember enough of his night there to say for sure.

Campfires sprang up along the road where the Redcliffe caravan had settled in. It stretched a decent length, with soldiers, retainers, servants, Wardens, nobles, a dwarven merchant and his son, and a single Chantry scholar all joined together by their mutual destination: Denerim.

The other two Wardens had picked a campfire near the center to set up court. Finian could be seen there now, surrounded by rapt soldiers and civilians alike as he recounted the tale of an arduous journey into a dragon's nest. Percy personally doubted about half the heroic feats the elf claimed of his fellow Wardens, but he couldn't begrudge the lot a certain amount of entertainment.

Garott and Oghren seemed to be having a good time of it anyway, the pair laughing and adding entertaining and ribald (respectively) comments to flavor the tale. Wynne, meanwhile, just stood to the side and shook her head fondly.

Percy felt a smile tugging at his lips as he watched them at it. A part of him wanted to join them, but he couldn't. Not when there were more important matters to worry about.

With a sigh, he turned and headed for the command tent, Hugo falling into step at his heels as always. He slipped through the flap quietly, entering into the candle-lit interior.

The tent was round and large, and decorated with the arms of Redcliffe many times over. A collapsible wooden table dominated the center of the room, currently with a Ferelden map unfurled across it. The map was strewn with a number of wooden figures, each representing a known military contingent.

Arl Eamon pored over the map, stroking his beard in thought. A number of the Redcliffe leadership—Teagan, two of his knights, etc.—surrounded him.

"The dwarves should be sending forces out soon," Teagan said. "Maker willing, they'll be able to handle the north shore of Lake Calenhad until the Landsmeet is settled."

"I'm more concerned about the Bannorn," Eamon said.

"It's… a mess at the moment, sir," one of the knights said. Ser Perth. "The Banns fight amongst themselves. We don't have the manpower to intervene."

"Warden Cousland." Percival straightened as the arl turned the tent's attention to him. "I am given to understand you have a number of allies at your call. We shall turn one of them to secure the Bannorn, to rally our allies."

Percival stiffened further, and not out of respect. Rage sparked deep in his stomach… how _dare_ he… no. He couldn't lose control in front of these people. "With all due respect, my lord, the forces we've called have been summoned under Grey Warden treaties, as they pertain to the Blight."

"And so they are. Turning the civil war in our favor will leave us better equipped to face the darkspawn."

"They will not see it as such." He tried to imagine the dwarves fighting under Eamon's banner, but couldn't. Even worse, the _Dalish_.

"A silver-tongued rogue like you?" Eamon said with a politician's smile. "I'm sure you can make them see reason."

It struck Percival that Eamon knew nothing about him, except what he'd been before Howe's betrayal. More, the arl knew nothing of the Blight. The civil war was a threat, but they could not spare the Wardens' forces for it. That had been Cailan's mistake: expecting the Wardens to be able to handle the Blight merely by their presence. That could not happen again.

He drew himself straight, and allowed just a little of the ferocity that boiled within him to show. Whatever they saw in him, it gave Eamon pause. "It is not negotiable," Percy said. "The Wardens' forces are needed for the Blight, and will not be needlessly depleted beforehand."

"Needlessly!" Eamon said incredulously. "We are fighting for your right to fight the darkspawn, Warden."

"No, you are unseating a usurper." Percival looked around the tent, surprised that they were letting him get away with this. Eamon's sheer presence seemed to command a room too much to allow for blatant defiance. Unless… somehow Percy matched him? A strange thought. "The Landsmeet is the best means of settling the Banns, one way or another. You worry about that, Eamon. Let us worry about the Blight."

Eamon considered him, his expression masked. Then, he smiled, and it was capitulation. "You've grown up," he said softly, and that was as much as needed to be said. He turned back to the map.

The others still stared at him, and it was stifling. Percival bowed briefly and then ducked out of the tent. He'd wanted to speak with the arl about his plans regarding the Landsmeet, but perhaps it was for the best that they leave one another to their respective problems. The Landsmeet was up to Eamon. Their problem was the hordes of darkspawn that inhabited the land.

He could feel the Taint on the land around them; it was difficult to ignore. They were passing through a Blight-ravaged area of Ferelden, where the passing of the horde was evident in every blackened stalk and dying tree. It grated on the nerves, like a shadow constantly at the edge of one's vision. Sometimes, he wondered whether the land would ever heal.

He was no fit company tonight, so he avoided the campfire where his companions spoke and ate and laughed. Instead, he headed for the tent that had been designated for him. It was a perk, he supposed, of being the unspoken commander of the Wardens: he was afforded his own relatively large tent and travel gear, as a matter of political symbolism. It was large enough to stand in, at least, with a camp chair alongside his bedroll. He had a bottle of spiced Orlesian wine he'd brought from the Redcliffe cellars stashed among his things… he thought it was about time to break it open.

He stopped right before entering as he realized that a candle was lit inside. Not Morrigan—if she decided to surprise him, it was usually under cover of darkness, in the middle of the night. Someone else was waiting for him… he could see the figure's shadow flickering faintly against the tent walls.

He glanced down; Hugo looked up at him curiously. His hound was not alarmed by the intruder—likely someone he knew, then. That may not have meant anything. All an assassin needed to do was feed the dog a juicy cut of meat, and they'd be best friends.

Percy set his hand to the greatsword at his back, then stepped inside.

It was an assassin, but not the kind he had been expecting. Zevran lounged in his camp chair, swirling a glass of that same Orlesian wine he had been thinking about a moment ago. Percival drew his hand from his pommel, but did not lower his guard.

"What are you doing in my tent?" In his mood, it was more a growl than a question.

The elf was unfazed. Careless of the fire curling in the berserker's stomach, the elf sipped his glass and hummed in pleasure. At last, he spoke. "Does the good arl know you've been pilfering his cellar?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat, Antivan? If this is blackmail, you will know that I will not fall prey to it."

The elf laughed, head thrown back. "Oh, not in the least! Perish the thought!" He waved a dismissive hand, then leveled a pointed stare at him. "But tell me, Warden, is it not a bit early to be heading to bed? Why are you not spending time with your fellow Wardens?"

"I don't see how that concerns you."

"Are you tired? Or perhaps shy?" the assassin went on, swirling his glass. "Or could it be that you are avoiding a certain someone… say, five head tall, big brown eyes, and with a tongue so silver he could convince a dragon to roast its own eggs?"

Percival froze.

"I thought so." The elf smoothly bent to set the glass down by his feet. Then, he unfolded from the chair, all dangerous grace and dark eyes. "It seems, my friend, that we have run into a problem. My Warden enjoys your company for whatever reason. I do not… but that is beside the point at the moment. You, on the other hand, avoid him as if he carries a deadly contagion. I do not understand Fereldans; is being admired so repulsive?"

"He's a man."

"Your point being?" Zevran arched a brow, stalking in close. His voice lowered to a cold, smooth cadence that made Percival believe that this man was indeed a career killer. "If you are concerned that he may initiate unwanted contact, then you need not be. I will make him forget his silly little crush on you, be certain of that."

It tickled a memory, and he realized that he'd seen this before. Before Howe, he'd had to face this sort of behavior several times, from paramours and friends of the ladies he'd entertained. Shocked, Percival breathed, "You're jealous."

The Antivan's eyes narrowed. "I think not. Jealousy would indicate a threat, which you are not."

Bravado. The elf was jealous. He couldn't help but bark an incredulous laugh. "You care about him. I'd never thought that… a man could do that." He shook his head, amazed by the revelation that a man could care this way for another man. He'd never really… considered it before.

The elf seemed struck speechless. Perhaps he was as startled by the revelation as Percy was.

Suddenly feeling more at ease about the whole business, Percy slipped past the elf and bent to pick up the glass of wine. He settled into the chair and studied it, wondering if the assassin had put anything in it that he should be worried about. Feeling strangely reckless, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip anyway.

It was good wine, with a combination of sweet and spicy that the Orlesians did not often indulge in. A lovely selection.

By this time, the Antivan had recovered his composure. He watched the human with a closed expression, his arms crossed in front of him and his head tilted to one side.

"So…" Percival started. "You're here to… what? Tell me to back off?"

The Antivan chuckled, but it was sharp and humorless. "On the contrary. I am here to tell you to stop being so skittish. He is very good with people, remember; he can tell when someone is avoiding him."

Percival considered that. "Better that than him detecting my discomfort, isn't it?"

"Then I suggest you get over it." The Antivan moved to loom over it, still silky humor over steel. "For whatever reason, he enjoys your company, and its lack is hurting him." Zevran leaned forward, the killer dark and cool in his eyes. "I do not take kindly to anything that hurts him. Is that clear enough?"

Percival met Zevran's gaze for a long moment, trying to read the assassin's intent. Protectiveness. Jealousy. It seemed preposterous, but this man obviously had it bad for Finian Tabris. A man and a man… perhaps this sort of relationship wasn't some sort of abomination or sickness, if it was able to evoke something so pure from a career assassin?

Percival nodded slowly. "I will… endeavor to put my discomfort aside, then. He is a very good friend." He offered the elf a small smile, as a matter of concession. "Tell me, does he have any idea you're in my tent?"

The assassin relaxed with such suddenness that part of it had to be artifice. He stepped back and stretched. "Not a one."

"And if he finds out you snuck into my tent in the middle of the night?"

The elf tilted his head, his lips curling into a lascivious smirk. "He may be upset at first… but then we will merely have to invite him to join us. That would make his night, I suspect."

Percy couldn't help but laugh, and that helped ease the discomfort he felt at the prospect. Really, if the elves had been women, he would have wholly agreed. He raised the glass of wine in toast, and Zevran plucked it out of his hands with a smirk. Then, the Antivan afforded the noble a graceful bow and left, carrying the glass out with him.

Percival shook his head incredulously, leaning forward to rest his head on one hand.

"Were I he," a voice said abruptly behind him, and Percival just about jumped out of his chair in startlement, "I would simply remove the offending party and have done with it."

"Maker, Morrigan! Were you here the entire time?" He looked over his shoulder, and saw her crawling out from under the sheet of his cot, where there had very much not been anything human-sized a moment before.

"Twas not my intention to lurk so," the witch said, fastidiously perching on his bed. "But he came waltzing in as bold as you please. I saw no reason to alert him to my presence."

"You do realize that this is no more your tent than his?" Percy pointed out, but there was no ire in it. She'd been sharing his bed for some time, now. He was in no position to protest if she felt comfortable in it. In fact.. it was actually rather... nice.

She arched a brow. "If I am unwelcome, then I shall leave." She made no move to stand, indicating that she had no illusions that such was the case. It was a dare, nothing more.

Percy couldn't help crack a smile at that. "Am I that predictable?"

"'Predictable' would not be the word I would use… Consistent to certain priorities, perhaps. A woman's company being one of them."

Percy leaned back in his seat. Once, that had been true, but it was no longer entirely accurate. Were some noble's daughter to crawl into his tent tomorrow, he would turn her about and march her straight back to her parents without giving it a second thought. He was just too exhausted by everything to turn on the charm like he'd used to.

Except for Morrigan. Which wasn't to say that he was particularly charming with her; she would only see such treatment as trite and shallow and would not tolerate it, and Percy couldn't say he blamed her. Rather, she was the exception to his apathy, the one who constantly stoked the fire just to see it burn.

He found himself eying her. She had pulled her hair out of its clip, and now calmly ran a comb through the silky black strands cascading around her shoulders. She rarely let her hair loose, and the sight of her, sitting on his bed and making herself comfortable like she _belonged_ there, made something in his chest twinge.

"You are very quiet," she said offhandedly.

"You'd rather I engaged you in the latest gossip?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be dull." She patted the cot beside her with her comb, and Percival found himself standing, stepping across the tent, and sitting beside her. He even dared to lean in and sweep a stray lock of feather-soft hair from her shoulder. She returned to her brushing with no acknowledgement, but Percy nonetheless caught sight of a pleased quirk in her lips.

"We could speak of you instead," he offered.

She scoffed. "Whyever would you want to do that?"

Percy had to smother his laugh in her shoulder.

"What?" Oh Maker, now she sounded _cross_.

"You are the strangest woman I have ever met. Did you know that?

"Am I?" She sniffed. "Forgive me if I do not trust your opinion of what is strange. You do let a mutt follow you everywhere, after all."

"You know, he actually likes you. Maker knows why; you're positively awful to him."

"But the same cannot be said for you? Interesting." Finally, she turned and fixed him with a piercing look. "Tell me what you intend."

He struggled to follow the shift in topic. "You… will have to be a bit more specific."

She made a frustrated gesture. "About your Howe, of course. This Landsmeet will be a gathering of nobles, correct? It stands to reason he will be there."

Percy stiffened. Yes, Howe would certainly be in Denerim for the Landsmeet. Percival hadn't considered that. How could he have forgotten about _Howe_?

He fought down the spark of fire in him before it had a chance to grow. There was more at stake here than his own vengeance. This was about the Blight, and his comrades, and even Arl Eamon and their allies. None of it would wait for him to satisfy his own bloodlust.

So, he took a breath and blew it out, then took another. Once he felt in control again, he said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." Her brow was arching like no brow had ever arched before, and he felt compelled to elaborate. "Our mission is to gather allies among the Ferelden nobility. We won't accomplish that if we start killing them."

"I see. So you would let this man's crimes against you go unpunished?" Disdain was thick in her voice, and she abruptly swung her legs off the cot and stood. "I thought you stronger than that."

And there it was. Her poking the fire. "I _am_ being strong!"

She turned to regard him with arms crossed and a cool look. "And what about cowering behind the excuses of duty and missions like a scared little mouse makes you strong?"

"Do you think this is _easy_, Morrigan?" he snapped, standing himself. On his feet, he towered over her slender form, but she showed no concern. "Do you think I don't want to go roaring into Amaranthine and start making men into corpses? That I don't yearn for the day when I will have that _snake's_ blood on my hands?"

"If that is what you desire, then why not pursue it? Exact upon him the price for his folly of crossing you. Simple, yes?"

"_No._"

She scoffed and turned to leave.

"You truly have no idea, do you?" In his frustration, he just about picked up his camp chair and threw it at her. "You don't even _try _to understand!"

"Understand what, pray tell?" She turned to stand in the door, a stunning figure of thinning patience and rising ire.

"Self-restraint? Being sociable? Not giving into base desires and killing everything that crosses you? You know, _civilized behavior?_"

"If I fall short in that department, it is only because I have no will to understand it. This is not a weakness."

"Isn't it?" he challenged. "And when your lack of allies turns the tables on you, what will you do?"

"You are saying you would not defend me, chivalrous knight that you are?" she snapped back, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Not the point-"

"Tis exactly the point! Just because I am more exacting about my allies does not mean I am incapable of making them." Her hands moved to her hips. "This does not, however, mean that I will simper and fake smiles to every old man with a title, and I do not believe that you should either."

"I am not simpering... I am simply not cutting off their heads when they look at me sideways!"

"And perhaps that is problem. If your politicians did the direct, honest thing and simply began stabbing one another instead of all this business of quitting battlefields, spreading lies, hiring assassins, and whatnot, then your Wardens could have killed the archdemon by now!"

That shocked his rising temper right out of him. "You... really think that?"

She stamped a foot. "Why do you always suspect me of dissembling? If I did not believe it, I would not say it!" Her arms returned to their crossed position. "You slew my mother, did you not? I daresay after her, the archdemon shall be positively redundant."

And just like that, the fight went out of him. He slumped into the chair.

_They_ hadn't defeated Flemeth. Kazar had, which was to say that an abomination that had _been_ Kazar had. And now he was defected, and dragging three of their Wardens after him. Maker, how would they fight the archdemon if the others didn't come back?

"What do you want me to say, Morrigan?" he asked tiredly. "That I'll start lopping off the heads of all our enemies and ignore the consequences?"

"I did not say that."

_Maker_, could she be any more _frustrating_? "Then perhaps my memory is faulty, because I'm pretty sure that is what you said_."_

"I did not say to necessarily resort to violence. I said that you should not simply do _nothing_."

He peered up at her, more confused than anything. "Then what are you proposing, exactly?"

She threw her hands in the air. "How am I to know? You are the one with experience in navigating the spider's web that you call politics. All I care about is that you put up a _fight_."

He was a little dumbfounded by that. "Why do you care?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out right away. Then, quickly, she said, "It would reflect poorly upon me."

A spark of amusement eased the exhaustion from the tug-of-war with Morrigan. "Is that so?"

"I cannot very well have my companion rolling over and showing his belly every time another growls at him. What might that say about me, that I keep your company and counsel?"

"...Did you just compare me to a dog?"

"Tis hardly the first time. You are rather canine in mannerisms."

"And that would make you..."

"Your handler, of course."

"Of course." He hid a smile behind his hand, but a glance at her revealed that she was hardly fooled. Her mien bore the smug superiority that she always had when she managed such a feat as puling a smile out of him. It seemed to be happening increasingly often.

Between the arguing, anyway, but that was perhaps part of the excitement.

"I'll tell you what, Morrigan. If I get the chance to somehow oppose Howe without putting the entire campaign at risk, I will take it."

"Of course you will," she said, as if they hadn't just had a huge fight about it. She walked to the bed and gracefully lowered herself to it. After a moment of looking at him across the tent, she snapped out an expectant, "Well? Are you going to sit over there all night?"

And he chuckled and, like the dog she accused him of being, returned to the cot. He caught a glimpse of a pleased smile on her face before she waved a hand and magically snuffed the candle.


	107. Going Off-Road

_(300k words! And people are still reading! Wow! XD _

_uchiha jinrai: The Eamon thing: I know. Somehow, Eamon got stuck like that in my headcanon, and now I can't seem to shake it off. I blame Garott's pov for being so cynical about the idea of a genuinely nice politician, and then having Eamon's character sticking that way. And it probably doesn't help that I don't like Eamon much, either.)_

**107. Going Off-Road  
**

Tracking Kazar was child's play. The young man kept to the roads on the way to Orzammar, with any wolves or bears or other animals that dared to cross him left as charred corpses on the road as testament to his passage. Even Alistair stopped commenting on them after a while.

Then, as they neared the base of the mountains, the trail veered west, off the road. Meila paused, peering curiously at the trail of upset scrub and footprints as it left the safety of the packed dirt. Fang ranged forward along the trail, only pausing as he noticed that they weren't following. The white wolf sat on the trail expectantly.

"We're stopping? Why are we stopping?" Alistair asked.

Meila nodded toward the wolf. "The trail leaves the road here. Heading west."

"That's… odd." Felicity said. She frowned thoughtfully.

"Might he be trying to throw us off?" Leliana asked.

Meila shook her head, glancing at Fang for confirmation. The wolf was definitely tracking his scent heading west. "Unless his being an abomination somehow allows him to split himself into two, and then fly… no. He is headed west."

"Do you think he knows we're following him?" Alistair asked.

Jowan made a sound. "With that Pride Demon… if he did, who knows whether he'd even care."

Felicity nodded in agreement to that. She seemed to be turning something over in her head. "If I recall correctly, geographically, that is the direction of Bownammar. Going through Orzammar is a more circuitous route, really." She froze and paled. "Orzammar. Oh no, he's not going through Orzammar." She turned wide eyes to the rest of them. "We're not going to have a chance to get lyrium."

Silently, they all turned to look at Jowan, who shifted nervously under the attention.

"We're not sacrificing anyone," Alistair said sharply. He glanced toward Meila.

She was inclined to agree, this time. She hated the idea of watching her _da'lethallin_ succumb to a demon, but she could not see the sacrifice of any of her fellow Wardens, or even herself, as an equal trade. And the idea of Leliana being sacrificed... the very idea hurt her in a new, frightening way.

It was a vulnerability that she was very aware of, bringing the singer into the Deep Roads as they were.

"Can we not take a detour to Orzammar?" Leliana asked, sounding a bit hopeful. Meila wondered if perhaps the bard wanted to see the place; the elf had no such inclinations.

"It's a week out of the way, now," Felicity said. "Kazar is taking a direct route. If we're going to have any chance of catching him, we have to do the same."

"But…" Alistair said. "How will he know where it is? How will he get in? He doesn't know of an entrance in that direction."

Meila stepped off the road to follow the trail. "Perhaps he intends to make one."

In uneasy silence, the others followed behind.


	108. Dwarf in the Big City

**108. Dwarf in the Big City  
**

As far as sprawling pens of trash and stink went, he'd thought Orzammar took the prize. But this Denerim place… damn. Just… damn.

The humans were making a big to-do about their arrival. It was all "arriving in force" this and "we're making a statement" that. Oghren couldn't be bothered to care. All he knew was that Arl Eamon had the Wardens walking into the city run by a guy who wanted to kill them. Gutsy move. Dumb, but gutsy. He approved.

The Wardens didn't seem bothered by being out in the open, anyway, not with how the elf and Brosca joked as they walked down the street. Oghren was walking right behind them with the Qunari and the assassin. The old woman rode on one of the carts behind them, and who knew where the witch had gone? She disappeared like that from time to time. If Oghren had been able to change his shape, he'd be a flea riding on that one blond maid's fiiine rack. Heh.

It was kind of neat, anyway, how the crowd parted in front of them as they walked through the city. It had been a long time since Oghren had gotten that sort of reaction anywhere. Even if they weren't parting for _him_… Stone, it felt good to be respected again. Not that he'd let it go to his head or anything.

Arl Eamon and his hangers-on were in the lead, winding them through the crowd, past big blocky buildings and retaining walls, and alleys, and things that the dwarf didn't really have names for. That circular thing they passed, spouting water from the top? No idea what to call that, nor what the blazes it was used for.

"Last time we were here," the elf said to his fellow Wardens, "we had to sneak through the gates in disguise. It's strange just walking through the front door. It's like we're saying, 'Hey, Loghain, we're home. What's for dinner'?"

"With all these fine specimens of warriorhood behind us," Garott chuckled, "who'd dare stop us?"

"It appears they would," Sten spoke up, gazing at the path ahead. Oghren peeked around the side of the line to see why.

Armed men watched them from all sides, coming out of the crannies and crevices of the city to surround them. None made a move to block their path, but it was obvious that these men saw them as intruders.

Heh. This political thing might provide a bit of fun after all.

The caravan kept moving, Arl Eamon showing no concern about the hostile warriors that surrounded them. The caravan headed through a bustling square that even Oghren, in his limited surface experience, could tell was a thriving market. Across the way was a heavy portcullis that rose as they neared. The estate, Oghren assumed.

They were allowed inside, and the various merchants and civilians scattered to the far corners of the estate, but Eamon beckoned the Wardens and company into the front hall.

"By calling the Landsmeet, I have struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours." Eamon explained as the Wardens and companions walked with him and Teagan to the front of the hall. His knights arrayed themselves around the large room, obviously wary. "Loghain will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly."

That explained the armed men, then, didn't it? And where a nest of deepstalkers was, there was always a queen. Wouldn't be long before the bitch showed, most likely.

Oghren settled himself in the back of the hall, leaning back against the wall with the Qunari on one side and the assassin on the other. All three of them would gladly jump in if things got out of hand. Judging by the way the elf picked at his nails with his dagger, he suspected they were every bit as eager to shed some blood as Oghren was.

Sure enough, after a couple minutes to settle down, one of Eamon's men came running in, announcing that the regent had arrived.

"Let him in," Eamon said. He stepped forward, and Teagan and the three Wardens arranged themselves behind him, the lot facing the door.

This Loghain fellow made a show of it, entering with the righteous step of the wronged. Behind him marched a butt-ugly man and a rather foxy lady, both armed and armored. They were ready for a fight. Let them try.

Then, Oghren saw Percival's form tense like a pulled bow. Uh oh. Berserker trigger. That might make things messy.

"Loghain," Arl Eamon greeted cordially. "This is an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally."

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estate while a Blight claws at our land?" Loghain took on the same tone, but he wasn't nearly as good at it. Oghren could hear the accusation underneath his civility.

"The Blight is why I'm here," Eamon said. "With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it-"

"Ferelden has a strong leader," Loghain snapped. "Its queen. And I lead her armies."

Oh joy. More throne-related bullshit. Almost made Oghren homesick.

"Given your wish to concentrate on combating the Blight," a smooth voice said, and Finian stepped forward, "why, then, have you turned so much attention to eradicating us Wardens? Surely, that energy is better served to work together with the Grey Wardens to defeat the Blight?"

Loghain's eyes snapped to the elf disdainfully, but the elf's form didn't even flinch. "I do not join with you _Wardens_ because you are the reason for Cailan's demise. If you hadn't tricked him into believing that-"

"We did no such thing," Percival growled. He was definitely on the edge of his control. Something here was setting him off. Oghren wished he could see the kid's face, to see what that thing was.

"Do not interrupt the teyrn," snapped the woman at Loghain's shoulder. "You are all fugitives, and will respect him for his mercy in allowing you temporary amnesty."

"It's quite all right, Ser Cauthrien," Loghain said. "I expect nothing more from foreign spies."

"Spies? Is that what you think we are?" Finian pressed. "Rest assured, we were all born and raised in Ferelden, and want nothing better than to-"

"In our day," the man at Loghain's other side interrupted in a nasal drawl, "elves knew not to speak in the presence of their betters. How times have changed."

"You've no right to speak of betters, _Howe_," Percival growled, spitting the name like a curse.

"That is Teyrn Howe to you…" Howe sneered back, "…pup."

Percival gave an animalistic snarl of rage, lunging at the older man. Oghren burst forward to grip the kid before he did something stupid, and was grateful when Finian, Garott, and Teagan all did the same. Hugo barked fiercely at the man, but Wynne and Zevran both grabbed his collar as he tried to lunge.

Percival pulled against their grips as much as his dog did, glaring at Howe. "You will _pay_ for what you did to my family!"

Cauthrien had drawn her sword, but Howe was unperturbed. The bastard _smirked,_ and Oghren began to see why the kid hated him so much. "What I did, child, is bring justice to a nest of traitors to the crown." Percival gave a wordless shout. "For my services, the regent has seen fit to grant me the the Arlship of Denerim, after poor Urien's tragic demise at Ostagar, as well as the Teyrnship of Highever. Fitting, don't you think?"

"I'll have your head!" Percival roared, bucking against their hold. And damn if the kid didn't nearly manage to buck off the four of them, taking two murderous steps toward the man before they managed to stop him again. Oghren could feel the rage flowing through the boy's veins… if they didn't put a stop to this soon, he'd start cutting off heads without looking to see whose heads he was cutting. "YOU TRAITOROUS SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S GRAVE!"

Sten swooped in from nowhere, easily picking up the thrashing berserker. Cousland was a big kid, but Sten was bigger, so he was able to bodily carry the raging berserker out of the hall.

"YOU'RE DEAD, HOWE!" the boy roared his rage as he disappeared. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" The dog whimpered and ran out after him.

There was a moment of unsettled silence as the echoes of the young man's scream finished rebounding off the walls. Even Eamon's unflappable exterior had been flapped.

"You see what sort of men you've thrown your lot behind, Eamon," Loghain said, breaking the silence, "yet you still defend them? There have been rumors that your illness has left you… unfit."

"Illness?" Eamon replied. "Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily as you and these… sycophants."

Cauthrien and Howe both made noises of protest, but Loghain silenced them with a wave. "It is not wise to speak treason in this city. For anyone." He paced a step, then back. "I had thought to talk you down from this rash course of action, Eamon. We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis."

"Seems to me," Garott rumbled, "the one setting up walls is you."

"Hold your tongue, churl," Cauthrien snapped.

Loghain ignored them, pointing an accusing finger at Eamon. "You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne!"

"Then stand with us, my lord," Finian implored. "Together we can take out the archdemon, and then sort out these matters of state once the crisis is over."

"You expect me to put my faith in untried Warden hands? After _that_?" Loghain waved a hand at the hallway Percival had been dragged down. "You Wardens are menace enough by your very presence in my city without giving your madness any sort of… sanction!"

"We're not a threat," Finian's voice was getting harder. Even he was losing patience. "We merely need to face the darkspawn without your men nipping at our heels!"

"We can handle this threat without you," Loghain said. "We don't need foreign hands dabbling in Ferelden business."

Something in the elf snapped. With deadly cold, the elf said, "Is that what you told the Tevinter slavers you allowed in the Alienage? That you didn't need their 'foreign' help? Or doesn't money count as 'help'?

Beside Oghren, Zevran froze, his head snapping up in alarm about something. In the middle of the room, Loghain had frozen in shock, and everyone else with him. It was an accusation completely out of left field, and to hear the smooth-talking, always amiable elf spit it out like that—with menace and coldness that would have frozen magma—Oghren wasn't surprised that everything stopped for a moment.

"How dare you," Loghain said, regaining his composure. "Such a treasonous accusation… I should arrest you here and now!"

"Bullshit," Finian snapped. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You sold Ferelden citizens into slavery to fund this… civil war, Loghain, and I have proof."

"You lie."

"Frequently. But not this time." Finian's voice was a low, menacing growl. "I'm done trying to reason with you, Loghain. I hope you've gotten your fix of vicarious power, because come the Landsmeet, we're taking you down one way or another." With that, the elf spun on his heels and stalked out of the room. Garott gave a shrug and followed after him.

Zevran followed, and Oghren trailed after them, because he figured they should stand in solidarity about this. Or something. Or maybe it would just get boring now that the Wardens were leaving.

More likely that last one, actually.


	109. Inspiration

**109. Inspiration  
**

As a bard, Leliana sought every experience for inspiration. Anything could be made into a song, or a story, be it a tragic battle, or a sweeping view, or merely a drop of water clinging to a blade of grass after the rain. There was beauty and inspiration everywhere.

Or so she had thought. It was difficult to believe, with the weight of the earth stretching over their heads, and the stink of darkspawn around them.

They had entered the Deep Roads that morning, going through a hole blown into the side of a mountain.

Blown into the rock, the earth forced open by the power of the mage they followed. And then a tunnel down, down into the earth, all of it made by Kazar in his quest to his destination. It was frightening, to see that Kazar could tear through the earth with apparent ease. How could they hope to stop him?

Then, an hour ago, Kazar's tunnel had broken through into a broad underground chamber, with high sweeping buttresses and solid worked stone walls. This, she realized, was a Deep Road.

She could feel the history here. Perhaps that was where the inspiration lay, in the echoes that remained of the ancient dwarves. She understood, now, what Genitivi had meant about the heart of the dwarves being infused into their stonework. She could feel the strength they had once had, their industry. As they walked around rubble, she felt the ache of their eventual fall to the encroaching darkspawn.

"Depressing, isn't it?" Felicity had sidled up beside her. She stared sadly up at the stonework. "Once, the dwarves were a great nation, their reach extending far beyond the limits of men. Can you imagine walking these roads in their heyday? Passing caravans and settlements, all thriving and full of life in these vast halls?"

Leliana shook her head. "It must have been grand." She dropped her attention downward, toward a woman who sought to reclaim a different lost civilization.

Meila led the party, as usual, silently tracking Kazar through the dark tunnels. She had been silent and stiff ever since the earth swallowed them up. Her wolf had left them at the surface, refusing to follow them into the earth. It must have been difficult, losing that companionship when she was already unsettled, but Meila did not complain. She never did.

"Is it time to camp yet?" Jowan said, lagging behind. "We've been down here for hours. It's got to be nightfall soon."

"In the Deep Roads," Felicity said, "such concepts have no meaning."

"Then how about the concept of 'my feet are killing me'… does that work?"

"The rest of us have been walking all day too," Alistair said. He followed right behind Meila, but turned to walk backwards so he could look at Jowan. "But you don't hear us whining about it, do you?"

"That's not fair. I'm not as used to all this walking as you lot are. I spent the last month in a jail cell, remember?"

"Oh, that's smart," Alistair snarked. "Go to a secluded location, then remind everyone of the fact that you _poisoned _Arl Eamon, and that this whole mess is your fault. Weren't exactly top of your class, were you?"

Jowen went red. "Alistair," Felicity chided, "be nice."

"We should stop here," Meila said, coming back to join the rest of them. "I can feel a large number of darkspawn ahead: apparently some sort of nest. We will need our energy to take them."

The rest nodded, but Leliana was too concerned to agree. Meila did not often give much away, especially when she was feeling weak or afraid. But the fact that she was willing to slow their progress instead of pressing forward and dealing with the consequences… it was out of character. Enough to worry the bard.

Meila led them into a side passage off the road, which ended in a small chamber. Here, they could curl up for the night without anything unsavory coming across them on accident.

While the others started setting up a cold camp—they couldn't start a fire down here without the smoke drawing attention—Meila took a position standing at the entrance of the chamber, silently taking first watch.

Carefully so as not to startle the elf, Leliana sidled up next to her. Not that she'd ever surprised the elf before—Meila's sense of her surroundings was uncommonly keen—but now in particular seemed a bad time to start. Meila was drawn as tight as a bowstring.

Leliana laid a soft hand on the elf's upper arm. "Meila, are you all right?"

The elf cast a glance at her, but then turned her eyes back to the tunnel. "You must be careful," she said. "If you come in contact with darkspawn blood, you may become Tainted."

"Yes, I know," she said.

"Do you?" Meila's eyes snapped back to her, stony and cold in a way they hadn't been in a while. "Do you truly understand, _satusulahn_? It is an agonizing death: weakness and burning, and darkness that has nothing to do with lack of light. And we are venturing into the place where these creatures breed and live." She turned away, glaring out into the darkness down the tunnel. "You should not have come with."

Leliana felt a twist in her chest. Was she being rejected? Hurt, she said, "If I've done something wrong, tell me."

Meila's attention snapped back to her, stoniness gone for shock. "What? No. That is not it at all."

"Oh." The feeling eased. "Then… you are worried about me?"

A hesitation. "Yes," the elf admitted. "In my clan, it was part of my duty to protect my fellows. I… have failed, in allowing you to come with us to this dangerous position. I apologize."

Leliana couldn't help but smile. Now she understood what was going on… and it was adorable. "But I wanted to come."

"That is irrelevant. You have no point of reference to understand…" Leliana stepped closer to her, and the elf trailed off.

Leliana reached up to run a finger through the elf's hair. It was always a wild mess, but the beaded locks kept it in a semblance of order. Every bead had a story to it: a difficult hunt or a kill of some significance. Leliana had dared to ask about a couple of them, and had been fascinated to learn that Meila treasured their stories with all the reverence of a bard.

"It's very sweet," Leliana whispered, smiling, "that you think of me like a member of your clan. Thank you."

Meila averted her eyes. "I simply do not wish you to come to any harm. The thought… distresses me."

It was a rare admittance, as good as a confession. Leliana leaned in to give the elf a fond peck on the lips, and was startled when Meila wrapped her arms around her and deepened the kiss.

The Dalish elf was always so guarded that there was a little thrill in breaking through all that stone. Lelianasank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the elf's slender shoulders, reveling in the protectiveness she felt in the other woman's grip.

Meila's kiss was as intense as the rest of the elf, her mouth moving against Leliana's with focus and purpose, and Leliana had to fight back a giggle at the thought that the elf probably didn't even know what that purpose was. Meila simply threw her entire being into things. It was one of the things the Orlesian adored about her.

"I see that your statement in Redcliffe was legitimate."

"Is that magey talk for 'I was right'?"

"It's not 'magey' talk," Jowan said. "It's Felicity talk. None of the rest of us ever speak like that, trust me."

Meila pulled back, a bright shade of red on her stoic features. Leliana giggled at the sight. Softly, so that only Meila's sharp ears would hear, she whispered, "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am… unaccustomed to this sort of attention." Meila bowed her head. "I apologize."

It was so cute, that Leliana just had to reach in and kiss her again. They soon forgot about the others, and the press of stone overhead.


	110. Meeting and Greeting

**110. Meeting and Greeting  
**

It took some time, and a lot of coaxing from the elf, and being physically sat on by a Qunari and a mabari, but they finally managed to bring the captain down from his screaming, frothing rage. Good thing, too, because for a minute there, the prettyboy had been screaming that he was going to kill them all.

If Garott hadn't had such a tough skin, he might've taken that personal, y'know?

Now, the guy lay on a bed in one of the guest rooms, still playing couch to the Qunari and dog. Percival's hands covered his face; a softer man might have started weeping, but the captain hadn't been soft in a long time.

The elf didn't seem fit to smooth things out anyway. He still had that anger simmering under the surface, and if _Finian_ was having difficulty masking it, it must have been a doozy. Garott had heard snippets about what had happened, with Howe and the Alienage and whatnot, but he hadn't guessed it would affect them both so deeply.

Ah well. So Garott was the level-headed one. He could swing that.

He grabbed something off Oghren's belt, making the old man grunt. Then, he hopped up onto the crowded bed, planting himself right next to the boss's head. When the captain lowered his hands to look at him, Garott silently plunked Oghren's waterskin next to the man's ear.

The human's hands shook, but he took it without protest, taking a nice long drag of whatever the old man had inside it today. Once he'd had his drink, Garott took the skin and capped it, then tossed it back to Oghren.

"Thank you. I'm… all right now." He glanced down at his captors pointedly. Sten and Hugo lifted off him, but Garott stayed put. Percival sat up, rubbing at his face.

"So that was the guy who offed your parents, eh?" Garott asked.

"My parents. My nephew. All the knights, and servants, and guests, and anyone who ever had any ties to the Cousland line…" Percival grit his teeth. "Yes. That was him."

"I suppose having a bear bite his head off is out of the question?" Morrigan's voice drawled. She hovered in the doorway, having appeared from who-knew-where.

"Are you offering?" Percival said. "Because if you are, I may just say yes."

"We can't kill him," Fin said, though Garott caught the slight tremble in his voice. "Neither of them. If either dies now, or even goes missing, it'll count against us at the Landsmeet. They'll think we're trying to silence competition. We can't touch them."

"More's the pity," Zevran agreed.

"But the dagger cuts both ways, eh?" Garott said. "We can't touch them, but they can't touch us either. What d'ya say we go find a tavern and flaunt our presence right under those nug-humpers' noses?"

That drew smirks all around.

"I… could certainly go for a drink," Percival said, his expression lightening. He rolled off the bed, and Garott hopped off after him. The dwarf couldn't help but notice that the noble secured his old Highever shield across his back, for all to see, even though doing so inhibited his ability to draw his greatsword.

In this case, the shield _was_ the weapon. Percival may not have liked the games of nobility, but damned if he didn't know how to play.

"The Gnawed Noble is nearby," Finian supplied as they started filing out. "If we want to flaunt our presence in front of a bunch of hostile nobles, that will be the place."

They didn't precisely sneak out of the estate, but they didn't go out through the front door either, and no one suggested that they go find Wynne to invite her. They wound through the library and slipped out a side entrance, then passed through the courtyard into the marketplace.

The square was packed tight, rivaling the Commons district of Orzammar in its bustle. Garott would have bet his nose that it rivaled Orzammar in seediness, too. There were plenty of thieves winding their way through the crowd (he could well imagine the elf being one of them, back in the day) and plenty of guards to look the other way.

Then, there was an exaggerated gasp across the square. "By the Maker! Percy?!" a voice squealed, and the captain stopped dead in his tracks.

A girl shoved her way through the crowd, dressed in a bright silk dress and trailed by a pair of tired-looking guards. "Percy! It is you!" She launched herself at the armored man, squealing in delight. Once she had attached herself, she bounced excitedly. "I heard about what happened at Ostagar, but I didn't believe it! You're such a rebel, standing up to Loghain!"

Garott had difficulty stifling his sniggers. Judging by the way Zevran looked aside and the tight press of Fin's lips, he wasn't the only one.

Percival shrugged off the girl's grip. "Habren," he said stiffly.

She deflated a bit. "You don't still think I'm too young, do you Percy? Because I turned fifteen just this last week and-"

"It's not that, Lady Habren." His voice smoothed out, and Garott caught a glimpse of the smooth-talking lady-killer the man had once been. "I've merely got other things on my mind. Get back to your shopping."

She pouted. This girl was _fifteen_? If there was a Maker, then by the Stone had he gifted her. Wow.

"Oh, I know. A Grey Warden… you must be so good with a sword. Are you going to save us from the Blight?"

The girl was relentless, but Percival gently moved her back. "I will try. For now, I have Warden business to attend to." Sure, if 'business' meant 'getting completely hanged at the tavern.' "I will speak with you later, when I do not."

"Oh." The girl pouted, but relented. Then, she twirled her hair and swayed her hips in a way that was like a satire of flirt. "All right. I'll see you around, Percy."

"It was nice to see you, Lady Habren."

The Wardens moved past the girl and her two now-amused guards. Garott managed to hold in his own amusement until they were out of the girl's hearing range. Then, he, Oghren, and the elves all burst out in laughter.

"Way to go, kid!" Oghren crowed. "Why'd you turn 'er down? The rack on that girl… that's worth all the clinginess in the world right there!"

Percival gave them a wry look. "I've known her since she was four. She follows me around incessantly, and I'll give that she's always been pretty, but she's simply so _young_. I think Lord Bryland always wanted my father to consider her as a viable match for me, so kept seeing that we were put together at social events." He made a face.

"Your father didn't approve?" Finian asked diplomatically. "Why not? Her age?"

"I bet," Garott put in, "that he was such a trouble-maker that his daddy didn't want to inflict him on some poor unsuspecting girl."

"No and no." Percival sighed. "If you must know, I was somewhat intended for another."

"And who might that be?" Morrigan asked with silky calm.

"Delilah Howe." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Obviously, that can never happen now."

"Related to the Arl?" Fin asked.

"His daughter."

"But… she can't have anything to do with his betrayal, can she?"

"I don't know, Fin!" This stirred some reaction from the guy, at least. "I have no way of knowing how deep that bastard's blood flows. It could taint Delilah, or Thomas, or Nate, or any one of that snake's family! Maybe all of them! All I know is that I will never pass a day in the presence of any Howe without wondering whether and when they were going to shove a dagger into my back!" He took a breath, letting it out in a harsh sigh. "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't want to marry any noble girls, anyway, even if they weren't connected to Howe. That whole world… I'm beyond it, and I refuse to return."

Even so, he adjusted the set of the Highever shield on his back, and walked them toward the tavern.

Garott cast a curious eye back at the witch as they walked. Everyone knew that she and the captain had been doing the horizontal Proving on a regular basis. Alas, the woman's face was a mask. Always an enigma, was Morrigan.

Suddenly, Oghren brayed out a laugh beside him. "Well I'll be a nug-humping son of a duster! Is that who I think it is?" The elder dwarf took off at a strut toward one of the merchant stalls. Beside it, a dwarven man stood hawking weapons and metal tools.

The dwarf looked up at the old man's shout, staring for a moment. Then, recognition flicked across his features, followed by mixed surprise and amusement. "Oghren? Well I'll be damned. Did they finally kick you out of Orzammar?"

The man spoke with surprising diction for a weapons merchant. Garott trailed after the old man, curious.

"Nah. Finally found someone to take my drunken ass to Branka. C'mere kid! I wanna introduce you." Oghren beckoned him over, and Garott obligingly stepped up next to the old man. The merchant's eyes flickered to his tattoo, and then away, as if recalling that being a duster didn't mean squat up here. "This here's Garott Brosca, Grey Warden, trap-maker, and babysitter of old washed-up Warriors." He slapped Garott's back fondly. "You should see what the kid did to the Roads around Orzammar. Made the tunnels into a darkspawn death trap."

The merchant's eyes brightened at the mention of him being a Warden. "Ah, yes. I'd heard about you. You're the one that snuck into the Proving, right?"

Garott nodded slowly. "You from Orzammar, then?"

"That I am, yes."

"This here's Gorim," Oghren provided. He leaned forward. "He was Marnan's right-hand Warrior, until they booted both of 'em out."

The merchant's face broadened into a smile. "You know Marnan? That must mean she made it out of the Deep Roads."

"Yeah." Suddenly, Garott's chest felt tight. This guy had known the princess. It dug up a fresh grave. "Well, kinda."

The merchant read his expression, his elation fading. "What happened? Why isn't she here with you?"

"She… died. Got 'er out of the Deep Roads, to Ostagar. She became kind of a general to what remained of us… she was a good girl. Good head on 'er, y'know?"

Gorim nodded wistfully. "That I do."

"Thing is, we had to go into the Deep Roads on Warden business. She fought a good fight… went down protectin' the rest of us. How she woulda wanted to go."

Gorim nodded sadly. "That is _exactly_ how she would have wanted to. All honor and courage to her memory."

"Yeah."

They shared a moment of silence. Then, the merchant sighed. "Well, Warden. It was nice to meet you. Thank you for the news." He held out a hand, and Garott shook it solidly.

"No problem."

Garott and Oghren pulled away from the merchant, only to find that the others had moved on without them.

The tavern was right there anyway, so they trundled through the doorway with no problem.

The Gnawed Noble was _packed_ with tall people, but the sounds and smells of people getting drunk were universal, so Garott didn't feel any discomfort. Oghren took a deep breath as soon as they stepped inside, and Garott shoved him forward with a laughing, "Keep moving, old man."

The other Wardens were pretty easy to spot, what with the Qunari and the gigantic dog and the obvious apostate that colored their group. They had settled into and around a booth near the front of the tavern, with a pretty waitress already taking their orders.

Garott climbed up into the booth next to Fin, and Oghren scooted in after him. Percy and Sten sat opposite them, the latter stiff and obviously uncomfortable. The sight drew a chuckle from Garott.

Morrigan leaned against one side of the booth, and Zevran against the other. Both of them were leaking discomfort all over the place… Morrigan because civilization confused her, and Zevran… well, maybe the assassin expected something the rest of them didn't. His lines were all tight and ready for action. It was hard to say… Garott didn't know him well enough to judge.

Garott added his order to the others ("anything but lichen ale") and the waitress left.

Finian leaned back in the corner of the booth, grinning. "You can't imagine how much this tickles me. Used to be, I was always glared at if I even got near the door of this place. Now, no one can stop staring."

Garott glanced around. Sure enough, eyes were trained on their table all around the room… no wonder the assassin was jumpy. The bouncer watched them, and the barkeeper, and a number of fancily-dressed patrons. Garott was used to this sort of thing, so he hadn't even realized.

"'Tis more likely," Morrigan drawled, "that their stares have more to do with your company than with any change in status on your own part."

"Well, yeah. Most likely. It's not often that a Qunari walks into the Gnawed Noble." The elf grinned. "Still pretty funny, though."

"I get that," Garott chuckled. "Same happened to me when I returned to Orzammar. Used to be it was all 'get outta our sight, Duster.' Then you go Grey and suddenly they're partin' before you and giving ya free drinks."

"Wait," Oghren said. "Wardens get free drinks? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Garott snorted. "Like you need it, old man."

"Hey, habits like mine get expensive. What I gotta do to join the club, huh?"

Percival shook his head. "Somehow, I suspect it's a bit more than you're willing to take for the occasional free drink."

"You'd be surprised, Goldie."

"Pardon me." The conversation paused as someone moved to stand over their table. It was a well-dressed man with a neatly trimmed beard. "You're Bryce and Eleanor's younger son, are you not?"

The captain took a moment to study the stranger. "I am. Bann Sighard, right?"

The man nodded. "I had heard about what happened to your household. You have my deepest sympathies."

"You do not believe the reports about my father's being a traitor, my lord?"

The bann cast a quick glance over his shoulder, toward a table where a well-dressed man conversed with a woman in leather armor. "I find it… difficult to believe, all things considered." The man returned his attention to Percival. "People who question the official reports have a habit of disappearing, including my son. You haven't seen him…?"

Percival shook his head. "If I do, you will be the first to know."

The bann nodded, deflating. "Even so. It is good to finally have this whole mess near a conclusion."

Percival nodded. "We shall see you at the Landsmeet, my lord. Good luck in your search."

The bann nodded and returned to his fellows.

"That poor man," Fin said softly. "Do you think we have time to help him search?"

"It will take a while for all the nobles to file in," Percival said. "However, I do not think that interfering anymore than we already have would be wise."

"Or perhaps t'would be most wise," Morrigan said. "Certainly, if you found his missing son, he would owe you a debt of gratitude. He would have no choice but to throw his support for you."

Garott snorted. It wasn't pretty, but it was a good point. "You think any of the other nobles have any conveniently missing kids?"

Percival bowed his head and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sure whether to be horrified by these suggestions or grateful for them."

"Grateful, obviously," Morrigan said.

The waitress returned with their drinks, carefully setting each in front of them, and handing the Antivan his brandy. Then, she pulled a piece of parchment off the tray and set it in front of Garott. "Man at the bar said to give this to you."

Garott was immediately suspicious, and he could tell that the others were too. He picked up the thing, doing a quick check-over for contact poison or some other nasty trick. Hard to pull off with a piece of paper, sure, but doable.

Satisfied, Garott unfolded it, and the other two Wardens leaned in to read with him.

_We couldn't help but overhear, and the answer to your question just now is 'yes.'_

_Come to the guest rooms to learn more. First door._

What question? The one about whether any nobles had missing kids? Garott arched a brow.

"How did he even…" Percival shook his head. "I don't like this. Why wouldn't this person come to us directly?"

"But if it's true," Fin whispered, settling back into the booth. "We need all the support we can get, Percy."

"Agreed," Garott said. "It's worth a try, anyway. And if it's a trap… well, we been through worse."

Percival pursed his lips, but nodded. "All right. All going?"

"Better not." Garott leaned over and dangled the note over the nearest candle, burning the thing to ash. "Things like this, it's best to be discreet. C'mon, elf."

He and Finian clambered out of the booth, and Zevran fell into step behind them. Damn Antivan was looking straight-up twitchy, now. Eyes darting everywhere, fingers flexing… Garott was beginning to wonder whether he'd maybe gotten hit on his head at some point or something.

"Hugo. Guard," the captain said. The mabari obediently padded after them, and Garott shuddered. Stone, he hated that dog.

The three of them slipped into the back hall, passing through the crowded tavern with much more ease than they'd have been able to if one of their flashier companions had come along. The three of them all knew a thing or two about blending in for nefarious purposes, after all.

They knocked on the door, and a smooth voice inside told them to come in. Garott was half expecting an arrow to the face as soon as he stepped through, but none was forthcoming. In fact, the handful of men inside were pointedly relaxed, their hands all in full view and removed from their weapons. An underworld armistice.

That did not stop the Antivan elf, though. Zevran hissed an Antivan curse, his weapons smoothly leaving their sheaths. "I knew it. What game are you playing, Ignacio?"

"Put your toys away, whoreson," a willowy man at the back of the room said, his voice a smooth and cold Antivan accent. Ah. "We are not here for you." The man turned his attention to the Wardens. "I thank you for accepting my invitation. If you've truly a wish to gain the favor of the Ferelden nobility, we have an offer that may prove… mutually beneficial."

Finian stepped in front of Zevran (who, Garott noted, had not put his weapons away), his posture switching to that friendly/non-threatening one he took on when he was getting ready to charm the scales off the snake. "Certainly, you understand if we are suspicious. How do we know this isn't merely a trap to capture a stray Crow?"

"Because it is not my job to track down a deserting son of a whore. That is the designation of Taliesin. To the rest of us, he is as good as dead." He paused, studying them with narrowed eyes. "If you doubt my words, ask the ghost yourself."

Fin cast a glance back at Zevran, who nodded hesitantly. Slowly, his blades returned to their sheaths.

"Now that that silliness is behind us, perhaps we may discuss business, no?"

"And what kind of business are we referring to?"

Garott snorted a laugh, because that answer was obvious to all of them.

"You must realize," Finian continued, "that any poor fortune among the nobility would immediately be suspect at this late hour. We cannot afford to wish any of them wrong."

"Of course, of course. Such things would certainly be… unfortunate. We need not even consider such things." The Crow leaned back against the wall, every line of his body reading unconcern. "You see, I am in the business of information. There are bad men in the world. Bad men who kidnap good men's children. Sometimes, those good men come to me, and ask me to write down the bad men's names. I put the names in a box, and if someone takes those names, they might read them. And if they come back later, and tell me that something has happened to the bad men whose names they read… that they've had an accident or some such… I pay them for the trouble. It is simple, no?"

Garott couldn't help it: he laughed. "Prince's balls. The Carta was never this pointlessly vague."

"One can never be too careful," the Crow said.

"You have always been a clever snake, Ignacio," Zevran said sharply. "What's the catch? Why are you seeking outside help on a Crow contract?"

"You are currently dead to me, whoreson," the Crow spat back. "Pray I do not learn otherwise."

"Then I will ask the question," Finian cut in with forced calm. "Why do you seek our help? If we gain the support of the father, what do you gain?"

"Any questions that must be answered will be in time. All others are irrelevant."

Garott crossed his arms. "So which one is that one?"

"That remains to be seen." Ignacio eyed them both. "So, are you interested in my little chest, and the names within? Or shall I take my business elsewhere?"

Garott exchanged a look with Finian. The elf was as torn as he was. Fin asked, "And you say this 'good man' is a noble who will be at the Landsmeet? Which one?"

"Alas, that is a name I cannot write down."

"Understandable," Garott said. He didn't have a problem executing a hit, especially if there was a kidnapped kid involved. Still, working for the people who had once sent a guy to kill them… well, it was a risk.

Garott tossed a glance back at Zevran. "Whaddya say, elf? Can we trust 'em?"

Zevran was still stiff and tense, but he nodded slowly. "If it is as he says, and Taliesin has taken up the contract against me…" He hid a wince. Apparently, something about that hit a nerve. "Then yes. The Crows would have no reason to lie to us. To you."

Finian nodded. "All right, Ignacio. We might be interested in seeing those names."


	111. Abomination vs Archdemon

**111. Abomination vs Archdemon  
**

It took time, a long trek, and blasting his way through solid stone, but he was finally there.

The Dead Trenches.

They yawned before him, deep and wide and seething with darkspawn. This was where they lived when not terrorizing the surface world. This was where they bred, and waited, and bided their time until the next Blight.

This was where they would die.

He could feel the archdemon's song thrumming through him, curdling his blood and making it itch and burn. He embraced the feeling, wbecause it meant he was close. It as nearby, and all he had to do now was locate it.

Kazar smiled, working his way along the lip of the canyon. He nursed his magic in his hands in anticipation, letting lightning dart between his hands and laughing at the rush each bolt sent through him. Close. So close.

As he walked, he mused about what he'd do, once the Blight was over. Everyone would owe him… they wouldn't be able to deny how strong he was. They wouldn't be able to deny him _anything_, because he'd roast them alive if they did.

Maybe he'd return to the Circle Tower. Raze that blemish on the skyline to the ground… kill everyone who ever held him back from his true potential. Once the Blight was done, none of them would be necessary. Let every Templar and mage in Ferelden feel his ire, including that backstabbing old man, Irving.

And yet, his demon half whispered, that still wasn't thinking big enough. He was the most powerful creature in Thedas. He could be a Blight unto himself… remake the world to his own desires. Maybe start by setting fire to this entire dog-smelling nation. Maybe go to Tevinter, where mages of his power were not only tolerated, but respected.

Possibilities stretched before him, and all of it was within his reach. All it would take was to do what those _idiots_ hadn't had the balls to try. He was going to do it.

He was going to kill the archdemon.

He sensed it now, the roaring of the song rushing through his blood. It was below him… in the crevice. Sure enough, he leaned over the edge and spotted it, swooping low over its minions. It wheeled upward and flew toward him, and Kazar stepped back in time not to be knocked off the ledge by the wind of its wings as it flew up past him.

Last time, he'd seen it, he'd hunkered behind a rock with the other Wardens, shuddering in fear as they watched the powerful monster fly past. Now, however, Kazar could feel the power thrumming through him, and he could feel the gnarled magic that kept the archdemon alive. He was going to unravel that magic.

The archdemon banked around the top of the cavern, turning sharply to land on the ledge right across from Kazar. It had sensed him—he'd hoped it would—and now the gigantic violet dragon turned to face him with a guttural roar. Across the fifty foot canyon, Kazar admired the way the fire from below glittered off its scales. A mighty beast, carrying with it all the corruption of the Black City itself. The demon in him drank in the feel of its proximity, delighting in the twisted mix of material realm and Fade.

It was fitting, to have one such beast be the instrument of the other's destruction. His demon half appreciated the irony in a way that his mortal half never had. It made him chuckle in the face of the archdemon's aggression.

It drew its head back, and Kazar could see the magic it gathered into its breath weapon. He laughed, and charged a fireball around himself as it did so. When it fired, so did he.

The air between them burst with power as the fire rolled though the spirit burst, scattering it apart. The chamber around them rocked, and Kazar laughed full-throated at the sheer thrill of it.

The archdemon was not nearly so amused. It leapt into the air, its great wings beating.

"I don't think so," Kazar laughed. He slapped his hand down on a sharp rock, cutting a gash across his palm and drawing blood. The familiar aura immediately surrounded him as his blood mixed with the magic around him. It crackled, and he had to keep himself from laughing at the heady rush.

And to think the mages had always warned against this. Idiots, all of them!

The archdemon swooped toward him, but Kazar was ready, sending a shot of pure force through the air that slammed the dragon up against the cavern ceiling. It shrieked, bobbing in midair as it regained its bearings.

The archdemon's magic felt slimier than Flemeth's had. Churning with ever-present corruption, unstable by its very nature. It made it difficult to get a grip on the monster's form and pull it down. Still, it was nothing that sheer force couldn't accomplish, so he merely shoved more power into the hold.

He bound the archdemon in magical ropes, and it thrashed against him. He yanked it clear out of the air, sending it tumbling, spinning down into the crevice. It bounced off the sides of the canyon before it managed to break his grip.

When it did, it was angry, but that only made Kazar grin more. It rushed up toward him, a force of inexorable darkness. It seemed unstoppable, and that was what made the battle sweet.

Kazar rained lightning down upon it. The archdemon dodged the first two bolts, but the third hit it square on the wing. A paralyzed wing didn't fly, and the dragon careened into a canyon wall.

The thrumming of the song had changed in cadence, to a murderous, angry roar. He could feel the anger of the other darkspawn in the trench, and that only made him laugh harder. Their rage was futile; he was an unstoppable force of destruction.

The archdemon landed at the bottom of the crevice and shrieked its rage, and Kazar rained fire and lightning down upon it to keep it down. Then, he stepped back from the lip. It was time for the finishing blow.

He closed his eyes, feeling every string of magic around him—both his own and someone else's. He felt the hoarde of darkspawn beneath him, the trench stretching in either direction like a river. An army of seething, living corruption.

He seeped his magic into the earth above that river, taking hold of the rock that loomed over the armies. He spread his influence long and wide, until he could feel every inch of the cavern in his mind. He _was_ the Dead Trenches. He was stone, and he was going to crush the horde.

Once he was spread long and wide, and he was gasping for breath for how so very _much_ he was holding, he tugged. The stone around him creaked and groaned. He did it again, and the chamber trembled, knocking a spray of rocks loose into the crevice.

Checking one last time to make sure that the archdemon was still down below (it was, though regaining its feet), Kazar grounded his feet and gave one last mighty pull.

The trench rumbled and roared and fell apart. The lip of the canyon in front of him and around him cracked and tumbled down, the once-solid earth becoming a deadly mass of stone and dirt. The darkspawn song turned discordant as the masses were crushed under the weight.

Laughter bubbled deep in his chest as the cavern crumbled around him. He was destruction. He was power. Not even the darkspawn horde could oppose him, as proved by the enraged dragon's roar that shrieked through the cavern, abruptly silenced by the tumble of stone.


	112. A Shiny Trinket

**112. A Shiny Trinket  
**

_You care about him_.

He lounged back in the armchair, tucked out of sight in a corner of Arl Eamon's library. The gold earring turned over and over in his hands.

_I'll only accept it if it means something_.

He huffed a sigh. What was it with these Fereldans, complicating things that were really very simple?

Back in the Crows, things would never have gotten this convoluted. There, you were as good as your blades. That was where your meaning began and ended.

Except… he was no longer a Crow. He'd had that proven to him with finality earlier that afternoon, when his dagger had slid across Taliesen's throat, just as Taliesen's had once cut Rinna's.

See, that was how things were supposed to be. You were kept as long as you were useful; after that, expendable. Rinna understood it, as did Taliesen—it was why Zevren could not blame his old comrade for hunting him down. Taliesen had known him best, so he was the logical choice as hunter. That was simply the way of things. Why did these backward Fereldans need to make it more than that?

He clenched the earring in his fist. What had gotten into him, anyway? Offering his earring? It was silly. Zevran was Finian's man, not the other way around… if there was to be payment, it should be heading in the other direction. Not that he expected anything of the sort, mind.

He should have expected the Crow ambush, really. The Wardens had been in the city for the better part of a week, doing tasks for various minor nobles—and that surprisingly legitimate Crow job—and moving about the city for most of the time. It had been inevitable that Taliesen would find him when he stayed in one place for so long. Stupid of him, to risk the Wardens like that.

But then his Warden had defied the Crow ambush, declaring with utmost conviction that Zevran was his own person, and would make his own decisions, and even now it made something tighten in his throat just thinking about it.

He rubbed the smooth gold of the earring. After they had all been defeated, some sort of madness had overtaken him. He'd felt an overwhelming need to… repay Finian, though he couldn't quite say why. He'd offered his earring, and Finian had teased him about gifts and gold rings, and Zevran had gotten a bit defensive, and then they'd suddenly been arguing about whether it _meant_ something, and the Warden would only take the earring if it _meant_ something.

Why did it need to mean anything? It was a shiny trinket. Usually, Finian _loved_ shiny trinkets.

He clenched his fist around the earring, then leaned forward and pressed his forehead to his knuckles. Damned Fereldans.

He could leave now, if he wished. The threat to his life was over, so long as he never again interfered with Crow business. To them, he was considered dead. It was oddly unsettling, having the leash finally cut. He could go anywhere; leave this country and disappear into the Free Marches. See Orlais. Cause havoc across Tevinter. Perhaps catch a ship with a certain Rivaini pirate captain.

But when he even considered it, he remembered Finian's dazzling smile after the fight, when Zevran had asked whether he could stay. He knew his Warden well enough now to detect artifice in his lover's expression: well enough to know that Finian's delight had been utterly genuine.

It confused him. Where did he stand, now? Finian was no longer giving him protection from the Crows; such things were no longer necessary. Nor was Zevran necessary to foil any hypothetical Crow plots against the Wardens… even if another Crow was suicidal enough to take the contract, it was defaulted, and could not be taken again. In short, the deal he and Finian had struck was done.

And yet here he was. Still at the Warden's side. Still his man, through and through. Perhaps that was why he'd felt the need to give the Warden his earring? To compensate for the change in their arrangement?

And it had been rejected. Turned away, because it didn't _mean_ enough. Just when he thought he understood the other man, the Warden went and threw that at him. That overbearing, frustrating man! What did the Warden expect from him? How could he expect Zevran to make that sort of attachment again, when he knew full well about Rinna?

He moved his head up again, so that now his lips were pressed against his fist, the earring clasped tightly inside.

It was all so… complicated. Worse, Zevran had no clue what to do about it. There were no Crow codes to fall back on, and his Warden was the problem, so could very well not consult him for a solution. No, whatever there was to be done about this, it had to be Zevran's own choice, and that thought terrified him. He'd never… made a decision before. All his life, things had been chosen for him. Who to kill. Where to go. What to do. He was a master at making the best of things, working within the bounds he was given to carve out every bit of pleasure he could.

But now there were no bounds. No limits. No one was telling him what to do, or which direction to go. It was all up to him now. What if he chose wrong? Certainly, decision-making was one of those things that one grew better at with time and practice. He couldn't be expected to hit the ground running. Not with something like this.

He had two choices. One would hurt his Warden, and that thought made his chest ache. When Finian was sad, the whole world couldn't help but cry with him.

But the other choice… he clenched his hand around the earring. The other choice terrified him.

It left him with no place to go, and that made him feel trapped. Zevran did not much like the feeling of being trapped.


	113. It All Comes Crashing Down

**113. It All Comes Crashing Down  
**

They were walking through an earthen tunnel when the world began falling apart around them.

Or so it seemed, anyway. The ground and walls started shaking, and it was all Alistair could do to keep his feet. The others weren't so lucky—Felicity would have toppled if Alistair hadn't caught her. Jowan certainly did.

Stone roared and rumbled around them.

"What's going on?" Leliana cried.

"A cave-in!" Felicity gasped. She clutched Alistair's armor, too light to keep her feet as the ground bucked under them.

"Aren't we underground?" Alistair said. "Isn't that a _little_ bad?"

Felicity managed a nod, though it was hard to tell with all the shaking. "Jowan, we need to hold up the cave!"

"Are you _mad_?" the other mage squeaked, still flat on his back.

Meila, Alistair noticed, had turned sheet-white, and was staring up at the ceiling. Lovely; their tracker was having a meltdown.

"We just need to buttress a few key parts, and we'll be fine!" Felicity tried to push away from Alistair and stand upright, but a particularly strong buck in the ground knocked her right back into his arms. He kept his arms tight around her waist; he didn't fancy seeing her dash that brilliant head of hers against the rocks.

It was a funny feeling, anyway, to be holding a mage as she started casting. It lit up every Templar sense he had cultivated. Kind of tickled, actually.

He felt her moving the earth directly above them, reinforcing the rock with an elemental shield while everything else fell apart. The rock cracked along the walls, and large chunks of earth showered down from above, but the shield held.

Then, part of the tunnel collapsed behind them, and a larger force of stone pressed in from above, and he felt Felicity recoil in his arms. Instinctively, he held her tighter, fully expecting to need to shield her when it finally gave.

"Jowan!" he snapped out, because she was too preoccupied to do so. "A little help!"

The blood mage propped himself up against the shuddering wall, eying the ceiling above them with wide eyes. "I… I don't know how!"

"Just do whatever she's doing!" The stone above them creaked and jerked, and Felicity shuddered. A shower of pebbles rained down on them, and Alistair hunkered over Felicity. "If you don't, we're all dead!"

Jowan swallowed, but started casting, at least. His magic soon joined hers, but it didn't seem to do much to curb the rain of dust and pebbles coming down on them. Were they going to have to resort to blood magic?

Perhaps not. After long minutes of holding their breath and silently praying, the rumbling around them settled down, and the shaking slowed to intermittent shudders in the land. Only once the ground underneath them stopped bucking did Alistair feel like he could breathe again.

Felicity sighed. "It will hold," she said, and both she and Jowan released their shield above them. Alistair studied the ceiling dubiously, but, other than a single groan as it settled, it seemed to be holding all right.

The lot of them were completely caked in dust. Alistair snorted a relieved laugh. "We look like mud monsters or something." Felicity's breath shook with an equally relieved laugh, and he pressed his face into her dust-covered hair, glad that she was so damned smart.

That was the point when Meila, who had kept her feet during the entire ordeal, collapsed.

Felicity tore out of his arms and ran to the elf's side, and Alistair followed close at her heels.

The elf was white as a sheet, with closed eyes. Leliana cradled her head, looking concerned. Felicity expertly checked her vital signs, then let out a sigh. "It's all right. She just fainted."

"Um, Felicity. You know Meila, right?" Alistair said. "Meila Mahariel? The elf who withstood the darkspawn Taint for a _month_ without showing it?"

"Precisely. Meila sublimates any discomforts by default. In this case, I suspect her fear simply overwhelmed her as the adrenaline wore off. She should come around shortly."

Alistair had his concerns, but he trusted Felicity. Reluctantly, he nodded in understanding. While they waited, Leliana hummed a soothing song under her breath.

"So…" Jowan said. "What do you think caused the cave-in?"

Alistair hadn't even considered that. Thousand-year-old tunnels didn't just collapse in on themselves. Right?

A glance at Felicity confirmed it. She nodded. "It's Kazar. I'm almost positive."

"What's he doing?" Alistair reached out and helped her to her feet, then helped dust her robes off. "Does he know we're here? Is he trying to collapse the tunnel on top of us?"

"I don't think so," Jowan said. He picked a chunk of rock out of his hair. "If Kazar wanted to kill us, he'd just shoot a fireball down the tunnel at us. Much easier, and more explosions."

Alistair sent the blood mage a look. "It's disconcerting how well you understand how his mind works."

Jowan shrugged. "Follow someone around for twelve years, and you get to know him."

There was a jerk in the corner of his eye as Meila sat up abruptly. She looked around blindly for a moment, before Leliana managed to get her attention and talk her through whatever panic she was fighting off.

It was… scary, seeing Meila Mahariel that shaken up. Once, he'd thought her a fearless, ice-cold automaton. Now, pale and wide-eyed and clutching Leliana's hand like a lifeline, she seemed so very… human.

Watching Leliana calm her struck him as an intensely private moment, so he turned his attention away, to Felicity.

She looked tired. This trek hadn't been easy on any of them, but she seemed to be taking Kazar's turn worse than the rest of them. She just cared so much… she always needed to fix everyone. It was just how she was built.

He dared to reach in and run a thumb along one of the bags under her eyes, and she turned her startled gaze up to him.

"Are you all right? Do you need a break?"

She smiled but shook her head. "We should press on now. If we're feeling the effects of Kazar's spell, he must be nearby."

"He is," Meila said, letting Leliana pull her to her feet. The elf was still pale—her tattoos standing out stark against her skin—but her normal composure had returned. She nodded a head up the tunnel. "I can hear him faintly." She paused, cocking her head to one side. "He seems to be… laughing."

That couldn't be good. Alistair set a hand to his sword, making sure it was still there after the quaking. It was. "Lead on, then. Let's pray he doesn't try to bring the Deep Roads down on top of us, shall we?"

The elf led them up the tunnel. Part of it had caved in, forcing them to climb over and through tumbled stones. It wasn't too far, fortunately, before the half-collapsed tunnel opened up into a huge underground cavern.

There was a hole in the middle of the floor. Not just a little hole… a huge one. A crater the size of a small town, and it seemed to stretch from one side of the cavern to the other, as far as they could see in the dim light.

Felicity gasped. "He caved in the trench."

Alistair didn't ask Felicity what she meant, because it was then he spotted the elven mage.

Kazar stood at the edge of the crater some fifty feet away, gazing down into the hole with a creepy grin on his face. That might have been bad enough, except that the slimy, skin-crawling aura of a blood mage surrounded him, ringing every Templar-bred alarm Alistair had. And even _that_ was pale in comparison to the _other_ aura around the elf, that seemed to coil and twist with the blood magic in a sick mix.

It was an evil, demonic aura, and it made the blood mage glow. Literally, like a firefly, _glow_. Except he was glowing red, little cracks of red light creeping out of his very skin as if his petite form was too small to contain it.

_Abomination_, a voice deep in his soul hissed, and it hadn't really clicked into place until that moment. Kazar was an abomination. They were about to face down a half-demon monster who was possibly as powerful as—if not more than—Uldred.

Kazar turned toward them, his smile never faltering as if greeting expected guests. Maybe he had expected them; maybe he'd known they were following him. Whatever it was, he obviously was neither surprised by, nor concerned about, their presence.

His eyes were pools of red light, and when he spoke, that dissonant demonic undercurrent colored his words. "You missed the show. Too bad for you, there's no need for an encore."

Casual words, but Alistair's hair stood on end even so. This was worse than Uldred. Worse than Connor. With them, it had been obvious what they wanted. He had no idea what this Kazar-creature wanted, which made him unpredictable.

"Erm… hello Kazar," Felicity said. She started to step forward, but Alistair held out an arm, blocking her from passing him. "Why did you cave in the trench?"

He chuckled, turning to face them more fully. "The real question is 'why not'?" He spread his arms, encompassing the room around him, as if to take credit for it. "This is merely a test… a taste of what I could do if I willed it."

Had… he done this? All this rubble was him?

"Even the archdemon…" he waved a hand back, indicating the center of the crater, "…could not stand against the force of my power."

"You mean…" Felicity asked slowly "…it's in there?"

"_Was_ in there. Even a dragon can't withstand a hundred tons of stone raining down upon its head. Or is there something in that collection of useless information you call a brain that would claim differently?" He arched a brow at her, and it was a dare. Did she dare to contradict him?

Alistair bristled. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Or what?" The smile on the elf's face shifted into something filled with equal parts glee and loathing. "Do you really think you can stand against me? _You_? Ha! You're not even a real Templar!"

"I'm real enough to smite a twitchy little brat like you!"

"Are you?" He started toward them, looking entirely too smug. "Then why haven't you already? Come on. Try it. I would love to see what you've got."

"Kazar!" Felicity said. "Stop this! We're here to bring you back."

"_Back_? Back _where_?" He laughed again. "What makes you think I want anything to do with any of you? I don't need you anymore!" His magic aura thrummed, and lightning coalesced in his hands. He held out one of them. "Amell, perpetual know-it-all and nannygoat I never wanted. Annoying." It was a condemnation, followed by a blast of lightning that sent her flying back, off her feet.

Rage shot through Alistair, and he gathered his will for a smite. He slammed it into the abomination, only for it to fizzle out against the mage's aura. Kazar smirked. "Alistair, Templar and dumbass who doesn't realize that one of the reasons mages take up blood magic is because smites don't work as well on them. Idiot." The lightning blast that followed hit him square in the chest, and he stumbled backwards, his entire body going numb. His world flashed white for a moment as burning pain shot through him.

When he came out of it, he struggled to get his lungs to move… they were paralyzed, and the rest of him with them.

Kazar laughed. "And Jowan. Now you're a surprise. They let you off your leash, Jowan, or is that what the Templar is here for?"

"Kazar, you have to listen to me-"

"No. I don't. You threw me under the wagon one too many times. Coward." Another zap shot across the room.

Alistair gasped in a breath of air, to much aching. But hey, he was breathing. That was a start. He struggled to get the rest of his limbs to stop twitching.

"The bard. I don't even know you, but I'm sure you're annoying." Another bolt.

"_Satusulahn_!"

Alistair managed to get his elbows under him, and raised his head just in time to see Meila raise her bow. She was the only one of them left standing.

Kazar just looked at her, unconcerned by the arrow aimed at his head. His expression was thoughtful… or, as thoughtful as one could be while overflowing with evil inner red light and nursing lightning in one's hands.

"Meila Mahariel… now there is a curious case."

"_Da'lethallin,_ I do not wish to kill you, but I will if I must."

"Oh, I'm sure you will certainly try." The mage tilted his head. "You take me as a threat, and you were never one to hold back your lethality. But what if I was not a threat to you?" His voice was going silky… oh no. Alistair could guess what that meant—Kazar was half demon after all. He tried to speak a protest, but his tongue still tingled and twitched. It came out sounding like a guttural gurgle.

"We can work together, Meila. With your knowledge and my power, we could remake this world. How wondrous it would be, to bring back the glory of Arlathan. Can you see it?"

And for the first time since Tamlen, Meila's bow faltered. It quivered, and he could see the bowstring loosening.

"It's a trick!" Felicity's voice wheezed. "This is the Pride Demon speaking, not him!"

Kazar's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the healer. "There's nothing wrong with a little pride." He turned his attention back to the other elf. "She understands that. What else is a Dalish than an elf that has pride in their heritage?" He walked slowly toward her. "And why not? We elves have such a long, difficult history. Once so great, so magical, struck down and enslaved by a race as short-lived and backwards as these quicklings. We deserve more. We are _elvhen_, and that makes our blood worth being proud of."

Kazar was standing right before the Dalish elf, his red-lit eyes looking straight up the shaft of her arrow. Meila's whole form was tight, frozen. Her face was unreadable stone.

Alistair clambered to his feet, the last of the tingling fading slowly. "Meila, don't!"

"Do not tell her what to do, _shemlen_." Ice shot out, and Alistair's limbs were cloaked in icy nettles. "Come, _lethallan_. Let us finish these humans and go take back what is rightfully ours."

Alistair fought against the ice that kept him, watching the scene in horror. Meila's bow lowered slowly, until bow and arrow settled against her hip. She was so still, just looking at him, and Alistair just _knew_ they were losing her.

Kazar held out a hand, glowing with demonic magic and dark with his own blood. "Come, _lethallan_. Let us remake the world for the _elvhen_."

Meila dropped her bow and reached out, moving to take that hand, and Alistair could practically _see_ the demonic magic ready to spring from elf to elf. To what purpose, he couldn't guess. To make her a pawn? To make her a partner? Whatever it was, it was demonic, and that meant it was bad.

"No! This is not what the Creators would want!"

Meila froze, and Kazar's gaze snapped to the side, looking with ire at Leliana.

"What do you know about the Creators?"

Leliana leaned on a large boulder near the edge of the pit, having been nearly blown off, from the looks of it. "I know enough to know that they would not want this. Not like this."

"You know nothing." Kazar shot his hand around and blasted the bard with a burst of lightning, sending her flying back, over the lip.

Meila tensed, and Alistair smirked. That had been the abomination's mistake.

Meila drew her belt knife and leapt forward, slashing. She bounced back as the mage released a telekinetic pulse.

Kazar spun back toward her with a sneer. "You want to act like one of them? So be it. You will die with them." The demonic aura around him strengthened and grew, and Alistair, not for the first time, witnessed the transformation of an abomination. His form expanded and widened, until he had tripled in height and multiplied his girth many times over.

Alistair finally broke through the ice, only to look up at the looming silhouette of a gigantic Pride Demon. A memory of the last time they'd fought one of these things flashed through his mind, but he couldn't be afraid. There were lives on the line.

So be it. If Kazar wanted to do this the hard way, then Alistair was game. He'd been waiting a long time for the excuse to give Kazar a good old-fashioned Templar beat-down, anyway.


	114. Caring Naught for Howe

**114. Caring Naught for Howe**

Finian had been here before.

That was the only explanation Percy could think of for how the elf steered them so confidently through the estate. It must have been how Finian knew how to avoid the areas of high guard concentration.

Percy could vaguely remember something about that, from Duncan's stop in Denerim after the fall of Highever. The Alienage elves had been in a tizzy, and a guard captain snapped out something about a river of blood through the arl's estate.

Finian had done that? _Finian_?

Then again, the fact that Percy was surprised at all was really his own problem, wasn't it? From the beginning, he'd seen the elf as he had any elf in his life: as an entirely benevolent and peaceful aide. But that had never been true. It hadn't been true with the Crow attack, it certainly hadn't been true with Isolde, and, to hear the others tell it, it hadn't been true when dealing with Tevinter slavers. Duncan wouldn't have recruited Finian if he hadn't detected just a bit of that edge that made the Grey Wardens what they were.

It had taken a shamefully long time for that to sink into the noble's blueblooded head. Fin was a good man, and good friend (awkward aspects notwithstanding). Percival wished he knew how to apologize for being, honestly, a bit of an ass about certain things.

Now was not the time, however. The elf was busy steering them through the Arl of Denerim's estate, his jaw set in a grim line, and Percival was similarly occupied worrying what would happen were they to get caught prematurely.

Finian had wanted a smaller group… easier for infiltration, he'd said. Just him, Garott, and the assassin. Percival had overruled him. There was no way he going to sit on the sidelines when the rogues delved into Howe's stolen estate. Perhaps if this place still belonged to the Kendells… but not now.

Besides, this was no simple matter of Howe dabbling in politics. This was the queen. Percival was taking no chances. And if their increased numbers meant a higher likelihood of getting caught… well, then they would simply have to fight their way out.

Percival would be lying if he said he would mind a little bloodshed against the same force who had overrun Highever.

Besides, all concern was proving for naught. They merely had to not clump too close together and no one spared them too much attention. They had left the giant, the non-sneaky dwarf, and the eldery woman behind, so the guards really didn't have any reason to notice them at all.

Finian's slender form was in front of their party, with Zevran close at his heels. Garott had opted not to even bother with the guard ensemble the rest of them were sporting—no one would be fooled, even if Erlina could find one his size. Instead, he'd simply opted for dark clothing, and had melted into the shadows as soon as they stepped inside the estate.

Percival followed ten feet behind the elves, careful not to cluster up. At his feet followed two dogs: Hugo and Morrigan in mabari form. It went surprisingly smoothly, so long as he acted like a dog handler. He had a life's worth of practice in that, though he suspected Morrigan would be rather cross with him later regarding all the "Heel, girl"s and "Come"s.

Perhaps he was rather enjoying the opportunity to rile her without her having the ability to bite back. And perhaps he was anticipating her eventual revenge, likely later that night when the rest of Eamon's estate was asleep. When Morrigan got angry, she got aggressive, and that was just the sort of outlet Percy needed sometimes.

She didn't mind. He suspected she was anticipating it too.

Then, they had to pass through a guarded doorway. From a distance, they could pass, but the elves were easily identifiable as such up close, and Percy may be recognized by anyone who worked for the nobility. This was a setback, and the elves turned into a side hallway to confer out of sight. They paused around the corner, looking back at Percival for direction.

He joined them a moment later. He reached back to draw his sword, until a slender hand pressed against his back, and Morrigan stepped up past him. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, an enigmatic little smirk across her lips.

She stopped at the corner, just out of sight of the guards. Then, she started casting.

Percival wasn't entirely sure what she did: all he saw was a dark fog swirling around her hands. However, when Morrigan shifted back to mabari form, she led them out of hiding and toward the door. Whatever she had done, it had them dazedly nodding their party through without so much as a second glance.

They had to do this several more times on their trek, and Morrigan wordlessly muddled their minds each time. Finally, Erlina reappeared, the elven servant's face drawn with stress. She waved them into an alcove with a heavy wooden door.

The door shimmered with magic. Garott was already at the lock trying to pick it… but the magic leapt out at him, zapping him with a bolt of electricity, and he jerked his picks away from the lock with a grunt.

"The Wardens are here, my lady," Erlina whispered through the doorway. Percival glanced at the others, caught Zevran's eyes, and nodded for him to watch the corridor. The assassin offered a sarcastic salute, but followed the silent command even so.

"Thank the Maker!" came a voice through the doorway. "I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had a setback."

Fin snorted a laugh.

"I think I can guess, my lady," Percival offered diplomatically, eying the problem. "How do we get through this door?"

"Could try to blow it," Garott offered.

"Garott, we're not exploding a part of the arl's estate. That rather destroys the point of the disguises."

"My queen," Finian said calmly, "perhaps you had best explain. Why are you locked up?"

"My host," the queen's voice said, "was not content to put me under heavy guard. He sealed the door with magic."

Percy turned to Morrigan, who was stretching lithely in a way that was really very distracting at the moment. "Morrigan, can it be dispelled?"

"I shall make an attempt," the witch said. She moved up to the door and pressed a hand to it. Then, she closed her eyes, and something seemed to pulse out of her. The pulse tingled as it passed over Percy's skin. Still, as she stepped back, the door still shimmered.

"Alas, it seems not," Morrigan said. "Tis apparent that whomever built this barrier is still maintaining it. Likely from somewhere within the mansion." She turned to Percival with an unconcerned shrug. "We kill him; we open the door. Simple."

Percy nodded, and turned back to the door. "My lady, do you know where this mage might be?"

"He will most likely be at Howe's side."

"Howe is here?" A thrill… a spike of fire, running through his body, charging his limbs.

"Easy, captain," Garott rumbled.

"Where is he?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but he could see the others giving him looks that told him he wasn't succeeding. At this point, he didn't much care. _Howe_ was here. He was close.

Erlina swallowed. "He will probably be in his rooms, at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, Wardens," Anora's voice said through the door. "My prayers go with you."

Percival was all for charging out of the alcove and fighting their way through the rest of the estate, but Finian's slender hand on his arm stopped him. Right. Subtlety. He didn't much care anymore, but it wouldn't do to put Morrigan and the rest of the Wardens—and Erlina and Anora—in danger for the sake of his own revenge. Even in the rising tide of rage, he understood that.

He took a shaking breath and nodded, and the elves started out of the alcove first. Morrigan shifted back into mabari form, and they started after them.

"Anyone else detecting a big-ass trap?" the dwarf mumbled, but when Percy glanced back, he's already disappeared into the shadows.

They didn't have to go far—the door to the arl's chambers were just across a four-way corridor, across from a treasure room that had gold strewn haphazardly all over the floor, like it was placed there by some sort of pirate who didn't know a thing about proper storage and filing.

The sight of it made Finian's hands start visibly twitching, and that was enough to keep Percival focused. He grabbed the elf by the back of the cuirass and dragged him bodily into the arl's chamber.

The quarters were innocuous. The front room was an office and reception chamber of sorts. Through a doorway on the opposite wall was a more private living quarters, complete with a four-poster bed and tapestries decorating the wall.

"Empty," Percy growled, frustrated. If he wasn't here, where the blazes was he?

"Come on. Let's search," Finian said. "There's got to be something we can use, at least."

Finian, Zevran, and Garott all went to work: Garott rifling through the papers on the arl's desk, Zevran checking the fireplace for what Percy could only assume was hidden compartments or something, and Finian kneeling to pick the lock on the arl's bedside chest.

Percy couldn't do it. He'd been hoping… argh. It didn't matter.

He sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands until they stopped shaking. He could feel the anger and hatred curling up inside him. Everything Howe had done… not just Highever but the assassins and the Alienage and profiting off the deaths at Ostagar… it all fed the fire inside him. He hadn't felt this need to kill for a long time, and he was having a hard time controlling it.

A weight landed on the bed beside him, and he jerked, ready for a fight. Morrigan didn't offer any. She considered him with lidded eyes. She seemed about to say something. Words of comfort? From Morrigan?

Then, she opened her mouth: "Once again, you are much like a dog."

A laugh bubbled up in him, cracked and sharp. So much for words of comfort. "Is that supposed to help?"

"Tis merely an observation."

He lowered his head again, rubbing his eyes to ease the looming headache. "Very well; I'm curious. How am I like a dog this time? Because I follow a scent relentlessly, or something?"

"No; do not be dim. Your instincts are derived from something wild, but circumstances and training have taught you to curb them. It seems silly, when you could be so much more effective if you merely let those instincts free."

"Right. And lop off the heads of my allies in the process. We've been over this."

She shrugged, as if that was of no concern for her. "Twas merely an observation. You can make of it what you wish."

Strangely enough, it helped. He snorted a laugh, tilting an eye to watch her. She gazed off at the opposite corner of the room. The firelight flickered across her smooth jawline, and made her dark hair shimmer. "And if I do lose control, will you be fighting beside me, or watching from afar and laughing at the poor fools in my path?"

She merely smile, enigmatic and teasing at the same time. Beneath that, he could see her pleasure that he had asked the question. That he was genuinely interested in the answer. She was lonely on some level, and that made him ache. It seemed like they were always one step from bridging that gap to a real, healing connection, but Percy wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing it.

"Percy, look at these." Finian's voice interrupted his thoughts, and the elf moved up to stand before him. He held a stack of papers in his hands, and Percival sat up straight to take them.

Of immediate interest was the griffon seal on the top one. "Grey Warden documents?"

"Records, mostly. They also mention a cache," Finian said excitedly. "Here in Denerim. Something about the Joining ritual and the location of a Warden outpost on Fereldan soil."

Percy nodded, skimming the papers. It was as Finian said: directions and maps. The page on top was an official order from Weisshaupt, to the bearer, to investigate the state of the Wardens in Ferelden regarding their silence following Ostagar. The full group Cailan had sent for had been turned back, so the bearer had been chosen to investigate alone.

It appeared the Wardens had sent reinforcements after all… or at least, a scout to determine whether reinforcements were necessary. The question was… where was this scout, and why did Howe have these papers?

"There is more, my friends," Zevran said with a chuckle.

Percy looked up, to see the assassin holding up a tapestry hanging from one of the bedchamber walls. Behind it was a door.

"I do believe this answers the question of where he might have gone, yes?"

"Yes," Percy breathed. He handed the papers back to Fin and stood, that fire leaping up inside him. Let it out, Morrigan had said. Maybe… maybe…

They weren't trying to be subtle anymore… not with Percival barely holding himself back from charging down the stairs behind the door. At the bottom of the staircase was a dim, murky corridor lined with cells.

There was a guard by one of the cells who startled as they came in. "Who goes there?" he said, and Percival reached for his sword.

There was no need, though. A pale hand reached through the bars of the cell and yanked the guard back against it. A wiry arm wrapped around his throat, and the hand moved up to grip his head. After a brief struggle, the arms jerked, and the guard's neck snapped.

Garott laughed. "Well, that's one way to do it."

Percival kept his hand on his sword as the guard's body was tugged into the cell. Whoever was in that cell had just snapped a man's neck: that made him a potential threat.

"Who's in there?" he demanded. "Identify yourself."

There was the sound of mail jingling. The prisoner was disrobing the guard. "My name is Riordan," came a light Orlesian accent. "I am no threat to you, stranger."

Keys jingled as he unlocked his door, and the man stepped out, slipping the splintmail cuirass over his head. He was thin and wiry, but with a ropey strength that Percival knew better than to underestimate.

"I thank you for the distraction," Riordan continued, strapping up the cuirass. "I have been waiting days for the opportunity."

"Riordan? This Riordan?" Finian held up his pilfered papers. "You're a Grey Warden."

"Ah, yes. Those are mine. I thank you for retrieving them."

Finian stepped up to hand the papers to the man, and that seemed to ease the rest of them. Percy was still leery, though.

"Those were some nice moves, old man," Garott rumbled appreciatively. "I'd bet you learned those before you took the Joining, eh? It's funny how many Wardens got iffy pasts."

The man arched a brow, then swept a studying gaze around the group. "I take it you speak from experience…?"

Finian swept a bow. "You are looking at three of the seven remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Well, eight now, I suppose." Fin stood up straight and introduced them.

When Finian announced Percy's name, Riordan's eyes stayed on him. "Percival Cousland… yes, I can see it now."

Percy's hand tightened into a fist. "What can you see, precisely?"

Riordan shook his head. "You wouldn't remember. I left Highever when you were just a babe. But I knew your father, and I'm terribly sorry to hear the news."

Percy clenched his jaw and grunted acknowledgement, because sympathy from a stranger was not going to fix anything, but snapping at him wouldn't help either.

"Riordan, if you don't mind me asking," Finian cut in, "what was Howe doing, keeping you here?"

"For the most part, holding my tongue. When our force of Wardens and cavalry were turned back at the border, we learned that Wardens had been blamed for the massacre at Ostagar. We decided it would be easier to slip a single Warden into Ferelden, to decide how to best fight the Blight and this regime simultaneously. As a native Ferelden, I volunteered."

"But Howe got his slimy hands on ya first, huh?" Garott guessed.

Riordan nodded. "An offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice, and the next thing I knew I woke up here. It was a foolish mistake."

"Where's Howe now?" Fin asked.

Riordan waved toward the door opposite his cell. "The dungeons, last I knew. He may still be there."

Percy's blood flared. He was close, then. He started toward the door, not bothering to see whether the others followed. If he stayed in one place much longer, he felt like he might explode.

"We're staying at the estate of Arl Eamon," Finian's voice said quickly behind him. "If you can get out, he's offering us amnesty there."

"I thank you for your assistance. I shall meet you there. There are some things… that I suspect we should discuss." And with that, they left him behind.

They wound down a series of dark stone steps, climbing down into the earth.

A guard met them at the bottom, blocking the doorway into the dungeons. "Who goes?" he said.

Another person might have tried to bluff their way past, but Percival was done with subtlety. He drew his sword and lopped the man's head off in one smooth motion, and the Wardens poured into the dungeon. Drawn by the sound of a body hitting the ground, other guards rounded into the room. Daggers and swords flashed through the darkness, and Hugo was a streak of death.

When enemy mabari broke into the room, Percival worried that Morrigan and Hugo may have difficulty differentiating one another. Then, a bear tore into one of the enemy dogs, and Percy need not have worried.

Percival shoved through, wading a bloody trail through the people that kept him from Howe. His blood burned, sizzled with the need to find, to kill, to cut and slice and bleed and _kill_. Red tinted the edges of his vision.

_Howe_.

He didn't even register what he was seeing anymore. Men came at him; he cut them down. He passed a room, saw no Howe, and moved on. His heart beat with the inexorable need to flay Howe in a bloodthirsty frenzy. His limbs shook with it.

He heard the others say something behind him… something about a man tied up, and they had to help, and Percy didn't _care_. He left them behind, his mabari and Morrigan alone left following him as he delved deeper into the dungeon.

_Howe. Howe. Howe_.

The hatred surged with every beat of his heart. His rage coiled inside him, ready to burst out in a flash of thunder that would be fearsome and terrible, and yet feel so good. His legs moved him forward.

And then, he found them.

Howe was waiting for him, fully armored and armed, with a pair of guards at his back and a mage five steps behind him.

"Well, look here. I might have expected you to be the cause of the disruption. Bryce Cousland's little boy, all grown up and trying to fill daddy's shoes." Howe put his hands behind his back in a posture of unconcern, and Percival growled. "I thought Loghain had made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten."

His voice was poison burning right through Percival's veins. This man… this duplicitous snake had laughed and jested with his father, all while plotting his death. "They will never be gone," he growled, "so long as I live."

"Your parents died on their knees." A pulse of rage burned through him. "Your brother's corpse rots at Ostagar." Another pulse. "Your brother's brat was burned on the scrap heap along with his Antivan whore of a wife." He burned, quivering with the rage that demanded he maim cut injure kill kill… "And what's left? A fool husk of a son, likely to end his days under a rock in the Deep Roads." The growl that tore from his throat sounded animalistic, and he didn't care.

"Even the Wardens are gone. You're the vestiges of _nothing_. This is pointless. You've lost."

"You're dead," Percy's voice said, and it sounded far lower and calmer than he felt. "You're dead, Howe; you just haven't realized it yet."

Howe paused, tilting his head up and narrowing his eyes. "There it is. Right there. That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back." He raised his voice, seeming to come to a decision. "It would appear that you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud." His voice lowered. "I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever."

Howe drew his sword and made to attack him, but Percival didn't let him. Percival's sword leapt into his hands, and he pounced.

Fire blazed through him, and red covered his vision, giving his sword arm unnatural strength and speed. Howe was here. Howe was _here_, and he would _die_, oh yes.

For his father, and his mother, and his brother, and his family, and his friends… for the Wardens and the nobility he'd betrayed… for the boy Percy had once been, as dead as all the rest.

For them all, he forgot who he was, and became a force of sheer vengeance.

For them all, he let go.


	115. Cowardice and Courage

**115. Cowardice and Courage  
**

He was going to die; he was going to die; he was _going_ to _die_.

A fireball slammed into the wall five feet from him, and Jowan jumped away with a yelp, closing his eyes and covering his face. The cavern echoed with low, demonic laughter. The mage shuddered. It sounded exactly like the demon he remembered, who had boxed him around and bullied him into such a state that he had told it about Kazar.

"Oh no you don't!" Alistair's voice cried. This was followed by the unique sound of a metal sword scraping against a spiny carapace.

Jowan dared to open his eyes. The Pride Demon was a massive form that stood on the edge of the crater. Its shark-like maw was spread wide in a terrifying grin, especially as it reached down to bodily pick Alistair up by the sword arm. It brought the dangling Templar's face close to its own and sneered, "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Alistair, amazingly, didn't look at all intimidated (Jowan was intimidated, and he was clear across the cavern!), though it probably helped that Felicity casted _another_ defensive buff on him while the demon gave the rest of them a reprieve from its spell-slinging.

"As far as I'm concerned," Alistair said boldly, "you're just a snobby little mage who needs some sense knocked into him."

The demon laughed, a low, rumbling sound that spread its malice throughout the broad cavern. "And who is going to do that? _You_?" Contemptuously, it turned and threw Alistair bodily into the crater. Felicity threw a shield up where he landed to cushion his fall.

Jowan felt something nudge his shoulder, and he jumped. Leliana gave him a pointed look and raised her bow. _Maker_, people shouldn't sneak around in situations like this! "The shot's clear! Take it while you can, no?" Taking her own advice, the bard raised her bow and fired, and her arrow joined a myriad of others that lodged in among the spines along the demon's massive form.

Jowan nodded uncertainly, but he was at a loss as to what to do here. He'd never been good at dealing damage... that had always been Kazar, as proven by the demon now gleefully pouring a torrent of lightning over Alistair. Felicity, who Jowan could see huddled in a doorway behind the fight, went to her knees from the effort of maintaining a magical shield around Alistair, and even then the Templar could be heard shouting in pain. Jowan shuddered again. So far, the demon had been content to focus on tormenting Alistair and had ignored the rest of them. Jowan found he was content with that; he had had Kazar's wrath fixed on him often enough in the past to know that he certainly did not want it now.

He couldn't compete with this. He'd never been able to out-spell-sling Kazar, even when the elf had been half his size and _sick_. This? Anything Jowan mustered would be shrugged off just like the arrows that even now still lodged in the demon's hide. Even his blood magic wouldn't be powerful enough... the strongest thing he'd managed to do with that was knock over a few Templars. A Pride Demon would just laugh that sort of thing away.

Maker, why was he even here? At least the Wardens could hold their own against this thing without wanting to collapse into a quivering puddle of terror. Jowan just wasn't cut out for this! It was a tier above him, and it proved without doubt that the only reason they had even brought him was...

...oh! The ritual!

Jowan did a quick check for his bag, where his grimoire was stored, only to find that he no longer had it on his person. No surprise, with how much everyone had been thrown around in the last ten minutes.

(Speaking of which, the demon had now sauntered into the crater and picked up a dazed Alistair by his shield arm. It then wrenched him around so hard that the pop of the Templar's shoulder dislocating could be heard a hundred feet away. Alistair grit his teeth around a scream.)

Jowan searched the cavern, and found the shape of the bag among a pile of rocks, where he'd been blasted by Kazar's opening attacks. Jowan scampered over the tumbled terrain toward it.

The Kazar-demon lurched and dropped the Templar as an arrow hit home in its throat. He then tore the offending shaft out and casually propelled a boulder the size of a horse at Meila, who had shot it. The elf ducked away from the attack and disappeared among the rubble, and the demon turned its attention back to Alistair. Who had, rather amazingly, climbed to his feet again, despite a completely useless and limp left arm.

"That all you've got?" Alistair said cheekily through a split lip, and Jowan's hands were shaking in empathetic fear as he knelt by his bag to dig out his grimoire. "And here I thought Pride Demons were supposed to be powerful." Sweet Andraste, Kazar was going to _obliterate_ him.

The demon growled and straight-up smacked him, and the Templar skidded a good fifteen feet along the floor of the crater. Felicity's healing magic was a pretty much constant aura around Alistair, but Jowan suspected Kazar didn't mind it much. After all, the Templar surviving longer meant he would suffer more before the demon inevitably killed him.

Jowan's hands tightened convulsively around the grimoire. This thing was all the worst parts of the friend he'd watched grow up, like someone had reached into his friend and pulled out just the darker, harsher parts of his personality, and then had molded a being out of only that. This was the part of Kazar that the Templars had always seen, and that their peers had always accused Kazar of one day becoming.

But Jowan knew there was more to the elf than that. He'd known the Kazar who hadn't been able to stop from sniggering as they snuck out after curfew to hide Enchanter Leorah's staff in the storeroom. He'd known the Kazar who would get squirrelly about halfway through his schoolwork and would use tiny fires to burn pictures into the undersides of all the desks. He'd known the Kazar who, when they were alone, would sometimes stare up at the high windows in the top of the Tower, and Jowan would remember with heartbreaking clarity that his friend didn't know anything about the world outside the Tower beyond stolen glimpses of sky through those windows.

That Kazar was in this monster somewhere. Jowan had to believe that. He was in there, and the world needed him back.

He knelt beside the bag and flipped through to the applicable page. There it was: the ritual. The only thing that might actually stop his current rampage, let alone save him. While the battle (that was to say, methodical curb-stomp of Alistair while the archers shot ineffectually at him) continued above him, Jowan studied the spell.

The Warden party hadn't passed any lyrium veins on the way here, and they certainly couldn't go on a mining expedition with a Pride Demon on the loose. That meant blood magic, and that meant sacrificing someone. He didn't want to, any more than he'd wanted to sacrifice Lady Isolde (the woman had given him a _job_. He'd _liked _her!). But what was the other option? Letting Kazar kill them all? Someone would die no matter what. Jowan just didn't want that someone to be his best friend. Jowan just couldn't fail him again; he just _couldn't._

Not that they were likely to defeat Kazar, at this rate.

"You begin to bore me, Templar," the demon sneered, at some point between kicking Alistair down (again) and blasting the two archers with fire. "Better make this interesting. Amell's next."

Kazar would never forgive himself if he went through with this. Jowan would certainly never forgive himself, that was for sure. Any death Kazar caused in this state was on Jowan's conscience, because Kazar would never have been pushed this far if not for his actions. It should be Jowan's price to pay, not anyone else's.

And then, with a flash of insight, Jowan realized what he had to do. He stooped over the diagram for the ritual, moving his finger along a few key lines.

"Don't... you..." Alistair coughed weakly and tried to get to his feet... and failed. Either Felicity was getting too exhausted to heal, or he was really taking that much damage.

"Don't I dare? Is that what you're trying to say? I couldn't quite hear it around the sound of your failure." The Pride Demon stomped on the ground, casting an earthquake spell into it that rocked the entire chamber. Jowan ducked his head against the ensuing shower of pebbles from above. "Don't you understand yet? I am as a _god_. I can do anything I want. And now, I want to kill you." Its maw spread in a shark's grin, and its reached out with a clawed hand one last time. "And you can't imagine how long I've wanted to do this."

Then, the chamber rocked again... and, judging by the demon's surprised stumble, this time it didn't come from the abomination. The ground at the center of the crater, where Alistair and the Pride Demon were, started stirring and trembling.

Then, a blast of spirit magic slammed upward from below the pair, and Jowan ducked behind a boulder to avoid the shower of dirt and stone as the center of the crater seemed to explode. A moment later, an unfamiliar, terrifying roar filled the chamber, accompanied by the beating of massive wings and the acrid stench of darkspawn, and Jowan realized with horror that he was in the presence of an archdemon.

He was so, so very over his head.

There were other noises (Felicity shouting Alistair's name, the Pride Demon roaring back, the blast of a bolt of lightning) but Jowan was mostly concerned with not getting eaten by the gigantic Taint monster. He clutched his book and ran back, into the relative safety of a crevice in the cavern wall.

Looking out over the cavern from behind cover, the battle was... a little awesome to watch, actually. The Pride Demon seemed to take the archdemon's existence personally, and slung destructive spells up at the monster with wild abandon, but the archdemon roared and flapped across the relatively narrow confines of the chamber, dodging and flying through the attacks. Jowan caught sight of Meila landing an arrow right in its shoulder, and it spat a spirit blast at her that sent her to the ground, right as a fiery vortex came into existence on top of it. The archdemon flapped out of it before the firestorm properly formed, then swooped down on the demon and slammed it into the ground. The dragon reared back and blasted the demon with its breath weapon at close range, and the Pride Demon _shrieked_.

Then, an arrow sprouted between scales in its throat, and Leliana ducked behind a stalagmite as it roared. As it did so, Meila shot it in the nostril from another position. The dragon's head swiveled angrily.

Then, the Pride Demon released a blast of its own, detonating a fiery explosion right on top of itself that was strong enough to throw the archdemon in the air, and the demon deeper into the ground. Jowan winced as he saw Alistair's limp form thrown clear over the lip of the crater. Felicity's form could be seen breaking cover to sprint toward him a moment later.

The archdemon roared, flapping wildly to gain altitude to the top of the cavern. Then, with an angry shriek, the dragon swooped around the chamber, released a final spirit blast at the archers, and then swooped into a tall side passage and out of sight.

The silence after the archdemon's departure was stark, and it took Jowan a couple seconds to remember how to walk. Only as he heard Felicity's panicked, "Come on, come on!" did he remember that there were things to do.

He stumbled out of his hiding spot, daring to climb the rubble to peer into the deepened crater. Kazar's form was there, returned to its small, elfy shape, and not moving. For a moment, Jowan feared that he was too late, and his friend was dead.

Then, Kazar's head twitched to the side and he groaned, and a different fear took hold. Not dead. Unconscious. And waking up again pretty quickly, from the sounds of it.

Jowan slipped back away from the crater, winding toward where Felicity stooped over Alistair, looking wan and terrified as she poured healing magic into the Templar with uncalculated abandon. Alistair looked far more unconscious than Kazar was, and oh my, there was a lot blood pooling around him. His skin had a newly-charred look, though Felicitys healing seemed to be closing the worst of it.

The other mage's gaze snapped up as he stopped next to them. "Jowan! Help me set his shoulder!"

"There's no time. Kazar's unconscious. We won't get another chance."

"What are you talking about?" she squeaked. "Alistair's hurt."

"The ritual? The reason we're here?" He held up his grimoire. "We have to do it _now_."

At this point, Leliana appeared with a limping Meila from around a pile of rubble. "But we don't have any lyrium," the bard said.

Meila fixed him with a steady gaze. "You intend to use blood magic."

Sure enough, Felicity's eyes widened, and Jowan fought not to panic. She was going to refuse. He _needed_ her for this. One mage couldn't do it alone.

"I modified the ritual," Jowan blurted, before she could protest. "A sacrifice isn't necessary anymore."

"You... did?" Felicity asked uncertainly, her hands still fluttering distractedly over Alistair's pulse points. "How is that possible?"

"Blood magic." He forced a shrug. "I had a long time to work on it on the way here."

Leliana was looking at him, her face sad, but she didn't say anything. Could she guess what he was planning? Why didn't she call him out on it?

It didn't matter, because she didn't, and Felicity was too distracted by Alistair's battered form to give his words much thought.

"You must do it quickly, _falon_," Meila said, digging through her pack and pulling out a few vials. "He speaks truth. _Da'lethallin _will not be neutralized for long. We will take care of our fallen fellow."

Leliana plucked a vial out of Meila's hands. "And I will go dose Kazar with magebane. We will see if it will keep him out longer, no?"

Shakily, Felicity nodded. She looked _exhausted_, with heavy hollows under her eyes. Small surprise with how intense that fight had been. She'd been healing and shielding constantly. Jowan was honestly a little impressed; who'd known that Felicity, who could barely throw a bolt of lightning across a table at the Circle Tower, could be such an asset during a battle?

It reminded him that the Grey Wardens were a cut above everyone else, merely by virtue of being what they were. The world needed the Wardens, a lot more than it needed Jowan. That thought gave the mage resolve.

Jowan helped Felicity to her feet, and Meila knelt to take her place. The elf began applying potions and old-fashioned first aid to Alistair. Felicity gave her beau one last lip-biting look before she let Jowan pull her away.

They found a relatively flat spot, and Jowan began drawing the lines on the ground. It didn't help that his hands were shaking.

He could do this. He _had_ to do this.

"You're certain this will work?" Felicity asked. "We don't need a sacrifice or lyrium?"

"No, it should be fine." He concentrated hard on making sure the blood lines soaked in deep, just so he didn't have to look up and meet her eyes. Oh, he'd certainly modified the ritual… but not to keep it from needing its power source. That was impossible, and he was grateful Felicity didn't want to know enough about blood magic to know that.

While he set up, Jowan explained what Felicity would need to do. She need only stand in a particular spot, and he would do the work of the ritual itself, but confronting the demon in the Fade was up to her. By the time she'd assured him that she knew the theory of navigating the Fade perfectly fine after her experience with the Sloth Demon at the Circle, he was done drawing the lines. Now, all there was to do was to apply the magic, and then…

Jowan took a steadying breath as he moved to take his position. It was better this way. It skipped all the arguing, and the looks, and… yeah. This was the best way.

Felicity fidgeted with her sleeves, casting glances over at where they'd left Alistair with Meila, and then moved into the spot on the circle that was hers. It seemed only a short time since Kazar had stood in front of him like this, eager to go into the Fade and put a stop to the undead. Felicity did not look nearly so eager.

"Are you ready?" Jowan asked her, but he was asking himself too.

She nodded. "I'll have to be."

Jowan nodded, drawing his dagger from his belt. Was _he_ ready?

He couldn't think about it. Kazar had called him a coward… his shoulder still ached where the elf's bolt had hit it. Jowan was a coward about a lot of things. This thing, though… no, he wouldn't be a coward about this.

He dug his dagger deep into his palm, feeling the magic surge out of him.

He'd made his mistakes. He'd shown himself for a blood mage in front of Irving and Greagoir, and left Kazar and poor Lily behind. He'd put his trust in Howe and Loghain: the men who had rescued him from the Templars. He'd betrayed his friend and enabled him to become… this thing.

He couldn't change what he'd done, but he could make it right. He just had to trust that this would be the push Kazar needed to find himself again. It was the least he could do.

Jowan wove his magic around Felicity. He felt the tugging sensation as the ritual settled over him. He ignored the feeling, instead making sure everything was set. The spell had to run on its own once it was kicked off, so he made extra certain that the magic was strong and tight.

And then, when he was ready, and Felicity was looked at him with concern over how long it was taking, and the Dalish elf was across the room just _looking_ at him, her eyes grim but admiring… Jowan set it off, and both mages were swallowed up in hot white light.

It burned through Jowan, sharp and hot and _final_.

He was a coward in a lot of things, and maybe not telling anyone that _he_ was the sacrifice made him a coward in this too. But at least he could go to his grave knowing he'd done something _right_ for a change.

His final thought was a prayer that it would be enough.


	116. How to Win Friends and Influence People

**116. How to Win Friends and Influence People  
**

"Are you from my father? What took him so long? Hurry up and release me!"

Fin exchanged a look with Garott while they both drew even with the rack.

"Nobles," the dwarf said, yanking a lever that released the rack. "Same song no matter what race."

Finian sniggered.

"Or country, for that matter," Zev added. He watched the doors of the torture room, spinning his sword idly in his hand. He didn't seem capable of looking at Fin, and hadn't for days… ever since Fin had stupidly pressed him too far with that earring thing. He wished he could take it back.

They were in a torture chamber… the thought brought a sick churn to Finian's gut. What sort of noble had his own personal torture chamber? Had this been here before Howe took over, or had Howe repurposed a wine cellar or something? Either way, it was an unpleasant thought.

He and Garott made short work of the man's shackles, and the human sat up with a sigh. "It's about time! Was this supposed to be a lesson? Did my father think it _funny_ to leave me for so long before sending you?"

"Settle down, kid," Garott said. "We ain't from your daddy."

"Though he is looking for you," Finian said, smoothing over the boy's outrage at being spoken to like that. The guy had just been taken off a _rack_… they could cut him a little slack. "You're Bann Sighard's son, I presume?"

He bobbed a nod, looking between the two of them suspiciously. "That is correct. If you are not from my father, then who are you? What are you doing down here?"

"We're Grey Wardens, my lord. We're here to settle a dispute involving the queen, and decided to take a tour through the dungeons while we were here."

"Oh, Maker have mercy. A funny elf." The nobleman carefully levered himself off the rack, obviously sore. Once on his feet, he turned to them and sketched a bow. "I am Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak. You have my heartfelt gratitude, Wardens."

Finian was impressed by how diplomatic the man managed do be, despite being stripped to his skivvies and recently off the rack.

"We will need the support of Dragon's Peak during the Landsmeet." Finian decided to take the direct route. "Do you think you can provide?"

"A Landsmeet? So it's true. Howe was telling us that the Arl of Redcliffe was dead… that the Landsmeet was called off." His shoulders set. "Yes, if you can get me out of this horrid place, my father will have no choice but to support you. I will see to that."

"Thank you, my lord." Finian bowed.

At this point, Garott said, "So what did ya mean by 'us'? There more of you down here?"

"Yes. We're all being kept… for knowing too much, but too important to kill outright. Arl Howe is a sly bastard… he's been meaning to use us as leverage, I'm sure of it."

Finian couldn't stand the thought of anyone being locked up, especially by someone like Howe. "Lead on."

Oswyn nodded and padded past Zevran, out of the room. They followed closely behind.

Down the hallway, they could hear the sounds of a fight: swords, and a dog growling, and the occasional snap of an ice or lightning spell.

"Should we not help them?" Zevran asked, glancing down the corridor toward the battle.

"The captain's a big boy," Garott said. "If he wants to walk off and ignore the rest of us, then we gotta figure he can handle himself."

"Besides," Fin added, "Maybe if he distracts the guards enough, we can sneak the prisoners out. We can't leave them in here."

Zevran sighed. "Oh Warden. It is a good thing your hero complex is endearing."

Garott snorted a laugh. Finian glanced at the Antivan, but Zevran wasn't looking at him, so Finian couldn't quite read what he meant by that comment.

Oswyn led them to a line of cells, and Garott and Finian wasted no time in taking their lockpicks to them. The man inside the cell in front of Fin was curled up in a ball in the corner… he didn't even seem to realize Fin as there.

The lock was surprisingly easy to pick, and Fin was comforted by the fact that, were he ever taken prisoner by Arl Howe, he could probably pick these locks with a spoon.

The door creaked as he opened it, but the form inside didn't react.

"Sir?" Finian said. "Can you hear me?"

He muttered something into his arms. Finian moved a bit closer, and could pick up what he was mumbling. "…to retreat. They screamed and screamed…"

"Hello?" He tried again. He knelt in front of the man and ducked to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were blank and distant. Finian reached out a hand to shake his shoulder, but as soon as he touched skin, the man struck out, hitting Finian across the face and sending him tumbling back.

Zevran was there in an instant. He hauled Fin to his feet and got between him and the prisoner, his face murderous.

"Zev, don't. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Zevran still glared at the man, but he didn't attack, at least. After a moment, he turned to Finian. "Are you all right?"

Finian wanted to laugh, but Zev just looked so concerned. He gave the Antivan a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It barely even hurt."

Zev held his eyes for one more minute, peering in them as if trying to detect a lie. It warmed Fin, to see the care and concern still in the other man's eyes. Fin hadn't broken it… it was still there.

Finally satisfied, the assassin nodded and pulled away.

They turned back to the prisoner. Now he was mumbling something about witches and darkspawn, rocking back and forth as he did so.

"He's mad," Finian whispered. He swallowed, because there was no coming back from this kind of madness.

Zevran drew his dagger and looked a question at Finian.

He nodded. "Do it." Still, as Zevran stepped forward, he had to turn away. Yes, he'd killed plenty of times now, and yes it was doing the man a favor… but there was still something about this—about the slick sound of a dagger sliding home, and the gasping breaths of the dying—that made his stomach churn.

It was silly, after everything, that he still felt sickened by the deaths of innocents.

Arms slid around him from behind, and a familiar nose nuzzled into his ear. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, _amor_. I hope that you never become accustomed to the sight."

Finian leaned back into Zevran's grip, and the other man didn't pull away. _Maker_, he'd missed this. Zevran's arms tightened around him, and Finian ached with the need to say… something. That he was sorry he'd pushed. That it didn't matter if he couldn't say it. That he loved him, and he was pretty sure Zev loved him back.

But the words got stuck in his throat.

Then, Zevran pulled away, and the warmth went with it. Zevran slipped around him and back out into the hallway, and Finian trailed behind him.

Garott was at another cell, talking to a weeping man. The uncomfortable, frustrated look the dwarf sent their way made Fin want to laugh.

"Is everything all right?" the elf asked instead, biting back his amusement.

"Who…" the man said faintly, his voice warbling. "I'm sorry… I failed… Alfstanna, little sister?"

"I can't get squat outta him," Garott grumbled.

"Sir? Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

"I… yes. I can… I'm sorry. Are you… from the teyrn? No… that's not right."

There was something wrong with him, that much was clear, but at least he was reacting to them. "We're Grey Wardens, and we're getting you out of here. If I may ask, who are you?"

"Yes… I'm Irminric, Templar of the Denerim Chantry. But.. I failed… the blood mage… escaped. No, not escaped. Was taken by the teyrn's men… "

"He's the elder brother," Oswyn provided, "of Bann Alfstanna. He's been like this for days."

Finian nodded his thanks. "Don't worry. Irminric. We'll get you out."

He took the Templar's arm and guided him out of the cell. The man had a shuffling, stumbling pace. It would be detrimental to their escape, but Finian couldn't stand to leave him here.

By the time Fin had deposited Irminric next to Oswyn, Garott was already working on the last cell. The man inside leaned heavily against the wall, a large red scar in his side. Still, his eyes were clear, and that was better than the last two.

When the door opened, the man stepped out by his own power, and he actually cracked a weak smile. "This is either a fever dream or the best day of my life."

Finian matched his smile. "Let's just assume the latter. Always hope for the best, and all that."

The man limped slowly toward the rest of them. He was pale and weak, but seemed to be managing on his own. "I heard you speaking with the others. You're Grey Wardens, right?"

"That's us," Garott said. "Darkspawn smashing, Deep Road walking Wardens."

"Good." The man's eyes darkened. "It's good to know some of you survived Ostagar. If you get me out of here, I'll do what I can to make certain your order receives all the help it needs."

"And you might be…?" Garott prodded.

"I apologize… I've been down here so long, I'm afraid I've forgotten how to be civil." A self-deprecating smile flashed across his face, then faded. "My name is Fergus Cousland. Formerly of Highever, though to hear Howe tell it, there's nothing left of my line to make that claim."

Finian froze. Fergus, Percival's brother? He was alive?

"Now that is curious." Zevran said. "I was under the impression that the good arl wanted the entire Cousland line dead. Why would he go through the effort to keep this one alive?"

"A trophy, maybe?" Garott said with a shrug.

"He's been mining me for secrets, for the most part," Fergus said. "You sound like you know something about all this. Tell me, did Howe tell me true? Is my family… gone?"

Fin exchanged a look with Garott. "Well…" Fin started. "There's good news, and there's bad news…"

A particularly large blast rocked the dungeons, cutting Fin off. In the distance, they heard someone shouting. "Forget it; you're on your own! I quit!"

Zevran, Finian, and Garott all drew their weapons, justified a moment later as running footsteps approached.

A robed man ran through the hallway past the cell block, clutching his arm, which appeared to have been cleaved straight through. A growl followed him, and the form of a blood-splattered mabari streaked past a moment later.

The trio ran into the hallway just in time to see Hugo barrel into the mage. The mage shrieked and let off a lightning bolt that went wild. Hugo tore out his throat, and Finian swept in and stabbed him in the eye a moment later, to put him out of his misery.

"Is that… Hugo?" Fergus' shocked voice asked. The mabari jumped off the corpse with a happy bark. He bounded up to Fergus and barked again, his tongue lolling. The noblemen fell to his knees in front of the dog, gingerly touching the hound's fur as if afraid it was a hallucination.

A scream echoed down the hallway, and there was another blast that shook the walls. Morrigan appeared a moment later, leaning heavily on her staff and clutching at her side, where a long red gash leaked blood liberally.

Behind her were more screams, but she didn't pay them any mind. She limped up to them. "There you are." She slumped against the wall beside them, then started digging through her bag. She pulled out a poultice and shoved it into Finian's hands. "I've got a cut on my back that I cannot reach. Apply that."

Fin rolled his eyes, but nonetheless ducked around her to see her back. What he saw made him pause.

There was an angry gash right along the top of her shoulderblades. Any deeper, and it would have gotten her spine. Any higher, and it would have cut off her head. Gingerly, he leaned forward and applied the poultice to the worst of it.

Simultaneously, she turned her attention to her side, and a small white glow enveloped her hand as she applied healing magic to the cut there.

"A…. apostate…!" Irminric said in alarm.

"Oh please." Morrigan rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"What happened?" Finian asked. "They take you by surprise?"

"Hardly." She finished her healing spell, though it hadn't done much except slow the bleeding. Morrigan had never been much for healing magic. "If you must know, I suspect our fearless leader has somewhat lost the ability to differentiate friend from foe."

Horror filled him. "_Percy_ did this?"

Garott snorted. "Well, what did you expect? 'Just let go' you said. You don't say 'just let go' to a sodding _berserker_."

"I _thought_ that I could handle him if it came to that," she said defiantly. "Apparently, I underestimated his strength."

Garott laughed incredulously. There was another scream down the hall, suddenly silenced, and Fin winced. If the fighter came this way, they were all in danger.

"I'm going to try to talk him down."

Garott turned his incredulous look to Fin. "You lost your mind, elf? That's as good as an angry dragon, in there."

"Yes, but I jumped on a dragon, remember?"

"Ah right. You're crazy. Sometimes I forget that."

Finian cast the dwarf a tight smile and stepped toward the sounds of fighting.

A slender hand closed tight around his shoulder and spun him around, and Zevran caught his eyes grimly. "If he hurts you," the assassin whispered, "I will kill him."

Fin nodded, then pulled away and trotted toward the sounds of battle.

He paused as he rounded the corner… the next room was… a mess. There were at least three bodies in the room, though it was hard to tell as they had been cleaved into multiple pieces. Splatters of blood decorated the floors and walls. A trail of blood led out a door in the opposite direction, and Fin followed it.

Beyond that room was another corridor, where two more guard bodies were strewn around, blood and innards scattered across the hallway. Their killer had not been content to cut them and let them die… he'd chopped them into pieces, torn them apart, and had cut them open again and again and again.

And then, at the end of that hallway, he came upon Howe's body, only identifiable by the Amaranthine shield still attached to his arm, laying two feet away.

Howe was… a pile of gore. He had been sliced apart in so many places that his innards pooled around him, the cuts tearing through cloth and metal alike. His face had been smashed in, the eyes cut out and nose left a shattered mushy mess.

Percy had done this?

A darker part of him—the one that got a thrill out of manipulating and argued about ends justifying means—crowed in approval. This here had been the man who had sold a third of the Alienage into slavery, where they even now were being parsed out in Tevinter. Even if Finian couldn't go after the slavers with a Blight going on, he could at least revel in vengeance enacted upon the man who had started it. It was shameful, how happy the sight of Howe utterly _broken_ made him.

Then again, this was also the man who had hired Zevran, and didn't that warrant a modicum of gratitude, enough to offer him a clean death? Instead of... this?

The sounds of fighting had ceased, and now the dungeon was dominated by a heavy silence. The old Dalish ruin hadn't been this eerie.

Fin steadied himself and rounded the corner into the next room—a guard office of some sort. There was a table, and a row of cupboards, and more bodies strewn across the floor.

Percy—the only thing still moving—stood in the middle of the room, as coated in blood as the floors around him. He panted with exertion, his greatsword held out in one hand, as if waiting for another target to show itself. His head was down as Fin walked in.

He tried to approach quietly (which, being a rogue and an elf, was pretty damn quiet), but something about Percy's current state must have made him hyper-aware, because his head abruptly snapped up. Finian froze, affixed by mad, rage-filled eyes. No recognition, just unbridled hatred.

The berserker sprang into motion much more swiftly than a big man like him should have been able to, and Finian skittered back just to keep his head.. He ducked in time to avoid a sweep of that blood-coated sword, and felt the wind of it through the hair at the top of his head.

"Percy!" He gasped, skittering to the side, dodging another deadly slice. "Percy, it's me!"

Percival lunged with a guttural growl, stabbing for his midriff. Finian dodged back and slid under the table. He hopped up on the other side, putting it between them.

"Percival! Remember Ostagar? The Grey Wardens?"

That massive sword came down on the table-top, and the wood buckled and snapped in two. The berserker jumped over the broken halves and swiped at him again.

Finian ducked and rolled around behind the noble. This was bad. Words wouldn't work if they couldn't get through…he needed to wake Percy up, but how?

Percy spun and stabbed at the ground as Fin rolled, and the elf felt the blade slice apart the leather at his side. Too close.

He kicked upward, knocking the sword up and away, then flipped back up onto his feet. He needed to get away from that sword… he couldn't do anything if he was concentrating on staying alive!

Percival was quick to recover, shifting his grip with a growl and leaping at him again. This time, Fin stepped into the lunge. The sword sailed harmlessly behind his head, and Finian ducked under the swinging arm to get behind the swordsman. He grabbed Percival's arm and used it to swing up onto the human's back.

Percival made an angry animal sound and bucked, but Fin got a good grip. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, and his legs tight around his waist. The human thrashed and swung his sword around, trying to hit him, but he couldn't get the right angle. Good. As long as the rage-maddened man didn't realize he could just switch his grip and stab backwards, he'd be all right.

Finian got his arms tight around the human's throat… then, he squeezed. This made the berserker even angrier, and he roared in rage. He thrashed and spun and spat, but Finian just kept tightening his grip, slowly choking him.

He could only hope that this would break Percy out of it. If not… what would happen if he did permanent damage? Could he choke the man to death? No, he shouldn't think of that now. Just keep squeezing.

The human's struggles were weakening. It probably didn't hurt that he was probably utterly exhausted under the rage... dismembering a half dozen people had to be pretty taxing. Percival dropped his sword and stumbled back, slamming Fin back into a wall. It knocked the breath out of him, but he held strong.

Percival coughed, his entire form trembling. He slammed Finian back again, but it was weaker this time. Then, Percival's legs buckled, and both of them sprawled onto the floor.

Finian rolled away, grabbing up the human's sword. It was a bit too heavy for him, as well as slippery with blood, but Fin didn't mean to use it… he just didn't want Percy to have it. Not until the crazy had left his friend's eyes anyway.

Percival was on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping. One hand reached up to rub his throat, and his coughing slowly subsided.

Finian watched carefully, ready for the human to lunge at him. He cradled the greatsword, not sure what he'd do if Percy went for it. .

But then, when Percy lifted his head, his eyes were clear. Confused, dazed… but clear.

"Welcome back," Finian said, forcing a light smile onto his features. Best not let the human know just how disturbed he was by this whole business.

"Fin?" Percy's voice was rough, and he coughed again. "What…" His voice trailed off as he sat up and looked around. His eyes widened. "Did I… do this?"

"On the plus side, Howe's dead. Very, very dead."

Percy breathed out harshly, then pushed himself to his feet. Fin relaxed with him and held out the man's sword. The human made a face at the state of the blade, but sheathed it. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Just knocked Morrigan around a bit." The human's eyes shot to his, wide with panic. "Don't worry. She was more miffed about it than actually hurt."

He sighed. "Thank the Maker." He headed out of the room, pausing over what was left of Arl Howe's body. He started at it blankly, one hand moving up to rub at his chest. "If he's dead, why does it still burn?"

Fin just laid a hand on Percival's shoulder and gently pulled him away from the sight. They couldn't let him dwell. If he did, he'd just fall back into the funk he'd been in when they'd first been recruited.

Garott's laugh from the other end of the hallway was a nice distraction, as the others dared to venture into the mess. "Sodding Stone, captain. Remind me never to piss you off."

"Very funny, Garott," Percival sighed. He glanced up, and Fin knew the moment he spotted Fergus, because he froze like someone had cast an ice spell on him.

"Percy?" Fergus said, his voice shaking. "Is that really you, little brother?"

Percival didn't seem capable of responding. Even as Fergus swept up to him and embraced him, Percival stared blankly ahead, frozen in shock.

Finian caught his eye and mimed hugging, and Percival haltingly brought his hands up to his brother's shoulders, but his eyes showed he still wasn't processing it.

"I can't believe it," Fergus whispered, pulling away. Tears glistened in his eyes. "Howe told me you were dead, but here you are."

"Fergus?" Percy croaked. "You're… alive? How are you alive?"

"Howe. His assassins caught me out on patrol at Ostagar. They brought me back here." Percival just stared. Fergus' face fell. "Little brother, are you all right?"

"I keep expecting you to change into a demon," Percival looked around. "This doesn't look like the Fade, but..."

"It ain't," Garott said. "This is the real deal."

Percy glanced down at Hugo, at Fergus's feet, and there was some silent communication between them. Hugo barked, and Percival nodded, some of the heaviness leaving his expression.

Still, the blond man stepped back. "Fergus, I'm not the same person I was-"

"I... I think I understand." Fergus looked around at the gore around them, then back at the blood-splattered form of his little brother. "Perhaps not all of it, but I understand. I'm not the same either." His eyes darkened. "Losing one's entire family does things to a man… more when he's held prisoner by the one who did it."

"I'm sorry. If I'd known you were here…"

"It doesn't matter. He's dead now." Fergus cast a glance over at the arl's body. "Very dead." Humor glinted in his eyes as he turned back to his brother. "A berserker, is it? Well, you always have been very passionate when you wanted to be, little brother."

Percy groaned, but it seemed to be what he needed. "Yes, yes. I was an awful rake. Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" He turned to the rest of the prisoners, his eyes falling on Oswyn. "Wait, you're… Bann Sighard's son, are you not?"

Oswyn nodded. "That I am."

Garott waved at the Templar "And this here's big brother to Bann Alfstanna. Whoever that is."

Percival looked between them. "No doubt kept here to keep your families in line during the Landsmeet."

"We will see to it that Loghain does not profit from this," Oswyn said.

Percival nodded slowly. "That may just do it, yes. The Wardens would value your support."

"You have it."

"Now that we got that settled," Garott broke in. "I believe we got a royal in distress to rescue." He clapped his hands together. "Shall we?"


	117. Pride Before the Fall

_(This is the longest chapter by far. Settle in with cup of cocoa and hire a sherpa: this one's going to be a journey._

_Warnings: harsh language and implied triggery content. If you want to pass it, the scene's pretty short, so just skip about ten paragraphs down when you hit the use of blood magic.)_

**117. Pride Before the Fall  
**

The first thing she did after opening her eyes was breathe a sigh of relief.

The landscape was twisted and cracked, alien formations rising and falling in a sea around her. And there, in the distant sky, was the Black City.

It had worked. She was in the Fade.

She took a deep breath (trying not to consider the fact that she wasn't actually breathing; it was more akin to a memory of breathing) and did a quick inventory of what had been transferred with her. Staff. Herb and poultice pouch. Not her codex, but she hadn't brought that with her into the Deep Roads anyway.

She had to quash the voice that told her she wasn't strong enough for this. That her offensive magic was weak, and Morrigan or Kazar were far more qualified to combat a Pride Demon.

This was the Fade, she reminded herself. In the Fade, it wasn't strong magic that mattered, but strong _will_.

She doubted it would be all that easy. Out-stubborning a Pride Demon? Well, perhaps Morrigan was a better pick for that too. Alas, Felicity was what they had, so she would have to do.

The first order of business was to locate Kazar. A brief sweep of the area made his location apparent enough: the floating Fade island had only one unusual feature, and that was a spire that appeared to be a copy of Kinloch Hold. Simple enough.

Or perhaps not so much. Felicity hiked toward it, only to realize that there was no door where the original's was. A brief walk around the perimeter confirmed it: there was no entrance. Understandable. The Pride Demon would be keeping Kazar in as much as it would be keeping anyone else out.

Felicity tried to think... she had to be quick about this. Every moment she spent in here was a moment the Pride Demon could wake up and begin tearing apart her companions in the real world. And with Alistair down and Felicity herself otherwise occupied... well, it did not bode well for any of them.

She had to try not to think about that, either. Focus on the problem: an impassible wall. What were the solutions?

Kazar would probably have just blasted it down. Shaken it apart, like he did to the Dead Trenches.

She still couldn't believe he'd done that. It seemed... surreal, that a single mage could simply crush an entire army of darkspawn like that. And yet, it hadn't been enough. The archdemon had somehow survived having an entire cave crashing down upon it, and was loose once again. If it could survive _that_, how could they hope to defeat it?

That was another thing she must set aside for the moment. Concentrate on the task at hand.

So, regarding the wall... Kazar would break it down, but Felicity did not see the benefit of that. Kazar was undoubtably inside the tower, and upsetting the structure would only tumble it, hurting the mage in the process. Assuming physics worked here in the Fade the same way iit did in the real world, anyway.

Perhaps it was scaleable? Except that she couldn't see any windows either. The face of the tower was perfectly smooth.

If not above or through, what about under? Did this impenetrable wall extend underground? Then again, she doubted she'd find a convenient hole in the masonry large enough for a human to slip through.

Unless she needn't be as large as a human. This was the Fade, after all.

An idea took hold, and Felicity scanned the base of the tower. There: a small mound of dirt, upset by whatever Fade critter had dug it. Did it lead inside? She saw no other outlet nearby.

Morrigan had never buckled down and taught her shapeshifting, but she understood the theory well enough from the woman's descriptions of it. One merely had to use one's magic to shape oneself, rather than the world around oneself. She made an attempt, trying to use her magic to shrink her size, to change her anatomy. She could see clearly in her mind the array of bones of the creature she sought.

In the end, all she had to show for her attempts was a tingling sensation in her skin.

She took another breath to steady herself. She was over-thinking this. How had Morrigan described it? When she studied a creature, she wasn't looking for the way its thigh bone connected to its pelvis or its species indicators. She was looking at the way it moved. The jerk of its head when a predator was nearby. Its mental acuity. Its _essence_.

A nebulous concept, but perhaps that was what made it perfectly suited to the Fade.

Felicity closed her eyes, imagining the creature she sought: scurrying along the edges of the floors, freezing at every movement for fear of predators. The Circle Tower had plenty of them, to the point where the instructors often used them as convenient dissection subjects. Their tower's mouser had been fattened by their overabundance... until the cat had turned into a demon, anyway.

(Come to think of it, that really should have been an indicator of trouble at the time, but Anders had been the only witness, and the Templars had learned not to trust his wild stories sometime after the fourth successful escape attempt.)

The point was, Felicity had seen plenty of mice at the tower, and could well imagine what it must be like. Scurrying across the stone floor, sniffing through the apprentices' packs for the treats some had managed to sneak from the kitchens.

She imagined that she was that little creature: meek and quiet and ideally suited to wiggle into small spaces. Small and unassuming, she could be a mouse. She _was_ a mouse.

She waited to feel a change, but nothing came. With a sigh, she opened her eyes...

...only to see that the world around her had multiplied in size. She checked herself over, finding herself suitably furred and murine. She squeaked in surprise—literally squeaked. She lowered herself to all fours and took a couple stumbling steps before figuring out the mechanism of four-legged travel. It was strange, yet intensely fascinating. When next she saw Morrigan, her questions about shapeshifting would be far more educated.

Filing that away for later, she set about finding the hole and slipping inside. It was indeed some sort of tunnel: a path burrowing into the Fade earth varying from just barely wide enough for her to pass to positively cavernous. Its slope leveled out for a length, then angled upward again.

She came out into darkness, only aware that the tunnel had ended because she was climbing down another small hillock like the one around the first hole. She had no way of knowing where she was, nor how big the apparent room she was in was. The ground was packed earth underneath her claws.

Darkness was all around her, but sight wasn't the only sense a mouse had. She became aware of sounds, soft and distant as if heard through water. There were leaves rustling, and animal noises, and voices speaking in a language that Felicity couldn't place. Her nose picked up scents: wild dampness, fur, herbs... one of the distant voices started to sing, and Felicity realized what language it was. Elvish.

This was a memory; it had to be. But was it from Kazar's time recruiting the Dalish for the Blight, or was it something else?

Felicity moved forward. It was all she could do. Eventually, she ran into a wall, and followed it up a long, earthen corridor. As she rose up, the sounds around her changed. They grew more frantic, the song changing to shouts, then screaming. Battle overlaid the forest sounds: clanging armor, and thrumming of many bowstrings. Burning wood. Somewhere, a small child was crying.

She hurried on, not wanting to hear this. She could sense a shift in the air up ahead: the familiar stuffy books-and-slight-burning scent of the tower. She followed the smell to a heavy metal door.

Light spilled out from underneath it, and it only took her a moment to squeeze under it.

She emerged in a familiar hall. Or at least, it was a very similar facsimile to the first floor of the Circle Tower. Apparently, Felicity had just come up through the basement, and she had a feeling the door she'd just bypassed was as locked as the basement door at the Tower had always been. Curious.

Shadows milled around her, faceless entities wearing mage robes and Templar armor alike. Whether they were memory constructs or demons given form, she couldn't say. She deemed it wise to remain in her mouse form for the moment.

If she were Kazar's subconscious, where would she be? Perhaps his room? Except he had been barely Harrowed when Duncan had recruited them, so he hadn't really had time to grow attached to his new quarters. So perhaps his old space, in the apprentice quarters? Yes, that was as good a place to start as any.

Decided, Felicity turned left, heading back toward the apprentice quarters. She hadn't really cared much about Kazar during her tenure there (other than an occasional ire or annoyance that came with so many young people packed into such a small space), so didn't know for certain which bed was his. However, a quick peek through the open doorway of the far dormitory made it quite apparent.

There was a young boy sitting on one of the beds in the far corner. Dainty, blond hair, and elven, it was clearly Kazar... except for the fact that he couldn't have been older than six, and his head was tilted down with shoulders slumped.

Felicity padded around for a better view, fascinated despite herself. She barely recalled when Kazar had been that young. She'd been brought new to the Tower herself at eleven years old, but the little elf had already been a fixture, lurking in corners and taking an inordinate amount of adult attention, merely because he was young and prone to fits of pouting and tantrums in turn.

Except there had been one thing that everyone knew could calm the little boy down, and here it was now.

A figure appeared, taking form from a wispy shadow into the shape of a dark preteen boy with a nervous smile. Jowan.

The elf looked up, startled by his approach. He stared up at the human with wide grey eyes, freezing like a deer in the sights of a hunter. He was afraid, Felicity realized. Of Jowan? Why would anyone be afraid of _Jowan_?

_Because he's human_, her mind supplied.

Jowan's smile wavered, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, hi," the older boy said, his voice echoing hollowly in the Fade realm.

Kazar just stared for another minute. Then, his head tilted upward and his eyes narrowed into a nervous look of challenge that was far from the combative look he'd perfect in years to come. "What?"

"Um..." _Maker_, _Jowan. He's six. You don't have to be afraid of him_. It struck Felicity that they didn't seem to know one another in this scene. That was confirmed a moment later when Jowan said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just... that fire during dinner. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I didn't do it. You can't prove it."

Jowan shook his head. "I'm not going to tell. It's just... it was funny."

Surprise. Guarded surprise, as if he'd never been reached out to like this before, and wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "It was?"

"Right on the Knight-Captain's skirts? Yeah, that was funny!"

"He was being mean. I don't like it when he tells me what to do."

"No one does. They were all just too afraid to laugh."

A slow smile cracked over the boy's face, tentative and uncertain, as if he didn't smile much. "Yeah?" He sat up straighter. "Yeah. It was funny!" He smiled up at Jowan, and Jowan smiled back. Then, the scene dissolved, both boys disappearing into the mist.

Felicity stared in shock. If that wasn't Kazar, then what was the point of replaying the memory?

No further visions were forthcoming, so she turned and scurried back out of the dormitory, avoiding the boots of a dream-Templar on her way out. She took a quick detour to the front hall, just to make sure... no door. There was no front door.

She turned and headed in the only direction left to her: deeper into the Tower. She supposed it had been too much to hope that the real Kazar would be so easy to find.

She hugged the corridor wall until she hit the library, where ghostly mages shuffled to and fro. There, she heard voices, and the sound of spellcasting. She recognized Enchanter Sweeney's crackling voice and sped up.

She scurried to the last row of shelves, which had an area cleared for practical classes. Sure enough, a familiar scene played out in front of her. The Senior Enchanter stood in the middle of the class, facing off against a nine-year-old Kazar. As Felicity came upon the scene, Kazar coiled up and unleashed a torrent of lightning against the elderly mage, who built an anti-magic field around himself.

Lined up along the walls to watch were a number of other apprentices, all older than he was. Jowan was easy to spot, watching his friend with mixed awe and amusement. Amusement, especially, when the lightning bounced off the shield and struck at the stacks around them, though most of the other apprentices ducked with the fast reflexes of habit.

And there, because Felicity was looking for it, she spotted her teenaged self. Her counterpart watched the pair with arms crossed, even as paper flew everywhere around them and some of the other apprentices chuckled.

Sweeney dusted himself off and quelled the sparks on the shelves with a wave of his hand, generating frost to snuff it. "Yes, well," the Senior Enchanter said. "That was a bit more enthusiastic than I was expecting, but you get the point." He turned a look to the young elf. "In the future, young man, I'm sure the Templars would appreciate it if you didn't try to burn the Tower down."

Kazar's arms went across his chest, his pointed chin rising. "They're stupid for not making the mage tower fireproof."

The apprentices sniggered, except Felicity's counterpart. Her teenaged self only pursed her lips in disapproval. Maker, had she always been so... serious?

"Yes, well," Sweeney said, "Best not to say that in front of any of them." Even so, Sweeney turned to the rest of the apprentices. "You see what I mean? It's all in the form. Young Kazar here is quite excellent at elemental spells. You would all do well to emulate him in the future."

Kazar practically glowed, his petite body puffing up. Felicity remembered this, and a glance at her own form made her own feeling at the time painfully clear: she was glaring in thinly veiled envy.

Maker, no wonder Kazar thought her insufferable. If this was how she remembered herself, she'd be forced to agree.

Sweeney continued talking after that, but the voice and vision dissipated into nothing, the important part apparently done.

_Pride_, Felicity realized. First, Jowan approaching him because he was impressed by a prank, then showing off in front of the other apprentices. _The Fade is dwelling on memories of Pride_. It made sense: how better to keep the Pride Demon strong?

If this was Pride, she had a feeling she knew where another of the visions would be. Maybe even the real Kazar?

She headed out of the library and up the stairs, to the second floor. She made a beeline through the storeroom and headed toward the First Enchanter's office.

Sure enough, there was another vision waiting for her there. This Kazar was a bit older than the previous, perhaps ten. He stood in front of Irving's Desk, while the First Enchanter engaged in a heated, whispered discussion with some of the other older members if the Tower, including a rather irate Wynne and a far more irate Knight-Commander Greagoir.

The discussion finished, and Greagoir turned a nasty look at Kazar, who just stared back defiantly. "One wrong move, elf," the Templar hissed menacingly, and stalked out. The other mages filtered out with him, leaving just Kazar and Irving.

The First Enchanter settled into his desk, running his hand through his beard. "Well, that was certainly...bracing."

"It's not my fault," Kazar blurted. "He started it."

"You nearly paralyzed him, young man."

"He kept pushing me down. I pushed back."

"With magic."

"It was just a little zap. Not my fault a Templar can't handle a little lightning. Just means he's a bad Templar."

A smile played on Irving's lips for just a moment, but then he schooled his face to stern disapproval. "Alas, it isn't that simple. my boy. Even if we can use magic to exact revenge, that does not mean we should."

"Why not? He's way bigger than me. Magic _works_."

"That it does. It also scares a good many people, merely for its existence."

"So I shouldn't use magic, just because it scares people?"

"Not to bully others, no."

"But that's not fair!" Kazar slammed his hand down on the desk. "I'm younger than everyone, I'm an elf, and I'm small for my age... everyone picks on me. But I'm _good_ at magic!"

"You are."

"So why can't I use it to defend myself? That's not fair!"

"I'm afraid, my boy, that our lives are never fair."

Kazar pounded his fist against the desk again, this time in defeat.

"You are a very talented young man, Kazar." The words seemed to soothe the elf. "I'd go as far to say that you are the most talented mage of your generation." The elf's head snapped up. "But, alas, that intimidates many people. It is for that very reason that you must keep control of yourself."

The boy's brows wrinkled in confusion. "Because I'm talented?"

"Many fear a mage who cannot be controlled. I daresay that, one day, you may fit that profile."

Kazar bowed his head in thought, and the memory faded.

Kazar had often said he was the most talented mage of his generation... that must have been where it came from. It would certainly follow the theme of Pride.

Felicity turned and headed for the stairs to the third floor. She noticed that the memories seemed to be getting more recent the deeper they were in the tower. It stood to reason that present-day Kazar would therefore be at the deepest part. The top: the Harrowing Chamber.

She hopped up the stairs to the third floor and scurried past a couple classrooms. However, her sensitive mouse nose smelled something strange up ahead: the tang of blood. She hugged the edge of the wall and hurried forward. Did Kazar learn blood magic this early, or was Kazar's true consciousness around?

She rounded into one of the classrooms, dominated by a front desk and a couple rows of chairs behind it. Two people were in the room, already playing out their scene. One of them was a twelve-year-old Kazar.

The older was Enchanter Malorn, one of the element-specialized teachers, which an elementally inclined apprentice like Kazar would have likely found a mentor, just as Wynne had been a mentor to Felicity.

At least, that was her line of reasoning, right until she noticed him magically healing a gash in his palm, and her stomach twisted. The enchanter fastidiously pulled his sleeve over the healing cut, flicking drops of red liquid from his hands as any other might flick water after washing their hands.

Felicity took another look at Kazar. The boy was sitting on the enchanter's desk, very still and eerily blank-faced. His apprentice robe was askew.

Malorn hummed pleasantly, then turned to bend over Kazar. The palm that had been cut ran through the elf's hair in a familiar, possessive gesture. "Until next session, my pretty little elf." Then, he turned and walked out, and Felicity fought the urge to run from the blood mage.

Maker, she'd had _classes_ with him. Immediately, she tried to recall what had become of the enchanter. Had he been at Ostagar? Had he come back? Had he been killed during their fight to or against Uldred?

No, no. There was something far more important going on than even that.

Kazar continued to sit on the desk as the man left. Then, once he was gone, he jerked and slumped, like a puppet clipped of its strings. The elf slid to the floor, where he spent an inordinate amount of time staring blankly at the wall.

Felicity approached, aching to comfort the boy. _Twelve_. He was _twelve_, and she couldn't see how this could be more awful than that. But what good would comforting a memory do? Could she even interact with these visions?

She jerked back as Kazar suddenly jumped up, his expression darkening into anger. He lashed out, casting lightning and fire and ice at the walls, and floor, and anything that, surprisingly, didn't cause permanent damage. He was holding back from destruction... why? To make sure the enchanter didn't get caught? She couldn't understand why he would do that.

"I'll show him fucking pretty!" He growled, lobbing a fireball up at the ceiling. "One day, I'm gonna 'prettily' burn his fucking face off!" He panted, deflating, and whispered. "One day, I'll be strong enough to fight the fucker."

And just like that, he slumped to the floor, looking lost and defeated all over again.

Was this... the source of Kazar's power-lust? No, no that wasn't quite fair. Kazar had always simply enjoyed the trappings of power, as evidenced by the six-year-old from the first floor willing to set the Knight-Captain's skirt on fire just because he could.

But this couldn't have made such a climb seem any less urgent. And all the cynicism and bitterness, from a boy so young... it was beginning to make sense.

Kazar seemed to be near tears, now, rubbing at his face as if that could take back his trauma. "'Pretty little elf'... what the fuck does it matter if I'm a fucking elf, huh? Bet he wouldn't think I was so fucking pretty if I marked up my face like the Dalish supposedly do." Kazar paused and lowered his hands, his brows knitting together. Then, slowly, a grin stole across his face.

Felicity realized that _this _was why this memory was here: that look of empowerment right there. Victory tugged from defeat.

Felicity could remember, now, the fits that the enchanters had thrown, when Kazar had shown up to lessons one morning with fiery tattoos drawn on his face. They'd scrambled to figure out how he'd done it (when asked, one of the Tranquil said that the boy had been quite adamant, and so he had done it to prevent further disturbance), and, perhaps more curiously, _why_ Kazar had done it.

Felicity, herself, had freely shared her opinion that it was another of the elf's bids for attention. Just like his show-boating in class and his frequent explosions (sometimes literally) of temper. But all of those... she now understood that none of it had been a bid for attention. Kazar could not help _but_ attract attention; it was merely who he was.

Was her conviction that Kazar sought attention nothing but projection?

The memory had moved on, she realized, with the boy running out the door toward the storage rooms, where the Tranquil worked. However, Felicity decided not to follow. She couldn't waste any more time on these phantoms.

She scurried toward the stairs to the next level, now certain that she would find the real Kazar in the Harrowing Chamber. As she made her way up the tower, she passed more scenes, as Kazar got older and stronger and bolder. In one scene, she heard Duncan's voice. In another was Marnan's. Close. She was getting close.

Finally, she climbed the last stairway and squeezed under the door. When she saw what was in the Harrowing Chamber, she stopped short with a squeak.

Scales. A wall of violet scales, spanning from one side of the chamber to the other, and rising far above her in a mountain. A reptilian scent filled her nostrils, and accompanying that was the dark, acrid scent of darkspawn corruption.

Felicity remained still for a minute. It took her an embarrassing amount of time to realize that the wall of scales wasn't moving, not even to breathe. Something, however, was. A sigh gave away her quarry's position, and she carefully worked her way around the scaly form.

Only as she rounded the front of it did she get confirmation as to its identity: it was a dragon. And not just any dragon: the Tainted aura surrounded it could only mean it was the archdemon... or at least, a facsimile.

There was a frustrated mumble, and only then did Felicity see the small elf sitting in the crook made by the dragon's shoulder-blade and wing. He seemed to be lost in thought.

_This_, she was pretty certain, was _not_ a memory.

"...not like I need anyone anyway," the boy was muttering. "It's fine. It's fine. Bigger picture..." He dropped his head into his hands, his fingers curling to tug at his hair. "It'd happen no matter what. They'd try to stop me eventually. Better now, while they're separated. _Shit._" The last word was accompanied by a half-hearted burst of fire against the dragon's flank.

Kazar swallowed and stared at the scaled form he sat on. There was nothing prideful in his expression; it was conflicted, and he was just too _young_ to wear an expression like that. But now, Felicity felt like she understood why.

"It's good. It's fine. The archdemon's gone," he breathed. "That's the important thing. That's... _dammit_!" He threw both hands wide and lightning arched up toward the ceiling. "_It's their own faults_!" He screamed, his voice echoing dully in the arched chamber. "_They shouldn't have followed me!_"

Dust and pebbles fell from the ceiling, and Felicity squeaked in startlement as one landed on her. The pebble was the size of a gold piece; it hurt!

Kazar's head snapped around, his eyes focusing on her. "Mouse?" he sounded confused. Then his eyes narrowed. "You fucker. You never said we were going to take Meila too. Enslaving a _Dalish_? Do you _know _how much of an insult that is, you ass?"

Felicity froze, not quite sure what was going on.

Kazar sighed and leaned back against the dragon's wing. "Not that I'm surprised, because. hello, _demon_. At least it worked. At least it was worth it." Kazar tapped a finger against the scales and frowned. "Right?"

Felicity's mind circled, piecing together his words. He thought she was his _demon_? Whyever would he think a mouse was a demon?

Kazar leaned forward. "Right? It did work, didn't it? I mean, its body is right here. It's dead, right?" He shook his head. "Of course it's dead." His hand scratched along the violet scales. "We killed it. It was worth it."

He'd sold his soul to kill the archdemon? That was the reason? Oh, _Kazar. _

Apparently, that thought was too much Felicity and not enough mouse, because the world abruptly sprang back to its normal size (or rather, she did).

Kazar's eyes snapped wide. "You're not..." Then, they narrowed. "What the fuck, Felicity? What are you doing here? Get out."

She swallowed, not able to defend the fact that she was pretty blatantly violating a very private moment. "Kazar, I'm here to help you."

"The fuck you are. OUT!" Kazar raised his arm and sent a fireball at her, but she cast an elemental shield and stood her ground. She took a step toward him, and he sent another spell at her. It, too, was absorbed by her shield.

This, she knew. This, she could do.

Kazar scrambled to his feet, balanced precariously on the dragon's back. "You know-it-all, interfering _bitch_!" He punctuated the words with another volley of slung spells. She kept her shield strong, but he kept trying. "What gives you the right?! What is it that goes through your fat head that makes you think you know at _all_ what's best, for anyone, huh?"

She had reached the dragon's side, standing just below the enraged elf. "I don't," she admitted, and that did make him pause, startled. "There's a lot I don't know... the more I learn, the more I realize that. Especially about you."

The boy scoffed, but he'd stopped shooting spells at her, so that was an improvement. "Going to ask me why I did it, are you? Go on, ask. You're dying to know."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't understand it. It may be that there's no way I could. But I'm not going to let go, Kazar. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

"I won't be coddled just to soothe your guilt," he sneered.

"Not guilt," she said, then paused as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, a little guilt. But not for what you think!"

"Oh, _please_."

"I'm sorry, okay? That I never gave you, or anyone else I didn't understand, a chance. I'm sorry I was so quick to judge." His sneer settled into a frown. "And most of all, I'm sorry that I was too jealous of you to see how much you were actually hurting."

"You... were jealous?"

She attempted a wry smile. "You were the most talented mage of our generation, right? As far as I could tell, everything came so easily to you."

He didn't even preen about that, and that told her how much he'd changed. After a thoughtful moment, he said, "It didn't."

"Well, I know that _now_..."

A dry chuckle escaped him. "Growing up in the Circle Tower sucked."

"It did. I missed my family so much sometimes that the only thing I can do is bury myself in facts and theories."

Kazar was still for a moment. "Where did you grow up?"

She was so startled by the question that she almost forgot to answer. "The Free Marches. I had a little sister, and two dogs, and a gambling second uncle who kept writing us to send him money."

A small smile stole across his face. "Dogs, huh? Must be why you like Alistair."

"It may be at that." She paused, looked over at the dragon. Since Kazar was reaching out to her... "I met a spirit of my own once."

Kazar blinked. "What?"

"In the Fade. When I was eleven. My powers had barely manifested, not even strong enough to alert my parents, much less the Templars. I couldn't do much more than make a spark of light if I really, really concentrated. But at night... at night I explored the Fade."

"And you met something."

"Lucky for me, a benevolent something. A spirit of Curiosity. A spritely little thing, all light and fluttering. We would sit for hours, asking one another questions about each other's worlds. Once, she asked me if she could ride with me, to experience the mortal realm." She swallowed, looking up at Kazar meaningfully. He looked rapt. "I said yes."

Kazar sat down hard. "You became an abomination?"

"Not... technically. Not a full one, though when we tried to separate the next night... it proved... problematic."

Kazar nodded in agreement. He'd conjured a ball of lightning, and was juggling it idly between his hands.

"It went like that for a couple weeks. My family was traveling at the time, and we made the best of it, the spirit learning everything about the world that it could. But... it was so..." She sighed, remembering the increased feelings of confusion and distress as the ordeal went on. "A being of the Fade isn't meant to be in the material realm. They cannot comprehend a world that is not driven by concepts. They do not understand a world as gray and uncertain as ours. Every new thing that the spirit learned drove it slowly mad, and it couldn't stop learning. Such a thing was not in its nature."

"What happened?"

"I turned myself in." She sighed. "We were in Amaranthine, and I walked to the Chantry and told a Templar that I was a mage, and I needed him to smite me. And he did, and that finally broke the spirit's grip on me. It went screaming back to the Fade. A couple hours later, I'd been bundled onto a carriage heading for Kinloch Hold."

"Did you ever hear from it again?"

She shook her head. "I've never looked, and it never sought me out. The whole experience hurt too much."

Kazar flipped the ball of lightning he was toying with around his hand a couple times. "I can't believe you've been possessed before. I can't believe you _turned yourself in._" He wrinkled his nose down at her, indicating just how stupid he thought that was.

She shrugged. "What could I do? It was that or hurt the spirit further."

He rolled his eyes and dispelled the ball. "Even when you were eleven, I bet you were insufferable."

She smiled. "I don't think anyone is very sufferable at that age."

"Just say it. I was a whiny little brat a hundred times worse. Since when are you diplomatic?"

"Since I realized that my previous assessments of you were likely erroneous and unfair."

"I'm an elf mage. Nothing about my life is fair." He paused, staring at her. Then, abruptly, he stood. "You have to get out."

"I'm not leaving without you. I said that before, and I meant it."

"And I mean this. If Mouse finds you here..."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Uh... you do realize I'm talking about my Pride Demon, right? Giant, spiky? One of the most powerful kinds of demons in the Fade?"

"I'm not leaving without you."

He stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Aren't you the smart one?"

"I'm also told I'm rather mulish, once I get my head stuck on an idea."

"Why? Why am I worth this?"

"We're Grey Wardens, Kazar. Some of the last in Ferelden. That means, whether you like it or not, we're family."

"I can do fine on my own. Just look." He waved down at the dragon. "We don't need the Grey Wardens anymore. I killed the archdemon."

"That, there, is not the archdemon. You know that, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maker, don't you dare turn this into a lesson on the nature of the Fade. Of course it's not the actual archdemon."

The singing of the Taint was getting more noticeable, now that she concentrated on it. "It's a representation of your current Pride. But the thing is, it's not actually warranted. Don't you remember?"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? If you're trying to say something, just spit it out!"

"Just listen to what the Taint is telling you, Kazar."

"What are you..."

"For the love of all things holy, Kazar. Just shut up and _listen_."

Kazar glared for a moment, but then, surprisingly, did as told. He closed his eyes with a sigh and an eye roll.

She could tell when he noticed it. His brow furrowed. "The song. It's still there."

"The archdemon survived, Kazar. It woke up while you were fighting Alistair."

"How is that even possible?"

"I imagine your memories must have blacked out once the-"

"Well duh; I'm not _stupid_." Kazar's eyes snapped open, and there was _fear_ in them. That, in turn, frightened Felicity. Kazar didn't do fear. "I mean, I pulled a _mountain_ down on this thing, and it's still _alive?_ _How is that possible_?!"

As if in answer to his fear, the beast he was sitting on stirred.

Felicity stepped back as the violet dragon twitched to life. Kazar, it seemed, could only cling to one of its wings as it rolled onto its stomach and huffed a breath.

"Felicity...!" The fear had leeched into his voice. His wide eyes snapped up to hers. "Get out _now_."

"It's just an illusion. If you just concentrate..."

"No, it's not." The dragon's aura was turning less Tainted and more demonic. "It's not an illusion, Felicity!" The dragon's head rose and its eyes opened, glowing red. "It's _Mouse_!"

The dragon lunged at her, trapping her in its front talons before she could escape. The beast's head was easily large enough to swallow her whole, but that wasn't the real danger as it loomed over her. The danger was in its eyes, which peered into her soul. She could hear whispers, promises of power, and glory, and knowledge beyond her wildest dreams. She could be a queen, a magister, a commander of armies. She could know _everything_. Save _everyone_. Each whisper was more enticing than the last.

Willpower. Her weapon was willpower, and she wielded it, stubbornly refusing the siren call of the Pride demon pinning her to the floor.

"Very good, mage," the demon purred, its voice rolling across the realm. "And yet, what arrogance, to think you can stand against us now. You?" It laughed, low and rumbling. "You cannot even defend yourself in battle without a suit of armor to hide behind, and you come here, alone? You are proud, but a fool as well." It breathed a puff of acrid smoke around her, and she coughed.

No, it wasn't real. She didn't need to breath. So, she stopped.

The Pride demon laughed again. "Such a waste. On any other day, I would enjoy toying with you. But not today." It started to pull its head back.

"Because you failed," she tested.

That made it pause. "What?"

"The archdemon is still alive. You weren't powerful enough. You failed."

The demon was taken aback by that. It turned to look at Kazar, who was still clinging to its wing. Kazar, if anything, looked miffed.

"Yeah. What the fuck, Mouse?"

"It's just a set-back," the demon growled.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe we _can't _bring it down." Kazar met its eyes steadily. "That you _lied _to me about how powerful you are. Or I was. Maybe both."

"Why you insignificant little... I _made_ you what you are, mortal. I could destroy you just as easily."

"And forgo your free ride?" Kazar scoffed. "Doubt it."

"Not your body, mortal. Your _soul_. We are entwined, and even this form you take now is just a projection of a memory of what we used to be, existing purely because _I _will it."

Kazar stiffened, his knuckles going white against the wing he gripped. "That's a lie."

The rumbling laugh filled the room. "Do you truly think that I would make it this easy? This obvious? For either of you?" The demon looked between the two of them, dark eyes grinning. "Your mind is _mine_, little mage. Everything that you were and are is _mine_. All your magic, all your talent, all your glorious, glorious power. I control you completely, because I _am_ you. And to prove it, you are going to kill this meddling little insect."

"No..." Kazar gasped, but Felicity could see the red cracks breaking through his skin. Could see the panicked way he stared at Felicity as a demonic aura seeped up from within him. "No! NO! We were partners! Equals!"

"Foolish mortal. You should have listened to your betters." Kazar's scream rocked the chamber as the demonic aura overtook him, and was engulfed in darkness. "Pride Demons play to win."

The aura faded, and where Kazar had been a moment before, a shade slid off the dragon's back. Felicity struggled, still pinned to the ground by the demon-dragon's talon. The demon, for its part, just watched gleefully as the shade floated toward her.

Her mind was spinning. Had the demon just destroyed Kazar's soul? Was this now a hopeless fight? Did that mean that, even if she somehow defeated the demon, Kazar would only wake up Tranquil?

The questions swirled around in her head, even as she struggled against the dragon's talon. But no, it was too strong.

No, it wasn't! This was a dream. The dragon was not there. The _floor_ was not there!

She concentrated very hard on that fact, and just as the shade swept an ethereal claw down at her, she slipped right through the masonry and landed hard on the floor below.

The Tower had changed. Instead of ghostly mages and Templars, shades and demons roamed the halls. They noticed her immediately, and she did the only thing she could think to do: she transformed into a mouse (very easy, given all the insignificance and fear she was currently feeling!) and scurried through the nearest hole in the wall.

She tunneled through the tower for a time; she could hear the scratches and hissing of demonic beings behind ever wall and door, so she hugged the corners and used every mouse tunnel she could find.

She had to _think_. That had been Kazar up there, she was sure of it. But at the same time, it had been a facet of the demon. What did that mean? Were the two really too entwined? Was this connection irreparable, or was there some infinitesimally small speck of Kazar uninvaded that they could use to pull him out?

She tried to think. All those memories she had passed on the way up... those had been aspects of the Pride Demon. They were moments of strength, of victory. All those belonged to the demon, obviously.

Except for one.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she took off, making her way down the tower. As she crossed a corridor, a demonic version the old mouser came running at her, and Felicity had a brief moment where she feared she would end up in the cat's stomach. But she found a mousehole downward, and the cat was left yowling and spitting fire at the entrance.

Finally, she reached her destination: the locked door into the basement. She squeezed under it, and it was just as dark and terrifying as before. The smell of smoke stung her nose, and an oppressive aura of fear and misery filled the Fade air.

This was not strong. This was weak. That's why it was locked away... to keep it from mixing with what the demon deemed worthy. That meant that this was Kazar's own.

She changed back to her normal form, knowing she was safe from the Pride Demon here. She took a moment to get her bearings in human form, then carefully made her way through the darkness, toward the sound of crying.

It was like breaking through a fog: there was a little glow of red firelight up ahead, the source of the crying as the screams and burning continued all around. It seemed to take more steps than it should have to reach the light, as if the Fade were stretching the source away from her.

Finally, she broke through, and saw the source of the crying. A tiny figure no older than four sat curled up on a carved wooden bench, a single standing torch set crooked in the ground beside it. He hugged his knees and buried his head in them while he wept, so all Felicity could see was delicately pointed ears and messy blond hair streaked with soot. His clothing—stitched together with the flourishes and craftsmanship of the Dalish—was equally stained, with some blood in the mix as well.

The healer... no, the _person_... in her went out to the boy, each soft, whimpering sob wrenching something out of her.

"Hey," she whispered softly as she approached, not sure whether she would get a reaction.

She did, and immediately too. His head shot up, revealing wide, tear-streaked grey eyes. Those eyes widened further when he saw her. "_Shemlen! _No! Go away!_" _He jerked back so quickly that he fell off the bench. His eyes popped back up a moment later, hiding behind it.

She needed to do something to comfort him. She tried to recall what little she knew of Elvish, mostly from what Meila had taught her. _"Atisha,_" she said soothingly, slowly kneeling down. "It's all right_._"

The boy asked something in a voice that warbled too much for her to catch. She fought not to show her frustration. "It's okay," she said. "It's safe. _Reth_."

The boy sniffled. He slowly pulled himself up from behind the bench, watching her with wide, guarded eyes, and she could very easily see hints of the tightly-wound boy he would become. He asked "Who ...?" and that furrow on his brow was exactly as it would be twelve years later.

"I'm a friend," she said, staying on her knees and keeping her voice soothing. "_Falon."_ She opened her arms in what she hoped as a good 'I'm unarmed and won't hurt you' gesture.

Instead, he took it as an invitation, launching himself into her arms for a desperate clinging hug. His little form was shaking, and he mumbled into her collar. "...didn't mean to..." She hugged him and rocked him.

Looking at the burns on his fingertips (a common injury for people using fire spells for the first time), and listening to the background noises of terror and burning, it was not hard to put the clues of the situation together, and what a horrible picture it painted. She rocked him back and forth, knowing she could not hope to soothe his grief and fear. It was the worst nightmare for mages and Templars alike, and it had happened when he was _four_.

No wonder Kazar had never been able to remember anything from before the Tower. He'd repressed it, and she didn't blame him.

She cradled the child as his trembling eased. Carefully, she lifted him up so that he was sitting on her hip.

So. She had him. This was one piece of Kazar that the demon hadn't touched. Couldn't touch.

"All right," she whispered, her arms already aching from the child's unfamiliar weight. He was clinging tight, though, so she couldn't let go if she wanted to. "I know you don't understand what's happening on a conscious level right now, Kazar, but I know you're in there. We're going to stop it, but I need your help."

The child looked up at her with a distinctly confused expression.

"We need to go out there, and we need to beat the big bad demon. That tower, where all those memories are feeding it? It needs to go." She craned her head down to look into grey eyes. He watched her steadily, no longer afraid. That was good, probably. "It's all symbolic. The Fade is all about symbols and ideas. We need to enact your will on the landscape, instead of his." She glanced around... it was so dark. "Light." She reached over with the hand not holding Kazar and picked up the flickering torch. "Can you light this?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "No... no no! Didn't mean to! _Nuvenan'din_! It hurts!" He started wiggling, trying to get out of her arms, but she held on.

Once he'd stopped struggling, she asked. "You want me to make it not hurt?"

He nodded hesitantly.

Slowly so as not to startle him, she took one of his hands and sent a gentle heal into it, and the boy's eyes widened in awe and wonder. Then, she healed the other.

He smiled, and she smiled back. "See? It's not all scary."

He nodded, now in full agreement, and turned his attention to the torch. His tongue stuck out in concentration (and that was just adorable) as he raised his hands and blew a puff of magic at it.

The reaction was immediate... the fire caught on the torch and roared to brightness, and suddenly they weren't standing in a dark void. They were in a forest, overlooking a pond, and it was as bright as day. The only indication that they were still in the Fade was the Black City hanging in the distance.

There was a roar of rage in the air above them, and Kazar's hold became a clinging deathgrip again.

"No, we will not fear him," she told him, pushing his head back from her collar. Into his eyes, she said, "We are going to be carelessly stubborn about this."

A shadow swooped overhead, searching for them. The demon was still in dragon form, and it did not look happy that the tower had disappeared.

That still left the problem of how a healer and a small child were going to fight a dragon.

Well, a healer who, in this realm, could shapeshift. An idea took form in her head.

Carefully, she set the boy down onto his feet. When he looked up at her questioningly, she smiled and pulled her staff off her back. "We're going to play a game."

His expression brightened at that. "What?"

"We're going to hit the dragon with this." She showed him his staff.

He looked at it doubtfully. Maker, she was being given a dubious look by a _four-year-old_.

As a means of explanation, she aimed the staff at a nearby tree and shot it with a puff of spirit magic. "You know how to use it, you simply do not know that you know."

His eyes lit up, and he held out his hands expectantly, and that was enough to make her chuckle as she handed it to him. This wasn't _technically _giving a staff to a small child (so against the rules, so very _very_ against the rules). He waved it around a while before he figured out/remembered how to use it, and a ball of spirit energy puffed into the nearest bush. He whooped at the discovery.

This freed her up to commence her part of the plan, and not a moment too soon, as she heard the dragon roaring above them, having heard the child's yell.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. This time, she wasn't small. No, she was large. She was graceful, and powerful, a creature of nobility and ferocity both. Fur and feathers, mixed together, and a wicked, hooked beak for devouring prey. Talons in the front for carrying it off, after she had swooped down upon them, because she had wings. Oh yes, couldn't forget the wings.

She opened her eyes, and found the Kazar-child staring at her with unbridled awe. He pointed and said a word in Elvish, and she chirruped in response.

Interesting. Apparently, griffons chirruped.

She walked over to the boy, reveling in the power of her limbs. Cat-like, in many ways. She crouched down, and he seemed to understand what she wanted. He climbed onto her back, clutching the staff in front of him, and she carefully stood. She took a couple cautious steps, making sure that the boy was secure. Then, she crouched down and took off.

It was _amazing_. Flying by the power of one's own huge, feathered wings was a thrill that words could not describe (though she may make the attempt later, once she had her codex again). Kazar apparently shared the sentiment, because he was laughing as she swooped and flapped up into the air.

The dragon saw them, of course, wheeling around toward them with a roar. She screeched back, and Kazar's voice joined in.

It was... a surprisingly brief battle, all things told. The two winged things circled one another, the dragon releasing a burst of demonic fire with each pass, while Kazar returned it with a blast from the staff. And each time the staff hit its mark, the weight of him on her back got heavier and heavier, the elf regaining more and more of himself with each pass, while the dragon started to decay before their eyes.

By the last pass, Kazar was sixteen again, and now wearing robes that he had never actually owned: shining blue and emblazoned with griffons. A mighty Grey Warden astride a griffon in flight, battling an archdemon.

Symbols. The Fade was all about symbols.

One final blow from the staff sent the dragon careening to the ground, the scales and flesh bursting off of it to reveal the diminished demon within. That, too shrank, until it was nothing but a ragged little mouse, sitting on a boulder. Felicity took them down to it.

"You are making a mistake, mage," the mouse said. "Without me, you will never defeat it."

Kazar hopped off Felicity's back, tossing the staff aside. "We couldn't defeat it _with_ you. But you know what _has_ taken down archdemons before? _This_." He motioned between himself and her. "Grey Wardens. Plural. I'm pretty sure that's the point."

"You are throwing away all that _power_? No one would ever be able to oppose you again!"

"No, they wouldn't be able to oppose _you. _I'm nothing but some dumb puppet. You made that pretty clear."

"You simply don't understand the intricacies of it! You will be immor-"

"Mouse." Kazar held a hand up to the sky. "Shut. Up." Thunder cracked overhead, and a bolt of lighting blasted out of the clear sky, striking the diminutive demon directly. It shrieked and crackled into silence, but Kazar held the spell for a good twenty seconds before letting it drop.

By the time Kazar turned away from the lump of ash where his demon had been, the Fade island was beginning to shake and fracture around them. Kazar turned and looked at Felicity, his expression masked. Then, as their souls started to be tugged out of the Fade, a small smile cracked the elf's mouth.

She chirruped, and the world disappeared around them.


	118. Ser Cauthrien's Timely Intervention

**118. Ser Cauthrien's Timely Intervention  
**

Really, it had been going far too well anyway. They had successfully infiltrated the estate, found a fellow Warden that no one knew was missing, freed a few politically beneficial prisoners, killed a man who could have given Antivan politicians a run for their heavily extorted money, and sprung the wayward queen from her room. By the Wardens' standards, it was all suspiciously successful.

For that reason, Zevran wasn't particularly surprised when they stepped into the front hall to see a line of Denerim's finest blocking the door.

Loghain's personal guard dog, Ser Cauthrien, was leading the rather flatteringly large group, and she, gutsy woman that she was, stepped forward to face the blood-covered trespassers.

"Wardens," she said, and her voice did not even shake a little at the death glare Percival was sending in her direction. Pity. "In the name if the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms."

"The speed of your response is most auspicious," Zevran quipped quietly, hands resting not-so-subtly on his blades.

"Surrender, and you may be shown mercy."

Finian stepped forward smoothly, and Zevran bit back the urge to yank him back behind himself. He chided himself silently; the Warden was more than capable. Against (...headcount...) sixteen steel-armored guards. _Braska_.

"I'm afraid, Ser Cauthrien, that there has been a misunderstanding. We merely seek to free the queen from Arl Howe's custody."

"That is ridiculous," Cauthrien spat. "There is no way the king would..."

The queen's figure stepped forward, and the knight did a double-take to recognize the regal woman under all that armor. "You... your majesty?!"

"Praise the Maker you're here," the queen said, quickly moving to the knight's side, and alarm bells went off in the assassin's head. "These brigands tried to kidnap me."

"What?" Percy growled.

Fin, however, didn't miss a beat. "Please be reasonable, my queen. I know we are all upset that Arl Howe would so betray your father, when he seemed so loyal. But you need no longer protect him."

"I think I merely wish to go home," Anora said, not looking at them. Cauthrien nodded, motioning her men forward.

"There is no need for extreme measures," Fin continued. "Her majesty is obviously tired; it has certainly been an ordeal."

Cauthrien's eyes narrowed at Finian. "You would have us believe your word over the queen's? When you have already killed her husband?"

Finian shook his head. "Again, a misunderstanding-"

"Enough. We've all heard about your silver tongue, elf, and I won't have it. I only speak steel." She raised an arm to give the attack signal, and the Wardens and companions drew their weapons in kind. "I will give you one last chance to surrender."

Zevran was ready to spring to Fin's aid, and so clearly saw it when his fellow elf looked over his shoulder, beyond Zevran and Percival and Morrigan. To the civilians... the noble boys, and the unarmed serving girl, and the poor lyrium-starved Templar. Zevran could see the quicksilver predictions shooting through his lover's mind... recaptured by Logain, all of them. Erlina perhaps killed outright. No progress in the Landsmeet if they were captured too.

Finally the eyes flickered to Zev's and there was a silent apology, and more. Zevran only had the time to burst out a, "No!" before Finian turned forward and cried, "We surrender!"

Cauthrien paused, and Zevran wanted to take a crossbow to her throat. "Really?"

"Yes. No tricks. No honeyed words. We Wardens will come with you without a fight, provided it's _j__ust_ the Wardens. We're the perpetrators here, after all."

Zevran cast a pleading glance over at Percival, praying the man would be as bloodthirsty as he'd been earlier, but the man's hard jaw was set. He dropped his sword. Ahead of them, Finian had sprung his daggers from his wrists and done the same.

"No!" Zevran hissed, throwing caution to the wind, because they _were not_ taking him. Them. It was unacceptable. He made to lunge forward and stay his Warden's fool tongue, but two sets of iron grips clamped onto him from either side. On his left was Fergus, and his right, Morrigan. All three of them watched as the two Wardens were surrounded in guards and checked over for further weapons. Zevran's heart lurched with every hidden dagger they found on Finian's person, and he _wasn't even trying to hide any of them_.

_Maldita sea_. Finian had just volunteered for prison. Finian _hated_ cages. Why had Fin done that when Fin _hated_ cages? Zevran's knees grew watery, because they were marching his Finian out the door, and Finian _hated_ cages, and they were going to put him in a cage, and that wouldn't be the end, because Zevran could remember all the Crow training about how to withstand torture, and they were going to _torture _him, _joder, _they were going to _torture Finian_, and that thought made him want to _kill_ _everything, _because the world was clearly not worth it anymore if it would _torture_ a kind, intelligent, peace-wanting soul like Finian.

A handful of guards ushered the rest of them perfunctorily out of the estate, eying each of them suspiciously in turn. Zevran hadn't been aware of Ser Cauthrien leaving with the Wardens, and jumped a bit as they were shooed outside. That was unlike him, to be so unaware of his surroundings.

Then, once they were out on the streets in front of the estate, the guards gave them one last warning glare, then turned and left them to their own devices.

"All right, new plan," a rumbling voice sounded from the shadows in the doorway, and Zevran's spine stiffened in sudden anger. "You captured boys run home, if you got one. The rest of us-" He cut off abruptly.

Being lifted a foot and shoved up against a wall with Zevran's dagger at one's throat tended to have that effect.

"Where were you?" he hissed in Garott's face. "Why didn't you go _with_ them?"

Garott arched a brow despite the angry Crow in his face, which Zevran would have found admirable in any other situation. "Gonna be easier to break them out from the _outside_, elf."

"Do you have any idea...? _Fort Drakon_. Do you have _any_ idea the _porqueria_ that goes on at Fort Drakon? And you _let them go_?" Suddenly, his anger widened, because _Garott_ hadn't been the one holding him back. He spun on the rest of the group. "All of you! You just let them go?!"

Hugo whined anxiously.

"You do realize that we would have been slaughtered otherwise?" Oswyn pointed out.

"Better to be slaughtered than to let them fall into Loghain's hands!" Why weren't they as distressed as he was? Didn't they understand? "He's going to torture them!"

"Twas their decision to foolishly sacrifice themselves like the heroic idiots they are," Morrigan said bitterly. "Who are we to throw ourselves upon their paths?"

"Elf," Garott added. "He's strong. He'll be all right."

_Joder_. He ran a hand through his hair, and it skimmed over that damned _earring_, and he thought he might cry, he really might. Which was ridiculous. Crows didn't cry.

_This_. This was what he'd been trying to avoid, but it had happened anyway. This weakness, this terror, and this awful, awful guilt that he hadn't just shoved the earring back into Finian's hands days ago and had done with it. And now it may be that he'd missed his window, that Finian would never be the receiver of a ridiculous little gesture that made his smile shine so damned bright that Zevran couldn't pull himself away.

He'd give Finian that damned earring, one way or another.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "If that _cabron_ hurts a hair on his head, I am going to kill him in the most gruesomely painful way possible. And I am Crow... I know all the most gruesome, painful ways to kill people."

A dwarven hand patted his back. "That's the spirit."


	119. Half Awake

**119: Half Awake  
**

Kazar jerked awake and upright, and it was like reaching for something that was no longer there, except that you realized you didn't have a hand to reach with anymore, and instead of a hand it was your soul. Kinda.

Disoriented, he stared up at the big, shiny thing looming over him. It was making noises at him. Then another thing made soothing noises at the first, and a third, orangey one was directly in front of him, and there were hands on his face.

Right. Sense. It seeped into him slowly, names coming to objects, so that he could identify a battered, riled Alistair arguing quietly with a calm, reasonable Felicity.

And he'd just called Felicity 'reasonable.' Losing the demon had obviously broken his brain.

It took him another moment to realize that Meila was kneeling in front of him, turning his head this way and that.

"What are you doing?" he asked, because, yeah, that was a little weird. Since when did Meila touch people?

Was that a smile? Holy crap, that was a _smile_. "Making sure your eyes are tracking. How do you feel?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Like someone took sandpaper to my soul."

"It appears you still have one, at the least," she said, and the bald-facedness of it made him choke on a laugh. Wow, yeah. Okay, he'd missed that a little bit. She dropped his chin. "What is the last thing you recall?"

Kazar blinked, and was surprised when he had to actually think about that for a moment. His head was a clamor... like someone had gone through his stuff and thrown it every which way, taking some things and leaving other, new things in their place. That... was weird. This whole thing was weird.

Actually, now that he concentrated on it, something felt wrong. He didn't know what... but a deep unsettlement nagged at him, telling him something was very_ wrong_, but he couldn't tell what that thing was.

"I remember... Flemeth. Clearly." He rubbed his head, because there was more than that, but the memories were distorted and alien, as if seen through a twisted, extraplanar lens. He could tell the others were listening raptly. "I... we..." the empty spot inside him gave a peculiar throb. Maker, was his _soul_ throbbing? "...left Redcliffe alone. I remember that. Blasted through rock. Dead Trenches, archdemon." That part was a little more distorted than the rest. He'd been pretty high on power, or something... it was like remembering a taste; he could remember the impression of it, but it was hard to actually recall in full. "And something about a griffon? That's... weird."

Felicity stifled a laughing sound, and Kazar glanced over at her, only for his gaze to fall on Alistair. The Templar had decided he wasn't a direct threat and had put his sword way, at least, but he was bruised and burned ten ways to feast day, and Kazar had to assume this was after Amell had applied liberal use of healing tricks.

A flash of memory struck him... his hand, huge and black and spiked, yanking Alistair's shield around and back so hard that the attached arm popped out of its socket. The memory came along with an alien feeling of satisfied glee.

His stomach lurched, and Meila helped him bend over while he heaved. More impressions ran through him... blasting Felicity across the cavern, laughing as he encased Leliana in ice, looking up Meila's arrow and smiling as he tried to drag her down with him.

And Jowan. Wait, Jowan had been there?

His head snapped up, and he ignored his churning stomach to look around. All of them were huddled in an alcove in the rock. Alistair, Felicity, Meila, Leliana. No Jowan.

"Did I kill him?" he squeaked, and the sudden solemn look on their faces (and the fact they didn't even need to ask who he meant) made his stomach lurch again. "No! No no no... I wouldn't have... I... _fuck..._"

"It wasn't you," Leliana cut in gently. "You didn't hurt him. He made a choice to sacrifice himself to save you."

"How is that _better_?!" He shrieked. "Jowan, you _idiot_! YOU FUCKING MORON. I'M NOT WORTH THAT!" He slumped, and Meila held him up to keep him from falling into his own sick. "Jowan, damn you. I'm not worth that."

It was... a very strange feeling, new and painful and raw. And judging by the ensuing silence, they were all aware of it too.

A Pride Demon. He'd had a Pride Demon inside him. No... no, he'd _been _a Pride Demon. Welded to it with fucking fire. He'd done that. Despite all the years of warnings, the fact that he _knew_ demons couldn't be trusted, he'd let himself be lured and courted and finally thrown into a melting pot with a personification of pure ambition, and he'd loved every moment of it.

And now Jowan was dead.

Maker, he was as much a menace as they had always said he was.

Meila rocked him gently, and before he would have insisted that he didn't need to be _babied_... but now? Yeah, he kinda did need it.

"_Peace, little cousin_," she whispered. "_It will be all right._"

He snorted bitterly, but didn't pull away. "_People always say that_."

Meila froze, and he heard something clatter to the ground in the direction of the bard.

"We..." Felicity said hesitantly, "...may have inadvertantly unearthed some repressed memories from his early childhood."

"He's Dalish?" Leliana asked, and Kazar couldn't figure out what was happening.

"He is," Meila said. She watched Kazar carefully, as she would a skittish animal. He was feeling a little hunted right now, so that worked. "_Can you understand me, little cousin?_"

"_Yes..._" This was weird. Something sounded different. He turned the words over in his head. _Ena ar_ _dirth'in, da'lethallin? _...wait. "_I speak Elvish_?" Apparently, he could. "Huh." Then, he blinked and glared up at Felicity. "What do you mean you unearthed repressed memories? What were you doing, putting a stick into my mind and swirling it around?"

"I'm sorry, really. But the demon was very pervasive. I had to do that just to reach a part of you that it hadn't already been tainted."

That one hit like a blow to the head. "You had to... wow."

"Bottom line is," Alistair said, "it worked. You're back to your usual, obnoxious, insufferable self instead of the crazy, power-hungry, homicidal self."

He'd... he couldn't even look at Alistair right now, because the Templar was right, and that was too much. "Fuck," he whispered. He planted himself back into Meila's arms, because she was offering, and that was rare enough.

A weight settled behind him, and Felicity's hand settled gently on his back. He knew it was Felicity's because she sent some sort of soothing spell into him, and he hadn't even realized he'd needed one. "I know you likely don't remember much of what happened in the Fade. However, what I said in there stands true. We're Grey Wardens, and that means we're family. We protect one another."

"Yeah," Alistair said. "You're like the obnoxious little brother everyone pretends not to like, but then everybody keeps spoiling with pasties."

"And Felicity is the nosy tattle-tale sister," Kazar grumbled, but he couldn't really muster much bite to it.

Felicity patted his back. "That is correct. And Alistair is the family dog."

"Hey!"

At this, Leliana said, "I always imagined him as one of those big shaggy golden ones."

Kazar laughed, though it was cracked and tired. He suddenly felt very tired, because he needed time to process the Jowan thing and Meila was _comfortable_, and for once he felt like he didn't have to stand up all by himself.

Hey, he'd just had his soul broken apart and put back together. He could get a nap if he wanted one.


	120. The Ad Hoc Rescue Planning Committee

**120: The Ad Hoc Rescue Planning Committee  
**

Eamon looked about ready to pop a vein when they returned without the captain or the elf. Garott got it... they'd managed to lose the two people who were most useful to this entire operation. The feeling was mutual, because when Anora slipped in an hour later and Eamon accepted her deception as necessary, Garott kinda wanted to throw a flask of acid into both their faces.

Stone-damned politics.

Wynne just sighed over the whole thing, like she wasn't really surprised (probably wasn't) and couldn't believe all the trouble the kids were getting into.

So, after he left the new Cousland with the old man and the queen so they could start talking politics,Garott grabbed all their people and retreated to the library.

"So. Fort Drakon. What the sod is Fort Drakon?"

Wynne settled into a chair. "It is the royal prison here in Denerim. If Percival and Finian have been arrested and sentenced," which, they would be, "that is where they will be housed."

"Big fortress? Hard to break into?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Good. I love a challenge." He paced the room. They were all watching him... Wynne, and Sten, and Zevran, and Oghren, and Morrigan, and the sodding _dog_... because _he _was the Warden here now.

He was pretty sure he hated being the only Warden, all the attention and responsibility. Couldn't have imagined how he'd have stayed sane without the rest of the crazy blighters. Probably have done some stupid things just to get it over with.

"So. Suggestions?"

Zevran was, of course, the first to speak. "You, I, and Morrigan sneak in and kill everyone we see," he said coldly, "until such a time as they produce the proffered parties. Then we keep killing."

Morrigan hummed approval.

"Well, yeah. Of course that one's on the table. Any less likely to get us all arrested and our friendly witch shipped off to the nearest Circle?"

Sten said, "A full frontal assault. We gather what allies we have made and use them to lay siege to the prison."

"No sieges," Zevran snapped. "Sieges take too long. You have to wait for your forces to gather, and then they have to start running out of supplies. It could be weeks."

Oghren took a swig from his waterskin. "Why don't we just dress up as circus performers or somethin'? Walk right in the front gate?" Zevran nodded his approval.

"And in what alternate reality would that actually work?" Morrigan asked incredulously.

"Hey, you're the mistress of disguise here."

Garott wanted to bang his head against a table, just a little bit. "Okay... this ain't workin'. We're all workin' blind, here." He juggled his axe for a moment, thinking.

"Then send a scout," Sten said simply.

"Recon, right." Garott looked around at the resources they had. Most of them stuck out like a sore thumb... but Zevran had underworld contacts and experience, and Morrigan would be able to get into places no one else could... and Sten was scary. That helped, too, for some things. "We need a map, if we can get one. Fort Drakon and grounds. We need rosters, and reports. We need to know where our boys are being kept. And something to cover our asses when we get caught."

They were all looking at him again, waiting for orders, and that was ridiculous, but no one else was around to give them. Fine, whatever. That meant they did this his way.

"We're gonna do this right, people. That's the only way to get our boys back."


	121. Quality Time in Fort Drakon

**121: Quality Time in Fort Drakon  
**

All in all, the arrest and processing went just about as well as both of them expected... a sham investigation, followed by a swift march to Fort Drakon, the removal of most clothing (although, given that no less than seven hidden knives and assorted thieving tools dropped out of Fin's clothing as they did so, it may have been warranted), and a push into a mutual cell.

Percy leaned against the bars, trying to get a bearing of their situation. At the least, the others would have gotten away with the rescued prisoners, including three that could be of use at the Landsmeet.

Including his brother.

_Maker_, he wasn't sure how to process that. Fergus was alive, when Percival had been certain, for _months_, that he was the last living Cousland.

It was something of a relief, actually. Once Fergus had recovered, he would be able to take over Highever as teyrn. Percival certainly had no intention of returning to that castle full of ghosts.

Fergus. Maker.

But, no. It didn't bear thinking about at the moment. The Landsmeet loomed near, and two of the three operative Wardens were imprisoned. Obviously, Loghain was going to make absolutely certain that they stayed here, but, in Percy's mind, that was out of the question. They needed the win at the Landsmeet. Capable as he was, Garott wouldn't be able to wield the influence among Ferelden nobility that they needed to win.

That meant either waiting for outside rescue (which, knowing their companions, he had little doubt would be coming) or expediting matters with an attempt of their own.

Except that Finian didn't really seem up for any daring feats of trickery at the moment. Percy turned to watch the elf, who had spent the last half hour since being imprisoned pacing restlessly. It was probably the most disconcerting aspect of this whole ordeal: Finian Tabris was visibly upset about something, and making no attempt to smile or shrug it off.

Well, Percy had been waiting for the chance to have a good sit-down with Fin, and the Maker had certainly provided one. Percival was beginning to think that the Maker had a very twisted sense of humor.

"Fin."

The elf responded with a distracted "Hm?" and continued pacing.

Percy sighed and stepped forward to place a hand on Fin's shoulder. Rather than stilling, Fin jumped and spun wide eyes full of barely suppressed panic. This was no bout of mere nerves.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry." Finian pulled away, flashing one of his fake smiles. "It's nothing."

"Fin."

"Just a little restless, you know how it is. Haven't jumped on enough dragons lately."

"_Fin_."

Finian sighed and looked away. "Sorry. I don't do well with cages."

"Small surprise, after what happened at the Alienage."

Fin shook his head and moved to the back wall of the cell. "It's more than that," he breathed, sliding down the wall to sit with his head resting on his knees. "I've been imprisoned before. It's... not a good memory."

Percy couldn't really say he knew what being imprisoned felt like, but having one's self-control slip without one's volition? That, he knew. He leaned back against the bars, peering at Fin across the cell."I suspect it says something that you gave yourself up despite that, then."

Fin croaked a laugh and lifted his head. "Tell me, was this a monumentally stupid idea?"

"What, surrendering?" A nod. "Not as much as you'd think. I've fought Ser Cauthrien before. We likely would have been subdued regardless."

That drew a real chuckle out of him, at least. "My bardic senses are telling me there's a story here. You've fought her?"

"Dueled her, actually. She would certainly have loved to put me in my place today, I'm sure." He let his head fall back against the bars in memory. "It was during Cailan's wedding, when all the noble households were in Denerim in force, and she was this shiny new thing Loghain had following him around. She was one of the fiercest, strongest women I'd ever seen, and so, of course, I made attempts to woo her. She was insulted to the point of kicking me into the nearest trough. When I suggested a duel in an attempt to impress her, she only accepted reluctantly and then went on to absolutely trounce me. My brother swore it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen."

"Percival Cousland, the great charmer."

"I enjoyed a challenge." He shook his head with a smile. "That one simply proved a bit above my abilities."

They fell into companionable quiet, with Fin's fingers tapping against his knee as the only indication of his continuing restlessness.

"Last time," the elf said quietly after a while,"the cell was smaller. And darker. This is a little better."

"I assume it helps that there's a half-naked man in here with you."

Finian _laughed_, and that was enough for Percy to shove down any lingering discomfort.

"What happened," Percival ventured, "if you don't mind my asking?"

Fin's smile was self-depreciating, but honest. "I got caught."

"You? And you didn't manage to talk your way out of it?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to convince people I _hadn't_ been sneaking in and sleeping with the son of the house when the guards turned me out of the bed themselves. I was still struggling to come up with a believable excuse when they dragged me, plumb naked, to the family dungeon."

"A family dun... this was a noble family?" A memory of a scandal a few years back struck him. "You mean Aiden Roselund? _You_ were the elf that got him sent to Orlais?"

Fin shrugged. "I didn't send him anywhere. What with being shoved into the family dungeon."

"Maker, how did you get out?"

"After a couple days, my Alienage _hahren_ intervened and sprang me through good old-fashioned bribery." His eyes went distant and sad. "And now he's in the hands of Tevinter slavers."

"Hey, you can't do anything about that now."

"I know." Fin sighed. "It was all my own fault, anyway. You know how it is, with elves and nobles."

Percy felt something cold go through him. "No," he said firmly. "That was entirely Bann Roselund being an ass. Being noble is no excuse for treating good people any differently merely because of a difference of race." More quietly, he added, "No matter how well-intentioned such things might be."

Fin's smiled up at him. "Is that an apology?"

"It's been _months_. What do you think?"

Fin's head hit the back wall as he chuckled. "Well, if it helps, I should apologize too. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Percy shrugged. "I'd be something of a hypocrite if I faulted you for flirting, wouldn't I?"

"If you want, we could start over. Wipe the slate clean."

"You know that doesn't really work, right?" Percy gave the elf his best arched brow, and Fin grinned in return. "Besides, it is the mistakes and tragedies of the past which shape us. Erasing them is as good as moving backward, when we should always be looking ahead."

"Look at you, all wise. When did that happen?"

"Personally, I blame Marnan."

They settled into silence again, which meant that, a few minutes later, they both heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Percy looked out through the bars and saw a set of six guards emerging over the staircase, flanking a bony hawk of a man wearing a blood-stained apron. He could immediately guess what this man was here for.

This wasn't good.

Percival pointedly placed himself on the other side of the door, glaring defiantly at the small man as he stopped on the opposite side of the bars.

"Usually, we give our guests time to settle in," the interrogator said. "But the regent is so very eager to learn what you know... we all thought it a grand idea to begin as soon as possible."

Percival stayed silent, and Finian made no noise behind him.

"Now, this will be simple. We can do this the easy way, which involves you telling me the locations of your co-conspirators and the confession of your crimes against the crown. Or we can do this the longer, more painful way, in which you tell me the same thing through a newly-cleaved tongue. What do you say?"

"You'll get no such thing regardless," Percy snapped.

The interrogator sighed. "They never choose the easy way." He motioned to his guards, and two opened the door, while two more came in to secure Percival. The noble tensed and flexed, intending to make this difficult for them.

"No." The guards about to manhandle him paused. "The elf."

Percival turned watched them scoop Finian up from his spot on the floor, and the noble was alarmed to see that the elf had gone completely limp, his expression distant.

The interrogator gave Percy a slick, poisonous smile. "They say this one likes to talk. Let us see just how silver his tongue really is."

Percival swallowed his worry, because he could do nothing against six armed guards in his skivvies. He could only watch them drag Finian away, the elf's limp heels dragging on the floor.

And then, just before they rounded the corner, Finian's eyes met his, one of them closing in a slow wink, and a hint of that patented impish smile tugged for the briefest moments at one corner of his mouth.

Percy slumped against the bars, just breathing and daring to offer a prayer to the Maker that the pair of them would get out of this with bodies and minds intact.


	122. A Rose by Any Other Name

**122. A Rose By Any Other Name  
**

He and Kazar were stuck sharing a tent, and wasn't that just peachy?

Down in the tunnels, they had managed a couple hours of walking, once the others had held a little service for the fallen blood mage. Leliana led it very sweetly, considering she'd barely known the guy, and, when Kazar was asked to say a few words, he just shook his head. Alistair just kept a respectful silence through the thing, because _wow_. Sacrificing his life? For _Kazar_? Just... wow.

And through it all, he couldn't help but imagine how angry Teagan and Eamon would be that Jowan escaped justice, and that they had the gall to be tardy about it too. It made him want to giggle, and that was wrong of him, so he bit his cheek and kept his silence.

So, once that was done, and Felicity had one last go at Alistair's injuries (his shoulder still throbbed where the demon had dislocated it), they gathered their stuff, ignored the angry Taint song in their veins, and started the long journey back to civilization.

They got a couple hours of walking in, and then they found a side chamber to sleep in, and then they continued the next day, and the next, until they finally broke out into the surface air.

And, on a chilly mountainside, they made camp, and Alistair had to share a tent with Kazar.

It wasn't as bad as it might have been. Throughout the journey from Redcliffe, Felicity had accounted in the minute detail she was incapable of not putting into things what, exactly, Kazar had been like the past few weeks. It took Alistair a while to figure it out, but he eventually realized she felt guilty for not noticing the change, and no amount of "it's not your fault"s from Alistair convinced her otherwise.

So it was a little unnerving, just how quiet and thoughtful Kazar had become. Sure, he wasn't acting like his demon-possessed version; that was the point of the whole creepy blood ritual. But he was also not acting much like the Kazar Alistair remembered from before that. The arrogant little prick who slung fireballs into friend and foe alike. This Kazar was... muted. Pensive. He would even say guilty, but that couldn't be right.

Still, Alistair could kind of see why the girls wanted to baby him. Especially when Alistair ducked into the tent that night after dinner (mostly to escape cleanup) to see Kazar already bundled up in the blanket, apparently cold even though it wasn't really that chilly this far down the mountains.

Alistair paused in the entrance of the tent and frowned. "Did you eat?"

The elf mumbled something into the pack he was using as a pillow. It didn't sound like a "yes."

Alistair sighed and stepped into the tent to start divesting his armor.

After a minute, Kazar raised his head to stare at him through narrowed eyes. "You're not going to drag me out and stuff food down my throat?"

Alistair paused in unbuckling his chestplate. "You want me to?"

"No."

"Good." He got back to what he was doing.

Kazar stared at him, and Alistair was working on his greaves by the time he spoke again. "Why not?"

He dropped his hands, because he didn't really want to be talking to the mage when his hands were anywhere in the vicinity of his pants. "Why not what?"

"Why aren't you bossing me around? I would've thought you'd be glorying in it."

Alistair blinked over at him, confused. "Glorying? Why would I be glorying?"

"Because you were right, dumbass." Kazar flopped back down into the covers. "You were a perfect little Templar who was right the whole damn time, and I was just a stupid mage who got mixed up in things over my head, and I should have been made Tranquil a long time ago."

"I... never said that. Did I?"

"It was implied, moron."

Alistair just blinked down at him, trying to make that make sense. Yeah, he didn't particularly like the tetchy twerp, but that didn't mean he wanted to turn him into... one of those empty, soulless things.

He thought about that while he worked off the last of his armor, leaving him in his undertunic (which could use a run through a river, to be honest). Finally, he asked, "Did you learn your lesson?"

"What, are you Felicity now?"

"Are you going to consort with demons again?"

Kazar sat bolt upright, wearing a sharp, insulted glare. "Of course I'm not going to consort with demons again, you nitwit! What do you take me for?"

Alistair kept himself from rising to the bait. "Good. Then you learned your lesson, and there's no reason to hound you about it."

Kazar studied him with narrowed eyes. "I was an _abomination_. How could you not... you don't care? All that crap about me being out of control before, and then I let a demon in and _you don't fucking care_!?"

"Of course I care." Alistair sat down on his bedroll. "But it's done, and, all things considered, it could have been a lot worse."

"_I was a demon_."

"Right. A powerful one. And you know who you used that great scary power on?" Alistair held up two fingers. "Flemeth, and the archdemon." After a pause he added. "Granted, only one of them stuck, and I don't really think she's dead-dead, but they were both set back a bit, so that's a good thing. Really, you didn't actually hurt anyone, when you could have pretty easily leveled a small city."

"I killed Jowan."

"No... no. That's not true. _Jowan_ killed Jowan."

"He did it to save me-"

"Because he cared about you, for some reason. Felt guilty as all get-out that you'd gone the way you had, and he wanted to do his part to fix it." Alistair played with the edge of his sleeve. "I couldn't stop Isolde from doing that for Connor, either."

Kazar was silent at that, and when Alistair looked up, the elf was looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry," the mage said. "About the Connor thing. We jumped into it too fast."

Alistair sighed, because he'd had time to think about that, too. "No, you just did what you thought was right at the time. If Fin and Meila backed you up, I have to assume there was reason for it."

"But if I'd been more prepared, I wouldn't of..." Kazar swallowed. When he looked up at Alistair, he was biting his lip uncertainly, and _that_ was a weird expression to see on the elf. "Connor's demon isn't dead. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we kinda figured something like that."

"The deal was that she would come back, years from now, to reclaim Connor. That was what she got for teaching me blood magic."

Alistair nodded thoughtfully. "Well, could Connor learn to shut her out by then? If he's trained at it?"

"Probably? She wasn't particularly strong... not like Mouse was. If he's properly prepared... maybe?"

"Then that's what we'll do."

Kazar stared at him. "You're being really calm about this. It's creepy."

Alistair shrugged. "So are you. Maybe we both grew up a little bit, huh?"

Kazar snorted and laid back down. "Lies. You're never gonna grow up."

"Did you just call me childish? And how old are you, again?"

Kazar stuck his tongue out at Alistair and rolled away, and it really was like having an obnoxious little brother.

The strains of a lute sounded outside. It sounded like the girls were settling down for a bit of campfire time. An evil little thought curled into Alistair's head, and he grinned.

Kazar seemed to sense it, because he looked over his shoulder at him and said, "No."

"It'll be good for you." Alistair pushed himself up.

"No, it won't. No! Don't you dare!"

Ignoring his protests, Alistair scooped Kazar up and slung the elf over his shoulder, carrying him ogre-style out of the tent and to the little campfire. The ladies laughed as they emerged, and again when Alistair plopped Kazar onto a makeshift log bench and the elf assumed the most epic of pouts.

"Can't have family bonding time without the obnoxious little brother."

"It's good of you to join us, Kazar," Leliana said diplomatically, tuning her lute.

Meila, beside her, was working on fletching new arrows. Felicity, meanwhile, was in the dirt in front of the fire, sorting herbs that she had been collecting all day into piles. Alistair took a seat on the ground next to her. The grateful smile she sent him was worth the trouble, at least.

"I've got one you might know," Leliana said, and started singing what Meila assured them was a Dalish children's folk song. Apparently, Meila had been telling the truth, because a little smile lit Kazar's face, and he was rapt as the two archers wove harmonies together in Elvish.

A small, warm hand wound into his, and Felicity leaned into his shoulder. "We heard what you were talking about just now."

"Hm. Note to self... tent walls are not sound-proof."

She jostled his shoulder. "Thank you, for giving him a chance."

Alistair shrugged awkwardly.

Felicity gave him one more smile and went back to work. Alistair watched over her shoulder, listening with half an ear as the Dalish song ended, and Leliana started teaching the elves a call-and-response sea shanty.

"So..."Alistair whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure my ingredients are holding up. They will be less efficient if they begin to rot or flake."

Alistair hummed in understanding; he'd listened to his fair share of herbalists at the Chantry over the years. He furrowed his brows. "Is that a peony? I've never seen that used as an ingredient."

"I'm not surprised; it is not traditionally used among the Chantry and the Circles."

"So... Morrigan?"

She nodded. "Morrigan was kind enough to teach me a number of her mother's home-brews. Honestly, they are often more effective than the traditional ones, if perhaps a bit more volatile."

"Well, that matches Morrigan perfectly."

"Doesn't it just?" Felicity beamed at him, and he got that mushy feeling deep down again.

He pursed his lips, because there was something he'd been sitting on for a while. And this seemed like as good a reason as any to bring it up. "What about... roses? Are there any secret uses for roses?"

"Roses... hm, not that Morrigan mentioned."

"Oh. Okay."

She looked at him curiously. "Alistair? Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. It's silly. Forget I brought it up."

She nudged his arm playfully. "Don't give me a mystery, Alistair. You know I'll always pursue a mystery."

He laughed, because, yeah, she had a point. "All right, all right. You caught me. One moment." He pulled away from her (even though he didn't really want to) and stood up, then padded over to his tent. He didn't really need to dig to find it; he'd wrapped it in a scarf a long time ago.

He took a moment to himself, listening to the soft, sweet song that Leliana was singing, and he just breathed. His heart was pattering, and butterflies alighted in his stomach. He ran his thumb gently over the stem to sooth it.

This was silly. She'd think he was an idiot.

Well, she'd find out eventually, right? Might as well give it a shot.

With a calm resolve he usually reserved for the battlefield, he made his way back to the campfire, his prize cradled carefully in one hand, and knelt back down next to her.

"That is a rose."

"Um, right. Yep. Certainly is."

She watched him expectantly.

"I picked it in Lothering. Because it was so amazing to me, that such beauty could exist in a place of such misery and fear. I've kept it as a reminder that even during disasters, life and beauty will find a way to live on."

Her eyes sparkled in the starlight. "Alistair, that's beautiful."

He tried to look away before he said something stupid. "While we were looking for the Ashes, it reminded me of you." Too late.

"Alistair?"

"I mean, the whole 'beauty in darkness' thing... it's like you. You find learning and insight in the bleakest circumstances. Cataloging a darkspawn breeding grounds? Anyone else would have been too terrified, or creeped out, or whatever, but you sat there and you took notes, because you knew that what you were learning would add to future knowledge. It's amazing to me that you do that. And now I'm babbling. Shutting up."

He dared a glance at her; her eyes were shining. Oh Maker, he'd made her cry. His awful metaphors had made her cry.

But then she was scooting around until she was kneeling in front of him, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him down into a kiss.

He couldn't get used to it... how soft and warm and sweet she was. They'd kissed lots of times by now, traveling together as they were, but most kisses had been fast and consoling. This one was fond and leisurely and _meaningful_.

When they pulled apart, he had to clear his throat before he could speak again.

"So.. right. That's why I was wondering about whether you wanted a rose. Because you can have it... if you like." She sat back, and he thrust the rose out for her. "You can use it for potions. Or whatever. However you want. I'd just like you to have it."

She took a while looking between Alistair and the flower, all while Meila sang something soft and sweet in Elvish in the background. She reached out and carefully took the rose. She studied it with the focus that only she could pull off, fingers gingerly brushing the dried petals. Alistair swallowed, because this wasn't how she usually handled an ingredient. This was how she handled something precious, like an old book or artifact.

"Thank you, Alistair. This means a lot."

It did. "You've put up with so much, and still you're so kind, and smart, and wonderful. I just..." His tongue tied itself in knots, and now she was crying and smiling. "I just thought you should know that I care about you. A lot. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

She sniffled, hiding her mouth and nose in the hand not holding the rose. "The... the sentiment is mutually reciprocated."

He blinked. "Wait, you mean you feel the same?"

She nodded and grinned, and he just had to reach out and sweep her up into another kiss. She launched into it, and he let the momentum overbalance him and send them both to the ground.

The rest of the world faded away for a while, because he had an armful of warm, happy mage, and that was the most important thing in the world right now.

"Seriously, get a room."

Kazar's taunt reminded him that, oh, right, they weren't exactly alone. He sat up, face hot. A glance at Felicity showed her dark blush as well.

"If you wish, you may use ours," Meila said matter-of-factly.

Alistair opened his mouth, but no words came out, and his brain didn't seem capable of producing any.

Fingers threaded through his own, and he suddenly didn't mind the catcalls much. He turned to Felicity, who was smiling up at him with something new in her eyes that sparked something hot in himself.

"Um, well..." he mumbled, and he knew his face was red as a tomato, "Would you want... I mean, would that be okay?"

Her duskier skin didn't show her blush quite as just wasn't fair. "Oh yes, I think that would be quite okay."

He smiled, squeezing her hand as she smiled back. "Okay. Awesome."

Slowly, she drew him up onto legs that had gone a bit wobbly and, their hands linked, led him out of the firelight.

Back at the campfire, Leliana launched into an Orlesian love song.


	123. No One Escapes from Fort Drakon

_And now, mood whiplash._

_Warning: Torture is not fun. Just, you know, stating the obvious. _

**123. No One Escapes from Fort Drakon  
**

Finian wasn't the kind to keep his mouth shut, especially in stressful situations. If he tried, he knew he would break.

So, instead, as the first heated prod burned into his flesh, he talked.

He spoke about Denerim merchants, and babbled about dagger fighting techniques, and sang folk songs, and recited bits of the Chant, and guessed at what the different spots on the ceiling were from. Every moment they stretched him, and burned him, and cut him, and broke him, an endless string of meaningless words flowed from his tongue, so that by the time they shoved a potion down his throat to heal a round of injuries to start over, his voice was hoarse.

Then, once the interrogator (Godart-de-something-Orlesian) tired of his voice, the guards dragged him back to the cell and dropped him at Percival's feet, and Fin let himself break down just a little bit.

He was afraid. So, very afraid. Dragons, darkspawn, blood mages... those he could take. But this? He couldn't breathe in here. He couldn't think. There was only the sickening terror of walls closing in on him, and the sheer _helplessness _of it.

Sometimes, they took Percy away, and Fin was left to listen while things down there sizzled and creaked. But each time, Percival retreated into a rage where he couldn't feel the pain, and they never got anything out of him except a handful of growls and a few landed punches. When they dragged Percy back, the nobleman was always tight-jawed and seething, but strong and proud against their techniques.

They were getting bolder, though. And both Wardens knew that, when one of them broke, it would be Fin.

It was his... fifth? Sixth? time being dragged up out of the torture area. They'd dislocated and then reset his shoulder at some point, so that ached, and he had a fresh line of cuts down the sensitive flesh in his side. They had also discovered his old thigh wound from Ostagar, and had taken a hammer to it, turning the muscle to jelly.

Thus, when they threw him bodily into the cell, it wasn't purely acting that had Fin collapsing into a heap on the cold ground and curling into a ball. Percy, bless him, leapt at the door just as they banged it shut, the human letting out a growl.

Fin watched from the floor as Percy glared such death that the guards hurried to retreat out of sight. It sent a spark of that old warmth through him.

The elf closed his eyes and concentrated on the weight in his closed right hand. He sighed in relief. They hadn't noticed. There was hope.

"Fin? How do you feel?" Strong arms scooped him up, and Fin leaned into the warmth, letting the contact soothe his nerves. He opened his eyes, only to be caught by piercing blue.

He wished they were honey brown.

He offered his companion a shaky smile. "How long do you think we've been in here?"

Percival's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I can't say. Four days?"

"Want to get out?"

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion, and Finian grinned in earnest, presenting his closed hand. It took some help to actually unclasp his pain-stiffened fingers, but when they did, Percival smiled.

"Can't keep your fingers out of people's pockets, even here?"

"It really is something of a problem."

Gingerly, Percival took the keyring and hooked it onto his wrist. Then, he stood up, levering Fin onto his feet. After a brief fight with vertigo and an aching leg, Fin managed to stay upright.

"We'd better move quickly," the human said, "before the guard notices it's gone."

Finian nodded in agreement and followed Percival to the door. The nobleman managed to crane his arm around and get the key in the lock, and the cell door clicked open.

Fin suddenly felt like he could breathe again, and the nasty, jittery feeling he'd been fighting for days slowly ebbed. Now, they had a course of action... namely, escape.

Finian took the lead as they slipped out of the cell, his lighter footsteps silently padding through the corridors. They found an armory, and gladly suited up in the latest guard fashion, complete with helmets and basic iron weapons.

Then, they headed back out, walking past guard posts and patrols, toward Fin's best recollection of where the front door was.

Shortly after that, an alarm bell started peeling throughout the prison, and Fin could feel Percy thrumming with tension as the prison became not unlike a stirred nest of hornets. Guards hurried to and fro.

Finian wasn't sure what tipped their hand. Perhaps there was some prearranged signal for such an event. Perhaps Percy's acting needed work, or Finian was still too obviously an elf, even in armor. Maybe it was a lucky guess.

Whatever it was, there was a shout from the main corridor ahead of them, and a half dozen guards were suddenly barreling at them.

Percival planted his feet and met them with his borrowed greatsword, while Finian dove out of the way of the charge. Fin rolled back to his feet and moved behind the attackers, only to have something wrap around his neck from behind. A whip, or belt, or something... whatever it was, it yanked him backwards and into a metal-plated chest.

Fin's helmet was whipped off and his arms pinned by more hands, even as he fought to draw his daggers (he missed his spring sheathes...). He was well and truly pinned against one of the guards, and the hateful, awful interrogator appeared from his side, eyes glinting with dark amusement.

This would not end well.

One of the Godart's long hands slid to his throat, tilting his head back, and someone put a sword to it.

"Put down your sword, young Cousland, or the elf gets a second mouth six inches below the first."

Percy froze mid-swing, and one of the men he was fighting bashed him back with his shield.

The sword pressed into his throat, and Finian could feet how dull and knicked it was against his jugular. Getting his throat cut open by such a weapon would _hurt_.

Slowly, Percy turned to face the interrogator, his sword lowering. Fin tried to shake his head, to signal that this was obviously a bluff (like they'd kill the one who might actually talk...), but his head was being held too steady.

The greatsword clattered to the ground.

"Good. Now, the armor."

There was hesitation, and the blade moved against his neck. Fin felt a warm trickle down his collarbone.

Piece by piece, Percy removed the stolen guard armor, his jaw tight and face shuttered. He practically threw the last piece—the gorget—onto the stone.

"Good boy," Godart sneered. "Now, it is pretty clear that we have been affording you two far too much leniency. Boys, why don't you take the young lord back to his cell to cool off?"

Percival stiffened, eyes betraying concern as they flickered to Finian.

"Worried about your elf pet? Good. Let's see him pick any more pockets when I've cut off all his fingers."

_That_ threat wasn't a bluff (he didn't need his fingers to talk), and so Fin couldn't help but jerk against his captors. One of them punched him in the gut, and he fought not to double over, since that would shove a sword into his throat.

"Take him back downstairs, boys. He's obviously up for another round."

This time, when they took him away, there was anger in the eyes of the man who would soon be holding the implements of torture. Before, they'd been focusing on coercion. Now, they'd be actually trying to _hurt_.

Finian did not have to pretend to be terrified


	124. Ambush!

**124. Ambush!  
**

Meila was scouting ahead, as usual, as the party made their way along the northern edge of the Brecilian Forest, where the terrain was peppered with ridges and dips alongside the path. That was when Fang growled softly, and she paused and took the time to study her surroundings, taking in every out of place shadow and mislaid blade of grass. Someone was nearby... multiple someones, hidden among the trees and in the dips and rises of the land.

She could hear the others behind her, bantering amongst themselves, and she debated going back to warn them... but such an action would reveal her position to the beings lurking in the trees. Whoever these people were, they were certainly already aware of the other Wardens.

She noted the broken branches of a few trees where the newcomers were lying in wait, and it led her eyes up to a few figures hidden (but not very well) among the foliage, all watched her companions raptly as the Wardens approached. It was to be an ambush, then. Meila was almost amused by the attempt; _shemlen_ had no idea how to lay a proper forest ambush.

She decided not to speak to her fellow Wardens just yet, especially as the other Wardens moved closer to the trap, completely oblivious to the danger.

Instead, she warned them in the best way she knew how... she climbed silently onto a ridge above the prospective ambush site, drew her bow, and shot one of the ambushers right out of the tree above the Wardens. The body landed with a thump right in front of Alistair.

The reaction among the Wardens was immediate: banter ceased, weapons sprang out, and a shielding aura surrounded the foursome, all while the attempted ambushers were still figuring out what had just happened. Too late, they sprang out of their cover and attacked, only to be met with lightning and steel.

However, this was no simple bandit attack, easily dispatched. That became quickly apparent as multiple armored Qunari rose from the bushes around her companions. Meila took aim from her position on the ridge, but before she could fire, Fang let out a growl at something behind her.

The Dalish elf turned her attention around to see a pair of subtler attackers rising out of the foliage to meet her, both bearing twin blades. Her bowstring sang, piercing the chest armor of one, then the other. Unfortunately, their equipment was made of good, reinforced leather, so her arrows did not pierce as deeply as she was used to, and the attacks kept coming. She was forced to slide back along the ridge, skirting close to a ten foot drop that would have her at the mercy of the ambushers below. As she circled around the pair to keep them at her front, she drew her bow to fire a third arrow, but one kicked out and hooked a foot through her bowstring. The bow went spinning out of her hands, clattering into a tree behind the attackers.

Meila jumped back as the other attacker attempted to take advantage of her sudden disarmed status. Fang sprang upon him, bearing him through a shrub and out of Meila's immediate vicinity.

Meila drew her hunting knife to face the other attacker. Her opponent carried a pair of shortswords, which he put to use in a flurry of blades. Meila jumped back again, one foot kicking a scree of pebbles down the ridge. Meila attempted to dive in low for an attack, only to miss and feel the bite of steel in the back of her shoulder.

"Surrender, strangers, and you won't be harmed!" yelled an unfamiliar voice somewhere above the fight. "We just want to kill the little redhead girl!"

Kazar could be heard scoffing, even as he shook the ground under an archer on a ridge above the Wardens. "Which one?"

Meila dodged back to escape another flurry of swords, and one foot slipped off the ridge. She snapped a hand out as she dropped, catching a root on the edge to arrest her fall. Her opponent stepped up the to edge of the ridge above her, smirking down at her. Then, Fang emerged out of the bushes to launch himself at the back of her attacker's knees, tearing through the tendons and sending them both off the ridge. The human slid down with a shriek, and landed hard on the ground below her.

Meila left the man to the white wolf and pulled herself back up onto the ridge to retrieve her bow from where it had fallen. She did a quick check to ensure that it was unharmed, then peeked out of the foliage to get a look at how the others were doing.

The last of the Qunari was menacing he companions with a greatsword, but then fell to a well-placed lightning bolt. With a bit more searching the area, she spotted the man who had spoken: he was standing up on a ridge opposite the ambush site from hers, seperated from the Wardens by a short, but steep, cliff face. Beside him was a spellcaster, though she kept stumbling, unable to get a spell off under Alistair's barrage of smites.

Meila nocked an arrow, but didn't even have time to draw it back before a different arrow appeared in the leader's chest. So, instead, Meila turned her bow to the witch and loosed, her arrow piercing the enemy spellcaster's throat.

The leader was still alive, but weakened by the arrow sticking out of his chestplate, judging by the way he stumbled back to brace himself against a tree. The man made to turn and disappear into the forest, but Kazar blasted the ground under the enemy with his staff, and a tangle of vines sprang up from the forest floor. The mage made a pulling motion, and the newly entangled man yelped as he was yanked right off the cliff and moved to dangle three feet in the air in front of the Wardens, held in place by a net of vines.

"You didn't answer his question, you know," Alistair said, wiping off his sword. "That's just rude."

Meila hopped off the ridge to join her companions.

"Did you mean me?" Leliana asked. "You're after me?"

"Why?" Meila added, pointedly not removing her arrow from its string.

The man eyed them all. He may have been looking down at him, but it was obvious who had the advantage here, especially as Kazar pointedly juggled lightning between his hands. "Don't rightly know," he said slowly. "I just got my orders. 'Kill thed little redhead girl; the rest are up to you.' Don't think he knew more than that either."

"Against Leliana?" Alistair asked, sounding shocked. "Why would anyone want to kill a sweet girl like her?"

"Um..." Leliana said, looking nervous.

Meila remembered speaking with Leliana about this... about the guilt the bard carried with her everywhere. Meila refused to let this ghost of the past dog the human, and so raised her bow and trained her aim on the mercendary. The man's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, don't," Leliana said, and Meila held her aim steady, but did not fire.

"He is a mercenary sent to kill you, _satusulahn_."

"I know. But I need to know something first." The bard took a breath and stepped forward to stand in front of the man. "Who sent you?"

His eyes flicked to Meila, and he swallowed. "Don't know. Wasn't given a name."

Meila drew her bowstring back an an inch.

"...but! I do have an address. Where I was supposed to receive the rest of my payment. Will that be enough?"

Leliana nodded, and the man rattled off an address in Denerim.

"Thank you," Leliana said. "You can let him go now."

Kazar snorted. "The last assassin we let go ended up getting stuck to us." Even so, he waved his staff, and the vines dropped the mercenary with a thud.

Meila kept her bow trained on him, even though her arm ached with holding it back as the man picked himself up and cast one last nervous look around. Then, he scurried out of sight. Only then did she relax her arm.

Felicity was the one who broke the silence, with a concerned, "Leliana? Are you all right?"

The bard nodded, but Meila saw a tightness to her jaw that she did not like at all. Leliana was not supposed to be hardened. This was unacceptable, and would need to be rectified immediately. "Yes. But there is something I must tell you all."

"Tell us on the way, then," Alistair said. "Because we've got a door to knock down in Denerim."

Leliana's grateful smile helped ease Meila's anxiety over this entire situation. It did not, however, make her want to shoot that mercenary any less.


	125. Garott Brosca's Flying Circus

**125. Garott Brosca's Flying Circus  
**

Four days. It took them four days to put their plan in motion. Had Finian been leading the operation, it would likely have taken half that (his Warden was ever one to jump in with half a plan and a hunch), and had it been their stalwart Cousland commander, they would likely have been bursting through the door in one, and damn the consequences.

But, no. They had Garott, and the dwarf was ever careful and particular. He was a trapper at heart, planning and predicting to the last detail, deadly in his precision. At any other time, Zevran would have sat back and appreciated watching a master at work.

But not this time. They had two Wardens in prison, and it had taken them four days before Brosca was satisfied with the preparation. It was unacceptable.

Even so, Zevran waited, using the time to stock up on his poisons and hone his blades until they could cut a hair in half the long way. He and Morrigan entertained between themselves the possibility of simply storming the place, but they were both practical enough to see the foolishness in that. They would be of no use to their Wardens if they were locked in the cell beside them, after all.

But then, finally, the dwarven Warden was satisfied, and they headed for Fort Drakon in a small, garishly-dressed group. That was to say, the others were garishly dressed, while Garott and Zevran ghosted behind the group in much more sensible leathers.

Oghren led the strange procession, dressed in a flow of colorful silks that hid a suit of chain armor quite nicely. Behind him walked Wynne, with Finian's lyre slung across her back. They had managed to get Hugo to sit still long enough to paint him, though not without some rather convincing pouts on the mabari's part. Finally, there was Sten, in babarian gear and sporting a mask that hid most of his true nature, holding a (purposefully weak) chain with a bear on the other end.

Morrigan had let out a few rather impressive curses when she found out she would be playing the part of a dancing bear, complete with fluffy skirt for comedic effect. Of course, when Garott had revealed her part after that, she had calmed down.

Oghren played his part with an amusing amount of gusto, declaring boisterously at the gates that they were the Bhelen Bros. Circus, and that they had been hired by an anonymous guard to surprise the prison warden for his birthday. The two gate guards were too amused to give more than a cursory questioning, and their attention was too focused on the troupe to notice Garott and Zev stepping up behind them and giving them each a good dose of Soldier's Bane. They dropped immediately, and the two rogues dragged them around to a concealed corner of the wall.

They had timed it so that the shift didn't change for two hours. With a little luck, no one would even notice them missing.

They continued to follow the troupe, who were proving to be a very effective distraction. Dwarf and elf flitted between shadows with expert finesse, but it was to the point where Zevran doubted that they even needed to. A bear in a tutu proved to be quite the effective distraction.

The others turned down a corridor toward where their maps had shown the warden's office to be, and the two shadows broke off in the other direction, toward the cells. Zev could already hear Oghren shouting his lines with much aplumb, while Wynne struck up a few chords on the lyre (Circle Tower classical training had proved quite handy, in that respect).

They would likely have only a few minutes before the warden tired of the show, and Morrigan was forced to move onto the next phase. Hopefully, they would have their wayward Wardens by then.

They had debated at length about the merits of trying to pass as guardsmen for this operation, but in the end, it had boiled down to the fact that no one would find an elf and a dwarf believable as guardsmen, and they both fought better in leathers anyway. Thus, they were sneaking in the fun way... slipping through the hallways like ghosts and pricking each guard they came across with a dash of Soldier's Bane for an impromptu nap.

That had been Wynne's suggestion... not killing the guards outright, but poisoning them. It took a bit more finesse to pull off—though, when it came to things like this, Zevran had little _but_ finesse—but would prove far more beneficial to their cause in the long run. Best not to kill a hundred of Ferelden's soldiers right before trying to woo Ferelden to their side, and all that.

There were shouts behind them, followed by the distant sound of a bear's angry roar, and Zev spotted a flash of Garott's grin.

This would be the next phase of the distraction, then... and the most important one. An angry bear getting loose in the halls would be most dire a situation, after all, calling guards from all kinds of posts to capture it. Especially if that bear managed to barrel down a particular corridor that ended in a hidden three-way split and then somehow disappeared. Why, the entire garrison would be searching that part of the prison for a large furred form, and paying no attention to a pair of shadows on the complete opposite side of the prison.

The pair of them slipped into an armory and waited behind a stack of crates as footsteps rushed past to go help take care of the situation. They stayed there for a minute or two, waiting for all the guards to leave the wing that would.

A light scurrying sound rounded the doorway, and a small, rabbit-like rodent skittered into the room.

Garott chuckled. "Have fun, did ya?"

The creature chattered crossly, and Zevran tilted his head. "What is she, exactly?"

"Nug. Orzammar's answer to the lack of common pests."

Zevran twitched a smile. "And yet, I have seen much worse being used as household pets in Antiva."

"C'mon, should be clear now. We're almost to the high priority cells." Garott stooped and offered his arm, and Morrigan climbed up onto his shoulder.

They headed out of the armory, still taking care to hug the wall. It was largely unnecessary, as very few guards were left on this wing of the prison.

They came to one row of cells, then another. Sometimes, they were occupied by bleary-eyed convicts. Other times, they were occupied, but not by the living. Still, none proved to be their pilfered Wardens. It was to be expected; they had read in the intercepted reports that the two were being kept further down... "for ease of questioning."

Zevran could only bite his tongue at that and keep moving forward.

Finally, they rounded a corner and saw their golden adonis of a commander, stripped to his smallclothes and watching their approach expectantly.

Zevran could not help a hum of appreciation. The man really was quite an exquisite specimen, though his skin had been marred with myriad newly formed cuts and bruises.

Morrigan changed back to human form without even alighting from Garott's shoulder, and the dwarf let out a grunt as she shoved off him. She strode up to Percival and settled before the cell, her arms crossed.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Warden's face was a hard mask. This was hardly a change, from what Zevran had seen, but he would have expected something like imminent rescue to at least make him crack a smile.

"I'm not going to apologize for turning myself in, Morrigan."

"Then you have obviously gone soft in the head. Perhaps we should leave you in here, as it appears you do not appreciate the hardship you have put us through."

The noble arched a brow, and Zevran had to chuckle. "Allow me to apologize, then, if I worried you."

"What...? Worried?" Morrigan sputtered. "Who said anything about worry? I merely meant the excruciating inanity of the dwarf's so-called plan."

"Hey, it's working so far, ain't it?" Garott, while they spoke, had broken out his picks, and now set to opening the lock. "Now we just gotta find the elf."

Percival's face fell, immediately and totally, and Zevran's stomach dropped.

"Where is said elf?" Zevran asked, forcing his voice to stay light.

"They took him down to the... down." Percy crossed his arms and nodded down the corridor.

_They took him._ Zevran swept off down the indicated corridor, the dwarf's cries of, "Hey! Wait!" following him unheeded.

It wasn't a long path, passing a few more cells before it terminated down a set of stairs into a torture chamber. Zev cast on glance around and his blood ran cold.

His Warden was strapped to a table, blood flecked all over his bare skin, particularly around his hands, where the fingers had been mangled beyond recognition. The Warden's eyes were unfocused, and he appeared to be mumbling something, judging by the movements of his lips, but the blood was rushing too loudly in Zevran's ears for him to hear it.

For there was another person in the room: a human in an apron standing over the elf, holding a serrated saw to his Warden's throat and looking up at Zevran with expectant glee.

"One more step," the man's voice said over the rushing in his ears, "and the Warden-"

Zevran threw his dagger with better precision than he ever had before, and the interrogator's words were cut off as it lodged in his throat.

The man spent a moment gagging in reflex, and Zevran pressed his advantage, leaping upon him with cold fury. He sliced with his sword at the same time that he yanked out his dagger and ducked into a spin behind the human. Deftly, he stabbed a very particular spot in the man's back, severing his spine, and the human's legs collapsed out from under him.

He was a heap on the ground, the saw forgotten as he clasped at the puncture in his own throat.

"Now, _muerto_, let us not be hasty," Zevran purred as he crouched over the man, drawing the tip of his sword lovingly along the edge of one of the human's eyes. "In fact, let us be very, excruciatingly slow." He dug the tip in, just enough to scratch the eyeball, to sting. He leaned down, tapping the man's chest with his dagger. "Your tortures are effective enough, I'm sure... but allow me to extend to you my generosity, and teach you all the best methods of extracting pain, straight from Antiva." He cut through the cloth of the man's blood-splattered apron, smiling coldly. "A truly generous offer, from one tradesman to another, don't you think?"

"Zev, don't..." the cracked, warbling voice from the table paused the movement of his blades, but he dared not take his eyes off this scum.

"Do not fret, _amor_. I am merely going to give this man the death he deserves." A long, lingering one.

"Please, Zev. I just want to go."

The broken note in his lover's voice tore his gaze from his quarry.

The others had arrived, and Garott was working at releasing the cuffs that bound the elf to the table. Morrigan had pulled out a couple poultices for the more grievous of his wounds, while Percival manned the door. All the while, Finian's eyes stayed on Zevran, and the exhaustion and fear in them was completely unmasked. His Warden had been stripped bare of his honey through pain, and still he asked mercy of the man who had obviously done that to him.

Zevran's heart ached, and he turned back to the interrogator, who was still helpless beneath him. With a sigh, Zevran stabbed in and upward with the dagger, neatly piercing the man's heart. "The things I do for you, _amor_."

As he stood up, Fin tried to smile, and that just hurt to see. Zevran came to his side, studying his lover's bare form. With each new scar and laceration, he could only grit his teeth and regret that the man dying behind him would not be afforded a slower death.

The hands were the worst thing... the interrogator had set to them with intent: breaking every finger at least once, pulling off fingernails, burning the palms... Zevran ran a finger gently along his Warden's wrist and tried not to show how worried he was that the other would never be able to play that silly little lyre of his again.

Garott released the bonds with a victorious grunt, and Finian immediately tried to sit up, only to pale and keel over immediately, one arm crossing a bruise in his abdomen. Zev leaned in to support his Warden's flagging body.

"He cannot walk like this," Zevran declared, a voice in the back of his mind cataloguing his lover's injuries with cold precision. "Morrigan, can you heal him?"

"I've done all that I am capable of. The old woman will be far more suited to this task than I."

"Then we must take him to her." He fretted for a moment, wondering whether he'd be strong enough to transport his Warden, much less as quickly as necessary not to draw the guards down upon them.

"I can carry him." Zevran's head snapped up. Cousland had his arms crossed over his broad, bare chest, and something in Zevran quailed. "I've done it before."

Reflexively, Zevran cradled his Warden a little tighter. Then, a mangled hand touched his arm, and his Warden said, "Zev..." A single syllable, but full of something that soothed and reassured him enough to nod, just once.

Percival stepped forward and moved to the opposite side of the table. Gently, Zevran passed Finian's hunched form to the larger man, who carefully shifted him to lay in his arms. Even that had the elven Warden biting back hisses and winces, but there was nothing for that. Then, they all started out the door.

Before he left, Zevran afforded one last kick to the interrogator's corpse. Just because.


	126. Returning Victorious (Kind of)

_(clafount: Actually, no, she has no chapters. It was a conscious decision I made way back in the beginning, half to keep her actions unpredictable, and half because I'm not sure I could write her POV correctly. It's the same case with Sten, though he's mostly the latter.)  
_

**126. Returning Victorious (Kind of)  
**

The first one to greet them, as they ducked through the servants' entrance of Arl Eamon's estate, was Hugo. The dog bounded up to them, painted with a combination of greens and oranges that was absolutely garish, and Percival resolved to later ask Garott what in the Maker's name the dwarf had been doing with his dog.

For now, though, they had a destination, as evidenced by the familiar weight curled up in his arms. They'd wrapped the elf in a blanket. Fin was simply too swollen to be able to fit into anything else right now.

"Hugo," Percy said. "Find Wynne." The mabari barked happily and jetted off through the estate's halls, and the four of them followed behind at a trot.

Percival himself was barely holding onto his reaction from the experience... the need to thrash and scream and _kill _the bastards who had done such awful things to him... but this helped. A comrade in need kept him focused and grounded.

They turned into the great hall, where their other companions appeared to be reporting to Eamon. Fergus stood off to one side, near Teagan, and Riordan... and was that _Anora_? Percy felt a spike of rage, but he recalled his friend in his arms, and kept control.

"You're back," Eamon said, a relieved smile breaking across his face.

Percy ignored it, more focused on the elderly mage standing near Sten and Oghren. What were they all _wearing_...? Ugh, no matter. "Wynne, Finian requires healing."

Wynne's brows rose, but she nodded. "Very well. Bring him to his guest room, and I will tend to him as best I can." She started off in the indicated direction without further hesitation, and Percy followed.

"Percival, we've much to discuss about the Landsmeet," Eamon said.

"Later, Eamon."

"It must be addressed as soon as-"

"_Later_."

"Percival, this cannot wait."

He stopped in the doorway and spun to face the older noble. "No, _this_ cannot wait. One of my Wardens is down, Eamon, and that takes priority. Ergo, we will discuss. Politics. Later."

Not waiting for permission, he stormed down the hallway, Garott's appreciative chuckle trailing behind him. Zevran slipped ahead, helping Wynne turn down the bed that the elf had been using during his stay.

"Gently, now," Wynne said as Percival laid him upon it. She hummed thoughtfully as she took in his battered form, paying special attention to his mangled hands. Finian, for his part, reached out to Zevran, who met him halfway, and the look they shared was far too private for witnesses. After ensuring that Wynne had everything she needed, Percival left.

The others had gathered in the corridor outside: Garott, Oghren, Sten, and Morrigan. Hugo licked Percy's hand.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Can anyone explain why Anora is here and not at the palace with her father?"

Garott shrugged. "Switched sides. Again."

"'Tis apparent she did not wish to be at the mercy of her father at the moment," Morrigan corrected. "A sentiment I can certainly understand."

"As can I, given recent events." Percival sighed. "Very well, let us go discuss politics an hour after escaping prison."

"If you want, boss, I can create a distraction so you can escape."

Percival allowed a smile at Garott's offer, the tension to easing out of his limbs. "Tempting, but I'm afraid duty calls." He paused. "I think I could do with a bottle of wine, though, once this discussion with the wayward queen is over."

Garott chortled and saluted. "Coming right up." He bobbed off and Oghren trailed after him, never one to turn down a trip to the wine cellars.

"You don't trust her," Sten's voice rumbled once they had turned a corner.

Percy sighed and allowed himself to lean back against the wall. "I don't _know_ her. Cailan was always the bright, flashy one everyone paid attention to. Anora was always much subtler, and I never paid much attention to her the few times I encountered her before."

Morrigan arched a brow knowingly.

"Come now," Percy replied to that expression. "She was the queen. Even I knew she was off limits."

"Good," Morrigan said disdainfully. "As far as I'm concerned, that woman is too crafty by half."

Percival found himself relaxing. "I find I'm rather fond of crafty women." He arched a meaningful look at her, making her scoff with little bite.

"That is because you are a fool." She paused, and a smile quirked her lips. "Although I must say I approve of the way you dismissed the old arl just now."

"He's not going to let me hear the end of it."

"No, I suspect not." Morrigan turned to him, and set about dusting off the tunic they had found for him during their escape. As she straightened his collar, she met his eyes with a meaningful look. "However he reacts, remember that you are the one in control here, not him."

"He only means to settle the civil war, Morrigan."

"All in aid of your endeavors against the Blight, which means _you_ are in charge. What is more, you are a far better man than he." He jerked back, surprised to hear such words from her, and she tugged him back and continued fussing with his collar. "Don't fight; 'tis truth. And I will personally strike down any man who would claim differently."

The last of his tension left him under a rush of gratitude. After everything he'd done... what he'd been before and what he was now... he could not express what it meant to hear those words. "Thank you, Morrigan."

"Why thank me? 'Tis fact." She stepped back and crossed her arms, and he wondered if Sten would mind if he pinned her against the wall in front of him.

Perhaps later, over that bottle of wine. Duty first.

Percival drew himself up and took a breath. "Very well. Let us go." He started down the hallway, Morrigan and Sten in tow, to do battle against the likes of Arl Eamon.

Not for the first time, he envied Marnan, that she didn't need to deal with this anymore.


	127. Obstructions and Complications

**127. Obstructions and Complications  
**

About a day's walk out of Denerim, they hit a roadblock.

This was a literal one, a barricade erected across the road where it went through a narrow ravine, so that they would have to backtrack several hours to go around. The dozen men in their path were dressed in the colors of Loghain's men, and, judging by the way they all stood and drew their weapons as the five approached, they recognized the party as Wardens.

"Stop and turn back, in the name of the regent," one of the men snapped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alistair grumbled. "Would it help if we asked nicely? Said 'pretty please'?"

"We have orders direct from Loghain to intercept any suspicious figures who might sabotage the Landsmeet. You are suspicious. Turn back."

"_Sabotage_? Are you _serious_?"

Felicity laid a hand on Alistair's arm and sent a calming spell through him, and he gave her a look.

"I do not think they will see reason," Leliana said, too softly for the soldiers to hear, and the Wardens all gathered in to speak amongst themselves. "They are obviously working out of Loghain's pockets. If we do not turn around, they will fight us."

"Let them," Meila said. "We will meet them blow for blow."

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed, Meila," Alistair said, "but they outnumber us two to one."

"We've handled worse odds."

"Right, and someone always gets the stuffing kicked out of them in the process. Usually _me_. So, no, I think I'd rather take a couple hours out of my day to go around them."

Felicity shook her head. "I doubt that will do much good." At Alistair's questioning look, she explained. "It's a barricade, obviously set here to stop us and our supporters from entering Denerim. Loghain is a tactician; he would not have set just this one block, but rather a perimeter. All paths leading to the city will have the same results."

"So we're stuck." Alistair sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but, Kazar, do you feel like blasting our way through?"

Kazar, who had remained quiet through the exchange (it would have been strange, once, but it was the case more often than not since the demon), turned to regard the barricade thoughtfully. "I could make a path. That's an awful lot of steel coming at us, though."

Seeing their attention, the leader of the soldiers cleared his throat pointedly. "Are you done? Doesn't seem it should be that hard a choice."

"Well, that settles it," Alistair whispered with a snort. "On my signal?"

They all nodded and broke apart, approaching the barricade. Felicity kept tight to Alistair's back, suspecting he would need the added support of her magic if he was going to make a target of himself. Which, being Alistair, he always did.

"It is a little bit difficult," Alistair said, not seeming aware of the bows raised in his direction from behind the wall. "We were trying to figure out whether you were really being paid that much, or whether you're just stupid. You see, we're Grey Wardens, and that gives us political immunity to just about everything Loghain can throw at us. That means you've got no grounds to touch us, and doing so could mean trouble with Weisshaupt. And trust me, _no one_ wants trouble with Weisshaupt."

The leader faltered. "You're bluffing."

"Nope. Also, FIRE!"

A fireball and scattering of arrows burst from behind them, and a section of the wooden barricade burst into flames.

The soldiers were quick to react. The half with bows released their strings, but Felicity timed a concussive burst around her and Alistair that bounced them away. Then, the soldiers bearing melee weapons charged, and Alistair ran ahead to meet them.

There were times when Felicity had to fight down the urge to see Alistair as a knight in shining armor. He was far from perfect, after all, and there was usually too much dried gore on his armor to make it shine. And yet, at times like this, when he charged into impossible odds to protect his weaker companions, Felicity couldn't help but think that this was the sort of man that people wrote fairytales about.

"Felicity? Oof! Little help?"

Well, excepting the constant string of batterings and injuries, anyway.

She set to doing what she did best, healing a hammer blow here, an arrow wound there. She stayed tight to Alistair's back, and the warrior did a commendable job keeping them off her, though she did need to release the odd spirit bolt to discourage them.

She had been paying so much attention to Alistair and herself, however, that she lost track of how Kazar and the archers were doing. She hadn't even been aware of soldiers slipping past Alistair's front line until the soldiers still standing backed off, everything brought to a standstill.

Felicity had to peer over Alistair's shoulder to see why. The leader of the soldiers—half of his face burned off, much to Kazar's credit—was holding his sword to Meila's throat, the elf pinned solidly against another soldier's chestplate. Leliana and Kazar were frozen with indecision, bow and staff quivering respectively.

"You should have turned around," he said.

"You can't kill her," Felicity blurted, moving to scurry around Alistair, but his hand snaked out and grabbed her upper arm, keeping her safely back. "Legally, you can't. This is a Landsmeet; our two forces are under truce."

"Tell that to the men you just killed," he sneered.

"You attacked us first, nitwit," Kazar said. Lightning raced up and down his staff, but he did not seem able to fire.

"That is not the story my men will tell, once you are all dead. We'll start with the dirty knife-ears."

Kazar's magic flared disconcertingly, so that the enemy soldiers nearby could be seen shifting in discomfort.

"Say that word again," he dared, and Felicity froze as she heard a low dissonance in his voice.

"What's the matter? Don't like being reminded of your inferiority, knife-ears?" The soldier smirked, pressing the blade in. Meila did not flinch, but Felicity saw the blood it drew. "Useless moochers, all of you. You were better off as slaves."

Leliana hissed, "How dare you!"

She could not see Kazar from where she stood, but Alistair and Felicity could, and Felicity could feel his grip on her arm tighten as he registered the sight of the red aura at the same time she did. Red cracks of light spread across the younger mage's skin, and though she could not see from her position, she suspected his eyes were glowing equally red.

This couldn't be possible. Had another demon found him? Or had the same one regenerated and come back for more?

The leader of the soldiers, at least, had the good sense to look worried by this development. He stared at Kazar. "Stay back!"

"Better off as slaves?" Kazar said, and there was definitely a demonic dissonance in his voice. "Let's see a slave do this!" He threw his arms out, and the ravine around and above them started rumbling and groaning. The ground shook, throwing the human off Meila, and the Dalish promptly twisted and extricated herself from her captor's grip.

Despite the trembling, Leliana's arrow pierced the leader's eye, and that instantly broke morale. As rock dust rained upon them, the other soldiers threw down their weapons and ran.

Alistair's jaw was tight. "Felicity, how stable is the ravine above us right now?"

"What?"

"If I smite Kazar, will it hold?"

Felicity blinked, surprised Alistair had thought to check. Then again, given the near cave-in down in the Deep Roads, they were all aware of Kazar's destructive power. She looked up above them, studying the sheer rock faces above them. A couple cracks, but nothing substantial. "It should hold."

Alistair nodded and reached out a hand, and Felicity felt the pulse of a smite around Kazar.

The elf stumbled and fell, the red light immediately flickering out. Felicity and Alistair approached cautiously, and she noticed that Leliana and Meila stayed back, watching the younger mage warily. Alistair did not even let Felicity get too close, stopping her four paces from him as the elf got his hands and knees under him.

"Kazar?" Felicity tried.

"What... was that?" Kazar gasped at the ground.

"We were about to ask you the same question," Alistair said tightly.

Kazar looked up, his eyes wide. "I didn't... it's not..." he swallowed and sat up on his knees, and his frightened eyes sought and met Felicity's. "It was me." He dropped his head into his hands. "It wasn't a demon... it was me."

Alistair held Felicity where she was, but that didn't stop Meila from kneeling down beside Kazar and laying a comforting hand to his back.

"Meila..." Alistair said warningly.

"I think he's telling the truth," Felicity posited carefully. "He and the Pride Demon _were _very tightly entwined. We managed to extricate him, but it may be that it could not be a clean break." They were all looking at her questioningly. She took a breath to collect her thoughts. "Think of it like this: Kazar and the demon were two different ingredients... say Kazar was a seed and the demon a leaf. They were ground up with a pestle and poured into one pot, then boiled in water to create the new creation: the abomination. What we did in the Fade was essentially run the potion through a sifter to separate the bits of seed from the rest of the potion. However, the fact remains that the seeds remain ground up and cannot be rebuilt, and the essence of the leaves was given time and treatment to soak in, and cannot be removed without destroying the seeds altogether."

"You're saying," Alistair said, "that parts of the demon soaked into Kazar?"

"I'm saying that there are bits of him that may have been mixed too tightly to truly seperate. We did what we could to distinguish them in the Fade, but some of it may have been... irreversible."

Kazar swayed where he sat, pale. "So there's no way to get it out? I'm going to have these... pieces of demon in me forever?"

Felicity bit her lip and nodded, scrambling to come up with something to comfort the boy, but unable to devise a solution.

Kazar's head dropped back into his hands, and he started tugging on his hair. "I thought it was my imagination... that I was remembering the Pride Demon... but it's me? I'm never getting away from it? _Fuck_..."

"Kazar..." Felicity ached for him, wanting to _fix_ it, but no amount of knowledge or magic could. Some things, once broken, could not be returned to the way they were before the break.

Alistair took a breath, and in a more soothing voice than she would have expected asked, "Kazar, we need to know. Is this dangerous?"

"I don't know," the elf mumbled into his wrists. "I don't _want_ to hurt anyone, but if I'm part _demon_..."

"A very, very small part," Felicity said quickly.

"_It's still a demon_!" Kazar was shaking, but a soothing string of Elvish from Meila had him raising his head and looking at all of them. "Alistair, if I... transform, or something? You've gotta just take me out, okay? I don't... want to be that _thing_ again."

Alistair nodded his head gravely. "I promise." Then, after a pause, he cracked a wan smile. "But only if you really, really deserve it. Don't think you're getting out of stopping the Blight that easily."

Kazar's laugh was broken, but existent, and Felicity took Alistair's hand and squeezed it gratefully. He squeezed back.

"We'd better get moving," Leliana said after a few moments of pensive silence. "The ones that ran away will tell their superiors about us."

They all pulled themselves together. Meila helped pull Kazar to his feet, and Leliana retrieved his twisted staff.

Felicity, for her part, did not remove her hand from Alistair's, even as they resumed their journey down the road.


	128. The Rounds

**128. The Rounds  
**

Every morning, Wynne spent an hour brewing potions. While the water boiled, she cataloged her ingredient stores, just to ensure she had enough to care for the entire estate. It was a large estate, and a good many people needed her support, even if they weren't aware of it.

Wynne smiled as she bent to take two of the kettles off the fire. One, she poured in a bowl with powdered deep mushroom. The other, she stirred in with elfroot paste. She hummed softly to herself as she worked the paste in. As an ache sprang up in her wrist, she took a break, pulling the third kettle off the fire.

Finally, once she had all that morning's necessary supplements gathered together on a tray, she took up the tray and headed out for her rounds.

Her first stop was Oghren's room. The small guest room stank of whatever cheap spirit the dwarf had been into the night before, and Wynne dutifully placed the hangover reliever onto his bedside table. It didn't entirely cure the man's ails—she wasn't about to condone the man's excesses—but it would take the edge off. If there was one thing the Wardens didn't need, it was an irritable Oghren adding to their cumulative stress.

She slipped out as softly as she'd come in with the dwarf none the wiser and headed for the next room on her mental list. She passed Garott's and Morrigan's, and knocked on Sten's. A grunt from inside bid her enter.

The Qunari was up, unsurprisingly, and eyed her as she came in, affording her the same guarded wariness he extended to all mages. She only offered him a warm smile and set the replacement for his disinfectant at his feet, as he was undoubtedly getting low. The Qunari did not often speak up about his ails, but the experienced healer could tell that the bear's claw marks from their prison charade three days before were bothering him still.

After a moment considering the balm, he nodded to her. "I thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replied with a smile, and left.

Next, she took a hallway toward the back of the estate, toward Eamon's personal study. Already, she could hear arguing from down the hall.

"...appreciate the necessity, I can hardly tie myself to a man I've never met! The banns would have a field day! You cannot expect them to simply accept an untried stranger into the fold."

Wynne settled outside the closed study door, picking up the appropriate vial from her tray.

"I am certain, my queen, that if you vouch for him, they will accept him."

"If _you_ vouch for him, you mean." A sigh. "Honestly Eamon, I'd rather take on one of the Couslands. They, at the least, are familiar faces to the court."

"I'm afraid that is rather out of the question. One is mourning his late wife and son yet, so marrying him would certainly not be proper at this time. The other is a Warden."

"So is Alistair."

"Trust me, my queen. When you see him, you will understand why I do not believe an unfamiliar face will be the problem."

Anora's voice sighed again. "Very well. I will withhold judgement, for the time being. Do not think this is the end of the discussion, Eamon."

"I would not dare presume, my queen."

Footsteps neared from within, and the door opened. The flustered queen stepped out, rubbing her head. Wynne proffered the headache cure she had prepared.

"At it especially early this morning, I see," Wynne said with a light smile.

"Thank the Maker. You, madam, are a life-saver." Anora downed the vial in one gulp, then replaced the vial perfunctorily on the tray. "It's always a constant tug back and forth, with Eamon. It almost makes me miss letting Cailan deal with him."

Anora started down the hall, and Wynne followed a respectful distance behind.

"Something tells me, my dear, that you were the one making the actual decisions, even then."

"Not all of them. Merely the ones that mattered." She sighed, but Wynne could see by the set of her shoulders that the queen's constant stress headache was easing. "Would that I had spoken a bit more sternly against sending to Orlais for help, and my father would never have been driven to this."

"Do not let your regrets rule you, dear. They are there to learn from, nothing more."

"I would disagree with that. They are there to _correct_. We will fix this, one way or another." Anora nodded a thanks to Wynne and turned off down a small hallway, and Wynne continued onto the dining room.

When she entered, it was into an awkward silence. The source was easy to spot: Fergus sat at one of the tables, picking at a breakfast of eggs and cheese. Percival stood some distance away, his arms crossed stiffly and his mabari looking fretfully between the two. They had been staring at one another in silence, but they both looked up guardedly as Wynne walked in.

She paid no mind to the thick silence, heading straight for Fergus. She set his daily potion on the table in front of him with a stern look; he should have known better by now than to try to eat without his digestion potion—a necessity until his stomach could process whole foods properly after his long captivity. Fergus smiled wanly in return.

She turned to the younger brother. "And how are you feeling this morning, Percival?"

"Well, thank you," the young man replied stiffly, his eyes flickering to his elder brother once.

"Your burns aren't bothering you further? I seem to recall you scratching them last night over dinner."

He shook his head. "Morrigan gave me a balm for them." A flicker of a smile flashed in his eyes. "Said she found my 'incessant shifting irritating and suspicious'."

"I see."

"Brother..." Fergus began.

"Don't," Percy snapped, smile instantly gone. "You don't know her, and you don't know me."

Fergus' mouth snapped shut, and he turned to stare down at his breakfast.

Wynne sighed, but pressed her lips together and let it be. Percival already knew her opinion on the matter of his brother, and he would relax and rediscover the relationship only with time. Until then, this tension would hang over them every time they shared a room, and there was nothing much that Wynne could do about it.

And so, she nodded farewell to the two of them and headed to the kitchen, putting a bowl of cooling porridge on the tray, along with some meat and cheese.

Riordan, she found in the library. The older Warden was hunched over Felicity's codex, delivered by brother Genitivi some days before. The man was always far too wan and tired, in Wynne's opinion, but she could detect nothing wrong with him other than the same oily Taint that plagued all the Wardens. He was simply aged by his experiences, it seemed.

He smiled gratefully as she delivered her other batch of balm to him. Most signs of his imprisonment were healed, but a few lingered on, and those few could mean the difference between victory and defeat, if the archdemon arrived tomorrow.

"This is really not necessary, but I appreciate it," he said in his light Orlesian accent.

"These are trying times, Warden. Each of us must help in our own little way."

"Rest assured, yours is more helpful than most. Thank you."

She accepted the thanks and turned to head out, winding through the corridors to her final destination.

Both elves were up when she arrived, Finian nestled comfortably back against Zevran while the latter held a book in front of them. Judging by the way they were sniggering, and the way Zevran snapped the book shut as she walked in, the contents of said book were not fit for polite company.

She suppressed an eye roll and instead sat on the bed at Finian's feet, offering them their breakfasts. It was reassuring how Zevran always ensured Fin had his food before he took his own—though she would certainly never point the habit out to him, lest she inadvertently dissuade him from it.

While they ate, she reached over and began her daily checkup.

First, she reached up and tilted Finian's head to the side, taking a look at the pickpocket's ear and its new gold hoop. She had been rather miffed, the day after the escape, to walk in and find that the pair had pierced Finian's ear overnight without telling her, but it seemed Zevran had known what he was doing, as the puncture had shown no sign of infection thus far.

Satisfied with that, Wynne turned her attention to the thief's hands, taking each in turn and carefully running a magic-imbued finger over each healing break. They were still stiff and weak, but they would heal correctly, and that was more than could be said if Wynne hadn't been here. She had spent all of that first night tending to the boy's hands, only satisfied once her magic was exhausted that she'd done everything she could. She had felt her spirit slip a little closer to death that night, but she knew that it was for a good cause. These Wardens were destined for great things, after all.

Once satisfied that the hands were healing well, she did a cursory check on the rest of him, knitting torn muscles and punctured skin a bit more every day. He would always have scars but, again, he would heal to full functionality, and that was more than many who had gone through his experience could say.

"Well, healer?" Finian said around his porridge. "What's your prognosis?"

"That you should know better than to speak with you mouth full," she chided with a smile, and both elves chuckled. She offered them a smile. "I think, perhaps, you may be ready to leave your bed today."

Finian lit up at that and reflexively moved to try to get out of bed, but Zevran held him down. The Antivan tsked. "Not before you finish your food, _amor_."

Finian slumped back into the other elf's arms, pouting. "Fine. You're as bad as my father."

"Warden, I have met your father, and you know I am not above fetching him and bringing him here for a proper dose of familial guilt."

"You wouldn't." He craned his neck to peer at Zevran. "All right, you would, but please don't? He'd have a heart attack if he knew I was sent to Fort Drakon."

"Then I suggest you do as the beautifully bosomed healer says, yes?"

Wynne sighed. "Really, Zevran." He winked over Fin's shoulder, and she fought a fond smile. She would not encourage this.

Carefully, she stood, spending a moment to stretch her aching joints. "Rest for now. I will be by around lunchtime, and we will perhaps experiment with a bit of movement then."

Fin sighed. "Alas, it seems I am sentenced to a couple more hours of bedrest. Whatever will I do to fill the time?"

Zevran smirked, trailing a finger down Fin's nightshirt. "I can think of a few things."

"Bed_rest_, boys," Wynne said sternly. Even so, she turned and left them to their own devices, a bit against her better judgment. At this point, she trusted Zevran to be attentive enough not to injure Finian outright, and she had to be content with that.

With a final sigh, she took her now-empty tray and headed back for her own room.


	129. Brothers and Sisters

_(poison1234: As it so happens, I do have several projects in the works already. :) )_

**129. Brothers and Sisters  
**

Riordan wasn't sure what to make of the new recruits.

When he'd first been released, he'd been impressed, though not without reservations. On the one hand, they had been able to break into and then out of a hostile, heavily guarded estate. On the other hand, doing so was against the self-sacrificial philosophy of the Wardens. Then again, Riordan still had difficulty processing the hostility that the Fereldans were showing to their ancient order.

Only the dwarf had returned from the Howe estate that day, and he had immediately thrown himself into the task into freeing his comrades from imprisonment. Thus, Riordan had been forced to watch him from afar. The young man was certainly competent, as could be expected if Duncan had been doing the recruiting... but certain things about the way the dwarf acted made Riordan hesitant to approach him with his suspicions about the recruits' lack of education.

And so, he busied himself with other things. He discussed the details of the civil war with Arl Eamon. He caught up with Fergus Cousland, who remembered him a bit from Highever, and they spent a long evening telling one another stories about his parents. He asked around for details about the Blight—where the darkspawn had hit, where they were moving, whether the archdemon had actually been seen—but news outside the city walls proved sketchy at best, and prone to fearful exaggeration at worst.

Finally, three days in, the kindly healer, Wynne, left for an afternoon and returned with none other but the infamous chantry scholar, Brother Genitivi, following. The scholar presented Riordan with a very large, bound-and-looseleaf book, declaring it to be notes borrowed from one of the Warden recruits. The pair of them spent most of the afternoon deciphering the myriad maps and entries, and only managed to skim the surface of the information bound within.

The scholar was kind enough to leave the book with Riordan, claiming that he had learned all he would from it without discussing it with its true owner. After some time studying it, Riordan admitted that he shared the sentiment.

Garott Brosca left and returned, bringing the two other recruits Riordan had met with him. The elf was best left to heal, but the younger Cousland sought him out.

It had been a tiring conversation, young Percival recounting in bitter detail what, exactly, had happened at Ostagar, and what they'd accomplished since then. They had discussed the merits of sending to Weisshaupt for more Wardens or using their allies now. Riordan had revealed the existence of Duncan's stash, and Percival had described what they'd found upon returning to Ostagar.

Overall, an informative conversation, but exhausting.

The elf, Finian Tabris, was up and moving around with aid some days later. He, however, was more interested on whatever Eamon and the queen were planning than what Riordan had to say. Riordan left the elf alone for the most part; it was fairly apparent that Percival was the one calling the majority of the shots, anyway.

And so, he found himself in the library the day before the Landsmeet with Percival and his hound, the pair of Wardens positing ways to draw the archdemon to a tactically beneficial position once it was spotted. Riordan was discussing the possible ways to ground it when a servant popped her head in and announced that the other Wardens had been spotted entering the city.

Percival immediately abandoned their discussion, tearing off for the front hall with his dog at his heels. Riordan followed at a calmer pace, entering the main hall to the gathering household. It appeared that word was spreading throughout the estate.

Percival was already waiting up front with Eamon and Bann Teagan. Brosca stood back with his companions—the other dwarf, the Qunari, and the apostate—and was joined shortly by Wynne and the elves. Anora and Fergus entered behind Riordan and took a portion of wall near him, and he could hear them deep in discussion about Highever. Riordan cocked a curious ear—it had been his home at one point, after all.

They were discussing plans for Fergus to resume the estate, it seemed. Young Lord Cousland looked tired about the entire thing, but they both seemed committed to the importance of seeing a Cousland sitting back in the teyrnship after the death of Rendon Howe.

All conversations were cut short as the front doors opened and a small party, led by a tall, blond man, stepped briskly through. The blond man's steps skipped a beat as he took in the large audience waiting for him, but then a sideways smile appeared on his face, and he planted himself in front of Eamon with a semi-sarcastic salute.

The four behind him weren't quite as upbeat. The robed woman at his shoulder cast sharp, curious eyes around the assembled household. A pair of archers stood behind them—which Riordan was glad to see, as that may be the only way to bring the archdemon to the ground. The human archer smiled to the assembly, but the Dalish archer's visage was hard and guarded. Trailing behind them was another Dalish: small and robed, and with his gaze firmly trained on the floor.

Eamon's face broke into a broad smile. "Alistair. You're just in time."

"You know me. I didn't want to miss all the fun political stuff. Woo hoo."

The other Wardens quirked smiles at that, including Percy.

Teagan, however, was frowning as he scanned the party. "Alistair, where's Jowan?"

Eamon's face fell, and his brow furrowed as he, too, scanned the group.

"He... um," Alistair said. "...didn't make it."

Teagan frowned, stepping down from the dais. His eyes locked on the robed elf in back, and he scowled. "It was you, wasn't it? You let him escape!"

Riordan didn't miss the twin reactions from the elf: a flinch and the clench of a fist, but the elf didn't look up.

The bann took another step toward him, but the reaction among the newcomers stopped him: they moved to block his encroachment, protecting their comrade. Riordan fought a smile at the evidence of solidarity.

Alistair stepped smoothly in front of Teagan, his face hard. "Kazar didn't do anything like that. Lay off."

Riordan couldn't help but notice a few raised eyebrows at that... and Wynne seemed to be biting back a smile.

Teagan appeared to be taken aback. He glanced up at Eamon, who said, "Alistair, perhaps you'd better explain, then."

"He's dead." That was the accused elf, Kazar. His voice was soft and cracked. "I killed him."

"_Da'lethallin_," the other Dalish said firmly.

Kazar shook his head, gaze still trained on the floor, but Riordan could see his knuckles turning white even from afar. "I have to go... out." He spun on his heel and, keeping his face hidden from the assembled audience, made for the nearest side door. As soon as he left, Brosca broke off from the wall and slid out after him.

Alistair was now regarding Eamon sternly, his arms still crossed. "That was unnecessary."

"He's clean, then?" Eamon asked, equally stern.

There was a brief hesitation while he and the robed woman shared a glance.

"Alistair..."

"He's clean," Alistair said. "You know I wouldn't have brought him back if he wasn't."

Eamon pursed his lips. Percival stepped forward. "It's good to have you all back, then."

Alistair's grin cracked again. "Well, look at you, all diplomatic."

"You certainly aren't going to be," Percival deadpanned, and Alistair laughed.

"True, true. So... what's with the welcoming committee?" Alistair waved his arms to encompass the hall. "Who are all these people?"

"Zev, he doesn't remember us," Finian said in a stage whisper to the Antivan. "Do you think he's a spy in disguise?"

"Doubtful, _amor_," Zevran returned. "I doubt even the best bard in Orlais could replicate that lollygag hangdog look of his."

"Hey!"

"That is very true," giggled the human archer, who, Riordan couldn't help but notice, sported an Orlesian accent. A cursory glance revealed a lute strapped to her back, and Riordan made a mental note to watch her for actual hints of espionage. He had spent the last decades in Orlais, after all.

Percival cleared his throat, and the Wardens and companions settled down. Riordan nodded to himself, confident now in his assessment of young Cousland as the emergent leader, here. "You no doubt know Eamon's household, Alistair. Other present parties include Her Majesty Queen Anora, my brother Fergus, and Riordan, a Warden sent from Orlais."

Riordan bowed a greeting as his name was listed, only to look up and find the robed woman studying him with intent. He gave her a gentle smile, and she pressed her lips together.

"Your brother?" The Orlesian bard said. "How wonderful!"

Percival nodded stiffly, and Fergus could be seen shifting uncomfortably.

Alistair, meanwhile, stared at Anora as one would a poisonous asp. She met his gaze steadily, and that only seemed to make the man balk more. Finally, he broke his gaze away and turned to address the bard behind him. "Hey, Leliana, let's go do that thing now."

"Alistair..." Eamon said warningly.

"Just a couple more hours, Eamon, I promise. There's just a few heads we need to bash in while we're in town."

Teagan was rubbing his head. "And you don't think that may be bad for our image the day before the Landsmeet?"

"Can't be worse than killing Howe in his own home," Finian said with a shrug. He started to step toward them, but Zevran pulled him back. "I'm fine," the elf protested.

"Mm hm." The Antivan deftly prodded a thumb into Finian's side, and the elven Warden doubled over. "You will stay here and rest. I will help them take care of it."

Zevran moved to join the archers, both of whom were turning to head back out.

"Finally, some action," Oghren grumbled, hurrying to follow them.

The witch peeled out of the shadows. "I do get weary of this place," she agreed.

The five of them headed to the back of the hall, but waited by the door for Alistair. He was stopped by the robed woman whispering a few words to him. She motioned once to Riordan, and he nodded with an indulgent smile. Then, ignoring the protests of Eamon and Teagan, he turned and left, taking the companions with him.

Once the door closed behind him, Eamon dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples. "I'd forgotten how vexing he could be."

"You were certainly correct, though," Anora said thoughtfully. "He looks exactly like Cailan."

"Just don't expect him to handle like him, your majesty," Finian said. He had recovered from the rough handling, and now leaned back against the wall with a thoughtful smile. "I'm sure Felicity could give you some pointers."

The human woman's dark face flushed. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Finian."

The elf sniggered, and Eamon frowned at the implication, but let it be. The woman, Felicity, swept past him anyway, heading straight for Riordan. He gave her a friendly smile as she stopped before him.

"You are a Warden from Orlais?"

"I was stationed in Orlais, yes. Originally, I am from Ferelden."

She nodded to acknowledge the statement, but breezed on. "Will more forces be coming?"

"I am afraid not at this time. I was a scout who was captured until very recently. If I sent for more now, it would be far too late, for they would not arrive in time."

Again, a brisk nod acknowledged the news. "I have an urgent question for you, then."

"Oh? I am at your disposal, sister."

She blinked at the address, then glanced around. "It is perhaps best if we discuss it in private."

"I understand. Come, then." Riordan motioned for her to for her to follow and took a could steps toward the hallway he'd come from. He noted a brief exchange between her and Percival, wherein he moved to follow, and she stopped him with a shake of her head. Interesting.

He led her back toward the library, which was all but deserted. As he stopped over the table he'd been working on, Felicity paused in surprise. "My codex!"

"Ah, you are the Warden who kept these notes, then?" She nodded. "I have to say, I'm impressed. Not many could have discerned this much detail in a life-or-death situation."

She shrugged uncomfortably. "If I do not record such things, who will? It's our best way of helping future generations."

"Of that, I agree." He settled to lean against the table, and she idly flipped through Riordan's own notes on the other side. "Now, what was your question?"

"Oh, of course." She dropped the notes and looked up to regard him sternly. She had very expressive, observant eyes. Riordan could easily see the intelligence and drive that had made her create this book. "How are we to kill the archdemon?"

He nodded to himself, because that confirmed his long-held suspicions that the Wardens hadn't been told the true nature of their connection with the darkspawn. He supposed that it was to be expected with the new recruits; most of the ones who would teach them had died the day after their Joining, by Percival's account. But Alistair... he should have perhaps been told. It was a fault of Duncan's... brash in some things, but very, very cautious in others.

"I take it," he said carefully, "that this is no idle curiosity?"

She shook her head and sighed. "We... just came back from the Deep Roads. We'd previously encountered the archdemon there, in the Dead Trenches."

"Yes, I do recall reading that."

"Well, one of our mages, Kazar, attempted to head back there and kill it." Riordan raised a brow at that, but she shook her head, denying further explanation, and moved on. "He veritably caved the entire cavern in on it. Physically, it should not have been capable of withstanding the weight; any simple dragon would surely have been crushed. And yet, it did, so much so that it was able to break out of the crush and fly away. How is it that it survived?"

Riordan hummed thoughtfully, because he could see the lack of knowledge where her confusion stemmed. "Let me guess this: were there other darkspawn around?"

"Oh yes. Thousands."

"Nearer than the mage was? Or any of you?"

"We were on top of a tall trench. The archdemon and a veritable army were at the bottom when he caved it in."

Both Riordan's brows went up. "He caved it in upon a horde? It may not have killed the archdemon, but that will certainly have brought down their numbers substantially."

"But _how_? How did it not kill the archdemon?"

Riordan sighed, and kept his voice low, in case of eavesdroppers. "I would suspect that one of the darkspawn at the bottom of the trench survived. It would only take one."

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"There is something that it seems Duncan did not tell you about the nature of the Grey Wardens, sister. It is not a happy truth, but it is a necessary one."

"I can handle it."

"That, I do not doubt." He tapped the codex thoughtfully. "Do you know why the Grey Wardens are necessary to defeat the darkspawn?"

"Because we can sense their presence, correct? Because of the Taint in our blood?"

"Yes and no. While it's true that the Taint in our veins makes us suited for finding pockets of darkspawn, there is a greater reason for it when it comes to the archdemon."

"You're saying the Taint is necessary to destroy it?"

"Yes." And then, he leaned forward and told her, voice barely above a whisper, and watched her eyes get wider and wider.

She had questions, of course. About the mechanics of it. About whether any Tainted thing could absorb the archdemon like that. Even about how this property had been discovered in the first place, during the First Blight.

Riordan answered the questions as best he could, all in whispers, and admitted that, as the oldest Warden present, he would traditionally be the one chosen to make that final blow. She pursed her lips and nodded solemnly, seeing the logic in it more than the self-sacrifice.

By the time they were done, it was nearing dinner, but neither of them had much appetite. And, as Grey Wardens, that was saying something.


	130. Partners in Crime

**130. Partners in Crime  
**

The kid liked tall, out-of-the-way places, so the first place Garott went was up on the walls. He spent a couple minutes walking the facade, then one of the Redcliffe guards posted up there pointed him over the balustrade.

Sure enough, he got up on his tiptoes to peer over the divider and spotted the elf about seven feet down, sitting on a gargoyle jutting out of the stone. The elf was staring out over the water of the bay halfway across the city, one hand tracing patterns on the gargoyle's stone head.

Garott huffed quietly, but nonetheless pulled out his spare rope. He tied one end around his waist, then looped the rope around a rail in the balustrade and climbed over it. Carefully, he rappelled down the facade until he was even with the elf.

Kazar cast him a mutedly amused look. "I could burn your rope right through. You'd drop like a stone."

"Yep." Garott settled against the wall, finding a semblance of purchase against a narrow lip in the rock.

The elf turned back to look out over the city, his eyes following ships coming in and out of the harbor. Garott swung with him in silence, watching the bustling of the roads below them. He spent an amusing couple minutes watching people pass right below them, the suckers all unaware of the two Wardens right above them. If Kazar did indeed cut his rope and he went tumbling, he'd probably land on one of them.

It took a couple minutes before the elf broke the silence again. "He sacrificed himself to save me," he said, voice thick with scorn. "Who _does _that?"

"Crazies. Remember Marnan?"

He scoffed and turned a scowl to Garott. "Why would someone do that? I treated him like crap. Why would he _do_ that?"

Garott shrugged, which made him swing a bit. He couldn't explain it either. The two settled into conspiring silence, pondering the oddities of their more heroic peers.

After a couple minutes, Garott asked, "I ever tell you about Leske?"

Kazar glanced over at him and shook his head.

"Me and him were buddies since we were urchins, running through Dust Town covered in filth. We worked together under the Carta boss."

"Literal partners in crime, huh?" Kazar gave him a weak smirk.

"Damn straight, and good ones too. Me and him... we were in sync. Knew how the other guy worked, so we could just give eachother this look and we knew what we were gonna do. Which guys we were going to lean on, which ones we were going to swipe from, and which we were just gonna go ahead and off."

Kazar snorted a laugh.

"Then, we got a little over our head. Our boss told us to fix a Proving match, because he had money riding on this one guy. Shoulda been easy... we go in, drip a little poison in his opponents' waters, and get out. Except, when we got there, the guy who was supposed to win was dead stone drunk.

"So Leske has this idea. This awesome, awful idea... I put on the guy's armor and wallop all the highly trained Warriors at their own game."

Kazar laughed. "I like how he volunteered _you_."

"Yep. He was crazy sometimes, but not suicidal. So he goes off with the poison, and I do my best to put on the Warrior's armor. Next thing I know, I'm being ushered out into the arena and told to fight to the death."

"Bet that poison came in handy."

"Not as much as you'd think." Garott smirked. "Leske got the last guy, but the rest? That was all me."

Kazar slanted him a doubtful look. "How?"

Garott tapped his head. "Thing about Warriors... they're strong, but they ain't too smart. A couple caltrops and a habit of ducking can go a long way."

Kazar laughed full-throated at that.

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome. Problem was, Leske didn't think to tie the drunk down while I was out kicking ass."

"That bite you in the ass, huh?"

"Yep. Guy stumbled out on the field just as I was being declared champion, and I was unmasked in front of the whole damn city. Being casteless... yeah, we were in trouble. My boss managed to grab us before the city guard did... but that wasn't much better. Threw us in a cell all the same. Probably woulda killed us for losing him all that money, too."

"How'd you get out?"

"How else? Broke out of the cell and cut a path to the door. Luck being what it is, the city guard met us at the exit, and woulda dragged me off again for defiling the Proving if Duncan hadn't stepped in and claimed me for himself."

Kazar smiled fondly. "Funny, how often he did that."

"Yeah. Thing was, I hadda leave Leske. He wasn't Warden material. I'm not sure how he got outta trouble. I have to assume Jarvia sprang him."

"Jarvia?"

"Carta's second-in-command. We killed the boss on the way out, but she got away. Took over the Carta, too, what with the power vacuum Beraht left."

"As you do," Kazar agreed.

"After Ostagar and everything, I headed back there. Didn't have the guts to go into Dust Town, though... not when everyone there'd probably either wanna kill me or make me Paragon. Not until Bhelen told me to take care of the Carta for him, anyway. Image management and all that."

"And Leske was there," Kazar guessed. Smart kid.

"Yep. Sten, Morrigan, and me fought our way through their base. Ended up in the old office I'd been in a hundred times, except instead of Beraht and Jarvia, I was looking at Jarvia and _Leske_. The blighter had clawed his way right up to the second-in-command."

Kazar was watching him now. "What did you do?"

"What could I do? Jarvia was calling her goons in, and they had a dozen traps scattered everywhere, and everyone was killing everyone. I tried to take out the traps, but Leske _knew_ me... he _knew_ that's what I would do, so he tried to incapacitate me while I was disarming. I woulda gone down right there if Sten hadn't saved my ass. Next thing I know, the fight's over and Leske's dead at my feet. Never even got to say goodbye to the sap."

Kazar chewed his lip, and that was a weird thing to see him do. "Do you wish you had?"

"Sodding yes. Woulda given the blighter a piece of my mind, falling in with Jarvia. He was a moron if he thought she wouldn't just use him and lose him."

Kazar nodded and looked back over the bay. "That sucks."

"Yep. But funny thing is: I ain't mad at him."

A curious glance.

"Really. Way I figure it, Leske's choices were his own. They were dumb ones, but he was just doin' what he thought needed to be done to save his own ass. It's the way we dusters are."

"Smarter than Jowan was, at least."

Garott shrugged. "He made his choice, elf."

"It was a dumb one," he insisted. Then, in a lower voice, "It didn't even work."

Garott raised a brow at that.

"There's still pieces of it in me. The demon, I mean." And this, here, seemed to be the crux of what was bothering him. He twiddled his fingers, and sparks bounced between his hands. "Every once in a while, I have these... thoughts. They feel like they're his, but they're not. They're mine." He clenched his fists, and the sparks disappeared. "It's hard to explain."

"Hm," Garott grunted thoughtfully. "It dangerous?"

"I don't know!" Kazar shifted his seat on the gargoyle, turning to face Garott. "I don't know what it could make me do... or think... I don't know how to control it, because it's _part _of me, but it comes from a _demon_!" Kazar's voice went high and tight. "Jowan _killed_ himself for me, and it _didn't fucking work!_ It was all for nothing! I'm still an abomination!" His voice broke and he turned away abruptly, swiping his sleeve across his eyes.

Garott gave the kid a moment to compose himself. Only once the elf had gotten a couple deep breaths in and cleared his eyes did Garott say slowly, "Seems to me, an abomination wouldn't be worried about being an abomination."

Kazar's laugh was weak and cynical.

"I'm serious. When that guy was in you, would you have torn yourself up over this? Come to think of it, would ya have done it before he came along, either?"

After a moment of Garott staring at him pointedly, Kazar finally shook his head. "Guess not," he mumbled.

"See? Totally going soft on me, elf. Think that means you're okay."

Again, there was something like a laugh. "Not going soft."

"Yeah, kinda are. Guilt about your friend's death? That's pretty damn soft."

Kazar smirked, swiping the last dampness out of his eyes. "Says the guy who threw out his deal with a certain dwarven king, just because a dead princess asked him to."

"Damn straight. I'd do it again, too."

He and Kazar shared a smirk, and they settled down to stare out over the bay in companionable silence.


	131. The Brothers Cousland

**131. The Brothers Cousland  
**

The Landsmeet was tomorrow, and, after everything that had happened, Fergus thought it wise to be as ready to fight as possible.

And so, after dinner, he retreated to the training rooms and spent some time swinging at a practice dummy. It failed to give him much confidence in his ability to hold off assassins, as his flagging body weakened within minutes. Long captivity had taken a toll on his strength and reflexes, and, when he took a swing and missed the dummy entirely due to the ache in his limbs and twinge in his side, he tossed the practice sword aside.

With a frustrated sigh, he slumped onto one of the room's benches. A warm tongue lapped at his hand, and Fergus instinctively reached out to scratch Hugo behind the ears. Only then did he become aware of his younger brother, standing in the doorway.

Percy's face was a mask, as seemed to be its default position these days, Every time Fergus looked at it, he missed the laughing, playful baby brother he'd grown up with... the one who shirked familial duties to consort with the village girls, or who legitimately complained about the responsibility of running the estate while Father and Fergus were away.

And look at him now, hardened and cold, bearing the burdens of a Grey Warden. Percy had never been one for duty, or leadership, or considering others' wellbeings above his own enjoyment. One part of Fergus was proud of him for doing what he'd been doing, but a larger part of him wasn't sure whether his baby brother was even in there anymore.

Fergus nodded acknowledgement and sent a weak smile to the ghost in the door. "Percy."

Percival just nodded back, no smile of his own to offer. He didn't fidget, or offer any teasing quips about Fergus's performance. Percy had never before missed a chance to rub his own talent for swordplay in Fergus's face.

Fergus tried it for him. "You can say it. I'm a little rusty."

Percy _frowned_, and that was just wrong. "You were in captivity for months. Of course you're rusty."

Fergus bit back a sigh. He noticed that Percy was carrying something: a bundle of cloth and metal... part of which looked suspiciously like a sword. "We could spar, if you like. It'd be just like old times. Out in the yard, Father throwing out tips and heckling us both, remember?"

Percival _winced_, and that cut him off. Perhaps it was best not to mention Father when, by all accounts, Percy had been present for his death.

"You'd probably wallop me good," Fergus pressed. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Percy's jaw tightened. "No, it would not be 'fun.'"

"Why not? You used to _love _dueling."

Finally, that invoked a feeling from the younger man: anger. "That was before I understood what an actual fight really was. At some point between Howe's mercenaries and the darkspawn horde, perhaps sword-fighting simply lost its glamour. It happens, Fergus."

"Looking at you, a lot happens."

Percy's hands tightened around his bundle. "What do you want from me? You were _dead_, brother, along with everything else I ever cared about. You can't just come waltzing back in and expect everything to go back to the way it was!"

"Limping back in, more like."

"Stop making jokes! Just stop it!" Percival nearly threw down the bundle in anger, but Hugo whined and he arrested himself. Percy turned aside and took a couple deep, shaky breaths, getting control of himself. Recalling the blood-splattered mess an angry Percival had made of Howe's dungeon, Fergus thought it best to stay silent and let him.

Fergus petted the mabari, and only spoke once Percy had turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry, Percy, if I've been unfair. I simply... don't know how to talk to you anymore." It hurt, because this was his _baby brother_, who he'd helped raise, and introduced to wine and girls both, and who he'd sworn to protect from unnecessary pain at all costs. Percy had always been softer, a _feeler_ rather than a _fighter_. And yet here he was, cold and hardened with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Percy huffed a sigh out of his nose. "This is not why I came."

"Business, then."

The younger man nodded and stepped resolutely into the room. It was a measured walk, akin to a march, where before he was prone to swoops and dashes. Another facet of him tempered by his experiences, it seemed.

Percival stopped before Fergus's bench and assumed a stiff, almost military pose. Then, he set to unwrapping the cloth around his bundle. "I thought it best that you have these, for the Landsmeet."

Curiosity piqued, Fergus leaned up, and watched as first a shield, then a sword, were revealed. And not just any shield... a battered one bearing the Highever crest. Percival handed him the pair, and Fergus realized with shock that the sword was even more important... it was the Cousland family sword, of all things!

"Where," he whispered, "did you get these?"

"I've carried them. Since Highever fell."

That had been... months ago. Fergus took a breath to steady himself, because it felt like he now held a little bit of what he'd lost in his hands. It wouldn't bring Oriana or his little Oren back... but it was a piece of that legacy they'd all once held so dear. "And you think I should have them?"

"You're to stand for Highever now." A glance up revealed that Percy's face had lost the coldness, at least. Now, it showed something distant and sad. "You're to take the teyrnir, and the nobles at the Landsmeet need to have that made clear, before another viper attempts to slip in to fill the void left by Howe."

Fergus ran his hand across the shield, lingering on the laurel crest. He couldn't help a small smile. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you pawning off the responsibility of the teyrnship to me."

Percy only shook his head. "I'm a Grey Warden, Fergus. That's far more responsibility than managing a few leagues of land."

Fergus tried to read Percy's expression, but it had closed again. "I'm proud of you, little brother." Percy's jaw tightened, and Fergus forged on. "I know that doesn't do you much good, and I know I can never understand what you've been through. But I thought you should know that I'm very proud of the man you've become. I think Mother and Father would agree."

Percy looked at him for a long moment, his expression closed. Then, he turned on his heel and started away. "Be sure to wear armor to the Landsmeet. Eamon suggests we all make a strong statement about our preparedness to fight." He left, and it only took a moment for Hugo to stand up and follow.

Alone again in the practice room, Fergus was left to stare down at the items in his lap and wonder how a sword and shield could possibly fix anything.


	132. The Bard's Heart

_(PoptartProdigy: Glad to have you on. Yes, much of it was written before I started posting, and what wasn't completely done was at least outlined. I've been filling in gaps and tweaking it as I post, but real life obligations dictate that I would not be able to dedicate this much time to a project all at once. I fear I may be spoiling you guys for any future update schedules. XP )  
_

**132. The Bard's Heart  
**

When they returned to Arl Eamon's estate, Leliana did not feel up to joining the after-dinner festivities. So, she asked one of the servants whether there were any guest rooms available. The elf nodded and motioned for her to follow.

Leliana bit her lip while she followed the petite elf, Meila's voice in her head telling her not to take this woman's servantness and elvishness as one in the same thing. And so, when the woman waved Leliana into an empty room in back, Leliana found herself turning to the elf.

"Are you happy here?"

The woman froze, obviously startled to be addressed. But then, a smile burst across her features, and she nodded. "Yes, Master Eamon is most kind to his household."

Leliana smiled in return. "That's good to hear. Are you from here, or did you come from Redcliffe?"

"Here, my lady. I work in the Denerim estate full-time while the master's away."

"Oh, then you must know Finian!" Leliana paused. "Unless that's an unfair assumption, to expect all elves from the same city to know one another."

The servant's smile widened, this time with amusement. "No, it is reasonable. The elven Alienage community is quite tight, here. Yes, I know Finian."

"It must be very strange, working in the same household he's guesting at, yes?"

"A little. Though, truth be told, it's a bit of a relief to be able to keep an eye on him. He used to get in so much trouble, and Cyrion does worry."

Leliana smiled conspiringly, remembering the kindly elf from her previous adventure in the Alienage. "Oh, yes. I've met him. How did he take the news that Finian was arrested and imprisoned in Fort Drakon?"

The elf ducked her head with a laugh. "We... collectively decided not to tell him."

Leliana giggled. "Probably for the best. What he doesn't know can't give him an aneurism, no?"

The other woman stifled a laugh.

"I'm Leliana. What's your name?"

"Irella."

"It was nice to meet you, Irella."

The servant nodded. "Enjoy your stay, Leliana." She ducked a bow and scurried off, still smiling, and Leliana became aware of another set of eyes on her, behind her.

She stayed still as a presence slipped up behind her and lithe arms wrapped around her waist. Meila didn't say a word, just hugged her, and that said more than enough.

Gently, Meila steered her into the room and shut the door behind them. Leliana settled her things on the nightstand, then sat on the small bed, enjoying the fluffiness of the comforter.

Meila leaned back against the door and watched her. "You do not have to smile for me, _satsulahn_."

"I enjoy smiling for you."

Meila shook her head, stubborn as ever. "The incident with Marjolaine has shaken you. You need not hide that."

Leliana shrugged and laid back on the bed.

"I can still track her and kill her, if you like. She has not likely gotten far out of the city."

A short, hysterical burst of laughter escaped Leliana, but she slapped her hands over her mouth and it stopped. Then, she shook her head and finally let the smile on her face fade. It was harder than it should have been, considering she did not feel much like smiling in the first place. "No. I do not want anything more to do with her. Let her go back to her small life in Orlais. I am finished with it. And her."

There was movement, and the bed depressed as the elf sat beside her. "I never doubted that."

"I did." A slender hand smoothed the hair from her forehead, and Leliana glanced over at the elf. Meila watched her patiently. "A part of me wanted to return with her. To go back to that life, even though I _know_ that she would only use me again."

"You are drawn to excitement and challenge. That is not a bad thing."

"But it is, because it makes me want to go back to that life where I did such horrible things. I liked it! I could not even let you kill her because of it!"

"You could not let us kill her, _vhenan_, because such coldness is no longer in your nature." Meila ran a hand through her hair, and Leliana closed her eyes, because it was soothing. "You always wish to believe the best of the world. You believe that in letting her live, you have refrained from doing that little bit of evil."

"Only to allow more evil, by letting her live on to do it."

"If you truly believed that, you would not hesitate to send myself or the assassin after her." Then, fondly. "But you do, _ma vhenan._ That is why you are better than her."

Leliana opened her eyes to see mossy green ones leaning over her. "What does that one mean? '_Ma vhenan'_?"

A red flush creeped to the tips of Meila's pointed ears. "'My heart'."

"You would call me that, even after you know the sort of life I once led?"

"I have told you, have I not, of my own crimes?" Meila looked away. "I, too, regret the lives I have taken unwarranted over the years. Yet I find that I cannot regret the life you had led. If you had not, you would not have fled to Ferelden and hidden in the Lothering Chantry, and we would never have met. A selfish sentiment, I know."

Leliana's heart melted. "A little, but it is also a little romantic, no?"

Meila met her eyes again, this time uncertainly. "I would not know." She took a breath, and there was a guarded earnestness in her expression. "Before we met, I was closed off, even to my own people. I always had to be strong, and independent, and never show my weaknesses to anyone. But you and the other Wardens... you all accept my faults. It is... strange." Meila's hand wandered down, to rest over her heart. "You, _satusulahn_, taught me that other points of view need not be greeted with hostility, but with openness and a willingness to learn. You taught me that trust is not a thing to be hoarded and only given with great prying. I do not know what it is about your life that has made you as you are now, but I cannot regret it, because it has taught you to care, and to be free with your love and your joy. And that, in turn, has taught me. In that, you are my heart, and so I call you _ma vhenan_."

Leliana felt tears running down her face by the end of it. Gently, she reached up and carded her fingers through Meila's hair, feeling silky locks and hard, cool beads both. "Thank you, Meila."

The elf shook her head. "It is I, _ma vhenan_, who should be thanking you."

Leliana stifled a giggle, and pulled Meila down for a kiss.


	133. To Crown a King

**133. To Crown a King  
**

Alistair managed to put it off as long as possible... once they'd returned from Leliana's personal quest, he'd made a point to check in with all the other Wardens, then headed for the kitchen to snag the last bits of dinner. He'd lingered over the food, despite the fact that Eamon came in and gave him a _look_ halfway through. And he stayed there, watching Alistair eat. As if Alistair would try to escape if he wasn't watched every minute.

A little true, maybe... but still.

Finally, Alistair's plate was clean, and he couldn't put it off any longer. He sighed and put down his fork. "All right."

Eamon nodded and started out of the room, and Alistair stood up and trudged after him.

They were all waiting for him in Eamon's study: Eamon, Teagan, Percival, Finian, and Anora.

This was bad.

Alistair closed the study door behind him and smiled sheepishly at everyone staring at him. Eamon stood at his desk, with Teagan at his shoulder. Percy and Fin were on one side of it, while Anora regarded him coolly from the other. Altogether, it was a little intimidating.

"Well, here we are. Hello. You wanted to talk to me?"

Finian smiled and stepped forward. "Alistair-"

"No. No, you stop right there." Alistair pointed at the elf. "I know that smile. That's your 'charm the eggs from the dragon' look. I'm not falling for it." He pointed to Percival. "You talk."

Finian grinned sheepishly and stepped back to lean against Eamon's desk.

Percival crossed his arms and said bluntly, "We need you to marry Anora."

"Um... what?" Yeah, he'd been worried it was something like that. He glanced over at the queen. "Her? You want me to _marry_ her? Marry _her_?"

Anora crossed her own arms. "I apologize if I'm a burden."

"It's the solution that the Landsmeet is most likely to accept," Eamon said in that reasonable voice of his. "It keeps the Theirin bloodline on the throne, but alongside the queen they already know and adore."

"And you all decided this without me, did you?" He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. These people were supposed to _care_ about him. _Maker_. "I don't get a say?"

"Of course you do!" Fin cut in. "That's why we need you here to discuss it. We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Alistair sighed and found a wooden chair to slump into. He could see Eamon frowning disapprovingly at his posture, but at this point, he didn't care. "Fine, let's discuss. Why should I give up my life as a Warden—a life I actually _enjoy_—to take this bloody crown?"

"Because it's what Ferelden needs," Finian said. The elf leaned back against Eamon's desk, completely at ease, apparently. "We need a figurehead, Alistair. Someone who's accessible, and loveable, and charismatic, which, like it or not, you are. People like you. It will help give them hope in and after a very difficult time. Meanwhile, Anora can keep running things from behind the scenes, just as she's always done." Fin gave him a conspiring smile. "Really, you'd need to rule very little."

"If all we need is someone charismatic," Alistair said, "why don't _you _do it?"

Fin laughed and flicked one of his pointed ears. "Elf, remember? The court would never accept me."

"I could do it," Percival broke in slowly, "if it is truly that detestable to you." Alistair perked up. "The Cousland bloodline holds sway among the nobility; they'd fall in line." Percy scowled. "Can't say I want it anymore than you, but it is an alternative."

"You know," Anora said with some annoyance, "you're not just getting me, here. Most men would kill for a chance at the throne."

Percy's jaw clenched and he looked about to say something, but Alistair beat him to it. "Yeah, your father made that pretty clear."

Anora went stark white, her eyes flashing in anger.

"The problem with Percy," Fin broke in, "is that he's a natural _wartime_ leader. He'll inspire the armies all right, but as soon as peace comes, no one's going to know what to make of him."

Percival nodded at that. "The other thing to consider is that, if I take the crown, then you, Alistair, will likely be the one given the Ferelden Wardens."

Alistair struggled for words. "Bu... but _me_? Lead the Wardens? Why would that-"

Percival counted off points on his hands. "You're the most senior of us; you're always in the front line; you've got a decent tactical head; Meila doesn't have the charisma, Finian and Felicity don't have the battle presence, Garott wouldn't _want _to, no one knows Riordan, and Kazar would be a disaster. Ergo, it would fall to you."

Alistair rocked in his chair. It was an impossible decision, one where he couldn't see either side ending well. Either he'd mess up the Wardens, or he'd mess up the entire _kingdom._

"But I wouldn't want to either..." he protested weakly.

"But you'd do it," Percy said.

Alistair lowered his head into his hands, because the noble had a point.

Soft footsteps moved in front of his chair, and hands gently pried his arms apart. Alistair opened his eyes to see Finian kneeling down in front of him, looking up at him with earnest brown eyes, and _Maker,_ he was in trouble.

"We didn't decide this lightly, Alistair. We really do think you'd make a good king, and it's the best thing for Ferelden. The Landsmeet will accept you for your bloodline, and the citizens will adore you for your approachability. You'll be the Warden King during wartime, but you'll also be the fun, people's king during peacetime. There's no one else that fits that bill, and you'd do it _well_."

"I'll mess up. You know I will."

"You really think any of us would let you?" Fin smirked. "Eamon's going to be behind you every step of the way, and so will the rest of us. You think I'd turn down a chance to advise a king?"

A bark of laughter burst out of him. Yeah, good point. "But what about her?" He glanced up at Anora. "I don't... love her."

"I have no particularly fond feelings for you either," Anora returned levelly. "However, I, too, believe that this is what is best for Ferelden. As king, that would be your priority as well."

Alistair nodded, because that, he could get on board with. He sat upright, glancing around at the assembled schemers. "You really think this is the best way?"

Teagan nodded, and Eamon said, "We will not let you fail; do not fret."

Finian grinned, no doubt sensing victory, and when Alistair turned to Percival, the man said blithely, "I would make an awful king."

Alistair snorted, because he couldn't say he'd do much better. The mere thought of it was making him a little queasy. But, he sighed. "All right. You win. Let's go make me king." He frowned. "Wow, that leaves a funny taste in the mouth."

Fin chuckled, and everyone smiled, even Percival and Anora. It was surreal... a strange new reality where sweet Leliana was a retired spy, and Percival's brother was apparently alive, and Alistair was going to become a king of a whole country.

He wasn't sure he liked this world very much. He wondered if there was a way to turn it back; Felicity would probably know.

Andraste's knickers. _Felicity._


	134. and to Lose a Knight

**134. ...and to Lose a Knight  
**

She was poring through the library, looking for all the information she could about the traditions they might encounter at the Landsmeet tomorrow. Etiquette books, and historical accounts of previous callings... what books she could find weren't particularly informative, but Felicity was good at reading between lines.

All the while, Riordan watched her with an amused smile.

She was still reeling, in many ways, after what he'd told her, though she supposed his explanation explained the reverence that the Grey Warden order was historically afforded, even if most of Thedas wasn't aware of the source.

Wardens gave their lives to slay the darkspawn... literally in the case of the archdemon. She could not help but consider the parallel between that and what Flemeth had intended to do to Morrigan. Could there be a way to do something similar to destroy Flemeth permanently? It would certainly warrant discussion with Morrigan, at the least.

Although... Felicity was loathe to tell this news to any of her companions. Even the other Wardens, their right to know notwithstanding. It was difficult news, and moreso that Duncan had not thought to tell any of them about it, even Alistair.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Felicity turned and found Alistair standing in the middle of the hallway, and jumped in surprise. Immediately, she could tell something was wrong... he looked at her with worried eyes, one hand tugging at his sleeve.

She set the books she'd been collecting aside, forgotten. "Alistair? Are you all right?"

"There's... something I need to talk to you about." His voice was hesitant and... apologetic? More worried by the moment, she cast a farewell nod to Riordan, who nodded back, and led Alistair out of the library. They searched for a couple minutes for somewhere private, but the estate was truly full to bursting at this point. Finally, Alistair took her hand and led her outside through a back door, leading into a small, enclosed garden.

The sun had set some time ago, leaving a scattering of stars above them. The garden was small, but well-kept, and the only light were torch sconces flickering on distant walls. It would have been romantic, had Alistair not looked so upset.

She stepped up and reached out to take his face, wanting to heal whatever was bothering him, but he only stepped back, out of her reach. "Alistair?"

"I..." He looked down and took a breath. Thickly, he said, "I'm so sorry."

She didn't approach him again, trying to fight down her own hurt at that reaction. This obviously wasn't about her. "Tell me what's wrong."

His fidgeting was getting disconcerting. "You know I... care about you, right?"

"Of course." She attempted a comforting smile. "Your somewhat fumbling overtures have made that adorably clear."

"Right. Well... um..." He tugged at his sleeve to the point where it nearly ripped, and she stepped forward to still his hands. Immediately, he turned the grip around and grasped her hands with silent desperation. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes. "You are an amazing woman, Felicity. You're smart, and lovely, and kind, and I've never met someone I wanted to be with more."

"You make it sound like you're breaking this off," she said weakly.

He looked away, and her stomach dropped.

She stepped back, and he let her go. "Alistair, what's going on? Is this about the Blight?"

"No... well, a little." He turned and paced a couple steps away, obviously agitated. That helped quell her own hurt. Finally, he turned back and announced, "They're making me marry Anora!"

Felicity took a moment to process that, and only came out confused. "The queen? But why would they... I don't understand."

"You don't know," he sighed. "Of course you don't know. I never told you." He kicked one of the retaining walls and then ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I never wanted you to know."

"To know _what_? Alistair, explain, please."

"I'm..." he glanced at her. "I'm King Maric's bastard son."

For the first time she could remember, her brain just... stopped. For a moment of time, she was utterly unaware of anything, her thoughts tripping over themselves in an attempt to make sense come from such a simple little sentence.

She found herself being guided to sit on a garden bench, Alistair peering at her worriedly.

"You're... a Theirin? I copulated with a Theirin?"

He hushed her softly. "Probably best not to air that part."

"Alistair, this makes you the only remaining heir to the throne!" Thought returned slowly. "...which is why you're to marry Anora. "

"I don't want to!" he said quickly. "If you don't want me to, just say so, and I'll walk away from all of it."

He was willing to turn down a throne for her? That was... amazingly romantic. Once, before everything, she might have been tempted. Now, she blinked tears back and shook her head. "No, you have to do it."

He blinked. "What, really?"

"You'd be a good king, Alistair." He stared at her as if she'd sprouted another head. She took his hands in hers. "Let us consider the evidence. You care about people, so much so that Loghain's betrayal at Ostagar has hit you personally. You bring people together and seek peace. Recall how you helped keep the peace amongst the bickering parties we were after Ostagar, even though you were in mourning yourself?" She squeezed his hands, and he stared down at their point of contact.

"I just... couldn't handle any more fighting when one another were all we had."

"You value connections, and peace. That is an important trait for a societal role that is largely mediation." He glanced up at her thoughtfully. "What's more, you are kind and merciful when you can be... you recall Isolde? You told me of her, and you obviously disliked her, but you were genuinely upset when we discovered that she had been allowed to sacrifice herself, because it was an avoidable harm. But you are also logical and just when you need to be. You could not have put down all the criminals we have encountered without that. These are markers of a good leader, Alistair."

He pouted, just a bit. "That's unfair. You're biased."

"I am." She met his gaze earnestly, even while her eyes burned with incoming tears. "Even so, between that and your lineage, it stands that you are the logical choice to take over once Loghain is handled."

He looked down again, and squeezed her hands gently. "And you won't regret what that means... for us?"

"Of course I will!" Now she was crying in earnest, because she really, really would. "I want more than anything for us to be able to run away from all this. To go live by the sea somewhere, where it doesn't matter that I'm a mage, or you're a bastard, or that there was ever such a thing as darkspawn. I want to raise little blond terrors with you... and that's just ridiculous, because even if two Wardens could reliably procreate, everyone knows that dark hair is genetically dominant over blond..." She lowered her head against a sob, and he gathered her into his arms. She let herself indulge in it, just this one last time.

"But," she said through her tears, "it is the nature of the Grey Wardens to sacrifice ourselves for the good of all. I cannot be selfish, Alistair. Not in this."

"I want that too," he said thickly. "But Ferelden needs a king. I have to do it, otherwise it'll be Percy, and that's just going to give all the little Ferelden children nightmares."

Felicity laughed and sobbed at the same time, because he was still trying to joke, even now, and she would _miss_ that.

"I love you, Felicity. Just thought you had the right to know... before everything."

She nodded and hugged him, burrowing into his warmth. "The sentiment is... mutually reciprocated," she managed thickly.

He didn't need to confirm the meaning of her words. Judging by the way he held her tight, he understood. Then again, he always had.


	135. Off to War

_(Johnboy: Oh yes, I will be showing the Landsmeet. I agree: heavily scripted or not, it's just too important to skip.)_

**135. Off to War  
**

It was like a bunch of Warriors preparing for war.

Oghren sat back against the wall beside the Qunari, watching the fuss and bustle . Sten was tense... probably wanted to go with just like Oghren did. There would probably be head-bashing, and Oghren was never one to turn down some good head-bashing.

But no, this situation was "too delicate" for the dwarf, or the Qunari, or the Antivan or Orlesian or witch or unsupervised enchanter. So they got to sit and wait at the estate while the Wardens went and walked into what was probably a trap.

Bah, forget it. They wanted to get themselves killed, it wasn't any of Oghren's business. Apparently.

Eamon had left for the palace about half an hour earlier, armed to the teeth and bringing Teagan, Anora, and Fergus with him, the latter two hidden among his household guards. This left the eight Wardens, standing in the front hall, gathering last minute bits of gear.

"Is this Cailan's armor?" Alistair cried loudly. "Why in the Maker's name do we have Cailan's armor, and why is it going on me?"

"It's not the actual thing," Finian said as he strapped Alistair into the shining plate. "But Garott had the king's suit laying around, and I thought it might be a good idea to commission a similar set... that perhaps invokes fond thoughts of Cailan. You know, just in case."

Alistair gave the elf a flat look. "And if I'd said 'no' to your little scheme? How much would this have set you back, exactly?"

Fin just smiled in response.

Meanwhile, the witch was fussing over Cousland. "I do not like that we cannot accompany you." She sniffed disdainfully. "I would very much like to meet this 'Loghain'."

"And that is why you're staying," Percival replied evenly. He tied his steel gauntlets on. "Between you and Zevren, I doubt there'd be anything of Loghain left to bargain with."

The Antivan, who was perched stiffly in a doorway nearby, gave a forced chuckle. "You say that as if it were a bad thing."

"It is. No assassinating while we're in there." Both witch and assassin rolled their eyes, and the human leveled a look at both of them. "I mean it. No assassinating."

"Not even a little?" Zevran pouted.

"Not even the smallest bit of assassination. I don't want to see a dead dove when we get out."

Morrigan scoffed. "Well, obviously, you wouldn't _see_ it. We'd dispose of the evidence."

Percival sighed.

On the other side of the room, Meila applied some sort of warpaint to Kazar's face, tracing the tattoos to make them stand out more. Nearby, Garott, Leliana, Riordan, and Felicity were all in deep discussion over the possibilty that this could be an elaborate trap.

"It would be an egregious faux-pas," Felicity was saying, "for them to violate the truce of the Landsmeet so much as to attack us while it's in session."

"But you forget," Leliana said, "that it was also a violation to block us from coming into the city. They did that anyway."

"They'll expect us to come," Garott said. "But I wouldn't expect a warm welcome. We'll probably be dealing with guards, at least."

"Then let us come with you!" Leliana pressed. "At least to the doors!"

Riordan shook his head. "That is what they expect. We go in as if prepared for war, and that is what they will give us. I do not know that I approve of going in armed, even."

"Gotta do it," Garott said. "Loghain's a warrior, remember? We go in wearing cloth, he's gonna think we're weak."

"Even if it means getting stopped by an ambush outside?" Leliana pressed.

"We'll be fine," Felicity said. "We've handled worse."

Leliana shook her head and sighed, but stopped arguing.

Oghren watched it all, because it was like a bunch of Warriors going off for a long forray in the Deep Roads. Or a bunch of Smiths, off on a fool quest for the Anvil of the Void. As the Wardens turned and headed out, he considered following after them, and damn their excuses.

And so, when Morrigan turned an arched brow to the assembled companions and said, "Well? Come on," and then turned on her heel and marched out the door after the Wardens, Oghren could only chuckle and fall into step between the Orlesian and the Qunari.

This time, he wouldn't be waiting two years for his companions not to come back. That was for damned sure.


	136. The Landsmeet

**136. The Landsmeet  
**

The heavy double doors creaked quietly as the Wardens stepped through and wove their way into the back of the crowded hall. The Landsmeet had already begun.

Finian wasn't sure they were ready for this... they could barely keep order amongst themselves, much less among all of Ferelden's nobility. Alistair had been snappish and tightly-wound all morning, and they'd had to pull Felicity away from her codex, and Kazar wasn't really meeting anyone's eyes... but it spoke for how well Percy had fallen into the leadership role that when he told everyone to get ready to move out, they did so.

Still... this was the day after half of them arrived back from a harrowing journey, and there had apparently been a subsequent break-up (which, yeah, Fin felt a little guilty about), and Finian himself was still feeling a little weak in the knees and achy in the fingers... but he doubted he could go up to Loghain and ask the usurper regent to kindly reschedule their kingdom-wide discussion about civil war as it related to the end of the world.

And so, there they were, ready or no.

Debate was already in progress, with Eamon's voice soaring over the crowd. "...yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" A smattering of applause signaled some agreement with the impassioned words. As the Wardens wound their way through to the front of the crowd, Finian tried to do a quick headcount of people clapping, to get a reading on what base they were starting with. So far, it didn't look promising.

The retort was cool and confident. "A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it." Loghain was at the front of the hall. He, too, had come dressed for battle, as had the line of Gwaren soldiers standing against the back wall. The regent's voice gained heat as he spoke. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne, and every soul here knows it. The _better_ question... is 'who will pull the strings?'"

Then, as if on cue, the crowd broke before them, and the Wardens were standing before Loghain. The regent's eyes flashed as they fanned out before him, and he looked about to say something.

"I believe this is the part," Fin said with a grin, "that you accuse one of us of being the puppeteer."

Oh, the regent did not enjoy being interrupted. "Wardens," he growled with thinly veiled venom. "I see you all made it after all." His eyes traveled up and down their line.

They were arranged that way on purpose: a signal of solidarity. Percival was in the middle and a step ahead... the leader. Alistair was on Percy's left, and Finian was on the right. From there, they fanned out across the hall, with Meila, Kazar, and Riordan on one side and Garott and Felicity on the other.

"Tell us, Wardens," Loghain said, his voice pitched to carry, "how _will_ the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" It was obvious the man had rehearsed the accusation, honing it down to its most provocative and wrenching. What was worse, the man actually appeared to believe his own words. "How much Fereldan blood does Orlesian gold buy these days?"

"We are not here," Percival said quietly, though his cultured, carefully tempered voice traveled through the entire silent hall, "to answer your baseless accusations, Loghain."

"Baseless?" Loghain cried incredulously. "How are my accusations baseless, when they have already proven true? I fought beside King Maric to drive out the forces of Orlais, and I will not see the likes of you and this... _pretender_... sully his good name by rolling out the carpet to welcome them back in!"

"All of us are Fereldan born," Percy said, his voice rising. "All of us only seek to stop the fighting amongst our own people."

"Stop the fighting? Why, it was you who began it! You come here armed to the teeth, and _you _would speak of peace? Ha!"

Percival glanced back over at them, and very softly said, "Wardens, lay down your arms."

Finian bit back a smile... a stroke of political impulse perhaps, but appropriately symbolic. As staffs and swords dropped, Fin released his daggers from their spring sheathes, executed a little spin for the sake of theatrics, and then tossed them upon the carpet beside Garott's handaxe.

The last one to drop his weapon was Alistair, who gave Loghain a long, distrustful look as he did so.

Loghain watched them with narrowed eyes while the nobles above and behind them started murmuring. That had taken him by surprise. He was a tactician, calculating his opponents' next move, and attempting to scrounge up a response before they could execute it.

Percival turned his head to the side and gave Fin a small nod.

Finian stepped forward, his stomach alighting with butterflies as Loghain's focus shifted swiftly to just him. Adrenaline coursed through him, and he used that to don his most disarming grin and pitch his voice to address the audience. "My lords and ladies... let's be frank. None of you really think Orlais is going to try to rule through the Wardens. None of us are even Orlesian." He paused as if in thought. "Well, unless you count Riordan." He glanced back and indicated where the older Warden stood at the end of the line. "Wave hello, Riordan." Riordan gave the assembled nobles a respectful nod, and Finian turned back to the galleries. "Some of you may recognize him. He's a citizen of Highever, but he's spent the last couple decades in Orlais. He returned home in response to King Cailan's request for help at Ostagar."

There were mutterings in the crowd... difficult to tell whether they were good or bad.

"But wait," Fin said, bringing a thoughtful finger to tap his chin. "If he's been in Ferelden since Ostagar, why hasn't he been on any of the regent's wanted posters? Surely, the most Orlesian of us is most likely to be the spy?" He let that sit, taking a moment to meet Loghain's livid eyes. Then, he snapped his fingers as if in realization. "Oh right! He's been in Rendon Howe's dungeon this entire time!"

An uproar from the galleries, silenced by Loghain's abrupt growl, "And how would you know that? Oh yes, I recall... _you_ broke into Rendon's estate, elf, and murdered him in his own home! Further, _this_ man was a prisoner of war, suspected of treason!"

"You would speak in defense of Arl Howe, then?" Finian raised his voice farther, letting the audience hear his confidence. "That's interesting, because I would have thought you'd want to wash your hands of him, given who else we found in his dungeons. Relatives of _your_ vassals, not the least of which was the son of a man you once fought and worked beside!" He raised a hand to the gallery and shouted, "_Fergus Cousland_!"

On cue (because they had discussed this beforehand), Fergus stepped out from behind Eamon and Teagan, wearing the Highever shield and sword that Percival had once borne. The Landsmeet was appropriately rocked, exclamations and questions breaking out all throughout the hall.

Fergus stopped at the balustrade, overlooking the Landsmeet. He raised a hand, and the clamor fell away. "Many of you knew my father," he said, "and several of you have fought beside him. Some of you know me. Those of you who do know the Couslands, know the long history my bloodline has serving the throne of Ferelden. Lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, you know in your hearts that Howe's accusations against my family are false, because as certain as the blood of heroes in my veins, a Cousland would _never_ betray his king!" He raised up his shield, and a rumbling cheer roared through the hall.

Loghain opened his mouth, but Fin didn't let him respond. Over the noise, he called, "Are you still certain you wish to stand by Rendon Howe, your lordship? Perhaps this is another unfortunate connection that you would do to abandon, just as you abandoned your king at Ostagar?"

The crowd roared. Anger both at and for Loghain drowned out all other noise.

"An _elf_, speaking of military tactics?" cried an old nobleman up on the balcony.

"Do not presume," Loghain said acidly, and the crowd died down, "to know anything about what I did at Ostagar. I loved Cailan... he was Maric's son and my king! However, there were more lives at stake that day than just his! Would you have had me sacrifice all those lives for Cailan's chance at glory? It was you _Wardens_ that led him to his death with your stories. Against the darkspawn, he believed he could not lose. I, on the other hand, could see the _truth_."

"That we are all Orlesian spies?" Finian said with an arched brow, then immediately threw up his hands in a placating gesture that quelled the angry reaction from the audience. "No, that was unfair of me. There is no way for either of our parties to settle the matter of what really happened at Ostagar. These fine lords and ladies assembled here will believe who they believe." Finian turned his back on Loghain to cast a smile over the Landsmeet. "You are all certainly savvy enough to ferret out what you can about the truth of the matter. We all know the Blight is here, but pointing fingers does us no good. This is hardly a case where bloated accusations and parlor tricks will change the truth one way or another..." Finian executed a sleight-of-hand maneuver to illustrate, pulling a particular slip of paper out of his sleeve in the process. "...Except... well, there is this."

He held the slip of paper above his head and walked under one of the galleries. "Bann Alfstanna, would you mind reading this for everyone?"

Curious, she reached down over the balustrade and took it, carefully unfolding the letter.

"Wait, pardon me, my lady," Finian gave her a bashful smile. "My recognition of noble sigils is limited. Whose seal is that?"

"Loghain's," the bann said, and a couple other nobles—champions of both sides, from what Finian had seen so far—leaned over her shoulders to look. There was a reason he'd picked a neutral party to read it, rather than someone like Eamon.

Though, not too neutral. No one needed to know that they'd rescued Alfstanna's Templar brother from Howe's dungeons... but they'd couldn't leave anything to chance.

"'To Caladrius,'" Alfstanna read. "I regret to inform you that, due to increased interference from the Grey Warden survivors, I am forced to increase my price. I will now expect an extra ten Archons per slave." Gasps abounded. "Please deliver payment promptly this time, or our deal will be forced to change again. Regards, L. M. T."

Over the whispers around the hall, Finian met Loghain's eyes and asked loudly. "Correct me if I'm wrong... but isn't the 'Archon' a Tevinter currency?"

"That letter is a forgery!"

"Is it?" Fin left the letter with the bann, for her to pass around, and stalked forward instead. "Then where are all the elves, Loghain?" He raised his arms. "These are Denerim's elite, are they not? They have all spent these last weeks here in Denerim, without a good half of their household staff. Why? Because of some plague?" Finian turned back to address the nobles. "A plague that never spread beyond the Alienage, not even a single case amongst the human men guarding it, or the parts of the docks that share its water supply? Isn't that suspicious?"

"They're just elves," said the same older nobleman from before.

"Elves, yes! But also Fereldan citizens! Fereldan assets, if you will. Assets that Loghain," he whirled and pointed a finger at the regent, "sold to Tevinter!" His voice rose, and the Landsmeet listened, rapt. "_Tevinter_! The land of the magisters, and the _Black Divine_! This man was so desperate not to let Ferelden fall into the hands of those he _suspected_ _might_ be Orlesian spies, that he took war funds from the Tevinter Imperium, _the nation responsible for the Blights!_"

It was exhilerating, how they all leapt and roared at the end of the crescendo. Several nobles stood up and declared the very real threat of the darkspawn, and called Loghain to task for his lack of action. Finian did not even need to say that the darkspawn were the real enemy, when the assembly did it for him.

A single bout of clapping filled the hall, sharp and slow, and the pandemonium died down to reveal Loghain stepping forward, bringing his hands together in sarcastic applause. "You put on a very good show, Warden. But the fact remains that you have provided no better solution." Loghain, too, knew how to address the crowd. "Do we not owe it to Marric to see the kingdom he built with his own blood put in the hands of someone worthy of it, rather than this puppet prince?"

Cheers rose from the opposition, fewer voices than before, but more fervent.

Finian turned back to the Warden line, again pitching his voice to be heard above the ruckus. "What do you think, Alistair? Do you feel like a puppet?"

Alistair snorted and mumbled, "I should hope not." It didn't carry though, so Fin motioned him forward. The warrior did so, stepping out of the line to stand beside Finian and clearing his throat. Louder, he said, "I mean, I am not anyone's puppet. I may be inexperienced in politics, yes, but I am a Grey Warden, which means I know a thing or two about doing what's right. And you, Loghain," he pointed a finger, eyes burning bright with long-suppressed anger, "have been doing everything but that."

"Do not dare lecture me, boy. You know nothing of which you speak."

"Then explain it!" Alistair stood tall and animated, magnificent in his righteous anger. "Explain to these people, Loghain, why you let Cailan and the Grey Wardens die! You were the general; you called the final shots. If you truly cared that much for his life, you would have kept him off the field!"

"I could have done nothing! He refused to listen to reason because of his obsession with you and your Wardens. He thought your very presence would assure him a win!"

"Or perhaps," Alistair said, "he thought _yours _would. You were his general, who he trusted to be at his back." The venom in Alistair's voice made it low, but the Landsmeet was dead silent to hear it. "But no, you broke his trust. You turned and walked away with your entire arm of the army. You left the Grey Wardens, who were like family to me, and your king, who literally _was_ family to me, to die. For that, you deserve more than to have your regency stripped. That is high treason."

"High treason," Loghain rejoined, "is kidnapping your queen. Tell me Wardens, where have you been keeping her?"

"I think," Finian broke in smoothly, "she can answer that for herself."

"That, I can." Anora made herself known at the back of the floor, and the crowd split to allow her passage. She drew up even with Alistair, and Finian stepped respectfully back to rejoin the Wardens.

As Finian resumed his spot behind Percival, Garott's hand patted his back once. "Good show," the dwarf mumbled.

"It's not over yet," Fin whispered back.

Anora stood beside Alistair, not Loghain, as she addressed the Landsmeet, and the message in that was artfully clear. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me! My father is no longer the man you knew. This man is not the Hero of River Dane!"

"Anora!" Loghain appeared to be truly struck speechless.

"This man," she continued, "turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn." Finian watched the nobles hang onto her every word. A beloved queen indeed. "This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold, and locked me away so that I could not reveal his treachery!" And finally, the last push. "I might already have been killed, if not for the Grey Wardens."

Loghain sagged with every word out of her mouth. "So their influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" he said thickly. "I wanted to protect you from this." He turned to face the Landsmeet, desperation coloring his words. "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before! It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting!" This was the general, a military presence to be reckoned with. Alistair and Anora stood firm before him, however. "We Fereldans have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united! We must not let ourselves be divided now." He raised his hands to the crowd, beseeching. "Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!"

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens!" Loghain hid a flinch, and Finian fought back a smile.

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!" Bann Alfstanna was quick to add.

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

"Highever," Fergus's voice called, "stands with the Grey Wardens, and the true king!"

Finian lowered his head so as not to show his giddiness as more and more voices joined in. A smattering of voices called out for Loghain, but it was obvious that such was a trickle against a deluge of support for the Wardens.

It was obvious to everyone, judging by Loghain's sour look. "Traitors!" he cried, the honey leaving his tone completely to make way for pure bile. "Which of _you_ stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?!" He spun on Eamon. "You _fought_ with us once, Eamon! You cared about this land once! Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk!" He turned back on the Landsmeet, a cornered animal. "None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How _dare _you judge me!"

The man wasn't doing himself any favors for his public image.

"Have some dignity," Percival said sharply. "Everyone here can see the madness that blackens your heart. Lay down your sword with the honor and dignity of the Hero of River Dane."

Loghain growled, his gaze again sweeping through the Wardens, resting on Alistair last. "Then let us settle this." The man's had went to his sword, but he did not draw it. "A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once." He considered their line. "I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me."

He paced a couple steps back. "There is only one way I will step down, and if you Wardens would claim any honor at all, you are welcome to take it from me by force." He turned back toward them. "A duel. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms."

"It shall be fought according to tradition," Bann Alfstanna said. Finian was really beginning to like her. "A test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

Loghain turned to Alistair. "Well, pretender prince? Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?"

Alistair opened his mouth—likely to jump at the chance—but Percival stepped forward. "I will fight him." He cast a glance at Alistair. "If it pleases you," he added stiffly.

Finian quietly sighed in relief... it would be best if Alistair kept his hands clean of this, after all. At least Alistair looked amused as well as annoyed.

"All right," Alistair said.

"Very well then, Warden," Loghain said with narrowed eyes. "Prepare yourself."

Finian stood back with the others to watch. Whatever they might have done to win public opinion, the outcome of this civil war was now in Percival's hands, and his alone.

"At least," Garott whispered, "if this goes the way of the thaigs, we'll have a little back-up." He smirked and nodded toward the back of the room, where, upon looking, one could make out the very distinctive form of a red-headed dwarf sitting on the shoulders of a Qunari. The nearby nobles were looking nervous about the giant's presence, but the vote had apparently gone well regardless. Less nervous-looking were the line of Warden companions sitting along the back of the balcony. Zevran winked and Leliana waved.

"Even Wynne," Felicity whispered fondly, because the old mage was, indeed, blithely working on sewing next to Morrigan.

"We can't take them anywhere," Fin agreed. He, Garott, and Felicity shared a silent chuckle at that, then turned to watch Percival try his hand at swaying the Landsmeet, in the best way he knew how. Overall, Finian really couldn't think of a better champion.


	137. The Duel

_(uchiha jinrai: Honestly, I don't hate him either. More than anything, I find him a tragic figure... a once-great man fallen to his own very human fears. This is one of those times, however, when the characters seem to dictate the outcome more than I do, so my own views on the matter may come into it very little.  
_

_And yes, the thumbnail is by me. Hopefully, you can guess who is who. :) )_

**137. The Duel  
**

Percival closed his eyes and breathed, taking a moment to center himself. Around him, he could hear movement as a spot was cleared in the center of the room.

This was how it would end... either the perpetrator of all these crimes would be ousted, defeated and shamed, or the Wardens would be forced to surrender and let the darkspawn overrun Ferelden.

There was more than that, as well. This was the man who had betrayed Cailan and hundreds of other men at Ostagar. This was the man who had sheltered and enabled Howe. For this reason, Percival had to center himself and summon his control, simply so as not to charge the man and tear him apart in a berserker rage.

Not only would it reflect poorly on the Wardens. No, against the Hero of River Dane, Percy sorely doubted such a brutal tactic would even be all that effective.

"Percival!" He opened his eyes and cast them up toward his brother, who leaned over the balustrade toward him. Fergus beckoned him over, and Percy went, only to have his brother hold sword and shield down to him.

Percy looked at the offering a moment. It had been a while since he used a longsword and shield... not since the Deep Roads. Then again, he'd taken up a greatsword in the Deep Roads, for use against the darkspawn horde. This was a civil duel, and he'd once been a dedicated duelist with sword and shield.

He held up his left arm, and the Highever shield slipped onto it like an old lover. Fergus passed down the Cousland sword hilt-first, and Percival gave it a lazy swing, his improved strength making it feel light as a feather.

"For Ferelden," his brother whispered.

Percy nodded. "For Ferelden," he agreed, "and for Father." Fergus smiled down at him, and for the first time, Percival could actually believe it when Fergus said he was proud of him.

An area of the floor had been cleared, a circle bound in by Wardens on one side and Loghain's armed guards on the other. The Wardens watched him with varying expressions of expectation and encouragement.

Stepping into the ring was surreal, pulling him into a separate world where he did not feel the eyes of the assembled nobles, nor the carpet under his boots. All that existed was the weight of his sword and shield and the stiff figure of Loghain opposite him.

Percival circled around, studying the older man's stance, and Loghain stepped sideways to mirror him. Loghain prowled like a wolf, his movements smooth and sure, tight with restrained lethality. This man was a master of arms; he would not be an easy opponent.

Percy spun his sword in front of him as he circled, getting a feel for how much force he would need to pierce chain with it. He noted a few weak spots in Loghain's armor, where the plates connected or joints used less padding. Places his sword could pierce. He could feel the regent's eyes sweep over him, doing the same for him.

Percy took the first shot: he stepped forward and slapped the flat of his blade against his opponent's shield, watching the speed of Loghain's reflexes and feeling how much he gave under the blow. He stepped back and away before Loghain could counter, and they resumed circling.

A subtle look passed through the old man's eyes... surprise. Over what, Percival could not say. Loghain slipped forward and executed a stab, which Percy shielded and countered, only to have Loghain, too, step back. It had merely been a questing blow, just as Percy's had.

A pity. Percival did better when his opponents underestimated him.

Percy struck, quick and precise against the other man's right side. Loghain's shield knocked it away, and Percy almost missed the blade coming at him from _under_ the shield. He parried it with his sword, stepped back, and resumed the circling.

Loghain was the next to move, stepping in and slicing down for Percival's unshielded thigh. Percy slid sideways to change it to a glancing blow, following with a slice of his own up high. Loghain shoved his shield up, knocking it away, and they both stepped back again.

Percy felt like he had his opponent's measure, now, and he could see from the fire in the old soldier's eyes that the regent felt the same. So, the next time they stepped in to trade blows, neither of them stepped back out for some time, and the precise, deadly dance of the duel began in earnest.

It was an intriguing sort of game, attempting to break past the old man's stolid defense without giving any opening of his own. His sword and shield were fast and sure, but Loghain had decades of honed reflexes, and moved to block and counter Percy's every move before he had a chance to fully execute each one.

Percy wasn't one to turn down a challenge, so he ignored the little nicks and bruises he received as a result. A shield bash that sent him stumbling back jarred his shoulder where his own shield had taken the brunt, and he felt a spark of rage slip past his control.

He tempered it and used it, a master smith banking a fire to forge the finest armaments. Anger lent him strength and speed that he shouldn't have had, and he stepped up the tempo of his own attacks. The old man, master of the craft though he was, was nonetheless aging, and could not keep up with the next flurry of blows... a high slice was blocked, bounced off, and turned into a low slice from the other side, parried, a step and a stab, knocked aside, Loghain's sword trapped to the side by Percy's shield as he stepped in, and a final stab under the plates of Loghain's shield shoulder.

Loghain stepped back swiftly before the blade could do significant damage, shaking out his injured arm. Percival rubbed idly at a bruise on his cheek where Loghain's shield had bashed it. As one, they both took a sideways step and resumed circling, each catching their breath and cataloging injuries.

Loghain huffed a breath, regarding Percival with an expression that was guarded and full of new respect. "Your Bryce's younger boy, aren't you? The rake." A stab of anger shot through Percy, and he batted away the subsequent lazy stroke of Loghain's sword with a bit more force than was perhaps necessary. "I remember you. You dueled Cailan once. You won, if I recall correctly. Both children, playing at war."

Percival's anger bade him act, so he attacked. Red was creeping around the corners of his vision, fighting against his precision and control. Counter, follow-through, parry... and they went back to circling, Percival fighting down shivers of bloodlust.

Loghain could tell, if the victorious flash in his wolf's eyes was any indication. The strategist had found his strategy. "It boggles the mind, does it not? That they would allow a reprobate such as yourself to lead them? How low the standards of the Wardens have fallen."

The heat spiked, and Percy lunged forward against a surge of red, bashing into the old man with his shield. Loghain was expecting it, and Percy felt a sword coming from under the shield to bite into the padding at his waist. He grit his teeth and shoved the sword away, stumbling back to breathe and get himself under control. Loghain followed, but Percy kept moving backwards, hiding behind his shield until his emotions stopped surging.

After some moments of that, Loghain stopped pursuing, and stepped back to regard him with narrowed eyes. Only when Percival had lowered his shield did the old dog say, "You spoke of honor and dignity as if you've any idea what such things mean." He thwacked his sword against the floor, flicking droplets of Percy's blood across the carpet. "But when it comes down to the facts, you are just a green little pup, waving your father's sword and pretending to know what it truly means to sacrifice oneself for everyone."

"Once, that was true," Percival growled, again lunging in. Again, Loghain braced himself, but Percival did not use the sheer brute force the older man was obviously expecting. Instead, he feinted toward doing so, making the man lean forward, and only then did he slide sideways and hook Loghain's shield with his own, throwing it wide open. Percy sliced his sword along Loghain's collar. "Then," Percy growled in the older man's face, "my father and mother sacrificed themselves to save me, and I learned." He illustrated the point by kicking the older man soundly in the knee, sending him sprawling.

Percival broke away and stepped back, getting himself back under control. Giving into the urge to tear the old man asunder here would only reflect poorly upon the Wardens. His repose gave the old man time to find his feet, though there was definitely a lopsidedness to his stance. "A dirty trick," Loghain snarled. "Daddy would be proud of his little boy, I'm sure."

"If you wish a fair fight, then cut the taunts and come at me, old man."

Loghain grunted and stepped forward, sweeping in, and Percival knocked the sword up and away, clearing for a slice of his own. Once again, the two warriors traded blows, the pace of the exchange picking up. Percival chewed through his rage, stoking it just enough not to feel pain, but not so much that he got sloppy.

Finally, after far longer than anyone would have thought, given his age, Percival managed to dive low and sweep his shield through the back of the old man's knees, laying Loghain flat on his back. Calmly, he put a foot on the regent's blade and laid his own at Loghain's throat.

"Very well," Loghain gasped. "There is strength and conviction in you that I have not seen in a long time. I yield."

Percival stepped back to allow the old man to stand.

"Well, your highness?" Finian's voice asked behind him, and Percy was startled to recall their audience. He dared a look around, watching the nobles whisper and point between the two of them. Some scowled at the outcome, but many, many more were smiling. Given what he'd once been known for doing with their daughters and nieces, he was honestly surprised to see such a positive reaction.

"What is to be done with him?" Finian's voice asked pointedly, and Percy turned his attention to his other Wardens. They all smiled at him, and Garott tossed him a thumbs up. Finian had turned pointedly to address Alistair, who was staring at Loghain and ignoring Anora's concerned look. "He stands accused of treason," the elf said. "Such a crime usually warrants execution."

The queen turned a cold look toward Finian, but she held her tongue.

"There is another option," Riordan said, stepping up to meet the royal pair, eying Loghain carefully. "The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."

Percy exchanged a glance with Fin. This possibility, they had not discussed before the Landsmeet. Percival could read the elf's unease in Riordan going off-script.

"What? No, absolutely not!" Alistair's denial resounded through the chamber. "Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals! He _tortured_ you! How can we simply forget that?"

"The Joining is often fatal," Anora said. "If he lives through it, you will have another. If he dies, you will have your revenge. Does that not satisfy you?"

Alistair scowled, looking between Anora and Loghain.

"It is your call," Percival said softly, but he did not sheathe his sword, uncertain how he'd take it if Alistair went with the diplomatic option and made Loghain a Warden. Percy wasn't sure he would be able to respect a soldier who'd done so very much harm... and this was after he had people like Kazar and Garott among his ranks.

Alistair met Percy's eyes briefly, and Percival nodded, signalling that, even though he wouldn't like it, he'd abide by Alistair's decision. A Cousland stood by his king.

Alistair took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was resolute. "No, I can't do it. Letting him into the Wardens... just no." He took a step away from Anora, placing himself in front of the older man. "Loghain, you have been found guilty of crimes against Ferelden, and your king, and... common human decency. Because of you, hundreds have died, and more have lost their land to the Blight for your inaction. For these crimes, and others, you will be put to death."

"You can't do this," Anora said, barely keeping her calm against obvious panic. "My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people."

"Anora," Loghain said softly. "Hush. It's over." He looked over them with tired eyes, now, a wild animal finally tamed.

"Stop treating me like a child! This is serious!"

Loghain bowed his head, and it struck Percival that he appeared... at peace with this. It struck an old, aching chord in Percival, because his father had looked much the same, near the end. "Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever."

"Father-!" And there, her control broke, her head lowering into his hands.

Loghain didn't look up, simply waiting. Alistair nodded to Percival, and he returned it. Percy stepped up to the old man, this time encountering no resistance, and thrust his sword in neatly under the man's chestplate, piercing his heart. Loghain slumped with a final sigh, and Anora ran forward to catch her father and sob over his body. Percival gripped his father's sword tightly, her pain recalling echoes of his own. It was... awful. He wouldn't have been surprised if Anora turned and left Denerim, after this. He knew he could never hope to earn her forgiveness, honorable death or no. Just as he (and Alistair, it seemed) could never have forgiven Loghain for all the evil done under his command.

Sometimes, Percy was coming to realize, there were simply no right options.

"Now that that matter is settled," Eamon's grave voice resounded through the silent Landsmeet. "We must turn our attention forward. Alistair, will you accept your father's legacy and lead Ferelden in our time of need?"

The man looked pale. "Well... the darkspawn..."

"I think what he's trying to say, Arl Eamon," Finian cut in smoothly, because Anora, who should have been defending him, could not, "is that he cannot in good conscience claim any titles and honor until the darkspawn threat has been neutralized." Finian raised his voice, imbuing it with that supernatural ability to make the spirits around him soar. "As such, the king will be going into battle to fight _alongside _his countrymen, to beat back the Blight!" He raised a hand, and the nobles let out a muted cheer.

"And I hope," Alistair said, his voice not quite as effective as Finian's, "that you will all accept Percival Cousland as the interim leader of my armies." Surprisingly, this instigated another round of cheers, and Percy was flabbergasted.

"What, are you serious?" he asked softly.

Alistair cast him an echo of his old crooked smile. "If you're making me king, I'm taking you down with me." Finian sniggered. "Don't think you're getting away with this, either."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Finian said. The elf was practically glowing right now.

The nobles were coming down from the balconies to meet their new king, so Percival stepped back to give them room.

"That was well done, if perhaps with somewhat less disemboweling than expected."

He wasn't even surprised to hear that voice here. "Morrigan," he sighed, turning to give the witch a flat look. She leaned against the wall in a nearby alcove, eying him with silent challenge. "Is the concept of following orders simply beyond your comprehension?"

She sniffed in mild disdain. "I was not about to let you Wardens wander off into danger without my aide. The last time I allowed such a thing, you were trapped inside that stone tower for four days."

He glanced around and, sure enough, the other companions had snuck into the Landsmeet as well. Had Ser Cauthrien truly not stopped the Qunari from entering the Landsmeet, or had they done something to neutralize her?

"Loghain's watchdog is fine," Morrigan said. "She let us through when the bard explained that we were with you. You need not worry that undue harm came to her."

Percival snorted at how well she'd guessed his thoughts and turned to watch the nobles flock around Alistair like a new toy and offer Anora their condolences. Yet among all the bright, flashy finery, Percival found his eyes drawn to the the duller colors of the armor that his brother wore.

"I do not see the reason you must stare at him so," Morrigan broke in. "If you wish to speak with him, then stop moping like an abandoned dog and do so."

"I don't know how," he said stiffly. "We've no point of commonality."

"You are family, are you not?"

He swiveled to her in shock. "You care nothing for such things. You had us _kill_ your mother, remember?"

"What I value is not the point, is it?" she said impatiently. "_You_ find family important. Therefore, it stands that denying yourself such things when they are set before you is nothing but pointless self-flagellation."

Leave it to Morrigan to put things in stark perspective. Part of him was afraid that, were he to try, Fergus would realize how twisted and cold he'd become and reject him... but dwelling on such fears was only creating a different sort of misery. And Morrigan had no patience for self-inflicted misery.

"He thinks you're nothing but a fling, you know," he said.

"Am I not?"

He arched a brow at her. "Have you seen me flirting with any of the many, many ladies here? Who, I might add, would not go out of their way to be utterly vexing at every turn?"

"My, what a charmer you are." Her voice was imbued with warm sarcasm, and how was _that_ possible, exactly?

"The point is, you're not a fling. It's one of the things that's changed about me, and I'm not sure he would understand."

She was silent for a moment, and the pair of them watched Fergus mingling with the rest of them, helping Eamon introduce an overwhelmed Alistair to a number of courtly figures.

"Perhaps," Morrigan said slowly, "if that is truly the case... then you should simply tell him so."

He turned to study her. She appeared deep in thought about something. "Tell him that you're important to me? You'd actually condone that."

There was challenge in her eyes, but also an unspoken fear. Fear of what, he could not fathom. "If that is indeed the case."

Slowly, he nodded. Then, seeing a break in the crowd, saw his chance to at least return the Highever sword and shield to Fergus. It was somewhat nerve-wracking, wading into the sea of nobility where he'd once felt at home, a long time ago... but he contented himself in the thought that Alistair was at least twice as uncomfortable as he was.

His brother turned to greet him and, eyes shining, said, "Good job, brother."

"That was quite impressive," a voice said nearby, and Percy turned to see Arl Bryland smiling at him. "I must say, when my daughter gushed about your handiness with a blade, I'd always thought she was being crass."

A flare of guilt flowered in his stomach. Habren had always had a bit of a crush on him.

"She may have been, even then, Leonas." This was another voice to Percy's other side, and he turned to see Arl Gallagher Wulff's grizzled gaze on him.

Something in Percy froze like a rabbit under the peruse of a hawk. The last time he had been this close to Arl Wulff, the older man had just caught Percival in bed with his twin nieces.

Percival bowed his head. "My lord, I must apo-"

"None of that," Wulff said, waving him gruffly to silence. "The boy who needed to make those apologies has obviously grown up into a good man." A heavy hand landed on Percival's shoulder, and he stared at the old Arl, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "I lost my boys to this damned Blight. So believe when I say that I will follow you, Percival Cousland, Grey Warden, and fight to the death at your side to see Ferelden freed from the darkspawn."

The nobles around them murmured assent, and Percival could barely speak through the lump in his throat. "Thank you," he managed.

"No, thank you," Arl Bryland said with a smile.

Arl Wulff stepped back, and cried, "Let's hear it for the Grey Wardens!"

A cheer went up through the hall, and Percival couldn't help a glance back at his fellow Wardens as they were showered with adulation. Kazar was nearly knocked over by an over-enthusiastic pat on the back.

"Lords and ladies," Percival called as the cheers died down, feeling a little more up to accepting the role Alistair had thrust upon him. "Gather your forces. Tomorrow, we march for Redcliffe!"

The cheer was deafening.


	138. The Aftermath

**138. The Aftermath  
**

Alistair managed to hold in his spectacular bitchfit until dinner that night.

Kazar was a little impressed about that, actually. He knew a thing or two about bitchfits, and the one Alistair was nurturing was not the kind that was easy to restrain. By dinner, Morrigan had been dispatched to Orzammar to let the dwarves know it was time to mobilize, and Meila had grabbed Leliana and run off to do the same with the Dalish. Preparations were underway, and the shock of the Landsmeet was settling into popular knowledge. The only person not excited to get going was the queen, what with the whole dead-dad thing, and even her ire over her father being spiked like a roast pig had been soothed by a bit of diplomacy from Arl Eamon and Finian Tabris.

Fin was still glowing a little bit over dinner, all chatty and happy. Kazar knew a thing or two about power highs, as well, and Fin was riding a doozy of one. Kazar snorted into his venison at the thought... what sort of crazy did you have to be to _enjoy_ all that political crap? Kazar was glad his only role during the Landsmeet had been to stand around and not fall asleep.

Ah well. Finian deserved to have his creepy sort of fun. It'd worked, after all.

The remaining Wardens, companions, and a few of Eamon's estate were gathered in the dining hall over dinner. Kazar was sitting between Garott and Felicity—who, he'd noticed, was _not_ chatty and happy. He'd have asked what was wrong, but, duh, the Templar was marrying someone else. Kind of an obvious question.

It made Kazar a little angry at Alistair, actually, that he'd do that to Felicity... and wasn't _that_ a weird feeling? The Amell woman had seriously messed up his brain, or something.

Thinking of his messed-up head made him mentally poke at the gaping empty hole in his mind, like a kid who couldn't help but pick at a scab. Or maybe it was more like a recent amputee, because he heard missing limbs felt like this... a ghost of a presence there from time to time, only calling attention to the absence.

He could hear echoes of Mouse, sometimes, right before he went to bed or after waking up in the morning. Dark chuckling in his ears... just memories, but haunting all the same.

Because sometimes, he'd think a thought, and know it wasn't really his own. A mention of kings or generals brought a pang of ambition, even though Kazar really wouldn't want a position like that. A twisted, dead tree would recall a memory of wandering the Fade in search of someone to feed on. The mention of Tevinter at the Landsmeet had summoned very, very old flashes of humans stepping through the Veil, watched from his position lurking on the Fade side.

And yesterday, Kazar had accidentally pricked his middle finger on a nail, just enough to bleed. He'd spent a good hour in his room, mesmerized as he squeezed the digit to keep drops welling out, his head spinning and breath coming short against silent whispers of power, the demon that was himself trying to bring the rest under thrall.

It was part of him now. Mouse was gone, that was certain... but he'd left pieces behind, and now Kazar had to monitor his own thoughts just to be able to keep it separate. It was exhausting, and he didn't know if he had the willpower to keep it up for long. Not without help.

Alistair stomped into the dining hall with a plate of meat and cheese and slammed it down on the table. "I have something to say."

Conversation instantly ceased.

Finian offered Alistair a quelling smile. "Is everything all right, Alistair?"

"No, everything is not all right!" Alistair glared at Finian, _hard. _"I'm mad at you. All of you a little, but you in particular, Fin. You made me bloody _king_. I thought you were my friends; how... how could you _do_ this to me?"

Fin's face fell. "You did agree to it beforehand."

"Right, because _you _talked me into it! You once talked a bunch of bandits into walking to their own deaths, too, remember?"

"Got you there, elf," Garott mumbled appreciatively.

"It's the best for everyone-" Fin said soothingly.

"Everyone except me!" Alistair snapped. "Am I not allowed to be even a little selfish? After all the... everything we've been through?"

"We all have our duty, Alistair," Percival said evenly.

"Duty? Why does your version of 'duty' involve killing darkspawn, and mine is sitting on a throne I never wanted?" He paced away from the table. "I've hated my bloodline since the day I was born! I've spent my whole life getting away from it! And you go and shove it right back in my face!"

_The one most suited to the power, because he does not even want it_, whispered one of those Mouse-thoughts in amusement, and Kazar couldn't help but snort a laugh.

Alistair froze mid-step, then spun sharply and glared daggers at him. "What," he bit out, "Kazar?"

Kazar met his glare evenly, wondering why he wasn't rising to the obvious anger in the Templar's voice. Huh. "Just thinking that it was funny. You're gonna do it, but you're gonna hate it, and that's why you'll be good at it. It's funny."

Bitterly, Alistair snapped, "How does being miserable every moment make me a good king, exactly?"

"Because it's power you don't want." He paused, because the idiot didn't seem to be getting it. "Look, I know a thing or two about power highs, right? They're addicting things... make you do crazy, stupid crap. It's easy to forget that you're just a person too, part of this whole society of people who feel things like you do. You forget that, when you've got power." He found himself looking down at his dinner plate. "But _you_ will hate it, which means you'll never feel that high. You're never going to be caught standing in front of an angry Landsmeet, calling them all traitors because they happen to disagree with your own delusions. No, you'd lay down your sword and submit to trial."

"You make me sound like a pushover," there was a little bit of a whine in his voice, but at least he wasn't spitting mad anymore.

Kazar snorted. "Yeah, right. This from the guy who fought me for a half hour straight without a healer because Felicity was in the Fade prying the demon off me."

Dead silence. Kazar glanced up to see Alistair staring at him in shock. "You said you didn't remember that."

Lightning crackling through the cavern. His clawed hand, tearing Alistair's shoulder from its socket. His own deep, demonic laughter echoing off ancient stone walls. "Snippets." A lie. Things had been coming back slowly, until now he remembered the entire fight. Alistair just kept _staring_ at him, and now it was getting uncomfortable. He sighed. "Look, I couldn't give less a crap about this whole 'you're secretly the dead king's son' or 'brother' or whatever thing. As far as I'm concerned, blood, no matter how blue, all boils the same. But when I think of you with a stupid crown on your head?" He peered up at Alistair, picturing it. "I remember the guy who had a dislocated shoulder and a burn across half his face, and was still banging on his shield to pull my attention away from Meila and Leliana. And I think, 'yeah, this is the kind of heroic moron who just might be able to pull that off'." He shrugged and turned back to his dinner. "That's just me, though."

The hall was filled with a thick, heavy silence. Under the table, Felicity's hand found his knee and squeezed, and Kazar had no idea how to interpret that.

Finally, Alistair sighed. "I'm still mad at all of you," he grumbled without much bite and slumped onto the bench.

"That's fair," Garott grunted.

"If you wish, I am for hire," Zevran said. "Though I should warn you that, for obvious reasons, Finian is off limits."

"No assassinating," Alistair said firmly. "Why do I still even have to say that?"

"Because I like assassinating?" Zevran tried. "It's a bit of a habit, you see, difficult to break. Only a beautifully bosomed goddess might distract me from my terrible habits."

"Hear, here!" Oghren said, raising his tankard in toast to the elf.

Wynne sighed from her spot at the end of the table, enduring their leers.

Alistair's head thunked down onto the table. "Oh, right. This is why I said yes. Because any of you on the throne would be the doom of us all."

"Now you're gettin' it," Garott rumbled good-naturedly. He reached over to pat Alistair on the back, and Alistair sighed long and loud. "Don't die, else we might shove the throne at the Fireball Kid here out of spite. First royal order? Burn down the Circle Tower."

Kazar snorted, but allowed a small smile. "Wouldn't need to. Demons pretty much did that for me, remember?"

"Mm. Good point."

"Wouldn't hesitate to order a dance on its ashes, though," he smirked.

Alistair banged his head on the table. "Ferelden is dooooomed."


	139. Battle Plans

**139. Battle Plans  
**

The collective armies of the Fereldan nobility were a great deal larger than Zevran could comprehend. He came from a nation where wars were fought over dinner tables and in the bedroom, with poison both physical and metaphorical. His only previous experience with actual war were the stories of Tevinter and the Qunari clashing next door... but neither warring force ever dared take an antagonist step over the Antivan border.

And so, he was decidedly uncomfortable as he wound his way through the many camps that the armies had set up just outside Lothering. The force as about halfway to Redcliffe, and morale was high. These men were happy to finally no longer be fighting one another and actually focus on the darkspawn.

Or so Zevran assumed. He was honestly tiring of this entire thing.

He slipped between campfires with his hands full of his burden, occasionally greeted with a smile or shout as he was spotted. This was another uncomfortable sensation: he was recognized, now. Here, he was known as one of the Warden Companions, and treated with respect and comradery because of it. It was all quite strange.

Even so, he nodded back to each greeting, but did not slow. The crate he carried was heavy, but he was determined to reach his destination before his strength flagged.

They were deep in discussion by the time he arrived.

"...much chance of using our numbers against it in the Deep Roads," Felicity was saying. She had a number of maps spread out before her as she knelt by the fire. "Therefore, our best bet is to draw it out into the open."

"Where it has the advantage of flight," Percival said, standing opposite her. "And over half ourforces will be ineffective until it's grounded."

"It is better than the alternative," Sten said. He was a stolid presence at Felicity's shoulder. "In those tunnels, the armies will be no better than fodder. While it is true some may as well be anyway, even so it is a waste of resources. Far better to engage it across a wider battlefield to make full use of forces."

"As long as Finian refrains from jumping on its back," Zevran said, announcing his arrival, "I think we will make do."

The assorted Wardens and companions around the campfire turned to greet him with varying levels of welcome. Best was Finian, of course, who grinned warmly up at him, the golden hoop on his ear glittering in the firelight. The reformed Crow couldn't help but smile back at the sight.

"Is that...?" Alistair asked. "Zevran, what are those?"

"A gift. From Bann Sighard, in gratitude for freeing his son from the clutches of the poor departed Howe." Zevran dropped his burden in front of the fire, and backed away as the Wardens reached over to pluck out the contents. "The man cornered me this evening and was quite insistent. And, I am never one to turn down free crates of fine spirits, so..."

"A crate if healing potions would be more useful," Felicity said with a sigh.

Oghren chortled, popping the cork of the bottle he'd picked. "Then you haven't been using spirits the right way."

That drew a few chuckles, and the Wardens settled back with their gifted drinks, some imbibing with more gusto than others.

"Go on, Felicity," Percival said, settling down with an Orlesian wine.

Sten was the one to continue. He, apparently, had had a hand in the planning. Interesting. "Bringing it out of the air will not be a problem, if the forces are efficient with their given tasks. The elves will have archery, and the _saara_... magi... will also be present."

Felicity broke in, "My concern is that there will be no Warden near where it comes down. Given the potential size of the army and our small numbers, there is a good chance that the armies may physically cut it to pieces before a Warden can finish it." She exchanged a look with Riordan.

"And that's a problem?" Garott asked with an arched brow.

"A rather large one." Felicity glanced around, and Zevran couldn't help but notice that her eyes were counting off the non-Wardens present. "We will discuss it privately soon. For now, suffice to say that there is a reason Wardens are necessary to take down the archdemon." Kazar was nodding along thoughtfully, and Zevran could tell he was not the only one intrigued by this. "We will have to form a Warden prong whose sole task is to chase down the archdemon and slay it. It should be a small group, for heightened mobility."

Sten nodded. "There is another problem. We are currently amassing four separate armies, none of which have been trained to work together, nor from what I have seen will they make the attempt."

"The Dalish alone," Fin agreed, "will refuse to work under a human king." He shrugged at Alistair. "Nothing personal."

"Didn't want them anyway," Alistair mumbled gloomily. "You remember how difficult Meila was at the start? Can you imagine having _more_ of her?" He shuddered.

"Dwarves aren't likely gonna listen to a bunch of topsiders, either," Garott added.

Felicity nodded. "For this reason, we think it reasonable to place a Warden with each army, to supplement the slaying party, just in case they find themselves on the opposite side of the battlefield with a weakened archdemon."

Percival nodded. "So Meila with the Dalish, Garott with the dwarves... that sort of thing?"

Felicity nodded. "There is one more thing. The Wardens tasked as dragon slayers must be melee."

"What?" Kazar snapped. He had been doubtfully sniffing his own beverage, but now sat upright, the bottle forgotten. "But I've actually fought it before!"

"And it wasn't enough. Trust me, Kazar, we need Wardens _close_ to it."

Kazar sniffed scornfully, but settled down with a grumble.

"Also," Riordan added, "Alistair must not be near it when it dies."

"What?" The king-to-be stiffened and stared at Riordan. "Why?"

Felicity nodded, not looking up at him. "That was a given," she said softly.

"So..." Fin said, counting on his fingers briefly. "Me, Riordan, and Percy?"

"And myself, for healing."

"Why am I never in the battle?!" Alistair cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, you're gonna be in the battle," Garott rumbled with a smirk. "Who's gonna lead all the human armies, eh?"

That did not seem to help, as Alistair went stark white.

Zevran, meanwhile, sidled up behind his Warden, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on one narrow shoulder. "Do not expect to ride the dragon this time, _amor_," he warned, disguising with smooth calm the fact that he meant every word. "I will be there just to make sure you do not."

Felicity glanced up at him in alarm. "No, Zevran. We need only Wardens."

"Just try and stop me," he replied with velvet ice.

Felicity exchanged a glance with Riordan, and Zevran really wanted to know what secret they were keeping between them. Riordan nodded once, and Felicity bit her lip and dropped it.

"All right. So, the next order of business... how do we go about killing an archdemon?"


	140. Caught Between a Rock & a Hard City Wall

_(:o Wow, BlazingIce... just... wow. Thank you. I got a little misty-eyed myself reading that review._

_Poison1234: Personally, I prefer someone entertaining. So yeah, the Zevrans and Isabelas of the world, big time._

_codellmarie: Good deduction. And isn't that a scary thought? :) )_

**140. Caught Between a Rock and a Hard City Wall**

"_Aneth ara_, Warden. What news do you bring?" Lanaya was growing into the role of Keeper nicely, greeting Meila with dignity and grace.

"The Wardens need the help of the Dales, Keeper. It is time to move."

The other elf nodded. "We will pack up the _aravels_ immediately. Will you be traveling with us, _lethallan_?"

"If you would permit it."

"Of course." At that, the young Keeper's face flickered with a smile. "We will be ready within the hour, then." She turned to give the order for the camp to move, and, her task done, Meila sighed with relief.

A gentle hand fell on her shoulder, and she turned to see Leliana's bright smile. "This is very exciting," the bard said, "I never thought I would ever see a real Dalish camp. Thank you for allowing me to tag along."

Meila allowed a smile of her own. "Truth be told, I did not want to make the journey alone."

"You would have been more than capable of it, I'm sure."

"That would not have made it pleasant."

Leliana looked about to say something else, but someone approached, interrupting them. It was Athras, the man who had recently lost his bonded, Danyla, to the werewolf curse. He greeted Meila with an uncertain nod, his eyes lingering on Leliana. Meila felt her spine stiffen at that.

"Yes?" she said coolly.

"My apologies, Warden, but I must ask another favor of you."

She was not about to do anything for someone who looked at Leliana like that, and was just about to tell him so when the human gently drew her aside.

"Look at him," the bard said softly. "He looks tired, and distressed."

Meila gave Athras another look... there were dark lines under his eyes, and his hair certainly did have quite a bit more grey in it than last time she had been in this camp. With a sigh, she let go of her instinctive anger. Such anger was foolish, anyway. If she started snapping at Dalish, what did she have left? "What do you need, _lethallin?"_

He nodded gratefully, still eying Leliana. "It's my daughter. She took a number of our younger hunters and headed north, to chase the humans you cured of the curse."

That, Meila had not considered, but she could not say she was surprised. Before... everything... she might have done the same thing to a group of people who she felt had wronged her. "When was this?"

"Weeks ago. I take it you've seen nothing, then?"

"No signs of any Dalish passing through, no. I'll keep an eye out."

He nodded gravely. "I'd thank you. Her path is her own... but after what happened to her mother..."

"I understand. I would worry as well, if my kin wandered off like that." Effectively, she had done just that, chasing after Kazar when he went rogue. In hopes of easing Athras' concern, she added, "My own clan went north. Perhaps she will encounter them."

He sighed. "I can hope she is willing to accept their help."

"At least someone's being proactive," said the voice of Sarel, the clan storyteller. The loremaster stopped before them, a sack slung over one shoulder. "After what those _shemlen_ did to our hunters, I had half a mind to join her." Sarel's gaze was narrow and suspicious, and fixed squarely on Leliana.

Meila went cold. "Watch who you speak such things in front of, storyteller."

"I have every right to speak my mind. This is our clan, and our home. Why would you bring a _shem_ in here? You know what happened to us!"

"Leliana has been nothing but loyal to the Wardens."

"She's one of _them_."

Meila drew her knife and stepped forward, and he and Athras both stepped back in alarm. "You had best go pack," she said coldly. Both men scurried off, but not without one last narrow-eyed look on the part of the loremaster.

Once, Meila had been like that. She, too, had been so caught up in the rhetoric of the Dales, in blaming an entire race of people for the actions of a few long dead, that she had been instantly suspicious of every human she came across. Duncan, and Alistair, and Felicity, and Leliana. _Leliana,_ who was proof that the sins of the past need not blacken the present. When she had first met Leliana, she had seen only an ignorant _shemlen, _just as these elves did now.

It was an uncomfortable mirror, but it was one she could not deny.

Leliana laid a soft hand to her shoulder and gently turned her around. Gravely, the human regarded her. "It's all right."

"It is not."

"You cannot wipe out centuries of distrust in a few words, no?"

The Dalish shook her head helplessly. It wasn't fair to the human. Their entire communal _history_ wasn't fair.

"Meila." Leliana's gentle smile settled her discomfort somewhat. "It is enough that _you_ trust me. I do not need the other Dalish to as well. To be honest, I doubt you would get a much better reception if I were to bring you to Val Royeaux."

Meila stepped back, out of the bard's reach. "And that does not bother you? That we're both entirely unwelcome in the other's society?"

Leliana hesitated, enough for Meila to notice, and that fact alone was how the elf knew she had hit upon something important.

Meila paced, not liking where this line of logic was leading. "This is no mere matter of ignoring naysayers. If neither of us would be accepted in the other's world, how can we hope to have any sort of future together?"

"We can figure it out," the human said uncertainly.

"I cannot bow to your Maker, _vhenan_, nor could I abide city walls for long. And you could never live out here, where there are no soft blankets, and warm baths, and pretty, purely decorative shoes. It would be cruel of me to ask such a thing of you. And I would certainly never want to risk you in Warden matters."

Her eyes crinkled up, and Meila felt horrible for bringing this up. She turned and paced away, suddenly searingly angry with herself for upsetting the bard.

Then, those soft hands turned her around again, and Leliana took Meila's hands in her own. The human's face broke into a small, sad smile. "We need not think of such things now. Let us just enjoy what we have in the moment, no?"

Slowly, Meila nodded, swallowing back all those doubts and anxieties. She was Dalish, and so she had been taught all her life to look to the future. But in that, too, Leliana was vastly different from herself. And that, too, was a thing that Meila could learn from her, and keep close to her heart like all the rest of it, guarded safe in that warm, musical place the human had taken up inside her core.

Meila leaned in and rested her head on the bard's shoulder, listening to her heartbeat.

If the moment was what she would have, then that was what she would take.


	141. Good Taste

**141. Good Taste  
**

Turned out, Redcliffe wasn't really big enough to handle all the forces they were trying to cram into it, but Eamon wasn't the type to turn down a key role in saving the world, so he tried anyway.

At least the Dalish, when they arrived a day behind the human forces, stayed in the surrounding countryside. Already, the inns and shops were packed, and the Chantry was renting out floorspace like a brothel. A Chantry which, apparently, was already a little run-down from an apparent undead invasion back near the beginning.

All while Garott had been playing the part of the rope in a political game of tug-of-war in Orzammar. He missed all the fun.

Redcliffe castle was full to bursting with visiting nobility and heroes from past wars. It seemed there was some hoity-toity feast or party every night, with Eamon playing the enthusiastic host.

Garott got it... he did. Fostering kinship and solidarity among the nobles that would be fighting beside you, and all that. He still couldn't stand it, though.

And so, as the clinking of glasses and strains of high-brow music started up in the main hall, Garott grabbed one of the better brandies off the table and slipped out into the night.

He made his way down the path to the village, where strains of a livelier, more fun song rose from below.

As he descended down into the village proper, he chuckled to find a different sort of celebration underway. Finian (it was going to be either him or Leliana) played a lively lute in the square, the elf reveling in having his fingers back to full functionality after the whole Fort Drakon thing.

Villagers and soldiers alike danced in circles around the square, accompanied by the sounds of laughter and heckling from those that sat around the edges, nursing tankards. There was a hefty man off to one side with a gigantic keg, doling out alcohol with a small legion of barmaids. Judging by the grin on his face, he was being compensated quite generously for his wares. Oghren could be spotted following one of the barmaids around, the dwarf bearing a tankard, a grin, and a fresh red handprint across one cheek.

Garott wandered along the edge of the festivities, looking for a semi-private place to lurk and enjoy his pilfered bottle. When he spotted a gaggle of familiar nobles enjoying a conversation off to one side of the Chantry, Garott beelined for it.

Why? Well, mostly because the captain was _smiling_, and that was just too rare to pass up.

There was a burst of laughter throughout the small circle as he approached, and Percival's head ducked in embarrassment, his hand reaching down to pat the mabari at his feet.

"The trainer lets the puppy off the leash," Fergus continued through a laugh of his own, nursing a tankard. "And it darts across the yard and barks right at him like a long-lost friend!" Another burst of laughter. "Father was trying so hard not to laugh that he had to drag Percy to Mother by his ear, just so he'd get a proper scolding!"

The circle roared with laughter, Percy joining in, much to Garott's surprise.

The group wasn't large, containing five of the friendly nobility from the Landsmeet, among them Bann Alfstanna and Arl Wulff, all nursing drinks and chatting comfortably with the Cousland brothers. Behind them, working his way through a tray of cookies, was Sten, of all people.

"And yet the mutt chose you, boss," Garott rumbled as he slipped up to the circle. "I thought mabari were supposed to be smart."

Another round of laughter. Percival's smile was soft and self-depreciating... but comfortable, and Garott honestly couldn't be happier for the guy. "Managed to slip away from the castle, Garott?"

"Lot easier for me than you lot, probably. Except I got a souvenir." He held up his brandy victoriously, only for Alfstanna to lean over and pluck it from his hands.

"Hm. Antivan brandy," the noblewoman said appreciatively. "Say one thing about Wardens, you all have excellent taste."

Garott snorted. "All due respect, you ain't met many Wardens." He could see why the captain was enjoying himself. The group was casual and friendly. Alfstanna took a sip of the brandy and passed it around, and Garott found he didn't mind. "Speaking of my excellent taste, what's Sten doin' here?"

"Eating," the Qunari supplied smoothly.

A hint of mischief snuck into the captain's smile. "I introduced him to the Redcliffe baker. Sten has an abominable sweet tooth."

"Pah, sweet tooth," Wulff rumbled. "This fellow, strange though he is, has the most excellent taste in art. Not two hours ago, he identified a fraudulent painting Eamon has had over his mantel for years!"

The nobles chortled, and Sten licked his fingers casually. Garott took a moment to stare at the Qunari with a tilted head, a little baffled by that. Then Fergus pressed his now half-empty bottle back into his hands.

"While we're sharing embarrassing stories about Percy," Fergus said, "have you got any good ones?"

"Of the captain?" He smirked, and Percival groaned. "Well, yeah. But first, I got a question. How many of you know our boy here is a berserker?"

That drew raised brows all around, except for Fergus, who chuckled, and Percival who whispered, "Maker protect me..."

Settling down beside the fire with a bunch of human nobles, he was surprised to find that he was entirely comfortable, even among these pristine, goody-two-shoes bluebloods. Heh. "We didn't either," he began. "As far as we knew, he just went a little crazy every time he fought. But then... see that guy over there? The dwarf copping a feel with the barmaid? Yeah, we hadda hear it from _him_..."

Laughter flowed easily, and Garott took a sip from his bottle, prepared to enjoy himself a little bit.

They all owed it to themselves, right before the world ended.


	142. Class Is in Session

**142. Class Is in Session  
**

Knight-Commander Greagoir was not entirely certain how much stock he put in these Wardens. They were children, all of them.

The morning after the mages arrived in Redcliffe, Gregoir stood post outside the Chantry and watched the forces that would combat the evil unleashed by the Tevinter magisters.

The Chantry was kind enough to lend out floorspace for the handful of battle-ready mages they had been able to gather. In return, Greagoir offered his small contingent of Templars to aid in clearing out and rebuilding the Redcliffe Chantry. He could only hope Cullen was doing well in watching the remaining mages—those too young or too old to fight—back at Kinloch Hold.

The Knight-Commander worried about him. The boy had once had a good, calm head on his shoulders; Greagoir had once hoped to groom him for officership. However, since the takeover, he'd become unpredictable. Greagoir hoped his own absence from the tower would be a chance for the boy to prove himself, rather than a mistake.

Greagoir stood at a post outside the Chantry, listening to the once-familiar sound of the Chanter singing out into the busy square. It was a brisk, bright late morning, the soldiers occupying the town happy to consort with the civilian ladies. It had been some time since Greagoir had been at a post like this. At times, he missed it: watching the townsfolk go about their business beside the Chanters' Board. However, the work he did at the Circle was far more important.

"A beautiful day, isn't it, Greagoir?" the First Enchanter's gravelly voice said behind him, and the mage came out of the Chantry to stand beside him. The enchanter's craggy face split into a smile and he tilted his head back against the sun. Greagoir stifled a distant pang of guilt, that something so simple as sunshine meant so much to his old partner.

"That it is, Irving," the Templar replied, keeping his stance and voice steady. "How are the mages faring this morning?"

"Enjoying the change in scenery, I suspect," Irving replied. "As, I dare say, are you."

Greagoir allowed a small smile. "It has been some time since I sat post at a Chanter's Board." He motioned across the square, where a young soldier snuck out the window of one of the houses. "What think you of this rabble we are to fight beside?"

Irving hummed thoughtfully. "I think there is perhaps no better prospect than magi, Templars, and common folk fighting alongside one another against a common threat. Wouldn't you agree?"

"An optimistic assessment, perhaps." Still, he had to hand it to his old colleague... "Certainly not one I would be against, at this point."

Irving chuckled, and the two men stood out in the sunlight, enjoying the morning for what it was. After a time, Greagoir closed his eyes and simply absorbed the sounds and scents of a bustling lakeside town.

Only when he heard a familiar voice on the breeze did he look up. Heading down the path from the castle were a pair of figures dressed in robes, with a third trailing a few steps behind.

Greagoir recognized the two in front, even at distance. One was obviously Enchanter Wynne, with her white hair and careful grace in walking. Beside her, that darker coloring and brisk tread could only be Felicity Amell.

Greagoir recalled easily the time she had come back to the Tower during the incident with Uldred. He had been surprised then to have the scholar stand up to him the way she had... yet he could not say he would be surprised if the woman approaching now would do the same. Miss Amell's carriage was stronger and more confident than it had ever been in the Tower, a different kind of wisdom guiding her steps. Felicity Amell the mage had been intelligent. Felicity Amell the Grey Warden was worldly.

Only as they drew closer, and the conversation the two women were holding started drifting over to them, did Greagoir recognize the third figure.

He had not seen Kazar Surana since the boy's conscription, and he fought not to let his jaw drop in shock. It was not only the strange robes made of leathers and furs, nor the long, twisted branch staff. It was in the deliberately calm way the boy moved, in his sharp, but assessing gaze as he returned Greagoir's stare.

If Miss Amell's fire had been stoked up, then Kazar Surana's had been tempered down.

"Well, now," Irving said, noticing what Greagoir did. "Would you look at that?" Irving stepped forward with a beaming smile and greeted them with, "It is so good to see all of you."

"And you, Irving," Wynne said, ever the diplomatic one.

Felicity, too, was beaming, holding a thick tome to her side. "We cannot thank you enough for agreeing to help. The mages could very well be the only possible way to ground the archdemon." She paused and nodded a brief greeting to Greagoir. "That's why we're here. We must discuss strategy so that we may begin preparations as soon as possible."

"Of course," Irving said. "Come inside. You will find everyone there."

Felicity nodded and stepped in, leading the way into the Chantry. Irving and Wynne followed easily, leaving Greagoir to stare at the boy who'd once let a maleficar escape.

Kazar looked up at him, his (illegally) tattooed face a mask, and that was strange enough. Then, there was a short nod... no sarcasm or bitterness, just flat respect, and Greagoir thought he must be in the Fade, for all the sense that made. It took him a moment to get over the shock, by which time Kazar had followed the other mages inside. Greagoir shook his head in bafflement and entered the Chantry building himself.

Felicity was gathering the mages in the back of the building, where the Templars had managed to clear a prayer area. Felicity had a number of maps and diagrams (of dragons, from the look of it) that she pressed against the walls, and Kazar froze them in place with application of ice magic. That made Greagoir raise his eyebrows. Mages were dissuaded from using their magic in such a frivolous manner of course... but still, that was fairly clever and controlled, and that in reference to_ Kazar Surana_.

"All right," Felicity said, clapping her hands and turning to the assembled mages. He could see the wheels in her head turning as she did a headcount. Their small numbers did not seem to bother her overmuch, however, because she beamed and motioned for them all to sit in front of her. Not for the first time, Greagoir mused that she would have been a good instructor of apprentices. "So, hello everyone. Nice to see you again. We've come by today to talk about how you will be needed to take down the archdemon."

"And you'll lead us?" Petra asked doubtfully. "The bookworm who can't even string a fireball together?"

"Petra," Wynne chided. "Have some respect. These two are Grey Wardens now."

"It's all right, Wynne," Felicity said. Her face was flushed, but she plunged on. "Actually, no. I'll be needed with the other Wardens, so I won't be leading you. Kazar will."

That caused an uproar as several mages tried to talk at once.

"Kazar? This little brat?"

"He's a kid!"

"He'll fireball us all for fun!"

Once, Greagoir might have agreed with the protests, but watching him now... seeing how Kazar leaned back against the wall, watching the proceedings with more amusement than ire, made Greagoir doubt that was the case any longer.

As things got out of hand, Greagoir raised his fingers to his lips and blew a sharp, loud whistle that had them all immediately silent. "Let the Wardens speak," he barked in his best Knight-Commander voice, and they settled down.

"Thank you, Ser Greagoir," Felicity said with some surprise. "Strategically speaking, we mages are the best chance of putting the archdemon on the ground. Without that, the forces outside will merely be throwing themself upon the horde for nothing. So, we need strategy. Kazar, suggestions?"

"Yeah," one of the mages scoffed, "like he knows anything."

"And when did you fight the archdemon, Tatum?" Kazar asked. He pushed away from the wall with a smirk. "Anyone else here ever fight the archdemon? Hands up, now. No, just me? Yeah, thought so."

Kazar took a position beside Felicity, crossing his arms. "Look, this is easy. It's a dragon. That means it's a big lizard that flies. You take out the wings, and it's suddenly just an overgrown gecko with bad breath." Kazar was looking over them assessingly. "That means ice spells and thunder spells directed at the wings. Nothing big and fancy that wastes mana for a pretty boom... the army will need it down as fast as possible to mitigate the damage it does on flybys. So aim for the wings."

"Which reminds me," Felicity put in. "The archdemon will have a breath attack. So we'll need to make as much warmth balm- "

"Spirit," Kazar interrupted.

"Spirit? You're sure?"

"When it was blasting me in the face with it?" Kazar returned, but there wasn't any actual ire in the statement, just more amusement. "Yeah, pretty sure."

"Point taken." She smiled. "We'll need to make as much spirit balm as possible and distribute it amongst those most likely to be in close quarters with it."

One of the mages raised her hand. "Wouldn't blasting it get its attention? What happens when it comes after us?"

Kazar scoffed. "Hello? We're mages? That's what spell shields are for?"

"When have you ever used a spell shield?" Felicity teased.

"That's what _I _have meat shields for. Also not the point."

"Well I'll be," Irving whispered beside Greagoir.

"Feeling a little sentimental," Greagoir whispered back, "are you, First Enchanter?"

The enchanter's eyes twinkled. "They do grow up so fast."

Greagoir bit back an amused smile and turned his attention back to the proceedings. Felicity was going over the dragon diagrams, pointing out weak parts of its anatomy. Then, to everyone's surprise, Kazar summoned a large ball of fire in the air before them and shaped into a three-dimensional model of a dragon. The way he animated it, making it swoop and flap its wings, Greagoir could only assume they were telling the truth... Kazar truly had fought the archdemon before, or at least a dragon of some kind. As had Felicity, who stepped in and pointed out the weak spots on the fiery model.

Once that was done, Felicity started listing off potions they'd need for the upcoming battle and the necessary ingredients, delegating mages and sending each out with a shopping or foraging list. Once the last mage was off to try to find some mushrooms, Irving stepped forward. "That was very well-done, both of you."

Felicity bowed her head. "Thank you, First Enchanter. Our best form of attack right now is preperation. We will verify its effectiveness once we encounter the horde on the battlefield."

"That is my concern," Greagoir said, also stepping forward to engage the two Wardens (and how strange to think of them as such, when he'd known them since they were children... particularly Kazar). "You speak well of this hypothetical battle with the archdemon, but what of the rest of the horde?"

"That will be in the hands of the king," Felicity said, suddenly turning stiff.

"What she means," Kazar cut in blithely, "is that we've got several arling's worth of armed fighters to cut down the horde. You Templars? You should concentrate just on cutting enough of a path to give your mages a clear shot." Kazar looked up at him with a raised brow. "That's what Templars do, right? Guard mages?"

"Why, yes," Greagoir said with some surprise. "Yes, it is."

"Good." Kazar started past, heading out of the Chantry. "We'll see how well you do it on the battlefield."

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Surana," Irving called to his retreating back.

"Always do," was the answer before the door shut behind the slender form.


	143. Good News and Bad News

**143. Good News and Bad News**

As far as Finian could tell, Bodahn was making a killing off the collective armies... yet the merchant couldn't spring for a single actual discount. Which did not work out well, when one was trying to get a new dagger runed.

"Think about it... these are the daggers that could very well slay an archdemon and save Thedas. _You_ should be paying _me_ to enchant it!"

"Enchantment!" Sandal agreed from his seat by the cart, and Fin made a 'see?' motion.

Bodahn shook his head sadly. "No can do, Warden. After Orzammar closed its doors for so long, the price of lyrium is just too high."

"We gave you a _bag_ of lyrium. Last time you were at Redcliffe, remember?"

The dwarf smiled and shrugged, and Finian sighed. It seemed he'd finally met his match... this dwarf was a haggling mastermind.

"Fine," Finian threw down the requested gold, missing the days where he just stole everything he wanted. Being honest was _hard_.

It wasn't like he could pickpocket a free enchantment anyway. Well... maybe he could bribe Sandal with a pasty or something when Bodahn's back was turned...

No no... he was trying to be a good citizen. That meant no stealing.

Well, okay... less stealing. He couldn't help but snag a coin out of an open purse every now and then, because, really, that was just _asking_ to be pickpocketed.

He was somewhat starting to think Alistair was right, and he had something of a problem.

Delighted, Bodahn took the elf's off-hand dagger and triumphantly brought it to Sandal, who set about the precise, mystical work of inscribing a silverite rune into it.

The merchant's cart was settled just on the edge of town, where the army camps started on the road down to the town proper. Finian had once stood here while Kazar lit an entire path's worth of undead on fire.

And so, today, Finian was the first one to see the movement over the next hill... a stream of thick, armored forms, punctuated by the occasional tall walking suit of armor. The dwarves were arriving.

He whistled, impressed, as the army approached, because this was no token force... it was a thaig's worth of capable warriors, many who no doubt had actual experience fighting darkspawn. Their numbers appeared to be fewer than the human forces, but Finian would put a bet on them being far more deadly.

Delighted, he hopped up onto Bodahn's cart and waved. To his surprise, the marching force drew to a halt at the signal, and a pair of figures broke from the front and continued toward him alone.

He instantly recognized one as Morrigan—there was no other sillhouette in Thedas exactly like hers. The other was a dwarf: dark-haired, wearing fine armor, and with a relatively modest beard.

As they neared, Finian could see by the pinching of Morrigan's mouth that something was wrong. He hopped off the cart and trotted up to meet her. "What's the matter?"

"'Tis news out of the Deep Roads," she replied. "Come. We must speak with your minders immediately."

Finian nodded and turned to lead them back up toward the castle, where most of the Wardens were gathered today. As he passed Bodahn's cart, the merchant cried, "But your dagger, messere...?"

"You can drop it off at the castle when Sandal's done," Fin called back. "I'll even give you a tip if you do!" Then they were out of earshot and heading up the winding cliff-side road. As they passed under the portcullis, Fin flagged down the guards practicing in the yard. "Gather the Wardens!" he called. "Tell them to meet us in the great hall!"

The men scattered around the keep, hurrying to obey.

"So what, exactly, is going on?" Fin asked Morrigan as they climbed the castle's front steps.

"It's the darkspawn," said the dwarf. His accent was closer to Marnan's than Garott's. High caste, then. "They're on the move."

"Where?"

"Legion of the Dead spotted the archdemon leaving the Deep Roads. Heading east."

"East? That would put it moving towards..." Fin suddenly felt weak, because they were _south_, and that suddenly seemed way too far in the wrong direction.

He turned into Redcliffe's great hall, where the bloodstains of the battle with Connor would never really fade no matter how hard the servants scrubbed. Teagan and Leliana were already there, no doubt alerted to something by the shouts and motion throughout the castle. One by one, the others arrived, including Eamon, and Meila slinking in through the front door.

Hugo bounded through the front entrance, alerting everyone to Percival's arrival, and Morrigan neatly side-stepped the dog's enthusiastic welcome. Upon seeing her face, Percy frowned. "Morrigan? Is something wrong?"

"I'd say there is," Garott chuckled as he slipped through the opposite door. "That idiot sent Gavorn as a diplomat?"

"Be mindful of how you speak of your king, Brosca," the dwarf said.

"Heh, king. Guy's practically my brother at this point."

Gavorn huffed, and the last of their group—Wynne and Felicity—arrived.

"So?" Eamon pressed. "What's so urgent as to call us all together like this?"

Morrigan and Gavorn exchanged a look, then looked as one at Fin.

Oh boy. "Well..." Finian started. "There's good news and bad news." He offered them all what he hoped was an encouraging smile, only to be met with concern. "The good news is we no longer have to find a way to lure the archdemon out of the Deep Roads."

They got the meaning, judging by the number of widened eyes and clenched fists.

"Where," Percy asked, "exactly are we going to need to lure it from, then?"

"That's the bad news." He cast a glance back at Morrigan, who nodded grimly. "From the sounds of it... Denerim."

A chorus of curses and hisses met the announcement.

"Why would it be going there?" Leliana asked. "It has always avoided the big cities in the past."

"It's seeking to replenish its numbers," Felicity said in slow realization. "After what Kazar did to it in the Dead Trenches, it lost a good number of its horde... so its heading for the largest population center nearby."

"We have to head north, then," Kazar said. "Cut it off before it hits the darkspawn buffet."

"Wouldn't work," Percival said. He paced the room. "We'd only fall behind it anyway. We need to head northeast to cut off its path."

"How fast was it going?" Felicity asked, turning to Morrigan and Gavorn.

The dwarf shrugged. "Search me. I only heard this from the Legion... they didn't give me much by way of details."

"Then we have to assume the worst," Alistair said. He took a breath and raised his voice, and Finian was once again proven that they'd done the right thing in making him king. "We have to move out immediately... I want everyone suited up and ready to go within the hour." He motioned to the guards watching the door. "Spread the word! One hour, and we march for Denerim!" The Redcliffe soldiers nodded and took off running.

"So this is it," Percival whispered.

"Not quite," Felicity said. "Before we go, there's something I think Riordan and I need to discuss with the Wardens."

"Ah, come on," Oghren said, "you can trust us."

"It is not about trust, I'm afraid," Riordan said. "There are some secrets that only Grey Wardens can know." He sighed and nodded. "Come, brothers and sisters. We will go discuss this someplace private." Riordan motioned them back through the doors.

Finian knew a bit about reading people, so he couldn't help but detect all the secret looks exchanged between the two of them. He'd expected something like this for a while. Wordlessly, he threw a wink at Zevran, who perched in the corner, frowning, and followed the other Wardens back through the winding halls to hear this mysterious secret.


	144. The Double-Edged Truth

**144. The Double-Edged Truth  
**

His Warden had not been able to look at him all day.

Zevran did not claim to be a master at reading expressions.. not the way his Finian was, anyway. However, he was certainly savvy enough to know that whatever secret the Amell woman had told the Wardens, it had upset them. The march out of Redcliffe had been quite morose because of it.

Finian seemed to be more affected than most. He was twitchy and distracted, constantly fidgeting with his earring. At any other time, Zevran would have found the action endearing, but he couldn't shake the thought that the Warden's distraction was in part due to himself, and so he worried.

They called camp later that night than they usually did, and would no doubt get up earlier in the morning as well. Finian went off to talk in low voices to Riordan, and Zevran began setting up their tent in silence. He did so with perhaps a bit more murderous ire than was necessary, but the tent stakes were not about to complain. He did not enjoy being kept out of the loop.

As he was kicking the last tent stake in with intent toward its eventual demise, Finian's hand abruptly closed around his wrist and yanked him into a stumbling walk. Zevran jumped and arrested a grab for his dagger, and would have chastised his Warden on the foolishness of sneaking up on a professional assassin, but Finian was setting a truly brutal pace as he was pulled out over the rolling hills and down into a ravine that was hidden by trees.

Finian was not a particularly strong man—nowhere near the likes of Percival or Alistair, or even Zevran himself—but his grip on Zevran's wrist was steel. Finian so rarely exercised his physical strength that Zevran could only wonder and worry as he was tugged down into the darkness of an overhang in the ravine. Even moreso as he caught a flash of the dark expression on his lover's face.

Finally, Finian released him, and Zevran caught his balance, stepping back to rub his wrist. He was not fond of being manhandled outside a bedroom setting, and Finian knew this. Something was very wrong. He stood and waited for his Warden to say it.

Except that Finian did not speak, and that was perhaps another tell. When Finian was upset, he bottled it up and hid it behind smiles and wit. It was a philosophy Zevran was not unfamiliar with himself. In these past weeks, Zevran had thought that he had broken past that. They both had. It had been a revelation on both sides.

Could it be that his Warden regretted? Was he about to take back everything?

No, he was still wearing the earring. For some reason, that was very important to remember.

Finally, Finian stilled, and turned to regard Zevran for a moment in silence. In the very dim light of the stars, Zevran could see wide, frightened eyes.

"Zev..." he said at long last. "You know I love you, right?"

Ah, and there is was. The final tell. They had a sort of unspoken understanding, that they would never speak that word aloud. Neither of them was comfortable with it. To speak it aloud was to admit that it may be their last chance to do so. That one of them was about to die.

"_Amor_," Zevran said shakily. "You are frightening me."

Fin turned and retreated back into the darkness, to resume pacing. Zevran could barely see his progress in the moonlight. "There are some things I haven't told you, Zev. About being a Grey Warden."

"And there are some things I have not told you about being a Crow. I do not want to tell them. It is all right. I understand."

"No..." Fin's voice cracked. "You don't."

Zevran licked his lips, still worried and still uncertain as to the truth of this situation. "Then help me to understand, Warden. It is obvious that something is bothering you. Tell it to me. We will share the burden, no?"

Fin shook his head in the starlight, but it wasn't a refusal. "It's not your burden. But you have a right to know." Finian turned, and now, at least, resolution replaced the desperation in his eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is a Warden secret. You can't tell _anyone_, on pain of death for both of us."

"Again, I cannot help but appreciate the parallel between your Wardens and my Crows."

A flash of a smile, but brief and sad. It was something, anyway. "Do you know what makes Grey Wardens special? Why we're so important to fighting the darkspawn?"

Zev shrugged. "I had always assumed it was the fact that Wardens are chosen from a pool of elite fighters, combined with excruciating training. Such is the case with most elite forces, certainly."

"It's more than that." He lowered his voice, despite the fact that distance and a wall of rock would have prevented anyone else from overhearing. "Wardens are special because we've got Taint in our blood. It helps us feel the darkspawn."

This was the big secret? It had to be more than that. "Then I shall refrain in the future from drinking your blood, yes?"

Finian shook his head, not rising to the jest. "There are two consequences of this. The first... all Grey Wardens are slowly dying of the darkspawn Taint."

At that, something inside Zevran's chest twisted. He'd been involved in this Blight long enough to see quite a few men succumb to the Taint. It was not a peaceful death, and that by Crow standards. "How slowly?"

"Years. Decades, actually. It's fine for a while, until it comes on fast and hard near the end. They call it the Calling, when a Warden goes to the Deep Roads and takes down as many darkspawn as he can before he succumbs."

"And it takes decades?" The constriction around Zevran's heart eased a bit, and he allowed a short burst of laughter. "_Amor_, do you have any idea the life expectancy of someone of my profession? Or yours, for that matter? If we manage to survive for decades, then I suspect we would not have lived well enough!"

That finally pulled a chuckle out of his lover, but it faded quickly. "That's... the second thing. About having the Taint in my blood."

"Do not keep me in suspense, Warden."

Again, Finian paced, and it was strange to see the other elf fighting to find the words. "There's a reason Wardens are necessary to slay the archdemon."

"Yes," the assassin replied with some annoyance, "I do remember the healer hinting rather incessantly about something along those lines."

"She told us why, today. I didn't know." He spun toward him and earnest, panicking eyes flashed in the darkness. "I swear, Zev, I didn't know."

His Warden was working himself up, so Zevran stepped forward and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, steadying him. "What did you not know? Please, I must know what has upset you so."

Finian looked down and swallowed thickly. "Felicity told us... that when an archdemon's body is slain, it doesn't die. We're talking about a Tainted old god, so small surprise, right? So, instead of dying with the body, the spirit sort of... hops. Goes to the nearest darkspawn and transforms it right back into what it was."

Zevran froze, remembering how many darkspawn he'd encountered. And like to be hundreds more, if the stories of this horde were to be believed. "By that logic, the archdemon would be pretty much immortal."

"That's why the First Blight lasted so long," Finian whispered. "It just kept hopping and hopping, and no one could stop it. Not until the first Wardens found a way."

Zevran's grip on Fin's shoulders tightened. "And this has something to do with the Taint in your blood?"

Fin nodded. "If, instead of a darkspawn, a Grey Warden is nearest to the dying archdemon, its soul mistakes that Warden for darkspawn... it tries to enter a vessel that already has a soul, clashes, and is destroyed."

Zevran couldn't breathe. Slowly, he said, "And what happens to the Grey Warden's soul when it clashes?" Finian looked down, and Zevran shook him, _willing_ him to tell the truth. "_Amor_, _tell me_. What happens to the Grey Warden?"

"His soul is destroyed with it." It was the softest whisper on the air, but it was utterly world-shaking. "He dies."

_No. No no no no... _"You will not be this Warden," Zevran growled. "I will not _let_ you be the one to do this."

"Well, I'm not going to _try_." Brown eyes flashed back up to his. "Tradition dictates that the Warden closest to his Calling is the one to make the sacrifice. So, if all goes according to plan, it will be Riordan."

Zevran could hear a 'but' in Finian's voice. He did not want there to be a 'but.'

"But..." Fin continued, and Zevran flinched. "...if something happens... if there's an opportunity, or Riordan falls before we get to the archdemon... we have to take any chance we can in stopping the darkspawn. It's not a choice, Zev."

Zevran let go. He suddenly could not touch Finian for one moment longer, and backed away swiftly as the other man reflexively reached out.

He couldn't take this. This pain and loss... it was unacceptable. "Why did you tell me this?" he hissed.

"You had a right to know."

"Why?" He waved a hand, finding that he was shaking. "Why would you think it would be a good idea to tell me this? I know you, Warden. You will do this thing, like the danger-seeking martyr you are, and you now ask me to stay back and watch you do it, _knowing_ what will happen? Why do you think this better than ignorance?"

"I wanted to give you a chance..." Fin said softly. "...to walk away before..."

"That is no longer an option for me!" Fin's eyes widened, and Zevran threw his hands in the air. As observant as his Warden was, he was so very _blind_ about some things! "I was happy just being a runaway Crow! I took my pleasures where I could get them, and if it was with an exciting, handsome Warden, more the better! But no, you, with your smooth tongue, and your adventure-seeking, and your probing questions, and your _Fabricante_ _condenado_ caring heart, you made me fall in love with you, and now I cannot walk away!"

He swooped in on his stunned Warden, gripping him by the cuirass and shaking him. "Do you understand? I cannot lose you!" It was Rinna all over again, except that this time it was so much worse, because this time there had been _hope_, and a _future_, and it was Finian himself who would take it all away, all because his damned bleeding heart would not let him do otherwise.

Zevran slumped against his Warden's chest as his strength fled under a tide of misery. "I cannot lose you," he repeated softly against Fin's leather chestplate.

Fin's arms wrapped around him, strong and gentle, and Zevran thought he really might cry. He knew how this would end. His Warden _would_ sacrifice himself if he felt it necessary, and Zevran _would_ do nothing but watch. It would destroy him, but he could not stop his Warden from doing anything that he felt needed to be done. Far better to follow him through the Veil than walk away now.

He would stand by his Warden until the last, even though he knew doing so would destroy him.

Fancy that. It seemed that he had come to Ferelden to die after all.


	145. The Witch's Proposal

_(Vaan: Hmm... well, gathering the forces at Redcliffe (the centralized location near known entrances to the Roads) gets all armies on the same page so they can all get coordinated for the final attack. If you recall, a weakened horde is already the case in this story, after what happened with Kazar. Come to think of it, though, I believe canon actually has more of a ticking clock, with the horde being reported moving toward Redcliffe, and thus why everyone marches there. Honestly, I didn't put much thought into diverging from canon on that. A military tactician, I am certainly not. :/ )  
_

**145. The Witch's Proposal  
**

The sun had set, and the camps were collectively turning in to make an attempt at restless sleep. Tomorrow, they would reach Denerim.

Percival paced around the command tent, where, an hour ago, the combined leaders of four armies and the Wardens had stood around a map of Denerim and talked about how they would save the city, and Thedas with it. Percy had his doubts, as likely did most of the Wardens. The non-Wardens could not feel the darkspawn like they could.

His blood curdled with it now, the song loud and alluring in his head, even while waking. He could feel them: a large force to the north of them. The horde would reach Denerim first; Percival was sure of that now. Their only hope was to catch up to the archdemon there and pray that there was still someone to save.

The tent flaps rustled behind him, and Alistair stepped inside, eying the candles and maps grimly. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Percy shook his head, but finally allowed himself to rest against the table in the middle of the tent. The markers on the city map remained, denoting where each force would idealistically be stationed.

All conjecture. Percival knew by now that strategy only truly lasted until the fighting began.

"For better or worse," Percival said, "it ends tomorrow."

"For you maybe." Alistair made a face and pulled up to the other side of the table. "I have to be king _forever_."

"Just think of all the cheese you'll have."

"I'm going to find a way to get you back for this. You're getting a hold or something. Maybe an arling. Just you wait."

"That's almost enough to make me throw myself at the archdemon," Percival tried, but the jest fell flat. His sense of humor was terribly out of practice.

Alistair slumped. "I wish I could be there with you. But I get why I can't be."

Percival nodded acknowledgement, and the two stared at the map for a while, pondering past battles gone awry.

"Promise me one thing, Percy."

"Name it."

"Promise me that, whatever happens, you won't let it be her."

Percival glanced up, but Alistair's eyes were distant. "We don't know what will happen-" he began.

"I don't care." Alistair took a shaky breath. "Look, I know I don't have any claim on her or anything. She can't even look at me anymore. But... I just couldn't stand it if... just please. Promise me."

Percy only had to consider it a moment. "I promise."

"Vow it," Alistair said, meeting his eyes fervently. "As a Cousland to his king, vow to me that you will not let it be her."

"I vow it," Percival said softly. "Felicity will not make the sacrifice. I vow it, Alistair."

Alistair held his gaze for another moment, then a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. "Well... good. That's good." He nodded to himself. "You really should get some sleep, Percy. I suspect tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Percy nodded, taking it as an order from his king, and nodded a good night. He left the command tent, quashing the voice in the back of his mind that said he really could not guarantee that Felicity would remain away from the archdemon.

No, it was done. He'd promised, and a Cousland stood by his word. That was all there was to it.

He was deep in thought as he ducked into his own private tent, so he did not notice the candle lit within until he was inside. Once in, he stopped dead, because Morrigan was waiting for him.

Two things were wrong with this.

First, Morrigan had not sought him out since her return. He'd not shared a bed with her since she'd been sent out to tell the dwarves to march. He might have considered the possibility that her current presence was her fatalistic side making her want one more night before the big battle tomorrow, but for the second thing.

She had lit a candle.

He stood in the doorway, studying her. She sat in his camp chair, her back straight upright with her hands on her knees in a stiff, formal posture. No lazy sprawling or easy grace. She had her clothes on, which was perhaps for the better if she'd put a light on. And her facial expression... she waited with a touch of anxiety, all beguiling eyes and mysterious smiles washed away by something... else.

He was almost afraid to move, lest he scare off this strange, wary creature.

"Well," she said, an echo of her characteristic bite in her voice, "will you loom all night, or will you sit?"

Percival complied, moving carefully into the tent to sit down on his camp cot. "This is... an unexpected visit. Did you wish to speak with me?"

If it were possible, she stiffened even further. "As a matter of fact, I did. I have a plan. A way out." A pause. "A loop in your hole."

Percy rubbed his eyes; he really did not have the energy for this. "Morrigan, what are you talking about?"

"I know what happens when the archdemon dies." Percival's head shot up. She met his gaze evenly. "I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and I know... that sacrifice could be you." There was a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, quickly hidden. "I know a way that this may not be so."

Percy was still reeling with the knowledge that Morrigan _knew_. How long? Or simply _how_? "This is Grey Warden knowledge. How did you come upon this?"

"What does it matter how I know?" she said. "What matters is that I know it, and I know a way to stop it."

"You are being deliberately vague, and you know it."

A twist of a smile flashed across her features. "Maybe so. I know of no other way to be."

That was a correct statement, if ever there was one. Percy found himself smiling fondly. "I suppose I always did enjoy a challenge."

She tilted her head. "I think I shall take that as a compliment."

It relaxed her posture at least, so Percy found his own matching. He leaned back on the cot. "Very well, Morrigan. I make no promises, but I will hear you out. What is this miraculous solution?"

"Miraculous may not be the correct word," she said thoughtfully.

That made him stiffen again. He sat up, and she met his gaze evenly. Openly, now, there was a silent pleading in her eyes, asking just that he hear what she had to say. "You are still being vague. Tell me what it is."

She seemed to chew on the word for a moment, holding it back in hopes that it might become more savory. "A ritual," she finally said. "Performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

"Tonight."

"And so here I am."

Percival _knew_ there was more to this ritual. He could read her now; she was holding back. "It's blood magic, isn't it?"

"'Tis _old_ magic," she said. "I doubt the current Circle of Magi would have any equivilant. Some might call it 'blood magic' but that is merely a name. There is far more to fear in this world than names."

Percival felt short of breath. Did this mean that _Morrigan _was a blood mage...? No, that was perhaps unfair. Morrigan defied such labels... she transcended them.

Percy stood abruptly, needing to pace, only to find Morrigan moving to step into his path. "Do not dismiss this because of societal preconceptions. I only mean to help."

"What does it do?" Percy said, feeling his anger stirring. "You have not yet answered that."

She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before finally offering a crooked nod. "That is fair. Very well." She took a step away, pacing the small tent herself. "What I propose is this: you lay with me. Here, tonight, on the eve of battle. From our joining, a child will be conceived."

A wave of vertigo had him sitting back on the cot, _hard._ A _child_?

"The child will bear the Taint," she continued, as if that wasn't world-rocking enough. "And so, when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon."

Another shock rocked him. "You would ...kill an innocent child? _Our _child?"

"It will not perish," she said calmly. She moved to stand over Percival, then knelt down before him, running a soothing hand down his arm. "At this early stage, it will absorb the archdemon's essense, destroying the Taint while the child lives on."

"A child...? Maker..." Morrigan's golden eyes were steady on his, her touch gentle and soothing on his arm. He swallowed. "And what... would absorbing the soul of an archdemon do to... our child?"

"'Twould be just that. A child with the soul of an old god." She paused and looked away. "After this is done, you must allow me to walk away. Do not follow me. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish."

It was... too convenient. His head drooped, because he realized where she had gotten her information. "This was Flemeth's plan all along, wasn't it? This is her endgame, and why she sent you with us."

Morrigan pulled away and stood. "'Tis true that Flemeth was the one who provided me with this ritual, but I assure you that now I do not offer this for her sake."

"Then whose? Yours?" He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. "What could you possibly want with this child?"

"I do not do it for my sake, but for yours!" Now, finally, her voice rose from its silky purr. "If we do this, you will be able to go into battle tomorrow without worry of being forced to make the sacrifice. If you do not wish it for yourself, then consider that it might save one of your fellows, should the burden fall on them. 'Tis truly that simple!"

"It's not simple, Morrigan! It's blood magic! And a... a child!" His voice cracked on the word. "How could you expect me to have a child with you and then simply walk away? You cannot ask me not to follow you."

She hesitated, looking taken off guard. "There has never been any question in my mind that you would want to," she said. "Why? Do you?"

A challenge. He bit back his automatic response. _Maker_.

"I told you not to become attached, Warden." She sounded... sad.

He stared up at her stiff form. "You're a damned hypocrite, you know that?"

"This will work, I promise you. It will work, and it will save your life. That is all you need know."

He stood and paced a step toward the door, ready to walk out it. He needed... to rip something apart.

"A blood magic ritual," he muttered. "You come to me in the dead of night, and ask me to partake in a blood magic ritual... set by the mother you despise. You ask to carry my... my child..." again, that hitch. "...and then deny me the opportunity to ever know it, to watch it grow. You deny me the chance to ever watch _you_... _Maker_, Morrigan, do you even understand what you're asking of me?" He stopped and spun on her.

She met his gaze with that stubborn tilt of her chin, but her eyes... they were soulful and deep. Yes... yes, she did understand, yet she asked it anyway. He could not hope to puzzle out the complex layering of emotions in those golden eyes, and he was swiftly realizing that he would never get the chance to.

No matter what he decided, he was losing Morrigan. Tonight. No matter what.

He turned from her, facing the exit of the tent, and closed his eyes. He should leave... say farewell to this blood ritual, and Flemeth's plans, and heartbreak, and leave. He had seen enough of Flemeth to guess that this was not over as far as the witch was concerned. If he did this thing, he and Morrigan would be playing right into the witch's hands, and no amount of stubborn survivalism on Morrigan's part would stop her.

But perhaps Morrigan had a point. It would save a life. Perhaps Riordan's, perhaps his own. Perhaps any of the Wardens'. Had he not just vowed to Alistair to do anything to stop Felicity's demise? What if this could save Felicity?

Only for the archdemon's soul to travel into a helpless child. _Their_ child. He'd have a little boy or girl, and something in his chest swelled at the thought. He _wanted_ a child, suddenly so keenly that it filled the void in him that his parents' deaths had left. A family of his own. Him, and Morrigan, and _their_ _child_.

Except that Morrigan would not allow him to have that. She was fiercely independent; that he knew well. She was denying his involvement, and she was stubborn enough to stand by that until the day of his Calling.

The child... oh Maker, what would Flemeth do with the child, if she caught it?

No, he could not subject a defenseless child to that. Best that it never exist than be used for Flemeth's ends.

Except something in him yearned for one last night with Morrigan. Just one.

Except that night would be a blood magic ritual. He'd had his off days, but he was still a follower of the Maker at his core. He couldn't partake in blood magic!

Did he not owe it to his Wardens to give them the chance to live?

Did he not owe it to himself to keep his moral integrity?

Did he allow a Warden be taken from the world who might one day save it, or bring a child into the world who might one day doom it?

Did he, or didn't he? Yes, or no?

He opened his eyes, and made his decision.


	146. Denerim: the City Gates

**146. Denerim: the City Gates  
**

And now he was supposed to make a speech. There was a city crawling with darkspawn behind him, and Fin was giving him an encouraging smile, and for some reason he was standing in front of hundreds of men and dwarves and elves and being expected to make a speech. How did you make this better than it was?

You didn't. Alistair remembered rallying speeches by Cailan, and Duncan, and a few by his Warden companions besides. The words didn't need to be pretty, but they needed to be right. These were darkspawn. He was a Grey Warden. That, he could handle.

"Before us stands the darkspawn horde," he said, looking out over the assembled forces. "Gaze upon them, but fear them not!" Was that awkward? That sounded a little awkward, but it seemed like the sort of thing a king would say. He had to keep going, because all these people were about to lay their lives on the line for him.

"Beside me today stand my Warden brothers and sisters. They come from diverse backgrounds... from the forests to the south, to Highever in the north, under the mountains in the west, and from here, Denerim itself. All different, but they have one thing in common... they all love Ferelden, and will fight to see her free of this darkspawn menace! They are proof that glory is within reach of us all!"

He worked his way off the dais, moving to stand before the armies on their level, ready to lead them. "Today, we save Denerim! Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan! But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice! For Ferelden!" He raised his hands, and the lines prepared to charge the city. "For the Grey Wardens!"

And so they charged.

Alistair was not about to hold back among the safety of second rank... not in this. No, he led the charge, hitting the darkspawn crawling around the front gates head on, bashing one hurlock with his shield and immediately bouncing off to slice his sword into another. He could feel the thrumming of the horde all around them, but he concentrated on cutting open darkspawn after darkspawn as the front line pushed its way through the city gates.

And then, suddenly, they were spilling through. Alistair felt a push behind him, and he and the men near him burst through the front gates and into the city proper.

The place was a battlefield all right. The gatehouses and buildings in the entrance square were burning, nearly down to the last one. Darkspawn were everywhere, lunging off rooftops and out of alleys to meet the invaders. Alistair raised his hand and shouted something vaguely inspirational, and the human soldiers he'd come in with cheered and leapt to attack.

It did not take long for the assembled forces to clean up the front square, so that all they needed to worry about were the occasional genlocks creeping along the edges. Most of the stronger darkspawn forces had no doubt already penetrated deeper in. Alistair took a moment to catch his breath, looking around at dwarves and elves and humans, and he was suddenly very proud to be here, part of this.

There was a roar from above them, and an angry, taunting cry went up in response from the assembled armies as the archdemon swooped overhead, low enough to let them know it was aware of them, but not enough to get within range of arrows. Not that several of the Dalish archers did not loose a volley anyway.

The great dragon wheeled and flew away toward the back of the city, cutting through columns of smoke as it swooped toward the distant spire of Fort Drakon.

"Wardens!" Alistair shouted. "To me!"

The Wardens converged in the center of the square, and Eamon appeared at Alistair's shoulder.

"All right," Alistair said, looking around at his friends and companions. Already, Percival and Oghren were coated in darkspawn blood, and Wynne moved among them, offering a final patch job on any injuries they'd taken during that first scuffle. "All right, this is it. We're here. The archdemon is here. We're going to take it out."

"We await your command," Percival said softly.

"Right." Alistair cast a glance back up, where the dragon could be seen perched atop Fort Drakon. "The Redcliffe soldiers will stay here and guard this square, to make a safe place for survivors to go and to make sure no more darkspawn get into the city. Eamon, do you think you can handle that?"

"I would rather be fighting beside you," the arl said.

"Too bad. You're guarding the square. You're the one I trust most to do it." Eamon sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Good. In the meantime, I'll take the human forces and sweep the city, clearing out the body of the horde and looking for survivors." He glanced up at Sten, because _someone_ had been holding out military training on them. "There's a lot of them, going a lot of places, so Sten, you'll help me direct the forces."

The Qunari nodded. "As it should be."

"I will take the Dalish to the rooftops," Meila said. "We will be able to gain entry to areas the ground forces cannot."

"Excellent idea." Alistair grinned at her, and she offered a muted smile back. "In the meantime... Garott, you take the dwarves and cut a path straight back to the palace district. Kazar, follow them and find a clear shot when you can. Cut that dragon's wings. Once that's done, concentrate on clearing the horde." The elf mage nodded gravely.

"We will also be following the dwarves, then," Riordan said. "If you manage to get the archdemon down, we will need to be ready to leap upon the opportunity."

"And if you do not manage to get it down," Zevran said with a sharp grin. "We may simply need to be ready to leap upon the archdemon."

Alistair nodded. "That may come up, yes." He cast one more glance around the Wardens, and his chest tightened to think that at least one of them would not be coming back out of this battle alive. "Be safe, everyone. What we do today will save Ferelden and beat back the Blight."

"In war," Finian said, putting his hand out between all of them, "victory."

Percy laid his hand on Fin's. "In peace, vigilance."

One by one, they all put their hands in... Garott, Meila, Kazar, Felicity, Riordan, and himself, all grasping hands in brotherhood. As one, they all murmured, "In death, sacrifice."

"For the Grey Wardens," Alistair repeated, and they all broke away, heading off in different directions to go save the world.


	147. Denerim: Market District

**147. Denerim: Market District  
**

"Gotta hand it to Branka," Oghren said, sweeping his axe under a charging hurlock, sending it sprawling. "She may be mad as a lyrium miner, but she knew what she was doing with the golems."

Garott snorted agreement, even as he stepped in and put his dagger through the downed hurlock's eye. "Handy buggers, aren't they?" He dodged aside as in ogre charged past them. As if to prove their point, a golem lumbered up and met the ogre head-on. The two locked arms and began grappling... giving Oghren time to walk up behind the ogre and plant his axe in its back.

Garott turned to find the avenue they were pushing through relatively clear, and he nodded to Vartag Gavorn. Bhelen's right-hand man returned the nod and gave a broad hand motion, and a nearby trumpet blared what Garott could only assume was an order to advance.

He ran with the dwarves, a little voice in his head cackling at the fact that he was in a sodding line of Warriors, and he, the Duster who had defiled the Proving, was not only accepted but respected.

Except Bhelen hadn't just sent Warriors for this, funnily enough. It seemed the king had already begun his forceful restructuring of Orzammar society. Garott spotted not a few Merchant haircuts among the forces, and those dwarves holding the golem control rods were definitely Smiths. And, wouldn't you know it, he even noticed a smattering of casteless brands, at the part of the line where the fighting was dirtiest.

The sodding bastard had done it. He'd gone and let dusters into the army, and probably fought the Assembly tooth and nail for it too. Sure, it may have just been a bid to scrounge up more darkspawn fodder, but Garott would count that as a step in the right direction anyway.

They smashed through into the next square. Though they still had a ways before they hit the palace district, this was definitely a fancier neighborhood, to the point where the houses in this area actually looked worth looting, if they hadn't been on a bit of a time crunch. That was progress.

A pair of emissaries waited for them in the middle of the square, and one immediately loosed a surge of chain lightning into the dwarven line. A few of the men laughed, including Garott, and the dwarves collectively shrugged the magic off and charged.

Garott gave the emissary a good hamstring before continuing and leaving it to his bigger, stronger brethren. He hopped over a fountain in the middle of the square, dipped into his pocket, and released a handful of explosive caltrops, just as a trio of genlocks were charging past. They stumbled and grunted against the popping things, and Garott swung his hand-axe into the back of one's neck.

The other two recovered more quickly than he'd predicted, and he found himself stumbling back as one turned and lunged at him. A moment later, both genlocks were blasted aside by a friendly burst of fire.

Garott's bracer caught fire from the blast, and he patted it out. "Little close, don'tcha think, elf?"

Kazar emerged from the press with a smirk. He idly sent a puff of nature magic at a shriek across the square, and a tangle of vines sprang from the ground to bind it. The nearby dwarves leapt upon it like a pack of deepstalkers upon carrion.

"It's what I like about fighting alongside dwarves," Kazar said, moving to stand next to Garott. "I don't have to be as careful with my aim."

"Kazar, really," Wynne's voice could be heard scolding from nearby, but Garott was hard pressed to say where.

An ogre rumbled past, slamming into a line of dwarves and roaring. A volley of spells, slung from a small group of mages near an alley, turned its attention from the dwarves. It roared and started toward them, but a pair of Templars moved in to block its progress.

Garott sighed. "We better get on that."

"Yeah," Kazar groaned reluctantly. Then, he waved both arms and burst of lightning shot out of him, making the ogre seize up. Garott and two other dwarves were on top of the ogre before it had even stopped sparking. Garott got the credit for the kill though... he did as he'd once seen a certain crazy elf do: he got up on its back with his hand-axe acting as climbing pick, and nested on the back of its neck behind its horns.

It tossed its head uselessly back and forth, and Garott just laughed and brought his dagger down in its eye. It fell, throwing him about eight feet away to land in a rolling heap, and Kazar started laughing.

The horn signaled to advance again, and the dwarves and mages continued on.


	148. Denerim: The Alienage

**148. Denerim: The Alienage  
**

Below them, the streets were overrun with swarms. In one area, it was a swarm of humans... in another, a swarm of dwarves. In most others, the darkspawn seethed like a nest of disturbed ants.

The Dalish sprang from rooftop to rooftop, above it all but deadly against these swarms all the same. Meila did not need to direct them; she would not presume to. She merely told the other warriors their task, and they all climbed up and moved to do it. More than once, Meila found Leliana and herself participating in a kill pocket, where the Dalish surrounded an alley or corner from all sides and fired death from above, massacring any darkspawn unlucky enough to congregate there. Once that was done, the Dalish continued on, spreading out in search of areas cut off by tumbled walls and barred gates.

Leliana did a commendable job keeping up with the elves, despite how they swiftly moved across steeply sloped shingles and uneven, broken walls. Her inherent humanity made her just that little bit less graceful, but she never complained, simply moved steadily onward alongside the elves.

Suddenly, the human paused and looked around.

"Is everything all right, _ma vhenan_?"

"This area... I remember it." The bard took off over the rooftops in an easterly direction, and Meila followed. A handful of Zathrian's clan shadowed them along the rooftops on either side.

It took her a moment to realize where they were headed. Once she did, she understood the bard's concern. The district in question only had two major exits, after all.

Sure enough, Leliana hopped from a roof to a bit of broken wall and worked her way into the Alienage. Again, Meila followed.

The two archers stopped on the rooftop of a tall wooden structure just inside. From here, they could see most of the district... at least enough to see the blackened Taint working its way into the bark of the _vhenedhal_. Meila could sense the other Dalish spreading across the nearby rooftops, and she could sense her fellow elves' wariness as they realized where they were.

A glance at the exits confirmed that the city elves were at risk. The bridge that led into one part of the city had tumbled, leaving only one exit. Through that exit streamed a seething mass of darkspawn. They roared and shoved up against a flimsy wood-and-stone barricade the flat-ears had erected across the only remaining path. Even against the pressure and buckling defenses, the elves fought back with what little they could scrounge up... sticks and gardening tools and whatever was available.

"They are strong, no?" Leliana said softly with a smile at Meila. "Everywhere else, the citizens hide in their homes, but here, they fight."

Meila nodded agreement. "The _elvhen _fight to protect our home, even if it is little but a squalid cage."

Leliana reached over and briefly clasped Meila's hand. "Let us help them save it."

Meila smiled, because there had never been any other option, and the pair hopped down to the next rooftop, working closer to the barricade. Once they had a clear shot, they nocked their bows and let loose as one. A volley of arrows soared from other rooftops as Dalish made themselves known all around the Alienage, and the darkspawn pressing against the barricade collapsed.

Stunned, the city elves below pulled back from the barricade. Meila and Leliana brought their bows up again, joining in a second volley from above. The Alienage elves were staring up at the rooftops with wide eyes, and Meila smiled, even as she released another arrow.

Finally, after six volleys, the darkspawn that had been invading the Alienage were dead. Below, the Alienage elves let out a cheer.

"Meila!" someone called below, and she looked down to see Finian's red-haired cousin, grinning up at them and waving. "Leliana! Hi!"

Meila slid her way carefully off the roof, dropping two stories to land near the grinning elf. All around her, other Dalish were following her example, much to the awe and gratitude of the resident flat-ears.

"Are you all right, Shianni?" Leliana asked, landing next to Meila. "How is everyone doing here?"

"Well, we _were_ fine, until the creepers showed up." Shianni wrinkled her nose. "Are those darkspawn? I have to say, I don't envy Fin." She paused, looking around. "Where is he, by the way? Is he all right?"

"He is well," Meila assured her. "He is needed elsewhere at the moment."

"Typical. We could use a little help here, and he's skiving off again." She sighed in mock exasperation, and Leliana giggled.

"We are here, _lethallan_," Meila said.

Shianni tilted her head to one side. "I don't know what that means, but I like the sound of it. Come on!" The elf grinned—there was a fair bit of Finian in that grin—and headed back toward the barricade. A few darkspawn were creeping through the doorway into the Alienage. Dutifully, the Dalish warriors created a line across the barricade, ready to drive the creatures back.

"I think," Leliana said cheerfully, taking a place in the line, "this calls for a Dalish war anthem, no?"

Meila smiled. "I do believe it does."

Even the members of Zathrian's clan cracked a few smiles as Leliana launched into a song of elven heroes past, and so it was they fired the first volley in defense of their city-born kin.


	149. Denerim: Palace District

**149. Denerim: Palace District  
**

Fort Drakon loomed overhead, and the palace square had been cleared by a relentless line of walking suits of lyrium-coated armor. They were as close to the archdemon as they were likely to get.

"Everyone present and accounted for?" Knight-Commander Greagoir's voice called out, and the Templars sounded off all around them.

Literally _around_ them. When Kazar had stopped the mages and gathered them here, on the balcony in front of the royal palace, the Templars had formed a protective perimeter of steel.

Not that Kazar was complaining at this point. It would be really stupid if, while trying to kill the archdemon, they all ended up spit by a stray genlock.

"So, my boy," Irving's voice said. "What's the plan?"

Kazar didn't take his eyes off the silhouette of the dragon circling above them. It was staying high. Occasionally, it swooped out over the city, letting loose a roar or a blast of spirit fire, but it then returned to hugging the tower. Probably had a good view of its horde from up there.

"Easy," Kazar said, watching it take another loop. "We shoot it."

"Our spells can't possibly reach that high," one of the mages complained. Paigal.

"You ever tried?" Kazar watched the dragon perch to land on the tower, and turned to look at the other mages. All older than him. All of them way more scared.

"It's not possible," Paigal insisted stiffly. "It's too far."

"Don't tell me what's impossible," Kazar snapped. "We are all open conduits to the Fade. We bend forces of nature to our will. Possibility ceases to have any relevance when it comes to mages." He glanced back up... yep, it was still on the tower, a looming silhouette.

"We can't all be primal prodigies," Petra said doubtfully.

"Fine. Then I'll bring it down closer." Irked, Kazar did what he could to gather his magical power. Words aside, he was aware that this dragon was a great deal farther than most spells could reasonably travel.

He closed his eyes and summoned a burst of power from the depths of the earth itself. Rock and stone came alive around him, crawling with the darkspawn Taint, and he felt the earth shaking slightly under his feet.

Then, he opened his eyes and sent the burst of magic, still coiled and unreleased, rocketing up the side of Fort Drakon, straight up the tower and to the top. It slipped out of his control about halfway up... too far for him to grip properly, but the magic was set in motion. It burst as it ran out of stone at the top of the tower, and the portion of the tower the archdemon was perched on exploded in a hail of dust and stone. It slipped off with a shriek.

"Now!" Kazar snapped, watching the archdemon spin and tumble down toward them. It unfurled its wings and managed to stop its descent about halfway down, and then a volley of thunder and ice spells ricocheted off its scaled hide.

The archdemon roared and wheeled around in midair, then dove into a low swoop over the mages' positions. Wynne and Irving erected a shield around the mages and Templars, just as the dragon blasted them with a spirit burst. Even shielded, it knocked most of them off their feet.

Kazar was among those who had to pick himself up.

"Well, we angered it," someone said. "Now what?"

"What do you mean, 'now what'?" Kazar snapped. "Hit it again!"

As if on cue, the archdemon's roar rocked the square, and it swooped in for another pass. This time, Kazar was ready with a blast of lightning, catching its wing but barely making it twitch. The archdemon passed over them and flew away, with little but a few patches of ice on its scales to speak of their efforts.

"It's not doing anything!" Paigal called.

"We must be persistent," Wynne said.

The archdemon came by for another pass, and as it opened its mouth to release its breath weapon, Kazar burst a fireball in its face. It shrieked angrily, but arrested its swoop and started climbing.

"Great, now you made it go up again," Paigal groaned. Sure enough, the archdemon was back to circle high, near the top of the tower.

Kazar clenched his fists, because this wasn't working. At this rate, the dragon would flatten all of them before it took any significant amount of damage. "The little attacks aren't working. We need something bigger."

"Bigger how?"

"Something strong. Inescapable." He recalled the fight with Flemeth... what had it taken to take her down and keep her there? "Storm of the Century."

There were some gasps and murmurs to that. It was a technique not often used, because spell combinations like that had a way of getting out of control.

"Even if we could conjure a storm like that," Paigal said. "there is no way to do it from this far away. Not even you could do a spell that strong from this distance."

Kazar watched the dragon resume its lazy circling. "We have to try."

"We're going to fail."

"We don't have a choice!" Kazar spun on the mages, just _daring_ them to contradict him. "Look, you guys want to be hated and feared forever? This is our chance to prove that mages can be an _asset_. And more importantly, we can't afford _not_ to succeed. We have to bring that dragon down, no matter the cost. Failure is not an option."

The mages around him exchanged uncertain looks... except Wynne, who smiled encouragement, and Irving, who calmly asked. "What, then, is your proposed course of action?"

Kazar took a breath. They could do this. _He_ could do this. He had to. "We conjure the storm... but not up there. Down here." He paused, eying Greagoir. "You Templars may want to give us a little more space."

The Knight-Commander raised a brow, but nonetheless expanded the perimeter to about twice the size it had been.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Petra asked in shock. "We can't withstand a storm like that! There's no way to control it."

"Yes, there is. You just need enough power." Kazar glanced up one last time, then around. "Center it on me. Start conjuring, and then get out of the way. Wynne... I think an elemental balm or two may be in order." He turned to find that she was already digging through her bag.

"Look," one of the mages, Ioria, said, "I want to blast you in the face as much as the next mage, Kazar... but if you lose control, this will kill you."

"Then I won't lose control." He took the balms Wynne offered him and hurried to apply them. Above them, the archdemon roared, swooping down to snap at something near the harbor. "Hurry up, get in position."

Kazar found himself standing alone in the center of the square, with mages and Templars alike forming a wide-eyed circle around him. He understood their concern; what he was trying was dangerous and stupid on at least four levels. But it was a risk he was willing to take. No, it was a risk he _had _to take. Otherwise it was all for nothing.

Otherwise, Jowan had died for nothing.

They gave him a moment to steady himself. He summoned his magic, letting it crackle over him and extend around him, tendrils of power and magic infusing the air.

Irving cast first, and the air around Kazar heated up into fire swirled into existence around him. He reached out and gripped the forming vortex, taking control of it before it turned him into a charred husk. He spun it around himself, feeding it with his own magic until it followed his bounds instead of Irving's.

Then, the air in the vortex crackled with ozone, and lightning cracked through it. Kazar hissed as a bolt caught his staff and zapped through him, but he did not release his control of the fiery vortex. The thunderstorm, too, he reached out and grabbed, threading it around the fire magic until the ground itself around him was scorched with the destructive power.

Finally, the third component, from multiple sources by the feel of it. Shards of ice blasted around and through the storm, defying the heat and making the stone under his feet bitterly cold. This, too, Kazar grasped and fed and wove into the storm, creating layers of magic upon magic that fed one another with sheer destructive power.

This would do it. This would make the difference, if he could only get it up there.

And so, Kazar fed even more of himself into the storm, and taking control of the whole thing was like wrestling a bear. He felt when he hit the limits of his strength, and it wasn't enough.

He could not fail. He _would_ not fail. This was what he was here for. For this, he'd sold his soul. He would. Not. Fail.

He shoved past a mental dam and a surge of demonic magic burst into him from the Fade. Suddenly empowered, he knew that he _could _do this. He would bring the archdemon to the ground, because he was the most talented mage of his generation, and that was that.

With everything he had, he surged the storm upward, and it went in screaming, frothing fury. Somewhere nearby, he heard gasps, but could not afford to pay any more attention to the mortals on the ground. The archdemon wheeled overhead, and he slammed the storm into it. A roar echoed over the city as he trapped the dragon within it, compressing it into a cage around the great beast. Even from here, Kazar could feel the storm tearing holes in its wings, and he smiled.

The storm burned out quickly once it was away from Kazar, but it had done its job. As the gigantic ball of magic dissipated, the archdemon could be seen careening through the air, flapping in a desperate attempt to keep its elevation. It slammed into the side of the tower near the top, and scrabbled to get a foothold on the roof. Kazar smiled as a wash of Pride went through him at the sight.

Sure, it was still far away, up on the top of Fort Drakon... but it was safe to say it wouldn't be taking to the air again.

Kazar sighed and finally let go of his magic. He looked down, just in time to catch the cracks of red light fading from his own skin.

He felt the rock of a holy smite slamming into him. A moment later, a steel blade pressed up against the back of his neck, and Knight-Commander Greagoir's voice growled, "Abomination."


	150. End of the Road

**150. End of the Road  
**

"It certainly was thoughtful of him, no?" Zevran's voice said lightly as they climbed their way up the circling flight of stairs. "To delve into a darkspawn infested tower, just to deliver a dagger he was putting a rune on."

"What I can't figure out," Fin replied, staring at said dagger, "is what he put on it. This is not the silverite rune I ordered."

"If it is half as effective as whatever he used to kill that veritable bloodbath around him, I would call it an improvement."

Felicity, staying at the back of the group, bit her lip and climbed in silence. For once, she had nothing to add. The sight of Sandal, alone and surrounded by a circle of dead darkspawn, defied explanation.

"Both of you, be quiet," Percy said tightly. "We're nearing the top."

"Good," Fin said. "My legs are killing me. Did they really need to build a prison tower this tall?"

"I am glad I am not the only one feeling this climb," Riordan mumbled with a small smile. "It makes me feel a bit less old."

Percival cast a glance back at them, and all three rogues fell quiet.

Felicity ached for him, enough to understand why his temper was short today. After all, Felicity hadn't been the only one to wake up that morning and wonder where Morrigan's tent was. Felicity did not perhaps know the extent of Percival's relationship with Morrigan, but she knew _something_ had been there. To have her abandon them the day of their big battle... it was no surprise he was so dour.

Such thoughts only led her to her own love life, however, so she steered clear of that and focused on business.

They had been watching from amongst the dwarves as the mages took the archdemon down. It had been their hope that it would fall out of the sky, landing in the palace district. There had been some concern that it would crush part of the army when it did. Instead, it had managed that last burst of flight to put it in a high, defensible position. Thus, they were climbing Fort Drakon to meet it.

They knew they were near the top when Hugo started growling. By the time they reached the heavy stone door, Hugo was barking in earnest. The rest of the Wardens opened the door in dead silence.

The top of Fort Drakon was a desolate world all its own. A cold, bitter wind whipped up from the city below, heavy with the scent of smoke and destruction. Still, it was dark, as their only light was the dull grey sky above.

The tower itself had seen better days. One quarter had been broken apart and tumbled by Kazar's blast, leaving a treacherous slope of broken stone. Four watchtowers stood at each corner of the platform. though two were showing signs of the battle with crumbling facades. A lone raven perched on top of one of the nearly-tumbled towers.

And there, thrashing its great scaled bulk against a third tower, was the archdemon. It flapped its wings in an attempt to get airborne, but the spines were torn straight through, and it only twisted and roared in frustration.

Felicity had to steady her racing heart. In theory, dragons were fascinating... but in practice, they were terrifying.

There was no signal. One moment they were standing at the center of the rooftop... the next, Percival had hefted his greatsword and burst into a charge, and the other three men followed only a couple paces behind him.

The dragon sensed their presence, turning to them with a roar that shook the tower-top. Felicity threw a spirit shield between it and Percy, just as the dragon released its breath attack. The burst of spirit magic split around it and the Wardens rushed between the split blast, unharmed.

The archdemon stood up to its full height, taking its head out of reach. Its tail thrashed, and its forearms braced against the stone. Percival lunged, bringing his sword across the creature's collarbone, and the dragon retaliated with a swipe of its front talon, sending Percy tumbling and skidding ten feet back.

Felicity immediately sent a healing spell in his direction. She had a shield ready and lyrium potions to spare. She had to keep them all alive.

As the dragon bent its head forward to snap at Percival, a streak of leather and blond hair slid underneath it's torso, slashing a line across its belly with his sword. The dragon kicked at Zevran, but the elf dodged nimbly away, and Finian could be seen darting under its sweeping tail to do the same to one of its ankles.

The archdemon turned on the two elves and released a blast of magic that sent them both flying. Felicity's heart skipped a beat as Finian rolled right to the edge of rooftop, bounced another foot... and slipped over.

"FINIAN!" multiple voices cried (possibly Felicity's own among them), and Percival lunged at the archdemon in full rage.

Zevran stumbled to his feet and ran toward where the other elf had disappeared, but the archdemon lumbered after him, snapping down at the assassin, and Zev had to hit the ground to avoid its jaws. Percival dug his sword into the dragon's flank, until its tail caught him and knocked him aside.

A moment later, Riordan was there, his bastard sword stabbing into the side of the archdemon's mouth. It screeched and jerked its head up, and Riordan went up with it. Riordan held tightly to his sword, lodged in the demon's jaw, as it bucked again.

It likely helped that Percival was repeatedly slamming his sword into the archdemon's shoulder and Hugo had his jaws firmly around one ankle. The dragon swiped at Percival with one talon, but the warrior only turned his sword and slashed the talon open even as it knocked him down again. Felicity was fast to heal him, though she still expected he'd ache in the morning from all these blows. Provided he survived.

Riordan's bucking sword finally slipped, and the older Warden somehow managed to time it so he was tossed back over the dragon's head, landing on the archdemon's shoulder. He brought his sword around and dug it into the monster's back. The archdemon bucked, slamming Riordan with one of its destroyed wings. Felicity healed the damage caused by the impact.

Felicity was afforded enough of a view of the battle to see Zevran pull Finian back up over the lip of the tower, and she sighed in relief. As if sensing it, the elven Warden flashed a shaky smile across the battlefield at her, and the pair moved around and came in at the archdemon from opposing sides.

The archdemon roared and spit spirit magic at them, knocking each of them aside after a few slices of their blades. Felicity kept a steady stream of healing, not daring to waste mana for so much as a spirit bolt. The archdemon would have reduced them all to swollen, bloody pulps without it. It was hard to say whether their steady attacks were doing much good against it.

Then, Hugo leapt up and latched onto the archdemon's throat and held on with the tenacity only a mabari could summon. The archdemon roared and surged upward, its massive wings flapping in a futile attempt to get airborne. Percival, Zevran, and Finian were all thrown clear by the force of it, and the dragon managed to rise a good fifteen in the air and launch forty feet across the tower-top. Hugo's grip failed, and he plunged from the apex of the leap, landing hard on the stone with a resounding crunch.

Riordan, however, was still on its back, and he lunged up and plunged his sword into the back of its neck. The dragon lurched to the side and slammed into one of the nearly-tumbled towers on top of Fort Drakon. The structure groaned and collapsed under the weight, and both dragon and Warden nearly went down with it as stones collapsed atop them, and the entire corner of the roof crumbled and tilted.

Except that the dragon slammed itself into the side of the tower with a screech, leaving Riordan dangling over the city, the only thing preventing his fall being his one remaining hand on his sword, which was in turn lodged between two of the dragon's scales. As Felicity watched in horror, the blade of the sword slipped out of the dragon, and it seemed for a moment that Riordan was suspended in the air.

Then, he fell.

The Wardens atop the tower all froze as the reality of that sank in, even as the archdemon clawed its way back to the tower-top. They'd just lost Riordan.

Percival and Finian shared a meaningful look, and Fin nodded once. Then, they charged, with Zevran sticking close to their heels. Felicity followed in their wake, stopping to kneel beside Hugo's crumpled form.

The dog had landed badly, shattering his shoulder against the stone. As Felicity knelt beside him and sent a surge of healing into him, he whimpered and tried to stand. Felicity laid a hand to the back of his head. "No, Hugo. Stay."

Hugo whimpered again, but laid back down and just breathed. He would probably live, but he would certainly be out for the rest of the fight.

Then Felicity stood and turned her attention back to the other three, immediately casting another heal as she noticed scratch marks across Percy's face and chest. She downed a lyrium potion quickly, and even that took long enough that Zevran got bitten in the side. She was tempted to call the assassin back to her—he was not a Warden so he did not need to be near it—but she doubted he'd comply if she did.

So she made do with healing fervently. Percival had mastered the art of staying in front and under it, even as it twisted around, and Finian had started climbing his way up the dragon's back, using his daggers as anchors. Zevran dodged around behind it, tearing open its flanks.

Finally, it appeared that the archdemon was weakening. It roared and spit, but its movements seemed to be slowing, and its own blackened blood coated its scales.

Then, Finian reached the juncture between the dragon's back and neck, and his offhand dagger suddenly emitted a pulse of light as he plunged it in.

The dragon _screamed_, throwing its head back to shriek to the sky. Fin shimmied another foot up its neck, and Zevran and Percy both plunged their swords into its underbelly.

The archdemon twisted and thrashed, its jaws closing around Zevran and throwing him across the rooftop directly at Felicity. Felicity emitted a telekinetic pulse as Zevran hit her to stop the momentum from sending them both off the tower altogether, and they both fell to the stone instead. The elf let out a groan.

Felicity could catalogue a number of bruises about her own person from the impact, but they were far too minor to warrant an extension of her dwindling pool of magic. She pushed up to her knees, sending out more healing as Percival shrugged off another slash of those claws and slammed his sword into its talons.

Finian crested to the dragon's head, bracing himself against its horns as the head tossed in an attempt to throw the elf off. Felicity healed his wrenched shoulder, then turned her attention to Zevran. The assassin was right beside her, trying with little success to climb to his feet. Judging by the way he clutched at his chest, he'd cracked a few ribs. She sent a pulse of healing through him and reached for her last lyrium potion.

His head snapped over to her. "Do not waste your magic on me!" he snapped, but successfully found his feet nonetheless.

In front of them, the dragon roared in pain, and the two turned in time to see Finian, clinging to the dragon's snout, plunging a dagger deep into the archdemon's eye. The dragon arched back and, as if in slow motion, Percival raised his greatsword for one final lunge, leaping and sliding under the dragon to rend its underbelly in half. The monster shrieked one last time, and Felicity was forced to look away as a light brighter than the Golden City itself erupted from the archdemon. Felicity fought to keep her feet under the concussive force of magic that tore out of the thing, whipping into them like a mighty wind for a few very long seconds.

Finally, the light and the magic died down, and already Felicity could feel the difference. The ever-present singing of her Tainted blood had stopped, and around and below her, she could feel the darkspawn's feral confusion, the horde cast adrift as its anchor disappeared.

The light died down, revealing the dragon's collapsed form, and two equally still smaller figures, one underneath the dragon's head and one on top.

"No..." Zevran choked, shoving to his feet. "No no nono, _amor no te mueras_!" The elf took off running toward them, and the raw panic in Zevran's voice made Felicity realize that Zevran _knew_. Finian had told Zevran. A violation of protocol, perhaps... but Felicity could not say that she wouldn't have done the same thing.

Zevran scrambled up the dragon's side toward Fin, so Felicity headed for the other Warden.

Percival had landed half under the dragon's throat, his armor partially crushed under the sheer weight. She knelt beside him, vaguely aware of the stream of panicked Antivan from above her.

She took a breath and sent a tendril of healing into Percival's body.

It took.

Her heart stuttered. The magic _took_, which meant Percival was still alive. She sent in more, focused on repairing the damage done by the dragon falling atop him.

Once she'd set things back in motion, and she'd confirmed that Percy was breathing, she glanced up sadly. Poor Zevran.

The Antivan was shaking, balancing precariously on the dragon as he bent over Finian. With shaking hands, he smoothed the hair back from Fin's face.

Then, Finian coughed.

Felicity froze, trying to make sense of that, even as Zevran let out a joyous, relieved laugh and hugged Fin to him. Finian twitched and mumbled something against the assassin's chest.

Felicity turned blankly to stare down at Percival, who was also stirring vaguely. But... that wasn't possible. _Someone_ had to take the archdemon's soul... there had certainly been no darkspawn closer than these two.

"Oh, _usted tonto_, _loco hermoso_. I am going to kill you, for scaring me like that," Zevran mumbled, and Felicity could not understand it.

Underneath her, Percival's eyes fluttered open.

"Percival?" she tried, because he had a glazed, dazed look in his eyes. She couldn't detect any major head wounds. "Are you all right?"

Percy blinked, his eyes focusing on the distant silhouette of a black bird, flying away from the tower. "I almost didn't expect it to work."

"Pardon?"

His eyes turned up to meet hers and, for a moment, he looked about to say something. Then, he shook his head to himself and closed his eyes. "We won. Anything else is in the Maker's hands now."

Slowly, Felicity nodded, and stood up to let him have some rest. After taking down an archdemon, they certainly all deserved it.


	151. Moving Forward, Looking Back

_(Author's notes:_

_Well, here we are. It's not quite over yet...after this, I do have five (yes, **five**) epilogues, but I'm going to say what I want to here and let them stand alone._

_This story was very much a labor of love, and I can't describe how amazing it is that so many of you loved it along with me. Thank you, everyone, for the support and warm fuzzies._

_Putting that much effort into something is exhausting, so I'm going to take a break for a little while. Recharge my batteries, build up some buffers. Because after? Sequels. Three of them, in fact, all potentially simultaneous with one another. It seems that those of you who have asked for a continuation of these characters aren't the only ones who have difficulty letting them go. So let me know what you want to see next. I may have already started writing it. :) _

_Thank you, everyone, for reading!)_

**151. Moving Forward, Looking Back**

The victory celebration was a weird combination of high-brow and low... Ferelden's best and brightest gathered in the still-broken up Landsmeet chamber to celebrate the simple fact that they were alive. Alistair switched between following Anora around to make nice with all the nobles, and running interference when Oghren got rowdy and copped a feel. It was enough to make that first part tolerable.

At some point, Alistair managed to shake off his not-so-blushing bride. He snagged a slab of cheese from a platter of refreshments and spotted Percival leaning against the wall nearby, watching the festivities with a hint of a smile and fiddling idly with a ring on his finger.

For the first time that Alistair had ever seen, Percy well and truly looked like a noble. He was dressed in a dapper suitcoat of red and orange, and his blond hair was clean and brushed, swept back into a neat tail. Alistair might have doubted that he'd been crushed by a dragon two days ago, if not for the fading talon marks he now sported across his face.

Alistair sidled up beside him with a grin. "Enjoying the show, are you?" He offered the other man a chunk of his cheese.

Percy thought for a moment before taking the offering. "There is a certain theater to it, I suppose."

"Glad you enjoy." Alistair took a bite of his own bit. "Because I am going to make you endure it with me a _lot_."

Percy cast him a curious look. "Still looking to give me a holding are you?"

"Dead set on it. You're getting some sort of title... the more grandiose the better. I'm quite evil like that."

Percival chuckled softly and popped the cheese into his mouth. "I think I have a good defense... Grey Wardens can't hold office."

"Right. Well, we kind of threw that guideline out the window, didn't we?" Percy choked, and Alistair cackled. "At the very least, you're getting an award... _Hero of Ferelden_."

"Finian and Felicity were up there same as I. I don't see why I'm getting the credit."

"It's part of being a leader, I guess." Alistair shrugged.

"I'll be ready for that to be behind me," Percy confessed, "once Weisshaupt sends the replacement Commander."

"Actually," a familiar voice broke in, and Alistair's heart constricted, "they may not be sending one." Felicity slipped out of the crowd and stood in front of them.

She was... stunning. She wore new robes, gold and deep blue velvet, that made her skin look like smooth caramel. Her silky black hair was held back with a jeweled pin, and Alistair had to catch his breath as he realized the pin was in the shape of a rose.

She smiled up at both of them, and Alistair kind of wanted to grab her and just start running. "While we were waiting in Redcliffe, Riordan and I sent a courier to Weisshaupt, recommending you, Percival, as the replacement Commander."

Percy stared at her for a moment, but then let his head fall forward with a sigh. "You know, I'm not even particularly surprised."

"You'll do a good job," Felicity said. "And now that you're something of a local hero... well, I doubt they'll deny the request."

Percival cast Alistair a wry look. "It seems you'll be getting your wish after all."

Alistair nodded, the lump in his throat making it impossible to speak. Felicity met his eyes, for the first time in _forever_, and it was awesome and horrible at the same time.

Percy's hand fell on his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it." And then he departed, leaving them alone.

Alistair swallowed. "Felicity..."

And her eyes dropped, and whatever they had shared just then was gone. "I'm going back to the Circle Tower. Just so you're aware."

Alistair let out a breath and nodded. "When?"

"Whenever the mages leave. Irving says I could take a teaching position if I wanted... though I think I might concentrate on documenting the Blight first."

"That's... good. You'll be good at that." Alistair smiled, and she returned it shyly. "You already are."

"Thank you." She paused, pressing her lips together. "For everything, I mean. What we had... I'll never forget you." She touched her pin, and Alistair's heart broke all over again.

"Yeah," he managed. "Me neither." He looked down. "I'll miss you."

She smiled sadly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it." She bobbed a bow, and walked away, and it took him a minute to realize he was staring after her. He shook himself and headed back to the refreshments, this time grabbing up a goblet of wine. He downed it all in one drink, then grabbed up another.

He was king. That meant he got to get a little tipsy if he wanted to.

He nursed the second goblet as he wound through the crowd. Nobles and heroes all sent him smiles and nods, and he returned them politely. Even Vartag Gavorn seemed to be loosening up, sitting up on the balcony with a mug of something that looked quite a bit stronger than wine.

He spotted Garott near the front of the hall, showing a bunch of the elves from the Alienage a trick with something long and metallic. As Alistair approached, something on the contraption exploded with a pop, and they all burst out laughing.

"I would appreciate it, Garott," Alistair said, "if you did not burn down the palace two days after we managed to chase the darkspawn out of it."

The elves immediately all ducked their heads and backed away, and Alistair frowned at their departure. Had Fin really come from that? Alistair would have to work on that, wouldn't he?

Garott just shrugged blithely, rolling up the contraption and tucking it away in his scavengers' bag. "Where's the excitement in that, eh?"

"Well, I suppose I'll need someone here to keep me awake."

"Sorry, tin can. Can't stay."

"What?" Alistair pulled up short and stared down at the dwarf. "Why not?"

Garott shrugged apologetically. "Gotta head back to Orzammar and make sure Bhelen's running his little social revolution the right way." He shifted and looked down uncomfortably. "Besides, just because we killed an archdemon don't mean the darkspawn are gone, y'know? I figured they could use a Warden, down in the tunnels."

"So you're going to keep fighting?" Alistair couldn't stay mad at Garott about that. The rest of them were looking forward to a break, but he was going to keep fighting the good fight. "Marnan would probably have had something to say about that, I bet."

"Yeah," he said roughly. "Something preachy about how I'm maybe not the lazy, heartless criminal she thought I was." Garott gave him a crooked smirk. "After everything, I'm kinda starting to believe she'd be right about that."

Alistair clapped a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Well, good luck. You ever need anything..."

"Yeah, I won't wait to work my connections, promise you that." They shared a smile, and Alistair moved on.

Next, he spotted Sten, who, when questioned, announced his intention to return to Par Vollen. No real surprises there; the giant had been straightforward about that from the beginning. The way he hinted that he fully expected a Qunari invasion in the near future was a little unnerving, though. Perhaps that bridge was best left crossed at a later date.

Next, he encountered Leliana. The woman had just snuck in through a side entrance, and he had to do a double-take just to recognize her. He was used to seeing her in leathers or Chantry robes... but this? She looked like an Orlesian noblewoman, a natural beauty in bright silks and shimmering jewelry.

She gave him a hurried smile and asked, "Have you seen Meila? I need to speak with her."

"Not yet... though, by process of elimination, I would guess she's somewhere on this side of the room." He waved his hand in the direction he was heading, and she fell into step beside him. "Is everything all right?"

"Um... no. It is complicated." Leliana's eyes scanned the crowd, and she made a soft "ah" sound and hurried forward. Alistair followed.

Meila was located at the very back of the hall, near a door that led into the service hallways. Two Templars stood at attention back against the wall, with Kazar trussed up and docile between them. Meila was arguing in vain with the Templars. She, unlike just about everyone else, was dressed up in leathers... either because she was prepared for battle or because she had nothing else to wear.

The Templars didn't waver, and Kazar didn't look up. Ever since the battle, they'd kept his magic silenced and his hands tied, and it was unspoken common knowledge that, as soon as the celebrations were done, Kazar was being dragged off to Aeonar. Only the fact that he'd helped save the world (and Wynne's timely intervention) had stopped the Knight-Commander from cutting off the elf's head in the Palace District square, to hear Garott tell it.

"All right, all right," Alistair said, stepping past Meila and waving his arms in a shooing motion toward Kazar's babysitters. "Take a break, both of you."

The Templars looked at him dubiously, and Alistair gave them his best "I've your Maker-damned king" look. Reluctantly, they handed him the lead to the mage's ropes and had the courtesy to at least go around the corner.

"_Da'lethallin, _are you all right?" Meila asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "Have they hurt you?"

"M'fine," Kazar mumbled softly. "Scared out of my mind... but fine."

"You're just going to stand here and let them cart you off?" Alistair asked, because _really_?

Kazar shook his head, still staring at the floor. "I can't control it. Maybe it's better for everyone this way."

"I do not believe that," Leliana said. "You are a hero. You deserve to be free."

Meila glanced back at Leliana. "_Vhenan_..."

The two women exchanged a significant glance, and Leliana bit her lip. "Meila... there is something we must discuss."

The Dalish elf nodded and turned to the bard, and Alistair was left waiting awkwardly aside, holding Kazar's leash.

"I care about you," Leliana said. "I really do. But there are things that are more important than just one person."

Meila nodded. "I agree. We both have a duty. Me to my people, and you to yours."

Leliana reached out, and the two women clasped hands. "I cannot allow the Sacred Ashes to remain unknown and unguarded. Not now that we know where they are, and what they can do. There is so much good that can be done by working with them, nor can they be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

"And I could never devote my life to that and keep my sanity," Meila agreed with a fond smile, and Leliana giggled. "It is just as well. You could not have lasted where I am headed either."

"I think that, the less I know the better, no?"

It was Meila's turn to chuckle, and that was just _weird_. Alistair hadn't known she could _do_ that. "You have always been wiser than you let on, _ma vhenan_."

"And you have always been far kinder than you let on." Leliana squeezed Meila's hands one more time, then nodded and let go.

Meila took a breath and turned back toward Kazar—and, by extension, Alistair. "You need not admit defeat, _da'lethallin_. There may be another way."

Kazar had been watching the exchange just as Alistair had. He looked resigned... but hopeful too. "What?"

"The Keeper of my clan, Marethari, is a wise woman who is knowledgeable about many ancient magics. She may know a way to help you fix your condition."

"She'd... help me?"

"If you are willing to be helped."

Kazar's head rose. Yep, definitely not so resigned anymore. You couldn't keep Kazar down for long. "What about the Templars? They'd hunt me as an apostate."

Meila's smile was enigmatic. "The Dalish protect their own, _da'lethallin_. You'd have nothing to fear."

Kazar's eyes darted around. With a chuckle, Leliana stepped forward to give him a hug. As she did, she deftly drew a dagger from her bodice and cut his bindings. Leliana beamed and whispered. "You'd better hurry. We'll cover for you."

Kazar turned a stunned gaze to her, then switched it over to Alistair. "Really? You'll let me run?"

Alistair couldn't help a smirk of his own, dropping the rope. "If anyone asks, you used your demonic mind-control powers against me."

Kazar snorted, briskly unwinding the ropes from around his arms. While he did, Meila and Leliana shared one last long, lingering kiss, so... yeah. Alistair stared at Kazar until they were well and truly done.

Then, Meila took Kazar's hand, nodded a fond farewell to both of them, and pulled the smaller elf out through the side door, the pair disappearing into the darkness.

Leliana smiled and looked after them. When Alistair turned back to her, she was wiping her eyes, but she still smiled up at Alistair. "I am going to go distract the Templars for a little longer. You should probably make yourself scarce, so as to draw the least attention, no?"

Alistair nodded numbly and headed back into the party. Someone was playing a tune with a flute, leading a lively dance near the center of the room. Finian wove through the dancers, laughing and spinning men and women around in pure joy. And wherever Fin was... ah, there was Zevran, leaning back against the wall with a goblet in one hand.

Alistair settled next the assassin, who cast him an arched brow.

"So... you are the worst assassin ever. Just so you know."

"Really now?" Amused, Zevran took a sip. "Do tell?"

"You didn't even kill one of us. You had eight of us. _Eight_. Do you know how much that fails, for you not to manage to kill one of eight?"

"Alas, but it is true," Zevran chuckled. "But consider, my Warden King, that it is actually a great deal more difficult keeping you _alive_, rather than killing you, and I have been most diligent in ensuring the former of late. For that reason, I will consider the fact that so many of you survived with a great deal of pride."

"Hmm. You do have a point."

Fin danced up, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Both elves wore simple, but nice outfits, though Alistair knew them well enough to spot the daggers they had both hidden under their jackets.

"So, Alistair!" Finian announced cheerfully, and Alistair was immediately suspicious.

"What did you do? So help me Fin, if you've been pickpocketing my court, we're going to have _words._"

Zevran chuckled.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Finian produced a slab of cheese out of thin air. "Cheese?"

"Fin..."

"All right, all right." Finian's face fell a bit, and he tilted his head to one side with a sigh. "I just wanted to wait until after the party was done to break the news."

"What, are you leaving too?"

Fin blinked, staring at him in startlement. "How'd you know?"

Alistair threw his hands in the air. "Only because _everyone_ else is. Duncan might as well have not even gathered everyone, if you're all just going back home." Alistair paused, realizing something. "Wait, how does that even work? You can't leave to go back home. You're there. I mean... there's here. We're where you're there..."

"Do go on..." Zevran said with a smirk. "I want to see if it is actually possible to hurt yourself doing that."

"I'm not talking to you. You're mean."

"Alistair," Finian cut in smoothly. "I'm not staying in Denerim." He shrugged with a bashful smile. "Honestly, I think the Alienage will be more than fine without me. Especially with you running things."

"Oh, don't put that sort of pressure on me, Fin. Now I have to be all progressive and stuff."

"I just mean you won't let jerks like Vaughan Kendalls and Rendon Howe run rampant. You've met too many jerks to tolerate it."

"Well, yeah... I suppose that's true."

"So I feel like I'm leaving Denerim in good hands." Fin stuck his hands in his pockets bashfully.

"But...?"

"But... there's something I need to fix."

"But what would you..." And then it hit Alistair. The Alienage. The slavers. "...oh."

"Yeah." Finian exchanged a look with Zevran. "It's a long journey, and I don't know how long it's going to take to track everyone down. So, bottom line? I'll be gone for quite a while."

"You don't have to feel guilty about that whole... thing, you know."

Fin looked down, his smile sad. "I can't help it. If I hadn't killed Vaughan, the city would never have turned on the elves like that, and Loghain would never have gotten that far without someone noticing. Finding them and sending them back home? It's the least I can do."

"Do not fret, my friend," Zevran said smoothly to Alistair. "I will keep him out of trouble."

Alistair snorted. "Get him _into_ trouble, more like."

The two elves shared a look, and Finian smirked. "Well yeah. That's half the fun."

"Just... write, or something. All right?" Fin smiled and even had the gall to bow regally. Alistair wondered how he hadn't throttled the elf by now.

Someone cleared their throat nearby, and Alistair turned to see Anora waiting off to the side.

"Well?" she said. "It seems things are beginning to wind down. Shall we give our subjects one last chance to adore you, my king?" There was a dry, haughty humor in her words. He wasn't sure he liked it yet, but he supposed he could get used to it. He could have been tied to worse people.

"All right. One moment." Alistair downed the last of his goblet, and the two elves waved him off with sniggers. Anora held out her hand pointedly, and Alistair remembered to crook his arm so that she could put a hand on his elbow and be led like a proper lady. Yeah, right. Like anyone really thought _Alistair_ was the one leading _Anora_.

Still, though, it wasn't so bad, he supposed. He'd hate every minute of the kingly stuff. All the expectations, and the adulation, and the bowing and scraping, and the _tedious_ politics. Yeah, he'd detest all that, and that part would never change.

But the part where he got to make a difference for the better? That part, he may be able to live with.

As one, the king and queen of Ferelden stepped up onto the balcony.


	152. Epilogue: a New Landscape

**Epilogue: a New Landscape**

Meila crested the ridge and paused, taking in the view before her. The mountains sprawled in all directions, save where they met the sea behind her. She could see the lonely shapes of hamlets and ruins alike breaking into the greens and browns of a lush, craggy wilderness.

Her single companion limped up behind her, breathing hard, and all but collapsed on the trail they'd been following. "Are we almost there?" he panted.

"I cannot say just yet, _da'lethallin_."

He groaned, his head drooping over his knees. "Fantastic. You know, I wish I had been as smart as the wolf, and refused to get on the blasted boat."

That brought a pang of regret. The white wolf had indeed been reluctant to cross the Waking Sea, and so they'd been forced to leave him behind, in Ferelden. Meila could not begrudge their once-companion for that; she had been reluctant to go north as well.

Everything she was had bade her turn west, to Haven. That was where her heart was headed, after all.

However, what she had told her _vhenan_ was true. She would not be able to devote her life to a Maker she did not follow, any more than Leliana could live among the Dalish. Asking her to would have been cruel, because Leliana thrived on excitement and her connection with other people. Among the people of the Dales, she would have gotten neither of those things, and it would have destroyed her.

No, it was better this way. Meila had a duty to her kin to uphold. The security and sanity of her companion was at stake, and that let her set the pang of longing aside.

She was Dalish. She had been trained to treasure the past, to dwell within it. She had always clung to tradition and history, with nary a thought of where that might lead.

But now she had learned otherwise. The Wardens had taught her to live in the moment, instead of clinging to a history that none of them had lived. And Leliana had taught her to hope... not just for the distant dream of Arlathan, but for the wellbeing and happiness of nearer, more attainable futures. Leliana had turned bitterness and blind hatred into hope.

She would treasure hope forever, and never forget the amazing, strange woman who had enabled it.

She turned back to her ward. "Do you need a rest?"

"Just... give me a minute." Kazar ran his hands through his hair. His face was flushed, and his red-blond hair was darkened to copper with sweat. "Where are we?"

Meila turned her gaze back over the wilderness. "A mountainous region, it seems."

He cast her a flat look. "I meant, like, _on a map_. Where are we _on a map_?"

"We are not on a map at the moment, _da'lethallin._"

He looked up at her, narrow-eyed. "Are you... teasing me?"

"So it would seem." She felt the tug of a smile on her face.

"It's official. I'm going insane." Kazar climbed to his feet. "Let's get my inevitable descent over with, then. Where to?"

"The trail of the _aravels_ continues this way." Meila started down the path, and he followed at a slower pace behind.


	153. Epilogue: Questions

**Epilogue: Questions**

"...can't believe the sorts of things I've found in this place. Did you know that there are hidden messages about how to summon a demon etched under the third desk on the left? It doesn't use mana or anything, just a pre-drawn circle."

Felicity hummed acknowledgement as Dagna's words washed over her, the human scanning the spines of the books. There _had_ to be _something_ here on the Wardens. The Order was old enough for it.

"Not that I'd ever try it myself, of course, but it does have some interesting implications, don't you think? What if there are _other_ summoning circles around Thedas, which can just poke a hole in the Fade if someone knows the right words to speak?"

Felicity glanced down at the dwarf... and, being on the top rung of the ladder so as to reach the library's uppermost shelves, it was a long way down. "I suspect it is a misinterpretation, Dagna. More likely, the demon was already previously summoned, and has merely been bound to a physical object on our plane. These 'sciences' would merely release the bindings."

Dagna hummed thoughtfully, scouring the shelves below her with fervor equalling her own. "Well that can't be safe. Doesn't proximity to demonic presenses cause... you know, wierd stuff?"

"'Wierd stuff'?" Felicity couldn't help a small smile, despite the ache that lingered in her chest even now. "Is that the technical term for it?"

"Better than 'crazy nugthuggery', right?" Dagna's grin was bright and easy, as always.

"I suspect 'unnatural manifestations' would be more suited to scholarly texts on the subject."

The dwarf shrugged. "You're the writer. I'm just the idea girl." Then, she resumed searching the bookshelves.

That was true, in part. In the weeks since her return to Kinloch Hold, Dagna had been a blessing in dwarven form. The girl's constant, curious prattling had kept Felicity sufficiently distracted while they helped the Circle with repairs and cleaning after the attack. Now, most of the heavy lifting was done, but the entire structure still stank of corruption and death, and that was unlikely to ever be purged by scrubbing alone. It was an uncomfortable thought, but the presence of a bright, curious mind always willing to leech knowledge from her proved distraction from that. Dagna was enough distraction for anyone.

Sometimes, in her more somber moments, Felicity marveled that this must be what other people experienced around her.

Now, Felicity and many of the weaker casters had been dismissed from the heavy labor, and Felicity was taking advantage of the time to delve into the Circle library, as she'd done so many times before the Blight had happened. Now, though, her goal was not sweeping curiosity and pursuit of general knowledge. No, she wished to answer a single question: how might a Grey Warden survive killing an archdemon?

It was a tricky proposition to be certain, and one she would never think to let anyone else in on, much less someone as talkative as Dagna. Even so, it was nice to have the help and the company, even if Dagna couldn't be given instructions beyond 'pull anything that references Grey Wardens and magic.'

She would be far more likely to find answers at Weisshaupt. However, something in her quailed at the prospect of involving the First Warden. He was notoriously caught up in politics, and she had since learned to be wary of handing politicians weapons. To what nefarious purposes might someone like Bhelen or Loghain have used knowledge such as this?

No. She would keep it secret, and thus keep it secure. As far as anyone outside the four on top of the tower knew, Riordan had taken the final blow, as was traditional.

Felicity had just lain her hand on a title regarding the Second Blight when a commotion coming from outside the library drew her attention away. She looked up to see a trail of grim-faced Templars coming from deeper within the Tower. Between them was Cullen, the only indication of his current status in the Order being the fact that his hands were tied behind his back.

Felicity couldn't help but watch him as they passed, the hard, haunted look in his eyes enough to make her healing instincts fight the reins. She'd forgiven him for his harsh words during the Blight. She couldn't even raise much outrage at what he'd more recently done to those two apprentices. Instead, she _ached_, wanting to fix him so badly, and turn him back into the sweet man who had once stuttered every time she was in the room.

As if sensing her regard, his eyes flickered up to meet hers, and for a moment the air was tense and heavy. Then, at the same time, they both looked away.

They said he was to be transfered north, to a Circle better equipped to attend to his instabilities than the scattered, ruined remains of the Ferelden Circle. Felicity made it a point not to know where. She had no right to know.

Just as she had no right to worry about what Alistair was doing right now. Was he feeling any more comfortable in a position of authority? Had he made any proclamations yet? How was he adjusting to his... his wife? Painful questions, and none more than the last. But she had no right to be jealous. He'd given her the chance, and she'd pushed it right back at him. It had been the right thing to do, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She leaned forward, resting her forhead against the bookshelf and just breathing, until well after the sound of armored footsteps passed.

"Felicity? Are you all right?"

She looked down. Dagna was directly below her, peering up at her with wide, earnest eyes.

"Y-yes, Dagna, I'm fine." She pushed back and took a moment to collect herself. "Now, you were saying about summoning?"

"Oh, right!" Dagna's eyes lit with excitement. "Well, my thought is this. It _is_ possible to tear the Veil, right? With lots of death at one time in one location? It wears it down; that's where we get hauntings. So what if it were possible to create a _very_ localized rip... just a little pinprick... and the somehow create a mechanical means to access it? It would require magic to create at first, of course, but once the material mechanism was set in place..."

Felicity listened to the dwarf talk, letting the girl's brilliant enthusiasm wash her worries away. This, here, was where she was meant to be... tossing theories back and forth with Dagna and the mages, while searching for the answers to the most curious of mysteries. Once, she had demanded that Wynne take her out of the Tower, where she could be useful, but she could not see anything more useful than this.

Even so, she let her hand stray back to her hair, which she had pulled back with a clip made from a single, delicate, petrified rose.


	154. Epilogue: Honor

**Epilogue: Honor**

The hurlock swung his jagged blade in a wide arc, but Garott ducked and rolled under it, feeling it graze his boots as he tumbled somewhat awkwardly due to the unfamiliar weight strapped to his back. The darkspawn growled and turned to meet him, only for Kardol to step in and give the darkspawn what-for. The Legion captain let out a triumphant roar and buried his sword into the monster's torso.

Garott hopped to his feet and left the hurlock to the Legionnaire, slinking up to sink his dagger into the exposed back of a genlock opponent. He dodged the charge of an ogre, then grabbed a particular vial out of his bag and chucked it at the gigantic darkspawn. The vial broke and splattered acid across its back, and the ogre threw its head back and roared. Even as the monster turned to identify its attacker, Garott smirked and ducked out of its sight.

Finally, after a bit more ducking and stabbing, the band of darkspawn was down. Good thing, too... the waraxe on his back was bogging him down something fierce.

"You still in one piece, Warden?" Kardol called with a smirk

"Ain't dead yet," he responded easily, brushing himself off. "Which is more than can be said for the unlucky sods with me."

Kardol and the half dozen Legion of the Dead members with him chuckled, even while they inspected themselves for contamination. Coming up clean, they all gathered behind their captain to await orders.

Garott nodded and led Kardol and his minions around the next corner.

The place looked a lot different, now. The Legion of the Dead had cleared out the stragglers, gotten rid of all the Tainted corpses, burned the gunk off the walls... all that stuff. Bownammar would never be fit to live in, of course, but it no longer looked like something out of a bad fever dream.

Even so, Garott recognized the room when they emerged out of the twisting tunnels. There was the place where the creature had been. There was the ledge Branka had observed them from. And there was the tunnel that Marnan had defended against an angry hoarde long enough for them to escape to the next room.

They'd found her there, on the way back, collapsed on top of a pile of the buggers. She'd killed every last one before expiring herself, and that was just a little bit awesome.

"This it, Warden?"

"Yeah. This is it." Garott dropped his pack and unslung the waraxe from his back. They'd fed her body to the magma at the Anvil, but it seemed like there should be _something_ here. He tested the weight of the axe, unfamiliar with the bulky thing.

There was a stone pillar, back behind where the broodmother had been. It, like much of the other refuse, had been cleared. Good.

He unclipped a special vial from his belt, and carefully uncapped it, making sure not to let any of the caustic substance inside coat his fingers. With expert care, he splashed it on the pillar, just above his head. Then, he stepped back, hefted the axe, brought it above his head, and swung it into the rock with all his might.

With the stone softened by his mixture, the blade of the axe sank into it. Garott held it there until the rock hardened again, creating a memorium that no one would be able to remove without destroying the stone itself. It would be stone-stubborn, just like her.

He reached for his belt and unclipped the chisel he'd brought along, then painstakingly tapped the words into the rock, just below the axe:

"Here went to the Stone Marnan Auducan, Grey Warden, leader, and friend."

With a sigh, Garott stepped back. "There you go, old girl. It ain't elegant, but you wouldn't have wanted that anyway." He smirked up at the axe and gave it a tap. It held, and would hold for a thousand years, if Garott had gotten his formula right (and Garott _always_ got his formula right). "One day, I'll hear the Calling and come back here to meet you. That sound fair, princess?"

Only the silence of the stone answered him, and he lowered his hand with a chuckle. Talking to a rock. What a sentimental sod.

"All right, Warden?" Kardol asked from behind him.

Garott smirked and turned away, slowly walking back to meet the Legion of the Dead. "Never better, Kardol. You ready to move on? Lots of darkspawn to kill."

"That there are, Warden. Lead the way."

He spared one last glance back at the little memorial he'd made and, with a chuckle, went off to do his Warden duty.


	155. Epilogue: the Next Great Adventure

**Epilogue: the Next Great Adventure**

Minrathous was a pearl on the edge of the sea. White marble structures stretched across the harbor, shimmering in the sun. The air coming off the bay was hot and salty.

"Well, here we are, boys," a Rivaini accent said, and the ship's captain leaned against the rail. "End of the road."

Zev hummed, eyeing the woman's ample bosom appreciatively. "Dare we ask, dear Isabela, what you are doing docking in the capital of the Imperium?"

"If I answer that, sweet thing, you'll have to tell me what you and your handsome friend are up to." She winked at Fin, and he repressed a smirk.

"We dare not," Finian said with utmost seriousness. "It's top secret business for the King of Ferelden."

"Mm, I see," she purred. "Sounds sexy." She pressed herself close to Finian and played with the ties of his armor. "You know, my business isn't too pressing. Perhaps I should come with you. Keep you boys... out of trouble." To his amusement, her hand wandered lower, and he fought not to burst out laughing.

His cuirass was abruptly tugged backwards, out of Captain Isabela's reach. He barked a laugh, only to have his lips swallowed up by a very hot, very _possessive_ kiss. Fin gave a token struggle, only to have a nip and a squeeze utterly melt his knees, and he was clinging within a minute.

Once satisfied, Zevran pulled away, and both turned to Isabela. Finian snickered at her impressive pout, complete with a put-out hip jut. "You're both so cruel not to share, but fine. I shall make do with a few very hot fantasies." She gave Fin one last slap on the hindquarters before sashaying off to start giving her boys direction on pulling into port.

Zevran's arm pressed against his lower back, and Finian leaned against his side, turning to look back over the beautiful city ahead of them. Somewhere among that sunshine and marble, there was a dirty, seedy underbelly that had bought and sold his friends and elders.

"So," Fin said lightly, "have you ever been to Tevinter, Zev?"

"I cannot say I have, _amor_. The two of us will have to explore together. Freeing slaves. Assassinating blood mages. It should prove to be quite an adventure, no?"

Fin gave his cohort a grin. "Put that way, it does sound pretty fun."

Zevran winked. "We will be the absolute terror of slavers and the dream of every maiden looking for a dashing hero. But alas, we will be too rugged and independent to fall for their ample charms."

Fin turned back toward the approaching port, his stomach twisting nervously. "Yeah."

Zevran's arm tightened briefly, and, more softly, he said, "We will find them, _amor_."

"Yeah," Fin breathed. "We will."


	156. Epilogue: Awakening

**Epilogue: Awakening**

Percy had never thought he'd be following this road again. After everything that had happened, there was a pall over the very idea of it in his mind.. These lands were corrupted by the name of the one who had owned it, and he had never wanted anything to do with it. The road was empty and war-torn, yet the fields and copses of trees showed growth. Renewal.

Also, rain.

It seemed that Alistair had finally found that fitting punishment he'd threatened, when they'd thrust the crown at him all those months ago.

Percy sighed and reached a hand up to the amulet at his chest. There lay his Warden's Oath amulet, filled with the blood of the Joining, reminding him of his duty and his life. And there, tied into it now, was the ring.

She'd left it by the bed. There was no note, no explanation at all, simply the ring. Sometimes, though, when he held it, he felt a pang of sorrow or regret that wasn't his own. It was as tied to him as the Tainted blood in his veins.

The entire Blight seemed like a long dream... or perhaps a nightmare. The deaths of his family, Ostagar, the other Wardens, Morrigan, the Landsmeet, the Battle of Denerim... sometimes he felt that he was trapped in the Fade, in a reality not his making, and he might release himself had he only the willpower. He set his hand to the ring, and knew that, wherever she was, Morrigan was feeling the same.

Hugo made a sound, and Percival glanced down at his only traveling companion. The mabari had shattered his shoulder during the battle with the archdemon, and even now walked with a slight limp. He would likely carry that to the end of his days, just as Percival's once Maker-blessed face now had a set of craggy claw scars across it. The scars still twinged, sometimes, when darkspawn were near.

Now, Hugo's attention was turned forward, to the road ahead, and Percival followed the hound's gaze. Sure enough, a lone figure was running toward him. Beyond it, he could make out the sillhouette of a fort in the distance. His destination, if memory served.

The figure resolved itself into an armored knight sporting the local colors. She stopped in front of Percival, and he regarded her curiously. "Is everything all right, miss?"

"Yes, fine..." she panted. "Are you... the Warden-Commander?"

Percy fought not to flinch. Well, it wasn't like the appointment had surprised him. It was just official now, stamped and sealed straight from Weisshaupt. "I am. Percival Cousland, at your service."

"We were told you'd be coming." She straightened and saluted. "I'll be your escort to the keep."

He allowed a small smile. "I wasn't aware that I needed one, but thank you."

"It wasn't my idea. I certainly wouldn't accuse the Hero of Ferelden of needing to be walked across the arling. But the seneschal sent me, so here I am."

"Ah, yes. Bureaucrats do tend to be overly sensitive to such things." He started down the road again, the knight falling in step by his side opposite his mabari. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it, if I'm to be the arl as well as the commander."

She bobbed a nod and sent him a hesitant smile. "That you will. Still, it will be a relief to have some order here again."

"I'll do my best. What may I call you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Ser Mhairi, sir. And if I may say so, welcome to Amaranthine."


End file.
